<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Promise by SamadiW</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477829">The Promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamadiW/pseuds/SamadiW'>SamadiW</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Draco Malfoy, Adult Harry Potter, Adult Hermione Granger, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Auror Harry Potter, Best Friends, Blaise Zabini is a Good Friend, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Cute Teddy Lupin, Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter Friendship, Draco Malfoy &amp; Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Draco Malfoy is a Good Friend, Eventual Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Good Parent Narcissa Black Malfoy, Good Theodore Nott, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Hermione Granger &amp; Draco Malfoy Friendship, Hermione Granger &amp; Harry Potter Friendship, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy Smut, Hogwarts, Jealousy, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Love, Married Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Mental Anguish, Muggle Culture, Muggle Life, Muggle Technology, Mutual Pining, Pining Draco Malfoy, Post-Hogwarts, Promises, Raising Teddy Lupin, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Sacrifice, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Supportive Narcissa Black Malfoy, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>365,316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamadiW/pseuds/SamadiW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You need to leave, Hermione, Theo will be looking for you," </p><p>"Stop it, Draco, stop talking about Theo for one second."</p><p>"What the fuck do you want?"</p><p>"I want the both of you to be happy."</p><p>She laughed sarcastically.</p><p>"When I touch you, do you feel nothing?"</p><p>He swallowed hard. His mouth felt dry.</p><p>"When I come near you, do you feel nothing?"</p><p>Draco backed away, but Hermione pressed herself against him.</p><p>"Do you feel nothing?</p><p>"DRACO, LOOK AT ME!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>764</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story pulled at my heartstrings.</p><p>I hope everyone enjoys reading it as much as I loved writing it. </p><p>The story is expanding and this chapter is the first step towards that!</p><p>Please don't be disheartened. Hang in there with me. :)</p><p>P.S - I am currently editing this story for better reading! :) </p><p>Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! :)</p><p>Enjoy Chapter One!</p><p>Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) </p><p>Safe beautiful people!</p><p>HAPPY READING! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Draco worked late, the proposals kept mounting and he had to go through them at some point.</p><p>Groaning, he leaned back in his chair and sighed.</p><p>He rubbed the back of his neck and groaned, his body ached in places he did not know he had.</p><p>Fuck, he was tired.</p><p>He had just returned from a trip to Germany, his luggage sat clumsily in the corner.</p><p>Without bothering to head home, he went straight to the office from the airport.</p><p>It was late but not late enough to call it a night.</p><p>Certain matters required his immediate attention and he frowned at the cluttered table full of various papers.</p><p>Despite his competent staff, there was only so much they could handle in his absence.</p><p>Most matters required his final say and that's exactly how he preferred it.</p><p>The eye-catching snow globe sat to his right, it made him smile.</p><p>He had placed it there earlier, hoping to drop it off to the rightful owner after work.</p><p>Draco picked it up and gave it a shake, the fake snow fell over the miniature figures and he fondly thought of the woman he bought it for.</p><p>While strolling through the marketplace in Munich, he found the perfect one, the one that would make her eyes light up and come alive.</p><p>Handcrafted and beautiful, it played a soothing lullaby.</p><p>She would absolutely love it.</p><p>Every time he travelled, he bought back a snow globe to add to her growing collection.</p><p>It was the part of his trip he loved best, anything to make her happy.</p><p>He was wealthy, the Malfoy namesake aside, he built his empire along with what remained of his late fathers business activities.</p><p>Not that there was much left, Lucius had run the business down into the ground.</p><p>Draco wanted to nothing more than to break away from the infamous Malfoy name and legacy, his achievements would be his own.</p><p>Being a Malfoy was a huge burden to carry but carry it he did with flare and style.</p><p>He let out a deep breath, pulled the file closest to him and began flipping through it enthusiastically.</p><p>Barely halfway through the proposal, the vibrations from his mobile phone sent ripples through his solid oak desk and he glanced at it.</p><p>If it was anyone else, he would have let voice mail pick it up, but it was Blaise.</p><p>A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips and he wondered what his best friend wanted.</p><p>There was barely time to say hello, as soon as the call connected Blaise's urgent and frantic voice cut through, "Theo's been in an accident, he's critical!"</p><p>Stunned, Draco almost dropped the phone.</p><p>No, fuck, what was Blaise saying?</p><p>All he heard was Theo, accident, critical.</p><p>A name flashed across his mind, making his blood run ice cold.</p><p>"Hermione," he whispered into the darkness.</p><p>"St Mungo’s, get here, now!" Blaise demanded, his voice cracked with the intensity of the situation.</p><p>Draco did not bother with a reply, he was already on his feet and running to the apparation point.</p><p>A cold sense of dread settled within him.</p><p>Hurriedly taking out his wand, he disapparated with one destination in mind.</p><p>He took the stairs two at a time and ran inside St Mungo’s frantically searching for Blaise.</p><p>The heels of his imported shoes clicked dangerously on the tiled floor and echoed throughout the deserted corridors.</p><p>Where the fuck was he?</p><p>Draco sighed as Blaise, Potter, Ginny and Weasley came into view.</p><p>Their faces set in stone, the gravity of what happened was plain to see in their eyes.</p><p>Blaise nervously paced up and down the waiting area, Potter reassured a sobbing Ginny, and Weasley stood awkwardly rooted to the spot with his arms crossed.</p><p>Potter and Weasley looked grim and strained.</p><p>Draco passed them and nodded curtly, they nodded solemnly and averted their eyes.</p><p>He locked eyes with Blaise and knew the situation was worse than he thought.</p><p>Blaise's normally calm and collected face was contorted with pain and despair.</p><p>Without hesitation, Draco grabbed his best friend by the collar and hissed, “What the fuck happened?” </p><p>Ginny sobbed, her silent cries were needles to his heart. </p><p>A fleeting thought crossed his mind<em>, please let Hermione be safe.</em></p><p>The usually fiery redhead crumpled against her husband and cried, Harry rubbed Ginny's back, stared at the ceiling and fought the tears that gathered.</p><p>Draco eyed them nervously, his heartbeat hastened with uncertainty.</p><p>Blaise broke free, stepped back and started to explain, his voice broke at the severity of the situation.</p><p>He waved his arms wildly and tried his best to paint a vivid picture.</p><p>Draco narrowed his eyes and drank in every word.</p><p>Blaise said in pain, “They were on their way back from a colleague's birthday party. It was raining and the roads were slippery."</p><p>He muttered miserably, "That stupid fucking Muggle car."</p><p>His face fell in anguish, as he concluded, "A truck crashed into them near the traffic light.”</p><p>Tears gathered at the corner of his eyes and spilt over, he wiped it away and stared at the wall.</p><p>Shocked into silence, Draco listened intently.</p><p>He shook his head disbelievingly. </p><p>
  <em>Fuck!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seconds passed but seemed like hours.</em>
</p><p>Draco found his voice and asked in alarm, “Theo?”</p><p>Anxiety and uncertainty took residence in his mind and clawed at his sanity.</p><p>Blaise looked directly at him and slowly shook his head in fear and dismay.</p><p>He tuned out after Blaise managed to say the words out loud, "They can't stop the internal bleeding and he's paralyzed from the waist down."</p><p>Draco took a step back and stumbled, his back hit a wall and he leaned against it heavily.</p><p>He refused to believe that his best friend was dying.</p><p>
  <em>Salazar, I beg of you, please let him live.</em>
</p><p>They were fucking wizards; they could fix this.</p><p>He swallowed, willing himself to calm the fuck down.</p><p>His voice barely audible, he managed to ask the question he dreaded.</p><p>Would he even have the strength to hear the answer?</p><p>Draco kept his voice low, “Where is Hermione?”</p><p>Blaise pointed to a few feet away from them and replied sadly, “They've been checking her for hours.”</p><p>Draco felt his resolve crumble and tears rush to the surface.</p><p>Blaise placed a hand on Draco's shoulder and managed a few reassuring words, "She seems better off than Theo."</p><p>They swapped a look of understanding, Blaise knew how he felt about Hermione, he had always known.</p><p>A weak smile was all Draco could muster.</p><p>Relief swept through him and disappeared as it came at the anguish of his best friend fighting for his life.</p><p>Whether they chose to accept it or not, Theo was dying, that was the grim undeniable truth.</p><p>Draco refused to believe it, his internal thoughts screamed, No! It could not be, he would pull through.</p><p>This was some fucked up nightmare they would all wake up from.</p><p>Draco massaged the bridge of his nose and asked solemnly, “Where the fuck is Theo?”</p><p>With a heavy heart, Blaise pointed to a room in front of them.</p><p>Without another word, Draco strode towards the room with purpose but froze outside the door.</p><p>He closed his eyes and prepared himself for what lay within, grabbing the handle, he turned it and pushed the door open.</p><p>His jovial best friend struggled to sit up and gave him a weak smile.</p><p>An eye was swollen shut and dried blood caked the corner of his mouth.</p><p>Theo looked like he took a bludger to the head but despite the visible injuries, he looked fine on the surface.</p><p>Draco moved closer and the open wounds and injuries came to light.</p><p>He stared at the broken form of his best mate and struggled to find the right words.</p><p>He mumbled, "Theo, mate...."</p><p>Cuts, bruises and a lethal-looking black eye adorned Theo's fragile frame..</p><p>The lanky blonde managed a halfhearted grin, “I know I’ve looked worse." </p><p>He managed to let out a strained chuckle, "Remember the time I pissed off those bloody vampires at Hogshead?"</p><p>Draco laughed low, “Yeah I remember, Aberforth was fucking furious.”</p><p>An uncomfortable silence followed.</p><p>Theo swallowed with difficulty and looked at Draco.</p><p>His voice cracked with concern, “Can you check on Hermione?”</p><p>Draco stiffened and stared into Theo's blood-smeared face.</p><p>Theo's eyes darkened, anger shook his already frail body and he spat, “These fuckers won’t let me see my wife.”</p><p>Draco placed a hand on Theo’s shoulder, gave it a gentle squeeze and replied, “Calm down, mate, she’s fine.”</p><p>Theo looked away in misery but deep in thought, his face tired and bruised.</p><p>Draco couldn't hold back any longer, "Why the fuck didn't you apparate?"</p><p>A coughing fit tore through Theo's shattered body and a few drops of blood landed on the sparkling white sheet.</p><p>He wiped it away, ignored the question, grabbed Draco's hand and pleaded, “Promise me you will look after her!”</p><p>Fresh blood dribbled down the side of his mouth and landed on Draco's hand.</p><p>Frozen and stunned into momentary silence, he stared at his friend incredulously.</p><p>Theo was deadly serious, his blue eyes shone with unused tears.</p><p>Draco felt his breathing clench at the request made. </p><p>He swallowed hard and tried to keep the fear out of his voice, “Stop talking shit, you are going to be fine.” </p><p>He failed miserably, his tone was unconvincing and his voice cracked with emotion.</p><p>Theo chuckled softly, “I know when you lie fucker.”</p><p>Placing a hand on his legs, he hissed, “I can't feel my legs and I know…I’m dying.”</p><p>Draco raised a warning finger and demanded sternly, “Shut the fuck up.”</p><p>He dropped his voice low and mumbled, "Nothing is going to happen to you." </p><p>Theo smiled and his eyes filled with tears, he raised a battered hand and Draco took it at once.</p><p>A hint of happiness flashed across his face, “Best friends for life?”</p><p>Draco felt his vision blur with the rush of tears, he held on tight and nodded, “For life.”</p><p>Theo's grip tightened, and he pleaded once more, “Please, promise me you will look after her.”</p><p>
  <em>She means everything to me, Theo.</em>
</p><p>Draco could barely take it.</p><p>He swallowed hard, hoping to stop the tears that would surely fall.</p><p>Heavy drops clung to his eyelashes, he looked to the ceiling and begged, Merlin, to give him the strength to remain collected.</p><p>Looking down at his friend, both men locked pained eyes.</p><p>Draco nodded solemnly and promised without hesitation, “You have my word.”</p><p>Theo let go, closed his eyes and sighed with overwhelming relief.</p><p>He mustered a bright smile and said, “Good, now get the fuck out of here, I want to sleep.”</p><p>Draco reluctantly but slowly backed out of the room.</p><p>He leaned against the hospital wall and wiped away the falling tears.</p><p>Running trembling fingers through his platinum blonde locks, he let out a frustrated growl.</p><p>Fuck, he wanted a smoke.</p><p>A habit he had long since given up, but he needed one bad.</p><p>Blaise approached and asked in concern, “How is he?”</p><p>Draco shook his head gravely, “Not good.”</p><p>Nodding understandably, Blaise asked unable to look Draco in the eye, “Soon?”</p><p>Draco’s voice cracked, “Yes, very soon.”</p><p>The Gryffindor’s huddled together, he glanced in their direction and went down the hall to where Hermione was.</p><p>Standing outside the door, his racing heart hitched and slammed against his ribcage.</p><p>He stepped inside and froze.</p><p>Her name escaped his lips before he could stop it, “Hermione?”</p><p>No one heard him, the room was in utter chaos.</p><p>Hermione sobbed hysterically while a Healer held her close and stroked her back in comfort.</p><p>Draco stepped inside the room and scanned the surroundings.</p><p>What the fuck was going on?</p><p>There was a large pool of blood on the bed under her.</p><p>Was that her blood?</p><p>Healers rushed around her, trying to stabilize the situation.</p><p>He stared at the crumpled figure of Hermione Granger on the bed.</p><p>She lay in a fetal position hugging her legs to her chest.</p><p>Grabbing the arm of the Healer closest to him, he asked through clenched teeth, “What the hell is going on?”</p><p>The Healer's face fell, it was days such as this that made her job unbearable.</p><p>The older woman swallowed painfully and morbidly replied, “She lost the baby.”</p><p>Draco stared into the creased grief-stricken face of the Healer in shock.</p><p>She added sadly, "The impact was too severe."</p><p>Draco felt the wind get knocked out of him.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please, God no!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not the child, please, don't take her baby.</em>
</p><p>His back hit the wall and he waited patiently for the Healers to leave, his eyes never left the woman in front of him.</p><p>He watched her chest heave with sobs and then she stopped crying and laid deadly still.</p><p>Once the final Healer left, Draco slowly walked towards the bed.</p><p>Oh, Merlin, she looked so small and fragile.</p><p>The blood was magicked away and she wore a strikingly bright white gown.</p><p>Her eyes open, she stared at the wall unblinkingly.</p><p>Draco reached for her hand slowly and muttered, “Hermione.”</p><p>Her eyes void of any emotion, she ignored him and stared straight ahead.</p><p>She clutched her stomach protectively, whitened fingers dug into the soft flesh of her abdomen.</p><p>Absentmindedly as if in a trance, Hermione twirled the chain around her neck with her free hand.</p><p>The red locket was a brilliant contrast against her pale skin</p><p>She rocked mumbling incoherently.</p><p>His long fingers made contact, she snapped out of her daze and looked up at him.</p><p>Hermione whispered helplessly, “Draco....”</p><p>He brushed a tendril of hair off her face and she was in his awaiting arms, crying and holding onto him.</p><p>Loud sobs echoed through the room.</p><p>Draco held Hermione close, letting her cry for as long as she needed.</p><p>
  <em>I'm sorry....he wanted to say...it would offer little comfort.</em>
</p><p>Instead, he barely managed, "I'm here darling, I'm always here for you."</p><p>Ginny, Harry, and Ron moved cautiously into the room and stood around the bed taking in the situation in both concern and sorrow.</p><p>Their faces creased with worry at the sight of their best friend's suffering.</p><p>Hermione broke away but tears kept falling down her pale distraught face.</p><p>She looked at her friends through haunted vacant eyes.</p><p>The softness of the chocolate brown orbs was no more, in its place were soulless dark pits.  </p><p>Ginny held onto her hand and Draco moved away to make room for Potter and Weasley.</p><p>His eye roved over her from a distance and besides the mild cuts and bruises, she seemed fine.</p><p>Her injuries were deeply embedded in her mind, he feared for her sanity.</p><p>It was clear that Theo had taken the brunt of the accident, the truck crashed head-on into his side. </p><p>Hermione glanced at Draco and widened her eyes in realisation.</p><p>She choked back a sob and asked urgently, “Where is my husband? Where is Theo?”</p><p>Ginny opened her mouth to speak but no words came out, Ron purposely averted his gaze and Harry looked at Draco.</p><p>Hermione looked at her friend in alarm.</p><p>Why the fuck was no one answering?</p><p>She rounded on Draco and demanded loudly, “WHERE IS THEO?”</p><p>He walked over, took her hand and retorted cautiously yet soothingly, “Calm down, he’s in the other room.” </p><p>Hermione could feel something was wrong, she tried to get up but Draco held onto her shoulders firmly and stopped her.</p><p>She struggled but he held on and said sternly, "You are not fit enough to walk."</p><p>Trying to break free from his grasp, Hermione cried, “I don’t care, I want to see my husband.”</p><p>Draco closed his eyes and uttered in defeat, "Fine."</p><p>Minutes later, they were in Theo’s room.</p><p>Hermione gasped at her husband’s broken body.</p><p>Draco held her to his body, afraid she would fall.</p><p>Theo pulled himself up and greeted Hermione cheerfully, "My love."</p><p>She stumbled trying to reach him and collapsed near his bed.</p><p>Draco bent to catch her but she slapped his hand away.</p><p>Hermione held onto Theo's hand, brushed it with a kiss and sobbed, “Please don’t leave me! I need you so much.”</p><p>Theo looked over his sobbing wife’s head and locked pained eyes with Draco.</p><p>
  <em>She will need you more than ever...</em>
</p><p>The broken man had a faint smile on his face, tears filled his eyes and spilt over.</p><p>No words were shared, it was not needed.</p><p>The look they shared would haunt Draco for the rest of his days.</p><p>
  <em>Look after her...</em>
</p><p>He closed his eyes, took in the situation and backed out of the room slowly, leaving husband and wife with the few moments they had left.</p><p>Theo stroked Hermione’s hair and whispered, “Don't cry, darling. I could never leave you.”</p><p>He struggled to sit up and asked softly, “Can you come close, my love?”</p><p>She stared at him perplexed but bent down at once, Theo whispered hurriedly in her ear.</p><p>With every word, her husband uttered, Hermione shuddered, and new tears fell down her grief-stricken face.</p><p>Gently, he touched her face and they shared a soft kiss.</p><p>Theo moved his eyes over his wife's face hungrily and memorized each feature.</p><p>His lips quivered but he said adoringly, “I love you, Hermione.” </p><p>Hermione took his bruised knuckles and brushed them with her lips, “I love you so much, darling.”</p><p>Theo flashed his boyish smile and drifted off to sleep.</p><p>Flat out refusing to leave Theo's side, Hermione held onto his hand and slept next to him.</p><p>Hidden by the shadows, Draco watched Hermione with increasing distress.</p><p>He watched her intently as she slept next to her husband.</p><p>Blaise handed him a coffee and they sat in the waiting area.</p><p>They could not bring themselves to speak, drinking their coffee in silence, Draco studied the surrounding area.</p><p>Most people were grieving, crying softly in the corners, and a few others jubilant, holding on to relatives or newborn babies.</p><p>
  <em>Pain...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suffering...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yet the presence of happiness lingered in the dark corners.</em>
</p><p>St Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries was a rollercoaster of emotions and internal turmoil.</p><p>Ginny, Potter, and Weasley left promising to return first thing in the morning.</p><p>They had small children at home who needed them.</p><p>Harry looked defeated, his face contorted with anguish over the situation, he tried multiple times to say a few words but they evaded him with purpose.</p><p>Draco and Blaise shook their hands and reassured them that they would look after everything.</p><p>He meant every word, he always felt responsible for her.</p><p>
  <em>My love...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My everything...</em>
</p><p>Ginny touched Draco's arm, gave it a small squeeze and reluctantly left</p><p>Harry threw them one last look and followed his wife and Ron.</p><hr/><p>Hermione stirred and woke to a dimly lit room, her vision disoriented, she rubbed her eyes to see straight.</p><p>Theo's hand was still firmly in hers, but it was ice cold and unmoving.</p><p>She got to her feet at once and ignored the searing pain that tore through her abdomen.</p><p>Grabbing Theo by the shoulders, Hermione shook him and cried, “Theo? Wake up! THEO!!”</p><p>She let out a blood-curdling scream.</p><p>She passed out and fell backwards, Draco rushed into the room in time to catch her.</p><p>He scooped her up at once and hurriedly left the room as Blaise barged into the room with a Healer and they quickly approached Theo's unresponsive body.</p><p>Draco laid Hermione down gently on a bed and stared into her face.</p><p>A powerful surge of emotions clawed its way to the surface </p><p>
  <em>I love you...</em>
</p><p>Reluctantly, he left her in the care of a woman Healer and ran down the corridor.</p><p>As Blaise came into view, Draco knew the worst was confirmed.</p><p>The olive-skinned man leaned against the clean wall, doubled over, his chest rose and fell with continuous sobs.</p><p>Draco came to an immediate halt.</p><p>No! It couldn't be...</p><p>He refused to believe it...</p><p>He looked inside the room in time to see a Healer cover Theo's pale body with a white sheet.</p><p>His best friend, his brother was gone.</p><p>Gut-wrenching pain gripped his heart and he almost fell to the ground.</p><p>
  <em>Theo...mate...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gone too soon...</em>
</p><p>Draco punched the wall next to the door repeatedly.</p><p>His knuckles turned white and red from the abuse it endured.</p><p>Tears streamed down his face and he yelled, "Fuck! No! Theo!!"</p><hr/><p>Dreadfully long hours passed. </p><p>They stood by Theo's body unable to look directly at him.</p><p>The smell in the room was unbearable.</p><p>The stink of potions and fluids was sickening.</p><p>Draco felt the bile rise. </p><p>Unable to contain himself any longer, Blaise vomited into the sink closeby.</p><p>The Healer spoke a few reassuring words, they weren't listening for shit.</p><p>Draco stared at Theo.</p><p>His best friends face looked calm, his eyes closed shut.</p><p>
  <em>Peace...</em>
</p><p>Blaise shook the hand of the Healer and thanked him for their efforts.</p><p>Taking the Healers hand next, Draco gave a curt nod before turning on his heel and fleeing the room.</p><p>He found her sitting in the waiting room, slumped and defeated, staring deadpan into the crowd.</p><p>Draco took the seat next to Hermione and glanced at her.</p><p>He didn't dare to touch her.</p><p>They sat together for what seemed like a lifetime.</p><p>She did not speak and neither did he.</p><p>They sat distraught and deep in thought.</p><p>A Healer came close and gently spoke to Hermione, “Mrs Nott?”</p><p>She made no sound that she heard the Healer, she continued to stare at the moving crowd.</p><p>Her pale face displayed no emotion or feeling.</p><p>The Healer looked to Draco for help.</p><p>The eyes...</p><p>Merlin, her once beautiful eyes were cracked shades of brown and black.</p><p>
  <em>Suffering...pain...</em>
</p><p>She stared into nothingness...</p><p>The sight of the woman before him broke his heart into pieces.</p><p>
  <em>My love.... he thought in a moment of weakness.</em>
</p><p>Draco nodded at the Healer, bent down, took Hermione's hands in his and kissed them gently.</p><p>Her fingers were limp in his, she looked past him at a few children playing in the foreground.</p><p>He tried again desperately, "Hermione?"</p><p><em>Please talk to me</em>.</p><p>No response...</p><p>The Healer sighed and decided to come back later to discuss vital details about her recovery.</p><p>
  <em>Let me share your pain, Draco wanted to shout.</em>
</p><p>He couldn't bear it any longer, he threw his arms around her and cradled her body.</p><p>After a moment of holding her and soothingly rubbing her back, he felt her respond.</p><p>Her arms went around him and pulled him close.</p><p>Draco almost cried out in joy.</p><p>
  <em>That's it, darling, let it go.</em>
</p><p>His shirt dampened with her soft sobs.</p><p>Blaise glanced over his shoulder and watched them in sorrow, his grief threatened to consume him.</p><p>Walking over, he placed a consoling hand on Draco's shoulder and clumsily wiped the tears that fell down his face.</p><p>Having just arrived, Harry and Ginny ran to Hermione's side.</p><p>Their faces masked the horror and pain they felt.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, Merlin...Hermione.</em>
</p><p>They stood by Blaise; Ginny cried holding onto Harry.</p><p>She asked between sobs, “Why did this happen?”</p><p>Harry shook his head in painful disbelief.</p><p>None of them had answers.</p><p>Theo was a fun-loving, genuinely good man.</p><p>It was always the good ones that left first.</p><p>Harry stared sadly at his best friend crying against the tall blonde man's shoulder.</p><p>It was obvious, Malfoy still cared deeply for her.</p><p>Harry's emotions got the better of him and before he could hold it back hot tears slid down his cheeks.</p><p>Draco slowly tried to withdraw but Hermione held onto him tightly.</p><p>His arms went around her once again and he stroked her hair lovingly.</p><p>
  <em>I got you, my love.</em>
</p><p>He glanced at the people around him and warned darkly, “Let her cry.”</p><p>The Healers backed off at once.</p><p>
  <em>Let out your grief.</em>
</p><p>Draco tried his best to reassure her, “It’s going to be okay, Hermione.”</p><p>He cradled her body and kissed her forehead.</p><p>Hermione dug her fingers into his tear-stained shirt and sobbed uncontrollably, “Theo, oh Theo.”</p><p>Helplessly, Draco let her unleash the torment of her suffering.</p><p>
  <em>I will keep my promise, Theo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I will look after her until my dying day.</em>
</p><p>His stormy grey eyes blazed with purpose.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter gives a bit of background to the story and helps to understand more about everyone. :)</p><p>Draco's emotional turmoil is gutting me!</p><p>Friendship and love!</p><p>Please read and review. I absolutely love reading reviews because it helps to motivate my writing while other reviews help me to become a better writer.</p><p>Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! :)</p><p>Enjoy Chapter Two!</p><p>HAPPY READING! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Seven years earlier - Hogwarts</strong>
</p><p>"Granger," he groaned against the softness of her breasts.</p><p>Her fingers in his hair dropped to lightly caress his neck.</p><p>The feel of her skin on his was sensually overpowering.</p><p>
  <em>They were amazing in bed.</em>
</p><p>He never felt the kind of sexual connection they shared with anyone else.</p><p>It was late and they were in his room after completing their rounds.</p><p>Whatever little of the rounds they did.</p><p>They patrolled one corridor before Draco backed Hermione into a dark corner and continued to tease her with his tongue and fingers.</p><p>"I want you right now," he growled in her ear and bit down gently on her earlobe.</p><p>She whimpered as his breathe ghosted over her delicate skin.</p><p>Ordering the prefects to do most of the rounds, they retired behind closed doors.</p><p>He had personal plans for the Head Girl.</p><p>Call it an urgent meeting if you will, their need to be together was overwhelming.</p><p>Hermione would never condone Draco's behaviour, but tonight, she wanted him.</p><p>Oh, did she want him.</p><p>They barely made it inside.</p><p>She pulled him to her by his dark green tie and he willingly surrendered to everything that followed.</p><p>Hermione pressed herself flush against Draco, he backed her into his room, kicked the door shut and crushed her lips with his.</p><p>The room itself aided their sexual fantasies.</p><p>Bathed by the gentle rays of moonlight, their bodies moved on top of the black silk sheets.</p><p>Entwined fingers dug deep into the bedding to tame their longing for each other.</p><p>Pleasured moans echoed through the confinement of the small room.</p><p>He was already in her, moving slowly and surely against her tightness.</p><p>Her pulsating walls closed around his girth and held him captive.</p><p>She felt the ribbed veins of his cock rub continuously against the walls of her wet cunt.</p><p>Oh, Merlin, he felt good.</p><p>"Draco," her sultry moan echoed in his head.</p><p>Soft fingers trailed sensual patterns along his sweat-drenched back.</p><p>Taking a hardened nipple in his mouth, he grazed it with his teeth and earned a gratifying whimper from the beautiful woman beneath him.</p><p>
  <em>She was perfection.</em>
</p><p>She brought his head up, kissed him, pushed her small pert tongue against his and clung onto him as he thrust into her slowly.</p><p>Tantalizingly slow, he built up a perfect rhythm.</p><p>She felt every hard inch of him moving purposefully inside her, every push was met with a thrust of her own</p><p>Hermione whispered urgently, "I'm so close."</p><p>She arched her back with the heat that consumed her body and he placed a kiss to the base of her throat.</p><p>Draco smirked, he knew that was her undoing.</p><p>
  <em>Mine...</em>
</p><p>A wonderful sensation crept through her body and settled on the very tip of her clitoris.</p><p>It relentlessly climbed reaching the highest point, until it engulfed her whole.</p><p>
  <em>Heat.</em>
</p><p>It spilt over right down to her toes, wave after wave of pulsating pleasure washed over her.</p><p>She pushed her hips forward with a loud moan into him.</p><p>"Babe...," she moaned aching for him to join her high.</p><p>Burying his head in her neck, he gave one final urgent push and unleashed within her.</p><p>His satisfied groan sent ripples across the smooth skin of her neck.</p><p>Her legs around him tightened and held him to her as his hot seed coated her insides pleasantly.</p><p>Thoroughly spent, he laid on top of her and let her touch his heated skin before moving to the side.</p><p>He placed soft kisses to her shoulders and she nuzzled against his broad chest.</p><p>This was a blissful existence.</p><p>Hermione moved a finger across his lips and muttered breathlessly, "It gets better every time."</p><p>"Mmm..." Draco groaned and kissed the fingertip.</p><p>They had been sleeping together for four months, it was inevitable.</p><p>He had never felt this way about anyone, she was the light in the darkness that plagued his life.</p><p>Past prejudices aside they had come together in a way none of them expected.</p><p>Hermione not only stimulated his body but his mind.</p><p>To him, she was the epitome of perfection and to her, he was the balance she ardently craved.</p><p>They were in love but a hidden forbidden love considering who they were and where they came from.</p><p>The ugly truth reared its head the minute they stepped out of their haven.</p><p>He was the son of a pureblood fanatic and she was a Muggleborn witch and best friend to Harry Potter.</p><p>The war over, people had changed but not everyone.</p><p>A bleak future from the start but it mattered little to them, they were in love.</p><p>The harsh reality of their union would catch up with them soon enough.</p><p>Their love for each other thrived behind the closed doors of the dorm they shared.</p><p>They rushed through the mundane activities of Hogwarts, looking forward to the few hours they had with each other.</p><p>They exchanged meaningful glances across classrooms but none dared to be obvious.</p><p>It was a secret, of course, it was.</p><p>Not even their closest friends knew except Blaise and that was not by choice.</p><p>Blaise was preceptive and caught on fast but never the type to outright ask, he kept quiet and watched them from afar.</p><p>He feared for his friend's safety and consequences if they were caught.</p><p>He waited for the opportune moment to confront, corner and get a confession out of his best friend.</p><p>They exchanged a tender kiss and fell asleep in each other's arms.</p><p>Draco felt a subtle hint of happiness for once in his life.</p><p>She was his witch; he would fight for them, no questions asked.</p>
<hr/><p>The harsh rays of sunlight replaced the shimmering beams of moonlight.</p><p>The knocking on the door was loud and consistent.</p><p>Obviously, some idiot had their knickers in a bloody knot.</p><p>Draco opened his eyes a crack, groaned and raised himself off the bed.</p><p>Hermione got up with him, pushed away the thin sheet that covered her nakedness and reached for her robe.</p><p>Draco ran hungry eyes over her body, the smooth skin, long legs, hidden places explored by him.</p><p>He frowned in annoyance, the morons at the door had cut into his morning fuck.</p><p>Hermione yawned and asked in irritation, "Who the hell is it this early on a bloody Saturday?"</p><p>Draco shook his head, hurriedly pulled on pair of track bottoms and mused, "It's probably your sodding Gryffindor geek wagon."</p><p>Hermione sneered and shot back, "Very funny, you Slytherin arse."</p><p>His voice turned serious, "Go change, darling."</p><p>She plopped down on the bed, crossed her legs and pouted with disappointment, "Can't we just stop with all these lies?"</p><p>Draco softened his tone and kissed her forehead, "Not yet."</p><p>Keeping their affair, a secret gutted him, especially since he wanted to proclaim his love for her from the highest tower.</p><p>The sneaking around, secrecy and overall deception were taking a toll on them but for her sake it was necessary.</p><p>He pulled her up, gently tapped her bottom and said urgently, "Go!"</p><p>Hermione scowled, dragged her feet and went towards her room.</p><p>She closed the door shut with more force than usual.</p><p>Draco flinched, he felt her frustration but it was such a delicate situation.</p><p>He sighed, jogged over to the door and threw it open.</p><p>Without bothering to hide his displeasure, he glared at the two men grinning at him.</p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, he would not hear the bloody end of it.</p><p>It was his fucking moronic bandwagon.</p><p>He crossed his arms over his chest and asked in irritation, "What the fuck are you buggers doing here this early?"</p><p>He was seriously pissed that whatever the hell it was couldn't wait until much later.</p><p>Blaise and Theo ignored his question, pushed past him and walked into the room.</p><p>Draco closed the door behind them and rounded on his best friends.</p><p>Blaise shot Theo a look and rolled his eyes, "Ask the love-struck fool here."</p><p>Draco widened his eyes and exchanged a grave look with Blaise.</p><p>Theo ignored his friends and looked around, "Where is she?</p><p>He took in Draco's semi-naked form and frowned, "Do you always walk around like that?"</p><p>His mouth twisted with obvious disgust.</p><p>Draco wore pants that hung loosely on his hips and no shirt, his Seeker physique was on full display.</p><p>The scars were visible on his taut, muscled body but he was in good shape, any idiot could see that.</p><p>Draco lowered his voice and hissed, "Who the fuck are you looking for?"</p><p>He already knew the answer but he hoped against hope that he was wrong.</p><p>He narrowed his eyes aggressively and added, "And don't you ever fucking look at my body like that!"</p><p>Blaise doubled over and roared with laughter.</p><p>Theo hid a laugh, leaned forward and muttered, "I'm asking about Hermione."</p><p>Draco felt his temper rise, "Why the fuck are you looking for Granger?"</p><p>Theo grinned sheepishly, "You know why."</p><p>Draco felt his heart sink, fuck!</p><p>Theo could not possibly be falling for the same woman he was in love with.</p><p>He raised a questioning eyebrow and mocked, "Come on, mate, you can't be serious about this age-old crush."</p><p>Theo smiled devilishly, "Oh, it's no crush."</p><p>He punched his fist with his hand and stated confidently, "With my old man out of the way, I can finally do something about it."</p><p>Alarm bells started blaring inside Draco's head.</p><p>Fuck, fuck, fuck….</p><p>He replied cautiously, "Theo, she might not be in the same place you are."</p><p>The last thing he wanted was to hurt his best mate.</p><p>Theo raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "How would you know?"</p><p>"Yes, Draco, how would you know?" Blaise asked amused by his friend's obvious discomfort.</p><p>Draco glared at Blaise and replied, "I think she's dating someone."</p><p>Theo's face darkened, his eyes blazed with anger, "Who the fuck is it?"</p><p>Draco glanced at Hermione's room, rounded on Theo and spat through clenched teeth, "Keep your fucking voice down."</p><p>Theo's eyes gleamed mischievously, "Find out who it is, we can take him out of the running."</p><p>The snake in him was stirring, it brought his true Slytherin self to the surface.</p><p>Draco massaged the bridge of his nose and thought, that would be difficult, Theo.</p><p>He shifted uncomfortably, and Blaise eyed him suspiciously.</p><p>Hermione chose this moment to enter.</p><p>Draco followed her movements but he wasn't the only one.</p><p>Showered her hair hung loosely around her shoulders in messy wet folds.</p><p>A content smile crossed his face at once.</p><p>The faint smell of lavender and rose followed her around the small space.</p><p>Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath.</p><p>Surround me, Granger.</p><p>He loved her smell.</p><p>Theo straightened and greeted happily "Good morning, Granger."</p><p>Hermione managed a weak smile but it was obvious that she was taken back, "Umm...morning, Nott."</p><p>She glanced at the other men, who purposely avoided making eye contact.</p><p>Perplexed by their behaviour, she busied herself with making a much-needed cup of tea.</p><p>Theo closed the distance between them and asked timidly, "Hermione?"</p><p>Her back to him, she frowned and pondered, what the hell was wrong with the lanky Slytherin?</p><p>Since the start of the school year he sort her out randomly and acted weird around her.</p><p>Theo stepped even closer and Draco flinched.</p><p>Hermione could smell his cologne, it was pleasantly appealing.</p><p>With her cup in hand, she turned around and nearly jumped out of her skin, he was inches away from her body.</p><p>Their closeness made her uncomfortable, she sidestepped and put some distance between them.</p><p>Unfettered, Theo smiled brightly and asked with interest, "Are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?"</p><p>Draco watched their exchange from the sidelines with increasing distress.</p><p>
  <em>Shit!</em>
</p><p>Hermione held her cup and brought it to her lips, she took a sip and replied hesitantly, "Err...maybe."</p><p>Theo rubbed the back of his head and said nervously, "Maybe we will see you there."</p><p>He took out his wand and waved it effortlessly.</p><p>A beautiful enchanted rose appeared and floated in front of her, the petals shone against the morning light.</p><p>Theo caught it midair and shoved it into Hermione's hand</p><p>Well, he almost threw it at her and blurted out, "For you!"</p><p>Completely caught off guard, she eyed the complex beautiful piece of magic with renewed interest.</p><p>Theo flashed a boyish smile, turned on his heel and fled the dorm, the door closed behind him with a loud bang.</p><p>They stared after his retreating figure in stunned silence.</p><p>Blaise shrugged and followed Theo suit.</p><p>Hermione stared after them flabbergasted.</p><p>Did Theo have a crush on her?</p><p>The tall Slytherin had no trouble getting women to notice him, there were a few girls who wet their knickers for him.</p><p>Theo was quite popular and sort after by the girls at Hogwarts, he was an influential figure among the populace.</p><p>Draco, of course, had the most girls panting after him, and then Blaise held his own but Theo was right there behind them and he stood strong.</p><p>He had no problem taking his place among the most desirable men at Hogwarts.</p><p>Hermione shook her head and rounded on her boyfriend.</p><p>Draco looked disturbed and distant.</p><p>Hoping for an explanation to make sense of what happened, she asked in alarm, "What the hell is going on?"</p><p>The rose was beautiful.</p><p>She was impressed, holding it carefully by the stem, Hermione laid it out on the kitchen counter.</p><p>Draco watched her handling the rose intently, a sudden burst of jealousy rose to the surface.</p><p>Hermione locked eyes with him and asked seriously, "Does he not know about us?"</p><p>He reached for her hand and replied softly, "Hermione."</p><p>She stepped away defiantly, "No! Don't you Hermione me."</p><p>Her anger got the better of her and she screamed in his face, "Your best friend is hitting on me."</p><p>Draco bared his teeth and took in the words she uttered.</p><p>Narrowing her eyes, she asked, "Doesn't that upset you?"</p><p>
  <em>Of course, it upsets me, it kills me...he's my best mate...fuck!</em>
</p><p>He showed indifference by shrugging his shoulders and reaching for a juicy red apple.</p><p>He bit into it, savoured the sweet taste and retorted calmly, "It's probably a harmless crush, it will go away."</p><p>She was unconvinced and incredulous, "And what if it doesn't?"</p><p>Draco reached out, pulled her to him and said reassuringly, "Let me sort it out, okay?"</p><p>Hermione stroked his cheek and nodded.</p><p>He peppered her face with kisses and she giggled uncontrollably.</p><p>Claiming her lips, he kissed her passionately and heatedly.</p><p>
  <em>Always mine...</em>
</p><p>Breaking away from the moment of passion, he asked lazily, "We have the entire day to ourselves, what do you want to do?"</p><p>Hermione bit her lip and pretended to think.</p><p>She winked devilishly, "Go back to bed?"</p><p>He laughed, "Horny little witch."</p><p>Pulling her close, he crushed her lips with his, backed her into his room and kicked the door shut.</p><p>Hours passed…</p><p>This whole Granger, Theo thing was messing with his head.</p><p>It festered at the back of his mind relentlessly.</p><p>It was unsettling, unnerving and fucking unpleasant.</p><p>What made it even more upsetting was Theo's commitment toward pursuing Hermione.</p><p>The man was on a bloody mission to make her his.</p><p>Draco had seen his best mate date, bed, and discard woman but this was the first time he had ever seen him make an effort to get a woman.</p><p>Hermione had gone to the Gryffindor tower and Draco decided to visit his boys in the dungeon.</p><p>He was eager to see Theo and get to bottom of how serious his infatuation with Granger was.</p><p>Hands in his pocket, Draco climbed through the entrance, greeted a few Slytherins he knew and walked over to his friends.</p><p>Draco sipped his butterbeer and carefully studied his best friend.</p><p>He leaned forward, "Theo?"</p><p>Theo was in another world deep in thought but he snapped to attention at Draco's voice.</p><p>He brushed his hair aside and replied, "Yeah?"</p><p>With no patience to beat around the bush, Draco asked the most obvious question, "What is this weird infatuation you have with Granger?"</p><p>Blaise straightened; the conversation piqued his interest.</p><p>Theo chuckled and got comfortable.</p><p>He sighed and started to speak, "Look, in the fifth year, we got partnered up for potions."</p><p>He looked at his friends and frowned, "Remember, how you fuckers would not let me forget it!"</p><p>Blaise hid a laugh, he remembered it well.</p><p>They had teased him relentlessly about having the Mudblood swot as a potions partner.</p><p>Draco did recall something along the line, "Okay, I vaguely recall, so?"</p><p>Leaning back into the plush black couch, Theo smirked, "So, we would meet up in the library to work on the project."</p><p>His hand behind his head, he painted a vivid picture of what transpired for his friends.</p><p>He grinned, "One late night, I suppose we lost track of time or some shit, but she leaned over to grab her quill and I...err...kissed her."</p><p>"And she kissed me back," Theo confessed with a smile and sparkle to his eyes.</p><p>Draco shot to his feet and bellowed, "YOU DID WHAT?"</p><p>What the actual fuck?</p><p>Everyone in the common room turned to face them.</p><p>His body shook with anger, how could Hermione not tell him this?</p><p>Oh...he was fuming!</p><p>He was fucking murderous.</p><p>Blaise looked him over but his outburst didn't deter Theo, he was completely oblivious to it.</p><p>Theo waved his hand impatiently intent on finishing the story, "She gathered her things and ran off, we never spoke about, but after that, I started to develop strong feelings for her."</p><p>His eyes darkened and he said grimly, "I let it go because of the whole blood status bullshit, but I never forgot about her."</p><p>Draco sighed, ran his fingers through his hair and mumbled, "Mate, listen..."</p><p>Blaise got to his feet at once and cut him off, "Can I speak to you?"</p><p>Theo threw them a weird look but Draco followed Blaise into the boys' dormitory.</p><p>After he was sure they were alone, Blaise dropped his voice low and warned, "Theo is not like you or me, be careful what you say to him."</p><p>"I know how to handle it," Draco replied confidently, irritated that Blaise would think otherwise.</p><p>Theo had deep insecurities that plagued his mind, the slightest thing could send him clear over the edge.</p><p>His father instilled a fear so real within him that Theo took potions to soothe his anxiety attacks at the very mention of his abusive father.</p><p>They returned to their seats, Draco shifted uncomfortably and tried his best to continue the conversation</p><p>He brought his hands together and said, "The thing is mate..."</p><p>Theo cut him off abruptly, "Did you find out who she's dating?</p><p>Draco struggled to find the right words.</p><p>
  <em>It's me, Theo...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm sorry, mate...</em>
</p><p>He avoided making eye contact and retorted miserably, "Err..not yet."</p><p>A coldness gripped his heart and numbed it.</p><p>Draco softened his tone, "Are you serious about Granger?"</p><p>He knew the answer would determine his next course of action.</p><p>Theo smiled brightly, his blue eyes sparkled.</p><p>He looked at his friends and replied firmly, "Look, I don't expect you buggers to understand, but I am deadly serious about Hermione."</p><p>
  <em>Fuck, but she's mine, Theo...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Granger is mine...always...</em>
</p><p>The intensity in Theo's voice was enough to convince them about how he truly felt about the fiery Gryffindor.</p><p>It cut through Draco; his blood turned to ice.</p><p>He hung his head, closed his eyes and thought, my love, my life, my everything.</p><p>This was going to end in blood and tears.</p><p>
  <em>Choices had to be made, but what?</em>
</p><p>With a curt nod, Draco got to his feet and fled the dungeons.</p><p>He needed time to think.</p>
<hr/><p>Later that night.</p><p>The library was empty except for a few older students studying.</p><p>They were helping Madam Pince categorize the restricted section in the far secluded corners of the library.</p><p>"Has anyone ever told you that you have a gorgeous bottom?" Hermione asked seductively, biting her lip.</p><p>Draco turned to face her and replied with a laugh, "A few ladies have mentioned it."</p><p>She looked at him flirtatiously, "Have they now?"</p><p>
  <em>How could he be without her?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was in his blood.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Theo, I'm sorry, I need her.</em>
</p><p>Keeping her book aside, Hermione moved closer to Draco.</p><p>He placed his hands on either side of her waist and gently pushed her against the tall cabinet full of books.</p><p>Just as he lowered his head to claim her lips, the sound of books clattering to the ground interrupted them.</p><p>They turned to find a pair of furious blue eyes staring at them.</p><p>The eyes narrowed and stared accusingly at Draco.</p><p>Icy cold blue orbs glared at him angrily.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck!</em>
</p><p>Draco let Hermione go and called out urgently, "Theo, wait up."</p><p>Theo stopped and turned to face his best friend, his chest heaved in anger.</p><p>He poked Draco in the chest and growled, "You fucker, you couldn't let me have her, could you?"</p><p>Draco felt his temper rise, he bared his teeth and hissed, "It's not like that, Theo, we've been together for months."</p><p>Theo widened his eyes and spat, "Months? You lied to my fucking face!"</p><p>His face contorted with rage, Theo rounded on Draco in absolute fury and leered, "You can never offer her anything but fucking misery, your father will never let you be with her."</p><p>Draco swallowed the lump that formed in his throat as he listened to his best friend.</p><p>But Theo spoke the truth he ran away from every day.</p><p>He balled his hands into fists and tried hard to keep his temper under control.</p><p>Instinctively, his hand tightened around his wand.</p><p>If it was anyone else, they would be headed to Madam Pomfrey in a fucking body bag.</p><p>Theo eyed him with contempt, reached into his robes and pulled out his own wand.</p><p>He hissed, "Make your move, Malfoy."</p><p>Draco almost raised his wand but lowered his hand at once and tucked his wand away.</p><p>Hermione stood at a distance watching the two men in dismay.</p><p>"I love her!" Theo exclaimed abruptly without hesitation or fear.</p><p>She gasped, a hand over her mouth.</p><p>What? No, it couldn't be.</p><p>Draco felt like he was falling.</p><p>He glanced back at the shocked woman standing a few feet away.</p><p>She stared at him in shock.</p><p>Draco found his voice and spat in disbelief, "Love her? You know nothing about her."</p><p>
  <em>He knew everything about her...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her scent...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her favourite flower...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What her body felt like...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She belonged to him.</em>
</p><p>"I know enough! Unlike you, I would never hide my relationship with her out of shame or fear," Theo almost spat the last words out and Hermione felt the tears gather.</p><p>Draco flexed; his best friend called him a bloody coward.</p><p>Theo looked directly at Hermione, his eyes burned into hers, "You're all I want, Granger!"</p><p>His intensity left her speechless.</p><p>Theo turned around and walked away, leaving a dazed Draco and shocked Hermione.</p><p>She stood frozen, feeling slightly dizzy, not knowing what to say.</p><p>His parting words had a profound impact on her and she had no idea why.</p><p>Oh, Merlin, what was happening?</p><p>The other Slytherin man was beside himself with fury, Draco's eyes had narrowed to mere slits.</p><p>Hermione reached out to touch him lovingly.</p><p>He shrugged her off, "Don't, this isn't some fucking game, Theo is my best mate."</p><p>His words hurt and her anger got the better of her.</p><p>She choked back a sob, "And I'm your girlfriend, I haven't done anything wrong."</p><p>He turned to face her, his face twisted with disgust, "Except kiss Theo in the fifth year."</p><p>He added sarcastically, "You failed to mention that part."</p><p>Hermione was beside herself, "Does it matter?"</p><p>She stepped away and wiped the tears of frustration, "It was in the fifth year, we were children."</p><p>
  <em>I love you, Draco!</em>
</p><p>Forgetting his surroundings, Draco hissed, "Of course, it fucking matters, Granger."</p><p>His anger peaked and he bellowed, "THEO IS MY BEST FRIEND, HE IS LIKE A BROTHER TO ME."</p><p>The handful of students that remained turned to stare at them and Madame Pince appeared around the corner and gave them a severe tongue lashing.</p><p>Draco turned on his heel and stormed out of the library with Hermione hot on his tail.</p><p>Tears streaming down her face, she pleaded desperately, "Please calm down, Draco."</p><p>He brushed her off and growled, "Fuck this."</p><p>Hermione came to a halt and stared after the fuming Slytherin man that disappeared around the corner.</p><p>Draco went straight to the dungeons, hoping to find and talk to Theo.</p><p>But he was nowhere to be found.</p><p>Fucking hell!</p><p>He let out a frustrated groan and marched towards the Great Hall.</p><p>The Hall was packed with students, not the best place for a confrontation.</p><p>Putting caution to the wind, Draco marched up to the Slytherin table with purpose.</p><p>As soon as he approached the table, Theo pushed the bench back roughly and stood up.</p><p>Blaise got to his feet, stood between his best friends and looked at them with growing concern.</p><p>Theo narrowed his eyes and spat disgustingly, "I just lost my fucking appetite."</p><p>He tried to move past but Draco grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving.</p><p>Theo eyed the hand on his arm and threatened darkly, "Let me fucking go, Malfoy!"</p><p>People turned their way and stared at the situation with growing interest.</p><p>Hermione stood up from the Gryffindor table and almost walked over but a stern look from Draco made her stop dead in her tracks.</p><p>Ginny and Harry exchanged a confused look.</p><p>He asked curiously, "Hermione, what's going on?"</p><p>A random student whispered to his friend, "Nott and Malfoy are like brothers, I have never seen them fight."</p><p>Hermione pressed her lips down and stared intently at the two angry men in front of her.</p><p>Draco released Theo and asked with an edge to his voice, "What do you want me to do?"</p><p>Both men stood silently until Theo retorted angrily, "Stop playing around with her, she deserves better than that."</p><p>Draco almost laughed, playing around, Hermione was his everything.</p><p>But every word Theo uttered pierced his heart.</p><p>Was it because it was the truth laid out in its rawness?</p><p>A truth Draco ran away from and into the arms of Hermione.</p><p>
  <em>I never planned on loving her, Theo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Theo picked up his books and left the Hall, Blaise shot Draco a look of despair.</em>
</p><p>Hermione waved her wand and the dormitory filled with light.</p><p>Her heart bled at the sight of the defeated man on the sofa.</p><p>She rushed to his side and asked in concern, "Why are you sitting in the dark, Draco?"</p><p>After the confrontation in the Hall, disappeared, ignoring her friends, she had gone all over the castle looking for him.</p><p>His eyes were bloodshot and his hair stood up on all ends untidily</p><p>Hermione sat down next to him and he moved away from her.</p><p>She pressed her lips down hard, "Are you drunk?"</p><p>Draco stared at the wall.</p><p>Theo was right, he could never be with Hermione.</p><p>It was a fool's dream, a dream he planned on waking up from.</p><p>He had been selfish to think they could have had any kind of future.</p><p>She deserves better...</p><p>The words rang through his ears...</p><p>Theo was better...</p><p>Unable to look her directly in the eyes, he took the cowardly way out.</p><p>Draco swallowed hard and said firmly, "We need to end this, Hermione."</p><p>It pained him to say the words that would take her away from him.</p><p>
  <em>Please, my love, I'm sorry.</em>
</p><p>Hermione cupped his face and forced him to look ar her.</p><p>Her eyes searched his face and she asked in pain, "What the hell are you saying?"</p><p>The emotion in her voice felt like a knife through his heart.</p><p>A coldness ran through her body, it gripped her heart and replaced the warmth of the blood that flowed.</p><p>He got up and paced wildly around the small common room, "Be realistic, beyond these walls you and I can never exist."</p><p>Tears fell freely down her cheeks, she fell at his feet and pleaded, "I love you, Draco, doesn't that count for something? anything?"</p><p>She clutched her chest to reduce the agonizing pain.</p><p>The silence between them was pierced by her loud sobs, Draco fought the urge to gather her in his arms.</p><p>She opened her eyes and they blazed with fire.</p><p>Hermione stood up, grabbed Draco's arm and spun him around.</p><p>She stared into his face and fired, "Theo was right, you are ashamed of us."</p><p>
  <em>Never ashamed!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was terrified by what his father would do to her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My light...my love...</em>
</p><p>Clumsily wiping her tears, she stormed out, "I can't look at you right now!"</p><p>
  <em>My sun...my warmth</em>
</p><p>Unable to defend himself, he watched in growing despair as she walked out on him.</p><p>He let out a frustrated groan and held onto his head in pain.</p><p>"I love you, Hermione, always," he cried out to the darkness.</p><p>She did not return that night and he assumed she was in the Gryffindor tower with Ginny and Potter.</p><p>It was late but the knocking on the door continued.</p><p>Draco dragged himself over to the door and flung it open.</p><p>A visibly upset Theo stood outside, hanging his head and shifting his feet uncomfortably.</p><p>Leaving the door open, Draco went back to the couch.</p><p>Theo followed him and plopped down on the couch next to him.</p><p>"She's not here," Draco told his friend frankly, a bitter edge to his voice.</p><p>"I am not here to see, Granger," Theo replied, taking the bottle of Firewhisky Draco offered.</p><p>"Listen, mate, I'm sorry about the way I acted, it was uncalled for," Theo genuinely apologized for his earlier outburst.</p><p>Draco stared at the bottle, slammed it down and answered, "No, you were right, Theo."</p><p>Taking a deep breath, he added firmly, "Whatever I had with Granger is over."</p><p>Draco closed his eyes and lied, "She was just another girl anyways."</p><p>
  <em>She is everything...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My life...</em>
</p><p>Theo looked over his friend in concern and asked, "Are you sure?"</p><p>He wasn't convinced by his best friend's words.</p><p>Draco mustered a smile and patted Theo's shoulder, "I'm positive."</p><p>Theo raised his hand, "Friends for life?"</p><p>Draco took it without hesitation, "For life!"</p><p>The two men sat in silence and finished their bottles of Firewhisky.</p><p>Gryffindor Tower…</p><p>Ginny hovered over the sobbing girl and asked in concern, "Hermione, what's the matter?"</p><p>Harry walked in and took in the situation.</p><p>He frowned and demanded, "What the hell is going on?"</p><p>First Nott and Malfoy and now Hermione.</p><p>Harry was smart enough to know that there was a connection between the disturbing events.</p><p>"There's something I need to tell you guys," Hermione said sadly and hugged the pillow closest to her.</p><p>She sobbed out the whole story to her stunned friends.</p><p>Ginny reached over and squeezed her hand, "Well, I did kind of figure out you were sleeping with Malfoy."</p><p>"I just had no idea it was this serious," she confessed sadly and looked over her distraught best friend.</p><p>Hermione raised a questioning brow.</p><p>"You are really obvious, Mi," Ginny said with a sweet smile.</p><p>Harry looked shocked to his core, he fell over his words, "No she's not! How come I didn't catch on?"</p><p>Ginny rolled her eyes exasperatedly.</p><p>Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and said seriously, "As much as I hate to admit it, Nott might have a point. Can you honestly imagine yourself as Malfoy's girlfriend?"</p><p>Hermione averted her gaze and controlled the urge to scream out, "YES."</p><p>Ginny sighed and advised, "Maybe this is for the best."</p><p>She tried her best not to upset Hermione further.</p><p>The last thing they wanted was for Hermione to suffer at the hands of Lucius Malfoy, regardless of how Draco felt, his father was the devil incarnate.</p><p>Hermione was miserable, the tears just kept coming, her body shook with the intensity of her sobs.</p><p>She hugged her legs to her chest and wept.</p><p>In the sanctuary of the Gryffindor tower, she cried for her lost love, the man she had given everything to.</p><p>He had become her everything.</p><p>
  <em>If everyone thought they were doomed, perhaps they were.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was not easy to come to a decision that would shatter their existence, but however difficult, Hermione made up her mind.</em>
</p><p>They stayed clear out of each other's way.</p><p>If Draco wanted nothing to do with her, then Hermione would gladly oblige.</p><p>It was difficult to do since they lived together and shared Head duties but she studiously avoided him, unless absolutely necessary.</p><p>Unfortunately, he wasn't so subtle.</p><p>He intently watching her movements and went the extra mile by having Astoria over.</p><p>He resorted to his, on-again, off-again witch to do his dirty work.</p><p>Purposely, he put on a believable show of making out with her in front of his distraught ex-girlfriend.</p><p>Draco watched Hermione running away in sadness, he did not want to hurt her, but it was necessary.</p><p>
  <em>I'm sorry, my love.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You need to forget what we shared, hate me, it will make it easier to forget our love.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You are my everything, Hermione, but he is my brother.</em>
</p><p>Hermione rounded the corner, leaned against the stone wall and slid to the ground.</p><p>Must he be so fucking cruel?</p><p>Did she mean so little to him?</p><p>Astoria! Hermione thought bitterly, of course, he would pick a pureblood.</p>
<hr/><p>Weeks later…</p><p>Ginny and Hermione stood outside the Arithmancy classroom and giggled at a private joke.</p><p>"Looking good, Granger," Theo whistled and called out.</p><p>Hermione blushed and retorted jokingly, "Sod off, Nott."</p><p>She locked eyes with the Slytherin next to him and Draco looked away purposely.</p><p>Theo grabbed the front of his shirt and cooed, "Oh, come on babe, give me a chance."</p><p>Ginny laughed and Ron threw the gathered Slytherin men a look of disgust.</p><p>"Running out of Slytherin women to shag?" He shot at the group mockingly.</p><p>"Watch your mouth, Weasley," Draco warned menacingly.</p><p>Theo pointed his wand at Ron and growled, "Shut the fuck up you imbecile."</p><p>Ron looked down the tip of his nose at the wand pointed at his face, he backed away at once, he was horribly outnumbered.</p><p>"There's a party in the Slytherin common room, Granger, BE THERE!" Theo called after the retreating figures of Ginny and Hermione.</p><p>The woman glanced over their shoulder, clutched their books firmly to their chest and giggled again.</p><p>Through lowered eyes, Draco watched Hermione with interest.</p><p>"Are we going to this party or not? Ginny asked excitedly.</p><p>She skipped around the room, obviously, she wanted to go.</p><p>"No way!" Hermione replied hotly.</p><p>A part of her definitely wanted to stop by.</p><p>"Come on, woman, it will be fun" Ginny pleaded with Hermione.</p><p>Hermione raised a brow, "Yes, Ginny, it will also be tense."</p><p>"I think Nott is sweet," Ginny said thoughtfully.</p><p>"And Draco?" Hermione asked curiously.</p><p>Ginny bit her lip and replied mischievously, "Very fuckable."</p><p>Hermione was scandalized, "GINNY!"</p><p>"Should I be concerned?" Harry mused, poking his head around the corner</p><p>Ginny threw her arms around her boyfriend, "Not for a minute."</p><p>"What's going on?" Harry asked curiously.</p><p>He eyed the wide selection of dresses on Ginny's bed in interest.</p><p>Ginny pointed at Hermione and explained impatiently, "I'm trying to convince her to go for the Slytherin party."</p><p>"That should be fun, I'm in," Harry said unexpectedly.</p><p>Hermione groaned, "Not you too."</p><p>Ginny clapped her hands excitedly, "That settles it then."</p><p>She picked out a red dress and shoved it into her friend's hands and instructed firmly, "Go change."</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes, took the dress and conceded defeat, "Fine!"</p><p>When she came out, Ginny was already wearing a short black dress and doing her makeup.</p><p>They decided to leave Ron behind.</p><p>After the almost fight in the afternoon, he could not be trusted to not make a scene.</p><p>Besides, he seemed perfectly happy to be snogging Lavender in the common room.</p><p>Hermione tugged at the short red dress for the tenth time and complained, "Isn't this a bit too short?"</p><p>Ginny rolled her eyes, slapped her hand away and scolded, "For fuck sake, Mi, let it be."</p><p>Harry chuckled, "It's hilarious that this year you're the Slytherin Princess and not the Gryffindor one."</p><p>He laughed loudly at his own joke.</p><p>Hermione narrowed her eyes and smacked him on the head.</p><p>At the Dungeons, they stood in front of the portrait of the Bloody Baron and hesitated for a moment.</p><p>The portrait eyed them curiously, it wasn't every day a bunch of Gryffindors willingly walked into the snake pit.</p><p>The music inside was loud, muffled cries of people could be heard, they exchanged a look, plucked up their courage and stepped in.</p><p>Holy fuck, it was off the bloody chain.</p><p>The Slytherins knew how to fucking party. A DJ hammered the latest tunes and food and alcohol flowed freely.</p><p>Most of them cheerfully greeted the Gryffindor trio.</p><p>Her eyes at once locked with Draco; he casually laid back on the black leather sofa with Astoria firmly on his lap.</p><p>His hand rested high up on her thigh and she giggled at something he said.</p><p>She eyed them in disgust and contempt.</p><p>
  <em>He's mine, that hand belongs on my body.</em>
</p><p>Jealously and pain tore through her unpleasantly.</p><p>Hermione turned to Ginny and grabbed her arm, she tried to control the surge of emotions that rose to the surface.</p><p>She hissed, "Can we leave? I can't do this."</p><p>Blaise saw them next and nudged Theo, who turned towards them and smiled brightly.</p><p>Cocking her head to the side, Hermione watched the tall man get up at once and make his way towards her.</p><p>She concluded that Theo had a warm and inviting smile.</p><p>Rushing up to her, he dropped a chaste kiss to her cheek and exclaimed happily, "Wow, you look beautiful, I'm so glad you came."</p><p>Hermione blushed deeply and took a step back.</p><p>Draco glared at them; it was instinct to protect what was his, he could not help it and neither did he bother to hide it.</p><p>Ginny asked urgently, "Do you want to leave?"</p><p>Hermione shook her head, "No, I'll be fine."</p><p>Blaise came up from behind with bottles of Firewhiskey and handed them over.</p><p>He smiled in greeting, "Potter, Ginny, good to have you guys."</p><p>"You guys know how to throw it down!" Ginny yelled over the music and took a sip from her bottle.</p><p>The party impressed them.</p><p>It was better than their parties but then again, the Slytherins seemed to have better funding.</p><p>Exchanging pleasantries, they stood by the column that separated the boys' and girls' dormitories.</p><p>Theo reached for Hermione's hand and asked shyly, "You want to dance?"</p><p>She was on her third Firewhiskey and feeling rather adventurous.</p><p>Why not?</p><p>He was being attentive and behaved like a proper gentleman, which was more than she could say for the fuming ice blonde staring at them.</p><p>Besides, Theo smelt amazing.</p><p>Hermione smiled, took his hand and replied enthusiastically, "Sure, let's go."</p><p>He led her to the small dance and stared at the woman in front of him in fascination, she was gorgeous, red was her colour.</p><p>She raised an eyebrow and watched him with a faint smile.</p><p>Theo swallowed and boldly stepped in closer.</p><p>He was never this nervous when it came to women and that was exactly how he knew Hermione was different.</p><p>Draco watched from the corner, his mood deteriorated fast.</p><p>
  <em>Why the fuck was she even here?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What the hell had he done?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Giving up, Granger had left a gaping hole in his heart.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was desperate for her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Astoria meant nothing.</em>
</p><p>Astoria made her presence known, she got to her feet and dragged him to the dance floor, "Come on, Drake, I love this song."</p><p>Oh, fuck! The last thing he needed was to dance next to Theo and Hermione.</p><p>He watched his best friend with growing dislike, why was his heart beating so fast?</p><p>S<em>he looked stunning in red.</em></p><p>
  <em>Am I pretty, Draco?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You are beautiful, Hermione.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Memories...</em>
</p><p>Draco could predict Theo's every move.</p><p>He watched each step in despair.</p><p>First, Theo stepped in closer.</p><p>Second, he placed a hand on her waist and gently pulling her closer to him.</p><p>Third, he whispered sweet nothings in her ear.</p><p>Draco saw Hermione falling for each one.</p><p>Letting his lips graze her earlobe, Theo whispered truthfully, "You do look beautiful."</p><p>Her body shivered and she felt herself lean in closer.</p><p>Draco couldn't take it anymore, he tossed his drink back, excused himself and fled the common room.</p><p>He rounded the corridor and leaned against the cool stone wall, the sound of loud music drifted down the dimly lit corridor.</p><p>He banged his head repeatedly on the wall and tried to come to terms with his sacrifice.</p><p>
  <em>Control yourself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He is your friend.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your brother, but she is your life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Arghh, the agonizing pain that ripped through him physically hurt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His heart felt like it was being torn to shreds.</em>
</p><p>Punching the wall, he willed the pain that gripped his heart to go away.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck this!</em>
</p><p>He gathered his wits and sprinted back to the party</p><p>"Where did you get too?" Blaise asked curiously but with growing concern.</p><p>Draco looked disturbed and unhinged.</p><p>Ignoring Blaise completely, he drained his drink.</p><p>He poured himself another shot and threw it back at once, getting drunk seemed like a fucking awesome idea.</p><p>Draco looked around and quickly scanned the crowd.</p><p>He spotted Ginny and Potter dancing, but Theo and Hermione were missing.</p><p>He narrowed his eyes darkly.</p><p>
  <em>Where the fuck were they?</em>
</p><p>Theo led Hermione outside and they sat by a large open area near the Quidditch pitch.</p><p>She leaned into the cool crisp air, it felt glorious on her skin.</p><p>Unconsciously, she rubbed her hands as the frosty air hit her fingers.</p><p>Taking her hands in his, he rubbed them and warmed her up.</p><p>Hermione broke the silence, "Theo, can I ask you something?"</p><p>Turning to face her, Theo replied nervously, "Sure, anything."</p><p>"Why do you like me?" She asked curiously.</p><p>It was a genuine question.</p><p>He smiled at her warmly, the blue tinge in his eyes sparkled, "Ah, I don't know, Hermione, I just love the way you do everything."</p><p>Shifting his feet, he kicked the small rocks nearby and mused, "Did you know, I donated a thousand Galleons to that Elf rights thing you held in our sixth year and I gave my house elf the day off!"</p><p>If he was trying to impress her, it was working.</p><p>Hermione laughed softly, "Really?"</p><p>Theo tipped her chin, and whispered, "Really."</p><p>He took a deep breath and asked confidently, "Hermione, would you like to go out with me? There's a Hogsmeade trip next weekend."</p><p>
  <em>Please say yes, Grange.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want you so much.</em>
</p><p>She stared into his eyes; he was genuine about her. Hermione saw something that even Draco did not possess.</p><p>It was an enduring softness that lingered around the corners of his eyes and smile.</p><p>Despite herself, she had to grudgingly admit that she was having an enjoyable time with Theo.</p><p>He was warm, good-natured and being around him was easy.</p><p>It was compelling and pulled her to him more than she cared to admit.</p><p>"Yes, I would like that," Hermione heard herself say.</p><p>The space between them melted away and without hesitation, he bent to kiss her.</p><p>His lips were soft, the kiss was loving and gentle unlike when Draco invaded her mind with his passionate and fiery embrace.</p><p>They were different, she could not compare, so vastly different but mind-blowing just the same.</p><p>Hermione started to respond and Theo pulled her closer.</p><p>Putting caution to the wind, he slipped his tongue into her mouth and she pushed against it with her own.</p><p>His fingers wound themselves in her hair and he deepened the embrace.</p><p>Moments later they broke apart, gasped for air and laughed.</p><p>He gently stroked her cheek, stood up and offered her his hand.</p><p>She smiled warmly and took it.</p><p>Theo held onto Hermione's hand and walked back into the party.</p><p>Draco saw them instantly, his heart sank to the pits of his stomach.</p><p>He knew at once what happened.</p><p>Theo beamed and Hermione smiled shyly.</p><p>They locked eyes over the crowd, she returned the intensity of his stare.</p><p>Did Draco look betrayed? Hermione thought, feeling a coldness wash over her.</p><p>Those steely grey eyes pierced her soul.</p><p>They stared at her, pleadingly and accusing.</p><p>This was his doing.</p><p>She had given herself completely to him, but he turned her away.</p><p>
  <em>He had no fucking right to make her feel guilty.</em>
</p><p>She fixed him with a frosty glare until he closed his eyes and turned away.</p><p>The party died down and Harry, Ginny, and Hermione decided it was time they left.</p><p>Hermione turned to leave but Theo held her to him and kissed her forehead and then lips.</p><p>Everyone saw the intimate exchange and froze.</p><p>She returned his enthusiasm by cupping his face and pressing herself flush against his tall frame.</p><p>He was so open about his feelings for her, it was such a welcoming change.</p><p>Theo was taller than Draco, Hermione went on tiptoes to reach him but sensing this he met her halfway.</p><p>He almost lifted her off the ground.</p><p>"Goodnight babe," he muttered against her lip with his boyishly good looking smile.</p><p>Hermione felt flustered and breathless.</p><p>Theo kissing her was confusing, she really enjoyed it, but a pang of guilt washed over her.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, Merlin, something was stirring within her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was not remotely as powerful as what she felt for Draco, but something was happening, and it was content, calming, and beautiful.</em>
</p><p>Defeated and helpless, Draco watched their embrace from the shadows, his fingers tightened around the glass in his hand.</p><p>
  <em>Loving can hurt, but it was what he felt for her and the ache was unbearable.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The small glimmer of hope that she would refuse Theo faded away into nothingness.</em>
</p><p>Blaise watched Draco from afar, excusing himself from his date, he made his way over to him.</p><p>Standing by his friend, he said gravely, "I hope you know what you are doing."</p><p>Draco leaned against the wall, stared at the ceiling, and retorted grimly, "She is better off with him, he can give her things that I can't."</p><p>Blaise shook his head disbelievingly and replied sarcastically, "Right, if you believe that."</p><p>Back in the dorm, her thoughts lingered on the tall, blue-eyed Slytherin.</p><p>The way he made her laugh at the stupidest things, she liked the way his eyes sparkled when he spoke to her.</p><p>Hermione was still in the kitchen when Draco walked in.</p><p>It was the last thing she needed, damn!</p><p>But it was too late for her to escape into her room.</p><p>He turned towards her and leered viciously, "Well, if it isn't everyone's sweetheart."</p><p>Sweaty strands of hair stuck to his forehead, his eyes were red-rimmed and bloodshot, he looked a complete fucking mess,</p><p>Refusing to be baited, she quickened her steps to reach her room, but he grasped her wrist and spun her around.</p><p>"Not so fast, darling," Draco spat out the words.</p><p>His fingers dug into her skin painfully.</p><p>Hermione broke free, rubbed her wrist and warned, "Let me go before you do something you will regret."</p><p>He laughed manically, "Oh, I have already done that."</p><p>Draco clutched the sides of his head and roared painfully, "Tell me how you got over me so fast!"</p><p>Closing the distance between them, he grabbed her shoulders and shook her, "I want you out of my fucking head."</p><p>Staring him down, she looked deep into his troubled eyes, there was a storm brewing.</p><p>She choked back a sob, "This is your own fucking doing, Draco."</p><p>He let her go and yelled, "HE IS MY BEST FRIEND!"</p><p>Hermione lost all sense of control and before she knew it, she was yelling too, "AND WHAT AM I? SOME GIRL YOU FUCKED?"</p><p>Flinching at the harshness of her words, he reached to touch her, "Of course not, I love you!"</p><p>She laughed in his face, "You don't know the meaning of the word, at least, Theo has the balls to fight for what he wants."</p><p>She walked over to her room, screamed, "You are a coward, Draco Malfoy!"</p><p>Banging her door shut, she slid against it in tears.</p><p>A week passed by and the seventh years sat in the boring Advanced potions class talking excitedly about the upcoming trip to Hogsmeade.</p><p>Hermione doodled on an empty parchment and Theo slid into the seat next to her.</p><p>"Hi beautiful," he greeted and dropped a kiss to her shoulder.</p><p>She turned crimson and pushed him away playfully, "Cheesy much?"</p><p>He leaned against the uncomfortable chair, stretched his legs, and chuckled, "Come on, cut me a break, it wasn't a line, it was the absolute truth."</p><p>Hermione glanced over Theo's head at Draco, he was staring at them intently.</p><p>Theo trailed a finger down her arm and cut into her disturbing thoughts about his best friend.</p><p>He beamed, "I'll meet you outside the Great Hall tomorrow?"</p><p>Hermione snapped to attention, faked a smile, and replied quickly, "Hmm...Yes, sure."</p><p>Theo glanced over his shoulder and Draco hurriedly looked away.</p><p>The next day…</p><p>Ginny and Harry stood with Hermione outside the Great Hall.</p><p>Students chatted excitedly and walked past them towards Hogsmeade.</p><p>Ron had already gone ahead with Lavender.</p><p>None of them wanted to go with the disgustingly annoying couple.</p><p>They fought like cats and dogs and then proceeded to snog the living daylights out of each other.</p><p>Harry had promised to sever all ties with Ron if Lavender called him, "Won Won," one more time in their presence.</p><p>Lavender and Ginny hardly got along, Ginny thought the woman was a daft bimbo and had little or no tolerance for her.</p><p>Astoria laughed sweetly and they turned towards the sound just in time to see her wrap her arms around Draco.</p><p>Hermione glared sternly and spat resentfully, "Must they do that publicly?"</p><p>Ginny and Harry exchanged a look and patted her shoulder in comfort.</p><p>"Ready?" Theo's cheerful voice greeted her, Hermione turned to face him, she could not help but smile every time he spoke.</p><p>Ignoring Draco's scalding look, she reached up to kiss Theo.</p><p>He responded enthusiastically, took her hand in his and made their way down the stairs with Harry and Ginny trailing behind.</p><p>Hogsmeade…</p><p>Theo captivated and kept her entertained with humour and intelligent conversation.</p><p>She stared at him as he animatedly spoke about potions and advancements in the field of Healing.</p><p>It was interesting to listen to him speak so passionately about what mattered most to him.</p><p>They walked around Hogsmeade hand in hand, taking in the shops and stealing quick kisses in secluded corners.</p><p>There was something about Theo that made her feel content and loved.</p><p>
  <em>Was she falling for him?</em>
</p><p>At the Three Broomsticks, they joined Blaise, Pansy, and to her dismay Draco and Astoria, who was something of an item now.</p><p>Draco watched Hermione approach with Theo and his heart sank.</p><p>His eyes took her in, her cheeks were red from the cold, how he longed to warm her.</p><p>There was not a day that went by where he did not miss her.</p><p>It was a gut-wrenching pain he could not escape from.</p><p>
  <em>Say my name, Granger...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Memories...</em>
</p><p>His eyes travelled to Theo's protective arm around her and without much thought, Draco pulled Astoria closer.</p><p>Hermione glared at his blatant display of public affection and moved closer to Theo, who seemed surprised but pleased.</p><p>
  <em>Fucking arsehole, she thought bitterly.</em>
</p><p>Draco treated her with complete indifference.</p><p>Half through the evening, he disappeared with Astoria.</p><p>Later that evening, back at Hogwarts.</p><p>They stood outside the entrance to the Gryffindor dorm.</p><p>Theo put his hands in his pocket and beamed, "I had a really good time, Hermione."</p><p>It was the absolute truth, it was the best time he ever had on a date.</p><p>
  <em>She would be his and he planned on making it happen.</em>
</p><p>Hermione smiled and replied jokingly, "So did I, who would've thought?</p><p>Theo leaned in and gently brushed her lips with his, Hermione responded eagerly.</p><p>He deepened the kiss, cupping her face and kissing her passionately.</p><p>Draco jogged up the stairs, froze at the sight of the entangled couple and quickly moved into the shadows of the castle.</p><p>He swallowed hard; his fists automatically balled into fists.</p><p>It was an instinctual reaction.</p><p>
  <em>Protect what is mine, except, she wasn't his anymore.</em>
</p><p>Besides, this was Theo, would he truly strike his best mate?</p><p>Draco leaned against the cool stone wall and waited for them to finish snogging.</p><p>The display filled him with disgust, Theo's hands on his beloved evoked a fierce possessiveness in his heart.</p><p>
  <em>The pain would never lessen.</em>
</p><p>Hermione broke away gently and stroked his face tenderly.</p><p>Theo closed his eyes, leaned into her touch, and asked enthusiastically, "Can we go out again?"</p><p>She touched his face and replied shyly, "Yes, I would like that very much."</p><p>She blew him a kiss and stepped into the Gryffindor common room.</p><p>Once she disappeared from sight, Theo jumped up and down in happiness.</p><p>Hidden by the shadows, Draco watched Theo with an affectionate smile on his face.</p><p>He was more convinced than ever that he had indeed done the right thing.</p><p>The gut-wrenching pain he felt was for him alone.</p><p>Hermione wandered aimlessly and sat near the fireplace.</p><p>Truth be told, her intentions for dating Theo had not been pure in the beginning.</p><p>She had been desperate to teach Draco a lesson but now, she was not so sure.</p><p>Theo was clawing his way into her heart.</p><p>She looked forward to seeing the blue-eyed tall man, his smile warmed her soul.</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck was going on? Was she falling for Theo?</em>
</p><p>Ginny tossed the book aside, sat down next to her and grinned, "I didn't know you were back, how was your date?"</p><p>Her eyes sparkled with curiosity.</p><p>Hermione touched her swollen lips, "Oh...it was...really good."</p><p>Ginny widened her eyes and sounded surprised, "Really?"</p><p>Hermione turned to face her best friend, "Ginny, what if I'm falling for Theo?"</p><p>Ginny smiled and squeezed her hand reassuringly, "That would be fine, Hermione."</p><p>On their next date, Theo planned a romantic dinner.</p><p>Hermione pulled away from Draco completely and spent her time with Theo.</p><p>They still shared a dorm and Head duties, of course, but they maintained a professional relationship.</p><p>Theo got along well with her friends, he even befriended Ron grudgingly.</p><p>"Do you like him?" Draco blurted out one Saturday while she packed a picnic basket.</p><p>Hermione laughed sarcastically, "Wasn't this what you wanted?"</p><p>She took a deep breath asked solemnly, "Which answer would hurt you less?"</p><p>Narrowing his eyes, he demanded, "The truth, Hermione."</p><p>She stopped packing and sneered, "Ah the truth! Then yes, I like Theo very much."</p><p>With a curt nod, Draco turned and left the dorm.</p><p>After a month of dating, Theo declared he had a surprise for her.</p><p>He blindfolded her and led her up a winding staircase.</p><p>"Theo?" She called out nervously.</p><p>He was a hopeless romantic.</p><p>"Shhh...almost there," he replied nervously.</p><p>Merlin, why was he so nervous?</p><p>There was a slight breeze and she leaned towards it.</p><p>Theo took off her blindfold and Hermione gasped awestruck.</p><p>The view was breathtakingly beautiful.</p><p>The area was enchanted to look like the Alpes with snowcapped mountains and luscious green trees adorned the area around them.</p><p>He kissed her neck and whispered, "Do you like it?"</p><p>She was speechless, "It's beautiful."</p><p>He secretly thanked Draco. It had been his idea; the whole bloody thing had been his idea.</p>
<hr/><p>Draco laid restlessly on his bed and twirled his wand; sparks flew out the end.</p><p>He dreaded the next few hours; Theo was going to ask Hermione to be his girlfriend.</p><p>It was happening, whether he liked it or not.</p><p>Searing pain ripped through him.</p><p>Another man was going to touch her intimately.</p><p>He would claim her and their naked bodies would writhe together with pleasure.</p><p>Draco grabbed hold of his head and willed the disturbing thoughts to disappear.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No...no...she's mine!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you, Hermione, always.</em>
</p><p>Unable to contain his frustration he punched the headboard of the bed and it rattled under the pressure.</p><p>Seated on the ground by an enchanted tree, Theo pulled a package out of his coat pocket.</p><p>He held it out and said excitedly, "I have something for you."</p><p>It was a beautiful heart-shaped locket with the letter "H" studded with diamonds.</p><p>"I can't accept this," she said at once and saw the hurt in his eyes.</p><p>Theo brushed it aside, took her hand in his and kissed the knuckles, "Yes, you can...my girlfriend can."</p><p>"Girlfriend?" Hermione asked in surprise.</p><p>Theo snorted, "Well, we are a couple, but this is to make it official."</p><p>He kissed her lovingly and whispered, "I cannot imagine being with anyone else."</p><p>With trembling hands, Hermione touched Theo's face and nodded, he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch with a happy smile.</p><p>She moved her hair out the way for him to fasten the chain around her neck.</p><p>Her heart felt joy but there was pain that pulled at the edges.</p><p>
  <em>Draco, my love, it was truly over.</em>
</p><p>Despite the odds, Hermione was falling in love with Theo.</p><p>Not in the same way she loved Draco, that was a dangerous everlasting, damaging kind of love.</p><p>Draco heard the loud bang of the door close.</p><p>He stiffened and calmed himself, she was back.</p><p>Oh, fuck!</p><p>He froze at the unmistakable sound of Theo's voice and laughter.</p><p>Draco hesitantly stepped out of his room and wished he had not.</p><p>He came out to find them locked in each other's arms.</p><p>Hermione made eye contact; her brown orbs burnt with something unexplained.</p><p>His chest heaving, he turned away quickly and made a mad dash out of the dorm.</p><p>
  <em>He was drowning in his despair, it was official, his love was his best mate's girlfriend.</em>
</p><p>Draco ran through the dark corridors of the castle, his head in turmoil.</p><p>Using a secret passage, he escaped into Hogsmeade and headed straight for the Hogshead.</p><p>He could not bear to be in the same area while his best friend had sex with the woman he loved.</p><p>His head throbbed dangerously.</p><p>Draco had bottle upon bottle of Firewhisky, he drank himself to a standstill.</p><p>The glimmer of hope that Hermione would refuse Theo was dead and gone.</p><p>Theo would touch Hermione, make love to her, she would moan and orgasm underneath him.</p><p>She would say his fucking name.</p><p>
  <em>No, please, God, NO!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The red-hot pain that erupted consumed him whole.</em>
</p><p>She was his...</p><p>Granger belonged to him...</p><p>Draco got to his feet to claim his woman and staggered, but Theo's happy face popped into his mind.</p><p>He held onto his head and groaned.</p><p>The people at the table next to him looked up in alarm and concern.</p><p>A collected, calm voice reassured them, "Don't mind him, carry on."</p><p>Draco glared and asked through clenched teeth, "Blaise, what the fuck are you doing here?"</p><p>Blaise reached for a bottle, undid the cap and took a long swig, "Keeping you company."</p><p>Leaning forward, Blaise stared into Draco's face, the man seemed unhinged and completely broken.</p><p>He took a deep breath and spoke, "What you did for Theo was noble Drake, fucking stupid but noble."</p><p>He added with a sigh, "This is the happiest I have ever seen him."</p><p>Draco hung his head, ran his long fingers through his hair and banged his fist down on the table.</p><p>He confessed painfully to the man who sat across him, "I can't do this mate, I love her too much."</p><p>He added in pure anguish, "I can't, Blaise."</p><p>Blaise nodded miserably, but it was already done.</p><p>They drank in silence.</p>
<hr/><p>Hermione was nervous as Theo came towards her.</p><p>Theo was a gentle lover.</p><p>He was good and she treasured being with him, but Draco would always remain the best.</p><p>It was their first time; they took things slow.</p><p>Theo undressed Hermione slowly placing feathery kisses to her neck and shoulder.</p><p>Her fingers trembled and she took her time unbuttoning his shirt and trousers.</p><p>She wanted to make love to him.</p><p>Hermione wanted his touch to erase Draco's, she wanted to forget him altogether.</p><p>Theo was nervous as fuck.</p><p>Her body was beautiful, she was better than he ever imagined.</p><p>Skin so smooth to touch, he longed to touch her.</p><p>Rock hard, pulsating, and ready, Theo laid Hermione down gently on the cotton bedspread and touched her everywhere.</p><p>He treated her body reverently.</p><p>First, he stroked her face and then legs.</p><p>Using his hands, he slowly spread her thighs and felt the wetness dampening her cunt.</p><p>Hermione gasped at his touch.</p><p>Her fingers trailed across his body, familiarizing herself.</p><p>Moving between her, he replaced his fingers with his throbbing shaft.</p><p>Theo pushed himself in and whispered, "So beautiful."</p><p>Hermione threw her head back, moaned and held onto him as he began thrusting into her.</p><p>Closing her eyes, she gave herself to him and willed herself to forget about the ice blonde that made slow passionate love to her.</p><p>
  <em>Goodbye, Draco...</em>
</p><p>"You feel so good," Theo mumbled against her silky-smooth skin.</p><p>Bathed in sweat, their bodies moved in unison.</p><p>Finding her fingers, Theo pinned her hands above her head and started moving faster.</p><p>The quickened movements rubbed dangerously against her swollen bud.</p><p>The unrelenting surge of heat gathered from all corners of her body and fueled the release that would soon be upon her.</p><p>Holding onto Theo, her fingers dug into his back, she climaxed with a new name on her lips.</p><p>Unable to control himself any longer, Theo sped up his movements rapidly and with one final thrust, he exploded within her.</p><p>He pulled her close, kissed her passionately and muttered into her hair, "Fuck, that was amazing."</p><p>Hermione leaned against his chest and replied breathlessly, "It really was."</p><p>Two weeks earlier, Theo had grudgingly asked her two questions about her prior sexual experience.</p><p>One – Was she a virgin?</p><p>Hermione panicked, she quickly said no, and blamed it on Ron.</p><p>She did not have the heart to tell him that her V card belonged to his best friend.</p><p>Somehow, she dodged that bullet.</p><p>Everyone knew about her short but torrid affair with Ronald Weasley.</p><p>Everyone thought that they were meant to be, how wrong they had been.</p><p>After a thorough chat, it ended amicably six months later.</p><p>Thank god, it ended when it did because any more and she would have hexed Ron into oblivion.</p><p>The red-headed man had driven her insane with his constant jealous outbursts and childish demands.</p><p>In all fairness, they had driven each other nuts.</p><p>Hermione shuddered at the mere memory of the faithful day she gave away her virginity.</p><p>
  <em>It was everlasting. He was beautiful.</em>
</p><p>Draco had been unbelievable, patient, loving, and oh, so good.</p><p>Despite the searing pain, she felt as his member broke through the thin membrane, he had gone on to give her the best night of her life.</p><p>Two – Had she ever slept with Draco? If at all this question troubled him the most.</p><p>Awkwardly, he quickly asked the dreaded question and then avoided her gaze while he waited for an answer.</p><p>Draco had a reputation in the sexual department, he was considered good in bed and Hermione could testify to that.</p><p>He wasn't just good, he was amazing and unforgettable.</p><p>A girl would not easily forget a night with Draco Malfoy.</p><p>If she had answered the first question truthfully there would not have been the need for a second one.</p><p>She was sure Draco kept their sexual escapades behind closed doors a secret.</p><p>"No, we never got around to sleeping together," Hermione lied convincingly.</p><p>Theo threw her a look of shock; he knew Draco and how he operated.</p><p>Secretly, Theo had been thrilled.</p><p>The last thing he wanted was to be compared to his best friend's sexual prowess.</p><p>Satisfied by her answers, he had not pressed further on the matter.</p><p>Draco stumbled into the dorm reeking of Firewhisky past midnight.</p><p>Thank fucking Merlin the dorm was dark.</p><p>Oh fuck, Draco hoped Theo had left.</p><p>Hermione's door opened and she walked out in her nightdress, obviously, Theo had returned to the dungeons.</p><p>After weeks they were alone.</p><p>They made eye contact from across the room.</p><p>Draco wasted no time, he closed the distance between them hurriedly, scared that she would leave but she stood her ground and watched him approach eagerly.</p><p>Grabbing her by the wrists, he slammed her against the soft padding of her door and pinned her body with his.</p><p>An involuntary moan escaped her lips; his intensity was such a turn on.</p><p>His fingers fisted her hair and he growled against the base of her throat, "Did you fuck him?"</p><p>He knew the answer but somehow, he needed validation.</p><p>Hermione's eyes flew open and she stared him down, "What does it matter to you?"</p><p>His fingers went around her throat gently, she did not flinch.</p><p>Burying his face in her hair, he let out a broken sob, "Everything."</p><p>Her resolve melted, her defences weakened.</p><p>His cologne, that exquisite smell, his fingers on her.</p><p>Oh God, she felt a wetness between her thighs.</p><p>Bringing his mouth to hers, she kissed him hard, their lips moulded together perfectly.</p><p>
  <em>Fire...heat...passion</em>
</p><p>It took him by surprise, but he kissed her back fervently, trying to make up for the time lost.</p><p>"Hermione," Draco groaned passionately into her mouth.</p><p>She pulled him closer and explored his scotch drenched mouth with her tongue.</p><p>He almost lifted her off the ground and carried her to his room.</p><p>She broke the kiss abruptly and whispered with a heavy heart, "Something to remember me by."</p><p>Placing the palm of her hands on his chest, she pushed him back gently.</p><p>Hermione looked at him with tears in her eyes and declared firmly, "I'm going to give Theo all of me."</p><p>Draco took a step back and stumbled.</p><p>
  <em>Love...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pain...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Misery…</em>
</p><p>He moved forward, cupped her face, and pleaded desperately, "Hermione...please don't hate me."</p><p>She placed a hand over his mouth and stopped him from saying anything else.</p><p>Hermione choked back a sob, "I love him but he's not you, he will never be you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for everyone who posted a review and for everyone following! It means so much! :)<br/>This story is awakening a very emotional side of me.<br/>INTENSE.<br/>Please read and review. I absolutely love reading reviews because it helps to motivate my writing while other reviews help me to become a better writer.<br/>To all the comments :- WOW! I'm blown away! All I ask is that you bear with me! :) :)<br/>Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! :)<br/>Enjoy Chapter Three!<br/>Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :)<br/>Stay safe beautiful people!<br/>HAPPY READING! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Women: </p><p>
  <em><strong>Four years after Hogwarts</strong>.</em>
</p><p>The first rays of sunlight found their way through the closed curtains.</p><p>The soft rays felt warm against his cheek and he sighed with content.</p><p>Kicking off the sheets, Draco sat on the lavish bed.</p><p>He ran long fingers through his hair and felt the silky strands slip through them.</p><p>Shielding a yawn with his backhand, he reached for his wand, stood up and pulled himself to his full height of six feet and two inches.</p><p>It took him a few seconds to gather his bearings.</p><p>Ah, Paris, France.</p><p>Hotel rooms were well and good, but nothing beat the comfort of your own home.</p><p>Sudden sadness washed over him, he longed for the familiarity of his flat.</p><p>It was two weeks and three days since he was last in London.</p><p>His company was taking off and it was more demanding than a wife or lover.</p><p>
  <em>My love...</em>
</p><p>He thought of her the second he woke up; it was a ritual and over the years it had not wavered.</p><p>
  <em>From separate countries, he wondered, what's going on in your beautiful mind, Hermione? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tell me your thoughts love…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Memories…</em>
</p><p>Four years had passed since they last walked the halls of Hogwarts.</p><p>He went to stand by the wide window of his Deluxe Suite, true to its advertising it boasted an unforgettable view of the Eiffel Tower.</p><p>
  <em>They had planned to visit Paris after Graduation.</em>
</p><p><em>It seemed like another lifetime ago, but </em> <em>In every lifetime his heart would belong to her.</em></p><p>A small whimpering sound distracted him, Astoria turned in her sleep and pulled a pillow close.</p><p>She was a good woman; they had been dating on and off for years but Draco was careful not to make it exclusive.</p><p>Astoria was his financial advisor and occasionally a sex partner.</p><p>Draco took who he wished to bed, no strings attached.</p><p>They satisfied his sexual needs, he only allowed Astoria to stay afterwards.</p><p>It would be unfair to give her hope.</p><p>Despite no promises being made on his part, Astoria did all she could to assert herself into his life and gave warning to others that she would be his future wife.</p><p>
  <em>He loved another.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He would always love another.</em>
</p><p>Everyone had grown up and gone on to do their own thing.</p><p>No matter the distance, they religiously kept in touch with their respective groups, mingling with others at events and functions Theo and Hermione hosted.</p><p>They were the link between the Gryffindors and Slytherins.</p><p>Blaise joined his family business and ventured on his own to open Quidditch supply stores.</p><p>The stores were popular worldwide, and like Draco, he was yet to settle down.</p><p>Potter was an Auror, that was pretty much a give in. The Chosen One had the job offered right out of Hogwarts.</p><p>Ginny had played Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies and retired once she got pregnant.</p><p>Potter and she had gotten married and now had a son, affectionately named James, after Potter's father.</p><p>Luna left England on a work assignment and now lived in Romania.</p><p>She worked closely with Ginny's brother Charlie and rumours circulated of a romance between the two.</p><p>Draco didn't know much about her, besides the three months, Theo had dated her in Hogwarts.</p><p>She seemed like a rather nice person, her strange theories baffled and fascinated him.</p><p>Weasley was still flying for the Cannons and as usual, they remained at the bottom of the League.</p><p>He was engaged to Lavender Brown and looked disgustingly in love.</p><p>Hermione had taken up office at the Ministry working closely with Kingsley, the Minister of Magic.</p><p>It was the perfect position for a bright, smart, and ambitious witch.</p><p>Draco often saw her picture in the Daily Prophet, and he sighed at how marvellous she looked.</p><p>Gone was the schoolgirl he fell in love with, she had been replaced by a confident, sexy woman in pencil cut skirts, fitting formal blouses, and dangerously sexy high heels.</p><p>Theo grudgingly took up the reigns of the Nott family business but not wanting to completely let go of his true passion, he studied to be Healer when time permitted.</p><p>Draco had the responsibility of looking after his mother, she depended on him since his father's untimely illness a year after Graduation.</p><p>A benign cancer that had previously been ruled out resurfaced with vengeance and Lucius succumbed to it six months after diagnosis.</p><p>Draco was now the Head of his family business, but he also branched off on his own to include Muggle business ventures and projects.</p><p>If it wasn't for the gut-wrenching void he felt, life would be pretty adequate.</p><p>He was returning to London after his final meeting that afternoon because Theo had exciting news.</p><p>His exciting news almost always involved Hermione and Draco's heart sank.</p><p>He became more adept at pushing his feelings into his subconscious mind but the hurt was still fresh.</p><p>Astoria had gotten up and headed to the bathroom, he heard the water run and her humming a soft tune.</p><p>He wished he could love her.</p><p>He knew she cared for him deeply, perhaps even loved him.</p><p>So focused on daydreaming, he didn't notice the soft hands that went around his waist.</p><p>Snapping back to attention at the cool fingers on his body, he turned to face a naked Astoria Greengrass snaking her way down his body.</p><p>She pushed his boxers down, licked his growing cock and took him fully in the mouth.</p><p>Draco groaned and leaned into her.</p><p>The day was off to a glorious start.</p><p>His fingers tightened in Astoria's dark hair and held her head in place.</p><p>He groaned and started to fuck her mouth.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Nott Manor...</strong>
</p><p>"Theo?" Hermione called out.</p><p>They were in the Nott family Manor.</p><p>Hermione found living with Theo gratifying.</p><p>He was so easy going that hardly anything frazzled him.</p><p>A year after graduation, she had taken him home to meet her parents.</p><p>The Grangers had only ever met Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Draco.</p><p>Theo had been pleasant and courteous winning her parents over instantly.</p><p>He had such a compelling personality; it was difficult not to like him.</p><p>His father was imprisoned in Azkaban under the Dementors kiss.</p><p>He was a broken shell of man, who huddled in the corner of the dark grimy cell in his own excrement.</p><p>Despite Hermione's pleas to make peace, Theo refused to speak of his father and never visited the man.</p><p>Hermione often wondered how Theo got sorted into Slytherin.</p><p>He laughed at her astonishment and claimed that she was yet to see his true Slytherin self.</p><p>But he was a Slytherin, a proud one at that and even though he had tamed after being with her, it reared its ugly head at the opportune moment.</p><p>A good example had been at Neville's birthday party when Cormac McLaggen paid Hermione unflattering compliments loaded with sexual innuendos.</p><p>Theo had been furious, and quick to put the fucking ex Gryffindor in his place and Hermione had been impressed and shocked by the way he handled himself.</p><p>Three months after meeting her parents, Theo asked Hermione to move in with him.</p><p>He was ready to take their relationship forward, but she hesitated and had doubts at first but after taking the time to think it over, she accepted half-heartedly.</p><p>An alluring picture of Draco with a Swedish model on the cover of Witch Weekly magazine pushed her into making the right decision.</p><p>Harry, Ron, Blaise, and the man himself helped pack her belongings.</p><p>Draco remained silent and moody throughout the whole ordeal, he sealed the boxes shut without uttering a word.</p><p>Once the last box was sent to Nott Manor, he left without so much as a goodbye.</p><p>"In here, darling," Theo called out from his impressive study.</p><p>The walls were decorated with shelves of rare books, potions jars and new potions Theo created.</p><p>To the far end was a large workspace to tinker with his various projects and magical objects.</p><p>Hermione hurriedly walked into the study and said urgently, "I have to go to work."</p><p>Theo glanced at the clock and frowned, "It's past eight pm, what is so pressing that you need to go now?"</p><p>Absentmindedly, she picked up a Remembrall and shrugged, "Kingsley sent the Patronus, I won't know until I go."</p><p>He creased his brow, took her hand and asked in concern, "Is everything okay? You aren't hiding some secret Auror mission or some shit like that, right?"</p><p>Hermione laughed and leaned over to give him a quick kiss, "Don't worry darling, everything is fine.</p><p>She added sweetly, "If I go with Harry on a mission, you will be the first to know."</p><p>Theo frowned, "That isn't even remotely funny, Hermione."</p><p>He put his arms around her and brought her close, "I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."</p><p>She smiled warmly, kissed his nose and muttered, "Nothing is going to happen to me."</p><p>They kissed passionately, Hermione broke free and waved goodbye.</p><p>"I will be waiting up for you," Theo called after her retreating figure.</p><p>She turned and replied, "I don't know what time I will be back."</p><p>Theo watched his girlfriend leave sadly.</p><p>He was completely and utterly in love with her.</p><p>They had been together for years and he planned to make it forever.</p><p>Draco and Blaise were due at the Manor tomorrow.</p><p>He needed their advice desperately.</p><p>Chucking it in, he decided to get some sleep.</p><p>His thoughts firmly on Hermione, Theo drifted off into a troubled sleep.</p><p>Near dawn, warm hands slid across his torso and woke him up.</p><p>Hermione cuddled up to his back, Theo kissed her hand, turned over and asked sleepily, "Is everything okay?"</p><p>She was tired and exhausted after dealing with the Muggle Prime Minister.</p><p>She yawned and nodded, "Yes, just a Muggle world crisis."</p><p>Theo put his arms around her and they fell into a deep slumber </p><hr/><p>They were happy and content with each other.</p><p>In their time together, they had one major fight that almost broke them up for good.</p><p>That was months ago and his ego took a severe beating.</p><p>It happened after a banquet held by the Ministry.</p><p>They had both indulged and flooed home tipsy and horny.</p><p>Unable to perform while intoxicated, they kissed passionately, took off their clothes, and toppled into bed.</p><p>They fell asleep naked, for what seemed like hours.</p><p>The soft sounds of moans and whimpers woke him up.</p><p>No longer under the influence, he turned over at the alluring noise.</p><p>His cock sprang to life and he stroked it further.</p><p>The sultry sounds were deeply sexy and seductive.</p><p>He could make out Hermione moving under the covers as if in a dream, the sheet barely covered her naked body.</p><p>Her hardened nipples pressed against the silky smoothness of the sheet.</p><p>She was lost to the world and caught up in an erotic dream.</p><p>Her fingers ran sensually across her body and settled between her legs.</p><p>Mesmerized by her movements, he watched her unblinkingly as it fueled his growing erection.</p><p>It was erotically beautiful.</p><p>She seemed to be reaching an orgasm.</p><p>Theo bent to touch her but she arched her back and whispered huskily, "Draco..."</p><p>His hand stopped midair in utter disbelief.</p><p>Theo pulled it back at once as if the word seared his flesh.</p><p>Disgusted and furious, he let her finish.</p><p>Satisfied with her erotic bliss, she laid still once more and slipped into a dreamless sleep.</p><p>Theo stared at her in stunned silence, his heartbeat fast and it shattered into a thousand pieces.  </p><p>What the fuck?</p><p>He scrambled off the bed he shared with Hermione in repulsion, walked to the far end and poured himself a hefty drink.</p><p>Without a second thought, he tossed it back and crumpled into the velvet armchair.</p><p>His girlfriend had pleasured herself unconsciously to his fucking best mate.</p><p>He poured himself another drink and stared at the amber liquid in the crystal glass.</p><p>The rays of sunshine from a new day flooded the room.</p><p>Hermione stirred and woke to a throbbing headache and deliciously warm feeling between her legs.</p><p>She had no recollection of having sex but her cunt was dripping wet.</p><p>Perplexed though, she pushed it aside and reached for her robe.</p><p>Theo watched her rise through bloodshot eyes.</p><p>She attached the robe around her firmly and walked barefoot towards her boyfriend happily.</p><p>When Hermione bent to kiss him, Theo turned away and scowled.</p><p>She took in the bottle of Whiskey and half-empty tumbler.</p><p>Hermione searched his face and tried to read him.</p><p>She asked in concern, "What's wrong?"</p><p>Theo stared into the meticulously manicured lawn from the large window in their room.</p><p>He inquired slowly and darkly, "Do you love me?"</p><p>Confused and dazed by the question, Hermione quickly replied, "Of course, I do, Theo."</p><p>He slammed the glass on the table sending the liquid spilling everywhere and stood up aggressively.</p><p>Theo towered over her petite and shocked frame.</p><p>He sneered spitefully, "Then why the fuck are you getting yourself off to Draco?"</p><p>Hermione stepped back and stumbled, her hand covered her mouth in shock.</p><p>Theo narrowed his eyes to mere slits and spat, "Was he that good in bed?"</p><p>Regaining her composure, Hermione poured herself a drink.</p><p>It was early and her head throbbed but she took a big gulp of whiskey.</p><p>The raw liquid burnt her throat and she coughed.</p><p>An awkward silence filled the centuries-old elegantly furnished room.</p><p>Hermione took a deep breath and turned to face her frothing mad boyfriend, the nerve in his head visibly pulsated in fury.</p><p>She replied calmly, "I told you, Draco and I never slept together."</p><p>His blue eyes blazed and he shot back unconvinced, "Oh really? Then how the fuck do you explain what happened?"</p><p>Hermione cried out incredulously, "Are you expecting me to apologize for a bloody dream? Something I have no control over?"</p><p>It felt like a nightmare.</p><p>Theo leered, "Do you think of him and touch yourself?"</p><p>She rolled her eyes and walked over to the other side of the room.</p><p>Fixing him with a stern glare, she retorted, "I won't even bother to dignify that with an answer."</p><p>Mainly because it was the truth, occasionally, she did finger and pleasure herself to the image and thoughts of the tall dangerously good-looking man.</p><p>Draco was in her blood.</p><p>His touches and kisses were branded into her skin.</p><p>Their memories were a swirling mass of unrest inside her subconscious mind.</p><p>Theo was beside himself, he poured himself a drink and shouted from across the room, "I'm going to ask him if he slept with you." </p><p>Hermione let out a sarcastic laugh, "You will be embarrassing yourself, Theo."</p><p>She turned away from him, headed towards the bathroom, dropped her robe and stood under the soothingly cool water.</p><p>The water felt good as it cleansed her body.</p><p>Hermione rested her forehead against the cool tile and groaned, you stupid fucking bint.</p><p>What the fuck had she done?</p><p>In frustration, she vigorously shampooed her hair.</p><p>Theo watched her through the open crack in the door.</p><p>His cock hardening and twitched uncomfortably against the material of his boxers.</p><p>He adjusted it but to no avail.</p><p>Pushing the door open, he stripped and stepped inside the glass cubicle.</p><p>Cupping her supple breasts from behind he placed a possessive kiss on her neck.</p><p>Hermione moaned, leaned against his body and feeling his erection press into the crack of her arse</p><p>Pushing hard against her back, he sucked on her neck and entered her from behind.</p><p>She groaned in satisfaction, her sultry cries were muffled by the steady stream of water.</p><p>More aggressive than usual, Theo pinned Hermione against the smooth tiles and thrust into her harder and faster than she was used to with him.</p><p>She welcomed the hard fucking, it was deeply satisfying but after her bloody wet dream, she was unable to bring herself to release anytime soon.</p><p>It would be the final nail in Theo's already fragile ego, leaning back against him, she let out a loud moan and faked her orgasm.</p><p>Satisfied, he sped up his movements and grabbed her waist and pushed in harder.</p><p>He stopped his assault only once he was completely spent.</p><p>Theo bit down on her neck and growled, "I love you, Hermione."</p><p>Breathlessly, she replied, "I know Theo."</p><p>They showered together, stepped out and covered themselves with conjured bathrobes.</p><p>Back in the room, Hermione towelled her hair and asked nervously, "Are you going to ask Draco?"</p><p>Theo's laughter rang through the room, "And give him the fucking satisfaction?"</p><p>She raised a quizzical brow at him.</p><p>Theo pulled up his trousers and blurted, "Fuck no!"</p><p>They shared a final kiss and Hermione sighed with relief.</p><p>She took her boyfriend's hand and went down for breakfast. </p><p>That had been months ago.</p><p>The incident swept under the rug but not forgotten in his mind.</p><p>It had disturbed him more than he cared to admit.</p><p>Theo watched his sleeping girlfriend and pressed a kiss to the tussle of brown hair.</p><p>They had guests arriving at noon for their monthly get together, today was a Muggle barbeque with succulent roasted meat, salads, and free-flowing alcohol.</p><hr/><p>Draco stood outside Nott Manor nervously.</p><p>It was smaller than his own, Malfoy Manor was an imposing sight.</p><p>Astoria gazed at him and held onto his hand possessively.</p><p>He frowned, it was time to have the talk with her.</p><p>An old house elf opened the door with a cheerful greeting</p><p>"Master Malfoy and Lady Greengrass," He bowed low and greeted.</p><p>"It is good to see you, sir," he greeted Draco cheerfully.</p><p>Draco returned the smile warmly, "It is wonderful to see you too."</p><p>"Late as usual fucker," came Theo's dulcet tones, he walked towards them in jeans and a t-shirt.</p><p>Draco let out a laugh and gave Theo a quick hug</p><p>He retorted smugly, "Fashionably late mate, you know how I like to make an entrance."</p><p>"Everyone's in the other room and outback," Theo informed with a laugh and leaned over to give Astoria a quick peck.</p><p>Adjusting his white shirt, Draco made to follow Theo, when the most beautiful sound echoed through the ancestral home.</p><p>Draco turned towards the familiar intoxicating laugh.</p><p>He had gone weeks without it and it felt like sweet music to his ears.</p><p>He stopped dead in his tracks and waited for her to appear.</p><p>
  <em>My love, the pull to her was dangerously hypnotic.</em>
</p><p>Hand in hand, Hermione rounded the corner with Ginny, both women laughed at a private joke.</p><p>She froze when she saw him and stared into his dangerously sexy eyes.</p><p>He had cut his hair short and his eyes burned into hers.</p><p>He looked positively good enough to eat, so fucking sexy and handsome.</p><p>She dropped Ginny's hand and gravitated towards him.</p><p>Momentarily nothing existed but them.</p><p>"Draco," She almost whispered.</p><p>He swallowed, "Hermione."</p><p>Their little bubble burst, as Astoria stepped in between them.</p><p>She leaned forward to give the women air kisses and gushed, "It is so good to see you guys after ages." </p><p>Draco saw Ginny roll her eyes and hid a smirk.</p><p>Astoria moved to Draco's side and linked her arm through his.</p><p>She informed importantly, "We just got back from Paris."</p><p>Hermione watched the aristocratic woman's movements with growing interest and disdain.</p><p>Paris?</p><p>Had he been shacked up with Astoria in fucking Paris?</p><p>Theo let out a low whistle and Hermione forced a small smile.</p><p>Draco kept his eyes on Hermione and explained quickly, "It was a business trip, Theo."</p><p>
  <em>Please believe me, darling.</em>
</p><p>"Come on, Tori, tell me all about your trip," Theo asked excitedly and threw Draco an amused look.</p><p>Astoria hurried to Theo's side and started to fill him in about their trip.</p><p>She made dramatic hand gestures as she described the beautiful and romantic country.</p><p>Ginny followed them with a frown, she mentally made a note to take a bloody holiday.</p><p>Hermione and Draco locked eyes before slowly turning to walk behind their friends.</p><p>"It's good to know you still remember me, I haven't seen you in weeks," Hermione mused unable to keep the contempt out of her voice.</p><p>Draco refused to let his temper rise but he replied calmly, "I have a company to run, Granger"</p><p>She stared at the back of Astoria's head and rolled her eyes, "Right."</p><p>He reached for her hand and whispered, "I can never forget about you, trust me I have tried."</p><p>His statement was loaded.</p><p>Placing a quick kiss on her hand, he let her go and jogged over to greet Blaise who had arrived earlier.</p><p>She watched the Slytherins exchange brotherly hugs and talk animatedly, obviously updating each other on new things.</p><p>Hermione rubbed the area Draco's lips touched her skin.</p><p>She walked towards Ginny, Harry, and Ron who was stuffing his face with barbecue chicken.</p><p>"Look at her, seriously so desperate," Hermione hissed out her displeasure at Astoria touching Draco.</p><p>Ginny followed her glare and shrugged, "She's just being a typical girlfriend."</p><p>"They are not dating," Hermione replied quickly.</p><p>"Err...looks like they are," Ginny replied hotly, and then eyed Hermione suspiciously, "Why are you so bothered?"</p><p>Hermione shrugged her shoulders and showed indifference, "I just think he can do better."</p><p>"Can he now? With you maybe?" Ginny retorted sarcastically.</p><p>The fiery redhead could be counted on to call her out.</p><p>Hermione refused to show any emotion and replied confidently, "I'm very happy with Theo,"</p><p>Ginny looked over at Draco and said seriously, "Sure you are, but you also have an unhealthy obsession with Malfoy."</p><p>He had glanced in their direction and raised a questioning brow at them.</p><p>Quickly looking away, Hermione pouted, "I do not."</p><p>Ginny shook her head stifled a laugh and continued to eat her salad.</p><p>Shortly, after lunch, Ginny and Harry left because their son had started crying at The Burrow and seemed inconsolable.</p><p>Mrs Weasleys Patronus had been loud.</p><p>Molly was not known for being subtle, it yelled for them to come home and console their child.</p><p>Ron grimaced, flashed an embarrassed smile at everyone, took Lavender's hand and left with them.</p><p>At twenty-three Ginny was already a mother, Hermione was James's Godmother.</p><p>The idea of becoming a mother appealed to her.</p><p>Theo came over, hugged her and asked, 'Are you okay, darling?"</p><p>Turning in his arms, she reached up and kissed him, he had the most mesmerizing eyes.</p><p>Joining the Slytherins for the rest of the day, they spoke about work and the latest Hogwarts gossip.</p><p>Blaise and Draco would be around for a while.</p><p>After Astoria left, they retired from the garden to the lounge, Hermione faked a headache and excused herself.</p><p>Draco watched her departing figure with interest.</p><hr/><p>They were in Theo's potion room.</p><p>No one would dare disturb them there.</p><p>Blaise puffed on a cigar</p><p>The men held their drinks and Blaise and Draco stared at Theo in shock.</p><p>Blaise broke the silence and asked in concern, "Are you sure?"</p><p>Taking a sip, Theo replied, "Yes I'm fucking sure, I love her mate."</p><p>Draco remained deadly quiet, he digested the news Theo sprung on him.</p><p>An unpleasant tightness gripped his chest.</p><p>Blaise said with uncertainty, "Don't you think it's too soon?"</p><p>Theo ignored him and turned to Draco, "What do you think?"</p><p>Taking a deep breath, he said what he felt, "If she makes you happy, then go for it."</p><p>Blaise rolled his eyes.</p><p>Theo beamed, "Will you help me pick out the ring?"</p><p>Seriously, it was already killing him that Theo was going to ask Hermione to marry him, but to pick out the fucking ring.</p><p>Draco wanted no part of it.</p><p>He asked reluctantly, "Me?" </p><p>"Come on mate, please," Theo pleaded.</p><p>Unable to refuse his best friend, and against his better judgement, Draco agreed, "Sure."</p><p>Blaise shook his head and locked eyes with Draco, his eyes held a warning that he did not want to acknowledge.</p><p>His head spun dangerously and he massaged his temples to reduce the tension.</p><p>Draco grabbed a bottle of cool butterbeer and made his way onto the wide terrace on the third floor.</p><p>It had been a place of sanctuary for the boys in their younger days.</p><p>Marriage...</p><p>He willed himself to calm down.</p><p>The air was light and breezy.</p><p>He popped open the cap and was about to take a swig when a familiar voice interrupted him.</p><p>She was sitting in the shadows, it looked as if she was hiding.</p><p>Hermione eyed the bottle greedily and asked timidly, "Can I have a sip?" </p><p>Draco smiled and wondered what the hell she was doing?</p><p>
  <em>Merlin, he missed her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Would he never stop loving her?</em>
</p><p>He willingly held out the bottle for her to take and replied warmly, "Sure take the whole thing."</p><p>He watched her keep the bottle to her lips and take a long swig.</p><p>She kept staring into the distance.</p><p>Draco cleared his throat and asked in concern and curiosity, "Are you okay?"</p><p>When she didn't answer, he turned to leave.</p><p>He avoided being alone with her at all costs, mainly, because he did not trust himself not to do something stupid around her.</p><p>She reached out, grasped his hand and held him back, his eyes travelled to her fingers around his wrist.</p><p>Her painted fingernails dug into his flesh, he remembered when it dug into his back instead.</p><p>Unable to mask the hurt, Hermione blurted, "Are you serious about Astoria?" </p><p>There was little point in lying to her, she always read him like a book.</p><p>Draco sighed and answered truthfully, "No, but I enjoy her company." </p><p>Her fingers on his skin were making him feel uncomfortable.</p><p>Hermione stood up, leaned towards him and whispered, "Draco."</p><p>His name rolled off her tongue and sent shivers down his spine.</p><p>Draco took a step back and shook his head, "No, please, don't." </p><p>She stepped into his space again and let the strong smell of cologne fill her senses.</p><p>He grabbed hold of her wrists and hissed, "Hermione, I fucking mean it." </p><p>His voice broke, how many times did he have to turn her away?</p><p>Hermione choked back a sob, "Have you stopped loving me?"</p><p>Unable to hold back any longer, Draco pulled her to him and they stepped into the shadows.</p><p>He buried his face in her neck and groaned, "Hermione."</p><p>Her lips parted in anticipation, he could feel her breathing hitch.</p><p>
  <em>Please, forgive me for what I'm about to say. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I will always love you.</em>
</p><p><em>Theo wants to marry you, I can't betray him</em>.</p><p>Looking at the witch in his arms, he tried to steady his voice, "I don't love you anymore."</p><p>It felt like a death sentence.</p><p>Her eyes snapped open, she stepped away from him and stumbled over the chairs.</p><p>The hurt and pain in her eyes tormented him.</p><p>Oh Merlin, her eyes.</p><p>The heavens opened and they were drenched.</p><p>The rain masked her tears, her fiery orbs stared accusingly at him, he held her gaze unable to look away.</p><p>
  <em>It was a necessary lie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How could he tell her that she was all he wanted...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His best friend's girlfriend! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No! he would bear this pain alone.</em>
</p><p>Theo's deep voice came from inside, "Hermione, are you there?"</p><p>Draco hurriedly stepped back into the shadows as the tall blonde came into view.</p><p>He conjured an invisible umbrella and jogged over to Hermione.</p><p>She stood numb and unmoving staring at the place where Draco hid.</p><p>Theo fussed around her, "Shit babe, you're completely drenched."</p><p>He dragged her inside and dried her off with a spell.</p><p>Her arms went around Theo and Draco flinched.</p><p>
  <em>Control, Draco.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Control yourself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The pain of watching her in his arms was as fresh as the first time he had seen them together.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was pain and helplessness. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He felt like he was drowning.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Several weeks later...</strong>
</p><p>They walked around Muggle London, the perfect ring evaded them with purpose.</p><p>Their legs ached from all the walking.</p><p>Theo complained loudly, "Fuck, none of these bloody shops has anything I like." </p><p>Draco rubbed his leg and replied with exhaustion, "Why don't you get a custom ring made?"</p><p>The idea appealed to Theo and he raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Draco thought back to Hogwarts, Hermione had shown him a beautiful ring she sketched.</p><p>The image was imprinted in his mind.</p><p>He remembered every single detail.</p><p>It was the ring he imagined giving her someday.</p><p>
  <em>Not in this lifetime, my love, but you can still have it, just not by my hand.</em>
</p><p>It seemed fitting to share it with Theo without revealing the source.</p><p>The ring was unique, it was a pear-shaped sizable diamond surrounded by small cut red rubies to represent her love for all things red.</p><p>Theo stared at Draco oddly, "Where did you see this design?"</p><p>Draco shrugged and lied convincingly, "I saw it in one of my mother's old jewellery catalogues."</p><p>"It's perfect, I fucking love it," Theo exclaimed excitedly and patted Draco on the back.</p><p>Draco turned away before Theo could see the hurt on his face. </p><p>They headed for the Leaky Cauldron to meet Blaise.</p><p>After dusting their coats, they joined Blaise at a table in the corner.</p><p>Blaise looked over Draco and took in his distraught appearance, "Ah, so you found a ring then?"</p><p>Theo placed his order and replied happily, "Yeah, sorted, mate."</p><p>Running his fingers through his hair, Draco stared into nothingness.</p><p>Blaise studied the thoroughly defeated man sitting across him.</p><p>They locked eyes, Draco smiled weakly and Blaise rolled his eyes.</p><p>The fucking moron.</p><p>Theo took a sip from his pint and beamed, "I'm going to propose on her birthday." </p><p>Draco choked on his drink and snapped to attention, "That's next week!"</p><p>The desperation in his voice cut through the air.</p><p>
  <em>No! That's too soon.</em>
</p><p>Raising a quizzical eyebrow, Theo replied confidently, "I know, the party will be the perfect opportunity to do it."</p><p>Draco stared into his pint and closed his eyes.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> Hermione's Birthday Party...</strong>
</p><p>The birthday party turned into a massive affair.</p><p>Ginny rushed after James and tried to keep him in place.</p><p>She fussed and shouted for him to stay off the furniture.</p><p>Blaise looking at the active toddler and frowned, "I'm getting a bloody vasectomy."</p><p>Draco laughed and waved his wand to make the furniture move to the sides.</p><p>Ginny handed James over to Hermione and Draco watched mesmerized as she played with the toddler.</p><p>The little scamp giggled at the faces she made, Hermione caught him looking and smiled warmly.</p><p>Blaise glanced at Draco's lovestruck face and snorted, "Fucking pathetic." </p><p>Draco glared sternly, "Shut the fuck up!" </p><p>"LANGUAGE," Ginny screamed, hurriedly covering her son's ears.</p><p>Chairs and tables decorated the front of Theo's Manor.</p><p>No cost had been spared in organizing the lavish party, it was a special night.</p><hr/><p>Theo paced nervously around his study.</p><p>"What if she says no?" He gulped and looked at his best friends in alarm.</p><p>Blaise roared with laughter and teased, "Then you can fucking crawl up your arse in shame." </p><p>Draco mustered a smile and offered reassuringly, "She is not going to say no, Granger, loves you, mate,"</p><p>There was nothing else he could or wanted to say.</p><hr/><p>"Potter," Draco greeted Harry and extended his hand.</p><p>"Malfoy," Harry replied shaking the hand firmly.</p><p>"Astoria, you look lovely," Ginny said to the woman wearing a peacock green dress.</p><p>Astoria beamed and bent to give Ginny a quick peck.</p><p>She returned the compliment, "Blue suits you, Ginny,"</p><p>Ginny smiled with exhaustion and smoothed down the bottom of the dark blue dress.</p><p>Draco watched Hermione mingle among the guests, he had been watching her since he arrived.</p><p>The black dress she wore was dangerously sexy, it hugged her curves and fell in smooth folds to the ground, the daring slit exposed her leg right up to her thigh when she walked.</p><p>He felt an innate sense of possessiveness.</p><p>Holding her hair to the side was the white gold and diamond pin he gifted her last year on her birthday.</p><p>Hermione glided towards them confidently, she seemed hardened and different.</p><p>Her usual softness was well masked with ruthless indifference.</p><p>"Ladies and Gents," she greeted them coolly.</p><p>There was a chorus of Happy Birthday, you look great and this is a great party.</p><p>Everyone took turns to wish Hermione but when Draco turned to wish her, she purposely sidestepped and ignored him completely.</p><p>Politely, she excused herself and went towards Theo and her parents.</p><p>Ginny eyed her suspiciously and Draco glared after her retreating figure, her hips swayed and heels clicked dangerously.</p><p>She was punishing him for their last exchange on the terrace.</p><p>What the fuck did she want from him?</p><p>He was fucking furious.</p><p>Making a beeline for Theo, Hermione wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck.</p><p>He put his arm around her waist, pulled her close and mused, "Drunk already?"</p><p>Was it possible to love two men?</p><p>She was not misguided by the fact that she loved Theo but Draco, Merlin, just his name rendered her senseless.</p><p>Stop it, Hermione, he does not love you.</p><p>You are with Theo; it was certainly time to let go of this unhealthy obsession with Draco.</p><p>Ginny was right.</p><p>Let it fucking go! She stubbornly told her internal thoughts.</p><p>"Darling, shall we get a drink?" Astoria asked politely, she was completely oblivious to the fuming man beside her.</p><p>Grabbing her hand, he navigated her towards the bar, "Of course Tori, come on love."</p><p>He meant what he said about Astoria, he enjoyed her company and she was adequate in bed.</p><p>Nothing mind-blowing like the Gryffindor fuck Goddess but pleasing and intimate.</p><p>The band struck up a tune and couples moved to the dancefloor.</p><p>Harry held Hermione clumsily as they waltzed across the floor.</p><p>They laughed when he stepped on her foot for the fifth time.</p><p>He smiled at her like a brother and said, "You look lovely." </p><p>"Thanks, Harry," Hermione replied with a warm smile.</p><p>Harry followed her gaze and asked in concern, "Are you okay, Hermione?" </p><p>She looked at him curiously and replied, "Yes, why do you ask?"</p><p>He raised a knowing brow and muttered, "You keep looking at Malfoy." </p><p>Hermione blushed and looked away, "Oh...no nothing like that."</p><p>Harry nodded sternly, "Good, Theo is a good man."</p><p>He was afraid that she might do something impulsive and downright stupid.</p><p>A tender smile tugged at her lips and Hermione nodded at once, "I know Harry, I love him."</p><p>A pleasant voice interrupted them, "Mind if I cut in?"</p><p>Harry stepped aside with a bright smile, "Of course"</p><p>Theo bowed theatrically and extended his hand.</p><p>Hermione laughed and stepped into his arms and kissed him.</p><p>He held her close to his body and returned her enthusiasm.</p><p>
  <em>Yes! This was what she wanted, Theo was the one for her.</em>
</p><p>Moving his arms around her waist, Theo whispered, "Have I told you how lucky I am?"</p><p>Hermione pretended to think and mused, "Not today you haven't."</p><p>Theo dropped a kiss to her forehead, "I love you so much."</p><p>Looking into his bright blue eyes, Hermione replied, "I love you too."</p><p>Blaise leaned against the table and Draco stood at a distance with Astoria.</p><p>He watched Draco's eyes dart towards the dance floor miserably.</p><p>It was a helpless situation that had gone on for far too long.</p><p>He silently cursed his friend's stupidity.</p><p>Astoria tugged at his sleeves, "Let's dance, Drake."</p><p>He smiled, took her manicured hand and led her onto the dance floor.</p><p>Astoria told Draco a dirty joke and he laughed out loud.</p><p>Hermione frowned at the couple and Theo followed her gaze.</p><p>He stated confidently, "Tori is good for Draco, isn't she?"</p><p>She shrugged and replied with no interest, "Yes, I guess she ticks all of his boxes."</p><p>Theo could not help but feel jealous at the resentment that came out of his girlfriend's mouth.</p><p>"Are you jealous, darling?" He studied her face and asked curiously.</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes, "Don't be ridiculous, why would I care who Draco ends up?"</p><p>Theo shrugged, she cupped his face and said, "I love you."</p><p>It was a genuine and heartfelt declaration.</p><p>Ginny gave Harry and Theo a signal.</p><p>Theo beamed, left a stunned Hermione on the floor and hurried over to Ginny and waved his wand.</p><p>A four-tiered intricately decorated chocolate and strawberry cake glided towards Hermione.</p><p>Draco knew it was time, he swallowed, Merlin give me the strength.</p><p>Choruses of Happy birthday rang throughout the crowd and Hermione clapped excitedly before blowing out the candles.</p><p>She cut a small piece and fed it to Theo.</p><p>Lovingly, she used her finger to brush away the frosting that got on his chin.</p><p>Draco moved further back and blended into the crowd.</p><p>He could not bear to watch what came next.</p><p>"My love!" Theo said magically enhancing his voice.</p><p>Taking her hands in his, he swallowed.</p><p>"Fuck, I'm nervous," he said more to himself than anyone else.</p><p>His eyes sparkled, "I have loved you since I was sixteen. Please make an honest man out of me?" </p><p>"Theo..." Hermione whispered her heartbeat rapidly and slammed against her ribcage.</p><p>Her thoughts drifted to Draco.</p><p>Theo got down on one knee and the crowd gasped, the women squealed and held their breath.</p><p>Swallowing hard, Theo asked his voice cracking with emotion, "Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?"</p><p>The ring looked familiar, but she did not have time to ponder on it.</p><p>Her trembling hand went to her mouth and happy tears fell down her cheeks.</p><p>"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Hermione cried enthusiastically and happily.</p><p>Theo placed the ring on her dainty finger with shaking hands, put his arms around her and lifted her off the ground.</p><p>He kissed her through happy tears and spun her around.</p><p>Draco stood behind everyone watching the happy couple.</p><p>It was done. </p><p>He willed his breathing to return to normal.</p><p>The ground had surely opened and swallowed him whole.</p><p>The pain that gripped his chest wasn't subsiding.</p><p>Every fucking YES felt like a stab to his heart.</p><p>Draco closed his eyes and took in the jubilant celebration that erupted around him.</p><p>Get a fucking grip Malfoy, he told himself sternly.</p><p>Closing his eyes, he masked his true feelings.</p><p>He had done it for so long but at times it was unbearable.</p><p>Blaise was congratulating the happy couple when he approached.</p><p>Theo hugged Draco happily, "Mate, thank you for everything!" </p><p>Draco returned Theo's enthusiastic hug and turned towards his fiancé.</p><p>The word left a bitter taste in his mouth.</p><p>He bent down to hug her and whispered, "Be happy always, my love."</p><p>Her body betrayed her and she shuddered as his hot breath ghosted over the shell of her ear.</p><p>After Draco released Hermione, she held onto Theo's arm to steady herself.</p><p>Happily, Theo grabbed Draco's arm and said, "Draco, helped design the ring, Hermione."</p><p>Fuck!</p><p>Draco groaned; Theo was a monumental idiot.</p><p>Hermione's whole demeanour changed.</p><p>She stared at the sparkling ring in disbelief.</p><p>It was their ring! That's why it looked so familiar.</p><p>What the fuck had Draco done?</p><p>Making a fist, she eyed the beautiful ring with contempt.</p><p>She made a mental note to get rid of it and have it replaced at once.</p><p>Hermione pressed her lips down and hissed, "Thank you for the effort you put into this, Malfoy." </p><p>The word Malfoy made him cringe.</p><p>She was angry!</p><p>Her Gryffindor blood surged to the surface and threatened to consume her where she stood.</p><p>She cocked her head to the side and said with fake politeness, "Excuse me." </p><p>Theo stared after the furious woman in alarm and then rounded on Draco.</p><p>He asked in growing concern, "What the heck happened?"</p><p>Draco held up his hands to calm Theo down, "Let me check." </p><p>He pointed to the gathered crowd, "Handle the people here."</p><p>"Are you sure Mate?" Theo asked sadly.</p><p>Draco jogged after Hermione.</p><p>She rounded a dark corridor and he easily caught up with her, he grabbed her by the elbow and turned her around.</p><p>Her high heel twisted under her hurried steps, she lost her footing and fell against his firm chest.</p><p>She regained her balance, pushed him away and spat, "Let me go, Malfoy." </p><p>"Stop calling me that," He retorted angrily.</p><p>Hermione pointed to the ring and accused, "Design the ring? You gave him our design?"</p><p>She spitefully, "Did you tell him where to lick me too?"</p><p>Draco pulled her close and hissed, "Stop it."</p><p>She struggled and cried, "Fuck you! Get away from me." </p><p>Draco swallowed and started to speak but Hermione cut him off, "Theo..." </p><p>Hot tears streamed down her face and she bit out heartlessly, "Theo is a better man than you will ever be."</p><p>He glared sternly but kept quiet.</p><p>Hermione stared him down, her eyes filled with fire, "I hate you,"</p><p>
  <em>My love, I'm sorry, Please, don't hate me.</em>
</p><p>"Granger," he pleaded into her hair out of desperation.</p><p>She felt so warm and vulnerable in his arms.</p><p>She succeeded in pushing him away, "Stay the fuck away from us."</p><p>Draco stepped back, looked at Hermione in anguish and willed his temper to subside.</p><p>Theo's worried voice cut through the tension, "Is everything okay?" </p><p>Draco bared his teeth and lied, "Yes, it's fine, she was feeling sick, I'll talk to you later, Theo."</p><p>"Mate, are you leaving?" Theo asked in disappointment.</p><p>Draco nodded, "Yeah, something important has come up." </p><p>He hurried up to Astoria, whispered something short in her ear and she grinned.</p><p>He winked, took her hand and they left after a quick bye to Blaise.</p><p>Hermione stared after the platinum blonde, her body shook in anger and frustration.</p><hr/><p>A month came and went.</p><p>Draco stayed far away from Hermione.</p><p>She called him, he let it go to voice mail, she sent him messages they were left unopened.</p><p>Draco happily met up with Theo often.</p><p>One night after work the men planned to have a few drinks and catch up.</p><p>Blaise and Draco got to The Leaky Cauldron first, they barely settled into their seats when Theo walked in with Hermione.</p><p>Draco stiffened.</p><p>What the fuck was she doing here?</p><p>Theo greeted them and so did Hermione.</p><p>She purposely slid into the chair next to Draco.</p><p>Blaise called out from the bar and Theo jogged over to help him with their drinks.</p><p>Hermione turned to Draco, bit her lip and said sadly, "You've been avoiding me." </p><p>Draco stared into her face intently, "You told me to fuck off."</p><p>She rolled her eyes, "Don't be so bloody dramatic."</p><p>Absentmindedly, she played with the ring, "You had to have known how it would make me feel, Draco."</p><p>Reaching for his hand under the table, she squeezed it.</p><p>She told him painfully, "It was something intimate we shared, why did you bring Theo into it?"</p><p>When she tried to remove her hand, he held on tighter.</p><p>He stared deep into her brown orbs, she saw his grey swirls cloud with unrest.</p><p>Draco sneered, "He seems to be taking everything I love, so why not this too?"</p><p>Hermione shook her head and scolded, "Draco you did this, don't you dare try to blame him." </p><p>He bit back a nasty retort, let go of her hand and quickly turned to smile at his friends.</p><p>Blaise held out a drink for Hermione to take, "So a vodka cranberry for the pretty lady."</p><p>She mumbled a quick, "Thank you."</p><p>He slammed down a beer in front of Draco, "Another pint for the brooding wanker."</p><p>Draco glared at Blaise.</p><p>Blaise sipped his pint, leaned against the wooden chair and mocked, "Where's Astoria?"</p><p>Draco sneered and replied without emotion, "We stopped seeing each other."</p><p>He added sarcastically, "Thank you for asking."</p><p>Theo shook his head and advised, "Mate, Tori was good for you." </p><p>Taking a sip from his beer, Draco replied with indifference, "She's a good person but not the woman for me."</p><p>Blaise snorted, "Yeah, of course, she wasn't."</p><p>Draco was losing his patience fast, "Blaise, shut the fuck up before I thump you."</p><p>Hermione listened to the men with interest, she couldn't help but smile.</p><hr/><p>Life resumed, enthusiastically Draco threw himself into building his empire.</p><p>He travelled a lot, dated a lot.</p><p>Anything to get away from the constant reminder of her.</p><p>Hermione was happy, blissfully happy.</p><p>She loved her fiancé.</p><p>Theo adored Hermione, they fixed a wedding date.</p><hr/><p>He had missed the last six get-togethers and Theo was pissed.</p><p>Promising to make an appearance, he cancelled his plans for the rest of the night and apparated to Nott Manor.</p><p>His latest companion was a famous lingerie model and she stood confidently in the brightly lit living room.</p><p>The men surrounded her and listened to her animated runway stories.</p><p>Fascinated by the gorgeous, leggy underwear model, the men gave her their undivided attention.</p><p>Ginny, Lavender, and Hermione found it hilarious.</p><p>Lavender rolled her eyes, "You would think they've never seen a woman before."</p><p>Ginny snorted and watched Harry intently listen to the woman's stories.</p><p>Hermione looked to the bar and found Draco standing there alone.</p><p>She excused herself, headed straight to him, leaned against the bar and teased, "She seems nice."</p><p>Draco laughed at Hermione's sarcastic tone.</p><p>"Oh, she's very nice," he added suggestively with a wink.</p><p>Making a face, she shoved him gently, "That's disgusting."</p><p>Taking a swig from the bottle, he watched his friends amused.</p><p>They were hanging onto his dates every word.</p><p>He pointed at Weasley, "His eyes are definitely not where they should be."</p><p>Ron stared down the woman's cleavage unblinkingly.</p><p>Theo laughed as he came towards them, "She's gorgeous, lucky bastard."</p><p>Draco smiled and replied seriously, "You have the most perfect woman by your side."</p><p>Hermione stiffened and peered into his face tenderly.</p><p>Ignoring the loaded comment, Theo snorted.</p><p>Draco shoved Theo playfully and mused, "Don't be jealous."</p><p>Theo laughed and pointed at Ron, "Weasley looks like he is going to come in his pants."</p><p>The night over, Draco turned to leave with his date.</p><p>He smiled at Hermione, "Before I forget."</p><p>Draco reached into his deep coat pockets and pulled out a beautifully wrapped snow globe, "From Russia."</p><p>It was gorgeous, Hermione squealed with delight and went to hug him but Theo held onto one hand.</p><p>Draco glared at Theo over Hermione's head and he looked away innocently.</p><p>Fucking prat.</p><p>Hermione gave Draco a tight one arm hug.</p><p>Draco saw right through Theo but he didn't hold it against him.</p><p>They would always have a bit of rivalry when it came to Hermione.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was emotional for me to write, I truly apologize for the delay in the update.</p><p>Please read this with an open mind. Self-harm suicide briefly portrayed.</p><p>Hermione in the rawest form and Draco with his emotions bare. Please keep in mind the circumstances for the following events. :)</p><p>Please read and review. I absolutely love reading reviews because it helps to motivate my writing while other reviews help me to become a better writer.</p><p>Enjoy Chapter Four!</p><p>Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!</p><p>HAPPY READING! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Men: </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Present Day – The day before the funeral.</strong></em>
</p><p>The lavish flat was dark, it matched his mood and tormented soul.</p><p>He had lost all faith in the light.</p><p>Tossing his jacket aside, Draco kept Theo's clothes aside carefully and sat down with his head in his hands.</p><p>His hair was a mess, he ran his fingers through it and tried to untangle the small knots.</p><p>Finally, alone Draco closed his eyes and thought about the harrowing events of the past forty-eight hours.</p><p>His best friend was dead.</p><p>Theo was gone, the pain was so fresh, it kept coming in waves.</p><p>The love of his life was left a widow at the tender age of twenty-five.</p><p>How much pain and suffering could one mind bear without snapping.</p><p>This was not how it was supposed to be.</p><p>He had given her up for happiness.</p><p>Not this. Fuck not this.</p><p>A cold shiver ran down his spine and he shuddered at what happened at St Mungo's after they had sorted out Theo's final matters.</p><p>Hermione refused to leave.</p><p>Her hair hung around her face, her eyes were wild and possessed, she balled her hands into fists determinedly and gripped her wand tightly.</p><p>She screamed bloody murder, "I AM NOT GOING HOME WITHOUT MY HUSBAND!"</p><p>Losing all sanity, Hermione screamed for Theo.</p><p>The entire waiting area at St Mungo's turned to stare at them.</p><p>Some cautious, but most sympathetic at the grieving young widow.</p><p>Healers rushed to their side and tried to diffuse the situation.</p><p>At that point, Hermione took out her wand and pointed it threateningly at the Healers trying to help her.</p><p>Potter and Ginny didn't have much luck either, their soothing words fell on deaf ears.</p><p>Risking what would happen he stepped forward.</p><p>Her wand tip dug dangerously into his chest.</p><p>They locked pained and anguished eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Please, Hermione, this is not who you are.</em>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="storycontent nocopy">
    <p>
      <em>I know what you are feeling, my love.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Let me help you.</em>
    </p>
    <p>Tears rolled down her cheeks.</p>
    <p>"Draco," Hermione muttered in despair before her eyes rolled back and she fainted out of exhaustion.</p>
    <p>He caught her before she hit the ground and cradled her lifeless body to him.</p>
    <p>Without hesitation, he tenderly scooped her up and held her protectively against his chest.</p>
    <p>He glared at the fast-approaching Healers and they backed off at once.</p>
    <p>With a curt decisive nod to Potter and Ginny, he apparated to her parents' house.</p>
    <p>Blaise took care of things at St. Mungo's until he returned, there wasn't much to do.</p>
    <p>Potter and Ginny had been close behind with Healer prescribed sleeping drafts and a strong calming drought.</p>
    <p>He knew his way around the Muggle abode.</p>
    <p>Draco marched up the stairs, kicked the door open and laid her down on the soft bedspread.</p>
    <p>It was similar to the one they laid on so many years ago.</p>
    <p>That night was clear in his mind, it was the memory he used to conjure his Patronus.</p>
    <p>His happiest memory.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>After Voldemort's defeat, things took a turn for the worse.</p>
    <p>If that was even possible.</p>
    <p>He was overjoyed the pureblood crazy, lunatic was dead but his future looked grim.</p>
    <p>For nearly a year he suffered within the confinement of his Manor under strict house arrest.</p>
    <p>The officials treated him like scum.</p>
    <p>He felt like scum, they need not remind him every waking day.</p>
    <p>Being completely worthless took on a new meaning, his relationship with his father was strained and unbearable.</p>
    <p>They had come close to attacking each other.</p>
    <p>For his mother's sake, he stayed well away from the bastard he looked up to.</p>
    <p>Time seemed to stand still.</p>
    <p>Days morphed into months.</p>
    <p>He spent his time in the library, reading and rereading his favourite texts.</p>
    <p>Then after much deliberation, he was being considered for clemency.</p>
    <p>It had been the first time he smiled in months.</p>
    <p>A genuine, happy smile split his face in half.</p>
    <p>He would find out why soon enough.</p>
    <p>Why Hermione testified on his behalf was a mystery.</p>
    <p>No one was that good-hearted.</p>
    <p>Especially not towards a boy who tormented her and her friends for years.</p>
    <p>A boy who nearly got them all killed in the Room of Requirement.</p>
    <p>But show up she did at the Ministry of Magic, he widened his eyes in shock when her name had been called.</p>
    <p>Nervously, the Gryffindor had taken her place in the middle of the Wizengamot and pleaded her case.</p>
    <p>Their eyes locked, and he had raised a questioning eyebrow.</p>
    <p>What the hell are you doing Granger?</p>
    <p>He watched in awe; she was on fire.</p>
    <p>Moving her hands with purpose, she emphasized each point and offered a suitable explanation with exact points accurately.</p>
    <p>Her voice rose with intent, "He is a child…. he had no choice…his family was threatened."</p>
    <p>His movement was restricted having been chained to the ages-old deathly looking chair in the middle.</p>
    <p>Still, he pulled at the manacles surrounding his wrists, it magically tightened and dug into his pale skin.</p>
    <p>He wondered how many souls had been judged where he sat.</p>
    <p>Being one of the Golden Trio gave her leverage and she used it to her advantage.</p>
    <p>The wizards in the plum-coloured robes listened intently to her case, some were already nodding, and others had faint smiles on their faces.</p>
    <p>He tuned out and focused on watching the young witch fighting for him, and for once he felt a warmness enter his heart.</p>
    <p>The freckles across her nose fascinated him, like tiny drops of chocolate, they adorned her face and somehow, added to the softness.</p>
    <p>It felt alien and terrified him but equally afraid that it would go away, he hung onto it and let it consume him.</p>
    <p>After the trial was over, he was granted a full pardon on the grounds of working for Voldemort under the threat of life.</p>
    <p>He released to his mother's care under strict guidelines and restrictions.</p>
    <p>He would be allowed to return to Hogwarts and be able to live a normal life.</p>
    <p>He was a Malfoy, nothing about him was normal.</p>
    <p>Becoming Head Boy knocked the shit out of him but McGonagall stuck to her guns and nobody dared to question her.</p>
    <p>They met soon after at Malfoy Manor.</p>
    <p>Hermione fidgeted and nervously sat with her legs tucked under the chintz armchair with gold trimming.</p>
    <p>The large Hall they sat in was the same Hall his fucking crazy bitch of an aunt used to torture her.</p>
    <p>She hardly looked around, just stared at him and his mother.</p>
    <p>Why she agreed to come was beyond him.</p>
    <p>His eyes travelled to her fingers tightly grasping her arm and scar.</p>
    <p>The letters were visible through the cracks in her fingers.</p>
    <p>He could make out the letters M and BLOOD.</p>
    <p>Whether it was the chilly air or the dark and grimy interior of the Manor, he did not know but a cold shiver ran down his spine and anger consumed him at what she had to endure.</p>
    <p>The screams from that dreadful night echoed through his mind.</p>
    <p>
      <em>I am so sorry, Granger.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>I could have…should have..stopped my bitch of an aunt from hurting you.</em>
    </p>
    <p>His mother broke the silence, "Thank you, Miss Granger." From her tone, it was clear that Narcissa was beyond grateful.</p>
    <p>The regal woman treasured her son above everything else.</p>
    <p>The Dark Lord destroyed her family until only a mere shell of it was left.</p>
    <p>She grabbed at the strings trying to keep them together, but Draco and Lucius reconciling was a distant and improbable dream.</p>
    <p>The damage between father and son was irreparable.</p>
    <p>"It was Dumbledore's personal request that I do so," Hermione's replied politely.</p>
    <p>The Gryffindor Princess had impeccable manners.</p>
    <p>After Draco gained her trust, she graciously allowed him into her memories to see the faithful night Dumbledore entrusted her with the task of saving him.</p>
    <p>Days before his death, the kindly old Headmaster requested her presence.</p>
    <p>
      <em>"You called for me Headmaster?" Hermione asked ever the model student.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Albus Dumbledore smiled, "Indeed, Miss Granger."</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>He had then gone on to explain about Draco, his complex situation and how he would need her to plead his case.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Scrunching her nose in disgust, she started to speak and protest, "With all due respect Sir…."</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>"He is being forced Miss Granger," Dumbledore interrupted her loudly with finality.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>With a sigh of defeat, and out of the good of her heart, Hermione agreed, "If that is your wish Professor, I will see that it is done."</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Beaming Dumbledore said, "I knew I could count on you."</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>At the door, the sound of the Headmaster's voice stopped her dead in her tracks, "Try not to hate Mr Malfoy, the boy has grown up in a reality worse than the depths of hell." </em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>He added with an encouraging smile, "Help him see the right way."</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>With a quizzical raise of her eyebrow and a curt nod, she left the elaborate office.</em>
    </p>
    <p>It made perfect sense.</p>
    <p>The old man saw the best in everyone, he trusted her because of the heart of gold she had in comparison to Potter and Weasley.</p>
    <p>From that day onwards, they spent time together.</p>
    <p>He had one final meeting with the High Court and before that date, he became familiar with her life.</p>
    <p>He made an effort to be around her, be nice and learn new things.</p>
    <p>During the Christmas holidays, she invited him, excitedly and without a moment's hesitation, he accepted and informed his mother that he would be staying at Hogwarts.</p>
    <p>Narcissa did not question, she was busy trying to normalize their lives and pacify Lucius.</p>
    <p>Draco had no interest in being around his father at any given point in time.</p>
    <p>Hermione was no longer with Weasley and he felt a strange but strong pull towards his saviour.</p>
    <p>"His saviour!" That's what he secretly called his Gryffindor Princess.</p>
    <p>The small house had been bursting at the seams with decorations, he marvelled at the bright colours and tinsel on every surface.</p>
    <p>The brightness of each room was inviting, and the warmness Hermione had prompted in him returned.</p>
    <p>Taking his hand in hers, she had led him into the kitchen where her parents stood with bright smiles and greeting.</p>
    <p>They were the first Muggles he had ever associated, and they were wonderful.</p>
    <p>He longed for warmth like that his whole life.</p>
    <p>He sat at their small table, laughing, and watching the witch before him with growing interest.</p>
    <p>It was at that moment he realized that he was in love with Hermione.</p>
    <p>After Christmas lunch, her parents expressed the desire to visit relatives.</p>
    <p>Draco and Hermione politely declined to go with.</p>
    <p>He, of course, had an ulterior motive for staying back, he doubted she did.</p>
    <p>The minute her parents left, he pulled her to him and kissed her on impulse.</p>
    <p>A slow sensual kiss moulding her lips with his.</p>
    <p>The feeling of her against him had been electrifying.</p>
    <p>The chemistry they shared was unprecedented, it took him by surprise but undeterred, they kissed heatedly.</p>
    <p>They flirted and exchanged meaningful glances and touches at Hogwarts, but nothing materialized even in their shared dorm.</p>
    <p>In all honesty, he had expected a slap from the headstrong woman but no, she responded by cupping his face and eagerly leaning into him.</p>
    <p>They were in her room, the soft pastel colours and pictures of a younger Hermione adorned the walls.</p>
    <p>Slowly, he took off her clothes, each article left her body to be replaced by his lingering kisses.</p>
    <p>In her bra and underwear, she shyly sat on the bed while he undid his buttons and scrambled out of his tailored trousers in a hurry.</p>
    <p>They had barely done anything, and he was already throbbing dangerously against his boxers.</p>
    <p>"Draco, I'm a virgin," she blurted out nervously.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Fuck!</em>
    </p>
    <p>He stopped dead in his tracks.</p>
    <p>Well, he assumed Weasley had been with her sexually; it was a delightful surprise to find out that he had not.</p>
    <p>Bending, he took her trembling hands in his and kissed them, "I'm sorry, love, I didn't know, we can stop."</p>
    <p>He turned to leave and reached down to pick up his discarded trousers when her small hand stopped him.</p>
    <p>She pulled him towards her, stared at him with her big brown eyes and whispered, "No, I want you, I mean, I want to do this." </p>
    <p>His breathing hitched and he mumbled, "Are you sure?"</p>
    <p>She kissed him again but more passionately and muttered against his lips, "Yes." </p>
    <p>Unhooking her bra, she laid down on the bed, bit her lip and slightly turned her head away from him.</p>
    <p>Everything about her was special, smooth skin, long slender legs and rosy nipples.</p>
    <p>His cock twitched uncomfortably.</p>
    <p>He stroked her body and felt her shiver.</p>
    <p>Draco whispered, "You are so beautiful, Granger."</p>
    <p>She smiled shyly and averted her eyes.</p>
    <p>He took off his boxers and heard her gasp, a grin touched his lips and he laid down on her slowly.</p>
    <p>She spread her legs and adjusted to his weight.</p>
    <p>His mouth claimed hers and they kissed fervently, his tongue pushed its way into her mouth, and hers eagerly rushed to meet the eager press of the tip.</p>
    <p>When the world was against him, she had been his saving grace.</p>
    <p>The need to make her his was overpowering every innate sexual desire he felt.</p>
    <p>This wasn't about sex, this was possessiveness, protectiveness, and everlasting love.</p>
    <p>Her skin was the smoothest he had ever felt, he could touch her forever.</p>
    <p>Moving long trembling fingers over her body, he touched her everywhere.</p>
    <p>The gasps and moans that escaped her mouth was sweet music to his ears.</p>
    <p>The hardness of his member pressed against her thigh and she whimpered into the sheets.</p>
    <p>The woman he felt so much for laid on her back and eagerly offered herself to him.</p>
    <p>Her rosy nipples hardened against his tongue, he cupped a breast and teased the delectable mound.</p>
    <p>The small fingers in his hair tightened, a sultry moan escaped her parted lips.</p>
    <p>Enticingly sucking on her flesh, his hand snaked down between her legs.</p>
    <p>He felt her most sensitive area through the cotton underwear she wore, even with his experience his fingers trembled as he touched her core, she was so wet.</p>
    <p>Wet was good, it would help her to ease him in, he had no desire to cause her any more pain than necessary.</p>
    <p>Slowly, he pushed down her underwear and tossed it onto the floor.</p>
    <p>She held onto him and butterflies fluttered relentlessly inside him.</p>
    <p>Hermione closed her eyes and gave herself to what would come next.</p>
    <p>His member was close to her opening, he felt the head rub against the skin of her thigh, arousing her skin where it touched.</p>
    <p>It was so close; he felt her clench in anticipation.</p>
    <p>He took a deep breath, held onto her tightly and pushed into her gently.</p>
    <p>Draco closed his eyes shut and pleaded to himself to not cause her pain. </p>
    <p>The pain was instantaneous, she grabbed onto the bedding willing it to subside.</p>
    <p>The fingers on her other hand dug into his back, while a loud groan escaped her mouth.</p>
    <p>His cock broke through the thin membrane with little resistance and friction.</p>
    <p>He shifted slightly and allowed his girth to spread her open but with her eyes closed tightly shut, she laid perfectly still.</p>
    <p>She wasn't moving, instant panic tore through him.</p>
    <p>What the hell had he done wrong?</p>
    <p>He searched her face in alarm, she opened her eyes and smiled at him.</p>
    <p>Instant relief washed over him, she claimed his lips once again and begun moving against his hips.</p>
    <p>Thank Merlin, she wanted him.</p>
    <p>He met her movements with deep thrusts as he built up a nice, smooth rhythm.</p>
    <p>"I want you," she repeatedly reassured him of what she wanted and needed.</p>
    <p>
      <em>This was love, his heart clenched with wanting.</em>
    </p>
    <p>It was her first time, he desperately wanted to bring her to orgasm.</p>
    <p>Draco wanted to give Hermione that exquisite high.</p>
    <p>She squirmed under him, a good sign.</p>
    <p>Without changing position, he kept up his movements and increased the speed steadily.</p>
    <p>So close, he could feel the heat surround his cock.</p>
    <p>She moaned his name and it echoed through the walls of the small room, "Draco." </p>
    <p>He watched her intently, not wanting to miss a single reaction.</p>
    <p>Her luscious lips parted, forming a delectable O.</p>
    <p>Arching her back, she let her orgasm rip through her.</p>
    <p>He felt her slickness surround him, the waves of pleasure rippled through her, her toes dug into the soft bedding.</p>
    <p>Tightening his hold on her, he pinned her down and held her in place.</p>
    <p>The sweat glistened over their pleasured bodies.</p>
    <p>She whispered against his ear, "I'm falling in love with you."</p>
    <p>It was a desperate plea through her sultry moans.</p>
    <p>Fuck, that declaration pushed him off the edge.</p>
    <p>Kissing her ardently, he pushed in deep one last time and exploded within her tight walls.</p>
    <p>His loud groan was muffled against her thick hair.</p>
    <p>Completely spent, his chest heaved.</p>
    <p>They lay entwined, he didn't dare withdraw.</p>
    <p>Being in her felt so fucking good, it felt right.</p>
    <p>"Hermione, I love you," he muttered kissing her deeply and running his tongue along her bottom lip.</p>
    <p>Reluctantly, he withdrew, they picked up their discarded clothes and dressed hurriedly while exchanging secret glances and smiles.</p>
    <p>They laid back down on the bed fully clothed in each other's arms, not sure of the time her parents would return.</p>
    <p>He held onto her for dear life.</p>
    <p>She was like the very air he needed to breathe.</p>
    <p>That had been another lifetime ago when she had belonged to him and not his best friend.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Draco watched over the broken woman, sighed and stood still for a few minutes.</p>
    <p>He touched her forehead, it was cold and clammy with sweat, he gently brushed a wild strand of hair off her face.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Sleep, my love.</em>
    </p>
    <p>With a final look from across the room, he gently closed the door and made his way downstairs.</p>
    <p>No sooner had he reached the bottom step, Mr Granger pulled him to the side, the older man's face creased with worry and apprehension, "Let us know if there is anything to be done."</p>
    <p>Draco smiled weakly and glanced upstairs, "Of course, I will be by later to check on her."</p>
    <p>A smile touched the old man's face and he placed a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder, "Hermione trusts you, she always has."</p>
    <p>Draco was glad, in Hermione's current state of mind, it was imperative she be surrounded by people who loved her without smothering her.</p>
    <p>Before turning to face Potter, he had seen Ginny trying to comfort an inconsolable Mrs Granger.</p>
    <p>She was softly sobbing against the Weasley woman.</p>
    <p>Turning towards Harry, he asked, "Potter there's a lot that needs to be done, can you watch over Hermione?"</p>
    <p>Harry nodded without hesitation, his expression grim, "Of course, Malfoy."</p>
    <p>With a final smile and hug to Hermione's distraught mother Julia, he disapparated back to St Mungo's where Blaise was waiting for him.</p>
    <p>"All okay?" Blaise asked at once in concern.</p>
    <p>Draco sighed and shrugged his shoulders in defeat, "It's going to take time, mate, but at least she's asleep."</p>
    <p>The funeral, he flinched at the fucking word.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Mate, gone too soon.</em>
    </p>
    <p>The funeral would be at Nott Manor, it was a tradition that Theo's final resting place be his ancestral home.</p>
    <p>He promised Hermione that she did not have to spend the night in the lonely and now ghostly Manor.</p>
    <p>Hermione refused to go back to the home she shared with Theo.</p>
    <p>It was a place of happiness, a place where they built a life, where they separated a room and decorated for their unborn child.</p>
    <p>The house-elves at Nott Manor were distraught, Theo meant a great deal to them.</p>
    <p>Draco sent the Malfoy house elves to help with the proceedings.</p>
    <p>Unlike his father before him, the wizarding community held Theo in high regard.</p>
    <p>He had been a talented wizard who helped the Ministry occasionally with various projects.</p>
    <p>The ex-Slytherin was loved and respected, a large crowd of mourners were expected to pay their respects to the young wizard.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Merlin, give me the strength, she needs me to be strong</em>
    </p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Draco and Blaise visited the Manor earlier, Theo required a few things to prepare him for the funeral.</p>
    <p>Hermione was in no mindset to pick out the last outfit for her husband to lay in.</p>
    <p>The two men stood at the entrance and looked around the beautiful foyer painfully.</p>
    <p>The echo of Theo's laugh, his ghostly presence cut through them brutally.</p>
    <p>Draco took in the surroundings that had been their play area in their younger years and place of bonding in their older years.</p>
    <p>The tears could not be held back any longer, they fell freely for the best friend he had lost too soon.</p>
    <p>Blaise was consumed by the memories that surrounded him; he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand clumsily.</p>
    <p>Picking out a suit for his best friends funeral was the last thing he wanted to be doing.</p>
    <p>The oldest of the house-elves sobbed near Draco's feet, the small creatures face contorted with grief.</p>
    <p>"Master Theo was kind," he muttered between sobs.</p>
    <p>Blaise and Draco exchanged looks of torment.</p>
    <p>Reluctantly, they went up the wide carpeted stairway that led to the top floors.</p>
    <p>They stood outside the Master bedroom Theo shared with Hermione.</p>
    <p>Pushing open the doors they stood at the threshold not wanting to step in.</p>
    <p>The thick curtains bellowed dangerously in the wind; the strong wind blew through the empty room and knocked over the wedding photograph Theo kept at his bedside.</p>
    <p>In the present circumstance, it felt like a sign of dread and suffering.</p>
    <p>The glass shattered, the sound echoed through the once happy room and shards of broken glass littered the floor.</p>
    <p>"Fuck, I can't do this mate," Draco said, his voice cracking with emotion.</p>
    <p>Blaise placed a hand on his shoulder, "Me too, but it needs to be done."</p>
    <p>Grudgingly, they walked over to the vast wardrobe that held their best friend's clothing.</p>
    <p>Looking through Theo's suits, they settled on the suit he wore at his wedding.</p>
    <p>It was in its protective casing and the tailored suit looked brand new despite its two-year age.</p>
    <p>Blaise held up the suit, eyed it carefully and asked with uncertainty, "Should we get Hermione's okay on this?" </p>
    <p>Draco took it from Blaise and sadly nodded, "She's not going to like it, but I think she might want to see."</p>
    <p>Next, they picked a tie, shoes, and Theo's favourite watch.</p>
    <p>The man had an odd fascination with Muggle timepieces.</p>
    <p>"What? I like how they work," would be his standard reply whenever anyone questioned him about it.</p>
    <p>Lastly, they took his Slytherin scarf.</p>
    <p>Draco touched the silky material, it ran through his long fingers and his eyes glazed over with tears.</p>
    <p>
      <em>You will always be my brother, Theo.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>I'm so sorry this happened to you, you deserved better than this.</em>
    </p>
    <p>Holding his dead best friend's clothing items, felt sickening.</p>
    <p>He had the sudden urge to vomit, the bile rose steadily in his throat.</p>
    <p>With a few final instructions to the house elf's, Draco and Blaise exchanged a quick hug and apparated into their flats.</p>
    <p>Draco heaved a loud sigh of agony at the memory, darkness surrounded him.</p>
    <p>The bottle he held had fallen to the ground making a mess.</p>
    <p>The liquid spread across the carpet, staining the white strands of wool.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Why? Why did he have to die? He had everything to live for.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Theo, miss you mate.</em>
    </p>
    <p>Glancing at the clock, he cursed himself.</p>
    <p>Fuck! It was getting late.</p>
    <p>Draco desperately needed to see Hermione, she occupied his thoughts constantly.</p>
    <p>Hurriedly jogging over to the bathroom, he turned on the shower and stood under the cool beads of water as it washed away days of sweat, grime, and tears.</p>
    <p>Unable to control himself, he pounded the tiled walls that surrounded him letting out a groan of frustration.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Hermione woke up to a dimly lit room, the night light she used as a child was plugged in.</p>
    <p>The happy face of Minnie Mouse illuminated the room.</p>
    <p>Her were eyes hazy and disorientated, she had little recollection of how she made it to her parent's home.</p>
    <p>A strong masculine smell lingered around her subconscious mind, it was a familiar smell.</p>
    <p>That was the only thing that seemed embedded in her memory.</p>
    <p>Struggling to sit up, Hermione stared at the wall opposite her.</p>
    <p>Her eyes were haunted, vacant and devoid of all emotion and feeling.</p>
    <p>Numb, everything felt fucking numb, there was no real feeling left in her.</p>
    <p>Her loving husband and unborn child were dead, they were gone forever.</p>
    <p>It seemed unfair that she was spared to face the agonizing realization of it all.</p>
    <p>What was the point of living?</p>
    <p>The sweet innocent child in her womb had been mercilessly ripped away from her.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Innocent, the child was innocent.</em>
    </p>
    <p>Theo had been ecstatic at the news, "Father? I'm going to a father, Oh, Hermione Thank you!"</p>
    <p>He had picked her up gently and twirled her around their bedroom.</p>
    <p>Every ounce of strength had left her, there was nothing left for her anymore except a gaping void of despair and everlasting sorrow.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Why had they not apparated to the birthday party?</em>
    </p>
    <p>So many alternative scenarios danced around her troubled mind.</p>
    <p>They were wizards but Theo loved his fucking stupid Muggle car.</p>
    <p>Blaise and Draco teased him relentlessly about it, but Theo would not hear a word against it, he drove it everywhere.</p>
    <p>Fresh tears split over and Hermione grabbed her head in pain.</p>
    <p>The pain would never subside, it would never fucking go away.</p>
    <p>The sound of hushed voices outside her bedroom travelled to her ears.</p>
    <p>She could hear Ginny and Harry talking, but there was another voice too.</p>
    <p>She could make out his voice from rooms away, Draco was standing outside her door with the Potter's.</p>
    <p>The bile rose in her, quickly pushing aside the covers, Hermione made a mad dash to the bathroom.</p>
    <p>She held onto the side to steady herself, bent over the white porcelain commode and vomited.</p>
    <p>The vomit kept coming, she had eaten nothing for two days, yet it kept coming.</p>
    <p>No matter, she welcomed the release.</p>
    <p>Finally, it receded and she heaved to let the last bits out.</p>
    <p>Hermione groaned, got off the floor, wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and went to the sink.</p>
    <p>She took in the face of the woman in the mirror, it looked like a ghost of her former happy self.</p>
    <p>Her hands felt dirty and filthy, she washed it vigorously, rubbing it over and over till it was raw.</p>
    <p>A few drops of blood fell into the strikingly white smooth basin.</p>
    <p>The blood, her blood held her in fascination, the way it mixed with the water overpowering the clear liquid.</p>
    <p>Wide-eyed, she stared at it unblinkingly, flashes of Theo's blood smeared across the dashboard invaded her mind and she quickly closed her eyes and willed them away.</p>
    <p>
      <em>My darling, I miss you so much.</em>
    </p>
    <p>The cool metal blade on the top shelf distracted her; she had no recollection of ever using a blade.</p>
    <p>Perhaps, her father used it for shaving.</p>
    <p>Reaching for it, she felt the jagged edges between her fingers, they felt rough to her touch.</p>
    <p>It spoke to her, the more she held it the more it compelled her.</p>
    <p>It looked darkly inviting.</p>
    <p>In a moment of pure weakness fueled by the despair and loss of everything she loved, not everything, she did the unimaginable.</p>
    <p>Till death do us part, but not if she died too.</p>
    <p>Holding the blade steady, she pressed it to her wrist hard.</p>
    <p>The small blade cut through her skin with little effort and sliced open the smooth skin.</p>
    <p>Blood rushed out, Hermione lost her balance and staggered back and fell to the ground.</p>
    <p>A pool of dark blood surrounded her, she felt no pain except the tingling sensation of the red liquid leaving her veins.</p>
    <p>She heard the door open and heavy footsteps enter the room.</p>
    <p>Draco walked into Hermione's room; the suit tucked under his arm.</p>
    <p>The room was empty.</p>
    <p>He frowned and almost walked out to ask Ginny where Hermione was when he heard the distinct sound of water running.</p>
    <p>The door to the bathroom was open, why could he not hear another sound.</p>
    <p>He felt a sense of dread and panic, Draco approached the yellow-painted door and pushed it open.</p>
    <p>The sight before him would haunt him for the rest of his days.</p>
    <p>Blood, so much blood.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Hermione, no, what have you done?</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>No! Dear Merlin, NO! NO!</em>
    </p>
    <p>The blood on the ground, her blood, it was caked in between the tiles and on his shoes.</p>
    <p>She leaned casually against the bathtub, her wrist laid out with a content expression on her face.</p>
    <p>Running to her side, he wrestled the blade out of her tightly clenched fist and threw it across the bathroom</p>
    <p>He ran his eyes over her, took her wrist in his hands and bellowed in stunned disbelief, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" </p>
    <p>With trembling hands, he quickly grabbed his wand and started muttering incantations at a rapid pace.</p>
    <p>
      <em>No! Please no! He must not lose concentration.</em>
    </p>
    <p>Hermione could see the handsome face through a haze.</p>
    <p>She reached to touch his face, her fingers were drenched in blood, it smeared his pale cheeks.</p>
    <p>
      <em>He looked sad. </em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>No, Draco, don't be sad! I'm going to see Theo.</em>
    </p>
    <p>The blood was returning to her veins, she could feel it pulsating within.</p>
    <p>She tried to stop him but couldn't, Hermione whispered, her voice was barely audible, "No, Draco stop, please, let me die, I can be with them."</p>
    <p>Draco heard her well, not in this lifetime would he let Hermione die, especially by her own hand.</p>
    <p>The blood on his face trickled down his chin, he could almost taste it.</p>
    <p>Hearing the loud outburst from Draco, Ginny and Harry hurried towards the bathroom and gasped.</p>
    <p>"Oh Lord," Ginny exclaimed through shocked eyes.</p>
    <p>Draco commanded urgently, "Hold her still, Potter."</p>
    <p>His voice cracked with emotion and desperation.</p>
    <p>Harry reacted quickly, he fell to the floor by Hermione, put his arms around her and held her against his chest.</p>
    <p>Ginny took out her wand and knelt next to Draco, she started to mutter the same incantations and matched it word for word.</p>
    <p>They exchanged a grave look.</p>
    <p>Spilt blood returned to her veins, a stream of blood flowed into the cut and it sealed itself shut.</p>
    <p>Hermione's eyes flew open and she gasped aloud.</p>
    <p>Her chest heaved with the rapid intake of air, she struggled to breathe.</p>
    <p>Harry still held onto her and after she took huge gulps of air, he reluctantly released her and allowed her to breathe properly.</p>
    <p>Strong trembling hands scooped her up, the masculine scent was back.</p>
    <p>She slumped against his firm chest.</p>
    <p>Ginny hurriedly walked about the room, looking inside cupboards and Hermione's handbag.</p>
    <p>Triumphantly, she pulled out the small bottle of Dittany.</p>
    <p>She unscrewed it with shaking small hands and handed the open bottle quickly to Draco.</p>
    <p>His quivering hands hovered carefully over Hermione's wrist, he poured not one but two drops onto the fresh wound.</p>
    <p>Instantly, it took effect, the wound healed, leaving behind a dark crusty outline.</p>
    <p>With immense relief, Draco stepped aside and leaned against the pale-yellow wall.</p>
    <p>He doubled over and tried to slow his breathing, his heart felt like it was going to fucking explode.</p>
    <p>
      <em>She's fine, thank you, Merlin.</em>
    </p>
    <p>He took a few minutes to calm himself down.</p>
    <p>Ginny stood over Hermione, she covered her mouth with her hand and tried to stifle the sobs.</p>
    <p>Harry placed a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder, Ginny turned in his arms and cried against his neck.</p>
    <p>Hermione struggled to sit up, she stared at the small crowd around her bed.</p>
    <p>She blinked her eyes rapidly coming back to her senses and full consciousness.</p>
    <p>Her movements alerted them and once again Draco hurried to stand by her bed and looked down at her pale face.</p>
    <p>His eyes bored into hers intensely.</p>
    <p>Keeping his voice calm, he politely requested, "Potter, Ginny can I have a few minutes with Hermione please?"</p>
    <p>They exchanged a solemn look with Hermione and let out a heavy sigh.</p>
    <p>Harry took Ginny's hand in his and they left the room, Draco followed them to the door and locked it behind them.</p>
    <p>Taking out his wand, he placed a silencing charm over the small space.</p>
    <p>His body shook with anger and fear, he turned to face her gravely.</p>
    <p>If he had not gotten there in time, he shuddered to think what might have happened.</p>
    <p>Hermione watched with increasing distress as the tall, anguished man stalked towards her.</p>
    <p>His face contorted with unmistakable pain and he yelled, "DO YOU THINK THIS IS WHAT THEO WANTED?"</p>
    <p>Her hair stood on end and she visibly flinched at the harshness of his words.</p>
    <p>She knew he had every right to be angry.</p>
    <p>Theo would be beside himself with remorse if he saw her now.</p>
    <p>Hermione felt a deep sense of shame wash over her, her actions were unlike her but she needed some relief from the gut-wrenching pain.</p>
    <p>Unable to control himself any longer, Draco broke down at Hermione's feet.</p>
    <p>Tears streamed down his pale handsome face., his hair stuck to his head in messy strands.</p>
    <p>
      <em>He pleaded and begged without shame.</em>
    </p>
    <p>He whispered desperately between sobs, "Please Hermione, I can't...please...lose you...I'll die."</p>
    <p>
      <em>Please, don't let me live without her.</em>
    </p>
    <p>Small soft hands made it into his hair and gently caressed the silky strands.</p>
    <p>He looked up at her touch, she tenderly stroked his face and brought his face up to hers.</p>
    <p>Their faces were inches apart, the lips almost touched.</p>
    <p>Leaning forward, Hermione rested her forehead against Draco's and promised in a pained voice, "I'm so sorry, Draco, it will never happen again."</p>
    <p>She kissed his sweaty forehead, "You have my word." </p>
    <p>Her hot breath sent shivers down his spine, he longed for closeness.</p>
    <p>She was so close, he itched to kiss her and softly brush her lips gently with his.</p>
    <p>Hermione pulled back and settled against the pillows on her bed.</p>
    <p>Her hand in his, she asked tiredly, "Will you stay with me till I fall asleep? I don't want to be alone."</p>
    <p>Placing an airy kiss on her healed wrist, Draco replied without hesitation, "I will be right here."</p>
    <p>
      <em>After everything they had been through, how could he ever refuse her again?</em>
    </p>
    <p>He gingerly sat by her, ran concerned eyes over her petite body and took in every feature and tiny detail of her face.</p>
    <p>Her eyes fluttered and she fell into a deep sleep.</p>
    <p>Exhaustion finally caught up and unable to hold it back any longer, he felt his eyes droop and close shut.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Content breathing, a dreamless sleep.</em>
    </p>
    <p>It felt like hours passed, Draco stirred, blinked to shake the disorientation and opened his eyes fully.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Fuck!</em>
    </p>
    <p>He was sound asleep next to Hermione with his arm protectively around her, her hair was sprawled across his chest and her leg was casually thrown over his.</p>
    <p>Draco pulled his arm from under her and in his hurry to stumble away, he almost went crashing into the nightstand.</p>
    <p>Theo's body was barely cold and he was already in bed with his wife.</p>
    <p>But still, he wanted nothing more than to crawl back under the covers and nestle into her warmth.</p>
    <p>His feelings of late were bordering on insanity, what the fuck was he doing?</p>
    <p>Every feeling he had suppressed roared to the surface with Theo's demise.</p>
    <p>With one last look of longing, he hurriedly left the room.</p>
    <p>Careful to avoid the other members of the house, he went outside and disapparated to his flat.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>
      <strong>The Next Day – The Funeral</strong>
    </p>
    <p>The sun was barely up but Draco hardly got any sleep.</p>
    <p>He sat at the edge of his bed with his head in his hands at the realization of what the rest of the day held.</p>
    <p>His best friend's funeral.</p>
    <p>With an earnest effort, he pushed himself off the bed and headed to take a shower.</p>
    <p>He stood under the warm spray, closed his eyes and sighed.</p>
    <p>The water felt therapeutic against his skin.</p>
    <p>Draco's thoughts went to Hermione. </p>
    <p>
      <em>My love…</em>
    </p>
    <p>Theo's last words haunted him.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Promise me you will look after.</em>
    </p>
    <p>He would do all he could to help her get through the day.</p>
    <p>Stepping out of the cubicle, he tied a towel around his toned and taut waist, walking into the room barefoot towelling his hair and went straight to the vast cupboard that held his clothes.</p>
    <p>He slid the door open and stared at the row upon row of suits that hung neatly inside.</p>
    <p>Draco settling on a tailored black suit and tie to match, he dressed hurriedly.</p>
    <p>He slipped into his jacket, adjusted the dark green tie, reached for his dark shades and disapparated to the Richard and Julia Grangers' home.</p>
    <p>Blaise would hold the fort at the Manor until Draco arrived with Hermione.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Hermione had been awake for hours, she woke to an empty room and sighed with slight disappointment.</p>
    <p>She felt safe in his arms.</p>
    <p>The comfort Draco offered the night before was welcoming, it kept her dangerous thoughts away.</p>
    <p>But she understood why he had left….</p>
    <p>She had been staring into nothingness watching the sun come up.</p>
    <p>Today she would bury her husband of two years.</p>
    <p>There was nothing remaining of her child to bury alongside their father, it gutted her that their child would not have a proper burial.</p>
    <p>Tears clouded her vision and fell onto her lap.</p>
    <p>A gentle knock at her door distracted her and she turned towards the sound.</p>
    <p>Ginny walked in and mustered a smile, her pretty face full of worry and exhaustion.</p>
    <p>"Morning," Ginny greeted Hermione solemnly.</p>
    <p>Hermione wiped away the tears and managed a weak smile, she noticed the black dress in Ginny's hands and frowned.</p>
    <p>The black dress had been one of Theo's favourite.</p>
    <p>It would be fitting for her to wear it to his funeral.</p>
    <p>She placed delicate and unsteady feet on the ground, raised herself, walked towards Ginny and threw her arms around the normally fiery redhead and hugged her tightly.</p>
    <p>Ginny returned the hug enthusiastically and held Hermione close.</p>
    <p>"We will get through this," she whispered between sobs.</p>
    <p>Taking the dress from her hand, Hermione headed for the bathroom.</p>
    <p>Ginny widened her eyes in alarm and threw her a look of deep concern.</p>
    <p>Hermione managed a weak smile, "Don't worry, Ginny, I will be fine." </p>
    <p>Drying herself after a long shower, she eyed the dress with contempt.</p>
    <p>She slowly stepped into it and brought it up with a grunt and slid her arms through the sleeves.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Draco adjusted his suit and walked into the Granger household.</p>
    <p>The older couple were already dressed and waiting patiently in the living room.</p>
    <p>Their faces are drawn together in worry and tension, he exchanged a few pleasantries before heading up to Hermione's room.</p>
    <p>He knocked gently; he could hear Ginny's soft voice and hum from inside.</p>
    <p>Pushing the already ajar door open, he stepped into the room.</p>
    <p>Sunlight touched every corner and beams fell across the two women sitting inside.</p>
    <p>Ginny was combing Hermione's thick hair back into a tight ponytail.</p>
    <p>The black dress hung on her, emphasizing her figure and consciously he thought whether the dress was proper for the occasion.</p>
    <p>Her vacant and haunted eyes locked with his, the black circles under her eyes and red-rimmed eyes were obvious.</p>
    <p>His heart went out to the beautiful yet broken woman before him.</p>
    <p>
      <em>I promise I will get you through this.</em>
    </p>
    <p>"Are you ready?" Draco asked with a small smile and a hint of caution.</p>
    <p>"Hmm..." Hermione replied, critically looking at her reflection.</p>
    <p>
      <em>No one was ready to bury the ones they love.</em>
    </p>
    <p>Draco glanced at his watch, "We have to leave, Hermione."</p>
    <p>Ginny looked at him over Hermione's head in slight alarm.</p>
    <p>He closed the distance between them, bent down to her level, cupped her face gently and turned her face to his.</p>
    <p>Absentmindedly, Hermione played with her wedding ring, she twirled it with her thumb.</p>
    <p>She stared at the cool band and asked in a scared yet curious tone, "Do I have to see him in the coffin? Does he look like my Theo?"</p>
    <p>
      <em>The deceased never looked like their former selves.</em>
    </p>
    <p>Her genuine concerns cut through him, he sighed, took her trembling hands in his and explained as if he would to a child, "He looks like he's sleeping, peaceful."</p>
    <p>With a slight nod, Hermione stood up determinedly with purpose, "Right, let's get this over with."</p>
    <p>It sounded harsh coming out of her grief-stricken face.</p>
    <p>Ginny's face fell and Draco looked at Hermione in concern.</p>
    <p>Extending his hand towards her, he asked, "Are you okay to apparate on your own?"</p>
    <p>Hermione stepped away, smoothed down the dress and replied defiantly, "Yes."</p>
    <p>Within seconds, she took out her wand and disapparated, leaving a shocked Draco and Ginny behind to stare after her.</p>
    <p>They exchanged a grave look and quickly followed.</p>
    <p>They arrived outside Nott Manor within seconds.</p>
    <p>The day was bright and sunny, much like Theo's disposition.</p>
    <p>The warm weather felt glorious against their pale skin.</p>
    <p>Arriving first Hermione stared at the Manor ahead with growing and unrelenting despair.</p>
    <p>She felt the bile rise in her throat.</p>
    <p>Ginny and Draco made to walk towards the Manor, but Hermione stood unmoving, frozen to the spot.</p>
    <p>Exchanging a gentle look with Ginny, Draco gestured towards the Manor with his head.</p>
    <p>Nodding in acknowledgement, Ginny squeezed Hermione's shoulder and walked up the landscaped gardens towards the imposing building.</p>
    <p>He gave her his full attention, mustered a weak smile and asked tenderly, "Do you want to go for a walk before we head to the Manor?"</p>
    <p>Reaching for his hand, she nodded, "Yes please."</p>
    <p>They walked around the gardens in silence, the beautiful fountains and immaculately manicured gardens were a breath-taking sight.</p>
    <p>Hermione touched the rose bushes and broke the stiff silence between them, "You know what's most difficult? People saying how sorry they are." </p>
    <p>Draco knew the feeling, at his father's funeral, he stood by his mother and thanked people for coming and for their condolences for hours.</p>
    <p>"I know," he muttered miserably.</p>
    <p>She went to sit on a white bench and asked through fresh tears, "Why did he die Draco?"</p>
    <p>
      <em>He had no answer to that question, it was tragic and unfair.</em>
    </p>
    <p>Draco hung his head, ran his fingers through his hair and replied in anguish, "I don't know, but if I could, I would exchange places with him in a heartbeat."</p>
    <p>Her head snapped up and she stared at him with blazing eyes, her brown orbs on fire, "Don't ever say that to me again, Draco. Don't you fucking dare!"</p>
    <p>Her voice cracked with unimaginable pain and emotion.</p>
    <p>Hermione closed the distance between them, she slid up to him and reached to touch his face.</p>
    <p>Draco closed his eyes, leaned into her touch and let his lips lightly graze her palm.</p>
    <p>They stayed that way for a few minutes before Draco reluctantly got to his feet, offered his hand for her to get up and said, "It's almost time, Hermione."</p>
    <p>She took his hand and replied with a small air of confidence, "Okay, let's go, Draco." </p>
    <p>Theo would want her to be strong.</p>
    <p>They walked hand in hand, her small hand firmly holding his.</p>
    <p>People gathered inside the foyer and hall, and they watched them approach with solemn faces.</p>
    <p>Most approached at once to offer condolences like Kingsley, the Weasleys, and Luna.</p>
    <p>Molly Weasley put her arms around Hermione and surrounded her with motherly warmth, "You be strong now dear, we are here for you."</p>
    <p>Hermione nodded weakly, Harry and Ginny came over, she glanced at Draco over her shoulder and reluctantly went with them.</p>
    <p>Draco went to stand by Blaise, the men shook hands and looked around them at the growing crowd.</p>
    <p>Blaise nodded towards Hermione in concern, "How is she holding up?"</p>
    <p>"After yesterday's suicide attempt, much better I would say," Draco replied in a low voice and not taking his eyes off the grieving widow.</p>
    <p>A small warm hand slipped into his.</p>
    <p>Polished, cut fingernails dug into his palm, Draco turned to find Astoria leaning against his arm in tears.</p>
    <p>"Tori, did you just arrive?" He asked curiously.</p>
    <p>He bent down to give her an affectionate hug and she held onto him crying, "This is so tragic Drake, he had his whole life before him."</p>
    <p>With a heavy sigh, Draco broke away from her embrace.</p>
    <p>Delicately dabbing her eyes, Astoria asked solemnly, "How is Hermione handling all this?"</p>
    <p>Blaise joined the conversation, "Not great."</p>
    <p>Astoria reached over and gave Blaise a quick peck on the cheek.</p>
    <p>Draco watched Hermione from afar and sighed in relief, so far so good.</p>
    <p>He watched as she approached the coffin that sat amidst bunches of white and pink carnations, lilies adorned the sides and entrance; the flowery scent filled the area.</p>
    <p>Without another word, Draco left Astoria and Blaise to their conversation and moved closer to Hermione.</p>
    <p>Leaning against the heavy doorframe at the entrance, he watched her with interest.</p>
    <p>Harry and Ron were on their feet ready to step in if Hermione needed.</p>
    <p>Her body shook with anticipation, Hermione peered into the coffin and gasped.</p>
    <p>Theo looked peaceful as if he was in a deep peaceful slumber.</p>
    <p>Draco had been right, his eyes closed; she could swear he was smiling.</p>
    <p>She gently touched his face with trembling hands and moved down to adjust his tie.</p>
    <p>It was a thing between them that she always did his tie for him, he was so tall but lovingly he would bend almost in half for her to adjust his tie.</p>
    <p>Hermione always did it the Muggle way rather than use magic, it felt personal to use her fingers instead of a wand.</p>
    <p>"I love you so much, Theo," she whispered adoringly and tears fell her pained and anguished face.</p>
    <p>The tears fell steadily onto Theo's crisp suit.</p>
    <p>She brushed away the sandy blonde hair that had fallen onto his forehead and pressed wet lips to it, "I miss you so much."</p>
    <p>She stood by the coffin, staring at him and reliving their time together.</p>
    <p>The Hall filled with mourners, everyone took a seat, spoke grimly among themselves about the tragic situation and most glanced at Hermione pitifully.</p>
    <p>Timidly Ginny approached her and whispered, "We need to sit down."</p>
    <p>Hermione touched Theo's cheek one last time and pleaded through tears, "Just a minute more please, Ginny."</p>
    <p>Ginny gave her shoulder a tight squeeze, took in her pinched face and nodded, "Of course, love."</p>
    <p>Hermione stared at her husband's face, taking in every detail.</p>
    <p>Reluctantly with one final loving caress, she backed away from the coffin and miserably fell into the seat next to Ginny, she played with her wedding ring nervously.</p>
    <p>It became a compulsion to touch the soothing band of gold.</p>
    <p>The Minister gave a touching eulogy.</p>
    <p>Formalities were done.</p>
    <p>It was time for the burial.</p>
    <p>Draco and Blaise stood at the sides of Theo's coffin and waved their wands.</p>
    <p>Glimmering slivery cords erupted out of their wand tips, encircled the coffin and lifted it steadily into the air.</p>
    <p>Hermione reached up to touch the coffin as it passed but, her fingers lightly brushed against the smooth outer surface of the solid coffin.</p>
    <p>She hung her head and walked slowly behind flanked by Draco and Blaise and Ginny firmly by her side.</p>
    <p>Theo would be laid to rest on the grounds of his Ancestral Manor.</p>
    <p>The freshly dug earth made a pile to the side away from the crowd, Hermione stared at it unblinkingly knowing its intent.</p>
    <p>She felt lightheaded and dizzy, bile rose and she fought the urge to vomit.</p>
    <p>Oh, Merlin, they were going to put Theo into that dark chasm and seal him shut.</p>
    <p>She let out an anguished groan, clutched her chest, fell to the ground and clawed at the dirt.</p>
    <p>People turned to stare at her, their faces sorrowful for the young widow.</p>
    <p>Draco lost concentration at Hermione's sudden outburst and the coffin floated midair ready to be lowered into what would be Theo's final resting place.</p>
    <p>With a quick nod at Blaise, Harry rushed forward to take Draco's place.</p>
    <p>He fell to his feet beside her and grabbed her wrists, she stared into his face, her eyes wild but with purpose, "It's dark, Theo hates the dark."</p>
    <p>Her fingernails were caked with dirt, she dug them into his shirt and pleaded with her eyes.</p>
    <p>That was true, Theo had an innate fear of the dark.</p>
    <p>Draco and Blaise knew this.</p>
    <p>At the tender age of nine, his lunatic father had locked the small boy in the family dungeons without a source of light as a form of punishment.</p>
    <p>Theo had been found hours later, huddled in the corner with his eyes closed shut talking to himself.</p>
    <p>Even at Hogwarts, the tall blonde had slept with a candle by his bedside, much to the annoyance of the rest of the boys in the dorm.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Mate, we miss you.</em>
    </p>
    <p>Draco took out his wand, waved it artistically and a large candle materialized with an eternal flame.</p>
    <p>The flame burnt brilliantly and brightly.</p>
    <p>The candle floated through the air and down the freshly dug grave the white and blue light illuminated the dark passage</p>
    <p>He held her crying frame to his chest, not caring about the dirt that got on his trousers.</p>
    <p>Her fingers grabbed onto his shirt while her sobs dampened the material.</p>
    <p>They heard Blaise speak, his face broken and grave, his eyes filled with tears, "We all knew Theo to be a good man, he was more than a friend, he was our brother." </p>
    <p>Hermione stood up with a fistful of dirt in her trembling hands, she slowly approached her husband's resting place and threw it down the dark abyss.</p>
    <p>The small pebbles and force of dirt made an unpleasant thud against the coffin.</p>
    <p>The tears fell freely and she cried, "Goodbye, my love...Oh, Theo!"</p>
    <p>Draco grabbed a fistful of earth followed by Blaise, Ginny, Astoria, Harry, and a few others who had gathered around the burial area.</p>
    <p>With a heavy heart, he let the dirt fall off his fingers down the large hole.</p>
    <p>Turning to look at his love, he sighed with overwhelming grief.</p>
    <p>Without hesitation, Draco went to stand by Hermione's side, he felt her body shake with the force of her sobs.</p>
    <p>The wanting to gather her in his arms returned, but he didn't dare touch her.</p>
    <p>A cold clammy hand slipped into his hand, small fingers entwined with his.</p>
    <p>He tightened the hold and applied pressure almost bringing it up to his lips.</p>
    <p>Hermione stared at him through red-rimmed pained eyes.</p>
    <p>That was all it took, he gathered her in his arms and let her cry against his white shirt again.</p>
    <p>He did not give a fuck about the people around him or who watched them.</p>
    <p>"I swear, we will get through this, my love, I promise," Draco muttered soothingly into Hermione's hair.</p>
    <p>Her hold on him tightened and she cringed at the sound of dirt filling over the coffin, she turned her face away and refused to look.</p>
    <p>The large mound of dirt covered the deep hole that would be Theo's eternal resting place.</p>
    <p>Blaise walked over, handed Hermione a beautiful rose and offered his hand for her to take.</p>
    <p>She took his hand, held onto him and remembered the rose Theo had given her at Hogwarts.</p>
    <p>Carefully, Blaise guided Hermione to place the rose at the brilliant white tombstone that appeared.</p>
    <p>One by one the mourners turned to leave but Hermione didn't move and neither did Draco, Blaise, Harry, and Ginny.</p>
    <p>Astoria watched from afar as Draco pulled Hermione closer to his body and the grieving widow's arms around him.</p>
    <p>The current situation aside, it irked her that they were so close, she had expected Potter or Weasley to comfort her but certainly not Draco.</p>
    <p>Harry broke the silence, "We need to head back to the Manor."</p>
    <p>Blaise nodded in agreement, "Hermione, we need to head back, people are waiting for us."</p>
    <p>Ginny took her hand and Harry joined them as they walked back to the Manor.</p>
    <p>Blaise, Astoria, and Draco followed behind.</p>
    <p>Draco stared at the back of Hermione's head, closed his eyes and sighed, the proceedings had gone better than he expected.</p>
    <p>She handled herself better than anyone could expect.</p>
    <p>Astoria followed his gaze, "You shouldn't get too close to Hermione, Draco."</p>
    <p>He narrowed his eyes at the woman next to him and hissed, "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"</p>
    <p>Blaise eyed her with contempt, "Now is not the time, Astoria."</p>
    <p>She scowled, "Now is a better time than any." </p>
    <p>Draco stopped walking, he turned to face Astoria and asked angrily, "What the hell are you insinuating?"</p>
    <p>Taking a step back in alarm but undeterred, Astoria continued, "I'm not insinuating anything, but it's obvious that she's going to depend on you."</p>
    <p>Draco narrowed his eyes and asked through clenched teeth, "And why is that a problem?"</p>
    <p>Astoria looked scandalized, she stared at the men like they were idiots, "It will be a problem if she falls in love with you."</p>
    <p>Draco looked furious and Blaise eyed her with growing resentment.</p>
    <p>A clear edge to his voice, Blaise asked impatiently, "Are you fucking serious?"</p>
    <p>Draco shook his head, "You are unbelievable, Tori."</p>
    <p>Blaise turned Astoria around, "If she had to end up with someone eventually, Draco is the best person for her."</p>
    <p>Astoria looked at Blaise like he slapped her, she pulled her arm away roughly and spat, "She is Theos wife and don't any of you forget that."</p>
    <p>That was the last straw, Draco was furious, "Fuck off, Astoria, you have no idea what Theo would want."</p>
    <p>Leaving Astoria to stand by herself the two men hurriedly went up the wide stairway that led to the Manor.</p>
    <p>Blaise grabbed two bottles of firewhisky and advised, "Calm down, mate."</p>
    <p>Taking the bottle, Draco bared his teeth, "Fuck! I don't believe what she said."</p>
    <p>Blaise looked bored suddenly, "She's just fucking upset that you are done with her."</p>
    <p>It was common knowledge that Astoria had her heart set on becoming Lady Malfoy.</p>
    <p>Rolling his eyes, Draco sneered, "It's been done for years."</p>
    <p>Bottles in hand, they walked inside to see Narcissa hugging Hermione and softly cooing words of reassurance and stroking her hair.</p>
    <p>Draco stood by the heavy door, leaned against it and watched his mother comfort Hermione.</p>
    <p>It was oddly satisfying to watch his mother with her.</p>
    <p>There was a long line of people waiting to speak to Hermione and pay their last respects.</p>
    <p>Draco smiled, she handled it with finesse, Theo would have been immensely proud of her.</p>
    <p>A handful of people remained.</p>
    <p>After handling the throngs on people, Draco looked around wildly, Hermione had disappeared.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>She walked into their bedroom; it was just as they had left it that faithful night.</p>
    <p>Theo had a small study adjoining their bedroom, slowly, she pushed open the door and stepped into the room full of scrolls, books, and dangerous-looking potions.</p>
    <p>A voice cut through the silence, "It's good to see you."</p>
    <p>She jumped at the familiar voice</p>
    <p>The jovial voice asked with a small laugh, "I didn't get to see all of it, just parts, was it a nice funeral?"</p>
    <p>Hermione turned to her late husband's portrait.</p>
    <p>Closing the distance between them in three strides, she rested her head against the rough canvas.</p>
    <p>Theo's voice was soothing, "Don't cry, my love."</p>
    <p>Hermione placed the flat of her hands on the portrait and cried hot tears, "Theo! I miss you so much."</p>
    <p>His voice cracked, "I know, and I miss you too, but mostly your laugh."</p>
    <p>He added adoringly, "You need to find it again."</p>
    <p>She placed her hand on his face and imagined the feel of his face, "I need time, we just buried you."</p>
    <p>Theo tried to ease the tension, "So, was it a good funeral?"</p>
    <p>"Stop it!" Hermione said with a small smile.</p>
    <p>He mused and asked in interest, "What? I'm curious. Did Draco cry?"</p>
    <p>Hermione felt herself stiffen at the mention of Draco's name, "Yes, he did."</p>
    <p>A look of disappointment settled on his face and he asked seriously, "Where is the fucker? Blaise came by but I haven't seen the moody arsehole yet." </p>
    <p>Quick to defend Draco, she replied at once, "I don't think he's ready to see you." </p>
    <p>Theo laughed and then his tone softened, "Smile for me, Hermione, just once, please."</p>
    <p>She hung her head in defeat, "Do I have to go on?"</p>
    <p>His voice turned serious and firm, "Yes, of course, you do, remember what we spoke about."</p>
    <p>"No! I love you," Hermione replied defiantly through tear-stained eyelids.</p>
    <p>Theo ached to touch her, but his time with her was over, "And I love you."</p>
    <p>An awkward silence engulfed them, non spoke, there was much to say but no words came out.</p>
    <p>He looked away and stated sternly, "You need to go."</p>
    <p>Hermione fired back, "Why? I'm happy here." </p>
    <p>Theo smiled in his boyish way and explained, "Talking to a portrait is no life Hermione, you need to live your life."</p>
    <p>He stepped out of the portrait, leaving an empty canvas.</p>
    <p>With a heavy sigh, Hermione wiped her tears and headed out.</p>
    <p>She could not live at Nott Manor any longer.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Draco avoided going into Theo's room, instead, he searched the rest of the Manor for her.</p>
    <p>A smile crossed his face, he knew exactly where she would be.</p>
    <p>Her loose strands of hair blew gently in the wind, she had her eyes closed and a dark green shirt clutched tightly to her chest.</p>
    <p>She held the shirt up to her face and inhaled deeply.</p>
    <p>He went to stand by her and casually leaned against the balcony.</p>
    <p>"Don't ever leave without telling me," Draco told her sternly.</p>
    <p>Holding up the shirt, Hermione smiled, "It smells like him."</p>
    <p>Keeping the shirt aside, she locked eyes with the handsome man before her, "Thank you, Draco."</p>
    <p>He raised a quizzical brow and asked, "For what?"</p>
    <p>Pointing to everything around her, she replied gratefully, "For all this."</p>
    <p>Unable to mask the hurt he felt, he replied sarcastically, "But why are you thanking me?"</p>
    <p>He looked deep into her red-rimmed eyes and said painfully, "I'm here because I want to be, every part of me wants to be here with you."</p>
    <p>Hermione shivered at Draco's intensity, she reached over and squeezed his hand.</p>
    <p>He brought her hand to his lips and kissed the whitened knuckles.</p>
    <p>Pressing her small hand to his cheek, he asked grimly, "Can I trust you to behave?"</p>
    <p>His voice cracked with emotion. </p>
    <p>Hermione flinched; he was referring to last night's episode.</p>
    <p>She felt his pain and desperation.</p>
    <p>She stared at the darkening sky and replied confidently, "Of course, that will never happen again." </p>
    <p>He closed his eyes at the memory and told her honestly, "It scared the living fuck out of me." </p>
    <p>Seeing her lying in a pool of blood had caused his own heart to stop.</p>
    <p>Did his love for her run so deep?</p>
    <p>Hermione boldly touched Draco's face and let her fingers lightly graze his lip.</p>
    <p>"We...need...," He started to say, but he was abruptly cut off.</p>
    <p>"There you are," came Ginny's impatient voice.</p>
    <p>Draco stepped away from Hermione</p>
    <p>Ginny raised an eyebrow and cursed herself for interrupting.</p>
    <p>She smiled at the tall man and asked Hermione gently, "Are you ready to leave?" </p>
    <p>Turning to Draco once again, Ginny informed solemnly, "Blaise is looking for you, I think everyone left."</p>
    <p>He nodded curtly and replied, "Right, I'll see you later, Hermione."</p>
    <p>He moved to leave but she grasped onto his hand tightly unwilling to let go.</p>
    <p>She replied with a small smile, "Yes you will."</p>
    <p>Ginny watched the scene before her unravel, "Come on love, let's go, your parents are waiting downstairs."</p>
    <p>With a final agonized look at Draco, Hermione reluctantly followed Ginny out.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Blaise was in Theo's study nursing a scotch</p>
    <p>Draco walked in, headed to the minibar and asked, "All done?" </p>
    <p>"All done," the other man replied, taking a sip, and savouring the taste.</p>
    <p>"Where the fuck were you?" Blaise looked at Draco curiously and asked.</p>
    <p>Draco dropped two ice cubes into his scotch and replied with a smile, "I was with Hermione."</p>
    <p>Blaise snorted, "Of course you were."</p>
    <p>Pointing his glass at Blaise, Draco firmly stated, "Stop it!"</p>
    <p>Blaise raised an eyebrow and asked gently, "Do you?"</p>
    <p>Draco took a sip of the rich amber liquid, his eyes glazed over with pain and slowly he replied, "Always..."</p>
    <p>"Mate, listen...." Blaise started but Draco would hear none of it, he threatened, "I said fucking drop it, now is not the time."</p>
    <p>They had just buried their best mate, nothing else mattered.</p>
    <p>"I miss him," Draco said with a heavy heart.</p>
    <p>His eyes clouded over with unrest and he declared seriously, "Hermione needs him."</p>
    <p>Blaise eyed his best friend with interest and replied with a genuine smile, "Time will heal all wounds, mate. There might still be a happy ending in all this." </p>
    <p>Draco wished he shared his friend's confidence, he drained his drink and banged the tumbler on the ornately carved desk.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story has me emotionally drained but in a good way. I adore bringing out the angst between all the characters. :)</p><p>Please read and review. I absolutely love reading reviews because it helps to motivate my writing while other reviews help me to become a better writer.</p><p>To all the comments: - I really am blown away. I'm so glad everyone is connecting to the story. Much love!</p><p>Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! :)</p><p>Enjoy Chapter Five!</p><p>Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!</p><p>HAPPY READING! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco had all their pictures framed, Theo smiled at them, the lanky Slytherin was always with a smile.</p><p>He could almost hear the man's voice, mocking them jokingly.</p><p>Theo had gone too soon, it was unfair.</p><p>Hit and run the Muggles called it.</p><p>The fucking bastard that ended his best friend's life was alive and well.</p><p>Nearly five months after Theo passed, a man came forward and claimed responsibility.</p><p>The guilt had driven the man to near madness.</p><p>Blaise and he handled it. Hermione held onto his hand tightly.</p><p>Her eyes blazed with mixed emotions at the snivelling shell of a man before them.</p><p>The Muggle Police asked about pressing charges, but Draco's fingers inched towards his wand.</p><p>He wanted to cause the miserable worm lasting pain.</p><p>Blaise had been more composed, his arms crossed across his broad chest, he listened intently to the police officer.</p><p>They asked about pressing charges,</p><p>Draco was adamant the man pay for what he did, Hermione was not, she chose to forgive.</p><p>Regardless, he would still face trial and a hefty prison sentence.</p><p>The man sobbed in front of them, apologized and begged her forgiveness.</p><p>Draco sneered and navigated her away before the man could touch her.</p><p>In disgust, he had drunk himself to a stupor, waking up to a massive hangover the next day.</p><p>His drinking had gotten frequent of late.</p><p>Blaise stopped by grabbed the bottle from his hands and called him out on it.</p><p>Blaise tolerated no bullshit, he was harsh and to the point.</p><p>Sitting down next to Draco, he spoke, "I know the booze helps, but I've had one best friend die on me and I'm not going to watch another."</p><p>Draco managed a weak smile.</p><p>The words hit him hard, he controlled it from thereafter.</p><p>Hermione rushed around the room at her parents' house, she turned over books and boxes.</p><p>"I swear it was right here!" Hermione cried in alarm.</p><p>Julia Granger pushed open the door and said, "Sweetheart, Ginny is he..."</p><p>She abruptly stopped at the sight of her daughter's rapid and wild movements around the room.</p><p>"Hermione?" Julia asked gently.</p><p>Hermione quickly wiped the tears that fell and asked in a panic, "My wedding ring, have you seen it?"</p><p>Julia's face softened, "Did you check in the bathroom, darling?"</p><p>Hermione made a mad dash into the bathroom, she could not lose the one thing that bound her to Theo.</p><p>She looked inside the cabinet above the sink and knocked out the contents in search of her beloved ring.</p><p>The bottles fell to the floor, burst open and sent its contents across the tiled floor.</p><p>She spotted it at once, the small rows of diamonds glistened against the white surface.</p><p>With a massive sigh of relief, she gave it a quick kiss and slipped it onto her dainty finger.</p><p>Julia placed a comforting hand on her daughter's arm and said gently yet cautiously, "It's been over eight months, you can take it off if you want."</p><p>Hermione widened her eyes in shock, "No! Theo is still my husband."</p><p>Ginny took the opportunity to enter the room, she exchanged a look of grief with Julia and added softly, "It's okay, Mi, you can wear it for as long as you need."</p><p>Julia sighed and backed out of the room.</p><p>Hermione stared at the ring, twirled it between her fingers and let out a deep breath.</p><p>She needed its comforting presence.</p><p>The need to touch it was overwhelming, it had become a compulsion she could not escape from.</p><p>She continued to rub the cool gold band but turned to face the redhead in the room.</p><p>"Ginny, I'm so glad to see you!" Hermione said with a smile and gave Ginny a quick hug.</p><p>They went to sit on her bed, Hermione sat cross-legged and stared at the desk with her work piled on top.</p><p>She tried to work from home, Kingsley graciously allowed her to remain at home in her time of grief.</p><p>She welcomed the time to herself, there was so much unrest in her mind.</p><p>As the days went by, Hermione grudgingly came to terms with what happened to her and the different path her life had taken.</p><p>
  <em>I miss you every single day, Theo.</em>
</p><p>Her husband was dead, her unborn child was dead.</p><p>That was the harsh unfair reality and there was no escaping from it.</p><p>Harry, Ginny, and Ron visited but she did not want to see anyone.</p><p>Their presence felt suffocating, it was a constant reminder of the life she lost in a matter of minutes.</p><p>It was not intentional, but their happy existence frustrated her at times.</p><p>There was resentment.</p><p>Was she not a good person? Merlin, Theo had been such a good man, the unfairness of everything cut her deep.</p><p>A sense of helplessness gripped her heart.</p><p>She was happy to sit in the dark, surrounded by her memories of Theo.</p><p>Her loving, humorous husband, how she missed him.</p><p>If she closed her eyes tightly and drowned out all other sounds, she could hear him.</p><p>
  <em>"Granger, you look beautiful."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Father? Me? Darling!"</em>
</p><p>And then she would cry, her chest heaved with sobs because the sound of his voice would fade into nothingness.</p><p>She wanted release from the pain, gut-wrenching pain tore through her every second of the day the first few months.</p><p>The memories of Theo still swirled around her head, she dreamt of him often.</p><p>The nightmares were fresh, they would come uninvited into her mind and pull at the strings of sanity she had left.</p><p>But of late there was an alarming new development to them.</p><p>Hermione saw Theo often, his handsome face smiled at her but recently another figure stood behind him smiling hopefully at her.</p><p>
  <em>Draco...</em>
</p><p>His hands in his pockets, he gazed at her lovingly.</p><p>Theo glanced over his shoulder and with a small smile, he stepped into the darkness.</p><p>
  <em>No, come back, darling.</em>
</p><p>She picked up the hem of the long red dress and tried to follow Theo, but Draco stepped in front and blocked her path.</p><p>His hands cupped her face, his long fingers teased the wild curls of her hair and finally, his lips claimed hers.</p><p>The kiss...the feeling of his lips on hers was electrifying.</p><p>It wasn't real, it was a dream, but it felt so unbelievably real to feel him once again.</p><p>
  <em>Save me from the darkness.</em>
</p><p>Bathed in sweat, Hermione sat up straight and took deep breaths to steady herself.</p><p>She resented Draco for years for what he did back at Hogwarts.</p><p>She had been hopelessly in love with him and he had rejected her in the harshest of ways.</p><p>There was no regret or doubt, she loved her husband ardently, Theo was the right choice.</p><p>But the dreams were disturbing...</p><p>Ginny interrupted her train of thought, "Are you sure you want to start work?"</p><p>It was obvious from the tone that she was concerned.</p><p>Hermione mustered a smile and replied confidently, "Of course, it's been bloody months, I'm eager to get back to my job."</p><p>Ginny raised a brow and replied sceptically, "Right."</p><p>The last few months had not been easy.</p><p>The months right after the funeral had been especially rough.</p><p>She shuddered at the memory.</p><p>Hermione would not listen to anyone, not her parents, Harry, Ron or Ginny.</p><p>Stubbornly, she pushed away the plates of food and flushed soup down the toilet.</p><p>Whenever questioned, she would shrug and ignore them.</p><p>After putting up with the hunger strike for three days, Ginny chucked it in and went to meet Draco.</p><p>Maybe, Hermione would listen to him, Ginny was well aware of the bond they shared.</p><p>Ginny sat in the impressive office of Draco Malfoy; the Slytherin had strikingly good taste.</p><p>She looked around approvingly, slightly taken back, she nodded appreciatively.</p><p>The elaborate office suited him; Draco had come a long way from his arsehole Hogwarts days.</p><p>Draco was bent over a mountain of paperwork, he held up a page and tried to read it.</p><p>He heard the door open but ignored it and returned to his papers.</p><p>His secretary Helen cleared her throat, "Mr Malfoy, there's a Mrs Ginny Potter to see you."</p><p>Draco looked up from the files, cocked his head to the side and said firmly, "Please send her in."</p><p>Helen nodded and backed out of the office.</p><p>The smartly dressed woman approached Ginny, her legs crossed perfectly with every step, and said with poise, "Mr Malfoy will see you now, Mrs Potter."</p><p>Conscious of her pleated pants and slightly crumpled blue blouse, Ginny smoothed it out best she could.</p><p>She groaned with the realization that James had spilt marmalade on her blouse.</p><p>Ginny vigorously rubbed at it and made it worse, the sticky patch was now visible for all to see.</p><p>Abandoning her efforts, she followed the lovely woman into Draco's office.</p><p>If the front office was impressive, it did not prepare her for the inside.</p><p>In awe, Ginny looked around the imposing space.</p><p>Draco watched the perplexed redhead with interest.</p><p>He got up, went around his desk, and gave Ginny a quick peck on the cheek.</p><p>She stared at the massive aquarium filled with exotic looking fish.</p><p>"Helen, can we get some tea, please?" Draco requested politely.</p><p>Helen smiled, "Of course, right away."</p><p>Gesturing to the comfortable chair in front of his desk, Draco went back around and sat in the massive leather seat that was his.</p><p>He leaned back against it and studied the woman in front of him.</p><p>Ginny was never nervous but today the woman seemed pained, her eyes were rigidly fixed on her feet.</p><p>Breaking the awkward silence, Draco asked kindly, "What's the matter, Ginny?"</p><p>She broke down in tears.</p><p>Draco sat back, waited for her to calm down and willed the panic he felt initially to subside.</p><p>
  <em>Hermione...</em>
</p><p>Finally, Ginny seemed to regain her composure, she wiped the tears away and her voice cracked with heavy emotion, "Hermione is refusing meals and stays inside her room, Malfoy."</p><p>She had his undivided attention.</p><p>Draco massaged the bridge of his nose, "I saw her yesterday, I took some books over, but I did not stay long."</p><p>Ginny started to cry again, he went around the table, bent down, and squeezed the distraught woman's hand.</p><p>She choked back a sob and pleaded, "She's my best friend, Draco, can you please talk to her?"</p><p>Draco smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry, I'll go by tonight."</p><p>Ginny was visibly grateful, "I know it will take time, but she has lost hope."</p><p>He straightened to his full height and retorted confidently, "Then we will help her find it."</p><p>They drank the tea in silence, until Ginny mused, "You must think I'm an emotional sodding idiot."</p><p>Laughing Draco replied, "On the contrary, I now have reason to believe you are human."</p><p>She rolled her eyes and threw him a look of disgust.</p><p>Growing up with six men had hardened her to most aspects of life, but Hermione was the sister she never had and seeing her suffer was an aching pull at her heart.</p><p>Draco creased his eyebrows in worry and watched the departing figure of Ginny Potter.</p><p>Why had he not noticed Hermione's lack of appetite?</p><p>She always smiled when he went over, was it an act to keep him away from the truth?</p><p>Obviously, it had been.</p><p>He grabbed his coat and walked out with purpose, "Helen cancel all my meetings. I won't be back."</p><p>The middle-aged woman snapped to attention at once, hurriedly reached for the phone and punched in numbers.</p><p>Her voice trailed as Draco walked out of his office with a single destination in mind.</p><p>The loud thud made Richard Granger jerk; he spilt his tea all over the newspaper in his hand.</p><p>Richard cursed, "Bloody hell."</p><p>Julia hid a laugh and went to open the door.</p><p>The cool air followed Draco into the cosy and comfortable living room.</p><p>He smiled warmly at Julia, brushed away the particles of dust that clung to his new coat, took it off and hung it near the door.</p><p>Mrs Granger smiled happily but she looked frail and exhausted, she pulled him close for a hug.</p><p>Richard rose to greet him cheerfully, "Son!"</p><p>Draco took the eagerly offered hand in a firm handshake and followed them to the kitchen.</p><p>It was his favourite place in the whole house, the Grangers' kitchen felt and smelt like home.</p><p>The warmness he always felt when he walked into their house had wavered, but it was still there.</p><p>Without invitation, he needed none, Draco slid into the small kitchen chair and got comfortable, his long legs protruded from underneath.</p><p>Without asking, Mrs Granger placed a steaming cup of hot chocolate in front of him with a smile.</p><p>He eagerly took the mug with a content sigh and held it with both hands, the hot surface of the mug warmed his cold fingers.</p><p>Once Richard sat down, Draco took a deep breath and asked solemnly, "Ginny came to see me, is Hermione refusing meals?"</p><p>The Grangers' exchanged looks of serious concern.</p><p>Draco brought his hands together and questioned, "Why didn't you tell me?"</p><p>Richard answered with a hint of pride to his voice, "We were hoping she would come around on her own, Hermione has always been headstrong, she does things at her own pace."</p><p>Draco leaned back further and ran long fingers through his slightly long hair.</p><p>The silky strands were long enough to brush touch his cheeks; he mentally made a note to get a haircut.</p><p>He turned to face Mr Granger and retorted lovingly, "Well, she is stubborn."</p><p>Draco regretted his tone of voice; he had not meant to sound like a lovestruck fucking schoolboy.</p><p>Richard was slightly taken back because he raised a questioning eyebrow at the platinum blonde man sitting in his kitchen.</p><p>Julia hid a knowing smile and rolled her eyes at her husband, men were so oblivious at times.</p><p>Taking a sip of his favourite hot chocolate, Draco closed his eyes as the rich liquid travelled down his parched throat, it felt glorious.</p><p>Richard lowered his voice, "We have tried everything, she won't even go for her follow-up at St Mungo's."</p><p>He lowered his head in defeat, "She has shut herself off from everything."</p><p>Julia cut through the tension with her motherly voice, "You will stay for supper, son?"</p><p>Draco nodded with a warm smile.</p><p>She got to her feet, "That's settled then."</p><p>"Darling?" Julia knocked and pushed open the door.</p><p>Hermione looked up from her book and smiled weakly at her mother.</p><p>The flat of her thumb rubbed the wedding ring continuously.</p><p>Julia eyed it cautiously, sat on the edge of the bed, reached over to brush her daughter's hair and said warmly, "Come down for dinner, sweetheart."</p><p>Hermione ignored her mother and returned to reading her book with fake interest.</p><p>She had not been reading, instead, she had been deep in thought on how to remove the permanent sticking charm off Theo's portrait,</p><p>She kept her eyes on the book and replied stubbornly, "I'm not hungry."</p><p>"Please, darling," Julia coaxed trying to keep the emotion from bubbling and spilling over.</p><p>Hermione tossed the book aside and lied with little conviction, "I ate an apple earlier, I'm not hungry."</p><p>Trying to get her daughter's interest, Julia said with a hint of excitement, "We have a guest."</p><p>It did not have the desired effect, Hermione withdrew even more and pleading tears clouded her eyes.</p><p>She choked back a sob, "Please mum, I just want to be left alone."</p><p>It was the first time since Hermione was a teenager that Mrs Granger lost her patience.</p><p>She stood over her daughter, narrowed her eyes and replied sternly, "Hermione Jean Granger, come down now."</p><p>Hermione widened her eyes in shock.</p><p>Julia walked away from her stunned daughter, paused at the door and said through tears in her eyes, "Theo would never want you to hide away in this room."</p><p>Without a second glance, she walked out, leaned against the wall and let the tears fall.</p><p>She whispered to an invisible entity, "Oh son, we miss you."</p><p>Theo was the son she never had; she was extremely fond of her late son in law.</p><p>Hermione stared after her mother and felt an ache in her heart, she had no desire to upset her.</p><p>She pulled herself off the bed, grabbed a pair of jeans and a black jumper and got dressed.</p><p>Next, she tied her unruly hair into a tight bun and gave herself a look before heading out of the room.</p><p>The ring felt smooth against her thumb, her nail dug into the small space between the ring and her skin.</p><p>The closer she got to the kitchen, the chatter coming from it became clear.</p><p>That voice, she knew that voice.</p><p>Draco stood up the minute Hermione entered the small space.</p><p>He almost whispered his greeting, the sight of her always knocked him clean off his feet, "Hi."</p><p>
  <em>All of me, you have all of me.</em>
</p><p>She narrowed her eyes, pressed her lips together in frustration and turned accusing eyes on her mother, "Is this our bloody guest?"</p><p>She looked at the three people in the kitchen with growing contempt.</p><p>Hermione locked eyes with Draco and spat, "What is this an intervention? Are you here to save the poor miserable widow?"</p><p>He stared at her unable to speak, his stormy swirls grew wide with distress.</p><p>Her anger was clearly getting the better of her, why didn't they understand that she just wanted to be left the fuck alone!</p><p>She directed her anger at the ice blonde man in the room and hissed, "I don't need everyone telling me what the hell to do."</p><p>Richard tried to step closer, but Hermione stepped back and yelled, "I'm a grown woman!"</p><p>Turning her full attention to Draco, she let the tears fall, "You do not control me, Draco and everyone would be wise to remember that."</p><p>With those piercing final words, Hermione fled the kitchen, ran up the stairs and clumsily wiped away the falling tears.</p><p>She ran inside her room, tore through the books, and aggressively pushed the cupboard to the ground before sinking to the middle of the room with her hands on her abdomen.</p><p>Hot tears fell down her cheeks and into her lap, miserably she thought, <em>I want my child, give me back my innocent child.</em></p><p>Richard and Julia stood frozen to the spot at their daughter's shocking outburst.</p><p>Their eyes shifted to the ceiling at the disturbing and loud noises coming from Hermione's room.</p><p>Julia cried softly, her husband's arms went around her and pulled her towards him.</p><p>He muttered reassuringly, "She will be alright, love."</p><p>Richard exchanged a grave look with Draco, he caught the look as he left the kitchen.</p><p>He was already on his way upstairs, taking two steps at a time, he stopped outside her room and hesitated.</p><p>He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.</p><p>"GO AWAY, DRACO!" Hermione's broken voice came from within.</p><p>Ignoring the warning, Draco stepped into the room and looked around the destroyed space.</p><p>He was impressed, she had brought down all hell in the span of ten minutes.</p><p>With a heavy sigh, he reached for his wand and waved it around the room.</p><p>Broken pieces of furniture, torn pages of books, childhood photographs swirled around her broken frame and into their original place.</p><p>Draco knelt next to Hermione and studied her face, her eyes were closed, lines of stress adorned the sides of her mouth and her face was wet with tears.</p><p>He muttered softly, "We are trying to help you, love."</p><p>
  <em>I will help you get through this, let me, help you, please, my love.</em>
</p><p>His hand on her cheek felt welcoming, the familiarity of his touch was pleasing, and Hermione leaned into it unconsciously.</p><p>
  <em>Come back to me.</em>
</p><p>Long fingers brushed away the rest of her tears.</p><p>
  <em>So close...too close...</em>
</p><p>His smell was overpowering her other senses.</p><p>"Draco..." Hermione whispered almost inaudible.</p><p>Her eyes flew open and she scrambled away from him.</p><p>Draco stood up abruptly and went to stand on the far side of the room.</p><p>He silently reprimanded himself, <em>get a fucking grip Malfoy.</em></p><p>Hermione got to her feet and went to stand far away from Draco.</p><p>They stood around each other in the closed space, was it always this small Hermione wondered.</p><p>She averted her gaze to the tree outside the window and mumbled, "Nobody understands."</p><p>
  <em>To hell with this, he wanted to hold her, to comfort her.</em>
</p><p>Draco closed the distance between them, Hermione backed away at once and stared into his pale handsome face.</p><p>She liked the way his hair fell onto his face, it was flawed, enduring and pleasant.</p><p>He reached for her soft small hands and pleaded, "Help me understand, let me be there, Hermione."</p><p>He was tall, not as tall as Theo but the Slytherin men were all tall.</p><p>She reached and brushed away the strand of hair that had fallen over his eye, he caught her hand by the wrist and gently brought it to his lips.</p><p>His lips brushed her skin tenderly and left an unrelenting trail of fire.</p><p>Draco placed a firm kiss on her palm and let her go, Hermione gasped, rubbed the area, lost balance and collapsed into the nearest chair.</p><p>She cowered under his stern gaze.</p><p>He crossed his arms over his chest and said firmly, "You have to eat."</p><p>Without waiting for her to reply, he turned on his heel and left the small room.</p><p>She stared after the dangerously good-looking man in disappointment.</p><p>
  <em>Why was it she only felt alive around him?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come back, please, keep me sane.</em>
</p><p>She twirled her wedding band and chewed on her bottom lip nervously.</p><p>Draco stalked back into the room and Hermione smiled in relief, he raised a questioning eyebrow at her and placed a bowl on the table.</p><p>The bowl was hot, a steady stream of steam spiralled upwards and filled the room with a delicious aroma.</p><p>Hermione stood up, peered into the bowl, and stared at him incredulously, "Seriously?"</p><p>Draco pushed the chair close to her, waved his wand and brought the bowl closer, it hovered near her face.</p><p>He locked eyes with her and threatened, "Sit the fuck down or I will make you."</p><p>Hermione knew he meant business, she rolled her eyes, let out a frustrated groan, sat down and pouted like a child.</p><p>Draco hid an amused smile, scooped up a hefty portion of the soup with a few sizable pieces of chicken and carefully held the spoon to her mouth.</p><p>He demanded, "Eat!"</p><p>Hermione defiantly pressed her lips tighter together and shook her head but her resolve melted fast.</p><p>His eyes pleaded with her, the flecks of blue in them sparkled against the light in desperation.</p><p>Wanting to appease the man before her, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to the spoon.</p><p>Draco smiled triumphantly; he enjoyed feeding her; it felt uncommonly pleasing.</p><p>After the third spoonful, Hermione spoke up, "You know, I can feed myself."</p><p>So, intent on watching her eat and observing the steady movement of the muscles in her neck as it devoured the sustenance he offered, he barely heard the words she spoke.</p><p>Draco snapped back to attention, lost concentration and the bowl almost crashed to the ground.</p><p>He caught it swiftly, swallowed hard and reached for a glass of water, it was empty, cursing he filled it with his wand.</p><p>Hermione watched his every movement.</p><p>She stuck the last spoonful of soup into her mouth and licked the spoon for good measure.</p><p>She handed the bowl back to him with a frown, "Happy now?"</p><p>
  <em>Always when you are around.</em>
</p><p>He handed her a glass of water and mused, "I'm very happy! Good girl."</p><p>Hermione hugged her legs to her chest and looked away deep in thought, her mood swings were dangerously abrupt and unpredictable after the accident.</p><p>Draco let out a sigh and went to sit by her.</p><p>A light breeze blew through her room, she shivered and hugged herself tighter.</p><p>He looked outside and asked earnestly, "Do you want to go out for a walk?"</p><p>He had her interest, but she looked outside, it was quite dark, "Now? It's getting dark."</p><p>Draco got to his feet, offered his hand, and said with a small laugh, "I'm sure I can protect you, Hermione."</p><p>The breeze earlier felt good against her skin, it felt real.</p><p>Hermione took his hand and got to her feet, the clothes she wore were suitable for the nightly stroll.</p><p>She excitedly rummaged in her now restored cupboard and pulled out her Gryffindor scarf.</p><p>Draco frowned, always the bloody Gryffindor.</p><p>Hermione draped it around her neck untidily and said excitedly, "Okay, let's go."</p><p>He shook his head, grasped the corner of the scarlet scarf, and pulled her closer.</p><p>Almost losing her balance, she fell against his body and pressed her palms to his chest.</p><p>He brought her closer and undid the carelessly knotted scarf, his fingers lightly brushed the back of her neck.</p><p><em>So soft</em>.</p><p>He put it around her again, moved her hair out of the way and expertly tied a scarf knot holding it snugly in place.</p><p>Hermione felt her breathing hasten by the time Draco let her go.</p><p>
  <em>So close...too close.</em>
</p><p>Julia and Richard were in the living room watching TV, they looked up at the approaching duo and curiously took in Draco's fingers entwined firmly around Hermione's.</p><p>Draco brushed back his hair and said cheerfully, "We will be back soon, just going for a quick walk around."</p><p>It was the best explanation he could offer the parents of the woman he loved.</p><p>Julia nodded enthusiastically, and Richard nodded unable to find the right words.</p><p>At the door, Hermione turned to face her parents again, hung her face ashamed face and muttered, "I'm sorry about what I said earlier, please forgive me."</p><p>Julia reached her daughter first, she threw her arms around her and hugged her tightly, "You will get through this."</p><p>She spoke to her daughter but kept her eyes locked on Draco, the lines on her face creased with worry.</p><p>Draco understood the meaning of their exchange and nodded determinedly.</p><p>Hand in hand, they stepped out into the cold night air.</p><p>Hermione took in a deep breath; the fresh air filled her deprived lungs.</p><p>They walked around aimlessly and came to the abandoned playground of the neighbourhood children.</p><p>The swings swung lightly, it looked ghostly the way it moved and creaked with protest.</p><p>It had been years since she sat on a swing.</p><p>Excitedly, Hermione sat down, grasped the rusty chain between her fingers and slowly launched herself.</p><p>Draco chuckled, sat on the swing next to her and awkwardly tucked his legs under the small seat.</p><p>
  <em>Muggles had weird ways of enjoying themselves.</em>
</p><p>They sat through a comfortable silence only pierced by the howling of the wind.</p><p>Her words of grief sliced through the darkness, "I miss him so much, but I miss the feeling of my child more.",</p><p>She tenderly caressed her stomach, "Is that awful of me? To miss my child more than him?"</p><p>Draco reached over and squeezed her hand, "No, Hermione, it makes you human, I know how much you wanted a child."</p><p>Hermione looked down at her ring, the need to touch it returned but the compulsion was greatly subdued around Draco.</p><p>She placed her hand on her stomach and confessed, "The baby had started to kick...we were going to have a daughter."</p><p>Theo had not known the gender of their child, she wanted it to be a surprise.</p><p>Draco looked over Hermione in shock and surprise, the pain in her eyes was laid out in open.</p><p>So fresh and raw, it penetrated her soul.</p><p>The anguish in her voice went straight to his heart, it was unbearable to be able to do nothing to ease her pain.</p><p>He stared into the darkness and tried to hold back the emotion, "Theo asked me to be Godfather."</p><p>Hermione watched and listened to Draco intently as he recalled the proud day Theo gathered them at The Leaky Cauldron to share his exciting news.</p><p>
  <em>Witches and wizards crowded the popular bar and inn.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blaise was getting annoyed, another wizard had stepped on his foot and bumped into him, "It's fucking bonkers in here tonight."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Over the crowd, Theo waved them over to an empty table.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sighing with relief, they pushed through the crowd and sat down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A rather beautiful witch passed by their table and eyed Draco with interest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He ran his fingers through his short hair and smiled at the sexy brunette.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Theo cleared his throat and Draco turned reluctantly to face him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What's the news, Theo?" Blaise asked curiously.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A huge smile split Theo's face in two, his eyes sparkled, "I'm going to be a father!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco almost spat out his drink but quickly regained control and stood up to hug Theo, "Holy fuck, congratulations mate!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Congratulations mate!" Blaise bellowed over the noise of the pub.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Theo was beside himself with happiness, "It feels fucking awesome!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How is Hermione?" Draco asked in concern, always in concern.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Good, she's good," Theo replied quickly and cheerfully.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The men spent the rest of the evening in their usual manner, joking and speaking of work.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With a final departing handshake, Blaise apparated slightly tipsy after four bottles of Firewhisky.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Theo shifted his feet uncomfortably, Draco watched him intently and asked, "You okay, mate?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Would you be the baby's Godfather?" Theo asked suddenly with a smile and added, "Ginny will be Godmother."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I would be honoured!" Draco replied proudly and the two men hugged once again.</em>
</p><p>The memory blurred with Theo's departing smile.</p><p>A small gentle hand brought him back to the present, he was crying but did not realize it.</p><p>Hermione brushed away his tears while fresh tears fell down her pretty face.</p><p>He got to his feet and pulled her to him, his arms went around her slender waist and hers around his.</p><p>She leaned against his chest and cried for the loss of her husband and child, the faint but rapid beating of his heart drummed within her sensitive ears.</p><p>Hermione felt the caress of Draco's breath on her cheek and the loving caress of his fingers in her hair stroking the messy tussle of curls.</p><p>They held each other and seeking comfort for their shared grief.</p><p>The days morphed into each other and months passed.</p><p>With the help of Draco and Harry, Hermione had a memorial service for the child she lost and erected a beautiful white and pink tombstone next to her father.</p><p>She placed flowers near the tombstones every week and placed enchantments on them so they would not wither and die.</p><p>They remained fresh until she returned with new ones. Draco came with her mostly, followed by Ginny and Harry, occasionally she came alone, and, in those moments, she spoke to Theo's portrait.</p><p>Theo in the portrait did not encourage her visits, he was always telling her to live her life and let go.</p><p>It was easy for him to say that he had died while she lived with gut-wrenching agony of everything she lost.</p><p>Hermione and Draco spent a considerable amount of time together after Ginny ratted her out.</p><p>It was inevitable that they gravitated towards each other, it had been that way long before Theo's untimely demise.</p><p>Draco made it a point to have dinner at the Granger's, besides being there for Hermione, he enjoyed being around the warm and comforting older Grangers.</p><p>He particularly enjoyed the chatter and antics of Mr Granger.</p><p>The older man filled a gaping void he felt all his life, the absence of a loving father.</p><p>After four months, she laughed for the first time.</p><p>A genuine happy laugh, he drank it in and wished for more.</p><p>Draco put his life on hold without question and sent Astoria in his stead for meetings and consultations abroad.</p><p>The aristocratic brunette was not pleased, in fact, she had been quite verbal about her displeasure.</p><p>"Have you lost your bloody mind, Draco?" She raged one day.</p><p>He let out an exhausted sigh, "It's not indefinitely, just for the time being."</p><p>Draco knew her concerns went beyond work; they had stopped sleeping together since months before Theo's death.</p><p>Astoria wanted something he could not give.</p><p>They sat alone in the kitchen; Hermione's parents had gone to visit an elderly aunt.</p><p>Lazily, he forked pieces of chicken together and brought it to his mouth, Mrs Granger was a good cook.</p><p>He stuffed the chicken with melted cheese into his mouth and exclaimed, "This is really good."</p><p>She raised an eyebrow and asked with a curious smile, "Is it really good?"</p><p>His cheeks bursting with food, he nodded happily.</p><p>Hermione pushed back the chair and went to get the bottle of red wine, she refilled his glass and then hers.</p><p>She took a sip and mused, "My cooking has never been quite appreciated."</p><p>Draco eyed the plate and asked in interest, "You cooked for me?"</p><p>She took another sip and replied with a laugh, "Not necessarily for you but yes, I did cook."</p><p>He enthusiastically forked the remaining of the chicken, "Well, it's delicious, I rarely get homecooked food."</p><p>Watching him eagerly devour the food she cooked warmed her heart and made her happy.</p><p>The laugh tickled his senses, it was the most pleasing sound.</p><p>Though the grief lingered in their hearts and Theo's absence from their life was an agonizing pain they could not escape from, they were living and adjusting to the harshness of the hand that life dealt them.</p><p>With time all wounds would heal.</p><p>Satisfied and unable to eat another bite, he rose with his plate, she rose with him and took the plate from him.</p><p>Draco threw her a surprised look but let her take the plate.</p><p>He was a Malfoy, she doubted he had ever washed a plate in his life but every night diligently he would place it in the sink, reach for the sponge and wash it clean but tonight, she took it from him along with her own.</p><p>He stood by her side at the sink and watched her wash the dirty plates, the soapy foam lathered against her skin and filled the area with a lemony smell.</p><p>The colour had returned to her cheeks, she was back to her creamy milky complexion.</p><p>
  <em>Skin so smooth to touch.</em>
</p><p>Draco leaned against the counter and asked curiously, "Have you decided about Nott Manor?"</p><p>Hermione shook the plate of excess water and replied confidently, "Yes, I can't live there anymore, being inside is haunting and disturbing."</p><p>His curiosity piqued and he inquired cautiously, "I understand, but what do you plan on doing with it?"</p><p>She turned to face him, her eyes burnt bright with purpose, "I want to donate it or open a school for Healers and Potion masters."</p><p>She had given it a considerable amount of thought and after taking Theo's passions and interests to heart, she had come to the obvious decision.</p><p>Draco was impressed and glad, "Theo would love that."</p><p>After a few moments of silence, she said with a hint of contempt, "He asks about you when he decides to speak to me."</p><p>Draco averted his eyes purposely, "I don't like speaking to portraits, it's unnerving, strange and downright barmy."</p><p>Hermione looked at him and retorted sarcastically, "Strange? You're a bloody wizard, Draco."</p><p>Her tone softened, "Are you avoiding him?"</p><p>He looked into her eyes; the golden outline of her large brown eyes flickered in the light and stated firmly, "I have no reason to avoid him."</p><p>
  <em>I am avoiding him because I love you and want you.</em>
</p><p>She raised a questioning brow but did not press further.</p><p>Hermione looked away and asked, "Have you started things with Astoria again?"</p><p>Her question surprised him, they never spoke of Astoria.</p><p>He replied quickly, "Of course not, why do ask?"</p><p>She shrugged and replied with indifference, "No reason, I was curious."</p><p>Draco narrowed his eyes and tried to read Hermione's face, the woman never did anything without a reason.</p><p>He felt compelled to explain further, "She's a consultant we work together but that's about it."</p><p>She locked eyes with him and stared into them intently.</p><p>With a clear edge to her voice, Hermione asked, "Are you still sleeping together?"</p><p>Draco responded tenderly, "No, we are not sleeping together anymore."</p><p>He looked her over and asked, "What is with all the questions?"</p><p>Hermione grasped her glass of wine, sipped it and retorted firmly, "Forget it."</p><p>Draco closed the distance between them, gently held her by the shoulders and turned her around.</p><p>His fingers dug into the softness of her skin, he stared into her hypnotic eyes and whispered, "I haven't slept with anyone since Theo passed away."</p><p>Almost freaking nine months, his cock twitched with the reminder.</p><p>A smile crossed her face and she bit down on her lip.</p><p>Fuck!</p><p>That little thing she did drove him to the point of insanity.</p><p>It was a private joke between them, he took her to bed every time she did that.</p><p>He let her go and stepped back at once, she found his discomfort amusing.</p><p>Hermione tossed back her drink and asked mockingly, "A personal record?"</p><p>She cracked a joke, her sense of humour was returning.</p><p>Thank Merlin, she was mending.</p><p>Draco cocked his head to the side and retorted sarcastically, "Funny, Granger."</p><p>She chewed on her lip and inquired curiously, "Why haven't you?"</p><p>She had no idea what kind of answer would satisfy her.</p><p>He leaned back against the couch and fired, "What the fuck is with the questions? Would you rather I shag my way through the Greater London area?"</p><p>Taken back by his abrupt response and upset at the prospect of him fucking another woman, she whispered, "No."</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes and said stubbornly, "Okay fine, since you want to be a big baby about it, I'll stop asking."</p><p>Draco stifled a laugh and smiled in relief, "Good, did you read the books I bought?"</p><p>She pushed a heavy leather-bound book towards him and replied brightly, "Yes, I liked this one very much."</p><p>
  <em>The Wizarding World of the Dark Ages</em>
</p><p>He ran a long finger down the spine of the book and exclaimed excitedly, "Ah...a classic, it's one of my favourite reads."</p><p>She nodded in agreement, "It's quite fascinating."</p><p>
  <em>Silence...</em>
</p><p>She looked away and broke the silence, "Why are you here with me?"</p><p>It was a question she had been meaning to ask but her confidence always deserted her.</p><p>Draco stared into her pretty face and answered carefully, "Because I promised Theo, I would look after you."</p><p>
  <em>Because I love you.</em>
</p><p>Hermione played with her fingers and returned his intensity, "Is that all?"</p><p>He hesitated and lied convincingly enough to catch her face fall, "Yes, that is all."</p><p>
  <em>Give me time, my love.</em>
</p><p>His answer did not appease her, it was unsettling.</p><p>Hermione grew accustomed to having Draco over for dinner, she glanced at the clock expecting his arrival with each passing day.</p><p>One fateful day, he ran late, she glared at the clock like it was its fault.</p><p>An hour passed; he still didn't show.</p><p>Panic and dread settled within her, her breathing hitched and she twirled the wedding band continuously.</p><p>He had not mentioned anything, every day he came by at sharp 6 pm.</p><p>Oh Merlin, could something have happened to him?</p><p>Her breathing clenched in her chest and her windpipes closed.</p><p>She was having a panic attack.</p><p>
  <em>Anxiety, so much anxiety.</em>
</p><p>Julia watched her daughter with growing distress.</p><p>Hermione clutched her throat, her eyes widened with the inability to breathe.</p><p>Her mother was at her side in an instant, she softly cooed, "Calm down, sweetheart, I'm sure he will be here soon."</p><p>Hermione's breathing slowed down and came back to normal at her mother's soothing words and caresses.</p><p>She took large gulps of air and tried to steady her rapidly beating heart.</p><p>The door opened and Draco walked in hurriedly with coat and gloves, an apology on his lips when his eyes widened in shock at Hermione gasping for air.</p><p>The minute he came into view, she flung herself at him.</p><p>She sobbed against his chest, "You're alive!"</p><p>His arms went around her and held her close, he muttered into her hair, "Of course I am, I had a meeting, my darling."</p><p>The pleasing smell of her shampoo travelled up his nostrils, the sweet smell of lavender lodged itself within his receptors.</p><p>He cursed his stupidity, "I'm so sorry, I should have sent you a message."</p><p>Julia watched them from a distance, the situation was more complex than they could imagine.</p><p>Draco exchanged a look of grave concern with her.</p><p>They had discussed the possibility of Hermione speaking to a Muggle Psychiatrist, they were Muggle mind Healers who healed a troubled mind.</p><p>A few days later.</p><p>Ginny reached over, placed her hand over Hermione's and said, "I know you don't want to go out, but it's James's birthday and Harry and I would love it if you could come."</p><p>Hermione smiled warmly, "Of course, I'll be there, I wouldn't miss my Godson's birthday."</p><p>Ginny skipped across the room, hugged Hermione, and cried, "That's wonderful, thank you, darling."</p><p>She winked and added with a mischievous sparkle to her eyes, "Dear Mr Malfoy is invited too. We can hardly invite you and not him."</p><p>She stifled a laugh and added, "Especially, since you two seemed to be joined at the hip."</p><p>Hermione stiffened at the innuendo, straightened, and defended hotly, "It's not like that."</p><p>Ginny let out a laugh, "Right, if you say so."</p><p>Hermione frowned, it was the truth; Draco had not tried anything intimate and neither had she.</p><p>They spent time together sharing their grief and love for Theo.</p><p>It was not romantic, was it?</p><p>She added suddenly with a pang of guilt, "I love Theo."</p><p>Her thumb was back on her wedding ring, she rubbed it vigorously.</p><p>Ginny's face softened, "Oh honey, of course, you do but everyone is capable of loving more than once."</p><p>She was enjoying her visit with her friend but unfortunately, there was much to do, being a mother to a toddler was a tough job.</p><p>She got to her feet sadly, "There's a lot to do, love, I have to go."</p><p>Hermione got up, stretched and gave Ginny a quick departing hug.</p><p>
  <strong>Back to Work</strong>
</p><p>Draco heard laughter, a man's deep laugh mixed with her own.</p><p>He frowned, who the fuck was that?</p><p>Forgetting that he was at the Ministry and the position Hermione held, Draco pushed the door open and went in without knocking.</p><p>Hermione's eyes shot up in surprise.</p><p>"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," Draco quickly apologized to the two pairs of eyes staring at him incredulously.</p><p>He was not sorry at all.</p><p>Hermione stood up, adjusted her skirt and smiled brightly at him, "Oh, you did not interrupt at all."</p><p>She came around her desk, stood by Draco, politely pointed to the man in the seat and asked, "You remember Justin, don't you?"</p><p>Who the fuck was Justin? He mentally tried to recall.</p><p>Studying his vacant expression, Hermione decided to jog Draco's memory.</p><p>She offered politely, "Justin was in school with us, same year...in Hufflepuff."</p><p>Ah...who would remember an idiot from Hufflepuff?</p><p>Not wanting to appear like a typical Slytherin prat, Draco nodded and extended his hand to the man.</p><p>The ever-polite young man got up to shake his hand, they were nearly the same height...nearly.</p><p>Justin turned, smiled brightly at Hermione, and said cheerfully, "Let's catch up later."</p><p>He turned towards Draco and offered a polite smile, "Good to see you, Malfoy."</p><p>Draco nodded curtly and watched the departing figure of the man along the narrow corridor with a frown.</p><p>He turned his attention back to Hermione, lazily played with the framed photo on her desk and asked in interest, "How's the first day back?"</p><p>Hermione smiled brightly, "It feels really good and distracting."</p><p>She glanced at the corner; a beautiful bouquet of fresh roses rested in a tall vase.</p><p>She added adoringly, "Thank you for the flowers."</p><p>Her smile lit up his world, he tipped his head at her purse and said impatiently, "You're welcome, come on, get your purse."</p><p>Hermione raised a curious brow, "Oh?"</p><p>Draco winked and grinned, "Lunch is on me."</p><p>That smile, she felt her heart flutter and beat fast.</p><p>She masked the feelings that washed over her and asked excitedly, "Sushi?"</p><p>The Muggle Japanese food was among her favourite.</p><p>Amused by her eagerness, Draco retorted, "Whatever you like."</p><p>Japanese was his least favourite type of cuisine, but he would eat mud if it meant keeping her happy.</p><p>The restaurant felt like Japan, and the proprietors had invested quite a bit to make it look authentic.</p><p>They placed their order and Hermione played with her chopsticks, she made them walk across the table.</p><p>Draco let out a laugh and asked curiously, "Who the heck is Justin?"</p><p>Hermione snorted at first and replied seriously, "He's a Muggleborn wizard, his family fled to America to get away from Voldemort and persecution."</p><p>His barely visible Dark Mark twitched, "I see, and what was he doing in your office?"</p><p>She raised a quizzical brow at his jealous tone and replied coolly, "He's working with the Ministry for a while."</p><p>She added importantly, "He's here to tighten up some legislative laws and update our Care of Magical creature safety guidelines."</p><p>Fucking awesome! The Hufflepuff was going to be around for a bit then.</p><p>Draco mumbled sarcastically, "Great..."</p><p>Hermione tried hard not to laugh, "Are you jealous?"</p><p>He retorted in outrage, "Of a Hufflepuff? You must be joking!!"</p><p>She laughed and patted his hand reassuringly.</p><p>Their food arrived, she placed her chopsticks expertly on either side of a piece of sashimi and brought it up to her ruby red lips.</p><p>He enjoyed watching her eat, the way her lips smacked together and the little tongue that darted out to lick the bottom lip was enticingly alluring.</p><p>Draco reached over and pierced his fork through a sushi roll, he did not have the command she had over chopsticks.</p><p>Hermione dipped a pink piece of salmon in the sauce and asked in interest, "How are you?"</p><p>He continued to eat and thought what an unnecessary question it was, they saw each other every single day.</p><p>Draco purposely ignored the pointless question, but she pressed, "I haven't seen you dating anyone recently."</p><p>He shrugged and replied with little interest, "Oh, I've been busy, running a company keeps me quite occupied."</p><p>After a moment's hesitation, Hermione asked timidly, "And looking after me?"</p><p>She continued to study his face for any reaction.</p><p>He leaned back in his chair and replied confidently, "I usually don't do things I don't like, Granger, you of all people should know that."</p><p>Oh really? Did that include breaking up with her because his friend fancied her?</p><p>She bit back the nasty retort.</p><p>They ate in silence, his eyes followed her twirling the wedding ring, he noticed she did that a lot when she was nervous or deep in thought.</p><p>It had been months, the wedding band remained firmly on her finger.</p><p>It did not bother him, but it saddened him greatly.</p><p>Draco reached over the table, grabbed Hermione's hand and entwined his fingers through hers.</p><p>Surprised, she let him hold her hand, it felt comforting and right.</p><p>After lunch, he walked her back to the office and they walked in to find Harry sitting inside.</p><p>"Potter," Draco greeted cordially</p><p>"Malfoy," Harry replied with a smile.</p><p>He turned towards Hermione and grinned, "I was wondering where you got off too."</p><p>Hermione returned the smile and shyly looked at Draco, "We went out for lunch."</p><p>Harry plopped himself down into the seat in front of her desk and asked excitedly, "Excellent, fancy a slice of pie then? Ginny sent you some."</p><p>Draco bit back a laugh, bent to give Hermione a quick departing peck on the cheek and waved cheerfully, "I'll see you later, love, Potter always good to see you."</p><p>Harry turned in his seat and replied with a mouth full of pie, "See you at the party."</p><p>Draco was already out the door.</p><p>Fuck, he was late for his afternoon meeting, Tori was sure to bitch about his tardiness.</p><p>He rushed into the boardroom and took the seat at the head of the table.</p><p>Astoria narrowed her eyes at him in displeasure, he shrugged apologetically and flashed his signature grin at the client.</p><p>The client was a young woman, she smiled and batted her eyelashes suggestively.</p><p>Draco turned on his charm, took charge of the situation and said, "I truly apologize for the delay, shall we start?"</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Day of the Birthday Party</strong>
</p><p>Hermione sat at the dresser and casually brushed her hair; she tried her best to untangle the knots and pull it back into an elegant bun.</p><p>Having arrived earlier, he leaned against the doorframe and let out a happy sigh at the sight before him.</p><p>She was beautiful in his eyes.</p><p>Her former self was returning, slowly but steadily at least.</p><p>
  <em>Theo, she is getting there, mate.</em>
</p><p>He made his presence known, "Are you ready?"</p><p>Hermione eyed the gorgeous Slytherin.</p><p>The black shirt hugged his firm torso and broad shoulders, his hair was spiked, it gave more emphasis to his face and mesmerizing eyes.</p><p>She got up, dusted her short green dress, smoothed down any wrinkles and asked nervously, "Yes, do I look okay?"</p><p>It was her first official social outing since the accident.</p><p>Draco stepped into the room, reached for her hands, rubbed them free of the coldness and replied truthfully, "You look beautiful as always."</p><p>He meant every fucking word, his eyes sparkled as he took her in.</p><p>The green dress was a daring contrast against her hair.</p><p>The sleekly pulled up chignon bun emphasized her long neck; the locket hung around her neck and fell between the valley of her slightly exposed cleavage.</p><p>Legs so smooth and long, they went on forever.</p><p>He visibly swallowed.</p><p>Hands-on hip, Hermione scolded, "Eyes up here, Malfoy."</p><p>Completely unfazed that she caught him ogling, he fired back, "I'm appreciating a beautiful woman."</p><p>He closed the distance between them and pulled her gently towards him.</p><p>An involuntary gasp escaped her lips.</p><p>Merlin, he smelt heavenly.</p><p>His arm went across her waist, she placed trembling hands on his chest and felt his muscles ripple under the shirt.</p><p><em>So close...too close</em>...</p><p>She swallowed; her breathing quickened the way it always did around him.</p><p>Draco leaned in closer and whispered, "Shall we disapparate together?"</p><p>Unable to trust her voice, Hermione nodded vigorously.</p><p>His voice a seductive whisper against the shell of her ear, he instructed firmly, "Take us there, Miss Granger."</p><p>She pulled out her wand and fumbled with it nervously, he chuckled and held her to him even closer.</p><p>They disapparated and arrived at the entrance of number twelve, Grimmauld Place.</p><p>Draco released her at once and took her hand firmly in his.</p><p>He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a beautifully wrapped, large birthday present.</p><p>Shit! Hermione had forgotten all about a gift.</p><p>He caught her looking and quickly said, "I have no fucking clue what kids like, so, I got him a train set, an enchanted Muggle car and a few books."</p><p>Hermione laughed, "Good job, Draco."</p><p>He nudged her playfully, "Stop laughing, are these alright?"</p><p>She touched his face and smiled, "James will love all of this."</p><p>Her face fell, "I forgot to get a gift."</p><p>He raised an eyebrow, "All this is from the both of us."</p><p>She took his hand once again and said timidly, "Thank you, shall we go in?"</p><p>Draco teased, "That is why we are here, Granger."</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes, hesitated, and pressed the bell.</p><p>Harry opened the door and greeted them happily.</p><p>The place was in chaos. Toddlers ran everywhere, adults held cups of pumpkin juice and bottles of butterbeer and Firewhisky.</p><p>Draco stepped over discarded toys and side-stepped running children, one small girl ran right to him and hugged his leg.</p><p>Hermione laughed at his obvious discomfort, "Having fun?"</p><p>He looked around wildly and replied urgently, "I'll tell you if we make it out of here alive."</p><p>They spotted Ginny at the far end of the room with Ron, George, Percy, Charlie, and Fleur.</p><p>Ginny saw them coming and squealed, "Finally!"</p><p>Draco bent to give her a quick peck and pushed the presents into her hand.</p><p>Ginny looked overwhelmed, "What did you do, knock over a toy store?"</p><p>Draco rolled his eyes and bit back a sarcastic remark.</p><p>She laughed at her comment and Hermione snorted.</p><p>The rest of the guests came towards them, they all gave her a tight hug and exchanged pleasantries.</p><p>It was obvious that they watched what they said around her, everyone was clearly afraid to say the wrong thing and upset her.</p><p>Being around children was appealing, the loud noises and giggling were infectious.</p><p>
  <em>She loved it, my child, she thought sadly.</em>
</p><p>Her thumb almost went to caress the wedding band, but a firm hand took hers in his and she forgot about the cool band of gold.</p><p>Draco noticed her shift in mood and asked quickly, "Do you want a Firewhisky?"</p><p>Hermione nodded gratefully, she was quite parched, "Yes, please."</p><p>While Draco went to get drinks, she moved towards Ginny and the bunch of women chatting among themselves.</p><p>Parvati eyed the departing figure and rasped, "Malfoy is so sexy."</p><p>Hannah bit her lip and asked desperately, "Is he still single?"</p><p>Hermione frowned and heard herself mutter, "He's not."</p><p>What the fuck had she done?</p><p>The women turned to face her, they looked at her with pity, just like everyone else did.</p><p>The grieving widow, poor Hermione Granger.</p><p>Ginny frowned at the idiocy of the women and turned to face Hermione with a bright smile, "You look great."</p><p>Hermione smoothed her dress and replied with a laugh, "Thanks, Gin, I made an effort."</p><p>Draco was at the far end of the house; he reached for bottles of Firewhisky when a boy of no more than ten caught his attention.</p><p>He sat away from the crowd with a sad and solemn expression, the child's face hung in sorrow.</p><p>For some reason, he connected with the child.</p><p>His heart went out to the boy, taking the bottles, he approached the lonely looking figure.</p><p>Draco cleared his throat and asked softly, "Hi, are you okay?"</p><p>The boy looked up at him with imploring eyes and changed his hair colour to bright blue.</p><p>Draco watched in awe, sat down next to the child and exclaimed, "Wow, that is a cool gift."</p><p>The boy beamed and introduced himself, "Hi, I'm Teddy Lupin."</p><p>Realization struck home; through blood, the boy's mother was his cousin.</p><p>His mother Nymphadora or Tonks, as she was more commonly known as was the daughter of his mother's disowned sister Andromeda.</p><p>The Black family had cut her off for marrying the Muggle-born, Ted Tonks.</p><p>The boy's father, Remus Lupin was a shunned werewolf but war hero, all of them good and remarkable people.</p><p>The unfortunate child before him had lost both parents to a pointless war.</p><p>Draco eyed the crowd and asked curiously, "So, what are you doing sitting by yourself?"</p><p>Teddy shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing."</p><p>The boy's eyes moved hungrily among the many parents hugging and lovingly embracing their children.</p><p>It was obvious why he was upset.</p><p>Hermione went looking for Draco, he had been gone long enough and she wondered where he got off too.</p><p>She found him sitting in the corner with Teddy.</p><p>Hermione took some time and looked at Draco engage with Teddy.</p><p>It was the first time she saw him interact with a child, it was compelling and touched her heart.</p><p>After a few minutes, she walked towards them impatiently.</p><p>Teddy smiled brightly when he saw Hermione approach, he rushed into her awaiting arms and cried loudly, "Aunty Mione!"</p><p>She gathered him lovingly, cradled him and hugged him to her chest.</p><p>It was Draco's turn to marvel at how wonderful Hermione was around children.</p><p>She would have been an amazing mother.</p><p>Andromeda turned her head towards her grandson's excited cry, she smiled warmly at Hermione and then frowned slightly at Draco.</p><p>Teddy broke out of the bone-crushing hug and exclaimed excitedly, "I missed you, Aunty Mione."</p><p>She lovingly ruffled the boy's bright blue hair and replied tenderly, "And I missed you, look how much you've grown."</p><p>Andromeda came towards them and greeted Hermione warmly, the two women hugged tightly.</p><p>Hermione felt an innate connection to the older woman, she knew the sorrow and harrowing anguish of losing a husband.</p><p>Both, Theo, and Ted died needlessly, different causes claimed their lives but tragic and unnecessary just the same.</p><p>Andromeda cupped Hermione's face and gushed, "You look well! I'm incredibly happy to see you tonight."</p><p>Draco shifted his feet uncomfortably.</p><p>Andromeda eyed him cautiously and said bluntly, "Draco, it is surprising to see you here tonight."</p><p>He flinched at the words, but replied confidently, "Lots of things have changed over the years."</p><p>Andromeda followed the way Draco glanced at Hermione protectively.</p><p>She stared at her tall platinum blonde nephew intently and replied sternly, "Indeed it has."</p><p>Teddy tugged on Draco's his sleeve and asked shyly, "There's a game outside, will you play with me?"

He added sadly, "The others have their dads."</p><p>Draco's heart broke at the request.</p><p>He crouched down to the boy's level and smiled brightly, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."</p><p>Taking Teddy's hand in his, he said excitedly, "Come on, let's go check it out!"</p><p>The little boy beamed and jumped up and down excitedly.</p><p>Hermione shared a surprised look with Andromeda and followed them out.</p><p>It was a weird sort of obstacle course.</p><p>Draco stared wide-eyed at the giant contraption, it had not imagined this.</p><p>He gulped, hopefully, his Seeker reflexes and training would help him succeed.</p><p>Blimey, the bloody thing looked intimidating.</p><p>Teddy pointed at the contraption in complete bewilderment, "Wow! I've never seen one this big before."</p><p>Draco sighed nervously and asked the child for instructions, "Right, what do we have to do?"</p><p>Teddy explained slowly as if to a toddler, "We run through it and try to get the best time."</p><p>Oh, was that all? Easier said than done, mate.</p><p>Unconvinced, Draco exchanged a look of uncertainty with Hermione, she smiled lovingly and encouragingly gestured them to move forward.</p><p>Harry was busy trying to keep the children and parents in line.</p><p>He was fucking exhausted, next year they would cut a bloody cake and that would be the end of it.</p><p>They stood patiently in line and when their turn came, Draco told a confused looking Harry, "Sign us up, Potter."</p><p>Harry looked at Teddy and then Draco, he gave them a surprised but happy smile, "Sure thing, Teddy here is a pro."</p><p>The game started and children and adults took off at once.</p><p>Some fell flat on their faces, parents cursed forgetting the children around them, while others made it through triumphantly, but most stopped mid-course and bawled at the top of their lungs.</p><p>Being an ex-Seeker helped, it was easy to move around the foam obstacles gracefully and he finished it in what he thought was a record time.</p><p>Draco joined Hermione and they watched Teddy proudly.</p><p>The boy was brilliant, he ducked, weaved, and jumped at the right time, not missing a single step.</p><p>Draco watched in awe, dropped his hand to hold Hermione's and whispered urgently, "He would make a great Seeker."</p><p>Teddy finished and quickly ran up to them, Draco gave him a high five and said happily, "That was awesome."</p><p>Once everyone finished, Harry called out the winner, "It gives me immense pleasure to award the winning prize to my Godson Teddy!"</p><p>Harry beamed and gestured for Teddy to come up to collect his prize.</p><p>Teddy looked up at Draco, slipped his small hand into his, and pulled him forward to collect the prize.</p><p>Andromeda came up from behind and said gratefully, "Thank you for doing that, Draco."</p><p>Draco confessed with a laugh, "I dare say, I enjoyed that more than he did."</p><p>Hermione watched the tall Slytherin, a tightness gripped her chest, her toes felt warm and her palms beaded sweat.</p><p>"Draco...." She almost whispered.</p><p>A small voice in her ear made her jump, Ginny mumbled goodheartedly, "Stopping ogling Malfoy."</p><p>Hermione frowned and started to say, "Stop it, Theo...."</p><p>But Ginny cut her short and hugged her, "Theo would want you to live your life to the fullest."</p><p>Teddy gave them all a final hug and disappeared with his grandmother.</p><p>The party was coming to a close, most of the guests had left, the remaining were close family members and Hermione and Draco.</p><p>Ron fell into the chair behind him and said in exhaustion, "Bloody hell that was a lot of children."</p><p>Ginny rolled her eyes but said nothing, for once she agreed with her brother.</p><p>Draco eyed the crowd that had gathered in Potter's living room, he turned to Hermione and asked, "Shall we leave?"</p><p>She bit her lip and nodded nervously; she had a sudden need to be alone with him.</p><p>They said their goodbyes, Harry hugged Hermione and shook Draco's hand firmly.</p><p>Ginny hugged them both and said happily, "Thank you so much for coming."</p><p>Ron followed them with the other Weasleys and a motherly Molly Weasley hugged Hermione and then Draco to his surprise.</p><p>They stepped outside and the chilly air hit them hard, Hermione shivered and rubbed her shoulders.</p><p>Draco put his arms around her and brought her closer to his warmth.</p><p>His voice clipped, he whispered urgently into her hair, "Home?"</p><p>She placed her cheek on his chest, closed her eyes and nodded.</p><p>Her arms tightened around his waist and with a loud crack they disapparated.</p><p>They were back in her room but neither let go, they held onto each other.</p><p>Draco stroked Hermione's hair and muttered, "Did you have a good time?"</p><p>She tried to listen to the rapid beating of his heart and replied softly, "Yes, I did."</p><p>
  <em>So close...too close...</em>
</p><p>It took all his will power but reluctantly, he broke out of the embrace and stepped back.</p><p>Somewhat hurt, Hermione turned away from him, let her hair down and glanced over her shoulder, "Thank you for everything."</p><p>Draco stood frozen staring at the woman taking off her high heels.</p><p>She shook her head and let the unruly curls fall wildly across her face; he watched in stunned fascination unable to speak.</p><p>Hermione boldly closed the distance between them, went on tiptoes and brushed her lips with his.</p><p>It was a soft, sensual kiss, his lips parted...almost</p><p>Draco stiffened and stepped away in alarm.</p><p>She bit her lip and looked at him expectedly.</p><p>He rubbed the back of his neck and struggled to find the right words.</p><p>He retorted to a simple, "No problem," before quickly fleeing to the sanctuary of his lavish flat.</p><p>She barely had time to get a word out.</p><p>Falling onto his couch, he stared at the ceiling in pained anguish.</p><p>Fuck! Bloody hell!</p><p>Every feeling he had pushed away and shoved deep down inside rose to the surface like a raging hurricane.</p><p>He buried his head in his hands, "I'm sorry, Theo, mate, I'm sorry."</p><p>Hermione sat on the bed with her dress still on, she touched her swollen lips.</p><p>What the hell had she done?</p><p>Fresh tears fell into her lap steadily.</p><p>
  <em>Theo, I still love you, I promise, I love only you.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>A few days later.</strong>
</p><p>The men tried a new pub, bored of the old places.</p><p>The duo had wandered around Muggle London and settled on a particularly interesting pub and inn.</p><p>They drew looks as they entered, Muggle or Wizard, heads always turned when they entered.</p><p>They settled into an empty booth and a pretty barmaid came over to take their order.</p><p>Blaise eyed her with interest and spoke with her flirtatiously.</p><p>The woman giggled in response, obviously interested in the handsome young man.</p><p>Draco watched with mild interest and snorted openly.</p><p>The woman went to fill their order, Blaise rounded on Draco and spat, "Where the fuck have you been?"</p><p>Draco lazily reached for a bunch of peanuts and replied casually, "I've been with Hermione."</p><p>Blaise raised an eyebrow and smirked, "You've been spending a lot of time with her."</p><p>Draco shrugged and fixed his friend with a look, "I have, I promised Theo I would look after her."</p><p>Blaise let out a loud sarcastic laugh, "And that's the only fucking reason? Please don't insult my intelligence!"</p><p>Draco replied in a low deadly tone, "Don't start, Blaise, I'm warning you."</p><p>Blaise put his hands up in defeat and muttered into his drink, "Idiot."</p><p>Draco frowned, "I heard that."</p><p>Blaise fired back, "Well, I didn't fucking whisper."</p><p>The two men clinked glasses and laughed.</p><p>
  <em>Theo was missed, he would always be missed.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Love the sexual tension that's building up! ;)</p><p>THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! </p><p>I'm truly glad everyone's enjoying this story! :) :)</p><p>Please read and review. </p><p>I absolutely love reading reviews because it helps to motivate my writing while other reviews help me to become a better writer.</p><p>Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! :)</p><p>Enjoy Chapter Six!</p><p>Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!</p><p>HAPPY READING! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The woods were dark, eerie and surrounded by an unearthly mist.</p><p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>A figure stood staring intently at her, his handsome face was sad and grief-stricken.</p>
      <p>The chilly air seeped into her pores; she rubbed her shoulders to warm herself.</p>
      <p>Coldness inched closer to her blood and froze her from within.</p>
      <p>She looked around wildly, the figure stood unmoving ahead of her.</p>
      <p>The wind bellowed, large trees swayed dangerously and threatened to fall.</p>
      <p>Hermione whispered hopefully, "Theo?"</p>
      <p>The tall dirty blonde wore a striking white suit, the white was a stark contrast against the bleak background.</p>
      <p>He locked pained eyes with her, turned away and walked down the dark lonely road.</p>
      <p>She looked at his departing figure and cried in alarm, "Please don't leave me."</p>
      <p>She started to run, her long flowing red dress blew in the wind as it trailed after her.</p>
      <p>The material dragged itself along the grimy empty road, Theo slowed down but did not turn to look at Hermione.</p>
      <p>She finally caught up, took a large breath of fresh air, and muttered lovingly, "My love."</p>
      <p>Hermione placed a gentle hand on his arm and dug her fingers into the crisp white material.</p>
      <p>At her touch, the material under her fingertips turned black and spread with toxic darkness across the suit.</p>
      <p>Gone were the whiteness and purity, it was replaced with blackness and seductive possessiveness.</p>
      <p>Hermione let go at once and looked at her fingers in alarm.</p>
      <p>What was happening?</p>
      <p>Theo?</p>
      <p>The face changed and turned slowly to face her.</p>
      <p>His strikingly grey swirls of lust and passion ran over her face intently.</p>
      <p>The platinum blonde locks blew lightly in the wind.</p>
      <p>"Draco..." Her voice a whisper but it echoed throughout the deserted road.</p>
      <p>She turned to escape but it was too late.</p>
      <p>Draco grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him.</p>
      <p>His fingers gently closed around her neck, he raised her chin with his thumb and claimed her lips hard.</p>
      <p>He groaned against her lips, "My love."</p>
      <p>He parted her delectable lips with his tongue and sought the eager sweetness that awaited within.</p>
      <p>His long fingers cupped her face and he deepened the kiss until they were locked in a passionate embrace.</p>
      <p>Hermione locked her arms around his neck, pressed her breasts up eagerly against his chest and brought him closer to her body.</p>
      <p>Draco dropped his hand and enticingly trailed his fingers along her thigh.</p>
      <p>She arched her back in pleasure and Draco placed a kiss to the throbbing pulse at the base of her long neck.</p>
      <p>He sucked on the keenly offered flesh and left his mark, she was his, always.</p>
      <p>His fingers parted her thighs and teased the soft material of the flimsy material covering her sex.</p>
      <p>She moaned and pressed into him wanting more.</p>
      <p>He pushed aside the silky soft covering and ran a long finger along her wet opening.</p>
      <p>His finger was teasingly close to her clit, it tantalizingly awakened a dangerous desire.</p>
      <p>A loud sound echoed through her subconscious mind.</p>
      <p>The glass fell to the ground and shattered sending sharp shards across the wooden floor.</p>
      <p>Hermione sat up in alarm and clutched the bedding to her chest to cover her rock-hard nipples.</p>
      <p>Her body was slick and drenched in sweat, she looked around the darkness with widened eyes and tried to calm her breathing.</p>
      <p>The area beneath her was damp with the wetness her dream evoked.</p>
      <p>She reached for her wand and used it to illuminate the room.</p>
      <p>She threw her legs over the bed and almost stepped on the sharp fragments of broken glass.</p>
      <p>Hermione carefully placed her toes in their midst and cursed her stupidity.</p>
      <p>Her head firmly in her trembling hands she groaned and let the tears fall.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Theo, forgive me...</em>
      </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Hermione felt a pang of sadness at leaving the comfort and warmth of her parents' house.</p>
      <p>Being around them lessened the pain, they slightly filled the gaping void that losing Theo and her unborn child left.</p>
      <p>It was nearly a year since her beloved husband and child left her, but the pain never lessened.</p>
      <p>For a year, her parents supplied a haven under the protective and unconditional love they felt for their daughter.</p>
      <p>It was time to move on, her dreams were a testament to it.</p>
      <p>She desperately wanted to get her life back, it had been put on hold for long enough.</p>
      <p>Coming to that realization had not been an easy task, she toyed with the idea of living with her parents indefinitely, but good sense had prevailed.</p>
      <p>Draco…was her first thought.</p>
      <p>She was living, surviving because of him, his diligent attention to her was unparalleled.</p>
      <p>
        <em>He had become the shadow to her life.</em>
      </p>
      <p>His deep voice cut through her unsettling thoughts.</p>
      <p>Draco shifted his feet and complained, "This is the eighth flat we've looked at and at this point I rather you live in a cardboard box."</p>
      <p>He was sure he had blisters with all the walking around they had done.</p>
      <p>His stomach growled with hunger.</p>
      <p>Hermione pouted, "I have to live here, it has to be perfect."</p>
      <p>Draco sighed exasperatedly, dragged his feet behind and followed the determined Gryffindor.</p>
      <p>None of the earlier flats had made the cut, too dark, too loud, too small, too smelly, the bloody list was endless.</p>
      <p>In a moment of pure weakness, he had almost asked her to move in with him.</p>
      <p>Thank Merlin, he swallowed that idea before blurting it out.</p>
      <p>They had taken weeks to move any desirable items from Nott Manor.</p>
      <p>Only pieces of any sentimental value made it back to Hermione's parents' house.</p>
      <p>It had been an unpleasant day filled with swirling memories of Theo and the moments they shared with him.</p>
      <p>Hermione had gone missing and in concern, Draco had frantically searched the Manor for her.</p>
      <p>Finally, he found her crouched down in the corner of the bedroom she shared with Theo, clutching onto their wedding photograph with trembling hands.</p>
      <p>She held on to it tightly with her hands while tears fell down her face and her small frame shook with violent sobs.</p>
      <p>That was the last time Hermione helped them with clearing and cleaning the Manor.</p>
      <p>It was too difficult for her and Draco did not press her.</p>
      <p>Blaise and he could handle it.</p>
      <p>Draco stayed well away from Theo's portrait, even though Blaise had animated conversations with the oil painting.</p>
      <p>With his growing and uncontrollable feelings for Hermione, he could not bring himself to face his dead best mate.</p>
      <p>Blaise creased his brow and told him flatly, "Mate, he asks about you."</p>
      <p>Draco shrugged and replied sternly, "I'll speak to him when I'm ready."</p>
      <p>Blaise looked over his best friend in concern and decided to let it go.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Hermione presented her plan for Nott Manor to Kingsley Shacklebolt.</p>
      <p>The Minister of Magic was extremely pleased with the idea and offered to help Hermione in any way necessary.</p>
      <p>Working directly with Kingsley had its perks and Hermione used them to her advantage to make the possibility of the school a reality.</p>
      <p>Jubilant with the news, she hurried out of the Ministry, went straight to the Manor, and rushed to speak with her late husband's portrait.</p>
      <p>Theo smiled and eyed her curiously, "I was not expecting you today, have the flowers died already?"</p>
      <p>Hermione settled down on the seat opposite him, where he could see her clearly and said happily, "We need to talk darling."</p>
      <p>Her eyes shone with excitement as she explained the plan for the Nott Manor.</p>
      <p>Theo in the portrait was beside himself with happiness at Hermione's plan.</p>
      <p>He grinned and told her proudly, "That's brilliant love."</p>
      <p>It was something worthwhile and meaningful, to teach young minds and satisfy their thirst for knowledge was appealing to him.</p>
      <p>Hermione beamed, "I thought you might like it!"</p>
      <p>He gazed upon his former wife's face with gratitude, "I love it!"</p>
      <p>She got to her feet and cried, "I love you!"</p>
      <p>The ache to hold him close was consuming her whole.</p>
      <p>"Hermione…." Theo started to say but she cut him off abruptly.</p>
      <p>Her eyes clouded with unused tears and hurt that he would expect her to forget him and move on.</p>
      <p>She replied defiantly, "I miss you, why is that so wrong?"</p>
      <p>She fought back the tears because Theo hated to see her cry.</p>
      <p>He smiled, tried his best not to upset her further and explained softly, "It's not wrong but it's been nearly a year, you need to let go."</p>
      <p>Hermione failed to stop the tears that rolled down her cheeks, she turned away and whispered, "It could be ten years and I would still love you."</p>
      <p>Theo let out a sigh and retorted, "Whether you realize it or not there is a change in you, a good difference."</p>
      <p>She wiped the tears and turned to face him curiously, "I don't know what you are talking about."</p>
      <p>He smiled gently and explained, "Your eyes light up when you talk about Draco."</p>
      <p>Hermione averted her eyes at once, stared at the wall and struggled with her words, "No…I…err..."</p>
      <p>Theo grinned and said, "It's okay, my love, always remember what I told you."</p>
      <p>He was referring to the last words they spoke in the grim St Mungo's room before he had left her for good.</p>
      <p>She nodded understandably just to appease him.</p>
      <p>Along with the Galleons, Hermione inherited from her late husband, Draco and Blaise contributed equally to realizing her dream of the school.</p>
      <p>The idea appealed to them and they wanted to be a part of the valuable contribution to the wizarding world.</p>
      <p>Draco and Blaise approached Hermione with a proposition, she glanced at it, tossed it aside and gathered them in a tight hug.</p>
      <p>Theo was their brother before he was her husband.</p>
      <p>It was their everlasting memorial to a generous, kind, and loving man who for whatever brief period graced their lives with humour, love, and unforgettable memories.</p>
      <p>Blaise took over the renovations that were needed to make the Manor into a school, he was brilliant with his unique ideas and quick planning.</p>
      <p>Draco and Hermione trusted him above anyone else with the structuring and modelling.</p>
      <p>He had also spoken to her about working together with Narcissa.</p>
      <p>The regal lady worked with charity projects, underprivileged children, and fundraisers for various projects and Blaise thought she would be the ideal person for scholarship programs and deserving sponsorships.</p>
      <p>Draco smiled, shrugged, and agreed wholeheartedly at their last meeting, "My mother will be a valuable asset."</p>
      <p>Hermione stood up confidently, "It is settled then, Narcissa will handle the underprivileged program."</p>
      <p>She excused herself, wandered into her room, held onto a snow globe Draco had bought her years ago and sobbed.</p>
      <p>They were happy tears of purpose.</p>
      <p>A light knock on the door interrupted her, Draco pushed open the door and walked in.</p>
      <p>His face fell at the sight of her crying.</p>
      <p>He took her hands in his and asked in concern, "What's the matter, darling?"</p>
      <p>She wiped away the tears, laughed and explained quickly, "Oh, these are happy tears."</p>
      <p>He let out a laugh, gathered her in his arms and said happily, "We need to meet my mother and explain all this to her."</p>
      <p>Hermione stepped away and replied eagerly, "Yes sure."</p>
      <p>Unconsciously and without much thought, she took off her t-shirt to change into something more proper for their meeting with Narcissa.</p>
      <p>Draco froze, his eyes roved over her body and took in the supple breasts and smooth skin.</p>
      <p>He let out an involuntary groan.</p>
      <p>She turned to face him, realized what she had done and squealed, "DRACO!"</p>
      <p>He muttered at first, "Hmm…."</p>
      <p>She screamed, "What are you doing?"</p>
      <p>He snapped out of his trance and closed his eyes, "Oh fuck, I'm sorry."</p>
      <p>Draco backed out of the room quickly and let out a sigh.</p>
      <p>Blaise poked his head around the corner and asked curiously, "Why the hell is Granger screaming? What did you do?"</p>
      <p>Draco rolled his eyes, pushed past his friend and headed straight for the fridge.</p>
      <p>Blaise smirked knowingly, he had been watching Draco and Hermione.</p>
      <p>Something was definitely happening between the two.</p>
      <p>A smile touched his face.</p>
      <p>It was about bloody time!</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Malfoy Manor was intimidating.</p>
      <p>The beautiful building stood in the middle of intricately manicured gardens and statues from another age.</p>
      <p>It had been years since Hermione visited the Manor before her, she was hesitant at first, but this was for a good cause.</p>
      <p>She pushed her issues aside and pushed through.</p>
      <p>With Lucius's passing The Manor was vastly different from what Hermione remembered.</p>
      <p>The grounds and ancestral building were flooded with light and colour, gone was the macabre darkness that plagued its walls and surrounding gardens.</p>
      <p>Draco had informed his mother to expect them.</p>
      <p>Narcissa greeted them all affectionately and paused to give Hermione an extra-long hug.</p>
      <p>She cupped her face, stared at her with a smile and said with motherly warmth, "You look well, my dear."</p>
      <p>The elegantly dressed woman led them to the foyer, and they sat in expensive chintz chairs.</p>
      <p>Narcissa took a seat and waved her hand importantly, "Dotty, please serve tea, darling."</p>
      <p>The house-elf snapped to attention and disappeared with a loud crack.</p>
      <p>Narcissa poured Hermione a cup and asked politely, "One lump or two?"</p>
      <p>It was Draco that answered, "Two."</p>
      <p>They all turned to stare at him, and he looked away purposely.</p>
      <p>Narcissa smiled at her blushing son, "Indeed."</p>
      <p>After handing Hermione, the cup of hot tea, Narcissa held hers in her hand and delicately and took a sip.</p>
      <p>She gave them her full attention, "Now, tell me what this is about?"</p>
      <p>Hermione's eyes sparkled. "We have a proposition for you, Mrs Malfoy."</p>
      <p>They spent the next two hours explaining the project they had planned for Nott Manor.</p>
      <p>Many cups of tea, pastries, and muffins later, Narcissa beamed at them.</p>
      <p>She stood up and the others followed suit.</p>
      <p>Narcissa hugged Draco first with tears in her eyes and stated happily, "I'm so proud of you."</p>
      <p>She turned to Hermione, the tears she held back fell freely down her perfect skin.</p>
      <p>Narcissa hugged Hermione tightly and gushed, "My darling child, you are a gem."</p>
      <p>Hermione held onto the warmth Narcissa offered and hot tears streamed down her face.</p>
      <p>The men exchanged a look over the emotional women.</p>
      <p>Blaise gave Draco a mocking thumbs up and hid a laugh.</p>
      <p>Draco frowned and showed him the finger.</p>
      <p>The women broke apart, Narcissa stepped back and eyed the young people before her with immense pride, "Theo would be proud of every single one of you."</p>
      <p>Hermione wiped the tears with the back of her hand, Draco took her hand in his, brought it up to his lips, pulled her close and rested his chin on her head.</p>
      <p>Narcissa watched the affectionate display and smiled.</p>
      <p>It was no secret that her son loved Hermione for years.</p>
      <p>Perhaps, they could finally be together, she desperately wanted that happiness for her son.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>A pair of fingers snapped in front of her face.</p>
      <p>Hermione quickly broke out of her daydream and looked up at Draco.</p>
      <p>He eyed her curiously, "You are in another world today."</p>
      <p>He looked over her in slight concern and asked, "Are you okay?"</p>
      <p>She smiled and confessed fondly, "Yes, I'm fine. I was thinking about your mother."</p>
      <p>Draco raised a questioning eyebrow, "My mother?"</p>
      <p>She explained patiently, "Yes, about the school."</p>
      <p>He frowned and complained for the tenth time, "Oh, right. Shall we get back to the matter at hand? I'm fucking starving."</p>
      <p>Hermione rolled her eyes, "I miss Ginny, you are hopeless."</p>
      <p>Draco frowned and his stomach rumbled again loudly enough for her to hear.</p>
      <p>She hid a snort and dragged him by the arm, "Fine, come on, let's go."</p>
      <p>They stood in the middle of a spacious flat and Hermione took a deep breath.</p>
      <p>She liked this one, sunlight streamed in steady beams inside and lit up the whole living room.</p>
      <p>The bedroom was spacious with a large wardrobe space and long windows that boosted a generous view of Muggle London.</p>
      <p>She peered through the curtains at the busy street below, people rushed about hurriedly attending to the mundane activities of a typical Saturday afternoon.</p>
      <p>It was the large colonial-style bathroom that truly won her over.</p>
      <p>The large claw foot bath was exquisite, she pictured herself lying in it surrounded by bubbles.</p>
      <p>Her shower time was sacred, and the smooth white tub and tiles were perfect for a relaxing bubble bath and glass of wine.</p>
      <p>Draco leaned against the doorway and looked around; his eyes travelled around the room.</p>
      <p>He could see Hermione living here, he could see himself coming over for dinner and things.</p>
      <p>Most importantly it was around the corner from his place which made things much easier considering the amount of time they spent together.</p>
      <p>A fleeting sensual thought crossed his mind about making sweet love by the small fireplace in the living room.</p>
      <p>They had not spoken about the kiss, it terrified him to even think about it.</p>
      <p>It made being around her twice as hard, literally, he thought and adjusted his package to lessen the tightness in his trousers.</p>
      <p>Erotic adventures embedded themselves deep in his mind and refused to budge.</p>
      <p>Her soft body on his, his cock slipping in and out of her tightness.</p>
      <p>It was coming up on a year since he had sex.</p>
      <p>A few nights ago, he had given up and taken matters into his own hands.</p>
      <p>A bloody year!</p>
      <p>Merlin's fucking beard, had it been that long?</p>
      <p>Staring at the ceiling in his flat a few days ago, the feeling of horniness had overwhelmed him.</p>
      <p>He groaned, pushed off the silk sheets and took his hardening cock in his hands.</p>
      <p>Draco had forgotten the last time he had masturbated; he hardly needed it.</p>
      <p>He had been sleeping naked since his balls descended, it was comforting and relaxing.</p>
      <p>He closed his eyes and pictured a very naked Hermione Granger with her Gryffindor scarf draped around her casually.</p>
      <p>The softness of the wool teased her gorgeous pink nipples and her tongue darted out to lick her bottom lip.</p>
      <p>That got him hard at once.</p>
      <p>Fuck, her body was amazing.</p>
      <p>He stroked himself harder as the images in his head became more vivid and clear.</p>
      <p>Draco threw his head back and pictured, Hermione on her knees and her delectable mouth tightening around his cock.</p>
      <p>She took him in deeper, sucked on the head and licked the precum that glistened the top.</p>
      <p>Not much of a fantasy, since they had done that and much more, but he had not seen her naked in years.</p>
      <p>Not fully at least, the fateful day before she married Theo hardly counted.</p>
      <p>Thank merlin, it had stopped when it did.</p>
      <p>Not that he had not forgotten how her body looked or felt.</p>
      <p>She blew his mind, in all his years of random shagging, not a single woman compared to the sexual compatibility they shared.</p>
      <p>It was a satisfying fantasy; he moved his hand faster and brought himself to a shuddering climax.</p>
      <p>With an innate growl, he released all over his hand, the thick spurt of white semen dripped down his fingers along his balls and onto the bed.</p>
      <p>It felt nothing like the sweet release inside the wetness and tight walls of a woman, but he had no desire to bed anyone but his fiery little witch.</p>
      <p>Hermione was talking, it was his turn to snap out of his erotic flashback and give her his undivided attention.</p>
      <p>She stared at him oddly.</p>
      <p>He regained his composure and asked, "What did you say, love?"</p>
      <p>Hermione continued to eye him strangely, "I said, I love this bathroom."</p>
      <p>Draco jogged over and gave the bathroom a look over.</p>
      <p>It was impressive, not his type because he preferred more modern fittings, but it was so her.</p>
      <p>Hermione glanced at Draco and awaited his approval, but he was still looking around.</p>
      <p>Finally, he told her confidently, "Well, this seems nice and cosy."</p>
      <p>She looked around and muttered not convinced, "Hmmm..."</p>
      <p>Draco raised his voice and mockingly begged, "For the love of Salazar, pick this one!"</p>
      <p>Hermione grinned at the tired Slytherin and conceded defeat, "Fine, let's go meet the landlord."</p>
      <p>She watched him walk in front of her, they had become closer than ever.</p>
      <p>She avoided bringing up the kiss they shared, she felt like a complete idiot for initiating it.</p>
      <p>The dark dream had her wet, it was an aching throbbing between her thighs, she crossed her legs tightly and willed the feeling to subside.</p>
      <p>Why did it make her feel so dirty?</p>
      <p>
        <em>Theo, my love, forgive me.</em>
      </p>
      <p>Her thumb absentmindedly played with the wedding band.</p>
      <p>Draco stopped to give her time to catch up to him, his eyes went to her fingers rubbing the ring.</p>
      <p>He sighed; it had lessened but the compulsion was still there.</p>
      <p>Caught in her thoughts, she did not notice, he had stopped.</p>
      <p>She almost crashed into him but with Seeker reflexes, he sidestepped her easily, catch her by the elbow and spun her around before she fell.</p>
      <p>She was pinned between his chest and strong arms, Merlin, that smell, it was manly and intoxicating.</p>
      <p>Hermione felt herself lean into it and visibly, she took a deep breath.</p>
      <p>Draco stared at the woman in his arms, her hands were balled up into fists and pressed into his shirt, her eyes were closed, and she seemed to be inhaling deeply.</p>
      <p>The need to kiss her was compelling, he bent to claim her lips, when the loud sound of a door opening distracted them and hurriedly, they sprung apart.</p>
      <p>A burly kindly man in baggy denim overalls grinned at them, "How can I help you, love?"</p>
      <p>The man had a friendly, welcoming smile, Hermione returned the smile and asked eagerly, "I'm interested in flat 6B."</p>
      <p>He beamed with yet another bright smile and replied enthusiastically, "That's the best one, please come this way."</p>
      <p>Draco frowned, no one was that happy.</p>
      <p>He wondered if the fucker was high on some shit.</p>
      <p>He placed a hand to the small of her back and protectively walked behind her.</p>
      <p>The Landlord led them into a small cluttered office with an age's old computer at the side, mountains of files and papers adorned his small table in messy bundles.</p>
      <p>He dusted the chair and motioned for Hermione to sit, she glanced at Draco and politely sat down.</p>
      <p>She felt his long fingers brush along the exposed skin on the back of her neck.</p>
      <p>A small whimper almost escaped her mouth.</p>
      <p>Frowning, she shook her head and concentrated on what the Landlord was saying.</p>
      <p>What the hell was wrong with her?</p>
      <p>Despite their history, her lack of control disgusted her.</p>
      <p>Lusting after her husband's best mate left a bitter taste in her mouth.</p>
      <p>They spoke about the lease and living conditions, money was not an issue, the rent was reasonable, and the conditions were doable.</p>
      <p>Satisfied by the negotiations, Hermione rose and shook Bill's large hand.</p>
      <p>They had exchanged pleasantries before getting down to the smaller details, it was done, she had a new place to live.</p>
      <p>Draco sighed and asked earnestly, "Shall we go home?"</p>
      <p>Hermione glanced at her watch and nodded, "Yes, mums expecting us for lunch."</p>
      <p>They swapped a happy smile, ducked into an empty corridor and disapparated.</p>
      <p>"In here!" Julia called out in a slightly louder voice at the sound of the apparating thud.</p>
      <p>A wonderful aroma drifted from the kitchen</p>
      <p>Draco's stomach growled painfully, Hermione grinned, took his hand and pulled him towards the kitchen.</p>
      <p>She mused, "Come on, let us get you fed before you bloody pass out."</p>
      <p>He collapsed into the small chair at the table and Hermione went to peer over her mother's shoulder at what was bubbling on the stove.</p>
      <p>The kindly older woman wiped her hands on the apron and asked curiously, "How did it go?"</p>
      <p>Draco let out a deep sigh, "I'm exhausted, she's never satisfied."</p>
      <p>Julia looked at Hermione and inquired, "Did you find one?"</p>
      <p>Hermione stuck her tongue out at Draco, took a bite out of a juicy red apple and tossed it over to him.</p>
      <p>He caught it expertly, took a large bite, savoured the taste and devoured the entire apple in no less than four bites.</p>
      <p>Hermione cupped her mother's shoulders and replied cheerfully, "I found one mum, it's perfect."</p>
      <p>Her face fell at the look on her mother's face, Julia gazed at her daughter sadly, it was obvious she wanted her around for longer.</p>
      <p>The concern and worry for her daughter's wellbeing stabbed uncomfortably at her heart.</p>
      <p>Hermione choked back a sob and hugged her mother tightly, "Oh, mum! I love you so much."</p>
      <p>Draco looked at the women with a smile, got to his feet and grabbed the plates from the overhead cupboard.</p>
      <p>He was so in tune with the workings of the Granger household that he set the table better than Hermione did.</p>
      <p>They sat across each other and stole meaningful glances while eating lunch.</p>
      <p>Her heart clenched.</p>
      <p>His heart ached.</p>
      <p>Did it have to be so hard?</p>
      <p>
        <em>Theo, mate, I'm sorry but I want her and I'm taking her, this time she belongs to me.</em>
      </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>A few days later.</strong>
      </p>
      <p>Blaise waved Draco over and yelled over the noise, "Over here."</p>
      <p>Draco pulled back the chair and sat down, a pretty girl handed them mugs of beer and sat next to him.</p>
      <p>He eyed her curiously and looked to Blaise for answers.</p>
      <p>Blaise grinned, "This is Annabelle, your mother recommended her for the event."</p>
      <p>Realization struck home, the event was the opening of the school and Theo's first death anniversary.</p>
      <p>They had come to a collective decision that his one year away from them would be the ideal day to announce the opening of the school.</p>
      <p>Draco extended his hand politely and greeted, "Good to meet you, Annabelle."</p>
      <p>The lavish affair involved quite a bit of planning.</p>
      <p>Narcissa graciously agreed to oversee the planning and details of the joined events and Hermione was secretly thrilled.</p>
      <p>The older woman had plenty of experience organizing elegant and lavish events.</p>
      <p>Annabelle was capable and put together a proposal for their approval.</p>
      <p>She had under a month to pull off the remarkable and memorable event.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>A week later.</p>
      <p>Draco tucked the proposal under his arm and went to the Ministry of Magic, besides, meeting up with Hermione, he had building contracts to discuss with Kingsley.</p>
      <p>His company handled all construction related projects for the Ministry.</p>
      <p>Once he concluded the meeting with Kingsley, he walked with purpose towards Hermione's office.</p>
      <p>Her assistant blushed as he approached, she was a bright young witch straight out of Hogwarts.</p>
      <p>He flashed his signature Malfoy smile and asked impatiently, "Good morning, Brenda, is she in?"</p>
      <p>The girl turned crimson and nodded vigorously.</p>
      <p>Hermione was on the phone and apparently, yelling at a supplier on the other end.</p>
      <p>Her nostrils flared angrily, she paced the room and threatened the man on the other side of the phone.</p>
      <p>She hissed, "I am sick and tired of your excuses, Paul. Get it done or I swear I will revoke your license."</p>
      <p>Draco waited for her to hang up and drawled seductively, "You sound so sexy when you get all riled up."</p>
      <p>He was grateful the Hufflepuff moron was not in her room.</p>
      <p>The last four times he had come by, the fucktard had been chatting up his witch.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Oh, she was his, make no mistake, Hermione was completely his.</em>
      </p>
      <p>She closed the distance between them, gave him a quick kiss and brushed his lips gently with hers.</p>
      <p>It was a kiss of greeting, nothing remotely enticing about it.</p>
      <p>Draco frowned with disappointment and placed the proposal on the table.</p>
      <p>She took the eye-catching booklet, leaned back in her chair, and started to flip through it.</p>
      <p>Draco had already gone through it twice and he was impressed, there wasn't anything he wanted to add, his mother and Annabelle had covered everything.</p>
      <p>His phone rang, he fished it out, looked at the name that flashed across the screen and frowned.</p>
      <p>He connected the call and asked firmly, "Astoria, what's the matter now?"</p>
      <p>Hermione lowered the proposal and peered at Draco over the top</p>
      <p>She heard the woman speak rapidly and wondered what was so pressing?</p>
      <p>Draco held the phone away and yelled, "I'm busy Tori, I can't come now."</p>
      <p>His patience was wearing thin at how Astoria had been acting of late.</p>
      <p>The woman had taken to showing up unannounced at his flat and called him at odd hours of the night.</p>
      <p>Hermione heard Astoria's loud protests; she was clearly upset over something.</p>
      <p>Without a second glance, Draco cut the line and frowned.</p>
      <p>Hermione cleared her throat and asked curiously, "Is everything okay?"</p>
      <p>Draco frowned and retorted angrily "Yeah, don't worry about it."</p>
      <p>She was worried, very worried.</p>
      <p>Were they still involved? Unsettling thoughts crossed her mind.</p>
      <p>He leaned forward, locked eyes with her and asked eagerly, "So what do you think?"</p>
      <p>Her eyes glazed over with the mist of happy tears, "It's perfect, Draco."</p>
      <p>He replied with a hint of pride, "I thought you would like it, my mother knows what she's doing."</p>
      <p>His mother meant a great deal to him, she had always been there for him, no questions asked.</p>
      <p>An odd sparkle glistened in his eyes, he looked at her nervously and said, "With that out of the way, there's something else I want to ask you."</p>
      <p>He piqued her interest, she got up, went around the table, leaned against it, and crossed her legs at the ankles.</p>
      <p>Her skirt rode up and exposed the skin of her thighs, Draco purposely averted his gaze and counted to a hundred.</p>
      <p>She was driving him crazy!</p>
      <p>He swallowed the hard lump that formed and asked, "There's a new fair in town, I wanted to ask you to go with me."</p>
      <p>Hermione let out a loud laugh, it was the most unexpected thing.</p>
      <p>Was Draco Malfoy talking about a Muggle fair? A place of fun, games, and hundreds of children?</p>
      <p>It was so weird coming out of his handsome face.</p>
      <p>He frowned, insulted by her reaction, he questioned irritated, "What's so funny?"</p>
      <p>She smirked, tried to control the laughter, and replied coolly, "Nothing, nothing…I'm sorry."</p>
      <p>Draco scowled and explained further, "It was Potter's stupid idea, they are bringing the kids and Teddy is coming too."</p>
      <p>Hermione reached over, squeezed his hand, gazed into his eyes and replied happily, "I would love to!"</p>
      <p>Her smell was everywhere, it surrounded him pleasantly.</p>
      <p>It hurt every time he saw her, it made him realize how much he needed her.</p>
      <p>
        <em>I want you so much.</em>
      </p>
      <p>She asked with a loving smile, "You have taken a real liking to Teddy, haven't you?"</p>
      <p>Draco returned the smile and replied at once, "Yes, very much, I want to be there for him."</p>
      <p>Hermione bent to kiss him again but this time she lingered enough for him to feel her for more than a few seconds.</p>
      <p>When she felt him respond, she quickly pulled back and mumbled, "That's wonderful, darling."</p>
      <p>The darling rolled off her tongue.</p>
      <p>Eager to stir the conversation away from the obvious sexual tension in the room, she added sweetly, "Teddy seems quite taken by you too, he's such a delightful child."</p>
      <p>Draco let out a frustrated sigh and got to his feet, "I'll pick you up tomorrow morning."</p>
      <p>Hermione nodded, went back to her seat, pulled the file closest to her and resumed her work.</p>
      <p>Once she was sure, Draco had left, she put the papers down and stared in interest at his departing figure.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Draco leaned into the many pillows on his bed and thought long and hard.</p>
      <p>He decided it was time to let the guilt that plagued him about loving Hermione go.</p>
      <p>They deserved some happiness, didn't they?</p>
      <p>
        <em>I am sorry, mate, but I cannot let her go again, I love her very much.</em>
      </p>
      <p>Coming to a decision was oddly satisfying, a steady calmness spread throughout his body.</p>
      <p>With a small contented smile, he happily drifted off to sleep.</p>
      <p>Hermione walked around the room in her knickers, she waved her wand and her things found their way to the open boxes and sealed themselves shut.</p>
      <p>She placed her hands on her hips and looked around the room in satisfaction, mostly all her belongings were neatly packed.</p>
      <p>In two days, she would be moving to her new flat, it was an exciting new prospect, a new chapter of her life.</p>
      <p>Most of the things from Nott Manor were already at her new place and the rest would remain in her parents' attic.</p>
      <p>A small feeling of dread settled upon her as she looked around the room.</p>
      <p>The cupboards were bare, the wardrobe was open, they were empty like her life had been when she first came to her parents' house having lost everything.</p>
      <p>But now her heart was on fire, she found purpose once again.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>The next morning.</strong>
      </p>
      <p>Hermione dressed in a blue t-shirt and figure-hugging jeans.</p>
      <p>She helped her mother with breakfast when Draco walked into the kitchen in a pair of ripped jeans and a black t-shirt.</p>
      <p>He greeted her eagerly with a gentle kiss on her lips.</p>
      <p>Merlin, she wanted to hold his head and stick her tongue down his throat.</p>
      <p>Next, he went over to hug Julia and greeted Richard loudly enough for the gentle older man to hear because he was tending to the roses in the back garden.</p>
      <p>Draco eyed Hermione and smirked, "Ready?"</p>
      <p>She replied happily, "Yes, let's go."</p>
      <p>She grabbed her bag and called over her shoulder, "See you later mum."</p>
      <p>Julia buttered pieces of toast and replied, "Have fun you two."</p>
      <p>The fairground was packed with hordes of Muggle families and the whole place was flooded with people of all ages.</p>
      <p>They heard Teddy's excited greeting over the hustle and bustle, "Draco!"</p>
      <p>He left Harry's side and ran straight towards them.</p>
      <p>Draco caught and lifted him clean off the ground.</p>
      <p>Teddy looked around wildly and said in excitement, "Let's do everything."</p>
      <p>The small boy bounced on the balls of his feet unable to contain his eagerness.</p>
      <p>Draco glanced at Hermione and winked, "Well, that depends on aunty Mione."</p>
      <p>Harry came over, leaned in to give Hermione a quick peck and shook Draco's hand.</p>
      <p>He looked utterly exhausted with dark circles under his eyes.</p>
      <p>Ginny was happily at home and no matter how much Hermione pestered her, she outright refused to come.</p>
      <p>She simply retorted, "It's my day off!" Hermione knew better than to argue.</p>
      <p>Ron's annoyed voice cut through the noise, "These bloody kids are everywhere."</p>
      <p>He looked around him in alarm and yelled over the noise, "Oi Harry, was James with Rose?"</p>
      <p>He caught sight of Draco and Hermione and waved cheerfully, "Hey guys!"</p>
      <p>Harry pointed to the middle-aged Nanny, "They are over there."</p>
      <p>Ron cursed, jogged over, and scooped up his adorable daughter, Rose giggled uncontrollably.</p>
      <p>Eager to get started, Teddy tugged on Draco's arm and looked at the rides expectedly.</p>
      <p>Draco took hold of Teddy's small hand and asked Hermione, "So, Miss Granger, what would you like to do first?"</p>
      <p>Hermione put her arm through his and beamed, "Everything!"</p>
      <p>Teddy squealed in delight.</p>
      <p>Draco chuckled and led them towards the rides and other fair games.</p>
      <p>Teddy was an adventurous kid, hardly anything frightened or unnerved him.</p>
      <p>They bravely went on every ride the fairground had to offer, including a dangerous looking roller-coaster and a topsy turvy teacup thing.</p>
      <p>By the end of the ride, their heads spun dangerously, and everyone fought the urge to throw up.</p>
      <p>Draco stepped out of a lime green teacup with wobbly legs, held onto the railing and firmly tried to fight the bile that rose in his throat.</p>
      <p>Hermione rubbed his head sympathetically and cooed words of comfort in his ear.</p>
      <p>Teddy smiled shyly and whispered, "Aunty Mione, I'm hungry."</p>
      <p>She smiled, "Oh honey, come on."</p>
      <p>She took his hand and led him over to the many stalls of hotdogs, candy floss and other mouthwatering fair food.</p>
      <p>Draco watched Hermione with an amused smile, his witch eagerly devoured a hefty portion of cotton candy.</p>
      <p>Teddy bit into the pink fluff and the sugary strands stuck stubbornly to his face.</p>
      <p>Stuffing the rest of the tokens inside his jeans pocket, Draco walked through the crowd towards them.</p>
      <p>Hermione smiled at him brightly, he loved her smile.</p>
      <p>He leaned over, broke a large piece of candy from her one and popped it into his mouth.</p>
      <p>She pouted playfully and pulled it away from his grasp.</p>
      <p>A sugary pink strand dangled near her luscious mouth, without warning, Draco brushed away the sticky strand and licked his thumb in the process.</p>
      <p>Hermione watched his display with growing interest.</p>
      <p>Draco went over to the crowded burger stand to get them some real sustenance.</p>
      <p>Hermione watched from the sidelines with Teddy.</p>
      <p>The girl at the stall seemed highly taken by Draco and flirted mercilessly while she prepared their order.</p>
      <p>She played with her hair and giggled stupidly as she tried to keep him engaged in conversation.</p>
      <p>Hermione narrowed her eyes at the ice blonde wizard, he was laughing along with the girl and having a jolly time.</p>
      <p>She firmly instructed Teddy to stay put and made her way to stand by Draco's side, she laced her fingers through his, reached up and kissed him on the mouth.</p>
      <p>He was clearly taken back but he returned the kiss much to the dismay of the girl in front of them.</p>
      <p>Hermione broke the kiss, eyed the girl and asked sweetly, "Darling, is the food ready? I'm starving!"</p>
      <p>It dawned on Draco what Hermione was doing, he shook his head and stifled a laugh.</p>
      <p>The girl snapped to attention, her flirtatious behaviour forgotten she quickly wrapped up their order and handed it to Hermione's outstretched hand.</p>
      <p>Draco handed over the money and winked, "Thank you, love."</p>
      <p>He ignored the scathing look Hermione gave him.</p>
      <p>He hugged her from behind, kissed her neck and whispered into the shell of her ear, "That was quite the display."</p>
      <p>The sexual tension between them was reaching a boiling point.</p>
      <p>They casually held each other's hand and Draco brushed the hair out of her face.</p>
      <p>His fingers were more than welcome on her skin, except she wanted him to touch her everywhere.</p>
      <p>Frustrated by her thoughts, Hermione concentrated on Teddy.</p>
      <p>The child ran everywhere excited and in awe, he was obviously having the time of his life.</p>
      <p>Draco and Hermione watched the child lovingly, his excitement fueled their happiness and filled their heart with an enduring love for the young boy.</p>
      <p>Teddy and Draco really bonded, they held onto each other's hand tightly and talked animatedly.</p>
      <p>Draco found Teddy to be an intelligent child, asking the right questions with genuine curiosity and answering with enthusiasm.</p>
      <p>Hermione walked behind them with a smile, she admired the way Draco handled Teddy.</p>
      <p>Draco pointed to a game and said loudly, "Come on, Teddy, I want to win that huge teddy bear for your aunty here."</p>
      <p>They stood near a mock firing range and Hermione raised a curious brow, Draco smirked and confidently took the rifle the man offered.</p>
      <p>He placed it expertly, aimed and fired the rounds, they covered their ears to drown out the loud noise.</p>
      <p>Hermione watched in shock and Teddy gasped in awe as Draco hit five out of the six targets.</p>
      <p>The man at the game handed over a chocolate brown teddy bear and Draco handed it to Hermione without hesitation.</p>
      <p>She hugged the plush toy tightly and gushed, "Thank you!"</p>
      <p>She fixed him with a curious look and said, "I didn't know you were such a crack shot."</p>
      <p>Teddy was beside himself, "Wow, that was awesome!"</p>
      <p>Draco smirked and explained calmly, "Blaise and I take in a shooting range now and then."</p>
      <p>It was getting dark and everyone was exhausted.</p>
      <p>Harry carried a sleeping James and Ron struggled with a sleepy and cranky Rose.</p>
      <p>Holding onto Teddy's hand, Draco asked politely, "Potter, can I drop Teddy home?"</p>
      <p>Harry looked at Hermione, they swapped a look, but he smiled, "Sure, Malfoy."</p>
      <p>There was a chorus of bye's, it was a good day and everyone disapparated to their respective destinations.</p>
      <p>They stood outside Andromeda's Muggle dwelling, Draco rang the bell and stood next to a large flowering potted plant.</p>
      <p>Andromeda opened the door and eyed the people outside with surprise.</p>
      <p>She eyed Draco and said firmly, "I didn't expect him back with you two."</p>
      <p>She patted Teddy's head and asked lovingly, "Did you have a good time?"</p>
      <p>Andromeda left the door wide open for Draco and Hermione to enter.</p>
      <p>Teddy whizzed past, turned his hair purple and said excitedly, "It was great."</p>
      <p>The inside of the small house was warm and homely, pictures of Ted Tonks hung near the door and inside the brightly lit living room.</p>
      <p>It felt like a memorial to Andromeda's late husband.</p>
      <p>Hermione looked around and what she saw deeply disturbed her.</p>
      <p>Was she expected to do this? Hang pictures of Theo throughout her home?</p>
      <p>Nervously, her thumb went to the wedding band.</p>
      <p>Draco noticed her shift in mood at once and quickly took her hand in his.</p>
      <p>He locked pleading eyes with hers and implored silently.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Please do not give in, my love, I'm here.</em>
      </p>
      <p>Teddy's high-pitched voice cut through the tension, "Draco is taking me to a Quidditch store next week and ice cream afterwards."</p>
      <p>Andromeda pressed her lips together and replied firmly, "I see, run along and wash up dear."</p>
      <p>Teddy gave Hermione a hug and an extra-long hug to Draco.</p>
      <p>He whispered, "Thank you,"</p>
      <p>Once Teddy disappeared upstairs, Andromeda rounded on the pair.</p>
      <p>Her tone was stern and to the point, "I'm glad you have taken a liking to my grandson, Draco, but it would be wise to run any plans you make with him by me."</p>
      <p>Hermione felt her temper rise, "Meda, we didn't mean any harm."</p>
      <p>Andromeda held up her hand to firmly silence Hermione and spoke to Draco, "Do I make myself clear?"</p>
      <p>Draco drew himself to his full height and replied politely, "And you would be wise not judge me by my father's standards, I am not him."</p>
      <p>He matched the intensity she used with him.</p>
      <p>Hermione tightened her fingers around Draco's hand reassuringly.</p>
      <p>Andromeda picked up a framed photograph of Teddy and Tonks and touched the frame with tears in her eyes.</p>
      <p>She choked back a sob, "He is all I have left of my family and I'm fiercely protective of him."</p>
      <p>Draco asked in disbelief, "Do you actually believe I would harm him?"</p>
      <p>The hurt he felt was apparent in the tone of his voice, he would forever be judged for his past mistakes.</p>
      <p>Placing the frame back, she replied harshly, "Not harm but influence."</p>
      <p>Hermione was scandalized, "I don't believe what I'm hearing! You are hooked on past prejudices and being utterly unfair."</p>
      <p>Draco squeezed her hand, kissed the knuckles and implored, "It's okay, love, calm down."</p>
      <p>Hermione shook her head and hissed, "I will not, you are great with Teddy and that little boy loves you."</p>
      <p>Who was Andromeda to judge him?</p>
      <p>Andromeda softened her tone, "I can see the relationship between the two of you, but I must be cautious for Teddy's sake."</p>
      <p>Draco's face fell but he managed a curt nod, "I understand and respect your decision."</p>
      <p>They turned to leave with a heavy heart.</p>
      <p>He was hurt and disappointed and Hermione was upset and visibly fuming.</p>
      <p>Andromeda's stern voice stopped them, "Draco."</p>
      <p>They turned to face her anxiously.</p>
      <p>She smiled weakly, "Please don't be late to pick up Teddy next week."</p>
      <p>Draco's face split into a bright smile, "I will owl ahead with the time and day."</p>
      <p>Andromeda pointed at Hermione and said firmly, "Look after our Golden girl here."</p>
      <p>Hermione shifted her feet and replied uncomfortably, "Oh, it's err...nothing...like that."</p>
      <p>Andromeda rolled her eyes and exchanged a look with Draco.</p>
      <p>She replied sarcastically, "Sure it's not, Hermione."</p>
      <p>They closed the door behind them and let out huge sighs of relief.</p>
      <p>Draco let out a nervous laugh, "That went well."</p>
      <p>Hermione mused, "Yeah, she could have hexed you."</p>
      <p>They locked eyes and he asked boldly, "Do you want to come over to my place?"</p>
      <p>They spent a considerable amount of time together but she had still not been to his flat.</p>
      <p>It was certainly odd, oh well, better late than never, he thought happily.</p>
      <p>If she refused, he would shrivel away behind this fucking potted plant.</p>
      <p>She reached over, took his hand in hers and moved closer to his body.</p>
      <p>Through hooded eyes, she whispered, "Take us there Mr Malfoy."</p>
      <p>He rested his forehead against hers and smiled lovingly.</p>
      <p>They landed on a white carpet with his arms tightly around her and hers firmly around his waist.</p>
      <p>Hermione let go and looked around in awe, his flat was lavishly decorated and enormous.</p>
      <p>She eyed his impressive Muggle movie collection and wide French windows.</p>
      <p>Amused by her reaction, he jogged over to the kitchen and asked aloud, "Would you like a drink?"</p>
      <p>She peered into the aquarium and replied equally loud, "Yes please."</p>
      <p>The brilliantly coloured fish swam around surrounded by a luminescent blue light.</p>
      <p>Draco went to stand by her, handed her the butterbeer and asked in interest, "Do you like it?"</p>
      <p>Hermione pressed her head against the cool glass of the tank and answered eagerly, "I love it! It's beautiful."</p>
      <p>He plonked himself down on the black leather couch, twisted the bottle cap of the butterbeer and took a long satisfactory swig.</p>
      <p>She walked up to him, frowned, and handed him the bottle to open.</p>
      <p>The bloody cap was sealed shut and impossible to open.</p>
      <p>Trying hard not to laugh, he easily twisted the cap off and handed it back to her.</p>
      <p>She sat down next to him and took a sip of the foamy liquid.</p>
      <p>An awkward silence engulfed them.</p>
      <p>Fuck it, he thought.</p>
      <p>Draco braved it, moved closer and Hermione turned to face him.</p>
      <p>He tenderly reached over, brushed a strand of hair out of her face and dropped his hand to cup her face.</p>
      <p>She leaned into his touch, closed her eyes, and let out a contented sigh.</p>
      <p>Unable to control himself, he closed the distance and pressed his lips to hers.</p>
      <p>Her eyes flew open and they locked lustful eyes.</p>
      <p>How she loved those eyes, they penetrated her soul.</p>
      <p>Draco tried to withdraw, but Hermione started to respond and before he knew it, they were locked in a passionate embrace.</p>
      <p>
        <em>She tasted like heaven, the need for her was overpowering every other feeling.</em>
      </p>
      <p>The sugary taste from the cotton candy was still on her lips, he eagerly sucked on it and ran his insistent tongue along her bottom lip.</p>
      <p>She came closer, straddled him and her fingers slowly trailed along his chiselled chin and into his hair.</p>
      <p>The desire they had been holding in for months consumed them.</p>
      <p>They kissed fervently and unleashed the pent-up frustration that they had been feeling for months.</p>
      <p>His hands roamed under her t-shirt, he pulled it up and his fingers dug into the softness of her skin.</p>
      <p>She moaned into his mouth, "Draco…"</p>
      <p>He kissed a trail of fire from her luscious mouth to the base of her throat, he sucked on the delicate flesh and left a throbbing mark.</p>
      <p>Hermione moved her head to the side to give him better access to her exposed flesh and her eyes caught the picture on the coffee table at once.</p>
      <p>Oh, Merlin, the photograph froze her blood.</p>
      <p>She went limp in his arms.</p>
      <p>Draco tore himself from Hermione's body and looked at her pale face in alarm.</p>
      <p>She unblinkingly stared at something to their side, he followed her gaze and froze himself.</p>
      <p>Holy fuck!</p>
      <p>Theo waved at them happily from the framed photograph, he had his arm around Draco and Blaise grinned from the other side.</p>
      <p>He reached over, grabbed the frame, and placed it face down, but it was too late.</p>
      <p>Draco cupped Hermione's ghostly face at once and pleaded, "Love, please listen to me…."</p>
      <p>She snapped back to attention, scrambled off his lap and huddled on the other corner of the couch.</p>
      <p>Hot tears of frustration fell down her cheeks and into her hands, vigorously, she rubbed the wedding ring until her finger hurt.</p>
      <p>She hugged her legs to her chest and rocked back and forth.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Theo, I'm sorry, I still love you.</em>
      </p>
      <p>Draco crouched down to her level, took her hands in his, kissed them and whispered gravely, "I'm sorry, Hermione."</p>
      <p>She grabbed hold of her head and cried, "I'm going to end up like Andromeda with only a memory to love."</p>
      <p>He took her hands in his and hissed sternly, "Stop it.".</p>
      <p>They locked pained eyes.</p>
      <p>She confessed miserably, "I want you, Draco."</p>
      <p>He brought her hand to his cheek, leaned into the wet palm, and muttered, "As I want you."</p>
      <p>Her body wanted Draco ardently, but her mind was in turmoil.</p>
      <p>Theo swirled around dangerously questioning her actions.</p>
      <p>Hermione wanted perfect alignment within her before she gave herself to Draco.</p>
      <p>All of her, not parts of her.</p>
      <p>She sobbed desperately, "Theo is always in my head, but so are you."</p>
      <p>She wanted to break free from the misery that plagued her life.</p>
      <p>Draco gathered her in his arms and murmured soothingly, "Shh…. calm down, it's okay."</p>
      <p>"I'm sorry," she felt compelled to apologize.</p>
      <p>He turned her face towards him, slowly shook his head and said firmly, "Never be sorry, I'm always here for you."</p>
      <p>She could make out his subsiding erection.</p>
      <p>Hermione got to her feet, rubbed her shoulders, and averted her gaze, "I think it's best if I leave."</p>
      <p>Draco nodded feebly.</p>
      <p>With one last look of anguish, she took out her wand and disapparated.</p>
      <p>The minute Hermione left, Draco picked up the frame and threw it against the wall.</p>
      <p>He stormed towards it to inflict more damage, but Theo's happy face looked up at him.</p>
      <p>Draco picked up the smashed frame, brushed away the remaining pieces of glass off the picture and stared at his friend.</p>
      <p>He let out a frustrated groan and punched the wall space repeatedly until blood dripped between his knuckles and onto his surgically clean floors.</p>
      <p>He slid down the wall and ran his bloodied fingers through his platinum blonde locks in anguish.</p>
      <p>Love!</p>
      <p>Ardent and true, he was in love with Hermione, his dead best mate's wife.</p>
      <p>Would they be able to move past it?</p>
      <p>Hermione fell onto the bed and cried until her body shook with the intensity of her sobs.</p>
      <p>"Get out of my head!" She screamed in pain not knowing which man she was referring to.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Draco stayed away from Hermione for a day.</p>
      <p>They needed the space, it killed him to be away from her.</p>
      <p>She looked every time the door opened anxious for a whiff of him.</p>
      <p>Hermione hardly got any sleep, she sat cross-legged on her bed in her nightdress and looked at the packed and sealed boxes.</p>
      <p>It was early, the sun was barely up.</p>
      <p>The steady insistent rays of sunlight penetrated her room stubbornly and brought with it the promise of a new day.</p>
      <p>Today was moving day, she let out a sigh.</p>
      <p>Excitement aside, it filled her with a sense of cold dread.</p>
      <p>Was she ready to be on her own?</p>
      <p>A soft but insistent knock interrupted her thoughts.</p>
      <p>She stood up, slipped her slippers on, and mumbled, "Come in."</p>
      <p>Hermione barely had time to grab her robe, Draco stormed into the room and picked her up in a tight hug.</p>
      <p>Her heartbeat hastened as she returned his enthusiasm.</p>
      <p>He cupped her face tenderly and whispered into the messy tussle of brown hair, "I will wait for you forever, Granger."</p>
      <p>She rested her cheek on his chest and replied sadly, "Forever is a long time."</p>
      <p>Draco stared into her face intently, "Not if it means loving you."</p>
      <p>Hermione shuddered at the intensity of his words.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Slow burn! It's about to get intense in the next chapters. :) :)</p><p>Please read and review. I absolutely love reading reviews because it helps to motivate my writing while other reviews help me to become a better writer.</p><p>Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! :)</p><p>Enjoy Chapter Seven!</p><p>Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!</p><p>HAPPY READING! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"DRACO!" Astoria yelled.</p><p>She stormed into Draco's office, her five-inch heels clicked dangerously against the grey tiled floor.</p><p>He frowned and looked up from the pile of papers.</p><p>His face contorted in displeasure, this distraction was not welcome.</p><p>He narrowed his grey eyes and focused intently on the fast-approaching woman.</p><p>Unconsciously, Draco moved the papers around his desk into neat piles and Helen looked at the charging woman in alarm.</p><p>Astoria Greengrass was not on her list of favourite people; the woman was a bloody pain in the arse.</p><p>Common courtesy was a lost concept to the ferocious woman and she usually barked orders at them like they were house-elves.</p><p>Helen got to her feet nervously and Astoria eyed her with contempt, she waved her hand with purpose and dismissed the intimidated secretary.</p><p>Undeterred, Helen glanced at Draco and awaited his instruction, he gave a curt nod.</p><p>Hurriedly, she picked up the bunch of papers and made a mad dash for the door.</p><p>Astoria looked like she was about to explode.</p><p>Draco looked up in mild interest.</p><p>She put her hands on his desk, her manicured fingers held on tight to the edge and narrowed her green eyes to mere slits.</p><p>The three-piece dark blue suit suited her, her bosom was clearly visible through the low-cut white blouse.</p><p>Leaning forward, the ex-Slytherin woman started to speak, Draco saw the outline of the black lacy bra she wore.</p><p>It did not interest him in the least, lazily he brought his eyes up to meet her furious ones.</p><p>Astoria screamed without any consideration to the surroundings, "This has gone far enough."</p><p>She hissed cruelly, "You need to run your fucking company and not after some bloody woman."</p><p>Draco leaned back into the comfortable leather chair and eyed the fuming woman before him.</p><p>The more he watched her, the more his temper steadily rose.</p><p>Having heard enough, he brought his hands together and asked sarcastically, "Is MY company failing?"</p><p>He emphasized the word "MY."</p><p>This was his fucking company and he would be damned if he let Astoria Greengrass talk to him like this.</p><p>Draco tossed a printed paper at her and hissed, "Because last time I fucking checked, our profit margins were at an all-time high."</p><p>Astoria placed her hands on her hips and slammed her foot down, the heel scraped against the floor and made them flinch.</p><p>Her anger was not sated, she continued with her barrage, "You know exactly what I mean, clients are beginning to question your absence!"</p><p>She took a deep breath, pulled back the chair across him and sat down.</p><p>Expertly and with poise, she crossed her legs and tucked them under.</p><p>Draco watched her movements; the woman was a thorough aristocrat.</p><p>Astoria willed herself to calm down, losing her cool with him would get her nowhere, his temper would overpower hers in an instant.</p><p>She softened her tone and said with enough heartfelt conviction, "We have a meeting with the biggest construction firm in Austria and I expect you to come with me."</p><p>Draco eyed her suspiciously and tried to read her true intentions.</p><p>Lately, her actions and outbursts were almost desperate and unlike her usual confident self.</p><p>He kept any emotion out of his voice and retorted sternly, "Fine, Tori, don't get your knickers in a knot."</p><p>Astoria beamed, "I'll look into the details."</p><p>Draco waved his hand and dismissed her, "I have a lot of work to do woman."</p><p>He did nothing to hide his annoyance that she was still sitting in his office.</p><p>That wiped the smile off Astoria's face, she pressed her lips together and scowled, "Fine, you absolute wanker."</p><p>She pushed the chair back roughly, got to her feet and purposely with extra effort, sashayed out of the office.</p><p>Her hips moving seductively from side to side, her rounded buttocks on full show.</p><p>Draco watched the little display with an amused expression and bit back a hearty laugh.</p><p>He shook his head and buzzed for Helen to come back in.</p><p>They exchanged a look of relief and resumed the discussion they had earlier before the irked female rudely interrupted them.</p><hr/><p>Hermione looked around her flat with a bright smile.</p><p>The cupboards, table, and sofa were all in place and what remained were décor and subtle womanly touches.</p><p>She placed a potted plant on the mantlepiece, stepped back and smiled happily.</p><p>Her friends rallied to her side to help with the moving and arranging.</p><p>The men had done the heavy lifting.</p><p>Ron complained loudly, "My wand hand feels heavy, Mione!"</p><p>Blaise roared with laughter, "You best buy us lunch, Granger."</p><p>Harry grinned; the calm man was always such a delight to have around, Hermione linked her hand through his and leaned against his shoulder.</p><p>He looked around, nodded approvingly, and said impressed, "This place is really something, Hermione."</p><p>A long finger brushed her shoulder blade, a familiar smell followed and involuntarily Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath.</p><p>When she opened her eyes, Draco winked and smiled at her, his signature grin on full display.</p><p>Her heart melted at the sight, he was the definition of handsome.</p><p>The strands of platinum blonde hair fell carelessly across his forehead, the black t-shirt he wore hugged his taut, firm muscles and outlined his impressive Seeker physique.</p><p>Hermione sighed, Harry followed her gaze, and muttered in disgust, "Argh…stop checking out Malfoy."</p><p>She blushed furiously and defended hotly, "I don't know what you are talking about it."</p><p>Harry shook his head in exasperation and jogged over to help Ron and Blaise, who seemed to be at a complete loss at how to assemble the new surround sound system.</p><p>They turned the instruction manual at angles, scrutinizing it and wondering, what the fuck went where.</p><p>Hermione picked up a box of clothes and bedding, walked into her new bedroom, dropped the box down with a thud and sent the dust particles flying in all directions.</p><p>It tickled her senses and she started to sneeze.</p><p>After the fifth uncontrollable sneeze, she felt a cool sensation fall over the room, within seconds, her sniffles disappeared completely.</p><p>She scrunched her nose and turned towards the door.</p><p>Draco leaned against the frame and watched her with amused delight.</p><p>He held his wand out, white sparks emitted from the tip, he brought the tip to his lips and gently blew on it.</p><p>Hermione closed the distance between them and said awestruck, "That is a neat trick."</p><p>Draco eyed his wand fondly and replied, "I can teach you."</p><p>His eyes glazed over with lust and longing, he stared into her eyes and rasped, "There's a lot I can teach you."</p><p>Hermione let out a sultry low laugh, "I'm sure you can."</p><p>He pulled her closer to his body and kissed her softly brushing his lips with hers.</p><p>Merlin, the pure heat that generated between them was intense.</p><p>Gently, Draco broke the kiss and whispered into her ear, "A small unforgettable lesson."</p><p>A cough interrupted them, they jumped apart and turned to find a shocked Ron staring at them with wide eyes.</p><p>His ears turned red, he averted his gaze and said quickly, "Fuck, sorry guys, I was looking for the bloody loo."</p><p>Draco let out a laugh and pointed towards the open door of the bathroom.</p><p>Hermione found nothing amusing about the situation, she rounded on Draco, "This isn't funny! I don't want people getting the wrong idea."</p><p>Not bothering to hide the hurt in his voice, he questioned seriously, "The wrong idea?"</p><p>She opened her mouth to rectify the damage done, but he walked away and left her standing by herself.</p><p>She watched in horror as he grabbed his black leather jacket and strode towards the door without a backward glance.</p><p>He even ignored Blaise's concerned question, "Where the fuck are you going?"</p><p>The door banged shut, she flinched and choked back the tears that threatened to spill over.</p><p>Blaise turned to Hermione, they locked eyes and he implored.</p><p>Hours later, they collapsed on to the sofa in exhaustion and tiredly made small talk with each other.</p><p>The men spoke about Quidditch and Hermione stared out of the window moodily.</p><p>The door opened abruptly, and Draco resurfaced with boxes of pizza, bottles of butterbeer and a large brown paper bag.</p><p>He placed the boxes on the kitchen counter and looked at the gathered group in amusement.</p><p>Hermione got to her feet and hurried towards the tall blonde Slytherin standing casually in her small kitchen.</p><p>"Mate, you are a sight for sore eyes!" Ron bellowed and used his wand to Accio a large pizza box.</p><p>He tore it open and dug in, Blaise and Harry followed suit.</p><p>Draco tossed the brown paper bag at Hermione, she caught it clumsily and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Curiously, she peered inside the bag and her face split into a wide smile.</p><p>She reached inside, retrieved the chocolate chip muffin, and took a big bite.</p><p>Her mouth full of muffin, she let out a deep sigh of content and stared adoringly at Draco.</p><p>He smiled fondly, twisted open a bottle of butterbeer and took a long swig.</p><p>Harry rose to his feet and yawned, "Okay love, I need to head home before Ginny rips off my balls and nails them to the floor with a rusty fork."</p><p>Ron said with a snort, "Oi, that's my sister you are talking about."</p><p>Harry exchanged a knowing look with Ron and mused, "Tell me I'm wrong."</p><p>Ron roared with laughter, and Hermione joined in, they knew the absolute fury Ginny was capable of.</p><p>For a dainty small woman, she packed quite a punch.</p><p>Back at Hogwarts, the fiery redhead was famous for her Bat Boogey hexes.</p><p>Hermione hugged them tight and gave them affectionate pecks, "Thank you so much for everything."</p><p>Ron grinned devilishly, "Beats staying at home and babysitting."</p><p>Harry replied warmly, "No problem darling."</p><p>Ron turned to Draco and Blaise and snickered, "See you Slytherin fuckers later."</p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, ignored the red-headed moron, and returned to his conversation with Blaise.</p><p>Ron stumbled on his way out, and Blaise laughed openly, "Trip over your own feet Weasel Shit?"</p><p>The men laughed, they enjoyed the light banter now and then.</p><p>Hermione nervously arranged kitchen utensils into their proper places and dropped a few spoons into the sink.</p><p>Blaise looked from Hermione to Draco, grinned and said pointedly, "Mate, I've got shit to do, catch you later for a pint."</p><p>He turned to leave but Draco stopped him, "Hold up, I'll come with you."</p><p>Hermione turned to face him with a frown, this was him punishing her for her earlier comment.</p><p>Blaise shrugged and stressed purposely, "Are you sure?"</p><p>Draco shot an annoyed look at his best friend, grabbed his jacket, and called over his shoulder, "Granger, I'll see you tomorrow."</p><p>Without another glance, he rushed out of the door and waited for Blaise.</p><p>Blaise rolled his eyes, bent to give Hermione a quick hug and muttered, "Fucking idiot."</p><p>She stared after them in disappointment and felt her heart fall to the pit of her stomach.</p><p>It was getting late and Hermione half-heartedly hoped Draco would come back.</p><p>She slipped between the covers and rubbed lotion on her dry arms.</p><p>Hermione leaned into the soft pillows and after months fell into a dreamless sleep.</p><hr/><p>The Leaky Cauldron was packed with witches and wizards celebrating the upcoming weekend.</p><p>All the tables were occupied, they sat at the bar and ordered something stronger than butterbeer.</p><p>While they waited for their drinks, Blaise yelled over the noise, "What the hell is wrong with you?"</p><p>Draco sipped the yellowish-brown liquid, licking his bottom lip and savoured the rich taste.</p><p>He blatantly ignored his friend and his line of questioning.</p><p>A group of pretty witches passed by and Blaise turned towards them enthusiastically, Draco paid no attention, he stared into his drink.</p><p>Blaise raised a brow and inquired, "When did you last shag?"</p><p>Draco narrowed his eyes at Blaise and the raven-haired woman in the group behind them batted her eyelashes at him flirtatiously.</p><p>Blaise let out a low whistle, "That long huh?"</p><p>Draco eyed the woman curiously and hissed out of the corner of his mouth, "Shut the fuck up."</p><p>She suggestively tucked a strand of hair behind her ear not breaking eye contact.</p><p>Blaise followed his gaze and snorted.</p><p>He tapped the rim of his glass, placed another order, and asked firmly, "Do you ever think of maybe starting something with Hermione or has something already happened?"</p><p>Draco purposely avoided looking at the olive-skinned man and replied firmly. "Are you off your fucking head? She's my dead mate's wife."</p><p>He hoped his harsh reply would stir the conversation away.</p><p>But Blaise was determined, he pressed mercilessly, "Draco come off it, we both know Theo would never hold it against you."</p><p>He added with a jovial laugh, "The fucker is probably in heaven rooting for it."</p><p>Draco glanced down the bar at the woman ordering a drink.</p><p>He felt nothing, not even a mild sense of curiosity.</p><p>He stared at the backboard of the bar and replied with a heavy heart, "It's up to her, Blaise, I won't force her into anything she doesn't want."</p><p>They drank in silence and Blaise's firm voice cut through, "She wants you, Draco, don't fuck it up this time."</p><p>Draco stared at his friend in stunned silence.</p><p>They had a few more drinks and parted ways.</p><p>Slightly drunk, he fell onto the comfortable bed fully clothed.</p><p>He missed the warmth of a woman's body.</p><p>Not just any woman, he fucking wanted his Gryffindor witch.</p><p>
  <em>Hermione, I miss you, I want you every single minute.</em>
</p><hr/><p>A few days passed and Hermione slowly but got used to living on her own and to her new space.</p><p>She quickly developed a routine.</p><p>Living on her own had its perks.</p><p>She welcomed the privacy, but she missed her parents dearly, especially, her father's warm hearty laugh and mother's warm smile.</p><p>Having missed the fun of helping her move and settle in Ginny stopped by.</p><p>They nursed glasses of wine and spoke animatedly.</p><p>James ran around the small space carrying a small toy Muggle plane, he whizzed fast pretending to be a pilot.</p><p>Ginny studied her friend, Hermione seemed content, a hint of happiness touched her features.</p><p>She studied her recently done nails and asked curiously, "Have you given any thought to dating?"</p><p>Hermione had been watching James lovingly, the small boy mesmerized her.</p><p>She snapped back to attention at Ginny's question and answered cautiously, "Oh…No, not really Gin, I think it's too soon."</p><p>She truly hoped Ginny would not bring up Draco.</p><p>Ginny raised a quizzical eyebrow, reached for Hermione's hand, and asked in concern, "Please don't hate me for asking but has something happened between Draco and you?"</p><p>The last thing she wanted was for Hermione to get hurt, she was finally recovering and mending from her loss.</p><p>Harry mentioned how close they had been at the fairgrounds and Ron blabbed about walking in on them in each other's arms.</p><p>Hermione shrugged her shoulders in defeat and smiled weakly.</p><p>Who the heck was she kidding? She could never hide anything from Ginny.</p><p>She looked away, blushed, and answered, "Yes, we've kissed, and he has made it obvious he wants something to happen between us."</p><p>There was a certain sadness in her declaration.</p><p>Ginny smiled knowingly, "Would you like there to be something?"</p><p>"Yes...err... no... maybe... I don't know," Hermione muttered miserably.</p><p>Ginny hid a knowing smirk, "I've seen the way you look at him, Mi."</p><p>She was sure Hermione loved Draco or had deep feelings for him at the very least.</p><p>Without waiting for Hermione to object, she pressed importantly, "I know it's complicated, but I honestly believe Malfoy would be good for you."</p><p>Hermione played with the wedding ring, the cool metal was soothing at times, she kept her eyes on it and muttered, "I know, but can we please talk about something else?"</p><p>Her voice cracked and tears split over.</p><p>She confessed between sobs, "I miss Theo so much; I can't even bring myself to give away his clothes, I just keep everything in my closet in cardboard boxes."</p><p>Ginny's face fell and tone softened, "It will take time, darling, give yourself time to heal."</p><p>The sound of an ornament crashing deviated their attention to the active toddler.</p><p>"James put that down!" Ginny cried in her most motherly tone.</p><p>Hermione gazed affectionately at her Godson.</p><p>Unconsciously, she placed her hand on her abdomen and choked back a sob.</p><p>She wiped away the remaining tears and whispered, "At least if I had my child, it's like everything connected to him left me for good."</p><p>Ginny moved closer and hugged her best friend, "That is not true, you are still alive, and Theo would want the world for you.</p><p>She added tenderly, "We all know that, Hermione."</p><p>A loud knock at the door cut through the gentle moment.</p><p>Hermione walked over quickly and opened the door.</p><p>"Draco?" she said in pleasant surprise.</p><p>He gave her a quick kiss and breezed past her into the living room.</p><p>Ginny turned to look at the man.</p><p>They exchanged a quick greeting peck.</p><p>Draco informed abruptly, "Hermione, I'm going away for a few days."</p><p>He was visibly upset at the realization of not seeing her for the next three days.</p><p>She closed the distance between them and took his hand, "oh, umm…will you be gone long?"</p><p>Draco ran his eyes over Hermione's face and frowned.</p><p>He nodded and replied solemnly but truthfully, "Three days, Astoria will handle it after."</p><p>The minute the crucial details were out of the way, he would be on the next flight out.</p><p>Hermione widened her eyes in surprise and asked in misery, "Astoria, is going with you?"</p><p>Fuck! Now she was distraught, her thumb automatically went to her ring and her chest felt tight.</p><p>Draco caught the change in reaction, he quickly took her hands in his and kissed them, "I can stay."</p><p>Hermione shook her head and managed a weak smile, "No, it's work you need to go, I understand."</p><p>Draco felt completely conflicted, he did not want to leave her, but this was one meeting his presence was mandatory.</p><p>He touched her face tenderly and she leaned into his touch.</p><p>He mustered a happy smile, "I'll bring you back a snow globe."</p><p>She was not listening anymore; her mind whizzed with a hundred different scenarios.</p><p>Had she come to depend on him so much?</p><p>His deep sensual voice cut through her disturbing thoughts, "I will be back well in time for the event, Hermione."</p><p>Theo's remembrance and the opening of the school. Fuck, momentarily she forgot all about that.</p><p>Ginny got up, smoothened her skirt and beamed, "That reminds me, do you want to go dress shopping tomorrow?"</p><p>Hermione nodded enthusiastically; the event was less than a week away.</p><p>Draco gathered Hermione tightly in his arms, it broke his heart to leave her.</p><p>He whispered against her wavy brown hair, "See you soon, my love."</p><p>She fought back the tears, held on tight and blurted without much thought, "I miss you already, Draco."</p><p>It was the truth, his abrupt trip upset her greatly.</p><p>Ginny watched with affection at the tender exchange before her and went closer.</p><p>She placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder and locked eyes with Draco, "Why don't you come over to Grimmauld Place for dinner tomorrow after shopping?"</p><p>"I'll look after her," she slowly mouthed to Draco and his face relaxed at once.</p><p>He turned to leave, his eyes sparkled, and he asked excitedly, "Hermione, what colour are you hoping to wear for the event?"</p><p>Hermione stared into his face curiously, "Dark green, why?"</p><p>The choice of colour pleased him, he grinned, "No reason."</p><p>He walked out the door, shut it behind him and he was gone, Hermione stared after him miserably.</p><hr/><p>Sitting in first class, Draco twirled his tumbler of amber liquid deep in thought.</p><p>The cabin lights were dim, several passengers were asleep.</p><p>Astoria sat next to him with a glass of champagne and went over a report.</p><p>They were somewhere over Europe and he missed his witch already.</p><p>He took a sip, closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh.</p><p>Astoria kept the report aside and studied Draco's movements; his mind was clearly elsewhere.</p><p>They were alone, away from the temptation of a particular grieving widow.</p><p>Astoria wished Draco would see sense and come to the realization that they belonged together.</p><p>Since they were children, they had been a perfect match.</p><p>Boldly, she reached over and touched his arm.</p><p>His eyes flew open, he stared into the pretty woman's face and asked curiously, "What's wrong Tori?"</p><p>She shrugged and asked with a hint of contempt, "Nothing but why are you so quiet?"</p><p>"My mind is occupied," He told her without adding any details.</p><p>Narrowing her eyes, she spat out, "Occupied with Hermione."</p><p>Draco stiffened, drained his drink, sat up straight and replied sternly, "Don't be ridiculous, Tori."</p><p>Was he that fucking obvious?</p><p>Astoria narrowed her eyes and fired back, "It is far more ridiculous to fantasize about your dead best friends' wife."</p><p>Draco felt his temper rise, turning his back on Astoria, he closed his eyes and pretended to sleep.</p><p>Her words disturbed him, but he loved Hermione before Theo came along.</p><p>That was the difference, this was not some newfound love he felt.</p><p>He loved her for nearly ten years, time brought them together once again and he had no intention of letting go.</p><p>Astoria fidgeted next to him, she was frustrated by his actions and his lack of interest and indifference towards her.</p><hr/><p>The weather was glorious, the perfect day for shopping.</p><p>Hermione dragged herself to the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea the Muggle way.</p><p>Doing things, the Muggle way was a welcome distraction, it temporarily took her mind off other distressing things.</p><p>Her thoughts pondered on what Draco was doing.</p><p>Would he sleep with Astoria? It was plain as the freckles on her face that Astoria wanted him.</p><p>They had history, she knew that and it fucking planted disturbing images in her head.</p><p>Scowling to herself loudly, she dropped the cup aggressively into the sink.</p><p>She had a few hours before Ginny came by, she busied herself by attending to the menial tasks of cleaning the flat, doing her laundry and folding forgotten laundry in the basket.</p><p>The hours melted into nothingness.</p><p>Hermione showered, pulled on jeans and a t-shirt when she heard the knock at the door.</p><p>She threw the door open and a beaming Ginny stood before her holding muffins, pie, and a bottle of red wine.</p><p>The redhead was beside herself with happiness.</p><p>Hermione laughed aloud, closed the door, and followed Ginny to the living room.</p><p>Ginny grabbed two wine glasses, popped the cork, poured it, and squealed excitedly, "Girls day out!"</p><p>She handed Hermione a glass, they clinked glasses and sighed after the first sip.</p><p>They finished the wine in record time, Ginny took out a large muffin, bit into it, closed her eyes and savoured the sweet taste.</p><p>Hermione followed suit, picked a chocolate chip muffin and settled on the couch to watch Ginny with an amused expression.</p><p>Ginny devoured the muffin in four bites and cried, "I haven't been out in fucking ages!"</p><hr/><p>Astoria crossed and uncrossed her legs nervously.</p><p>She watched Draco in awe as he presented their proposal and spoke to the Heads of the Austrian Ministry of Magic.</p><p>The man was a force to be reckoned with, everything about him turned her on.</p><p>She missed their sexual escapades, her legs quivered with anticipation of what he packed between his.</p><p>Perhaps, tonight she could entice and seduce him to share her bed.</p><p>She looked around the table and took in the nods of approval and admiring glances he garnered from the handful of women in the room.</p><p>Satisfied that the meeting was heading in a positive direction, Astoria turned her attention to the concluding last segment of Draco's presentation.</p><hr/><p>Ginny linked her arm through Hermione's and walked around Muggle London.</p><p>She widened her eyes and asked, "Do you have any idea when we last went shopping?"</p><p>Hermione thought for a minute, but she could not recall.</p><p>Had it been that bloody long?</p><p>"FUCK!" Ginny yelled and Hermione jumped away from her.</p><p>She clutched her chest, tried to steady her breathing and hissed, "What the hell?"</p><p>Ginny laughed, "I can swear without fear of James learning it."</p><p>Both women broke out in giggles and burst out laughing.</p><p>It felt good to get out, she felt normal and lightheaded.</p><p>A boutique with beautiful dresses came into view and Ginny dragged Hermione towards it.</p><p>Still consumed with laughter, the two women entered the elegant shop.</p><p>An attendant came towards them and at once started to fuss over them.</p><p>The older woman adjusted the scarf around her neck and inquired with impeccable manners, "What can I help you, ladies, with?"</p><p>Hermione requested politely, "I would like to see an evening gown in a dark shade of green please."</p><p>Ginny looked around, obviously overwhelmed by the choices, she blurted out, "Surprise me!"</p><p>The woman laughed and winked, "This way please."</p><hr/><p>"This will be over sooner than I thought," Draco told Astoria in relief.</p><p>Astoria rolled her eyes and made her displeasure obvious.</p><p>The fucking fool was acting like a lost puppy in love, it was sickening.</p><p>They were enjoying a celebratory drink at the hotel bar, the five-star hotel was exquisite and boasted decoration dating back to the renaissance.</p><p>Astoria sipped her champagne and crossed her long legs making sure to angle herself so Draco could see them.</p><p>Oh, he saw them, if she hiked up her skirt anymore, her thong would jump out at him.</p><p>He was not interested, not fucking dead.</p><p>Determined to put her off him, he asked coolly, "Have you dated anyone recently?"</p><p>The question angered her, "No Draco, I haven't fucking dated anyone."</p><p>He snorted into his drink and smirked, "Calm down woman, it was just a bloody question."</p><p>She was feeling the effects of her sixth glass of champagne.</p><p>Astoria leaned forward brazenly, bit her lip, and seductively whispered, "How about we change that love?"</p><p>She placed her hand on his thigh and her fingers edged enticingly towards his crotch.</p><p>He brushed her hand away, looked into her flushed face and stated, "You're drunk."</p><p>Draco stood up and took Astoria's arm, she leaned into him and placed a heated kiss on his neck.</p><p>He flinched uncomfortably, shuddered, and held her at a safe distance.</p><p>They made it to her room, he fetched the keycard to the door, pressed it to the lock and the room sprang to life.</p><p>Astoria glided seductively over to the bed, sat down and slightly parted her legs.</p><p>She touched herself, threw her head back and said throatily, "It has been far too long."</p><p>Hands in his pocket, Draco turned to face the pretty woman and sighed.</p><p>She was desirable, yes very!</p><p>But not for him, his cock and balls belonged to Granger.</p><p>He glanced at his watch, frowned, and said firmly, "Sober yourself up, we have dinner with the officials in thirty minutes."</p><p>He turned on his heel and walked out leaving a thoroughly pissed off Astoria Greengrass.</p><p>Back in his room, he unbuttoned his shirt and went out onto the wide balcony of his suite.</p><p>Fuck, he missed her.</p><p>He took out his phone and punched in a short but clear message.</p><p>Ginny tried on a light violet figure-hugging gown, the colour suited her skin tone and hair.</p><p>Hermione flipped through magazines and waited for her friend to appear when the phone buzzed.</p><p>She flipped the flap open and her heart soared at the closed envelope next to Draco's name.</p><p>Her fingers trembled, she quickly opened it.</p><p>
  <strong>I miss you. I want you.</strong>
</p><p>The man had a way with words.</p><p>Her palms beaded sweat as she punched in her reply.</p><p>
  <strong>Dress shopping with Ginny, I can't stop thinking about you.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I miss you too!</strong>
</p><p>Draco stared into the darkening sky with growing restlessness.</p><p>The cool air was welcoming, he leaned eagerly towards it when his phone buzzed.</p><p>Reaching into his pocket, he fished out the Muggle communication device and smiled at the reply.</p><p>
  <em>She was already his.</em>
</p><p>Hermione was caught up in her thoughts when Ginny glided towards her looking like a red-headed fairy.</p><p>Ginny coughed and she looked up.</p><p>Her hands went to her face and she gushed, "OH WOW!"</p><p>It was perfect.</p><p>Ginny blushed uncharacteristically and asked timidly, "Do you think it's nice?"</p><p>Hermione was on her feet at once, she took her friend's hand in hers and smiled warmly, "You look absolutely stunning."</p><p>The fiery redhead glanced over her shoulder and winked, "Doris, I'll take it."</p><p>Doris nodded; some customers were a delight to work with.</p><p>She returned a few moments later and tenderly handed over a closed protective bag to Hermione.</p><p>Clearly visible was a deep green off-shoulder dress in raw silk with an intricately worked on rhinestone pattern adorning the hem of the flowing gown.</p><p>It was not even out of the bag, but she fell in love with it instantly.</p><p>Doris smiled brightly and encouraged, "Come on love, try it on."</p><p>Excitedly Hermione took the dress and went towards the posh dressing room.</p><p>She delicately hung the dress on the back of the door, squeezed out of her jeans and t-shirt and took the dress carefully out of the bag.</p><p>She sucked in her stomach, stepped into the dress, and pulled it up.</p><p>The green fabric hugged her figure and bosom, it fell in delicate folds down her body and pooled around her petite feet.</p><p>She had chosen green because it was Theo's favourite colour and she wanted to represent something he loved at his one-year remembrance, but every bit of her wondered whether Draco would like it.</p><p>
  <em>A pang of guilt washed over her, I'm sorry, my love.</em>
</p><p>Hermione stepped out and almost crashed into Ginny.</p><p>The petite redhead had been pacing outside the dressing room nervously.</p><p>Doris eyed the two best friends affectionately.</p><p>Ginny gasped approvingly and gushed, "Oh! You look breathtaking!"</p><p>She winked and added with a snarky laugh, "Malfoy is going to fucking flip!"</p><p>Hermione looked scandalized, she cried in protest, "Ginny, this is for Theo!"</p><p>Ginny softened her gaze and replied gently, "Of course it is."</p><p>They hugged and Doris looked at them fondly.</p><p>Happy with their purchases, Ginny glanced at her watch in worry.</p><p>There was a strict time limit in which Harry could handle James before the small boy started hollering for his mother.</p><p>Putting caution to the wind Ginny decided to risk it for a bit longer.</p><p>She pulled Hermione and grinned, "Drink?"</p><p>Hermione smirked and replied enthusiastically, "Definitely!"</p><p>Hand in hand they went in search of a Muggle bar and pub.</p><p>They found a quaint interesting looking little bar, that was tucked away from prying eyes.</p><p>After settling into a table, they ordered beer and a plate of fish and chips to share between them.</p><p>Halfway into their drinks, they turned to the sound of a warm friendly voice, "Hermione!"</p><p>She looked up from her drink and caught Justin walking towards them.</p><p>He reached their table and beamed, "Ginny, is that you?"</p><p>Ginny was on her feet in an instant, she pulled him into a tight hug and cried excitedly, "Goodness, Justin! It is great to see you."</p><p>He gave them hugs and quick pecks of greeting and took the chair next to Hermione.</p><p>Ginny popped a chip into her mouth and said affectionately, "Hermione did mention you were back in London."</p><p>Justin eyed Hermione with interest, "Did she?"</p><p>Hermione shifted in her chair and asked curiously, "What brings you here Justin?"</p><p>He continued to look her over and study her reaction to having him sit close.</p><p>Justin smiled fondly and answered, "My sister needed a few things, I just saw her off and popped in here for a pint."</p><p>"Lucky thing I did," He muttered into the foam of his beer.</p><p>Hermione heard him clearly and turned to look at him oddly.</p><p>Ginny and Justin spoke animatedly about James, Harry and his life in New York.</p><p>"I'll be returning soon after I finish with Legislation here," Justin concluded and reached over to brush a few dust particles off Hermione's shoulder.</p><p>She shuddered and moved away from his touch.</p><p>Ginny watched in amused interest at Justin's subtle movements around Hermione.</p><p>They were interrupted by a sharp, loud ringing sound, it was followed by a steady buzz.</p><p>It took them a while to figure out it was Hermione's phone.</p><p>She stared at the number; it was unknown.</p><p>She connected the call, held the phone to her ear and spoke, "Hello."</p><p>"I miss you," came Draco's crisp clear reply.</p><p>Her face split into a wide smile.</p><p>Justin watched Hermione's change of mood; she went from being bored and cautious to excited and flushed.</p><p>It was as if the world around her ceased to exist, she inquired politely, "How was the meeting?"</p><p>Draco grinned, "Good, are you out shopping with Ginny?"</p><p>On cue, Ginny pushed the chair back and got to her feet, she emptied her mug and slammed it down, it was time to get home to her family.</p><p>Justin followed her out, held the door open and called out, "Come on, Hermione!"</p><p>Draco's mood shifted; his face twisted unpleasantly.</p><p>Who the fuck was that?</p><p>He tried to keep his tone casual, "Who is that?"</p><p>Hermione grasped the phone and dragged her feet, "Oh, that's Justin, we met him at the Pub."</p><p>The Hufflepuff fucker!</p><p>He heard a high pitch voice speak to him, he glanced over his shoulder and said grudgingly, "I have to go, love, I'll see you soon."</p><p>He wanted nothing more than to continue their conversation, especially with Justin there, but Tori appeared and beckoned him to come for dinner.</p><p>Disappointed, Hermione stared at the phone for a bit and put it back in her pocket.</p><p>Justin rubbed his hands together, put them in his pockets and asked curiously, "Important call?"</p><p>Hermione smiled weakly and offered an explanation, "Draco is in Austria."</p><p>Ah, Malfoy. Right!</p><p>The man was constantly around her, Justin wondered if something was going on between them.</p><p>He truly hoped not.</p><p>Ginny took out her wand, gave Hermione a quick hug and said, "I had a bloody blast!"</p><p>She pouted, "Are you sure you don't want to come over for dinner?"</p><p>Hermione nodded, Ginny waved at them cheerfully, ducked into an alley and disapparated.</p><p>Justin rocked on the balls of his feet and asked eagerly, "What plans Hermione?"</p><p>Hermione replied quickly, "Oh, heading home, a juicy novel has my name on it."</p><p>Her legs hurt and she wanted nothing more than to sink into the comfort of a leisurely bubble bath.</p><p>Justin's face fell but he smiled, "Right, I'll see you at the opening at Nott Manor then?"</p><p>Hermione tucked a tendril of hair behind her ear and nodded, "Of course."</p><p>Justine bent to give her a quick peck on the cheek.</p><p>She stared after the retreating Muggleborn Wizard curiously before disapparating to her flat.</p><hr/><p>The discussions in Austria took an unexpectedly serious turn.</p><p>Impressed by the proposal, the officials were eager to close the deal immediately.</p><p>Draco was unable to leave Astoria to handle it since the Ministry requested his presence.</p><p>Their stay in Austria went from three days to five and he was not pleased.</p><p>They would be arriving hours before the event.</p><p>"Fuck!" Draco groaned in frustration.</p><p>Astoria hissed out of the corner of her mouth, "Calm down, let's finish this and go home."</p><p>Draco was furious, he had half mind to pull the fuck out of the project and walk.</p><p>Astoria was the voice of reason, "Are you crazy?"</p><p>The meeting started and everyone took their seats to listen to the imposing tall platinum blonde.</p><hr/><p>Hermione was anxious, he had still not arrived.</p><p>What if he missed it? She touched and twirled the wedding band nervously.</p><p>The phone call had been strained, she listened with growing unrest as he explained the unprecedented turn of events.</p><p>He hung up with the promise to make it no matter what.</p><p>She met up with Blaise earlier at Nott Manor.</p><p>Narcissa was already there to overlook the preparations and greeted them cheerfully.</p><p>She looked around, frowned, and asked at once, "Where is Draco?"</p><p>Blaise cleared his throat and answered solemnly, "He's in Austria on business but should be arriving shortly."</p><p>Narcissa narrowed her eyes, "He better not miss this."</p><p>Hermione shifted her feet uncomfortably and rubbed her shoulders.</p><p>The grave feeling of anxiety returned, she took large gulps of air and willed it away.</p><p>Narcissa noticed the anxious woman next to her and quickly softened, "My dear, Draco will be on time, I know my son."</p><p>Hermione smiled confidently, "Either way the event must go on!"</p><p>Blaise squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, "That's the spirit."</p><p>Narcissa was an impressive woman and Blaise and Hermione stared at her in awe at what she had accomplished along with Annabelle.</p><p>Everything was in the perfect place; the night would be a success.</p><p>
  <em>This is for you Theo….</em>
</p><p>If only Draco arrived on time, his absence was gutting her.</p><hr/><p>The meeting over, the deal made, Draco shook the many hands offered to him impatiently.</p><p>He smiled at the Ministry officials, grabbed Astoria by the elbow and hissed impatiently, "Move it, Tori, we are fucking late."</p><p>They rushed out of the building, the cool air hit his face first, he grabbed his wand and disapparated to the hotel.</p><p>He had just zipped his bag shut when Astoria walked in with purpose.</p><p>She tossed an envelope to the side and informed, "All bills settled."</p><p>"Ready?" She asked impatiently.</p><p>"Ready," he replied enthusiastically.</p><p>They acquired an emergency portkey from the Austrian Ministry, the silver cup jiggled, they touched it in time and disappeared.</p><hr/><p>Hermione heard the loud thud that came from the living room.</p><p>Her wards were no barrier for him, he came and went as he pleased.</p><p>Her heartbeats quickened with the purposeful approach of heavy footsteps.</p><p>She was so in tune with his movements.</p><p>His presence was enough to make her weak at the knees.</p><p>Ecstatic that he was finally here, Hermione sighed in relief.</p><p>Draco leaned casually against the doorframe and took in the beautiful woman getting dressed.</p><p>She was exquisite.</p><p>Hermione saw him through the reflection in the mirror and her breath caught uncomfortably in her throat.</p><p>The man was gorgeous, the tailored black suit fit him well.</p><p>Everything down to the bowtie was black.</p><p>They stood in resolute silence.</p><p>She glanced over her shoulder, her voice cut through the obvious tension in the room, "Cutting it close, aren't we?"</p><p>Draco closed the distance between them, placed a gentle kiss on her neck and whispered into the shell of her sensitive ear, "I'm sorry love, but I'm here now."</p><p>Hermione eyed him through the mirror appreciatively, "If no one's told you, black really is your colour."</p><p>He towered over her, kissed the top of her head and grinned, "It has been mentioned before."</p><p>The suit resembled her dream.</p><p>Dark, dangerous, and sexy.</p><p>Draco pulled out a beautifully packaged box from inside his jacket, "I have something for you."</p><p>He pulled the ribbon and opened the box, a stunning diamond and emerald choker sat against the velvet cushioned interior.</p><p>Hermione widened her eyes as he took it in his hands.</p><p>Her throat ran dry and she muttered feebly, "I can't accept this."</p><p>He stared into his eyes and told her sternly, "Of course, you can."</p><p>Speechless, she returned the intensity of his stare through the mirror.</p><p>Draco brought the necklace to the front of her neck and requested gently, "May I?"</p><p>She moved the hair out of the way and nodded meekly.</p><p>He placed the necklace around her slender neck and admired it.</p><p>It went well with her choice of dress, the precious stones sparkled and shone in the light.</p><p>His breath ghosted the nape of her neck and he whispered, "It doesn't do you justice, but it looks beautiful on you."</p><p>Hermione touched the necklace and ran her fingers along the rows of diamonds and emeralds.</p><p>She cocked her head to the side and exclaimed, "It looks expensive."</p><p>Draco let out a laugh and replied truthfully, "That's because it was."</p><p>It hardly mattered; Merlin knew he could afford it.</p><p>He gently rubbed her exposed arms; her skin came to life under his touch and she gasped.</p><p>Draco boldly placed a kiss on her shoulder and then the exposed enticing flesh of her neck.</p><p>Overcome with pleasure, Hermione leaned against his firm chest and tilted her head to the side.</p><p>He whispered between kisses, "I missed you."</p><p>She turned in his arms, stared into his face and replied, "I missed you too."</p><p>Those beautiful grey swirls roved over her intently.</p><p>She locked her arms around his neck and brought his lips to meet hers.</p><p>Moulding her lips to his, she kissed him passionately, he cupped her face, returned her eagerness, and deepened the kiss.</p><p>Things were getting out of hand, they pushed and pulled at each other, urgently looking to satisfy their thirst for one another.</p><p>Reluctantly, Hermione tried to pull away, but Draco held on tighter.</p><p>Hermione protested weakly, "It's getting late, your mother will kill us.".</p><p>"It's fashionable to be late," he muttered defiantly between heated kisses.</p><p>She gave him a gentle push and reluctantly, they broke apart.</p><p>His mother was already annoyed with him, her howler had been waiting for him at the flat.</p><p>In no short words, she yelled at him for letting everyone down.</p><p>He listened getting annoyed at her unfair accusation, while hurriedly taking a shower and pulling on his tuxedo.</p><p>Draco adjusted his jacket and offered his arm, "Shall we leave, Miss Granger?</p><p>Hermione reached, rubbed the lipstick off his luscious lips and eagerly took his arm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please read and review. I absolutely love reading reviews because it helps to motivate my writing while other reviews help me to become a better writer.</p><p>Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! :)</p><p>Enjoy Chapter Eight!</p><p>Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!</p><p>HAPPY READING! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco was damn sure of the large crowd of reporters that would be eagerly awaiting their arrival.</p><p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>He decided on apparating them into the thick maze of gardens that surrounded Nott Manor.</p>
      <p>They could walk up the stairs in peace before the parasites of the Daily Prophet descended upon them near the entrance.</p>
      <p>The woman on his arm needed his protection tonight.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Always mine.</em>
      </p>
      <p>The night ahead would be difficult for her, it was exhilarating but it was also the first death anniversary of her husband and child.</p>
      <p>With Hermione firmly in his arms, Draco appeared near the largest of the fountains in the Nott Estate.</p>
      <p>The angelic figurines almost came to life under the enticing rays of moonlight, the white marble glistened but stood still.</p>
      <p>Large manicured trees supplied a blissful haven from prying eyes and extendable ears.</p>
      <p>A witch and wizard stood among them and stared into each other's eyes with longing and growing anticipation.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Love.</em>
      </p>
      <p>He did not release her and neither did she want him to.</p>
      <p>Draco tipped Hermione's chin and placed an airy kiss on her lips.</p>
      <p>
        <em>She was everything…</em>
      </p>
      <p>Reluctantly, they broke apart and he rested his cool forehead against hers.</p>
      <p>They stayed that way for a few minutes until the rustling of the wind alerted them to the time.</p>
      <p>Draco took her gloved hand in his and carefully led her up the white marble steps.</p>
      <p>They decided to visit Theo's tombstone before heading inside, it seemed fitting.</p>
      <p>They stood side by side in silence and let the precious moment wash over them.</p>
      <p>Draco conjured a bunch of beautiful white lilies and handed it over to Hermione, she placed it lovingly next to Theo's engraved name.</p>
      <p>Hermione stepped back and blew a kiss to the heavens, she closed her eyes and whispered to the wind, "Tonight is for you, my love."</p>
      <p>Next, she affectionately knelt by her daughter's tombstone and placed a delicate bunch of sweet pink roses on top.</p>
      <p>A tear rolled down her cheek.</p>
      <p>Draco watched the witch he loved before him intently, she had her eyes closed, a lonely tear fell down her cheek and the hem of the gown blew in the wind.</p>
      <p>He stood in silence and let her have her moment with her departed family.</p>
      <p>Time ticked by ruthlessly, Draco looked at the Manor and with a heavy heart, tapped Hermione on the shoulder and offered his hand.</p>
      <p>She took the hand he offered and rose to her feet, hand in hand, the left the resting place of the people they loved.</p>
      <p>The Manor looked like a castle out of a fairy tale, shimmering lights surrounded the building and rays of light lit up the night sky.</p>
      <p>It was an imposing magnificent sight.</p>
      <p>Hermione looked up in awe, it was both glorious and beautiful and bright lights emitted from within.</p>
      <p>Scores of witches and wizards walked along the red carpet and disappeared inside the Manor.</p>
      <p>They arrived at the red carpet and looked into the sea of reporters gathered on either side.</p>
      <p>Hermione hesitated, Draco shot her a look of confidence, took her hand possessively and stepped onto the carpet with her firmly by his side.</p>
      <p>The reporters near the entrance jumped to attention as they came into view.</p>
      <p>Their eyes shot up greedily at the alluring sight of Draco holding onto Hermione's hand, they knew it would make the front page.</p>
      <p>The horde of photographers held nothing back and showed no mercy.</p>
      <p>They were blinded by the instant and continuous flash that seemed to be going off at the many photographs being taken.</p>
      <p>Hermione shielded her face with her clutch, the flash hurt her eyes and made them water.</p>
      <p>Draco felt his anger get the better of him, he straightened to his full height and snarled at the closest photographer, "Kindly fuck off!"</p>
      <p>This was Draco Malfoy, people jumped at his command.</p>
      <p>The petrified photographer backed off at once and put his hands up in defeat.</p>
      <p>Seeing this the others retreated to a safe distance not wanting to irk and suffer the wrath of the tall platinum blonde man.</p>
      <p>One of the attendants placed by Narcissa stepped forward in relief, she had lost all control of the many reporters.</p>
      <p>It had been the same when Harry Potter and his wife came by not ten minutes before.</p>
      <p>They had bombarded the couple with a stream of ridiculous questions, interview requests and photographs.</p>
      <p>The attendant apologized profusely, "I'm so sorry, Mr Malfoy, Mrs Nott."</p>
      <p>Hermione flinched; she had not been referred to as Mrs Nott in over a year.</p>
      <p>Pleasant to her ears before, the desired effect had lessened and gone away, the name brought up painful memories of her wonderful husband.</p>
      <p>She was back to being Miss Granger and made a mental note to stress the point.</p>
      <p>Reporters shouted questions at them and asked them to pose for photographs.</p>
      <p>Most wanted a picture of them together, an affair between the two was juicy gossip and guaranteed to sell a record number of papers.</p>
      <p>They were asked to pose together, Draco put his arm around Hermione's slender waist protectively, brought her closer to him and felt the soft material of her gown beneath his fingers.</p>
      <p>After many pictures were taken, they posed separately, and one infuriating question made it to Draco's ear, "Mr Malfoy, are you having an enjoyable time consoling your best friend's wife?"</p>
      <p>Draco narrowed his eyes darkly, he reached into the crowd, grabbed the man by his collar and hissed dangerously, "Mind what you ask fucker!"</p>
      <p>The man was obviously terrified, he quickly put his hands up in surrender and cowardly whimpered, "It was just a question mate."</p>
      <p>Draco pushed him back forcefully in disgust, the man stumbled and fell to the ground.</p>
      <p>He turned at once towards Hermione and sighed in relief, she was busy posing for numerous photographs.</p>
      <p>Thank Merlin, she had not heard the idiotic man's question.</p>
      <p>He stood patiently to the side and waited for the continuous slew of photographs to finish.</p>
      <p>Hermione had a smile plastered to her face, she was already exhausted by smiling and waving in every direction her name was called.</p>
      <p>She leaned over to the attendant and muttered politely, "I think they've got enough pictures."</p>
      <p>The attendee nodded and escorted them off the red carpet.</p>
      <p>"Merlin, that was something else," Hermione complained.</p>
      <p>Draco looked her over and nodded, he was infuriated by the line of questioning that came their way.</p>
      <p>They took a few moments to compose themselves.</p>
      <p>Hermione smoothed down the beautiful gown and Draco brushed off a few dust particles from the shoulder of his tuxedo.</p>
      <p>He eyed the gorgeous witch and asked enthusiastically, "Are you ready?"</p>
      <p>Hermione smiled brightly, "As I ever will be."</p>
      <p>She took his arm once more and they entered through the ornately curved heavy doors, her green dress glided elegantly along the carpet.</p>
      <p>Heads turned to look at them, most smiled in greeting, some eyed them with contempt, and a few raised their eyebrows in surprise.</p>
      <p>Hermione felt conscious of the looks she received.</p>
      <p>She shifted with a certain degree of nervousness and thought, was it because she had arrived with Draco?</p>
      <p>She braved a look at him, and he looked completely unfazed. Hardly anything knocked him off his balance.</p>
      <p>He commanded the respect of any room he walked in to, but the looks they got were unsettling and Hermione felt herself pull away from Draco's embrace.</p>
      <p>Blaise came into view with a brilliant smile.</p>
      <p>Hermione saw Harry, Ginny, Ron and Lavender sipping champagne and making small talk, many guests stopped to greet them, even years after the war, the Golden Trio were still held in high regard.</p>
      <p>Hermione pulled her hand free from Draco's grasp and he shot her a look of pained surprise.</p>
      <p>She leaned closer and muttered feebly, "I want to go say hi to Harry and Ginny."</p>
      <p>He eyed the bunch of Gryffindor's and caught Potter's eye.</p>
      <p>Harry raised a glass in their direction, and Draco nodded curtly in reply.</p>
      <p>There would be time for proper greetings later.</p>
      <p>Hermione walked hurriedly away from Draco and towards her friends, anxiously she twirled the wedding ring with urgency.</p>
      <p>He watched her departing figure intently before turning his attention to Blaise and Astoria, who stood by his best friends' side.</p>
      <p>She looked pretty in a blood-red flowing silk gown with a daring cleavage.</p>
      <p>After arriving with Draco mere hours before the event, she hurried about Greengrass Manor barking orders to the house elves to get her gown and shoes ready at once.</p>
      <p>Her mouth twisted in distaste at the sight of Draco and Hermione together.</p>
      <p>The bloody fool looked positively smitten, did the idiots not realize how the public would perceive them?</p>
      <p>Astoria hardly cared about what anyone would say about Hermione, but she cared a great deal about Draco, and it was imperative that he, not tarnish the image he worked so hard to build.</p>
      <p>Blaise stubbed the cigar, widened his arms, and greeted Draco mockingly with hearty enthusiasm, "The prodigal son returns."</p>
      <p>Draco smirked, "Sod off."</p>
      <p>They exchanged a brotherly hug and Draco bent to give Astoria a quick greeting peck on the cheek.</p>
      <p>Blaise patted Draco on the back, "Glad you could make it, Tori was filling me in on the details."</p>
      <p>Draco rolled his eyes, "It was a fucking nightmare, I'm sorry, mate, but everything looks perfect."</p>
      <p>Blaise nodded, looked around impressed and retorted, "Your mother takes full credit."</p>
      <p>He further explained how Narcissa had handled everything with such precision and control.</p>
      <p>Draco smiled proudly.</p>
      <p>He scanned the crowd in interest, the crème de la crème of the wizarding world had graced the event with their presence.</p>
      <p>Most had deep pockets, hopefully, they could be persuaded to part with Galleons for their cause.</p>
      <p>His mother was connected, she was well-liked and respected, unlike his infamous father.</p>
      <p>Ginny gave Hermione a warm and tight hug, "You look gorgeous, I knew this dress would look perfect on you."</p>
      <p>Ron grinned madly and nodded approvingly, his eyes roved over Hermione's body, Lavender glared at him momentarily and shot him a look of disapproval.</p>
      <p>Hermione let her thumb rub against the cool wedding band, she looked around and asked nervously, "Have you guys been here long?"</p>
      <p>Harry frowned at what she was doing and tried to distract her.</p>
      <p>He smiled sincerely, "This place looks amazing, Theo would be immensely proud of you darling."</p>
      <p>Her face softened at the mention of her late husband.</p>
      <p>Tears clouded her eyes, but she willed them away and proclaimed, "He would've absolutely loved it."</p>
      <p>
        <em>I miss you my darling.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>A year passed, but I still miss you.</em>
      </p>
      <p>A deep familiar distracted her, she turned towards it and saw Draco laughing with Blaise.</p>
      <p>Her heart skipped a beat, he had always been her weakness.</p>
      <p>Astoria stared at Hermione with growing dislike, she didn't bother to mask the look of displeasure.</p>
      <p>Hermione caught the intent gaze of the pureblood woman, her own eyes shifted to Astoria's hand on Draco.</p>
      <p>The woman in red tightened her hold on the ice blonde and did not dare break eye contact but grinned unnervingly.</p>
      <p>Hermione knew it was not a genuine smile but gathering herself she returned the smile with extra gusto.</p>
      <p>Ginny came to stand by Hermione, glanced in the direction of the ex-Slytherins and asked curiously "Are you okay?"</p>
      <p>Hermione broke eye contact with Astoria, turned to her best friend, linked her arm through hers and beamed, "Of course, I'm realizing Theo's dream tonight, nothing could make me happier."</p>
      <p>Ginny raised a brow and grinned, "Draco does look handsome tonight and Blaise looks pretty good too."</p>
      <p>Hermione blushed crimson and looked purposefully away.</p>
      <p>Ginny softened her gaze and said wisely, "Just because you are falling in love with Draco doesn't mean you love Theo any less."</p>
      <p>Speechless, Hermione stared at the fiery redhead in surprise for a moment and gathered Ginny in a big hug.</p>
      <p>It was exactly what she needed to hear, the guilt of wanting Draco ripped her apart but Ginny's words soothed her troubled mind.</p>
      <p>Ginny broke the hug with a laugh and Harry looked at them perplexed.</p>
      <p>Hermione politely excused herself, "Excuse me, I will be back shortly."</p>
      <p>She gathered the short train of her dress, escaped the crowd, and took a secret passage to her old bedroom.</p>
      <p>The room she shared with her late husband looked so different as if from a distant memory or dream.</p>
      <p>She ran her fingers along the cupboards, the place was spotless not a fleck of dust lingered.</p>
      <p>Memories of Theo danced in front of her, she was taken back to a time of laughter and love.</p>
      <p>The tall blonde man's steps and laughter echoed through her mind.</p>
      <p>It felt like just yesterday they had shared the bed and space before he was cruelly taken from her.</p>
      <p>
        <em>I miss you so much at times.</em>
      </p>
      <p>She twirled in the middle of the room and hugged herself, her gown blew in the light breeze.</p>
      <p>"So beautiful," a familiar voice interrupted her memories.</p>
      <p>Hermione beamed and turned to her late husband's portrait.</p>
      <p>Theo kept the book on the table and flashed his boyish grin.</p>
      <p>"Do you like it?" She asked with a final twirl.</p>
      <p>Theo replied enthusiastically, "Yes, I do!"</p>
      <p>He added with a cheeky wink, Green was always a better colour on you than red."</p>
      <p>Hermione scrunched up her nose and stuck out her tongue.</p>
      <p>Theo laughed and said seriously, "It's quite the event downstairs."</p>
      <p>She shrugged and turned her attention to the books at the far end of the room.</p>
      <p>He eyed her curiously, "Is something troubling you?"</p>
      <p>She chewed on her bottom lip, why did she want to cry?</p>
      <p>The tears felt heavy under her eyelids.</p>
      <p>She avoided his penetrating gaze, choked back a sob, and replied nervously, "Oh...umm, it's nothing."</p>
      <p>Theo softened, "I know when you lie, Hermione."</p>
      <p>He encouraged, "Tell me what's wrong."</p>
      <p>She locked eyes with the oil painted mesmerizing eyes of her late husband and blurted out unceremoniously, "I kissed Draco!"</p>
      <p>"That fucker!" Theo raged mockingly.</p>
      <p>He cocked his head to the side and his boyish smirk came to life, "It's okay, Hermione, he's a good man, I don't need to tell you that."</p>
      <p>Hermione confided her deepest fear, "Everyone will judge us for having an affair."</p>
      <p>Theo laughed at first and retorted seriously, "Fuck them to hell, be happy, it's time."</p>
      <p>He mused, "Is that why the moody fuckers been avoiding me?"</p>
      <p>Hermione shrugged, "I don't know, love."</p>
      <p>She approached the portrait and ran her fingers softly across the canvas and over Theo's face.</p>
      <p>She choked back a sob, "I still love you."</p>
      <p>He closed his eyes, leaned into her touch, and whispered, "Go enjoy the night and make me proud."</p>
      <p>Hermione kissed his painted lips gently and strode out of the room with purpose.</p>
      <p>Draco went in search of his mother and scanned the area for Hermione, he frowned when she was nowhere to seen, and wondered where she got off to.</p>
      <p>He saw his mother in deep conversation with the Minister of Magic and Astoria's father.</p>
      <p>Draco politely greeted the people who stepped in his path but without stopping he walked directly towards his mother.</p>
      <p>Narcissa beamed at the approaching figure of her handsome son, "Oh Draco, I'm so glad to see you."</p>
      <p>He bent to hug his mother tightly and whispered in her ear, "I would never miss this and thank you for the Howler."</p>
      <p>Mr Greengrass threw him a look of deep contempt and moved away to stand by his wife's side.</p>
      <p>Narcissa held herself with grace and let out a small laugh, "You look very dashing son."</p>
      <p>Draco looked around and nodded approvingly, "Everything looks great mother, thank you for all you have done."</p>
      <p>Narcissa touched his cheek, looked around and inquired curiously, "It was my pleasure but where is Hermione?"</p>
      <p>Draco was about to answer when the green of Hermione's dress caught his eye and he looked up in time to see her glide down the stairs.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Exquisite…</em>
      </p>
      <p>Half the hall seemed to think so, many heads turned to watch her descend.</p>
      <p>"She has outdone herself, absolutely beautiful," Draco heard his mother through a haze, so intent was his attention on Hermione.</p>
      <p>He excused himself politely and walked towards the beautiful witch.</p>
      <p>Hermione beamed at Draco; she was positively radiant.</p>
      <p>Taking her hand in his, he lightly brushed it with his lips.</p>
      <p>She shivered under his touch.</p>
      <p>He brushed a tendril of hair behind her ear and asked lovingly, "Where were you? I was worried."</p>
      <p>She touched his face tenderly with a gloved hand and replied happily, "I was talking to Theo."</p>
      <p>Draco nodded in understanding.</p>
      <p>Hermione bit her lip, hid a smile, and confessed, "I told him we kissed."</p>
      <p>He stiffened, "You told him what?"</p>
      <p>He shook his head and scolded, "Why today of all days? There is a time and place for everything."</p>
      <p>Hermione looked down and hoped he would understand.</p>
      <p>She retorted firmly, "I had to, it was too much of a secret to bear."</p>
      <p>She brought her head up and looked at him intently, "Why don't you speak to him, Draco?"</p>
      <p>Hermione added sadly, "He asks about you all the time."</p>
      <p>Draco purposely avoided the question.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Because of the gut-wrenching guilt, I feel about loving you.</em>
      </p>
      <p>Instead, he smiled at the people that passed, dropped his voice, and asked curiously, "What did he say?"</p>
      <p>Hermione grinned, "He said you were a womanizing bastard and that I should run for the hills."</p>
      <p>Draco mused, "That dirty fucker."</p>
      <p>She laughed and said truthfully, "He was fine with it, he said you were a good man."</p>
      <p>He let out a laugh and winked, "But you already knew that."</p>
      <p>Theo you sneaky little shit, even from beyond the grave he was trying to meddle in their lives, but his approval did nothing to lessen the guilt they felt.</p>
      <p>It was a constant pain they were plagued with.</p>
      <p>Hermione laughed, "Did I?"</p>
      <p>Taking her in his arms, he almost bent to kiss her in front of the people that had gathered in the Ballroom.</p>
      <p>The room was magically enlarged to accommodate the large crowd of important people.</p>
      <p>She placed a finger on his lips and stopped him, "There's a lot of people."</p>
      <p>He was well aware of the people and the glances that came their way but that did nothing to deter his feelings.</p>
      <p>He shrugged and replied defiantly, "Let the nosy fuckers look."</p>
      <p>Hermione looked around anxiously and whispered in explanation with a subtle hint of desperation, "Please understand the situation."</p>
      <p>She pressed urgently, "Today is Theo's remembrance, I can hardly be seen in the arms of his best friend."</p>
      <p>Wizards and witches stopped to openly gawk at their heated exchange.</p>
      <p>Hermione was in no way ready to go public with her feelings for Draco.</p>
      <p>Especially with everything being up in the air and since they had not figured out what they truly felt for each other or the level of significance it held.</p>
      <p>Draco let out a frustrated sigh and dropped his hands, "If that's what you wish, I'm sorry, I'll keep my distance."</p>
      <p>Hermione rolled her eyes and exclaimed, "So dramatic!"</p>
      <p>She grabbed his hand and dragged him over to Narcissa.</p>
      <p>The older woman exchanged airy kisses of greeting with Hermione and looked over her proudly.</p>
      <p>"Hermione!" an excited deep voice called out.</p>
      <p>She turned to the sound of her name, smiled brightly, and greeted, "Justin, Hi!"</p>
      <p>Justin nodded at Draco cordially, "Malfoy."</p>
      <p>Draco took the extended hand in a firm and aggressive handshake.</p>
      <p>Justin winced, rubbed his hand, and muttered, "Good handshake."</p>
      <p>Draco grinned smugly.</p>
      <p>The ex-Hufflepuff stared at Hermione in appreciation, "Wow, you look absolutely stunning."</p>
      <p>Hermione blushed, "Thank you."</p>
      <p>Draco eyed the man with contempt, the fucker was openly eyeing his woman.</p>
      <p>Justin took Hermione's hand in his eagerly and winked suggestively, "Save a dance for me."</p>
      <p>Draco fumed and fought the urge to rip Hermione's hand away from Justin's.</p>
      <p>His eyes darkened dangerously, "No bloody way is he dancing with you,"</p>
      <p>Hermione stifled a laugh at his possessiveness.</p>
      <p>It was time for the main event.</p>
      <p>The crowd of elegantly dressed witches and wizards made their way into the stylishly decorated Ballroom.</p>
      <p>Beautifully adorned round tables with flowers and candles decorated the vast room.</p>
      <p>A small stage overlooked the tables garnering everyone's attention with the spotlight.</p>
      <p>Narcissa locked eyes with them over the crowd of people and waved a jewelled hand motioning them to come to the table in front.</p>
      <p>Hermione exchanged a look of uncertainty with Draco, her face creased with worry, but he smiled reassuringly and took her hand.</p>
      <p>Once they were seated, Hermione looked around for Harry and Ginny, from two tables away they waved at her happily and gave an encouraging thumbs-up.</p>
      <p>Ginny watched in interest as Justin took the seat next to Hermione and engaged her in conversation, she stifled a laugh at Malfoy's twisted face of obvious dislike.</p>
      <p>Being a perceptive witch, she was damn sure Justin had a crush on Hermione.</p>
      <p>She laughed at Draco's narrowed eyes and obvious loathing of their mutual Hufflepuff friend.</p>
      <p>Kingsley sat on the other side and drew Draco's attention away with small talk.</p>
      <p>Ginny turned to Harry and muttered, "I think Justin likes Hermione."</p>
      <p>Harry sipped his drink and raised an eyebrow in interest, Ginny always saw shit no one else did.</p>
      <p>Ron roared with laughter and mused, "She can do better than Justin."</p>
      <p>He added with a hearty laugh, "Malfoy looks like he's about to kick Justin's arse."</p>
      <p>Ginny scowled, "Keep your bloody voice down, Ron."</p>
      <p>The entire room quieted down at Narcissa's magnified voice.</p>
      <p>The aristocratic lady was a sight to behold, she smiled brightly, "Good evening ladies and gentlemen."</p>
      <p>Hermione fidgeted in her seat and twirled her wedding ring nervously.</p>
      <p>Draco saw what she was doing, took her hand in his and whispered soothingly, "You are going to do great."</p>
      <p>Narcissa concluded her short speech, the spotlight shifted, and she invited Hermione on stage, "Without further ado, I give you, Miss Hermione Granger."</p>
      <p>Secretly, she thanked the regal woman for referring to her as Granger.</p>
      <p>Gently, Hermione pushed back the chair, held her head high and made her way to the stage.</p>
      <p>Blaise sat across Draco and they traded a look of concern, both took deep breaths and glued their eyes to the stage.</p>
      <p>Hermione took her place behind the decorated podium, let out a deep breath and smiled at the crowd gathered before her.</p>
      <p>She closed her eyes and pictured Theo's jovial face.</p>
      <p>She smiled fondly and started to deliver her speech, "It has been a year since my husband Theo left us, though he is no longer with us, his spirit will forever be embedded in our hearts and soul."</p>
      <p>Hermione choked back a sob, turned to Blaise and Draco, and continued affectionately, "Along with his brothers, it gives me great pleasure to declare open The Theodore Nott Foundation of Potion Masters."</p>
      <p>Her declaration was met with an enthusiastic round of applause.</p>
      <p>Taking a deep breath to compose herself, Hermione continued lovingly, "Theo was a great scholar, an intelligent and wise man who wanted to teach in his older years."</p>
      <p>She added tenderly, "This is our tribute to a man who touched our lives with warmth and love, we wish to help underprivileged children with the chance of a proper education and further their studies in the field of Potions."</p>
      <p>The hall fell silent and hung on her every word.</p>
      <p>Hermione smiled brightly and concluded confidently, "On behalf of my late husband, Draco, Blaise, Narcissa and myself we thank you sincerely for helping us change the lives of deserving children. Thank you!"</p>
      <p>She stepped down from the podium to a standing ovation and thundering applause.</p>
      <p>Blaise and Draco stood up as she approached and hugged her tightly, Hermione held onto them nervously and wiped away the falling tears.</p>
      <p>"You did brilliantly," Blaise told her softly with pride.</p>
      <p>They took their seats and Narcissa concluded the speeches with another thank you note.</p>
      <p>Hermione stared at her hands; the wedding band glistened in the brightly lit room.</p>
      <p>She heard the band strike up a tune, it was a pleasing sound.</p>
      <p>"How about that dance?" A voice interrupted her thoughts.</p>
      <p>Hermione looked up, Justin stood over her with a grin and offered his hand.</p>
      <p>She smiled politely and took the offered hand.</p>
      <p>Draco, Blaise, and Astoria stood by the bar waiting for their order to be filled.</p>
      <p>Drink in hand, Draco turned to head back to their table with Hermione's cocktail when Blaise asked curiously, "Who the bloody hell is that dancing with Hermione?"</p>
      <p>Draco narrowed his eyes at the couple on the dance floor, his stormy grey eyes clouded over once again dangerously.</p>
      <p>The no-good fucker.</p>
      <p>Astoria eyed the chatting couple in interest, sipped her pink coloured concoction and supplied, "Justin something."</p>
      <p>Blaise turned to her and asked, "Hogwarts?"</p>
      <p>Draco found his voice, it was dangerous and low, "Yeah, in our year too apparently."</p>
      <p>He added in disgust, "He's a fucking Hufflepuff."</p>
      <p>Blaise brought his drink to his lips and asked interestedly, "Right and how well does he know Hermione?"</p>
      <p>Draco tossed his drink back, requested another at once and answered in contempt, "They work together at the Ministry."</p>
      <p>Justin moved his arm to Hermione's waist tried to bring her closer to his body.</p>
      <p>Blaise raised his eyebrows and smirked, "Sorry to break it to you, mate, but he's got a lot more than just work on his mind."</p>
      <p>Draco stiffened and scrutinized the pair with growing disdain.</p>
      <p>Justin talked and Hermione giggled, his eyes roamed over her face affectionately.</p>
      <p>Over the few weeks, he had unfortunately come to develop feelings for his ex-Hogwarts friend.</p>
      <p>She was bright, pretty, and well mannered, what was there not to like?</p>
      <p>That is my witch Draco wanted to shout out.</p>
      <p>Ginny and Harry danced, she kept a keen eye over Justin and Hermione dancing.</p>
      <p>Harry concentrated on his footing; he had still not mastered the waltz.</p>
      <p>Impatiently, she tapped him on the shoulder, he broke concentration and stepped on her foot.</p>
      <p>"Ow!" She cried.</p>
      <p>"What? Shite, sorry, love," Harry asked with an apologetic look.</p>
      <p>Ginny pointed at Justin trying to bring Hermione closer to him.</p>
      <p>Harry rolled his eyes and snorted, "Malfoy is going to kick his arse."</p>
      <p>Draco carefully placed his half-finished drink on the bar and ran his fingers through his hair.</p>
      <p>Blaise raised an eyebrow and grinned, "Where are you going?"</p>
      <p>Draco smirked, "To see a man about a dog."</p>
      <p>Blaise raised his glass, "That's a good lad."</p>
      <p>Draco stepped onto the dancefloor with purpose, but he never made it to Hermione.</p>
      <p>Astoria put her hand through his and before he knew it or could stop it, she pulled him close.</p>
      <p>Not wanting to create a scene, he let himself be held and hissed through clenched teeth, "Tori? What are you doing?"</p>
      <p>Hermione saw a flash of red out of the corner of her eye.</p>
      <p>She widened her eyes at the couple standing a few feet away from her, Astoria was dancing with Draco except they were standing way too close.</p>
      <p>Hermione continued to watch in growing anger as the red-clad woman straightened Draco's bow tie and reached to give him a lingering kiss on the cheek.</p>
      <p>Draco pulled back roughly and growled, "Enough!"</p>
      <p>Astoria snaked her hand down his dress shirt and whispered seductively, "What?"</p>
      <p>Hermione stiffened and narrowed her eyes at the couple.</p>
      <p>Oblivious to his dance partner's shift in attention, Justin continued to talk but she was no longer listening to a word that came out of his mouth.</p>
      <p>It was beyond obvious that Astoria harboured strong feelings for Draco.</p>
      <p>Finally, noticing the difference, Justin interrupted softly, "Hermione?"</p>
      <p>She tore her gaze away from the entangled couple and replied politely, "Yes, sorry, I was distracted."</p>
      <p>A bitter thought entered her mind, <em>by a fucking bimbo touching my man.</em></p>
      <p>Justin looked deep into her eyes and gushed, "This is a wonderful thing you have done, Hermione."</p>
      <p>His intense and tender gaze made her uncomfortable.</p>
      <p>She hid her discomfort and retorted quickly, "Theo always wanted to teach."</p>
      <p>He brushed a wild strand of hair off her and whispered, "He would be so proud of you, darling."</p>
      <p>Draco narrowed his eyes darkly, <em>Oh, fuck no! Touch her again and I will rip your arm out.</em></p>
      <p>He was not happy with the alarming turn of events.</p>
      <p>The music stopped, Hermione offered a warm smile and stepped back quickly.</p>
      <p>She looked over to Ginny and lied convincingly, "Thank you, but I need to speak with err…Ginny."</p>
      <p>She said it sweetly enough for him not to take offence.</p>
      <p>Justin's face changed to a look of disappointment.</p>
      <p>Hermione glanced over her shoulder at him and scurried away, was it just her or was Justin hitting on her?</p>
      <p>Draco hastily abandoned Astoria and walked purposely towards Hermione.</p>
      <p>The band struck up another tune.</p>
      <p>Ignoring Justin completely, he took her in his arms and twirled her once before pulling her close to his body.</p>
      <p>He dropped an enduring kiss to her forehead and locked eyes with the man staring at them over her head.</p>
      <p>The message was loud and clear, <em>she's mine, stay away.</em></p>
      <p>Justin retreated to his table and watched them from afar, he spotted Harry, Ron and Ginny and walked towards them with a smile.</p>
      <p>They shook hands and exchanged pleasantries.</p>
      <p>"What was that about?" Draco asked in barely a whisper against her hair.</p>
      <p>Hermione looked in Justin's direction with a slight frown, he was talking to Harry and Ron.</p>
      <p>She locked eyes with a fuming Astoria Greengrass and replied scornfully, "I have no idea, but I could ask you the same."</p>
      <p>Draco followed her gaze and smirked, "Tori wants something she can't have."</p>
      <p>Hermione was not convinced, especially, since he hardly made an effort to step away from Astoria.</p>
      <p>She rolled her eyes, "Right."</p>
      <p>Eager to change the subject, she asked, "Would you say tonight has been a success?"</p>
      <p>Draco looked at her face and smiled brightly, "It's been a roaring success."</p>
      <p>She let out an exhilarated sigh and beamed.</p>
      <p>They parted ways to mingle with the many wizards and witches and Narcissa wanted to introduce her to some important investors.</p>
      <p>Hermione bravely smiled through everything, asked intelligent questions, responded with the right answers, and used a few womanly wiles to get her way.</p>
      <p>Exhausted, she walked out of the Ballroom onto the side terrace and gripped the marble railing tight.</p>
      <p>The wind felt heavenly on her skin, she threw her head back, closed her eyes and leaned into it.</p>
      <p>A sugary sweet voice invaded her privacy, "I didn't get a chance to talk to you."</p>
      <p>Hermione turned to face the brunette who had her polished fingers all over Draco earlier.</p>
      <p>"Hello Astoria," she greeted with impeccable manners.</p>
      <p>Astoria eyed the woman before her, she was the one thing that stood between Draco and her happily ever after.</p>
      <p>She cocked her head to the side and mocked, "You look lovely, Hermione, especially for a grieving widow."</p>
      <p>Hermione ignored the obvious jab and replied courteously, "Thank you, you look lovely too."</p>
      <p>Astoria let out a content sigh, "Ah yes, that happens after a relaxing holiday."</p>
      <p>She let her eyes drift to Draco dancing with his mother and Hermione followed her gaze.</p>
      <p>Astoria bit on her bottom lip suggestively and the words rolled off her tongue, "He is talented."</p>
      <p>Hermione grinned and retorted hotly, "Indeed, he is."</p>
      <p>She enjoyed watching the smirk disappear off the gloating woman's face.</p>
      <p>Astoria's eyes shot up incredulously, how would she know?</p>
      <p>Hermione took hold of Astoria's spindly arm and let her fingers dig in.</p>
      <p>Astoria winced, but Hermione purposely ignored her discomfort and said pleasantly, "You will excuse me, won't you, darling?"</p>
      <p>She let go and entered the Ballroom once again, leaving behind a thoroughly perplexed woman to rub her arm and stare after her.</p>
      <p>Narcissa was beside herself at the wonderful outcome, she squeezed Hermione's hand in delight.</p>
      <p>Hermione hugged the older lady and said through fresh tears, "Thank you so much, this night is a success thanks to you."</p>
      <p>Narcissa returned the hug with enthusiasm, fussed over Hermione, and replied firmly, "Nonsense, you and boys deserve all the credit."</p>
      <p>With a motherly, yet poised laugh, she called over her shoulder, "Enjoy the rest of the night, darling, you deserve it."</p>
      <p>She joined a group of elderly wizards and one tall distinguished wizard looked her away curiously.</p>
      <p>Hermione's mood deteriorated after her little discussion or rather, subtle confrontation with Astoria.</p>
      <p>Had Draco slept with her? He was well within his right to do so but…. would he? And then rush to her side?</p>
      <p>The pain in her head returned with vengeance and she clutched the sides.</p>
      <p>Draco came up from behind, held onto her and asked in concern, "Are you okay?"</p>
      <p>Her eyes blazed with anger, she shook his arm off and hissed, "I'm fine, let me go!"</p>
      <p>He released her at once and implored, "Hermione, tell me what's wrong?"</p>
      <p>Where was this attitude coming from?</p>
      <p>She eyed Astoria in contempt and spat, "Astoria looks neglected Draco, why don't you tend to her as you did on your little trip."</p>
      <p>She tried to walk away from him, but he grasped her arm and spun her around to face him.</p>
      <p>His stormy pools of grey stared into her fiery brown orbs, "What the fuck are you talking about?"</p>
      <p>Hermione removed her hand from his grasp and mocked, "Why don't you ask her!"</p>
      <p>He ignored her anger, the people around him and cupped her face lovingly, "Granger, all I wanted to do on my little trip was come back to you."</p>
      <p>She bit her lip, stepped away from him and replied defiantly, "Excuse me."</p>
      <p>She left him staring after her and made her way over to the Minister of Magic.</p>
      <p>Justin watched the heated exchange between Hermione and Malfoy in interest.</p>
      <p>Neither party looked pleased.</p>
      <p>Hermione hurriedly approached them with a forced smile and said courteously, "Thank you for coming Minister."</p>
      <p>Kingsley's voice boomed, "Not at all. This is a brilliant addition to the wizarding world, and you have my full support."</p>
      <p>He looked at Justin and nodded, "It's good you came over, Granger."</p>
      <p>Hermione raised a questioning eyebrow, "Yes?"</p>
      <p>Kingsley cleared his throat and informed seriously, "There's a Care of Magical Creatures issue in Ireland."</p>
      <p>She listened to every word intently and wondered how it was related to her.</p>
      <p>Kingsley added firmly, "I would like you to accompany Justin to handle it."</p>
      <p>Hermione hesitated and automatically searched the crowd for Draco, "Oh..."</p>
      <p>Justin joined the conversation and encouraged, "It'll be fun, Hermione."</p>
      <p>She wasn't too sure, but thought sarcastically<em>, sure, it will be.</em></p>
      <p>She managed a halfhearted smile and replied reluctantly, "If you insist, Minister, then yes, of course, I will join the trip."</p>
      <p>Kingsley grinned, "Excellent."</p>
      <p>He patted Justin on the back and said, "We must be going."</p>
      <p>Justin bent to kiss Hermione's cheek and mumbled, "See you at work."</p>
      <p>She rubbed her cheek and stared after Justin.</p>
      <p>Snapping out of whatever the heck was going on, she went in search of her best friends.</p>
      <p>"Ginny!" Hermione cried.</p>
      <p>Harry looked up and Ginny smiled brightly.</p>
      <p>Harry hugged her tightly, "Wonderful event."</p>
      <p>Ginny hugged her next and whispered urgently in her ear, "What the hell is going on with Justin?"</p>
      <p>Hermione shook her head and mouthed, "I have no bloody clue."</p>
      <p>Ginny scrunched up her petite face in confusion.</p>
      <p>Harry grinned and asked the group eagerly, "Dinner at our place on Sunday?"</p>
      <p>Ron snorted and replied, "That's tomorrow, mate."</p>
      <p>Harry playfully punched him, "Yes, you git, that is tomorrow."</p>
      <p>Hermione nodded happily, "I'll be there."</p>
      <p>They hugged again, said their goodbyes, and left, leaving Hermione to go in search of Blaise and Narcissa, she was ignoring Draco at the moment.</p>
      <p>Blaise, Draco, and Astoria stood by the entrance and thanked the departing crowd for attending.</p>
      <p>Astoria covered her mouth and hid a yawn, "I'm tired, I'll see you tomorrow, Draco."</p>
      <p>Draco eyed her curiously and asked in a low but calculated voice, "Tori before you leave, did you say anything to Hermione?"</p>
      <p>She studied the crowd, averted her gaze, and replied confidently, "I don't know what you mean."</p>
      <p>Blaise looked her over and Draco muttered in a low enough voice for her to hear, "Don't play with fucking fire."</p>
      <p>With a womanly laugh, Astoria shot back, "Oh, I'm not the one playing with fire, darling."</p>
      <p>She leaned against him and whispered seductively in his ear, "Be careful who you share your bed with."</p>
      <p>Draco stepped back and angrily stared down the pretty brunette.</p>
      <p>Astoria gave Blaise a quick departing peck and left without another glance at the two men.</p>
      <p>Blaise whistled at Astoria's departing figure and mused, "You sure know how to pick them."</p>
      <p>Draco shoved him and laughed, "Shut the fuck up."</p>
      <p>The evening over, the key players gathered in the newly refurbished potions room.</p>
      <p>Theo would trip over himself if he could see it now, the room was sacred to him.</p>
      <p>Narcissa, Blaise, Hermione, Draco, and Annabelle stood in a circle, and Annabelle updated them on the funds and donations collected.</p>
      <p>Her eyes lit up and she declared proudly, "We already have enough Galleons to fund fifty students."</p>
      <p>Hermione smiled through happy tears, "I want to thank everyone here for making tonight a success and our dream a reality."</p>
      <p>Narcissa came forward and hugged Hermione tightly, she wiped away happy tears and returned the hug.</p>
      <p>Blaise reached over and squeezed her hand.</p>
      <p>The whole night had been overwhelming.</p>
      <p>Her husband and daughter were buried for a year.</p>
      <p>The opening of the school.</p>
      <p>Her strong yet confusing feelings for Draco.</p>
      <p>Astoria's brazen declaration.</p>
      <p>Her head spun uncomfortably.</p>
      <p>Blaise and Narcissa left with Annabelle leaving Draco and her alone.</p>
      <p>Ignoring the penetrative looks the ice blonde threw her way, she walked over to the bar and poured herself a hefty glass of scotch.</p>
      <p>Draco came to stand by her side, he raised a quizzical eyebrow at her drink and joked, "Not like you to touch the hard stuff."</p>
      <p>She eyed the bright amber liquid and said confidently, "Let's go home."</p>
      <p>Taken back, he asked curiously, "Yours or mine?"</p>
      <p>Hermione shook her head impatiently and replied brazenly, "Whichever you like."</p>
      <p>She drained her drink and coughed</p>
      <p>Draco hid a laugh.</p>
      <p>She turned to face him, stared into his face, and hissed, "I can't sleep with you."</p>
      <p>It caught him off-guard and knocked him off balance.</p>
      <p>He returned her intensity and replied cautiously, "I didn't ask you to."</p>
      <p>Hermione felt the effects of the scotch, she mocked viciously, "Wouldn't you rather go to Astoria?"</p>
      <p>Draco felt his temper rise, he had been celibate for a fucking year, this was the last thing he needed from the woman he loved.</p>
      <p>He glared sternly, "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"</p>
      <p>Hermione crossed her arms across her chest and fired, "Aren't you sleeping with her?"</p>
      <p>She laughed nastily, "I know she's dying to fuck you."</p>
      <p>Draco took her arm and disapparated.</p>
      <p>Their feet touched the carpet in her flat and he threw his jacket onto the sofa.</p>
      <p>Hermione sighed, "I don't want to fight tonight, I'm tired."</p>
      <p>It was the truth, she just wanted to sleep not confront the sexy smouldering man standing in the small room.</p>
      <p>Draco shook his head and demanded, "No, tell me why you thought I'm sleeping with Tori."</p>
      <p>She stood her ground and spat, "Because your darling <em>Tori </em>implied that you did."</p>
      <p>He rolled her eyes and accused, "And you blindly believed her?"</p>
      <p>She wanted to have a long shower, get out of her dress and shoes, and disappear inside her duvet.</p>
      <p>Hermione shrugged and pleaded wearily, "Please Draco, I don't want to argue."</p>
      <p>He picked up his discarded jacket, turned to leave and retorted sternly, "Fine. I'll go."</p>
      <p>She grabbed his arm, held him back and muttered miserably, "Stay, I don't want to be alone."</p>
      <p>The image of Draco naked with Astoria made Hermione's heartbeat dangerously fast.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Pain ripped through her…</em>
      </p>
      <p>She had a shower and changed into her nightdress, it was basic cotton and nothing sexy or enticing in the slightest.</p>
      <p>Draco was in his silk boxers, he arranged the multicoloured cushions on the sofa and tossed most away.</p>
      <p>He frowned and wondered why she needed so many bloody cushions.</p>
      <p>He called out from the living room, "I'll be on the sofa if you need me."</p>
      <p>Hermione pulled her hair into a bun, walked into the kitchen, and laughed.</p>
      <p>She drank a cool cup of water and regarded the semi-naked man in her living room.</p>
      <p>She bit her lip, took a deep breath, and muttered, "We aren't animals, we can sleep in the same bed without err…having sex."</p>
      <p>Her confidence waned with each word that flew out of her mouth.</p>
      <p>He stared at her intensely and smirked, "I don't think I can, Granger, it's been over a year."</p>
      <p>Her eyes widened in surprise, she composed herself and replied hotly, "Seriously? Okay then."</p>
      <p>Still in shock, she switched off the light on the way to her room.</p>
      <p>
        <em>A year?</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Draco Malfoy, sexless for a year was a mind-boggling thought.</em>
      </p>
      <p>She would get no sleep knowing he was sprawled out across her small sofa.</p>
      <p>Hermione shook away the erotic thoughts that clouded her mind, got in between the warm blankets, and brought them up to her chin.</p>
      <p>She waved her wand artistically and darkness surrounded her, she stared at the ceiling and commanded sleep.</p>
      <p>Exhaustion overtook every other need and she felt her eyelids droop with sleepiness.</p>
      <p>The bed squeaked under the sudden weight; she felt a presence slide in next to her.</p>
      <p>Cold toes rubbed against her leg as he got comfortable, his overpowering smell surrounded her, and she involuntarily inhaled deeply.</p>
      <p>His firm arms went around her and brought her closer to his delicious warmth.</p>
      <p>She snuggled against his chest, the faint beating of his heart echoed in the shell of her ear.</p>
      <p>Draco chuckled, "If something hard pokes you in the middle of the night, I apologize in advance."</p>
      <p>Hermione snorted, turned away from him, and hugged her pillow, he frowned but did not pursue.</p>
      <p>With an arm under his head, he stared at the ceiling and fought the urge to touch her.</p>
      <p>Countless minutes passed, and he drifted off into a restless slumber.</p>
      <p>It was not easy being this close to her and not doing what he wanted.</p>
      <p>His self-control was on a level with monkhood these days.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>A soft warm hand across his torso woke him up</p>
      <p>It was still dark; Hermione had turned over and snuggled up to him with her leg over his crotch.</p>
      <p>She smelt amazing.</p>
      <p>He dreamily and lovingly pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.</p>
      <p>He tried to pull away, but she started to respond.</p>
      <p>"Draco," she murmured against his lips.</p>
      <p>Still locked in a passionate embrace, he moved his hand to the small of her back and lifted her gently,</p>
      <p>She came willingly and small fingers found their way into his hair and trailed a line of fire on his neck.</p>
      <p>Her nightdress bunched around her waist and he could feel the growing wetness through her cotton knickers.</p>
      <p>It pressed against his boxers and fueled the growing erection underneath.</p>
      <p>His fingers moved along her thigh and felt the warmth she ardently offered.</p>
      <p>Hermione gasped, threw her head back and let his fingers touch every inch of her heated flesh.</p>
      <p>He cupped an aroused breast and pinched a hardened nipple.</p>
      <p>Draco peppered her neck with soft kisses, tugged at her short nightdress and tried to remove it.</p>
      <p>Fuck...she felt so damn good.</p>
      <p>Hermione froze, tapped his hand, and whispered urgently, "Please stop, Draco."</p>
      <p>It took him a few seconds to register what was happening.</p>
      <p>Breathing hard, he withdrew at once and looked at her for answers.</p>
      <p>She pulled down her nightdress and muttered sadly, "I'm sorry."</p>
      <p>What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she sleep with him? Merlin knew she wanted to!</p>
      <p>Was she that scared of her feelings for him?</p>
      <p>Draco smiled feebly, pulled the sheet over him to cover his hardened dick and told her seriously, "Don't be, it's my fault."</p>
      <p>His cock was ready to take off, he rubbed it, adjusted its position, and willed it to fucking subside.</p>
      <p>Hermione turned on her side, hugged her legs to her chest and wept silently.</p>
      <p>Draco felt her body shake with the intensity of the sobs, it was more than he could bear.</p>
      <p>He braved it and stroked her hair reassuringly, "Babe, please don't cry, I understand."</p>
      <p>Honestly, though he had no fucking clue what was going on with her, he would remain patient until she figured it out.</p>
      <p>For how long? Fuck if he knew!</p>
      <p>When she didn't push his hand away, he gathered her in his arms, brushed her hair aside and kissed her forehead.</p>
      <p>He slipped back under the cover, rested his head on the pillow and said firmly, "Sleep love, you need to rest."</p>
      <p>Hermione waited until Draco fell asleep, she slipped out of bed and tiptoed to the en suite.</p>
      <p>In the bathroom, she stared at her reflection, the image sickened her.</p>
      <p>The guilt of wanting Draco, the guilt of leading him on and then pushing him away consumed her.</p>
      <p>Loving Draco meant forgetting her love for Theo.</p>
      <p>But then wise words echoed through her mind, "Just because you are falling in love with Draco doesn't mean you love Theo any less."</p>
      <p>Tears of sudden realization fell into the sink; she held onto the sides and unleashed the torment in her heart.</p>
      <p>Ginny, God bless you!</p>
      <p>Hermione fixed herself a hot cup of tea and curled up on her couch.</p>
      <p>She took a sip of the sugary sweet solution and sighed.</p>
      <p>It felt cleansing, it travelled down her scratchy, parched throat, and warmed her from within.</p>
      <p>Hermione stared at the ceiling in deep thought.</p>
      <p>Her life with Draco before Theo.</p>
      <p>Her life with Theo before the accident.</p>
      <p>Her life with Draco now.</p>
      <p>She wanted the life now; Merlin, she wanted the man in her bed.</p>
      <p>He had always been her everything.</p>
      <p>Draco was the future.</p>
      <p>Her eyes blazed with resolution and newfound purpose.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>The warm rays of sunlight hit his face, Draco groaned, stirred, rubbed his eyes, and sat up.</p>
      <p>He looked to the side and frowned at its emptiness.</p>
      <p>He pushed himself off the bed and went in search of Hermione.</p>
      <p>She was curled up into a ball on her couch and fast asleep, her empty tea mug rested at her feet.</p>
      <p>His heart ached at the sight of his witch.</p>
      <p>
        <em>I love you, darling….</em>
      </p>
      <p>He stroked her hair, she stirred but remained fast asleep.</p>
      <p>Draco scooped her up carefully, took her to the room, laid her down on the bed and covered her with the thick duvet.</p>
      <p>Hoping she would hear him, he whispered into the shell of her ear, "I need to go, love, I'll see you later tonight."</p>
      <p>"Hmmm..." Hermione muttered sleepily.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>A Sunday it might be, but he had a ton of work to do.</p>
      <p>Draco groaned in frustration, pulled on a pair of casual trousers and a white shirt, grabbed his wand and disapparated to the office.</p>
      <p>He breezed it, Astoria looked up and greeted him eagerly.</p>
      <p>She was already going over the meeting minutes of their Austria meetings.</p>
      <p>Draco glared at the woman sitting across his desk.</p>
      <p>Stupid bint trying to fuck with Hermione's head.</p>
      <p>Oblivious and undeterred by his anger, Astoria took out the reports and started to speak.</p>
      <p>Forgetting everything momentarily, Draco focused on work and listened to her.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Hermione woke up to a lonely flat.</p>
      <p>She pouted in disappointment that Draco had already left.</p>
      <p>She walked around the flat and attended to the mundane activities a dull Sunday.</p>
      <p>Humming to herself, she picked up the mop, dipped it into the bucket and cleaned the flat the Muggle way.</p>
      <p>She felt anew, coming to a decision cleansed her soul.</p>
      <p>Theo had been clear in his wishes for her.</p>
      <p>Draco was unwaveringly clear on what he intended for them and now she knew what she wanted.</p>
      <p>Hours flew by and Hermione grew impatient.</p>
      <p>
        <em>I miss you, Draco.</em>
      </p>
      <p>She had to tell him about her decision.</p>
      <p>Hermione reached over, grabbed her phone, and quickly fired a call.</p>
      <p>Her heartbeat hastened and she felt lightheaded and giddy with what she had planned for them later.</p>
      <p>She chewed on her bottom nervously and listened to the steady sound of rings.</p>
      <p>After the fifth ring, he picked up and she blurted impatiently, "Where are you?"</p>
      <p>Draco took in the edge in her voice and replied in concern, "I'm at the office darling, is everything alright?"</p>
      <p>A happy smile curved her lips and she responded eagerly, "Yes, everything is perfect, we need to talk."</p>
      <p>He told her encouragingly, "Come by the office."</p>
      <p>Draco glanced at Astoria, hopefully, she would leave soon, if not he would unceremoniously tell her to fuck off!</p>
      <p>Astoria stared at the proposal but listened to the conversation intently and pressed her lips together crossly.</p>
      <p>His happy smile sickened her, how could he like, let alone love his dead best mate's wife.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Hermione stepped into a short light blue summer dress and pulled her hair back into a ponytail.</p>
      <p>She could not stop smiling, happiness radiated off her, it had been so long it felt alien.</p>
      <p>Tonight, they would become one again.</p>
      <p>Shit!</p>
      <p>Hermione remembered Harry's dinner invite and smacked her head.</p>
      <p>She would cancel, they had other plans tonight.</p>
      <p>Before going by his office, Hermione went and checked herself into The Ritz London.</p>
      <p>They had slept together before, but it was different now, much more serious and she wanted it to be special.</p>
      <p>After checking in the butler led her to the suite, she stood in the middle of the large glamorous space and looked around in delight.</p>
      <p>The interior decor was breathtaking.</p>
      <p>She smiled warmly at the smartly dressed man and politely dismissed him.</p>
      <p>Once Hermione was sure she was alone, she took out her wand and waved it swiftly around the room.</p>
      <p>The king-sized bed looked inviting; she felt the heat stir within as she imagined Draco making love to her.</p>
      <p>She shuddered with the recollection of him bringing her to orgasm.</p>
      <p>With one final satisfactory look around, she decided it was time to visit him.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>The skies darkened and they were on the final report</p>
      <p>Thank Merlin, Draco thought happily.</p>
      <p>He kept glancing at the large clock and then at the door.</p>
      <p>Helen left after Astoria yelled at her for bringing the wrong coffee.</p>
      <p>If Tori was not brilliant at her job, Draco would have fired her fucking ages ago.</p>
      <p>Astoria went around the desk, leaned against it, crossed her slender legs, and looked at Draco through lowered eyelashes.</p>
      <p>The short skirt she wore barely covered her thighs.</p>
      <p>Draco ignored Astoria tenaciously and focused on the final few pages of the report.</p>
      <p>Months without sex! He deserved a fucking medal.</p>
      <p>The sweat started to gather but he still paid no attention.</p>
      <p>A whimper escaped her lips, she unbuttoned her top and fanned herself with a file.</p>
      <p>Desperate much?</p>
      <p>Turning to fix her with a look, Draco averted his eyes and asked irritated, "Are we done here?"</p>
      <p>Astoria wet her lips and whispered, "Hardly."</p>
      <p>She leaned forward, pulled him by the collar of his shirt and brought his face close to hers.</p>
      <p>Their lips were inches apart and she softly brushed her lips with his.</p>
      <p>It lasted seconds, but that was enough.</p>
      <p>He pulled back at once and opened his mouth to roar his outrage but an image by the door distracted him.</p>
      <p>His eyes went to the open door where Hermione stood staring at them unblinkingly.</p>
      <p>Hermione stared accusingly at Draco but managed to say through the turmoil of emotions swirling around her head, "Your assistant wasn't in the seat, I'm sorry I disturbed."</p>
      <p>Draco took in the shiny object clutched in Hermione's hand; a keycard dangled from her clenched fist.</p>
      <p>Astoria smirked with satisfaction; she could not have planned it better.</p>
      <p>The timing had been perfect.</p>
      <p>Hermione turned to leave, Draco glared at Astoria, got to his feet and chased after the love of his life.</p>
      <p>Astoria crossed her arms over her chest and stared after him.</p>
      <p>Hermione was halfway through the street; she dangerously avoided the whizzing Muggle vehicles.</p>
      <p>Draco called out her name in alarm, he finally caught up with her, but she pushed him away roughly.</p>
      <p>Her voice broke and tears slid down her face, "I asked you if you were sleeping with her."</p>
      <p>
        <em>The pain, the fucking anguish….it was back.</em>
      </p>
      <p>He tried to reach for her and replied desperately, "And I told you the truth."</p>
      <p>His eyes darted nervously from the ongoing vehicles to where she stood, she was dangerously close to the curb.</p>
      <p>She held onto the side of her head and yelled, "Some truth, why did you lie to me?"</p>
      <p>
        <em>The pain, it was getting worse.</em>
      </p>
      <p>Draco pleaded with Hermione, "Please love, I'm not sleeping with Astoria."</p>
      <p>He bellowed over the noise of the cars urgently, "Please come away from the edge, it's dangerous!"</p>
      <p>Repeatedly, she rubbed the wedding ring.</p>
      <p>The cool metal gave her the answers, it reduced her anxiety.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Why didn't the pain in her head stop?</em>
      </p>
      <p>Hermione cried in anguish, "Why Draco? I trusted you!"</p>
      <p>
        <em>With my life.</em>
      </p>
      <p>He hung his face and said, "She's having a tough time letting go."</p>
      <p>It was the worst possible explanation he could have produced, but it was still the truth.</p>
      <p>Hermione laughed aloud in disbelief and screamed, "DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO PIN THIS ON HER!"</p>
      <p>She threw the keycard at him, it bounced off his chest and onto the pavement.</p>
      <p>It laid at his feet, he bent to pick it up and examined it closer.</p>
      <p>He looked up at her in surprise and felt his eyes cloud over with desperate tears.</p>
      <p>Despair consumed her and Hermione started to sob relentlessly.</p>
      <p>The image of Astoria's lips on his made the bile rise in her throat.</p>
      <p>She confessed between sobs, "I was ready, Draco...to give you everything."</p>
      <p>He held onto the key tightly until the sharp edge dug painfully into his palm.</p>
      <p>He stared at it with widened eyes at the realization of what it meant.</p>
      <p>No! Fuck! Why was life so unfair?</p>
      <p>Draco took a step towards her and pleaded but Hermione moved back, "Please darling, listen to me."</p>
      <p>
        <em>Desperation, please, let me explain.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>I love you!</em>
      </p>
      <p>She brought her face up, locked fiery eyes with him and hissed, "I have listened enough."</p>
      <p>Her chest heaved with uncontrollable sobs, "I don't think we should see each other anymore."</p>
      <p>
        <em>Merlin, No!</em>
      </p>
      <p>The blood in his veins turned ice cold and he shook his head in disbelief, "Don't say that, Hermione."</p>
      <p>A fast-moving car almost clipped her elbow, she turned her attention to them and stared mesmerized at the speed they zoomed past.</p>
      <p>Draco used her distraction to his advantage, he closed the distance between them, grabbed her wrists and pinned her against his chest.</p>
      <p>She struggled to get away but he was having none of that.</p>
      <p>She wept into his shirt, "I can't be around you anymore, Draco."</p>
      <p>He held on tight and whispered miserably, "You don't mean that."</p>
      <p>He pressed urgently, "I love you."</p>
      <p>Hermione managed to break free, she threw him a last tortured look and disapparated.</p>
      <p>Draco stared at the keycard in his hands in stunned silence.</p>
      <p>A single tear fell into his palm.</p>
      <p>He stormed into his office furiously.</p>
      <p>Astoria cowered in his presence, "I'm sorry, Draco."</p>
      <p>Draco narrowed his eyes and turned to face the small woman, "Spare me the whole I'm sorry bullshit."</p>
      <p>He pointed to the door and muttered darkly, "Get out."</p>
      <p>Astoria stood her ground, looked over the furious man and decided against retaliating.</p>
      <p>She grabbed her purse and stormed out of the room.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Astoria left Draco in his office and disapparated to Greengrass Manor.</p>
      <p>She sat in her lavish room, sipped a glass of red wine, and smiled triumphantly to herself.</p>
      <p>She had nothing against Hermione, but Draco was hers, it was how it was meant to be.</p>
      <p>He would thank her later for stopping him from making the biggest mistake of his life.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Draco grabbed his coat, went straight to the hotel, and took the elevator to the suite.</p>
      <p>He swiped the card and threw open the wide double doors.</p>
      <p>His heart sank at what awaited him, he looked around wildly at the subtle touches around the room.</p>
      <p>Floating candles, rose petals, champagne in a bucket.</p>
      <p>Draco sat on the bed in misery, grabbed a bunch of rose petals with his fingers and studied them.</p>
      <p>He made a tight fist and crushed them in frustration.</p>
      <p>His head in his hands, he growled in hopelessness.</p>
      <p>She had done all this for them, to show she was ready, and he had gone and fucked it up.</p>
      <p>Perhaps, she was better off without him and the constant hurt and desolation that he plagued her life with.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>A loud banging at the door made Harry frown.</p>
      <p>"I'm coming!" He yelled before throwing the door open.</p>
      <p>A dishevelled Hermione pushed past him and ran to the bathroom.</p>
      <p>She held onto the sides of the commode and vomited violently.</p>
      <p>Ginny and Harry stood outside looking at each other in concern.</p>
      <p>Ginny knocked on the door and asked, "Hermione, are you alright?"</p>
      <p>They heard a flush and the water from the sink run.</p>
      <p>The door opened and Hermione stepped out of the bathroom visibly shaking in anger.</p>
      <p>Ginny held her by the shoulders and asking with growing concern, "What's wrong?"</p>
      <p>Hermione turned to Harry and requested impatiently, "Can I have a bottle of Firewhisky?</p>
      <p>Harry frowned but nodded, "Yeah sure, hold on, I'll be right back."</p>
      <p>Hermione collapsed into the armchair, hugged her legs to her chest and rocked back and forth.</p>
      <p>Harry handed the open bottle to her, she took it eagerly, pressed her lips to it and took a long swig.</p>
      <p>Harry grabbed the half-finished bottle from her hands and asked sternly, "What the hell is going on?"</p>
      <p>She choked back a sob and muttered, "Dumb fucking Slytherin."</p>
      <p>Realization struck home and Harry frowned.</p>
      <p>Now what?</p>
      <p>Ginny pulled up a hair and asked curiously, "What did Malfoy do?"</p>
      <p>Hermione managed between sobs, "Saw him kissing Astoria in his office."</p>
      <p>Harry grimaced and Ginny closed her eyes in exasperation.</p>
      <p>Fuck!</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please read and review. I absolutely love reading reviews because it helps to motivate my writing while other reviews help me to become a better writer.</p><p>Slow burn!</p><p>Love bringing Teddy Lupin into the story more.</p><p>Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! :)</p><p>Enjoy Chapter Nine!</p><p>Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!</p><p>HAPPY READING! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teddy: </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Blaise looked Draco over and greeted sarcastically, "Well, don't you look great."</p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="storycontent nocopy">
    <p></p>
    <div class="xcontrast">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p>His hair had grown, strands of blonde hair fell across his forehead and a slight stubble adorned his handsome face.</p>
          <p>Consciously, Draco ran his fingers along the roughness, took the seat next to Blaise and replied miserably, "I've been busy."</p>
          <p>The pretty barmaid that took Blaise's order was back.</p>
          <p>Draco realized that they had been coming to this particular Muggle pub quite often and he was sure it wasn't the disgusting greasy food that interested his best friend.</p>
          <p>The woman smiled, "Blaise, can I get you anything else?"</p>
          <p>Blaise shook his head and replied with a flirtatious grin, "All good for now, Sarah."</p>
          <p>"Sarah?" Draco questioned amused.</p>
          <p>Blaise shrugged and retorted fondly, "What? She's nice."</p>
          <p>Draco snorted, "Clearly."</p>
          <p>Blaise looked at Sarah cleaning the countertop and said firmly, "We missed you at the last two meetings regarding the Foundation."</p>
          <p>Draco sipped his drink and replied annoyed, "As I said, I've been busy."</p>
          <p>He was frustrated and irritated that he had to keep explaining himself.</p>
          <p>The Foundation did splendidly with or without him.</p>
          <p>His mother had called three days ago and blasted the living shit out of him for missing the meetings.</p>
          <p>He cringed at the memory, Narcissa had not minced words.</p>
          <p>She scolded, "I don't know what is going on between Hermione and you, but I suggest you act mature about it and not hide like some impudent child."</p>
          <p>Blaise let out a laugh, "Busy my arse! If you are avoiding Granger, then fucking say so."</p>
          <p>Draco stared into his drink with exhausted eyes, he had not been sleeping well.</p>
          <p>"I'm not avoiding her," he mumbled, hoping Blaise would shut up already.</p>
          <p>Of course, he was avoiding her, being around her was gut-wrenching pain.</p>
          <p>He loved her even more now.</p>
          <p>The memories they shared whirled around him at his flat, at his office and pretty much everywhere else.</p>
          <p>Blaise rolled his eyes and responded, "Sure you aren't, you two are the dumbest smart people I've ever fucking met."</p>
          <p>"Blaise..." Draco pleaded quietly.</p>
          <p>He did not have the will to argue or fight.</p>
          <p>Blaise shook his exasperatedly and asked curiously, "Have you spoken to Astoria or are you avoiding her as well?"</p>
          <p>Draco visibly cringed at the mention of the name.</p>
          <p>He was bloody furious with her.</p>
          <p>When Draco did not reply, Blaise told him sternly, "You are just asking for trouble mate, you need to deal with her."</p>
          <p>Draco ran his fingers through his long locks and replied in frustration, "Don't I fucking know it."</p>
          <p>Blaise stares at Draco sympathetically, the man was clearly unhinged.</p>
          <p>He advised, "You fucked up, Draco, at least attempt to fix it before you lose Granger again."</p>
          <p>
            <em>Draco sighed, No, he would not lose his love again, she was his.</em>
          </p>
          <p>Blaise grew angry at Draco's defeated form.</p>
          <p>He hissed sternly, "Because, I sure as hell am not going to sit by and watch you do this shit again."</p>
          <p>He pushed back the chair and got to his feet abruptly and regarded Draco harshly, "Either tell Hermione or I will!"</p>
          <p>Sarah looked their way in concern.</p>
          <p>Blaise slammed some money down on the table and left the Muggle pub leaving Draco to drown his sorrows in bloody alcohol.</p>
          <p>
            <em>I will fix this mate; you have my word.</em>
          </p>
          <hr/>
          <p>Astoria paced around her bedroom in frustration.</p>
          <p>It had been nearly two weeks since the episode in the office and despite her continuous efforts to talk to Draco, he blatantly ignored her.</p>
          <p>His bitch of a secretary took immense pleasure in informing her that he was not in or at a meeting.</p>
          <p>Helen's triumphant sneering smile got under her skin.</p>
          <p>Did he not see that she loved him? That she had his best interests at heart.</p>
          <p>The wizarding community were already talking about Hermione and him in hushed tones, and not in a good way.</p>
          <p>Their budding romance was not well received.</p>
          <p>How could she stand by and watch his name get tarnished because he had the hots for Theo's widow?</p>
          <p>Early on, when she first joined the company, she had bought shares under a false name.</p>
          <p>It was a way to safeguard her future position in the company and solidify her role at his side.</p>
          <p>A smart decision and her lips curved up in a satisfactory smile, it was a wise move on her part.</p>
          <p>He could not fire her even if he wished, but so far, he remained uncharacteristically quiet about the whole incident.</p>
          <p>It was bloody unnerving, she picked up the bottle of red wine, refilled her glass and brought it to her lips.</p>
          <p>What was going through Draco Malfoy's head?</p>
          <hr/>
          <p>Draco entered his flat with a heavy heart.</p>
          <p>Walking around the dark area felt like a mirror of his life.</p>
          <p>The light in his life was sucked out cruelly, leaving behind a shell of a broken man.</p>
          <p>A cool glass of pumpkin juice in his hand, he sat on the large sofa and stared at the aquarium in fascination.</p>
          <p>Neon light emitted from within and bathed the exotic fish in a bluish glow.</p>
          <p>The fish swimming around calmed him, the movements relaxed him.</p>
          <p>He was fed up with his morbid existence.</p>
          <p>
            <em>Hermione, please forgive me.</em>
          </p>
          <p>Blaise was right, decisive action needed to be taken, he had horribly underestimated Astoria's feelings for him.</p>
          <p>Those feelings need to be dealt with.</p>
          <p>Harshly, if necessary!</p>
          <p>Draco stayed away from Astoria because of the anger he felt at her mere presence, he needed control before he confronted her.</p>
          <p>It was time to be brutally honest with her.</p>
          <p>He had known her all his life and despite her bitchy, snobby, and crazy, almost psychotic self, he did care for her as a friend.</p>
          <p>Her latest stunt had lost him the one thing that kept him whole and he could not easily let it go.</p>
          <p>He had no patience, compassion or understanding to offer anymore.</p>
          <p>No more fucking excuses.</p>
          <p>Closing his eyes, he let the throbbing pain in his head take over.</p>
          <p>
            <em>Anguish…pain…despair</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>Hermione...</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>My love...</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>I miss you...</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>Please let me fix this...</em>
          </p>
          <p>She avoided him without mercy.</p>
          <p>Did she not miss him at all?</p>
          <p>According to Ginny, she did.</p>
          <p>Brokenhearted, rejected, and defeated, Draco resorted to speaking to Ginny about Hermione.</p>
          <p>They met at his office and the fiery Gryffindor had been brutally honest.</p>
          <p>Ginny fixed him with a look and said the minute she sat down, "You are such a bloody moron."</p>
          <p>"I know, Ginny," Draco agreed without argument.</p>
          <p>She frowned in disgust and asked in disbelief, "How could you let Astoria kiss you?"</p>
          <p>Draco hung his head and muttered miserably, "I know, Ginny!"</p>
          <p>Ginny softened her tone, "Hermione's been through so much, Malfoy."</p>
          <p>He locked desperate eyes with her and pleaded, "Help me get her back."</p>
          <p>He sounded pathetic but loving Hermione had brought him to his knees.</p>
          <p>It was true and ardent.</p>
          <p>He loved his witch as a man possessed.</p>
          <p>Ginny reached over and gave Draco's hand a reassuring squeeze, "Hermione is so bloody stubborn."</p>
          <p>Draco smiled weakly, "I know."</p>
          <p>Ginny advised gently, "She's hurting right now, but, Mi, loves you, Malfoy, give her some time to get past this."</p>
          <p>Draco looked at Ginny with widened eyes, "What if she doesn't?"</p>
          <p>Ginny smiled and said confidently, "She will, Malfoy, I know her."</p>
          <p>They drank steaming sweet tea in silence, each caught up in their own thoughts.</p>
          <hr/>
          <p>He had lost the will to go on, the days bled into each other relentlessly.</p>
          <p>The mundane daily routine came and went.</p>
          <p>Throwing himself into work had always been the best distraction but even that failed to pacify his inner demons.</p>
          <p>Draco pushed the files aside and remembered a promise he made.</p>
          <p>He picked up his quill and quickly wrote a short message.</p>
          <p>The magnificent Eagle-owl cleaned its feathers and watched his master in interest, it knew his services would be called upon soon.</p>
          <p>At Draco's summoning whistle, the beautiful bird flew towards him and landed on his desk.</p>
          <p>He lovingly stroked its feathers and under its beak and held out the neatly closed letter for the bird to take between its beak.</p>
          <p>Leaning forward, he muttered the destination, the bird gave an affectionate hoot and took off.</p>
          <p>Draco watched the bird take flight and stared after its fluid movements through the air as it made its way to the desired person.</p>
          <p>He let out a sigh of content and returned to the pile of papers on the desk.</p>
          <hr/>
          <p>Andromeda had about an hour before Teddy came back from school.</p>
          <p>The Muggle school was temporary until he started Hogwarts the following year.</p>
          <p>The boy had many remarkable gifts but the one that stood out from the rest, he inherited from his late Auror mother Nymphadora Tonks.</p>
          <p>Teddy was a budding Metamorphmagus, it was a rare and useful ability.</p>
          <p>At his tender age, he could change hair colour at will and a few facial features.</p>
          <p>She hung the wet laundry out to dry and looked to the skies to make sure it would not rain.</p>
          <p>Andromeda dusted her feet, entered the kitchen and started on lunch when the beautiful owl descended through the open window.</p>
          <p>The owl gave a hoot of importance and held out the letter for her to take.</p>
          <p>She opened the scroll at once and read the letter with perfect handwriting.</p>
          <p>
            <strong> <em>Dear Aunt Andromeda,</em> </strong>
          </p>
          <p>
            <strong> <em>I will be by to pick up Teddy at noon tomorrow to take him as promised to the Quidditch store and lunch afterwards.</em> </strong>
          </p>
          <p>
            <strong> <em>Faithfully yours,</em> </strong>
          </p>
          <p>
            <strong> <em>DM</em> </strong>
          </p>
          <p>The older witch smiled at the letter, feeling happy that he had addressed her as Aunt Andromeda.</p>
          <p>A sudden sadness washed over her at the memory of her sister Narcissa.</p>
          <p>They had been close.</p>
          <p>She reached for a pen, quickly scribbled her reply, and held it out to the beautiful black owl.</p>
          <p>She gazed at it fondly, in her childhood an owl of similar stature had been her constant companion.</p>
          <p>After her banishment from the Black family, the owl had remained with her parents under Narcissa's care.</p>
          <p>Andromeda could not help but wonder if the owl in front of her was a descendent of her former owl.</p>
          <p>A content smile touched her lips, Teddy would be ecstatic at the news.</p>
          <p>The boy would not stop talking about how wonderful Draco was.</p>
          <p>He had been thoroughly disappointed that their Quidditch outing had fallen through.</p>
          <p>Apparently, Draco was a man of his word.</p>
          <p>Andromeda decided that she had indeed judged him too soon.</p>
          <p>The arrogant boy had clearly grown up and become a respectable man.</p>
          <p>Thank Merlin, he was nothing like his fanatical father.</p>
          <hr/>
          <p>Hermione dragged herself out of bed.</p>
          <p>Red rimmed eyes and dark circles were proof of how badly she had been sleeping.</p>
          <p>
            <em>Draco...</em>
          </p>
          <p>She held onto her steaming cup of tea with trembling fingers and stared at the ceiling in deep thought.</p>
          <p>She ached for the man who made her resume her life.</p>
          <p>
            <em>The man who made her feel whole…</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>Draco, why did you betray me?</em>
          </p>
          <p>Tears fell once again, she clutched her head in pain, rubbed the wedding band repeatedly and willed the pain to subside.</p>
          <p>Being without Draco had driven her to seek solace in twirling the gold band.</p>
          <p>The compulsion was back with vengeance.</p>
          <p>Being without him was not easy, for the past year he had been the shadow to her life.</p>
          <p>Her sanity hung midair, dangerously swinging by the thin thread that held it together.</p>
          <p>
            <em>Draco….</em>
          </p>
          <p>Hermione hugged her legs to her chest and let the sobs take over, her small body shook with the intensity of her cries.</p>
          <p>She wept for the love that seemed within their grasp only to be brutally ripped away.</p>
          <p>
            <em>I love you….</em>
          </p>
          <hr/>
          <p>Draco brushed the particles of dust off his black cloak and rang the bell.</p>
          <p>He heard the hurried footsteps of an excited child and within seconds Teddy opened the door and threw himself at Draco.</p>
          <p>Surprised though, he hugged the boy tightly.</p>
          <p>An immediate sense of peace descended upon him.</p>
          <p>"Come in, Draco," Andromeda's pleasing voice came from within.</p>
          <p>He wiped his feet on the Muggle welcome mat, stepped into the cosy home and closed the door behind him.</p>
          <p>Andromeda looked over his shoulder and asked curiously, "Hermione not with you today?"</p>
          <p>Draco shifted uncomfortably and hoped that it would not be an issue.</p>
          <p>He mustered a warm smile and said, "No, I'm afraid it's just me today."</p>
          <p>Teddy frowned with disappointment, "Oh, why didn't aunty Mione come?</p>
          <p>Draco scanned his brain and produced the perfect excuse, "She positively hates Quidditch."</p>
          <p>That much was true, she was absolute rubbish on a broom.</p>
          <p>During their time together at Hogwarts, late into the night and away from prying eyes, he had taken her flying on his broom.</p>
          <p>It had been blissful flying with her hands tightly around him, her head against his chest, the cool wind blowing around them.</p>
          <p>He fondly sighed at the memory.</p>
          <p>
            <em>Hermione, I miss you….</em>
          </p>
          <p>Teddy and Andromeda eyed him curiously.</p>
          <p>Draco snapped out of his daydream and asked excitedly, "Ready to go, Teddy?"</p>
          <p>The boy picked up a small blue backpack and came to stand by his side.</p>
          <p>Andromeda affectionately tightened the scarf around Teddy and said, "Be back by five."</p>
          <p>With a curt nod, Draco took Teddy's hand in his and went outside to his Muggle car.</p>
          <p>It was a BMW sports model, the sleek exterior of the car gleamed in the sunlight.</p>
          <p>The spacious interior and the black leather upholstery were luxurious and comfortable to touch.</p>
          <p>Teddy widened his eyes in awe, "Whoa cool!"</p>
          <p>Draco pressed the car key remote, the doors unlocked, and Teddy jumped into the front seat excitedly.</p>
          <p>He carefully buckled Teddy in and drove carefully to the animated chatter of the child.</p>
          <p>They spoke about the Muggle school he attended, cars and Quidditch.</p>
          <p>Parking the car on the Muggle side of the Leaky Cauldron, they went in and around the back to the entrance of Diagon Alley.</p>
          <p>Draco took out his wand and tapped the age-old bricks, they stepped back and watched the blocks come to life and part.</p>
          <p>Witches and wizards walked about the crowded cobbled street, many stopped to greet Draco and glanced curiously at the small boy at his side.</p>
          <p>He bought sugar quills, they happily sucked on them and walked along the centuries-old paved street towards Blaise's world-famous Quidditch store.</p>
          <p>It had been years since Draco enjoyed the sugary treat.</p>
          <p>He eagerly sucked on it, a group of witches stopped to watch him and batted their eyelashes at him seductively.</p>
          <p>Draco smiled at them sheepishly and hurriedly discarded the quill before it got him into real trouble, he was in enough trouble as it is.</p>
          <p>Witches were responding alarmingly to the sight of the small boy's hand firmly in his.</p>
          <p>Some boldly ruffled the child's hair and stared longingly at Draco and Teddy frowned at the women surrounding them.</p>
          <p>They looked strikingly similar, most asked if Teddy was Draco's son.</p>
          <p>Bored of the intrusive questions, Draco nodded and said he was, Teddy grinned happily and hid a laugh.</p>
          <p>Draco stifled a laugh, ruffled Teddy's hair and the boy moved out of the way.</p>
          <p>Who knew the boy would be such an effective witch magnet?</p>
          <p>They passed Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes and Teddy tugged at Draco's sleeve excitedly.</p>
          <p>He saw Ron through the window attending to customers.</p>
          <p>After Fred's unfortunate and heartbreaking demise, Ron abandoned Auror training and stepped up to help his brother George run the shop.</p>
          <p>He was a natural and customers, especially children loved him.</p>
          <p>The massive and impressive Quidditch store stood out against the rest of the dreary buildings, and Teddy almost dropped his quill in excitement.</p>
          <p>They hurried their step and the second they walked in the attendant flashed a bright smile at Draco and eyed him appreciatively.</p>
          <p>She sighed, perks of working at a world renewed Quidditch store were some of the most handsome men in the wizarding world walked in through their doors, but this tall platinum-blonde man in dark sunglasses took the blooming cake.</p>
          <p>She would love to eat him, a giggle bubbled to the surface.</p>
          <p>Her eyes glazed over, and she asked eagerly, "Good morning Sir, how may I be of assistance?"</p>
          <p>She would assist him all right, all night if he let her.</p>
          <p>Draco opened his mouth to reply but he was cut off.</p>
          <p>Blaise bellowed and came towards them, "DRACO!"</p>
          <p>He gave his best friend a brotherly hug.</p>
          <p>The attendant pressed her lips together in disappointment and moved out of the way.</p>
          <p>Teddy held onto Draco's hand tightly and looked curiously at the exchange.</p>
          <p>Draco gave Teddy a small push forward and introduced proudly, "Blaise, I would like you to meet future Hogwarts Seeker Teddy Lupin."</p>
          <p>Teddy took the extended hand and his hair changed to a striking magenta.</p>
          <p>Blaise let out a roar of surprise, "That's brilliant mate!"</p>
          <p>He bowed courteously and continued politely, "It is good to finally meet you, Teddy, Draco here talks about you all the time."</p>
          <p>Teddy smiled brightly and looked behind Blaise at the extravagant display of the latest broom.</p>
          <p>Draco leaned towards Blaise and whispered, "I get a discount, right?"</p>
          <p>Blaise laughed, "In your fucking dreams you do."</p>
          <p>Teddy was beside himself; he ran his small hand along the handle and exclaimed, "YOU HAVE EVERYTHING!"</p>
          <p>Draco picked up the broom, closed his fingers around the handle and felt the sturdy wood speak to him.</p>
          <p>Damn, he missed flying, his eyes blazed in excitement.</p>
          <p>The smooth wooden handle held the right weight and balance.</p>
          <p>The new broom was impressive, and he could not help but run hungry eyes over it approvingly.</p>
          <p>He turned to the boy at his side and inquired, "Do you know how to ride a broom?"</p>
          <p>Teddy smiled and nodded, "Yes, Uncle Harry and Ron taught me how, but my broom broke and Grandmother promised to buy me one for Christmas."</p>
          <p>Blaise leaned towards Draco with wide puppy dog eyes and implored, "The boy needs a broom, Draco, have a heart."</p>
          <p>Draco rolled his eyes, handed over his credit card to Blaise and grinned, "He gets whatever he wants."</p>
          <p>Blaise crossed his arms over his cheat and regarded the ice blonde curiously, "I've never seen you interact with children."</p>
          <p>Draco sighed, kept a watchful eye over the excited boy running from one display to another and smiled, "Teddy is special, Blaise, he reminds me of when I was a kid."</p>
          <p>"Except I had parents and he doesn't," Draco concluded sadly.</p>
          <p>The only parent he ever had was his mother, his father did not even merit a mention.</p>
          <p>Blaise scrunched up his face in thought and said, "Teddy Lupin? Tonks and Remus Lupins son?"</p>
          <p>He pressed darkly, "The wizard Dolohov killed?"</p>
          <p>The mention of the dark wizard's name made Draco furious, "Yes, keep your fucking voice down."</p>
          <p>He looked at Teddy said fondly, "He's an amazing kid and I intend on doing whatever I can for him."</p>
          <p>Blaise clamped him on the shoulder and nodded understandably.</p>
          <p>Draco perked up and offered, "Mate, join us for lunch."</p>
          <p>Blaise accepted wholeheartedly, "Sure! Umm, by the way, the attendant is staring at you."</p>
          <p>Draco turned to look at the attractive girl and smiled flashing brilliant white teeth.</p>
          <p>The girl blushed crimson and quickly averted her eyes.</p>
          <p>Blaise roared with laughter and told the woman, "You are barking up the wrong tree, Alice, he's hopelessly in love with another."</p>
          <p>Draco was busy glaring at Blaise, that he did not notice Teddy talking, he snapped to attention and listened intently."</p>
          <p>Teddy cocked his side to the side and asked curiously, "Have you played Quidditch, Draco?"</p>
          <p>Blaise chuckled.</p>
          <p>Draco smirked smugly and replied, "I have once or twice."</p>
          <p>Blaise stepped in and said with a hint of pride, "Draco here was Seeker for Slytherin back at Hogwarts."</p>
          <p>Teddy was clearly impressed, "Wow, really?"</p>
          <p>Draco hid a laugh, ruffled the boy's hair affectionately and retorted, "Yes really."</p>
          <p>He looked around the store and asked eagerly, "So do you see anything you like?"</p>
          <p>Teddy hesitantly but quickly kept the black gloves he was holding back on the shelf.</p>
          <p>He shifted his feet, looked away and mumbled, "Gran told me not to trouble you for things."</p>
          <p>Draco laughed, "Its a gift, how about we get you a broom and gloves to match?"</p>
          <p>Teddy's eyes sparkled happily, "Really?"</p>
          <p>Happy with their purchases, Blaise and Draco took Teddy out into Muggle London for lunch.</p>
          <p>Some greasy American fast food seemed like an ideal choice and they sat in a crowded McDonalds devouring cheeseburgers, fries, and chocolate milkshakes.</p>
          <p>Blaise patted his slightly protruding stomach and complained, "Merlin, I feel like a bloody whale."</p>
          <p>Draco took in a breath of air and nodded, "I know what you mean, mate."</p>
          <p>Teddy ignored the two men and happily licked an ice cream cone.</p>
          <p>Draco took out his phone and fired a call to Potter.</p>
          <p>The second Harry answered Draco asked at once, "Potter, Are you home?"</p>
          <p>It took Harry a few seconds to gather himself, he replied cautiously, "Yes, what's up?"</p>
          <p>Draco explained, "I bought Teddy a new broom, thought we could pop by and check it out."</p>
          <p>Harry perked up at once, "Brilliant, come on over, Malfoy!"</p>
          <p>Ginny poked her head around the corner and asked in shock, "Malfoy?"</p>
          <p>Harry hung up, shrugged and answered his wife, "He's with Teddy."</p>
          <p>Ginny came into the room and stood with her hands on her hips, "Really? Alone?"</p>
          <p>Harry beamed, "Apparently."</p>
          <p>Within the hour they were outside Grimmauld place, Draco carefully parked the car and got out with Teddy.</p>
          <p>Teddy ran into the house the minute Harry opened the door.</p>
          <p>The men shook hands and went into the living room.</p>
          <p>Draco placed the unpacked broom on the table, they took off the paper gingerly and stared at it.</p>
          <p>Harry let out a loud gasp, Ginny looked on in awe.</p>
          <p>If anyone could appreciate a good broom, it was this lot.</p>
          <p>It was the newest broom in the Firebolt series.</p>
          <p>Harry ran his fingers down the smooth handle and said reverently, "It's beautiful!"</p>
          <p>They took the broom outside and Teddy got on cautiously.</p>
          <p>Ginny fetched a few brooms from the shed and threw them at Draco and Harry who mounted and took to the skies at once.</p>
          <p>Teddy was a natural, the boy was born to play Seeker.</p>
          <p>Harry and Draco exchanged looks of pride at the small boys rapid and fluid movements.</p>
          <p>Ginny dismounted, pulled out her phone and moved to the corner of the kitchen.</p>
          <p>She held the phone to her ear and whispered, "Mi?"</p>
          <p>Hermione's cheerful voice came through, "Hey Gin!"</p>
          <p>Gin dropped her voice, "Guess who is at our house?"</p>
          <p>A silence followed and then Hermione replied with a laugh, "Michael Jackson?"</p>
          <p>Ginny frowned and looked at her phone in annoyance, "Who?"</p>
          <p>Hermione laughed and then asked seriously, "Tell me!"</p>
          <p>Ginny grinned and exclaimed excitedly, "Draco bloody Malfoy!"</p>
          <p>Hermione sat up straight and cried, "WHAT?"</p>
          <p>The book she was reading fell to the ground and opened near her feet.</p>
          <p>Ginny explained quickly, "He's spending the day with Teddy."</p>
          <p>Hermione's heart warmed; a feeling of love washed over her, and she fought the urge to rush over.</p>
          <p>"Ginny!" Draco called out suddenly.</p>
          <p>He strode into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of cool water.</p>
          <p>She jumped and tried to hide the phone behind her back, "Oh...hmm...yes, Malfoy?"</p>
          <p>Draco drained the glass of water, sleeked his hair back and smirked, "Tell Hermione, I miss her very much."</p>
          <p>Ginny grinned sheepishly and nodded.</p>
          <p>She felt embarrassed that he had caught her on the phone with Hermione.</p>
          <p>He turned and left with a smile to join Teddy and Potter.</p>
          <p>Ginny rolled her eyes, "Fuck."</p>
          <p>James came running around the corner and jumped into her arms.</p>
          <p>Shaking her head, she walked into the backyard with her active toddler firmly in her arms.</p>
          <p>Hermione heard Draco; she clutched the phone tightly and thought, <em>I miss you so much.</em></p>
          <p>Exhausted, they sat around the living room drinking cool bottles of butterbeer while Teddy carefully placed the broom back in its packaging.</p>
          <p>Draco glanced at his watch and got to his feet; it was time to get Teddy home.</p>
          <p>They got up to leave and Teddy gave Ginny and Harry tight hugs.</p>
          <p>Harry walked out with them and ogled the car.</p>
          <p>He asked curiously, "How's the Beamer on gas?"</p>
          <p>Draco frowned and answered, "Not great but manageable."</p>
          <p>"Thanks for having us," he said politely and offered his hand to Harry.</p>
          <p>Harry took the hand in a firm shake, smiled, and replied truthfully, "You are always welcome here, Malfoy."</p>
          <p>Ginny reached up to give Draco a quick peck and muttered, "Give Mi time, she will come around."</p>
          <p>Draco smiled sadly.</p>
          <p>
            <em>He missed her every second of the day.</em>
          </p>
          <hr/>
          <p>Andromeda opened the door and smiled warmly, "Very punctual."</p>
          <p>Teddy showed the package and exclaimed excitedly, "Look what Draco bought me."</p>
          <p>Andromeda raised a stern eyebrow, "You bought him a broom?"</p>
          <p>Draco smiled sheepishly and flashed a crooked smile.</p>
          <p>Oh, shite! She was going to yell at him again.</p>
          <p>He cleared his throat and replied cautiously, "Yes, he said his one was broken."</p>
          <p>Andromeda had tears in her eyes, she pulled Draco into a tight motherly hug.</p>
          <p>Unexpected, but definitely welcome, it felt distinctively like his mother's hug.</p>
          <p>"Thank you, son," she muttered.</p>
          <p>Andromeda let go, held him firmly by the shoulders and gave him an approving nod.</p>
          <p>Draco couldn't help but smile, "It was my pleasure."</p>
          <p>He braved it, "Same time next week?"</p>
          <p>He secretly hoped he could coax Hermione into coming with him.</p>
          <p>Andromeda nodded, Draco gave Teddy a quick departing hug and jogged to the car.</p>
          <p>Once inside the car, the tinted windows offered refuge, he let his emotions take over.</p>
          <p>He held the steering wheel tightly and let out a loud frustrated growl.</p>
          <p>His Dark Mark moved menacingly as he flexed his arm muscles, he hated the fucking sight of it.</p>
          <p>He fought the urge to go to her.</p>
          <p>
            <em>My love...</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>He wanted her badly...</em>
          </p>
          <hr/>
          <p>A few days later, the day started with bright skies and warm weather, but the skies darkened with an approaching thunderstorm.</p>
          <p>Hermione looked up at the gathering dark clouds.</p>
          <p>Her head felt the same, it was a swirling mass of unrest.</p>
          <p>It would be a lie to pretend like she was okay, she was far from it.</p>
          <p>The deep void was back pulling her into the dark abyss.</p>
          <p>Being without Draco proved to be far worse than she thought, he occupied her thoughts with consistency.</p>
          <p>For a week he called her on the hour and relentlessly sent text messages.</p>
          <p>With great difficulty, Hermione read them but ignored the enduring words written and the temptation to reply.</p>
          <p>She had been with Ginny their second day apart.</p>
          <p>Six miss calls in Ginny cried, "Answer the bloody phone."</p>
          <p>"No!" Hermione replied defiantly.</p>
          <p>Ginny rolled her eyes and lost her patience, "He obviously misses you, don't be fucking cruel."</p>
          <p>Hermione scowled, "Good, let him."</p>
          <p>Ginny raised a quizzical eyebrow and mused, "And you don't?"</p>
          <p>Hermione took a sip of tea and muttered into the cup, "No I don't."</p>
          <p>Ginny let out a loud laugh, "That's a load of shite and you know it!"</p>
          <p>She softened her gaze and said, "I see you crying all the time, please call him, he's hurting just as much as you are."</p>
          <p>Tears clouded her vision, Hermione averted her eyes and replied stubbornly, "I don't want to talk about Draco."</p>
          <p>Ginny stared directly at her best friend, pressed her lips together and retorted firmly, "Sooner or later you are going to have to."</p>
          <p>She added seriously, "You can't run away from him."</p>
          <hr/>
          <p>Harry took a bite off his roasted beef sandwich and looked across at Hermione, she was clearly in another world.</p>
          <p>He coughed purposely and Hermione snapped back to attention.</p>
          <p>He looked at the sky and sighed, "Looks like rain."</p>
          <p>Hermione felt miserable, "Hmm...yeah it does."</p>
          <p>Harry frowned, "When are you leaving for Ireland?"</p>
          <p>She played with her ring nervously, "Tonight."</p>
          <p>He looked her over and warned much like an older brother, "Do be careful, Hermione, Ginny is convinced Justin has a thing for you."</p>
          <p>Hermione stared into her peppermint latte and mumbled, "His infatuations mean little to me, Harry."</p>
          <p>Harry popped a chip into his already full mouth and asked suddenly, "Have you spoken to Malfoy?"</p>
          <p>She ceased twirling her ring and looked into the serious face of Harry Potter.</p>
          <p>Hermione let her emotions get the better of her and replied angrily, "No, and I have no intention of doing so."</p>
          <p>Harry stared his best friend down and asked coolly, "Don't you think you are being unfair?"</p>
          <p>Offended, Hermione cried, "He had his tongue down her throat and I'm being unfair?"</p>
          <p>Harry reached for his drink and asked curiously, "Did he have his tongue down her throat?"</p>
          <p>Hermione hesitated, "Err...no... what does that matter?"</p>
          <p>He finished his sandwich and replied thoughtfully, "I think Malfoy is the victim of a horrible misunderstanding."</p>
          <p>Outraged, Hermione accused, "Are you seriously taking his side, Harry?"</p>
          <p>Harry matched her tone, "Actually, I am"</p>
          <p>Curiosity got the better of her and she questioned, "Why?"</p>
          <p>Harry looked away in deep thought and responded, "Because, Astoria is a woman who would not discourage easily."</p>
          <p>Hermione glared, "Of course not, she has been in love with him for years."</p>
          <p>He pressed triumphantly, "Exactly!"</p>
          <p>He added sadly, "And Malfoy has loved you for every single one of those years, whether you were married to Theo or not."</p>
          <p>Hermione gasped with a hand over her mouth and fresh tears clouded her vision.</p>
          <p>Harry told her calmly, "We could all see the torch he carried for you and I'm damn sure, Theo knew it too."</p>
          <p>He kept his eyes on her and tried to read her reaction.</p>
          <p>Hermione remembered the last real conversation she had with Theo before he died.</p>
          <p>Harry leaned back comfortably against the chair and concluded, "I think Astoria forced herself on Malfoy and you just happened by."</p>
          <p>"I...err..." Hermione stuttered.</p>
          <p>
            <em>Could Harry be right?</em>
          </p>
          <p>Harry softened his tone and said in concern, "You are miserable without him, Hermione, don't think Ginny and I haven't noticed!"</p>
          <p>The raindrops started to fall; Hermione closed her eyes as they fell on her face.</p>
          <p>Harry got up, covered his head with a newspaper, reached over and prompted Hermione to get up</p>
          <p>Unable to use their wands in front of Muggles, they ran from the insistent drops of water falling around them.</p>
          <p>Hermione dried herself while walking to her office, she had gotten completely wet, Harry hid a laugh and she playfully shoved him.</p>
          <p>She stopped by her assistant's desk, pulled out a small box with a piece of chocolate cake and handed it to Brenda.</p>
          <p>The young witch squealed in delight and took the cake happily, Hermione smiled fondly at her reaction.</p>
          <p>Kingsley's deep voice echoed through the space, "Thank you for coming on such short notice, Malfoy."</p>
          <p>Draco managed a smile, "Not a problem at all, Minister."</p>
          <p>Harry and Hermione turned towards the familiar voice, they caught sight of Draco's blonde head clearly visible over the many cubicles.</p>
          <p>Draco turned to meet their gaze; his stormy grey eyes locked with her chocolate brown orbs in longing.</p>
          <p>Harry frowned and muttered, "Man, he looks like shite."</p>
          <p>Draco excused himself and walked towards Harry and Hermione with purpose, his black robe blew behind him.</p>
          <p>With every step he took, Hermione felt her heartbeat quicken and palms get sweaty.</p>
          <p>He rounded the corner and came into view, Harry greeted him at once, "Malfoy, good to see you, mate."</p>
          <p>Draco flashed a smile, "Good to see you too, Potter."</p>
          <p>Harry turned to Hermione said a quick, "Thanks for lunch, love."</p>
          <p>She held onto her best friends' arm, and silently pleaded with him to stay.</p>
          <p>Harry broke free and was already halfway down the hall, he shrugged his shoulders and grinned.</p>
          <p>Hermione frowned and mouthed, "Traitor."</p>
          <p>Draco watched her quietly, it had been two weeks since he saw her.</p>
          <p>Her wet hair fell across her face in messy folds, her blouse was soaked and clung to the curves of her upper body.</p>
          <p>
            <em>Salazar, he missed her so much.</em>
          </p>
          <p>Hermione smiled weakly and took in Draco's captivating smell.</p>
          <p>She levitated towards it unconsciously.</p>
          <p>"Hermione?" Draco muttered.</p>
          <p>"Hmmm..." Hermione whispered barely audible.</p>
          <p>
            <em>The smell was pleasantly overpowering…</em>
          </p>
          <p>They were inside her office and she leaned against her desk with her eyes closed.</p>
          <p>Draco raised a brow and looked her over in interest.</p>
          <p>What the hell was she doing?</p>
          <p>He placed his hands on either side of her, leaned closer and asked gently, "Are you asleep?"</p>
          <p>She felt his hot breath ghost over her cheek.</p>
          <p>Hermione snapped out of her daze in embarrassment, scrambled away from him and went around the desk to her seat.</p>
          <p>She fixed her blouse and retorted hotly, "What? No.."</p>
          <p>Draco ignored her, reached inside his thick black robes, pulled out a beautiful large snow globe and carefully, placed it on the table.</p>
          <p>The figurines inside the globe glowed under the light, the light fake snow surrounded them.</p>
          <p>The falling snow enthralled her, and she picked it up to examine it closer.</p>
          <p>A couple ice skated holding onto each other lovingly, they were surrounded by tiny buildings,</p>
          <p>It was an intricately done, stunning work of art.</p>
          <p>Draco smiled at her reaction and then sadness touched his face, "I never got the chance to give this to you."</p>
          <p>She stared at the beautiful globe and muttered a quick, "Thank you."</p>
          <p>Staring intently at his witch, he stood rooted to the spot unwilling to leave just yet.</p>
          <p>
            <em>A few more moments...</em>
          </p>
          <p>Hermione noticed his hesitation and mumbled, "You look good."</p>
          <p>Draco rubbed his chin and chuckled, "So do you, but I could use a shave."</p>
          <p>Hungry eyes travelled down his cheek and chin, she itched to run her fingers along his stubble.</p>
          <p>She wanted to touch him, feel him against her, Hermione bit her lip and Draco stiffened.</p>
          <p>Feelings he suppressed rose to the surface and he confessed, "I miss you."</p>
          <p>She stared at his face through lowered eyelashes and replied truthfully, "I miss you too."</p>
          <p>Draco moved closer and whispered, "Hermione…"</p>
          <p>Hermione raised her chin in anticipation, but the door opened, and Justin walked in unannounced.</p>
          <p>Draco stepped away and threw the other man a nasty foul look.</p>
          <p>Justin looked him over and said in satisfaction, "Malfoy, haven't seen you around lately."</p>
          <p>Draco clenched his fist, narrowed his eyes and kept quiet.</p>
          <p>Ignoring the glaring Slytherin in the corner, Justin turned his attention to Hermione and asked, "Did you book the seats on the night bus because I wanted to ask Kingsley to authorize a Portkey."</p>
          <p>Hermione nodded in agreement, "A Portkey is better, Justin, gets us there faster."</p>
          <p>Draco listened to their conversation intently, his temper increased steadily.</p>
          <p>What the fuck was going on?</p>
          <p>Pleased that Hermione agreed with him, Justin beamed, "Okay love, I'll go ask him now."</p>
          <p>Draco could not believe his fucking ears, love? Who the fuck was he calling love?</p>
          <p>Justin turned on his heel and left the small office without paying any attention to the now fuming tall man in the corner.</p>
          <p>Draco asked through clenched teeth, "Where the hell are you going with him?"</p>
          <p>Hermione averted her eyes, pretended to arrange the files on her table and mumbled, "Ireland."</p>
          <p>He felt a hole open and swallow him whole, "What? Why?"</p>
          <p>She continued to avoid making eye contact, "A Care of Magical Creatures issue, it's umm, Justin's case."</p>
          <p>Draco placed his hands on the table and hissed in a deadly serious voice, "Then why the fuck are you going?"</p>
          <p>Hermione locked fiery angry eyes with his and replied harshly, "Because Kingsley told me to go and it's my bloody job."</p>
          <p>She eyed the disturbed man before her and asked, "Why are you acting this way?"</p>
          <p>His behaviour perplexed her.</p>
          <p>Draco swallowed, tried to keep his temper in check and spat, "I don't want you going away with him."</p>
          <p>Hermione rolled her eyes and retorted crossly, "This is not a personal trip, it's for work!"</p>
          <p>He banged his fist on the table and growled, "He fancies you, Hermione!"</p>
          <p>Draco saw the way Justin looked at his witch, he knew that fucking look.</p>
          <p>Hermione glared sternly, the absolute bloody nerve of him.</p>
          <p>Hadn't he recently been to Austria with Astoria?</p>
          <p>Probably shacked up with her as well, considering what she saw weeks ago.</p>
          <p>The overwhelming feeling of dread settled within her.</p>
          <p>Pain crept up her temple and threatened to settle at the back of her head.</p>
          <p>
            <em>Astoria's lips on his...</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>Instant pain and suffering...</em>
          </p>
          <p>Hermione laughed sarcastically in an attempt to hide the growing pain she felt.</p>
          <p>A wild look to her eyes, she fired, "Oh? That is rich!"</p>
          <p>She pressed in disgust, "Astoria is in love with you, but I suppose it's okay for you to travel to exotic bloody countries with her."</p>
          <p>Fucking double standards.</p>
          <p>He pressed his lips down into a thin line unable to come with a suitable defence.</p>
          <p>Draco knew he deserved that, but he would fix it.</p>
          <p>Astoria would be dealt with.</p>
          <p>Fuck! What if something happened on their bloody trip to Ireland.</p>
          <p>His heart started to throb unpleasantly.</p>
          <p>No fucking way was he going to lose her to some Hufflepuff fucktard.</p>
          <p>Hermione regained her composure, "It's my job, Draco, and not your concern."</p>
          <p>He hurriedly closed the distance between them and whispered in anguish, "Everything you do concerns me."</p>
          <p>Hermione stepped back in alarm but refused to back down.</p>
          <p>Draco cupped her face and pushed her against the wall, she let herself be held because she wanted to be in his arms.</p>
          <p>
            <em>Mine...always mine...</em>
          </p>
          <p>His face was inches away from hers, Draco muttered desperately into Hermione's ear, "Come back to me, I'm lost without you."</p>
          <p>Her breathing hitched at his honest declaration.</p>
          <p>Closing her eyes, she gave into him.</p>
          <p>
            <em>I want you….</em>
          </p>
          <p>He ran lustful eyes over her, she looked ready for plucking.</p>
          <p>Draco bent to claim her eager lips when someone knocked on the door.</p>
          <p>"Fuck!" He cursed loudly, not giving a bloody shite if anyone heard.</p>
          <p>Were they never going to get a moment's peace?</p>
          <p>Conveniently, he forgot that they were in The Ministry of Magic.</p>
          <p>She opened her eyes to his lips almost touching hers, without hesitation, she took out her wand and locked the door.</p>
          <p>Hermione could not help it, Draco pulled her to him.</p>
          <p>She ran her fingers through his long hair and using both hands to cup his face, she roughly pulled him to her and crushed her lips with his urgently.</p>
          <p>Their lips met in fiery abandonment; her little dulcet sounds become more fervent.</p>
          <p>Merlin, he felt good.</p>
          <p>Their need was urgent, they kissed passionately, pressing, and pushing against each other.</p>
          <p>Brenda or whoever could wait.</p>
          <p>He held onto her face and returned her enthusiasm by pressing up against her body and running his tongue along her red lips.</p>
          <p>The taste of peppermint and chocolate lingered on her lips and he eagerly sucked on it.</p>
          <p>Still locked in a passionate embrace, he turned her around and lifted her onto the sturdy desk.</p>
          <p>Hermione reached inside his thick robes, put her hands around his waist and brought him closer to her body and warmth.</p>
          <p>Firm muscles rippled under her touch, she desperately wanted to feel his skin on hers.</p>
          <p>His growing hard cock pressed against her thigh through the material, she threw her head back and moaned with wanting.</p>
          <p>She ached to have him fuck her.</p>
          <p>The loud knocking cut through their heated moment again.</p>
          <p>His unrelenting tongue trailed along the skin of her throat and sucked on the smooth flesh with ardent pleasure.</p>
          <p>Rough stubble rubbed dragged over her sensitive skin leaving a steady redness.</p>
          <p>Hermione's legs went around Draco's waist and trapped him to her body.</p>
          <p>Her small hands held the back of his neck and teasingly played with the strands of blonde hair.</p>
          <p>Files fell to the ground as their burning need and movements increased.</p>
          <p>Papers scattered wildly across the clean floor, but none paid heed to it.</p>
          <p>The knocking grew louder, more insistent.</p>
          <p>"Fuck" Draco growled and took her earlobe between his teeth and grazed it.</p>
          <p>She brought his head back to hers, pushed her pert tongue inside his mouth and kissed him heatedly.</p>
          <p>Draco used his trembling fingers to undo the blouse buttons, he put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer.</p>
          <p>His insistent fingers dug into her smooth skin and she leaned into him, her breasts pushed up against his sculptured chest.</p>
          <p>
            <em>Fuck, she felt amazing under his fingertips.</em>
          </p>
          <p>He eagerly cupped her breasts through the red lace bra and pinched a hardened nipple, she groaned in pleasure when he bent to her exposed skin and sucked on the tender flushed flesh.</p>
          <p>Her hands played with his belt, urgently trying to undo it and free him of his confinement.</p>
          <p>His impressive erection rubbed against his trouser uncomfortably.</p>
          <p>He pulled the bra cup down, took out a supple breast and closed his lips around a pebbled nipple.</p>
          <p>Hermione leaned into Draco's persistent tongue, forgot where she was and let out a gratifying low moan.</p>
          <p>He quickly covered her mouth in alarm.</p>
          <p>"Hermione, are you in there?" Came Justin's startled voice.</p>
          <p>Draco twirled his tongue around the nipple and growled dangerously, "Fucking cock block."</p>
          <p>Her wetness dampened her underwear, he wanted to feel her inner sweetness.</p>
          <p>Without warning, Draco parted Hermione's creamy smooth thighs, moved the soaked material of the thong aside and slipped a long finger inside.</p>
          <p>She threw her head back and gasped, "So good."</p>
          <p>Dripping wetness greeted him and his cock twitched against the material of his trouser.</p>
          <p>He slid his finger slowly up and down her opening teasingly and plunged it into her core.</p>
          <p>"Oh, God…." Hermione moaned.</p>
          <p>He moved his digits in and out fluidly, willing her to come.</p>
          <p>The handle of the door jiggled urgently.</p>
          <p>Could these idiots not take a hint?</p>
          <p>Frustrated and reluctantly coming back to her senses, Hermione pushed Draco back and buttoned her blouse.</p>
          <p>Her eyes glazed over with longing.</p>
          <p>Draco cupped his package, adjusted it to the side, brought his soaked finger to his mouth and licked it dry.</p>
          <p>She tasted heavenly, faintly of rose petal body wash mixed with her womanly juices.</p>
          <p>Hermione watched Draco's display through lowered eyelashes, it aroused her further.</p>
          <p>She pushed herself flush against his firm body and kissed him one last time.</p>
          <p>They broke apart, she pointed her wand at him, fixed his clothes and hissed through clenched teeth, "This changes nothing, Draco, I'm still very upset with you."</p>
          <p>Draco pushed her wand aside, fisted her unruly hair, claimed her lips hard and muttered between kisses, "Let's talk when you come back."</p>
          <p>He casually walked towards the door, threw it open and smirked at a stunned Justin and Brenda standing outside.</p>
          <p>They looked at the two of them in surprise, Justin took in the fallen papers and Hermione's flushed face.</p>
          <p>Draco winked and grinned, "Sorry mate, I had some things to discuss with Granger."</p>
          <p>Blushing madly, Hermione purposely turned away and set to the task of tidying her office.</p>
          <p>Flashing his signature grin, Draco walked away with a new swagger to his step.</p>
          <p>They watched the good looking man disappear around the corner.</p>
          <p>Justin peered into Hermione's office and frowned at the possibility of what could have happened inside.</p>
          <p>He looked at her sadly and Hermione stared back not knowing what to say.</p>
          <p>Breaking the awkward silence, she asked, "Did you want something?"</p>
          <p>"Err…yes…we can use a Portkey tonight," Justin replied nervously and left.</p>
          <p>Hermione collapsed into her chair, chewed on her lip and thought about what just happened.</p>
          <p>Her clit pulsated ready to rupture within her hidden lady garden.</p>
          <p>she was no fool! The feelings she harboured for Draco bordered on neurotic.</p>
          <p>He brought out extreme emotions in her, whether it was just sitting by him or when she had been under him.</p>
          <p>Merlin, under him, he was still the best.</p>
          <p>Theo was good in bed, but Draco was explosive.</p>
          <p>A chill went down her spine and Hermione shuddered.</p>
          <p>The ache between her thighs increased.</p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jealously galore! :)</p><p>Love this chapter! It is so much fun to put the characters in different situations.</p><p>Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! :)</p><p>Enjoy Chapter Ten!</p><p>Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!</p><p>HAPPY READING! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Astoria got home after a lengthy lunch with her mother and other acquaintances.</p><p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Her mother had taken it upon herself to fix her up with eligible bachelors of the wizarding world.</p>
      <p>Thoroughly fed up with her youngest daughter's behaviour, Victoria Greengrass scolded, "Enough Astoria! You must wed."</p>
      <p>She added in annoyance, "Stop this foolish dream of chasing after Draco."</p>
      <p>"I love him mother," Astoria defended weakly.</p>
      <p>Victoria laughed cruelly and spat, "He feels nothing for you, my dear, Theo's widow has him ensnared in her trap already."</p>
      <p>Astoria looked away defiantly, "I will make him see my way."</p>
      <p>Victoria narrowed her eyes to mere slits and retorted firmly, "You are a Greengrass, must you tarnish the family name by acting desperate?"</p>
      <p>For years she had helplessly watched her daughter's adamant pursuit of the Malfoy Heir.</p>
      <p>She had even resorted to taking matters into her own hands by speaking to Narcissa about a possible union.</p>
      <p>Lucius approved wholeheartedly but Narcissa went along with her son's preference and Draco Malfoy was not interested in settling down with her daughter.</p>
      <p>It pained her to watch her youngest child chase after an improbable dream.</p>
      <p>At lunch, Astoria had been introduced to a charming young man.</p>
      <p>He was handsome, talented, wealthy, and carried a status worthy of her bloodline but he was no Draco, she thought despairingly.</p>
      <p>Hermione ruined her life, the Mudblood bitch had taken the one thing that meant everything to her.</p>
      <p>The sound of her heels clicking echoed through the lonely halls of the Manor.</p>
      <p>With perfect poise, she walked holding herself to the air of regal dignity that was expected from her.</p>
      <p>She hardly noticed the house-elf hurrying up to her, creatures of such lowly statue were not befitting of her time.</p>
      <p>The house-elf bowed low and Astoria stopped unwillingly.</p>
      <p>She turned to fix the elf with a deadly glare and stared into its petrified face.</p>
      <p>Bowing low to the ground, the elf stammered, "M…m…mistress, Mr Malfoy is waiting for you in the foyer."</p>
      <p>Astoria beamed and looked in the direction of the foyer.</p>
      <p>Draco, at her Manor, an overwhelming feeling of joy erupted in her heart.</p>
      <p>She ignored the elf, hurried her steps, and almost ran to the lavishly decorated living room.</p>
      <p>Breathing hard, Astoria stopped to compose herself.</p>
      <p>The elf was right, he stood in all his glory by the fireplace in a crisp dark blue suit and white shirt.</p>
      <p>He wore no tie and his hair short and kept.</p>
      <p>"Draco," Astoria cried excitedly and closed the distance between them quickly.</p>
      <p>The minute she got close, he stepped back, and his eyes bore into hers.</p>
      <p>Grey swirls locked with her deep green, his eyes were void of any enduring emotion, they were replaced by anger and contempt.</p>
      <p>"Astoria," Draco bowed and greeted cordially.</p>
      <p>She took the seat closest to him and motioned for him to take the seat next to her.</p>
      <p>Astoria smiled and asked politely, "Please have a seat, would you like some tea or something stronger?"</p>
      <p>Draco pulled himself to his full height, "I'm not here to exchange pleasantries."</p>
      <p>She ignored his look of fury and got to her feet at once, "Okay, let us head to the second floor."</p>
      <p>Reaching for his hand, she tried to lead him away from prying eyes and ears.</p>
      <p>Purposely, he stepped away from her touch.</p>
      <p>That hurt her deeply, but she pulled a mask over her true feelings and smiled at him.</p>
      <p>Instead, he followed her closely.</p>
      <p>They entered the beautiful balcony and Astoria turned to face the man she loved with fresh pain in her eyes.</p>
      <p>Again, she reached to touch him.</p>
      <p>Draco stepped back and hissed, "Don't touch me, Tori, this little obsession of yours has gone far enough."</p>
      <p>He was ready to confront her.</p>
      <p>There were a few legal issues he had to iron out concerning her and his company.</p>
      <p>It had taken time but once everything started to unravel, it had been easy to find the underlying cause of everything.</p>
      <p>After Hermione's departure to Ireland, Draco fixed himself up.</p>
      <p>The long hair went first, and a good shave got rid of the stubble.</p>
      <p>A long cleansing shower followed, he placed his hands on the cool tile of his luxurious bathroom and came to a sense of peace within his conflicted self.</p>
      <p>He lingered over the heated passionate exchange in her office; it brought a happy smile to his lips.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Hermione….</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Her skin…so soft…. her wetness…all for him</em>
      </p>
      <p>The files had been waiting for him at the office.</p>
      <p>Draco had his suspicions about Astoria and her shadow dealings but now he had solid proof.</p>
      <p>He tossed the files away in disgust, the woman was clearly deranged.</p>
      <p>Despite everything, a large part of him trusted Astoria Greengrass.</p>
      <p>So much for that!</p>
      <p>Astoria spoke loudly enough to break through his thoughts, "It's not an obsession, I love you, Draco."</p>
      <p>He shook his head in anger, stared down the small bejewelled woman in fine clothing and spat cruelly, "I never gave you false hope."</p>
      <p>He added fiercely, "I can't give you what you want from me."</p>
      <p>Tears fell freely down her face small face, "You have never tried to love me."</p>
      <p>Draco let out an exasperated sigh, "You are not listening, Astoria, you can't force someone to love you."</p>
      <p>Turning accusing eyes on him, she asked in disgust, "Does she mean that much to you?"</p>
      <p>His anger reached its high at the mere mention of Hermione.</p>
      <p>He growled causing the fine hairs on her neck to stand, "She means everything to me!"</p>
      <p>Astoria's face twisted in anger, she cried desperately, "SHE'S THEO'S WIFE."</p>
      <p>Standing over her petrified form, Draco roared, "SHE WAS MINE BEFORE HIM."</p>
      <p>She let out high pitch laugh of disbelief and sneered, "Did Theo and you share the little bitch?"</p>
      <p>Pure unadulterated rage took over Draco's mind, body, and soul.</p>
      <p>How dare she insult Theo's memory!</p>
      <p>How dare she think so little of them!</p>
      <p>Draco was fucking livid.</p>
      <p>He closed the distance, towered over the small disturbed woman, and spat, "Don't make me forget who you are, Astoria."</p>
      <p>He narrowed his eyes, "I don't expect a fucking bitch like you to understand."</p>
      <p>Calm down Draco, he silently told himself because any more and he would smash Astoria to fucking pieces.</p>
      <p>He would never strike a woman.</p>
      <p>Draco turned, looked out into the gardens, and hoped the scenery would offer some relief.</p>
      <p>The Greengrass estate had some interesting trees, they looked haunting with the steady decline of sunlight.</p>
      <p>They swayed dangerously against the wind and leaves blew in every direction.</p>
      <p>No longer in the mood to cater to her pathetic little displays of emotion, he demanded crassly, "Hand in your resignation."</p>
      <p>Astoria raised her chin, stared at the back of Draco's head, and retorted arrogantly, "You can't fire me."</p>
      <p>Draco turned to look at Astoria with a smug smile.</p>
      <p>He leaned casually against the balcony and leered, "Oh and why is that? Is it because of the shares you think you own?"</p>
      <p>Astoria opened her mouth to reply but words deserted her completely.</p>
      <p>Narrowing his eyes to slits, Draco sneered, "I'm a Malfoy and a fucking Slytherin, did you really think you could fool me?"</p>
      <p>She stepped back in panic and shock.</p>
      <p>Her body trembled with the revelation that her secret was out in the open and she was caught.</p>
      <p>He reached inside his robes, pulled out a thick brown colour file and tossed it at her feet.</p>
      <p>Draco pointed to it and mocked, "The shares you own are from a subsidiary company affiliated with Malfoy Manor."</p>
      <p>He continued, watching Astoria's face twist in discomfort, "They are useless and not worth a Sickle."</p>
      <p>The colour drained from the witch's face and she stared at the thick file at her feet in disbelief.</p>
      <p>Draco cocked his head to the side and regarded the expression on Astoria's stunned face.</p>
      <p>Sarcasm dripped off every word, "I expected better from you, Tori, or should I call you Mrs Smith?"</p>
      <p>The tears fell freely, she broke down in front of him and crumpled to the ground in a heap.</p>
      <p>A sudden sadness washed over Draco at the sight of the broken woman.</p>
      <p>Bending down to her level, he brushed a wet strand of hair off her face and hissed, "We are done."</p>
      <p>He emphasized each word pointedly.</p>
      <p>Draco went to get up, but Astoria grasped his hand tightly and her long nails dug into his sleeve.</p>
      <p>Desperation glazed her eyes with purpose and she openly threatened, "Oh, my love, we are just starting."</p>
      <p>Draco pulled his hand away roughly and warned, "If you try to hurt Hermione, I will make you regret it."</p>
      <p>Astoria started to laugh maniacally, "She will leave you on her own, mark my words!"</p>
      <p>She smirked, "You will wish for me then."</p>
      <p>Her departing words unnerved him; he felt a coldness creep up his spine.</p>
      <p>Leaving Astoria in a fallen heap on the balcony, Draco left Greengrass Manor and disapparated to the comfort of his flat.</p>
      <p>He headed straight for the minibar, poured himself a hefty glass of scotch and drained it in one gulp.</p>
      <p>Fuck! He cursed and slammed the tumbler down on the glass surface.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Justin and Hermione met at the Ministry and Kingsley saw them off.</p>
      <p>They used the Portkey right to the hotel.</p>
      <p>It was a cosy, quaint inn and the rooms were homey but nothing fancy or luxurious.</p>
      <p>Ireland was pleasant, the weather was treacherously cold and nipped at the exposed bits of skin.</p>
      <p>After exchanging a few work-related details, Hermione quickly bid Justin goodnight and scurried to her room.</p>
      <p>The tall Hufflepuff stared after the fiery Gryffindor in disappointment.</p>
      <p>With a heavy sigh, Justin dragged his feet sadly and went down the hall and into the warm comfortable room.</p>
      <p>Fetching a Muggle science fiction novel, he stripped down to his boxers and got between the sheets.</p>
      <p>Inside the small room, Hermione threw herself on the bed, pulled out her mobile and stared at the blank screen.</p>
      <p>Her fingers hovered over Draco's name.</p>
      <p>She bit on her lip and thought, should she call him?</p>
      <p>Merlin knew she missed him and wanted nothing more than to escape into the warmth he offered so ardently.</p>
      <p>Deciding a long hot shower would be welcoming in the bitterly chilly weather, she took off her clothes and tied a fluffy white towel around her.</p>
      <p>Hermione stepped into the cubicle and let the hot water run through her hair and fall down her body.</p>
      <p>The water felt therapeutic and deeply cleansing, steam from the heat surrounded her and a steady fog settled on the mirror.</p>
      <p>Sudden hotness crept between her thighs and the release she had been denied earlier came rushing back.</p>
      <p>She pictured the sexy platinum blonde and touched herself.</p>
      <p>It was a clear image of his hot breath against the back of her neck, his lips around her swelling pink nipple and his throbbing cock sliding itself into her inviting chasm of wetness.</p>
      <p>Hermione threw her head back and let the delicious feeling of his hands on her earlier takeover.</p>
      <p>She massaged her breasts; one hand cupped the smooth flesh and twirled a hardening nipple.</p>
      <p>The other hand moved down her flat stomach and eager fingers disappeared into her wetness.</p>
      <p>A low moan escaped her lips, the sultry sound echoed against the glass walls.</p>
      <p>Her fingers found her swelling clit, using a finger, she rubbed the neglected bundle of nerves and brought it to life.</p>
      <p>Her breathing increased as did her hand movement.</p>
      <p>She moved two fingers in and out of her rapidly, stopping only to massage her clit.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Draco's fingers…. his tongue…</em>
      </p>
      <p>Her sounds got louder as she approached that blissful release.</p>
      <p>Intent on the pleasure that was rising within her body, Hermione hardly heard the knocking.</p>
      <p>A loud knock tore into the sound of the rushing water, she turned to the sound and groaned.</p>
      <p>Fuck! Not again!</p>
      <p>Frustrated and dripping wet, she grabbed the towel and tied it around her before throwing the door open.</p>
      <p>Water droplets puddled around her relentlessly, hot and flustered, Hermione stared into the shocked face of Justin.</p>
      <p>He quickly averted his eyes, "I'm so sorry."</p>
      <p>He stammered, "Umm, do you want to grab a drink?"</p>
      <p>Hermione hid behind the door and replied quickly, "Sure Justin, I'll meet you downstairs."</p>
      <p>With a curt nod, Justin headed down the corridor hurriedly.</p>
      <p>She closed the door, leaned against it, and groaned.</p>
      <p>Just like that, the feeling of ecstasy deserted her whole.</p>
      <p>"Argh…" she cried in frustration.</p>
      <p>"Shit!" Justin silently cursed to himself.</p>
      <p>Sitting alone in his room and trying to distract himself with his sodding novel had done little to calm his restlessness.</p>
      <p>Throwing on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, he boldly decided to grab a friendly drink with Hermione.</p>
      <p>He had not expected to find her like that.</p>
      <p>The image of water dripping off Hermione's half-naked body was a very pleasing and alluring sight.</p>
      <p>Justin grinned and his eyes glazed over at the vivid short memory.</p>
      <p>Her long smooth legs, the unruly wet hair that hung widely around her shoulders and smooth body glistening with beads of water.</p>
      <p>Hermione looked him over, raised a brow and interrupted, "Justin?"</p>
      <p>She stared at him smiling into nothingness.</p>
      <p>Justin opened his eyes, sprang to his feet, and tried to hide his embarrassed face.</p>
      <p>His cheeks turned crimson, he apologized profusely, "Sorry about before, I did not mean to interrupt."</p>
      <p>Hermione forced a smile, put her hands into her jeans pocket and shrugged.</p>
      <p>She had been so close to a mind-blowing orgasm! That was twice in one day.</p>
      <p>The hotel bar was a typical Irish pub and filled with good-natured people having a pint and chat.</p>
      <p>Deep brown solid wood adorned the floors and walls, outdated lamps hung on the walls adding to the age-old look of the timeless pub.</p>
      <p>A few locals greeted them warmly, and they smiled in return.</p>
      <p>Hermione looked around in awe, she loved intricately decorated spaces like this.</p>
      <p>The smell of delicious food mixed with the faint smell of cigars hung in the air adding to its authenticity.</p>
      <p>A kind bartender helped them to a table.</p>
      <p>They slid into the wooden chairs and the rickety old legs of the chairs scraped against the hard floor making Hermione's hair stand on end.</p>
      <p>They settled in and ordered a traditional Irish brew and ham and cottage pie.</p>
      <p>Feeling relaxed, they stared at each other and smiled.</p>
      <p>Taking a deep breath, Justin broke the silence, "I'm glad you decided to come with me."</p>
      <p>She played with the ice-cool band of her wedding ring.</p>
      <p>Hermione smiled at Justin warmly, "Oh, don't worry about it."</p>
      <p>She looked around the space and sighed, "It's nice to get away from the office."</p>
      <p>He laughed, the sound was pleasing and warm, "You are right about that."</p>
      <p>A twinkle to her eye, Hermione asked excitedly, "Tell me about New York."</p>
      <p>She had been meaning to ask about the magical community in America.</p>
      <p>Having read up on their various practices and history of witches and wizards, she found it both maddening and interesting.</p>
      <p>It had been a dark period of time for the wizarding world.</p>
      <p>The Salem witch trials were famous throughout the world for the bizarre and macabre nature of events that plagued the small town.</p>
      <p>Every person hung and burnt at the stake for witchcraft had been a wrongly accused Muggle.</p>
      <p>Justin's interest perked up at Hermione's interest, "It's wonderful but quite different in approaches and ideologies."</p>
      <p>She forked a piece of pie and asked curiously, "Don't you miss England?"</p>
      <p>He smiled jovially and replied, "Of course, I do! But I have made New York my home so I guess I'm used to it now."</p>
      <p>Justin took in the small details of Hermione's pretty face and eyed the witch before him playing with what looked like her wedding ring.</p>
      <p>He stared at the simple gold band and thought solemnly, after over a year, she still wore her wedding ring.</p>
      <p>Justin concluded that Nott must have meant a great deal to her.</p>
      <p>He leaned forward and asked in a curious tone, "Have you ever thought of joining the Ministry there?"</p>
      <p>Days before, he offhandedly suggested to Kingsley about Hermione joining the New York Magical Congress on a contract to learn more about worldwide legislation.</p>
      <p>Kingsley had thrown him a look of disbelief and growled, "My right arm? You want me to give up the woman who keeps all this together?"</p>
      <p>The Minister followed through with a hearty loud laugh and flat out refused to entertain the idea.</p>
      <p>After a minutes thought, Hermione replied truthfully, "Not really."</p>
      <p>Justin reached across the wooden table, squeezed her hand, "We would love to have a witch of your calibre on the team, Hermione."</p>
      <p>She was funny, intelligent, quick on her feet and….beautiful.</p>
      <p>Politely, she removed her hand from under his, and retorted casually, "My life is here."</p>
      <p>Justin stared deep into her bright brown eyes and inquired softly, "Is it?"</p>
      <p>The idea sounded immensely appealing, she could see herself living in New York but she could never leave Draco.</p>
      <p>A happy existence without him in her life was nonexistent.</p>
      <p>She would live to want him for always, but the idea Justin planted in her unsuspecting mind was pleasant and surprising.</p>
      <p>He was a sweet man, attentive and calm, he had the temperament of a giant teddy bear.</p>
      <p>Conversation flowed easily between them.</p>
      <p>Being a fellow Muggleborn, he got the Muggle references and laughed at the jokes.</p>
      <p>They had an early morning and decided to turn in, the coming day would be a gruelling one for sure.</p>
      <p>At the door, Justin hesitated, and Hermione opened the door with an ancient-looking key and stepped inside.</p>
      <p>She turned to bid him good night, but he bent to brush her cheek with a soft kiss.</p>
      <p>Highly taken back, Hermione stepped back quickly and stumbled across the threshold.</p>
      <p>With a sheepish grin, Justin turned on his heel and went down the corridor to his room.</p>
      <p>She sighed in relief that he had only aimed for her cheek and nowhere else.</p>
      <p>The last thing she wanted was to hurt a good person like Justin.</p>
      <p>Hermione squeezed out of her jeans, clad only in her underwear, she reached for the mobile phone she left behind.</p>
      <p>Draco's name popped up along with three miss calls blinking next to his name.</p>
      <p>Shit! She silently cursed her stupidity for leaving the phone behind.</p>
      <p>The calls had come nearly an hour ago, she glanced at the time and decided against calling him back.</p>
      <p>She changed into her pyjama and crawled in between the warm fluffy bedding.</p>
      <p>Hermione cuddled into it and was asleep before she knew it.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Draco stared at his phone and frowned at the Muggle device.</p>
      <p>Ring, dammit!</p>
      <p>Where the bloody hell was she?</p>
      <p>Different scenarios planted themselves in his already troubled mind.</p>
      <p>The image of Justin kissing Hermione flashed across his eyes and sheer pain ripped through his heart.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Love was gut-wrenching pain and misery.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Hermione, I miss you.</em>
      </p>
      <p>The Hufflepuff fancied Hermione and that made matters worse.</p>
      <p>Had he turned her on and sent her off with another man?</p>
      <p>Holy mother of fucking shit!</p>
      <p>Draco's eyes widened at the new doubt that embedded itself deep within his mind and now plagued his thoughts.</p>
      <p>Trust her you idiot, she loves you.</p>
      <p>He violently attacked his pillow, punched it repeatedly and willed himself to sleep.</p>
      <p>Sleep evaded him relentlessly.</p>
      <p>Groaning, Draco stared at the fucking ceiling.</p>
      <p>Did he always have those ugly gaudy lampshades?</p>
      <p>Clearly, he was losing his fucking mind!</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>The weather was chilly, and they bundled themselves heavily.</p>
      <p>Justin stopped to tie the loose scarf tightly around Hermione, he lingered for far longer than the task required.</p>
      <p>His fingers lightly brushed her cheek and she stepped back with a gracious smile.</p>
      <p>They walked towards a large farmhouse with greenery as far as the eye could see.</p>
      <p>Hermione took a deep breath of fresh air and let it fill her lungs.</p>
      <p>The landscape picturesque looked like it was out of a painting.</p>
      <p>The sea dangerously visible over the cliffs, the waves crashed against the rocks with intensity.</p>
      <p>Braving the tumultuous weather, Hermione stood at the edge appreciating the great mystery that was the sea.</p>
      <p>The wind blew around them, her hair blew wildly around her face and she leaned into the inviting sea spray.</p>
      <p>Justin stood by her side and stared at her in adoring fascination.</p>
      <p>Hermione shuddered and Justin took her hand in his.</p>
      <p>"Are you cold, darling?" He asked sweetly and blew hot air over their frozen fingers.</p>
      <p>She vicariously shook her head even though she was freezing.</p>
      <p>Justin was no longer the gawky freckled teenager; he was a pleasant-looking man.</p>
      <p>Not handsome in a conventional way but comforting, tender and warm.</p>
      <p>Lifting his head to face her, he stared intently into her face.</p>
      <p>He cleared his throat and said, "I don't mean to be straightforward and I'm not entirely sure of the relationship you have with Malfoy and how you still feel about Nott but..."</p>
      <p>Relationship? Hermione tuned out, of course, she was with Draco.</p>
      <p>They had their issues, but they loved each other.</p>
      <p>Love had always been there; it was the other bloody things and people that got in the way.</p>
      <p>Justin concluded nervously, "I would love to take you out to dinner."</p>
      <p>He cautiously moved his eyes over her face for any reaction.</p>
      <p>Draco had been right on the money.</p>
      <p>"Oh...err...yes okay," Hermione replied without much thought.</p>
      <p>She snapped back to attention fully and it dawned on her what she agreed to.</p>
      <p>Justin's face split into a bright smile.</p>
      <p>The wind blew his deep brown hair and he tried to tame it through a gloved hand.</p>
      <p>His eyes sparkled with newfound expectation and he grinned, "It's settled then! Tomorrow night? Since we get back in the morning."</p>
      <p>She tried to inject, but the tall man walked off towards the wide paddock in front of them.</p>
      <p>Fuck! She had done it now.</p>
      <p>Frowning, Hermione stared after Justin curiously.</p>
      <p>She cocked her head to the side and regarded the tall man, agreeing to have dinner with him did not rip her soul apart.</p>
      <p>There was no guilt, there was no pain and that surprised her.</p>
      <p>She felt completely calm, the conflicting emotions that rose to the surface every time she touched Draco were nonexistent with Justin.</p>
      <p>It felt strange and unsettling.</p>
      <p>With a heavy heart, Hermione came to the conclusion that it was the connection Draco and Theo shared that made every feeling excruciating painful and guilt-ridden.</p>
      <p>Justin barely knew who Theo was, so it hardly mattered.</p>
      <p>Still, she cursed her stupidity, but it was just dinner among friends, what harm could possibly come out of it.</p>
      <p>Draco, Hermione thought unhappily.</p>
      <p>At the paddock, she stared in awe at the three beautiful creatures that stood within the confinement of the white fence.</p>
      <p>Three glorious Hippogriffs reared their majestic heads and clawed the dirt menacingly.</p>
      <p>Justin had already entered and bowed low to the largest of the Hippogriffs.</p>
      <p>A friendly portly man stood outside, adjusting dark blue overalls, Hermione went to stand by the man and observed Justin.</p>
      <p>"Beautiful creatures they are," the man said offhandedly in a thick Irish accent.</p>
      <p>She nodded in agreement and continued to look at Justin, who was now gently stroking the beak of the magnificent beast.</p>
      <p>The Hippogriff growled low, closed its eyes and leaned into his touch.</p>
      <p>The other two creatures, cautious at first approached Justin eager to have their beaks rubbed.</p>
      <p>Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and smiled, she was impressed by the way he handled the glorious animals.</p>
      <p>She remembered a nasty event at Hogwarts involving Hagrid's Hippogriff Buckbeak.</p>
      <p>It was a time where she loath Draco and paid him no attention.</p>
      <p>The young Slytherin had been such a devious little shit, he had been instrumental in getting the beast sentenced to death.</p>
      <p>True, the beautiful creature had attacked him, but it was because of his bloody arrogance and bigoted ideologies.</p>
      <p>Harry and she used the time turner to save the poor creature along with Sirius Black, she shuddered at the memory.</p>
      <p>Things had certainly changed since then.</p>
      <p>If someone told her fourteen-year-old self that she would fall madly in love with Draco Malfoy, she would have laughed in their face and told them to check their medication.</p>
      <p>But here she was at almost twenty-six completely in love with the man.</p>
      <p>Treating the intimidating creatures with the respect they deserved, Justin bowed low and slowly backed out of the white fence.</p>
      <p>He turned around and said to the fidgety man by Hermione's side, "John, let's talk, shall we?"</p>
      <p>With a final look at the Hippogriff straightening its wide wings, Hermione followed the men inside a stone-walled house.</p>
      <p>They sat at an old kitchen table and a warm sweet woman fussed over them and served them hot tea and fresh biscuits.</p>
      <p>"Thank you!" Hermione exclaimed politely and clutched the steaming mug in her hands.</p>
      <p>Justin took a sip and cleared his throat before he spoke, "We will take the Hippogriffs' off your hands."</p>
      <p>Instant relief spread across John's face and he smiled brightly, "That is good news lad, we can't afford to keep them with us anymore."</p>
      <p>Hermione joined the conversation and informed seriously, "Officials from the Department of Care of Magical Creatures will be around later today to fetch them."</p>
      <p>After exchanging a few more pleasantries and a second cup of tea later, Justin and Hermione got up to take their leave.</p>
      <p>John shook their hands in gratitude.</p>
      <p>Justin chatted animatedly, and they walked up the path from the farm to the main road.</p>
      <p>The lush greenery was welcoming, and Hermione wanted to run barefoot over the inviting grass.</p>
      <p>After reaching the main tavern at the top of the main road, they disapparated to the hotel.</p>
      <p>Hermione helped Justin with the paperwork, she now understood why Kingsley sent her.</p>
      <p>The skies darkened by the time they finished the final report, the officials arrived and nodded at them in greeting.</p>
      <p>Justin went with them to Johns farm.</p>
      <p>He returned nearly two hours later with a solemn expression.</p>
      <p>Hermione sat at the bar, sipping a glass of red wine, and reading a book when she felt him slide into the barstool next to her.</p>
      <p>She looked him over and noticed a few droplets of blood on his arm, she asked in alarm, "What happened?"</p>
      <p>Justin sighed in exhaustion and replied soberly, "The alpha did not corporate, one official is at St Mungo's with a wide gash along his arm."</p>
      <p>Hermione flinched, "All under control now?"</p>
      <p>Justine nodded, felt relieved and ordered a rum and coke.</p>
      <p>After a quick dinner together, they retreated to their rooms and packed their belongings.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Draco stared at his phone with growing frustration.</p>
      <p>An entire day passed, and she had not bothered to return his phone calls or be decent enough to send him a text message.</p>
      <p>Was she that busy? Yeah, busy sharing the bloody Hufflepuffs bed!</p>
      <p>Stop it, Draco! He told his internal thoughts.</p>
      <p>Counting the hours till she returned, he decided to distract himself, "Blaise, where the fuck are you?"</p>
      <p>Draco grinned at Blaise's reply.</p>
      <p>Quickly changing into a black dress shirt and black pants, he left the loneliness of his flat.</p>
      <p>He met up with his best friend outside the Muggle club.</p>
      <p>The woman at Blaise's side looked familiar, he tried to place her.</p>
      <p>Sarah from the Muggle pub smiled and gave Draco a quick greeting peck.</p>
      <p>Draco raised a questionable eyebrow at Blaise.</p>
      <p>Blaise winked, shrugged, and turned towards the entrance.</p>
      <p>They went inside the crowded club and stared around in awe.</p>
      <p>Being a Saturday night, the place pumped with the energy of the people inside and the continuous stream of beats by the DJ.</p>
      <p>Sarah was well known, people greeted her as they navigated their way across the crowded dancefloor.</p>
      <p>Women eyed him from all directions, not bothering to be subtle they batted mascaraed eyelashes and a few bold ones blew kisses at him.</p>
      <p>They sat on a worn-out couch, Draco leaned into the material and looked around the space at the wildly dressed Muggles.</p>
      <p>Blaise stood to his left with his arms firmly locked around Sarah and pecking at her neck.</p>
      <p>Hiding a smirk, Draco studied the people walking past their table and dancing.</p>
      <p>His throat felt scratchy, he got to his feet and headed towards Blaise, "I'm getting a drink mate, you want anything?"</p>
      <p>"Scotch neat," Blaise yelled over the music.</p>
      <p>Draco nodded and edged and pushed his way to the crowded bar.</p>
      <p>A sexy woman behind the bar caught his attention, she expertly twirled a bottle and poured a flaming shot.</p>
      <p>Abandoning the rest of the customers, she came up to him and leaned across the bar counter.</p>
      <p>A few disgruntled men voiced their frustration, "Oh, come on, love, we were here first!"</p>
      <p>Nothing frazzled the woman, she ignored them, parted her perfect red lips, and drawled, "What can I get you, darling?"</p>
      <p>She was pretty, he could make out the lacy black bra she wore from the deeply cut top.</p>
      <p>Draco leaned forward, showed two fingers, and requested, "Scotch neat, please."</p>
      <p>With a click of her tongue and seductive smile, she turned away to fill his order.</p>
      <p>He turned his back, leaned against the counter and waiting for the drinks.</p>
      <p>The men at the bar shot him nasty looks, he flexed and waged a warning finger at them.</p>
      <p>A soft pat on his shoulder made him turn towards the pretty woman again.</p>
      <p>Her face was inches away from his, she handed him the drinks and slipped him a napkin.</p>
      <p>He looked at it curiously, perplexed though he took it.</p>
      <p>She grinned and said loud enough for him to hear, "Call me."</p>
      <p>Draco smirked smugly, pocketed the napkin and went back to the small table.</p>
      <p>Thoroughly uninterested with the activated around him, he fiddled with his phone and wished Hermione would call.</p>
      <p>Blaise grinded on Sarah, pulled her closer to his body and kissed her neck heatedly.</p>
      <p>Draco frowned and thought<em>, Hermione, I miss you!</em></p>
      <p>The pretty woman from the bar walked up to their table, her shift was over and she wanted to get to know the handsome blonde.</p>
      <p>She gave Sarah a quick wave and turned to Draco.</p>
      <p>She bit her lip and confidently introduced herself, "Hey! I'm Natasha but everyone calls me Nat."</p>
      <p>He quickly put his phone away, stood up and took her small hand in his, "Draco, good to meet you!"</p>
      <p>They stood awkwardly for a minute.</p>
      <p>Natasha grinned, "You want to dance <em>Draco</em>?" His name rolled off her tongue.</p>
      <p>He took her extended hand, "Sure, why not?"</p>
      <p>Natasha was a good dancer, she moved flawlessly in rhythm to the music.</p>
      <p>Clearly interested in Draco, Natasha moved closer to his body and tried to put her arm around his neck.</p>
      <p>Knowing her true intentions, he stepped back and smiled.</p>
      <p>He was not interested in anything more than a friendly dance.</p>
      <p>The mobile vibrated, Draco reached into his pocket and his heart pounded.</p>
      <p>Finally!</p>
      <p>He answered and held the mobile close to his ear to hear her every word.</p>
      <p>Hermione looked at the phone and frowned.</p>
      <p>What the bloody hell was all that noise?</p>
      <p>She yelled into the phone, "I can't hear you, Draco!"</p>
      <p>"Hermione!" Draco bellowed over the thumping music.</p>
      <p>"Put the phone away, darling," Natasha huskily whispered in his ear.</p>
      <p>Hermione stiffened, who the flying fuck was that?</p>
      <p>It didn't sound like Astoria but it was a woman, a woman standing pretty close.</p>
      <p>Draco frowned at the woman he just met and holding on firmly to the phone, made his way hurriedly out of the club.</p>
      <p>Cool air hit him headfirst, the streets were quiet. The change in atmosphere was welcoming.</p>
      <p>Quickly, he spoke into the phone, "Babe?"</p>
      <p>Silence….</p>
      <p>He checked the phone; they were still connected, the seconds dragged on.</p>
      <p>"Hermione? Hello?" Draco questioned urgently.</p>
      <p>"Who was that?" She demanded in an icy cold tone.</p>
      <p>Draco replied quickly, "Nobody, just some woman at a club."</p>
      <p>Hermione scowled, "Really? Having fun, are we?"</p>
      <p>Deciding to turn the conversation in his favour, he asked pointedly, "I've been calling you since yesterday, where have you been?"</p>
      <p>She huffed angrily, "Don't try to change the subject, Draco, and to answer your question I've been working."</p>
      <p>She clenched her teeth in frustration and thought, was he really fucking chatting up women in bloody clubs?</p>
      <p>Draco glanced at his watch and frowned at the time, it was past one am.</p>
      <p>He asked firmly, "What time are you back today?"</p>
      <p>He wanted to be there the minute she got home.</p>
      <p>They were unfinished business and he wanted to finish what they started in her office.</p>
      <p>He did not want to go another day without having her by his side.</p>
      <p>Hermione replied scornfully, "I'll be back in the morning, but will be at the Ministry with Justin, I should be home towards evening."</p>
      <p>She completely forgot her pending dinner plans with Justin.</p>
      <p>Draco felt his temper rise, his mouth twisted unpleasantly.</p>
      <p>Justin, the fucking Hufflepuff</p>
      <p>"I'm tired, I'm going to bed," She said suddenly.</p>
      <p>He felt her annoyance all the way from freaking Ireland, he replied hoping to appease her, "Okay darling, I'm heading home."</p>
      <p>"Good!" Hermione responded hotly.</p>
      <p>Draco hid a laugh, "I miss you, Granger!"</p>
      <p>A small curved her lips and she replied sweetly, "I miss you too, Malfoy! Goodnight."</p>
      <p>They hung up reluctantly, he stared at the phone expectantly.</p>
      <p>He ducked into a dark alley and did a quick look around, satisfied that he was alone, he took out his wand and disapparated into his flat.</p>
      <p>Draco stripped, stepped inside the cubicle and let the warm water wash over him.</p>
      <p>
        <em>My love….</em>
      </p>
      <p>Hermione hugged the pillow to her tightly and sighed, she missed him more than words could say.</p>
      <p>
        <em>My life….</em>
      </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Hermione zipped up her bag and turned to the loud knock at her door.</p>
      <p>A glance at the clock told her the time was quarter past nine.</p>
      <p>She threw the door open, walked across the room and retrieved the Portkey from the bag.</p>
      <p>Justin walked into the room, smelling of a strong cologne and a musty scent of earthiness.</p>
      <p>She motioned him forward and asked eagerly, "Shall we?"</p>
      <p>He smiled and stood by her side.</p>
      <p>They exchanged a look and touched the Portkey.</p>
      <p>Their feet touched the firm ground of the Ministry of Magic.</p>
      <p>Straightening to their full height, they stepped away from the dirty old boot.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Draco stirred.</p>
      <p>Fuck! The cheap scotch was coming back to haunt him.</p>
      <p>He cracked an eye open and took in the time, it was early, he could sleep for another few hours.</p>
      <p>Too lazy to make himself the hangover cure, he buried himself within the sheets and went back to sleep.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Ginny snuggled up to Harry on their couch.</p>
      <p>James was fast asleep, and the exhausted parents spent a rare moment alone.</p>
      <p>Harry already had his hands under Ginny's t-shirt.</p>
      <p>Urgently, they kissed each other.</p>
      <p>It was close to a month since they had last been intimate.</p>
      <p>Grabbing his wife by her waist, he apparated them into the bedroom and gently shut the door.</p>
      <p>He bent to kiss her, but she stopped him.</p>
      <p>Harry groaned in frustration and stared into her face.</p>
      <p>"Is Hermione coming back today?" Ginny asked suddenly.</p>
      <p>He claimed her lips, and muttered against them, "Hermione? No clue who that is."</p>
      <p>Ginny shoved him playfully.</p>
      <p>Harry raised a questioning brow, "Really? We are about to have sex and your thinking of Hermione?"</p>
      <p>He pushed her back on to the bed, Ginny laughed softly, pulled her top off and gave her full attention to her loving husband.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Draco turned over and sleepily opened tired eyes.</p>
      <p>Why the hell was it still dark?</p>
      <p>Shite! He sat up straight.</p>
      <p>Reaching over to the nightstand, he grabbed his phone and widened his eyes.</p>
      <p>Fucking five pm! He had slept through the entire day.</p>
      <p>He quickly pushed the covers out of the way and made a mad dash to the bathroom.</p>
      <p>
        <em>My love….</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>He had to see her….</em>
      </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Hermione sat across Justin in his temporary office.</p>
      <p>They were completely engrossed with the reports and details that they lost track of time.</p>
      <p>Justin rubbed the back of his neck, glanced at his watch, and exclaimed loudly, "Bloody hell."</p>
      <p>Hermione looked up from her papers at his outburst and asked curiously, "What's the matter?"</p>
      <p>Already on his feet, he grabbed his coat and declared urgently, "It's almost six! We have dinner reservations at seven."</p>
      <p>Shit! Dinner, she had completely forgotten about her commitment to him.</p>
      <p>She cursed her stupidity.</p>
      <p>He prompted her frozen form, "Come on, Hermione, go home, get dressed and I'll pick you up soon."</p>
      <p>Obviously, the tall man would not deter easily.</p>
      <p>Hermione made her way into the office with a frown on her face.</p>
      <p>She put her things away, hurriedly exited the Ministry and disapparated the minute she stepped foot outside.</p>
      <p>Her flat was dark but welcoming.</p>
      <p>
        <em>She longed to crawl between the sheets with him.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>His lips on hers</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>His kisses teasing her most sensitive parts</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Draco….</em>
      </p>
      <p>Oh, fuck! Draco! She thought in alarm.</p>
      <p>Hermione glanced at the clock and decided, it was late, he was not coming.</p>
      <p>She kicked off her shoes, rummaged in her packed closet and pulled out a short but decent navy-blue dress.</p>
      <p>She eyed it in interest, the new dress deserved a night out.</p>
      <p>Standing in the shower, Hermione quickly lathered herself and washed away the rosy smelling soap suds that disappeared down her drain.</p>
      <p>Furiously towelling her hair, she used her wand to dry it fast.</p>
      <p>Brushing it back from her face, she pulled it back into a fashionable bun.</p>
      <p>Hermione gingerly held the dress, stepped into and pulled it up with a grunt.</p>
      <p>Satisfied by her appearance, she sat on the bed and applied moisturizer to only the exposed parts of her skin.</p>
      <p>There was no bloody time for anything else.</p>
      <p>Fetching a pair of white gold hoops, she went to attach them when she heard a loud thud come from her living room.</p>
      <p>Her heart sank.</p>
      <p>Bloody Hell!</p>
      <p>Instant dread and panic settled upon her small frame.</p>
      <p>Only one person had access to the wards she placed on her flat and he was walking towards her room.</p>
      <p>This was not going to end well.</p>
      <p>She heard the steady footsteps.</p>
      <p>Her heartbeat quickened with anticipation.</p>
      <p>She felt him by the door.</p>
      <p>Still fastening on a white hoop, Hermione turned to address Draco.</p>
      <p>He leaned against her door with a content smile on his handsome face.</p>
      <p>Draco sighed and said, "I'm sorry to drop in unannounced, but I thought we could go to dinner."</p>
      <p>He closed the distance between them, reached for her hands and tenderly brushed a piece of hair off her face.</p>
      <p>He lovingly cupped her face and said adoringly, "I miss you, Hermione, please let me fix this."</p>
      <p>His eyes roved over the new outfit, she was fully dressed and that struck him as odd.</p>
      <p>Draco let go, stepped back, and took her in.</p>
      <p>Eyeing her suspiciously, he asked, "Are you going somewhere?"</p>
      <p>Hermione averted her gaze and mumbled, "Oh...err...I have plans.</p>
      <p>"Plans?" Draco repeated incredulously.</p>
      <p>Damn this earring! Trying to fasten it with trembling sweaty fingers was not easy.</p>
      <p>Avoiding his piercingly beautiful eyes, she muttered, "Yes, err...I'm going out to dinner."</p>
      <p>Draco closed the distance between them and questioned darkly, "Alone?"</p>
      <p>She turned to face him, and struggled to say the next sentence, "With Justin."</p>
      <p>Darkness descended upon Draco's pale handsome face.</p>
      <p>"Justin? The fucking Hufflepuff?" He accused through clenched teeth.</p>
      <p>Hermione rolled her eyes and retorted, "Name-calling is very immature Draco."</p>
      <p>He ignored her and reached for her hand, "Dinner? Like a date?"</p>
      <p>His chest heaved with the rapid intake of air.</p>
      <p>Staring into her fiery brown eyes, his eyes mirrored the growing despair he felt, "Is it a fucking date?"</p>
      <p>Hermione looked into his eyes and replied softly, "It's just dinner."</p>
      <p>He moved away from her and let the suffering take over, "Are you trying to fucking hurt me?"</p>
      <p>If that was her intention, it was working.</p>
      <p>He wanted to die!</p>
      <p>Hermione felt torn, "No... of course not."</p>
      <p>When she reached to touch his face, he spat out viciously, "Theo would be so proud."</p>
      <p>She pulled her hand back at once and narrowed her eyes in anger.</p>
      <p>"You have no right to bring Theo into this," Hermione retorted furiously.</p>
      <p>Draco turned on his heel and stormed towards the main door with Hermione right behind him.</p>
      <p>She was not done with him.</p>
      <p>Draco reached for his wand and hissed, "Fuck this! Have a good time, Hermione."</p>
      <p>The doorbell rang, he turned towards the door, replaced the wand inside his robes and grinned.</p>
      <p>He looked her over, pointed at the door and sarcastically spat, "Looks like Prince Charming is here to pick you."</p>
      <p>Before Hermione could reach the door, Draco reached it first and threw it open.</p>
      <p>Justin's smile faltered and disappeared.</p>
      <p>He regarded the angry man and mused, "You know, I'm trying to recall the last time a door opened, and you weren't on the other side, Malfoy."</p>
      <p>He held a bouquet in his hand and held it tenderly by the bunched-up stems.</p>
      <p>Draco eyes the flowers and clenched his fists, "Shut it Hufflepuff!"</p>
      <p>Throwing Hermione one last look of tormented anguish, he disapparated.</p>
      <p>Justin stepped into the flat, closed the door behind him and laid the bouquet on the closest table.</p>
      <p>Hermione felt the tears cloud her eyes, "I am so sorry."</p>
      <p>Justin shrugged and smiled, "Don't worry about it."</p>
      <p>She shifted her feet uncomfortably and rubbed her arms, suddenly the flat seemed cold.</p>
      <p>"It's…" Hermione started to talk but Justin interrupted her, "Complicated, yeah I know."</p>
      <p>He shifted nervously and asked, "Are you ready or do you want to cancel?</p>
      <p>She glanced at the bunch of pretty flowers and looked into his warm brown eyes.</p>
      <p>Hermione could see the understanding in them, he really was a good man.</p>
      <p>Defiantly, Hermione grabbed her coat, "No, let's go!"</p>
      <p>Justin beamed and followed the fiery Gryffindor out of the flat.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Draco drained his glass of scotch and threw it against the wall.</p>
      <p>The glass shattered and fell to the ground in pieces.</p>
      <p>Fuck! What the hell was happening?</p>
      <p>
        <em>She was his! Only his…</em>
      </p>
      <p>An iciness replaced the blood in his veins.</p>
      <p>Why was he always competing for her affections?</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>They arrived at a modest Muggle restaurant.</p>
      <p>Hermione had to admit that being in Justin's company was pleasing, mainly because they had much in common.</p>
      <p>But her head was clearly somewhere else.</p>
      <p>Anger was one feeling she felt, followed by guilt, and hurt.</p>
      <p>Draco had every reason to be angry, but this was not a date.</p>
      <p>Just dinner among old friends, she kept repeating it and trying to helplessly convince herself.</p>
      <p>Hermione downed one wine glass after another.</p>
      <p>Maybe the bloody alcohol would help forget what happened earlier.</p>
      <p>"Are you okay?" Justin asked unable to keep quiet any longer, he had made a grave mistake in asking her out to dinner.</p>
      <p>The last thing he wanted was to come in between Malfoy and her.</p>
      <p>Hermione choked back a sob and replied, "I'm fine."</p>
      <p>Justin smiled and signalled for the bill.</p>
      <p>They stood outside, the crisp London air nipped at their noses and fingers.</p>
      <p>Hermione stared at her feet and said timidly, "Justin, I do apologize for my behaviour tonight."</p>
      <p>Justin bent to give Hermione a quick peck on the cheek, "You have nothing to be sorry for."</p>
      <p>He looked into her distraught face and advised, "Malfoy, clearly loves you, Hermione. You should be with him."</p>
      <p>The tears she fought back spilt over and fell into her scarf.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>In his boxers, Draco sat on the large black leather couch and stared into oblivion.</p>
      <p>Nothing seemed real anymore.</p>
      <p>He was drowning…</p>
      <p>The soft thud shifted his attention.</p>
      <p>He watched the figure straighten up and turn to face him with blazing eyes.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SMUT ALERT!</p><p>I felt the love! :)</p><p>The reviews are seriously appreciated. THANK YOU SO MUCH!</p><p>Loved how everyone thought it would Astoria. :)</p><p>Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! :)</p><p>Enjoy Chapter Eleven!</p><p>Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!</p><p>HAPPY READING! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco was on his feet in an instant.</p><p>Pulling himself to his full height, he stood his ground.</p><p>He was an imposing man but that did little to deter the furious woman glaring at him.</p><p>"How dare you throw Theo's memory at me?" Hermione spat at the semi-naked positively fuming man before her.</p><p>Theo? This was no longer about Theo. This was about him and her.</p><p>She took in the devastation the room had suffered at his wrath.</p><p>The light danced off the broken shards coating them in a silvery glow.</p><p>It had always been about them.</p><p>The woman he gave up for the sake of his best friend's happiness.</p><p>He did not back down, his temper flared, and he shot back, "What the hell are you going on about?"</p><p>"It was just dinner with a friend," Hermione cried trying to justify herself.</p><p>He laughed out sarcastically, "If it was just fucking dinner then why the hell are you here, Hermione?"</p><p>Staring her down, he continued without mercy, "Why the fuck are you not with the sodding Hufflepuff?"</p><p>Hermione glared at Draco.</p><p>She clutched the sides of her head painfully and retorted angrily, "Because you are in my bloody head, always in my fucking head."</p><p>Angry tears of frustration stung her eyes.</p><p>No! She willed them away, he would be denied that pleasure.</p><p>Walking past the enraged woman in his living room, Draco got behind the bar and fixed himself another drink.</p><p>Draining the amber concoction, he slammed it down forcefully on the counter making her jump.</p><p>"Who am I to you anyway? You owe me no explanation," Draco told her bitterly through clenched teeth.</p><p>Letting out an incredulous laugh, Hermione closed the distance between them, "You are the man I've loved since I was seventeen."</p><p>He swallowed hard and his head spun at her honest declaration.</p><p>She fired, "But my love meant little to you, Draco.”</p><p>Not bothering to mask the agony and suffering, she hissed, “How could you be so selfish?"</p><p>
  <em>So much pain, please make it stop.</em>
</p><p>He stared into her face in disbelief, and bellowed, "SELFISH? I HAVE GIVEN UP MY ENTIRE LIFE FOR YOU TO BE HAPPY."</p><p>The tears could no longer be held back, it streamed down her pretty face.</p><p>Through the violent sobs that shook her small frame, she managed to get out, "Nobody asked you to give it up! All I ever wanted was you, but you tossed me aside for Theo like I meant nothing."</p><p>He could barely control himself, the need to comfort her was compelling.</p><p>That was his purpose, to comfort, protect and love her.</p><p>Draco balled his hands into fists and growled, "Nothing? You are my everything!"</p><p>He felt the deep void he had created for himself pulling him into its welcoming darkness.</p><p>
  <em>How could she believe she meant nothing!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They were connected.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Even through her short marriage to Theo, they were connected.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He loved her ardently, his life revolved around her.</em>
</p><p>Hermione looked away in shame and confessed, "I loved Theo, but he was never you.”</p><p>She held her heart and whispered, “A part of me always belonged only to you."</p><p>
  <em>Forgive me, Theo…</em>
</p><p>Tonight, she would hold nothing back.</p><p>It was the truth laid out bare.</p><p>Either they would be together, or she would walk away from him for good.</p><p>"Then why the fuck are you going on dates with other men?" Draco accused, his anger getting the better of him.</p><p>
  <em>The pain he felt was uncontrollable.</em>
</p><p>Hermione stood frozen to the spot, there was no answer to the question he asked.</p><p>She had never meant it to be a date, it was a friendly outing with an old friend.</p><p>But only she saw it that way.</p><p>Justin had other plans and Draco saw right through them and him.</p><p>The anger emitted from his body.</p><p>His stunning grey eyes were tumultuous swirls of unrest, the blue flecks glistened dangerously against the dim light.</p><p>Draco's eyes blazed with unadulterated fury as he rounded on Hermione, "I fulfilled my promise, Theo made me swear to look after you and I did that."</p><p>She stood her ground, watched the enraged man curiously and tried to keep her own anger from reaching its peak.</p><p>Closing the distance between them, he sneered cruelly, "I looked after you so fucking well that you want to go fuck someone else."</p><p>His statement was vicious and untrue.</p><p>The words were barely out of his mouth, her anger peaked out of control.</p><p>Bringing her hand quickly across, Hermione slapped Draco with all her might.</p><p>The sound of the slap echoed through the quiet flat, it intensified as it bounced off the walls of their troubled minds.</p><p>Even in the dimly lit room, her handprint was clearly visible on his pale face and blood rushed to where her fingers connected with his skin.</p><p>The skin reddened at once and Draco licked his bottom lip tasting blood.</p><p>Hermione stared momentarily; pure fire replaced the blood in her veins.</p><p>Her brown orbs narrowed in rage.</p><p>He stared at his witch and smirked, the fire had returned to the spirited fiery Gryffindor.</p><p>Watching the spirited woman standing in front of him with her eyes blazing dangerously was erotically alluring.</p><p>An odd sensation distracted him; he felt a slight trickle.</p><p>Draco touched his lip and the tips of his fingers coated with blood.</p><p>He licked it and stared at the blood dripping off his long fingers.</p><p>A deadly smile touched his lips.</p><p>She stepped back, horrified by what she had done.</p><p>A hand clasped over her mouth in disbelief, but she did not regret her actions.</p><p>He fucking deserved it.</p><p>Without hesitation, Draco firmly pulled Hermione against his body and kissed her, his lips moulded perfectly to hers.</p><p>
  <em>Forgive me, Theo...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A momentary thought to a man they both cared deeply about.</em>
</p><p>Hermione stiffened at the unexpected move on his part.</p><p>Their need was urgent.</p><p>Bottled up for years and now out in the open, they greedily hung onto each other craving that ultimate release.</p><p>It had been years since he made love to her.</p><p>They kissed each other passionately, holding on tight.</p><p>She tasted his blood, the blood that she spilt with her thundering slap.</p><p>Hermione broke the kiss, stepped away and ran her fingers along her swollen lip.</p><p>She looked at the desirable man before her through glazed eyes filled with lust and passion.</p><p>A stirring behind her navel pulled her to him.</p><p>
  <em>Heat...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Passion…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love…</em>
</p><p>Draco moved closer and placed his forehead against Hermione's.</p><p>He placed his hands on either side of her waist and brought her closer to his warmth.</p><p>Her trembling palms rested on his bare chest, she felt his toned muscles ripple under her touch.</p><p>His voice thick with emotion, he muttered helplessly, "I'm sorry my love, I want you so much."</p><p>Her eyes went to the glistening wedding band on the flattened hand on his chest.</p><p>She stared at it in fascination and the strings her mind attached to it snapped.</p><p>One by one they disappeared.</p><p>Draco looked at her curiously, his eyes searched her face for any emotion or resolve.</p><p>He watched her with increasing bewilderment, every movement captivated him.</p><p>The cool band seared his flesh metaphorically, it was the last thing to exist as a barrier between them.</p><p>Still firmly in Draco's arms, Hermione touched her wedding band and brought her hand up.</p><p>Tenderly, she touched it with the fingers from her other hand and sighed.</p><p>She wiggled it due to the tightness it had accumulated over the years and took it off effortlessly.</p><p>A sudden calmness descended upon her.</p><p>Draco felt his breathing hitch and tighten.</p><p>She touched the rung reverently between her trembling fingers and held it up to him.</p><p>Through lowered eyelashes, Hermione whispered, "All of me."</p><p>Draco let go of the woman in his arms and swallowed hard with anticipation.</p><p>The beating of his heart reached a rapid pace at the revelation of what the simple gesture meant.</p><p>She was giving herself to him completely.</p><p>He lovingly took the ring from her small unsteady fingers, twirled it between his and felt the coolness of the gold against his fingertips.</p><p>Draco kept the ring on the counter and gave his full attention to the beautiful witch before him.</p><p>"All of you," He whispered urgently and gathered her in his arms.</p><p>
  <em>Mine, all mine.</em>
</p><p>"I love you, Hermione," he muttered truthfully against her lips.</p><p>For nearly ten years, he loved her from the shadows and finally, she would be his completely.</p><p>The knowledge of that was overwhelming, he welcomed it wholeheartedly.</p><p>She sighed in content, being in his arms again took her back to a faraway time.</p><p>
  <em>Oh Draco, my love.</em>
</p><p>Hermione loved Theo but her love for Draco was everlasting.</p><p>He was her soulmate, there was no doubt there.</p><p>Their need was urgent, after years of being apart, the wanting for each other's bodies consumed them.</p><p>But hard as it may, he took it slowly, savouring her, letting her smell surround him before taking her in completely.</p><p>Generously, he placed airy kisses along her neck, only stopping to suckle at the base of her throat.</p><p>Hermione threw her head back and surrendered to Draco's will.</p><p>Slowly he undressed her with quivering hands and felt her smooth skin under his insistent fingertips.</p><p>Keeping up his trysts, Draco backed Hermione into his room.</p><p>The room dark, the long French windows were open, and the long white curtains blew in the gentle wind aiding the room to fulfil their fantasies.</p><p>Moonlight danced along the corners of the room and dark green sheets that adorned his large bed.</p><p>It bounced enticingly off Draco's pale skin, magnifying his firmness and handsome face.</p><p>A breeze swept in and engulfed the room in a welcome cloud of coolness.</p><p>When the last article of clothing left her body, she felt the cool air wash over her, an involuntary shudder ran down her spine.</p><p>Naked, Hermione laid down on Draco's large bed among his expensive silk sheets.</p><p>Her body had changed since they were last together.</p><p>It was fuller, wider, and sensually beautiful.</p><p>This was the body of a woman, the woman he loved.</p><p>The inexperience and softness of the schoolchild were no more but he saw the girl he laid with so many years ago.</p><p>His piercingly clear grey eyes ran across her body lustfully, taking in every small detail, perfection, and imperfection.</p><p>Her eyes watched him curiously, anticipating his every move intensely.</p><p>They clouded over with ardent passion.</p><p>Her succulent lips parted longing for his persistent tongue.</p><p>Her long smooth neck reddened with his mark.</p><p>Her supple breasts, rising and falling with her quickened breathing, the nipples hardened by the pleasure she felt.</p><p>His hungry eyes travelled down her flat stomach and stopped at her most intimate area.</p><p>Her wetness clear, it glistened slightly in the moonlight.</p><p>She was clean-shaven and he longed to touch her core.</p><p>His hardness twitched, growing increasingly under the silky material of his boxers. He felt the urgent strain against the soft material.</p><p>Aware of Draco's scrutinizing eyes, Hermione turned her face away and shyly covered her exposed breasts and lady garden.</p><p>"Don't cover yourself, you have a beautiful body," Draco whispered, unable to tear his eyes away from her.</p><p>"It's been a while," Hermione replied in a husky voice nervously.</p><p>A smile touched his lips and he added reassuringly, "I haven't forgotten what you look like."</p><p>She locked eyes with him and confidently let her hands drop, exposing her to him once again.</p><p>The cool sheets moulded to her presence, they hugged her curves.</p><p>She ran her eyes appreciatively over the man before her in heated desire.</p><p>His firm arm muscles.</p><p>His toned bodyline.</p><p>His growing manhood.</p><p>Eagerly Hermione watched Draco discard his boxers.</p><p>A low moan involuntarily escaped her lips at the sight of his throbbing erection.</p><p>The man was well endowed.</p><p>Her legs clenched together tightly in expectation of taking him between her thighs.</p><p>She could almost feel it.</p><p>Sucking on her lower lip, she bit down hard and gently spread her legs to make room for him.</p><p>Draco lowered himself between her thighs slowly, allowing her to adjust to his weight.</p><p>His lips claimed hers once again roughly, he pushed against the softness, parted her lips with his tongue and slipped it into her inviting mouth.</p><p>The faint taste of red wine lingered on her swollen lips and he hungrily drank on it.</p><p>Her tongue pushed against his fervently, wanting more.</p><p>Always wanting more.</p><p>Tearing himself away from her blood-filled lips, he trailed enticing kisses down her throat pausing only to suckle on the soft flesh.</p><p>She dropped her fingers from his hair and trailed adamant fingertips along his back and firm buttocks.</p><p>Her fingers had a mind of their own as they roamed over his body and explored every inch.</p><p>His body was tighter firmer than she recalled, and she wanted to devour him whole.</p><p>He kissed her everywhere, not leaving a single place untouched.</p><p>Cupping a delectable breast, he closed his lips around her aroused little rosy bud.</p><p>Lighting grazing the hardened nipple with his teeth, he earned a gratifying moan from his witch.</p><p>She felt the hard press of his cock against her thigh, he was so ready, and she dripped with wanting.</p><p>Draco was losing himself; he moved his head up to Hermione's and locked pleading eyes with her.</p><p>"I know it's been a while darling, but If it hurts, you need to stop me," he groaned into her ear and tenderly bit down on the lobe.</p><p>Stop him? Not a chance in fucking hell.</p><p>The pulsating head of his cock was close to the folds of her cunt.</p><p>She felt it, needed it in her.</p><p>He placed his aching erection at her wet entrance and pushed in hard.</p><p>He wanted to see her face when she took him in, he wanted to see the intensity and by Merlin, she did not disappoint.</p><p>She never fucking did.</p><p>The pleasure was instantaneous, it ripped through them.</p><p>He groaned aloud, completely lost within her.</p><p>"Draco!" Hermione cried out and clutched onto the bedding.</p><p>Her fingers dug deep into the sheets, fisting themselves within the silk.</p><p>The tightness, the walls milking him...</p><p>She felt fucking amazing against his cock.</p><p>He drowned in her slick juices.</p><p>Slowly, he pushed in, inch by inch filling her up.</p><p>Holy fuck, she was tight but glorious.</p><p>He almost came with the magnitude of pleasure that tore through him.</p><p>It hurt, her walls had not been stretched in over a year.</p><p>But this intrusion was welcome, her walls widened to his girth moulding to its shape taking every relentless inch in her.</p><p>When he had pushed all of him into her, she moved her fingers into his hair and let out a loud satisfied moan.</p><p>She arched her back and pressed into him.</p><p>Their bodies merged into one</p><p>"Are you okay?" He asked with a push against her walls.</p><p>Fuck!</p><p>She thrust into him.</p><p>Her eyes half-closed, she nodded not trusting her own voice.</p><p>Draco withdrew, Hermione's eyes flew open and she let out a cry of protest.</p><p>"Open your eyes," He rasped.</p><p>Ravaging her throat again, he muttered against the silky-smooth skin, "I want to watch you."</p><p>Tightening her hold in his hair, she gave it a playful yang before replying hotly, "Don't tease me, Draco.</p><p>Smirking against her neck, he pushed in again roughly.</p><p>Hermione could not help herself.</p><p>A sweet moan escaped her lips, and her fingers dug into his back holding him close.</p><p>Oh, Merlin…. he felt so fucking good.</p><p>Draco moved with purpose, building up a beautiful rhythm as every inch of him buried deep within her.</p><p>Fuck me harder, she wanted to cry out.</p><p>She had missed him more than words could say.</p><p>"Oh, my love," she pleaded with him.</p><p>Draco loved how she thrust into him and matched his movements.</p><p>Bending to take a rosy nipple in his mouth, he increased the speed while sucking on her aroused little nub.</p><p>The heat steadily built within her, she felt it rise from her toes, along her thighs and settle under her swollen clit.</p><p>Oh, she was fucking close!</p><p>She squirmed at an alarming rate under him.</p><p>They were both bathed in sweat.</p><p>It dripped off his back to join the mess of their passion underneath.</p><p>Draco held her close and thrust into her relentlessly.</p><p>The raw sound of flesh hitting flesh, echoed through the confinements of the dark bedroom.</p><p>Fuck!</p><p>He was losing control fast, his own desire accumulated at an alarming rate.</p><p>"Come for me, baby," Draco whispered urgently.</p><p>Her hold on him tightened, nails dug deep into his arm and shoulder.</p><p>She was sure there would be a lasting mark, a dent to the perfection that was his skin.</p><p>Unrelenting heat accumulated swelling her clit to bursting point.</p><p>"Oh…god…Draco!" Hermione cried.</p><p>With a loud moan, she fell back against the pillow and her climax tore through her.</p><p>The waves of her orgasm washed over her in merciless waves of unbridled pleasure.</p><p>Fuck....so much pleasure...</p><p>It had been so long since she experienced anything like this.</p><p>Holding her down firmly, Draco claimed Hermione's lips once more.</p><p>His balls squeezed tight determinedly and with one final, hard push he came undone deep within her.</p><p>His own release crippled him, and he smothered a growl into her mouth.</p><p>Hermione held Draco close to her body never once letting go, her fingers trailed up his back and into his hair.</p><p>Burying himself in her dripping wet cunt, he spilt into her repeatedly.</p><p>Unable to contain himself, a primaeval growl left his lips and years of frustration kept coming until he was completely and utterly spent.</p><p>Her tight fucking walls squeezed him dry.</p><p>Completely exhausted, he collapsed on top of her.</p><p>He closed his eyes and sighed; it was fucking mind-blowing.</p><p>My witch… </p><p>Draco slowly opened his eyes to meet Hermione's fiery brown orbs staring at him full of fire and passion.</p><p>Desire...</p><p>Pieces of rogue hair stuck to her forehead, he brushed away the wild strands to look at her.</p><p>Reluctantly, he withdrew and moved to the side, she moved closer to him and nuzzled into his neck.</p><p>"Draco…." she murmured in exhaustion.</p><p>Placing a lovingly kiss to her forehead, he whispered, "Sshhh...sleep, love."</p><p>Their release was sticky between her legs and the bed wet with sweat and bodily fluids.</p><p>Draco reached for his discarded wand and waved it smoothly clearing the mess they made.</p><p>In each other's arms, they fell into a satisfied and deep sleep.</p><hr/><p>They woke to a bright room flooded with sunlight.</p><p>The weather mirrored their souls.</p><p>Draco groaned, turned away and shielded his eyes before falling back to sleep.</p><p>Hermione being an early riser watched the man next to her.</p><p>His chest rose and fell with content breathing.</p><p>A happy smile curved her lips, she loved him so much.</p><p>Slipping out of bed, Hermione noticed a shirt casually thrown across the chair.</p><p>She got into it, buttoned it up and went barefoot into the kitchen.</p><p>Her stomach growled.</p><p>Opening the double doors of the fridge she poured herself a large glass of orange juice.</p><p>Draining the cool liquid Hermione placed the cup in the sink and tied her hair up.</p><p>She searched through the many cupboards for a basic frying pan, finding one, she pulled it out and got started on breakfast before Draco woke up.</p><p>Finally stirring Draco sat up to find himself in an empty bed</p><p>Fuck! Had she left?</p><p>Instant dread and panic washed over him.</p><p>Was it over before it started?</p><p>A sizzling sound and smell of frying eggs and sausages drifted through the air and tickled his senses making his mouth water.</p><p>Pulling on boxer shorts he walked with purpose towards the tempting smell.</p><p>The sight of the witch he had loved for near half his life moving around his kitchen made his heart slam against his ribcage.</p><p>Closing the distance between them Draco put his arms around Hermione and kissed her neck.</p><p>"Good morning," he mumbled between quick kisses.</p><p>"Mmm…." she sighed, leaning against him.</p><p>The plate almost slipped out of her hands.</p><p>He turned her around</p><p>The hot food lay on plates waiting to be devoured.</p><p>"I love you," Draco whispered, he would never tire of saying it.</p><p>Touching his face, Hermione replied, "Always."</p><p>Claiming her lips, he deepened the kiss pulling at the shirt buttons.</p><p>He had wanted to do so much the night before, but their urgent need for each other had dampened his plans.</p><p>They had time now.</p><p>Kissing past her neck and flat stomach, he slid down to his knees.</p><p>"Draco?" Hermione questioned quietly.</p><p>Ignoring her, he pulled down the silk knickers and held them for her to step out off.</p><p>"Draco?" Hermione whispered in anticipation.</p><p>Using long fingers, he parted her creamy smooth thighs.</p><p>Her tight little cunt stared him in the face, he swallowed at the sight.</p><p>Without warning, he pressed his lips to the inviting pinkness</p><p>
  <em>Fuck...</em>
</p><p>Her knees almost gave out</p><p>With precision, Draco licked her dry.</p><p>His insistent tongue fucking her pert little hole.</p><p>The clit swelled under his tongue, enough for him to take it between his lips and suck on it hard.</p><p>She pushed against his mouth unconsciously, seeking the fluidity of his tongue inside the dripping wet folds.</p><p>Her thighs eagerly parted wider.</p><p>A smooth leg rested on his shoulder, he held it up firmly, his fingers digging in painfully.</p><p>The heat gathered from all parts of her body into the mass of pleasured readiness.</p><p>He ran his tongue along her clit repeatedly, with a triumphant grin he pressed down hard on the swollen bundle of nerves.</p><p>"Fuck Draco….!" She cried out in pleasure.</p><p>An instant reaction, her juices dripped down his chin.</p><p>Manicured fingers in his hair tightened, pulling at the blonde locks.</p><p>The force of her orgasm ripped through her and she fell forward.</p><p>Draco caught her easily and lifted Hermione on top of the kitchen island.</p><p>Claiming her mouth he thrust his cock into her hard.</p><p>Her arms went around his bringing him closer to her body as she deepened the kiss.</p><p>She tasted her release on his tongue and chin.</p><p>Over and over, he plunged into her welcoming tightness.</p><p>Making love to her was everything.</p><p>The world stopped still.</p><p>"I want you so much. Fuck me harder," Hermione whispered in Draco's ear urgently.</p><p>That was his undoing.</p><p>Draco sped up his movements and pushed in roughly, her thighs reddened with the urgent need he possessed.</p><p>With a final push, his release came swiftly.</p><p>He held onto her until all of him was embedded deep in her.</p><p>"My love," he growled into her hair.</p><p>Exploding within her deep chasm of tight wetness, he let every drop spill into her.</p><p>Breathing heavily, they held onto each other.</p><p>Their chests heaved with rapid breathing.</p><p>Slowly, they descended from their blissful high and only then did Draco let go of Hermione.</p><p>"I made you breakfast," Hermione said, breathless pointing at the plates...</p><p>Draco laughed huskily, "I saw. I was in the mood to eat something else."</p><p>They lay entwined in bed, her long smooth legs rested over his.</p><p>He ran his fingers along her bareback and asked, "Shall we go away for a couple of days? Just the two of us."</p><p>"Away from everything," Draco continued excitedly.</p><p>Bringing her face up to his, she planted a kiss on his ready lips and said, "I would love that!"</p><p>His eyes shone brightly, "My mother owns a Chateau in Spain."</p><p>Hermione stiffened, "Are you going to tell her about us?"</p><p>He did not hesitate, "Yes, of course, I am."</p><p>Covering herself with the sheet, Hermione sat up, "Do you think we should keep it a secret for a while?"</p><p>Draco shrugged his shoulders and asked, "Why?"</p><p>She looked in his eyes, "Because, I'm afraid of what people would say."</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Draco replied harshly, "Fuck them, I've loved you longer than Theo."</p><p>He regretted it at once, it sounded petty and vicious.</p><p>"They don't know that," Hermione pointed out.</p><p>Kissing her, Draco gave in to her wishes, "Fine, if that's what you want.”</p><p>He tipped her chin and added, “Personally, I want to tell everyone."</p><p>He made the mistake of keeping their affair secret once, he was not about to let history repeat itself.</p><p>Patting her exposed buttocks, Draco said happily, "Pack for three days and be back here by six pm."</p><p>With a final long lingering kiss, Hermione leapt out of bed and pulled up her dress.</p><p>She blew a kiss to the naked man still in bed and disapparated into her flat.</p><p>Counting in the weekend, she informed Kingsley that she would return to work on Tuesday.</p><p>Grudgingly, the Minister of Magic agreed, he knew better to argue.</p><hr/><p>After a quick shower, Draco dressed in causal beige pants and a white shirt.</p><p>Taking out his wand, he disapparated to his ancestral home.</p><p>His mother was in the foyer, enjoying afternoon tea.</p><p>She got up enthusiastically at the sight of her approaching son and Draco bent down to hug his mother.</p><p>"This is a pleasant surprise," Narcissa gushed and touched her son's face lovingly.</p><p>He looked wonderfully different, at complete peace and in love and she eyed him suspiciously.</p><p>Draco settled himself into his favourite chair and spoke, "Mother, I need the elves to prepare the Chateau in Valencia at once."</p><p>Narcissa raised a questionable eyebrow, "Oh? And who are you taking there?"</p><p>She sipped her hot tea and asked ready to give him a tongue lashing if he was taking some other woman, "I thought you and Hermione were something of an item."</p><p>He smiled warmly and his adoring gaze left nothing hidden</p><p>Narcissa smiled brightly, "Oh I see, you’re taking her."</p><p>Leaning forward, Draco started to speak, "Mother…."</p><p>Waving her hand, Narcissa stopped him mid-speech, "You have nothing to explain, she is the right woman for you."</p><p>Her face slightly as she continued, "I'm happy with your choice but..."</p><p>Draco looked at his mother curiously, "But...?"</p><p>"Society might not be as accepting, be careful," she warned her son seriously.</p><p>Narcissa heard the harsh gossip, the whispers about Draco and Hermione's scandalous relationship made her skin crawl.</p><p>The wizarding community could be a backward bunch of judgmental arseholes.</p><p>Her poised upbringing made it impossible for her to say it aloud.</p><p>Reaching over, Narcissa held Draco's hand in his, "Hermione has already suffered enough, be strong for her."</p><p>Draco squeezed his mother's hand tightly, "I love her mother and I will protect her with my life."</p><p>Narcissa touched her sons' pale cheek affectionately, "I have no doubt you will, I am immensely proud of you."</p><p>A small laugh later, she added happily, "Go have fun. I will see that the Chateau is ready for your arrival tonight."</p><p>Draco was already on his feet, "Thank you, mother."</p><p>Hermione plopped down on her bed and hugged herself</p><p>She felt giddy with happiness.</p><p>The roaring conflict in her head was gone.</p><p>It dawned on her that it had been there for far longer than Theo's untimely and devasting demise.</p><p>
  <em>Theo my love, you were right, Draco does love me.</em>
</p><p><em>And I love him so much...<br/></em><br/>She packed with care, a few daring pieces of new lingerie she had not used, a bikini, shorts, two formal dresses and the essentials.</p><p>Draco was a highly unpredictable man, Hermione knew to be prepared.</p><p>She had a long shower and changed into a floral short dress with tiny straps.</p><p>Slipping on a pair of pumps, she brushed her hair back into a tight ponytail.</p><p>Satisfied with her appearance. She apparated excitedly.</p><p>He was already dressed in a crisp black shirt and Muggle jeans when she arrived.</p><p>Draco beamed at the sight of Hermione</p><p>It was the first real happiness he felt since they were last together at Hogwarts.</p><p>"You look beautiful," he said lovingly and gathered her in his arms</p><p>"You are going to love the Chateau," Draco added between kisses.</p><p>They went to stand around a small silver cup, it was the Malfoy family designated Portkey.</p><p>"Are you ready?" Draco asked excitedly, his eyes burning into hers.</p><p>Fondly looking at the man she loved, Hermione replied cheerfully, "As I'll ever be."</p><p>They kissed one last time and touched the Portkey.</p><p>The brightly lit, beautiful Chateau overlooking the sea, took her breath away.</p><p>"Wow!" Hermione exclaimed looking around in awe.</p><p>Her expression amused him because it had the desired effect.</p><p>Taking her hand, he all but dragged her up the stairs, laughing she went along with him.</p><p>They stood in the extravagantly decorated living room and he asked excitedly, "Do you like it?"</p><p>Looking around the classy and stunning space, she replied excitedly, "Oh yes Draco, It's beautiful, thank you so much for bringing me."</p><p>He hugged her from behind and kissed the top of her head.</p><p>"Hungry?" He inquired earnestly.</p><p>Her stomach growled at the question and she replied at once, "Famished!"</p><p>Taking Hermione's hand, Draco led her onto the wide terrace that overlooked the sea.</p><p>Not much was visible because of the night sky but they could make out the waves crashing against the rocks and a content silence surrounded them.</p><p>They took their seats and the Malfoy Manor house-elves appeared.</p><p>Mouthwatering dishes of chicken, pasta and salad appeared before them, with a bottle of red wine.</p><p>Expertly uncorking the bottle, Draco poured Hermione a glass and then himself.</p><p>"Thank you, Dotty," He said politely to a sweet house-elf standing by him.</p><p>"You are welcome, Master Malfoy," Dotty squealed bending low.</p><p>"You’re dismissed, Miss Granger and I can handle it from here," Draco told her kindly.</p><p>She bowed low again and replied, "Thank you!"</p><p>The happy house elf disappeared, leaving them alone.</p><p>Draco raised his glass, "To us?"</p><p>Hermione beamed and clinked her glass against his, "To us!"</p><p>They took a sip without breaking eye contact, their eyes devoured each other.</p><p>After dinner, they took glasses of wine and walked along the beach, it felt amazing to get away from everything.</p><p>The soft waves broke at their feet and Hermione's toes tingled against the foamy salty water.</p><p>It was a full moon and hand in hand they looked up at the breathtakingly beautiful full orb.</p><p>"Do you want to head up? It's getting cold," Draco murmured against Hermione's neck.</p><p>"Yes, I want you to take me under this beautiful moon," Hermione replied huskily, not recognizing her own voice.</p><p>He hardly needed convincing.</p><p>In the lavishly furnished room, Hermione waved her wand igniting the many candles that adorned the surfaces of the expensive furniture.</p><p>The flames swayed, bathing the room in a soft glow of seductive light.</p><p>She undid her zipper and let the cotton summer dress drop to her feet.</p><p>His breath hitched as he undid his shirt buttons and walked up to his sexy little witch.</p><p>Pushing the shirt off his broad shoulders, she stepped into the comfort of his strong arms.</p><p>Cupping his face, Hermione kissed Draco passionately.</p><p>Small fingers ran through his blonde locks.</p><p>Running fingers down his neck and firm sculptured chest, she slowly went down on him until she was kneeling before him.</p><p>Urgently undoing the buttons of his trousers, she pulled it down along with his boxers.</p><p>"Hermione?" Draco questioned staring at her head at his crotch.</p><p>Giving him time to step out of his fallen trousers, she licked her lips in anticipation.</p><p>His cock was showing signs of life, without hesitation, she took him fully in the mouth.</p><p>"Fuck, babe," Draco muttered lost to pleasure.</p><p>She sucked methodically, feeling him growing increasingly fast in her mouth.</p><p>Instinctively, Draco grabbed the back of Hermione's head and pushed himself further into her mouth.</p><p>Holding him firmly by his muscled thighs, she tightened her lips around his cock and sucked him off.</p><p>Moving her tongue along his shaft, she urged him on and paused only to lick and suck on the pulsating head of his cock.</p><p>She felt the thick hot precum slide down her throat.</p><p>At his peak, she gagged on the increasing size and withdrew slightly.</p><p>Using her hand to massage his balls, she continued to suck on his impressive cock.</p><p>Draco was lost in his little world, the jerking of his hips into her delectable mouth and her fingers on his balls were heavenly.</p><p>His balls tightened with the pending release.</p><p>He needed to make the quick decision of either releasing down her warm throat or in her tight little cunt.</p><p>Withdrawing with a loud slurp, he heard Hermione protest slightly, but they were so in tune, she laid back on the bed and spread her legs invitingly.</p><p>Lowering himself into her, he pushed against her back wall hard, her walls tightened around his girth and held him captive within.</p><p>Wanting to be in control possessed Hermione, she pushed Draco away and straddled him.</p><p>He groaned helplessly watching her lower herself onto his throbbing cock.</p><p>She took him in completely, his hands closed around her breasts and fingers twirled a nipple.</p><p>Raising herself slowly at first, she started to ride him.</p><p>Overcome with pleasure, Draco let out a low groan.</p><p>The candlelight threw erotic shadows across the walls of the lavish room.</p><p>Hermione sped up her movements steadily and felt his head rub dangerously against her swelling clit.</p><p>"Little more," she whispered to herself.</p><p>The feeling of ecstasy tore through her and throwing her head back, she moaned aloud.</p><p>Her orgasm spread throughout her body and she lost every ounce of control.</p><p>Draco caught her around the waist and with him still in her he pinned her against the bed and increased his thrusts.</p><p>With a final push against her tightness, he unleashed around her mixing with her own juices.</p><p>"Fuck Hermione," He muttered against her breast, completely exhausted.</p><p>She ran her fingers along his body feeling the spent muscles between her fingers.</p><p>Draco moved to the side and reached for his wand, he used it to accio bottles of water and handed one to Hermione.</p><p>"Are you having a good time?" Draco asked with a knowing smirk.</p><p>Letting out a deep sigh, Hermione replied, "Not really."</p><p>Their happy laughter rang through the room.</p><p>Moving closer to his warmth, she snuggled against his chest and he covered them with the sheet.</p><p>He ran his hand along her hair and then body and they fell asleep in each other's arms.</p><hr/><p>Hermione woke to a dark room bathed by the last dying flames of the remaining candles.</p><p>A quick glance at Draco told her he was fast asleep, half covered by the white sheets.</p><p>Slipping out of the comfort of the bed, she pulled up only her thong and went to stand by the wide windows overlooking the beautiful splashing of the waves against sharp rocks.</p><p>How long she stood there mesmerized by the soft movement of the waves, she did not know.</p><p>A pair of strong arms went around her and pulled her close.</p><p>She leaned into the firmness of the strong chest.</p><p>"What's wrong, darling?" Draco asked following her gaze.</p><p>"I love you so much," Hermione replied closing her eyes and taking in his pleasing smell.</p><p>"Come to bed," He prompted, taking her hand, and leading her back to bed.</p><p>Hermione went to cover herself with the sheet, but Draco stopped her and dragged her into the middle of the bed.</p><p>Surprised though she went willingly.</p><p>Starting with her face, he lovingly cupped her face and claimed her lips hard.</p><p>Hermione responded by burying her fingers in his hair and holding onto him tightly.</p><p>Kissing with precision down her throat, he dropped a heated kiss to the base of her throat.</p><p>Cupping her breasts and teasing a hardening bud with his fingers, Draco continued his assault on Hermione's skin.</p><p>Placing heated kisses onto her stomach, he sucked on the border of her waistline leaving a deep red mark.</p><p>Using his hands, he parted her creamy smooth thighs and ran a finger along her opening.</p><p>"Draco…mmmm…..." Hermione groaned, her toes digging into the soft sheets.</p><p>His thumb rubbed her clit bringing it to life.</p><p>Lowering himself to eye level with her dripping cunt, he replaced his fingers with his tongue.</p><p>Instant gratification, Hermione pushed into Draco's very succulent lips.</p><p>Licking along her slit, he used his hands to widen her thighs leaving her completely exposed and spread out for him to devour.</p><p>Small fingers played with the hardened nipples, before moving into the blonde locks.</p><p>The hold she had on his head tightened.</p><p>Without warning, he parted her wet lips and moved his tongue inside the inviting folds.</p><p>Hermione moaned in pleasure.</p><p>Smirking against her clit, he closed his lips around the swollen pulsating bud and sucked on it repeatedly.</p><p>Buckling with pleasure, she shot up.</p><p>"That’s it, baby, come for me," he muttered.</p><p>Moving his tongue down, he pushed into her chasm of tightness.</p><p>Widening the lips with his fingers, he expertly fucked her hole with his tongue.</p><p>"Draco, I can't take anymore," Hermione pleaded, moving alarmingly with the accumulating heat.</p><p>Her juices dripped down his chin and onto the clean white sheets.</p><p>Without warning Draco withdrew before Hermione could protest, he replaced his mouth with his hard cock.</p><p>Pushing all of him into her, he slipped against her increasing wetness.</p><p>Pulling out, he gently turned her over and her shapely buttocks rose with anticipation.</p><p>He parted the cheeks, placed his cock at her entrance and took her from behind.</p><p>Hermione moaned into the soft pillow, Draco grabbed onto her waist and plunged into her mercilessly hard.</p><p>"You feel so fucking good!" He told her heatedly.</p><p>The heat rose steadily and stood ready to explode.</p><p>"I'm going to come," Hermione whispered barely audible.</p><p>He sped up his movements, bringing himself to the point of no return.</p><p>She reached her high first, he joined her shortly and both groaned under their synchronized release.</p><p>Draco held onto Hermione's waist tightly, his fingers digging into her soft flesh.</p><p>He tightened her white cheeks against his cock, squeezing it in between, leaving every drop within her.</p><p>The moment, he released his hold, she fell face-first onto the pillow.</p><p>Moving to the side, Draco ran a thumb over Hermione's lip and grinned.</p><p>She was already drifting off.</p><hr/><p>They slept in.</p><p>The curtains were drawn, the room was dark and there was nothing to trouble them and nobody to bother them.</p><p>The elves had strict instructions that they were not to be disturbed unless in the case of a real emergency.</p><p>A steady vibration interrupted Hermione's deep slumber.</p><p>Groaning she rose to investigate the source.</p><p>Her mobile moved on the bedside cupboard.</p><p>She reached over, flipped it open, answered the call, and fell back onto the fluffy pillow.</p><p>"Hello," she said into the phone sleepily.</p><p>"Where the bloody hell are you?" Ginny asked in a seriously concerned voice.</p><p>Draco turned over, reached for her, pulled her close and mumbled, "Who is it?"</p><p>Ginny heard a man's voice, she pressed the phone into her ear, hoping to hear more.</p><p>"It's Ginny," Hermione replied quietly and the woman on the other end heard her name.</p><p>"Who the heck are you with?" Ginny asked curiously, ready to blast her if it was anyone other than Draco.</p><p>Breaking out of Draco's hold, Hermione got up and reached for a slip.</p><p>She padded barefoot into the wide balcony with one last look of longing at Draco.</p><p>"Mi? Are you there?" Ginny asked impatiently.</p><p>Putting the mobile on speaker mode, Hermione yawned and spoke, "Gin, I'm here, I am with Draco in Spain."</p><p>"WHAT?" Ginny cried in pleasant surprise.</p><p>Hermione laughed at her friend's outburst.</p><p>"WHEN THE HECK DID THAT HAPPEN?" Ginny continued screaming.</p><p>Draco chose this moment to come through the doors and lean against the balcony.</p><p>"Good morning Ginny!" He greeted the woman on the phone cheerfully.</p><p>"Malfoy? Did you kidnap Hermione?" Ginny asked mockingly.</p><p>Draco laughed, "Maybe, she's bound, gagged and…."</p><p>Ginny interrupted in disgust, "Please stop talking."</p><p>Hermione added laughingly, "I'll explain everything tomorrow when we get back."</p><p>"You better, Harry is going bat crazy wondering where the fuck you are," Ginny retorted with a snort.</p><p>"Oh, please tell him, will you?" Hermione said, upset that Harry had been looking for her but there had been no time to inform anyone.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I'll tell him, have fun you two! See you tomorrow!" Ginny replied and hung up without waiting for Hermione to reply.</p><p>Hugging his beautiful witch from behind, Draco kissed her neck and asked, "Shall we go into the city?"</p><p>He let go and went inside, "Have a shower and get dressed love, I'll check on breakfast."</p><p>The bathroom was like the rest of the Chateau, luxurious and surgically clean.</p><p>A large glass cubicle stood to the side with an overhead shower.</p><p>Dropping her slip, Hermione stepped inside the cubicle and the shower automatically came to life.</p><p>Cool beads of water descended, turning lukewarm and then hot.</p><p>It felt soothing against her skin, her body felt deliciously spent after being with Draco continuously.</p><p>Squeezing a generous portion of body wash onto the hanging loofa, she rubbed it generously all over her body.</p><p>She heard the bathroom door open, unable to open her eyes because of the soap, she reached around blindly trying to access the water.</p><p>Firm hands grabbed her across the waist and the water came to life.</p><p>"You look good enough to eat," Draco whispered urgently into the shell of her ear.</p><p>He pressed into her back, massaged her breasts, and brought the eager nipples to life.</p><p>Kissing the nape of her neck, he suckled gently on the flesh.</p><p>Moving insistent fingers to the front, he cupped her cunt and rubbed her already sensitive clit.</p><p>Whimpering, Hermione turned in his arms and kissed him full on the lips.</p><p>Her tongue pushed against his fervently.</p><p>His fingers tugged at her hair, dipping her head back, he placed a lingering kiss to the base of her throat.</p><p>Hermione felt his cock rub against her thigh, the head grazed her soft skin seeking its solace.</p><p>Pushing her against the bathroom wall, he lifted her and pinned her to the tiles.</p><p>She wrapped her legs around his waist and guided his hardness into her tight hole.</p><p>With a firm push, he buried himself deep inside her and growled, "Fuck, you will be the death of me."</p><p>He moved with purpose and thrust into her hard and fast, keeping up a perfect rhythm.</p><p>She did not know whether anyone could orgasm this much in such a short period, but the familiar welcoming sensation of heat rose and spread through her body.</p><p>Her hold on him tightened, she pulled his head up to hers and locked her lips with his.</p><p>Urgent movements matched their burning need and they both came crashing around each other.</p><p>Consumed by his shuddering release, his grip slipped, and they slid to the ground in exhaustion.</p><p>Once their breathing returned to normal, Draco got up, taking Hermione with him.</p><p>Laughing, they finished their shower together and stepped out.</p><p>He bundled her in a fluffy green towel and tied a white one around his waist.</p><p>"Brunch is ready babe," Draco informed, vigorously towelling his hair and then balls.</p><p>"I'm starving!" Hermione replied loudly reaching into her case for bra and knickers.</p><p>Once they were dressed, Draco held out his hand and Hermione eagerly took it.</p><p>He kissed her knuckles and hand in hand they went downstairs.</p><p>Her short red dress blew in the wind.</p><p>They had a Muggle car at their disposal, a Porsche convertible parked outside.</p><p>Draco watched Hermione hungrily consume the chocolate croissants and cut slices of fruit.</p><p>He helped himself to a heartier breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages, and toast.</p><p>They exchanged secret smiles and drained glasses of orange juice.</p><p>Giving instructions to the house elves to clean their room and change the sheets, he took her hand and went down the flight of stairs.</p><p>Ever the gentleman, he opened the door of the car for her, Hermione stifled a laugh, "Why thank you, kind sir.”</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Draco closed the door after she settled in and got in next to her.</p><p>The car came to life and he drove along the streets slowly, enjoying the wind blowing over them.</p><p>They parked the car a little way off the city and took in the beautiful city of Valencia.</p><p>Hermione looked around in awe, the city itself was a work of art.</p><p>Draco was glad he chose Spain, the city had impressive architecture and a city by the sea would guarantee romantic moments.</p><p>First, they took a romantic walk along the promenade, listening to the crashing of the waves and sounds of the sea.</p><p>Hermione looked completely at peace and Draco held her hand firmly in his, raising it occasionally to his lips.</p><p>She smiled at him in content.</p><p>Next, he had booked them on a boat ride in L'Albufera.</p><p>It was moments away from Valencia and then they watched the sun's gradual descent over the waters of the tranquil lagoon.</p><p>They enjoyed a romantic dinner on the boat.</p><p>Clinking champagne glasses, Hermione beamed at Draco.</p><p>"This is beautiful," she gushed over her surroundings.</p><p>"It is, isn't it?" Draco replied looking into the clear water of the lagoon.</p><p>Going to stand by the edge of the boat, Hermione looked into the distance and rubbed her arms.</p><p>Draco came from behind and put his arms around her waist.</p><p>"I love you, Granger," he told her seriously.</p><p>Turning in his arms, she put her arms around him and kissed him slowly and passionately, "I love you so much."</p><p>The moon glistened in the sky when they made it out of the city and into the car.</p><p>Draco put the car in gear and reached over to hold on to Hermione's hand.</p><p>She smiled at him, laced her fingers through his and leaned into the chilly wind.</p><p>Back in the privacy of their suite, he lovingly stripped her off her clothes and laid her down gently on the bed.</p><p>"I never want to be away from you again," Draco whispered desperately.</p><p>"You won't have to," Hermione replied passionately, running her fingers through his hair.</p><p>They surrendered to each other and gave in to the burning passion and longing they felt.</p><p>It would never be enough.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Their journey together has begun! :)</p><p>Love writing about it from different perspectives.</p><p>Writing Theo's parts guts me to another level.</p><p>SMUTTY towards the end.</p><p>Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! :)</p><p>Enjoy Chapter Twelve!</p><p>Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!</p><p>HAPPY READING! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blaise glanced over at the picture he had framed.</p><p>Three men laughed cheerfully in black robes and dark green ties.</p><p>Fondly, he picked it up and smiled at the moving images.</p><p>Such good memories, he closed his eyes and thought.</p><p>
  <em>Theo, mate, we miss you.</em>
</p><p>Draco had gone missing since he last saw him at the club, the fucking wanker had left without so much as a goodbye.</p><p>Calls went to voice mail and text messages were left unanswered.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>In growing worry, Blaise voiced his concern at the weekly Foundation meeting, he made a mental note that both Draco and Hermione were absent from the proceedings.</p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="storycontent nocopy">
    <p>Where the hell was Hermione? She never missed a meeting.</p>
    <p>He tried calling her too but again, calls went unanswered.</p>
    <p>Blaise furrowed his brows, something was definitely going on.</p>
    <p>Narcissa hid a knowing smile and politely informed him that her son was away on business.</p>
    <p>Relieved, he had stopped calling and texting.</p>
    <p>His last memory of Draco had been of him dancing with Sarah's bartender friend.</p>
    <p>According to Sarah, it had quite an effect on the other woman.</p>
    <p>Sarah! He thought tenderly, the Muggle he was falling for.</p>
    <p>Of course, she had no clue that he was a wizard, probably laugh in his fucking face or admit him into the psychiatric ward for being bloody mental.</p>
    <p>But he would risk it and see where it took them.</p>
    <p>Draco, he thought back with a frown, he sincerely hoped his remaining best friend would get his head out of his arse and fix shit with Hermione.</p>
    <p>Blaise meant what he said, if Draco continued down this destructive path, he would sit them down and have a real heart to heart.</p>
    <p>He recalled Theo's dying words and the solid promise he made to his departed best mate.</p>
    <p>He had every intention of delivering on that.</p>
    <p>Sadly, Blaise thought back to the fateful day at the hospital hours before Theo passed.</p>
    <p>
      <em>"<strong>Hang in there," Blaise pleaded with Theo struggling to compose himself.</strong></em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Theo smiled weakly, "I'm dying, Blaise, let's not pretend otherwise."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>An awkward silence followed.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"Where is Draco?" Theo broke the silence.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Blaise went to sit by his friend, "He's on the way mate."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"Good, I need to talk to him about Hermione," Theo declared quietly.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Looking over the frail body of his best friend broke Blaise's heart into pieces.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"Hermione?" Blaise questioned.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"We are both aware of their feelings for each other," Theo said a smile on his face.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Blaise saw little point in lying, he nodded understandably.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"Granger loves you mate," Blaise found himself saying, not wanting Theo to leave the world without knowing how much Hermione loved him.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"Of course, she does, but she loves Draco too," Theo retorted affectionately.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Blaise looked away, unable to provide a suitable answer, he stared at the poster on the wall helplessly, it intrigued him.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"I need you to do something for me," Theo asked his eyes clouding over with the mist of tears.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"Anything mate," Blaise replied quickly, he moved to Theo's side and looked down at the broken man.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Theo grabbed the bedsheet and tried to sit up, his lifeless legs were not cooperating.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Blaise snapped to attention, grabbed Theo by the waist and helped him up.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Annoyed, Theo pushed him away, "I would rather die than live like this."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"Come on man, don't talk like that," Blaise tried to defend weakly.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Theo reached for his wand, "The day Draco marries Hermione, I want you to show him this memory."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>He extracted a thin slivery wisp of memory from his temple and locked it in a conjured bottle.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Grabbing Blaise's hand, he thrust the bottle into his hand, stunned</em></strong>
      <strong><em> the dark tall man stared at his best friend's face.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"Draco won't marry Hermione, no matter how he feels about her," Blaise told Theo what he felt was the truth.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Letting out a small laugh, Theo leaned back against the pillows, "I'm counting on you to help him see the way. You know how stubborn the fucker can be."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Blaise highly doubted he could convince Draco, the man was fiercely loyal to Theo.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Looking towards the opening door and Healers walking in, Theo hurriedly said, "She will need him more than ever, don't let him forget that."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"You have my word," Blaise retorted firmly taking Theo's clammy hand in his.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>A loud knock on the door brought him back to the present.</p>
    <p>A tear slid down his cheek and quickly he wiped it away before anyone saw.</p>
    <p>Besides, it was inevitable, those two idiots loved each other to a point of insanity, he had never seen anything like it.</p>
    <p>Astoria was dealt with temporarily at least, but the two were so stubborn it was infuriating and frustrating for everyone on the outside to watch their love story implode.</p>
    <p>"Come in," Blaise said loudly enough for the people on the other side of the door to hear.</p>
    <p>The door opened and a few people walked in with sealed boxes.</p>
    <p>"Gloves and shin guards," one of the men informed, holding out a form for him to sign.</p>
    <p>With a nod and quick signature, Blaise dismissed the men.</p>
    <p>His mobile rang and he reached for the small device.</p>
    <p>Well, I'll be a fucking centaur.</p>
    <p>Draco's name flashed across the screen; the fucker was going to live forever.</p>
    <p>"Remembered me, have you?" Blaise spoke into the phone.</p>
    <p>"Mate, we just got back from Valencia," Draco defended weakly.</p>
    <p>"Who the fuck is we? Are you shacked up with some broad?" Blaise asked with an edge to his voice.</p>
    <p>He continued without mercy, "Because if you have left Granger again, I swear to God, Drake, I will hex you into oblivion."</p>
    <p>"Calm the fuck down, I took Hermione to Spain," Draco replied with a laugh.</p>
    <p>"When did this happen?" Blaise asked curiously but happy.</p>
    <p>Draco beamed and then snorted, "Best explained in person, Leaky Cauldron or your sodding Muggle bar?</p>
    <p>Blaise answered with a fond smile, "My sodding Muggle bar, six pm."</p>
    <p>Draco hung up laughing heartily.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>His life had certainly taken a turn for the best.</p>
    <p>He had no idea being with Hermione would be this blissful.</p>
    <p>It was a busy day workwise and much as he would have liked to laze about daydreaming about his witch, he did not have that luxury.</p>
    <p>Applications to fill Astoria's position flooded his desk. A Muggle would not do, it had to be a witch.</p>
    <p>Astoria, he thought bitterly but also with a tinge of sadness.</p>
    <p>Honestly, he wished things had turned out differently with her.</p>
    <p>The prophet carried some interesting pictures of her at a fundraiser, she seemed to be accompanied by a foreign-looking man.</p>
    <p>The man bore a striking resemblance to him, he sighed and truly hoped she would finally be happy.</p>
    <p>Draco grimaced at the gathered pile of brown files, pulled them towards him and started to shortlist candidates.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Hermione twirled the quill, letting the feathers lightly graze her chin.</p>
    <p>A shudder ran down her spine.</p>
    <p>Draco, she thought lovingly.</p>
    <p>Finally, they were together and it was as if the missing piece of her heart was finally back with her.</p>
    <p>Caught up in a vivid shag flashback, she did not realize Brenda staring at her perplexed.</p>
    <p>"Err...Hermione?" Brenda interrupted her thoughts timidly.</p>
    <p>"Sorry, yes what's the matter?" Hermione responded, snapping clear out of the image of Draco's absolutely gorgeous bottom.</p>
    <p>"Oh! Nothing, the Minister is asking for you," Brenda replied sweetly.</p>
    <p>Hermione was on her feet and walking towards the large ornately carved doors that led to the Minister's office.</p>
    <p>Heads of departments sat around the large room, Hermione caught Harry's eye and rushed to take the seat next to him.</p>
    <p>Leaning over he muttered, "We need to talk."</p>
    <p>Hermione gulped and Harry snorted, she knew exactly what he wanted to talk about.</p>
    <p>Kingsley started to speak; his rich low voice boomed and echoed through the large space.</p>
    <p>He required no magically help to enhance his voice, he was naturally pretty loud.</p>
    <p>Justin stood by his side and Hermione locked eyes with him, she smiled warmly,</p>
    <p>A pang of shame washed over her at the way she had behaved at dinner but he returned her smile with a small wink.</p>
    <p>Halfway through the meeting, Harry nudged her and muttered, "Lunch is on me."</p>
    <p>"Sssh...Harry," she scolded, much like the girl she used to be at Hogwarts.</p>
    <p>The meeting almost over, Kingsley summoned Hermione to his side.</p>
    <p>He rubbed his temple and instructed Justin miserably, "Will you fill Hermione in on the details of the American dignitary that will be joining us soon?" </p>
    <p>"Oh, we have company?" Hermione asked, her curiosity clearly aroused.</p>
    <p>Kingsley rolled his eyes to show his displeasure, "Yes, unfortunately, I'm not overly fond of the gentleman joining us."</p>
    <p>Justin laughed candidly, "Ryan isn't all bad Minister."</p>
    <p>Darkness spread across Kingsley's face, "Last time we spoke it came very close to a duel."</p>
    <p>Hermione widened her eyes, Merlin, who the bloody hell was this man?</p>
    <p>Justin followed Hermione back to her office in silence, both caught up in their own thoughts.</p>
    <p>A beautiful bouquet of nine large red roses and baby's breath awaited her return.</p>
    <p>"Err...Brenda? Where did these come from?" Hermione asked taking the beautiful bouquet and inhaling deeply.</p>
    <p>Brenda blushed, "From Malfoy Inc."</p>
    <p>Excited, Hermione took out the small card and opened it.</p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>One for each year I've loved you.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Always yours,</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>DM</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>She smiled lovingly at the card.</p>
    <p>"Nice flowers," Justin said over her shoulder.</p>
    <p>Hermione jumped; she had completely forgotten he was there.</p>
    <p>"It's from Draco," she offered in explanation and gestured to the seat in front of her table.</p>
    <p>Taking her seat, she hurriedly pulled it towards her desk and put the card away.</p>
    <p>She smiled sheepishly and apologized profusely, "I'm really sorry for the way I behaved on Friday Justin. There is no excuse for it." </p>
    <p>She hoped it was enough for him to not hate her guts.</p>
    <p>Justin grinned, his usual warmness touching his lips, "Don't worry about it."</p>
    <p>Pointing to the flowers, he added, "Looks like you guys worked things out."</p>
    <p>Hermione's face broke out in a content smile, "Yes we did, but keeping it under the radar for now."</p>
    <p>She added sadly, "The press hasn't been kind to us in the past."</p>
    <p>Frowning, Justin nodded in agreement, "Your secret is safe with me."</p>
    <p>Busily arranging the papers on her desk into neat piles, she asked curiously, "So tell me, who is this person joining us that Kingsley can't stand?"</p>
    <p>Justin laughed aloud, "He's the male version of you at the Washington office."</p>
    <p>She frowned, slightly insulted by what he was insinuating, "Male version of me?"</p>
    <p>"Yes, he's the right-hand man of the President in Washington DC," Justin explained quickly, hoping Hermione did not take offence to his little joke.</p>
    <p>She replied thoughtfully, "Ahh...I see."</p>
    <p>Hermione pulled a piece of paper and quill towards her and asked, "When are we to expect this colourful gentleman?" </p>
    <p>"In two weeks," Justin informed not particularly bothered by the pending visit from what seemed like a difficult man.</p>
    <p>Justin got up to leave, "Oh, one small detail about Ryan, he's notorious with the ladies, so I would be careful."</p>
    <p>Hermione frowned, "As long as he behaves appropriately with the women in the Ministry, we won't have any issues."</p>
    <p>Justin looked her over and smirked, "I was not talking about other women."</p>
    <p>She stiffened at his meaning, and replied confidently, "He will be barking up the wrong tree because I won't hesitate to hex his bloody Yank arse."</p>
    <p>Justin laughed out loud at the retort and went down the corridor to his temporary office.</p>
    <p>Hermione shook her head and concentrated on her work.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Around lunchtime, Harry poked his head into the office.</p>
    <p>She adjusted her glasses and smiled at him.</p>
    <p>"Ready?" Harry asked eagerly.</p>
    <p>Getting up, Hermione reached for her purse, and put her arm through Harry's, "Let's go, I'm starving."</p>
    <p>They sat at their usual Muggle cafe.</p>
    <p>Harry bit into a double-decker chicken sandwich and Hermione opted for a Tuna melt and chocolate milkshake.</p>
    <p>"How was Spain?" Harry asked in a teasing tone.</p>
    <p>Hermione's eyes glazed over, "It was magical."</p>
    <p>Harry frowned at her tone of voice and muttered, "Don't need to know how Malfoy had his wicked way with you."</p>
    <p>Blushing madly, Hermione retorted, "Wasn't going to tell you anyway."</p>
    <p>Those details she shared with Ginny.</p>
    <p>"Seriously though, are you guys finally together?" Harry asked, slightly exasperated, and concerned for his best friend.</p>
    <p>It was blatantly obvious how they felt about each other, and Theo rested in peace for over a year.</p>
    <p>Harry felt it was time for Hermione to move on, she was only twenty-five years old.</p>
    <p>"We are, Harry," she replied ecstatically happy.</p>
    <p>She added, her tone slightly changed to cautious, "But staying away from prying eyes, you know how it is?"</p>
    <p>Harry nodded understandably, Oh, he knew all right.</p>
    <p>More than a few noisy witches and wizards had voiced their opinion crassly at the school opening and Theo's remembrance.</p>
    <p>They eyed the unsuspecting couple with critical displeasure.</p>
    <p>None had anything positive to say, Hermione came off as a desperate woman hanging onto her late husband's best friend for support and comfort.</p>
    <p>Ginny and he had been fuming at each unfair word uttered against their best friend.</p>
    <p>He was about to give them a piece of his mind when Ginny stopped him and told him sternly to not make a scene.</p>
    <p>"Don't worry about others, Malfoy loves you that's what is important," Harry advised sternly and confidently.</p>
    <p>Hermione nodded happily, thinking of just how much they loved each other.</p>
    <p>She took a large bite off her sandwich and asked curiously, "By the way, did Kingsley tell you about some visiting American?" </p>
    <p>Harry snorted, recalling the slew of swear words Kingsley had used to describe the man.</p>
    <p>He nodded, "Yeah he mentioned it, apparently it's about Auror training," and added sarcastically, "lucky me!"</p>
    <p>They ate the rest of their meal in relative silence.</p>
    <p>Harry perked up at once, "Before I forget, Ginny wanted you guys over for dinner this weekend."</p>
    <p>"Of course, we will be there," Hermione replied with a smile.</p>
    <p>Harry paid the bill and they walked back to the Ministry joking and pushing each other jovially.</p>
    <p>The minute she settled back into her chair, her Muggle phone rang.</p>
    <p>She answered, tucked it under her chin and used her free hands to summon Brenda and hand over papers that needed to go to legislation.</p>
    <p>"Hello," Hermione spoke into the mobile impatiently.</p>
    <p>"I'm going to fuck you hard tonight," came the husky low reply.</p>
    <p>Hermione almost dropped the phone.</p>
    <p>Regaining her composure, she brought out her most seductive voice, "Mmmm...I look forward to it Mr Malfoy."</p>
    <p>"Black thong, nothing else, 9 pm your place," he demanded and hung up without waiting for a reply.</p>
    <p>She stared at her phone, feeling the heat rise between her thighs.</p>
    <p>His intensity was such a bloody turn on.</p>
    <p>Ginny was coming over with James, she was dying to know all the sordid details of her Spanish expedition.</p>
    <p>Hopefully, she would leave before Draco came by.</p>
    <p>It was Ginny, she would just tell her the truth.</p>
    <p>Hermione hid a laugh, knowing her red-headed best friend, she would practically pick out the thong for her.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Draco walked into the Muggle pub with an air of confidence.</p>
    <p>Blaise was already seated comfortably at the bar nursing a pale looking beverage.</p>
    <p>"Mate!" Draco greeted his best friend enthusiastically.</p>
    <p>The two men shook hands and exchanged a brotherly hug.</p>
    <p>"Sarah, how are you?" Draco asked Blaise's current girlfriend sliding into the barstool.</p>
    <p>With a pleasant smile, Sarah replied, "Good and yourself?"</p>
    <p>"Pretty damn good," Draco retorted, happiness radiating off him.</p>
    <p>Blaise rolled his eyes, "For fuck sake, can you not act like a bloody adolescent teenager?"</p>
    <p>Draco roared with laughter.</p>
    <p>Sarah interrupted the men, "Nat was asking about you."</p>
    <p>"Nat?" Draco questioned, trying to recall who it was.</p>
    <p>Blaise smirked and answered, "The woman from the club."</p>
    <p>Realization struck home, "Oh, of course, tell her I said Hi!"</p>
    <p>It was Sarah's turn to laugh, "She wants a lot more than just a Hi."</p>
    <p>Blaise snorted into his drink and Draco shrugged, "Then please tell her I'm in a relationship."</p>
    <p>Blaise spat out his drink mockingly, "Relationship?"</p>
    <p>Sarah wiped down the bar counter in disgust.</p>
    <p>A grin plastered on his face, Draco replied confidently, "Yes, mate relationship! Hermione is officially my girlfriend."</p>
    <p>Blaise mused, "Merlin, you are going to be insufferable to be around, aren't you?"</p>
    <p>Stifling a laugh into his drink, Draco took a sip, "She is not keen on going public just yet."</p>
    <p>Hermione was a smart woman, Blaise thought fondly and replied firmly, "She has a point mate, there is some pretty fucked up gossip about the two of you."</p>
    <p>Draco felt his temper rise, his interest piqued, he questioned at once, "What?"</p>
    <p>Blaise sighed and informed sadly, "You don't come off too bad but unfortunately she does." </p>
    <p>Draco felt his mood falter, "What the fuck is everyone saying?"</p>
    <p>Blaise tapped on the bar counter with increased agitation.</p>
    <p>He narrowed his eyes and replied furiously, "That she was married to a Nott and now she's hanging around a Malfoy. It's the whole pureblood bullshit all over again."</p>
    <p>The bile rose in Draco, he spat out in anger, "Fuck them! I'm not going to let anyone hurt her."</p>
    <p>Blaise patted his best friend's shoulder, "We will be right by your side mate."</p>
    <p>They spent the rest of the evening talking about work and Sarah joined them after her shift.</p>
    <p>Glancing at the large clock that hung in the bar, Draco decided it was time to leave, he had to see Hermione at nine and he had an hour to get home and have a shower.</p>
    <p>They stood outside the bar, it was an extra chilly night and without the warm sanctuary of the bar, the coldness seeped into their pores.</p>
    <p>Exchanging a look, both men disapparated.</p>
    <p>In the warm comfort of his flat, Draco kept his wand on the table and picked up a picture of Theo.</p>
    <p>
      <em>I love her, mate and she loves me too.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>I hope you understand.</em>
    </p>
    <p><em>We tried to stay away from each other, but</em> <em>we couldn't.</em></p>
    <p>
      <em>Please don't hate us for it.</em>
    </p>
    <p>The guilt was no longer there, replaced by hope, it paved the way to the future.</p>
    <p>Draco kept the small gold wedding ring in his safe along with all his other priceless possessions.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Ginny sat on the bean bag, watching Hermione fetch them bottles of butterbeer.</p>
    <p>Somehow, she had managed to leave James home with Harry.</p>
    <p>"Spill the beans, Granger," Ginny said, the last of her patience deserting her.</p>
    <p>Hermione sat cross-legged on her couch and recited the events that led to their current relationship status.</p>
    <p>Frowning at the part about her dinner with Justin, Ginny listened intently and diligently.</p>
    <p>"Holy shit!" She exclaimed leaning back into the comfort of the bean bag.</p>
    <p>Taking a sip of butterbeer, Hermione beamed, "I feel free, does that even make sense?"</p>
    <p>"It makes perfect sense," Ginny agreed without hesitation and then asked seriously, "What now?"</p>
    <p>Hermione sighed, "Well, for now, we stay like this I guess, I'm not ready to battle with the wizarding world."</p>
    <p>Reaching over, Ginny squeezed her hand understandably.</p>
    <p>She grinned mischievously and asked playfully, "Is he as good as before?" </p>
    <p>Hermione laughed, "Oh, you have no idea."</p>
    <p>He was good before but now, he was fucking amazing.</p>
    <p>Ginny threw a cushion at Hermione and laughed.</p>
    <p>Curious about Valencia, Ginny asked about Spain and listened in interest, she had half mind to convince Harry to take her there for their next vacation.</p>
    <p>After Ginny left, Hermione took a long hot shower anticipating the arrival of her very fuckable boyfriend.</p>
    <p>Draco, the man was an enigma</p>
    <p>Completely and utterly insatiable.</p>
    <p>Towelling her hair, she let the wet curls fall wildly across her face.</p>
    <p>Picking a black lacy thong, she delicately stepped into it and inspected herself in the mirror.</p>
    <p>She glanced over her shoulder at the reflection and thought to herself, not bad.</p>
    <p>A quick glance at the large clock showed her she had ten minutes before he arrived.</p>
    <p>Thinking to make the best of the situation, Hermione took out a dining table chair, placed it in the middle of the living room and sat across it.</p>
    <p>She crossed her legs provocatively and counted the minutes till he appeared.</p>
    <p>He was punctual, at 9 pm sharp the loud thud echoed through the small space and he straightened up to his full height.</p>
    <p>Merlin, she got wet at the sight of him.</p>
    <p>Hungry eyes locked with hers and he ran his eyes across her delectable body.</p>
    <p>Fuck, she looked sexy.</p>
    <p>The skin, so smooth and beautiful, he couldn't wait to touch her.</p>
    <p>Hermione spread her legs wide, leaned forward and drawled seductively, "Good evening, Mr Malfoy."</p>
    <p>She watched him unbutton his shirt and toss it on the couch.</p>
    <p>He walked purposely towards her, rocking the chair back he claimed her lips urgently.</p>
    <p>Hard and fast, she hung onto him pushing her tongue against his.</p>
    <p>The chair fell to the ground and Draco held Hermione firmly against his chest.</p>
    <p>Her breasts pushed up and flattened against his bare chest.</p>
    <p>Moving her fingers into his hair, she kissed him heatedly.</p>
    <p>"I've been thinking about you all day," Draco whispered between kisses.</p>
    <p>The legs around his torso tightened as he carried her to the bedroom.</p>
    <p>His lips grazed the soft skin of her neck, gently sucking on the smoothness.</p>
    <p>Lying her down on the bed, he hurriedly rid himself of his trousers and boxers.</p>
    <p>Hermione felt her breathing hitch.</p>
    <p>She went to touch herself, but he grabbed her wrist and pressed her hand to his growing erection.</p>
    <p>Closing eager fingers around his impressive girth, she moved her hand slowly up and down.</p>
    <p>A low groan escaped his lips.</p>
    <p>The pre-cum glistened the blood-filled head, it dripped down her fingers.</p>
    <p>Letting go, she licked her fingers tasting him.</p>
    <p>Getting closer to his cock, she bent forward and licked his dripping head.</p>
    <p>Slowly, Hermione took Draco fully in her mouth.</p>
    <p>His fingers tightened in her wet hair and he held her head in place, thrusting into her warm mouth.</p>
    <p>Closing his eyes, he gave himself over to his beautiful witch.</p>
    <p>Fucking her face felt bloody glorious.</p>
    <p>When her lips closed firmly around his cock, she licked him up, leaving him dry.</p>
    <p>Her small fingers massaged his ball sack, her sucking grew urgent and he felt all urges head south.</p>
    <p>Merlin, he was fucking close.</p>
    <p>Using her hand and mouth, she pumped his cock fueling his crucial need.</p>
    <p>Fuck, he was going to come.</p>
    <p>Draco pulled back trying to withdraw but Hermione placed her hands on his firm buttocks and held him firmly in place.</p>
    <p>His release came swiftly, knocking the shit out of him and he unleashed into her inviting mouth, groaning aloud at the intensity.</p>
    <p>"Fuck…babe" he growled deep and satisfied.</p>
    <p>Thick spurts of his seed travelled down her throat, lips tightening she milked him for every last drop.</p>
    <p>Once satisfied, she withdrew and smiled seductively at him, using her tongue to lick the remaining residue off her lips.</p>
    <p>She had never done that before. It was mind-blowing.</p>
    <p>"What the fuck was that?" Draco asked feeling thoroughly spent.</p>
    <p>"Did you like it?" She demanded; it was a first for her.</p>
    <p>"Of course, but we aren't done, Granger," Draco whispered, a dangerous look to his eye.</p>
    <p>Settling himself on her bed, he grasped her wrist and pulled her towards him.</p>
    <p>"Sit on my face," he instructed impatiently.</p>
    <p>"What?" Hermione asked, her eyes widening in surprise.</p>
    <p>"Sit on my fucking face, keep the thong on," Draco demanded again pulling her roughly towards him.</p>
    <p>He moved down to make room for her, she hesitated but holding the headboard to support herself, she sat across his handsome face.</p>
    <p>The thong was mildly wet, Draco pressed his lips to the damp material and felt her shudder.</p>
    <p>She smelled amazing and tasted womanly and pleasing.</p>
    <p>Fuck, Hermione felt her body spasm.</p>
    <p>He continued his assault over the thin silky material until it soaked with her wetness.</p>
    <p>She felt his fingers move aside the material that covered her sex, he ran a finger down her slit and followed it with his tongue.</p>
    <p>The pleasure was so intense, Hermione felt her thighs widen and she pushed her pussy into his face.</p>
    <p>His insistent tongue flicked her little clit swelling it with pleasure.</p>
    <p>Her slick juices covered his mouth and dripped down his chin and neck.</p>
    <p>Draco felt Hermione begin to grind on his face, it told him she was ready to explode.</p>
    <p>He had been working his cock and it stood equipped to fuck her right into the bed.</p>
    <p>Her eyes were closed in concentration, enjoying him working her nice and good.</p>
    <p>Small throaty moans escaped her lips.</p>
    <p>Stopping his assault, he sucked on her swollen clit once more.</p>
    <p>She moaned above him, he slipped from under her, grabbed her by her waist, turned her over and spread her legs.</p>
    <p>The wetness of her cunt glistened.</p>
    <p>Eyes still closed, she bit down on her lip waiting for him to fill her up.</p>
    <p>He did not disappoint, placing his cock at her dripping wet entrance he pushed in hard.</p>
    <p>Her eyes flew open, and she locked her arms around his neck bringing him down with her.</p>
    <p>They kissed passionately and Draco thrust into Hermione.</p>
    <p>Faster, harder, urgent, more insistent.</p>
    <p>Burying his face in her neck, he sucked hard on the smooth skin, leaving his mark.</p>
    <p>He willed her to unleash around his shaft.</p>
    <p>Her fingers on his back tightened and dug into his firm muscles.</p>
    <p>"Oh, Draco…" She cried unable to hold onto the thread of her orgasm any longer.</p>
    <p>Pure warmth surrounded him, and she arched her back involuntarily.</p>
    <p>Pushing himself further, he quickened his movements.</p>
    <p>Her legs went around him, locking him to her, feeling every hard thrust.</p>
    <p>With a final push, Draco exploded against Hermione's tight walls.</p>
    <p>He smothered a loud groan into her mouth, kissing her fervently until he was completely spent.</p>
    <p>Draco pulled Hermione along with him, hugging her across the waist, he moved to the side.</p>
    <p>"Do you want to stay the night?" Hermione asked seriously, placing soft kisses on his chin.</p>
    <p>"Sure, I'll leave at first light," he replied, thinking about his lack of clothes at her flat.</p>
    <p>Cuddled against each other, Draco stroked her hair, "How was your day?"</p>
    <p>She filled him in on her day's activities, "Good, Harry took me out to lunch and had a chat with me, Ginny came over after work." </p>
    <p>"How about you?" she asked, nuzzling into his neck.</p>
    <p>He laced his fingers through hers, "Went out for a drink with Blaise, he's got himself a Muggle girlfriend.</p>
    <p>"Oh? That's interesting," Hermione replied smiling brightly.</p>
    <p>"Not really," Draco said laughing.</p>
    <p>He propped himself up on one elbow, strands of hair fell across his face and said, "He did suggest a double date though in Muggle London, are you up for it?"</p>
    <p>Hermione nodded at once, "That sounds like fun, we have dinner at Harry's on Saturday."</p>
    <p>Draco fell back down and grinned, "Aren't we a busy couple?" and then suddenly said, "I need to see Teddy."</p>
    <p>"He will be there on Saturday," she informed him warmly, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.</p>
    <p>"Great!" Draco exclaimed excitedly.</p>
    <p>He frowned and informed offhandedly, "I've got a shit load of interviews starting tomorrow." </p>
    <p>Raising her head, she asked in interest, "Interviews?"</p>
    <p>"For Astoria's position," Draco told her cautiously.</p>
    <p>They avoided speaking about Astoria Greengrass.</p>
    <p>In Spain, he had told her without sparing details about everything that happened between Astoria and him.</p>
    <p>Hermione averted her gaze and replied with one word, nothing more or less, "Right."</p>
    <p>She got out of bed despite his protests, pulled up her discarded soiled knickers and tied her hair up.</p>
    <p>Turning to face him, she cocked her head to the side and asked, "I haven't had dinner, have you?" </p>
    <p>Frowning, Draco replied with disgust, "No, unless you consider awful Muggle bar food dinner."</p>
    <p>She stretched, her breasts rode up and pink nipples stared him in the face, he felt his cock twitch and come to life.</p>
    <p>Hermione laughed and offered her hand, "Come on, let's get you fed,"</p>
    <p>"Order in and come back to bed, Granger," Draco replied, grabbing her wrists and pulling her against his chest.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Smut and light bondage! :)</p><p>Please read and review. I absolutely love reading reviews because it helps to motivate my writing while other reviews help me to become a better writer.</p><p>The story is expanding and I wanted to give a few chapters for Draco and Hermione to just enjoy being with each other.</p><p>Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! :)</p><p>Enjoy Chapter Thirteen!</p><p>Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!</p><p>HAPPY READING! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The extravagant and aristocratic restaurant had a reputation for catering to the creme de la creme of the wizarding world.</p><p>Chandeliers decorated the ceiling, the small crystals shimmered brilliantly against the light but paled in comparison to the jewellery worn by the women.</p><p>Getting a reservation was impossible unless you knew the right people.</p><p>Narcissa sat among the wives and the true game-changers of the wizarding world.</p><p>Elegantly dressed women with bejewelled hands, the fine necklaces that adorned their necks glistened in the brightly lit room overwhelming the people around them.</p><p>Besides the servers, the normal ramble of people stirred clear away from the imposing table.</p><p>The women were known for their mean streak and incidents often resulted in the loss of employment or unexpected visits to St Mungo's.</p><p>The management of the restaurant catered to their every whim and request, not stopping to adhere to the regular standards.</p><p>They stopped by the table every fifteen minutes to make sure all was well.</p><p>The large tables were covered with sheets of lace, real silverware and the finest of China were subtle hints to the class of finery they entertained within their luxurious space.</p><p>A peal of slow laughter rang through the group of women.</p><p>They gossiped about the latest news of the wizarding world, leaving nothing unturned, no one was safe from their praise or judgement.</p><p>With a small forced smile, Narcissa raised the ornately decorated teacup to her lips.</p><p>The tea was too sweet for her liking, she swallowed without enthusiasm.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Through lowered eyelashes, she noticed Lady Greengrass holding court. The women around her hung on every word that came out of her plump lips.</p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="storycontent nocopy">
    <p>Pointedly, she glanced in Narcissa's direction more than often, hoping for perhaps a reaction that <span class="cards-replacements_labels-fullSentenceInsert">a wealthy wizard from Australia officially courted her youngest daughter</span>.</p>
    <p>Smiling ever so politely, Narcissa showed indifference. She could care less who Astoria was involved with, it did little to spike her interest.</p>
    <p>The women bored her and had bored her for years but because of her status and respect she commandeered, she kept up appearances and diligently showed up for the gatherings.</p>
    <p>Besides, it did prove useful at times, The Theodore Nott Foundation benefited heavily from it.</p>
    <p>With perfect manners, she raised the dreadful cup of tea to her lips once more and froze at the mention of her son's name.</p>
    <p>An older woman inquired warmly, "Draco is doing remarkably well, isn't he Cissy?"</p>
    <p>She added with a smile, "Rupert is doing a few projects with him."</p>
    <p>Narcissa smiled at once, showing perfectly white teeth, "Indeed he is, I'm very proud of him."</p>
    <p>The lady who asked returned the smile with a polite nod.</p>
    <p>There was a collective murmur and then a short laugh from near the end of the table.</p>
    <p>Momentarily forgetting her surroundings, Narcissa narrowed her eyes in the most unladylike manner at the source of the laugh.</p>
    <p>"Is it true that he is courting Theodore Nott's wife?" A sour-looking woman in bright magenta asked gently biting into a buttered crumpet.</p>
    <p>"She's a Muggleborn isn't she?" Asked another with a sarcastic laugh.</p>
    <p>Putting aside the anger that rose through her pureblood veins, Narcissa continued to drink her tea in silence.</p>
    <p>Her beady eyes on fire, Victoria Greengrass sneered, "The woman seems to be making a habit of bedding the next generation of pureblood men."</p>
    <p>Most women laughed, few looked sympathetic, they averted their eyes and some confidently looked directly at Narcissa.</p>
    <p>Their confidence weaned at the blazing rage that fluttered beneath Narcissa's piercingly blue eyes.</p>
    <p>She finished her tea and placed the teacup delicately on the table.</p>
    <p>Narcissa raised her head, stared down the women at the table and spoke, "It is amusing to me that you openly speak of my son and insult Miss Granger in my presence."</p>
    <p>Lightly reaching for a crumpet, she buttered it expertly, all the while continuing to speak politely, "I'm also aware that most of your daughters have been turned down by Draco."</p>
    <p>Few women looked at each other and frowned at the unfavourable turn of conversation.</p>
    <p>Narcissa stared directly at Lady Greengrass who looked livid but addressed the stunned group of women firmly, "You can continue your useless barrage of trying to abuse Miss Granger's character but please do so in my absence."</p>
    <p>She narrowed her eyes and sneered, "Because I will not sit here and listen to an ill word against her."</p>
    <p>Victoria Greengrass locked furious eyes with Narcissa, "Draco is making a fool of himself."</p>
    <p>She glared sternly and added, "Lusting after his best friend's whore of a wife."</p>
    <p>Another woman voiced her opinion boldly, "Why is he desperately chasing after her? What could she possibly possess?"</p>
    <p>Narcissa felt her temper rise beyond control.</p>
    <p>A deadly smile curved her lips and she asked Victoria calmly, "Is this out of concern for my son or because of the blatant and continuous refusal of your daughter by my son?" </p>
    <p>She rose elegantly, smoothed down her raw silk gown and said in a cold tone, "Choose your next words carefully, I do not take insults to my son lightly."</p>
    <p>Holding her head high, Narcissa bid them a haughty farewell and purposely walked out of the restaurant.</p>
    <p>The hem of her dress rustled behind her, frustrated and angry she disapparated at once.</p>
    <p>Narcissa walked around Malfoy Manor and hissed her displeasure.</p>
    <p>The absolute arrogance of those women.</p>
    <p>Did having a dead husband mean a death sentence?</p>
    <p>Hermione was so young, barely twenty-six.</p>
    <p>None of their daughters even remotely measured up to Hermione Granger.</p>
    <p>Not bothering with candles or light, she fell into the closest chair and summoned the house elf.</p>
    <p>"Mistress?" The elf asked bowing low.</p>
    <p>"Bring me Firewhisky, Dotty," Narcissa requested, looking forlorn.</p>
    <p>The elf bowed surprised by her Madam's request.</p>
    <p>At once the elf returned with the clear amber concoction, taking it with her manicured fingers Narcissa took a long sip and relished the liquid.</p>
    <p>Sadness washed over her.</p>
    <p>"Draco, you need to be strong for her," She whispered to the empty room.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>A sharp thud and Hermione limped to the door and plopped down on the bed.</p>
    <p>Nursing her bruised leg, she frowned at the purpling bruise.</p>
    <p>This was quite easily the tenth time she had knocked her knee on one of the many heavy couches in his flat.</p>
    <p>Towelling his hair, Draco came out of the bathroom followed by the heavy steam of the hot water shower.</p>
    <p>At once the area filled with a pleasing smell of aftershave and manly goodness.</p>
    <p>"Why were you yelling?" He asked curiously, fastening the white towel around his toned waist.</p>
    <p>She rubbed her knee pointedly.</p>
    <p>Draco frowned, "Again?"</p>
    <p>She pouted and stuck her tongue out at the semi-naked man.</p>
    <p>"Aren't you going to get ready for dinner at Potters?" He asked looking over her small frame and taking in the knickers and t-shirt she wore.</p>
    <p>That was exactly what she had been doing before his bloody furniture attacked her.</p>
    <p>It really fucking hurt, "I will after the pain stops," Hermione whimpered.</p>
    <p>Draco turned lovingly to his witch nursing her bruised leg and said, "Let me see."</p>
    <p>Bending to her level, he delicately took her long smooth leg in his hands.</p>
    <p>His cool fingers on her sore skin made her shudder, an involuntary groan escaped her lips.</p>
    <p>Placing an airy kiss to the reddened area he rasped, "Is that better?"</p>
    <p>Hermione automatically closed her eyes and arched her head back.</p>
    <p>"Mmm..." she murmured, liking where he was headed.</p>
    <p>Edging upwards, he placed a soft but firm kiss to the inside of her thigh, "How about now?"</p>
    <p>"Draco…," she managed breathlessly, her fingers found themselves into his hair.</p>
    <p>Parting her smooth thighs, he boldly kissed her cunt, lightly sucking on the material that covered her sex and then taking the flimsy material between his teeth.</p>
    <p>Hermione jerked and pushed her hips into his face.</p>
    <p>"I'm sure it feels better now," Draco muttered huskily, moving the now dampened material to the side and running his persistent tongue inside her wetness.</p>
    <p>Using his free hand, he gave the silk thong a yang and it fell to the ground in two pieces.</p>
    <p>Pushing her further up the bed, he continued his delicious assault on her, stopping to repeatedly suck on her eagerly swollen clit.</p>
    <p>The fingers in his hair tightened and her breasts rose and fell with heavy breathing.</p>
    <p>"Merlin, that feels so fucking good," Hermione whispered huskily consumed by the rising heat in her.</p>
    <p>Her reactions to his tongue on her fueled his own need.</p>
    <p>The low moans, the fingers in his hair and neck, her urgent grinding against his face.</p>
    <p>He pulled the towel from around his waist and his cock stood up determinedly seeking its reward.</p>
    <p>"Do you want to come in my mouth or against my cock?" Draco asked firmly against her dripping wetness,</p>
    <p>"I want to do both," Hermione moaned, moving in rhythm against his tongue.</p>
    <p>"We don't have time for both, Potter's fucking party remember?" He reminded her and flicked her clit with the tip of his tongue.</p>
    <p>A few moments of silence followed, the only sound that punched the air was his insistent tongue licking her dry.</p>
    <p>"Fuck me, Draco," Hermione begged unable to take anymore.</p>
    <p>She wanted him in her and that was all it took, moving swiftly he thrust into her dripping wetness without warning.</p>
    <p>Hermione almost sat up at the pleasured intensity that tore through her the minute he owned her with his hardness.</p>
    <p>He felt so fucking amazing, filling her up with his imposing length and girth.</p>
    <p>"Be careful what you wish for," Draco warned teasingly, pushing her t-shirt up and claiming a rosy hardened bud between his lips.</p>
    <p>Lightly grazing his teeth across the nipple, he bit down hard enough for her to feel it, all the while fucking her tight hole into glory.</p>
    <p>Lacing his fingers through hers he pinned her hands above her head, holding her captive.</p>
    <p>"Draco..." Hermione whimpered in pain.</p>
    <p>"Let go!" He growled, running his tongue along her bottom lip, and claiming her mouth full.</p>
    <p>Their entwined fingers dug into his black sheets, her legs went around him, urging on his hard fucking, one more fatal push and she almost rose off the bed.</p>
    <p>His hold on her tightened as her orgasm tore through her, hot sticky womanly juices rushed around his throbbing cock.</p>
    <p>Warm, slick and fucking amazing, he let her ride every single wave of pleasure until his thrusting grew urgent.</p>
    <p>He felt her hardened nipples press against his chest, the sultry moans that escaped her blood-filled lips were enough to push him clear off the fucking edge.</p>
    <p>His balls shrivelled with his pending glorious release, a rough hard push into her back walls made him explode deep within her and thick spurts of his semen travelled into her.</p>
    <p>It was gratifying to release himself into the woman he loved, it felt deeply intimate.</p>
    <p>Her arms around him tightened, he nuzzled against her neck with a primal growl.</p>
    <p>She would forever be his.</p>
    <p>Stroking his firm back, Hermione traced alluring patterns along Draco's sweat-stained back.</p>
    <p>His softened cock slipped out of her, but he refused to move away from her embrace.</p>
    <p>A quick glance at the clock snapped Hermione clean out of her state of blissfulness.</p>
    <p>Sensing her restlessness, he reluctantly raised himself off her, reached for the discarded towel and cleaned his cock with it.</p>
    <p>Glancing at the clock once again to make sure of the time, Hermione cried, "Shit so late."</p>
    <p>Ginny was one of those extremely punctual people who gave a tongue lashing to anyone arriving late.</p>
    <p>Groaning, Hermione ran into the bathroom but not before stubbing her toe on the bedside cupboard.</p>
    <p>"Motherfuc..." she swore out loud, before stripping quickly and getting inside the cubicle.</p>
    <p>Draco let out a loud laugh and used his wand to return to his pre-sex, washed state.</p>
    <p>Sliding the cupboard doors, he settled on a pair of black pants and a crisp white shirt.</p>
    <p>He walked into the living room, got behind the bar and fetched two bottles of expensive wine to take with them to the Potter's.</p>
    <p>Plopping himself down on the couch, he closed his eyes and waited patiently for his witch to appear.</p>
    <p>Hermione rushed around the large room, pulling up the short black dress with a grunt.</p>
    <p>Fuck…fuck….so late!</p>
    <p>Delicately, she stepped into the red heels, tried to attach a stubborn earring and quickly went in search of Draco.</p>
    <p>"Let's go, babe," Hermione cried urgently.</p>
    <p>Shaking his head in amusement, he pushed himself off the luxurious couch and went to stand next to her.</p>
    <p>Firmly clutching on to her purse, she took his hand in his and they disapparated.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>She slipped on landing; the shoes were new and needed some breaking into but strong hands caught her and pulled her towards his sculptured chest.</p>
    <p>"By the way, you look sexy as fuck," Draco muttered into her ironed out hair.</p>
    <p>Taking a deep breath, she leaned into him, drowning in the overpowering smell, he gently tipped her chin and claimed her lips.</p>
    <p>She gave into his intensity, locked in each other's arms, they were oblivious to the door opening</p>
    <p>"Bloody hell," came the stunned greeting.</p>
    <p>Draco did not bother to stop, "Go away, Weasley," he warned, still kissing Hermione heatedly.</p>
    <p>Laughing, Hermione broke free and turned to a thoroughly dishevelled Ron staring at them with his mouth hanging open.</p>
    <p>"Wow, Mione! You look great," Ron complimented running hungry eyes over her curves.</p>
    <p>"Close your fucking mouth, Weasley, your drooling," Draco growled disgusted and annoyed by the way the redhead was eyeing his girlfriend.</p>
    <p>"Fuck off, Malfoy," Ron replied laughing at the platinum blondes obvious discomfort and pulled Hermione into a tight hug.</p>
    <p>They had just stepped inside when Ginny cried, "Hermione, Malfoy!"</p>
    <p>She came towards them looking pretty in a pale blue dress.</p>
    <p>Hermione looked at her sheepishly, "Please don't start yelling."</p>
    <p>Ginny laughed, reached over and gave them greeting pecks on the cheek.</p>
    <p>Draco pushed the bottles of wine into Ginny's hand and she smiled appreciatively at the expensive bottles.</p>
    <p>They walked down the narrow corridor and into the large warm living room.</p>
    <p>Andromeda sat at the far corner deep in conversation with Molly Weasley and Harry chugged back Firewhisky laughing along with George.</p>
    <p>Charlie stood with his father, his hand protectively around Luna's shoulder.</p>
    <p>Lavender watched over James and a sweet Rose playing with toys, Ron jogged over to join her.</p>
    <p>Teddy turned his head towards Draco and Hermione, he was on his feet at once running towards them.</p>
    <p>Draco caught him first in a big hug and then Hermione hugged him tight and placed a motherly kiss on the boy's forehead.</p>
    <p>Everyone turned to face the couple standing at the edge of the living room, taking Hermione's hand firmly in his, Draco flashed his most winning smile at the approaching crowd.</p>
    <p>Pleasantries were exchanged, there was a mixed chorus of, how are you? You look good and it's good to see you.</p>
    <p>Hermione had not noticed Hannah Abbott hovering in the background looking nervous.</p>
    <p>"Nice to see you, Hannah," she greeted warmly, the last they met the ex Hufflepuff girl made a passing flirtatious comment about Draco.</p>
    <p>"You look well, Hermione," Hannah replied cooly and blushed furiously when Draco smiled at her.</p>
    <p>Muttering a nervous Hi, she hurriedly excused herself to get a drink.</p>
    <p>Hermione frowned after her quickly departing friend, who braved a look at Draco before disappearing from the room.</p>
    <p>Draco followed her gaze and asked curiously, "What's the matter, Granger?"</p>
    <p>She crossed her arms over her chest and retorted, "I think Hannah has the hots for you."</p>
    <p>Laughing aloud, Draco replied smugly, "A lot of women have the hots for me."</p>
    <p>Leaning into her, he let his lips lightly brush her earlobe, "But I only want you, darling."</p>
    <p>Teddy tugged on his sleeve impatiently, frowning at their public display of affection.</p>
    <p>"Come on, Draco, I want to show you something," Teddy said enthusiastically and dragged Draco away.</p>
    <p>Hermione smiled warmly, she loved watching Draco interact with the young boy.</p>
    <p>She went in search of Ginny and Harry and found them standing with Andromeda and Molly on the other side of the room.</p>
    <p>"You look wonderful," Molly greeted with her usual motherly warmth and gathered her in a tight hug.</p>
    <p>Andromeda looked over at Draco and Teddy fondly, "Teddy's been waiting for Draco to show up."</p>
    <p>Hermione followed her gaze and saw Draco sitting beside Teddy with his wand out drawing patterns midair.</p>
    <p>Sparks flew and his beautiful white wolf Patronus materialized, a few people gasped in surprise and awe at the beautiful creature shaking its head.</p>
    <p>"They have certainly bonded, Meda," Hermione retorted fondly.</p>
    <p>Andromeda eyed her knowingly through lowered gold-rimmed spectacles, and replied, "Teddy isn't the only one who seems to have bonded with Draco."</p>
    <p>Hermione felt her cheeks redden, she blushed furiously.</p>
    <p>Andromeda grinned, "I have never seen you like this."</p>
    <p>She asked gently, a genuine warmth to her tone, "Are you happy?"</p>
    <p>Unable to tear her gaze from the handsome platinum blonde man, Hermione replied shyly, "I'm very happy with Draco." </p>
    <p>"It shows," Ginny interrupted putting her arm through Hermione's.</p>
    <p>"You look completely shagged out," she muttered teasingly.</p>
    <p>Hermione let out a laugh and hand in hand they went towards the bar.</p>
    <p>Hannah watched from afar at the gorgeous Slytherin man engaging in animated conversation with Harry's Godson, she could not remember the child's name.</p>
    <p>Luna walked up to Ginny and Hermione and the three women hugged each other and exchanged gossip and news.</p>
    <p>Charlie and Luna made an interesting couple. His boyish good looks and her soft prettiness was such a pleasing sight, it made everyone smile.</p>
    <p>Bringing her hand out, Luna showed Hermione her engagement ring excitedly.</p>
    <p>Ginny knew of course but Hermione squealed in delight, "I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!"</p>
    <p>The people closest to them turned to stare at them, Charlie being one of them, Hermione cocked her head to the side and gave him an enthusiastic thumbs up.</p>
    <p>Charlie smiled and raised his drink in her direction.</p>
    <p>They chatted animatedly for close to an hour and Luna begged them to visit Charlie and her in Romania.</p>
    <p>The idea appealed to Hermione, she made a mental note to talk to Draco about it later.</p>
    <p>Draco's low and sexy laugh made Hermione's head turn his way.</p>
    <p>The man oozed sex, his dangerous bad-boy appeal was in full effect.</p>
    <p>Teddy had disappeared and Hannah was talking to him, Hermione narrowed her eyes at the brown-haired woman lightly touching her boyfriend's arm.</p>
    <p>She was definitely feeling the third bottle of Firewhisky and round of tequila shots Ginny insisted upon her.</p>
    <p>Following her gaze, Ginny smirked, "Oh fuck!"</p>
    <p>"Excuse me," Hermione politely excused herself and walked purposely towards Draco, her hips swayed, and her heels clicked against the solid wood floors.</p>
    <p>Ron felt his gaze shift to his ex-girlfriend, he sighed.</p>
    <p>"Sure, just send me your details and I'll see what I can do," Draco told Hannah as Hermione approached.</p>
    <p>Without hesitation, she put her arms around him and pulled him close to her body, sending out a clear message.</p>
    <p>Hannah looked uncomfortable, and she quickly explained, "I was talking to Draco about the vacancy at his office."</p>
    <p>Hermione raised a brow and asked curiously, "Oh, I thought you were already working for your Muggle family business."</p>
    <p>"I was but I want to do something on my own," Hannah replied eagerly.</p>
    <p>"Since I'm looking for an Associate Director, I told Hannah here to apply at my office," Draco informed Hermione happily, he was confident that she would approve.</p>
    <p>Quite the contrary, his girlfriend's eyes narrowed, and she shot him a murderous look.</p>
    <p>Draco stared into Hermione's eyes trying to read her face, Hannah accessed the situation, politely excused herself and disappeared through the doors into the other room.</p>
    <p>"Have I fucked up?" Draco asked urgently from the corner of his mouth.</p>
    <p>"Monumentally," Hermione replied and playfully shoved him.</p>
    <p>Teddy reappeared, "Aunty Mione, are you coming with us next time we go out?"</p>
    <p>Smiling warmly, Hermione replied, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."</p>
    <p>"I was telling the little man that we should go to the beach and lunch afterwards and maybe dinner, make an entire day off it" Draco chimed in excitedly.</p>
    <p>"Yes, let's please do that, aunty Mione," Teddy pleaded excitedly.</p>
    <p>Hermione ruffled the bright blue hair of the boy affectionately, "That sounds brilliant!"</p>
    <p>Harry came over and clinked bottles with Draco, "Good to see you guys together."</p>
    <p>Putting his arm around Hermione, Draco pulled her close to him, "Thank you, Potter."</p>
    <p>"Mi, come over here," Ginny cried out, holding out a glass of wine for Hermione to take.</p>
    <p>Hermione walked towards her red-headed best friend leaving Harry and Draco to talk among themselves.</p>
    <p>"I'm glad we got a few moments to talk alone," Harry told Draco seriously</p>
    <p>Taking a sip from his bottle, Draco gave Harry his full attention, "What's on your mind, Potter?"</p>
    <p>"I'm worried about how Hermione will react to everyone's opinion about the two of you," Harry replied, concern and worry dripping off each word.</p>
    <p>"Besides you guys, my mother and Blaise, no one knows," Draco retorted firmly.</p>
    <p>Harry looked around purposefully and said, "People have eyes and she's just coming back to being normal."</p>
    <p>Draco's eyes darkened, "Let them say whatever they want, I will deal with it."</p>
    <p>Harry's face twisted in anger, "They are going to attack her directly and question her marriage to Theo and worse her feelings for him."</p>
    <p>Draco longingly watched Hermione playing with James and Rose, he yearned for her warmth.</p>
    <p>His heart fluttered when she picked up a squirming Rose and pressed a gentle kiss to the toddler's forehead.</p>
    <p>"I'll look after her," he told Harry confidently.</p>
    <p>The love he felt for her ripped through him, the mere thought of being without her was agonizing.</p>
    <p>He silently cursed himself for setting them on the path they were currently on.</p>
    <p>Harry patted Draco's shoulder firmly, and said seriously, "I don't doubt you will but be careful, that's all I'm saying."</p>
    <p>Draining his drink, he smiled at his ex-rival, "Thanks Potter, I appreciate it."</p>
    <p>Softening his gaze, Harry looked at his feet, "She's like my own sister, I don't want her to suffer anymore."</p>
    <p>Sadly he thought about how Hermione had suffered enough, it was her time to have an inkling of happiness.</p>
    <p>Locking eyes with Harry, Draco retorted with determination, "I will make damn sure she doesn't."</p>
    <p>An excited Teddy hurried over, Andromeda trailed after him and asked, "He says you want to take him to the beach tomorrow."</p>
    <p>"I did, is that alright with you?" Draco asked politely, smiling at Teddy.</p>
    <p>"Just be careful," Andromeda warned sternly.</p>
    <p>Teddy jumped up triumphantly, punching the air, he cried out, "YES!"</p>
    <p>Andromeda reached over and gave Draco a peck on the cheek, "See you tomorrow then."</p>
    <p>Teddy waved goodbye and they disappeared.</p>
    <p>The night died down and mostly everyone had left.</p>
    <p>Lavender carried a sleeping Rose and Ron came over to the group by the bar.</p>
    <p>"Heading off Sis, later Harry, Hermione keep looking sexy, ferret," Ron said with a laugh, watching Draco's face contort with disgust.</p>
    <p>"My brother for you," Ginny retorted embarrassed by his behaviour.</p>
    <p>"Shall we leave, darling?" Draco asked Hermione softly.</p>
    <p>"Sure," she replied in a high pitch voice and they all turned to stare at her, Ginny let out a laugh and winked mischievously.</p>
    <p>After giving Harry and Ginny a quick goodbye hug, Hermione took Draco's hand and all but dragged him outside.</p>
    <p>Pressing her face against her chest, she closed her eyes in content, "Take us home, darling."</p>
    <p>He kissed the top of her head and they disapparated to the comfort of his flat.</p>
    <p>Leaning to kiss her lips, he smelt the wine on her breath.</p>
    <p>"Are you drunk?" Draco asked slightly amused, looking into her flushed face.</p>
    <p>"No!" She replied at once and giggled, "A little." </p>
    <p>Pushing him away, she let her hair down and tossed her heels away.</p>
    <p>Just like that, she glanced at him over her shoulder and he saw the fire ignite within her golden-brown orbs.</p>
    <p>Hermione bit her lip and whispered, "There's something I want to try with you."</p>
    <p>Draco stared intently into her eyes, curiosity getting the better of him, he waited for her to continue.</p>
    <p>She had his undivided attention.</p>
    <p>Turning to face him, she closed the distance and stroked his face, "I want to try a little bit of light bondage with you."</p>
    <p>He swallowed hard and stared into her petite face.</p>
    <p>What the fuck?</p>
    <p>It knocked him off his feet, but his cock was already coming to life, an image of a bound and submissive Hermione was extremely enticing.</p>
    <p>Wait a min, she had not specified whether she wanted to be submissive or dominant?</p>
    <p>Secretly, he hoped he would be the dominant party, being submissive was not his thing.</p>
    <p>Reading his mind, Hermione almost moaned, "I want you to control me," and added quickly, "Nothing too crazy, I've wanted to do this for years."</p>
    <p>Sexually Draco possessed her body, he had made it impossible for her to ever be with another man.</p>
    <p>Not that she wanted to or ever would.</p>
    <p>He smirked dangerously, closed the distance between them, grabbed her roughly and slammed her against the wall.</p>
    <p>Oh, it was go time, that didn't take much convincing, Hermione thought happily.</p>
    <p>Long fingers found their way up her throat, pausing his thumb over her pulse, he gently tightened his fingers.</p>
    <p>She gasped in surprise but so much pleasure.</p>
    <p>He bit down on her exposed earlobe and growled, "Go into the room, strip down completely and wait for me." </p>
    <p>Her chest heaved in anticipation, she scurried away at once.</p>
    <p>Watching her disappear into his room, Draco went behind the bar and fixed himself a drink, he had not planned on this.</p>
    <p>It was awesome, but he never gave thought to a woman like Hermione entertaining such dirty and vulgar fantasies.</p>
    <p>A tightening in his pants deviated his attention, he cupped his growing cock and adjusted it to the side.</p>
    <p>Hermione removed her dress and everything else along with it, she laid down naked on the wide bed and ran her fingers over the silky sheets.</p>
    <p>The soft sheets moulded to her nakedness at once, it felt gloriously sexy.</p>
    <p>The room bathed in darkness; the only light came from the steady flicker of a few candles she lit.</p>
    <p>Where the hell was he? She thought impatiently running her fingers along her body down her stomach and between her legs.</p>
    <p>The alcohol tickled her senses, giving her the confidence to push forward.</p>
    <p>Draining his drink, Draco transfigured his belt into a duotone tickler.</p>
    <p>He ran his fingers through the feathers and strands of leather.</p>
    <p>Stripping down in the living room, leaving only his boxers, he strode purposely towards the room.</p>
    <p>She lay naked on his bed, legs twisted erotically, her fingers clasped around the bedding and the other buried between her legs.</p>
    <p>He watched from the shadows; the dim light licked across her skin erotically.</p>
    <p>So, intent on her pleasure, Hermione did not notice Draco watching her.</p>
    <p>"Get up, Granger," He directed forcefully from the dark corner of the room.</p>
    <p>Sitting up, she hesitated, "Err...Draco, I don't think we sho..."</p>
    <p>Stepping into the light, he cut her off, darkness spread across his pale handsome face, "Shut the fuck up and do as you are told."</p>
    <p>His stormy grey pools of sexiness clouded over in ardent desire.</p>
    <p>The wetness between her thighs increased.</p>
    <p>Oh shit! She had pushed him too far.</p>
    <p>Her eyes travelled down his arm to the small leather belt in his hand.</p>
    <p>Cautiously, she pushed herself off the bed and stood before him, naked and helpless.</p>
    <p>Running hungry eyes over his witch, he demanded harshly, "On your knees."</p>
    <p>She knelt slowly, not taking her eyes off the man stalking towards her.</p>
    <p>The soft carpet cushioned her knees, he came to stand behind her and ran the soft end of the leather paddle slowly down her bareback.</p>
    <p>Tantalizingly slow, it travelled from her neck all the way down to the curve of her buttocks.</p>
    <p>It felt so good, she gasped, and a low moan escaped her lips.</p>
    <p>He continued to run it across her body, awakening every nerve ending until she almost begged him for release.</p>
    <p>Tipping her head back with the leather pad, he bent to her level and claimed her swollen lips, sucking on them and biting her lower lip hard.</p>
    <p>Taking her up with him, he rose.</p>
    <p>Cupping her breasts, he sucked eagerly on each nipple, grazing his teeth across them leaving a reddening mark on the whiteness of each mound.</p>
    <p>"Please Draco, enough! I want you in me," Hermione pleaded uncontrollably.</p>
    <p>"No!" He broke away from her body taking his touch with him.</p>
    <p>Cursing herself for starting this, Hermione whimpered in frustration.</p>
    <p>The large four-poster bed aided their hidden fantasies.</p>
    <p>Draco took out his wand, pointing it towards the bed and waved it with a smirk.</p>
    <p>A pair of silver handcuffs appeared dangling from the canopy railing of the bed, it hung dangerously.</p>
    <p>Hermione eyed it through lowered eyes, knowing and expecting what would come next.</p>
    <p>Placing his arm around her waist, he roughly turned her around and looked deep into her eyes.</p>
    <p>Breathless, she pressed up flush against his chest.</p>
    <p>"Put your hands up," he drawled almost threateningly.</p>
    <p>Eager to please, Hermione put her arms up, her breasts rose with her movements, the perky hardened nipples stared at him.</p>
    <p>A low throaty groan escaped his lips.</p>
    <p>Undoing the handcuffs, he placed them around her tender wrists and secured them with a snap.</p>
    <p>With a quick flick of his wand, her hands hoisted above her and attached to the canopy railing of the bed.</p>
    <p>He looked her over, hanging for his pleasure, she looked incredible.</p>
    <p>Even in the dim light, her cunt glistened with her dripping juices.</p>
    <p>Her exposed back and buttocks to him, he ran the leathery strands down her back slowly, stopping at her arse he gave her a light tap.</p>
    <p>She groaned; the smooth white skin reddened.</p>
    <p>He gave her another tap, harder this time and her groans grew louder.</p>
    <p>It was time to have her completely, he let his boxers drop to his feet.</p>
    <p>Placing his large hands on her slim waist, he let his fingers dug into her skin.</p>
    <p>He ravaged her throat, dragging his lips and tongue along her collarbone stopping to suck deeply on her smooth skin.</p>
    <p>Hermione felt the hard press of his throbbing cock into the crack of her exposed arse.</p>
    <p>She leaned into it, struggling against the handcuffs, wanting to touch him and feel him.</p>
    <p>"Draco, please..." Hermione whispered.</p>
    <p>His lips at her throat, he growled, "Shut up, Granger."</p>
    <p>He kissed down her back trailing his fingers along her skin, feeling the goosebumps arise under, he knelt at her back.</p>
    <p>Holding onto her arse cheeks, he spread them wide.</p>
    <p>Helplessly, Hermione struggled against her restraints.</p>
    <p>Draco stared at the glistening wetness; he ran a finger along her slit and felt her jerk.</p>
    <p>Smirking, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to her beautiful wetness.</p>
    <p>"Oh, God, babe...please," Hermione moaned aloud.</p>
    <p>The new position was electrifying.</p>
    <p>Fuck...</p>
    <p>He ran his finger along her tight arsehole and decided against inserting a finger inside.</p>
    <p>That would be for another time.</p>
    <p>Firmly licking her up from behind, he inserted an insistent finger within her folds.</p>
    <p>One finger became two and she squirmed and tightened around them.</p>
    <p>He moved his digits in and out of her tight fucking hole fast.</p>
    <p>"Let me go, Malfoy!" Hermione demanded huskily, pure desire running through her veins</p>
    <p>Draco did not reply, abruptly, he withdrew all movements on her cunt.</p>
    <p>She protested loudly.</p>
    <p>The stickiness of her juices dripped down her thighs.</p>
    <p>Satisfied, he licked his lips and grinned, enough teasing.</p>
    <p>His cock was about to fucking explode.</p>
    <p>Getting to his feet, he straightened himself to his full height.</p>
    <p>Sucking on her delicate flesh, he felt his witch eagerly lean into his touch, he placed his cock at her tight fucking cunt and took her from behind.</p>
    <p>"Fuck!" Hermione cried aloud to the empty room.</p>
    <p>Holding her firmly across the waist, Draco thrust into her urgently.</p>
    <p>"You're so damn tight," he whispered into the shell of her ear.</p>
    <p>Bringing his free hand to her front he pressed his thumb to her swollen clit.</p>
    <p>Hermione felt the steady climb, it accumulated from the corners of her body to the budding rosy clitoris.</p>
    <p>"I'm going to co….," she moaned tossing her head back.</p>
    <p>Stopping mid-sentence, leaning against his chest, she came crashing around him.</p>
    <p>His cock and thumb drowned in her slick wetness, bringing his thumb to his mouth, he licked it dry.</p>
    <p>Her taste was fucking everything.</p>
    <p>"Accio wand," Draco growled urgently.</p>
    <p>With a wave of his wand, the handcuffs disappeared, and Hermione fell face-first onto the bed with Draco thrusting urgently into her.</p>
    <p>She raised her buttocks eagerly for him and he pushed in harder, his carnal urges dragged him to the depths of its shuddering release.</p>
    <p>Spreading her arse cheeks further, he buried himself deep within her and came with an intensity that crippled him.</p>
    <p>He groaned out loud, his pleasured sounds echoed through the room.</p>
    <p>Draco fell forwards, breathing hard, he turned to look at his witch, she had her eyes closed in satisfaction.</p>
    <p>Reaching over he brushed the hair out of her face.</p>
    <p>Opening her eyes, Hermione reached out and ran her fingers along Draco's lip.</p>
    <p>"I love you," she muttered, her eyes glazing over.</p>
    <p>Pulling her to him, he kissed her deeply, "I love you always," he muttered between kisses.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SMUT AND FLUFF! :)</p><p>Hermione decides it's time Draco saw what Theo's last departing words to her were. :(</p><p>I miss Theo! :(</p><p>Please read and review. I absolutely love reading reviews because it helps to motivate my writing while other reviews help me to become a better writer.</p><p>Enjoy Chapter Fourteen!</p><p>Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!</p><p>HAPPY READING! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Astoria stood on the balcony of the large summer house.</p><p>The warm air blew around her, the black flimsy slip she wore blew lightly in the wind.</p><p>Her raven hair fell around her face, she had let it grow and it cascaded down her shoulders tangling its way down her back.</p><p>She thought of Draco pulling on it, willing her to give into him.</p><p>Not once had she ever refused him.</p><p>Running a finger around the rim of her wine glass, she brought it to her lips and took a gratifying sip of the rich red liquid.</p><p>After her confrontation with him, she decided to finally listen to her mother and truly let everything go.</p><p>Could she let him go? The gut-wrenching pain of being in love but not having that love reciprocated plagued her mind every waking minute.</p><p>Every night, she said a silent prayer asking him to see sense and let go of his foolish dream of being with a damaged woman.</p><p>Hermione Granger!</p><p>They were promised to each other before Granger walked the halls of Hogwarts before the wizarding world knew of her dirty and pathetic existence.</p><p>Draco was in love with Hermione and had been for years, it was disturbing, to say the least.</p><p>Had Theo known? Astoria thought bitterly.</p><p>Theo had been a good man; he surely did not deserve his best friend sleeping with his wife.</p><p>The warm air made her sweat, delicately she wiped her upper lip of the gathered precipitation.</p><p>Despite her lack of clothing, the air felt sticky on her skin.</p><p>Sighing, Astoria walked back into the comfort of the large bedroom.</p><p>The cool air within was welcoming.</p><p>Placing the wine glass on the table, she turned towards the large bed and let her slip fall off her body.</p><p>He smiled at her lovingly.</p><p>Surrendering herself to what might follow, Astoria closed her eyes and let the man pull her close to his large frame.</p><p>If she closed her eyes, she could picture Draco and pretend it was him touching and caressing her instead.</p><p>The man was her betrothed, James was a good man, he came from a respectable and wealthy wizarding family in Australia.</p><p>Astoria wanted nothing more than to fall in love with him and for him to take her away from the pain of loving Draco.</p><p>James was good looking, tall, well-built with dirty blonde hair and piercing blue eyes that bore into her soul.</p><p>In comparison, he was the Australian knock-off Draco.</p><p>They fell onto the bed and his hands touched her body tenderly, travelling to her most intimate places.</p><p>Her lips parted with a sultry moan; Astoria gave herself to James completely.</p><hr/><p>The insistent rays of sunlight tried to penetrate through the pulled curtains of the large room, they danced eagerly on the floor at the small space allowed by the thick draperies.</p><p>Hermione stirred, her body felt tender, a delicious throbbing between her thighs reminded her of the sordid affairs of the night before.</p><p>Her eyes travelled up to the canopy railing she had hung from.</p><p>A shudder went down her spine at the pleasure she endured at the hands of the man sleeping next to her.</p><p>Strands of platinum blonde hair fell across his relaxed face.</p><p>The sheet covered his bottom half, bare-bodied, his arm tucked under a fluffy pillow, he looked dead to the world.</p><p>Covering her breasts with the smooth sheet, she moved closer and laid down beside him and stared into his handsome face.</p><p>
  <em>My life is with you now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I will love you always.</em>
</p><p>Gently brushing the strands of hair off his face, she placed a kiss on his forehead and muttered, "Get up, darling."</p><p>Draco groaned into the pillow, defiantly turning his face to the other side, "It's Sunday, Granger," he murmured drowsily with sleepiness.</p><p>Putting her arm around him, Hermione snuggled into the warmth of Draco's broad back.</p><p>She kissed the back of his neck and ran her lips along his shoulder.</p><p>Turning over, he gathered her in his arms and claimed her mouth, he ran his tongue along her jaw before slipping it into her awaiting mouth.</p><p>"No fair," he muttered against her sweet lips.</p><p>Breaking the kiss, Hermione stared into the grey pools that she loved.</p><p>His hand caressed her body, moving down from her breasts, he settled on her waist and pulled her closer to him.</p><p>She felt him press hard against her thighs, holding on tight she moved closer to his embrace.</p><p>Slowly Draco moved his lips along the smooth skin of Hermione's neck, peppering it with kisses and deeply sucking on her shoulder blade.</p><p>A small whimper escaped her lips, he headed South unwaveringly and cupping a soft mound, he took a luscious breast in his mouth.</p><p>Hermione pushed herself into his mouth, craving the eager movement of his tongue against her nipples.</p><p>Expertly, he twirled his tongue around the rosy now rock-hard bud, only stopping to kiss and suck on it some more.</p><p>Bringing his face up to hers, she kissed him deeply, moulding her lips to his and slowly her fingers entangled themselves in his hair, holding him close.</p><p>Reaching down, she encircled his cock with her free hand and worked it to hardness.</p><p>Feeling it move against the skin of her palm, her hold tightened, and she guided it to her wet entrance.</p><p>Draco groaned as his pulsating head met and rubbed against her dripping wetness.</p><p>Holding on firmly, Hermione ran his cock head along her slit, she moaned in pleasure when it rubbed on her clit.</p><p>Smirking, he slowly pushed in and allowed her to feel each unrelenting inch descend into her welcoming tightness.</p><p>"Fuck, so tight," Draco growled with his eyes closed.</p><p>Thrusting her hip forward, she took him all in.</p><p>Buried among the many pillows, Hermione bit down on her lip and muffled a groan into the soft cotton.</p><p>Entwining his fingers through hers, Draco held her captive under him, his fingers dug with hers into the bedspread with fierce intensity.</p><p>"Harder," Hermione moaned into the shell of his ear.</p><p>Raising himself despite her protests and still, in her, he took her legs and positioned them against his chest.</p><p>Her dainty feet pointed upwards, he placed a lingering kiss to the calf on his left.</p><p>Her ankles rested firmly on his shoulder and her calves pressed against his chest, holding her legs in place to support himself, he thrust in harder and faster.</p><p>The new position was intense, it hit her back walls repeatedly and rubbed against her swelling clit urgently.</p><p>"Oh babe, that feels so good," she whimpered after each hard thrust.</p><p>He looked down at her glistening cunt, her juices dripped down his balls and wet the space underneath.</p><p>Wanting to feel him, Hermione placed her palm on his toned chest, feeling his firm muscles ripple under her fingers with each hard push.</p><p>Her red colour nail polish stood brilliantly against his pale white skin.</p><p>He was close and the rapid breathing of the woman beneath him told him she was close too.</p><p>Moving both her legs to his left shoulder blade, he sped up his movements.</p><p>Oh, fucking hell….that was it.</p><p>Hermione's vision blurred as her orgasm spread from her clit to all parts of her body, the sweet release of her body made her legs quiver in ecstasy.</p><p>Satisfied that his witch had reached her high, he let himself go, it had nearly killed him to hold back until she came.</p><p>Grasping her legs tightly, he rested his face against her ankles and groaned as his cock buried itself within the tight walls and erupted.</p><p>"FUCK!" Draco groaned aloud.</p><p>He let her legs go, pushed himself firmly into her, letting his fingers dig in to control the intensity of his release.</p><p>Completely spent, Draco fell into the space next to Hermione.</p><p>Their breathing elevated, and unable to speak, they stared at each other longingly.</p><p>Draco broke the silence first, "Well, I'm awake now."</p><p>Laughing Hermione scooted closer to her boyfriend, she leaned against his chest and said, "We have to go to the beach, you promised Teddy."</p><p>His slowing heartbeats were comforting to her ears.</p><p>He kissed her hand, got to his feet and asked, "Yes, I know. Shall we get going then?"</p><p>Hermione sat up, covered her naked body with the soiled sheets and replied, "I have to go home."</p><p>Draco frowned, "Why?"</p><p>"I have nothing to wear unless you expect me to come in my birthday suit," She told him jokingly.</p><p>Pointing to her naked body, he replied huskily, "That's how I like you."</p><p>Rolling her eyes, Hermione got off the bed and pulled up the black dress from the night before.</p><p>Closing the distance between them, she turned for him to zip her up, he placed a heated kiss on the back of her neck and pulled up the zip securing it at the top.</p><p>Walking to the other side, she sat down and slipped on her heels, "I'll see you in a couple of hours."</p><p>"Okay, babe," Draco replied, yawning, and heading towards the bathroom.</p><p>Hermione heard the distinct sound of the shower coming to life, taking out her wand, she disapparated to her flat.</p><p>Dropping her clutch onto the couch, she flicked her wand and the appliances came to life,</p><p>She needed a bloody cup of tea.</p><p>Dropping her dress to the floor, she eagerly fled into the confinements of her bathroom and ran the bathtub with water.</p><p>Sinking into its bliss, Hermione closed her eyes.</p><hr/><p>Blaise paced around his Diagon Alley flagship store impatiently, they were late to pick up the order of brooms and gloves.</p><p>He was about to pick up the phone when three wizards in dark green robes strode in.</p><p>The only one he recognized was Marcus Flint.</p><p>He came towards Blaise with his hand out, an apology on his lips, "Sorry mate, got caught up."</p><p>Taking the offered hand, Blaise shook it firmly.</p><p>Politely yet grudgingly he led the men into his lavishly decorated office.</p><p>Paperwork signed and out of the way, Flint tried to make small talk.</p><p>Blaise wanted the git out of his fucking office, the man reeked of Firewhisky.</p><p>"Take the boxes out," Flint told the shifty-looking characters who came with him.</p><p>To Blaise's dismay, Flint leaned back in the chair getting comfortable.</p><p>"How you been?" He asked, displaying crooked teeth.</p><p>"I've been good," Blaise replied without much enthusiasm.</p><p>"Sad news about Nott, good bloke he was," Flint said, trying to fuel the conversation.</p><p>A tightness gripped Blaise, "Yes it was tragic."</p><p>"How the fuck is Draco?" Flint asked curiously</p><p>Blaise narrowed his eyes, "He's doing very well."</p><p>"So, I've heard," Flint said sarcastically.</p><p>Blaise got to his feet, "You've got your stuff, Flint, I'm sorry but I've got shit to do."</p><p>Flint rose slowly and turning to Blaise he asked callously, "Is it true that he's fucking Theo's wife?"</p><p>In an instant, Blaise had his wand out and Flint pressed up against the wall, bringing his face close, he hissed darkly, "Get the fuck out of my store."</p><p>Holding his hands up in surrender, Flint backed away from the office, his face contorted with rage, but his eyes petrified by the anger Blaise had shown.</p><p>Willing himself to calm down, Blaise plopped down in the chair and looked at the framed photograph of Theo, Draco, and himself.</p><p>"Fuck," he cursed out aloud.</p><hr/><p>Draco stepped into the room, fresh and smelling of soap. He looked around his room and felt oddly alone.</p><p>He was getting used to having his witch around him all the time.</p><p>Smiling at the mere thought of her, he revelled in the happiness he felt at having her by his side.</p><p>Walking barefoot to the kitchen, he got a bowl and poured himself some cornflakes.</p><p>Fetching the milk, he took a swig off the cartoon before coating the crispy flakes generously.</p><p>Glancing at the clock, he sighed.</p><p>He was picking Teddy up at twelve, it was only ten.</p><p>Wishing, his fiery Gryffindor would turn up soon, he placed the dishes in the sink carefully and went to have a shower.</p><p>Clapping loudly, he summoned Dotty, the elf appeared at once.</p><p>Draco grinned, "Please be an angel and clean the flat."</p><p>"Of course, Master Malfoy," the elf replied happily, already tending to the dirty dishes.</p><p>"No Master stuff, especially in front of miss Granger," Draco instructed Dotty with a smile.</p><p>He had no wish to piss off a woman who had direct access to his balls.</p><hr/><p>Stepping out of the shower, water droplets dropping everywhere, Hermione tiptoed around her bedroom.</p><p>Quickly, she stuffed extra clothes, a fluffy towel, suntan lotion and an extra bathing suit into an already cramped bag.</p><p>She wore a daring purple bikini, denim shorts, a causal shirt over it all and finished the look with a pair of dark Gucci shades.</p><p>Draco pulled up a pair of beige shorts and a black t-shirt.</p><p>She appeared in the middle of the living room clad in shorts and a bikini, which were visible through the shirt she wore.</p><p>He raised an eyebrow at her, "Have you not got a one-piece bathing suit?"</p><p>Frowning, she looked at herself, "I do, but what's wrong with this one?"</p><p>Running disapproving eyes over her, he stated frankly, "It's a public beach Granger and I'm not all that keen with every man there staring at your arse."</p><p>Rolling her eyes, Hermione retorted, "Stop being so bloody ridiculous,"</p><p>Wagging a finger at her, he cautioned, "Don't say I didn't warn you, if I knock someone out today, it's going to be your fault."</p><p>Picking up a bag, he swung it over his shoulder, "Let's go get Teddy."</p><p>Taking her hand in his they disapparated to the spacious car park of his building.</p><p>They were travelling by car today. Draco missed being behind the wheel.</p><p>If there was one thing he enjoyed, it was driving his sports car, that was beside fucking Granger and riding his broom.</p><p>Hermione slid into the passenger seat and buckled up, Draco did the same, momentarily staring at her bare legs, he shook his head, started the car, and put it in gear.</p><p>The drive to Andromeda's was uneventful, Hermione found herself reaching over to lightly touch Draco's face and move wild strands of hair out of his face.</p><p>He looked dangerously sexy in his black Ray-ban sunglasses, with his free hand he took hers and placed a kiss on her knuckles.</p><p>A truck came out of nowhere and he pressed down hard on the brakes, the car came to an immediate halt.</p><p>Instinctively his hand went to shield Hermione from crashing into the dashboard.</p><p>"Fucking wanker," Draco cursed aloud.</p><p>Her fingernails dug into his arm, he flinched and turned to look at the woman beside him.</p><p>She seemed lost; her expression vacant, terrified eyes stared straight ahead.</p><p>Breathing elevated, she clutched onto his arm tightly.</p><p>"Hermione?" Draco spoke softly.</p><p>Snapping out of her daze, she turned to face him with tears glazing her brown orbs.</p><p>Her face contorted in anguish, "The accident, I saw the truck crash into Theo's side, he flew through the broken windscreen."</p><p>She had crashed against the dashboard hard and hit her head. The impact had caused her to miscarriage and a deep scar still adorned her forehead.</p><p>Helplessly and desperate, she had called out to her husband.</p><p>The lifeless form of Theo across the bonnet would be forever etched in her tormented mind.</p><p>Tears split into her lap, fresh pain, and suffering tore through her head.</p><p>Draco reached over and took her hand in his, bringing it to his side, he held it against the gears.</p><p>"Nothing is going to happen to me," he told her sternly.</p><p>Feebly, she touched his face lovingly, no way would she survive if something happened to him.</p><hr/><p>Teddy ran down the stairs, "Gran, can I take the blue towel?"</p><p>Looking up, Andromeda replied fondly, "Yes dear, and pack an extra set of clothes."</p><p>The sound of the bell rang through the small home, Teddy threw a look at the door in a panic and darted up the stairs.</p><p>Smiling, Andromeda opened the door, "Oh hello you two, he's just packing up."</p><p>Hermione stepped into the living room, the pictures of Andromeda's late husband everywhere still made her feel uncomfortable, it made her feel inadequate like she had not mourned Theo enough.</p><p>"Sure, you don't want to join?" Hermione asked, rubbing her arms, and moving closer to Draco.</p><p>Andromeda laughed and picked up a TV remote, "Oh Merlin yes."</p><p>Teddy dashed into the room with a bright smile and a black backpack firmly attached to his back.</p><p>"Let's go!" He squealed excitedly.</p><p>They drove to Teddy's nonstop chatter about his Muggle school and a new broom.</p><p>Expertly parking the car, they got out and smelt the salty sea air.</p><p>The weather was glorious, the sun sat high in the sky bathing them in generous rays of warmness.</p><p>Muggles hurried about, some swimming but most lazily lying on their towels drinking in the sun.</p><p>Shielding herself against Draco's broad shoulders, Hermione took out her wand and pointed it at an empty spot.</p><p>A brightly coloured beach umbrella and chairs appeared, no one was the wiser and Draco let her go, "Good job, Miss Granger."</p><p>Teddy looked sweet in his black shorts and DC Comics t-shirt. Batman adorned the front with a young Damien Wayne by his side.</p><p>Hermione tossed her hair aside and stripped down to reveal her bikini and Draco stared, his eyes roved over her body from behind his sunglasses.</p><p>Few men around them stopped to openly stare at her, Hermione frowned and hurriedly put the shirt back on covering her breasts.</p><p>A stony glare from Draco had the men retreating fast.</p><p>Taking her in his arms, he rasped, "I told you, but you do look fabulous."</p><p>He teased the shell of her ear with his tongue and whispered, "Have you ever had sex on the beach?"</p><p>his hot breath sending shivers down her spine.</p><p>Hermione grinned and replied without much thought, "Once on my honeymoon but it was on an isolated beach and Theo..."</p><p>Draco stiffened, he did not need to know that.</p><p>Quickly noticing his discomfort, she frowned, "I'm sorry."</p><p>Placing a quick kiss on her forehead, he reassured her with a smile, "It's okay, darling."</p><p>Summoning Teddy to his side, he hurriedly went towards the ice-cream vendor.</p><p>His innate possessiveness of her flared, it upset him that she had experienced things with his best friend that they had not done themselves.</p><p>It was bloody juvenile and immature, but for the life of him, he could not suppress the feeling.</p><p>Screw it, Hermione thought confidently, she took off the shirt, leaned against the chair and closed her eyes.</p><p>Licking his vanilla and double chocolate cone, Teddy had gone off to trample the waves.</p><p>Draco stood over Hermione with a melting chocolate ice cream cone.</p><p>She was oblivious to him standing there, but he could not see her closed eyes behind the thick black sunglasses.</p><p>Persistently, her chocolate cone melted, and few drops landed on her smooth abdomen right above the navel.</p><p>The sudden coolness made her wake, Hermione looked at Draco standing over her with a smirk.</p><p>Using her finger, she scooped the drop of chocolate off her stomach and bringing the finger to her lips, she licked the chocolate off provocatively.</p><p>The fuck was she playing at.</p><p>He stepped closer and purposely let the melted ice cream drip on her further.</p><p>"Draco!" Hermione protested loudly.</p><p>Reaching into the bag for a towel, she went to clean it, but he shoved the ice cream into her hand and bent down to her level.</p><p>Under the large beach umbrella, they had some privacy.</p><p>She watched in shock as he bent over her, putting his lips to her stomach, he slowly sucked on the sweet chocolate.</p><p>Her toes curled in pleasure, she threw her head back but just like that, he was done. She opened her eyes to see him jog off to join Teddy by the water.</p><p>Mesmerized she watched them play in the water.</p><p>Hours seemed to pass, the warm rays felt amazing against her smooth skin and she leaned into it eagerly.</p><p>Laughing Teddy came rushing towards her, water droplets falling off him, it splattered across Hermione's face.</p><p>He collapsed next to her exhausted, the sand stuck to his shorts and body.</p><p>A shadow over her blocked out the sun, "Are you just going to sit here looking pretty all day?</p><p>She shooed him out of the way, "I'm working on my tan."</p><p>Refusing to budge, he growled, "Not anymore."</p><p>Winking at Teddy, Draco picked up Hermione and tossed her over his shoulder effortlessly.</p><p>She kicked and screamed but in vain, he jogged over to the water and unceremoniously dumped her in.</p><p>Surfacing, she gulped for air and jumped on his back trying to duck his head under, but he was too strong.</p><p>Lifting her swiftly, Draco held Hermione flush against his chest, her legs went around his waist and lowering his head to hers, he kissed her heatedly.</p><p>The taste of salt from the water on their lips, they hung onto each other until a small cry interrupted them, "Ewww, please stop," Teddy protested loudly.</p><p>Draco dropped Hermione again without warning and she went crashing back into the water</p><p>Laughing she splashed water over him, and Teddy joined them eagerly.</p><p>They splashed around feeling the warm water around them.</p><p>Breaking out of Draco's grasp, Hermione jogged back to their umbrella to fetch a towel.</p><p>Vigorously towelling her bushy hair, she did not notice the figure standing behind her.</p><p>"Hello love, I've been watching you since you came," a deep voice interrupted her task.</p><p>Unflustered, she continued towelling her hair and turned to look at the man, she replied annoyed, "Good to know."</p><p>Hermione saw Draco coming up the small dune of sand with Teddy, his eyes narrowed dangerously at the man talking to her.</p><p>With a satisfied smirk, she pressed, "If you've been watching me, then you will know that's my boyfriend down there."</p><p>The brown-haired man laughed, "Yeah, he does not look like much, how about we go out for a drink love?"</p><p>A deadly voice cut through the air, "I'd back away if I were you mate."</p><p>The man turned to face an angry wizard, he towered over the Muggle.</p><p>His earlier confidence deserting him completely and clearly out of his league the man backed away fast with a quick, "Sorry mate."</p><p>Draco frowned at Hermione who smiled at him sheepishly, "I told you not to wear this."</p><p>He tugged at the bikini bottoms.</p><p>Ruffling Teddy's hair, Draco perked up, "Pack up, let's go get some lunch."</p><p>Hermione helped Teddy dry himself off and she pulled a cotton summer dress over her while the boys went towards the changing rooms.</p><p>Once inside the large room, Draco used his wand to transfigure their clothing.</p><p>They came out in jeans and t-shirts.</p><p>Teddy had changed his hair to match Draco's and they looked like brothers coming towards her.</p><p>Both had similar features, by blood they were related, and good looks ran in their genes.</p><p>She gazed at them affectionately.</p><p>Quickly pulling out her camera, Hermione snapped a few candid pictures of them.</p><p>They drove to the animated chatter of Teddy, the beachfront restaurant was not far thankfully, their stomachs rumbled with hunger.</p><p>A pretty woman took their order but not before bending over Draco and fawning all over him.</p><p>Hermione frowned; honestly could they not go anywhere without him getting fucking hit on.</p><p>"You enjoyed that," she accused through clenched teeth.</p><p>He shrugged uninterested and grinned, "I have no idea what you're talking about."</p><p>Shooting him a look of disgust, she reached over and grabbed a handful of chips.</p><p>They consumed beef burgers, and chocolate shakes enthusiastically.</p><p>Hermione dabbed the corners of Teddy's mouth with a napkin and he looked scandalized, "Aunty Mione, I'm not a baby."</p><p>Draco roared with laughter, "Stop fussing over the boy, Granger."</p><p>She fought the urge to flip him off.</p><p>Smiling ever so politely, Hermione picked up the remaining part of her burger and bit into it hard sending ketchup flying all over Draco's t-shirt.</p><p>He straightened up, looking down at his stained and ruined t-shirt in disgust.</p><p>She muttered a fake apology and continued to devour her burger.</p><p>Completely calm, Draco popped a fried chip into his mouth and stood up, he pulled the dirty t-shirt over his head and sat back down bare-chested.</p><p>His body was impressive, Hermione knew that by the main times she had touched him but the other women in the restaurant did not need to see it.</p><p>The sculptured muscles rippled; his firm toned stomach muscles stared her in the face.</p><p>Over his head, she could make out Muggle women eyeing him in appreciation and admiration.</p><p>Some even lowered their sunglasses to get a better look at him.</p><p>Her blood boiled, oblivious to her frustration, he joked with the small boy and continued to eat.</p><p>Only once the last chip had made it down Teddy's throat did they get up to leave.</p><p>Relieved, Hermione put her arm through Draco's, he looked down at her and grinned knowingly.</p><p>Disgusted that he had baited her, she broke free and stalked towards the car.</p><p>They got in and Draco fetched an extra t-shirt from his bag and pulled it over his head.</p><p>"Well, that was fun," He said with a laugh.</p><p>Teddy was beside himself, "It was so much fun! Can we come again?"</p><p>Turning to look at the boy's keen face, Draco gave Teddy a fist bump, "For sure, mate."</p><p>They saw Teddy off at the door. The small boy hugged them enthusiastically and ran inside leaving his grandma to thank the couple.</p><hr/><p>Parking on the Muggle street, adjoining Hermione's flat, they held hands and crossed the road.</p><p>They ducked into a shadowy area of the building and disapparated into her flat.</p><p>The minute they get inside, Draco pulled Hermione to him and crushed his lips with hers.</p><p>He hungrily sucked on her lower lip and pushed his tongue against hers.</p><p>"I will never tire of these lips, this body," he said huskily between kisses, his fingers tugged on the dress craving her skin.</p><p>Pushing against his lips to meet his eagerness; her little tongue danced inside his mouth.</p><p>"This little bikini drove me crazy today," Draco almost growled. He wanted to possess her mind, body, and fucking soul.</p><p>"I'm all yours now," she muttered returning his kiss intensely, her fingers ran up his neck and into his hair.</p><p>"I want to feel you in me," Hermione whispered into his ear and bit down on his earlobe.</p><p>He did not need to be told twice</p><p>Lifting her dress over her outstretched arms, it dropped to the floor in a mess.</p><p>Pulling at the strings of her bikini bottom it dropped to the floor, she reached back and undid the clasp that held the top together.</p><p>He pulled the t-shirt over his head and struggled out of the jeans urgently</p><p>Naked, gathering her in his arms again they fell clumsily onto the warm comfort of the bed.</p><p>His fingers found the throbbing pulse of her neck, he pressed a hard kiss to it, sucking on the skin fervently.</p><p>He was hard enough to enter her, his cock had a mind of its own as it travelled along her smooth skin and pushed itself into her awaiting wetness</p><p>"Draco, babe," Hermione moaned.</p><p>Entwining her fingers with his, he held her captive beneath him while he pounded into her mercilessly, not stopping for a second.</p><p>Dragging his teeth across her aroused skin, he throatily asked, "Do you like that, Granger?"</p><p>"Oh yes," she replied barely audible, her hips thrusting forward to meet his urgent need.</p><p>"Come for me," he demanded, entrapping her hands above her head.</p><p>His hard fucking rocked the bed, the headboard bounced off the wall dangerously.</p><p>The aching head of his cock pressed hard on her clit driving her crazy.</p><p>It was too much to take, her nails dug into his back, dragging along the muscles that rose with his thrusts.</p><p>Locking her legs around his waist, she pressed into him and her orgasm took her to a new high.</p><p>Unable to hold back any longer, he joined her release with his own.</p><p>Pushing deep against her walls, his cock twitched as it filled her tight hole with his hot sticky load.</p><p>They laid naked and tangled in bed.</p><p>The exhaustion from the day's activities overpowered them and they slipped into a content slumber.</p><hr/><p>Hours passed; the skies turned dark.</p><p>Awakening to a dark room, Draco reached for his wand and shed some light.</p><p>It was not as late as he had originally thought, barely nine pm but he had an early day at the office and needed to get back to his flat.</p><p>Kissing her shoulder, he turned her face to him.</p><p>"Babe, I have to get going," he muttered into her ear.</p><p>She protested, "Why don't you just stay here?"</p><p>"I have an early meeting and shite to get ready for," he confessed halfheartedly.</p><p>The room filled with light and he shielded his eyes at the unwelcome intrusion.</p><p>Locking eyes with Hermione, Draco pulled up his shorts and went looking for his t-shirt.</p><p>Pulling it over his head, he bent to kiss her, she held onto his face, unwilling to let go.</p><p>"I love you, darling," Draco told her ardently and locking miserable eyes with him, Hermione replied, "I love you so much."</p><p>A loud pop later, he was gone.</p><p>Staring at the place he disappeared, she let the wave of loneliness wash over her.</p><p>Kicking the sheets back, she went straight to the bathroom.</p><p>Hermione laid back against the luxuriously warm water, it washed over her getting in between her toes and thighs.</p><p>Her muscles ached with glorious continuous use and the water cleansed her pores.</p><p>Closing her eyes, she rested back on the porcelain surface deeply inhaling the scent of lavender and rose.</p><p>Being at the beach brought back happy memories and she fondly remembered her late husband.</p><p>Theo had taken her to the South of France for their Honeymoon, where they lazed on the beach, drinking wine, reading, and making love.</p><p>
  <strong><em>"</em> <em>You look beautiful, Hermione," Theo told her lovingly.</em></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Putting the book down she regarded her husband.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>He leaned on her body kissing her passionately.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><em>"</em> <em>I love you so much," he repeated desperately between kisses.</em></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><em>"</em> <em>I love you too, darling," Hermione replied against his insistent lips.</em></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Taking her back to their suite, he laid her down gently and made sweet love to her.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>His need had been urgent and possessive, it was unlike him.</em> </strong>
</p><p>A honeymoon that would have never happened if Draco had not turned her away days before the wedding.</p><p>How she had hated his refusal of her love, her adamant proposal to be together, but she understood his actions now.</p><p>Marrying Theo was one of the best things she had ever done.</p><p>
  <em>I miss you so much, Theo.</em>
</p><p>Her eyes flew open at the last thought.</p><p>Glancing at her mobile, Hermione decided she had time for a quick nightly visit to Nott Manor.</p><p>It had been weeks since she spoke to Theo's portrait.</p><p>Since Draco and she got together officially, she had consciously or unconsciously avoided her late husband.</p><p>It dawned on her that she missed Theo, quickly getting up from the bathtub, Hermione dried herself vigorously and hurriedly pulled on a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt.</p><p>Grabbing her wand tightly, she disapparated to the school that was formerly her home.</p><p>The lights dim, the candles flickered in the light wind, she glanced at the upper levels, they looked strangely haunting and unwelcoming.</p><p>Throwing the door open she walked into the refurbished potions room.</p><p>Theo's portrait had been moved down to the potions room because he wished to interact with the students.</p><p>With some crafty magic and pointers from him, she had succeeded in overcoming the permanent sticking charm.</p><p>He seemed to be sleeping with a book firmly clutched in his hand.</p><p>"Theo?" She whispered.</p><p>"Hermione?" He answered at once opening his eyes.</p><p>"Wake up, darling," Hermione coaxed him awake.</p><p>He looked her over with a knowingly smile for what seemed like hours.</p><p>"You and Draco are together, aren't you?" Theo asked knowingly.</p><p>Hermione stepped back in shock.</p><p>How the hell did he know?</p><p>Reading her mind, he offered, "You are positively radiant love."</p><p>Talking about her love for Draco with Theo's portrait made her uncomfortable.</p><p>Purposely looking away, she answered truthfully, "Yes we are."</p><p>Quickly she added, "I wanted to see you." A pang of guilt swept over her.</p><p>"I'm sorry," she found herself saying, touching the rough canvas.</p><p>The Theo in the portrait laughed, "Why are you sorry? I wanted this for you. You can finally be happy."</p><p>Having wandered away to pick up a leather-bound book, at his final words, she spun around to face him.</p><p>"Finally?" Hermione questioned in honest surprise.</p><p>Tears clouded her vision, and she asked in pain, "I was very happy with you; did you ever doubt that?"</p><p>"Calm down my love, yes you were but not like you are now. I could never take his place," Theo retorted a sudden sad bitterness to his face.</p><p>Hermione shook her head in disagreement, "That is not true, Theo, I still love you."</p><p>Theo smiled and asked, "Draco still won't come to see me?"</p><p>Hermione averted her eyes, "This isn't easy for him darling, please give him some time."</p><p>Hoping to change the topic, she looked around and said, "The school is doing very well."</p><p>Theo's face split into a wide and bright smile, "Oh yes, the students are very bright and interesting."</p><p>"I have missed your smile," he told her lovingly.</p><p>Hermione placed her forehead on the canvas, touched the frame and replied tears spilling over, "I miss you, I'm sorry I haven't come more often."</p><p>"I see you took off the wedding ring," Theo said looking down at her empty ring finger.</p><p>Instinctively, she clasped her free hand around it shielding it from his sight.</p><p>"Hermione, let go of your hand. Draco loves you; he deserves you whole," Theo told her sternly, a sudden edge to his voice.</p><p>She let go and stared at the empty space her ring had occupied.</p><p>"I love you always," Hermione said softly and abruptly bid her late husband farewell.</p><p>Theo watched her leave but did not pursue it, he returned to his slumber.</p><p>Outside, the tears spilt over and she collapsed into the nearest chair, holding her head in growing pain.</p><p>How could he believe that she had not been happy with him?</p><p>She loved him, still loved him.</p><p>Her feelings for Draco were inconsequential to how she felt about Theo.</p><p>The words he spoke tormented her soul, it rocked her very being. Not once had he voiced a concern; he must have lived in anguish.</p><p>Heavy sobs racked through her body, bringing out fresh tears.</p><p>"Oh God, I'm so sorry Theo," she muttered helplessly between cries.</p><p>
  <em>I genuinely loved you…</em>
</p><p>Her feet carried her from the Manor to the estate, she knelt before the tombstones of her husband and daughter.</p><p>Conjuring fresh flowers, she replaced the old ones with trembling hands.</p><p>A tear slid down her face at her daughter's grave.</p><p>
  <em>My sweetness, mummy will love you always.</em>
</p><p>She touched the small marble plaque. The need to be a mother had been so important and compelling to her.</p><p>Straightening and with one last look at the marble tombstones glistening under the starry sky, she pulled out her wand and disapparated back to her flat.</p><p>Quickly fixing herself a steaming cup of tea, she took it and crashed on her couch.</p><p>Looking at the ceiling, she composed herself.</p><p>It was too late to fix mistakes of the past, but it did not stop the emotions or the tears that never seemed to cease.</p><p>The vibration of her mobile cut through her troubled thoughts.</p><p>"I miss you, darling. Why don't you come over?" Draco asked impatiently the minute she connected the call.</p><p>She tried in vain to hide her sniffles, but he knew her too well.</p><p>The line went dead.</p><p>Hugging her legs to her chest, she waited for his arrival.</p><p>A soft thud made her look at empty space in the living room.</p><p>He wore grey three quarters and a white t-shirt, a bag firmly in his hand.</p><p>Dropping the bag on to the floor, he was at her side in an instant.</p><p>"What's wrong?" He asked in concern taking in her red-rimmed eyes.</p><p>"I went to see Theo," she confessed looking into his eyes.</p><p>Draco grew angry and annoyed, "Why the fuck do you even bother talking to a portrait? It's not really Theo and I wish you consulted me before blabbering to him about us."</p><p>Her temper matched his, brown eyes blazed with fire, "Blabbering? He saw right through me, Draco, I went because I missed him not to rub us in his face.</p><p>She still missed him; Draco felt himself cringe at the declaration</p><p>"What the hell did he say to have you upset like this?" He demanded impatiently.</p><p>She stared into his eyes, the swirls in unrest, the blue in them flickered dangerously.</p><p>Ignoring the warning his eyes gave out, she told him firmly, "You should ask him yourself; you avoid him because you're ashamed of us."</p><p>Sneering, he let out a low laugh, "Ashamed? Bullshit, I hate talking to fucking portraits.</p><p>Matching his laugh with a sarcastic one of her own, she replied, "That's a fucking crap reason and you know it."</p><p>Looking away he closed his eyes, trying to get a grip, "I just can't okay? Leave it, Hermione."</p><p>She was on her feet, her face inches away from him, she yelled, "NO! TELL ME WHY!"</p><p>Grabbing her shoulders roughly and looking into the eyes of the woman he loved, he roared, "BECAUSE, A PART OF ME IS GLAD HE'S DEAD AND THE GUILT IS KILLING ME."</p><p>Breaking out of his grasp, Hermione staggered backwards in disbelief, her eyes widened in shock.</p><p>Draco fell onto the couch, his head in his hands, devasted by what he had said, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that."</p><p>
  <em>A small part of him did mean it and he hated himself for it.</em>
</p><p>Hermione watched the broken man from across the room, he fought the overwhelming urge to control his sobs.</p><p>Closing the distance between them, she bent to his level and cupped his face, "Shh... it's okay, love."</p><p>His fingers found their way into her hair and held onto her desperately.</p><p>Keeping his forehead against his, he muttered, "I could never give you up now, I should have never done it in the first place."</p><p>"We would've married and had our own family," the painful truth ripped through him.</p><p>"It is too late to take back past mistakes and I don't regret being with Theo for a minute," Hermione confessed harshly, choking back the hot stream of tears.</p><p>Running his finger along her bottom lip, he whispered, "Please tell me what he said."</p><p>She let the tears fall down her cheeks, through the torment, she muttered, "I want to show you a memory."</p><p>
  <em>It was time to show Draco what Theo had discussed with her.</em>
</p><p>Taking out his wand with trembling hands, he pointed it at her and softly murmured, "Legimens."</p><p>
  <strong> <em>The white walls of St Mungo's came to life and Draco stared at the broken body of Theo holding onto Hermione.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Every detail clear, so clear he felt it was out of his own memories.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Can you come close love?" Theo asked gently.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Oblivious to his presence, Draco moved close to the loving couple and stood by Hermione to hear better.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>He wanted out of the memory as soon as possible. The sight of Theo hours before he passed grabbed at his insides unpleasantly.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>At once, Hermione bent down and Theo whispered hurriedly in her ear.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Draco could see the horror that spread across Hermione's face.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"You need to be strong my darling," Theo started to speak.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Brushing a strand of hair off her face, he continued, "You have my blessing to be with Draco."</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"What? No, I don't want him, I want you," Hermione cried, her eyes pleading.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>The words cut him but diligently Draco listened to what came next.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Smiling Theo said, "He loves you and you love him too. I know you do."</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>When she started to protest, he placed a bruised finger to her lips, "All I ask is that you let him love you again."</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Theo kissed Hermione's fingers, slowly taking his time, "You need him just as much as he needs you."</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Gently he touched her face, they shared a soft kiss.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"I love you, Hermione," Theo told her adoringly, taking in every feature of his wife's face like he was memorizing it.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Hermione kissed his hand, "I love you so much, darling."</em> </strong>
</p><p>Draco pulled out of her mind and stumbled away from her.</p><p>
  <em>Theo, mate…. fuck!</em>
</p><p>The pain was fresh, forgotten wounds laid out bare, Hermione tried to wipe away the tears, "He knew I would turn to you; he fucking knew it."</p><p>His heart broke at the realization of his best friends actions, he questioned painfully, "All this time?"</p><p>"All this time," Hermione replied sadly.</p><p>Hugging her legs to her chest, she sobbed inconsolably, "He died thinking I never loved him."</p><p>
  <em>Theo's earlier words haunted her, " Finally."</em>
</p><p>Unable to watch Hermione in distress any longer, Draco took the seat next to her and pulled her towards him, cradling her against his chest.</p><p>"He knows you loved him," he told her firmly.</p><p>She held onto his t-shirt and wept, "I did love him, I still love him."</p><p>"I never meant to hurt him," Hermione said in anguish, against the tear-stained material.</p><p>Lightly brushing her hair with his lips, Draco replied, "I know love, neither did I."</p><p>
  <em>He gave her up so Theo could be happy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>None of them could have possibly foreseen the disastrous circumstances of that sacrifice.</em>
</p><p>Looking at him through her grief-stricken face, she whispered helplessly, "I can't help but love you."</p><p>Tipping her chin back, Draco claimed her lips.</p><p>Hermione hung onto him desperate for his love and touch.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SMUT AND FLUFF! :) Main focus on relationship building :)</p><p>The American makes his debut. Let me know how he comes off! :)</p><p>Please read and review. I absolutely love reading reviews because it helps to motivate my writing while other reviews help me to become a better writer.</p><p>To all the comments:- WOW! I'm blown away! All I ask is that you bear with me! :) :)</p><p>Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! :)</p><p>Enjoy Chapter Fifteen!</p><p>Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!</p><p>HAPPY READING! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two months passed.</p><p>Their lives revolved around each other.</p><p>Never had they ever felt such a state of bliss.</p><p>What they shared went beyond anything physical, it was gratifying on so many levels.</p><p>They excelled at intimacy but also intellectually.</p><p>She challenged his mind and he pushed her to achieve more.</p><p>They shifted between their flats, both had an adequate stock of each other's clothes and things.</p><p>Even though Draco wanted to proclaim his love for Hermione from the highest mountain top, she kept mum about it.</p><p>He did not want to pressure her but inwardly it upset him.</p><p>The hours ticked by and he could not wait to get home and into her waiting arms.</p><p>Glancing one last time at the Daily Prophet, Draco smiled warmly at the large picture but frowned at the last sentence in the article and then tossed the unwanted paper into the bin.</p><p>Shaking his head in frustration, he thought Skeeter was still a fucking bitch. The woman would sell her mother for a story.</p><p>The smiling picture of a lovely Astoria Greengrass and a handsome James Hudson adorned the front page.</p><p>She sported a sizably diamond engagement ring and James gazed at her lovingly.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Greengrass and Hudson announce the much-awaited engagement.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>A marriage down under awaits.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Was it love at first sight?</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Will the Australian hunk be the answer to the youngest Greengrass finally settling down?</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Has she forgotten her past beau?</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>A Rita Skeeter exclusive.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Bidding Helen a fond farewell, Draco hurried to the apparition point of his office and left.</p><p>The temptingly delicious smell hit him first.</p><p>Salvia gathered and his mouth began to water with anticipation.</p><p>His flat smelled of roasted potatoes and pork chops.</p><p>He loosened his tie and tossed it without care onto the white kitchen island and took a seat.</p><p>Stretching his legs out, he let out a sigh.</p><p>Draco watched Hermione dance around the kitchen in her own little world as she cooked them dinner.</p><p>An open bottle of white wine rested on the table, she refilled her glass and turned to his presence.</p><p>Moving closer, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.</p><p>Eagerly he held onto her face, drinking in the residue of wine from her succulent lips.</p><p>He loved her so much.</p><p>They avoided speaking about the memory and Theo, it hurt them both to keep reliving the past.</p><p>The guilt pulled at Hermione's sanity when she least expected it.</p><p>
  <em>Theo lived on through their memories and many photographs.</em>
</p><p>A ritual followed, she would break down in the middle of the bathroom away from Draco's eyes and apologize profusely to her dead husband.</p><p>It came and went most when she was left to her own devices and solitude.</p><p>
  <em>Theo, I loved you…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love you still, please believe me…</em>
</p><p>Though she visited the school to see that everything was running smoothly, she adamantly avoided any conversation with the oil painting of her beloved late husband.</p><p>Diligently, she placed flowers at the beautiful tombs but she was not strong enough to endure another discussion like the last.</p><p>"You want a drink, darling?" Hermione asked breathlessly after breaking the kiss.</p><p>His eyes glazed over with wanting, still holding onto her hand, Draco replied, "Something cool would be nice."</p><p>She tugged at her hand and reluctantly he let go. His eyes followed her every movement within the surgically clean kitchen.</p><p>Opening the fridge, she fetched a glass bottle of apple juice and poured him a sizable portion.</p><p>The cool glass at his lips felt so good, he drained it quickly, got to his feet and went to stand behind his witch.</p><p>Slowly, he slipped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck.</p><p>Eagerly, Hermione leaned into the lingering kiss and whimpered.</p><p>"Have you showered?" Draco asked huskily between kisses.</p><p>Alarmed, Hermione discreetly tried to smell herself and asked timidly, "Why? Do I smell?"</p><p>Mockingly, he scrunched up his nose in disgust and mused, "You do, pet, but just a bit."</p><p>Mortified, she tried to break away from his hold to rush to the bathroom.</p><p>His hold on her tightened, "Calm down love, I'm only joking."</p><p>Turning in his arms, she narrowed her eyes at him, "Fucking prat."</p><p>Long fingers dug into her waist through the t-shirt she wore, he wanted to touch her skin.</p><p>"Care to join me for a long hot shower?" Draco whispered, dropping to kiss and suckle her throat.</p><p>"Aren't you tired?" Hermione asked in a seductive low voice.</p><p>His fingers found their way under her t-shirt, eagerly caressed the rise of her delectable mounds and rasped, "Fucking you relaxes me." </p><p>The hot breath from his lips sent a shiver down her spine.</p><p>Whimpering, she mumbled, "I need to finish dinner."</p><p>Not willing to take no for an answer, he pushed forward, "I could just bend you over while you cook."</p><p>That made her laugh and she replied snorting at the mental image that flashed through her mind, "And risk getting your balls burnt, I don't think so."</p><p>That stopped him completely and he conceded, "Okay Granger, you win this round."</p><p>Hermione watched him walk down the hall and disappear into his room.</p><p>She quickened the spells placed on food preparation and adjusted a timer.</p><p>Hopefully, their dinner would not burn and be the succulent meal she had planned.</p><p>Making sure everything was in order, she hurriedly went towards the bedroom.</p><p>When she entered the room, the door to the bathroom was open, through the crack in the door, she could make out his body in the large cubicle, the steamed glass obscured her vision.</p><p>Eyes closed, he leaned into the spray, running his fingers through his fine ice blonde hair</p><p>The water fell off his face, down his muscled back, along his firm buttocks and legs and pooled around him.</p><p>Hermione watched, taking him in his rawness.</p><p>Stripping down completely, she stepped into the cubicle and stood behind him.</p><p>Her breathing laboured as she went to touch him.</p><p>The warm water washed over her the more she leaned into his body.</p><p>Running her fingertips along his taut back, she reached up on tiptoes to kiss the nape of his neck.</p><p>Her arms went around him, and polished fingers rested on his pecks before slowly moving downwards.</p><p>Draco felt everything but said nothing, he let the water wash over them.</p><p>His cock came to life as her soft breasts pressed up against his back, she moved her hands slowly down his stomach to his growing cock.</p><p>Pushing herself further into his back, her aroused hairless cunt rubbed on his bare buttocks.</p><p>Persistent fingers encircled his cock and she started the slow build-up by moving her hand up and down his shaft.</p><p>A low animal-like groan escaped his lips as her movements on his cock increased in speed.</p><p>Letting go, Hermione turned Draco around to face her.</p><p>Damp and hot between her legs, the wet hair stuck to her head and fell down her face in messy strands.</p><p>Reaching she cupped his face and kissed him full on the mouth, pushing against the tongue he had already slipped into her mouth.</p><p>Nearly carrying her off the ground, his hand on her back dropped to knead her soft arse cheeks, drawing small circles on the soft flesh.</p><p>Kissing down his toned stomach, she moved with purpose downwards, kissing and sucking on his exposed wet skin.</p><p>Kneeling on the tiles, his rock-hard cock inches away from her face, she licked her lips in anticipation.</p><p>Draco did not touch her, not yet anyway, he watched his witch in ardent captivation.</p><p>Placing her fingers around his thick girth, she raised it slightly and bent to lick his balls.</p><p>Oh, she knew how to give head. Granger knew how to suck him off.</p><p>"Fuck!" Draco groaned over the rushing water, pounding the tiled wall next to him.</p><p>Parting her lips, she sucked on the underside of his cock all the way to his aching head.</p><p>Slowly running her tongue along the awakened nerves that bulged and pulsated with pleasure, she stopped to lick the glistening generous drops of precum.</p><p>She took him whole in her mouth without warning, deepthroating, until it disappeared down her throat.</p><p>Draco felt his knees nearly buckle at the intense pleasure that tore through him.</p><p>Gagging slightly, Hermione continued until the long fingers in her hair tightened and he gave a rough tug forcing her to look up at him.</p><p>Locking burning eyes with her, he growled, "Are you trying to drive me insane?"</p><p>With a satisfied smirk, she withdrew and licked the head once again while moving her hand up and down pumping him hard.</p><p>Taking him in her mouth once again, she started to rhythmically suck on his cock, tightening her lips around his girth, her teeth dragging along his nerve endings.</p><p>Draco started to rock back and forth, holding her head firmly in place, he thrust urgently into her warm mouth.</p><p>She knew he was close; his rapid movements were a sign of it.</p><p>His head thrown back, his eyes closed, she loved watching him lose control because of her.</p><p>Come for me, love, Hermione thought.</p><p>With one brutally hard push, she kept her head in place as he unleashed his thick spurts of semen into the warm moistness of her eagerly awaiting mouth.</p><p>He could feel the muscles in her throat swallow his load, every fucking drop she took in.</p><p>Giving one last hard suck on his softening head, she milked him of any remaining residue and withdrew with a barely audible pop.</p><p>Draco stared at Hermione, unable to find the words.</p><p>His broad chest heaved with the rapid intake of air; he was sure he had stopped breathing.</p><p>Grabbing hold of his thighs, she tried to get to her feet, but he scooped her up and walked dripping wet into the room.</p><p>A trail of water followed his hurried footsteps.</p><p>Dropping her unceremoniously on the large bed he spread her thighs apart and held her legs up.</p><p>He was a generous lover, what he got he returned a hundred times over.</p><p>"Draco?" Hermione whispered but he was lost to the world.</p><p>Running a finger along her wet slit, he bent down and pressed his lips to her dripping cunt.</p><p>Flattening his tongue, he ran it along the length of her gorgeous pussy lips.</p><p>"Oh….my…fucking…God," Hermione moaned aloud, her fingers grabbing his head and pushed it further into her cunt.</p><p>Her legs over his shoulders, he moved his tongue inside the sweet pink folds craving what laid within.</p><p>Shamelessly, she widened her thighs as far as they would go. Stopping at her tight hole, he slipped his tongue inside.</p><p>The pleasure so intense, Hermione jerked and ground into his mouth, moving fluidly while he fucked her with his tongue.</p><p>The bed soaked under the wetness of their bodies and her increasing juices.</p><p>Oh, Merlin his bloody Malfoy tongue.</p><p>It should be insured, so fucking precious.</p><p>Her fingers dug deep into the bedding, holding on to the sheets for dear life.</p><p>Relentlessly, he licked her length and sucked on her swollen sore clit.</p><p>Pressing his tongue down on it hard, he willed her to orgasm.</p><p>Keeping his tongue firmly on her aching little clitoris, he inserted a finger into her, letting it descend slowly into her wetness.</p><p>One finger became two.</p><p>Flattening them against her walls, he fucked her good with his fingers.</p><p>His tongue at her clit, his digits pumping in and out, it was too much erotic pleasure to bear.</p><p>Fuck, she wanted to come.</p><p>Hermione almost cried in pain of wanting that release.</p><p>"Let go, babe," Draco groaned passionately.</p><p>The heat rose within her body, climbing that delicious high.</p><p>Until it was right there, hovering, waiting for one final lick or caress.</p><p>Draco sensed it, he took her clit between his lips and sucked on it hard.</p><p>Unable to contain herself in a ladylike manner, Hermione tossed her head back and moaned aloud at her shuddering release.</p><p>The mini tsunami within her body could only be felt, she could not do it justice with mere sounds.</p><p>Her orgasm at the centre of his tongue, he eagerly drank her in relishing her taste.</p><p>Grinning, he said throatily, "I'm not done, love."</p><p>Fuck, her tight hole looked inviting.</p><p>Hard and ready, before she finished riding her high, he pushed his cock into her hard.</p><p>"Draco," she barely managed, her hips buckling under the force of his thrust.</p><p>Cupping her breasts, he moved in and out of her urgently. His thighs hitting hers persistently stabbed the silence of the room.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck, she was everything.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mine…. all mine…for always.</em>
</p><p>Over and over, he plunged his cock deep into her tight fucking hole.</p><p>Her hands roamed all over his body, urging him on, giving in to everything he wanted.</p><p>His balls shrivelled with his building release.</p><p>Burying himself deep within her warm cunt and taking a rosy nipple in his mouth, he erupted inside his beloved.</p><p>This time his seed was embedded deep within her tight chasm of fuckness.</p><p>
  <em>Granger was his, in every way it mattered, she belonged to him.</em>
</p><p>Her tight fucking cunt held him captive, tightened around his cock and taking in every drop.</p><p>Spent and exhausted, Draco fell on top of Hermione, she put her arms around him, held him close and playfully ran her fingers along his neck and back.</p><p>Flopping to her side, he grinned, "I would kill for a pork chop right now!"</p><p>Laughing she got up and walked over to her discarded clothes, pulling them on she retorted firmly, "Go finish your shower and let's eat."</p><p>Half an hour later, Draco strode into the kitchen in a pair of cotton boxers, she sipped on a glass of white wine and leaned against the kitchen counter watching his every move.</p><p>He came up to her and kissed her lovingly, taking her hand in his, he led her to the table.</p><p>Serving her first and then himself, he piled his plate with vegetables and two succulent looking chops.</p><p>They ate in relative silence, the sound of knives and forks against the plate filled the emptiness of conversation.</p><p>Breaking the silence, Hermione said, "Mum has been asking us to come over for dinner."</p><p>It dawned on Draco that he had not visited the Grangers in close to a month and it disturbed him.</p><p>He made it a habit to visit them at least once a week, even when Theo was around.</p><p>Much like their daughter, the older Grangers meant a great deal to them.</p><p>"Did you tell them about us?" Draco asked curiously, forking a half-cut potato.</p><p>Hermione pushed her carrots around the plate and replied with a small smile, "Mum always knew, Draco."</p><p>He nodded understandably, Julia Granger had known right off the bat and Richard Granger never paid much attention to reading between the lines.</p><p>"Can we go over this weekend? Is that all right with you?" Hermione asked timidly, feeling shy suddenly.</p><p>"Of course, darling, I miss your parents," Draco replied eagerly.</p><p>"Great, I'll tell them to expect us," Hermione responded cheerfully.</p><p>"Are we spending the night?" Draco asked cutting his remaining porkchop into bite-sized pieces.</p><p>Hermione blushed, "Err… if you want."</p><p>He raised a questioning eyebrow, "Is everything okay?"</p><p>She replied shyly, "Yes, it is, it's just that we've never been to my parents as an official couple."</p><p>Blushing crimson, Hermione added, "It feels weird."</p><p>Draco laughed aloud, pushed his plate away and mused, "Seriously, babe?"</p><p>Pouting she replied, "Yes seriously."</p><p>He held up his hand as if taking an oath, "I solemnly swear that I will be on my best behaviour and keep my hands to myself."</p><p>Hermione shoved him playfully, "You're crazy!"</p><p>"Crazy in love," he replied sweetly puckering his lips.</p><p>Rolling her eyes exasperatedly, she responded, "Cheesy much, Malfoy? The I'm in love look doesn't suit you."</p><p>Getting up with his plate, Draco joined Hermione by the sink, he pressed a long kiss to the nape of her neck.</p><p>"Foundation meeting tomorrow, my mother has demanded our presence," Draco muttered against her skin.</p><p>Washing the plate, Hermione replied seriously, "I know, I got the owl."</p><p>Narcissa had spoken plainly and clearly to the point.</p><p>"This Foundation is your brainchild and while I am very happy that the both of you have finally come to your senses and decided to pursue a relationship there are certain matters that require your immediate attention."</p><p>Hermione cringed at the memory; she had read the letter in Narcissa's stern voice.</p><p>Draco settled on the large couch and pulled his laptop towards him.</p><p>Sighing, he opened his email and read the ones that needed his immediate attention.</p><p>Glancing over the laptop, he saw Hermione plop down on the grey couch across him, her legs dangling over the edge, she flipped open a Muggle romance novel.</p><p>An hour passed, he switched off the laptop and closed it to see his witch fast asleep with the book on the floor and her glasses perched uncomfortably on her nose.</p><p>His heart fluttered at the sight and he stared into her face lovingly.</p><p>Gently taking off her spectacles, he placed firm arms under her and scooped her up.</p><p>She smiled and nestled into his bare chest</p><p>Carefully, Draco placed Hermione on her side of the bed and pulled the sheet over her before slipping into his side and gently pulling her into his warm embrace.</p><p>He gently clapped his hands to make the lights go off.</p>
<hr/><p>Brenda poked her head in, "Hermione, the Minister is asking for you. The American gentleman is here."</p><p>About time, the man was supposed to have arrived at the Ministry weeks ago.</p><p>"Oh, I see." She got to her feet and smoothed her stylish navy blue pencil skirt.</p><p>Adjusting her white blouse, she walked towards the Minister's office, her five-inch heels clicking noisily against the freshly cleaned floors</p><p>Knocking politely, Hermione waited until Kingsley told her to enter.</p><p>To her surprise, the large door swung open and Harry smiled at her.</p><p>"Come in, Hermione," he said opening the door wide enough for her to enter.</p><p>She walked in purposely and closed the door behind her.</p><p>Justin smiled at her warmly and a man rose from his seat to face her.</p><p>He was tall, had a sturdy toned built, black wavy hair and honey brown eyes which sparkled in the bright lights of Kingsley's office.</p><p>It took her by surprise, she had been expecting a plain-looking man with an average built, certainly not the imposing man oozing confidence before her.</p><p>"Where have you been hiding this one, Shacklebolt?" He asked mockingly, eagerly eyeing Hermione from head to toe.</p><p>She pressed her lips together hard and bit back a nasty resort, instead, she narrowed her eyes in contempt.</p><p>Her first impression of the American left a bitter taste in her mouth.</p><p>Kingsley stepped forward and politely introduced them, "Hermione Granger, meet Ryan Spencer, Assistant to the President of Magic Washington DC."</p><p>Holding her head up high, she locked eyes with the man, he stared right back without breaking eye contact.</p><p>"Good to meet you, Mr Spencer," Hermione greeted extending her hand professionally.</p><p>"The pleasure is all mine, Hermione," Ryan drawled in his smooth American accent, taking her hand in his and rubbing his thumb in small circles near her thumb.</p><p>Startled by his behaviour, she hurriedly took her hand back and managed a weak smile.</p><p>Harry stood at the back, watching the man intently, reaching out he grabbed Hermione by the elbow and pulled her to his side.</p><p>"He's quite the character," Harry muttered seriously and not amused by the brazen behaviour of this newcomer.</p><p>Hermione rubbed her hand uncomfortably and said in disgust, "Clearly."</p><p>As the meeting went on Harry and Hermione were forced to admit that despite his crude, rude and outrageous behaviour, Ryan was an intelligent and talented wizard.</p><p>"Harry is it?" Ryan asked turning towards them.</p><p>Harry nodded curtly and eyed the man with growing displeasure. </p><p>"We need to go over the training briefs and schedules," Ryan informed looking down at his parchment.</p><p>"No problem, we have them ready," Harry replied confidently. They had been ready for weeks.</p><p>Ryan gave an approving nod and a small wink at Hermione, "I like the newbies Kingsley, the one before was a fucking moron."</p><p>They all shifted in their seats uncomfortably, the earlier Head of Magical Law Enforcement had been under the Imperius curse and Voldemort's control the entire time.</p><p>"I especially like this one," he said boldly pointing to Hermione.</p><p>What the absolute fuck.</p><p>She stared him down, anger taking over her professionalism.</p><p>They walked out of Kingsley's office and Hermione felt hot breath at her neck, she stopped to figure out the source and turned to face golden brown eyes looking at her intently.</p><p>Leaning forward, Ryan muttered suggestively, "I look forward to working with you."</p><p>Taking a step back, Hermione put firm hands on her hips and regarded the visiting American fucktard.</p><p>Her anger reached boiling point and she spat, "Excuse me, care to clarify?"</p><p>He smirked, displaying perfect teeth, "I like a woman on top."</p><p>Hermione stepped forward and almost grabbed him by his robes but resorted to yelling instead, "Why don't you take your cheesy pickup lines and shov..."</p><p>"Hermione, come on!" Harry cut in and called out impatiently.</p><p>Ryan watched Hermione walked away, his eyes ran over the sway of her hips, the long legs, and the shapely rounded apple bottom.</p><p>When he looked up, he saw Harry glaring at him.</p><p>Shrugging his shoulders, Ryan smirked arrogantly at Harry.</p><p>"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked irritably.</p><p>Lowering his voice, Harry warned, "Keep your distance from the Yank, I don't like the way he's looking at you."</p><p>She let the anger out, "He's incorrigible, he just hit on me."</p><p>Glancing over her shoulder she saw Ryan staring at her with an amused expression and Justin followed his gaze with a frown.</p><p>Hermione locked eyes with Justin and he shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>Back in her office, she took out her frustration on the many papers.</p><p>Who the bloody hell did he think he was?</p><p>Frustrated, she piled her hair up into a bun and stuck a quill through it.</p><p>A soft knock at the door made her lookup</p><p>Justin leaned against the frame casually.</p><p>Hermione let out a sarcastic laugh, "So, Ryan is interesting."</p><p>Justin laughed, "I did warn you; he's used to getting his way.</p><p>This time she laughed out loud, her laughter filled the small office, "Not a bloody chance in hell."</p><p>Pulling the chair out, Justin sat down and joined her laughter, "I dare say it will add to your appeal."</p><p>Suddenly serious, Hermione frowned, disgusted by what she was hearing, "I have a boyfriend."</p><p>Picking up a small snow globe she kept at the office and shaking it, Justin replied cooly, "If you haven't noticed, Ryan has the moral compass of a sewer rat."</p><p>Leaning back into her chair, she narrowed her eyes darkly, "Let him try, he's about to learn a valuable lesson."</p><p>Placing the globe back carefully, Justin stood up, "Anyways, I came to ask if you wanted to grab a quick something in the lunchroom."</p><p>He smiled and added, "They have chocolate pudding today."</p><p>Getting to her feet, she smiled sarcastically, "How tempting, nothing more enticing than days old pudding sitting in a fridge."</p><p>They took the steps and entered a deserted area.</p><p>Settling into an old table with mismatched chairs, Justin jogged over to the witch behind the counter to get the chocolate pudding cups.</p><p>Reluctantly digging into the questionable pudding, Hermione tried to make conversation, "How have you been, Justin?"</p><p>He swallowed a large spoonful of the gooey chocolate that stuck to the spoon and replied, "Busy, I've been visiting Districts recusing magical creatures."</p><p>"That must be tiring," Hermione exclaimed.</p><p>"You have no idea, my entire body aches in places I did not know I had," he added jokingly.</p><p>The pudding seemed all right, Hermione took another spoonful and Justin blurted out, "I met Hannah."</p><p>"That's nice," she replied remembering Hannah's flirtatious nature towards Draco and the job thing at his office.</p><p>Staring into his almost empty cup, he continued, "We went out a couple of times."</p><p>Hermione nudged him playfully, "Well, that must have been really nice."</p><p>He grinned enthusiastically, "Yeah, it was quite nice."</p><p>Done with the pudding, Hermione settled for a warm cup of tea, holding it firmly she opened her mouth to tease Justin, but a voice cut into their conversation.</p><p>"Do you drink anything other than tea?" Ryan asked scrunching up his nose.</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes and replied spitefully, "You should learn to live like the natives since you will be here for a while."</p><p>Justin gestured the chair next to him and said, "Join us, Ryan."</p><p>She stared at Justin wide-eyed and mouthed desperately, "Why?"</p><p>Looking at her sheepishly, Justin replied, "Sorry."</p><p>The chair scraped loudly as it was dragged across the floor, Ryan turned it around, sat down and stared at Hermione.</p><p>"So, Granger, tell me more about you," He asked curiously.</p><p>He winked, "What makes you tick?"</p><p>She pulled her chair away from him and answered, "Definitely not you."</p><p>Leaning towards her, his aftershave invaded her space unnervingly, "You don't know me well enough to make a comment like that pussycat."</p><p>Getting to her feet Hermione stared Ryan down, "Refer to me by my name and nothing else."</p><p>"Justin, I'll see you later," she hissed and walked purposely away from the table and back to the sanctuary of her office.</p><p>Ryan watched her walk away for the second time and let out a low whistle, "That one has a body on her."</p><p>Justin shifted uncomfortably, "Mate, come on, you just met her."</p><p>His eyes glistened with anticipation, "I know, and I'm already hooked, she's feisty, I fucking love that."</p><p>He added confidently, "I want to break her to bits."</p><p>Justin narrowed his eyes, not a man to usually lose his temper but he felt the surge of it through his veins, "Don't talk about her like that Ryan, I fucking mean it!"</p><p>Ryan stared into Justin's face, "Wait a minute, do you have a thing for her?"</p><p>When Justin remained silent, Ryan laughed, "Fuck you do!"</p><p>Turning to look at the raven-haired man, Justin replied seriously, "I don't anymore, Hermione has been through a lot and she's in a serious relationship."</p><p>Ryan threw his head back with a snarky laugh, "A boyfriend is never a fucking issue; besides, I want to fuck her not marry her."</p><p>Callously, he used air quotes on the word boyfriend.</p><p>At times like this, Justin truly hated his American coworker, at least back in Washington he was tolerable.</p><p>Getting to his feet, Ryan adjusted his black robes, "Come on, let's finish up, I want to go to one of these quaint British pubs."</p><p>Ryan perked up and suggested, "Why don't you ask Harry and Hermione to join us?"</p><p>Shaking his head Justin replied with a laugh, "I hardly doubt she will want to come if you're going. You've made quite the first impression."</p><p>Looking straight ahead, Ryan got lost in thought.</p><p>He was straightforward but never this fast and especially not with someone he had never met.</p><p>Her English accent, her body, those fuckable ruby red lips threw him completely off his game.</p><p>For some reason, this Hermione woman brought out the absolute worst in him.</p><p>Coming back to the present, he winked and told Justin confidently, "Ah, she will warm up to me, they always do."</p><p>Justin knew Hermione and had known her for a long time, there was a better chance of Ryan sprouting wings and flying over London.</p><p>"She's different," He said affectionately.</p><p>Ryan frowned at the tone of voice and replied harshly, "She has a pussy that drips, trust me she is not different."</p><p>Justin paled and flinched at the crude analogy.</p>
<hr/><p>Grabbing her purse, Hermione was out the door at exactly six pm.</p><p>"Whoa, where's the fire pussycat?" Ryan purred blocking her way.</p><p>Hermione stood her ground and replied menacingly, "Don't call me that and please, get out of my way."</p><p>"We need to talk," He said matter-of-factly pointing at the files in his hands.</p><p>"We can talk tomorrow, I'm late for an appointment," She replied trying to push past him.</p><p>He was too strong, she took a step back and glared sternly.</p><p>"Off to meet your boyfriend?" He teased openly.</p><p>"That is none of your damn business, I won't ask again. MOVE!" Hermione retorted angrily.</p><p>Crossing firm arms across his broad chest, Ryan leaned forward and grinned, "Make me."</p><p>Darkness flashed across her brown orbs and her lips curved upwards in a sly smile, "Gladly."</p><p>Ryan barely had time to react, Hermione had her wand out and pointed dangerously at the man before her.</p><p>She waved her wand effortlessly, he felt the air rise around him as he flew off his feet and crashed into the adjoining wall.</p><p>He lay in a crumpled mess and thankfully no bones were broken.</p><p>Brushing the dust off his robes, Ryan got to his feet and stared after Hermione with a smirk.</p><p>Oh, he was going to have fun with her.</p>
<hr/><p>The minute her heel hit the pavement, she disapparated to Malfoy Manor.</p><p>Hermione straightened and smoothed her blouse when she heard the loud thud behind her, and Blaise came into view.</p><p>Completely beside herself, she cursed angrily, using a slew of colourful words to describe Ryan.</p><p>Blaise eyed her strangely, "You alright, Granger?"</p><p>She gave him a quick hug and explained, "There's a fucking American wanker at office."</p><p>She added in repulsion, "Who thinks he walks on water."</p><p>Hiding a laugh, Blaise replied, "Err...oookay...do you want me to beat him up?"</p><p>Locking pleading eyes with him, she begged, "Please can you!?"</p><p>Looking at Blaise, Hermione realized she had missed him.</p><p>"I've missed you," she told him sweetly.</p><p>He smiled warmly and replied, "Likewise Granger, how is our boy?"</p><p>Hermione blushed, and let out a sigh of content, "He's very good."</p><p>"Hardly see the fucker anymore," Blaise retorted sadly.</p><p>Her eyes widened in sadness, "I'm so sorry, darling."</p><p>Blaise laughed, a low pleasing laugh, "Nothing to be sorry, he needs this time with you, BELIEVE ME!"</p><p>Hermione laughed, put her arm through his and they walked up the steps chatting about Ryan.</p><p>Blaise frowned and his tone turned deadly, "Seriously, that's not on, does Draco know?"</p><p>Lowering her voice, she replied, "Of course not, I just meet Ryan today."</p><p>He stopped walking altogether and stared at her face, "What the fuck, Granger? He did all that in a bloody day?"</p><p>Calmly, he offered again but more serious this time, "I'm deadly serious about beating him up, love."</p><p>She tenderly touched his face in gratitude, "I know but he's a foreign dignitary, I can handle it."</p><p>Halfway up the stairs, she grabbed his arm and muttered, "Please don't tell Draco."</p><p>Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Blaise said, "For now I won't, but promise, you will tell me if things get out of hand."</p><p>She gave him a quick hug and replied, "I promise!"</p><p>Draco was already seated with Narcissa when they approached, they were smiling and having an enjoyable conversation.</p><p>Turning to his girlfriend, he quickly got to his feet and placed a tender kiss on her lips.</p><p>"I'll settle for just a handshake, mate," Blaise said mockingly.</p><p>With a hearty laugh, the two men exchanged a warm brotherly hug.</p><p>Hermione and Narcissa exchanged air kisses and the older regal lady gestured for them to sit.</p><p>"Tea, darlings?" She asked everyone politely.</p><p>Blaise perked up at once, his stomach growled, "Yes please, I'm famished."</p><p>Tea and plates of assorted pastries appeared, and they ate while Narcissa and Annabelle pulled the files out.</p><p>They discussed in detail about funding, finances, new admissions, and many cups of tea later they arrived at the last topic.</p><p>Tucking her feet under her elegantly, Narcissa proposed an idea, "A fundraiser is ideal, it would be immensely beneficial."</p><p>Pointing to the pretty girl beside her, she continued, "Annabelle has an interesting and lovely idea."</p><p>Blaise and Draco exchanged looks of curiosity.</p><p>Leaning back comfortably, Draco said, "Let's hear it."</p><p>Annabelle cleared her voice and handed them all an elaborately done pamphlet.</p><p>She cleared her throat and said excitedly, "We hold an auction, but what we auction will a lovely night out with one of our selected ladies or gentlemen."</p><p>Blaise leaned forward in interest</p><p>After much thought, Hermione chimed, "I think it's brilliant."</p><p>The distinguished of Muggles across the world held them often.</p><p>The events were solely for fundraising for a worthy cause and she had heard about the glamourous events many times.</p><p>"Good because you can set an excellent example by leading the auction," Narcissa informed her with a smile, her eyes darting to her son.</p><p>Draco was livid, "Oh absolutely not! She is not going to be auctioned off like some bloody antique."</p><p>Reaching over Hermione squeezed his hand reassuringly, "Draco, it's for a worthy cause."</p><p>He grimaced, "That makes it better, does it?"</p><p>Annabelle added, "It's just to raise funds and the evening in question will detail drinks and dinner at a fancy restaurant."</p><p>Conceding defeat, Draco asked curiously, his eyes blazing, "Fine, can I bid on Hermione?"</p><p>Blaise slapped his knee and roared with laughter.</p><p>"Because I can just give you the money right now," Draco said practically reaching for his wand.</p><p>Narcissa shook her head and fought the urge to roll her eyes, "Definitely not, besides, Blaise and you will be auctioned off too."</p><p>Smirking, Draco looked at Hermione, her face fell at once, ignoring her, he exclaimed, "Really? Now that is interesting."</p><p>Turning to Blaise, they fist-bumped and grinned at each other.</p><p>They were so good looking; the ladies at the auction were likely to get fiercely competitive trying to outbid each other for a casual dinner with them.</p><p>"I'm completely on board," Blaise boomed happily.</p><p>Hermione shifted uncomfortably and frowned; she had not thought or planned on this turn of events.</p><p>Unable to defend her case especially after her statement earlier about her own auctioning, she pressed her lips together and sunk into the comfort of the velvet chair.</p><p>"What about Sarah?" Draco asked Blaise curious at his excitement.</p><p>Looking at his feet, Blaise replied sadly, "Is a Muggle and we haven't seen each other in a while,"</p><p>Draco felt like shite. How could he not know?</p><p>Fuck, he was a terrible friend.</p><p>Annabelle resumed her businesslike tone and continued with the rest of the plan, "We thought a masquerade ball would be an elegant theme especially considering the invitees."</p><p>"Roughly, how long will it take to plan this event?" Narcissa asked Annabelle earnestly.</p><p>"A month will suffice, the most important thing is to get the invites done and delivered," Annabelle replied knowingly.</p><p>They all nodded in agreement.</p><p>One by one, they bid Narcissa and Annabelle goodbye.</p><p>Stepping outside the Manor, Draco took in a breath of fresh air and Hermione shivered next to him.</p><p>"Blaise, drink tomorrow?" Draco asked eagerly.</p><p>"Sounds good," Blaise replied smiling warmly.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for everyone who posted a review and for everyone following! It means so much! :)</p><p>Building up their story! SMUT and FLUFF! :)</p><p>To all the comments:- Thank you so much for the delightful feedback! :)</p><p>Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! :)</p><p>Enjoy Chapter Sixteen!</p><p>Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!</p><p>HAPPY READING! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione loved Draco's flat, stepping out onto the wide balcony gave her the perfect view of Muggle London.</p><p>The London eye seemed minuscule in the distance.</p><p>They were so far up; she braved a look down and at once stepped back.</p><p>Leaning into the cool weather of the night, she felt the goosebumps rise under her thin white nightdress.</p><p>The wind lightly blew around her causing the wild strands of hair to move around her face.</p><p>Gathering the strands between her fingers Hermione pinned it on top of her head, the smooth skin of her neck glistened in the generous rays of moonlight.</p><p>She heard the footsteps, her eyes closed she felt him lean against the protective railing of the balcony.</p><p>Draco watched his beloved enjoying the cool breeze and ran a long finger along her jawline and down her throat.</p><p>Smiling in content, Hermione opened her eyes to look at the handsome man to her side.</p><p>He offered her a warm butterbeer, she grabbed it eagerly and took a long swig of the foamy satisfying liquid.</p><p>Draco realized he was staring at Hermione, his eyes ran hungrily over her firm jawline, the little bob of her throat muscles as she swallowed, down to the valley between her rounded breasts and her long smooth legs.</p><p>"Ahem, Mr Malfoy if you are done ogling," Hermione teased, her eyes sparkling playfully.</p><p>"Hmm…what?" Draco mumbled trying to figure out whether she was wearing a thong or G-string.</p><p>"Astoria will definitely bid on you," Hermione said with a bitterness that was unlike her.</p><p>Draco snapped out of his little fantasy and snorted, "No darling, she's engaged."</p><p>Hermione stared ahead, she had seen the Prophet and frowned at the fact that Rita Skeeter was back at the scandalous newspaper.</p><p>The last line of the front-page article stuck with her.</p><p>
  <em>Has she forgotten her past beau?</em>
</p><p>"Yes, I saw the article. He looks like a good man," she replied hoping Astoria was genuinely happy.</p><p>Shrugging his shoulders, he pulled her close to his body and warmth, "I do want her to be happy Granger, she's one of my oldest friends."</p><p>Unable to stop herself, Hermione replied, "Astoria is settling for him because she can't have you."</p><p>Sighing exasperatedly, Draco answered sternly, "Hermione, I really don't wish to talk about Astoria."</p><p>"I'm more concerned about who will bid on you, maybe I can convince Potter or Weasley to bid in my stead," he told her seriously a dangerous glint to his eyes.</p><p>Obviously, he had given it some thought.</p><p>She was the Gryffindor Golden girl and war hero. Despite her naivety to the feelings of men around her, most would jump at the opportunity to spend even a few minutes in her company.</p><p>He frowned at the thought. It really upset him that he had no control over the outcome.</p><p>Making a mental note to speak with Potter, Draco left Hermione standing at the balcony and went back inside.</p><p>After she had her fill of fresh air, she reentered to the warmth of the luxurious flat.</p><p>Letting her hair down, she pulled back the covers and slid in between them.</p><p>Draco was engrossed in the new edition of Potion Mastery; he hardly noticed the warm body next to him.</p><p>There were discoveries he never thought possible.</p><p>Fondly, he remembered Theo, He had been a talented Potion Master and gifted at creating his own concoctions.</p><p>
  <em>You would love this month's edition, mate.</em>
</p><p>Hermione pouted at his lack of attention towards her, for once it was someone else who had their nose buried in a book.</p><p>Turning over, she switched off her bedside lamp and slid into a content slumber.</p><p>The alarm went off, Hermione groaned, Draco cursed and buried his head further into the crook of her neck.</p><p>He had stayed up half the night finishing the book and trying to create a few of the simpler potions.</p><p>Placing a soft kiss on Draco's lips, Hermione got off and stretched, unaware that her nightdress rode all the way to the top exposing her rounded bottom.</p><p>Eyeing her appreciatively, he quickly reached over and pulled her onto his lap.</p><p>Hemione squeaked at the abruptness, his morning wood dug into her butt cheeks, she rubbed against it and let out a small moan.</p><p>Placing airy kisses to the nape of her back, his hand buried itself between her thighs.</p><p>Tossing her head back, she leaned against his shoulder.</p><p>"Babe, I have an early morning meeting," she whispered while his fingers part her cunt lips.</p><p>"We have time," he replied throatily between kisses.</p><p>Draco increased his finger movement within her eager pinkness, feeling the wetness accumulate.</p><p>When she was good and wet, he turned her around, placed her on the bed, pushed the nightie above her head and threw it on the floor.</p><p>Removing himself from the confinement of his cotton boxers, he worked his cock to hardness.</p><p>Biting down on her lip, Hermione parted her legs allowing him to slide in between them.</p><p>Mornings like this ensued a fabulous day.</p><p>Cupping his face, she pushed her lips into his, deepening the kiss as his dickhead pushed into her tight cunt.</p><p>Her legs went around his waist urging him to push into her harder and deeper.</p><p>Holding her hands captive above her head, he built up a quick beautiful rhythm.</p><p>She felt the swelling of her clit under his urgent movements against it.</p><p>"So close darling," she muttered into his ear.</p><p>"Scream for me, love," he demanded huskily, speeding up his thrusts.</p><p>Hermione saw stars as the room blurred and she exploded around his girth.</p><p>"Draco!" she cried at the overwhelming feeling of pure sweet ecstasy.</p><p>"Good girl," he praised unable to hold back longer.</p><p>Burying himself deep within her walls, he let go with a guttural growl.</p><p>His teeth grazed the skin of her neck and he sucked deep, leaving a bruising mark.</p><p>"Do you want to take the day off?" Draco asked hopefully, his softening cock slipping out of her wetness.</p><p>Hermione laughed and pushed herself off the bed, "Don't I wish!"</p><p>He rolled onto the side and watched his witch getting ready.</p><p>"We have an American dignitary visiting us," She informed bitterly.</p><p>Spending another day with Ryan made her stomach clench unpleasantly.</p><p>She had found out from Harry that the annoying, arrogant American would grace their presence for three months.</p><p>Hopefully, she would survive the dreaded months without hexing him into a pile of dogshit.</p><p>"That must be fun," Draco replied, pulling up his boxers and oblivious to the true nature of their visiting monstrosity.</p><p>Oh, darling! if he knew the new guy was trying to get into her knickers, the conversation would have taken a rather drastic turn for the worse.</p><p>But no! She had promised herself that she would handle it, so she kept quiet on the matter.</p><p>Showering double-quick, Hermione came out towelling her hair vigorously.</p><p>Pulling up a tight navy-blue pencil skirt, she matched it with a long sleeve white blouse and pulled her hair back into a neat professional bun.</p><p>Slipping on her heels, she popped into the kitchen and slid into one of the many high chairs.</p><p>Draco watched her movements, bit into a piece of buttered toast and pushed the plate of breakfast he prepared towards her.</p><p>Being the boss meant he could breeze into the office whenever he felt like it and today he felt like midafternoon especially since his morning was uncharacteristically free of meetings.</p><p>Hungrily, Hermione bit into a piece of toast, holding onto it firmly with her teeth she attached a pair of dainty teardrop earrings to each ear.</p><p>Quickly finishing off the toast, she drained the cup of sweet tea, closed her eyes and sighed.</p><p>Her whole face relaxed as the hot tea made its way down her throat, warming her from within.</p><p>Draco made the best bloody cup of tea.</p><p>Grabbing her files and handbag, she went to disapparate but remembered something, she turned on her heel, rushed over to her boyfriend and placed a kiss on his lips.</p><p>He had remained silent until this moment, his hold on her tightened and he muttered tenderly, "I'm meeting up with Blaise tonight, will you be waiting for me?" </p><p>Her flat was a shoddy mess, she shook her head, "I need to clean my flat love, I'll see you tomorrow."</p><p>Placing a quick kiss on her forehead, he let her go.</p><p>"Have a good day!" Hermione called out before leaving.</p><p>Glancing at her watch made her frown, she was cutting it close.</p><p>Dumping her bag carelessly onto her desk, Hermione headed for the meeting room on the lower levels.</p><p>She walked in to find everyone already at their seats and an annoyed American staring her down.</p><p>"Good of you to join us, Hermione," He greeted sarcastically.</p><p>Fighting the urge to flip him off, she slid into the chair next to Harry and took out her notes.</p><p>Harry stared at her oddly, leaning over but still focused on Ryan, she hissed out of the corner of her mouth, "What is the problem?"</p><p>Shifting in his seat uncomfortably, Harry replied, "You have a hickey the size of a peach on your neck."</p><p>Shite!</p><p>She gasped in surprise and at once her hand went to cover it.</p><p>Hoping for a quick solution until she got to the bathroom, she discreetly pulled up the collar of the blouse to cover it momentarily.</p><p>Harry stifled a laugh and gave her a thumbs-up, playfully she shoved his shoulder and Ryan turned to stare at them.</p><p>"Care to share your thoughts?" He asked them seriously.</p><p>Hermione felt like she was back in school at one of her more boring classes.</p><p>Locking eyes with the fuming American, she cocked her head to the side and politely declined.</p><p>She sunk further into her chair, hoping to not draw more attention to herself.</p><p>The meeting droned on and by the end of two hours, everyone looked like they were about to hex the living shite out of Ryan.</p><p>Thoroughly fed up, Kingsley rose to his feet and declared sternly in his loud booming voice, "Can we please finish this!"</p><p>With a curt nod, Ryan hurried through the rest of the presentation.</p><p>Witches and wizards sighed in relief as he concluded, they got to their feet at once and shuffled towards the exit and out of sight.</p><p>Harry hung back until Hermione gathered her notes and files.</p><p>A voice interrupted them, "Granger, a word please."</p><p>Harry took his seat once again and waited for Hermione to finish speaking with Ryan.</p><p>Ryan frowned, making his displeasure obvious, "I need to speak with her alone if you don't mind!"</p><p>Unhappy with the turn of events, Harry pushed back his chair roughly and exchanged a look of caution with Hermione before heading out of the large meeting room.</p><p>The second Hermione approached Ryan, he boldly pulled down her collar and exposed her now bright purple love bite.</p><p>Grinding his teeth together, he hissed, "This is the Ministry of Magic and not a brothel, keep your bedroom antics where it fucking belongs."</p><p>Defiantly Hermione stepped back and replied stubbornly, "Mind your own business Ryan, you are not the Minister of Magic."</p><p>The absolute fucking arsehole, not like she intended to bloody flaunt it; she had not even known it was there.</p><p>Ignoring his continuous scolding, she turned on her heel and hurriedly left the room and headed straight for the toilet.</p><p>Taking out her wand, she surveyed the purpling damaged area.</p><p>Merlin, it stood out like a sore thumb.</p><p>Fondly cursing Draco, Hermione muttered a spell to hide it.</p><p>In the comfort of her office, she took out her Muggle phone and punched in a message to her boyfriend.</p><p>
  <strong>Thank you for the surprise!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Half the Ministry saw it, it is now a wonderful shade of purple.</strong>
</p><p>Ryan stayed clear out of her way and she enjoyed an animated lunch with Harry and Justin.</p><p>Ginny had sent a threatening message through Harry and he recited it word for word;</p><p>"Tell Hermione that it has been fucking ages since I saw her and for her to put her shag fest on hold and spend time with me!"</p><p>Justin roared with laughter almost falling off the small wooden chair.</p><p>Hermione and Harry joined the laughter, holding onto their sides till it hurt.</p><p>Draco saw Hermione's message and grinned.</p><p>Making a mental note to reply later, he hurriedly pulled up his trousers.</p><p>Though his morning was clear, his afternoon was not.</p><p>Meeting after meeting had his mind spinning by five pm.</p><p>Buzzing his assistant, he spoke when she picked up, "Helen cancel the last meeting, I've just about had it for the day."</p><p>A small laugh followed, and her reply came swiftly, "Consider it done, sir."</p><p>Pulling out his Muggle communication device, he remembered Hermione's earlier message.</p><p>Fuck, he had forgotten all about it.</p><p>Hoping it was not too late, Draco punched in his reply: -</p><p>
  <strong>Bloody meetings, sorry for the late reply</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You belong to me, Granger.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I miss you.</strong>
</p><p>Hermione was working her way through a complicated proposal for the Department of Mysteries when the beep in her phone distracted her.</p><p>Glancing at it she smiled as Draco's name popped up next to the small closed envelope.</p><p>Rolling her eyes at his reply, she punched in hers: -</p><p>
  <strong>I belong to you, so you brand me like a bloody cow.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I miss you always.</strong>
</p><p>Leaning back, he opened her reply and laughed aloud.</p><p>Typing his message, he pressed send.</p><p>
  <strong>A very pretty cow.</strong>
</p><p>Frowning at his attempt to be funny, she typed in her reply.</p><p>
  <strong>Kindly FUCK OFF Malfoy.</strong>
</p><p>Smiling to himself, he pocketed the phone and got up, reaching for his black coat, he slipped it on and strode out of his office.</p><p>Draco brushed the dust from the busy London street and scanned the crowd at the Leaky Cauldron for Blaise.</p><p>They locked eyes and Blaise signalled him over to the bar.</p><p>Smiling at the usual bartender, Draco slid into the bar chair next to Blaise.</p><p>A tumbler with a rich amber liquid was placed in front of him and he raised the glass to cheers with his best mate.</p><p>They both took sips and let the warm liquid travel down their throats.</p><p>Draco spoke first, he patted Blaise's shoulder, "Mate, I'm sorry about Sarah."</p><p>Blaise waved him off, "Ah, don't be, it was complicated from the get-go."</p><p>His eyes sparkled and he added with a wink, "We meet up for a good roll in the hay occasionally."</p><p>Draco snorted into his drink and then said apologetically, "Sorry I haven't been around much."</p><p>Blaise let out a loud laugh, his deep voice echoed through the bar, "I understand that you want to hang around Granger and make up for the lost time."</p><p>Clinking tumblers again, Draco retorted, "Let's get pissed."</p><p>"I'm on board with that, mate," Blaise replied enthusiastically.</p><p>A few pretty witches walked past them and eyed them flirtatiously. A blonde caught Blaise's attention and he sent over a round of drinks to their table.</p><p>She came over, thanked him for the drinks by dropping a lingering kiss to his cheek and slipped her number into his hand.</p><p>The two best friends spoke animatedly and their conversation flowed.</p><p>"This auction idea is insane, I fucking love it," Blaise boomed excitedly.</p><p>He looked over Draco's head and his eyes darkened menacingly.</p><p>Quick to catch on, Draco turned to see Marcus Flint his old Quidditch Captain and four other cronies coming towards them.</p><p>All men wore washed-out black robes, looked drunk, sleazy, and dangerous.</p><p>"Fuck," Draco heard Blaise curse under his breath.</p><p>"You okay, mate?" He questioned, perplexed by his best friend's behaviour.</p><p>Draco felt a firm hand on his shoulder, "Mate, haven't seen you in a while!"</p><p>"Flint, when did you get back from Russia?" Draco greeted stonily taking the stretched-out hand in a firm grip.</p><p>Flints beady eyes sparkled, and his breath reeked of Firewhisky, "Few months, good to be back on English soil."</p><p>His shifty eyes did not move from Blaise.</p><p>"Blaise, how you doing son?" Flint asked grabbing onto his shoulder, his fingers digging in aggressively.</p><p>Blaise broke free of Flints hold and threatened in a low growl, "Get your fucking filthy hands off me."</p><p>Flint cleaned his teeth with his tongue and narrowed his eyes, "You sure you want to do this?"</p><p>Draco got to his feet, placed a firm hand on Flint's chest and glared, "Step away, Flint."</p><p>"I owe you, Blaise, how about I make good on that," the ex Slytherin spat through clenched teeth.</p><p>Without bothering with a reply, Blaise spun around to face Flint, his robes swished, he pulled out his wand and directly pointed it at Flint's chest.</p><p>Blaise hissed darkly, "Make your fucking move."</p><p>Plunging his hand into his robes, Draco joined him in seconds</p><p>Flint narrowed his eyes and laughed, "You are fucking outnumbered."</p><p>"Try us you fucking piece of shit," Blaise replied low and menacingly.</p><p>Tom hurried forward and stood between them, "Gentlemen please take your differences somewhere else."</p><p>With a reluctant but curt nod, they reluctantly lowered their wands.</p><p>Flint turned to leave but stopped dead in front of Draco and leered, "Give Granger my regards, I hear she has a tight little box."</p><p>Without hesitation, Draco grabbed his old Captain by the filthy black robes and his punch landed square on his nose.</p><p>They heard a faint crunch and blood spurted out.</p><p>Flint fell to his knees holding his broken nose, blood spilt profusely from it and coated the floor.</p><p>Blaise had his wand out hexing the group of men that accompanied Flint, they charged at them after seeing their leader fall.</p><p>Draco bent over, grabbed Flint again and smashed his fist into the already broken face.</p><p>He continued his assault on the man cowering on the floor covered in blood and bellowed, "Who the fuck do you think you are?" </p><p>Tom appeared with security wizards hoping to neutralize the situation.</p><p>A stern look from Blaise had Tom backing away from them, the old innkeeper would not dare say anything to a Malfoy and Zabini.</p><p>Instead, the security wizards closed in on Flint's men and immobilized them.</p><p>Getting to his feet, Flint wiped the blood gushing out of his mouth and nose and yelled, "Malfoy, we all know that you are sleeping with Nott's wife."</p><p>Draco closed the distance and raised his bruised fist to strike the bloodied man once again when Flint muttered viciously, "Were you guys having a bloody affair? Nott was a good man."</p><p>Draco felt his blood run cold at the declaration, is this what the wizarding populace believed?</p><p>Flint spat blood at Draco's feet in disgust, "You disgrace the great house of Slytherin and brotherhood."</p><p>Grabbing him again by the collar of his robes, Draco whispered darkly, "You know nothing about brotherhood."</p><p>The men left the bar and Draco and Blaise returned to their drinks, the other patrons stared at them and quickly averted their eyes when they turned to look.</p><p>Draining his drink, Blaise explained calmly, "He came by the store and he asked if you were fucking Granger, I shoved him against the wall and threatened to blow his head off."</p><p>Draco clenched his teeth in anger. Pure rage was seeping through his body and spilling fire into his blood.</p><p>Tapping his tumbler, Draco requested another drink and replied darkly, "I see."</p><p>Turning to his best friend, he asked seriously, "What is your honest opinion about Hermione and me?"</p><p>Blaise's face split into a warm smile, "I think she is your soulmate," and then added surprisingly, "Theo believed it too, Drake."</p><p>Draco ran his fingers through his platinum blonde locks and muttered, "Hermione and I have a long way to go right?"</p><p>Blaise sighed, unfortunately, it was the truth, "Yes you do."</p><p>He added seriously, "Be strong for her, she's going to need you more than ever."</p><p>Draco nodded confidently, those had been Theo's last words to him.</p><p>He would be by her side every step of the way.</p><p>Nothing mattered but her and their love.</p><p>
  <em>Hermione, the need to be with her was compelling</em>
</p><p>It was late but cars whizzed by, the cool London air nipped at his nose.</p><p>Draco felt the effects of the alcohol he consumed.</p><p>Blaise put his arm around his companion for the night and left with the pretty blonde.</p><p>Without much thought, Draco disapparated to Hermione's flat.</p><p>Darkness greeted him; she was asleep.</p><p>Reaching for his wand, he illuminated the way to her room.</p><p>Discarding his clothes, he pulled down the sheets and slid in next to her warm body.</p><p>He felt her stiffen and quickly reach under the pillow for her wand.</p><p>The room flooded with light and he shielded his face at once from the bright unwelcome intrusion.</p><p>Fear in her eyes, her chest heaving with the rapid intake of air, she turned to face him.</p><p>Looking him over, she cupped his face lovingly and asked tenderly, "What's the matter, darling?"</p><p>He buried himself in her hair and desperately sobbed, "I love you so much it hurts."</p><p>
  <em>Flint's words however untrue left a deep and profound impact on him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Theo, mate, I'm sorry but she's my everything.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We never betrayed you, except once, it was our weakest moment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It hurt him that people would believe they would betray Theo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He hated that she was being portrayed as a heartless two-timing bitch.</em>
</p><p>Bringing his face to hers, she stared into his beautiful grey swirls, "Draco…."</p><p>Taking her hand, he pressed it to his chest and pleaded, "Feel me, Hermione."</p><p>Claiming her lips, he growled, "Touch me, I want your hands on me."</p><p>She moved her fingers across his taut chest, stomach and back, she whispered against his soft lips, "You're drenched in sweat."</p><p>In alarm, Hermione pulled back and took his hands in hers and asked in growing concern, "Why are your knuckles red and bruised?</p><p>Touching his face again, she coaxed desperately, "What happened?"</p><p>Ignoring her pleas, he gently pushed her down and got on top of her.</p><p>His fingers were already pulling down her plain white panties, "Let me make love to you slowly."</p><p>Rising above her, he hooked his thumbs on the band of her underwear and gently pulled it down her long legs, kissing each area that got exposed.</p><p>Her breathing hitched at the movement of his tongue and lips on her skin.</p><p>He sucked on her delicate belly button, sending rippling shocks throughout her body.</p><p>What started as slow and sensual was quickly turning into hard and urgent.</p><p>Kissing the exposed top skin of her cunt, he used his fingers to spread the plush pussy lips apart, stretching them wide, he brought her clitoris out to show.</p><p>He groaned against the pulsating little bundle of nerve endings and plunged his tongue inside her growing wetness.</p><p>Draco fervently, greedily lapped up every drop she offered ardently.</p><p>Hermione squirmed under him, her fingers inching up towards her breasts, she twirled a nipple bringing it to life.</p><p>She was so close; his tongue found her spot effortlessly and he worked it efficiently to bring her to orgasm.</p><p>He ran his finger around it, gently sucking and releasing only to fuck her tight hole with his tongue.</p><p>Her orgasm was upon her and she almost screamed out his name but mercilessly, Draco withdrew and stood up.</p><p>Overcome with pleasure, Hermione sat up, pulled his boxers down roughly and without warning, took him fully in the mouth.</p><p>The move threw him off and he grabbed onto her head, thrusting into her warm mouth seeking the salvation within.</p><p>She worked him nice and good, his length and girth suffocating her as she deep throated him.</p><p>His increasing groans and urgent tightening of his fingers in her hair told her he was close.</p><p>Not giving him the satisfaction, she withdrew, and he groaned aloud in frustration.</p><p>Turning her back to him, she got on all fours and gave him her arse.</p><p>Using a pillow as a cushion, she placed it under her stomach.</p><p>Grabbing her creamy cheeks, Draco spread them apart, her juices dripped down towards her thighs.</p><p>His eyes lingered momentarily on her pert little arsehole.</p><p>Would she allow him? Pushing the thought aside, he widened her cheeks and pushed his head into her drenched, cock hugging cunt.</p><p>Hermione almost fell forward at the intensity of Draco's first thrust into her.</p><p>Firmly gripping her by the waist, he moved in as close as possible until only his balls were hanging pressed up against the cheeks.</p><p>Draco started his onslaught of hard fucking. He needed this, he needed her.</p><p>Her skin rippled at the brutality of his throbbing cock plunging into her with all his might.</p><p>She loved it. Her moans grew louder.</p><p>Closing his eyes, he dug his fingers into her waist further and drank in her sounds.</p><p>It sounded like sweet fucking music to him.</p><p>Bringing one hand off her waist, he whacked her hard across a full cheek.</p><p>The skin rippled back and turned red.</p><p>She groaned, he did it again to her other cheek, harder this time.</p><p>Blood rushed to where he assaulted her.</p><p>"Baby, please don't stop," Hermione cried out from under.</p><p>Her whimpers and moans filled the room.</p><p>The pleasure she felt spread across her body in tiny little waves of heat.</p><p>They were panting against each other.</p><p>He stood over her tenaciously plunging his dripping cock down her throbbing cunt.</p><p>Again, and again and again.</p><p>The sounds of their raw flesh colliding fueled their need for release.</p><p>He wanted her to come against his shaft, he felt her muscles clench and unclench with her pending orgasm.</p><p>"I want to feel you release around me, fucking drown my cock Granger," Draco growled at her.</p><p>Those few words pushed her off the edge and she flew off into the world of heavenly bliss.</p><p>Wave after wave after wave tore through her small body.</p><p>Her fingers dug deep into the pillow to steady herself, he held her firmly by her waist and with a final groan, he whispered, "This is for you love."</p><p>He hissed low, as he pulled her tight against his chest and unloaded his thick spurt of semen into her waiting passage.</p><p>Like her orgasm, his was intense.</p><p>Wave after wave after wave of his warm seed filled her up.</p><p>She tightened around him milking him for each drop.</p><p>Thoroughly spent he withdrew and looked at her glistening cunt dripping with her juices and his.</p><p>Her arms and knees gave out and Hermione fell face first on to the bed.</p><p>Holding his softening cock in his hands, he walked towards the bathroom.</p><p>When he came back, she propped herself against the headboard staring at him through glazed eyes.</p><p>Draco gave Hermione an exhausted smile and ran his long fingers through his hair.</p><p>"Are you going to tell me what that was about?" She demanded closing her legs tightly.</p><p>"Hold that thought," she said, no longer able to contain the steady dripping.</p><p>Pushing herself off the bed, she quickly headed to the bathroom.</p><p>Looking in the mirror, she saw her flushed face, messy hair, and dilated pupils.</p><p>Washing, Hermione stepped back into the room to find Draco fast asleep.</p><p>Frustrated that he gave her no answers, she pressed up against his back and fell into a night of tired but deep sleep.</p><p>Draco woke to find Hermione staring at him intensely.</p><p>"The fuck you doing?" He inquired groggily and tried to turn over to get more sleep.</p><p>His head pounded unpleasantly, and his mouth felt itchy and scratchy.</p><p>The more he tried to force sleep the more he realized that he desperately needed a drink of water.</p><p>She had expected this and handed him a cool glass of water, he struggled to sit, leaned against the headboard and drained the glass in one gulp.</p><p>Next Hermione held out the hangover cure potion, sheepishly but eagerly Draco took it and downed it.</p><p>The potion took instant effect and he felt the dull throbbing in his head ease.</p><p>Unable to keep quiet any longer, Hermione asked, "What happened last night?"</p><p>Draco had no intention of telling her the whole truth, it would needlessly hurt and upset her.</p><p>She was still coming to terms with being with him and he did not want to a damn thing to fuck it up.</p><p>He yawned purposefully and stretched, his muscles felt sore and overused.</p><p>"It was just a pub brawl, love," Draco replied nonchalantly.</p><p>He grinned at the memory of his fist connecting with Flint's face.</p><p>"A pub brawl?" She repeated suspiciously.</p><p>Placing a kiss on her head, he got up, pulled up his boxers and smirked confidently, "You should see the other guy."</p><p>Hermione frowned, while he slept, she magically lessened the bruising on his knuckles.</p><p>"Aren't you late for work?" Draco asked glancing at the clock.</p><p>Work! Fuck!</p><p>She scooted off the bed, rushed to the bathroom and got dressed in a hurry.</p><p>Narcissa Black Malfoy sat in her exquisitely decorated living room sipping tea with Annabelle.</p><p>They were going over the list of invitees and the list of people they planned on auctioning.</p><p>Dotty appeared and bowed before Narcissa, "Madam, Dotty has a message."</p><p>Turning her attention to her favourite house-elf, she asked gently, "Yes darling, what is it?"</p><p>"Mrs Olivia Parkinson and Mrs Nancy Macmillan are waiting to meet you," the elf informed, her eyes darting nervously towards the entrance.</p><p>Narcissa raised a quizzical eyebrow, "Show them in, Dotty."</p><p>Moments later, two regally dressed women walked into the foyer, their heels clicked against the marbled floor gowns rustled at their feet.</p><p>Dressed in purple and peach flowing dress robes with expensive jewellery and bejewelled fingers, they walked in with an air of elegance and importance.</p><p>Narcissa got to her feet and Annabelle followed suit.</p><p>"Cissy, darling," Olivia cooed coming close.</p><p>Nancy smiled warmly at Narcissa.</p><p>Narcissa offered graciously, "Please have a seat.”</p><p>Once the ladies settled in, she asked curiously, “To what do I owe this pleasure?"</p><p>The two women exchanged a look and spoke, "We missed you at the last two gatherings."</p><p>Narcissa replied with a smile, "Well, you can hardly blame me for keeping my distance, my son is my life and I won't tolerate an unjustified ill word against him."</p><p>"Of course, we understand completely, we are here to make amends, Cissy," Nancy chimed in eagerly.</p><p>"Due warning has been given to the ladies who did you the dishonour," Olivia added with an air of superiority.</p><p>Narcissa eyed the women before her and made a quick decision.</p><p>The illustrious group had their benefits and even though she loathe them, her inner self knew they could be put to beneficial use.</p><p>Dotty served everyone tea and delectable pastries, Narcissa smiled warmly, "I will be present at the next soiree."</p><p>"How wonderful!" The ladies declared together.</p><p>Out of the corner of their curious eyes, they caught the design of the pamphlet that Annabelle tried to hide.</p><p>"Are you planning a Ball, Cissy?" Nancy asked in interest, stirring sugar into her cup of tea.</p><p>"Yes, we are actually, it is a fundraiser for the Foundation," Narcissa replied politely.</p><p>"Oh, do tell!" Olivia asked excitedly. The aristocratic woman lived for the next function.</p><p>With a poised laugh, Narcissa explained the details of the upcoming fundraiser and the auction they had planned.</p><p>Their eyes sparkled brightly as they listened intently to the details.</p><p>Nancy brought her hands together eagerly, "What an absolutely marvellous idea, I would be honoured for my son to take part."</p><p>Ernie was home and it would be the perfect opportunity for him to meet some lovely young ladies.</p><p>"I would love if all the noble families would take part in this event," Narcissa added shrewdly with a slight smile at Annabelle.</p><p>"Of course, let us discuss this at the next get together," Olivia agreed earnestly.</p><p>Having finished tea the ladies rose to their feet and smoothed their dresses for any wrinkles that might have gathered while sitting.</p><p>Narcissa bid them a fond farewell, watched them disappear and turned to smile at Annabelle triumphantly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Slow burn! :)</p><p>I love Draco in this chapter, so caring and loving.</p><p>Please read and review. I absolutely love reading reviews because it helps to motivate my writing while other reviews help me to become a better writer.</p><p>To all the comments THANK YOU SO MUCH! :)</p><p>Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! :)</p><p>Enjoy Chapter Seventeen!</p><p>Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!</p><p>HAPPY READING! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>THE DAILY PROPHET</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Pureblood Pub brawl</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Marcus Flint decided a night out would end up in a bloodied mess.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>The three ex-housemates left nothing unturned as Draco Malfoy gave out a vicious beating to his ex-Quidditch captain.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Witnesses at the Leaky Cauldron confirm that Marcus Flint pointedly insulted Miss Hermione Granger Nott who is rumoured to be Mr Malfoy's latest companion.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Wizards have guessed about Mrs Notts increasing fondness of her late husband's best friend.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Is it a forbidden love of the sinister kind?</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Marcus Flint seen at St Mungo's sporting a bloodied face and broken nose.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>A Rita Skeeter EXCLUSIVE!</em> </strong>
</p><p>Hermione threw the paper down in disgust.</p><p>Rita Skeeter, the bloody bitch Hermione thought fighting the bile that rose to the surface, but the woman was slipping, the article was a day late.</p><p><em>Marcus Flint pointedly insulted Miss Hermione Granger Nott</em>.</p><p>But why? She hardly knew Flint.</p><p><em>Is it a forbidden love of the sinister kind</em>? What the hell did that mean?</p><p></p><div>
  <p>There was nothing sinister about the love they shared.</p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="storycontent nocopy">
    <p>A dull throbbing ache crept into her head and settled at the back, pulsating with increasing pain.</p>
    <p>She collapsed into the nearest chair.</p>
    <p>Why had Draco lied to her?</p>
    <p>What was he protecting her from?</p>
    <p>The Sinister kind? The words played in her mind unpleasantly.</p>
    <p>What was so sinister about her love for Draco?</p>
    <p>Nott? They still referred to her by her married name.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Theo, I wish you were here.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Just for a few minutes even.</em>
    </p>
    <p>Perhaps it was time to visit her late husband's portrait.</p>
    <p>It had been weeks since they spoke.</p>
    <p>The continuous buzzing of her phone distracted her, and Draco's name popped up.</p>
    <p>Judging by the mounting miss calls, all her friends had seen the paper.</p>
    <p><em>Sinister?</em> Again, the word crept into her troubled mind, pulling at the strands of sanity, making her question everything.</p>
    <p>Hermione had no desire to speak to Draco especially after he had lied to her face.</p>
    <p>He had lied by omission, but it was still a bloody lie.</p>
    <p>She had every right to know! This was her life too!</p>
    <p>Ginny called next, reluctantly she answered and pressed the Muggle device to her ear.</p>
    <p>The throbbing at the back of her head increased.</p>
    <p>"Mi, are you alright?" Ginny's concerned voice cut through as soon as the call connected.</p>
    <p>"I'm fine, Gin," came her robotic reply.</p>
    <p>Sensing Hermione needed her, Ginny retorted sternly, "I'm coming over now."</p>
    <p>Not in the mood to face anymore and having to explain what she was going through, Hermione changed her tone to match Ginny's and said, "Not now, I have to get ready for work."</p>
    <p>Accepting defeat, Ginny replied grudgingly, "Okay, I'll stop by for lunch."</p>
    <p>It had been close to two weeks since she last saw her only female best friend, the idea of lunch appealed to her and mustering some enthusiasm she said, "That sounds really good, I'll see you then."</p>
    <p>Ginny hung up with a frown, staring at the black screen.</p>
    <p>Harry questioned in concern, "How is she holding up?"</p>
    <p>Turning to her husband, she replied sadly, "I don't really know, she seemed cold and withdrawn."</p>
    <p>Harry's face creased with worry.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>"Fuck!" Draco cursed aloud pacing around his flat like a caged wolf.</p>
    <p>Why the bloody hell was she not answering?</p>
    <p>He threw the Prophet away in anger.</p>
    <p>Fucking Skeeter would pay.</p>
    <p>Rushing into his room, he rummaged through his cupboard and threw a t-shirt over his head and pulled up a pair of worn jeans.</p>
    <p>Taking out his wand, without a second thought Draco disapparated to Hermione's flat.</p>
    <p>Landing on the soft carpet, he straightened to find her on the chair, the Prophet clutched firmly between her balled up fists and staring into space.</p>
    <p>The haunted vacant expression in her eyes terrified him.</p>
    <p>
      <em>They had come so far since that look first adorned her face.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>No, my love.</em>
    </p>
    <p>Deciding to play it cool, cautiously he approached.</p>
    <p>Before he got close, she turned to face him and stood up.</p>
    <p>"Would you like some tea?" Hermione asked moving towards the kitchen.</p>
    <p>It caught him off guard, but it was welcome.</p>
    <p>Smiling warmly at his witch, he answered, "Yes darling, please"</p>
    <p>Carefully placing the paper on the counter, she attended to the dull task of making tea.</p>
    <p>"Hermione…" Draco started to speak.</p>
    <p>Interrupting him, Hermione asked cooly, "What did Flint say about me?"</p>
    <p>Fuck!</p>
    <p>Draco propped up against the counter and replied cautiously, "It wasn't about you, love."</p>
    <p>Her tone changed to anger, "Don't lie to me. Tell me what he said."</p>
    <p>Taking a deep breath, he confessed reluctantly, "He called me a disgrace to Slytherin and brotherhood for having an affair with you."</p>
    <p>Hermione felt her breathing hitch uncomfortably.</p>
    <p>Laughing maniacally, she responded in disgust, "Is it because I'm Theo's wife or because my late husband is your best friend?"</p>
    <p>His tone softened and he tried to reach for her, "It doesn't matter what a criminal like Flint has to say, Hermione."</p>
    <p>"IT MATTERS, DRACO!" She cried out suddenly.</p>
    <p>He nearly spilt his tea at the intensity of her cry.</p>
    <p>The need to comfort her was back, "Why does it matter, love?"</p>
    <p>Tears she held back split over the corners of her eyes and down her cheeks.</p>
    <p>Draco sternly told her, "Hermione, we are going to have to endure the taunting and cruel comments."</p>
    <p>He continued lovingly, "I will be right by your side darling, it changes nothing about how we feel about each other."</p>
    <p>Hermione stared into his face, hanging on to every word.</p>
    <p>His anger returned as he remembered the article and he viciously spat out, "They are a bunch of bigoted fools who have nothing better to do than gossip about others."</p>
    <p>Desperately, Draco pleaded with Hermione, "I love you with my life. Please don't read too much into this."</p>
    <p>Reassuringly, he pressed, "Besides, they are only beginning to speculate that there is something between us, none of them knows for sure."</p>
    <p>"Theo..." Hermione muttered weakly.</p>
    <p>He held his hand up and stopped her from finishing the sentence, "Theo would want this for us, his last words to us are proof of that."</p>
    <p>Wearing his heart on his sleeve, Draco implored, "I'm here to stay, Granger, nothing can take me away from you this time."</p>
    <p>Closing the distance, he took her in his arms and held her close to his chest.</p>
    <p>"Can you feel that?" He asked lovingly.</p>
    <p>She could hear the soft drumming of his heart.</p>
    <p>Dropping his lips to her ear, he placed a soft kiss on it and whispered, "Each beat is for you and only you."</p>
    <p>Her arms went around him, and she held him closer to her body.</p>
    <p>His warmth spread through her.</p>
    <p>
      <em>She called him her own personal sun because his warmth spread throughout her body.</em>
    </p>
    <p>"I love you so much, Draco," Hermione sobbed against his chest.</p>
    <p>The love she currently felt for him, had always felt for him was above anything else.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Forgive me, Theo.</em>
    </p>
    <p>Running his long fingers through her hair soothingly, he cooed words of comfort, "We will get through this together. I will never leave your side again."</p>
    <p>"I know," Hermione replied confidently. She was desperate to make the same promise, but it evaded her.</p>
    <p>Cupping her face, he kissed her tenderly caressing and holding onto her tear-stained face.</p>
    <p>When he lovingly tried to undress her, she stopped him.</p>
    <p>"What's wrong, darling?" Draco asked earnestly.</p>
    <p>Hesitating, Hermione mumbled, "I...err...I'm bleeding."</p>
    <p>Smiling warmly, he hugged her again and said, "Oh, not that it matters to me but it will be uncomfortable."</p>
    <p>Bringing his lips to hers, she kissed him passionately.</p>
    <p>Breaking away, Draco pulled out his wand and brought out a frying pan, "I'll make you some breakfast, go change for work."</p>
    <p>The hot water washed over her, it got into her hidden crevices.</p>
    <p>Looking down she saw the water mix with blood.</p>
    <p>Purposely, Hermione stepped away from it.</p>
    <p>After the suicide attempt, the smell of blood and the look of it nauseated her.</p>
    <p>It trailed down her long legs, swirled around her toes and disappeared down the drain.</p>
    <p>Shuddering, she controlled the vomit that rose in her throat.</p>
    <p>Hermione felt herself crumble, hugging her legs close to her body, she curled up on the floor of the tub and apologized repeatedly to her dead husband.</p>
    <p>
      <em>The article made her feel unclean and damaged.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Please believe me, Theo, I did love you!</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Let me be free from this pain.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Sinister?</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>My love for them was, is and always will be pure.</em>
    </p>
    <p>Her eyes flew open, igniting a fire within herself.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Draco whisked eggs adding cheese and fried a few sausages.</p>
    <p>Hermione walked into the kitchen dressed in a light blue dress with cap sleeves.</p>
    <p>Tying her hair back into a high ponytail, she fastened her watch and sat across the handsome man cooking for her.</p>
    <p>Turning away from the stove, Draco flashed his signature grin and carefully balanced the frying pan.</p>
    <p>Hermione got up and fetched the plates from the cupboard.</p>
    <p>The kitchen smelt amazing, he piled her plate with a fluffy omelette and toast.</p>
    <p>Hermione inhaled deeply and cut herself a piece and hungrily devoured it, "You spoil me."</p>
    <p>"Always," Draco responded taking a large bite off the omelette.</p>
    <p>"Are we good, babe?" He asked seriously.</p>
    <p>Reluctant to burden him with the truth of how she really felt, Hermione, smiled weakly and nodded.</p>
    <p>She came to a few real conclusions.</p>
    <p>He was right, it would get worse before it got better.</p>
    <p>If he was going to be strong for her, then she would do the same.</p>
    <p>With a lingering kiss, Hermione reluctantly left Draco casually standing in her kitchen.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>She walked into the Ministry with her head held high and a large file tucked under her arm.</p>
    <p>The whispering got to her first, wizards purposely looked away when she approached.</p>
    <p>Damn the Daily Prophet to hell.</p>
    <p>Brenda smiled sympathetically and offered to get her a coffee.</p>
    <p>Grateful for the warm gesture, Hermione wholeheartedly agreed.</p>
    <p>Moments after she settled into her seat, a familiar face poked their head into her small space and she visibly relaxed.</p>
    <p>Walking in, Harry closed the door behind him, he pulled out the chair, sat down and leaned forward, "Are you okay, love?"</p>
    <p>Looking at him, she replied stoically, "Yes, I'm fine, Harry."</p>
    <p>Narrowing his eyes, Harry called her out, "You don't look fine."</p>
    <p>Hermione played with her fingers nervously, months after she wished for her ring,</p>
    <p>It kept her sane, the cooling metal calmed her.</p>
    <p>But now Draco calmed her.</p>
    <p>Sighing in exasperation, Hermione listened to Harry, "It wasn't even about you, Flint has always been a right bloody prick, I'm sure he deserved the beat down."</p>
    <p>Despite Draco's forget about it attitude for her benefit, Hermione knew it affected him, his behaviour that night was solid proof of it.</p>
    <p>Reaching over Harry squeezed her hand reassuringly, "If you need to talk, I'm always here."</p>
    <p>Hermione returned the pressure and held onto his hand, "Ginny said she would stop by."</p>
    <p>Letting go, Harry leaned back in the chair and smiled warmly at the mention of his wife, "Yes she did, I'll come to get you for lunch."</p>
    <p>She was about to reply when she was rudely interrupted.</p>
    <p>"Well, if it isn't the femme fatal of the wizarding world," Ryan greeted her cruelly.</p>
    <p>Getting to his feet, Harry glared at the American, his interruption was clearly unwelcome.</p>
    <p>Locking eyes with Hermione, Ryan continued, "Heard your boyfriend got real defending your honour."</p>
    <p>Harry almost reached for his wand but instead, he warned darkly, "That's enough, Spencer."</p>
    <p>Beyond furious, Hermione got to her feet aggressively, "No, let him gloat. Go on you absolutely horrid human being, do your fucking worst."</p>
    <p>Ryan stared disbelievingly into Hermione's face; the woman was clearly deranged but something was off, this confrontation was unlike her.</p>
    <p>Obviously, he had taken his sarcastic mockery too far.</p>
    <p>"I..err...Granger...listen," Ryan stammered trying to salvage a thread of decency.</p>
    <p>Unable to control her anger, Hermione yelled, "If you have nothing to say or require nothing from me, kindly get the fuck out of my office."</p>
    <p>Wizards and witches outside her office stopped dead in their tracks trying to crane their necks to get a glimpse of what was going on.</p>
    <p>With a curt and embarrassed nod, Ryan turned and walked purposely away, his dark blue robes rustled behind him.</p>
    <p>The small crowd that gathered quickly stepped out of his way and dispersed.</p>
    <p>Her whole body shook with the rage coursing through her body.</p>
    <p>Harry stood wide-eyed and impressed by Hermione's justified outburst.</p>
    <p>He smirked in satisfaction, "Well done, that put him in his place."</p>
    <p>The hours passed by and unfortunately, the day was plagued by many calls from the press.</p>
    <p>Brenda fielded calls from reporters who were anxious to know Hermione's view on the fight.</p>
    <p>Politely and firmly she declined to make any comment.</p>
    <p>She heard Brenda say for the twentieth time, "Miss Granger is in a meeting and cannot be disturbed."</p>
    <p>They locked eyes and exchanged a look of frustration.</p>
    <p>Her anger crept up again, pushing the feeling away, she focused on the newest case.</p>
    <p>Kingsley had a few meetings with the Muggle Prime Minister and Ryan would go with, thank Merlin for that.</p>
    <p>She frowned at the thought of him, perhaps she had been too harsh earlier.</p>
    <p>Damn her need to be nice to everyone.</p>
    <p>Making up her mind to apologize the next time she saw the insufferable wizard, she opened the file and got lost in the world of planning.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Draco leaned back into his chair; the press was being a massive pain in his rear end.</p>
    <p>Helen was trusted with dealing with the calls and owls that flooded his office.</p>
    <p>The fucking parasites, he thought angrily.</p>
    <p>A loud knock on the door made him glare at it in frustration.</p>
    <p>The door opened and Blaise strode in, his face like thunder.</p>
    <p>"These fuckers are flooding my stores," he thundered.</p>
    <p>Plopping himself down on the large black sofa, the smart man let out a frustrated growl.</p>
    <p>Walking over to the small bar he kept in his office, Draco poured two glasses of bourbon and handed one to Blaise.</p>
    <p>He took it graciously; a quick clink of glasses and they took a gratifying sip.</p>
    <p>"How is Hermione?" Blaise asked, his growing concern apparent.</p>
    <p>"Upset but dealing with it," Draco informed him sadly.</p>
    <p>"The poor woman, it's been a year and a half since Theo's been gone and they still refer to her as the grieving widow," Blaise retorted clearly upset at the content in the article.</p>
    <p>"She's no longer a Nott," Draco muttered against his glass.</p>
    <p>Perplexed, Blaise raised a curious eyebrow, "She's not a Malfoy, is she?"</p>
    <p>His best friend was known for his impulsive behaviour, he wondered if the couple had eloped without telling anyone.</p>
    <p>With Draco anything was possible, but Granger kept him grounded, Blaise thought fondly.</p>
    <p>Shaking his head Draco took a sip and replied confidently, "Not yet but she will be."</p>
    <p>Eyes widening in shock, Blaise asked curiously, "You've been thinking of marriage?"</p>
    <p>Locking serious eyes with his best friend, Draco responded happily, "Yes I have, we've not officially been together long but I think nine years of loving the same woman is pretty much a clear cut sign that she is the only one for me."</p>
    <p>Well, that much was true. Blaise nodded in agreement at once, "When?"</p>
    <p>"On her birthday, it'll be nearly a year for us and over two since Theo passed," Draco informed Blaise excitedly about his plan to propose to Hermione.</p>
    <p>"Wow mate, you really have given it some thought," Blaise retorted overjoyed and impressed that Draco was ready to finally settle down.</p>
    <p>"Of course, I have, I love her, Blaise," Draco responded seriously, his eyes lighting up at the prospect of making Hermione his wife.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Forever his.</em>
    </p>
    <p>His face split into a bright smile, Blaise got up and gave Draco a brotherly hug.</p>
    <p>Just like that, they heard Helen answer another round of calls from annoying reporters.</p>
    <p>His handsome face darkened with fury, "What are we going to do about these bloody reporters?"</p>
    <p>Draco sneered a malicious glint to the blue in his eyes, "You want to go down to the Prophet and use a few threatening tactics?"</p>
    <p>Rolling his eyes, Blaise asked, "And give them more ammunition?"</p>
    <p>Letting out a low laugh, Draco said, "Let it be mate, it will die down."</p>
    <p>A beautiful owl distracted them as it flew in through the window he had for his owl and perched itself next to his magnificent owl.</p>
    <p>The owl was beautiful and snow-white, it rubbed its beak along the black owl affectionately.</p>
    <p>Draco visibly paled, it was his mother's owl and he cringed at the small envelope tied to the owl's leg.</p>
    <p>He frowned, "Brace yourself, my mother's sent a howler,"</p>
    <p>"Ah fuck!" Blaise replied holding onto his head.</p>
    <p>Gingerly taking it from the snowy owl's leg, he popped a treat into its mouth before the letter flew open and Narcissa Malfoy's loud voice echoed through the space.</p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>A PUB BRAWL, HAVE YOU STOOPED SO LOW?</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>DRACO MALFOY, HAVE YOU LOST ALL SANITY?</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>IS THIS HOW A GENTLEMAN OF YOUR STATURE CONDUCTS HIMSELF?</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>I AM ABSOLUTELY FURIOUS!</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>YOU HAVE EMBARRASSED HERMIONE, ME, AND YOUR NAME.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>I EXPECT BLAISE AND YOU AT THE MANOR AT FOUR PM SHARP.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>They flinched at the harshness.</p>
    <p>"I think I'm going to be sick," Blaise responded holding onto his stomach.</p>
    <p>Draco fixed him with an icy stare, "Don't you fucking dare! If I am going down, I'm taking you with me."</p>
    <p>Throwing a look of disgust at his blonde-haired friend, he replied in contempt, "Fine! Misery does love company."</p>
    <p>Laughing heartily, Draco retorted, "That's the spirit, mate."</p>
    <p>"I'm bloody glad my mum's away with her sodding boyfriend," Blaise told Draco happily.</p>
    <p>Draco nodded in understanding; Blaise's mother made his mother look like a fairy princess.</p>
    <p>They had a few hours to go before they were expected at Malfoy Manor, and Blaise decided to hang around until such time.</p>
    <p>Pulling out his phone, Draco punched in his text:-</p>
    <p>
      <strong>My mother has requested my presence.</strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong>I will come by after.</strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong>Hope you are okay, darling.</strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong>I love you always.<br/></strong>
    </p>
    <p>Hermione glanced at the phone and grabbed it quickly because of the name that appeared.</p>
    <p>Narcissa requested his presence?</p>
    <p>Frowning at the message, she typed her reply:-</p>
    <p>
      <strong>Hounded by the press.</strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong>Going to have lunch with Ginny and Harry.</strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong>I love you too!</strong>
    </p>
    <p>Draco frowned at the press comment but smiled at Ginny's name, it was always nice when she spent time with the Potters.</p>
    <p>His thumbs moved across the keypad in reply: -</p>
    <p>
      <strong>Have a good time, my love.</strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong>Do you need me to bring anything later?</strong>
    </p>
    <p>She sighed and gazed at the phone lovingly,</p>
    <p>
      <strong>Only yourself!</strong>
    </p>
    <p>Reading the message, he realized he missed her and put his heart and soul into the reply: -</p>
    <p>
      <strong>I have always been only yours, Hermione.</strong>
    </p>
    <hr/>
    <p>She was about to reply when Kingsley and Ryan walked in.</p>
    <p>Pulling up chairs, they sat across her.</p>
    <p>Hermione felt Ryan stare at the snow globe on her table.</p>
    <p>Leaning back against her chair, she regarded the men in front of her and asked seriously, "What can I help you, gentlemen, with?"</p>
    <p>Without skipping a beat, and without much thought, Ryan replied huskily, "There's so much you can do for me," his eyes dropped to her luscious lips.</p>
    <p>Kingsley creased his brow in annoyance and shot Ryan a look of disgust, "Mind your attitude, Spencer."</p>
    <p>Feeling her temper rise at the inappropriate comment, Hermione balled her hands into fists to control herself.</p>
    <p>Ignoring the American, Kingsley spoke, "We need you to help us with the Auror legislation, weapons and procedure documents."</p>
    <p>Ryan pulled out a file and handed it to Hermione, "Harry has added Muggle techniques and firearms to the training manifest."</p>
    <p>Flipping the papers in the thick file, she skimmed through it and answered, "Sure, I'll sit with Harry and sort it out."</p>
    <p>"Thank you, Granger," Kingsley thanked his voice echoing in the small space.</p>
    <p>When they made to move out of her office, she timidly said, "Ryan...err...listen...I wanted to apologize."</p>
    <p>Turning to face her, he held up a hand to stop her from talking any further.</p>
    <p>Staring intently into her eyes, Ryan replied, "I deserved it, I'm sorry too."</p>
    <p>Hermione stared at him in disbelief. She had not bargained on him apologizing, mainly because she thought him to be a cruel and devious little shite.</p>
    <p>It threw her off completely.</p>
    <p>With a cocky smile, Ryan followed Kingsley out leaving a very confused Hermione to ponder her thoughts.</p>
    <p>Moments later Harry came by with a cheerful Ginny.</p>
    <p>Hermione smiled brightly, got up and hugged Ginny tightly.</p>
    <p>She had missed her fiery red-headed best friend.</p>
    <p>Ginny returned Hermione's enthusiasm and Harry looked at them fondly.</p>
    <p>Looking around them, Hermione asked curiously, "Where is James?"</p>
    <p>Putting her hand through Harry's, she replied with a smile, "He's with my mother."</p>
    <p>"I needed a break," the fiery redhead added laughingly.</p>
    <p>Patting his wife's hand, Harry asked, "Shall we get going then?"</p>
    <p>Hermione nodded enthusiastically and grabbed her purse.</p>
    <p>Wanting to try something different they settled on an Indian curry house.</p>
    <p>Ordering the least spicy of the dishes cautiously, they sat back and enjoyed the calming ambience.</p>
    <p>Soft music played in the background and colourful paintings and authentic Indian furniture adorned their surroundings.</p>
    <p>The food arrived and their mouth watered.</p>
    <p>Just the aroma was heavenly.</p>
    <p>Eagerly tucking in, Ginny delicately broke off a piece of naan and asked, "Are you okay?"</p>
    <p>Hermione played with her hands nervously, "I don't know, Gin, I honestly did not expect this much hostility towards Draco and me."</p>
    <p>Harry reached over and served himself a bit of thick chicken curry, "As I said earlier, it was not directed at your relationship, they don't know you guys are together."</p>
    <p>Hermione sighed, "It's only a matter of time and then the real fireworks will start."</p>
    <p>Harry exchanged a grave look with Ginny.</p>
    <p>Hermione's body language gave them cause for concern, she was withdrawing.</p>
    <p>Purposely stirring the conversation away, they chattered animatedly about James, Ron and Luna.</p>
    <p>Charlie and Luna had set a wedding date and were busy getting ready for the upcoming nuptials.</p>
    <p>"Oh, I do have some news," Hermione chimed in, popping a piece of bread into her mouth.</p>
    <p>She closed her eyes and savoured the rich texture of flavours that burst in her mouth.</p>
    <p>Harry raised his eyebrow and Ginny stared at her waiting for her to continue.</p>
    <p>Clearing her throat, she informed them, "The Foundation is having a ball and auction end of the month,"</p>
    <p>Perplexed Ginny asked interestedly, "Like an auction of antiques?"</p>
    <p>Hermione hid a smirk, "Well not exactly, we will be auctioning off a dinner reservation with a selected person."</p>
    <p>Harry choked on his water, "What?"</p>
    <p>Ginny patted him lightly on the back, but her eyes shone excitedly, "That's a brilliant idea, I can't wait."</p>
    <p>They spent the rest of lunch talking about the auction and who was being auctioned.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>"It's your Manor, you go in first," Blaise offered, staring at the imposing ancestral home.</p>
    <p>"Pussy," Draco replied with a laugh.</p>
    <p>They walked into the living room where Narcissa sat reading a book.</p>
    <p>Draco bent to give his mother a peck and she gestured the chairs in front.</p>
    <p>Cautiously taking the seats, Draco spoke first, "Can we explain what happened before you rip us to shreds?"</p>
    <p>Narcissa shook her head exasperatedly and let out a sigh, "Son, your relationship is going to come under scrutiny, but you cannot be punching everyone who says something disapproving."</p>
    <p>Draco hung his head in mock shame, "I know mother."</p>
    <p>Looking at the grown men before her, Narcissa retorted seriously, "Grow up boys!"</p>
    <p>Turning to face her son again, she added sternly, "I told you that you need to be strong for her."</p>
    <p>The article infuriated her, despite the men fighting, it was Hermione who got criticized. It was always the women who got the short end of the stick.</p>
    <p>Finally turning her attention to Blaise, Narcissa spoke, "You are usually the voice of reason. What happened?"</p>
    <p>Blaise flinched and sunk further into the chair, "Err...oh...I lost my cool."</p>
    <p>Narcissa looked him over in disappointment, "Clearly."</p>
    <p>Speaking to both, she added a guilt trip, "Theo trusted both of you with Hermione, there was a reason for that and you would be wise not to forget it."</p>
    <p>Draco's head snapped up and his tone turned serious, "Yes we understand mother, it won't happen again."</p>
    <p>"You have my word," Blaise promised equally serious.</p>
    <p>Smiling at the men before her, Narcissa inquired, "Good, have you boys had lunch?"</p>
    <p>At the mention of food, their stomachs growled in unison. They had drunk their way through a good bottle of bourbon but not stopped to eat anything.</p>
    <p>Narcissa raised her eyebrow in question and much like children the men feebly shook their heads.</p>
    <p>Sighing, Narcissa summoned Dotty and gave instructions for a late lunch to be served.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Draco landed without noise and Hermione looked up with a smile at her handsome boyfriend.</p>
    <p>Dropping a packaged box on the kitchen counter, he strode towards her.</p>
    <p>Taking the book out of her small hands, he gathered her in his arms lovingly.</p>
    <p>Claiming her lips, he lifted her in a passionate embrace.</p>
    <p>She tasted faintly of spices and curry.</p>
    <p>Her fingers found their way into his hair caressing the soft locks.</p>
    <p>Breaking away, she glanced at the package, "Is there anything in there that's smothered in chocolate?"</p>
    <p>Draco laughed warmly, "See for yourself."</p>
    <p>Eagerly, Hermione jogged over and flipped the lid open.</p>
    <p>She gave a small squeak of delight, everything was either glazed or stuffed with chocolate.</p>
    <p>Picking up a delicious looking chocolate doughnut she bit into it, a generous portion of chocolate landed around her mouth.</p>
    <p>She sighed.</p>
    <p>Without hesitation he bent to her mouth and licked off the chocolate, smacking his lips as he broke off.</p>
    <p>Picking up a chocolate croissant, Draco took a large bite and savoured the chocolatey goodness.</p>
    <p>After a warm shower, he walked back into the living room to find only a few crumbs in the box. She had licked the box dry in his absence.</p>
    <p>Looking over at his witch, his heart slammed against his chest, she cuddled up on the sofa with the earlier book.</p>
    <p>Taking the seat across, he pulled out a leather-bound book on alchemy.</p>
    <p>Hermione winced and rubbed her stomach; period cramps were the pits.</p>
    <p>Draco looked over his book at her in concern and got to his feet.</p>
    <p>Sitting down next to her, he gathered her in his arms and settled her firmly on his lap.</p>
    <p>Using his hand, he moved his fingers in a gentle circular motion across her stomach.</p>
    <p>Sighing in content, Hermione remembered how he had done the same thing back at Hogwarts when it was her time of the month.</p>
    <p>It seemed like another lifetime ago.</p>
    <p>"Is that better?" He asked affectionately, kissing the top of her head.</p>
    <p>Leaning against him, she exhaled, "Yes very much. Thank you, darling."</p>
    <p>Draco continued his actions, gently kneading her stomach.</p>
    <p>Back in their dorms, he had done it till she fell asleep.</p>
    <p>Slowly placing airy kisses on her neck, Draco muttered, "Do you want to watch a movie?"</p>
    <p>Entwining her fingers through his free hand, Hermione whispered, "Sounds good."</p>
    <p>Without getting up, he picked a Muggle movie called "Remember the Titans" and used magic to plop it into the DVD Player.</p>
    <p>He heard the positives reviews but never got around to watching it.</p>
    <p>The movie came to life and Hermione snuggled further into Draco's embrace.</p>
    <p>American football was indeed violent but no more than Quidditch he thought.</p>
    <p>As the movie progressed, he deeply regretted his choice.</p>
    <p>The movie itself was brilliant but emotional. In Hermione's current state it was not the best pick.</p>
    <p>She cried at the smallest sad scene and wept uncontrollably about racial discrimination.</p>
    <p>"It's based on a true story, Draco," Hermione sobbed repeatedly into his chest.</p>
    <p>The emotional yet amazing movie finally ended, and Hermione dozed off.</p>
    <p>Switching off the TV, Draco gently scooped up his witch and headed for the bedroom.</p>
    <p>Laying her down carefully among her many pillows, he slid inside the covers and fell asleep next to his beloved.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Days passed and a week later Draco stopped by the Ministry to take Hermione out for lunch.</p>
    <p>After their confrontation, Ryan stirred clear out of her way and stuck mainly to Kingsley's side, much to the Minister's delight.</p>
    <p>Justin had been gone for weeks visiting areas with distressed and injured magical creatures.</p>
    <p>She missed their animated chatter over stale pudding cups.</p>
    <p>"Are you ready, darling?" Draco asked impatiently looking at her arrange papers into neat little piles.</p>
    <p>Hermione looked up and smiled, "Yes love, let me get my purse."</p>
    <p>Ryan strode through the open door straight into Hermione's office unceremoniously.</p>
    <p>She narrowed her eyes at the man in front of her, couldn't the idiot knock at least?</p>
    <p>Standing his ground firmly, Draco eyed the barging intruder in contempt.</p>
    <p>He sized up the tall man wearing brown robes and concluded that he was a fucking moron.</p>
    <p>Curiously, he watched the exchange between the new guy and his witch with growing interest.</p>
    <p>Who the flying fuck was this fucktard?</p>
    <p>"Hermione, where the hell are the past reports I asked for," Ryan asked sternly.</p>
    <p>Draco narrowed his eyes, he was beginning to lose his patience fast.</p>
    <p>Holding her head high Hermione replied through clenched teeth, "It's with Kingsley why don't you ask him, instead of barging in here like some imbecile."</p>
    <p>Staring her down and hoping to frighten, Ryan replied, "Right."</p>
    <p>A small cough diverted his attention and for the first time since he entered his eyes fell on the tall blonde man in the corner.</p>
    <p>Glaring at Draco, Ryan turned to Hermione and spat out, "I didn't know you had company."</p>
    <p>Smirking triumphantly, Hermione graciously introduced them, "How rude of me, Ryan Spencer meet my <em>boyfriend</em> Draco Malfoy."</p>
    <p>Draco raised a quizzical eyebrow at Hermione, she adamantly kept their relationship from prying eyes but openly introduced him as her boyfriend to this man.</p>
    <p>Something was definitely off, he could smell the bullshit stink up the air.</p>
    <p>"Assistant to President of magic in Washington," Ryan deepened his tone and added with an air of importance.</p>
    <p>Draco grinned in amusement.</p>
    <p>Hermione snorted trying to hide the laugh that bubbled to the surface, she knew Draco would not give a flying fuck who Ryan was.</p>
    <p>For all Draco cared, Ryan could have fallen from the moon and it would still fail to impress and intimidate him.</p>
    <p>Ryan did not bother to hide his displeasure, his little declaration did not have the desired effect. His mind started to work.</p>
    <p>Malfoy, the name sounded familiar, he had definitely heard it back home.</p>
    <p>Reluctantly, Ryan extended his hand and Draco took it in an iron-clad grip.</p>
    <p>The man winced inwardly but did not show the pain he felt.</p>
    <p>"Good shake," he muttered under his breath.</p>
    <p>Looking over Draco sceptically, Ryan sneered, "So, you're the boyfriend."</p>
    <p>Draco raised his eyebrow and pulled himself to his full height and replied confidently, "Yes, I am."</p>
    <p>"Good to know," Ryan replied sarcastically, his eyes travelled down Draco's arm and settled on the fading Dark mark.</p>
    <p>Draco followed Ryan's intense gaze and sneered.</p>
    <p>Purposely, he flexed his firm arm muscles making the macabre snake come to life.</p>
    <p>Hermione's eyes darted from one man to the other.</p>
    <p>"Did you want anything else?" Draco asked cutting through the tension in the room.</p>
    <p>Ignoring Draco, Ryan turned to Hermione and said, "See you at dinner tonight."</p>
    <p>Her eyebrows shot back into her hairline in surprise, "What dinner?"</p>
    <p>Draco narrowed his eyes, seriously who the fuck was this?</p>
    <p>Moving closer to her desk, Ryan drawled suggestively, "Yes darling, dinner."</p>
    <p>Watching the man's movements intently, Draco balled his hands into fists, the slimly fucker was hitting on his witch.</p>
    <p>Hermione stepped back and crossed her arms across her chest and responded angrily, "It's an Auror meeting and I'm not required."</p>
    <p>Ryan laughed cynically, "I will decide if you are required or not."</p>
    <p>Matching his tone, Hermione shot back defiantly, "If Kingsley wants me there, I will be there and not otherwise."</p>
    <p>Narrowing his eyes and eyeing her with contempt, Ryan dropped his tone to a deadly low and said, "Oh, is that so? Then consider this as he wants you there."</p>
    <p>Anger getting the better of him, Draco stepped in and interrupted darkly, his grey eyes pierced into the brown of the other man, "Mate, pick up this conversation later, we have a reservation."</p>
    <p>"She's working, <em>mate</em>," Ryan shot back.</p>
    <p>Closing the space between them in two strides, Draco got right in front of Ryan's face.</p>
    <p>He was a good foot taller than Ryan and the Americans scared eyes darted to the dangerously pulsating Dark Mark.</p>
    <p>Without hesitation, Draco held out his hand for Hermione to take.</p>
    <p>She took it at once, lacing her fingers through his.</p>
    <p>Pulling her to his side, he spoke in a deadly tone, "I don't care who you are and I don't give a fuck where you're from but Hermione works for Kingsley and not you."</p>
    <p>Ryan involuntarily took a few steps back and stared at the imposing man before him.</p>
    <p>Never one to hide his anger, Draco's displeasure radiated off him in waves.</p>
    <p>Placing his hand to the small of her back, Draco navigated Hermione out of the office leaving a flabbergasted American to stare after them in fury.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>They sat across each other in the posh and lavish restaurant.</p>
    <p>Hermione purposely avoided Draco's piercing eyes.</p>
    <p>Unable to stay quiet any longer, he asked sternly, "So are you going to tell me what's going on or do I have to guess?"</p>
    <p>Shrugging her shoulders, she reached for her pumpkin juice, "There's nothing to tell, Ryan is a prick end of story."</p>
    <p>Draco studied Hermione's face and body language, she was easy to read, "He's a fucking piece of shit but is he harassing you?"</p>
    <p>He waited impatiently for her answer.</p>
    <p>She tapped her fingers on the table nervously and avoided making eye contact, staring at the space behind his head, she mumbled, "Nothing I can't handle, just harmless flirting."</p>
    <p>Laughing sarcastically, Draco narrowed his eyes, "What I fucking saw was not harmless flirting, Granger."</p>
    <p>Rolling her eyes, she ignored the furious man staring at her face.</p>
    <p>"Do you want me to speak to Kingsley?" Draco asked suddenly, he was dead serious.</p>
    <p>Hermione was indignant, and she cried out angrily, "Most certainly not, I am quite capable of fighting my own battles thank you very much."</p>
    <p>His temper reached its high and split over, "Oh I know that, but don't expect me to sit on the bloody sidelines and watch another man hit on you."</p>
    <p>Fucking American fucktard.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Ryan leaned against the plush chair, his head deep in thought.</p>
    <p>Potters reputation was well deserved but of course, Voldemort's reign of terror had not reached across the ocean, but they all knew who the key players were.</p>
    <p>The Golden Trio as they were known.</p>
    <p>Hermione had come as a complete shock, the pictures did her no justice.</p>
    <p>The red-headed man known as Ronald Weasley worked at a family-owned joke shop. Ryan frowned, that was a major disappointment.</p>
    <p>Malfoy! The name finally hit a chord, he was a wealthy businessman with operations in New York and Texas.</p>
    <p>The name had come up in passing at the Ministry in Washington.</p>
    <p>But the man was a branded Death Eater.</p>
    <p>It disturbed him that a fucking Death Eater was walking in and out of the Ministry so freely.</p>
    <p>Moreover, the Death Eater in question was currently dating a high-ranking Ministry official.</p>
    <p>That was not acceptable.</p>
    <p>He would soon see to the end of it.</p>
    <p>Smiling smugly to himself, Ryan got to his feet.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A BIG THANK YOU to everyone who posted a review and for everyone following! It means so much! :)</p><p>SMUTTY AND FLUFFY GOODNESS.</p><p>I love everyone's reaction to Ryan! AWESOME!</p><p>Hermione is on another level of badass in this chapter!</p><p>Also, love how everyone's got her back!</p><p>Please read and review. I absolutely love reading reviews because it helps to motivate my writing while other reviews help me to become better writer.</p><p>To all the comments: - WOW! I'm blown away! LOVED EVERY SINGLE ONE!</p><p>Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! :)</p><p>Enjoy Chapter Eighteen!</p><p>Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!</p><p>HAPPY READING! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lunch could not have been more strained. Hermione groaned, wishing Draco would just drop it.</p><p>His gaze softened, "Darling, I'm just worried about you."</p><p>She forced a smile, "I know, but let me handle it."</p><p>Stepping out of the restaurant, they disapparated to the Ministry.</p><p>Draco walked Hermione back to her office, he playfully shoved her, and she did the same.</p><p>Their smiles faltered and left their faces completely at the sight of the wizard standing by Brenda.</p><p>Ryan was bent over Brenda's desk trying to engage her conversation.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>The usually friendly girl looked uncomfortable and Hermione felt the need to protect the young woman.</p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="storycontent nocopy">
    <p>Draco narrowed his eyes frustratingly.</p>
    <p>Ignoring Ryan, Draco took Hermione's hand in his and went inside the office.</p>
    <p>Knowing they were in full view of the visiting incorrigible fucktard, he pulled her to him and kissed her long and hard in front of a perplexed and fuming American.</p>
    <p>Breaking the kiss, Draco dropped a quick one to the base of her throat and huskily rasped, "I'll see you later, darling."</p>
    <p>Flustered, breathless and pink in the cheeks, Hermione swallowed hard and nodded.</p>
    <p>"Don't expect her back too early," Ryan quipped mockingly, walking into the small office.</p>
    <p>Draco grabbed Ryan's arm on the way out, his fingers dug into the man's dress robes dangerously and he hissed, "Are we going to have a fucking problem, mate?"</p>
    <p>Ryan pulled his hand lose, braved a look at Hermione and replied, "Of course not."</p>
    <p>Draco followed his gaze, fiery red anger clouded his vision, "Keep your eyes to yourself."</p>
    <p>"Afraid of a little competition?" Ryan challenged with a sneer.</p>
    <p>Laughing sarcastically at the man's comment, Draco leaned forward and replied darkly, "It's amusing that you would even consider yourself competition."</p>
    <p>Leaning in closer he whispered threateningly, "You have been warned, I won't tolerate you or your bullshit."</p>
    <p>Draco turned to smirk at Hermione and proceeded to storm out, giving Brenda a bright smile as he passed making her blush as always.</p>
    <p>Ryan stared after him, his eyes narrowing to slits.</p>
    <p>"What do you want, Ryan?" Hermione's stern voice cut through the tension.</p>
    <p>"He's a Death Eater," Ryan let the words slip out of his mouth in disgust</p>
    <p>Hermione stiffened and then composed herself, "A long time ago when he was only a teenager."</p>
    <p>
      <em>Why did they owe him any explanation? The man was nobody to them.</em>
    </p>
    <p>Ryan snarled, "Once a fucker always a fucker."</p>
    <p>She felt her temper steadily rise, "What the hell do you want?"</p>
    <p>What did he want? The true purpose of waiting for her to return evaded him. Temporary amnesia considering the events that followed.</p>
    <p>Hoping to not look like a complete moron, he quickly muttered, "Nothing," turning on his heel he exited the small office, his robes swished behind him.</p>
    <p>An hour passed uneventfully.</p>
    <p>Brenda rushed towards her, "The Minister is looking for you."</p>
    <p>Hermione raised an eyebrow knowing exactly why Kingsley was looking for her.</p>
    <p>Smoothing her outfit for any unfavourable wrinkles, she walked with purpose, ready to defend herself.</p>
    <p>Without bothering to knock since he was expecting her, Hermione walked into Kingsley office to find Ryan opening the ages-old cupboards.</p>
    <p>He ceased all activity and stared at her.</p>
    <p>"What the hell are you doing? Where's Kingsley?" She asked suspiciously, her eyes taking in the cabinet he was rummaging around in.</p>
    <p>Keeping his cool, Ryan replied, "I'm waiting for him."</p>
    <p>Her fingers went to her wand on impulse. Dropping her voice low, she threatened, "Get away from the cupboards!"</p>
    <p>Ryan almost faked a yawn and replied, "Gladly, this artefact interested me."</p>
    <p>He was pointing at a destroyed Horcrux, the Diadem of Ravenclaw to be specific.</p>
    <p>Cursing himself inwardly for getting caught in such a compromising position, he smiled at the clearly perceptive witch before him.</p>
    <p>Hermione continued to eye him suspiciously.</p>
    <p>The man was shitting bricks.</p>
    <p>Kingsley burst in suddenly and Ryan quickly muttered something to him in private and left avoiding Hermione's piercing glare.</p>
    <p>Going around his desk, Kingsley sat down and motioned for her to do the same.</p>
    <p>Taking the chintz chair closest to the Minister, she spoke, "You were looking for me."</p>
    <p>"Yes, would you join the Auror dinner, Potter will be there too," Kingsley requested kindly.</p>
    <p>Hermione replied frankly, not wanting to give in to the demands of the visiting atrocity, "There is no logical requirement for my presence."</p>
    <p>Kingsley rubbed his temple, Hermione saw the exhaustion in the man's eyes and face, the wrinkles on his face seemed to have increased since he took up office.</p>
    <p>Leaning back against his large leather chair, he declared angrily and then almost pleaded, "Ryan has reduced two departments to tears, please can you do this for me."</p>
    <p>Hermione shook her head, her temper taking over, "He's an arrogant prick and I want to hex him into the next century."</p>
    <p>Kingsley laughed out loud, his voice boomed and echoed through the space, "Yes I'm well aware but for the sake of politics we need to play nice."</p>
    <p>He continued seriously, "Corporation between offices is a must but I did see the way he looks at you. Does he err...trouble you in ways that are not related to work?"</p>
    <p>Staring directly into the Ministers face, Hermione answered truthfully, "He has flirted and it makes me uncomfortable if that's what you're asking."</p>
    <p>Kingsley's face darkened with rage, "Right, I will see to it at once Granger. Will you join the dinner?"</p>
    <p>Getting to her feet, she pushed the chair back to its original position and replied crossly, "If that is your wish, I will be there."</p>
    <p>Kingsley sighed visibly in relief.</p>
    <p>The Minister never acted like this, not a bloody soul got under his skin. It was disturbing to see him bend to this American's demands.</p>
    <p>Hermione's brain started to work overtime, who the bloody hell was Ryan and why did Kingsley tolerate his bullshit?</p>
    <p>Out of the corner of his eye, Ryan saw Hermione storm out of the Minister's office muttering to herself.</p>
    <p>He got up and followed her.</p>
    <p>The sky darkened and most people had left for the day.</p>
    <p>Defiantly, she turned on her heel at the approaching sound of footsteps.</p>
    <p>She sneered, hands on her hip, "You must be giddy with happiness knowing I will be wasting my time at a useless dinner."</p>
    <p>Ryan smirked and closed the distance between them.</p>
    <p>"I always get what I want darling," he told her confidently, his chocolate brown eyes lighting up.</p>
    <p>Taking a step back, she spat out angrily, "You will get nothing from me."</p>
    <p>Reaching for her hand, he held on to her wrist tightly, "Don't be too sure."</p>
    <p>Alone and undeterred, Ryan pressed Hermione against the wall.</p>
    <p>His face inches from hers, he almost bent to kiss her.</p>
    <p>Hoping someone would come around the corner, she struggled against him.</p>
    <p>Deciding to throw him off and distract him, she looked into his eyes and asked, "Why were you in Kingsley office, Ryan? What are you up to?"</p>
    <p>He paled and his hold relaxed.</p>
    <p>His lips at her ear, she felt his hot breath and cringed, "Maybe I'll tell you, but only if you are nice to me."</p>
    <p>It gave her the required time to wriggle out her wand, holding nothing back she hexed him.</p>
    <p>Ryan hurled through the air and crashed into the opposing wall with a satisfying crunch.</p>
    <p>He lay in a crumpled mess, holding onto his sides, groaning, and moaning in discomfort.</p>
    <p>Looking over him, Hermione whispered furiously, "Stay the fuck away from me."</p>
    <p>Still, on the floor, Ryan watched the retreating heels of the most insatiable woman he had ever met.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>"Are you seriously fucking going for that dinner?" Draco sneered, tossing the book in his hand roughly away.</p>
    <p>Hermione refused to look at the irked man but replied, "Yes love, I don't have a choice."</p>
    <p>He eyed her through the mirror and responded irritably, "Why are you wearing a dress? Wear pants or something that covers your bloody legs."</p>
    <p>This time, she turned to face him with her hands on her hips and asked, an edge to her voice, "Excuse me?"</p>
    <p>Closing the distance between them, Draco took Hermione in his arms, "Does the American fancy you?"</p>
    <p>He knew the answer to that, but he was curious about her own deduction.</p>
    <p>Holding him tightly around the waist, she reached to kiss him and replied against his lips, "Yes he does Draco, he wants to fuck me nothing more or less."</p>
    <p>His fingers dug into the back of her dress ready to rip it off, he growled, "Motherfucker, I will do him some severe damage."</p>
    <p>Breaking out of his strong hold, she implored, "Please calm down, I can handle it without you rushing to save me."</p>
    <p>She smiled at the memory of Ryan lying on the Ministry floor cowering at her feet.</p>
    <p>"He's a visiting dignitary, I have to deal with it carefully," Hermione found herself repeating.</p>
    <p>Draco listened intently, was she off her fucking rocker?</p>
    <p>"Is Potter going to be there?" He asked suddenly with a new resolve.</p>
    <p>Pinning her hair up, Hermione turned to face her boyfriend and raised a questioning eyebrow, "Yes, of course."</p>
    <p>"Good, I'm going to speak to him," Draco declared firmly pulling out his phone and half down the hall to the living room.</p>
    <p>Hermione rolled her eyes and followed him, "Oh for fuck sake!"</p>
    <p>Silencing her, Draco spoke into the phone, "Potter!"</p>
    <p>"Malfoy, what's up?" came Harry's crisp reply.</p>
    <p>Draco did not mince words, "Who the fuck is this American fucktard?"</p>
    <p>Harry stiffened and replied, "He's a bloody arsehole, don't worry I'll watch over Hermione tonight."</p>
    <p>Harry knew Draco's concern was justified, he had seen Ryan's unwanted attention towards Hermione and obviously, the man had a tough time taking no for an answer.</p>
    <p>Almost sighing in relief, Draco replied gratefully, "Thanks, mate."</p>
    <p>He hung up to face a fully dressed furious witch.</p>
    <p>Despite his anger, he had to admit she looked stunning.</p>
    <p>The little red dress hung to her curves and emphasized her buttocks.</p>
    <p>A stab of jealously pierced his heart.</p>
    <p>Hermione hissed, "Do you think I'm a child, Malfoy?"</p>
    <p>She poked him hard in the chest and whispered dangerously, "I don't need anyone's bloody protection."</p>
    <p>Softening his tone, he lovingly tried to hold her, "Granger…."</p>
    <p>Defiantly, Hermione moved away from Draco and yelled, "I told you I could handle it!"</p>
    <p>Trying to get closer, he pleaded, "Baby, listen to me."</p>
    <p>Hermione held up a hand sternly and cried, "Stop! I'm so angry with you right now."</p>
    <p>Picking up her black clutch she left him to stew in his own frustration.</p>
    <p>Seriously, she was fed up with everyone trying to baby her.</p>
    <p>She had suffered and survived more alone than all of them combined.</p>
    <p>Stopping at the wide mirrors outside the extravagant restaurant, Hermione stopped and did a small twirl.</p>
    <p>Pleased with her appearance, she held her head high and walked into the elegant setting.</p>
    <p>Hermione passed many tables, most wizards turned to greet her, some got to their feet to shake her hand.</p>
    <p>She spotted Harry at once.</p>
    <p>The wizards at the table got to their feet as she approached.</p>
    <p>With a warm smile, Hermione hurriedly took the seat next to Harry.</p>
    <p>Grabbing a glass of water, she took a long drink.</p>
    <p>Harry eyed her questionably, "Are you okay?"</p>
    <p>Turning to face her best friend, she locked eyes with him in annoyance, "No I'm not. Why did you agree to babysit me?"</p>
    <p>Shifting in his seat uncomfortably, Harry replied, "Oh...err...he's just worried about you."</p>
    <p>"Well, I'm not some bloody delicate flower," Hermione hissed out of the corner of her mouth.</p>
    <p>Before Harry could retaliate, they were rudely interrupted.</p>
    <p>"Damn right you're not and I have the scar to prove it," Ryan informed shamelessly, eyeing her over.</p>
    <p>She groaned making her displeasure obvious.</p>
    <p>Harry eyed him with contempt.</p>
    <p>
      <em>What scar was he talking about? Something had obviously happened.</em>
    </p>
    <p>Curiosity getting the better of him, Harry probed, "What scar are you talking about?"</p>
    <p>Ryan did not skip a beat, he winked at Hermione and answered, "The scar Hermione gave me that left me on my back."</p>
    <p>The rest of the wizards at the table tuned into their conversation.</p>
    <p>They stared at Hermione incredulously at what Ryan was implying.</p>
    <p>Indignant at the passing sexual innuendo, Hermione pressed her lips down angrily.</p>
    <p>She cleared her throat and replied loudly enough for everyone at the table to hear, "He tried to sexually harass me, so I hexed him leaving a deep scar down his side."</p>
    <p>The table went quiet and Harry almost grabbed Ryan by his robes.</p>
    <p>Ryan roared with laughter, "Drunk already, Hermione?"</p>
    <p>Bending over, he whispered darkly in her ear, "That's strike three."</p>
    <p>Purposely moving away, Hermione grit her teeth together and muttered, "Get away from me, you disgusting pig."</p>
    <p>Sliding into the chair next to her, Ryan accidentally on purpose brushed his fingers along her exposed thigh causing her to jump.</p>
    <p>Harry glared and asked, "Would you like to switch seats?"</p>
    <p>Ryan eyed Potter and laughed, "You do have men at your beck and call don't you, darling?"</p>
    <p>Ignoring the American wanker, she ordered red wine, one turned into two and then into three.</p>
    <p>Harry watched her intently and by the fourth glass, he sternly instructed, "I think you've had enough."</p>
    <p>The dinner dragged on unpleasantly. The band struck up a pleasing tune.</p>
    <p>A hand appeared in front of her face, "Come on, Hermione, how about a dance?"</p>
    <p>She eyed him through loathsome eyes, "Over my dead body!"</p>
    <p>Ryan hid a laugh, she was something else, "Don't be such a prude."</p>
    <p>He continued trying to convince her, "Where is that gutsy ballsy woman? Am I getting under your skin?"</p>
    <p>Hermione continued to drink her wine, she knew he was baiting her and unfortunately it was working.</p>
    <p>His tone turned serious and he hissed, "Don't embarrass me, people are watching us."</p>
    <p>The wizards at their table were looking at their exchange oddly.</p>
    <p>Pressing her lips together, she grudgingly took his hand.</p>
    <p>Kingsley owed her big time.</p>
    <p>Hermione muttered unenthusiastically, 'Lead the way, Ryan."</p>
    <p>On the floor, he pulled her against his body.</p>
    <p>"Give in, Granger, you can't deny this heat between us," he whispered boldly into the shell of her ear.</p>
    <p>She laughed then, maybe a bit too hard but a real good hearty laugh.</p>
    <p>He stared at her angrily.</p>
    <p>Hermione composed herself and replied calmly, "Let me make this very clear, you mean nothing to me, but you are however a constant bloody annoyance."</p>
    <p>Ryan hid a laugh and twirled her around the packed dancefloor.</p>
    <p>Looking into his face, she asked seriously, "What were you doing in Kingsley's office? Who are you?"</p>
    <p>His hand dropped to her hip, his fingers caressing the material and she stepped away from his unwanted touch.</p>
    <p>Cocking his head to the side, Ryan sneered, "Wouldn't you love to know!"</p>
    <p>Hermione locked eyes with Ryan menacingly and spat, "If you try to touch me again, you will be picking your cock off the floor."</p>
    <p>Clearly intimidated, the visiting American backed off.</p>
    <p>Justin had just arrived, he watched the pair on the dance floor with growing disapproval, Hermione was uncomfortable and speaking to Ryan in hushed but serious tones.</p>
    <p>Harry was deep in conversation with Kingsley.</p>
    <p>Adjusting his jacket, Justin approached the pair and asked, "May I cut in?"</p>
    <p>"Yes, you most certainly may," Hermione replied, quickly pushing Ryan away.</p>
    <p>The fuming American reluctantly returned to the table glaring at Justin.</p>
    <p>"Thank you!" Hermione told Justin with a grateful smile.</p>
    <p>He eyed her flustered and angry face, "No problem. Is he harassing you?"</p>
    <p>She sighed and replied furiously, "Yes he is, it was just words before, but it's become physical now."</p>
    <p>Justin's face darkened uncharacteristically, "What do you mean? What the hell did he do?"</p>
    <p>"Calm down, he won't be doing anything else," Hermione retorted secretly happy at herself for putting the incorrigible man in his place.</p>
    <p>Justin saw Ryan stare at them in anger and without hesitation, he returned the scathing look.</p>
    <p>What the bloody hell was Ryan playing at?</p>
    <p>They moved to the music, and Hermione asked, "How was your trip?"</p>
    <p>Smiling Justin replied, "Exhausting, I'm returning to New York in three weeks."</p>
    <p>Her face fell, "Oh, I will miss you."</p>
    <p>His eyes blazed and sparkled, "Not if you join us there. We could really use a witch like you, Hermione."</p>
    <p>Tenderly, Hermione touched his arm, "Justin, my life is here, Draco is here, I could never leave him."</p>
    <p>Justin nodded curtly, "Of course not, I understand."</p>
    <p>Back at the table, Hermione turned to Harry and whispered, "Something is unsettling about Ryan."</p>
    <p>Harry raised a quizzical eyebrow, "What do you mean?"</p>
    <p>Moving close to her best friend, she muttered, "I found him alone in Kingsley's office going through the confidential files."</p>
    <p>Harry's eyes widened in shock, "What? Have you told Kingsley?"</p>
    <p>Hermione shook her head, "Not yet, this isn't the right time and place, but I will soon."</p>
    <p>They looked to the dance floor where Ryan was dancing with a big-bosomed woman who loved the attention, he was giving her.</p>
    <p>Turning to Justin, Hermione asked casually, "How well do you know Ryan?"</p>
    <p>He looked her over, wondering what prompted such a question, "Well enough I suppose, even though I work at the New York office and he's at the Washington office."</p>
    <p>"He does have a reputation with the ladies as you know," Justin added cautiously.</p>
    <p>Hermione rolled her eyes.</p>
    <p>Forking a piece of chicken, he concluded, "And he's known for being good at his job."</p>
    <p>That she could believe.</p>
    <p>"Why what has he done now?" Justin asked curiously.</p>
    <p>"Nothing," Hermione replied quickly.</p>
    <p>Harry and Hermione let out sighs of relief as dinner ended and they were excused.</p>
    <p>"Give Ginny my love," Hermione told Harry affectionately.</p>
    <p>Harry hesitated and said, "Give Malfoy my err... tell him I said hello."</p>
    <p>They laughed at his comment.</p>
    <p>Two men watched Hermione from afar</p>
    <p>"How could you be so careless?" came the deeply irritated voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt.</p>
    <p>"She's a bright witch," he added proudly.</p>
    <p>Ryan smiled fondly, "Yes I know."</p>
    <p>"Just giving you a heads-up, Minister, because she will tell you," Ryan retorted keeping his eyes firmly on Hermione.</p>
    <p>Kingsley could not help but feel pleased, Granger was his best, "Of course, she will."</p>
    <p>Turning to face the visiting dignitary, Kingsley's eyes darkened, and his face contorted in rage, Ryan took a step back afraid of the Minister's sudden anger.</p>
    <p>"Stay away from Granger, I do not take kindly to my staff being harassed," Kingsley hissed.</p>
    <p>Ryan swallowed hard and replied slowly, "I like her."</p>
    <p>Kingsley was taken back by Ryan's declaration, sternly said, "Well unlike her because your infatuation with Granger is not part of the deal."</p>
    <p>Without skipping a beat, he followed through with contempt, "I only tolerate your presence because of the grave issue at hand."</p>
    <p>"I know that, but I want her for myself," Ryan heard himself say.</p>
    <p>Reaching out, Kingsley grabbed Ryan by his coat, "Back off Granger immediately or your superior will have something to say about it."</p>
    <p>Ryan visibly paled and longingly looked back at the laughing woman with Potter.</p>
    <p>"Malfoy is hanging around her," he spat the words out in disgust.</p>
    <p>Kingsley narrowed his eyes and sneered, "You would be wise to stay out of his way. Malfoy is not a man to be trifled with."</p>
    <p>Ryan hissed in outrage, "He's a fucking Death Eater."</p>
    <p>Losing his patience, Kingsley almost went to strike Ryan but instead replied cooly, "When he was a kid, they forced it on him, he has since been cleared of all charges."</p>
    <p>He locked eyes with Ryan, "Do not interfere with things you know nothing about, do your bloody job and get the fuck out of England."</p>
    <p>He dug his wand into the Americans chest and hissed, "Leave Malfoy and Granger alone."</p>
    <p>Kingsley eyed the big-bosomed woman standing by the entrance and restored with fake politeness, "Have a good night."</p>
    <p>Ryan glared at the departing figure of Kingsley Shacklebolt.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>The lights were dim, but she could make out Draco reading a book and sipping on a white concoction.</p>
    <p>He looked up as she approached and asked with less to no enthusiasm, "How was dinner?"</p>
    <p>Rolling her eyes, she replied in the same tone as his, "It was boring and annoying."</p>
    <p>"Hermione, you need to tell me if he's harassing you," Draco told her firmly.</p>
    <p>She stretched her tired muscles, her breasts riding up, she replied hotly "I'm a big girl."</p>
    <p>Draco watched his witch in fascination, "You are also my girl."</p>
    <p>"Am I? Prove it, Malfoy," Hermione drawled seductively.</p>
    <p>Taking off her heels, she sashayed over to him and sat across his lap, he grabbed hold of her arse cheeks and pulled her closer to his chest.</p>
    <p>"I have missed your body, Draco," she almost whimpered.</p>
    <p>Cupping his face, Hermione kissed Draco deeply, running her tongue eagerly along his bottom lip, she bit down hard.</p>
    <p>His fingers ran up her thighs slowly and under her dress.</p>
    <p>"Not so mad anymore," he asked between kisses.</p>
    <p>"Absolutely livid," she moaned heatedly.</p>
    <p>He groaned against her neck, "Do I need to bring out the leather?"</p>
    <p>"Mm...if you want," she whimpered into his mouth.</p>
    <p>She was horny, very horny.</p>
    <p>Tapping her arse cheek, Draco gestured for Hermione to get up, and growled, "Meet me in the room."</p>
    <p>Wearing only white silk lace French knickers, she pulled her hair up into a messy bun and tucked her legs under.</p>
    <p>Anxiously, she sat on the white carpet awaiting his arrival.</p>
    <p>Closing her eyes, she gave herself to what would follow.</p>
    <p>His scent was overpowering, it filled the corners of the room.</p>
    <p>She took in a deep breath, letting the smell travel up her nostrils and lodge itself permanently in her subconscious mind.</p>
    <p>The sound of footsteps made her eyes fly open at once.</p>
    <p>Her breathing hitched, he was a sight to behold.</p>
    <p>Completely naked, the dim light bounced off his pale skin, it danced along his muscles, coming to rest at the tip of his arousal.</p>
    <p>Stroking his impressive length, he brought it to life and stood in front of her.</p>
    <p>"Are you ready, Granger?" Draco asked forcefully.</p>
    <p>Not trusting her own voice, Hermione nodded.</p>
    <p>His luscious lips curved upwards, "So we begin!"</p>
    <p>Using the rough leather paddle, he ran it slowly down her smooth slightly freckled back.</p>
    <p>Her skin tingled and shuddered and a low whimper escaped her lips.</p>
    <p>He moved it sensually back up, stopping at the small of her back and then around the nape of her neck to the front.</p>
    <p>So feathery slow, time seemed to stand still.</p>
    <p>Teasingly he ran it down her chest to the valley between her breasts.</p>
    <p>Stopping between the delectable curved mounds, he looked at the heaving chest of his witch.</p>
    <p>She was loving it.</p>
    <p>Gently, Draco ran the soft end of the paddle around her breast and cupped the underside with the leather.</p>
    <p>He moved it over her aroused and hardened nipples, watching her shiver with pleasure.</p>
    <p>It was too much to bear.</p>
    <p>Hermione felt her knickers get wet.</p>
    <p>"You like that don't you, babe?" Draco asked huskily.</p>
    <p>"Oh Yes!" She groaned.</p>
    <p>Satisfied, he moved the paddle back up her aroused skin, placing it under her chin, he brought her head up to meet his blazing gaze.</p>
    <p>She looked so delectable; it was difficult to control himself.</p>
    <p>His hard cock inches away from her face, she could see the glistening pre-cum drip off his head.</p>
    <p>"Lick it, Granger," Draco demanded.</p>
    <p>Smirking, Hermione brought out her petite tongue and gently licked him clean off.</p>
    <p>Taking his dickhead in her mouth, she sucked on it, swirling her tongue around the engorged tip.</p>
    <p>Moving her hand to encircle his girth, she pumped him while taking him fully in the mouth.</p>
    <p>Building up a rhythm she sucked on his shaft, her tongue running along the pulsating and bulging nerves that came alive.</p>
    <p>Using her teeth, she grazed the top of the blood-filled head.</p>
    <p>His fingers found their way into her hair, hurriedly he loosened the bun and wild curls came cascading down around his cock</p>
    <p>Tossing his head back, he groaned, "Fuck! This is how I love you, wild and free."</p>
    <p>Placing her hands on either of his firm buttocks she brought him closer, working him to that point of no return.</p>
    <p>The sounds of sucking, slurping and swallowing filled the emptiness of the room.</p>
    <p>Withdrawing completely, she wet her lips in preparation and took him down her throat.</p>
    <p>Her throat groaned under the pressure but relentlessly she took him all the way in.</p>
    <p>That's it my dragon, come down my throat, Hermione thought to herself.</p>
    <p>Draco groaned aloud and grabbed her head roughly; he almost fell forwards at the intensity of his release.</p>
    <p>His load gushed out and thick spurts of cum slipped down her throat.</p>
    <p>Holding her head firmly in place, he let her swallow every drop.</p>
    <p>Fuck, he kept thrusting into the warmness.</p>
    <p>Once she had milked him dry, he withdrew reluctantly.</p>
    <p>Stepping back, Draco pointed to the large bed and growled, "NOW! Take off your knickers and spread those legs nice and wide."</p>
    <p>Hermione did as she was told without hesitation, she widened her thighs to the maximum her body would allow.</p>
    <p>Instantly, she felt the cool air hit her thighs and cunt.</p>
    <p>He ran the soft paddle through his long fingers.</p>
    <p>Lightly he moved it over her exposed cunt, moving down her slit.</p>
    <p>She shuddered and moaned aloud.</p>
    <p>Her wetness glistened and Draco itched to taste her.</p>
    <p>He ran the paddle down her thighs, over her toes and abruptly stopped.</p>
    <p>It was time to claim her, tossing the paddle aside, he bent over her and grinned.</p>
    <p>Starting at her manicured red painted toes, he used his lips and tongue to ravage her flesh tantalizingly slow.</p>
    <p>Moving upwards, placing airy kisses along her leg, he stopped to deeply suck on the inward of her thigh.</p>
    <p>The mark stood out against the dim light, he bit down gently leaving his teeth marks on her.</p>
    <p>He smelt her arousal, felt the heat, the dripping juices along her slit onto the bed.</p>
    <p>Spreading her sweet pussy lips, he dove his tongue into her tight hole.</p>
    <p>"Oh, God!" She spasmed at once.</p>
    <p>Burying his tongue within her tightness, he fucked her with it.</p>
    <p>Pressing the flat of his thumb to her clit, he massaged it feeling the pink swollen nub throb.</p>
    <p>He was rock hard again.</p>
    <p>Merlin, he just wanted to plunge into her.</p>
    <p>But not yet...</p>
    <p>He licked up her slit, letting her feel his tongue drag itself along her outer petals.</p>
    <p>There it was... her gorgeous clit.</p>
    <p>Staring at him... begging to be sucked.</p>
    <p>Spreading her lips further apart, he encircled the pert little nub with his lips and gave it a hard suck.</p>
    <p>Her fingers nearly pulled his hair out of his scalp, "Draco...oh babe..."</p>
    <p>"I love it when you say my name," he groaned into her wetness.</p>
    <p>"Dragon...," Hermione moaned.</p>
    <p>That was new, she had never said that before</p>
    <p>It went straight to his fucking balls.</p>
    <p>One last hard suck and she crashed around him.</p>
    <p>Her sultry cries echoed off the walls in an erotic undertone.</p>
    <p>Digging her toes into the bedspread, she pushed into his face.</p>
    <p>Holding her down, Draco whispered, "That's right baby, I'm going to lick you all up."</p>
    <p>"My Dragon…," she whimpered with her eyes closed.</p>
    <p>She said it again.</p>
    <p>It slipped out of her mouth like smooth silk.</p>
    <p>Her body convulsed with the intensity of her orgasm.</p>
    <p>That was his cue before she descended from her high, he pushed into her hard, claiming her cunt as his own.</p>
    <p>She cried out, holding onto his buttocks as he hammered into her.</p>
    <p>"So tight, Granger," he roared picking up the pace, he liked to use Granger when he fucked her.</p>
    <p>Cupping her breasts, he took a hardened nipple between his teeth.</p>
    <p>Twirling his tongue around it, he bit down hard enough for her to feel the pain.</p>
    <p>She welcomed it, arching her back she pushed her soft fleshy mound into his mouth.</p>
    <p>Rising above her, he pushed her thighs wide apart and watched his cock slide in and out.</p>
    <p>It was sinfully beautiful to watch her take him in.</p>
    <p>He slowed down, mesmerized by the action.</p>
    <p>It felt so fucking good.</p>
    <p>Slowly... in...out... in...out.</p>
    <p>He groaned, feeling the eruption that was accumulating in his balls.</p>
    <p>Eager to be fucked harder, Hermione moved away from Draco and pushed him down.</p>
    <p>Straddling him in one swift movement, she lowered herself onto his cock and started to ride him.</p>
    <p>His hold on her waist tightened, keen fingers dug harshly into her flesh holding her in place.</p>
    <p>Holy bloody fuck! He came like an erupting volcano.</p>
    <p>"Don't stop, not yet," Draco pleaded throatily.</p>
    <p>Hermione moved faster still, letting his load travel down her passage.</p>
    <p>Exhausted, her legs gave out and she fell onto his broad chest.</p>
    <p>He held her sweat-soaked body against his own.</p>
    <p>Breathless and exhausted, she whispered into his chest, "I love you." </p>
    <p>Placing loving kisses to her forehead, he replied, "I love you too, Hermione."</p>
    <p>She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Having her naked in his bed was the ultimate aphrodisiac.</p>
    <p>The silk bedding twisted around her revealing her long legs.</p>
    <p>He woke up in the middle of the night restless and wanting some fresh air.</p>
    <p>Fixing himself a drink, he took it out onto the balcony.</p>
    <p>The starry sky filled him with hope and he made a deal with the Gods.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Let me love her in this lifetime and the next.</em>
    </p>
    <p>The single word she uttered made his knees weak, Dragon...</p>
    <p>It made him smile.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>The sun streamed into their room bringing the hope of a new day.</p>
    <p>Taking a deep breath, Draco buried himself into Hermione's hair.</p>
    <p>Nuzzling into smooth her neck, he muttered sleepily, "Mm... you smell good, darling."</p>
    <p>Pulling her closer, he asked groggily, "Remind me, do we have lunch or dinner at your parents?"</p>
    <p>Placing an airy kiss to his lips, Hermione replied drowsily, "I thought we could make a day of it. I want to help dad with the garden."</p>
    <p>"Okay, pet," Draco responded yawning.</p>
    <p>It dawned on him that he had not told her about his plan for Teddy, he stretched and told her, "The new Batman movie is out, I thought we could take Teddy tomorrow."</p>
    <p>Her eyes closed, she smiled, "That sounds like fun, we haven't seen him since our beach outing."</p>
    <p>Turning over, Hermione went back to sleep, bending to suckle on her breast, he gave it a hard suck and left the comfort of the bed.</p>
    <p>Grabbing his little black gloves, Draco headed to his Muggle training room.</p>
    <p>Tightening the drawstring of his pants, he did a few exercises to loosen up.</p>
    <p>The large punching bag was at the far corner of the room, he jogged over, positioned and punched it a few times, his blows getting forceful and aggressive with time.</p>
    <p>Satisfied, he did his combos.</p>
    <p>Punch, punch, kick, high kick and repeat.</p>
    <p>The force of his kick made the heavy bag swing dangerously, the metal chain holding it up creaked in protest.</p>
    <p>After the war, he found solace in Muggle martial arts.</p>
    <p>His Sensei had helped him deal with battling his inner demons.</p>
    <p>He worked his way to a black belt, but it was the meditation that helped calm his tormented soul.</p>
    <p>The soothing practice helped him to live with the horrors of his past.</p>
    <p>He even resorted to a secluded three months of intense meditation following Theo and Hermione's marriage.</p>
    <p>It had been a painful and dark adjustment period.</p>
    <p>He tightened his gloves, and stretched his fingers out, the leather felt good against his skin.</p>
    <p>The sweat dripped off his back, he loved the rush of pure adrenaline coursing through his body.</p>
    <p>Sex, flying, driving and this...</p>
    <p>The door was ajar, Hermione watched hidden by the shadows; Draco was oblivious to his audience.</p>
    <p>Damn, he looked hot all bathed in sweat.</p>
    <p>He grunted aloud as he made contact with the bag.</p>
    <p>Deciding to make her presence known, she stepped inside the clean room.</p>
    <p>He stopped, wiped his sweaty brow and ran his long fingers through his hair.</p>
    <p>"Have you had breakfast?" Draco asked, not taking his eyes off the bag.</p>
    <p>Mesmerized, Hermione swallowed and shook her head vigorously.</p>
    <p>"I'm just finishing up," he told her, grabbing the punching bag, and kneeing it hard.</p>
    <p>Cocking her head to the side, she watched the steady trickle of sweat work its way down his arms.</p>
    <p>Spit gathered in her parched throat and she swallowed hard.</p>
    <p>"Granger, are you alright?" Draco questioned a glint in his eyes.</p>
    <p>Snapping out of her vivid fantasy of fucking him on the padded floor, Hermione mumbled, "Hmmm...yes."</p>
    <p>Closing the distance between them, Draco lifted her off her feet and slammed her onto the training mats.</p>
    <p>She gasped in surprise and stared at him through hooded lustful eyes.</p>
    <p>"Is this what you want?" He asked huskily, moving a gloved hand in between her thighs.</p>
    <p>"You were fucking me with your eyes," Draco whispered into the shell of Hermione's ear.</p>
    <p>Putting a thumb through the band of her white French knickers, he gave it a hard yang.</p>
    <p>It tore and fell in two pieces exposing her wet cunt to his eager fingers.</p>
    <p>Tearing himself off her body, he stood above her and discarded his bottoms.</p>
    <p>He went to take off his small black gloves, but she stopped him.</p>
    <p>"Keep them on," Hermione whispered hotly, moving her fingers around her nipples.</p>
    <p>Smirking, he retorted huskily, "Kinky little witch."</p>
    <p>Lying back down between her eager legs, he guided his erect cock to her entrance and pushed in.</p>
    <p>With a loud moan, her legs went around his waist holding him captive.</p>
    <p>"Tell me what you want," Draco growled.</p>
    <p>They thrust against each other and then together.</p>
    <p>"Draco..." Hermione whimpered with pleasure.</p>
    <p>"Tell me!" He demanded through clenched teeth.</p>
    <p>She cried out, "I want you to fuck me hard."</p>
    <p>Turning her over, he raised her creamy smooth buttocks and spread the cheeks.</p>
    <p>He ran his thumb over her little arsehole, and she clenched.</p>
    <p>One of these days, he was going to fuck that hole to glory.</p>
    <p>Draco pushed his pulsating cock into her wet cunt.</p>
    <p>Holding her firmly by her waist, he plunged into her hard.</p>
    <p>The sound of him pounding her hole from behind filled the quietness of the room.</p>
    <p>Their flesh hitting each other fueled their pending desire.</p>
    <p>"Come with me, Draco," she moaned eagerly offering her arse.</p>
    <p>He did not need telling twice.</p>
    <p>Speeding up, her walls clenched around his girth, holding him, squeezing around his pulsating cock.</p>
    <p>"Babe…." Draco barely heard Hermione, his orgasm roared in his ears drowning out everything else.</p>
    <p>She shuddered under him, her juices dripping down her thighs.</p>
    <p>Wave upon wave of ecstasy washed over them.</p>
    <p>Thoroughly spent, Draco moved to her side without withdrawing, his softening cock slipped out on its own.</p>
    <p>Breathing hard, they stared at each other.</p>
    <p>How could she have ever stayed away from him?</p>
    <p>How could he have given her up?</p>
    <p>They lay entwined in each other's arms, content and loved.</p>
    <p>Minutes passed…..</p>
    <p>Getting to their feet they ran across the flat naked, straight into the large bathroom.</p>
    <p>They showered together, lathering each other with body wash and shampoo.</p>
    <p>This was a blissful life, a life they deserved.</p>
    <p>He finished first, dropping an ardent kiss to her soapy lips, he reluctantly stepped out of the cubicle.</p>
    <p>When Hermione walked into the living room, Draco was stroking the feathers of his eagle owl.</p>
    <p>"He's so beautiful," Hermione gushed moving closer, the owl cooed as if it understood the compliment.</p>
    <p>Draco smiled warmly and held out the letter for the owl to take, "I'm sending Andromeda a letter."</p>
    <p>"Hmmm...," she acknowledged.</p>
    <p>The owl spread its wings and landed on Draco's arm before taking off, "Go, Drak."</p>
    <p>Drak meant dragon in Slovak, it seemed fitting and suited the majestic bird.</p>
    <p>Hermione stared in awe as the owl did a turn and flew out the window.</p>
    <p>They dressed in casual clothes, jeans, and t-shirts.</p>
    <p>Taking her hand in his, they disapparated to the backyard of the Granger household.</p>
    <p>The smell of roses surrounded them, and Hermione stopped to sniff a large yellow rose.</p>
    <p>Draco watched lovingly but letting go of her hand, he strode into the kitchen.</p>
    <p>The aroma of food cooking made its way into his nostrils.</p>
    <p>Sex and lack of food made him ravenous and he wanted nothing more than to sink his teeth into whatever Julia was cooking.</p>
    <p>"Son!" Julia greeted loudly and took him eagerly in her arms.</p>
    <p>Richard Granger heard the commotion, switched off the football match and came towards them, Hermione entered the kitchen and flew into her father's waiting arms.</p>
    <p>"Ah Princess, you look beautiful," he gushed over his only child.</p>
    <p>Shyly she went to stand by Draco and hid her flustered face against his coat.</p>
    <p>Lacing his fingers through hers, he brought it to his lips.</p>
    <p>Their subtle gestures made it obvious to the parents the seriousness of their promising relationship, Julia smiled brightly at the couple and Richard beamed.</p>
    <p>They sat at the kitchen table and spoke at great length about everything that had been going on.</p>
    <p>Draco apologized for not stopping by and Julia hushed him, "We understand you two have been spending time together."</p>
    <p>Richard nudged Draco, winked and gestured for him to follow him, leaving Hermione alone with her mother.</p>
    <p>"You look, happy darling," Julia said, thankful that her daughter found happiness despite the tragic circumstance she had been burdened with.</p>
    <p>Hermione took a deep breath and smiled, "I'm very happy with him"</p>
    <p>"It shows," her mother teased, tossing over a piece of carrot.</p>
    <p>Munching on the sizeable piece of carrot, Hermione retorted, "I was always happy with him."</p>
    <p>Julia softened her gaze, "I know, I remember, love."</p>
    <p>Continuing to cut vegetables, she added, "He seems completely in love with you but then again it's always been like that."</p>
    <p>Hermione blushed, her cheeks turned red.</p>
    <p>Raising an eyebrow, her mother asked curiously, "Have you discussed marriage?"</p>
    <p>Hermione's eyes widened and she almost choked on the piece of carrot, "It's too soon, mum."</p>
    <p>Shrugging her shoulders, Julia reached for a ripe tomato, "Do you want to spend the rest of your life with him?"</p>
    <p>Without a second thought, Hermione blurted out, "More than anything."</p>
    <p>Dropping her voice, Julia almost whispered, "I feel like he's ready to settle down."</p>
    <p>That sparked Hermione's interest and she asked in interest, "You really think so?"</p>
    <p>Placing the knife aside carefully, Julia reached over and squeezed her daughter's hand, "I really do."</p>
    <p>Hermione sighed sadly, "The wizarding world is not keen on our relationship."</p>
    <p>She felt the tears sting her eyes, "I'm scared being with me will hurt him."</p>
    <p>Looking intently at her daughter, Julia lifted Hermione's face to meet hers and sternly said, "That is his choice to make, please do not make any rash decisions."</p>
    <p>They heard the rough and deep voices of the men.</p>
    <p>Quickly wiping her face, Hermione asked curiously, "Where did you get off to?"</p>
    <p>Smiling Draco replied, "Your dad needed some magic."</p>
    <p>Hermione raised a questioning eyebrow, "Magic?"</p>
    <p>Politely, he answered, "Yes, to fix a few broken cupboards and scrapes on the car."</p>
    <p>"Dad!" Hermione cried incredulously.</p>
    <p>Richard shrugged his shoulders and defended his actions, "What? I've seen you do it."</p>
    <p>He grinned and added, "Saves me a couple of quid."</p>
    <p>Draco laughed, shook his head, and reminded, "We use magic to switch off the light in our room, this is hardly abusing it."</p>
    <p>Hermione flinched and Richard shifted his feet uncomfortably.</p>
    <p>Our room? It was obvious they were sleeping together but as a father, he did not need the reminder.</p>
    <p>An awkward silence followed.</p>
    <p>Draco caught on and failed miserably trying to fix it, "Oh not our own, any room really, we aren't sleeping together."</p>
    <p>And then added hurriedly, "I mean, we haven't had sex."</p>
    <p>Hermione blushed furiously and yelled, "Dear Merlin, stop talking, Draco!"  </p>
    <p>Richard looked visibly disturbed, "Let's eat," he mumbled unhappily.</p>
    <p>Hermione took out her wand and pointed it at the dishes, mainly because she wanted to avoid the awkwardness.</p>
    <p>The dishes floated and landed carefully on the table.</p>
    <p>They ate heartily, Draco had second servings of everything and could hardly breathe by the end of the meal.</p>
    <p>He missed the Grangers', their warmth, the good-natured humour, and Julia Grangers mouthwatering granny apple pie.</p>
    <p>It was no secret that he loved green apples but to have his favourite fruit surrounded by sweet flaky pastry was just heavenly.</p>
    <p>"Draco, if you keep stuffing your face you will explode!" Hermione teased, delicately forking a piece of the pie.</p>
    <p>"Leave the man alone, Hermione," her father warned her sharply.</p>
    <p>"Would you like to take the rest of the pie home?" Julia asked sincerely.</p>
    <p>Draco looked up from his pie and nodded since he was unable to speak because of the pie in his mouth.</p>
    <p>Hermione snorted and Draco frowned at her.</p>
    <p>"You're such a pig for apple pie," she mumbled.</p>
    <p>Reaching under the table, he pushed his hand between her legs and squeezed her thigh.</p>
    <p>"Ow," she jumped away from his grasp.</p>
    <p>"What happened?" Richard asked curiously.</p>
    <p>Hermione glared at Draco, he shrugged and continued to devour his slice of pie.</p>
    <p>They retired to the living room and settled in front of the TV.</p>
    <p>Hours went by and the animated chattered had not lessened, a hoot from the kitchen distracted them and Hermione went looking for the source.</p>
    <p>Drak cleaned its feathers, reaching over Hermione stroked the beak and took the letter from its mouth.</p>
    <p>Reluctant at first because she was not his master, Drak relented after she rubbed his beak.</p>
    <p>With a loud hoot, the owl took to the skies once again.</p>
    <p>Sitting back down, Hermione handed the letter to Draco.</p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Dear Draco,</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Teddy is beside himself. See you tomorrow, son.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Love</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Aunt Andromeda.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>"Looks like the movie is a go," Draco declared happily.</p>
    <p>"We should bring Teddy here someday," Hermione told him lovingly.</p>
    <p>"Teddy?" Julia questioned curiously.</p>
    <p>"He's my cousin," Draco replied warmly.</p>
    <p>Julia smiled warmly, "You are free to bring him around anytime."</p>
    <p>They got up to leave, it was getting late and filled with tasty food made Draco lazy and sleepy, Hermione was already dozing off on his shoulder.</p>
    <p>Hugging her mother tightly, she said, "Thank you, mum, for everything."</p>
    <p>Her mother's eyes glistened with tears, "Please don't wait months to come by again."</p>
    <p>Clumsily wiping the tears, Julia stuttered, "We miss you so much."</p>
    <p>Closing the distance between them, Draco hugged the older woman, "We will come every week, you have my word."</p>
    <p>Julia sobbed into Draco's coat and Hermione rubbed her mother's back soothingly, her own tears fell down her pretty face.</p>
    <p>Breaking away, Hermione took Draco's hand in hers and disapparated them to her flat.</p>
    <p>They collapsed onto the couch and he patted his content and slightly protruding stomach.</p>
    <p>Hermione rolled her eyes, "My parents probably think I don't feed you."</p>
    <p>His eyes closed as he drifted off into a food-induced coma.</p>
    <p>Letting him sleep, Hermione attended to the tasks of doing their laundry and putting freshly laundered clothes away.</p>
    <p>Two hours into his nap, Draco stirred and woke up to the noise of cluttering pots, pans and dishes being washed.</p>
    <p>He called out from the living room grumpily, "Granger what the bloody hell are you doing?"</p>
    <p>"Oh, sorry love," Hermione replied laughing.</p>
    <p>Shaking his head, he discarded his clothes as he went to the bathroom to have a long shower.</p>
    <p>She was already in bed when he came out, reading a book.</p>
    <p>Still sleepy, Draco slid in next to Hermione and pulled the cover-up to his chin.</p>
    <p>Bending over she placed an affectionate kiss on his forehead.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Teddy woke up with a huge smile on his face.</p>
    <p>Draco and Aunty Mione were taking him out again.</p>
    <p>He loved spending time with them, especially Draco.</p>
    <p>Carefully, he placed his Batman t-shirt on the bed and fetched out his jeans.</p>
    <p>Teddy touched the poster of Hogwarts that took up half the wall space; he could not wait to start.</p>
    <p>His Muggle school was full of bullies and idiots. They generally left him alone, occasionally throwing a dumb comment his way.</p>
    <p>He had three good friends, Jane, Paul, and Austin.</p>
    <p>They lived down his lane and were inseparable, he would miss them when he went away to Hogwarts.</p>
    <p>Hurriedly washing, he transformed his hair colour to jet black with luminous green streaks.</p>
    <p>Changing into his clothes, he rushed down the stairs and collided with his grandmother.</p>
    <p>"Good morning Gran!" Teddy greeted excitedly.</p>
    <p>Andromeda grinned at her beautiful grandson, "My you are up early."</p>
    <p>Looking around the kitchen, Teddy lied sheepishly, "I was hungry!"</p>
    <p>Hiding a fond laugh, Andromeda said sweetly, "There are a few hours before Draco comes by."</p>
    <p>"I know, can we have pancakes?" Teddy asked hopefully.</p>
    <p>Already pointing her wand, Andromeda agreed wholeheartedly, "Of course, darling."</p>
    <p>Teddy drank his orange juice and ate his pancakes with a smile plastered to his face.</p>
    <p>Andromeda ruffled her grandson's hair and smiled fondly at him while sipping on her cup of hot tea.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Having slept early, Draco got up at the crack of dawn.</p>
    <p>Hermione was soundly asleep on top of his body, he had become an accessory on her bed of many pillows.</p>
    <p>Desperate to take a piss, he carefully rolled over a fussing witch to the other side and shot to the bathroom.</p>
    <p>Sighing as he emptied his tank, he looked around the bathroom, a picture of the two of them caught his attention and he smiled at it lovingly.</p>
    <p>The bathtub looked inviting, tossing his boxers aside, he climbed into the tub and let the warm water wash over him.</p>
    <p>Towelling his hair, he entered the semi-dark room, his witch was still fast asleep, bending over he peered into her peaceful face.</p>
    <p>The t-shirt he planned to wear for the movie was hanging snugly inside his cupboard back at his flat.</p>
    <p>Gently, Draco whispered in Hermione's ear, "Darling, I will be by in a few hours to pick you up."</p>
    <p>He dropped a kiss to her brow, "Sweet dreams my love."</p>
    <p>She snored softly oblivious to anything he said, frowning Draco quickly scribbled a note and enchanted it to catch her eye the minute she woke up.</p>
    <p>Bright pink, it fluttered like a butterfly next to her bed.</p>
    <p>Throwing his sexy sleeping witch a last look, he was about to apparate when her mobile buzzed and she received a text message.</p>
    <p>He glanced in its direction and then stared at it.</p>
    <p>The name next to it made his blood boil.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for everyone who posted a review and for everyone following! It means so much! :)</p><p>Love touching into other characters and their lives. :)</p><p>Please read and review. I absolutely love reading reviews because it helps to motivate my writing while other reviews help me to become a better writer.</p><p>To all the comments: - I LOVE THEM ALL! :)</p><p>Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! :)</p><p>Enjoy Chapter Nineteen!</p><p>Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!</p><p>HAPPY READING! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"James? Where are you?" Ginny cried impatiently, walking hurriedly through the house.</p><p>A slipper came off her delicate foot and she cursed aloud.</p><p>Continuing to curse under her breath, she looked in the rooms and backyard.</p><p>Frustration bubbled to the surface, the naughty toddler was getting better at hiding than she was at seeking.</p><p>Harry put down The Prophet at the sound of his wife screaming for their son at the top of her lungs.</p><p>Ginny's voice cut through the air and Harry felt himself flinch.</p><p>He heard a small giggle and then chuckle.</p><p>Looking for the source, Harry looked under the table to find James holding onto his toy car and hiding.</p><p>Harry could not help but smile at his little scamp, the happy child held onto his father's leg and giggled.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>It was either time for a bath or breakfast.</p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="storycontent nocopy">
    <p>The two tasks always had the toddler running away with an irritated and flustered Ginny chasing after.</p>
    <p>Harry looked down and smiled sympathetically, James smiled back, firmly hugging his leg,</p>
    <p>Merlin, he did not have the heart to rat out his son.</p>
    <p>Ginny rushed into the room, her red hair wild, strands sticking to her forehead.</p>
    <p>Turning to Harry, she narrowed her eyes and glared, "Have you seen <em>your</em> son?"</p>
    <p>Harry swallowed and returned to The Prophet, he hated Ginny's piercing glare, it went straight to his soul and not in a good way.</p>
    <p>He cleared his throat and replied cautiously, "No love, I haven't seen him, did you umm…check the backyard?"</p>
    <p>Ginny rolled her eyes exasperatedly as if she would not check there first.</p>
    <p>She eyed the bottle of wine longingly, she needed a drink, a nice glass of red wine.</p>
    <p>It was nine am.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Draco stood rooted to the spot; his hands balled into fists.</p>
    <p>His inner Slytherin cried out…<em>open it, </em>and he almost gave in to the devil on his shoulder.</p>
    <p>He battled with his inner demons, the urge to open the message and read what the fucker wanted, and to not invade his girlfriend's privacy.</p>
    <p>Looking over at her sleeping form, he sighed lovingly, Draco trusted Hermione with his life but he had no trust in the fucktard.</p>
    <p>"No, step away, she will never forgive you," he silently told himself.</p>
    <p>He took deep breaths to calm himself.</p>
    <p>Fighting back the urge and the rage, he disapparated quickly before a moment of weakness could tempt him any further.</p>
    <p>Back in the comfort of his own space, Draco stood in his immaculately clean kitchen and drained a cool glass of pumpkin juice.</p>
    <p>Pushing the text message to the back of his mind, he concentrated on more important things.</p>
    <p>Draco had been meaning to talk to his mother about Andromeda and Teddy receiving their due.</p>
    <p>It gutted him that Teddy was not living the life he was supposed to.</p>
    <p>Perhaps, it was the life he lived that made him such a wonderful kid, but they could do with a few luxury comforts and Draco wanted to see it done.</p>
    <p>He was the sole heir to the Malfoy inheritance and the last male in the Black bloodline.</p>
    <p>Pureblood nonsense had conveniently forgotten the existence of Andromeda and Teddy and he intended on fixing that grave oversight soon.</p>
    <p>Teddy carried Black blood, Draco would set things right. The boy deserved his share of the inheritance.</p>
    <p>So what if Andromeda married a Muggleborn? He planned on doing the same and from what he had heard, Ted Tonks had been a likeable and decent man.</p>
    <p>Draco wished he had met Ted, the fucking war had ruined all their lives. They were the lucky ones to escape with only a life-altering scar.</p>
    <p>Hermione and he were both branded, the thought made his blood boil and surge forward engulfing him in pure hot rage.</p>
    <p>His mind kept darting back to the little closed envelope on Hermione's phone.</p>
    <p>The text message kept playing back, it was driving him insane.</p>
    <p>What need did that fucktard have to message his girlfriend so early in the morning?</p>
    <p>Shaking his head, Draco composed himself and with purpose, he went looking for the Batman t-shirt he came for.</p>
    <p>Rummaging through the cupboard made him frown, he made a mental note to get rid of unwanted shit.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Success!</em>
    </p>
    <p>There it was hidden behind his old Quidditch jumper, a black t-shirt with the Batman logo in black and silver.</p>
    <p>Tossing his Quidditch jumper aside, Draco folded the t-shirt neatly and tucked it inside a bag, along with a pair of faded jeans and Nike trainers.</p>
    <p>He ran his fingers through his blonde locks, wondering if he needed a haircut, strands fell carelessly across his pale face and one got in his eye.</p>
    <p>Absentmindedly, his fingers grazed an earlobe. An earring had always appealed to him, but he was a Malfoy and a Malfoy did not defile their body.</p>
    <p>His father had been fond of the phrase, Draco eyed his faded serpent in disgust, apparently, The Dark Mark was the fucking exception.</p>
    <p>At Hogwarts, three young Slytherins had gone through a body piercing phase.</p>
    <p>Draco thought back fondly to their fifth year or was it the sixth year? He couldn't be sure.</p>
    <p>
      <em>"<strong>She has a piercing where?" Blaise asked excitedly, his eyes almost bulging out of their sockets.</strong></em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>He tried to grab the Muggle magazine from Theo's hand.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Towering over Blaise, Theo held it out of his reach until Draco came from behind and grabbed it.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"What the fuck man?" Theo protested loudly trying to get it back.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Draco turned the magazine at an angle, staring intently at the explicit picture, he grimaced, "That must have fucking hurt."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Scrabbling to his feet, Blaise stood behind Draco craning his neck to get a better look.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>He whistled and said awestruck, "Merlin, these Muggle women have guts, that's pierced right through her nipple."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Theo licked his bottom lip and winked, "Wouldn't you love to flick your tongue across it."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Draco laughed and Blaise smirked and shot back, "That's your kink, mate, not mine."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Hermione passed by the empty classroom with Ginny and Theo yelled out, "Granger, you got piercings?"</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>She threw them a look of disgust and hurriedly walked off.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Theo watched her departing figure and sighed.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"So, boys' piercings?" Blaise roared unable to hold in his excitement.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Pansy turned her head their way at the mention of piercings and walked over.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Leaning casually against the hard chair, Draco shook his head, "Fuck no! My father will kill me."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Theo frowned, "It must suck to be a Malfoy."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Pansy stepped over his stretched legs, blew him a kiss and winked.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Draco grinned, "It has its perks."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"Are you boys getting piercings?" Pansy asked sucking vigorously and suggestively on a sugar quill.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Moving the sugar quill to her cheek, she used both her hands to lift her shirt.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>More to Draco than the others, her midriff on show.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>A small white stone glistened against the sun in the classroom.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Reaching over Draco ran a finger along the stud and Pansy whimpered at his touch.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Blaise stared in disbelief, "When did you get a belly button ring?"</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Glancing at Pansy, Theo rolled his eyes and went back to skimming through the obscene Muggle magazine.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Looking Draco over, she replied hotly, "Over the summer, I've been meaning to show it to you, Drake."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>He eyed her lazily, "Sure Pans, maybe on Friday."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Her eyes sparkled excitedly, she dropped a quick kiss to his mouth and left the classroom.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Theo pipped up, "Blaise, you in?"</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"HELL YEAH! LET'S DO THIS!" Blaise bellowed, making the other students jump.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>They stood in the prefect's bathroom and Theo took out his wand and aimed the tip at Blaise's earlobe.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"Don't fuck this up, Theo," Blaise said, his voice cracking with fear.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Smirking, Theo muttered, "Don't fucking move."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Blaise closed his eyes shut and grimaced, it was done.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>He ran his finger through the permanent hole and diamond stud that appeared.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Checking himself in the mirror, Blaise laughed, satisfied by how it looked.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"Come on Theo, your turn," Blaise said, taking out his wand.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"Like I would let you do it," Theo replied with a laugh and turned to Draco.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Blaise sneered and cursed, "Fuck you!"</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Moving close, Draco made the small hole and an identical stud appeared on Theo's earlobe.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Given the circumstances; it did look better on Blaise.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Exchanging high fives, they grabbed their bags off the bathroom floor and stepped out into the corridor full of students changing classes.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Their happiness was short-lived.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Black robes swished dangerously as Snape came towards them hurriedly.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>The boys cowered in his presence, without hesitation the Potions Professor caught them by their collars, yelled at them harshly for behaving like Muggle delinquents, and docked Slytherin for twenty house points each.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Theo and Blaise groaned and tried their best to sweet talk the furious Professor, but this was Snape, there was no changing his mind.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Draco roared with laughter, the scent of lavender and rose distracted him and he took a deep breath.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>He heard the sweet giggle.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Hermione saw him looking, she averted her eyes shyly and clutched her books tightly to her chest.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Stupid bloody Gryffindor, he thought annoyingly but he turned to look at her again.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>Coming back to the present, Draco stifled a laugh and drained the butterbeer in his hand.</p>
    <p>He sighed with happiness and sadness.</p>
    <p>Happiness for his love</p>
    <p>Sadness for the friend he lost.</p>
    <p>His sudden daydream cost him two hours of his precious time.</p>
    <p>Swinging the bag over his head, he went back to his girlfriends.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Hermione was in the kitchen humming to herself clad only in a white t-shirt and cotton knickers.</p>
    <p>Her buttocks moved with the rhythm to her hum.</p>
    <p>Turning around with a cup in hand, she almost dropped it at the shock of seeing Draco standing in the middle of her living room, staring at her.</p>
    <p>Clutching her chest, she let out a sigh of relief and said, "Merlin, I didn't hear you.'</p>
    <p>Dropping the bag on the couch, he jogged over, picked her up in a tight hug and claimed her lips.</p>
    <p>He tasted the cinnamon of the tea she was having.</p>
    <p>Holding her firmly in his arms, he mused, "You're in a good mood."</p>
    <p>Putting her arms around his neck, she pressed closer to his body and whispered, "I have every reason to be in a good mood."</p>
    <p>He bent to kiss her eagerly, breaking away, Hermione finished her tea and started on breakfast.</p>
    <p>Cracking four eggs into a bowl, she whisked it the Muggle way, adding bacon bits to the mixture.</p>
    <p>"Hermione?" Draco spoke cautiously.</p>
    <p>She concentrated on whisking, and replied, "Hmmm..."</p>
    <p>He looked at her intently and asked bitterly, "What did he want?"</p>
    <p>Her whole demeanour changed, the fingers holding the whisk tightened around the handle.</p>
    <p>"Who?" Hermione asked innocently.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Shit….</em>
    </p>
    <p>Draco narrowed his eyes, taking in her nervous state, and replied irately, "You know who, love."</p>
    <p>Her body language was pissing him off and making him anxious.</p>
    <p>Turning to face the obviously annoyed man, Hermione cocked her head to the side and responded crossly, "You checked my phone."</p>
    <p>He laughed in a low, deadly tone, and hissed, "If I did, I would not bother to ask you what it said, I would just hammer his fucking teeth it,"</p>
    <p>Hermione rolled her eyes and reached over to grab slices of bread.</p>
    <p>"Show me," Draco demanded, his temper getting the better of him.</p>
    <p>The phone rested on the counter to her right, she pointed to it with her chin.</p>
    <p>"Knock yourself out, Malfoy," she replied with indifference and returned to making breakfast.</p>
    <p>He took the phone in his hands and read the message, his eyes clouded over with anger.</p>
    <p>
      <strong>I need to be honest with you. Meet me at the Ministry at 10 am.</strong>
    </p>
    <p>Draco threw the phone down on the counter and Hermione cried out in protest, it was the only phone she had.</p>
    <p>Honest with you? Meet? What the fuck?</p>
    <p>"You're going to go, aren't you?" He accused.</p>
    <p>Hermione did not hesitate, "Yes I am."</p>
    <p>He threw his hands up in the air exasperatedly, "Unfuckingbelievable!"</p>
    <p>She tried to reach for his hand, "Draco, please darling, just calm down."</p>
    <p>Laughing maniacally, he replied furiously, "My girlfriend wants to rendezvous with an American fucktard!"</p>
    <p>And then added, his grey orbs clouding over with a haze of darkness, "Why the hell would I calm down?"</p>
    <p>"Why are you acting so weird about it?" Hermione asked, staring at Draco wide-eyed.</p>
    <p>Again, the maniacal laughter filled the room, "Oh, am I?"</p>
    <p>Rolling her eyes, she returned to soaking the bread in the egg mixture and told him sternly, "Just stop, you're being completely ridiculous"</p>
    <p>He turned her around, the batter dripped off her fingers to the floor, "What the fuck is going on with you and this arsehole?"</p>
    <p>Her eyes followed the mess now accumulating on the floor and red hot anger rose within her body, hovering waiting to consume her.</p>
    <p>She replied through clenched teeth, "It's nothing, just a meeting."</p>
    <p>Draco had always been possessive except when it came to Theo but right now, he was being fucking stupid.</p>
    <p>Her nonchalant attitude towards the American sent his temper spiralling out of control.</p>
    <p>Leaving Hermione standing in the kitchen clutching onto a slice of bread, Draco strode towards the living room and angrily fished out his clothes for the movie.</p>
    <p>He pulled the Batman t-shirt over his head while she watched dumbfounded with bread in hand.</p>
    <p>Smoothing the t-shirt, he took out his wand and snarled, "You know what, Granger, go! I have a fucking promise to keep.</p>
    <p>Hermione softened her gaze and pleaded, "Please don't leave, let me explain."</p>
    <p>His anger remained, "What the hell is this game you are playing with this man?"</p>
    <p>"It's not a game, there's something else going on with him," Hermione confided quickly.</p>
    <p>Draco narrowed his eyes and yelled, "I don't bloody care, he wants to fuck you!"</p>
    <p>Sighing, Hermione washed her hands and walked over to frothing mad ice blonde, placing her hands on his chest, she whispered lovingly, "I love you; this is a work thing."</p>
    <p>"Yeah whatever, If I ever see his smug face, I will punch his fucking lights out," he replied seriously, his eyes boring into hers.</p>
    <p>He pushed her back, and suddenly disapparated, she stared at the spot previously occupied by her boyfriend miserably.</p>
    <p>Abandoning breakfast, Hermione dragged her feet to the bathroom and ran a tub full of water.</p>
    <p>Adding a rose-scented bubble bath to the water, she swirled it around with her hand.</p>
    <p>The small space smelt of freshly cut roses.</p>
    <p>Stripping, Hermione lowered herself into the water and gathered the bubbles around her.</p>
    <p>Lying her head back, she sank into the comfort and bliss the water offered.</p>
    <p>Random thoughts plagued her mind.</p>
    <p>Was it a trap?</p>
    <p>Could she trust Ryan to behave?</p>
    <p>Hermione knew it was a risk, but she would be well prepared.</p>
    <p>Lathering herself with the loofah, she pulled the plug and got up to wash.</p>
    <p>Draco, she thought sadly.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Blaise watched his best friend pace around his living room in anger, wearing out the expensive carpet his grandmother had gifted him before she died.</p>
    <p>He caught words like, fucking American and bloody know it all.</p>
    <p>Fed up with watching, he spoke, "Mate, what the heck is going on?"</p>
    <p>Sundays were sacred, it was God's day and his bloody day to sleep in.</p>
    <p>"There's an American fucktard hitting on her at the office!" Draco hissed unpleasantly.</p>
    <p>Blaise recalled his conversation with Hermione, which was weeks ago, "Fuck, is he still trying his luck?"</p>
    <p>Draco stopped pacing and stared at his friend in surprise and questioned, "How the fuck do you know about him?" </p>
    <p>Blaise looked uncomfortable, "She mentioned it weeks ago."</p>
    <p>"She told you and not me?" Draco asked indignant and furious.</p>
    <p>Blaise rolled his eyes and replied sarcastically, "Can't imagine why."</p>
    <p>"This isn't a fucking joke!" He roared crossly.</p>
    <p>"Stop behaving like a bloody child, do you trust Granger?" Blaise asked sternly.</p>
    <p>"Of course, I trust Granger, it's the American fucktard I don't trust," Draco responded through clenched teeth.</p>
    <p>"Then fucking leave it, Drake, Granger knows what she is doing," Blaise told him firmly.</p>
    <p>Draco scowled in frustration.</p>
    <p>"What's with the Batman t-shirt?" He asked trying to shift the conversation.</p>
    <p>Moodily Draco hung his head, "I'm taking Teddy to watch Batman Begins."</p>
    <p>Blaise perked up, "Fucking awesome, hang on, mate, I want to come too."</p>
    <p>Draco stared after his friend rushing down the corridor to the room.</p>
    <p>He shook his head and sighed.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Hermione arrived outside the Ministry with minutes to spare.</p>
    <p>She decided against using the Floo network, it was her least favourite form of transportation.</p>
    <p>The Ministry was deserted except for a few wizards completing their work on a Sunday.</p>
    <p>They acknowledged her presence with curt nods.</p>
    <p>Taking her wand out and holding it firmly in her hand, she cautiously approached Ryan's temporary office.</p>
    <p>Her heels clicked against the floor and magnified through the empty floor, taking a deep breath, Hermione stepped into the small space, he looked up and smiled brightly.</p>
    <p>"You came," he exclaimed happily.</p>
    <p>Hermione frowned, ignoring her, Ryan walked around the table and out the door, he glanced over his shoulder at her and quipped, "Well, aren't you going to follow me?"</p>
    <p>She followed him at a safe distance, and it became clear they were heading towards the Minister of Magic's large office.</p>
    <p>Her fingers tightened around her wand.</p>
    <p>Ryan held the door open for her, cautiously she walked in to find Harry sitting across the Minister's large desk.</p>
    <p>They both turned to face her and smiled, Hermione visibly relaxed and threw Ryan's grinning face a look of disgust.</p>
    <p>"Have a seat, Granger," Kingsley said in his deep voice.</p>
    <p>She pulled out the chair next to Harry and sat down, delicately crossing her legs.</p>
    <p>Ryan stared at the smooth skin and wondered what it would feel like under his fingertips.</p>
    <p>Hermione caught him looking and glared, "Why the hell did he text me if you were also going to be here, Minister?"</p>
    <p>Kingsley opened his mouth to reply but Ryan cut him off with a smirk, "I volunteered."</p>
    <p>Sneering, Hermione replied, "Kindly refrain from texting me in the future."</p>
    <p>He laughed, "Why? Did your boyfriend see it and flip out?"</p>
    <p>Purposely, Hermione looked away and tried to engage Harry in conversation.</p>
    <p>She hated that he was right.</p>
    <p>Ryan guessed as much, and his laughter rang through the room.</p>
    <p>Harry who had patiently watched, spoke up darkly, "I've just about had it with your shite, Spencer."</p>
    <p>Kingsley got up and came around the table, "Calm down, gentlemen."</p>
    <p>Staring the American down, he stated sternly, "Ryan has clear instructions regarding his actions towards Miss Granger."</p>
    <p>Ryan rolled his eyes, he felt like he was being reprimanded in school.</p>
    <p>Leaning against the large desk, Kingsley spoke seriously, "Now, we are gathered here on a Sunday because we have some distressing news to share."</p>
    <p>Turning to Hermione, he said, "Miss Granger, you are no doubt wondering why Ryan was snooping around my office the other day?"</p>
    <p>Damn right she was, Hermione glared at Ryan.</p>
    <p>His lips curved upwards and he winked at her.</p>
    <p>Shifting his attention to Harry, Kingsley informed his Head of Magical Law Enforcement, "We intended for you to tell Granger after she got involved."</p>
    <p>Her curiosity spiked, she felt Harry lean forward, his eyes narrowing to slits.</p>
    <p>"Harry, you knew?" Hermione questioned quietly.</p>
    <p>Harry smiled weakly, "I'm sorry love, but yes I've known all along, but I did not have the clearance to share it with you."</p>
    <p>She crossed her arms across her chest, huffed, and whispered, "How about the fact that we are best friends?"</p>
    <p>Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Kingsley continued, "As you are aware, Ryan is here for Auror training and to then implement that training back in Washington, but there is a far graver reason for his presence in London."</p>
    <p>What possible other reason could the lout have for being in England?</p>
    <p>Ryan watched Hermione intensely, her chocolate brown orbs shone brightly and widened at every word Kingsley spoke.</p>
    <p>He snapped to attention when Kingsley spoke to him, "Why don't you tell her, Spencer."</p>
    <p>Straightening to his full height, Ryan came to stand in front of them, "Gladly, Minister."</p>
    <p>Cracking his knuckles, he began to speak, "Voldemort's reign of terror did not reach America, but we were aware of the growing threat he posed."</p>
    <p>Hermione laughed sarcastically and interrupted him, "Yet you let us battle one of the most dangerous Dark wizards of our time alone, without so much as a helping hand."</p>
    <p>"Granger…," Kingsley warned.</p>
    <p>Ryan closed his eyes and took her words in, they stung mainly because it was the truth but ignoring her comment, he continued gravely.</p>
    <p>"As of late, we have had an uprising of Voldemort followers across the fifty states."</p>
    <p>Darkness spread across his face, "Wizards who share his ideologies, fanatics who believe in pureblood dominance." </p>
    <p>He handed out pictures and hissed, "And we have cause to believe three of the main key players are in London."</p>
    <p>She looked at the pictures and then at Ryan, the men in the pictures were well dressed, reeked of money, and appeared normal. They would blend in perfectly.</p>
    <p>Leaning against the table, Ryan told her solemnly, "Justin has been looking for them with his team under the guise of recusing magical creatures."</p>
    <p>With a small triumphant smile, he added, "We arrested one and he has been sent back to Washington. They are interrogating him around the clock."</p>
    <p>Kingsley weighed in, "The last two are elusive bastards, but we have a few good leads."</p>
    <p>Another war? It was a disturbing thought.</p>
    <p>Harry spoke first, his eyes apologetic, "We really should have told you."</p>
    <p>Ryan added with a small laugh, "So you see, Granger, I'm not the evil human being you have me pegged for."</p>
    <p>She scoffed, "This does not change my opinion about you. You're still an enormous wanker."</p>
    <p>His smile faded and he sighed exasperatedly. There was no win with this woman.</p>
    <p>"How can I be of assistance?" She asked eagerly, her eyes on fire.</p>
    <p>They exchanged looks of concern but it was Kingsley that spoke, "Talented as you are, Granger, you are not an Auror, this is for your knowledge since Ryan and Potter insisted I tell you."</p>
    <p>Hermione frowned unhappily, sometimes she wished she choose the path of an Auror.</p>
    <p>They got up and walked out, Ryan followed them.</p>
    <p>He took her hand and Hermione turned to face him, as did Harry, "Granger, look...I'm sorry okay? I really do like you and can we have a do-over."</p>
    <p>She broke free from his grasp and asked, "A what?"</p>
    <p>He repeated, and added an explanation, "A do-over! Like can we try to be civil to each other?"</p>
    <p>Hermione stepped back in shock at his declaration and Harry watched him through suspicious eyes.</p>
    <p>"You are not the kind of man I want to be friends with," Hermione responded after a moment's thought.</p>
    <p>He tried to grab her wrist again to further explain his plight, but Harry stepped in between them.</p>
    <p>Ryan backed off fast, holding his hands up in surrender, "I meant no harm, Potter."</p>
    <p>Harry narrowed his eyes and said darkly, "Just stay away from her."</p>
    <p>With a quick look at Hermione, Ryan replied sadly, "If that's what she wants."</p>
    <p>Crossing her arms defiantly over her chest, she answered without hesitation, "That is what I want."</p>
    <p>He turned to walk away but not before glancing over his shoulder and calling out, "Maybe I can change your mind."</p>
    <p>Harry shook his head and stared at the retreating figure of Ryan, "Merlin, he just doesn't give up, does he?"</p>
    <p>Hermione shrugged and thought of Draco and their stupid fight.</p>
    <p>Placing a hand on her shoulder gently, Harry asked softly, "Are you okay? I did want to tell you but…"</p>
    <p>She cut him off and said, "Draco and I fought Ryan's text message."</p>
    <p>Taking a deep breath, she added, "He thought Ryan was trying to lure me into something dubious."</p>
    <p>Pointing to the place previously occupied by the American, Harry stated the obvious, "Well, can you blame Malfoy for thinking that?"</p>
    <p>Hermione scrunched up her freckled nose and looked at her best friend in annoyance, "I don't like you when you side with him."</p>
    <p>Harry shrugged his shoulders and replied confidently, "I always take the right side, whether it is my friends or otherwise."</p>
    <p>He thought for a moment and continued, "Remember when you broke up with Ron?"</p>
    <p>She nodded and flinched at the memory of a half sobbing Ronald Weasley.</p>
    <p>"I took your side because Ron was being insufferable," Harry reminded her calmly.</p>
    <p>Hermione shuddered, being with Ron had been mentally traumatizing and secretly she pitied Lavender.</p>
    <p>It was like dating an overbearing child and she was glad it ended when it did.</p>
    <p>Weakly, Hermione nodded, Harry always stood up for what was right.</p>
    <p>They reached the apparition point and Harry asked curiously, "Where is Malfoy?</p>
    <p>She looked at Harry miserably and replied, "Well, we were supposed to take Teddy to watch the new Batman movie."</p>
    <p>Quickly Harry glanced at his watch.</p>
    <p>He smiled brightly and grabbed her wrist, "Come on then, it's not started yet."</p>
    <p>Hermione barely got the words out of her mouth, "What?"</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>They apparated and appeared in a dark and dirty passageway by the cinema.</p>
    <p>At once, she looked around and pinched her nose together, "Really? Was there nowhere else?"</p>
    <p>Harry made a face and replied, "It was the safest place."</p>
    <p>They dusted their clothes and made the short walk to the cinema.</p>
    <p>Turning to Hermione, Harry smiled, "I've been dying to watch it too."</p>
    <p>Suddenly, he took her hand and stopped, his eyes wide with fear, he exclaimed, "Not a word to Ginny."</p>
    <p>Hermione let out a laugh, "Where is she?"</p>
    <p>Joining the laughter, Harry answered, "She's at the Burrow with her family for their customary Sunday brunch."</p>
    <p>She smiled warmly, remembering the enjoyable Sundays' at the Burrow.</p>
    <p>They always accepted her as one of the family, it had been years since she went by last.</p>
    <p>They closed the distance to the cinema, Teddy's hair stood out against the crowd of boring Muggles.</p>
    <p>The two imposing men and child stood out, they were incredibly handsome.</p>
    <p>A few Muggle girls eyed them, batting eyelashes suggestively and looking them over appreciatively.</p>
    <p>Teddy saw them first and leaving a stunned Draco and Blaise, he ran towards them.</p>
    <p>Leaving Blaise to buy the tickets, Draco followed the small boy.</p>
    <p>Ignoring Hermione, Draco extended his hand, "Potter?"</p>
    <p>Giving Teddy a one-armed hug, Harry explained, "I do love Batman, I hope you don't mind me tagging along."</p>
    <p>Hermione hung back looking at the men talk.</p>
    <p>Draco laughed and patted Harry on the shoulder, "Not at all, mate, glad you could make it."</p>
    <p>Glancing over his shoulder at Hermione, Harry smiled and said, "By the way, it was a Ministry meeting, don't be too harsh on her."</p>
    <p>Harry took Teddy's hand and went over to greet Blaise.</p>
    <p>Moving closer to his girlfriend, Draco muttered, "Granger..."</p>
    <p>Hermione eyed him through angry eyes and punched him hard and when she tried to punch him again, he grabbed her wrist and kissed her knuckles.</p>
    <p>"I love you, Malfoy," she told him firmly.</p>
    <p>Putting his arms around her, he brought her close to his body and whispered into her hair, "I know, I'm really sorry."</p>
    <p>"Me too! I should have just told you," she mumbled against the Batman logo of his t-shirt.</p>
    <p>Draco sighed and said somewhat relieved, "Yes, you should have, I'm so glad you came."</p>
    <p>She broke away from his embrace, cocked her head to the side and said incredulously, "And miss Batman? Not a chance."</p>
    <p>Letting out a laugh, Draco cupped Hermione's face and kissed her deeply. She was the very blood he needed to survive.</p>
    <p>"Oi, let's get these bloody tickets and get inside," Blaise roared, and they broke apart embarrassed.</p>
    <p>Draco put his arm around Hermione and walked towards them.</p>
    <p>"I want a Batman t-shirt too," Blaise sulked.</p>
    <p>Harry ruffled Teddy's black and green hair and asked, "Is your hair a tribute to the Joker?"</p>
    <p>Teddy grinned mischievously, "Oh yeah! He's my favourite villain but this is Batman Begins there's no Joker in it, right?"</p>
    <p>He asked the adults surrounding him and Draco was first to answer, "No, but Ra's al Ghul is there."</p>
    <p>Teddy looked perplexed and Draco eagerly started to explain.</p>
    <p>The League of Assassins intrigued and fascinated him, since the introduction of the character Damien Wayne, Draco felt deep a connection to the misguided character.</p>
    <p>He could really identify with the spoiled yet talented young man.</p>
    <p>They got inside and Hermione at once asked for a large bucket of caramel and salt popcorn.</p>
    <p>Draco took Teddy and bought snacks.</p>
    <p>"I hear the American has been a royal pain in the arse," Blaise started turning to face Hermione and Harry.</p>
    <p>Harry stifled a laugh and nodded, "You have no idea."</p>
    <p>Hermione rolled her eyes, "It has been a bloody nightmare."</p>
    <p>They stopped talking when Draco and Teddy came towards them with arms full of buckets of popcorn.</p>
    <p>They each took a bucket and made their way into the dark cinema, after taking their seats, Draco turned to Hermione and kissed her.</p>
    <p>She pushed him back and shyly said, "Draco, stop it, Teddy is looking."</p>
    <p>"Teddy isn't the only one, cut it out you prats," Blaise replied in disgust.</p>
    <p>Poking Harry in the arm, Teddy pleaded, "Uncle Harry, please tell them to stop."</p>
    <p>Smiling warmly, Harry began to explain, "When two people love each other..."</p>
    <p>Ignoring him, Teddy sunk back further in his chair, Draco let out a laugh fist-bumped Teddy and mused, "Chill out, mate."</p>
    <p>The movie started and the men watched in growing interest.</p>
    <p>Halfway through the movie, Hermione moodily dug into her large bucket of popcorn, she sighed in boredom.</p>
    <p>Popping a handful of the sweet confectionery into her mouth, she savoured the taste of sweet and salty.</p>
    <p>She looked over at the men, they were hanging onto every scene, Teddy was at the edge of his seat, she feared he would fall off.</p>
    <p>Hermione frowned wondering if it was too graphically violent for the young boy, but a quick look around put her mind at ease, there were plenty of boys his age.</p>
    <p>She felt a warm hand entwine his long fingers with hers.</p>
    <p>Propping herself on one elbow, Hermione focused on the movie, the Muggle lead was hot!</p>
    <p>Christian Bale...</p>
    <p>Focusing on that, she found a whole new appreciation for Batman.</p>
    <p>Hours went by and the movie came to an end with the promise of a sequel.</p>
    <p>Teddy would not stop talking, "Did you see? Joker is totally going to be in the next one," he cried excitedly to anyone who would listen.</p>
    <p>Draco chattered with him animatedly stopping to buy some Batman memorabilia, he took the cap and put it on Teddy's head backwards.</p>
    <p>Forgetting the Muggles, the small boy changed his hair colour to match Draco's.</p>
    <p>"Teddy!" Hermione cried sternly, thankfully, no one noticed.</p>
    <p>"Gran says I look like you," he said suddenly, looking into Draco's pale face.</p>
    <p>Draco grinned and replied smugly, "Good looks run in our family, Teddy."</p>
    <p>Blaise snorted, Harry laughed, and Hermione rolled her eyes.</p>
    <p>That was one bloody statement nobody could challenge them on.</p>
    <p>Patting his stomach, Blaise asked them, "Let's get some food, Potter, you coming?"</p>
    <p>Tempting as the offer was, he needed to head to The Burrow.</p>
    <p>"Can't mate, Ginny is waiting for me," he explained calmly.</p>
    <p>His wife would have his balls if he got any later.</p>
    <p>Making a split-second decision, Harry asked, "You guys want to come to The Burrow?"</p>
    <p>Draco made a face and Teddy's face lit up.</p>
    <p>"What exactly is a Burrow?" Draco asked curiously.</p>
    <p>Hermione thought for a minute and answered, "It's what everyone calls the Weasleys home."</p>
    <p>He grimaced, repulsed by the name, "Burrow? Like a hole an animal lives in?"</p>
    <p>Staring him down, she cried, "God you are such a prat. Not everyone is born with a silver spoon up their arse."</p>
    <p>Draco frowned at the crude analogy. It was not his fault his family had money and status.</p>
    <p>Blaise shook his head, "Would love to but I got some shit to do, mate."</p>
    <p>Hermione looked forlorn, "I haven't been in ages. I'm in, Harry."</p>
    <p>Well, that settled it then. If she was going, he hardly had any choice but to join.</p>
    <p>Hermione turned to Harry and asked uncertainly, "You think Molly would mind?"</p>
    <p>Harry laughed and took Teddy's hand in his, "Never, she loves having everyone over."</p>
    <p>Shrugging his shoulders, Draco took her outstretched hand.</p>
    <p>Bidding Blaise a fond goodbye, they disapparated with one destination in mind.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>They landed in the middle of a wet field and his brand-new trainers sunk into the marshy surface covering the Nike logo with mud.</p>
    <p>Draco frowned.</p>
    <p>Teddy was already on his way up the winding passage, "Come on, Draco!" He yelled from the top.</p>
    <p>Following the rest, they heard the chatter and clatter of glasses and cutlery.</p>
    <p>The entire Weasley clan seemed to be there except Charlie.</p>
    <p>Draco stood rooted to the spot in astonishment, being an only child with a fanatical father, one murderous aunt and crazy uncle was about all the family he had ever known.</p>
    <p>His mother was the only saving grace of his life.</p>
    <p>Molly came forward and greeted them affectionately, her motherly warmth spread through the air surrounding them whole.</p>
    <p>"Bloody hell, is that a sodding Malfoy in our house?" Ron bellowed from the other end of the room and his brothers laughed.</p>
    <p>"RONALD, WATCH YOUR TONGUE," came Molly's stern and furious warning.</p>
    <p>Ron bent over laughing, "Oh, come on, mum, Malfoy knows it's for a bit of fun."</p>
    <p>Taking Draco's hand, Hermione led him to the other room, and they sat down on mismatched wooden chairs and joined in on the chatter.</p>
    <p>Ron tossed a few sweets at Teddy and Ginny came over and greeted them enthusiastically, she reached over to give Hermione a quick hug and Malfoy a peck on the cheek.</p>
    <p>"I hope everyone's hungry; you lot better finish all this off," Molly said warmly looking over her family.</p>
    <p>Ginny laughed, "Close your mouth, Malfoy, I know we come off as a bit much."</p>
    <p>Draco shook his head and replied truthfully, "It's wonderful, Ginny, you guys are lucky to have this."</p>
    <p>Ginny smiled and Hermione could swear she saw a tear glisten in the fiery Gryffindor's eye.</p>
    <p>Patting his hand, she said, "Well, you always have us."</p>
    <p>Everyone moved to the dining room and Draco stood behind a chair awkwardly with Hermione to his side.</p>
    <p>Ron walked by, pinched Hermione's arm, and muttered, "Mione, you keep getting sexier."</p>
    <p>Draco shot Ron a look of loathing.</p>
    <p>"And you keep getting stupider," Hermione shot back rudely after seeing Lavenders face fall at her husband's callous comment.</p>
    <p>They sat around the large table and even with Magic, Draco was amazed at how they all fit.</p>
    <p>The food was delicious, Molly's reputation as a great cook was well deserved.</p>
    <p>Everyone contributed to the conversation and Hermione was glad that the older Weasley brothers Percy and Bill included Draco in the discussion.</p>
    <p>After lunch, they pushed back their chairs and went into the front yard.</p>
    <p>Harry called Draco over, reluctantly he exchanged a look with Hermione and joined the men.</p>
    <p>The sky started to darken; the last rays of sunlight licked the roof of the house before disappearing completely.</p>
    <p>Ron handed Draco a bottle of Firewhisky and the topic of Quidditch came up.</p>
    <p>Heated discussions broke out over who would win the League and who the best Seeker was.</p>
    <p>Teddy and Bill and Fleur's daughter Victoire played on their own, chatting animatedly among themselves.</p>
    <p>"Fancy a game?" Harry asked the men excitedly.</p>
    <p>They all exchanged a look and agreed wholeheartedly.</p>
    <p>Grabbing spare brooms, Draco called out to Teddy to take part.</p>
    <p>Excitedly, the small boy rushed over and mounted an ancient-looking broom.</p>
    <p>Smiling at Hermione, Draco kicked off and joined the men hovering over The Burrow.</p>
    <p>She watched them fondly and it took her back to Hogwarts.</p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Slytherin vs Ravenclaw</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Hermione could not sit in the stands and openly watch her boyfriend fly.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>From the shadows, she watched him duck, weave, and emerge victorious.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>She saw him look around widely, searching for someone.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>A smile on her lips, she headed back to their dorm</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>He would rush into her arms and they would put the world to shame with their lovemaking.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Settling on the maroon couch Hermione waited eagerly for Draco to appear.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>She could count the minutes; he was so punctual.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>3.. 2..1</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>The door burst open and he strode in.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Blonde hair falling over his eyes, his chiselled chin giving his face prominence and those beautiful eyes.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>So handsome and all mine, she thought fondly.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>The white t-shirt clung to his body and black pants fell loosely off his hips.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Dropping his duffel bag by the entrance, he came towards her.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Getting to her feet, she let him pull her towards him, they embraced, hard, fast, and urgent.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"I didn't see you, I thought you didn't come," he muttered between kisses.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong><em>She whispered in reply, "Of course I came, I hid near the entrance"</em> <em> and then added huskily, "You were brilliant."</em></strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>He kissed the base of her throat and smiled smugly, "I was, wasn't I?"</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"Prat," she moaned arching her neck.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"Kiss me," Draco demanded running his tongue along her bottom lip.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"I am kissing you," she replied hotly.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Biting down on her lip, he growled, "Harder."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Her hold around him tightened and he winced in pain.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>She pulled back in alarm and gingerly lifted his t-shirt</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"It's nothing, Granger," Draco said quickly, taking in her petrified face.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>She ran her fingers across the deep purple bruise, and he groaned at her touch.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"I took a Bludger to the ribs and cracked two," Draco informed her matter-of-factly.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"WHAT?" Hermione cried in alarm.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>How had she missed that?</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"It's Quidditch," he shrugged his shoulders like it explained everything.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Trying to pull her closer, he said, "All your mates play it."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Frowning, she replied sarcastically, "Yes, and I'm thrilled about it"</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Gently pushing him away, she wagged a finger in front of his face, "No sex."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Trying to get closer, Draco pleaded, "Come on love, I'm on a winning streak!"</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Her mouth hung open, and she stared at him incredulously, "And you think it's because we err..."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"Fuck?" he offered.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"Make love?" Draco asked.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"Sleep together!" Hermione replied finally finding the correct word.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>He smiled, his bloody devilishly good-looking smile, "It's because you are good for me and…." hesitating Draco confessed, "Okay every time we do it before a match, Slytherin wins."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Hermione doubled over in laughter, "Oh my god, that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever bloody heard."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Draco looked at her sheepishly, "Call it a good luck charm, I'm Captain I want to fucking win the cup this year."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"There is no bloody way you're going to beat Harry," she exclaimed confidently rushing to her house's defence.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>He rolled his eyes and replied sarcastically, "Thanks for the vote of confidence."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>She laughed again and her tone softened, "You are barking mad, but no sex tonight, you need to heal."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"Granger..." he said feebly and followed her to her room.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Slytherin won the Quidditch cup that year. Draco celebrated with his team and then privately with her. After all, she was his good luck charm and he owed her.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>Hermione snapped out of the daydream as Draco whizzed past tailing Teddy and giving him a few pointers.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>"How did the meeting go?" Justin asked sliding into the booth of the Muggle London pub.</p>
    <p>Ryan took a sip of his lager and shrugged, "Well, now she knows, it should be easier to move around without her breathing down my neck."</p>
    <p>He looked over the drink and asked tenderly, "She's very bright, isn't she?"</p>
    <p>Justin smiled and replied proudly, "She is considered to be the brightest witch of her age."</p>
    <p>Ryan let out a low whistle, he was impressed, "Granger could have a promising career with us."</p>
    <p>Letting out a frustrated sigh, Justin responded, "I offered her a position in New York, twice."</p>
    <p>Taking another sip, Ryan raised his eyebrows in question, "And?"</p>
    <p>"And her life is here, she's pretty serious about Malfoy," Justin replied with indifference.</p>
    <p>Ryan widened his eyes, "The fucking Death Eater?"</p>
    <p>Justin nodded and replied coolly, "That was a long time ago."</p>
    <p>Shaking his head in bitter disbelief, Ryan muttered, "That's fucked up."</p>
    <p>Justin stared into his stout, "She's been through a lot."</p>
    <p>"Like what?" Ryan asked curiously.</p>
    <p>Avoiding the question, Justin asked seriously, "Moving on, any leads?"</p>
    <p>Banging the glass down on the table in frustration, Ryan replied, "A few, not enough."</p>
    <p>He added in disgust, "What's most disturbing is that there are still wizards willing to hide these bastards."</p>
    <p>Justin nodded angrily.</p>
    <p>"There's some fancy event happening at the end of the month, did you hear?" Ryan asked with little enthusiasm.</p>
    <p>He added without much interest, "I'm Kingsley's plus one, he thought it would be a clever idea to mingle among Britain's finest. He has this theory that a pureblood is hiding these assholes."</p>
    <p>Justin listened intently, "What is the event?"</p>
    <p>Without much interest, Ryan replied, "Some Theodore Nott Potions Mastery some shit like that."</p>
    <p>Straightening in his seat, Justin blurted out, "That's Hermione's late husband's Foundation."</p>
    <p>Ryan swallowed hard, "Late husband?"</p>
    <p>Justin frowned into nothingness and sighed sadly, "There's a lot you don't know about her."</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>After Quidditch, Hermione reminded Draco of the time.</p>
    <p>They needed to take Teddy home but the game was still going on.</p>
    <p>Waving at the flying men and Ginny, Hermione gave Molly a quick hug, thanked her for a wonderful evening and left.</p>
    <p>"How was the movie?" Andromeda asked curiously.</p>
    <p>Running into the living room, Teddy plopped down on the couch and cried out, "It was phenomenal!"</p>
    <p>Draco and Hermione followed the excited child, hand in hand.</p>
    <p>"We went to the Burrow afterwards," Hermione smiled warmly.</p>
    <p>"Sunday brunch?" Andromeda raised an eyebrow.</p>
    <p>Hermione nodded at once, looking into her face, Andromeda asked, "How are things with you?"</p>
    <p>Draco kissed Hermione's hand and replied happily, "Great."</p>
    <p>Smiling shyly, Hermione averted her eyes, "Very good."</p>
    <p>"I saw the article in the Prophet," Andromeda spat out angrily.</p>
    <p>They stiffened and she continued sternly, "Don't let these fools get to you."</p>
    <p>Draco smirked and replied confidently, "They won't."</p>
    <p>Smiling warmly at her sister's son, she replied, "I know you don't give a damn about what these pompous people have to say."</p>
    <p>Looking at Hermione, she added pointedly, "I was talking to this one here."</p>
    <p>Andromeda took Hermione's hands in hers and advised firmly, "Always overthinking everything."</p>
    <p>The older woman smiled, "People who genuinely care, will always be with you."</p>
    <p>Hermione smiled, a tear slid down her cheek, "Thank you, Meda."</p>
    <p>They hugged Teddy and bid Andromeda a fond farewell before disapparating to Draco's flat.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Draco took a long hot shower, washing away the grime of the day.</p>
    <p>The deliciously hot water ran over his muscled back and down his legs.</p>
    <p>It had been exhilarating to play Quidditch after years, especially with a talented bunch like Potter and the Weasleys.</p>
    <p>Hermione walked into the room and something caught her eye.</p>
    <p>A green Slytherin jumper with the number seven in bold silver glittering as it did back at school lay sprawled across the chair in the corner.</p>
    <p>Biting her lip, she felt sudden hotness creep up her legs and tug at her navel.</p>
    <p>A glance at the bathroom told her he was still having a bath.</p>
    <p>Discarding her clothes and quickly fetching a pair of green knickers, she took off her top and slipped the jumper over her head.</p>
    <p>Merlin, it still smelt like him.</p>
    <p>Grabbing onto the front of the t-shirt, Hermione pulled the material up to her nose and inhaled deeply.</p>
    <p>Hurrying her movements, she dimmed the lights so the focus would be on her and leaned provocatively against a column of the large four-poster bed.</p>
    <p>Draco towelled his hair and family jewels vigorously.</p>
    <p>His hair fell in wet strands across his forehead.</p>
    <p>Shaking any remaining water droplets, he stepped out of the bathroom and into his room.</p>
    <p>The lack of light baffled him.</p>
    <p>Tossing the towel aside he looked up confused and there she was.</p>
    <p>Exotically draped around a column in his old Quidditch jumper.</p>
    <p>Fuck, his heart slammed against his chest and all feeling headed south.</p>
    <p>She moved against it like a Muggle stripper, her hair wildly cascading around her shoulders.</p>
    <p>Fuck, his balls were on fire, blood rushed to his cock and he felt it grow steadily.</p>
    <p>Eyeing his witch from across the room, he drawled, "That looks better on you than it ever did on me."</p>
    <p>Biting down on her lip hard, she moaned, "Mm..."</p>
    <p>"Are you going to strip for me?" He asked, his voice low and slow.</p>
    <p>Looking him over, she whispered seductively, "Maybe...if you're a good boy."</p>
    <p>Draco grinned and closed the distance between them, grabbing her hair roughly he yanked it back.</p>
    <p>She gasped; a pleasured whimper escaped her lips.</p>
    <p>Placing a heated kiss to her neck, he growled, "I was never the good boy, Granger."</p>
    <p>He grabbed her by the waist, and she leaned against his chest.</p>
    <p>His fingers roamed under the jumper and along her skin, leaving a trail of heat where he touched.</p>
    <p>With a smirk, she pushed him away and walked out of the room.</p>
    <p>He stared after her curiously, what the fuck was she doing?</p>
    <p>She returned with two crystal tumblers of bourbon.</p>
    <p>Draco sat in the corner watching her every move intensely, sashaying over, Hermione handed him a drink.</p>
    <p>They clinked glasses, she drained her drink and felt the rich amber liquid slide down her throat.</p>
    <p>She placed the glass on the dresser and turned to give her boyfriend her full attention.</p>
    <p>"You want me to strip for you?" Hermione asked in barely a whisper.</p>
    <p>Leaning back and getting comfortable, he took another sip and grinned, "Yes I do."</p>
    <p>Smiling playfully, she flicked her wand and the stereo came to life.</p>
    <p>The sultry sounds of Candy Shop by 50 Cent filled the room.</p>
    <p>Draco smirked at the choice of Muggle song.</p>
    <p>"Get rid of the towel, Draco, I want to watch you get hard," Hermione told him throatily.</p>
    <p>With a flick of his wrist, the towel lay discarded on the floor.</p>
    <p>He stroked himself, his long fingers around his girth, moving slowly, tenderly even.</p>
    <p>"No, don't touch yourself," she demanded firmly.</p>
    <p>Raising an eyebrow, he let go and stared at her.</p>
    <p>The music, the words seductive and enticing, drink in hand, he narrowed his eyes lustfully and watched her every move.</p>
    <p>Fuck, he felt his cock twitch.</p>
    <p>Her hands in her hair, she moved her body fluidly to the music and rhythm.</p>
    <p>Slowly at first, her bare feet dug into the carpet as she ground her arse and touched her hips.</p>
    <p>Turning her back to him, her hair swung in waves as she shimmied down, spread her legs apart and came back up again.</p>
    <p>Pushing her rounded arse out, she erotically moved to keep in perfect rhythm to the music.</p>
    <p>Draco watched mesmerized; her movements were so fucking sensual.</p>
    <p>Moving her hands under the jumper, she pulled at the hem, lifted it over her head and threw it at him.</p>
    <p>He caught it easily, bringing the jumper to his nose he took a deep breath, taking in her smell mixed with his.</p>
    <p>She wore no bra, rosy pink nipples stared him in the face.</p>
    <p>So beautifully perky.</p>
    <p>He had enough of her teasing, taking the glass with him, he approached her from behind.</p>
    <p>His hot breath on her neck, he huskily whispered, "I've watched enough and now I'm going to make you mine."</p>
    <p>She turned in his arms, breasts pushing up against his chest.</p>
    <p>Glass still in hand, Draco backed Hermione towards the large bed.</p>
    <p>Her legs gave out, with a surprised gasp she fell on top of the silk sheets.</p>
    <p>His eyes devoured her whole, draining his glass, Draco reached in and scooped out an ice cube.</p>
    <p>Straddling her and holding her in place, he moved the melting ice cube along her swollen red lips.</p>
    <p>Hermione let out a sigh at the welcome coolness, she eagerly sucked on the cool melting liquid.</p>
    <p>Sucking the trail of water it left behind, he moved the cube down her neck slowly and down the valley between her breasts.</p>
    <p>Ever so slowly, Draco moved the ice cube around her erect and hardening nipples.</p>
    <p>She grabbed at his wrist unable to handle the pleasure, he smirked and replaced the icy cube with his tongue and lips.</p>
    <p>"I want you to feel everything, Granger," he groaned against her succulent lips.</p>
    <p>Twirling his tongue around a hard nipple, he closed his lips around the aroused nub and sucked hard.</p>
    <p>Letting out a loud moan, Hermione arched her back and grabbed onto the bedding.</p>
    <p>Continuing to suck on her delectable mounds, Draco ran the ice cube down her stomach slowly circled her belly button.</p>
    <p>Her abdomen clenched at the unfamiliar sensation, she gasped at the sudden coldness running along her skin</p>
    <p>His lips followed the trail of water, lapping, licking, eagerly sucking the water droplets off her skin, replacing the cold with warmth.</p>
    <p>"Take it off," he groaned against the softness of her skin.</p>
    <p>She delicately pushed her knickers down and spread her legs apart.</p>
    <p>The wetness of her cunt hit him first.</p>
    <p>Tantalizing slow, he ran the ice cube along her dripping slit, pushing it within her folds, he pressed the cool block against her clit,</p>
    <p>She shivered and squirmed under him.</p>
    <p>He continued to tease her cunt with the gripping coldness of the cube, it melted steadily in his hand.</p>
    <p>Bringing the almost melted cube to his lips he sucked on it generously.</p>
    <p>It disappeared completely within his lips, Hermione sat up, moved her fingers into Draco's hair and pulled him towards her.</p>
    <p>Moulding his lips with hers, she slipped her tongue into the coldness meeting it with her warmth.</p>
    <p>Kissing her fervently, his fingers parted her pussy lips and inserted a finger into the awaiting tightness, working her until his fingers coated in her juices.</p>
    <p>"Babe...," Hermione muttered between kisses.</p>
    <p>"Mm...," Draco mumbled feeling his fingers drown inside her hole.</p>
    <p>"Put your cock in me, please...," she pleaded desperately.</p>
    <p>"Not yet...," he whispered against her lips.</p>
    <p>"Draco please..,." an edge to her voice.</p>
    <p>Her hand snaked down and closed itself around his impressive thickness.</p>
    <p>Moving her hand up and down his shaft, she brought out the pre-cum nestled inside his head.</p>
    <p>Groaning, he bit down on her lip.</p>
    <p>His head coated with the glistening wetness of his desire for her.</p>
    <p>"Please..." she moaned bringing her fingers to her mouth and licking them dry.</p>
    <p>He rose over her and took his shaft in his hand.</p>
    <p>Using his head, he rubbed it along her slit and pressed it hard on her clit.</p>
    <p>"Draco..." her breathing laboured, her pleasure too much to bear,</p>
    <p>Moving it back down her slit, he let his head enter the wet tight hole.</p>
    <p>It tightened around his cock and took him in inch by inch.</p>
    <p>Abruptly, Draco pulled out and Hermione groaned.</p>
    <p>A pure unadulterated fire burnt through her being and settled behind her eyes, she snapped and cried, "Stop fucking around, Malfoy."</p>
    <p>Smirking, he ran his long fingers up her body and settled around her neck, he tightened slowly, reminding her who was in control.</p>
    <p>She gasped in pleasure and frustration, hanging mid pleasure, with his head at her entrance, thumb massaging her clit and another hand around her neck.</p>
    <p>"Look at you dripping for me," he showed her, bringing his thumb off her clit to his mouth and sucking her juices off it.</p>
    <p>Draco closed his mouth, enjoying her taste and said, "I want to lick you, Granger, feel you come on my tongue."</p>
    <p>"No baby please, I want you in me now," She pushed her hips forward and his head slipped inside her folds.</p>
    <p>"Be careful what you wish for, love," Draco growled.</p>
    <p>His hand came off her throat to grab her waist hard, his fingers dug into the side bruising her skin.</p>
    <p>Without warning, he pushed into her hard, she cried out as his cock hit her back walls.</p>
    <p>Mercilessly Draco thrust into her, he fucked her hard, until she screamed his name.</p>
    <p>He pounded into her with an intensity that made her rise off the bed.</p>
    <p>Ravaging her throat, he pinned her hands above her head.</p>
    <p>Harder, faster... oh, so hard!</p>
    <p>Almost...</p>
    <p>So close...</p>
    <p>Almost there...</p>
    <p>Dark specs adorned her vision as she came like an impending hurricane against his cock.</p>
    <p>Losing control, Hermione bit down hard on Draco's shoulder leaving small teeth marks on his pale skin.</p>
    <p>The pure intensity of her orgasm propelled him to his.</p>
    <p>His fingers dug in painfully, as he released his hot seed into her.</p>
    <p>"Motherfuc….." Draco roared a slew of obscenities</p>
    <p>Claiming her lips, he pushed all the way in letting his semen slide down her tight hole.</p>
    <p>Her clit throbbed and pulsated with release, she held on tight whimpering and groaning against his ear.</p>
    <p>"You're mine, Granger," Draco growled possessively looking deep into her eyes, his chest heaving with the intake of air.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Always!</em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much to everyone who posted a review and for everyone following! It means so much! :)</p><p>THE CHARITY AUCTION! 🔥</p><p>The much-awaited chapter. Breaking it down to two chapters 😊</p><p>THE COMMENTS ARE SO AWESOME! THANK YOU SO MUCH! 😍❤</p><p>Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! </p><p>Enjoy Chapter Twenty!</p><p>Stay safe beautiful people!</p><p>HAPPY READING! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Two weeks to the Fundraiser.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Hermione stirred, the room still dark, she turned over and snuggled against the broad chest of the man sleeping peacefully beside her.</p><p>She could hear the soft beating of his heart, so content and relaxed.</p><p>The swosh of wind distracted her and Hermione shot up.</p><p>A beautiful Persian cat materialized in the middle of her bedroom, she knew the Patronus.</p><p>Bashful, she clutched the sheet to her chest to cover up the naked bits.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>This was Narcissa's Patronus and even though physically she was not present, the respect for the noble lady remained the same.</p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="storycontent nocopy">
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Dear Hermione,</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>I humbly request your presence at the Manor at no later than one pm.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Please bring Mrs Ginny Potter with you.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>There will be no need for Draco to tag along.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong><em>I hope you are well, dear.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>The cat licked its paws and disappeared.</p>
    <p>Draco was awake, barely, "What was that about?"</p>
    <p>Hermione shrugged, "I have no idea."</p>
    <p>Turning to him, her face creased with worry, "Er...should I be concerned?"</p>
    <p>Laughing Draco pulled her to him and peppered kisses across her face, "Well, I don't know Granger, guess you will find out at one."</p>
    <p>Turning over he resumed his slumber, she stared at his back.</p>
    <p>Her mind started to work overtime.</p>
    <p>What could Narcissa possibly want? And she had told her to bring Ginny.</p>
    <p>What the heck was going on?</p>
    <p>Reaching over, Hermione grabbed her mobile and called her redheaded best friend.</p>
    <p>Rings went by and it finally connected.</p>
    <p>"James Potter, put that down!" Ginny screamed into the phone.</p>
    <p>Hermione held it away from her ear and stifled a laugh.</p>
    <p>"Hello," came Ginny's exhausted voice.</p>
    <p>"Hey Gin, are you busy this afternoon?" Hermione asked cheerfully.</p>
    <p>"Unless you call running after a toddler busy, I'm free as a bird with its wings clipped," she answered hotly.</p>
    <p>"I have plans to fake my kidnapping," Ginny added with a laugh.</p>
    <p>Hermione laughed along with her.</p>
    <p>"What's up, love?" Ginny asked back to her normal self.</p>
    <p>"Narcissa wants both of us to come by the Malfoy Manor at one," Hermione told her.</p>
    <p>An awkward silence followed.</p>
    <p>"That's shocking but sure, I'll be there," Ginny retorted excitedly.</p>
    <p>"Great, see you then," Hermione replied happily and hung up relieved that Ginny did not take much convincing.</p>
    <p>Pushing back the covers, she hopped out of bed and stretched.</p>
    <p>She bent over to touch her toes and did a few jumping jacks to loosen up.</p>
    <p>Draco was dead to the world, he snored lightly emphasizing his deep sleep.</p>
    <p>Walking barefoot into the small kitchen, Hermione took out the tea bags.</p>
    <p>Tea first and then food, she decided on an extra milky cup of tea.</p>
    <p>Placing the teabag delicately in her cup, she poured the hot water over it.</p>
    <p>Instantly the colour began to change and the area filled with the delectable aroma of fresh brewing tea leaves.</p>
    <p>The shop around the corner imported the best tea from a small island called Sri Lanka.</p>
    <p>Hermione had been curious about the country she had never heard of and done some extensive research.</p>
    <p>Rightfully called the Pearl of the Indian Ocean, it lay off the coast of India.</p>
    <p>The results had proved to be pleasantly surprising, It was a breathtakingly beautiful country with long sandy beaches and a tropical climate.</p>
    <p>Holding the flavorful tea in her hands, she drank in the fragrance before taking a gratifying sip.</p>
    <p>Finishing the tea, Hermione sighed and placed the cup in the sink.</p>
    <p>Piling her hair into a messy bun, she started on breakfast.</p>
    <p>She had just served the eggs, toast and sautéed mushrooms on to plates when Draco wandered into the kitchen lazily scratching his head and eyes droopy with sleepiness.</p>
    <p>He slid into a chair and ran long fingers through his silky fine platinum locks.</p>
    <p>Stretching his long legs under the table, he yawned.</p>
    <p>She locked eyes with him and he smiled at her dreamily.</p>
    <p>Merlin, he was handsome. Every little detail was fucking perfection.</p>
    <p>She giggled at the innuendo.</p>
    <p>Unconsciously, Hermione ran her tongue along her bottom lip, her eyes undressing and fucking Draco.</p>
    <p>Not that he was wearing much, a pair of silk boxers the only obstacle between her fingers and his cock.</p>
    <p>She stared at his crotch, the faint outline of his morning wood pressed up against the flimsy material.</p>
    <p>"Hermione?" His manly voice cut through her erotic little fantasy.</p>
    <p>Frustrated at the intrusion, she lashed out, "What is it, Malfoy?"</p>
    <p>"I can make your fantasy a reality, you know the one you're thinking about right now," he openly teased and then offered keenly.</p>
    <p>Hermione blushed, her cheeks turning crimson she quickly turned away.</p>
    <p>"I love fucking you in the morning," Draco confessed passionately.</p>
    <p>Pushing the chair back, he closed the distance between them and took her in his arms claiming her lips.</p>
    <p>Holding onto him, she kissed him back eagerly.</p>
    <p>Placing strong hands on her buttocks, Draco lifted and placed her on top of the counter.</p>
    <p>Wrapping her legs around his waist, Hermione brought him closer to her body.</p>
    <p>Moving her hands down to the waistband of his boxers, she gave it a playful tug and pushed it down.</p>
    <p>He grinned against her swollen lips.</p>
    <p>Already hard, his cock pressed against the cotton of her tiny short.</p>
    <p>She wriggled out of it and the underwear underneath; it joined the discarded boxer on the floor.</p>
    <p>Circling his girth, she guided him to her entrance.</p>
    <p>Draco pushed his tongue against hers, tasting the sweetness of the tea.</p>
    <p>His aching head at her tight hole, she leaned against him and he pushed himself in.</p>
    <p>"Mmm…." Her cries muffled by his kisses.</p>
    <p>Her hands went around his neck and he took over, pushing into her fervently, he built up a soothing rhythm.</p>
    <p>He spread her thighs and held onto them forcefully, increasing the movements within her.</p>
    <p>Moving her hands into his silky fine hair, she sucked on his throat leaving a pulsating bruise on the side.</p>
    <p>His groans told her he was close, she was already at the edge of her climax.</p>
    <p>Snaking her hand in between her legs, she vigorously rubbed her swollen clitoris.</p>
    <p>Her moans got louder as the buildup of heat within her body consumed her.</p>
    <p>Pushing into him, her legs around his waist tightened and she cried out.</p>
    <p>"Draco," his name rolled off her tongue.</p>
    <p>Taking hold of her wrist, he brought it to his lips and slowly sucked on her finger.</p>
    <p>"You taste so fucking good," Draco whispered wanting to plunge his tongue into her inviting wetness.</p>
    <p>Letting go of her hand, he gripped her thighs and thrust in urgently.</p>
    <p>Burying himself deep inside her, he stilled and his body trembled as he emptied into her.</p>
    <p>His breathing accelerated he leaned against her chest.</p>
    <p>She held him close, her fingers running soothingly down his back.</p>
    <p>Hermione thanked Merlin for stocking up on the anti-pregnancy potions and for taking a vial in the morning.</p>
    <p>After a quick shower, they cleaned themselves and sat down at the table for breakfast.</p>
    <p>Biting on a piece of buttered toast, Draco perked up, "Every year the boys take a trip, usually, it's to a country on one of our bucket lists."</p>
    <p>"I know, darling, Theo used to go with you guys," Hermione smiled warmly and reminded him.</p>
    <p>He returned the smile, of course, she knew, how could he forget?</p>
    <p>Forking a piece of egg, she asked curiously, "Where are you going this year?"</p>
    <p>Draco winked, "Bali, Indonesia."</p>
    <p>Hermione raised an eyebrow and let out a small laugh, "Bali? Sounds like fun."</p>
    <p>Hanging his head, he said sadly, "We haven't honoured the tradition since Theo passed."</p>
    <p>"I think it's a good idea," Hermione retorted reaching over to hold his hand.</p>
    <p>Lacing his fingers through hers, Draco asked suddenly, "Do you think Potter would like to join?"</p>
    <p>Hermione was taken back, the trip was a sacred ritual among the Slytherins, for Draco to even consider inviting Harry showed the level of respect he had for him.</p>
    <p>"I'm sure he will, why don't you ask him?" She happily encouraged her boyfriend.</p>
    <p>"I'll do that," he replied kissing her knuckles.</p>
    <p>"When?" Hermione asked pouring herself a glass of orange juice.</p>
    <p>"A few days after the masquerade ball," he replied munching on another piece of toast.</p>
    <p>She nodded and stood up with her plate.</p>
    <p>After breakfast, Draco announced he had to leave.</p>
    <p>"I have a lot of proposals to go through, darling, today is the only day I can do it in peace," He explained feebly while taking in her pouting face.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Hermione threw open her cupboard and stepped back with her hands on her hip and surveyed the dresses hanging inside.</p>
    <p>What to pick? What to wear?</p>
    <p>Pulling out a lilac coloured short dress, she stepped into it and pulled it up.</p>
    <p>She did her hair and applied a light layer of makeup.</p>
    <p>Satisfied, she took out her wand and apparated.</p>
    <p>Ginny appeared seconds after in a pale green dress and hair pulled back into an elegant bun.</p>
    <p>Straightening and smoothing the dress she asked self consciously, "How do I look?"</p>
    <p>Hermione smiled and curtsied, "Charming."</p>
    <p>Putting her hand through her best friends, Ginny leaned in and asked, "What is this all about?"</p>
    <p>Shrugging Hermione replied, "I guess we will find out."</p>
    <p>They walked into the stunning Manor, so different from the years before.</p>
    <p>Every corner was lavishly decorated and full of colour.</p>
    <p>Narcissa rose as they approached, her hands open wide in greeting, "Darlings, so good to see you."</p>
    <p>They exchanged air kisses and Hermione noticed they weren't alone.</p>
    <p>Graciously Narcissa led them to the foyer and began introductions.</p>
    <p>Looking at the women, she smiled brightly, "I hardly think introductions are required."</p>
    <p>Seated on the expensive velvet cushioned chairs were Cho Chang, Parvati Patil and Pansy Parkinson.</p>
    <p>They all rose excitedly when Hermione and Ginny came close and at once animated chatter erupted between the women.</p>
    <p>Hugs were exchanged and happy choruses of "Oh my god," and "So good to see you," filled the space.</p>
    <p>Narcissa rubbed the bridge of her nose and Annabelle raised her voice sternly much like a Hogwarts Professor, "Ladies, Ladies, please quiet down."</p>
    <p>Pansy shot her a look of disgust and glared in the direction of the elegantly dressed event planner and now personal assistant to Narcissa Black Malfoy.</p>
    <p>The women took their seats and crossed their legs gracefully.</p>
    <p>"Now that I have your attention," Annabelle addressed them as a whole and turning to Hermione she added, "These are the beautiful young women who have graciously agreed to the charity auction."</p>
    <p>Ginny shifted uncomfortably in her seat and as if in school; she timidly raised her hand.</p>
    <p>"Yes, Mrs Potter?" Narcissa asked politely.</p>
    <p>Ginny played with her fingers and nervously said, "I don't think it's appropriate for me to take part in this,"</p>
    <p>Narcissa laughed, even her laugh was poised, "Of course not dear, you are here for a whole other reason."</p>
    <p>Ginny sighed in relief and then began to wonder in earnest why her presence was required.</p>
    <p>Hermione got to her feet and addressed the room in general, "Thank you so much for doing this."</p>
    <p>"It's nothing darling, anything for a worthy cause," Pansy spoke up first.</p>
    <p>"We are happy to do it," Parvati joined in cheerfully.</p>
    <p>Cho smiled, "It's a truly wonderful thing you have started."</p>
    <p>Narcissa went to stand by Hermione and said, "We are gathered here and this includes you, Mrs Potter, for ball gowns and masks."</p>
    <p>The women sat up straighter obviously excited by that bit of news.</p>
    <p>Happy with the reaction before her, Narcissa pressed on, "You are aware of course that this event is a masquerade ball and as such masks will be custom made for you ladies."</p>
    <p>She beckoned Annabelle to her side.</p>
    <p>Pointing to an outer room, Narcissa instructed firmly, "Please follow Annabelle and pick the colour you wish and the seamstress will take your measurements for the gowns."</p>
    <p>Ginny could not stop smiling, she was practically giddy at being included.</p>
    <p>Following the ladies close behind, she informed them of a vital detail, "The identity of the bidder will remain anonymous."</p>
    <p>Everyone stopped and turned to face Narcissa, uncertainty written across all their faces.</p>
    <p>Ignoring the questioning faces, she continued walking over to the many samples of masks presented on the table, "The men will follow the same procedure."</p>
    <p>"I hope no fucking creepos will be present," Pansy muttered under her breath and Parvati and Cho stifled a laugh.</p>
    <p>Hermione groaned, mask or no mask Draco and Blaise stood out by a mile.</p>
    <p>The lovely women giggled excitedly and took turns choosing colours and designs for their evening gowns.</p>
    <p>Cho settled on dark blue for her dress and mask of blue rhinestones.</p>
    <p>Pansy picked an extravagant deep peacock green material and feathered mask to match.</p>
    <p>Parvati went ahead with a dark purple silk dress and silver sequined mask.</p>
    <p>Hermione ran her fingers across the black raw silk, richly embroidered with red stones and chose a flaming red mask with jewels worked into the frame.</p>
    <p>Ginny settled on a flowing pink satin material and a white and darker pink mask with dyed feathers.</p>
    <p>Narcissa nodded her approval and summoned Dotty with high tea.</p>
    <p>The women resumed their excited chatter over delicious cream-filled delicacies, cut sandwiches and delectable pastries while sipping hot creamy tea.</p>
    <p>Hermione's phone buzzed for what felt like the hundredth time.</p>
    <p>Fishing it from her bag, she looked at the screen.</p>
    <p>Draco – six miss calls.</p>
    <p>Frowning, she quickly clicked on the message.</p>
    <p>
      <strong>Are you okay? What did my mother want?</strong>
    </p>
    <p>Hiding a smile, she quickly punched in her reply and stuffed the phone back inside her bag.</p>
    <p>
      <strong>Everything is perfect. See you soon, I love you.</strong>
    </p>
    <p>Draco frowned at the message but did not ponder on it.</p>
    <p>At least, all was well.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>He finished going through the latest proposal and hurriedly dismissed Helen and the rest of the staff.</p>
    <p>With an exhausted but satisfied sigh, Draco leaned into his chair and glanced at the clock.</p>
    <p>Where had the day gone? It was already five pm.</p>
    <p>Wondering what Blaise was up to he gave his best friend a call.</p>
    <p>"Mate, what are you doing?" He asked as soon as the call connected. They hardly ever bothered with pleasantries.</p>
    <p>"Checking inventory," Blaise replied sounding annoyed and exhausted.</p>
    <p>"Fancy a pint?" Draco asked keenly.</p>
    <p>Blaise replied at once, "Always, Leaky Cauldron?"</p>
    <p>"See you there," that was all, no bye or anything.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>The ladies left and Hermione and Ginny bid Narcissa a fond farewell and stood outside the Manor gazing at the pretty landscape sculptures.</p>
    <p>"Gin, you want to come over?" Hermione asked eagerly.</p>
    <p>"YES!" Ginny cried enthusiastically.</p>
    <p>Harry was looking after James, he had insisted she take the full day off.</p>
    <p>God bless his soul.</p>
    <p>He had seen the lines of stress that adorned his beautiful wife's face.</p>
    <p>Smiling the two women took out their wands and disappeared.</p>
    <p>At her flat, Hermione put on some music and opened a bottle of white wine.</p>
    <p>Ginny got comfortable on the couch and said, "This ball is going to be amazing."</p>
    <p>Hermione took a sip of wine and settled on a bean bag, "I hope it raises enough funds."</p>
    <p>"It will, Narcissa has invited the wealthiest of the Wizarding World and the most prominent families," Ginny replied without hesitation.</p>
    <p>Letting out a sigh, Hermione locked eyes with the redhead in front of her, "Yes I know, can I tell you a secret?"</p>
    <p>Leaning forwards, Ginny answered curiously, her pretty eyes sparkling, "Always."</p>
    <p>Running her finger around the rim of the wine glass, Hermione confessed miserably, "I'm really worried about who will bid on Draco."</p>
    <p>Ginny laughed, "I bet you anything, he's shitting bricks wondering the same about you."</p>
    <p>Hermione frowned, "I hope it's not Astoria."</p>
    <p>"I doubt that very much, she's engaged, and it won't sit well if she does," Ginny replied reassuringly after a moment's thoughts.</p>
    <p>Ginny's answer appeased her, but it still pulled at her insides unpleasantly, "Hmm...I'm really concerned."</p>
    <p>Reaching over, Ginny squeezed Hermione's hand, "It's just dinner so don't worry about it."</p>
    <p>She added with a wink, "That man is crazy about you."</p>
    <p>Hermione smiled weakly and they spoke about other things.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Ordering a pint, Draco asked, "Did you sort out a mask for the fucking ball?"</p>
    <p>Blaise perked up and replied enthusiastically, "I did, it's of a beautiful Venetian design."</p>
    <p>Draco frowned at his best friends overly happy reply and replied, "Great, get me one too."</p>
    <p>Their drinks arrived and Blaise eagerly grabbed his and took a gratifying sip.</p>
    <p>He swallowed and asked, "Sure, colour?</p>
    <p>Draco threw his best friend a look of indignant disbelief.</p>
    <p>"Black then?" Blaise asked in a bored tone.</p>
    <p>Draco smirked and they clinked glasses.</p>
    <p>"As you wish, my Lord," Blaise mockingly bowed.</p>
    <p>Draco rolled his eyes and shoved his best friend.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>
      <strong>Night of the Masquerade Ball</strong>
    </p>
    <p>The two weeks flew by and before they knew it they were standing in front of Malfoy Manor.</p>
    <p>The ladies were getting ready at Malfoy Manor and would then take a limousine to Nott Manor.</p>
    <p>The men would get dressed at their houses and flats and join them at The Foundation.</p>
    <p>Nervously Hermione and Ginny entered.</p>
    <p>Narcissa was dressed in a richly embroidered, beautiful green high collar dress robe glided into view.</p>
    <p>Her hair was done up in an elegant chignon bun and to finish off the exquisite look a green emerald choker adorned her long slender neck.</p>
    <p>"Ah Hermione, Ginny," she greeted them warmly.</p>
    <p>Taking Hermione's hand in hers, she gestured Ginny to go into the other room, "Please go ahead, Hermione would you please come with me?"</p>
    <p>She led her to the top floors and into a beautifully furnished room which Hermione could only assume was her bedroom.</p>
    <p>Looking around, she felt like she had stepped into one of the paintings at Hogwarts.</p>
    <p>"Stunning," Hermione muttered in awe and Narcissa smiled.</p>
    <p>They moved closer to a large portrait of Lucius Malfoy, the man in the beautiful oil painting rose to his feet and ventured close to the frame.</p>
    <p>Hermione at once felt goosebumps rise as the pale face of her boyfriend's father stared her down, his face angry but curious.</p>
    <p>She avoided the penetrating glare and focused on the regal lady in front of her.</p>
    <p>Sensing the shift in the air, Narcissa took out her wand and waved it purposefully.</p>
    <p>The portrait swung open and a large vault appeared.</p>
    <p>She waved her wand again and muttered a  complex incantation, the vault unlocked and the heavy door creakingly swung open.</p>
    <p>The usually confident Gryffindor took an involuntary step back.</p>
    <p>Narcissa stepped into the vault, her expensive robes trailing behind her and affectionately beckoned Hermione forward.</p>
    <p>Swallowing, she followed the imposing lady into the vault and her mouth hung open at the dazzling sets of precious jewels that surrounded her.</p>
    <p>In every direction were diamonds, rubies, emeralds and sapphires set in gold and white gold.</p>
    <p>Keeping in step with Narcissa, Hermione followed her deep into the vault.</p>
    <p>Stopping at an ancient-looking section, she pulled out her wand and tapped on the surface of the ornately carved solid silver cabinet.</p>
    <p>Hermione watched the drawers part and an exquisite diamond and ruby necklace presented itself to them.</p>
    <p>The light shone across the stones, sending rays bouncing off its surface.</p>
    <p>It was the single most beautiful thing Hermione had ever seen.</p>
    <p>Narcissa touched it tenderly and said lovingly, "This belonged to my mother, I would love for you to wear it tonight."</p>
    <p>Closing the plush velvet box, she handed it to Hermione who stood frozen to the spot speechless.</p>
    <p>"I would be honoured," she finally managed to squeak after composing herself.</p>
    <p>After leading her downstairs, the affluent lady of the house left Hermione with the rest of the women.</p>
    <p>Excited chatter broke out as their gowns were brought forward and each lady claimed their dress.</p>
    <p>Hours went by and Narcissa returned with Annabelle from Nott Manor, they spoke excitedly about how wonderful the decorations and ballroom looked.</p>
    <p>One by one the ladies emerged from their rooms.</p>
    <p>Cho wore a halter neck tight-fitting gown of dark blue, her hair pulled back into a tight bun and on her face, a beautifully decorated mask of blue rhinestones that light reflected off from.</p>
    <p>A long sleeve peacock green dress with a high neck and deep cut back hugged Pansy's figure at the right places. The feathered mask hid her face completely bringing out the fierceness in her eyes.</p>
    <p>Parvati adjusted the long trail of her dark purple dress, it had small sleeves and flowed down her figure in flattering layers of silk. Her long hair cascaded down her back only to be held at the side by a brilliant diamond comb. The silver sequined mask emphasized her high cheekbones and covered half her face.</p>
    <p>Twirling the full skirt of her pink satin gown, Ginny looked like a fairy princess out of a Muggle storybook. Her hair loose, it sashayed down her back, the mask added to the glamour with the painted feathers highlighting the colour of her red hair.</p>
    <p>Red high heels on her petite feet, Hermione entered the foyer with an air of confidence. The high slit, off shoulder black raw silk dress, wrapped itself around her like a second skin.</p>
    <p>The brilliant necklace shone at the base of her throat, drawing eyes to her neck and slightly exposed cleavage.</p>
    <p>Her wild curls fell in tamed waves across her bare shoulders and back. The mask obscured her face leaving only her luscious deep red lips to be seen.</p>
    <p>When she walked, the gown parted showing her tanned taut leg up to the thigh.</p>
    <p>Moving closer Narcissa took her hands and smiled approvingly, "You look stunning."</p>
    <p>She turned to the others and beamed, "So beautiful ladies, you will make many heads turn tonight."</p>
    <p>One by one they carefully entered the limousine and once everyone was settled, Pansy reached over, grabbed the bottle of champagne and poured everyone a glass.</p>
    <p>"To the best masquerade ball the wizarding world has ever seen," she raised her glass in a toast.</p>
    <p>The women followed suit and drank the bubbling liquid, allowing it to quench their thirst and nervousness.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Draco flung the door open in his dress pants and unbuttoned crisp white shirt.</p>
    <p>Blaise walked in fulled dressed in a black tailored tuxedo and red bowtie, sporting a two-toned mask of red and gold.</p>
    <p>He held out a black and silver, intricately detailed half-face mask to Draco.</p>
    <p>Taking it in his hand, he ran his fingers across the design, his fingertips feeling the embossed bumps and smooth surface.</p>
    <p>"We're late, mate," Blaise pointed out flatly.</p>
    <p>"Almost done, get yourself a drink," Draco called out from the room.</p>
    <p>Buttoning the designer white shirt, he picked out his signature cufflinks of intricately carved snakes with glistening emerald eyes set in white gold.</p>
    <p>Fastening them on, he slipped on his black jacket and adjusted his black bow tie.</p>
    <p>Running his hand through his hair one last time, he let the strands fall across the mask teasingly.</p>
    <p>"Let's go," Draco strode into the living room and informed Blaise who was enjoying a glass of scotch.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>The limousine pulled up to the entrance, Hermione peered out of the tinted window to steal a look.</p>
    <p>Glittering lights adorned the pillars that lead inside, a thick red carpet greeted the invitees and their guests.</p>
    <p>One by one the ladies exited the limousine making sure to step out at flattering angles.</p>
    <p>The flash of cameras was instant and they squinted in disorientation at the blinding light.</p>
    <p>Annabelle stepped forward and took charge, "Gentlemen, please let the ladies breathe."</p>
    <p>Leading the lovely ladies to an awaiting backdrop cut out to look like a large Venetian mask, they posed for countless pictures as a group and then individually.</p>
    <p>Once done, they walked up the steps that led to the main ballroom.</p>
    <p>They looked around in amazement, the place looked as if a painting of a masked ball at the Palace of Versailles had come to life.</p>
    <p>The attention to detail was impressive, the whole place reeked of stunning elegance.</p>
    <p>Hermione felt like she had gone back in time and arrived at an Imperial Royal ball.</p>
    <p>Large chandeliers hung from the ceiling with hundreds of candles illuminating the path and space.</p>
    <p>Round tables to fit ten decorated the ballroom, each table was fitted with a spiralling centrepiece of gold flowers and delectable chocolates wrapped in gold.</p>
    <p>A crowd gathered, regal couples poised and dressed in their finest made their way into the lavish setting of the ballroom.</p>
    <p>They looked around at the witches and wizards walking amongst them, it was nearly impossible to tell who was who.</p>
    <p>Hermione felt her back stiffen, firm hands encircled her waist and pulled her against a firm chest.</p>
    <p>She felt his warm breath on her neck, smelling faintly of scotch and peppermint.</p>
    <p>"You look beautiful," he whispered into the shell of her ear, gently biting down on her earlobe.</p>
    <p>Turning in his arms, she gently pushed him back and took him in.</p>
    <p>There was not a word to do him justice, he fit right in, he looked the part of the handsome Noble Lord who had women falling at his feet.</p>
    <p>A wave of jealously swept through her at the thought of him dining with another woman the following night.</p>
    <p>"How did you know it was me?" Hermione asked seductively, leaning in closer.</p>
    <p>"I know your body and the way you move," Draco muttered dropping a quick kiss to her forehead.</p>
    <p>He ran his fingers across the many stones of the necklace she wore, "I also know my grandmother's necklace, this is one of my mother's prized possessions."</p>
    <p>He added fondly, "You must mean a great deal to her."</p>
    <p>Hermione looked over at the beautiful aristocratic lady speaking to the regal-looking guests that floated in.</p>
    <p>Her heart swelled with affection at the meaning of Narcissa's beautiful gesture.</p>
    <p>Kingsley strode confidently into the ballroom wearing a white tuxedo and Ryan held his own in a dark blue suit.</p>
    <p>"Keep your eyes open, Spencer," Kingsley hissed dangerously.</p>
    <p>"Always do, Minister," Ryan shot back, his eyes already scanning the crowd of masked witches and wizards.</p>
    <p>He spotted her at once, that hair, that skin was hard to miss.</p>
    <p>No mask could hide the outer and inner beauty she owned.</p>
    <p>She was in the Death Eaters arms, he glared and suppressed an angry growl.</p>
    <p>His mask covered his face fully, only allowing the stubborn strands of hair to peek out.</p>
    <p>With a curt nod to Kingsley, they parted ways.</p>
    <p>Ryan moved effortlessly within the crowd, picking up information and listening to conversations.</p>
    <p>One particular conversation grabbed his interest.</p>
    <p>"Is Draco courting Hermione Granger?" A woman asked in hushed tones, diamonds glittering at her wrists and ears.</p>
    <p>"Lucius would turn in his grave," replied the bejewelled woman in orange next to her in anger.</p>
    <p>"The filthy Mudblood had her claws in Nott and now she has her sights set on Malfoy," bit back the first woman maliciously.</p>
    <p>Another woman laughed cruelly, "Does she not have any principles to shamelessly bed best friends?"</p>
    <p>Leaning conspiratorially, she hissed callously, "They must have been having an affair behind Theodore's back."</p>
    <p>A man in a clean suit with a heavy ring on his finger said confidently, "They say she is the brightest witch of her age, perhaps more sinister ways to entice men are involved." </p>
    <p>"Most upsetting to have our blood tainted by this harlot," chimed the woman in orange disgustingly.</p>
    <p>Ryan felt his blood boil, the bigoted tea-drinking fools.</p>
    <p>Granger and her talents as a witch were wasted in England.</p>
    <p>Repulsed he moved closer to another bunch of wizards discussing business and trafficking of illegal potions.</p>
    <p>He morphed into the background, blending into the scenery and background.</p>
    <p>Ginny scanned the crowd for Harry, Ron and George.</p>
    <p>Their fiery red hair should be fairly easy to spot, at the far corner of the ballroom, she saw them.</p>
    <p>Dragging Hermione along with her, they hurried across the crowded room and went over to them.</p>
    <p>"You look dashing, Mr Potter," Ginny drawled seductively in Harry's ear.</p>
    <p>He jumped a mile and turned to face his wife.</p>
    <p>"Wow Gin, you look fabulous," he told her adoringly reaching to play with a feather that protruded from her mask.</p>
    <p>"Hermione, is that you?" Ron asked in surprise. His mouth hung open and his eyes roamed over her body hungrily.</p>
    <p>Noticing his eyes travel along her body, Hermione rolled her eyes and shot him a look of warning.</p>
    <p>She replied through clenched teeth, "Yes it is me and would you please stop that Ronald, you're making me uncomfortable."</p>
    <p>He laughed loudly and Lavender stood by his side looking sweet and pretty in a light blue gown and jewelled mask.</p>
    <p>Ignoring Ron, Hermione gushed, "How lovely Lavender, you look gorgeous."</p>
    <p>Smoothing down her dress consciously, Lavender replied with a smile, "Thank you, Hermione, you look stunning."</p>
    <p>Her eyes stayed on Ron, who blatantly stared at the parting in Hermione's dress.</p>
    <p>Without hesitation, Hermione reached out and smacked Ron hard on the head.</p>
    <p>"Oi, what the hell was that for?" He asked in pain, clutching the side of his head.</p>
    <p>"Think hard, it will come to you," she turned on her heel and left muttering, "Stupid prat," under her breath.</p>
    <p>Hermione joined Narcissa, and together they greeted the crowd of invitees warmly and exchanged a few pleasantries.</p>
    <p>She was well aware of the looks she received, lustful and appreciative but also jealous and judgemental.</p>
    <p>Draco was aware of the men clad in masks eyeing his beloved, he fought his inner demons and remained calm.</p>
    <p>The dress, the hair, her body, everything was in perfect sync tonight, he itched to drop everything and take her home.</p>
    <p>Standing with Blaise at the far end of the room, he watched her every movement from afar.</p>
    <p>They locked eyes from across the hall and he blew her a kiss, it was nearly time for the main event.</p>
    <p>Annabelle and her associates ushered the dignified crowd into the large ballroom and everyone took their seats.</p>
    <p>The ladies and men took the table to the left of the stage.</p>
    <p>A man they did not recognize sat next to Draco and he eyed him suspiciously, clearly nervous the man rubbed his fingers.</p>
    <p>"Draco Malfoy and you are?" Draco introduced himself holding out his hand.</p>
    <p>"Malfoy, it's me, Ernie," the masked man replied taking the hand and shaking it.</p>
    <p>"Ah mate, how's it going?" Draco asked politely.</p>
    <p>Ernie laughed, "Good actually, my mother insisted I take part."</p>
    <p>Draco joined the laughter, "Don't worry about it, mate."</p>
    <p>Blaise turned and eyed the potential in the crowd and so did Pansy.</p>
    <p>Annabelle took to the stage and the band stopped playing.</p>
    <p>Magically enhancing her voice she greeted the crowd and invited Narcissa up on stage.</p>
    <p>Narcissa glided up the stairs, took her place behind the podium and greeted, "My dear esteemed ladies and gentleman, I would like to thank you all for coming tonight to this special masquerade ball and might I add how wonderful everyone looks tonight." </p>
    <p>There was a murmur and hearty applause followed.</p>
    <p>"Without further adieu, let us move onto the main event of the night, the much-anticipated charity auction, have a good night," Narcissa smiled at the crowd and stepped down to enthusiastic applause.</p>
    <p>Annabelle took to the stage once again and explained the simple workings of the auction.</p>
    <p>"You have been provided with paddles, raise them and state your bid, if you win the bid please follow an attendant to honour the payment, contracts are magically binding until the completion of the won dinner."</p>
    <p>People picked up the paddles and an excited chatter broke out.</p>
    <p>A distinguished man took his place behind a podium and smiled at the crowd before him displaying flawlessly white teeth.</p>
    <p>Annabelle called out the first name, "Mr Blaise Zabini."</p>
    <p>Blaise walked with purpose to the centre of the stage and pulled himself up to his full height.</p>
    <p>Several paddles went up at once, a regal looking woman close to the stage started the bid with a whopping ten thousand Galleons.</p>
    <p>Blaise smiled at her and looked her over, she looked good. Paddles from the far corner of the room rose to match her bid.</p>
    <p>"Twenty-two thousand."</p>
    <p>The auctioneer called out, "Going once, going twice....."</p>
    <p>The woman in the front grinned mischievously, "Twenty-five thousand."</p>
    <p>A wide smile broke out across the auctioneer's face and he banged the gavel down hard on the pad, "Sold to the beautiful lady in front."</p>
    <p>Blaise gave her a curt nod and she smirked at him and followed an attendant out.</p>
    <p>He took his seated and roared with laughter, "That was something else."</p>
    <p>Annabelle's voice interrupted them, "Mr Ernie MacMillan."</p>
    <p>Ernie nervously took to the stage and paddles went up from either side.</p>
    <p>A lovely woman with silky fine blonde hair outbid the other eager ladies, she softly called out her bid, "Twenty thousand."</p>
    <p>The auctioneer nodded his approval and closed the bid, "Sold to the floating goddess at table seven."</p>
    <p>Ernie wiped his brow and the woman gave him a comforting look before heading out with an attendant.</p>
    <p>Annabelle cleared her throat, "Mr Draco Malfoy."</p>
    <p>Draco cursed, exchanged a scathing look with Hermione and walked up on stage confidently.</p>
    <p>He loosened the button of his jacket and put his hand inside the trouser pocket.</p>
    <p>He slicked his hair back and grinned, might as well give them a good show.</p>
    <p>You could see the eagerness spread across the room as the many young and older women straightened in their seats.</p>
    <p>The auctioneer barely said his name.</p>
    <p>Several paddles went up instantly and Draco smirked.</p>
    <p>Hermione watched the crowd intently, all bidders were beautiful, she nervously played with the napkin in her lap, twirling the corners between her fingers.</p>
    <p>An elegantly dressed woman in front was winning, her mask adorned her features and magenta pink feathers rose from the side.</p>
    <p>The bid went on for far longer than the others, it finally came down to two persistent women.</p>
    <p>"Twenty-five thousand," came the bid from the far end of the room from a lovely looking lady in a bright purple mask.</p>
    <p>Turning to assess her competition, the woman in front eyed Draco and grinned triumphantly.</p>
    <p>Raising her paddle, she offered her final bid confidently, "Thirty thousand galleons."</p>
    <p>There was a sharp intake of air and Draco looked at the woman curiously.</p>
    <p>Her lips curved upwards because she knew her bid would win.</p>
    <p>The auctioneer eyed Draco, smiled brightly at the woman and banged his gavel enthusiastically, "Sold to the exquisite lady in the front."</p>
    <p>Draco gave a swift nod and she winked at him, mascaraed eyelashes batted at him suggestively.</p>
    <p>Hermione followed the woman's movements and felt her hands ball into fists, Jealousy, pure and fine ravaged her soul.</p>
    <p>Taking his seat, Draco reached for her hand under the table, openly and in plain sight, he pressed a heated kiss to her neck.</p>
    <p>"Calm down, I can't wait to take you home," he muttered huskily against her flustered skin.</p>
    <p>Annabelle started to speak and they gave her their undivided attention.</p>
    <p>"Our lovely ladies will now take the stage," she informed the crowd with a dazzling smile.</p>
    <p>The crowd of elegantly dressed witches and wizards stared unmovingly at the lavishly decorated stage before them.</p>
    <p>The first name was called, "Miss Parvati Patil."</p>
    <p>Exchanging looks with the rest of the women, Parvati nervously walked up on stage and stood under the lights playing with her fingers.</p>
    <p>Blaise watched in interest as the slender woman nervously bit down on her lip.</p>
    <p>He wished he could bid on her, the thought caught him by surprise.</p>
    <p>Something pleasant stirred within him, he coughed and loosened his bowtie.</p>
    <p>Paddles went up from all corners of the room.</p>
    <p>The auctioneer took a sip off his firewhisky and banged the gavel down hard, "Sold to the gentleman at the back for twenty-three thousand Galleons."</p>
    <p>A dirty blonde haired man won the bid, he raised his glass at Parvati and she smiled at him knowingly.</p>
    <p>Blaise looked back trying to size up the man.</p>
    <p>Annabelle called out the next name, "Miss Pansy Parkinson."</p>
    <p>Draining her drink, Pansy got to her feet and spat, "Let's get this shit over with then."</p>
    <p>"Careful you don't fall on your arse, Pans," Blaise chuckled.</p>
    <p>She threw him a look of disgust and showed him the finger before gathering her train and walking up the steps.</p>
    <p>Placing a manicured hand on her hip, she tilted her head back and looked into the crowd confidently.</p>
    <p>Paddles went up enthusiastically and Pansy grinned in delight.</p>
    <p>There was a back and forth of bids but a tall distinguished-looking young man won the bid.</p>
    <p>The auctioneer announced happily, "Sold to the gentleman at table eight for twenty-three thousand Galleons."</p>
    <p>The winner stumbled over his chair trying to follow the attendant out and Pansy groaned, just her luck to get stuck with a prat.</p>
    <p>Annabelle looked at the list and recited, "Miss Cho Chang."</p>
    <p>Cho smiled at the ladies and elegantly rose from her seat, she quickly smoothed her dress for any wrinkles and made the climb up the short flight of steps.</p>
    <p>A murmur ran through the crowd and nearly every table had a bidder.</p>
    <p>The bidding went on, finally, three bidders were left and a handsome young man with long black hair at a table close to them won the bid at twenty-five thousand Galleons.</p>
    <p>Cho smiled politely at the bidder and he returned the smile warmly before heading to the other room.</p>
    <p>Hermione felt her breathing quicken and palms get sweaty, Draco slipped his fingers through hers unwilling to let her go.</p>
    <p>Ignoring the hundreds of eyes on them, he tipped her chin and claimed her lips.</p>
    <p>"You're mine," Draco whispered in her ear gently nibbling on her earlobe.</p>
    <p>Narcissa watched her sons display from her table and frowned.</p>
    <p>Many heads had turned to look at her with questioning eyes.</p>
    <p>Smiling at them graciously, she remained mum on the topic.</p>
    <p>Hermione got to her feet anxiously and stepped onto the stage, she raised her head to look into the sea of elegantly dressed witches and wizards.</p>
    <p>Hermione focused on Draco, he did not look happy. His eyes narrowed at the exposed leg through the slit in her dress.</p>
    <p>Annabelle stepped forward and smiled brightly at Hermione, "Miss Hermione Granger will graciously conclude this charity auction."</p>
    <p>The ballroom filled with the paddles that rose.</p>
    <p>A bold gentleman in front, called out admiringly, "Twenty thousand Galleons for the beautiful war heroine."</p>
    <p>She took a step back involuntarily, their faces were completely obscured and neither could they see the look of surprise that flashed across her face.</p>
    <p>Thank Merline, she thought because her eyes widened in shock at the opening bid.</p>
    <p>A striking gentleman in a brown suit stood up, "Twenty five thousand Galleons."</p>
    <p>The crowd gasped and an excited murmur broke out.</p>
    <p>Another elegant gentleman raised a paddle, "Twenty seven thousand Galleons."</p>
    <p>The gentleman with the war heroine comment was beside himself.</p>
    <p>A lady sitting to his side whispered to her acquaintance, "What a waste to spend on a succubus, even if it is for a good cause."</p>
    <p>The women giggled at the heartless proclamation, their husbands stared memorized by the beauty on stage.</p>
    <p>The determined man rose to his feet slowly and steadily with purpose.</p>
    <p>Hermione watched his movements intrigued</p>
    <p>Draco narrowed his eyes, his hand found his wand and fingers grasped it tightly.</p>
    <p>Looking at the auctioneer directly, the bidder forcefully declared, "Forty thousand Galleons."</p>
    <p>Pin drop silence followed, no one would or could match that amount besides Draco or Blaise.</p>
    <p>The platinum blonde glared at the masked man and the smug man locked eyes with him.</p>
    <p>He cocked his head to the side and raised his glass at Draco mockingly.</p>
    <p>Blaise felt his best friend tense up, he narrowed his eyes and hissed, "Who the fuck?"</p>
    <p>The man's face was completely covered it was impossible to tell who it was.</p>
    <p>Speechless, the auctioneer stared at the man with his mouth hanging open.</p>
    <p>Annabelle hissed prompting him to action, he cleared his dry throat and said, "Er…sold to the persistent gentleman at table four."</p>
    <p>Hermione narrowed her eyes hoping to catch a glimpse but the only thing familiar to her was the colour of his hair.</p>
    <p>The man smiled at the faces staring at him in shock, before following the attendant to honour the payment, he leaned over to the woman next to him and said, "She is no succubus, but a gift to the wizarding world and you would be wise to remember it."</p>
    <p>The woman stared at his face mortified that her rude comment had been heard.</p>
    <p>Draco pushed back his chair roughly and followed the man out.</p>
    <p>He found the man in the room allocated for transactions.</p>
    <p>The witch behind the counter was explaining the contract to him before accepting his payment.</p>
    <p>"Who are you?" Draco demanded in a cold tone, his clear grey eyes masked with deadly intent.</p>
    <p>The man's lips curved upwards in a leering smile and he slowly removed the expensive-looking mask.</p>
    <p>Draco lunged forward, caught him by the neck and slammed him into the adjoining wall.</p>
    <p>The man's head made a satisfying crunch on impact.</p>
    <p>"You fucking piece of shit," Draco growled.</p>
    <p>Sneering, the man hissed, "Let me go, Death Eater."</p>
    <p>Wiping out his wand, Draco dug it painfully into the man's side.</p>
    <p>"You will sell me your bid, I will double what you paid," he instructed menacingly.</p>
    <p>The man laughed, "You think this is about money?"</p>
    <p>He licked his lips and whispered, "She will scream my name before the night is over."</p>
    <p>Draco lost all control, pure rage clouded his vision and judgement.</p>
    <p>His uppercut caught the unsuspecting man under the chin knocking him clean off his feet.</p>
    <p>Getting to his feet, the man wiped the blood trickling down his mouth and stared at his blood-soaked fingers in fury.</p>
    <p>Quickly taking out his wand, he pointed it threateningly at the fuming ice blonde in the room.</p>
    <p>"There is no way in hell she will be going with you," Draco bellowed in fury.</p>
    <p>The other man held up the piece of parchment triumphantly, "It's binding, Malfoy."</p>
    <p>"We shall see about that," Draco replied darkly and turned to storm out.</p>
    <p>The man's maniacal laughter made him stop dead in his tracks, "Remember my name well, your girlfriend is going to be using it a lot."</p>
    <p>Balling his hands into fists, Draco left the small room in a murderous rage.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much to everyone who posted a review and for everyone following! It means so much! 😊</p><p>I've taken a few liberties! 🙈</p><p>Shawnjoell, Blaise's bid was inspired by your comment. ❤</p><p>This chapter is intense. There is so much happening and the little details help fill the gaps of the story. 🔥💣🥰</p><p>Enjoy Chapter Twenty-One!</p><p>Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!</p><p>HAPPY READING! :😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione scanned the crowd.</p><p>Draco had disappeared.</p><p>Nervously she fidgeted in her chair and Blaise caught on.</p><p>"You okay, Granger?" He asked in concern.</p><p>"Have you seen Draco?" She asked the olive-skinned handsome man, who was looking at Parvati lustfully.</p><p>Parvati caught him looking and stiffened.</p><p>Why was Blaise looking at her like that? She thought in confusion, he hardly ever paid her any attention back at Hogwarts.</p><p>He was gorgeous, Parvati shyly averted her gaze and Blaise looked away with a grin.</p><p>Turning to Hermione, he shrugged and looked around, he had no idea where Draco was.</p><p>At once Hermione caught sight of the platinum blonde enter the hall and she relaxed.</p><p>Moments later, she saw her bidder walk in through the outer entrance a limp to his step, wiping his mouth with a white handkerchief that came off with droplets of blood.</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="storycontent nocopy">
    <p>She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, Draco fast approached their table.</p>
    <p>Without hesitation, he grabbed her by the elbow and manoeuvred her towards the crowding dance floor.</p>
    <p>The band struck up a pleasing tune, he led her to the middle, twirled her and pulled her close to his body.</p>
    <p>Hermione lovingly adjusted his bowtie and muttered, "So handsome."</p>
    <p>Anger radiated off him and the eyes visible through the slits in the mask were deadly swirls of greyish blue.</p>
    <p>They narrowed in rage over her head and she turned in their direction to see her bidder standing by the dance floor staring at them smugly.</p>
    <p>Draco let go and made to march up to him but Hermione held him around his waist tightly and rested her head on his chest.</p>
    <p>She heard the rapid beating of his heart through the material.</p>
    <p>"What's wrong, love?" She inquired listening to the hastening heartbeats.</p>
    <p>Tenderly he stroked her hair, inhaling deeply he let her smell take up residence within his nostrils.</p>
    <p>"Do you have any idea who bid on you and fucking won?" Draco spat not bothering to hide the contempt and disgust in his voice.</p>
    <p>Hermione looked up and into his handsome face, she mused, "For you to be this upset, I have half mind to think it's Ron."</p>
    <p>Draco's mouth twisted further with disgust, but composing himself enough, he hissed, "It's that American fucktard."</p>
    <p>Hermione's eyes widened in shock, she almost stepped away from Draco.</p>
    <p>"What?" She cried out in shock.</p>
    <p>"You won't be going and that is final," Draco declared with finality. There was no way in fucking hell she would be dining with that prick.</p>
    <p>"The contracts are binding," Hermione reminded him miserably.</p>
    <p>He laughed sarcastically, "There must be some way to get out of it."</p>
    <p>She remembered the blood on Ryan's handkerchief.</p>
    <p>"How did you find out it was him?" Hermione narrowed her eyes and asked curiously.</p>
    <p>Draco smirked and told her the events that followed after the bid.</p>
    <p>Hermione dropped her hands and stepped out of Draco's embrace, a red sheath of anger clouded her vision.</p>
    <p>It was Flint all over again.</p>
    <p>"You assaulted him because he goaded you?" she hissed in disbelief.</p>
    <p>That wiped the smirk clean off his face and he tried to pull her closer, but defiantly Hermione stepped further away, "You can't physically attack people just because they say something unfavourable."</p>
    <p>Grinding her teeth frustratingly, she left a stunned man on the dancefloor.</p>
    <p>Draco stared after her perplexed, what the hell just happened?</p>
    <p>He watched her join Ginny and Potter, she rubbed her bare arms and glared in his direction furiously.</p>
    <p>Adjusting his jacket, Draco went in search of Narcissa. His mother's soft laughter turned his head in her direction.</p>
    <p>She was standing among elegantly dressed witches and wizards discussing matters and engaged in a lighthearted conversation.</p>
    <p>Walking purposefully up to her, the others turned to look at him hovering behind his mother.</p>
    <p>He politely smiled and spoke to Narcissa, "Mother, please forgive my intrusion, can I have a word?"</p>
    <p>"Draco, how are you, son?" A stout handsomely dressed gentleman asked. He held court and garnered the respect of the wizards around him.</p>
    <p>Giving a curt bow to the gathered wizards, Draco replied, "I am quite well, Lord Cartwright."</p>
    <p>"Indeed," Lord Cartwright answered looking over at Hermione laughing with Ginny and Ron, Narcissa followed his gaze and frowned.</p>
    <p>Stepping in quickly, she said, "Come Draco, you wanted to speak with me," and then turning to the esteemed group of men, she curtsied, "Please do excuse me, gentleman."</p>
    <p>"What is it?" Narcissa whispered impatiently, slipping her hand through her sons</p>
    <p>They walked politely smiling at the people that passed by.</p>
    <p>"How do we undo the contract on a bid?" Draco asked through clenched teeth.</p>
    <p>Narcissa threw him a look, and answered, "By attending the dinner or failure to honour payment."</p>
    <p>His shock is head in frustration, "Is there any other bloody way?"</p>
    <p>She stopped and turned her son to face her, "Not that I know of."</p>
    <p>She took in his angered state and inquired, "What is the matter?"</p>
    <p>Fixing his eyes on his girlfriend, he snarled, "The man who bid on Hermione has a sick infatuation with her."</p>
    <p>Narcissa looked shocked, "The American who came with the Minister?"</p>
    <p>Draco nodded solemnly, Narcissa let out a composed laugh, "He hardly seems dangerous, I think it will be fine, trust Hermione."</p>
    <p>Ginny nudged Hermione, pointed at Draco and raised an eyebrow, "Do we dare ask why you're over here with us and not with that gorgeous man staring at you?" </p>
    <p>True to her word, Draco was staring at them intently, his gaze didn't falter.</p>
    <p>Hermione locked eyes with Harry and hissed, "Ryan won the bid."</p>
    <p>His mouth twisted unpleasantly and you could tell Harry was not pleased, "That bloody idiot, he just won't take no for an answer."</p>
    <p>Ginny looked at them in interest, "Who the heck is Ryan?"</p>
    <p>Harry placed a hand on his wife's shoulder and smiled, "It's a long story, I'll tell you later."</p>
    <p>Ginny fumed wondering why this was the first time she was hearing about this incorrigible man.</p>
    <p>Draco ordered a scotch on the rocks, stood back and waited for it, Blaise walked over and ordered the same.</p>
    <p>Blaise scanned the illustrious crowd, looked his friend over and asked curiously, "What's going on Drake, you look pissed off to shite." </p>
    <p>Turning to take his drink, Draco drained half and replied darkly, "The American bid on Hermione."</p>
    <p>"WHAT?" Blaise bellowed making the witches near him jump.</p>
    <p>"I'll fucking kill him if he touches her," Draco retorted in a deadly tone.</p>
    <p>Blaise raised a brow and looked at the gathered Gryffindors', "And why is Granger glaring at you?"</p>
    <p>Draco chuckled, "She does not condone my actions."</p>
    <p>He let out a laugh and added, "And by actions, I mean knocking the shite out of that fucking wanker."</p>
    <p>Blaise joined the laughter and they fist-bumped.</p>
    <p>Parvati glided in front of them and shyly glanced at Blaise before disappearing around the corner.</p>
    <p>Blaise patted his best friend on the shoulder and walked after the pretty woman, "I'll catch you later Drake, there's something I need to do." </p>
    <p>Draco shrugged, drained his drink and decided Hermione had given him the cold shoulder for long enough.</p>
    <p>He took a step in her direction when a small hand grasped his arm and held him back.</p>
    <p>Surprised, he turned to the source, it was the lovely young woman who bid on him.</p>
    <p>Involuntarily, Draco flashed his signature grin at the petite lady before him.</p>
    <p>From across the hall, Hermione saw the exchange and frowned, the turn of events did not please her.</p>
    <p>The woman returned the smile and gushed, "It's so good to see you, Draco."</p>
    <p>That voice, it was familiar, but he failed to put a face to it.</p>
    <p>He grinned and asked for the second time that night, "Who are you?"</p>
    <p>Pearls of laughter surrounded him and she touched his arm provocatively, "You will find out tomorrow at dinner."</p>
    <p>He eyed her manicured fingers on his arm, "I guess I will."</p>
    <p>Letting go, she purposely eyed the dancefloor, Draco took the hint she subtly threw his way.</p>
    <p>Hermione was ignoring him, besides there was hardly any harm in just one dance.</p>
    <p>Offering his arm, he asked politely, "Would you like to dance?"</p>
    <p>Her luscious red lips curved upwards in a seductive smile, "Of course."</p>
    <p>Hermione watched in shock as Draco lead his mystery bidder on to the dancefloor.</p>
    <p>She narrowed her eyes at the woman placing her hand on his shoulder and entwining her gloved fingers through his.</p>
    <p>If looks could kill he would be dying a thousand deaths, her chest heaved with the anger coursing through her veins.</p>
    <p>The no-good Slytherin.</p>
    <p>Ron threw back his drink and asked callously, "Who's the foxy woman in Malfoy's arms?" </p>
    <p>They all turned to look at him and groaned.</p>
    <p>Ron lacked any form of subtlety. Without hesitation, Ginny pinched his arm.</p>
    <p>"Ow, what the hell?" He asked rubbing the area and scowling at his sister.</p>
    <p>Hermione watched unwaveringly, her temper steadily increasing with every second Draco had the woman in his arms.</p>
    <p>It peaked when the bitch leaned towards his ear and whispered something that had him throwing his head back in laughter.</p>
    <p>Her hands balled into fists and she narrowed her eyes to mere slits.</p>
    <p>Harry cautiously placed a hand on her shoulder, "Err…are you okay?" </p>
    <p>Ginny stifled a laugh at how careful and controlled Harry's tone was.</p>
    <p>Hermione let out a sarcastic laugh and spat out in contempt, "Oh, I'm fucking fabulous." </p>
    <p>Grabbing a champagne flute from a passing by server, she drained it at once.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>
      <strong>In another part of the Manor.</strong>
    </p>
    <p>Parvati was deep in conversation with Lavender.</p>
    <p>They were interrupted by a deep cough.</p>
    <p>"Why hello, Blaise," Lavender greeted her ex-school mate enthusiastically.</p>
    <p>"Good to see you ladies," Blaise replied with a bright smile.</p>
    <p>Parvati stiffened at the feel of the imposing man standing behind her.</p>
    <p>Lavender noticed her friend's body language and grinned, "Parvati here was just talking about you."</p>
    <p>Embarrassed, her eyes widened in shock, she shot Lavender a pleading look and slowly turned to face the man behind her, bringing her face up to meet his.</p>
    <p>"Was she now?" Blaise asked Lavender amused.</p>
    <p>Lavender smirked and politely excused herself, "Darling, let's talk later."</p>
    <p>Leaning forward, Blaise whispered, "I hope it was all good things you spoke about," and offered her his arm.</p>
    <p>Parvati blushed crimson but took the offered arm eagerly.</p>
    <p>They went towards the immaculately manicured gardens of Nott Manor.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>By the time the song ended and Draco escorted the woman to the edge of the dancefloor, Hermione was on her fourth glass of champagne.</p>
    <p>"Don't you think you've had enough?" Harry hissed out of the corner of his mouth much like an older brother.</p>
    <p>Ginny rolled her eyes and Hermione stared at her boyfriend.</p>
    <p>Placing the glass on a nearby table, she walked directly up to Draco and stood behind him tapping her foot dangerously.</p>
    <p>The heel clicked soundly against the marbled floor, he smirked and turned to face his irked beautiful Gryffindor.</p>
    <p>"Remembered me have you, Granger?" he asked sarcastically.</p>
    <p>Her eyes narrowed through the mask, "If she's planning on spending tonight in your company, please inform her that she has not donated enough."</p>
    <p>Fiery witch, Draco thought. Trying to reach for her hand, D asked amused, "Are you jealous, my love?"</p>
    <p>Arching her head, exposing the smooth flesh of her neck, Hermione laughed, "Not in the least but I can show you what true jealously feels and looks like."</p>
    <p>With that, she turned on her heel and headed straight for the Minister of Magic.</p>
    <p>The champagne bubbling in her system gave her the confidence to do what she was about to.</p>
    <p>Draco narrowed his eyes in unadulterated fury. She fucking wouldn't...</p>
    <p>"Granger, you look good," Kingsley complimented her warmly.</p>
    <p>Hermione muttered a quick, "Thank you," and turned her attention to the man sitting at the table staring at her through his elaborate mask.</p>
    <p>"Ryan, do you want to dance?" She asked without much thought of the consequences.</p>
    <p>He was on his feet at once, he threw a triumphant look to the fuming platinum blonde staring at them and with a smirk led Hermione on to the dance floor.</p>
    <p>It took all of Draco's will power not to march up to them and rip her away from the leeches grasp.</p>
    <p>Alcohol, he needed fucking alcohol.</p>
    <p>Where was the bloody server?</p>
    <p>Expertly twirling her around the dance floor, Ryan asked curiously, "How did you know it was me?"</p>
    <p>She glanced at Draco who looked positively murderous, Ryan glared and nodded understandably. The Death Eater would pay dearly for putting his hands on him.</p>
    <p>Eyes blazing, Hermione asked sternly, "Why did you bid on me?"</p>
    <p>Deciding to play it cool, Ryan replied casually, "Because it's for a worthy cause."</p>
    <p>She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "And that's all? No hidden agenda's?"</p>
    <p>He affectionately brushed a wild curl off her face, "You have my word."</p>
    <p>Hermione tilted her head back, away from his touch and Draco felt his blood boil.</p>
    <p>Fuck no, he was not going to stand on the sidelines and watch that fucking lunatic touch his girlfriend, he took a step forward, but a firm hand held him back.</p>
    <p>"You are a gentleman," the deep voice of a masked man instructed him sternly.</p>
    <p>Strict blue eyes stared into rebellious grey.</p>
    <p>"What is this infatuation you have over the Muggle-born witch?" the blue-eyed main questioned impatiently but seriously.</p>
    <p>Aggressively Draco shook his hand loose from the iron-clad grip of the stranger.</p>
    <p>"What business is it of yours?" He asked the man menacingly.</p>
    <p>This night was not going as planned. His temper was through the roof, he wanted to get out before he physically assaulted somebody.</p>
    <p>"Do not forget who you are and why you come from, son," the well-dressed man advised Draco harshly.</p>
    <p>Before he could reply, the man stepped away and disappeared into the crowd.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>"Parvati, I would like to ask you out sometime," Blaise asked confidently, sitting on a bench looking up into the starry sky.</p>
    <p>A few raindrops fell and landed on his cheek.</p>
    <p>"I would like that very much," she replied taking his hand.</p>
    <p>They leaned in to share a quick sweet kiss before getting up and heading inside.</p>
    <p>The sound of thunder could be heard over the chatter and music. A storm was brewing.</p>
    <p>They parted ways and Blaise went in search of Draco.</p>
    <p>Ryan moved Hermione around the floor effortlessly, the man knew how to dance, but he complimented her instead, "You dance like a dream."</p>
    <p>She rolled her eyes and glanced in the direction of her boyfriend.</p>
    <p>The song ended and Ryan boldly kissed Hermione's petite hand before letting her go, "I look forward to dinner."</p>
    <p>"Is everything alright, mate?" Blaise questioned Draco.</p>
    <p>"Fucking fantastic!" Draco growled.</p>
    <p>Rubbing her hand, Hermione stepped away from Ryan and before Draco could approach her, she sought sanctuary with Narcissa.</p>
    <p>He would hardly make a scene in front of his strict mother.</p>
    <p>"Darling, are you quite all right?" Narcissa questioned in concern.</p>
    <p>She nodded and they spoke of how successful the auction had been.</p>
    <p>Hermione sighed, had she foreseen this turn of events, she would have told Annabelle to shove the idea up her arse.</p>
    <p>A distinguished gentleman approached Narcissa, "Dear Lord Canterbury," she gushed exchanging air kisses with the man.</p>
    <p>He turned to Hermione, who at once felt scrutinized, "You are Draco's little girlfriend, are you not, dear?" He asked without introduction.</p>
    <p>His obvious condescending tone add to the accumulating tension, Hermione felt Narcissa stiffen next to her, the regal lady's body language was enough to tell her that she was not pleased.</p>
    <p>Lifting her head proudly, Hermione replied politely, "Yes I am."</p>
    <p>A smile curved the lips of the tall Lord, "Are you also not Mr Nott's widow?"</p>
    <p>Hermione felt a shiver ran down her spine at the cruel and pointless question.</p>
    <p>She smiled and replied confidently, "With all due respect Lord Canterbury, my late husband would not dare have me refer to myself as his widow."</p>
    <p>The man looked her over slowly, taking her in inch by inch, "I am sure Theodore did not know your true character."</p>
    <p>Distracted by a falling tray behind her, Hermione hurriedly bent to help the poor server and did not hear the last of Lord Canterbury's rude comments.</p>
    <p>Narcissa heard every word and she protectively stepped in between, her fingers clasped around her wand, "I do not like what you are insinuating."</p>
    <p>The man laughed viciously, "You are naïve to think a pairing of Draco with her will be tolerated by the pureblood families."</p>
    <p>Narcissa narrowed her eyes, "You are mistaken to think the Malfoys' care about the opinion of a few prejudiced fools."</p>
    <p>Taking Hermione's hand in hers firmly she hissed unpleasantly, "Excuse us."</p>
    <p>Rudely they turned away from the perplexed man who was used to getting his way.</p>
    <p>Stopping near the entrance, Narcissa cupped Hermione's face, "Pay no heed to these old fools."</p>
    <p>Hermione could not help but smile weakly. She went to stand by Ginny, Harry and Ron.</p>
    <p>She had missed the last parts of the conversation with the arrogant man and her thoughts lingered on Narcissa's last words to her.</p>
    <p>"Fancy a dance, Mione?" Ron asked excitedly, rolling her eyes, she declined.</p>
    <p>Draco came out of nowhere, stood at her back, grabbed her by the elbow and dropped a heated kiss to her neck.</p>
    <p>He greeted the Gryffindors cordially and hissed in her ear, "Say your goodbyes."</p>
    <p>Hermione tried to break free but he was too strong, she should have known better than to play with fire.</p>
    <p>"What?" she asked in mock surprise.</p>
    <p>His long fingers dug into her skin, his touch burnt her skin, "We're leaving, Granger."</p>
    <p>With her free hand, she grabbed another champagne flute and downed it, giving her a nice steady buzz.</p>
    <p>Ginny grinned, "Have a good night, Mi."</p>
    <p>Hermione smiled sheepishly and mouthed, "Help me…."</p>
    <p>With a curt nod, Draco navigated them through the crowds not loosening his grip on her.</p>
    <p>"I'm going to teach you a fucking lesson," he whispered hotly into the shell of her ear and bit down hard on her earlobe before apparating them away.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>The minute their feet touched the soft carpet of his flat, he threw away his mask and ripped hers from her face.</p>
    <p>His lips came down hard on hers, fingers dug into her bareback leaving little marks on her skin.</p>
    <p>He kissed along her chin and pressed hard against her throat biting and leaving teeth marks across her body.</p>
    <p>Tiny bites, marking her as his, arching her back, Hermione moaned in pleasure.</p>
    <p>Turning her around roughly, he undid the zip and the black gown fell at her feet in a crumpled mess.</p>
    <p>Leaving her exposed in nothing but her black lace thong, a whimper escaped her ruby red lips as the cold air in the flat hit her bare skin.</p>
    <p>He snaked his fingers down her back and firmly grasped an arse cheek. Kneading the flesh, he moved his hand inwards and cupped her cunt from behind.</p>
    <p>Hermione gasped and leaned into the fingers that were spreading her lips apart ferociously. He assaulted her cunt spreading her lips further.</p>
    <p>Roughly pulling her against him, Draco growled, "Don't you ever fucking push me, Granger."</p>
    <p>Continuing to work her cunt, he devoured her neck sucking on the delicate skin leaving a deep red mark.</p>
    <p>He felt her slick wetness, beads of pleasure steadily dripped down her legs as his fingers brought her close to that sinfully beautiful orgasm.</p>
    <p>He pulled away and she groaned in frustration, her high had just been at the cusp of spilling over.</p>
    <p>Draco sneered, "You think I'm going to let you fucking come so easily." </p>
    <p>He pushed her down on the bed and started to take off his clothes.</p>
    <p>She watched mesmerized as each article of clothing left his body joining the messy bundle of expensive clothes on the floor.</p>
    <p>Fuck, he was gorgeous.</p>
    <p>Naked, he strode towards her, a deep lustful hunger filled his eyes.</p>
    <p>He stroked his impressive length, slowly moving his fingers along the hardening cock and bringing it to life.</p>
    <p>Draco licked his bottom lip and rasped, "I'm going to fuck that arse tonight,"</p>
    <p>Hermione moved further up the bed, she had only ever let him claim her that way and it had been such a rush.</p>
    <p>"Draco..." she whimpered.</p>
    <p>He silenced her with a dominating growl, "Shut up Granger, because tonight, I'm not asking, I'm taking what I want." </p>
    <p>He locked eyes with her and hissed, "This is true jealousy and possessiveness, I am going to fucking own you." </p>
    <p>Letting go of his length, he grabbed her ankles and pulled her towards him.</p>
    <p>Much like a life-size rag doll, she slid across the silk sheets effortlessly, until her face was inches away from his.</p>
    <p>The last thing she saw before he bent his head and claimed her lips was a smirk of determination that flashed across his grey pools of sexiness.</p>
    <p>His mouth moved against hers fluidly, his tongue pushing hard against hers. He took her bottom lip in between his teeth and bit down hard.</p>
    <p>Her fingers ran the length of the taut body, feeling every cord of muscle ripple under the sensitive skin of her fingertips.</p>
    <p>Merlin, he was kissing his way down her body.</p>
    <p>Cupping a breast, he took a nipple in his mouth, slowly moving his tongue around the bud.</p>
    <p>He did the same to the other.</p>
    <p>Fuck, kissing and nibbling at her skin.</p>
    <p>"Do you like this thong?" Draco groaned against the tingling skin of her thigh.</p>
    <p>Her back arched, fingers entwined deep in his hair, she was lost to the moment.</p>
    <p>What thong?</p>
    <p>He ripped it off her, she heard the material protest for a second.</p>
    <p>"So wet..," he cooed running his fingers along the slit and sliding them inside her swollen pussy lips.</p>
    <p>Slowly moving his fingers to her clit, he squeezed it between his thumb and forefinger and rubbed it.</p>
    <p>Hermione cried out in pleasure.</p>
    <p>He let his fingers roam around the wetness before slipping two fingers inside her tight fucking hole, curling his fingers he felt her walls tighten on his digits.</p>
    <p>"You like that don't you, baby?" he asked huskily.</p>
    <p>Her eyes half, Hermione closed her thighs holding his fingers captive within her.</p>
    <p>Draco let her have a moment as his fingers swiftly moved in and out against her tightness.</p>
    <p>Slowly at first...then faster...</p>
    <p>Deciding she had enough, he pried her thighs apart and withdrew his fingers.</p>
    <p>Generously spreading her juices across her thighs, he licked the remaining wetness off his fingers.</p>
    <p>He loved how she tasted, a sweetness mixed with a hint of saltiness.</p>
    <p>Grabbing her legs, he flipped her over.</p>
    <p>A lump formed in his throat, he swallowed hard, she was so fucking beautiful, he wanted to devour her whole.</p>
    <p>Despite her increasing moans and groans, she remained docile and obedient.</p>
    <p>He wanted to hear her scream in pleasure.</p>
    <p>Grabbing her arse cheeks roughly, he brought them up, keen to please she propped herself on her elbows and readily offered her porcelain white buttocks to him.</p>
    <p>Spreading her cheeks, he spied on his prize.</p>
    <p>She was the only woman he fucked in the arse, somehow and not without offers, it remained only her.</p>
    <p>Moving closer, Draco spread her cheeks further and felt her catch her breath.</p>
    <p>He was so close to her cunt, he could smell her arousal, her heat.</p>
    <p>The enticing wetness pulled him, abandoning his need to possess her arse, he bent his lips to her cunt.</p>
    <p>The minute his lips touched her slit, she let out a loud moan of wanting.</p>
    <p>She ground her pussy into his face and he pushed his tongue within, lapping her eager and steadily dripping wetness.</p>
    <p>Inserting a finger to massage her swollen clit, he coated his digits generously with her juices.</p>
    <p>Armed with her slickness, he ran the finger across her clenched up little arsehole.</p>
    <p>A low whimper escaped her mouth.</p>
    <p>Licking her cunt, he used his fingers to lubricate the entrance and slowly pushed a finger inside the tightly clenched hole.</p>
    <p>Her groans increased.</p>
    <p>Withdrawing from licking her dripping pussy, he thrust his rock hard cock into her cunt.</p>
    <p>She cried out, holding onto a pillow for dear life.</p>
    <p>He thrust into her glazing his cock with the goodness of her pussy.</p>
    <p>Despite her protests, Draco pulled out after a few hard thrusts.</p>
    <p>Spreading her cheeks, he rubbed his cockhead along the clenched up entrance of her arse.</p>
    <p>"Oh God," Hermione cried willing her body to relax.</p>
    <p>She bit down hard on the pillow.</p>
    <p>Gripping his cock firmly, he slowly guided it into her.</p>
    <p>With little resistance, he pushed the blood-filled head in.</p>
    <p>The tight ring of her anus closed around his head in an iron-clad grip.</p>
    <p>Fuck, it was tight but glorious.</p>
    <p>She cried out with a mixture of pain and pleasure.</p>
    <p>So much pleasure...</p>
    <p>He did not anticipate her next move.</p>
    <p>She pushed back and he lost control.</p>
    <p>He was buried up to his balls inside her arse.</p>
    <p>Draco groaned aloud.</p>
    <p>Fuck it felt amazing to claim her this way.</p>
    <p>She moved, thrusting her arse against his girth, groaning and moaning underneath.</p>
    <p>The tightness was squeezing beads of come right off his head.</p>
    <p>She pushed again, getting comfortable with having him in her arse.</p>
    <p>Smirking he grabbed her hips and with a hard push started to fuck her.</p>
    <p>Slow at first, it turned urgent and fast.</p>
    <p>He saw the sweat glisten off her flawless skin and back.</p>
    <p>The beads of sweat that accumulated on his back and chest slid down him onto the bed.</p>
    <p>She groaned under him, moving in and out faster, "Draco, I'm going to come."</p>
    <p>Taking a fistful of her hair, he pulled it back, pulled out of her arsehole and entered her cunt.</p>
    <p>Their naked bodies pounding against each other echoed in his ears.</p>
    <p>Fucking both her holes simultaneously was erotically satisfying.</p>
    <p>If she was going to come, he wanted to drown his cock in it.</p>
    <p>Grabbing her hair, he slapped her arse cheek hard, blood rushed to the assaulted area.</p>
    <p>He felt the creep under his ball sack, that steady climb until it consumed him.</p>
    <p>Letting go of her hair, his fingers dug into her skin.</p>
    <p>They were both at that point of no return, he pounded into her relentlessly.</p>
    <p>"Babe," she managed before her body convulsed and the feeling of ecstasy spread through her body right to her toes.</p>
    <p>Pulling her hard against him, he buried his cock to the hilt and growled, his shuddering climax hit his balls as it thundered to the surface and into her waiting warmth.</p>
    <p>Draco held onto Hermione tight around her stomach, panting and breathing heavily until their legs gave out and they fell forward together.</p>
    <p>His cock still in her, he laid on her back and kissed her neck.</p>
    <p>"So...beautiful," he whispered lovingly caressing her back.</p>
    <p>Her breathing fast and erratic with pleasure, she remained quiet beneath.</p>
    <p>With desperate gasps for air, they lay on the bed.</p>
    <p>Exhausted but wanting to quench his thirst, Draco pushed himself off Hermione and walked naked into the kitchen.</p>
    <p>The cool air from the fridge made the hairs on his neck rise.</p>
    <p>Grabbing a bottle of cool water, he drained it whole.</p>
    <p>Taking another one, Draco strode into the room to find her sitting up her chest heaving with what they had done.</p>
    <p>He offered the water bottle and she took it. Eagerly drinking the liquid to hydrate herself.</p>
    <p>Tenderly cupping her face, he asked in concern, "Are you okay?"</p>
    <p>Their session had been rough and a part of him was worried he had taken it too far.</p>
    <p>Leaning into his touch, she smiled already half asleep, nodding weakly she fell against the soft pillows.</p>
    <p>"We need to talk, Hermione," he told her wanting to clear the air about Ryan.</p>
    <p>She snuggled further into the bedding and hid her face under a soft pillow, "I'm tired, can we talk in the morning?"</p>
    <p>Reluctantly he sighed and agreed. She did look exhausted.</p>
    <p>"Hold me, darling," Hermione asked reaching for his arm.</p>
    <p>Putting his arms around her naked form, he brought her closer to his chest and warmth.</p>
    <p>Draco watched Hermione's eyes flutter momentarily and close.</p>
    <p>Her hair sprawled across the pillow wildly, he brushed rogue strands off her face and slid under the covers next to her nuzzling into her warmth, he fell into a deep slumber.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>The sun was mercilessly bright, it did nothing to improve his mood.</p>
    <p>Despite sexual gratification, Draco woke up to a throbbing headache and sour mood.</p>
    <p>Glancing at his sleeping witch, he frowned slightly, pushed the bedding aside and got off.</p>
    <p>Deciding an early shower would do wonders for his mood, he turned the water to lukewarm and stood under the steady spray.</p>
    <p>His muscles ached from the strenuous use the previous night, the warm water mollified his used muscles.</p>
    <p>When he came out, the bed was empty.</p>
    <p>Changing into a pair of shorts, Draco strode into the kitchen.</p>
    <p>The shower did nothing to appease his mood if anything his anger was at boiling point.</p>
    <p>"Good morning darling," Hermione greeted him cheerfully dressed in one of his shirts and messy curls on top of her head.</p>
    <p>She placed a cup of steaming tea in front of him and she smiled wavered at the darkness that spread across his pale face.</p>
    <p>"What's the matter?" Hermione asked in concern.</p>
    <p>"You know why," Draco answered through clenched teeth.</p>
    <p>Sighing exasperatedly, she leaned against the kitchen counter and sipped her tea.</p>
    <p>Taking his tea, Draco disappeared into his study leaving Hermione to stew in her frustrations.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Narcissa glanced at the Prophet and Quibbler and smiled.</p>
    <p>The photographs of the event had come out very well, it looked extravagant and classy. For once the captions that accompanied were favourable and not scandalous.</p>
    <p>Annabelle read the captions aloud, a smile plastered to her face.</p>
    <p>Dotty hurried around them servicing tea and breakfast.</p>
    <p>Looking forlorn, Narcissa recalled the verbal abuse Hermione had suffered the night before.</p>
    <p>She frowned getting angry at the memory.</p>
    <p>How dare they judge Hermione and condemn her relationship with Draco?</p>
    <p>Making a mental note to speak to her son about this growing concern, she turned to Annabelle to discuss the proceeds that had been raised.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>The atmosphere around them was strained, threatening to spill over at any moment.</p>
    <p>They ate lunch in silence until Hermione spoke up, "I'm leaving Draco, I'll bring my clothes and come by later."</p>
    <p>He pushed his plate aside roughly, "What's best is if you don't go to dinner."</p>
    <p>Picking up the plates, she carefully placed them in the sink, "You are being ridiculous."</p>
    <p>"Oh am I?" He asked incredulously.</p>
    <p>Rolling her eyes, without bothering to answer, she took her wand and left.</p>
    <p>The books and papers in his study took the brunt of his anger, he tossed them aside in frustration.</p>
    <p>He hated not being in control.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>The skies darkened from a brilliant shade of salmon pink and orange to full black with thousands of stars lighting up the heavens.</p>
    <p>Eagerly and nervously everyone got ready for their dinner reservations.</p>
    <p>Blaise dressed in a crisp blue shirt, black trousers and casual blazer.</p>
    <p>He turned to the side and gave himself an approving nod.</p>
    <p>Apparating directly to the Muggle fine dining restaurant "The Soak" he walked in and gave the hostess his name.</p>
    <p>She smiled at him warmly and led him to a table.</p>
    <p>Ordering a scotch neat, he sat back and took in his surroundings.</p>
    <p>The woman walking towards him was hard to miss.</p>
    <p>Obviously, in her late thirties, she was an exotic beauty.</p>
    <p>Long black hair sashayed down her shoulders and her waist stopping just above her buttocks.</p>
    <p>Blaise eyed her appreciatively.</p>
    <p>Catlike eyes sparkled and luscious red lips curved upwards in a smile.</p>
    <p>Politely he rose as she got closer and offered his hand.</p>
    <p>His Italian blood burned.</p>
    <p>Graciously she took it and he placed a kiss on it before holding the chair out for her.</p>
    <p>His fingers grazed her skin gently.</p>
    <p>"Thank you, Mr Zabini," she cooed in a foreign accent.</p>
    <p>He took his seat and stared at the breathtaking woman in front of him.</p>
    <p>Clearing his throat, he found his voice, "And you are?"</p>
    <p>She ordered a bourbon neat and smiled at Blaise, "Layla Akkari."</p>
    <p>Before he asked, she answered what he was thinking, "I am half Lebanese, my mother was English."</p>
    <p>Blaise swallowed, fuck she was exquisite.</p>
    <p>His eyes travelled down her lips, neck and came to rest above her bosom.</p>
    <p>Her drink arrived and they clinked glasses.</p>
    <p>"To the best charity donation I have ever made," she toasted in her sexy accent.</p>
    <p>Blaise smirked and wondered how his name would sound coming out of those fuckable lips.</p>
    <p>Cocking her head to the side, Layla wasted no time, she was a confident woman who knew what she wanted.</p>
    <p>From the moment she had entered the hall of the ball and spotted the olive-skinned young Italian, she had been hooked.</p>
    <p>She had been thrilled to find out that he could be bid on.</p>
    <p>Blaise stiffened as he felt a petite foot travel up his pant leg.</p>
    <p>He made no effort to move, grinning he drained his drink and asked huskily, "Would you like to leave? We can order in."</p>
    <p>She grabbed her clutch and stood up at once, smirking she replied, "I thought you would never ask."</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Cho smoothed her light green dress and walked into the restaurant "Victoria Street" nervously looking around.</p>
    <p>She had no idea who or what to expect.</p>
    <p>The restaurant was filled with Muggles and steered clear of pretentiousness.</p>
    <p>A familiar face, a handsome man walked confidently towards her.</p>
    <p>His raven locks pulled back into a tight ponytail, an earring adorned one ear and his suit hung on him like a second skin.</p>
    <p>Cho relaxed at once and inquired, "Michael Corner?"</p>
    <p>He bent to give her a quick peck on the cheek, his strong aftershave surrounded her, "Cho! So good to see you."</p>
    <p>"Did you bid on me?" she asked timidly, truly hoping he did.</p>
    <p>Taking her hand, he led her over to their table.</p>
    <p>He smiled shyly, "Yes I did."</p>
    <p>Taking a seat, Cho reached over and held his hand and warmly replied, "Thank you."</p>
    <p>Michael laughed softly and signalled a server.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Ernie tapped his foot nervously.</p>
    <p>Dressed in a beige suit that matched his sandy coloured hair, he looked around the private dining area of The Gilbert Scott.</p>
    <p>The aroma of delicious food and succulent meats made his mouth water.</p>
    <p>His mother and her bright ideas. He truly hoped whoever it was not insufferable.</p>
    <p>Ernie stared at the woman approaching his table, at once getting to his feet he pulled her into a tight hug.</p>
    <p>"Susan Bones? Dear Merlin, is that you?" He muttered into her silky fine hair.</p>
    <p>She cupped her ex-boyfriend's face and gushed, "It's so good to see you."</p>
    <p>Taking her hand, he pulled out the chair for her and hurriedly took his seat across, "I have always wondered what happened to you."</p>
    <p>Her face fell slightly at the slight reminder of the war, but regaining her composure she replied with a bright smile, "I've been living in Latvia."</p>
    <p>Ernie stared at Susan, she was so soft and pretty.</p>
    <p>He was tempted to touch her hand, perhaps later he would.</p>
    <p>They ordered a bottle of red wine and spoke at great length about each other's lives.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Parvati apparated near the entrance of the fine dining restaurant Marcus. Dusting her blue short cocktail dress, she entered confidently.</p>
    <p>The hostess showed her the way graciously and while walking up to her table, she thought of Blaise and smiled.</p>
    <p>That was one date, she was looking most forward to.</p>
    <p>Seamus buttoned his jacket and got to his feet.</p>
    <p>They exchanged a quick friendly kiss and sat down.</p>
    <p>"Well, your plan worked," Seamus laughed taking a sip of wine.</p>
    <p>Parvati laughed along with him remembering their deal that he bid on her, "I guess it did."</p>
    <p>They spoke about Seamus's new pub in Downtown London and the ball, she told him about Blaise and Seamus scrunched his face in dislike.</p>
    <p>"A Slytherin? What is with our Gryffindor women and Slytherins? He asked in astonishment.</p>
    <p>Giggling softly Parvati asked, "Have you seen the Slytherin men?"</p>
    <p>Seamus frowned further and shook his head.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Pansy wore a tight black dress that stopped just above her knees, it had a plunging neckline that emphasized her breasts and small-cap sleeves held it together.</p>
    <p>She walked into The Hyde oozing with confidence.</p>
    <p>The fine-dining restaurant showcased the best in European cuisine with its menu of classic flavours and unique twists.</p>
    <p>She looked around and clicked her fingers importantly summoning the hostess.</p>
    <p>It was obvious that she was a regular patron because the Maître d' appeared and shooed the hostess away and courteously said, "Please follow me, Miss Parkinson."</p>
    <p>Neville stood up as Pansy approached, sending his cutlery cluttering to the floor.</p>
    <p>Pansy rolled her eyes.</p>
    <p>Taking her seat, she locked stern but curious eyes with him and said, "No bloody way did a Gryffindor bid on me."</p>
    <p>Neville blushed crimson and poured her a glass of red wine.</p>
    <p>Pulling his seat closer to the table, he returned her look confidently and replied, "We are no longer at Hogwarts, I bid on a beautiful intelligent woman."</p>
    <p>Pansy felt a smile creep up her lips, she took a gratifying sip of the rich red wine and said, "Keep talking Longbottom, I like where this is going."</p>
    <p>Neville perked up and smiled.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Having arrived an hour earlier, Hermione and Draco showered and dressed.</p>
    <p>His mood had steadily declined and she kept quiet hoping his irritation would soon pass.</p>
    <p>Reaching up, Hermione adjusted Draco's tie the Muggle way and placed a quick kiss on his stone-cold stubborn lips.</p>
    <p>He felt the Windsor knot under his fingers. It was perfect.</p>
    <p>Walking into the room, Draco watched Hermione getting ready with growing resentment.</p>
    <p>Unable to control himself, he spat out viciously, "Are you seriously going to wear that ridiculously low cut dress?"</p>
    <p>Her blood-red dress was flattering and decent. It hugged her figure and stopped just under her knees. It was moderately cut allowing space for a lovely necklace.</p>
    <p>Slipping on her black high heels, she stopped mid-task to stare at him.</p>
    <p>"Go change, Granger," Draco instructed sternly while fixing a cufflink.</p>
    <p>Her hands on her hips, she cocked her head to the side and glared at him, "What the fuck are you on about?"</p>
    <p>Hermione felt her temper rise to match his, "You have been having a go at me since the auction. It's not my fucking fault Ryan bid on me and bloody good thing he did."</p>
    <p>He was being ridiculous by channelling his anger towards her.</p>
    <p>Draco narrowed his eyes to slits and sneered, "What the hell did you say?"</p>
    <p>Refusing to back down, she answered confidently, "We raised enough funds to further the studies of nearly seventy children."</p>
    <p>Laughing maniacally, he replied angrily, "That does not mean you have to go looking like that."</p>
    <p>Hermione matched his manic laughter and pointed at his suit, "I don't see you wearing a brown paper bag instead of your best suit."</p>
    <p>Locking burning eyes with him, she asked accusingly, "Are you trying to impress her? I saw you having a bloody good time with her yesterday."</p>
    <p>Turning away, Draco adjusted his cufflink so the snake eyes faced upwards, "Don't be daft, Granger."</p>
    <p>Sitting on the bed, she pulled her shoes towards her and shot back, "Then lay off me!"</p>
    <p>Before he could stop himself he spat out maliciously, "Awfully defensive of the American fucktard all of a sudden. Developing feelings for him are we?"</p>
    <p>Hermione threw Draco a look of utter disgust, "Argh, I can't look at you right now. I'm leaving."</p>
    <p>Grabbing her earrings, she stuffed them into her clutch along with her wand.</p>
    <p>He followed her to the living room and yelled, "Fine, but remind him if he touches you what will be coming his way."</p>
    <p>Turning to face him, she replied, "Your fucking tie is crooked, Malfoy."</p>
    <p>He tried to look down and cursed, "Fuck."</p>
    <p>Desperate to make amends before they parted, he softened his tone, and asked hopefully, "I'll see you later."</p>
    <p>Her temper was out of control and she replied cruelly, "No you won't, I'm spending the night at my flat."</p>
    <p>"Hermione…." Draco started to speak.</p>
    <p>Pulling out her wand, she cut him off, "You have yourself a bloody fantastic night."</p>
    <p>"Wanker," she muttered under her breath and left before he could say anything else.</p>
    <p>"Fuck!" He cursed aloud and threw a book hard against the wall.</p>
    <p>This was not how he planned on parting for the night.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Draco looked around him and waited for his bloody mystery bidder to show up.</p>
    <p>Craft London was not only one of the best restaurants in Muggle London but it came with an amazing view.</p>
    <p>The modern design of the restaurant paid homage to British textiles from tweed to limestone.</p>
    <p>He was busy fiddling with his mobile when a small cough interrupted him.</p>
    <p>In his hurry to get up the phone fell to the ground and he hit his head on the table trying to retrieve it.</p>
    <p>"Merlin, are you alright?" She asked in concern.</p>
    <p>His eyes watery with pain, he quickly put on a brave face, "Yes I'm fine."Inwardly he cursed himself for looking like a complete prat.</p>
    <p>His vision blurry through the tears, he delicately wiped them off and she came into full view.</p>
    <p>A lovely raven-haired woman stood before him, "Tracey? Tracey Davis?" Draco questioned in disbelief.</p>
    <p>She smiled brightly and spread her arms out and mused, "In the flesh."</p>
    <p>Quickly closing the distance, he dropped to give her a quick peck on the cheek and held out the chair for her to sit.</p>
    <p>They sat across each other and stared at one another not knowing what to say.</p>
    <p>Never in a million years would he have guessed Tracey Davis, stepsister to Astoria Greengrass.</p>
    <p>Draco signalled a waiter and they placed their order for drinks.</p>
    <p>Clearing his throat he said, "This is a surprise."</p>
    <p>Tracey laughed, "Clearly," and then added seriously, "I'm in London for a few weeks and biding on you seemed like the smart thing to do at the time."</p>
    <p>Draco laughed goodheartedly and replied, "It is brilliant to see you."</p>
    <p>He tried to think back to when he had seen her last, "I can't recall the last time..."</p>
    <p>She interrupted him, "Hogsmeade sixth year, we kissed under the Mistletoe and Astoria flipped out, yelled at me for stealing her man and all but dragged you off in the middle of our date."</p>
    <p>Draco roared with laughter, "Bloody hell I remember that."</p>
    <p>Their drinks arrived and they clinked glasses.</p>
    <p>"So what have you been doing?" Draco asked curiously taking a sip off his scotch.</p>
    <p>She moved her chair closer, sipped her chilled white wine and replied happily, "I'm a Muggle Marine Biologist."</p>
    <p>He nodded his head approvingly and said, "That is impressive."</p>
    <p>Taking another sip, she asked, "And you?"</p>
    <p>He replied with a smirk, "Businessman."</p>
    <p>Her soft laughter filled the space, "How original, Malfoy."</p>
    <p>Putting his hands up in defeat, he answered, "I have a knack for it."</p>
    <p>Signalling the server, they placed their order.</p>
    <p>His thoughts went to Hermione, he was worried about how she was fairing.</p>
    <p>The way they parted disturbed him, mentally he made a note to make it up to her later.</p>
    <p>Their food arrived and the rich aroma of delicious food tickled their senses as they tucked in.</p>
    <p>Delicately forking a piece of carrot off her plate, Tracey asked curiously, "Are you seeing someone? I know it's not Tori."</p>
    <p>Draco cut his steak into bite-sized pieces, "I am seeing someone."</p>
    <p>She looked into his eyes, "So the rumours are true then."</p>
    <p>Raising an eyebrow, he asked curiously, "What rumours would those be?</p>
    <p>Tracey leaned back comfortably and reached for her fourth glass of wine, "The ones where you're dating Hermione Granger."</p>
    <p>Dabbing the corners of his mouth, Draco replied confidently, "For once The Prophet has got its facts in order."</p>
    <p>Continuing to eye him with interest, she muttered, "That is interesting."</p>
    <p>"How so?" Draco asked, wondering what she was getting at.</p>
    <p>Tracey shifted uncomfortably wishing she had kept her mouth shut but Draco was waiting for her to answer.</p>
    <p>Gathering her courage, she said, "I heard she married Theo."</p>
    <p>Draco stiffened and quickly drained his drink, wetting his suddenly dry lips, he answered, "She did, he passed away nearly two years ago."</p>
    <p>Reaching over, she tenderly placed her hand over his gently rubbing his knuckles and said, "I'm such an idiot, I am so sorry."</p>
    <p>Slowly, he withdrew his hand from under hers and replied, "Don't worry about it."</p>
    <p>An awkward silence followed.</p>
    <p>"She was an amazing girl back at school," Tracey complimented Hermione.</p>
    <p>Draco felt his eyes glaze over fondly, "Nothing has changed except she's more brilliant now."</p>
    <p>Tracey studied his face, "You really love her, don't you?</p>
    <p>He smiled and replied, "Yes I do," and then asked, "What about you?"</p>
    <p>Twirling her fork around the pasta, she answered amused, "Oh, I'm living the single life, I'm away a lot mostly at sea and things."</p>
    <p>"Well, any bloke would be lucky to have you," he told her without much thought chewing on a piece of steak.</p>
    <p>Tracey blushed and looked at Draco through lowered eyelashes.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>The minute Hermione came into view, Ryan was on his feet.</p>
    <p>He pulled out a chair and she sat down looking at him weirdly.</p>
    <p>"What are you playing at?" Hermione asked flatly, crossing her arms across her chest.</p>
    <p>Calling a server over, he asked perplexed, "What do you mean?"</p>
    <p>Throwing her arms wide, she gestured to their table and soft candlelight, "All this."</p>
    <p>He picked a bottle of expensive red wine from the list and the server nodded before disappearing to bring them the bottle.</p>
    <p>Ryan shrugged, "It was a charity event, I placed a bid and won, what is the big deal?"</p>
    <p>Her throat scratchy, she took a drink of water to lubricate it.</p>
    <p>The server arrived with the bottle, skillfully uncorked it and poured a glass.</p>
    <p>Ryan swirled it around his glass expertly and took a delicate sip.</p>
    <p>Nodding his approval, he dismissed the server.</p>
    <p>Hermione watched in interest.</p>
    <p>Seriously, who the bloody hell was this man?</p>
    <p>First, he drops forty thousand Galleons at the bid and she knew an Auror made nowhere near to save up that amount to just donate away.</p>
    <p>And now he sniffed and sipped wine like a true connoisseur.</p>
    <p>Ryan poured her a glass of wine, the liquid splashed around the large balloon glass and he said proudly, "It is a wonderful thing you are doing, I donate to a lot of charity events back home."</p>
    <p>He mentioned a few projects.</p>
    <p>For the first time since meeting Ryan, Hermione was impressed.</p>
    <p>She had heard of the charities.</p>
    <p>Opening the beautifully printed menu, he asked, "So what's good here?"</p>
    <p>The Petrus was a Michelin star fine dining restaurant that served the best French Cuisine known to London.</p>
    <p>Following suit, she shrugged, "I've not been here before."</p>
    <p>Ryan studied the area and nodded impressed, "It is quite fancy, isn't it?"</p>
    <p>Settling on mainly chicken entrée, Hermione replied, "Yes, it's a bit much for my liking."</p>
    <p>Quick to answer, he confidently asked, "We can go somewhere else if you like."</p>
    <p>Smiling Hermione reminded him, "We can't, it's in the contract."</p>
    <p>Hesitating, Ryan added sarcastically, "I'm surprised your boyfriend didn't tag along."</p>
    <p>Hermione frowned, she hated the way she left.</p>
    <p>Draco was in her blood, she missed him already.</p>
    <p>Picking up her glass, she replied bitterly, "He's at his charity dinner."</p>
    <p>"Oh, that's right. Sexy woman bid on him," he retorted smugly.</p>
    <p>Biting back a nasty retort, Hermione asked angrily, "Are you trying to upset me?"</p>
    <p>Ryan hid a laugh, his eyes bore into hers as he said, "You can do better than him."</p>
    <p>Rolling her eyes, she shot back, "And I suppose you think you're better."</p>
    <p>He raised his glass, "Without a doubt."</p>
    <p>Changing the topic, she asked with interest, "How's the case going?"</p>
    <p>Smiling triumphantly, he replied excitedly, "Great, one more bastard to go, the teams are already closing in on him."</p>
    <p>Locking eyes with her, he said, "I'll be out of your hair soon."</p>
    <p>She forked a piece of red cabbage and smiled, "Hmm….good."</p>
    <p>His tone softened longingly, "Admit it, you will miss me."</p>
    <p>Hermione replied at once, "Not even a little."</p>
    <p>Staring into his wine glass, a slight edge to his voice, he said, "The best part of this trip has been you."</p>
    <p>Bringing his face up to meet her gaze, Ryan continued, "I have never met a woman that infuriates me, challenges me and makes me want her as much as you."</p>
    <p>Hermione stopped eating and dropped her fork with a clatter.</p>
    <p>"I'm sorry, but that's how I feel and I cannot help it," he offered in explanation to her surprised look.</p>
    <p>She continued to stare at him, seeing him in a different light.</p>
    <p>Signalling the waiter, he ordered another bottle of wine, "I know Justin has spoken to you but I want to as well."</p>
    <p>Her curiosity spiked, "What are you talking about?"</p>
    <p>Reaching across the table, he took her hand in his, "Join us in Washington or New York, you are wasted here. You have so much potential."</p>
    <p>She took her hand from under his and played with the napkin on her lap, "I can't leave, my whole world is here."</p>
    <p>Ryan glared and asked, "If by the world you mean Malfoy."</p>
    <p>Hermione felt her temper rise, "To a part, yes I do."</p>
    <p>He scoffed and laughed sarcastically, "You have no idea do you?"</p>
    <p>Leaning forward, the candlelight illuminated her face, she asked curiously, "What are you talking about?"</p>
    <p>He leaned forward, his face inches away from hers, "You and him, how others look at the two of you."</p>
    <p>Hermione sighed, she had a vague idea of the gossip that circulated among the more prominent witches and wizards.</p>
    <p>"Darling, they have nothing nice to say about you or your relationship," he drawled in his American accent.</p>
    <p>Narrowing her eyes suspiciously, she asked, "How would you know?"</p>
    <p>He laughed, "I'm a fucking Auror. I see things, hear things that others don't."</p>
    <p>Looking around, he whispered, "I was at the event for a sole reason."</p>
    <p>Without waiting for him to finish, Hermione spat out, "To spy."</p>
    <p>Ryan motioned for her to keep her voice down and replied, "Yes, to spy, Kingsley believes purebloods are helping the uprising in America."</p>
    <p>Hermione rolled her eyes in disgust, "Wouldn't be the first time they stood with the dark side."</p>
    <p>He nodded and added, "They think you tricked or used magic on Malfoy and your late husband."</p>
    <p>Blind rage took over and she cried angrily, "WHAT?"</p>
    <p>Ryan seemed genuinely upset, "I'm sorry."</p>
    <p>"What else?" Hermione hissed out of the corner of her mouth.</p>
    <p>"I rather not go into details but there's no life for you here," he told her frankly.</p>
    <p>Hermione stared at him, listening, taking in everything he said.</p>
    <p>Sneering he continued, "Your precious Death Eater will have no choice but to end his relationship with you."</p>
    <p>Ryan spat in disgust, "The other pureblood families will not allow the Malfoys to soil their blood with a Muggleborn witch."</p>
    <p>Feeling the bile rise, she muttered, "Please stop talking."</p>
    <p>He reached over, retook her hand and laced his fingers through hers.</p>
    <p>"I implore you to take this offer," Ryan pleaded desperately.</p>
    <p>She pulled her hand out from under his roughly and firmly retorted, "No!"</p>
    <p>He homed in for the kill. "You are not a succubus!"</p>
    <p>Her eyes widened in shock, her voice broke as she asked, "They called me that?"</p>
    <p>Ryan nodded, he had not meant to tell her everything, but she was in bitter denial.</p>
    <p>"If you ever change your mind, you know where to find us," he informed her affectionately.</p>
    <p>Hermione clutched her head, she felt the room spin dangerously.</p>
    <p>After composing herself, she rose and Ryan held her coat out for her.</p>
    <p>Carefully she slipped into it.</p>
    <p>They stepped out of the restaurant and the cool crisp air hit their face, settling on their noses.</p>
    <p>Hugging the coats tightly to their bodies, they stood staring at the ramble of passing cars.</p>
    <p>Turning to Hermione, Ryan asked, "Do you want to get a drink?</p>
    <p>As much as her head said no, she overruled it and nodded in agreement.</p>
    <p>He smiled brightly and took her hand firmly in his and inquired, "Muggle or Wizard pub?</p>
    <p>Hermione returned the smile and answered, "Muggle please."</p>
    <p>Ryan took out his wand and waved it.</p>
    <p>They disappeared into the night.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Draco laughed at a joke Tracy cracked.</p>
    <p>The server arrived with their dessert.</p>
    <p>She swallowed a mouthful of chocolate and closed her eyes in enjoyment.</p>
    <p>Scooping a hefty portion, she pointed it towards Draco, "You have to try this chocolate pudding, it's so good."</p>
    <p>Before he could react she shoved the spoon into his mouth and fed him.</p>
    <p>He licked his lips, "That is wickedly good."</p>
    <p>Tracey smiled and licked the spoon clean, "I'm really enjoying myself."</p>
    <p>Draco smiled, "Me too."</p>
    <p>He added with a laugh, "I was bloody shitting myself wondering who the fuck bid on me."</p>
    <p>She bit her lip innocently, "You want to get a drink after?"</p>
    <p>Flashing his signature grin, he agreed, "Sure, I'm game."</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>They sat at the Muggle bar, the stools were comfortable, and the Irish themed pub was dark, dingy but inviting.</p>
    <p>Hermione opted for a rum and Ryan stuck with beer.</p>
    <p>"I have to ask," she turned to him.</p>
    <p>A Muggle bumped into him and he split his beer, glaring at the Muggle Ryan composed himself and said, "Ask away."</p>
    <p>"How did you drop forty thousand Galleons at the auction?" Hermione asked looking him over.</p>
    <p>Ryan laughed, the noise of the bar drowned it out, "It's family money, my parents own a lucrative ranch in Texas."</p>
    <p>They had a few drinks and for once Ryan was not being an enormous prat.</p>
    <p>Looking at her watch, she said, "It's getting late."</p>
    <p>He reached for his wallet but she stopped him.</p>
    <p>Pulling out her clutch, she smiled, "Drinks are on me."</p>
    <p>Reluctantly, he placed the wallet inside his coat pocket.</p>
    <p>Taking her arm, Ryan navigated Hermione out of the crowded pub and said, "Come on, I'll see you home and get lost."</p>
    <p>Outside her flat, she turned to him with the key in hand, "I had a good time."</p>
    <p>She smiled warmly, "See what you can accomplish when you aren't being a complete arsehole?"</p>
    <p>Ryan laughed and bent to kiss her cheek.</p>
    <p>He lingered for longer than necessary pressing her body closer to hers.</p>
    <p>Hermione stepped back quickly, "Well, goodnight."</p>
    <p>Sighing, Ryan replied, "Goodnight."</p>
    <p>Once inside, she tossed her clutch on to the couch and plopped down.</p>
    <p>Pulling out her phone, she fought the urge to text or call Draco.</p>
    <p>He had sent her one text.</p>
    <p>
      <strong>I love you very much, Granger, I miss you already.</strong>
    </p>
    <p>She looked at the time of the message, it was nearly two hours ago.</p>
    <p>Frowning, Hermione tossed it aside, walked into the bathroom and ran the bathtub full of water adding her bath salts.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>"Four shots, Tom," Draco yelled over the noise.</p>
    <p>Tracey laughed, "Last ones Malfoy or you will be carrying me home."</p>
    <p>He laughed out loud.</p>
    <p>They downed the tequila shots in record time.</p>
    <p>Deciding to call it a night, they stepped out of the Leaky Cauldron.</p>
    <p>Tipsy as fuck, the cold air hit them straight in the face and Tracey doubled over almost throwing up.</p>
    <p>Draco helped her up and she slurred, "I need to get back to my empty hotel room."</p>
    <p>She added hopefully, "Care to join me?"</p>
    <p>She reached up to kiss him but he quickly offered his pale cheek.</p>
    <p>"Trace…" Draco muttered and held her at a distance before adding, "Hermione is my everything."</p>
    <p>Tracey slapped her head hard, embarrassed, she mumbled, "Of course I know, I'm sorry."</p>
    <p>Taking her hand, he smiled sympathetically, "Come on, let's get you to the Ritz."</p>
    <p>She led him to her floor and they stood outside her room.</p>
    <p>Tracey Davis was drunk, she squinted her eyes and rummaged through her small clutch for the key.</p>
    <p>When she failed to find it, Draco took the bag and searched for it.</p>
    <p>While he searched, she leaned against the wall and fought the urge to vomit.</p>
    <p>Draco held up the key victoriously and opened the door.</p>
    <p>She stumbled over the entrance, dragging him in with her.</p>
    <p>Not noticing that they had been followed, he helped her inside.</p>
    <p>She was drunk and he was a gentleman.</p>
    <p>Despite the alarm bells going off in his head, he helped her against his better judgement.</p>
    <p>She fell onto the bed, her body sprawled awkwardly on top of the sheets and he watched as she snuggled into the many pillows.</p>
    <p>Looking him over flirtatiously, she patted the spot next to her.</p>
    <p>Draco smirked and took out his wand.</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I loved everyone's input on the previous chapter! The different viewpoints were really interesting.</p><p>THANK YOU FOR ALL THE AWESOME COMMENTS! 😊</p><p>Every couple faces their share of problems and misunderstandings.</p><p>This chapter is a bit angsty and intense but also carries a beautiful memory.</p><p>Enjoy Chapter Twenty-Two!</p><p>Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! 😊</p><p>Stay safe beautiful people! ❤</p><p>HAPPY READING! :) 🙌</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco lay on his stomach, fast asleep, his arm over the side of the bed and long fingers lightly brushing the floor.</p><p>His chest moved with deep content breathing, strands of hair fell carelessly across his face.</p><p>The soft buzz of a vibrating mobile penetrated his deep slumber.</p><p>He stirred disoriented, his body felt sore with use and his head throbbed.</p><p>The mobile buzzed relentlessly.</p><p>Cursing, eyes closed he reached to where he had left it.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Knocking the lampshade clumsily over in the process, he answered disgruntled.</p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="storycontent nocopy">
    <p>"HAVE YOU SEEN THE PROPHET?" Blaise bellowed from the other end.</p>
    <p>Draco groaned, and held the phone away from his ear and hissed, "I'm still asleep arsehole."</p>
    <p>"You better get your arse up, because there's a picture of you going into Tracey's hotel room on the front page," Blaise informed him urgently.</p>
    <p>Draco's eyes snapped open, he was wide awake.</p>
    <p>"WHAT?" he roared at his best friend in utter disbelief.</p>
    <p>Kicking the sheets off, he jumped off the bed and staggered.</p>
    <p>Phone in hand he ran at breakneck speed to the kitchen and quickly picked up the paper Dotty had left out for him.</p>
    <p>The small house elf cleaned the kitchen and tutted disapprovingly.</p>
    <p>He tore off the band and stared at the headline.</p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>DAVIS AND MALFOY PAINT THE TOWN RED.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Charity Auction Exclusive. See page 7 for pictures and further details.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Tracey Davis and Draco Malfoy briefly dated in Hogwarts and the duo seem keen to rekindle their relationship.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>What does war heroine Hermione Granger Nott have to say about this?</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Malfoy and Nott spotted getting cosy at the Masquerade Ball.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Tracey Davis might want to watch her back.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>We look forward to following this new wizarding love triangle.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>A blown-up picture of him going inside Tracey's room was the highlight of the front page and right next to it was a smaller picture of him kissing Hermione.</p>
    <p>With the caption - <strong>Happy ending?</strong> It carried a sly innuendo.</p>
    <p>Fuck, shit.</p>
    <p>Draco groaned, the phone still in hand, he forgot Blaise was still connected.</p>
    <p>His voice made him jump, "What the fuck did you do last night?"</p>
    <p>Draco massaged the bridge of his nose and explained, "Trace got drunk, I helped her get back to the room."</p>
    <p>The memory came rushing back as did the bile rising from his stomach.</p>
    <p>Drunk, she had flopped down on the large bed and propositioned him. Offering a polite smile, he had pulled out his wand, waved goodbye and apparated home at once.</p>
    <p>No bloody way was he going to sit down or be in the room for a minute longer than required.</p>
    <p>He knew his good deed would come back to bite him in the arse.</p>
    <p>He looked at the picture again and frowned.</p>
    <p>Fuck, it looked bad, it looked really bad.</p>
    <p>Idiot, idiot, idiot</p>
    <p>Blaise roared with laughter, "Granger is going to fucking kill you."</p>
    <p>Draco threw his head back and growled.</p>
    <p>Dotty jumped in fear, the small elf dropped the rag she was holding in alarm.</p>
    <p>FUCK!</p>
    <p>Hermione...</p>
    <p>Cutting the call, he made a mad dash to the bathroom.</p>
    <p>He had to get to her fast.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Hermione stared at the Prophet and then stared some more.</p>
    <p>She held the paper at a safe distance, treating it like a disease and twisted it at angles to analyze the pictures further.</p>
    <p>The blood in her veins turned ice-cold, a shudder ran down her spine and she held onto the kitchen counter to support herself.</p>
    <p>Picture 1 - Laughing, innocent enough, no problem.</p>
    <p>Picture 2 - Touching his hand over the table, crossing a line but still fine not a big deal.</p>
    <p>Picture 3 - Feeding him chocolate pudding, jealously, possessiveness, so far past the line, it was no longer visible.</p>
    <p>Picture 4 - Going inside her hotel room, blackened murderous rage, everything bathed in red. She was going to kill them both.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Please no, it couldn't be true.</em>
    </p>
    <p><em>Draco would never hurt her like this</em>.</p>
    <p>Unbearable searing pain tore through her.</p>
    <p>The paper still in her hands, she crushed it furiously.</p>
    <p>Her head throbbed and she held onto the kitchen counter to support herself.</p>
    <p>The phone rang, a popular Muggle song filled the small space.</p>
    <p>Reaching over with trembling hands, she flipped it open and pressed the button.</p>
    <p>"Calm down," came Ginny's concerned voice.</p>
    <p>Hermione laughed hysterically, "Oh, I'm fucking calm."</p>
    <p>She picked up a lethal-looking knife, "Calm enough to run this knife through his cheating heart."</p>
    <p>An awkward silence followed her statement.</p>
    <p>"You don't know if he cheated," Harry's gently voice cut through the tension.</p>
    <p>They had put her on speaker and she did the same.</p>
    <p>Grinding her teeth together, she hissed, "Not everyone is a fucking saint like you, Harry."</p>
    <p>Harry took a deep breath and said, "Hermione, be rational."</p>
    <p>She eyed the knife, her reflection visible on the blade, "Fuck being rational."</p>
    <p>Ginny tried again, trying to keep her voice steady, "Calm down, let him explain."</p>
    <p>Hermione laughed again and cried, "You fucking calm down, if this was Harry, we would be searching for body parts all over England."</p>
    <p>Stepping away from the phone, Ginny stifled a laugh and Harry shushed her.</p>
    <p>After composing herself, the redhead replied, "Fair enough, but give the man a chance to explain why the fuck he thought it would be a good idea to go inside that cow's room."</p>
    <p>Harry frowned at his wife's choice of words.</p>
    <p>There was a spot on the knife, that would not do.</p>
    <p>Going over to the sink, Hermione ran the knife under cool water and spat out in blackened rage, "A better reason than to stick his cock in her."</p>
    <p>"He loves you," Harry stated confidently.</p>
    <p>"Of course, I do," came the husky reply from behind her.</p>
    <p>Turning around at once, Hermione narrowed her eyes to slits, her chest heaving with the rapid intake of air.</p>
    <p>Through clenched teeth, she spat, flecks of rabid spit flew out, "Get the fuck out of my flat, Malfoy."</p>
    <p>Draco eyed the knife with caution and carefully said, "Put the knife down, darling."</p>
    <p>Putting his hands up in surrender, he closed the distance between them slowly.</p>
    <p>"Darling? Oh, I'm so not your fucking darling," she shouted at him and threw the paper at his face.</p>
    <p>It hit his chest and fell to the floor in a crumpled mess.</p>
    <p>Her eyes deadly, she yelled, "LOVE TRIANGLE? TRACEY CAN HAVE YOU BECAUSE I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU."</p>
    <p>Closing his eyes, Draco took in everything she threw at him. He deserved every word but it hurt just the same.</p>
    <p>Firmly grasping onto the phone, she asked at once, "Ginny can I come over?"</p>
    <p>Ginny and Harry exchanged looks of concern and replied, "Er...yes, of course."</p>
    <p>Letting out an exasperated sigh, Harry sternly said, "Talk to Malfoy first and then come over."</p>
    <p>Staring at Draco's face in disgust, she replied, "I have nothing to say to this two-timing, promise-breaking..."</p>
    <p>She struggled to find the last word</p>
    <p>"Slytherin?" Ginny offered at once and Harry rolled his eyes.</p>
    <p>Hermione let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you...SLYTHERIN."</p>
    <p>Draco stood rooted to the spot. His eyes pleading with her to listen.</p>
    <p>"Hermione…" he started to say but she cut him off with the slice of her hand.</p>
    <p>Walking over, she grabbed her wand.</p>
    <p>Realizing what his fiery witch was about to do, he closed the distance between them fast and put his arms around her holding her captive against his chest.</p>
    <p>He kissed the top of her head and pleaded desperately, "Please love, let me explain."</p>
    <p>The call still connected, Ginny whispered to Harry, "Should we listen?"</p>
    <p>Taking the phone from his wife's grasp, he said firmly, "No, of course not."</p>
    <p>Ginny pouted, "But I really want to."</p>
    <p>Harry shook his head and cut the call.</p>
    <p>Draco cupped Hermione's face, his eyes looking into hers, imploring her to listen and understand.</p>
    <p>Her eyes filled with tears and spilt over.</p>
    <p>The sound of her loud sobs echoed through the flat.</p>
    <p>"Why, Draco?" she asked him over and over.</p>
    <p>
      <em>I love you, why did you sleep with her?</em>
    </p>
    <p>He gathered her to him again and told her firmly, "Nothing happened, my love."</p>
    <p>
      <em>I could never hurt you like that.</em>
    </p>
    <p>The tears kept coming, her heart felt like it was breaking into a thousand pieces.</p>
    <p>Her fingers dug into his white t-shirt, clawing at the cloth.</p>
    <p>"What were you doing inside her room, Draco?" she managed to ask between the sobs</p>
    <p>They slid to the ground, his hands soothingly rubbed her back, "Shhh...baby please don't cry."</p>
    <p>Hermione tried in vain to compose herself and control the flood of emotions that kept coming.</p>
    <p>She placed her palms against his chest and gave a hard push but he was too strong.</p>
    <p>Draco held onto her tightly and pleaded for her to listen to him.</p>
    <p>She put all her strength and pushed him back, losing balance he stumbled backwards and Hermione got to her feet.</p>
    <p>He rose next and reached for her but purposely, she stepped back and stared at him through tear-stained eyelids.</p>
    <p>"Hermione….please," Draco whispered miserably.</p>
    <p>"I can't look at you," she told him in anguish clutching her heaving chest.</p>
    <p>"Nothing happened," he repeated slowly.</p>
    <p>He would keep repeating it for as long as she needed.</p>
    <p>"She's nobody, just an old friend," he added weakly.</p>
    <p>Her eyes clouded over with anger and she spat, "I know who the fuck Tracey Davis is, Malfoy."</p>
    <p>He tried miserably to hold her but she pulled away in disgust and told him viciously, "Please don't touch me."</p>
    <p>The pain spreading throughout her body was too much to bear.</p>
    <p>"I helped her to her room because she was drunk," Draco explained further hoping to appease her anger and restore the trust he had lost in seconds.</p>
    <p>Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and spun around to face him, she spun around so fast her hair fell wildly around her face in an untidy mess.</p>
    <p>Eyeing him suspiciously, she asked slowly, "How the hell did she get drunk?"</p>
    <p>Draco swallowed and replied, "We went to the Leaky Cauldron for drinks after."</p>
    <p>"Oh, did you? Great," she turned on her heel and walked quickly into the bedroom.</p>
    <p>Reaching for trainers, she sat down on her bed, put them on and said coolly, "I want you to leave."</p>
    <p>He stood his ground and stared at her, "No, I'm not going anywhere until we talk about this."</p>
    <p>"I don't have a bloody thing to say to you," Hermione stood up and shot back.</p>
    <p>He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked into her pained face, "Please, believe me, I would never cheat on you."</p>
    <p>Breaking free from his grasp, she took a step back and hissed, "I want you to leave, Draco, before I do something we both regret."</p>
    <p>His breathing hitched at her meaning and he slowly shook his head, "You don't mean that."</p>
    <p>Clutching her head in pain, she screamed, "Please I'm begging you, GET OUT!"</p>
    <p>Tears filled his grey orbs, blurring the colour in them.</p>
    <p>Taking out his wand reluctantly, he waved it and disappeared.</p>
    <p>She backed away, her legs gave out and she fell onto the bed.</p>
    <p>Hands in her laps, she stared at her palms and the tears that fell into them pooling in the middle.</p>
    <p>Why the hell was she wearing shoes?</p>
    <p>Taking them off, she tossed them violently across the room and tore the clothes from her body while running to the bathroom.</p>
    <p>She crumpled in the tub and let the heavy sobs consume her.</p>
    <p>Hugging her legs to her chest, the water relentlessly washed over her trembling body.</p>
    <p>The cries bounced off the sides of the tub muffled only by the steady stream of water that fell over her naked body.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>His feet touched the ground, head in his hands, he fell on to the bed they shared night after night.</p>
    <p>How could he have been this stupid?</p>
    <p>No good deed goes unpunished.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Please, my love...</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>I'm sorry...</em>
    </p>
    <p>Tracey had been perfectly decent up until she got a few drinks in her.</p>
    <p>He ran his fingers through his hair.</p>
    <p>The throbbing returned and he wracked his brains for a solution.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>The breakfast table at Greengrass Manor was quiet except for the sound of silverware against china plates.</p>
    <p>Reaching over Astoria pulled The Prophet towards her.</p>
    <p>She saw her mother glance in the direction of her father, they exchanged a grave look.</p>
    <p>The front page jumped out and she shot out of her seat involuntarily.</p>
    <p>"Sit down and finish your breakfast," Victoria Greengrass instructed sternly.</p>
    <p>Her chest heaving, she read the article and then read it again.</p>
    <p>Tracey? What the absolute fuck?</p>
    <p>Astoria fought the urge to swear in front of her parents.</p>
    <p>Inwardly a storm was brewing, she had to speak to her dear stepsister.</p>
    <p>The fucking bitch, how dare she go after Draco.</p>
    <p>Hurriedly finishing breakfast, she excused herself politely and ran unceremoniously to her room.</p>
    <p>Pulling out her mobile, Astoria searched for Tracey's number and pressed the button.</p>
    <p>Phone at her ear, she paced around the room impatiently and thought,<em> pick up, you bloody bint.</em></p>
    <p>Five rings later, the call connected.</p>
    <p>"Trace?" Astoria cried shrilly.</p>
    <p>Silence and then a swift answer, "Nothing happened Tori, so don't get your knickers in a fucking twist."</p>
    <p>Hand on her hip, Astoria demanded, "How did he end up in your fucking room?"</p>
    <p>Tracey laughed and shot back, "That is none of your bloody business, do us all a favour little sister and focus on your fiancé."</p>
    <p>The line went dead and Astoria stared at the screen in fury.</p>
    <p>There was no love lost between the two stepsisters.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Naked and water dripping, Hermione walked around the room and sat down at the dressing table.</p>
    <p>Opening her jewellery box, she fished out a silver ring and slipped it on. At once her thumb started to touch and twirl the small ring around.</p>
    <p>Aimlessly wandering around the flat, Hermione settled by the window, looking out into the sea of building tops that littered the view.</p>
    <p>She twirled the ring relentlessly until it hurt and made her skin raw.</p>
    <p>Tiny beads of blood appeared but she paid no heed to it.</p>
    <p>The compulsion was back with vengeance.</p>
    <p>It soothe her, it helped her to focus.</p>
    <p>She fought the urge to sleep.</p>
    <p>The minute she closed her eyes, they appeared before her.</p>
    <p>Naked bodies writhing bathed in sweat, names being moaned and screamed.</p>
    <p>Draco calling out another name.</p>
    <p>Hermione clutched the sides of her head and rocked back and forth.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Did he not love her?</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Had they not been through enough?</em>
    </p>
    <p>Her fingers shivered, the blood in her veins turned cold.</p>
    <p>Pangs of hunger twisted her stomach, she pushed the feeling away and forcefully pulling at her jumper.</p>
    <p>His quidditch jumper.</p>
    <p>His smell.</p>
    <p>The tears came again.</p>
    <p>Calls and texts went unanswered.</p>
    <p>Draco had called no less than thirty times.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Narcissa frowned at the headline and front page.</p>
    <p>Disappointed with her son's behaviour, she massaged the bridge of her nose in exhaustion.</p>
    <p>The boy needed a good talking to. His conduct was completely unacceptable.</p>
    <p>She debated whether to speak with Draco and then The Prophet.</p>
    <p>The bloody vultures had no business running such a rancid article.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>"Harry, should we check on Mi?" Ginny asked desperately and shuddered at the memory of Hermione lying in a pool of her blood.</p>
    <p>He looked up from the paper and locked eyes with his worried wife, he knew what Ginny was subtly trying to say.</p>
    <p>Harry reached for his tea and took a large gulp, "Have you tried calling her?"</p>
    <p>Ginny's brow creased in worry and she nodded, "Over five times."</p>
    <p>They locked worried glances and Harry replied solemnly, "I'll go over in a bit."</p>
    <p>Ginny visibly relaxed and sighed, she took her cup and her husband's mug to the sink.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Draco threw his phone hard in frustration.</p>
    <p>It hit the couch, split open and the battery fell out.</p>
    <p>Groaning at his stupidity, he assembled it and tried calling her again</p>
    <p>The worry was eating away at him. She was prone to do unpredictable things.</p>
    <p>His blood ran cold at the memory of her almost lifeless body on the floor.</p>
    <p>He was losing his bloody mind.</p>
    <p>Deciding to give her another half an hour, he picked up a green apple and bit into it hard.</p>
    <p>The juice from the apple erupted inside his mouth and dribbled down his chin.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Hermione tossed and turned, unable to sleep, she felt the sudden rush of bile creep up her throat and into her mouth.</p>
    <p>The pillows and cover fell to the floor in her hurry to make it to the bathroom in time.</p>
    <p>She barely made it, flecks of vomit littered the bathroom floor as she held on to the commode and vomited violently.</p>
    <p>The sound of apparation pierced the sounds of her retching.</p>
    <p>The door flung open and Draco strode to her side at once.</p>
    <p>He ran his fingers down her hair soothingly and asked in growing concern, "Darling, what's wrong?"</p>
    <p>In the past forty-eight hours, she barely had a cup of tea.</p>
    <p>Lack of food made her weak. Her skin pale with a lack of nourishment.</p>
    <p>Weakly she pushed him aside.</p>
    <p>He paced around the room impatiently, waiting for her to come out.</p>
    <p>Wiping her mouth, she stumbled and Draco caught her easily.</p>
    <p>His eyes wide with worry, he kissed the top of her head and pleaded, "Talk to me, Granger."</p>
    <p>Weakly, Hermione pushed him away and went to sit on her bed, "I have nothing to say, I'm tired."</p>
    <p>Staring into her face in alarm, he asked quickly, "When did you last eat?"</p>
    <p>"Why are you here?" she asked with as much contempt as she could muster.</p>
    <p>"Because I love you," Draco replied at once and asked firmly, "Hermione answer me, when did you last eat?"</p>
    <p>She shrugged and tried to lie down, "I'm not hungry."</p>
    <p>Scooping her up, he took her into the living room, placing her on the couch, he hurriedly opened the fridge.</p>
    <p>There were no signs of prepared food.</p>
    <p>Quickly making a cup of hot milk tea, he held it out to her, "Please drink it, but slowly."</p>
    <p>The smell enticed her, taking the hot beverage she took a sip and leaned into the couch.</p>
    <p>He could hardly bear it.</p>
    <p>Draco sat down next to Hermione and with a strained voice asked, "Can I stay?"</p>
    <p>She stared out of the window and mumbled, "I don't want you in my bed."</p>
    <p>That hurt him, it pricked his heart uncomfortably.</p>
    <p>Nodding solemnly, he pressed, "I'll sleep on the couch."</p>
    <p>Continuing to look out the window at the pigeons flying around in the dark, she muttered, "If that's what you wish."</p>
    <p>Out of the corner of her eye, she watched him roughly fluff the cushions and take off his trousers.</p>
    <p>In his boxers, he laid down on the plush couch and stared at the ceiling, his arm casually under his head.</p>
    <p>Hermione stared at him for a brief moment, switched off the light and padded barefoot into her room.</p>
    <p>Slipping back the covers, she slid in and stared at the ceiling herself.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Love was unimaginable pain.</em>
    </p>
    <p>Hours passed and she still stared unblinkingly at the ceiling.</p>
    <p>Knowing he was asleep on her couch, his long frame curled uncomfortably was disturbing to her.</p>
    <p>Slowly without bothering with the lights, she walked over to the couch and stood over him.</p>
    <p>Half his body was spilling over the couch. In his deep slumber, he would roll right off the edge and fall to the ground.</p>
    <p>He snored lightly, platinum locks fell carelessly across his forehead.</p>
    <p>Gently brushing it away, Hermione turned to leave but a hand grasped her wrist and she fell backwards onto his lap.</p>
    <p>Draco held her tight around the middle, his lips at her neck he kissed the soft skin, making her come alive under his touch.</p>
    <p>Hermione moaned, she felt his erection press through her nightdress.</p>
    <p>Breaking out of his grasp, she stood up and purposely walked away without a second glance.</p>
    <p>With a heavy heart, he watched her walk into the room and close the door.</p>
    <p>He rubbed his cock, adjusted it and willed the hardness to subside.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>The first rays of sunlight hit his face directly.</p>
    <p>Groaning and miserable, Draco got up and stretched.</p>
    <p>His back ached from the awkward sleeping position.</p>
    <p>He looked towards the room, the door was firmly closed.</p>
    <p>Sighing, he got up and headed towards the kitchen to get breakfast started.</p>
    <p>Hermione hardly got any sleep, she continued to stare at the ceiling.</p>
    <p>The brightness that seeped into her room told her it was a new day.</p>
    <p>Pushing herself off the bed, she grabbed a towel and headed towards the bathroom.</p>
    <p>The loud clattering of falling pans made her head turn towards the kitchen.</p>
    <p>She smiled as she pictured Draco bent over trying to look for the frying pan.</p>
    <p>The cool water felt glorious, it washed over her skin making every nerve ending come to life.</p>
    <p>Squeezing a generous portion of body wash onto the loofah, she ran the soft material along her body, leaving no place untouched.</p>
    <p>Moving between her thighs, she ached for the man in the kitchen.</p>
    <p>His hands, the swollen red lips, touching and caressing her body slowly.</p>
    <p>A whimper escaped her lips and she quickly pushed the feelings away.</p>
    <p>She would not give in so easily.</p>
    <p>Dressed and attaching an earring, Hermione strode confidently into the kitchen in extra high heels.</p>
    <p>Draco looked her over, she looked professionally stunning and immensely fuckable.</p>
    <p>Not that she would let him touch her in her current state of epic pissedofness.</p>
    <p>Turning around, he placed a plate with an egg white omelette and a cup of tea in front of her.</p>
    <p>Smiling warmly, he proclaimed proudly, "I made you breakfast."</p>
    <p>She eyed the plate and replied, "Thank you, but I'm not hungry."</p>
    <p>Purposely ignoring him, she busied herself with the files she needed to take to the Ministry.</p>
    <p>Frowning, he interrupted her task, "What did you last eat?"</p>
    <p>She continued with her task and paid him no attention.</p>
    <p>Draco went to stand behind her, Hermione shivered at the hot breath on the side of her neck.</p>
    <p>"Please talk to me," he whispered into her ear, dropping to kiss her earlobe.</p>
    <p>His arm went around her waist, pulling her towards his body he placed lingering kisses on her neck.</p>
    <p>Long fingers travelled down the blouse and unbuttoned the stubborn protesting buttons.</p>
    <p>Her chest heaved with his actions, a moan escaped through her parted lips.</p>
    <p>His hand slipped inside her bra and freed a delectable mound, teasing the hardening nipple.</p>
    <p>Stop, she wanted to say but her body betrayed her.</p>
    <p>He turned her to face him, hands on her thighs, his fingers inched closer to her growing wetness.</p>
    <p>When their lips touched, she froze and tried to push him away.</p>
    <p>"Let me go, I'll be late for work," Hermione muttered weakly.</p>
    <p>Frustrated, Draco let go and took a step back.</p>
    <p>Pointedly looking at the clock, he narrowed his eyes, "It's barely eight am."</p>
    <p>Ignoring his piercing gaze, she buttoned up and adjusted her blouse, "I have a meeting with Ryan."</p>
    <p>It was petty and cruel but also the truth, she did have a meeting with him.</p>
    <p>Draco's eyes darkened, "What the fuck does he want?"</p>
    <p>This time, she stared into his face and replied angrily, "None of your business."</p>
    <p>His tone deadly, "Say that again, Granger."</p>
    <p>Refusing to back down, she enunciated each word, "None of your fucking business."</p>
    <p>His temper spiked and he snarled, "Had a good time at dinner?"</p>
    <p>She let out a sarcastic laugh and quipped, "Not as good as you."</p>
    <p>Throwing his hands up in the air, he growled exasperatedly, "Nothing fucking happened. I helped a drunk woman inside."</p>
    <p>He bared his teeth and spat, "What the fuck would you have me do? Leave her on the street."</p>
    <p>Matching his anger, Hermione placed her hands on her slim hips and cried, "Ryan took me out for drinks after but he didn't step a foot inside this flat."</p>
    <p>Draco widened his eyes, the greyness in his eyes turned into a solid black, "You went to a pub with him after dinner?"</p>
    <p>She held his look and replied defiantly, "Yes I did."</p>
    <p>Again with these bloody double standards.</p>
    <p>So, it was okay for him but not for her? Fucking bullshit.</p>
    <p>He advanced on her and she stood her ground.</p>
    <p>Leaning closer to her face, he sneered, "Is that why you were so keen not to meet that night?"</p>
    <p>That little question pushed her clean off.</p>
    <p>Her anger reached its peak, it washed over her petite frame and came to rest behind her fiery brown orbs.</p>
    <p>She cocked her head to one side and let a cruel smile curve her lips, "Of course, I went over to his hotel room and we fucked till I screamed his name."</p>
    <p>Closing her eyes, she moaned mockingly.</p>
    <p>Draco stumbled backwards, his breathing jagged, it painfully increased.</p>
    <p>His lips quivered, he ran his tongue along the bottom lip moisturizing the sudden dryness.</p>
    <p>Hands balled into fists and vibrated with the anger flaring through his blood.</p>
    <p>Their naked bodies swam in front of his eyes.</p>
    <p>Her legs around another man, her lips on his chest.</p>
    <p>He closed his eyes shut, willing it to go away.</p>
    <p>The pain in his head increased, he felt soft hands pull his wrists away from his temple.</p>
    <p>He slowly opened her eyes to see her staring at his face intently.</p>
    <p>Without hesitation, he grabbed the back of her head and crushed his lips with hers.</p>
    <p>Taken back, Hermione sank into the kiss, holding his head to hers pushing her tongue against his eagerness.</p>
    <p>She had taken it too far. Way too far, it pained her to cause him pain.</p>
    <p>He was panting and grunting against her, his urgent need evident through the hardness in his boxers.</p>
    <p>Gently, she broke away from the kiss and ran a finger across a swollen lip.</p>
    <p>Breathing hard, Draco placed his forehead against hers and rasped, "Will I see you after work?"</p>
    <p>There was an edge to his voice.</p>
    <p>"I am working late today," she muttered.</p>
    <p>His face fell with disappointment.</p>
    <p>"Granger, I love you," Draco whispered kissing her lips.</p>
    <p>Purposely, Hermione stepped out of his embrace.</p>
    <p>Raising her voice she stated, "This has nothing to do with love. You went inside her room Draco, Merlin, knows what happened inside but you have blasted my trust to hell."</p>
    <p>Closing her eyes, she added slowly, "Stop smothering me, I want some time for myself, instead of having you breathing down my neck every second."</p>
    <p>Draco grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and bellowed, "NOTHING HAPPENED, I WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON YOU."</p>
    <p>She let him hold her but retorted painfully, "Why you would even indulge a woman you haven't met in years is beyond me."</p>
    <p>He let go and took a step back.</p>
    <p>How could he explain that it meant nothing, that it was equivalent or less to having a pint with Blaise?</p>
    <p>Tracey meant fucking nothing.</p>
    <p>He watched her leave with a heavy heart.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Arriving at the Ministry, she smoothed her skirt and jogged up the stairs.</p>
    <p>Fetching her spectacles, Hermione slipped them on, sat at her desk and waited for the incorrigible wizard to make an appearance.</p>
    <p>The rustling of robes distracted her and she looked up from the untidy clutter of papers.</p>
    <p>Ryan leaned casually against the door, the Ministry was hauntingly quiet a few early-bird workers sat at their desks but it was too early for the full workforce to be present.</p>
    <p>He walked in and placed a tall plastic cup of Muggle coffee on her table.</p>
    <p>"Drink it," he mused. </p>
    <p>He rolled his eyes and added, "How you survive only on tea truly baffles me."</p>
    <p>Hermione eyed the cup suspiciously, "It's not poisoned, is it?"</p>
    <p>Ryan laughed aloud, took the seat across from her and mused, "What would I gain by harming a talented witch like you?"</p>
    <p>Reluctantly, she took a sip and sighed.</p>
    <p>He watched her face relax, pointing at the cup he stated happily, "There's caramel and an extra pump of chocolate in that."</p>
    <p>He chuckled, "It's the best pick me up after your boyfriend cheats on you."</p>
    <p>Hermione slammed the cup hard on the table and glared at the smug American.</p>
    <p>She sneered, "You are positively giddy."</p>
    <p>He shrugged, "I told you he was no good for you."</p>
    <p>Shaking her head, Hermione shot back confidently, "Draco would never cheat on me."</p>
    <p>Ryan laughed again, "Whatever helps you sleep at night sweetheart."</p>
    <p>Leaning forward, his eyes lustful, he whispered, "He has a dick, she's pretty hot...it probably happened, make your peace with it."</p>
    <p>Hermione was furious, "I trust him."</p>
    <p>Again, he laughed openly and mocked her, "Yet here you are with me at this ungodly hour."</p>
    <p>Ignoring his effort to rile her up, she pointed at the files and hissed, "Shall we get started?"</p>
    <p>Ryan nodded a grin plastered on his face.</p>
    <p>Pushing her glasses further up the bridge of her nose, she asked. "By the way, is Justin back?"</p>
    <p>Cocking his head to the side, he locked eyes with her and retorted smugly, "Looking for revenge sex? I would be happy to oblige."</p>
    <p>Hermione ground her teeth together and glared at the vile man sitting before her.</p>
    <p>He drank his coffee and stifled a hearty laugh.</p>
    <p>Ryan smacked his lips and answered. "He's back tomorrow."</p>
    <p>He looked over the woman in front with her nose buried in papers, he smiled and pulled the files closest and opened them.</p>
    <p>They went through each detail, he was as meticulous as she was.</p>
    <p>It was a refreshing change.</p>
    <p>At half-past nine, Brenda strode into the office with a bouquet of roses larger than her small frame.</p>
    <p>Ryan groaned and muttered, "Damn, he's pathetic."</p>
    <p>Giving her a final look of disgust, he stormed out of the room.</p>
    <p>Hermione took the bouquet and inhaled deeply. The smell of fresh roses filled her space pleasantly.</p>
    <p>Smiling, she picked the card resting on top.</p>
    <p>
      <strong>I love you. </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong>Always yours </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong>- DM</strong>
    </p>
    <p>Her heart clenched within her ribcage.</p>
    <p>Their time together was sacred.</p>
    <p>Leaning back in her chair, she nervously twirled the white gold chain he had gifted her on their sixth month together.</p>
    <p>Hermione stared into nothingness and recalled the beautiful memory.</p>
    <p>
      <em>"<strong>Close your eyes," Draco instructed lovingly.</strong></em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>She looked at him suspiciously</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Rolling his eyes, he told her again, firmly this time, "Just do it, Granger."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Slowly she closed her eyes and felt his soft lips press against hers.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>She felt him take her hand and place something in her palm.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"Open," he said excitedly.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Sitting in the middle of her palm was a miniature version of the Leaning Tower of Pisa.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Delicately she picked it up and stared at it and then back at him.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Draco smiled, "We've been together for months, I thought we could take a small trip."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"To Italy?" Hermione cried in excitement.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>He nodded amused, "Unless you know another Tower of Pisa."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Her arms went around him and they embraced heatedly.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Bags packed, Draco had decided to fly instead of using a Portkey.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>They sat in the lavish first-class section of the plane.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Hermione leaned back into the comfortable wide seat and eyed Draco through lowered eyelashes.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>He was speaking to a flight attendant requesting glasses of champagne.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>She took his hand in hers and kissed his knuckles.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"Isn't this so much better than using a Portkey?" he asked a content smile on his face.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Snuggling further into the plush chair, Hermione nodded in agreement.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Their champagne flutes arrived and they clinked glasses and sipped the bubbly.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"I love you," he told her suddenly.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Leaning over, she placed a loving kiss on his lips and said, "I love you so much."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>They spent the duration of the flight chatting about their trip.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Hermione took a book out and she pointed out interesting facts and places for them to visit.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Amused and pleased by her reaction, Draco listened intently watching her excited face lovingly.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>A Porsche Panamera awaited their arrival at the airport and the driver was a vibrant wizard who pointed at buildings and gave them a brief history as he drove them to the hotel.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Draco rolled his eyes, the man talked too much. It was getting on his bloody nerves.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>When he went to tell the man to shut up, Hermione poked him in the ribs and shushed him.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>They pulled up at the Villa Spalletti Trivelli.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>After helping them with their bags, Felix the chauffeur spoke in his thick Italian accent, "Please call me whenever you want, Mr Malfoy."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Hermione looked around the lobby in awe.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>The paintings looked ancient and the décor was exquisite.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>They checked in, key in hand a butler came around and bowed politely.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Draco put his arm around Hermione and pulled her close as they followed the Butler down the corridor and along the way.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>The butler stood in front of a large oak door and pushed it open, "This is our garden suite."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Draco looked around the place and nodded his approval.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>He truly had class and elegance oozing out of him.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Hand in his pocket, crisp white shirt and beige trousers, he looked like a cross between a noble Lord and an Abercrombie model.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Hermione stood at his side taking in her surroundings.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"My name is Marcus and I'm at your service Mr and Mrs Malfoy," the butler said with a courteous bow.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Hermione felt herself blush a fiery shade of red. Her cheeks turned crimson and Draco affectionately smiled at her, his eyes full of laughter.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>The minute Marcus left, Draco gathered her in his arms and lifted her off the ground.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>She threw her head back in sweet laughter.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Laying her down gently on the bed, he lovingly undressed her.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p><em>He pushed her blue cotton summer dress over her head and she</em> <strong><em>unbuttoned his shirt, kissing each area that got exposed.</em> </strong></p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>It was gentle and precious.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>They kissed fervently holding onto each other's faces tongues pushing against each other.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"I love you always, Hermione," he whispered between kisses.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Her fingers found their way into his hair.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Reaching behind, he unhooked her bra and cupped her mounds.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Taking a rosy bud between his teeth, he slowly bit down before sucking on it.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Kissing slowly down her stomach, he reached her mildly soaked underwear.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Hooking his thumbs through the band, Draco slowly removed it and tossed it on the floor.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Her glistening wetness made him swallow hard.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>He cupped her cunt, slipping a longer finger within.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Hermione arched her back, fingers digging into the luxurious white sheets of the foreign bed.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Parting her lips, he licked the inner folds slowly.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"Fuck Draco," she moaned, her fingers running through his hair.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>He smirked, his nose touching her swollen bud.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Giving her slit another swipe with his tongue, he pushed within starting to devour her whole.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p><em>She wriggled but he held her in place, lapping</em> <strong><em>at her wetness hungrily.</em> </strong></p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Hermione tried to pull him up, "Please Draco, I want to feel you in me."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Letting go he rose and mused, "Since you asked nicely."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>She was on him in an instant.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Unbuttoning and pushing his trousers and boxers down urgently.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p><em>Eagerly, she encircled his erection and fondled it, moving</em> <strong><em>her hand up and down slowly.</em> </strong></p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Draco leaned into her touch and groaned, "Good girl."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Bringing him closer, she took him full in the mouth.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Draco almost lost balance at the sheer intensity.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>She pulled at him until only his balls were hanging outside slapping against her chin.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Spit gathered and dripped down the sides of her mouth.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Grabbing onto her head, he started to move fucking the warmth within.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Cupping his balls, she massaged it between her fingers running it over her smooth fingertips.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Eyes closed, Draco was fast losing himself to the sensation of being in Hermione's mouth.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>She moved with such skill and expertise licking and sucking on his cock.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Letting go with a loud slurp, he watched her move back and spread her legs.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"In me now," she pleaded and moved her fingers between her thighs to massage her clit.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Draco smirked at the fire in her eyes.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Climbing on top of his witch, he placed his swollen head at her entrance and pushed in slowly.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Watching her cunt devour his cock inch by inch.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Her legs went around him, pulling him closer.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>He started to move, slow thrusts at first had her squirming under him.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>His head rubbed against her clit.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Entwining his fingers through hers, he pinned her hands over her head.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>His thrusts became urgent.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>The rhythmic build up was mind-blowing.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"Babe," Hermione moaned feeling the slow rise of heat.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>They came to their release whispering and proclaiming their shared love for one another.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>He moved to her side, curling next to her, holding her firmly around her waist.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"Are you happy?" Draco asked affectionately.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Hermione touched his lips, "More than I've ever been."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>The minute she said it a wave of guilt washed over her as she thought of Theo.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Please forgive me...</em></strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Satisfied and unaware of her thoughts, Draco lovingly pulled her closer and kissed her.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Eagerly she returned his hunger for her.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>It was dark, they showered and changed into casual wear before exploring the suite.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>The garden suite boasted a beautiful view and dining area.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Draco made a phone call and within fifteen minutes food was served under candlelight.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Marcus smiled at them warmly and invited them to follow him to the dining area outside.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Lights surrounded them and taking Hermione by the hand Draco led them towards the table.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Marcus poured them glasses of champagne and they clinked glasses.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"Six months and forever," Draco toasted, lovingly looking into her shy face.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Hermione smiled and nodded wholeheartedly.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>He was everything.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Content, they walked around before exhaustion weighed down on them and they returned to the cool bedroom to get ready for bed.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>The next day they had taken in the many sights.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Hermione wanted to visit everywhere.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>They started with the Colosseum and ended at the Leaning Tower of Pisa.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Travelling the Muggle way would have taken them hours, using magic they arrived instantly.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>She rattled off facts and important historic notes at every location, eagerly looking around and wide-eyed at the ancient structures.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Draco looked at her bewilderment in amusement. She was a sight when passionate.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>He nodded enthusiastically, adding in his own facts and figures.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Near the Tower, there was a quaint ages-old restaurant that Felix promised had the best wine in Italy.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Draco rolled his eyes at the blatant declaration but he was hungry and his stomach rumbled.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Taking Hermione by the hand, they sat across from each other chatting about the day's activities.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Grudgingly he was forced to admit the wine did taste good, he placed his glass on the table, reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautifully wrapped jewellery box.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Hermione cocked her head to the side and looked at the long box in interest.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>He slid it across the table.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"I got it custom made, I hope you like it, darling," Draco told her eagerly looking into her face intently.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>She took it eagerly and delicately removed the wrapping.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>The long velvety box felt smooth under her fingers.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>With trembling hands, Hermione opened it and gasped.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>It was a sapphire and diamond pendant handcrafted in solid white gold. The pear cut pendant hung suspended from a white gold double link rope chain with a spring clasp.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Taking it out, she gushed, "Draco, it's beautiful."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Smiling he got to his feet and fastened it around her neck, he kissed her collarbone before pulling away.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Secretly, Hermione thanked Merlin for getting him a gift too.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"My turn," she said warmly.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>He raised a questioning eyebrow.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>She took out a box with a green bow attached to the top and pushed it towards him.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Excited, he opened it and smiled.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>It was an exquisite Mont Blanc watch with a black leather strap.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>The cogs and intricate details visible.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>He stared at it in awe, it was a beautiful watch.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"Flip it over," she instructed impatiently.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Turning it over, Draco read the inscription.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"You will forever be my always - Love H."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Draco was on his feet and lifting her off the ground.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Kissing her passionately, while tourists and locals whistled and clapped around them.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"I love you so much," Draco muttered against her lips.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"As I love you," Hermione replied placing her palm over the beating of his heart.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Mine, always mine.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>That had been three months ago and they were coming up on a year of togetherness.</p>
    <p>A blissful year, up until now.</p>
    <p>She was pulled out of her vivid memory by the sound of the Muggle ringing tone.</p>
    <p>Looking at her phone, Hermione frowned.</p>
    <p>Unknown number.</p>
    <p>Without much thought, she answered, "Hello."</p>
    <p>A sweet voice on the other end made the hair on her neck stand up, "Hi am I speaking with Hermione Granger?</p>
    <p>Clearing her voice, Hermione spoke confidently, "Yes, this is she, who am I ask is calling?"</p>
    <p>A moments silence followed.</p>
    <p>"This is Tracey Davis," came the shaky reply.</p>
    <p>Further unnerving silence.</p>
    <p>Hermione felt resentment creep into her tone, "How did you get my number?"</p>
    <p>Tracey hesitated and said, "Umm...from a mutual friend."</p>
    <p>Pansy being that friend, the fierce Slytherin woman had let her have it for being a homewrecking whore and after much begging, she had grudgingly handed over the number.</p>
    <p>"I see," Hermione replied crisply.</p>
    <p>Tracey cleared her throat and pushed forward, "I wanted to let you know that nothing happened between Draco and me."</p>
    <p>More silence followed.</p>
    <p>"Go on Davis, I'm listening," Hermione answered sternly.</p>
    <p>Tracey laughed nervously and continued, "He spent dinner talking about you. I got a little drunk and he was being a gentleman to see me back to my room."</p>
    <p>Hermione pressed her lips together without replying, undeterred Tracy continued, "He loves you very much. I'm really sorry but I swear to you nothing happened."</p>
    <p>Felling a sense of relief, Hermione sighed deeply and replied, "Thank you for telling me Tracey, I appreciate it."</p>
    <p>Tracey relaxed, "Take care, goodbye then."</p>
    <p>Hermione responded with a hint of warmth, "You too and thank you once again."</p>
    <p>She stared at the phone and her lips curved upwards.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>"Mate, do you think this is the best time?" Blaise asked while signing a few papers and handing them over to the waiting man.</p>
    <p>Draco stared at the models of brooms and replied miserably, "Yes it is."</p>
    <p>Leaning into his chair, Blaise summoned a bottle of butterbeer and handed one to Draco, "We can postpone, I don't think you going away for a few days is what Granger needs right now."</p>
    <p>Twisting the top off, Draco quenched his thirst and replied, "It's what I need."</p>
    <p>Blaise followed suit and mused, "What the heck happened?"</p>
    <p>Draco threw his best friend a look of disgust, "Nothing fucking happened, she had a few drinks, got drunk, I helped her back to her room. End of story."</p>
    <p>With a mouthful of butterbeer, he muttered, "So much for trying to do the right fucking thing."</p>
    <p>Raising an eyebrow, Blaise questioned interestedly, "And Davis didn't try anything? Tracey had a thing for you."</p>
    <p>Draco remained quiet, averted his gaze and continued to stare at the new Nimbus.</p>
    <p>Roaring with laughter, Blaise banged his fist on the table, "Fuck, she did!"</p>
    <p>Draco frowned and rolled his eyes exasperatedly, "She was drunk and I love Granger."</p>
    <p>Eager to divert the attention from him, he looked at his friend and asked in interest, "How the hell was your dinner?"</p>
    <p>Blaise smirked, "Never made it to dinner."</p>
    <p>That got Draco interested, "What the fuck do you mean?"</p>
    <p>Shrugging Blaise replied jovially, "We met, ended up at her place and ordered pizza after."</p>
    <p>It was Draco's turn to laugh.</p>
    <p>"Layla was both gentle and flexible," Blaise added with a mischievous grin.</p>
    <p>"Layla?" Draco questioned.</p>
    <p>"She's half Lebanese, nothing like an older woman to make you appreciate sex," Blaise answered and let his eyes glaze over longingly.</p>
    <p>Draco snorted and nodded knowingly.</p>
    <p>Blaise had always enjoyed the occasional roll in the hay with an older woman.</p>
    <p>Something jogged his memory and Draco asked, "I saw you panting after Par...something, a Gryffindor girl."</p>
    <p>"Parvati," Blaise offered affectionately and then added, "I asked her out."</p>
    <p>He hesitated, "She's...err…different. I can see myself falling for her, having a proper relationship for a change."</p>
    <p>With a deep laugh, he concluded, "Consider Layla my last shag as a free man."</p>
    <p>Draco gave a curt nod and pulled out his phone and called Hermione.</p>
    <p>He missed her so much but she had clearly requested "space" and hours had already passed.</p>
    <p>His patience had reached its end.</p>
    <p>"Hello," came her slightly irritated voice.</p>
    <p>"Are you home?" He asked earnestly</p>
    <p>"Granger, put the phone away, I'm tired and hot, let's finish this," Ryan cried out rudely.</p>
    <p>Draco frowned his tone laced with anger, "Is that the American fucktard?"</p>
    <p>Without bothering to answer his question, she lashed out, "I'll call you later."</p>
    <p>The line went dead.</p>
    <p>He stared at the phone, clutching it hard in frustration.</p>
    <p>"Trouble in paradise?" Blaise asked curiously.</p>
    <p>Getting to his feet, Draco replied, "I need to go to the Ministry."</p>
    <p>Blaise shook his head and warned, "Leave it, Drake, Granger needs space."</p>
    <p>Ignoring his best friends advice, he strode out of the office and apparated to the Ministry of Magic.</p>
    <p>Making one stop before he did.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>The halls dark and surrounding areas shadowy, the only light came from her room.</p>
    <p>Draco watched from the shadows almost approaching when he froze.</p>
    <p>Ryan came into view, he pushed a piece of chocolate cake in front of Hermione.</p>
    <p>"Every woman loves chocolate, even you Granger," Ryan mused with a sly smile, sliding into the chair and stretching out his long legs.</p>
    <p>Hermione laughed, a low sensual sound drifted from her office and Draco watched her pick up a small fork and break off a piece of the cake smothered in chocolate.</p>
    <p>His hand tightened around the Chinese takeout he had with him.</p>
    <p>Confidently, he tapped on the door and stepped inside, Ryan was instantly on his feet, his hand around his wand.</p>
    <p>Draco eyed him lazily and fixed him with a disgusted glare.</p>
    <p>Hermione narrowed her eyes, "I wasn't expecting you."</p>
    <p>He eyed the chocolate cake irritably and replied, "I can see that."</p>
    <p>Placing the bag of food on her table, he explained his presence, "I knew you were working late so I brought you some Chinese."</p>
    <p>Ryan laughed from the corner and retorted, "Gee thanks Princess but we had dinner covered."</p>
    <p>He leered, "How's the Davis chick?"</p>
    <p>Keeping his temper in check, Draco ignored the moronic American in the room and replied through clenched teeth, "You would be wise to keep your mouth shut."</p>
    <p>He added smugly, "We wouldn't want another accident, now would we?"</p>
    <p>Touching his chin involuntarily, Ryan glared at the back of Draco's head.</p>
    <p>Hermione looked at the many files littering her desk, she suddenly felt exhausted, "Actually we're almost done, If you don't mind waiting, Draco, we can leave together."</p>
    <p>Giving a curt nod, he replied enthusiastically, "I will be outside."</p>
    <p>Throwing a last look of disgust at Ryan, he strode out of the room.</p>
    <p>"Hermione…" Ryan drawled in his Texan accent.</p>
    <p>Draco hated the way the leech said her name, dragging it out sensually.</p>
    <p>"We have a lot more to cover," he complained looking at the files.</p>
    <p>She sighed, "I'm tired and you said the same yourself, let's pick this up tomorrow."</p>
    <p>Getting to his feet, Ryan dusted his robes and hissed, "Fine."</p>
    <p>He stormed past Draco without a backward glance.</p>
    <p>Hermione came out carrying a few files and her bag, "Let's go."</p>
    <p>Draco took some of the files from under her arm.</p>
    <p>At her flat, she dumped the files on her couch and turned to him, "I told you I wanted space."</p>
    <p>Before he could answer, she continued harshly, "The only reason you came by is because you heard Ryan earlier."</p>
    <p>Purposely, he looked away sheepishly.</p>
    <p>Pretending to get a bottle of water, Draco called out from the kitchen, "He's using our situation to get close to you."</p>
    <p>Hermione crossed her arms across her chest, "Stop treating me like a bloody child, Draco. I'm not made out of glass."</p>
    <p>Her temper rising she added, "The last I checked, it was you sneaking into hotel rooms, not me."</p>
    <p>He had apologized, he had pleaded and now he was fucking pissed.</p>
    <p>Staring her down, he shot back angrily, "I did not fucking sneak into her hotel room, I helped her in, there is a difference."</p>
    <p>Hands of her hips, Hermione challenged him, "If The Prophet had not reported this, would you have told me what happened?"</p>
    <p>Draco answered at once, "Err...yes I would have."</p>
    <p>Mused, she asked, "Really? Then why didn't you? You sent me one text."</p>
    <p>"A text you never replied to, so, I left you alone because I trust you," he replied without hesitation.</p>
    <p>Silence followed.</p>
    <p>He narrowed his eyes and rounded on her in frustration, "Why the fuck didn't you reply?"</p>
    <p>Hermione opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out.</p>
    <p>He had her there.</p>
    <p>Taking her hand in his, he kissed her fingers, "I don't want to fight over pointless garbage."</p>
    <p>She looked into his face. The pain was still there.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Why was it not going away?</em>
    </p>
    <p>"Deep down you know I would never cheat on you," Draco told her determinedly.</p>
    <p>Taking her hand back, Hermione sat down and twirled the ring to calm herself.</p>
    <p>His eyes moved to the ring and he grimaced, his handsome features creased with growing anguish and worry.</p>
    <p>"Do you want me to leave?" Draco asked reluctantly.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Please say no...</em>
    </p>
    <p>Looking up, she asked, "Aren't you leaving tomorrow?"</p>
    <p>"Yes," he replied solemnly. Maybe it wasn't the best time to take this trip to Bali.</p>
    <p>"Have you packed?" Hermione questioned casually.</p>
    <p>"No, not yet," Draco answered miserably.</p>
    <p>She looked away from his pale face, "Then go home and do that."</p>
    <p>His insides burned with every word she spoke.</p>
    <p>Taking out his wand, he left without another word.</p>
    <p>When she turned around he was gone, only his enticing smell remained.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much to everyone who posted a review and for everyone following! It means so much! 😊</p><p>An emotional chapter personally. Hope everyone enjoys reading it.❤</p><p>THE COMMENTS ARE AWESOME! KEEP THEM COMING! 😊</p><p>Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! 😊</p><p>Enjoy Chapter Twenty Three!</p><p>Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! 🥰</p><p>Stay safe beautiful people! 🤗</p><p>HAPPY READING! 🙌</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of the loud, ringing bell echoed through the school making it known that the period was over.</p><p>Teddy lazily played with a pencil.</p><p>He rolled it around the desk using his finger and then mind, taking it to the very edge of the desk, only to the edge.</p><p>No one noticed, not a soul was looking at him.</p><p>The everyday mundane sounds of the school surrounded him.</p><p>Lively chatter of the other children, the teachers talking in the corridor and a small weak whimper from the back of the class.</p><p>It was nothing new, the new kid would always whimper during the break.</p><p>Muggle school was a drag but his grandmother insisted. She wanted him to have a rounded upbringing, whatever that meant.</p><p>So, here he was sitting in the middle of a smelly classroom while his peers stuffed their faces with chips and other Muggle goodies.</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="storycontent nocopy">
    <p>The gummy bears were particularly good though.</p>
    <p>His previous class was boring, the teacher explained math to the best of her ability but he was able to solve equations faster than she could.</p>
    <p>He made the grave mistake of pointing it out, it had not gone well.</p>
    <p>His strict grandmother had been called down to school.</p>
    <p>She smiled and listened politely through the Principles animated complaint while he hung his head and stared at his shoes.</p>
    <p>Once home, he got a severe talking to about respecting one's elders and his stack of video games were taken away for a month.</p>
    <p>It was a small price to pay, Teddy recalled with a cheeky grin.</p>
    <p>Public school was a metaphoric jungle he thought wisely.</p>
    <p>The physically strong and insecure preyed on the weak.</p>
    <p>Thank Merlin, he had friends.</p>
    <p>Like a puppy licking its wounds, the whimpering increased.</p>
    <p>He glanced at the new boy, he had no friends making him an easy target.</p>
    <p>They were pushing him around, Teddy heard the boy...Morgan…. was that his name? Snivel in fright.</p>
    <p>"Miss your mummy do you?" The biggest boy leered</p>
    <p>Morgan cowered, his hands covering his head protectively.</p>
    <p>"Always off in your little dream world," snickered the boy to the left.</p>
    <p>"Freak!" They screamed in unison at the terrified boy.</p>
    <p>Teddy felt his body flinch at the word</p>
    <p>The other children averted their eyes, wanting to help but scared to do anything.</p>
    <p>Teddy listened intently but continued to push his pencil to the edge while his friends turned to watch the nasty boys bully Morgan.</p>
    <p>"What's this then?" The left boy asked grabbing the item that was clutched in Morgan's hand.</p>
    <p>Stuttering the terrified boy answered, "A..a..chocolate frog."</p>
    <p>Teddy's interest perked, he lost control and the pencil fell to the floor.</p>
    <p>Not bothering to pick it up, he turned his head to stare at the boy looking at his bullies with tears in his eyes.</p>
    <p>Was Morgan a wizard?</p>
    <p>Teddy got to his feet, his friends watched in concern as he approached the bullies.</p>
    <p>Moving in between Morgan and the biggest bully, Teddy narrowed his eyes, "Leave him alone."</p>
    <p>The boy laughed displaying a chipped tooth and raspy breath, "Says who then? You?"</p>
    <p>Crossing his hands over his chest, Teddy replied darkly, "Yes me, do you have a problem with that?"</p>
    <p>Happy to have a new target, the bullies left Morgan and rounded on Teddy.</p>
    <p>Leering and sneering as they stood around him, they were bigger than him and towered over him by inches.</p>
    <p>Refusing to back down, Teddy balled his hands into fists.</p>
    <p>The biggest of the lot grabbed him roughly by the collar of his shirt.</p>
    <p>Teddy smirked and locked eyes with the boy, "Come on then, do your worst and you will live to regret it Muggle."</p>
    <p>The word slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it.</p>
    <p>Just so the boy holding him could see, he shifted his eye colour to a single black.</p>
    <p>Terrified the large boy let him go and stumbled back falling to the ground.</p>
    <p>Stepping close, Teddy muttered menacingly, "Leave him alone."</p>
    <p>The large boy scrambled across the floor to get away and nodded vigorously.</p>
    <p>The other boys backed off fast and rushed to help their friend.</p>
    <p>Smirking, Teddy stepped over the fallen boy and took his seat.</p>
    <p>A teacher walked in, "Hurry up! Get to your seats."</p>
    <p>Austin, Paul and Jane turned to look at him in amazement.</p>
    <p>Hurriedly everyone went back to their desks.</p>
    <p>Pulling out a piece of white chalk, she started to write on the board.</p>
    <p>"Now have you all given thought to Career day?" Miss Thompson asked the class in general.</p>
    <p>She was one of the prettier and more intelligent teachers.</p>
    <p>Most nodded, some groaned and Teddy sulked, his mind far away.</p>
    <p>Everyone would bring a parent.</p>
    <p>Jane would bring her mother; she was a doctor.</p>
    <p>Paul would bring his dad; he was a contract builder.</p>
    <p>Austin would definitely bring his dad, he owned the three arcade centres in town.</p>
    <p>He had no one, it was going to suck.</p>
    <p>Confidently, he put up his hand.</p>
    <p>Miss Thompson smiled at her bright student, "Yes, Teddy?"</p>
    <p>"I don't have parents, who should I bring?" He asked, coming straight to the point.</p>
    <p>Her pretty face fell with sadness, she shifted awkwardly, "A relative or a guardian will do."</p>
    <p>Teddy hated the look of pity he received. The aww…you poor orphan look.</p>
    <p>He slid further down the hard wooden chair and pushed his hands into his pockets.</p>
    <p>A relative? Draco?</p>
    <p>A guardian? Harry?</p>
    <p>Morgan looked at him in awe.</p>
    <p>He counted the days till he started at Hogwarts</p>
    <p>Uncle Harry was an Auror, that pretty much ruled him out. It was not like he could walk into a Muggle classroom and start talking about law enforcement in the wizarding world.</p>
    <p>Draco was a businessman, he could, but would he come?</p>
    <p>A definite possibility.</p>
    <p>Teddy caught Morgan glance at him and he smiled friendlily.</p>
    <p>The class droned on.</p>
    <p>Finally, the bell went off and Jane, Paul and Austin crowded around his desk.</p>
    <p>"That was brilliant," Paul said aloud.</p>
    <p>Austin laughed and Jane voiced her disapproval, "They could have really hurt you."</p>
    <p>Teddy shrugged and smiled sheepishly.</p>
    <p>A small cough made them turn around.</p>
    <p>"Thank you, Teddy," Morgan spoke slowly concentrating on his feet.</p>
    <p>"Where did you get a chocolate frog?" Teddy asked in interest.</p>
    <p>Morgan shifted anxiously, his eyes darting towards the others.</p>
    <p>"I need to speak to Morgan, catch you in a bit then?" Teddy told the others.</p>
    <p>Exchanging nervous looks, they moved away chatting among themselves.</p>
    <p>Putting his hand inside his black backpack, Morgan pulled out a wrapped chocolate frog, "My mum gave it to me, we are…er..."</p>
    <p>Cutting him off Teddy asked the gangly ten-year-old with sandy brown hair and dark brown eyes, "Morgan, are you a wizard?"</p>
    <p>He turned beet red and hurriedly looked around to see if anyone was listening.</p>
    <p>Satisfied, Morgan smiled shyly, "I know all about you and your parents."</p>
    <p>Teddy puffed his chest out proudly.</p>
    <p>Looking at Teddy, he added in awe, "They were very brave."</p>
    <p>Teddy knew the story, he had heard it all his life but sometimes he wondered why his mother and father had both gone to war.</p>
    <p>Surely one could have stayed with their only son.</p>
    <p>Morgan squeezed into the desk next to him and they spoke in great detail about the wizarding world.</p>
    <p>Like him, Morgan was waiting for his Hogwarts letter.</p>
    <p>"I hope I'm in Ravenclaw like my mum and dad, what about you Teddy?" He asked eagerly.</p>
    <p>"Gryffindor, like my dad, mum was in Hufflepuff and an Auror but I want to be sorted into Gryffindor like my uncle Harry," Teddy confessed his true feelings.</p>
    <p>Morgan dropped his juice box, his eyes widened, "You know Harry Potter?"</p>
    <p>Teddy almost laughed, "He's my Godfather."</p>
    <p>Morgan blinked, his mouth open in shock.</p>
    <p>Teddy got to his feet and gestured Morgan to follow him with a nod of his head, "Come on, ill introduce you to the rest."</p>
    <p>Morgan beamed, got up and followed Teddy outside.</p>
    <p>His first friend.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Ginny leaned against the door watching her husband stuff clothes into a large backpack.</p>
    <p>She smiled lovingly, Harry was the love of her life.</p>
    <p>To the world, he was the saviour of the wizarding world but behind closed doors, he was much more.</p>
    <p>A sweet, loving, caring man and an amazing father.</p>
    <p>Fondly, Ginny recalled dinner from a few weeks ago with Hermione and Draco.</p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>They were such a disgustingly sweet couple.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Ginny couldn't help but think how beautiful their babies would be.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"Weasley, your cooking is certainly getting better," Draco teased her openly.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Sneering, she pointed her fork at him aggressively, "Shut up Malfoy."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Hermione took a sip of wine and reached for Draco's hand under the table.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>He took it eagerly and grinned.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>They spoke of the upcoming Quidditch world cup and which matches would be worth watching.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>After dinner, Hermione helped Ginny clear the table and Harry and Draco took James into the other room.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>The active toddler zoomed around the room, Draco picked him and settled him on his shoulder.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"So tall…" James cooed excitedly.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>They sat around the warm fireplace drinking Firewhisky.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Exchanging a look with Hermione, Draco cleared his throat.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>She encouraged him wholeheartedly.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"Potter, there's something I want to run by you," Draco told a rather surprised Harry Potter.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Harry raised an eyebrow, "Go on, mate."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Ginny chimed in excitedly, "You buggers are engaged, aren't you?"</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Draco paled, he was already white as alabaster but this new shade put it to shame.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Hermione nudged her friend and rolled her eyes.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Draco's regained his composure, his eyes sparkled and he winked at Ginny, "That's for another time."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Hermione stared at her boyfriend.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Was that a hint? What was he trying to say?</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"We Slytherins take an annual trip, just the boys that sort of thing," Draco started to explain.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Harry listened intently, he knew all about the legendary Slytherin Silver Trio trip.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Draco's voice cracked with emotion, "We haven't gone since Theo passed and Blaise and I thought we would this year."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Harry patted Draco's shoulder and nodded understandably.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Taking a sip, he let the liquid burn his throat, "We were wondering whether you would like to join?"</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Harry froze his drink halfway to his mouth. He stared at Draco like he was stark raving mad.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>A happy, yet relaxed smile spread across his stubbled face.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>In all honesty, Harry could not remember the last time he had a boys night out.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Harry replied excitedly, "That sounds brilliant Malfoy, I'm honoured you thought of me."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"Blaise thought it was a good idea too," Draco added kindly.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Theo could never be replaced but Potter was a good second.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>Harry zipped up the bag and turned to watch his wife daydream.</p>
    <p>A small smile on her face, her eyes glazed over as she stared at the pair of shoes near the dresser.</p>
    <p>Creeping up to her quietly, making sure not to disturb, he gathered her in his arms.</p>
    <p>"Ginny, are you sure you will be okay?" He asked kissing her eagerly.</p>
    <p>Locking her arms around his neck, she replied between kisses, "I'm positive, darling."</p>
    <p>He kissed along her neck, "You think Hermione will be pissed?"</p>
    <p>"Probably," Ginny muttered tugging Harry towards the bed.</p>
    <p>He frowned and stared at his wife.</p>
    <p>Ginny rolled her eyes and pulled him to her, "Go! She will be fine."</p>
    <p>Pulling the t-shirt over his head, he grinned and joined his semi-naked wife in bed.</p>
    <p>This was one trip he was looking forward to.</p>
    <p>At their weekly pint, Harry mentioned it to Ron.</p>
    <p>The red-headed man had been livid and green with jealously.</p>
    <p>"Going on a trip with the Slytherins?" Ron mused banging his glass on the bar counter before ordering another.</p>
    <p>Harry rolled his eyes and sipped his pint.</p>
    <p>Impudent child, he thought.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Wearing her pyjama bottoms and a tight grey t-shirt, Hermione brought her legs up and tucked them snugly under her.</p>
    <p>Her novel was interesting, enthralled by it, she eagerly skimmed through the pages.</p>
    <p>Draco watched her for a few seconds and dropped his large bag on the floor.</p>
    <p>The loud thud cut through the pin-drop silence, making her jump.</p>
    <p>She acknowledged him lazily.</p>
    <p>Her expression solemn, she tore her gaze away from his penetrating eyes and continued to read her book.</p>
    <p>His smell was working its way into her nose and mind. It radiated off him in pleasant waves of manliness.</p>
    <p>Hermione stared at the book, but she was far from concentrating on its content.</p>
    <p>She watched his movements through lowered eyelashes.</p>
    <p>Black linen pants and shirt to watch.</p>
    <p>Draco Malfoy, her handsome and charismatic boyfriend, soon to be surrounded by bikini-clad women from all over the world.</p>
    <p>That revelation did not sit well with her, she had a tough time dealing with the women in the Greater London area let alone the world.</p>
    <p>Ignoring her, Draco went to the kitchen and pinned a piece of parchment to the fridge.</p>
    <p>Pointing at it, he raised his voice enough to get her attention, "The hotel details are on the paper. If you need me for anything, call me or send a Patronus."</p>
    <p>Pretending to be engrossed in the novel, she purposely ignored him.</p>
    <p>Draco narrowed his eyes, a frown formed on his face, "Granger, are you not going to say anything."</p>
    <p>Rubbing her ring, Hermione flipped the pages of the book with more violence than necessary.</p>
    <p>Closing the distance between them, he knelt by his witch.</p>
    <p>Reaching for her hand, he whispered, "Do you want me to stay?"</p>
    <p>Bringing her head up from the book, she looked deep into his eyes and felt a shiver run down her spine.</p>
    <p>Taking her hand out of his grasp, she replied indifferently, "No, that won't be necessary."</p>
    <p>Pressing his lips down into a thin line and frustrated with her behaviour, Draco got to his feet.</p>
    <p>He turned to leave and said, "I have to go, Blaise and Potter are waiting for me."</p>
    <p>He hung his head, "I love you, Hermione."</p>
    <p>She went back to pretending to read her book and muttered, "Have a good trip."</p>
    <p>He bent to kiss her lips but she turned her cheek.</p>
    <p>White-hot anger shot through him and he hissed through clenched teeth, "Don't you think you have punished me enough?"</p>
    <p>"My heart can't take much more of this," Draco pleaded painfully.</p>
    <p>Purposely, she ignored his outburst and continued to read.</p>
    <p>Draco groaned in frustration, "Don't do anything stupid while I'm away. You're my life, never forget that."</p>
    <p>She did not bother with a reply or comment, but licked the tip of her finger and flicked the page over.</p>
    <p>Shaking his head in anger, he turned to leave.</p>
    <p>Her hand came out of nowhere and held onto his wrist tightly enough for her nails to dig in.</p>
    <p>Hermione got to her feet and crushed her lips against Draco's.</p>
    <p>Small fingers ran through his hair holding his head firmly to hers.</p>
    <p>Merlin, he felt so fucking good.</p>
    <p>Potter and Blaise could just about go to hell at this point.</p>
    <p>Draco went to lift Hermione off the ground but she stepped out of his embrace and pushed him back forcefully.</p>
    <p>Running her tongue along her bottom lip, she muttered, "Be safe, I will see you when you get back."</p>
    <p>His lips curved upwards in a sexy smile.</p>
    <p>Smirking, Hermione added sarcastically, "Do try to keep it in your trousers, darling."</p>
    <p>
      <em>Snarky, little…bit….witch.</em>
    </p>
    <p>The smile vanished from his face to be replaced by a sneer.</p>
    <p>Throwing the strap of the bag across his chest, he threw her one last look of contempt and left.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Arriving at No. 12 Grimmauld Place, Draco violently pulled at the strap of his bag until Harry threw the door open and he stepped in.</p>
    <p>Catching on to the radiating anger, Harry asked concerned, "Mate, are you okay?"</p>
    <p>Draco nodded and hissed, "Fuck this. Let's go have some fun."</p>
    <p>Ginny stood by, watching them get ready to use the Portkey.</p>
    <p>"Have fun," she told them all with a bright smile.</p>
    <p>"Thanks, red," Blaise quipped.</p>
    <p>Draco went to stand next to Ginny and muttered miserably, "Look after my girl?"</p>
    <p>Ginny shoved him playfully, "Always."</p>
    <p>Harry dropped a quick kiss to Ginny's lips and picked up James in a hug.</p>
    <p>Placing the squirming toddler on the floor, he pulled out a gleaming silver cup.</p>
    <p>With a final wave at his wife, they touched it and disappeared.</p>
    <p>James clapped excitedly, marvelled by their disappearing magic trick.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>They arrived on the beach a little way off the hotel.</p>
    <p>Slipping on dark shades, Draco ran his fingers through his hair and stared at the sky.</p>
    <p>The weather was warm and fell graciously over his skin.</p>
    <p>Blaise did the same but sported dark blue lenses rather than the traditional black.</p>
    <p>Harry tugged on the strap of his bag and they all walked up to the extravagant entrance of The Legian Bali.</p>
    <p>Near the Balinese shores of Seminyak Beach, The Legian Bali was an impressive and luxurious hotel with many breathtaking views around it.</p>
    <p>They walked through the lobby to be greeted by a lovely bunch of ladies with cleansing towels and refreshing drinks.</p>
    <p>Harry patted himself on the back for agreeing to be a part of this epic two-day getaway.</p>
    <p>Draco strode confidently to the front desk and gave his name.</p>
    <p>They had booked the suite, nothing but the best.</p>
    <p>Blaise looked around approvingly, scanning the surroundings and drinking up the warm sun.</p>
    <p>Once inside, each man picked a room, dropped their bags and hurriedly changed into shorts before emerging.</p>
    <p>"It's fucking awesome!" Blaise bellowed.</p>
    <p>Harry fell onto the couch and sighed, "I could get used to this."</p>
    <p>Draco expertly poured them drinks, handing them out and raised his glass, "To Theo."</p>
    <p>Blaise grinned, "To the cocky bastard."</p>
    <p>Harry smiled, "To a good man."</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Hermione wanted to get some sleep before heading into work but it evaded her with purpose.</p>
    <p>Frustrated, she punched her pillows repeatedly.</p>
    <p>Feeling lost and alone, she wished for Draco and then to her surprise Theo.</p>
    <p>It was early, dressing fast, she disapparated to the Foundation.</p>
    <p>Taking her time, Hermione walked around the gardens of Nott Manor, touching the spray of fresh water that erupted from the angel fountain.</p>
    <p>Students walked around, noses buried in books, some holding hands and a few snogging behind the many columns.</p>
    <p>She smiled to herself and remembered her time with Draco inside their private dorm.</p>
    <p>Her parting words to him pulled at her insides. It was bitchy, pointless and hurtful.</p>
    <p>Few students recognized her and they stood up straight, smiling at her awkwardly like she was the Headmistress.</p>
    <p>She motioned for them to relax, they were but a few years younger than herself but her eyes held the truth of her experiences.</p>
    <p>At such a youthful age, Hermione was no stranger to pain and tragedy.</p>
    <p>Professor McGonagall had graciously stirred them towards a brilliant old colleague of hers.</p>
    <p>They had met Professor Araminta Wood and at once known she was the right person for the job.</p>
    <p>A distant relative of Oliver Wood, Araminta was good-natured and ran the school with a soft heart and occasional iron fist.</p>
    <p>Hermione engaged one of the older students in conversation, they spoke right up to the Potions room.</p>
    <p>Smiling, the freckled girl politely excused herself.</p>
    <p>Looking at the thick oak door, Hermione sighed.</p>
    <p>Her palms felt sweaty, she had not seen Theo since his bold declaration that she could "finally be happy" with Draco.</p>
    <p>Life with Theo had always been content, easy, it just flowed naturally.</p>
    <p>No bumps, hiccups, fits of jealous outrage or possessive claiming of bodies.</p>
    <p>Her body shuddered at the memory of Draco making love to her.</p>
    <p>He was intense about everything related to her and it turned her on to no end.</p>
    <p>She pushed the door open, it creaked in protest.</p>
    <p>Taking a step inside, Hermione turned to lock the door when a familiar voice spoke to her.</p>
    <p>"This is a pleasant surprise," came the good-natured voice of Theo.</p>
    <p>Nervously, she rubbed her arms and purposely avoided the tall man in the portrait.</p>
    <p>"I'm sorry I haven't come by," Hermione felt the need to apologize.</p>
    <p>Theo smiled in his boyishly handsome way, "Our last meeting upset you."</p>
    <p>Looking into the large oil painting, she replied harshly, "Yes it did. How could you believe I was not happy with you?"</p>
    <p>Keeping the book aside, Theo sighed exasperatedly.</p>
    <p>Hermione pleaded, "I was so happy with you."</p>
    <p>Theo's stern voice interrupted her, "Let it go, darling. I'm dead it no longer matters."</p>
    <p>She flinched at his harsh statement.</p>
    <p>He continued to look at her oddly and said, "You look pale. What's the matter?"</p>
    <p>Pulling a comfortable chair up to the portrait, Hermione sobbed the events of the charity auction and what followed.</p>
    <p>Theo listened intently and towards the end snorted and let out a laugh.</p>
    <p>His eyes crinkling with laughter, he mused, "Come off it Hermione, do you actually believe Draco would cheat on you?"</p>
    <p>Softening at Hermione's upset face, Theo added seriously, "He is hopelessly in love with you."</p>
    <p>He added without a pause, "And now that he has you, there's no way he will fuck it up by sleeping with bloody Tracey Davis."</p>
    <p>Hermione let out a low hiss, "I know he didn't, I trust him. I'm just upset that the whole world had to see the bloody thing."</p>
    <p>Tears clouded her vision as she sadly told him, "We have enough issues with everyone accepting our relationship without adding more hay to the fire."</p>
    <p>Theo came as close as he could and whispered, "You are smarter than this."</p>
    <p>He crossed his arms over his chest, "Where is the wanker?"</p>
    <p>Grinning, she replied, "They've gone on the annual Slytherin trip."</p>
    <p>Letting out a whistle, Theo asked in interest, "Nice, where too?"</p>
    <p>Hermione answered warmly, "Bali, Harry has gone with them."</p>
    <p>"Those bitches, Bali was on my bucket list," Theo roared with laughter.</p>
    <p>She rolled her eyes.</p>
    <p>"Is Potter is replacing me? He hardly has my sense of humour," Theo told her confidently.</p>
    <p>Standing up, Hermione touched the portrait and firmly replied, "No one could ever replace you, my love."</p>
    <p>He eyed the bunch of flowers, "Are those for my tombstone?"</p>
    <p>Inhaling deeply, she replied lovingly, "Yes and our daughter's."</p>
    <p>His usual jovial face, fell apart, "You never told me it was a girl."</p>
    <p>Choking back a sob, Hermione touched his face adoringly, "I never got the chance to."</p>
    <p>The grandfather clock in the room chimed loudly making her jump.</p>
    <p>"Blast, is that the time? I need to get to work," she muttered miserably.</p>
    <p>"Come see me again," Theo told her eagerly.</p>
    <p>She blew him a kiss and hurried out of the room and towards the marble tombstones at the far end of the grounds.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Teddy dropped his school back clumsily on the kitchen floor and slid into a chair at the table.</p>
    <p>Andromeda stirred a pan, bubbling and oozing with cheese.</p>
    <p>"Gran," Teddy tried to get Andromeda's attention.</p>
    <p>"Hmm..." she replied eyeing the pot and tapping it with her wand.</p>
    <p>His voice sad, he informed, "I need someone to come with me for career day at school."</p>
    <p>Andromeda closed her eyes fighting the tears that surfaced.</p>
    <p>The wind rustled around them and knocked over a plate.</p>
    <p>It never made it to the ground, Teddy stopped it midair with his mind.</p>
    <p>Putting on a happy face, Andromeda turned to face her beloved grandson, "You can ask Harry."</p>
    <p>Teddy frowned, "He's an Auror, how is he going to explain his job to Muggles?"</p>
    <p>Absentmindedly playing with a fork, he hesitated, "I thought I might ask er...Draco."</p>
    <p>Andromeda felt relief wash over her, she perked up  and replied enthusiastically, "That is a marvellous idea, he works with Muggles and he is quite a successful businessman."</p>
    <p>Teddy's face split into a wide smile, "Will you owl him, Gran?"</p>
    <p>She wiped her hands on a rag and answered, "Of course darling, go wash up and let's have lunch."</p>
    <p>Staring after the retreating and appeased figure of Teddy, she let the tears fall freely.</p>
    <p>Andromeda hoped he understood his parents' sacrifice.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>After lunch and another round of scotch, the men went by the pool that overlooked the beach.</p>
    <p>The view was staggeringly beautiful.</p>
    <p>Eyes open wide behind his thick black Ray-Bans Draco saw the scanty clad beautiful women eye him appreciatively.</p>
    <p>Blaise emerged from the pool, water droplets dripping off him, his skin glistened under the unforgiving rays of the sun.</p>
    <p>Towelling his hair, he said, "You better put some shit on that pale skin before you burn to a crisp."</p>
    <p>Letting out a yawn, Draco replied lazily, "Used a spell, I'm good to go."</p>
    <p>Pushing himself off the chair, he dived gracefully into the pool doing lap after lap vigorously.</p>
    <p>Stopping to catch his breath, Draco leaned against the edge, he felt the many eyes on him.</p>
    <p>Couples walked around him holding hands and disgustingly in love.</p>
    <p>He missed his witch.</p>
    <p>The way they had parted ate at him unpleasantly.</p>
    <p>The large bed in his room was similar to the one back home and closing his eyes he let himself enjoy a vivid shag flashback.</p>
    <p>
      <em>"Hermione, are you home?" Draco called out.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>"In here, darling," came her throaty reply from his room.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>After a hard days work, he tossed his jacket onto the couch and walked into the room loosening his tie.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>He froze, a lump formed in his throat.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>His mouth dry, he swallowed hard.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Naked and in nothing but a red thong that barely covered her lady bits, Hermione lounged across the bed provocatively.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Kicking her long smooth legs off the bed, she sashayed over to him.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Damn that skin, so fucking smooth.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>His cock started to show signs of life.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Grabbing his silk tie, she let it slide between her fingers before pulling him to her.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Her face inches away from his, she leaned in and kissed him softly.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>"I've been waiting hours," she pouted, her luscious lips smacking together.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Smirking, Draco moved in closer, "If you told me, I would've blown off that last meeting and come to you."</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>"That would have ruined the surprise," she complained hotly.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Putting his hands on her hips, he pulled her closer and drowned in her glorious scent.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>He kissed her softly at first, his lips barely touching hers and then he pressed hard.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Parting her lips, he slipped his tongue inside applying pressure against hers.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Hermione undid the buttons of his light blue shirt and pushed it off his broad shoulders.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>She ran her fingers down his torso, lightly running the tips across his scars from the war. </em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>The most prominent being the one her dear best friend had given him.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>His finger's tangled themselves in her hair, holding her captive against his lips.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Expertly, Hermione undid the button of his trousers and pulled the zip down slowly.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>His bludge was impressive already, pushing his trousers down she cupped it and felt him flinch.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Breaking free of his kiss, she kissed her way down his chest.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>On her knees, she eyed his cock straining against the material of his briefs.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Draco groaned, bucking into her.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Running her hands up his thighs, she slipped her fingers inside and pulled the pair of black briefs down.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Eager to be out of the confinement, his nine inches of glory hung mid-air.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Curling her lip with her teeth, she took his girth in her hands.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Moving her hand slowly up and down his shaft, she brought out the beads of pre-cum.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>It came in steady streams, licking her lips she placed her lips to his cockhead and twirled her tongue around it.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Hermione looked up at Draco, he had his eyes closed and his head was thrown back in pleasure.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Slowly, she guided his cock down her throat.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>"Fuck, Hermione," he groaned aloud.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Massaging his ball sack, she guided his cock down her warm throat.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Draco started bucking into her mouth, his long fingers ran up her cheek, into the wild curls of hair and grasped onto the back of her head.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>She felt the throbbing nerves, using her teeth she grazed the skin.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>He thrust into her awaiting hotness.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Satisfied, Hermione increased her movement sucking tightening her mouth around his cock.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>"Granger..." Draco muttered rocking back and forth.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>The sound of her sucking his cock, cut through the silence.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>With a hard suck of his head, she let go.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>"Hermione, what the fuck?" Draco hissed.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Kissing up his body, she rose and kissed him full on the lips.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Passionately locking lips with him, she backed him towards the bed.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>His legs gave out and holding her firmly around the waist, she toppled with him onto the bed.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Straddling him, Hermione moved her thong to the side and lowered herself onto his rock hard erection.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Draco held her waist, his fingers dug into her skin leaving a bruising mark.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Hermione took him in relentlessly.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Inch by inch…</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Throwing her head back, her hair fell wildly around her face, she let out a loud moan when he was all the way in.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Running his fingers up her stomach, Draco cupped a breast and squeezed the nipple between his fingers.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Fuck, she started to move.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Slowly at first, her cunt held him tight.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>The walls of her pussy milked him moving against his girth fluidly.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>"Tell me you want me, Draco," Hermione demanded building up a beautiful rhythm.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>He loved it when she talked during sex, "I want you, always."</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>She increased her movement, his cock twitched against her walls.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>"Does that feel good baby?" she asked seductively.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Cupping both her breasts, he itched to flick his tongue across the hardened nipples, "Granger, it feels fucking awesome."</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Raising her buttocks, he propped her against his thighs and started to fuck her.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Pounding into her with the intensity of his need.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>The skin of her buttocks rippled under his aggressive assault.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Her palms on his chest, she braced herself for the impending storm that swirled around her clit.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>"Come for me, witch," Draco growled dangerously.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>His silky voice gave her that extra push, her mouth parted and a shuddering moan tore through her lips.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Hermione threw her head back as her body convulsed with the sheer magnitude of her orgasm.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Draco pounded into her, "You fucking own me, Granger," he moaned and pushed her down hard on his manhood erupting inside the sleek warmth.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Her orgasm still upon her, her cunt dripped with a combination of their come.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Small dulcet noises, escaped her lips.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Exhausted, her legs gave out and she fell onto his chest.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>His arms went around her protectively.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Mine, always.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>"I could get used to coming home to this," He kissed her forehead.</em>
    </p>
    <p>Draco hardly had time to blink, a large beach ball hit him smack in the middle of his face.</p>
    <p>Harry and Blaise doubled over with laughter.</p>
    <p>"Oi, wanker get your head out of the clouds and join us," Blaise roared.</p>
    <p>Laughing, Draco waded across the pool to join them.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>The day went by, the sun took its leave and the beautiful moon that took its place shined brightly against the evening sky.</p>
    <p>Hermione pushed the small button and heard the loud ring of the bell echo through the house.</p>
    <p>Ginny opened the door almost at once and they exchanged hugs.</p>
    <p>After lunch, the redhead had called her best friend and insisted she come over in the evening.</p>
    <p>Grateful for some girl time, Hermione had agreed without hesitation.</p>
    <p>The only drawback being she had to leave early to catch Justin and Ryan for a round of drinks at the Leaky Cauldron.</p>
    <p>James ran around Hermione's leg and she pulled out a flashy Muggle toy.</p>
    <p>Ginny raised an eyebrow.</p>
    <p>Smiling at the excited toddler, Hermione offered, "It's a remote control train, Harry knows how to operate it."</p>
    <p>Hermione followed the spirited woman to the living room.</p>
    <p>"Drink?" Ginny asked.</p>
    <p>Helping James with the train, Hermione looked up and replied, "Butterbeer please."</p>
    <p>Ginny returned with bottles of butterbeer and an assortment of cupcakes.</p>
    <p>Hermione eyed the cupcakes with amused interest, "Really? Cupcakes?"</p>
    <p>"I get so bloody bored," Ginny replied bitterly.</p>
    <p>Hermione took a chocolate one with strawberry frosting and bit into it delicately.</p>
    <p>The flavour exploded in her mouth and she moaned, "These taste so good."</p>
    <p>She wiped the frosting out of the corner of her mouth.</p>
    <p>Looking over her best friend, Ginny exclaimed, "You look skinny."</p>
    <p>Frowning, Hermione retorted, "Gee, thanks, Gin."</p>
    <p>They sat down on the carpet and exchanged a few bits of news.</p>
    <p>Taking a long swig, Ginny advised, "Hermione it's The Prophet, it's a bunch of pathetic garbage."</p>
    <p>She pressed cautiously, "Did you give him a chance to explain?"</p>
    <p>Nodding quickly, she replied, "I didn't need to ask, he told me his side. She got drunk, he saw her back. Nothing happened or so he says."</p>
    <p>Ginny scoffed, "You have absolutely no reason to doubt Malfoy."</p>
    <p>Hermione hesitated and said in a low voice, "And er...she called me."</p>
    <p>Almost spitting out her drink, Ginny asked wide-eyed, "What? Davis called you?"</p>
    <p>Rolling her eyes, she answered her best friend, "Yeah, she..umm...explained things."</p>
    <p>Ginny nodded her approval, "That woman is decent, she fought for The Order during the battle."</p>
    <p>Looking away, Hermione replied, "I know."</p>
    <p>Laughing manically Ginny retorted, "So The Prophet crucified him for being a bloody gentleman."</p>
    <p>Shaking her head, she mused, "Besides, if we believed everything in that bloody paper then you and Harry have a love child hidden away and Ron is intelligent."</p>
    <p>Letting out a loud laugh, Ginny concluded, "The latter being the crazier of the two."</p>
    <p>Hermione doubled over with laughter.</p>
    <p>Composing herself, she looked Ginny straight in the face and said, "There's more, the horrible rumours that surround Draco and me."</p>
    <p>She choked back a sob, "The one I find most difficult to stomach is where I never loved Theo."</p>
    <p>Her eyes clouded over with fresh tears, "I loved him, still love him."</p>
    <p>Growing angry, Hermione spat, "He was my husband, Draco and I never did a damn thing while I was married."</p>
    <p>Ginny squeezed her hand, "I know, I can only imagine what you must be going through."</p>
    <p>Hermione continued angrily, "It kills me and when these headlines make the front page it gives the world more ammunition against us."</p>
    <p>"I agree with you there," Ginny nodded understandably.</p>
    <p>They sat in silence, Hermione picked up another cupcake and took a large bite.</p>
    <p>Getting to her feet, Ginny asked curiously, "Did you say something to Draco before he left?"</p>
    <p>Her blood ran cold, "No..er…why?"</p>
    <p>Shrugging, Ginny said, "No reason, he looked gutted before they left."</p>
    <p>Hermione's face fell with shame. It had been unfair to treat him like that, but she was hurt and rationally angry about the article.</p>
    <p>She followed Ginny to the kitchen and fished out a red lip gloss and eyeliner.</p>
    <p>"Where are you going?" The fiery redhead asked her suspiciously.</p>
    <p>Looking at the small mirror by the cupboard, Hermione replied, "Meeting the office lot for a quick drink."</p>
    <p>Raising an eyebrow, Ginny questioned, "Office lot?"</p>
    <p>Satisfied by her appearance, Hermione smacked her lips and replied cooly, "Justin and Ryan."</p>
    <p>Hands-on her hips, Ginny retorted sternly, "Do you think it's wise? Harry told me all about this Ryan, he sounds like a complete arsehole."</p>
    <p>Hermione shrugged and took Ginny's hands in hers, "I promise, nothing will happen."</p>
    <p>Ginny had no fate, she cautioned seriously, "Just be careful, Granger."</p>
    <p>"Always," Hermione replied with a cheeky smile.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>
      <strong>Leaky Cauldron</strong>
    </p>
    <p>They were already seated at the bar when she walked in.</p>
    <p>Her phone buzzed, she took it out and smiled at the text message that popped up.</p>
    <p>
      <strong>Can we go back to being us?</strong>
    </p>
    <p><strong>"</strong>Granger," Ryan called out over the noise.</p>
    <p>Waving at him, she punched in her reply and pressed send.</p>
    <p><strong>I have a surprise for you later. </strong> <strong>Having a drink with Justin and Ryan. Talk later?</strong></p>
    <p>Sidestepping patrons, she slid into the booth next to Justin and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.</p>
    <p>Ryan signalled the bartender and ordered three glasses of champagne.</p>
    <p>Justin and Hermione looked at him, surprise evident on their faces.</p>
    <p>"It's not every day Miss Granger joins us," he drawled.</p>
    <p>Justin laughed and shook his head.</p>
    <p>Dropping her voice, Hermione asked, "How did the mission go?"</p>
    <p>"It went very well, I'm dead on my feet though," Justin replied in exhaustion.</p>
    <p>Draining his drink, he continued, "We have word he's hiding out in Scotland. At least we flushed him out of London, it's only a matter of time before we catch him."</p>
    <p>She smiled in relief and squeezed his hand, "Do be careful."</p>
    <p>He returned her smile, "I had to push back my departure by another two weeks."</p>
    <p>Ryan was having an animated conversation with the woman next to him.</p>
    <p>She hung onto each word out of his mouth and Justin rolled his eyes.</p>
    <p>Giving Hermione his full attention, Justin lowered his voice and asked, "I saw the article, are you er...okay?"</p>
    <p>She twirled the olive around her drink and popped it into her mouth, "Yeah, I'm fine."</p>
    <p>Ryan tucked a strand of red hair behind the woman's ear and Hermione snorted loudly.</p>
    <p>He shot her a look, leaning over Justin, Ryan whispered, "Want to get together tonight?"</p>
    <p>She glared and shoved him hard.</p>
    <p>Getting to his feet, he ignored the woman and took Hermione's hand, "Come on Granger, let's dance."</p>
    <p>Despite her protests, he twirled her and pulled her firmly against his chest.</p>
    <p>"You smell amazing," He hissed in her ear, she felt his hot breath invade her space, her pocket vibrated, pushing him back, she fished out her mobile.</p>
    <p>It was Harry, Hermione grinned, she knew Draco would make him call at some point.</p>
    <p>Connecting the call, she purposely moved away from the irked American.</p>
    <p>"Hermione, I can't hear you," came Harry's impatient voice.</p>
    <p>The loud chatter of the pub drowned his voice out completely.</p>
    <p>Draco was beside himself, "Can't hear her? Where the fuck is she, Potter?"</p>
    <p>Harry shrugged, still holding the mobile firmly to his ear, he desperately tried to listen to whatever was going on.</p>
    <p>Blaise snorted into his drink, Draco had always been possessive but this was just pathetic.</p>
    <p>"How's the trip, Harry?" Hermione asked in interest, her voice clearer having moved away from the crowd.</p>
    <p>"It's really good, umm...where are you?" Harry questioned cautiously.</p>
    <p>Hermione laughed, "Is Draco asking?"</p>
    <p>The silence that followed was pierced by Ryan's drunken slur, "Come on Granger, it's your turn to do a shot."</p>
    <p>"SHOTS?" Draco roared his eyes wide in disbelief.</p>
    <p>
      <em>What the flying fuck was Hermione doing?</em>
    </p>
    <p>Blaise fixed him with a look and said, "Draco, calm your tits."</p>
    <p>Draco threw his hands up in the air and raged, "That motherfucker is trying to get her drunk so he can fuck her."</p>
    <p>"I got to go, Harry, have fun, tell the boys I said hi," Hermione shouted into the phone.</p>
    <p>They heard the loud music as the line went dead</p>
    <p>"BOYS? I AM HER FUCKING BOYFRIEND," Draco bellowed.</p>
    <p>Blaise rolled his eyes, "You have issues, mate."</p>
    <p>Fixing his best friend with an icy glare, he replied, "Piss off, Blaise."</p>
    <p>Draco sulked in the corner nursing his drink.</p>
    <p>"Let's head out," Blaise offered after draining his drink in one go.</p>
    <p>Harry got to his feet at once and looked over at Draco sympathetically, he reluctantly got to his feet</p>
    <p>"Wipe that shit off your face Drake, we aren't here to fucking mope," Blaise warned.</p>
    <p>Draco rolled his eyes and then laughed, "Let's go get drunk."</p>
    <p>
      <em>Drowning his sorrows seemed like a smashing idea.</em>
    </p>
    <p>The bar was brilliantly lit and tourists from all over the world surrounded the area.</p>
    <p>Blaise eyed the women who noticed them.</p>
    <p>A long-haired blonde in a string bikini passed them, purposely knocking into Draco.</p>
    <p>He caught her before she fell, giggling she shifted her feet nervously.</p>
    <p>Raising an eyebrow, Draco ignored her and went after his friends.</p>
    <p>At the bar, they ordered flaming sambuca shots.</p>
    <p>Blaise had a death wish and wanted them all to join him in hell.</p>
    <p>Harry eyed the flaming shot cautiously.</p>
    <p>The blue flames ignited and swirled dangerously.</p>
    <p>Taking one each, they stood around looking at each other.</p>
    <p>"Fucking pussies," Blaise roared and downed the shot.</p>
    <p>He let out a satisfied groan.</p>
    <p>Draco and Harry clinked the small glasses and followed suit.</p>
    <p>The liquid burnt their throats and Harry hid a cough.</p>
    <p>They would live to fight another day.</p>
    <p>Leaning against the bar, Blaise took in the surroundings.</p>
    <p>A girl came to stand by him wearing cut off shorts and a bikini top.</p>
    <p>"Hey!" She drawled in an American accent.</p>
    <p>Blaise smirked, "Well, hello there."</p>
    <p>She looked him over, he was grateful he stayed in great shape.</p>
    <p>Harry sucked in his small protruding gut.</p>
    <p>Draco noticed and took a sip and laughed.</p>
    <p>"If Ginny could see you now," Draco mused.</p>
    <p>"I'm married, not fucking dead," Harry replied playfully.</p>
    <p>They clinked glasses and turned to watch Blaise chatting up the woman.</p>
    <p>She had progressed to touching his muscled arms and biting her lip.</p>
    <p>"How's everything with Hermione?" Harry asked curiously.</p>
    <p>Draco stared into his drink, "She still hates me."</p>
    <p>Harry snorted, "She does not hate you."</p>
    <p>"Since Theo passed, she's not the same," he added seriously.</p>
    <p>Looking away, Draco stared at the nearby ocean, the sound of waves crashing against each other could be lightly heard.</p>
    <p>He sighed, "No one suffers a loss like that and remains the same, Potter."</p>
    <p>The woman talking to Blaise eyed them, "Would you like to join us?" She asked excitedly pointing out a table of five girls.</p>
    <p>Almost at once, the women waved at them.</p>
    <p>Blaise waved back enthusiastically, Harry meekly and Draco raised a drink in their direction.</p>
    <p>Draco spoke first, "Perhaps, later."</p>
    <p>With a final caress, she reached to give Blaise a quick peck on the cheek and left them.</p>
    <p>Harry straightened himself up, he was getting a complex standing in between the tall Slytherin men.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>One-shot turned to two and Hermione felt a steady buzz.</p>
    <p>Ryan was pissed and Justin barely held his own.</p>
    <p>Despite Ryan's many advances and pleas to stay for a few more hours, she bid them goodnight and disapparated directly into her warm cosy flat.</p>
    <p>Kicking off her shoes, she padded into the bathroom feeling the cool tiles beneath her painted toes.</p>
    <p>Leaning over, she let the water run and fill up.</p>
    <p>Walking back to the kitchen, Hermione expertly uncorked a new bottle of wine and poured herself a glass.</p>
    <p>Letting her hair loose, she went back into the bathroom and placed the glass within reach.</p>
    <p>Discarding the grimy work clothes, she sang into the bliss of the bath salts and bubbles.</p>
    <p>Leaning against the cool tub, she gathered bubbles around her.</p>
    <p>She lathered herself and let the bath salts work their magic.</p>
    <p>Feeling sexy and hot, she wished for Draco.</p>
    <p>She had been horrid at letting him leave the way he did.</p>
    <p>The man was insatiable and the love of her life.</p>
    <p>Alcohol had loosened her, she felt deliciously warm.</p>
    <p>Argh...where was he when she needed and craved a good fucking?</p>
    <p>Nobody, but nobody fucked her like Draco Malfoy.</p>
    <p>Cock aside, his fingers alone did things that made her body scream and come alive.</p>
    <p>Hermione remembered her promise.</p>
    <p>Reaching for her phone, she tilted it to capture a flattering angle.</p>
    <p>She took a provocative picture of herself all lathered and covered in bubbles.</p>
    <p>Quickly she punched her text.</p>
    <p>
      <strong>I miss you, my love, come home soon.</strong>
    </p>
    <p>Attaching the picture, Hermione grinned and pressed send.</p>
    <p>The men sat around a beach fire drinking and eating barbecued pork bits and chicken.</p>
    <p>They enjoyed a good-natured chat about Quidditch and business.</p>
    <p>His phone buzzed and Draco flipped it open lazily thinking it was another bloody work message.</p>
    <p>Draco's eyes widened at the image, all feeling head South.</p>
    <p>Blaise choked on his drink and coughed loudly.</p>
    <p>Sitting next to Draco, he had caught a glimpse of the picture.</p>
    <p>Turning to his best friend Draco shoved him hard, Blaise toppled onto the sand laughing.</p>
    <p>He took the phone and walked towards the water, the waves broke pleasantly at his feet.</p>
    <p>Looking at the picture, he marvelled at how beautiful her skin was, the way her hair fell around her shoulders.</p>
    <p>Draco eagerly punched in his reply.</p>
    <p>
      <strong>So beautiful, I want you now.</strong>
    </p>
    <p>Pressing send, he decided to call her, he had the sudden need to hear her voice.</p>
    <p>Three rings later she answered.</p>
    <p>"Mmm...yes, Mr Malfoy," she whispered huskily.</p>
    <p>"Shall I Portkey back to you this instant?" Draco asked earnestly. He was dead fucking serious.</p>
    <p>Hermione moaned, "I miss your cock in me, pushing inside...slowly."</p>
    <p>Draco felt his cock twitch, he swallowed and pleaded, "Babe, stop...Potter and Blaise are here."</p>
    <p>She felt her cheeks blush. "Fuck, did they hear me?"</p>
    <p>His laughter tickled her senses, "No, but Blaise did see the picture."</p>
    <p>Quickly sitting up, Hermione cried in alarm, "What?"</p>
    <p>Laughing, he reassured her, "Calm down, it was barely a glance."</p>
    <p>Relieved, she sank back into the sanctuary of the bathtub.</p>
    <p>A silence followed.</p>
    <p>"How are you?" Draco asked first cutting through the tension.</p>
    <p>"I miss you," Hermione shot out abruptly.</p>
    <p>He felt the cool ocean spray on his face, closing his eyes, he rasped, "I love you, Granger."</p>
    <p>Guilt washed over her and she replied at once, "You mean everything to me, Draco."</p>
    <p>"I want to see you," he growled, despite being apart, she felt his intensity.</p>
    <p>"You will soon. I'm sorry for being a bitch," she mused.</p>
    <p>His laughter made her smile, she could picture him in her head.</p>
    <p>"Get some sleep, I'll see you in two days," Draco told her with a heavy heart.</p>
    <p>"I can't wait," Hermione replied eagerly.</p>
    <p>"Why don't you join me?" He blurted out.</p>
    <p>As tempting as it sounded, Hermione declined, "And ruin tradition? No way! Have fun, love."</p>
    <p>Huskily, he instructed, "Touch yourself and get off thinking about me."</p>
    <p>Her fingers parted her wet pussy lips.</p>
    <p>"I'm already doing it, Malfoy," she moaned into the phone.</p>
    <p>Draco groaned, "You're killing me, woman."</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>The weather remained favourable, the glorious sun beat down on their bodies relentlessly.</p>
    <p>After his phone call with Hermione the night before, Draco felt elevated, his mood improved drastically.</p>
    <p>They had rented jet ski's and Potter wanted to try windsurfing.</p>
    <p>Stepping into the awaiting wet suit, he quickly zipped it up.</p>
    <p>With an extra bounce to his step, Draco met the other two men in the living room of their luxurious suite.</p>
    <p>Blaise eyed him suspiciously, "What the fuck happened to you?"</p>
    <p>It was Harry that answered, "He's made up with Hermione."</p>
    <p>Snorting into his orange juice, Blaise nodded, "You can finally get your head out of your arse and have fun."</p>
    <p>The breakfast spread was impressive.</p>
    <p>Since the day entailed plenty of strenuous activity, they decided on having a light breakfast.</p>
    <p>Slipping on dark shades, they walked towards the beach.</p>
    <p>The sand felt glorious under their toes. Tiny crabs hurried across the surface eagerly and Blaise ran after one trying to catch it.</p>
    <p>They had made the right choice by coming to Bali.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Theo, mate....you would have loved it.</em>
    </p>
    <p>Draco could understand why his deceased best friend had put Bali on his bucket list.</p>
    <p>Indonesia as a country was exotically beautiful and different from England as night and day.</p>
    <p>Even the great Harry Potter was having a great time.</p>
    <p>The man took pictures of everything, Draco figured it was to show Ginny when they got back home.</p>
    <p>Settling on pitch-black jet ski's they took them out for a spin, the powered engines cut through the small waves effortlessly.</p>
    <p>It was an exhilarated high to ride the waves on top of a miniature machine of mayhem.</p>
    <p>Blaise and Harry headed back to the beach after a few turns, they ordered lunch and sat back watching Draco do a few extra runs.</p>
    <p>Lost in the heat of things, Draco took the jet ski further out to sea.</p>
    <p>Narrowing his eyes, Blaise got to his feet at once.</p>
    <p>Harry saw the large wave building up, he jumped to his feet and yelled, "WATCH OUT, MALFOY."</p>
    <p>Draco turned to the sound of Potter's panicked voice, he caught sight of Blaise jumping up and down waving his hands frantically.</p>
    <p>They looked minuscule, he was too far out to sea.</p>
    <p>He turned the jet ski back towards land, but the machine spurted and came to a halt.</p>
    <p>Frustrated, Draco tried in vain to start the contraption.</p>
    <p>His friends were hysterically moving their hands around, pointing and jumping rapidly.</p>
    <p>The area around him darkened blocking out the sun.</p>
    <p>He turned to see the meters high wave loom over him threateningly.</p>
    <p>Draco barely had time to blink, the massive wave crashed down on him and knocked him clean off the stalled jet ski.</p>
    <p>The strong currents pulled him under, he was at the mercy of the sea.</p>
    <p>Desperately trying to surface, he cursed his stupidity for leaving behind his wand.</p>
    <p>The currents pushed him further down, pulling him against his will.</p>
    <p>Again, he tried to surface but another wave hit him pulling him down further.</p>
    <p>His eyes wide, he reached trying to reach the surface but the undertow was too strong, it swept him away.</p>
    <p>He tossed and turned his body in an effort to swim to the surface.</p>
    <p>The undercurrents pushed him further towards the ragged rocks.</p>
    <p>Draco tried to swim against the current and away from the dangerous rocks, he was after all an excellent swimmer but against the forces of nature he was fighting a losing battle.</p>
    <p>His body felt weak with the lack of oxygen.</p>
    <p>A final current pulled at him mercilessly and his head collided with a jagged rock.</p>
    <p>He clutched his head in pain, his mouth opened and salty seawater invaded his body.</p>
    <p>Draco felt the searing pain of his head being split open.</p>
    <p>Vision blurred, his blood bled into the water before his eyes.</p>
    <p>His last lingering thought was of a beautiful brown-haired woman smiling at him.</p>
    <p>The image of her tucking a strand of hair behind her ear was the last thing he remembered.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Hermione, I love you.</em>
    </p>
    <p>Swept up in the strong whirl of currents, despite his best efforts, Draco felt the water fill his lungs.</p>
    <p>The ruthless undercurrents kept propelling his lifeless body against the rocks, his long frame crashed on the sharp edges and split open his pale skin.</p>
    <p>He felt his windpipe constrict and breathing cease, his head thrown back, his eyes closed involuntarily.</p>
    <p>Blackness eagerly surrounded and took him deep into its embrace.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much to everyone who posted a review and for everyone following! It means so much! 😊</p><p>I AM OVERWHELMED BY THE RESPONSE TO THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER! 🥰🤗❤</p><p>THE COMMENTS ARE AWESOME! KEEP THEM COMING! ❤</p><p>Enjoy Chapter Twenty Four!</p><p>Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! 😊</p><p>Stay safe beautiful people! ❤</p><p>HAPPY READING! 🙌</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The reporter from the Daily Prophet grinned as Draco Malfoy was brought in.</p><p>Waiting patiently for something to pop up had paid off and it was time to collect the reward.</p><p>The press pass around his neck read, "Wallace Strongbow."</p><p>One juicy story coming right up.</p><p>Especially when Malfoy was accompanied by none other than Harry fucking Potter.</p><p>No fucking way Skeeter was getting this scoop.</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="storycontent nocopy">
    <p>The bloody titless bitch.</p>
    <p>He approached the Healer on their payroll.</p>
    <p>"Lay it on me, John," he inquired quickly, pulling out a small notebook.</p>
    <p>John threw him a look of disgust.</p>
    <p>Looking around wildly, the Healer grabbed him by the collar and frog marched him into an empty room.</p>
    <p>"You bloody moron, are you trying to get me fucking sacked?" John asked furiously.</p>
    <p>His beady little eyes darting outside to see if anyone had followed him.</p>
    <p>He stared the reporter down and thought bitterly, fucking newbie.</p>
    <p>Wallace put up his hands in defeat, "Sorry mate, slipped my mind."</p>
    <p>John drawled lazily, "Jetski accident in Bali, Indonesia. He was barely hanging by a thread."</p>
    <p>He let out a small laugh, "Thought it was over when the bugger started to vomit blood."</p>
    <p>Looking at Wallace scribble notes, John continued cooly, "His mates, Potter and the gorgeous other man had done some remarkable groundwork before Portkeying him from Bali."</p>
    <p>Wallace stopped scribbling, looked up, raised an eyebrow and asked curiously, "Didn't know men were your fancy."</p>
    <p>He involuntarily took a step back, breaking away from John's penetrating gaze.</p>
    <p>John chuckled, "I swing both ways mate, best of both worlds."</p>
    <p>A few seconds of awkward silence followed and Wallace gathered himself, "Riiiiight, anything else on the story?"</p>
    <p>John shrugged, "That's about it. Please make sure the Galleons are credited to my vault before midday."</p>
    <p>He gave a curt nod and disappeared into the crowd at St. Mungo's.</p>
    <p>Wallace stared after him.</p>
    <p>Quickly stuffing the notepad and the small Muggle camera inside his robes, he cautiously stepped out of the room.</p>
    <p>Muggle devices were ideal for stealthy business. They were small enough to hide on one's person.</p>
    <p>Smirking in satisfaction, Wallace recalled the pictures he took.</p>
    <p>They were bloody priceless.</p>
    <p>Malfoy's unmoving body on a cart, Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini running alongside the attendants of St Mungos.</p>
    <p>Close-ups of Draco Malfoy's limp, lifeless body and Harry Potter's grief-stricken face.</p>
    <p>Fucking perfection.</p>
    <p>Wallace glanced at the clock, 3.48 am. If he hurried, the story could make the morning paper.</p>
    <p>Eat shit, Skeeter.</p>
    <p>Picking up the pace, the slightly built man in chocolate coloured robes sprinted to an apparation point.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>The doorbell rang persistently.</p>
    <p>Was it her door?</p>
    <p>Hermione checked the time.</p>
    <p>It was dark, the sun was yet to rise.</p>
    <p>The time, barely six am but she was up anyway.</p>
    <p>Draco…her thoughts lingered constantly on the man she loved.</p>
    <p>Near midnight she bolted straight up bathed in sweat.</p>
    <p>The doorbell again, whoever it was, was an impatient bastard.</p>
    <p>But was it her door? Sometimes you could hear the neighbours.</p>
    <p>Few more annoying rings.</p>
    <p>Definitely her door.</p>
    <p>Hurriedly, Hermione pushed back the covers and picked up her wand.</p>
    <p>She had not been sleeping well, idly tossing and turning.</p>
    <p>Her body restless and tormented.</p>
    <p>A good night's sleep was not in the cards for her tonight.</p>
    <p>The magic that flowed through her was in turmoil, it surged through her pricking at the insides of her skin.</p>
    <p>In shorts, a t-shirt and mismatched socks, Hermione cautiously approached the door.</p>
    <p>The piercing noise of the doorbell was replaced by loud knocking.</p>
    <p>Violent pounding shook the door, threatening to take it right off its hinges.</p>
    <p>Clutching her wand tightly to her chest, she stood on her side of the door and asked firmly, "Who is it?"</p>
    <p>"Granger, it's me, please open up it's fucking freezing out here," a familiar voice answered from the other side of the door.</p>
    <p>What the hell was Blaise doing at her flat at this ungodly hour?</p>
    <p>Quickly Hermione released the chain and opened the door but just a crack.</p>
    <p>It really was Blaise, she threw the door open at once and he stepped into the warmth of the flat rubbing his hands together to generate heat.</p>
    <p>They locked eyes, his eyes bore into hers, it made her anxious.</p>
    <p>His brow creased with worry, his whole demeanour was strained.</p>
    <p>He was usually the most collected out of the lot of them, something was wrong, very wrong.</p>
    <p>It dawned on her that he should not be here at all.</p>
    <p>Finding her voice, Hermione asked curiously, "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Bali."</p>
    <p>Blaise took off his gloves and stared at her face. His eyes kept darting behind her, who was he waiting for?</p>
    <p>Her mind racing, she swallowed hard and asked, her voice laced with worry, "Where's Draco?"</p>
    <p>He turned to face her, his face contorted sadly, "Granger, calm down."</p>
    <p>The door still open, she closed the distance between them and Blaise took a step back.</p>
    <p>Wide-eyed and searching his face for any reaction, Hermione asked again, this time more fiercely, "Where is Draco, Blaise?"</p>
    <p>It was a simple question.</p>
    <p>Why was he acting so nervous?</p>
    <p>The blood in her veins turned ice cold.</p>
    <p>Her fingertips lost feeling and her wand dropped to the ground.</p>
    <p>It seemed like it took forever to fall.</p>
    <p>A loud thud from behind them made her jump out of her skin.</p>
    <p>Harry straightened, stepped inside the flat and closed the door behind him.</p>
    <p>Relief radiated off Blaise, "Potter, thank Merlin," he muttered.</p>
    <p>Turning to face her best friend, Hermione pleaded, tears clouding her vision, "Harry, please tell me where Draco is."</p>
    <p>Harry's green eyes looked right into her chocolate brown and he took her hands in his, "Calm down, Hermione."</p>
    <p>Her frustration was at a boiling point.</p>
    <p>Aggressively, she took her hands out of his grasp and stepped back.</p>
    <p>The bile rose in her throat rose unpleasantly.</p>
    <p>Hermione pointed at both of them with a finger and cried, "STOP TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN."</p>
    <p>Losing all composure, she screamed, "WHERE THE FUCK IS DRACO?"</p>
    <p>She clutched her chest and took massive gulps of air.</p>
    <p>"Draco...where...Harry..." Hermione managed between laboured breathing.</p>
    <p>Harry and Blaise were at her side in an instant, reaching out she grabbed onto Harry's jacket.</p>
    <p>Her knuckles turned white with the intensity of her hold.</p>
    <p>Blaise exchanged a frightful look with Harry, their shoulders slumped in defeat.</p>
    <p>Hermione fell against Harry's chest fighting for every breath.</p>
    <p>"Is she having a panic attack?" Blaise asked Harry in concern.</p>
    <p>Her windpipe was collapsing around her, she heaved and tried to control the raging storm of uncertainly swirling around her head.</p>
    <p>Harry nodded at Blaise and reassuringly ran his fingers down her hair muttering calming words, "Shhh….Please calm down, Hermione."</p>
    <p>The spit from her mouth dribbled down her chin and onto his jacket.</p>
    <p>Fighting to compose herself, Hermione willed herself to calm down.</p>
    <p>Wide-eyed she stared at the grief-stricken face of the tanned man peering into her face.</p>
    <p>"There was an accident…," Blaise started to speak.</p>
    <p>Hermione heard nothing beyond that, her head began to spin dangerously.</p>
    <p>Her eyes rolled back in her head, she heard Harry's contorted voice through a haze.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Accident, Theo...</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>No, not Draco...in a million years, not Draco.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Take me instead...</em>
    </p>
    <p>Dizzy, she fell holding onto her head.</p>
    <p>Harry caught her before she hit the floor.</p>
    <p>Hermione saw his concerned face hover over hers, calling out her name loudly.</p>
    <p>Blaise came into view, his eyes widened in shock.</p>
    <p>"Please not my Draco, not Draco," she kept repeating.</p>
    <p>Harry gathered her in his arms.</p>
    <p>Holding her close to his chest, she faintly heard the rapid beating of his heart.</p>
    <p>He whispered, "Darling, he's fine."</p>
    <p>Relief spread from her core to all parts of her body. Waves of happiness washed over her and surrounded her heart.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Oh, Merlin, he was alive.</em>
    </p>
    <p>If the Gods took Draco from her, she would join him shortly, because she would surely die of a broken heart.</p>
    <p>Her voice weak, "Where is he?"</p>
    <p>Harry continued to stroke her hair lovingly, "At St Mungo's, he needed a few spells to patch him up, it was a pretty bad knock."</p>
    <p>She grabbed Harry's jacket at once, "Harry, please take me to him."</p>
    <p>"Of course, that's why we are here," he told her reassuringly.</p>
    <p>Getting to her feet, she ran to the bedroom.</p>
    <p>Blaise helped himself to a bottle of water and tossed one towards Harry.</p>
    <p>He caught it effortlessly and drained the bottle in one go.</p>
    <p>They exchanged a grave look and Blaise shook his head despairingly.</p>
    <p>Hurriedly, Hermione pulled on a pair of jeans and a thick white sweater.</p>
    <p>Still wearing the mismatched socks, she pulled on her trainers and summoned her wand.</p>
    <p>Tugging at her sweater, she rushed back into the living room and hurried the men impatiently, "Come on, let's go!"</p>
    <p>They took out their wands and disapparated.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>The sun was rising, the yellow rays bathed everything in a warm earthy glow.</p>
    <p>It had been two years since she stepped foot inside St Mungo's.</p>
    <p>Without stopping Hermione hurried up the steps and followed Blaise down the wide marbled corridor.</p>
    <p>They came to stand outside a room, it was a private room, of course, the best money could buy.</p>
    <p>Slowly pushing the door open, Blaise strode inside, his coat rustling behind him.</p>
    <p>Draco looked up at his best friend and smiled, he put aside the book he was reading.</p>
    <p>He was momentarily blinded by the thick head of hair obscuring his vision.</p>
    <p>Hot tears fell against his cheek, Hermione held him close and cried, "I'm sorry I let you leave like that."</p>
    <p>Sobbing hysterically, she muttered into the crook of his neck, "I don't deserve you. I love you, more than my life, I love you."</p>
    <p>Draco let her hold him, but he did not dare touch her or return her affections.</p>
    <p>Over her head, Draco looked at Blaise in shock and confusion.</p>
    <p>His eyes widened at the reaction of the witch weeping against his body.</p>
    <p>Hermione slowly let go and stared into the face of the man looking at her perplexed.</p>
    <p>He was looking at her oddly, his eyes vacant, his lips pressed down in anger.</p>
    <p>Something was horribly wrong.</p>
    <p>Finding his voice, he sneered, "What the hell are you doing, Granger?"</p>
    <p>Moving away from her touch, he muttered, "Don't touch me."</p>
    <p>Slowly, Hermione backed away from the bed and locked eyes with Blaise.</p>
    <p>Her red-rimmed eyes pleaded for an explanation.</p>
    <p>Draco turned to Blaise, his expression angry and hardened, he asked harshly, "Why is this woman hugging me?"</p>
    <p>Blaise rolled his eyes and placed his hand on Draco's shoulder, "Hermione is your girlfriend mate."</p>
    <p>"WHAT? NO FUCKING WAY," Draco bellowed, filling the space with his voice.</p>
    <p>At once, his eyes closed and he fell onto the soft pillow, mumbling incoherently, "I don't remember being with her, everything is so blurry."</p>
    <p>His bandaged hand grabbed his head in agonizing pain.</p>
    <p>"Why would I date Granger?" Draco asked Blaise suspiciously.</p>
    <p>Blaise locked eyes with his friend and grinned, "Because you apparently like her."</p>
    <p>Hermione backed into the corner of the room, she clutched her chest as the bile rose in her throat once again.</p>
    <p>Tears slid down her petite face steadily.</p>
    <p>Backed up against the hard wall, Hermione clutched her head and slid to the floor.</p>
    <p>Hugging her legs to her chest, she closed her eyes and started to rock back and forth.</p>
    <p>Despite the pain, Draco got to his feet at once, holding onto his side he limped over to her fallen form.</p>
    <p>His head throbbed, he felt drowsy from the potions he had been given but this was far more important.</p>
    <p>Blaise shook his head angrily, "You have officially taken it too far."</p>
    <p>Draco approached Hermione and peered into her petrified face.</p>
    <p>"That was not funny, you bloody tosser, look at her!" Blaise scolded his best friend sternly.</p>
    <p>Crouching next to his girlfriend, Draco pulled her towards him and surrounded her with his warmth.</p>
    <p>She let him hold her against his chest, his heartbeats steadily increased.</p>
    <p>"Draco?" Hermione whispered against his skin.</p>
    <p>"Ssshh...it's okay, darling," he mumbled into her hair.</p>
    <p>
      <em>My sun.</em>
    </p>
    <p>Draco took a deep breath, "Merlin, I missed your smell."</p>
    <p>Blaise rolled his eyes and sarcastically quipped, "We were gone for two days, Drake."</p>
    <p>Releasing his witch, he cupped Hermione's face and looked deep into her tear-stained eyes, "She knows, I love her too much to ever forget her."</p>
    <p>He had tried for the good part of ten years to forget her.</p>
    <p>Her hands limp at first went around him, constricting his breathing.</p>
    <p>"Hermione, I can't breathe," Draco stammered out of breath.</p>
    <p>Happy tears fell down her cheeks, "You're okay, oh Merlin, you're okay."</p>
    <p>Draco gathered her in his arms again and soothingly cooed, "Of course I am, just a rather unfortunate jetski accident."</p>
    <p>"I'm so sorry for everything," she apologized through the tears.</p>
    <p>He continued to stroke her hair, "You have nothing to be sorry for."</p>
    <p>They got to their feet and she looked at the back of his platinum blonde head where a deep gash was visible but mending.</p>
    <p>Draco hurriedly hopped back to the bed and slipped under the covers before the strict Healer had his head.</p>
    <p>Having had enough of watching the loving couple, Blaise yawned and came over, "This has been fun, I'm fucking exhausted. Catch you, kids, later."</p>
    <p>The men fist-bumped and Hermione hugged Blaise tightly around the waist, he gave her a tight squeeze and said, "Take care, Granger."</p>
    <p>Quickly dropping a kiss to her forehead, the tall man olive-skinned man walked out of the room.</p>
    <p>The minute Blaise disappeared, Hermione punched Draco hard and hugged him again, "That was not funny, Malfoy."</p>
    <p>He chuckled, "Yes, it was."</p>
    <p>Draco stared at Hermione lovingly. She didn't need to know how close he had come to dying.</p>
    <p>Thank Merlin and Godric Gryffindor for Potters quick thinking, reckless and daring nerve to swim out to him.</p>
    <p>He remembered nothing except regaining consciousness at St Mungo's and being surrounded by an army of Healers.</p>
    <p>Blaise had explained how putting caution to the wind they had swum out to where he went under and with the help of their wands and magic pulled him back from the brink of death.</p>
    <p>Blaise pulled Draco into a tight brotherly hug, "We almost lost you."</p>
    <p>His best friend had tears in his eyes, it puzzled him, had he come that close to dying?</p>
    <p>After pulling him ashore, Potter had pulled out his wand and muttered incantations over him drawing the swallowed water out in waves.</p>
    <p>He had then commissioned an emergency Portkey and brought them to St Mungo's.</p>
    <p>Reaching to touch her face, Draco told Hermione seriously, "Remind me to thank Potter, this is the second time he's saved my bloody neck."</p>
    <p>She closed her eyes, feeling his fingers on her skin.</p>
    <p>An older stern-looking Healer walked in unceremoniously, experience radiated off her.</p>
    <p>She walked to the table close to Draco and put down a tray of potions.</p>
    <p>Adjusting her Healer coat, she turned to face them and said sternly, "Mr Malfoy here is lucky to be alive."</p>
    <p>Hermione widened her eyes in shock, clearly, she wasn't aware of the full details of the accident.</p>
    <p>Draco frowned, "Come on Esme, please don't upset my girlfriend."</p>
    <p>Esme shook her head incredulously, "God bless her soul for putting up with you."</p>
    <p>Raising her head to meet Hermione's gaze, she told her flatly, "He will have to spend the night to make sure there's no internal bleeding."</p>
    <p>Hermione held onto Draco's hand and nodded at once.</p>
    <p>Lips pressed together crossly, Esme handed them The Daily Prophet, "You do like making the front page don't you, Mr Malfoy?"</p>
    <p>Frowning, he punched the bedding and winced, "How the fuck did they even find out?"</p>
    <p>The picture that accompanied the article made Hermione's blood run cold.</p>
    <p>Her lip quivered and she bit down hard to control herself.</p>
    <p>She scanned over the article and frowned angrily, she placed a kiss on Draco's forehead and ran her fingers through his hair.</p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Holiday Mishap in Bali, Indonesia.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Harry Potter saves former Death Eater turned best friend.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Draco Malfoy at St. Mungo's fighting for his life.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>A boys only getaway turned tragic when Mr Malfoy's jet ski turned over and he was swept under.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Will he survive this ordeal or succumb to his injuries?</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>A Wallace Strongbow exclusive.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>Draco sighed in content. Having her near him was all he would ever need.</p>
    <p>At half-past eight am, Narcissa strode in looking pale and worried.</p>
    <p>Her normal regal appearance was in complete disarray.</p>
    <p>Draco put his hands up and blurted out, "Mother, I'm fine."</p>
    <p>Narcissa put her arms around her only son, planting kisses across his face.</p>
    <p>"My son," she sobbed.</p>
    <p>"Mother, look at me, I'm fine.," Draco reassured her repeatedly.</p>
    <p>Hermione stood to the side watching mother and son, her own emotions getting the better of her and spilling over.</p>
    <p>"Cissy, it has been far too long," Esme's jovial voice cut through the sensitive scene before them.</p>
    <p>At the familiar voice, Narcissa let go of Draco and turned to its source, "Esme! Look after my son."</p>
    <p>Esme smiled warmly, "Calm down love, he's going to be just fine."</p>
    <p>The two women exchanged a tight hug.</p>
    <p>"It has been years since I last saw you," Narcissa told her old friend.</p>
    <p>Esme nodded and offered eagerly, "Perhaps, we should change that."</p>
    <p>Narcissa nodded and went around to sit by Draco, she took his hand in hers and cupped her face with it.</p>
    <p>Silent tears slid down her face.</p>
    <p>"Mother, please stop crying," Draco pleaded his voice cracking with emotion.</p>
    <p>Hermione came around and placed a small hand on Narcissa's shoulder, trying her best to pacify the regal lady.</p>
    <p>Narcissa covered it with her hand and smiled at her son's girlfriend.</p>
    <p>Draco did his best to answer the hundreds of questions his mother threw at him and by the time she left, he was exhausted.</p>
    <p>"Esme is an old friend of mother's from Hogwarts," He offered in explanation.</p>
    <p>Hermione settled herself into the armchair in the corner and pulled the book Draco was reading towards her.</p>
    <p>He smiled at her and rested his throbbing head on the pillow. Within seconds he was fast asleep.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>The skies darkened, bringing about the end of the day.</p>
    <p>She stood over Draco's sleeping form, moving the rogue pieces of hair off his forehead.</p>
    <p>Placing her palm on his chest, Hermione felt the rise and fall of his content breathing.</p>
    <p>Lovingly, she bent over and placed a soft kiss on his lips, he murmured in response.</p>
    <p>"Come in Astoria, you've been standing there for over ten minutes," Hermione said to the shadows.</p>
    <p>Astoria stepped into the light, her heels clicked against the tiled floor, "I...er...saw The Prophet."</p>
    <p>Hermione didn't bother to look at the sulking woman but replied, "Of course you did."</p>
    <p>Coming closer, concern lacing every word Astoria asked, "How is he?"</p>
    <p>The fiery Gryffindor continued to look at her boyfriend lovingly, "Good, he will be able to go home tomorrow."</p>
    <p>Hermione touched Draco's cheek and outlined his fine features with her fingers.</p>
    <p>Astoria stiffened, her eyes blazed in anger, "Are you together then?"</p>
    <p>Turning to look at the woman beside her, Hermione looked directly into Astoria's face, and replied confidently, "Yes we are."</p>
    <p>Astoria scoffed, "You will be his ruin."</p>
    <p>Letting out a small laugh, Hermione asked sarcastically, "And how exactly did you come to that conclusion?"</p>
    <p>Pointedly looking around, Astoria cocked her head to the side and retorted, "How many of your men have you visited here?"</p>
    <p>Narrowing her eyes in anger, Hermione spat, "That is out of line, Astoria."</p>
    <p>Astoria leered, happy that she got under Hermione's skin and replied, "But the truth nonetheless."</p>
    <p>Leaning forwards, her voice laced with sugary sweetness, she said, "Why don't you leave Draco alone and perhaps find a nice Muggle?"</p>
    <p>Hermione smirked, "You would love that, wouldn't you?"</p>
    <p>Ignoring the comment, Astoria pressed on harshly, "The heir to one of the oldest wizarding families has no business breeding with you."</p>
    <p>Snorting Hermione responded tartly, "Breeding? How archaic of you."</p>
    <p>She added darkly, "I will let what you say slide because I know you love him and have loved him for years."</p>
    <p>Tears stung the pureblood woman's eyes, "More than you can comprehend."</p>
    <p>Grabbing Hermione by the wrist, her nails dug into her skin, Astoria snapped, "Don't you see that you're destroying him?"</p>
    <p>Roughly Hermione broke free from Astoria's hold.</p>
    <p>Nothing deterred the determined woman, she pressed on and homed in for the kill, "Draco deserves better than the secondhand rotting goods of his best friend."</p>
    <p>Her eyes travelled over Hermione's body in contempt.</p>
    <p>Hermione stiffened but forced a smile, "Congratulations on your engagement."</p>
    <p>Astoria glared and pressed her lips down hard.</p>
    <p>Without another word, she turned on her heel and left before Hermione could see the tears fall.</p>
    <p>Hermione felt the anger flow through her veins. The woman's last words greatly upset her and it would be unrealistic to pretend otherwise.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Andromeda frowned at the article in The Prophet.</p>
    <p>Teddy would be distraught.</p>
    <p>The last thing she wanted was her grandson to see one of his favourite people fighting for his life.</p>
    <p>The boy had too many people he loved dying on him.</p>
    <p>She decided to call Hermione.</p>
    <p>"Hello, Meda," Hermione said as soon as the call connected.</p>
    <p>"How is Draco and er...how are you?" Andromeda asked in concern.</p>
    <p>"He's fine, sleeping now. I don't know how I am; I hate being here," she confessed rubbing her arms.</p>
    <p>Andromeda nodded, "I understand Mione, but everything will be alright."</p>
    <p>After a seconds silence, she added, "I don't fancy bringing Teddy to St Mungo's, when will you be taking Draco home?"</p>
    <p>Hermione replied at once, "Later today, I will owl once we are home."</p>
    <p>Smiling, Andromeda replied, "Thank you, darling. Give him our love and do be safe."</p>
    <p>Harry had left earlier after seeing Blaise and her to St Mungo's walked in holding hands with Ginny.</p>
    <p>Without hesitation, Ginny pulled Hermione into a hug.</p>
    <p>Why the heck were the Gods punishing this woman so much.</p>
    <p>Give her a break, the redhead whispered to the heavens.</p>
    <p>Hermione held onto Ginny, crying softly into her shoulder.</p>
    <p>"I hate being here," she whispered.</p>
    <p>Harry soothingly rubbed her back.</p>
    <p>"Hermione?" Draco's sleepy voice cut through the emotional situation.</p>
    <p>He tried to stretch but winced in pain and held onto his side.</p>
    <p>Harry walked around the bed to stand by the side, smiling warmly he quipped, "Malfoy, you look good."</p>
    <p>Draco raised his hand and Harry took it at once.</p>
    <p>"Thank you, Potter," Draco said wholeheartedly.</p>
    <p>Harry nodded and replied, "Think nothing of it."</p>
    <p>Letting out a laugh, Draco mused, "It was a good fucking thing you came with us."</p>
    <p>Joining the laughter, Harry mused, "I have my uses."</p>
    <p>Looking over at Hermione, his face fell with worry, "Why is my girl crying?"</p>
    <p>Ginny frowned, "Why the fuck do you think, Malfoy?"</p>
    <p>She muttered, "idiot," under her breath.</p>
    <p>Draco smiled sheepishly and beckoned Hermione forward.</p>
    <p>Taking her hand in his, he kissed her fingers and whispered, "I love you very much."</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>The tinge of orange in the sky told them that the day was almost over.</p>
    <p>Senior Healer Esme walked in with the release papers.</p>
    <p>Draco signed them and quipped, "You will miss me, Esme."</p>
    <p>Her face softened, she touched his hand, "No doubt, you cheeky git."</p>
    <p>Hermione smiled at the older woman and busied herself with picking out a t-shirt and loose pants for Draco to wear.</p>
    <p>He sat on the edge of the bed, she held out the t-shirt and pulled it over his head, helping him push his arms through the sleeves.</p>
    <p>Putting a bandaged hand on her waist, he pulled her closer between his legs and kissed her passionately.</p>
    <p>Hermione returned the kiss lovingly but a stern, "Stop that," made them jump apart.</p>
    <p>Esme looked at them disapprovingly through lowered spectacles, "If it was not clear, no bedroom activity for a week or more."</p>
    <p>Draco looked mortified, "A WEEK?"</p>
    <p>Putting firm hands on her hips, Esme retorted, "What are you a randy rabbit? No sex."</p>
    <p>Hermione hid a laugh and purposely stepped away, "Don't worry, Healer Esme. We won't."</p>
    <p>Draco stared at her incredulously and opened his mouth to protest but Esme wagged a stern finger at him, "She's a good one, don't you dare let Miss Granger go."</p>
    <p>Pulling Hermione towards him again, he hugged her around the waist, resting his head on her stomach, he replied confidently, "Not in this lifetime or the next."</p>
    <p>Handing over a bunch of potions, she instructed strictly, "Make sure he takes these," Esme turned to glare at Draco, "And not wait till you leave the room to spit it out."</p>
    <p>Crossing his arms over his chest, Draco pouted, "It tastes like piss."</p>
    <p>Scrunching her nose, Esme shot back, "Are you a bloody toddler?"</p>
    <p>Hermione laughed, "Every potion will be taken on time."</p>
    <p>Putting her arms around Draco, the older Healer hugged him affectionately, "I will owl your mother and tell her not to worry."</p>
    <p>She added fondly, "I have not seen Cissy bawl like that since Hogwarts."</p>
    <p>Draco smiled sheepishly and nodded.</p>
    <p>He jumped off the bed and did a few small exercises to get the blood flowing.</p>
    <p>Hermione offered her hand, he took it at once and placed a kiss on her knuckles.</p>
    <p>Making their way to one of many apparation points they disappeared.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Draco fell back onto the plush couch.</p>
    <p>Walking into the kitchen, Hermione grabbed bottles of pumpkin juice.</p>
    <p>She handed one to Draco and took the seat next to him.</p>
    <p>He laid down on her lap and she ran her fingers through his silky fine hair.</p>
    <p>"I was so scared, Draco," Hermione told him her voice cracking with fear.</p>
    <p>Hot tears fell onto his face, he could taste the saltiness, "I know darling, so was I."</p>
    <p>Lovingly, she caressed his face.</p>
    <p>"I have to tell you something," Hermione told him cutting through the silence that surrounded them.</p>
    <p>"Mmm..." Draco murmured.</p>
    <p>Hermione hesitated but managed to get the words out "Astoria came to see you."</p>
    <p>His eyes flew open.</p>
    <p>Hermione shifted uncomfortably and confessed, "She didn't stay long. We umm...swapped a few nasty comments before she left." </p>
    <p>Draco scowled, "What did she say?"</p>
    <p>Shaking her head, Hermione pushed it aside, "It doesn't matter, she loves you still."</p>
    <p>He sighed but remained silent, it was a good thing he had been asleep and avoided the whole awkward encounter.</p>
    <p>Hermione smiled warmly, "Onto happier news, Meda wanted to come by with Teddy but darling, it's best if we don't mention the accident."</p>
    <p>Draco understood why. The boy needed reassurance that the people in his life would not die on him at the drop of a hat.</p>
    <p>He entwined his fingers through hers, "I'm arranging a trust fund for Teddy after I speak with my mother."</p>
    <p>Hermione shrieked in overwhelmed delight, "That would be truly wonderful."</p>
    <p>His tone turned serious, "It's Teddy's right, but I'm glad it makes you happy too."</p>
    <p>She tried to move, "I have to owl Meda."</p>
    <p>He handed her his mobile and mused, "Or you can just call?"</p>
    <p>They laughed together, happiness filing the confinements of the living room.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>"Meda, we are home. Would you and Teddy come over for dinner?" Hermione said into the phone once Andromeda answered with a polite hello.</p>
    <p>The older witch perked up at once, "That would be lovely, see you around seven pm."</p>
    <p>Hanging up Andromeda called out, "Teddy, wash up, darling. We are expected at Draco's for dinner."</p>
    <p>Teddy came into the kitchen excitedly, "Can I ask him about career day?"</p>
    <p>Andromeda smiled warmly, "Yes you may."</p>
    <p>He changed his hair colour to Draco's.</p>
    <p>It was a good look.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>At five-thirty, Hermione hurried around the kitchen checking on the pot roast in the oven.</p>
    <p>Magic was truly wonderful for time management.</p>
    <p>"We could have just ordered food," Draco told her seriously watching her run back and forth between dishes.</p>
    <p>Hermione beamed, "I enjoy cooking for everyone, besides Teddy, needs nourishing food."</p>
    <p>He came up from behind and put his arms around her waist, "You would make an incredible mother."</p>
    <p>His hot breath on her skin made her shiver with arousal.</p>
    <p>Holding Hermione close, Draco whispered in her ear, "We can try if you like."</p>
    <p>The potato she was peeling fell to the floor.</p>
    <p>Shit…</p>
    <p>She bent to pick it up. He was staring at her trying to figure out her thoughts.</p>
    <p>Her back to the counter, she asked, "Are you serious?"</p>
    <p>Dropping a kiss to her forehead, Draco replied at once, "Of course I am, I would hardly joke about something like that."</p>
    <p>Pulling her close, he kissed her lips heatedly, "What do you say? A blonde-haired little girl with your eyes sounds appealing."</p>
    <p>She raised an eyebrow, "A girl? I had you pegged for a man who would want his firstborn to be a boy."</p>
    <p>He frowned, "I want healthy children, gender will never matter."</p>
    <p>She looked into his eyes, "Are we seriously having this conversation?"</p>
    <p>Cupping her face and gazing at her adoringly, he replied, "I guess we are, Hermione."</p>
    <p>Putting her arms around his neck, she kissed him hungrily.</p>
    <p>A child, their child.</p>
    <p>The image, the thought drove her to an elevated state of happiness.</p>
    <p>Rubbing his groin against her hip, he muttered, "We can start trying right now."</p>
    <p>She pushed him away playfully, "Oh no! I will not step a toe out of Esme's instructions."</p>
    <p>"Granger, she's not here," Draco muttered looking at her desperately.</p>
    <p>Hermione waved the peeler at him, "Back off Malfoy, not happening."</p>
    <p>His face fell, "Your cruel, you know that?"</p>
    <p>Laughing she mused, "Perhaps, but it is for your own good."</p>
    <p>Dropping his voice low, he added in a serious tone, "You know I nearly died, we should make use of every second."</p>
    <p>Rolling her eyes, Hermione instructed strictly, "Well you didn't, so go get dressed."</p>
    <p>She finished adding the chives to the sour cream of the baked potatoes when the smell of aftershave drifted towards her.</p>
    <p>It cut through the delicious aroma of food.</p>
    <p>He had changed into a white t-shirt that hugged his taut figure and hugged his arm muscles.</p>
    <p>Merlin, it was going to be hard to keep her hands off him.</p>
    <p>She put the potatoes in the oven to keep them warm, wiped her hands on the apron and headed towards the bathroom.</p>
    <p>Running her fingers through her tangled hair, she heard the faint sound of the door open through the rushing sound of the water over her body.</p>
    <p>Draco stood with his back to the sink, running wet fingers through his hair.</p>
    <p>Strands of platinum blonde stubbornly stood up, adding to his increasing appeal.</p>
    <p>He stared at her and said huskily, "If I can't touch, then I want to watch you."</p>
    <p>Hermione bit her lip and Draco stiffened.</p>
    <p>He leaned against the sink, watching her every move.</p>
    <p>Drinking her in, devouring her with his eyes.</p>
    <p>If he wanted a show, she would gladly give him one.</p>
    <p>Lathering herself, Hermione discarded the loofah and used her hands and fingers to spread the lavender smelling body wash sensually across her body.</p>
    <p>Cupping her breasts with either hand, she twirled the nipples feeling them harden under her fingers.</p>
    <p>Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Draco cup his growing bulge and rub it over the material.</p>
    <p>A low growl escaped his lips.</p>
    <p>Letting the water run over her, she slowly snaked her hand down her stomach and towards her lady garden.</p>
    <p>Draco swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbed with each hard swallow.</p>
    <p>Hermione parted her wet pussy lips and inserted two fingers inside.</p>
    <p>She worked the already aroused clit, running fingers around the swollen bud slowly at first and then faster.</p>
    <p>Dulcet moans escaped her lips and drifted over the sound of the rushing water to meet Draco's eager ears.</p>
    <p>He stared unblinkingly. His witch was a sight to behold.</p>
    <p>So close to that ultimate release, her toes tingled with the buildup of heat.</p>
    <p>Spreading her thighs further apart she pushed the two fingers into her tight dripping wet hole.</p>
    <p>Draco shuddered like it was his cock sliding in and out of her.</p>
    <p>Fuck, he was rock hard and ready to take off.</p>
    <p>But still, he stared, watching his beautiful girlfriend get herself off in front of his eyes.</p>
    <p>She pushed her digits inside her cunt fluidly, gasping and moaning with each thrust.</p>
    <p>Her hand balled into a fist as she pounded the tiled wall inside the shower cubicle.</p>
    <p>Hermione threw her head back and groaned in satisfaction.</p>
    <p>Draco saw the effect her release had on her body, his breathing elevated and he ached to touch her.</p>
    <p>The way her body shivered with the waves of her orgasm was beautiful to his eyes.</p>
    <p>Still, he watched, his cock pressed against his boxers and jeans uncomfortably.</p>
    <p>Regaining her composure, she grinned at him.</p>
    <p>Hermione stepped out of the cubicle, Draco ran his dilated pupils of grey over her naked body hungrily.</p>
    <p>Reaching for the large white towel, she attached it around her and tiptoed close to him.</p>
    <p>Leaning flush against his body, she kissed him hard.</p>
    <p>Running her tongue along his dry lips, she pushed it inside his mouth.</p>
    <p>Her fingers worked his jeans button and zip.</p>
    <p>Snaking down his body, she knelt at his crotch and pulled down his pants before taking his cock in her hands.</p>
    <p>She licked her lips and took him fully in the mouth.</p>
    <p>"Fuck," Draco growled holding onto the sink with both hands.</p>
    <p>He knew he would not fucking last. His balls were already getting ready to burst.</p>
    <p>She used her hand to stroke him while sucking on him hard.</p>
    <p>Her lips tightened around his impressive girth, milking him, squeezing him dry.</p>
    <p>Bucking into her warm mouth, Draco muttered, "I...can't...hold on...any longer...Granger."</p>
    <p>He exploded in her mouth, one hand left the sink and grabbed onto her head pushing his cock down her throat.</p>
    <p>She licked and sucked him dry.</p>
    <p>A trickle of his come dribbled down the side of her mouth.</p>
    <p>Her luscious tongue came out to lick it, she savoured the taste with a moan.</p>
    <p>Licking her lips, Hermione rose and washed her mouth.</p>
    <p>Draco pulled up his jeans, and dreamily rasped, "I thought we couldn't."</p>
    <p>Hermione smirked, "Esme said no sex, she didn't say anything about me sucking you off."</p>
    <p>"A fucking loophole," he laughed out loud.</p>
    <p>He kissed her forehead, "And that's why you're the brightest witch of our age."</p>
    <p>Quickly dropping a kiss to his lips, she replied confidently, "And don't you forget it."</p>
    <p>Leaving him to trail after her, Hermione stepped into the room and quickly fished out a red t-shirt and figure-hugging jeans.</p>
    <p>They opened a bottle of white wine and sat down with their glasses waiting for Andromeda and Teddy to arrive.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Two glasses of wine later, the loud sound of the doorbell echoed through the large penthouse flat.</p>
    <p>Hermione got to her feet and hurried to open the door.</p>
    <p>Teddy had grown taller.</p>
    <p>She ruffled his hair and pulled him into an affectionate hug.</p>
    <p>"Please, come in," Draco's voice rang from behind them.</p>
    <p>They dusted their feet and coats and stepped inside the lavish flat.</p>
    <p>Teddy waved at Draco and they fist-bumped once he got closer.</p>
    <p>Leaning towards Andromeda, Draco kissed his aunt on the cheek and she whispered, "Are you feeling better?"</p>
    <p>Draco smiled and nodded comfortingly.</p>
    <p>He saw the genuine concern swim around in Andromeda's eyes.</p>
    <p>Teddy looked around the extravagant flat in wonder</p>
    <p>He pressed his nose to the cool glass of the fish tank, "This is so cool."</p>
    <p>The colourful fish swam around undeterred by the face pressing up against the glass</p>
    <p>Hermione offered him a bottle of apple juice and Andromeda a glass of wine.</p>
    <p>They sat down on the comfortable sofa and animated chatter started at once.</p>
    <p>"How's school, Teddy?" Hermione asked earnestly.</p>
    <p>Teddy rolled his eyes and answered, "It's a bloody drag."</p>
    <p>Andromeda clicked her tongue, "Language."</p>
    <p>Draco stifled a laugh and Hermione nudged him gently.</p>
    <p>"There is a wizard in my class," he informed the adults around him.</p>
    <p>That got their undivided attention and they asked in unison, "What?"</p>
    <p>Teddy shrugged, it made no difference to him, "His name's Morgan Doyle."</p>
    <p>Draco let out a whistle, "That is very rare but interesting."</p>
    <p>Hermione nodded in agreement; Teddy was still mesmerized by the large aquarium.</p>
    <p>Avoiding making eye contact, he spoke timidly, "There's something I want to ask you, Draco."</p>
    <p>The young wizard looked to his grandmother for approval, she smiled and encouraged him.</p>
    <p>Draco tried to straighten and winced, "Of course, you can ask me anything."</p>
    <p>Hermione listened intently from the kitchen.</p>
    <p>Sensing Teddy's reluctancy to proceed with them watching, Andromeda got to her feet and called out to Hermione, "Let me help you with that."</p>
    <p>Alone, Teddy shuffled his feet, not looking Draco in the eye.</p>
    <p>Draco studied the boy in interest and spoke, "Teddy, look at me, I promise, if what you ask is within my limits to do, I will do it."</p>
    <p>Shyly, he raised his head and looked into Draco's curious face.</p>
    <p>Teddy played with his fingers and started to explain, "Er…Muggle school has this thing called career day."</p>
    <p>Draco nodded and coaxed him to continue, "Okay, and...?"</p>
    <p>Teddy looked extremely uncomfortable.</p>
    <p>Draco smiled encouragingly, "Go on, mate."</p>
    <p>He blurted it out at super speed, "We need to bring a parent, guardian or relative and I was wondering whether you would come."</p>
    <p>Draco laughed and stopped after he took in Teddy's upset face.</p>
    <p>Placing a hand on his chest, he replied enthusiastically, "I would be honoured to speak at your school."</p>
    <p>Teddy perked up, "Really?"</p>
    <p>Draco's eyes lit up and a smile touched his lips, "Let me know when and I'll be there guns blazing."</p>
    <p>The boy's face broke out in happiness, "Thank you!"</p>
    <p>Leaning over, Draco ruffled Teddy's hair, "Listen to me, and I want you to always remember it, there is nothing you can't ask me."</p>
    <p>Smiling he added, "I will always be there for you, Teddy, you have my word."</p>
    <p>Teddy nodded sheepishly and they hugged each other.</p>
    <p>Hermione and Andromeda wiped the tears that pooled at the corner of their eyes.</p>
    <p>Choking back a sob, Hermione summoned them, "Dinner is ready boys."</p>
    <p>Teddy got to his feet excitedly. They took their places and Hermione squeezed Draco's hand under the table.</p>
    <p>They ate, spoke about Morgan some more, and the good parts of Draco's trip to Indonesia.</p>
    <p>A beautiful Persian cat materialized, licked its paws and spoke, "Son, please do not exert yourself. Rest and listen to Hermione."</p>
    <p>Andromeda stiffened at the sight of the Patronus, she whispered painfully, "Cissy."</p>
    <p>The cat stretched and disappeared in an artistic puff of smoke.</p>
    <p>Silence followed and Andromeda asked timidly, "How is your mother?"</p>
    <p>Draco smiled lovingly, "Busy with her different charities."</p>
    <p>Andromeda smiled and nodded, Draco looked at his aunt and saw how her face lit up at the sight of his mother's Patronus.</p>
    <p>Teddy munched happily on the food, "This is delicious, aunty Mione."</p>
    <p>Draco nodded approvingly, "Teddy is spot on, it is really good."</p>
    <p>After dinner, Hermione brought out an apple pie and Draco widened his eyes, "Is that...?"</p>
    <p>Hermione grinned and replied, "My mother's apple pie that you stuff your face with."</p>
    <p>He punched the air, "YES!"</p>
    <p>Teddy laughed at Draco's loving display towards a pie.</p>
    <p>Rolling her eyes, she brought out a tub of vanilla ice cream and everyone tucked in.</p>
    <p>Draco's closed eyes and his moans told her that she nailed her mother's recipe.</p>
    <p>Teddy scooped mouthful after mouthful into his already full mouth.</p>
    <p>Andromeda delicately broke off pieces and in the most ladylike manner ate the small pieces.</p>
    <p>It was hard to break away from her aristocratic upbringing.</p>
    <p>Draco helped Hermione clean the dishes but she stopped him after he held onto his side for the third time groaning in pain.</p>
    <p>Andromeda came forward and took the plate from his hand, "You are a wizard, act like one."</p>
    <p>Taking out her wand she muttered a few incantations.</p>
    <p>The plates flew from the table, including the one in Hermione's hand into the open dishwasher.</p>
    <p>Hermione and Draco traded a shameful look and Andromeda smirked triumphantly.</p>
    <p>They joined Teddy, he yawned openly and Andromeda stated, "He has school tomorrow, it's best we get going."</p>
    <p>They nodded and Teddy gave them quick hugs before taking his grandmother's hand.</p>
    <p>With a final warm smile, Andromeda said, "Thank you for dinner and look after yourselves."</p>
    <p>A loud pop later they were gone.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Later in bed, Draco went through his emails.</p>
    <p>Many matter's required his immediate attention.</p>
    <p>Hermione padded into the room in her nightshirt and his potions.</p>
    <p>He frowned at the concoctions.</p>
    <p>She poured a purple liquid onto the large spoon and demanded, "Open."</p>
    <p>Groaning Draco obeyed, the liquid disappeared down his throat and he grimaced.</p>
    <p>Correction, it tasted worse than piss.</p>
    <p>Almost at once, Hermione pushed a piece of chocolate into his mouth.</p>
    <p>Grasping her wrist, he held it in place and licked the melted chocolate off her fingers.</p>
    <p>Smirking, she asked, "Does it make the taste better?"</p>
    <p>Draco nodded miserably, "Yes it does, thank you."</p>
    <p>Grabbing her bottle of lotion, she instructed sternly, "Time for bed, put the laptop away."</p>
    <p>Staring at her incredulously, he retorted firmly, "I have work, Granger."</p>
    <p>Hermione shook her head, "You need to rest. Come on, no arguments, Draco."</p>
    <p>Slumping his shoulders in defeat, he replied, "Fine."</p>
    <p>She got into her side of the bed and pulled the duvet up to her chest.</p>
    <p>Draco watched her movements longingly.</p>
    <p>Purposely, Hermione turned over and faked sleep.</p>
    <p>He groaned frustratingly and clapped his hands, they were at once surrounded by darkness.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Two weeks passed and Draco was back to work and almost back to his old self physically.</p>
    <p>The pain came and went in waves but for the last four days, he had not complained of any major discomfort.</p>
    <p>Over the weeks, Esme had been pleased with his improvement.</p>
    <p>Ryan, Justin and Harry were away in Scotland, they were chasing down the final dark wizard on the list.</p>
    <p>According to Harry, they were very close to nabbing him.</p>
    <p>She always worried about her best friend when he went away on long missions.</p>
    <p>Ginny would always be on edge and Hermione spent a great deal of time with her.</p>
    <p>Kingsley was at some luncheon hosted by Lord Canterbury.</p>
    <p>Hermione frowned. The Scottish Lord was rude and uncouth.</p>
    <p>Draco had stuck to the no sex rule despite the obvious need to satisfy his urges but her defences were weakening.</p>
    <p>She was horny most of the time and avoided close contact with him at all cost.</p>
    <p>Hard to do considering they practically lived together.</p>
    <p>Just the thought of him left her wet between the legs.</p>
    <p>Her thong dampened at the thought of his impressive length.</p>
    <p>It was a slow day at the Ministry and she couldn't control it any longer.</p>
    <p>Fixing her hair and applying a fresh coat of lip gloss, she reached for her handbag.</p>
    <p>Stopping by her assistant's table, she lied effortlessly, "Brenda, I have an appointment darling. If anything comes up please give me a call."</p>
    <p>The young witch smiled, "Of course, Hermione."</p>
    <p>Reaching the apparation point, she smirked and pulled out her wand.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Draco raised his head from the numerous papers.</p>
    <p>Hermione threw her handbag onto the couch and sashayed over to the large desk, unbuttoning her blouse with each step.</p>
    <p>She let her hair loose and shook her head, letting the wild curls fall freely around her face and shoulders, "I'm done waiting, you're fine. Fuck me, Malfoy."</p>
    <p>He stared at her at first, shocked to his core but got to his feet at once.</p>
    <p>Meeting her halfway, Draco pulled Hermione to him and kissed her hungrily.</p>
    <p>Placing his hands under her buttocks, he picked her up and slammed her down on the large desk.</p>
    <p>Files and stationery that cluttered the desk fell to the ground clumsily.</p>
    <p>The blouse fell off her shoulders, his tie went next.</p>
    <p>He unhooked her bra and pulled it off, cupping her breasts before bending his head to each mound.</p>
    <p>His tongue moved around the nipple before he closed his lips around the delectable softness, sucking on the delicate skin.</p>
    <p>She managed to unbutton his expensive shirt and in her hurry, two buttons ripped and fell to the floor.</p>
    <p>Hermione pushed it off his broad shoulders, feeling his back muscles ripple under her fingers.</p>
    <p>His insistent hands pushed up her skirt and it bunched around her waist.</p>
    <p>Moving to suckle on her neck, he undid the stubborn buttons of his trousers and she pushed the briefs along with the tailored trousers down to his ankles.</p>
    <p>Fuck, he was packing and she was dripping wet.</p>
    <p>He kissed her hard, pushing his tongue against his.</p>
    <p>She parted her thighs and brought him closer to her body.</p>
    <p>Long fingers found it's way to her core, Draco moved the soaked thong to a side and ran his finger along her slit.</p>
    <p>Hermione whimpered in response.</p>
    <p>Withdrawing, he moved closer, her legs tightened around his waist.</p>
    <p>His dickhead teased her opening and she gasped and moaned in wanting.</p>
    <p>Before he entered, Draco asked huskily, "Are you off the potion?"</p>
    <p>She stiffened, was he serious about having a baby?</p>
    <p>"No," she replied against his lips.</p>
    <p>Draco growled, "Get off it, Hermione."</p>
    <p>He pushed in and she thrust into him, she threw her head back and moaned out loud</p>
    <p>Draco kissed the pulse point of her neck and started to fuck her.</p>
    <p>Few hard thrusts in, Hermione mewled, "Oh God, Draco."</p>
    <p>Abstinence had caused them to crave each other ardently and that made their release swift.</p>
    <p>She pulled at him and locked her legs around his waist, he felt her wetness pool around his cock.</p>
    <p>Holding her firmly in place, he sped up his thrusts.</p>
    <p>Fuck, it felt so good to be inside her.</p>
    <p>His balls pulled the pending release that hovered over him and shot it down his shaft.</p>
    <p>He growled in satisfaction and stiffened, emptying his seed deep into her.</p>
    <p>They leaned against each other until their breathing returned to normal.</p>
    <p>Pulling up his trousers, Draco smirked, "I like the thought of you walking around The Ministry with my come between your legs."</p>
    <p>Hermione laughed and fastened her bra, "You're such a child."</p>
    <p>Taking a sniff of her, he stated happily, "You smell like me too."</p>
    <p>Shrugging, she pulled out her wand, "Nothing a quick spell won't fix."</p>
    <p>His eyes darkened, "Don't you fucking dare."</p>
    <p>She sat on his lap and kissed him, "Will I see you later at mine?"</p>
    <p>"Of course, darling," Draco replied eagerly.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Three days passed, Hermione walked into the Ministry and felt an air of difference.</p>
    <p>Jubilant cheers came from the Minister's office.</p>
    <p>Curious, Hermione raised an eyebrow at Brenda.</p>
    <p>She shrugged perplexedly.</p>
    <p>Ryan came out, a huge grin plastered to his face.</p>
    <p>Hermione saw him round the corner and stop at Brenda's small desk.</p>
    <p>"Is she in?" He asked impatiently.</p>
    <p>Brenda smiled, "Yes, Mr Spencer, she just came in."</p>
    <p>Ryan turned to face Hermione and their eyes locked.</p>
    <p>His soft brown orbs danced ecstatically.</p>
    <p>Hurriedly he closed the distance between them and picked her up in a bear hug.</p>
    <p>"Oh," was all she could muster.</p>
    <p>Ryan was a lot stronger than he looked.</p>
    <p>"It's over, we caught him, Hermione," he muttered happily into her ear.</p>
    <p>She returned his enthusiasm at the news.</p>
    <p>Her arms went around his neck as he all but twirled her around the small office space.</p>
    <p>A deep cough interrupted them and they hurriedly broke apart.</p>
    <p>"What do we have here then?" A voice of pure steel cut through the moment awkwardly.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much to everyone who posted a review and for everyone following! It means so much! 😊</p><p>MUCH LOVE TO EVERYONE FOLLOWING! ❤🤗</p><p>THE COMMENTS ARE AWESOME! KEEP THEM COMING! ❤</p><p>Decisions...so many decisions. 😉🔥</p><p>Enjoy Chapter Twenty Five!</p><p>Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! ❤</p><p>Stay safe beautiful people!</p><p>HAPPY READING! 🤗</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ahem," Harry interjected pointedly.</p><p>Reluctantly, Ryan let Hermione go and stepped away from her at once.</p><p>Harry narrowed his eyes at Hermione ignoring Ryan's existence.</p><p>"I'm sorry if I barged in," he added sarcastically.</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes.</p><p>Ignoring the look of disapproval, she put her arms around her best friend hugging him tightly.</p><p>"Welcome back, I've been so worried," she told him in relief.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Harry returned the hug enthusiastically, "It's good to be back."</p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="storycontent nocopy">
    <p>Standing slightly to the side, Ryan looked over Hermione fondly and said, "It really is good to be back."</p>
    <p>The best friends stepped away and awkwardly stared at each other and then at the American in the room.</p>
    <p>Breaking the silence, she asked, "I suppose you will be leaving soon?"</p>
    <p>Ryan's brown eyes clouded over sadly, he nodded and replied, "Month-end after we finish the paperwork."</p>
    <p>Pressing her lips together, Hermione went around the desk and sat down, "Is Justin leaving with you?"</p>
    <p>Ryan's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hair, "Yes, why do you ask?"</p>
    <p>Hermione shrugged, "No reason, we will miss him around here."</p>
    <p>"Just him?" he asked without his usual sarcasm.</p>
    <p>Harry looked at Ryan in disgust. Merlin, the man was another level of pathetic.</p>
    <p>"Yes, only him," Harry replied frankly.</p>
    <p>Stifling a laugh, Hermione pretended to bend down and fix her shoe.</p>
    <p>After throwing Harry a look of contempt, Ryan adjusted his robes and eagerly offered, "Kingsley is buying the Aurors a round of celebratory drinks tonight...er...why don't you join us, Hermione?</p>
    <p>She smiled and replied enthusiastically, "That sounds lovely, I will come with Harry."</p>
    <p>Satisfied by her answer, the tall American turned on his heel and left the room.</p>
    <p>Harry watched Ryan disappear around the corner before he turned on Hermione angrily.</p>
    <p>Taking the seat opposite her, he asked frustratingly, "What the hell are you doing?"</p>
    <p>Slipping on her spectacles, Hermione locked eyes with Harry and asked perplexed, "What are you talking about?"</p>
    <p>He rolled his eyes and sternly told her, "Don't encourage him, all he did was talk about you during the mission."</p>
    <p>Sighing exasperatedly, he added, "It was annoying. We were scouting for a bloody Death Eater and he asks what kind of food you like."</p>
    <p>Unable to control herself, Hermione burst out laughing.</p>
    <p>Harry joined the laughter and abruptly asked, "What kind of food do you like?"</p>
    <p>She laughed harder at the question and between giggles answered, "I'm partial to Italian cuisine."</p>
    <p>"Seriously though, don't lead him on," Harry advised.</p>
    <p>Hermione was indignant, "I am not leading him on Potter, It's not my fault he came in here."</p>
    <p>Cocking his head to one side, Harry snorted, "You had your arms around him."</p>
    <p>Wide-eyed at the accusation, she defended herself ferociously, "I was just happy about the mission's success."</p>
    <p>A triumphant smile spread across Harry's face, "It was a very successful mission."</p>
    <p>He thought for a moment and said, "Arrogant arsehole aside, Ryan is a talented wizard and Justin was brilliant too."</p>
    <p>Flipping a file open, she concentrated on it and replied uninterested, "Hmmmm…."</p>
    <p>Harry stared at Hermione for a few seconds, when it became obvious that she was no longer a willing participant in the conversation, he got up and asked, "Were you serious about coming for drinks later?"</p>
    <p>Adjusting her glasses, she smirked, "Of course, unless you think my presence will cause unwanted trouble."</p>
    <p>Harry laughed and turned to leave. His laughter echoed through the corridor and Brenda curiously craned her neck to see what the fuss was about.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Draco scanned the menu and ordered a fillet mignon along with a medley of vegetables.</p>
    <p>His assistant Helen looked around the lovely restaurant and studied the menu.</p>
    <p>A smartly dressed man sat across them in a beige suit, crisp white shirt, dark blue tie and polished leather shoes.</p>
    <p>After his Astoria cock up and then thinking of offering the job to Hannah Abbott, Draco had decided the best way to go about replacing Astoria was to hire a male.</p>
    <p>They summoned a server and placed their lunch orders.</p>
    <p>Helping himself to a glass of red wine, Draco questioned, "How are you liking the office, Oscar?"</p>
    <p>Oscar smiled warmly, "Quite well, everyone has been welcoming."</p>
    <p>Draco nodded his approval, "Good, I'm glad to hear it."</p>
    <p>The young man came highly recommended through a known contact.</p>
    <p>He was a few years junior to him at Hogwarts.</p>
    <p>Curiously, Draco stated, "I heard you played Quidditch."</p>
    <p>Oscar took a sip of water and nodded, he did not think it was prudent to have wine at his first official lunch with the boss.</p>
    <p>He cleared his throat and replied confidently, "Played for about four years before a Bludger knocked me clear off my broom and I almost plummeted to my death."</p>
    <p>Draco laughed goodheartedly, "I know the feeling."</p>
    <p>Oscar smiled and said, "I have seen you play, Mr Malfoy."</p>
    <p>Waving a hand casually, Draco replied firmly, "Please call me Draco," and then added with a grin, "You look like a Ravenclaw."</p>
    <p>Instant pride emitted from his body and Oscar nodded again, "My whole family have been in Ravenclaw for generations."</p>
    <p>Draco smiled politely.</p>
    <p>Their food arrived and everyone tucked in happily.</p>
    <p>It was delicious, Draco eyed Helen in amusement as she enjoyed her Chicken Cordon Bleu.</p>
    <p>Once the meal was over, he dabbed the sides of his mouth and got to his feet.</p>
    <p>Adjusting his jacket, he informed, "I must be going, if you need anything Helen will look into it."</p>
    <p>Mouth full, Helen smiled at Oscar awkwardly.</p>
    <p>Slipping on black sunglasses, Draco made his way out of the restaurant and back to his office.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Blaise took a deep breath and plucked up the courage.</p>
    <p>Looking at the parchment carefully, he dialled the number.</p>
    <p>Four rings later, a sweet voice answered, "Hello."</p>
    <p>When he did not speak, the soft voice spoke again, "Hello."</p>
    <p>"Hi Parvati, Blaise here," he answered in his most manly voice.</p>
    <p>"This is a pleasant surprise," Parvati replied at once, a smile forming on her face.</p>
    <p>Confidence engulfed him, "How are you? I meant to make this call a lot sooner, darling."</p>
    <p>The smile got wider and Parvati answered, "I'm very well. I saw The Prophet; I do hope Malfoy is well."</p>
    <p>Blaise snorted, "The arrogant bastard is fine. Granger is at his disposal."</p>
    <p>Parvati laughed, it was a pleasant sound and Blaise drunk it up.</p>
    <p>Taking another deep breath, he asked nervously, "Listen, are you free this weekend?"</p>
    <p>Parvati held the phone tightly and replied, "I have to visit my mum on Sunday but I'm free as a bird on Saturday."</p>
    <p>Blaise perked up at once, "Brilliant, can I take you out to dinner and perhaps drinks after?"</p>
    <p>"That sounds good, Blaise," Parvati answered enthusiastically.</p>
    <p>"Great, I'll ring you on Friday with the details then," Blaise told her earnestly.</p>
    <p>He heard a soft giggle and then her voice cut through, "Sure and er...Blaise, it's good to hear your voice."</p>
    <p>A happy smile touched his lips, "Likewise, see you on Saturday then."</p>
    <p>Hanging up, Blaise tossed the phone onto his desk and smiled into nothingness. He had a good feeling about this.</p>
    <p>Parvati smiled at the phone; she had honestly given up on the handsome Italian calling her.</p>
    <p>Must find something exquisite to wear was her first thought.</p>
    <p>A client spoke to her and she snapped out of her daydream and smiled at the older woman who sat in front of her.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>The sound of thunder rocked through the almost empty Ministry.</p>
    <p>Hermione looked out of the window and frowned. A storm was brewing and magic or not she did not want to get wet.</p>
    <p>Unless it was against Draco's tongue, she stifled a laugh.</p>
    <p>Picking up her handbag, she strolled nonchalantly towards the bathroom.</p>
    <p>Quickly fishing out a pink lip gloss, she applied a generous layer and patted it down with her finger.</p>
    <p>Next, she pulled her hair into a tight ponytail and plastered down the rogue bits.</p>
    <p>Searching inside her bag, she took out a pair of large hoop earrings and attached them to her delicate earlobes.</p>
    <p>Satisfied with her appearance, Hermione sprayed herself generously with perfume and smoothed her pencil skirt before heading out the door.</p>
    <p>She saw the dark figure standing inside her small office, it was hard to make out who it was in the dim light.</p>
    <p>The closer she got, the familiar face made her smile.</p>
    <p>"Ready to go?" Harry asked and looking her over suspiciously he mused, "Did you apply makeup?"</p>
    <p>Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm, "I'm ready, let's go."</p>
    <p>She put her arm through his and they spoke animatedly while walking to a Ministry-approved apparition point.</p>
    <p>There was a slight drizzle when they arrived and Hermione quickly ducked inside the Leaky Cauldron dusting her coat.</p>
    <p>Harry turned as his name was called.</p>
    <p>Black cloaked and imposing the Aurors commandeered the large table in the corner.</p>
    <p>The Minister was among them, Kingsley would gladly hang up his Minister title to have a drink with the team.</p>
    <p>It was an enduring quality.</p>
    <p>He puffed on a Cuban cigar sending smoke spirals upwards as he watched them approach.</p>
    <p>"Potter, Granger good of you to join," His voice boomed over the crowd.</p>
    <p>Justin discarded his cigarette and moved to make space for them, he reached over and gave Hermione a one-arm hug and Harry a firm handshake.</p>
    <p>Once they settled, Ryan raised a glass in their direction.</p>
    <p>Pointing to his drink, Kingsley asked loudly, "What's your poison, Granger?"</p>
    <p>She replied with a grin, "Vodka please."</p>
    <p>"Potter?" He asked next.</p>
    <p>Smiling warmly, Harry answered, "Scotch neat."</p>
    <p>"TOM!" Kingsley's voice echoed.</p>
    <p>The innkeeper appeared out of thin air and took their order and a further order for another round of drinks for the men and women.</p>
    <p>Once everyone had a drink in their hands, Ryan raised his glass, "To the best bunch of Aurors I have had the pleasure of working with."</p>
    <p>There was a loud cheer and everyone banged on the table before throwing back their flaming shots.</p>
    <p>Harry got up to go to the bathroom and Ryan took the opportunity to slide in next to Hermione.</p>
    <p>She felt a finger brush up against her hand, it made her jump.</p>
    <p>Breaking away from her conversation with Justin, Hermione turned to face an innocent-faced American.</p>
    <p>"You're in Harry's seat," she told him harshly, heavily implying that he needed to get the fuck up.</p>
    <p>Getting up, he sat on the table, faced her, and inhaled deeply, "You smell good, Granger."</p>
    <p>Before she could reply, her phone buzzed.</p>
    <p>Grateful for the distraction, Hermione quickly reached into her bag and fished it out.</p>
    <p>Draco's name popped up next to a little closed envelope.</p>
    <p>Quickly, she clicked on it.</p>
    <p>
      <strong>Where are you, darling? I'm hungry.</strong>
    </p>
    <p>Laughing at the message, she quickly punched in her reply.</p>
    <p>
      <strong>Having a drink at Leaky Cauldron with the Aurors. Pick me up?</strong>
    </p>
    <p>His reply came swiftly.</p>
    <p>
      <strong>Be there soon. I miss you.</strong>
    </p>
    <p>Scrolling through the phone, Draco found the contact he was looking for.</p>
    <p>Clicking the number, he pressed the phone to his ear.</p>
    <p>Steady rings cut through the silence.</p>
    <p>The call connected and Draco asked, "Drink? Leaky Cauldron?"</p>
    <p>"Fuck yeah," came Blaise's energetic reply.</p>
    <p>"See you there in ten minutes," Draco said.</p>
    <p>"Sure thing, mate," Blaise replied and hung up.</p>
    <p>Getting to his feet, he ran his fingers through his blonde locks and reached for the thick black coat.</p>
    <p>He arrived in the heavy downpour of rain. It was too late to shield himself and the rain-drenched him completely.</p>
    <p>Cursing, Draco pushed open the heavy doors to the Leaky Cauldron and took off his coat.</p>
    <p>A witch sitting close to him gazed at him longingly.</p>
    <p>Annoyed, he shook his head sending water droplets in all directions.</p>
    <p>Blaise stepped in seconds later in the same state as Draco.</p>
    <p>Pulling out their wands, they muttered spells and instantly dried themselves.</p>
    <p>Draco looked around the pub, it was packed with witches and wizards but where the heck was his witch?</p>
    <p>Blaise nudged him and pointed in her direction.</p>
    <p>She had her head thrown back in laughter, Justin laughed next to her and Draco's eyes narrowed as he saw Ryan reach over to touch Hermione.</p>
    <p>Harry playfully shoved Ryan before he could complete his task, he lost balance and fell off the table.</p>
    <p>Draco and Blaise swapped a look and settled themselves at the bar.</p>
    <p>"The usual, Poppy," Blaise told the old experienced barmaid.</p>
    <p>Minutes later, two tumblers of the finest scotch with two ice cubes each were placed in front of them.</p>
    <p>Hermione spotted Draco and Blaise at the bar.</p>
    <p>Grabbing Harry by the arm, she sashayed her way to the bar and put her arms around her boyfriend.</p>
    <p>"Miss Granger, are you drunk?" He mused.</p>
    <p>She looked around at the witches openly staring at Draco and Blaise.</p>
    <p>Settling between his legs, she grabbed his head and kissed him heatedly sending a clear message.</p>
    <p>He returned the kiss, pulling her closer to his body.</p>
    <p>"Blaise," Harry drunkenly slurred, and added, "My place Tuesday."</p>
    <p>Draco and Hermione broke apart, he touched her face lovingly, "You look hot."</p>
    <p>Blaise snorted into his drink and replied, "Sure, Potter."</p>
    <p>Watching Harry go back to the Auror table, Blaise leaned in and asked Draco, "What's on Tuesday?"</p>
    <p>It was Hermione who answered, "It's his birthday party."</p>
    <p>Blaise nodded understandably and forgetting the day, he asked, "When?"</p>
    <p>Her eyes glazed over in thought and she screamed, "TUESDAY!"</p>
    <p>Draco and Blaise burst out laughing.</p>
    <p>"The whole bloody pub heard you, Granger," Blaise roared over the pub noise.</p>
    <p>Signalling the barmaid, Draco tapped his glass.</p>
    <p>Hermione gave Draco a quick kiss and strolled towards the Auror table and plopped herself down next to Harry.</p>
    <p>Justin saw Draco and he waved friendly, Draco returned the gesture with less enthusiasm.</p>
    <p>His gaze darkened, "That tosser is still here."</p>
    <p>Ryan locked eyes with Draco and smirked.</p>
    <p>Leaning towards Hermione, he whispered, "Do you want another drink, sweetheart?"</p>
    <p>Edging away, Hermione nodded before turning her attention back to Harry and Justin.</p>
    <p>Draco felt the anger rise and his hands ball into fists.</p>
    <p>Confidently, Ryan strode towards the bar and spat, "Death Eater."</p>
    <p>Blaise flexed and Draco tensed. </p>
    <p>Eyeing the American fucktard, he snarled, "Why the fuck are you still sniffing around London?"</p>
    <p>Ryan glared and replied, "Saving the world from your kind."</p>
    <p>Looking down the bar, Ryan locked eyes with the bartender and beckoned him forward, "Excuse me, <em>your girlfriend</em> wants a drink."</p>
    <p>Draco sneered and almost grabbed Ryan by the collar but Blaise stopped him.</p>
    <p>Ignoring the fuming man, Ryan placed the order, "Vodka cranberry for the beautiful lady at our table."</p>
    <p>Blaise stared after Ryans retreating figure, "That's the American then?"</p>
    <p>He wanted to knock the smug grin off the fuckers face.</p>
    <p>At the auction, their faces had been covered so he had no clue what Ryan looked like.</p>
    <p>Ryan thrust the drink into Hermione's hand, who took it but looked at him oddly.</p>
    <p>She was already on her feet.</p>
    <p>Drink in hand, she joined Draco at the bar again.</p>
    <p>He narrowed his eyes and asked darkly, "Why the fuck is he getting you drinks? I'm sitting right here."</p>
    <p>Hermione rolled her eyes.</p>
    <p>Draco pulled Hermione close, "Fancy a bit of role-playing tonight? I'm in a mood to get rough.</p>
    <p>Blaise grimaced, "Can you fucking whisper? I don't need to be picturing Granger tied to your fucking bed."</p>
    <p>"You better not be," Draco threatened menacingly.</p>
    <p>Hermione shuddered at the hot breath on her neck and at the intensity of the words he spoke.</p>
    <p>Ryan sipped his drink and glared in their direction. What was it going to take for her to give him a chance?</p>
    <p>"Let's get out of here," Draco said firmly getting to his feet.</p>
    <p>Biting her lip, Hermione hurried back to the table to fetch her bag.</p>
    <p>She bid everyone a quick farewell and turned to leave when Ryan grasped her wrist, "Must you go, Granger?"</p>
    <p>Draco stiffened and almost took a step towards them but Hermione broke out of the Americans grasp and turned away without explanation.</p>
    <p>She was already in the waiting arms of her boyfriend, Draco looked over her head and locked victorious eyes with Ryan.</p>
    <p>Taking her by the hand, they left The Leaky Cauldron with Blaise trailing after them.</p>
    <p>"Catch you soon," he told them both and disappeared into the night.</p>
    <p>Holding Hermione firmly by the waist, Draco kissed the top of her head and took them home.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>The minute their feet touched the white carpet, his hands were on her.</p>
    <p>Pulling her close Draco kissed her neck, sucking on the throbbing pulse until she shivered.</p>
    <p>He tore open her blouse and she protested.</p>
    <p>"I'll buy you one later," he told her huskily.</p>
    <p>Hermione undid the zip of her pencil skirt and let it pool around her feet.</p>
    <p>He pulled the black turtle neck over his head and it joined her skirt.</p>
    <p>She sat on the large bed and watched him discard each article of clothing as he strode towards her.</p>
    <p>When he reached the bed, he was completely naked.</p>
    <p>Running her tongue along her lip, she bit down hard.</p>
    <p>Draco stroked his cock, bringing it to life.</p>
    <p>Reaching back, Hermione undid the hook of her bra and slowly took it off.</p>
    <p>Her soft breasts, broke free from its confinement and perked up eagerly.</p>
    <p>Twirling the strap around her forefinger, she let it drop.</p>
    <p>His eyes followed her movements, a low growl escaped his lips as his cock rose to life.</p>
    <p>He still made no move towards her</p>
    <p>Hermione watched, wanting him to touch her.</p>
    <p>Smirking, Draco summoned his wand and pointed it at her.</p>
    <p>She barely had time to raise a quizzical eyebrow.</p>
    <p>With a surprised squeak, she shot up the bed with incredible force.</p>
    <p>Her arms went above her head and magically bound themselves to the headboard.</p>
    <p>Aggressively, Hermione pulled at the restraints and glared at Draco.</p>
    <p>"You will hurt yourself if you struggle, love," he warned her throatily.</p>
    <p>He laid down on her body, she felt his cock press against her thigh.</p>
    <p>His hands ran over her body hungrily, "I want to enjoy every inch of you."</p>
    <p>He kissed her swollen lips slowly, running his tongue along her skin and then slowly down her neck where he stopped to suck on the base of her throat.</p>
    <p>Hermione moaned in pleasure.</p>
    <p>She ached to touch him.</p>
    <p>He licked the skin from the base towards the valley between her breasts.</p>
    <p>"You taste good, Granger," Draco muttered between kisses.</p>
    <p>Using his large hands, he cupped her breasts.</p>
    <p>Licking the nipple, Draco whispered, "So pink, so hard."</p>
    <p>He took a hardened nipple in his mouth and grazed it with his teeth.</p>
    <p>"I want to touch you, Draco," Hermione muttered, her voice barely audible.</p>
    <p>Slowly twirling his tongue around a nipple, he bit down hard and she groaned aloud, arching her back and pushing her mound further into his mouth.</p>
    <p>"More.." she whispered.</p>
    <p>He bit down again, and demanded, "More what?"</p>
    <p>Hermione moaned in response.</p>
    <p>Smirking against her breast, his fingers parted her thighs and ran a finger along her slit before pushing into her dripping wet cunt.</p>
    <p>Taking the fingers out, he studied them, her wetness dripped off his digits, "So wet..all for me?"</p>
    <p>Locking fiery eyes with him, Hermione replied seductively, "Of course, my love."</p>
    <p>An involuntary moan escaped her lips, she threw her head back in reckless abandonment.</p>
    <p>His digits effortlessly plunged into her tight hole.</p>
    <p>"Oh, God...Draco," Hermione almost screamed.</p>
    <p>Slow torture.</p>
    <p>"Let me touch you," she pleaded once again.</p>
    <p>Placing a kiss to her blood filled lips, he muttered against them, "Shh..."</p>
    <p>Leaving her lips, he kissed his way down her body and stopped to suck on her navel.</p>
    <p>He took a deep breath; her arousal filled the air.</p>
    <p>Her wetness coated her pussy and it glistened in anticipation.</p>
    <p>Groaning at her body's reaction to him, he ran a long finger inside and brought it to his lips., "Mmm...so fucking good, darling."</p>
    <p>Propping her legs up, Draco bent between Hermione's legs and ran his tongue the full length of her slit.</p>
    <p>Tantalizingly slow.</p>
    <p>Hermione snarled struggling against the restraints.</p>
    <p>"You like that don't you?" he asked his pupils dilated, the grey jumping out.</p>
    <p>"Yes...fuck..." she managed to say between the heavy breathing.</p>
    <p>Spreading her cunt lips, he pushed his tongue into her tight fucking hole.</p>
    <p>Hermione buckled in half, her eyes widened, "What the fuck are you doing?"</p>
    <p>Pulling out to suck on her clit, he muttered, "Sshh...calm down."</p>
    <p>Moving his tongue down he buried his tongue deep in her chasm of wetness.</p>
    <p>He let it rest for a few seconds before flicking the tip against her walls.</p>
    <p>Hermione cried out loud and spasmed, more womanly juices oozed out.</p>
    <p>Expertly moving his tongue in and out, he fucked her with it, till she spasmed.</p>
    <p>She ground her pussy into his face, wanting that blissful release.</p>
    <p>Chasing after the heat that rose from her toes, her breathing increased.</p>
    <p>So intent on pleasure, Hermione didn't realize Draco had stopped and loomed over her with a smirk plastered across his face and her womanly stickiness around his lips.</p>
    <p>Forcefully he claimed her lips and with his hand, he guided his hard cock into her.</p>
    <p>Her toes dug into the bedding as he widened her with his girth and filled her up.</p>
    <p>When all of him had disappeared into her, he closed his eyes and throwing his head back, he growled.</p>
    <p>"Fuck, you always feel amazing," he groaned.</p>
    <p>Burying himself in the crook of Hermione's neck, Draco started to move.</p>
    <p>Teasingly slow at first, his head rubbed on her clit.</p>
    <p>Grinding his teeth, Draco picked up the pace.</p>
    <p>Her smooth legs went around him, locking him to her.</p>
    <p>Summoning his discarded wand he waved it making the restraints disappear.</p>
    <p>Their bodies slipped against the sweat, entwining his fingers through hers, he pinned her down.</p>
    <p>Pushing her hard against the headboard, he fucked her hard till she screamed his name.</p>
    <p>Her body trembled. She was wetter than an otter's pocket.</p>
    <p>"Good girl..." Draco whispered his approval.</p>
    <p>Grabbing her legs, he turned her sideways and entered her again.</p>
    <p>Her back to his chest, he held her firmly around the stomach and drove into her lightly biting into the exposed flesh of her neck.</p>
    <p>"Please tell me you're off the potion," he pleaded into her ear.</p>
    <p>"Yes," she croaked.</p>
    <p>A satisfied smile broke out across his handsome face and he pushed in hard spilling his seed into her.</p>
    <p>He grabbed her arse and pushed himself in further until his balls dangled between her arse cheeks.</p>
    <p>From behind Draco placed a hand on her chest, his fingers rising and falling with each breath she took.</p>
    <p>He kissed her head and then her neck, "I love you, Granger, Merlin help me, I love you so much."</p>
    <p>Closing her eyes and resting her head on his shoulder, Hermione reached behind and put her fingers through the silky blonde strands.</p>
    <p>"You're my everything," she whispered lovingly.</p>
    <p>Draco moved his hand to her abdomen, "I want a baby."</p>
    <p>She placed her hand over his and whispered, "Me too."</p>
    <p>Turning over, she put a leg over his body and snuggled into the warmth he ardently offered.</p>
    <p>Sleep claimed them, the darkness was only stabbed by their content breathing.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Days flew by and Hermione found herself with her heel stuck in the gutter outside The Ministry.</p>
    <p>Cursing, she freed herself and sprinted up the steps.</p>
    <p>Hermione made a mental note to give the Floo Network a shot.</p>
    <p>The only reason she never used it was because the smell of the powder made her nauseous.</p>
    <p>Annoyed and muttering to herself, she walked past Brenda hardly noticing the girl.</p>
    <p>Throwing her bag on her desk, she took off her coat and hung it up.</p>
    <p>Once she settled in her seat, Brenda nervously poked her head into the room.</p>
    <p>Hermione looked up and smiled, at once the young witch relaxed.</p>
    <p>"The Minister requested your presence," she informed timidly,</p>
    <p>Frowning, Hermione looked at the large clock and thought to herself, what could Kingsley possibly want this early in the morning.</p>
    <p>Groaning, she pushed back her chair and got to her feet.</p>
    <p>She knocked on the door and waited for approval to step inside.</p>
    <p>"Come in," came Kingsley's loud and commanding voice from within.</p>
    <p>Hermione gave the heavy doors a push and walked in.</p>
    <p>Ryan stopped talking the minute she stepped into the enormous office.</p>
    <p>"Good morning, Hermione," he greeted her warmly.</p>
    <p>"Morning," she replied and turning to Kingsley she asked seriously, "You wanted to see me."</p>
    <p>The Minister and visiting American shared a grave look.</p>
    <p>Ryan got to his feet, robes rustling, he left the Minister's office closing the door behind him.</p>
    <p>"Ah Granger, sit down," Kingsley said pointing to the empty chair.</p>
    <p>Smoothing her skirt, Hermione sat down, crossed her legs and narrowed her eyes at the Minister.</p>
    <p>Kingsley was a man of few words.</p>
    <p>Reaching inside his large desk drawers he pulled out a thick yellow file and pushed it across the table towards her.</p>
    <p>Curious, Hermione took it and opened it.</p>
    <p>
      <strong>JOB OFFER - MISS HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER - SENIOR UNDERSECRETARY TO THE MINISTER OF MAGIC</strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong>POSITION – HEAD OF MAGICAL LEGISLATION</strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong>The <b>Magical</b> Congress of the United States of <b>America</b> – NEW YORK DIVISION</strong>
    </p>
    <p>Hermione almost dropped the file, her eyes wide, she stared at Kingsley disbelievingly.</p>
    <p>Kingsley smiled and started to explain, "The American Ministry of Magic have requested for a Head of Magical Legislation."</p>
    <p>Hed added sadly, "It's a five-year contract."</p>
    <p>Sighing, he continued, "Look, I believe this is a great opportunity. The job is perfect for you."</p>
    <p>His eyes crinkled at the corners and he mused, "Ryan and Justin have gone to great lengths to recommend you." </p>
    <p>She tried her best to conceal the hurt, "Are you telling me to take the job?"</p>
    <p>Kingsley shook his head, "Merlin knows I need you around here, but this is for your own good."</p>
    <p>Looking at him curiously, she pressed, "What do you mean?"</p>
    <p>Leaning against his large velvet chair, his eyes lit up in anger, "I had a rather unpleasant luncheon with Lord Thomas Canterbury the other day."</p>
    <p>Hermione vaguely remembered meeting him at the Charity Ball. The Scottish Lord had made Narcissa nervous.</p>
    <p>Her curiosity spiked, she asked inquisitively, "Unpleasant, how so, Kingsley?</p>
    <p>Taking a deep breath, he answered gravely, "Your name came up in passing."</p>
    <p>Visibly taken back, Hermione questioned, "Mine?"</p>
    <p>Kingsley nodded and continued, "And Malfoy, the pureblood families are rather concerned about Malfoy making you his wife."</p>
    <p>Hermione gripped her seat, her fingernails dug into the plush velvet.</p>
    <p>Angrily she blatantly hissed, "That is none of their business and has absolutely nothing to do with my career."</p>
    <p>Staring at the fuming woman before him, Kingsley gave a curt nod, "I pointed that out and it will never matter as long as I am Minister but..."</p>
    <p>"But what?" she shot back momentarily forgetting who she was conversing with.</p>
    <p>His voice softened, "I will not be Minister forever, they are an influential bunch of old fools."</p>
    <p>Looking at her seriously, he added, "It would be wise of you to start fresh with Malfoy in another country at least for the time being."</p>
    <p>Hermione stared at him too shocked to say anything.</p>
    <p>Not noticing her obvious discomfort, Kingsley pressed forward, "Put some distance between yourself and England..and..er…Nott."</p>
    <p>Her eyes narrowed at the mention of her late husband, "I do not wish to speak of Theo."</p>
    <p>Ignoring her temper, Kingsley stated confidently, "Nott was a good man, so is Malfoy and you are an exceptional woman."</p>
    <p>Gazing into Hermione's face, he said, "I care deeply about you from our Order days, this is merely advice I'm offering, whether you take it or not is completely up to you."</p>
    <p>He played with his heavy black ring, "It would be unpleasant if these men and women decide to make things difficult, not only for you but for Malfoy and I daresay Narcissa as well."</p>
    <p>Hermione scoffed, "What could they possibly do?"</p>
    <p>He fixed her with a look, "Don't be naive Hermione, you are aware of what they are capable of."</p>
    <p>After a moment's thought, Kingsley added grimly, "The pen is mightier than the sword."</p>
    <p>At that declaration, Hermione shot up, her body emitting frustration and rage.</p>
    <p>Through clenched teeth, she said, "Thank you, Kingsley, I will think about it."</p>
    <p>The Minister smiled crookedly and nodded.</p>
    <p>Furious, she stormed out of the lavish office into her own.</p>
    <p>Closing the door, she quickly cast a silencing charm.</p>
    <p>Behind closed doors, Hermione wracked havoc inside her small space.</p>
    <p>Books, files and papers scattered to the ground.</p>
    <p>The beautiful snow globe she brought back from Rome fell to the floor and smashed into pieces.</p>
    <p>Cursing aloud, Hermione bent to retrieve the pieces and cut herself on a jagged piece of glass.</p>
    <p>Wincing in pain, she collapsed and let the pain in her heart consume her.</p>
    <p>Thick red blood ran down her palm and onto the floor.</p>
    <p>She felt nothing but the pain that gripped her being.</p>
    <p>Why couldn't everyone just let them be?</p>
    <p>Kneeling on the hard floor of her office, she screamed and cried holding her chest.</p>
    <p>The door handle jiggled.</p>
    <p>"Hermione, please let me in," Ryan's concerned voice pierced through the sound of her loud sobs.</p>
    <p>The wind rustled around her, she heard the strange muttering of incantations.</p>
    <p>Minutes later, the door swung open and Ryan rushed in and closed it behind him.</p>
    <p>He saw the blood first, kneeling at her side, he took her hand in his and ran a finger along the gash.</p>
    <p>It healed before her eyes, through teary eyelids she looked at him in shock and awe.</p>
    <p>"You can do wandless magic?" Hermione asked staring into Ryan's worried face.</p>
    <p>He nodded concentrating on her hand, she quickly pulled her hand back from his grasp.</p>
    <p>They got to their feet and Hermione waved her wand returning her room to its former glory.</p>
    <p>Ryan stared at his feet at a loss for words.</p>
    <p>Hermione stared at her healing gash and mumbled, "Thank you."</p>
    <p>He turned on his heel and before exiting looked over his shoulder and muttered, "You're welcome."</p>
    <p>She stared after the complicated man.</p>
    <p>Ryan fell onto the couch in his office and stared at the ceiling.</p>
    <p>He had seen her leaving Kingsley's office distraught and fuming.</p>
    <p>On impulse, he had followed her, but her grief had gone straight to his core.</p>
    <p>"Fuck," Ryan cursed aloud.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>"Hermione," Draco's voice cut through her thoughts.</p>
    <p>"Hmmm…." She answered looking up from her plate.</p>
    <p>He eyed her suspiciously, "Are you okay? You haven't touched your food and you keep touching your palm."</p>
    <p>Quickly, she took her hands off the table and placed them on her lap.</p>
    <p>The silver ring was gone, it was hidden between the many layers of jewellery inside the box she kept for her precious items.</p>
    <p>At times like this, Hermione wished she never took it off.</p>
    <p>"What's wrong, darling?" Draco asked looking over her lovingly.</p>
    <p>She played with her fingers and answered nervously, "Kingsley offered me a job in America."</p>
    <p>Draco's fork dropped clumsily onto the plate.</p>
    <p>"What?" He asked darkly.</p>
    <p>Hermione avoided looking at him, she stared at the gash Ryan healed.</p>
    <p>Wandless magic, it was so rare and difficult to master.</p>
    <p>She only knew one other person who possessed the power and he was staring at her furiously.</p>
    <p>Pushing his plate aside, Draco sneered, "This has something to do with the American fucktard, doesn't it?</p>
    <p>Hermione raised her eyes to meet his, "I hardly think the Minister of Magic is into playing games. He wants me to take the job."</p>
    <p>Draco laughed manically, "Does he now? Did you accept?"</p>
    <p>Picking up her plate, she rose from her seat, "Don't be ridiculous, I wanted to talk to you about it."</p>
    <p>He pushed the chair back and leaned against it, "You want to take it, I can see it in your eyes."</p>
    <p>It was an accusation, not a question or statement.</p>
    <p>Taking a deep breath, she turned to face him squarely, "It is tempting, I won't lie."</p>
    <p>Then viciously added, "It would be a fresh start for us away from all the bigotry."</p>
    <p>Draco got to his feet and went to stand by Hermione, his voice calm, "Our life is in England."</p>
    <p>Without another word, he walked away leaving her to her disturbing thoughts.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Blaise rang the bell and stood back.</p>
    <p>He adjusted his jacket and waited for someone to open the door.</p>
    <p>A few seconds later, the door opened and Parvati stood wearing a pink figure-hugging dress and heels.</p>
    <p>"You look lovely," he complimented her at once.</p>
    <p>She blushed, "So do you..er...shall we get going?"</p>
    <p>He offered her hand and he disapparated them away.</p>
    <p>The restaurant was nothing short of elegant.</p>
    <p>Giving his name, the hostess graciously showed them to their table.</p>
    <p>Parvati looked around and sat down quickly.</p>
    <p>"What would you like to drink?" Blaise asked politely.</p>
    <p>Nervous, she replied, "Scotch on the rocks please."</p>
    <p>Blaise laughed, "I like a woman who can have a scotch with me."</p>
    <p>He signalled a server.</p>
    <p>Their conversation flowed and by the end of the evening, Blaise was smitten.</p>
    <p>Taking her hand in his, Blaise escorted Parvati back to her flat.</p>
    <p>She opened the door and invited him in.</p>
    <p>"I had a really nice time," Parvati told him tossing her clutch onto the red couch.</p>
    <p>Looking her dead in the face, he muttered, "So did I."</p>
    <p>Pulling her to him, he kissed her hard.</p>
    <p>Parvati melted into the embrace, it lasted a few minutes before reluctantly Blaise stepped away.</p>
    <p>He rubbed the back of his neck and stated seriously, "This means something to me and I don't want to rush it and ruin it."</p>
    <p>He asked expectantly, "Can I see you tomorrow?"</p>
    <p>Parvati closed the distance between them and kissed him softly, "Yes you can, and the day after and the day after that."</p>
    <p>Blaise let out a laugh and gathered her in his arms.</p>
    <p>Bidding her goodnight, he stepped into the hall and apparated with a happy smile on his face.</p>
    <p>Parvati touched her swollen lips and leaned against the door and sighed.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>
      <strong>HARRY'S BIRTHDAY PARTY - 31ST JULY 2007</strong>
    </p>
    <p>The streaming rays of sunlight filled the bedroom. It washed over every surface and settled on the face of a black-haired man.</p>
    <p>He heard the sound of hurrying feet and cracked open an eye.</p>
    <p>James jumped onto the bed and hugged his fathers head, "Happy Birthday…Happy Birthday."</p>
    <p>Fully awake, Harry grabbed the toddler and tickled him.</p>
    <p>Squealing in delight, the active toddler kicked and screamed.</p>
    <p>Ginny walked in with a huge smile on her face, her red hair around her shoulders, wearing a blue nightdress and carrying a chocolate cake with blazing candles.</p>
    <p>He got to his feet and placed a loving kiss on his wife's lips.</p>
    <p>"Happy birthday, Harry, I love you so much," Ginny gushed holding the cake for him to blow out the candles.</p>
    <p>"Make a wish," she reminded him lovingly.</p>
    <p>"I have everything I have ever wanted," Harry replied adoringly.</p>
    <p>James tugged on his pyjama bottoms and Harry picked him up.</p>
    <p>Father and son closed their eyes and blew out the candles.</p>
    <p>Dressed in his best Auror robes, Harry fastened the buttons.</p>
    <p>Ginny put her arms around him and kissed him heatedly.</p>
    <p>He wanted nothing more than to take his wife to bed but duty calls.</p>
    <p>Stepping into the Floo Network, he blew her a kiss and disappeared in a whiff of green smoke.</p>
    <p>The minute he stepped out onto the Ministry floor, he was greeted by many well-wishers.</p>
    <p>It soon became apparent that everyone knew it was his birthday.</p>
    <p>Graciously accepting random strangers hugs and cards, he hurried his step and locked himself inside his office.</p>
    <p>A knock on the door made him jump out of his skin.</p>
    <p>Opening it a crack, he saw Hermione standing outside.</p>
    <p>Pushing the door open, he grasped her wrist and quickly pulled her into the room.</p>
    <p>She eyed him suspiciously, "Er…are you okay?"</p>
    <p>"Too many well-wishers," he quipped.</p>
    <p>Hermione laughed and gave him a quick hug, "Happy birthday, Harry."</p>
    <p>Another knock on the door made them both jump.</p>
    <p>Ron opened the unlocked door and stepped in, "Happy birthday, mate."</p>
    <p>"Lock the door," Harry said tensely.</p>
    <p>Ron did as he was told and looked at them curiously, "What the hell is going on?"</p>
    <p>Rolling her eyes, Hermione replied, "Too many birthday wishes."</p>
    <p>"Blimey Harry, it must be brilliant to be you," Ron said earnestly.</p>
    <p>"Only you would appreciate the attention," Hermione mused.</p>
    <p>They sat across each other and chatted animatedly.</p>
    <p>Their friendship blossomed with age, they easily slipped into conversation.</p>
    <p>Abruptly Hermione got to her feet, she had a few rounds to do before submitting her reports.</p>
    <p>Laughing absentmindedly, she bumped into a regally dressed gentleman holding an intricately carved cane.</p>
    <p>Almost losing her balance, she grabbed the desk nearby to steady herself.</p>
    <p>"I do apologize for my clumsiness," she retorted without looking at the person.</p>
    <p>"That is quite all right, Miss Granger," came the stern reply.</p>
    <p>Hermione looked up and found herself looking into the piercing blue eyes of Lord Thomas Canterbury.</p>
    <p>Eyeing her, he said, "You're looking well."</p>
    <p>Taking a step back, Hermione forced a smile and replied, "Thank you, you look well too."</p>
    <p>He waved a gloved hand, "Ah, we are nothing but old men trying to hold onto tradition."</p>
    <p>Hermione smiled politely and tried to excuse herself when he interrupted, "How is young Mr Malfoy?"</p>
    <p>Looking at him directly, she replied with confidence, "Draco is very well."</p>
    <p>The aristocratic man nodded his approval, "That is good to know, he has potential. An untapped raw potential that we plan on bringing out."</p>
    <p>She scoffed, earning a stern look from the man before her.</p>
    <p>Undeterred, she quipped "You would be wise to run your plans by him. Draco is not a man who bends to another's will."</p>
    <p>Lord Canterbury laughed sarcastically, "Yet, you seem to have him dancing to your will like a puppet."</p>
    <p>Smiling, Hermione replied sweetly, "You could not be more wrong, sir."</p>
    <p>He took a step forward and sneered, "We are onto your little game, Miss Granger."</p>
    <p>Refusing to back down, Hermione stood her ground, "I assure you this is no game. I love Draco."</p>
    <p>Smirking Lord Canterbury asked, "Did you love Theodore Nott?"</p>
    <p>Hermione froze, her blood turned cold but her face softened, "More than you will ever know."</p>
    <p>"Actions speak louder than words, Miss Granger," He told her mockingly before turning away and heading towards the ancient elevator.</p>
    <p>Hurrying to her office, Hermione closed the door and leaned against it.</p>
    <p>Do not cry, do not give them the fucking satisfaction.</p>
    <p>They had no right tarnishing her love for Theo and poisoning it with their venomous gossip.</p>
    <p>How could she bring a child into this?</p>
    <p>Everyone would shun him or her.</p>
    <p>She touched her stomach protectively.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>The day took a turn for the worst.</p>
    <p>Moodily, she shuffled around the flat watching Draco pull out his clothes.</p>
    <p>From the corner of her eye, Hermione saw him watch her intently.</p>
    <p>An hour went by and they were now flirting with the time.</p>
    <p>"Hermione, hurry up, darling," Draco called out impatiently looking at the watch she gifted him.</p>
    <p>"I'm coming," she answered reaching for her earrings.</p>
    <p>Draco heard the heels, he looked up and he stared at her.</p>
    <p>"What?" She asked in alarm.</p>
    <p>She was wearing a halter front cut romper in a rich blue colour.</p>
    <p>The necklace and pendant he gave rested against her skin just above the cleavage.</p>
    <p>She had piled the brown mess of curls on top of her head allowing a few to adorn her face.</p>
    <p>"You look stunning," Draco told her his eyes glazing over with lust.</p>
    <p>Hermione replied bashfully, "Thank you."</p>
    <p>She eyed her boyfriend</p>
    <p>All black of course but he wore it so well.</p>
    <p>It baffled her how he could wear the same colour time and time again but come off looking handsome each time.</p>
    <p>"Pick up the gift will you, darling," Hermione said, bending to adjust the strap on her four-inch heel.</p>
    <p>They had gotten the birthday boy a new Auror wand holder, shirt and a custom pair of cufflinks that carried his initials.</p>
    <p>Present in hand Draco sat down on the couch with a drink in his hand.</p>
    <p>Lazily he held it up to the light, the amber liquid danced in the dim light inside the glass.</p>
    <p>"Draco, come on," Hermione said impatiently.</p>
    <p>"Come here, Granger," Draco instructed seductively.</p>
    <p>Sighing, she replied, "Babe, we don't have time for games."</p>
    <p>"Now, Hermione!," his raised voice echoed off the walls.</p>
    <p>She went to stand close to him, hands-on hip she asked hotly, "Whaaaat?"</p>
    <p>Grabbing her wrist, he pulled her onto his lap.</p>
    <p>Kissing her earlobe, he whispered, "You look ravishing, kind of makes me want to skip the party."</p>
    <p>Hermione laughed and straddled him, "Is that so, Mr Malfoy?"</p>
    <p>Cupping her face, Draco looked into her eyes, they lit up in wanting and concern, "Are you okay? You were not yourself earlier."</p>
    <p>Her face fell but she hid it from him, planting a quick kiss on his lips she got off his lap.</p>
    <p>Letting a smile work its way onto her face, she replied, "I'm fine, darling."</p>
    <p>She offered her hand and he took it eagerly.</p>
    <p>Gathering her in his arms, he muttered, "Take us there, Miss Granger."</p>
    <p>The sounds of the party inside drifted towards them.</p>
    <p>Music laced with the jovial and humourous chatter told them that they were late.</p>
    <p>Smoothing her romper, Hermione rang the doorbell.</p>
    <p>Seconds later Molly opened the door.</p>
    <p>Putting her arms around them, she held them close, "Hermione dear, Draco how lovely to see you."</p>
    <p>They walked in and Draco closed the door behind them, he took Hermione's hand in his and looked impressively at the massive crowd that had gathered.</p>
    <p>Blaise was already there with Parvati and to their shock, he was having an animated conversation with Pansy.</p>
    <p>"Pans?" Draco muttered in disbelief.</p>
    <p>Pansy put her hands on her hip and smirked, "Don't look so bloody surprised."</p>
    <p>When Draco didn't make an effort to conceal his surprise, Pansy grinned, "Close your mouth Draco, stop drooling all over that new shirt."</p>
    <p>Laughing he bent to give her a quick peck, "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"</p>
    <p>She threw him a look, "Rude much, Malfoy."</p>
    <p>An answer to his question came in the form of Neville Longbottom, he held out a champagne flute, "Here you go, darling."</p>
    <p>Pansy smiled fondly at the man and took the flute graciously.</p>
    <p>Neville looked up and smiled broadly at Hermione.</p>
    <p>Leaning in he gave her a quick peck on the cheek, "It is great to see you. How are you?"</p>
    <p>Hermione smiled and replied, "I'm very well, Neville. It's lovely to see Pansy and you..er...together."</p>
    <p>Draco stared at Blaise over the top of Hermione's head, they hid a laugh uncomfortably and shrugged.</p>
    <p>"Malfoy, good to see you," Neville greeted.</p>
    <p>Taking Neville's hand, Draco shook it firmly, "Longbottom, good to see you."</p>
    <p>"MIONE!" came Ginny's voice.</p>
    <p>They exchanged air kisses and Harry came up to them from the far corner of the room.</p>
    <p>"Happy birthday Harry, again," Hermione hugged him and Draco shook his hand before handing over his gift.</p>
    <p>"You really shouldn't have," Harry gushed embarrassed.</p>
    <p>Ginny rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek, "It's your birthday darling, just take the bloody gift."</p>
    <p>The group of mismatched individuals laughed. Everyone belonged.</p>
    <p>Ginny put her hand through Hermione's and led her to the other room.</p>
    <p>Neville walked alongside Harry before resuming his earlier chat with Ron and Percy.</p>
    <p>Parvati went over to talk to Lavender who fussed over Rose.</p>
    <p>The Slytherin Silver Trio stood watching them and waiting till everyone else moved out of earshot.</p>
    <p>Draco mused, "Spill it, Pansy, what the fuck?"</p>
    <p>Blaise laughed out aloud unable to hold it back any longer.</p>
    <p>Raising an eyebrow, Draco quipped, "Neville Longbottom?"</p>
    <p>Pansy shot them a look of disgust, "Pot, kettle much? You fuckers are both dating Gryffindors."</p>
    <p>Putting his arms up in defeat, Draco nodded and then said, "But it's Longbottom."</p>
    <p>She defended, "And he's a gentleman, who treats me like the princess I am."</p>
    <p>Pansy looked in Neville's direction and added seriously, "Daddy loves him."</p>
    <p>Her eyes glazed over longingly and Draco and Blaise burst out laughing.</p>
    <p>Playfully, she punched them, "Stop it!"</p>
    <p>Blaise rubbed his arm, "Okay I'm done, sorry, Pans."</p>
    <p>Affectionately cupping her face, Draco retorted, "I am truly happy for you."</p>
    <p>She smiled at him and replied, "Thank you, Drake."</p>
    <p>A short burst of laughter and Blaise quipped, "But still, it is Longbottom."</p>
    <p>Throwing him a nasty look, Pansy shot back defensively, "Shut the fuck up Blaise, Neville's got a bigger cock than you."</p>
    <p>That shut Blaise up for good.</p>
    <p>Draco roared with laughter, "Mine's still the biggest, right, Pans?"</p>
    <p>Rolling his eyes, Blaise laughed, "Slut!"</p>
    <p>She joined the laughter, "Man whore."</p>
    <p>Abruptly Pansy gathered them in her arms and hugged them tightly, "I have missed you buggers."</p>
    <p>They returned her hug enthusiastically.</p>
    <p>She sipped her drink and stood between the tall men giving them the low down on every one that passed.</p>
    <p>Discreetly, she pointed to the far corner of the room, "Hannah Abbott currently dating Justin Finch Fletchley but he's leaving soon and from the way she's checking you out Drake, I'd say she wants to get to know you better."</p>
    <p>Draco lazily looked at Pansy and asked, "How have you been, Pans?"</p>
    <p>Draining her drink, she answered excitedly, "Working with daddy, learning the trade."</p>
    <p>Slightly pouting, she added, "Why have you fuckers not contacted me?"</p>
    <p>Draco was about to answer when Teddy ran up to them.</p>
    <p>"Little man," Blaise greeted him warmly.</p>
    <p>"Teddy!" Draco ruffled the boy's hair noticing how tall he had grown.</p>
    <p>Having excused herself to get a drink, Hermione stood at the bar waiting for it.</p>
    <p>She felt a hand at her back and voice in her ear, "You get better with age."</p>
    <p>Hermione stepped to the side, turned and fixed the man with an irritated look, "While you seem to be getting senile."</p>
    <p>Ron laughed and asked, "Why must you be such a bitch to me, Mione?"</p>
    <p>She shook her head incredulously, "Because your comments upset your wife."</p>
    <p>Ron rolled his eyes, "She knows I love her."</p>
    <p>Looking to her side, she quipped, "Aha, is that why she's glaring at you?"</p>
    <p>He took a sip and ignored her comment.</p>
    <p>"How's the shop?" Hermione asked with genuine interest.</p>
    <p>His brow creased, "Loud, messy and busy."</p>
    <p>She raised an eyebrow, "That's er...good?"</p>
    <p>Running his hand through his flaming red hair, he retorted, "I've been thinking about returning to Auror training."</p>
    <p>Hermione nodded her approval, "That's good but only if that's what you want."</p>
    <p>Ron turned to eye Draco laughing at something Pansy said, "You seem pretty serious about the ferret."</p>
    <p>Making a face, Hermione warned, "Please don't call him that and to answer your question, yes I am."</p>
    <p>Shifting his feet, he mumbled, "Just be careful, love."</p>
    <p>"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked hurriedly.</p>
    <p>He looked into her concerned face, "You are one of my best friends, I care about you very much."</p>
    <p>"Ron, what's wrong?" She asked touching his hand.</p>
    <p>Looking uncomfortable, he continued, "I've been hearing gossip about the two of you. I hear things and I'm worried about you, that's all."</p>
    <p>Her face fell, "What kind of things?"</p>
    <p>Lavenders voice rang out, Ron turned to look at the glaring woman, "Look my wife needs me, I promise we will talk soon."</p>
    <p>Disturbed and thoroughly upset, Hermione took her drink and slowly walked up to Draco.</p>
    <p>He put his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him, kissing the top of her head, he muttered, "You're upset again, what happened?"</p>
    <p>He saw right through her, it was annoying at times.</p>
    <p>"Nothing, darling," she reached up and kissed him.</p>
    <p>"Love the dress, Granger," Pansy cooed.</p>
    <p>Hermione smiled, "Thank you! You look stunning."</p>
    <p>Pansy grinned, "I try my best."</p>
    <p>Turning to her date, Parvati timidly asked, "Blaise, would you like to dance?"</p>
    <p>Kissing her hand, he replied eagerly, "Sure, love."</p>
    <p>Draco smirked at Blaise and turning to Hermione, he offered his hand, "Miss Granger, would you do me the honour?"</p>
    <p>She curtsied and took his hand.</p>
    <p>Pansy nursed her drink and watched the other couples on the floor. Where the bloody fuck was Neville?</p>
    <p>Sensing his girlfriend's obvious agitation, Neville rushed over to Pansy.</p>
    <p>Dropping a kiss to her cheek, he asked amused, "They teased you about us?"</p>
    <p>Pansy laughed, "Mercilessly."</p>
    <p>He kissed her hand lovingly.</p>
    <p>Draco twirled Hermione and pulled her close to his body, "Tell me, Granger, what's going on in that beautiful mind of yours?"</p>
    <p>She locked eyes with him, "Do you ever think of leaving England?"</p>
    <p>He seemed thoughtful, "There was a time I wanted to run away from everything here."</p>
    <p>"And now?" Hermione probed timidly.</p>
    <p>His tone serious and final, he replied firmly, "This is my home, my country it's where I belong. Though I travel and have companies across the globe, I always look forward to coming home."</p>
    <p>Visibly upset, she looked away and sighed.</p>
    <p>Cupping her face and tipping her chin to face him, he asked concerned, "Is this about Kingsley's offer?"</p>
    <p>There was little point in lying to the man she loved, "To an extent, yes it is."</p>
    <p>Draco took a deep breath and asked, "Are you actually considering it?"</p>
    <p>Hermione shrugged, "No...er...I don't know, Draco."</p>
    <p>That was the truth, she had no clue what she wanted.</p>
    <p>In barely a whisper, she added, "It would be nice to get away from prying eyes and harsh judgement."</p>
    <p>He snarled in anger, "I will not run away and leave my country because of some bigoted fools who believe we aren't meant for each other."</p>
    <p>She felt the tears accumulate, "Draco, you don't understand."</p>
    <p>Kissing her gently, he whispered sternly, "This is hardly the time and place for this conversation."</p>
    <p>Under his breath, he muttered again darkly, "I will not run away from a bunch of old fools."</p>
    <p>Unable to control herself, Hermione shot back, "It's not an act of cowardice besides they aren't targeting you."</p>
    <p>Draco pressed his lips down hard and sneered, "Let them say whatever the fuck they want."</p>
    <p>Grasping her shoulders, he looked into her eyes, she could see the seriousness in them, "I will never leave you. Don't you trust me?"</p>
    <p>Hermione reached and touched his face lovingly, "Of course, I do."</p>
    <p>Kissing her lips, he whispered against them, "Let's enjoy ourselves, besides you already turned it down."</p>
    <p>Hermione smiled weakly.</p>
    <p>She had done no such thing, instead what she had done was tell Kingsley that she would think about it.</p>
    <p>Little did she know that Draco would have such a negative reaction towards the whole idea.</p>
    <p>Letting it go, Hermione melted into his arms.</p>
    <p>He twirled her around the floor, pulling her close to his body as they danced in rhythm to the music.</p>
    <p>Hermione looked around her.</p>
    <p>Ginny carried James and Harry had his arm protectively around his wife.</p>
    <p>Ron placed a kiss on Lavender's noise lovingly and picked up his daughter Rose.</p>
    <p>Molly, Arthur, Percy, Bill and George Weasley laughed at a joke Percy's wife Penelope made.</p>
    <p>Andromeda spoke to Fleur and they watched Teddy speak with Victoire animatedly.</p>
    <p>Blaise gazed adoringly into Parvati's face and she shyly looked away.</p>
    <p>Her thoughts went to her beloved parents and Narcissa.</p>
    <p>How could she bear to leave any of them?</p>
    <p>Saving the best for last, she looked up at the handsome platinum blonde man holding onto her and looking at her full of love.</p>
    <p>The people around her were the reason she needed to crush the dangerous notions rising in her head.</p>
    <p>Hermione put her arms around Draco and pulled him closer to her body.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A big thank you to everyone who posted a review and for everyone following! It means so much! 🔥</p><p>MUCH LOVE TO EVERYONE FOLLOWING! 😊</p><p>THE COMMENTS ARE AWESOME! KEEP THEM COMING! ❤</p><p>A major flashback, decisions and conflicted emotions.</p><p>Please don't hate them. 🤗</p><p>Enjoy Chapter Twenty Six!</p><p>Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! 😊</p><p>Stay safe beautiful people!</p><p>HAPPY READING! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The alarm cut through the peaceful silence.</p><p>Draco rolled Hermione to her side of the bed and reached for the small enchanted clock on his bedside.</p><p>The device shook violently.</p><p>He grabbed it, shut it off and made a mental note to take the charm off the Muggle contraption, he laid down next to the warm naked body.</p><p>Looking over at his witch, Draco sighed in content.</p><p>She was asleep on her stomach, her leg snugly thrown across a pillow.</p><p>Her face was barely visible beneath the mess of brown curls.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>The sheets twisted around her naked body, exposing her smooth arse.</p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="storycontent nocopy">
    <p>Moving closer, he pressed a kiss to her shoulder and gently massaged her buttocks.</p>
    <p>Hermione murmured but did not wake.</p>
    <p>Moving his lip to her exposed behind, he bit down gently.</p>
    <p>When Hermione didn't wake, Draco ran his fingers through his hair, stretched and got to his feet.</p>
    <p>Struggling to stay awake, he reached for his discarded boxers and pulled it up covering his morning wood.</p>
    <p>He moved around the room silently, washing his face, he pulled on a pair of tight black gloves and track pants.</p>
    <p>With a glance at Hermione, Draco went down the hall to the training room.</p>
    <p>He did a few exercises to warm up and started his daily routine.</p>
    <p>Punch, punch, kick, kick, high kick and repeat.</p>
    <p>Sweat dripped steadily off his firm back, it felt good to let off some steam.</p>
    <p>He attacked the bag viciously.</p>
    <p>Swiftly, Draco worked his way through the kata routines.</p>
    <p>Warm rays of sunshine flooded the flat by the time he finished and walked back into the room.</p>
    <p>His witch was still fast asleep, he grinned mischievously.</p>
    <p>He needed a shower, but he needed her more.</p>
    <p>Slowly turning her sleeping body over, Draco spread her legs and got comfortable.</p>
    <p>She really was dead to the world today.</p>
    <p>He bent his head to her cunt and licked it.</p>
    <p>Her eyes flew open and she sat up in surprise.</p>
    <p>"Draco, oh…Merlin…," she whimpered falling back down.</p>
    <p>Reaching, he cupped a breast and twirled a nipple hardening it.</p>
    <p>"Good morning," he muttered between licks.</p>
    <p>Her fingers found their way into his hair, she examined her hand, it was slick with sweat. Perplexed, she questioned, "Why are you sweating?"</p>
    <p>She squirmed under him, her moans getting louder.</p>
    <p>Getting off, Draco quickly discarded his pants and lowered himself between her glistening wetness.</p>
    <p>Claiming her lips, he guided his cock into her.</p>
    <p>"So tight," Draco groaned.</p>
    <p>Her walls closed around his cock and took him in.</p>
    <p>Once he was buried to the hilt, he started to move against her walls.</p>
    <p>Slowly, stretching her to accommodate his girth.</p>
    <p>Pulling his head to hers, Hermione kissed Draco fervently, slipping her tongue into his mouth.</p>
    <p>The sounds of his hard thrusts bounced off the walls of the room.</p>
    <p>She pushed against him, matching each thrust with her own.</p>
    <p>"Please…harder, baby," Hermione pleaded.</p>
    <p>Smirking, Draco plunged in mercilessly.</p>
    <p>She was so close, pulling him to her again, she kissed him passionately and moaned into his mouth as her clit raptured and her orgasm tore through her spent body.</p>
    <p>Putting his arms around her, he held her firmly and with a hard thrust, he pushed in deep and released his load down her tight hole.</p>
    <p>"Fuck, that feels good," he growled in her ear.</p>
    <p>Completely spent, they held onto each other.</p>
    <p>Draco moved to Hermione's side, taking her along with him.</p>
    <p>She snuggled against his chest and sighed.</p>
    <p>"That's one way to wake up," she mused.</p>
    <p>Laughing, he kissed the top of her head and mused, "You better move your arse if you don't want to be late for work."</p>
    <p>He showed her the time and she jumped off the bed, "Fuck, so late."</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Teddy slouched in his seat.</p>
    <p>Morgan walked in with Paul and stood by his desk.</p>
    <p>They were looking at a Muggle car magazine and Morgan looked at the pages wide-eyed in interest.</p>
    <p>Teddy saw a flashy red sports car out of the corner of his eye.</p>
    <p>He opened his mouth to ask what it was when Miss Thompson walked into the classroom hurriedly and started scribbling on the board.</p>
    <p>"Good morning," she greeted, her back to the class.</p>
    <p>Once she had written the days assignment on the board, smiling broadly she faced her students.</p>
    <p>Taking her seat, she declared, "Career day is next Friday, I hope everyone is prepared."</p>
    <p>There was a sudden eruption of excited chatter and for once Teddy joined in and smiled along with his peers.</p>
    <p>Miss Thompson felt her eyes drift to one of her more gifted students, usually quick to sulk at any activity that involved parents, today there was a distinct difference in the boy's attitude.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Hermione knocked on the door and leaned against it.</p>
    <p>Harry raised his head and smiled, "Good morning darling, what can I do for you?"</p>
    <p>Hermione walked in and closed the door behind her.</p>
    <p>Leaning against his chair, Harry looked over Hermione.</p>
    <p>She looked stressed and disturbed.</p>
    <p>"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.</p>
    <p>"Kingsley offered me a job in America," Hermione replied coming straight to the point.</p>
    <p>Harry widened his eyes in surprise.</p>
    <p>It took him a few seconds to compose himself.</p>
    <p>Once he did, he asked curiously, "And you turned it down?"</p>
    <p>Hermione shook her head, "I said I would think about it."</p>
    <p>Harry sighed, "Are you seriously considering it?"</p>
    <p>"Yes, I am, I want to get away from here," Hermione retorted.</p>
    <p>He had to give her that. The last two years had not been kind.</p>
    <p>Malfoy being the one saving grace.</p>
    <p>"That's not all…" Hermione said.</p>
    <p>His interest peaked, "What do you mean?"</p>
    <p>Sighing, she explained, "Lord Canterbury and the other pureblood families want me to stay away from Draco."</p>
    <p>Harry wanted to act surprised but he heard the gossip that circulated.</p>
    <p>"I'm aware, but they're a bunch of fools stuck in the past, Hermione," Harry responded truthfully.</p>
    <p>"They can make life uncomfortable for Draco and Narcissa," Hermione stated sadly.</p>
    <p>Harry laughed, "I would love to see someone go against Narcissa and Malfoy can hold his own, what is this really about?"</p>
    <p>"The job in itself sounds interesting and I want a fresh start with Draco, is that so wrong?" Hermione asked pleadingly.</p>
    <p>Reaching across, Harry covered Hermione's hand with his, "No it's not, I'm guessing Malfoy is not onboard."</p>
    <p>She crossed her arms across her chest, "He refuses to entertain the idea."</p>
    <p>"Can't say I blame him, love, it does seem rather extreme," Harry answered.</p>
    <p>Hermione frowned, "You're taking his side again."</p>
    <p>Harry shrugged and didn't bother to defend his actions.</p>
    <p>She leaned forward, playing with her fingers, "I can't bear the harsh comments about Theo, those gut me more than anything else."</p>
    <p>"None of those hurtful words means anything," Harry advised firmly.</p>
    <p>Hermione looked away resentfully.</p>
    <p>Brenda knocked on the door, "I'm so sorry to interrupt, Miss Jones, is here to discuss her permit, Hermione."</p>
    <p>Hermione got to her feet at once and smoothed her skirt, "Let's talk later, Harry."</p>
    <p>"Think about it some more, please don't make any rash decisions," Harry told her sternly.</p>
    <p>Hermione nodded, "I'll see you later at the party."</p>
    <p>Harry's eyebrow creased in worry, the look on his best friends face worried him.</p>
    <p>He had always known it was a matter of time before the whispers behind her back caught up with her.</p>
    <p>Despite her tough exterior, Hermione had a soft heart and the awful and untrue comments targeting her love for Theo were penetrating that exterior one hard push at a time.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Sarah had a dog, and during their time together Blaise had gotten attached to the mutt and missed the greeting and wagging tail.</p>
    <p>When Parvati expressed an interest in getting a puppy, he jumped at the opportunity to surprise her.</p>
    <p>But, getting a pet together was a commitment, a commitment he was more than happy to make.</p>
    <p>He stood outside a Muggle pet shop, staring at the many cages of birds and other animals.</p>
    <p>Braving it, he dusted his feet on the welcome mat with dog paws and stepped inside.</p>
    <p>A tiny bell chimed and Blaise looked at it, wondering what the fuck?</p>
    <p>Speaking to the closest assistant, Blaise politely requested to be shown to the dogs.</p>
    <p>The young boy gave him a funny look but said nothing, instead led him to a pit full of black, brown and beige puppies who were falling over each other in eagerness to lick his hand.</p>
    <p>Picking one up he let the squirming puppy lick his hand, his attention deviated and he knew it was exactly what he wanted.</p>
    <p>The piercing black and blue eyes caught his attention first.</p>
    <p>Carefully placing the puppy back inside the enclosure, Blaise walked over to the next one.</p>
    <p>Beautiful, majestic and mesmerizing.</p>
    <p>Scanning for the right one he picked up a gorgeous Husky pup from the lot.</p>
    <p>It looked like a wolf cub, the puppy reminded him of Draco's Patronus, minus the full white.</p>
    <p>The puppy licked his hand and whimpered.</p>
    <p>"I'll take this one," Blaise told the assistant confidently while cradling the puppy lovingly.</p>
    <p>"Good choice, sir," the assistant beamed. Huskies were his favourite breed too.</p>
    <p>Noticing Blaise had not bought anything else the assistant offered his expert advice.</p>
    <p>An hour later, Blaise loaded his SUV with a large bag of pet food, bowls, a leash, vitamins and various toys.</p>
    <p>The minute he placed the puppy on the seat, it did a small circle and peed.</p>
    <p>Blaise rolled his eyes and groaned.</p>
    <p>This might not have been his brightest idea.</p>
    <p>The things you do for love. </p>
    <hr/>
    <p>
      <strong>Ministry farewell party for Justin and Ryan.</strong>
    </p>
    <p>"Do we have to go to this shite?" Draco asked annoyed.</p>
    <p>"You can stay home if you want," Hermione replied fixing her hair.</p>
    <p>Without another word, he pulled out his tailored black robes, the ones that hugged his figure and made you weep.</p>
    <p>She smiled out of the corner of her mouth.</p>
    <p>Hermione fixed an earring, satisfied with her appearance she beckoned the handsome man before her.</p>
    <p>Hand in hand they stepped out of the Floo network onto the ground floor of the Ministry building.</p>
    <p>Hermione coughed and fought the urge to vomit.</p>
    <p>Brushing the dust off his robes, Draco straightened to his full height and frowned.</p>
    <p>Taking Hermione's hand firmly in his, he pushed open the doors and stepped into the party.</p>
    <p>They were greeted at once by the many witches and wizards that had gathered.</p>
    <p>Ryan looked up at Hermione, they locked eyes and he raised his drink in her direction.</p>
    <p>He followed her movements, the little black dress she wore suited her well.</p>
    <p>It hugged her figure and fell to the ground in soft folds.</p>
    <p>He felt a pair of silvery orbs watching his every movement, Ryan glared at the ice blonde.</p>
    <p>Draco returned the look with more ferocity.</p>
    <p>Kingsley came towards them and Draco took his hand in a firm handshake, "Malfoy, good to see you."</p>
    <p>He looked at Ryan pointedly and then Hermione, "I have not been to one of these Ministry affairs in a while."</p>
    <p>Hermione smiled at Kingsley and told Draco, "I'm going over to speak to Harry."</p>
    <p>Draco dropped a kiss to her forehead and waved at Harry, "Of course, love."</p>
    <p>Kingsley watched Hermione's retreating figure and requested seriously, "Malfoy, a word if you don't mind."</p>
    <p>Draco raised a questioning eyebrow and replied quickly, "After you, Minister."</p>
    <p>He led them inside his dimly lit office and opened an ages-old cabinet carved in a deep black wood.</p>
    <p>Kingsley took out an ancient-looking bottle and pulled out the cork.</p>
    <p>Inhaling the rich aroma of whiskey that filled the room, he grinned, "I keep the good stuff in here."</p>
    <p>Taking two intricately curved tumblers, he poured them each a generous portion.</p>
    <p>Handing one to Draco, he raised the glass, "Cheers."</p>
    <p>Draco returned the gesture enthusiastically, "Cheers."</p>
    <p>The black and silver of his family ring glistened against the soft light of the room.</p>
    <p>Taking a sip, he savoured the taste and twirled the rich liquid before taking another sip and sucking on his bottom lip.</p>
    <p>"That is good scotch," Draco told Kingsley impressed.</p>
    <p>Smiling, the Minister took his seat and asked curiously, "Granger told you about the offer?"</p>
    <p>Without hesitation, Draco replied darkly, "She did."</p>
    <p>Kingsley nodded, "She wanted some time to think about it."</p>
    <p>In the dark light, Kingsley could not see Draco's surprised expression or the anger that flashed across his face.</p>
    <p>Letting it sink in, Draco sipped on his drink and listened intently.</p>
    <p>Moments later, he locked eyes with Kingsley and asked sternly, "What is this about? Is this that American fuckers doing?"</p>
    <p>Kingsley laughed, "He did push for it, yes, but the offer is based on her skills. Granger is bloody good at her job."</p>
    <p>Draco narrowed his eyes, "What the fuck is really going on?"</p>
    <p>The Minister narrowed his eyes in distaste, "Canterbury is not keen on your relationship."</p>
    <p>Banging his glass on the table, Draco laughed, "Like I give a fuck, he's Theo's uncle from his father's side. He tried the same shit when Theo wanted to marry her."</p>
    <p>Kingsley raised a quizzical eyebrow.</p>
    <p>Deep in thought, he refilled his glass and offered the same to Draco.</p>
    <p>Leaning forward, Draco retorted menacingly, "I will not run away from these prejudiced fools."</p>
    <p>Kingsley nodded, "I understand Malfoy, but he is an influential man and I would hate to see any harm come to Hermione."</p>
    <p>He added firmly, "It isn't you facing the fire."</p>
    <p>When Draco tried to speak, The Minister silenced him and continued, "She's taking the heat from all sides and, I for one, think she's suffered enough."</p>
    <p>Draco got to his feet and adjusted the collar of his firm fitting robes, "We are not leaving, Kingsley, I plan on marrying her and staying right here."</p>
    <p>Getting to his feet, Kingsley frowned, "Don't let your ego and arrogance influence your decisions. Hermione is a headstrong woman. Talk to her."</p>
    <p>Placing his hands on the desk, Draco leaned forward and firmly retorted, "I will protect her."</p>
    <p>"I have no doubt you will Malfoy, but you might lose her in the process," Kingsley advised goodheartedly.</p>
    <p>Stepping back Draco let the Minister's last words take residence in his mind.</p>
    <p>Lose her? Not again, not ever.</p>
    <p>With a curt nod, Draco drained his drink, "Thank you, Kingsley. I appreciate you speaking with me."</p>
    <p>"Think nothing of it," came Kingsley's reply as he finished his drink and followed Draco out of the room.</p>
    <p>"Hermione," Harry called out cheerfully.</p>
    <p>Justin was standing to his left smoking a cigarette.</p>
    <p>She gave them quick hugs and with a hint of sadness to her tone asked, "What time are you leaving, Justin?"</p>
    <p>He looked down at his watch and replied solemnly, "In a few hours, taking a Portkey directly to Washington."</p>
    <p>"We will miss you," she told him truthfully.</p>
    <p>He smiled weakly, "It was good to be back and er…hopefully we can work together in New York."</p>
    <p>Hermione stiffened, "I haven't decided."</p>
    <p>Harry frowned and watched his best friends face intently.</p>
    <p>The Aurors called them over and Hermione excused herself.</p>
    <p>She wandered onto the open terrace.</p>
    <p>The cool air was crisp and smelled heavenly.</p>
    <p>Taking a deep breath, Hermione leaned into the wind.</p>
    <p>The light breeze swept over her making her skin come alive and tingle.</p>
    <p>A husky voice made the skin at the back of her neck stand on end, "Why are you out here? It's fucking cold."</p>
    <p>She turned around, he was standing too close, stepping back, she replied casually, "I needed some fresh air."</p>
    <p>Ryan cocked his head to a side and studied her, "Are you okay? You look lost and disturbed."</p>
    <p>Hermione looked to the sky and managed, "I'm fine."</p>
    <p>His eyes didn't leave her face, he asked earnestly, "Have you given the offer any thought?"</p>
    <p>Looking deep into his eyes, she laughed softly, "It's only been a couple of days, it's a lot to think about."</p>
    <p>Smiling warmly, Ryan replied, "I understand, but you would fit right in, I have no doubt."</p>
    <p>Rolling her eyes, Hermione replied sarcastically, "I appreciate the vote of confidence."</p>
    <p>His tone changed, he tried to move closer, "Justin once told me you were different."</p>
    <p>She could smell the faint aroma of Firewhisky, "I mocked him, but I see now he was right."</p>
    <p>His voice barely a whisper, "Everything about you is...special."</p>
    <p>Ryan went to touch Hermione, alarmed she stepped back, her back to the railing.</p>
    <p>His fingers almost cupped her face when long white fingers grabbed his fingers and bent them back almost breaking them.</p>
    <p>Losing balance, Ryan buckled and knelt before the fuming tall platinum-blonde man.</p>
    <p>Draco sneered, "Don't fucking touch her."</p>
    <p>Breaking out of Draco's grasp, Ryan got to his feet and fixed his robes.</p>
    <p>He snarled, "I didn't know she belonged to you like a fucking toothbrush."</p>
    <p>Draco took a step forward but Hermione held him back.</p>
    <p>"Please darling, let it go," she pleaded with him.</p>
    <p>Looking at Hermione longingly, Ryan blurted out, "Think about what I said, we will wait for your answer."</p>
    <p>"She's not taking the fucking job, so back off," Draco growled threateningly.</p>
    <p>Ryan laughed, "Really? Because I think she wants to."</p>
    <p>He hissed in displeasure, "Being with you will only bring her down."</p>
    <p>Turning to Hermione, his gaze softened, "Granger, I meant what I said, you were the best part of this trip."</p>
    <p>Unconsciously, Draco grabbed Hermione's wrist and she winced in pain.</p>
    <p>She opened her mouth to answer but no words came out.</p>
    <p>They watched the retreating American.</p>
    <p>Rounding on Hermione, Draco glared furiously, "What the hell is he on about?"</p>
    <p>Conscious of the people around her, Hermione muttered, "Please, let's go home, there's a lot of people here."</p>
    <p>Taking her hand, he led her through the corridors to one of the apparition points.</p>
    <p>Holding her firmly against him, he took them to his flat.</p>
    <p>Hermione lost balance on landing and fell onto the couch.</p>
    <p>Turning to face his girlfriend, Draco bit out a curse and said, "Spit it out, Granger."</p>
    <p>Getting to her feet, she let her hair down, "What do you want to know?"</p>
    <p>The anger in him was steadily rising to a boiling point, his fingers twitched with pure rage and a whitish glow of unsuppressed magic rose to the surface.</p>
    <p>His eyes mere slits, "Were you ever going to tell me that you were considering the bloody job?"</p>
    <p>Hermione looked away, she had the good grace to look embarrassed.</p>
    <p>Unbuttoning his robes, he frustratedly bellowed, "I had to find out from Kingsley."</p>
    <p>She remained quiet and listened to him unleash his anger.</p>
    <p>"Lord Canterbury is a meddling old fool," Draco informed her sharply.</p>
    <p>Walking around hurriedly, he spoke harshly, "Why do you let it bother you? It's only baseless gossip, Granger."</p>
    <p>Slowly, Hermione raised her head to look at Draco.</p>
    <p>Her voice sharp, it cut through his anger, "Everyone thinks we were having an affair."</p>
    <p>She poked herself in the chest, "That I cheated on my husband."</p>
    <p>Cocking her head to a side, she scoffed, "Do you have any idea what that feels like?"</p>
    <p>Clutching her chest, Hermione felt the tears build up, "My Theo! I loved him."</p>
    <p>Draco failed to hide the contempt in his voice, "I know how much you loved Theo."</p>
    <p>She stood her ground and pressed, "If I can get away from the judgement and live peacefully, why the fuck shouldn't I take it?"</p>
    <p>"Because we aren't doing anything wrong, Hermione," Draco defended firmly.</p>
    <p>"I want a fucking break," she retorted exhausted by the turn of conversation.</p>
    <p>Draco went behind the bar and fixed himself a drink, "You sound like you've already made up your mind to take the job,' and painfully, he added, "Whether I agree to it or not."</p>
    <p>Hermione eyed the aquarium, the brilliantly coloured fish swam without a care in the world.</p>
    <p>"I haven't decided," she told him unwaveringly.</p>
    <p>Scowling, he sipped his drink, "I? This is no longer about you, I get a say too."</p>
    <p>Closing the distance between them, she lovingly touched his cheek, "This isn't just about leaving gossip behind. The job, it's appealing, it's something I can do well."</p>
    <p>He cupped her face and kissed her, "It's not that easy. To just pick up and leave everything."</p>
    <p>His eyes clouded over in anger, "That American fucktard will be hovering over you, ready to pounce at any moment."</p>
    <p>Letting go, Hermione stepped back and replied frustratingly, "This has nothing to do with him."</p>
    <p>Draco laughed manically, "Yet, he has gone to great lengths to offer you this job."</p>
    <p>Her eyes widened in surprise.</p>
    <p>Taking in her look of bewilderment, he sneered, "I have my ways, Hermione. Why the fuck is he sniffing around you?"</p>
    <p>Her small hands balled into fists, the nails dug into her palm, "Are you looking for a more sophisticated answer than trying to fuck me?"</p>
    <p>The patience she had held onto was slowly disappearing and in its place red hot anger surged to the surface.</p>
    <p>Undeterred by her irritation, Draco accused, "It might have started that way, but he wants more and you seem more than willing to run to New York for him.</p>
    <p>Hermione threw her hands up in frustration. Her anger peaked and she glared at the equally angry blonde pacing before her.</p>
    <p>"Did something happen between the two of you?" Draco asked abruptly, his voice cracking with emotion.</p>
    <p>Throwing her head back, Hermione let out a sarcastic laugh, "Yes, something happened, is that what you want to hear? Would that pacify you?"</p>
    <p>Draco flinched at her harsh words; he knew he crossed the line.</p>
    <p>The temper she desperately tried to control consumed her and angry tears bubbled to the surface, "Are you listening to yourself? Can you hear how pathetic you sound?</p>
    <p>He hung his head in shame.</p>
    <p>Her voice cracked but she continued defiantly, "I am standing right here with you, we're trying to have a child and you think I would cheat on you?"</p>
    <p>Draco opened his mouth to reply but she cut him off, "You are no better than the pureblood bastards who try to tarnish my name for loving both of you."</p>
    <p>"Hermione…." Draco whispered reaching for her hand.</p>
    <p>Taking her hand out of his, she fired, "Don't, you can't fuck me and make everything go away."</p>
    <p>Stepping back, he fixed her with a stern glare, "We are not going to New York, make your peace with that."</p>
    <p>Of all the arrogant...</p>
    <p>She stood her ground and met his glare with her burning fire and defiantly replied, "That is not your decision to make."</p>
    <p>They stared at each other unblinkingly.</p>
    <p>Reaching for her clutch, Hermione pulled out her wand.</p>
    <p>"What the hell are you doing?" Draco demanded impatiently.</p>
    <p>"I'm going home, Draco," she retorted harshly.</p>
    <p>His breathing rapid, he asked trying to keep calm, "Why?"</p>
    <p>Wiping the tears, Hermione shot back, "Because I want space. You're giving me a headache,"</p>
    <p>He barely got a word out. She left him standing in the middle of the room with his robe half undone.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>The minute her feet touched the carpet in her flat, she ran to the fridge, threw it open and grabbed a large bottle of Firewhisky.</p>
    <p>Popping the lid open, she kept the cool bottle to her lips and drained it.</p>
    <p>Stripping Hermione padded into the bathroom chugging from the bottle at intervals.</p>
    <p>In her underwear and bra, she opened the bedside cupboard and took out the picture of Theo.</p>
    <p>Her fingers traced the outline of his smiling face, "I miss you."</p>
    <p>"I don't know what to do, Theo," she pleaded into the darkness.</p>
    <p>Silent tears ran down her face, "Why did I fall in love with both of you?"</p>
    <p>The last thing she wanted was to hurt Draco.</p>
    <p>Crawling between her sheets, she fell into a disturbed sleep.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Draco paced around the room, glancing at the time and then his phone.</p>
    <p>Unable to control his rising emotions, he apparated into Hermione's flat.</p>
    <p>There were no lights she had gone to sleep.</p>
    <p>Careful not to wake her, he quietly pushed the door open and stepped inside her room.</p>
    <p>A sudden coldness gripped him, the wind rustled around the room, she had forgotten to close the balcony doors.</p>
    <p>After sliding the doors shut, he went to stand over his witch.</p>
    <p>Lovingly he watched her breathe.</p>
    <p>She shivered, he pulled the cover over her semi-naked body and noticed the frame clutched in her hand.</p>
    <p>He could make out Theo's happy smile and Hermione's loving gaze.</p>
    <p>Draco stared at it, his heart pounded, and pain creased his face.</p>
    <p>Tearing his gaze away from the picture, he threw her one final look and left.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Collapsing onto the couch, he let out a frustrated groan.</p>
    <p>It was his actions that set them along this destructive path.</p>
    <p>A sudden urge to see Theo at his happiest overpowered every other feeling.</p>
    <p>Getting up, he searched through the shelf and pulled out Theo and Hermione's wedding tape.</p>
    <p>Grabbing a drink, he plopped it into the player and settled on the couch.</p>
    <p>The picture came to life...and his memories of the day and before bled into the video.</p>
    <p>He was Theo's best man. In a twisted fate of circumstances, he would have to stand by Theo and watch him marry Hermione.</p>
    <p>A front-seat view into what he had given up.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Draco knocked on the door slowly.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>There was no answer, he slowly turned the knob and stepped into the bright room.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Hermione turned around to face him.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>A flash of pain swept across her face.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Her eyes darkened in sorrow.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>He felt like someone punched him in the gut</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>She looked beautiful. The dazzling, sleeveless wedding gown fit her across the waist and fell to the ground in delicate folds.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>"Hermione," he whispered breathlessly.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>She returned to adjusting her veil, "What are you doing here?"</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Unable to look away or break out of his trance, Draco stared at her.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>"Draco," her soft voice pierced his thoughts.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Snapping to attention, he looked at the delicate bouquet of pink and white roses clutched firmly in his hands.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Coming closer, he muttered, "Ginny was busy with James, I volunteered to bring it to you."</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>He had practically grabbed it from Ginny and sprinted up the staircase of Nott Manor.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Reaching for the bouquet, Hermione mumbled a quick, "Thank you."</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Their fingers brushed; his breathing hitched, and she stepped away quickly.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Smoothing her gown, she asked shyly, "Do I look okay?</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Draco took her hands in his and gazed into her eyes, "You look breathtaking, my love."</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Her eyes went to his bandaged hand, "What happened to your hand?"</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Her eyes widened, they pleaded with him for an answer.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>He backed away, "It's nothing."</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>His hand on the door handle, he quipped, "I guess, I'll see you up there."</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>She did not answer but sighed instead.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Hermione pulled the veil over her face and looked at him agonizingly through the mirror.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Walk away Draco, his inner voice screamed</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>But...</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Ignoring his conscience, he went to stand behind her.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Her pull was magnetic.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>He reached out and shut the door, locking it using the magic that simmered at his fingertips.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Gently, he placed his hands on her arms rubbing them soothingly.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Giving in to a weak moment briefly, Draco wished he could take Hermione and run away.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>To a place, their love would thrive, where he could love her in the open.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>He should have.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Hermione leaned against his new suit</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Bending, Draco kissed her neck memorizing her taste for the last time.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>A quiet moan left her lips.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>She threw her neck back and her fingers tangled themselves in his hair.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Turning in his arms, she kissed him on the lips putting all their love and misery into it.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Draco knew it was wrong, everything about their situation was wrong.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>His hands-on her were wrong, him toughing her was wrong.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Wrong....so very wrong.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>She was Theo's future wife.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>But...</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Everything ceased to exist.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>He lifted the veil over her head, lowered eyelids slowly lifted to look at him.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Merlin, help him...</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Draco gathered Hermione in his arms and kissed her passionately.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>His lips moulded to hers, bringing her body closer to his.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Their need grew urgent.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Backed up against the wall, Hermione pressed flush against Draco's body.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>His suit jacket fell to the floor in a clumsy mess, his mouth placed subtle kisses along her collarbone.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Returning to her mouth, he trailed her luscious lips with his tongue before slipping it inside her mouth, hers rushed to meet his.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Lifting her off the ground, Draco pinned Hermione to the wall, his hands hiking up her dress in eagerness to pull down her thong.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>The sound of heavy footsteps cut through the moment and they broke apart breathing hard and heavy over each other.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Reality hit him like a ton of bricks.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>What the fuck was he doing?</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>He rested his forehead against hers.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>"Hermione..," he whispered through the conflict.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>She placed a gentle kiss on his lips, he could taste the tears, and whispered, "I know..."</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Picking up the fallen jacket, he slipped into it.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>The last thing he heard was her sobs as he closed the door behind him.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Hurriedly rushing to the bathroom.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>He locked the door behind him and banged his head against it.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>The pain was unbearable, the battle inside his head raged dangerously.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>It was the last time he touched her intimately.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Days before the wedding she turned up at his old flat</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Hearing the thud, Draco grabbed his wand and rushed head-on into the living room in nothing more than a pair of boxers and a t-shirt.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Shocked by the woman before him, he tossed his wand aside and purposely closed the distance between them.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Red-eyed and miserable, Hermione asked, "Tell me I'm doing the right thing!"</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"TELL ME!" She screamed clutching onto her head.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Grasping her wrists, Draco pulled her against his chest.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Hermione felt his toned, taut body beneath her fingertips.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>He flinched and stiffened at her touch.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Dropping his voice low, he asked, "Do you love Theo?"</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"Yes," she muttered against his chest without hesitation and added excruciatingly, "Then why the fuck am I here?"</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Draco ran his fingers through her hair, "I don't know."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Her fingers dug deep into his t-shirt, the material dampened with her sobs.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"You need to leave, Theo will be looking for you," Draco broke free and told her with a heavy heart.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Angrily, Hermione cried, "Stop it Draco, stop talking about Theo for one second."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>He looked away unable to contain his feelings.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"What the fuck do you want?" She pleaded with him.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>If he kissed her all hell would break loose.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Looking her directly in the eyes, he replied without hesitation, "I want the both of you to be happy."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Hermione scoffed and closed the distance between them.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>She could smell his aftershave; he could smell the peppermint on her breath.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"When I touch you, do you feel nothing?" Hermione asked excruciatingly, taking a step closer.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Draco looked down into her flustered face and swallowed hard.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>His defences weakened.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>He backed away, she pressed herself against him, "When I touch you, do you feel nothing?"</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>The burning anguish in her voice cut through him.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"DRACO, LOOK AT ME!" Hermione screamed.</em></strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Fuck being moral and good and whatever that other shite was.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Grabbing her, Draco crushed her lips with his. He could taste the saltiness of the tears.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Things were getting out of hand, urgently he backed her into his room and tugged at her shirt and her hands snaked down to his boxers cupping his cock from the outside.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>He groaned into her mouth, throwing her shirt to the floor, her legs gave out and she fell onto the bed.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Pulling his t-shirt over his head, he threw it down and stood over her.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>He wanted her badly.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Cupping her face, he trailed his fingers down her stomach and pulled at the band of her thong.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>The land phone rang, the loud ringing repeatedly stabbed the air.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Ignoring it, he sucked at the base of her throat while his fingers parted her pussy lips and the soft pad of his thumb pressed against her clit.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Hermione moaned, pushing herself further into his fingers.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"Draco…please…can we?" she bent forward and whispered into his ear, gently biting down on the earlobe.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>The rings ended and the answering machine came to life. - Leave a message at the beep.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Theo's nervous voice echoed through the flat.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>He sounded strange, strained and upset, "Drake, have you spoken to Hermione? She's been missing for hours, I am worried shitless."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Their bodies stiffened and Draco pushed himself off Hermione.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Theo….</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Fuck….</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>No….</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>He backed away completely and roared, "I WON'T DO THIS TO HIM."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Hermione hurriedly got off the bed and tried to reach out but he purposely stepped away.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>The blood in her veins turned cold, she fell at his feet crying uncontrollably.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Draco joined her on the floor, "He is the right man for you. I could never give you the life you deserve."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Wiping her tears, she stared at him, he watched her eyes change into a fiery brown.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Anger…</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Taking her elbow, he offered softly, "Let me take you home,"</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Angrily, Hermione shook herself free from his grasp, "Let me go, I'm sorry for coming here."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>His eyes clouded over with tears, "Never apologize to me."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>With one last desperate look, she disapparated.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Draco turned his flat upside down.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>He groaned aloud and put his hand through the ornate glass mirror his mother gave him.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>The mirror shattered and fell to the ground in pieces.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>The blood dripped down his knuckles to his feet.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>The pain felt good, he welcomed it.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Everyone was seated, the soft hum of music pleasantly filled the space.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>"Fuck, I'm shitting bricks," Theo cursed wiping his brow.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Leaning forward, Draco hissed, "Calm the fuck down, Theo."</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>The music changed and everyone got to their feet</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Hermione appeared holding onto her father's hand. Mr Granger held onto his daughter protectively.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Theo froze, they locked eyes and Hermione smiled shyly at her future husband.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>His face broke out in a big smile and he stepped down to receive his bride.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Hermione gave her father a quick kiss and took Theos hand enthusiastically. He kissed her hand and led her to the top.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>"You look beautiful," Theo whispered.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Draco heard him and concentrated on his feet.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Hermione smiled and winked through heavy eyelashes.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Theo was hers. She loved him. He was warmth and love.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>She felt Draco stare at her, purposely she ignored him.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>To look at him broke her heart.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>It was over. She was marrying Theo.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Draco gave Theo the ring.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>"With this ring, I pledge to eternally love you and protect you through sickness and health, till death do us part."</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Ginny handed Hermione the ring, "With this ring, I swear to be by your side in sickness and health till death do us part.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>The priest beamed and declared, "Wonderful you may kiss the bride."</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Theo gathered Hermione in his arms lovingly and kissed her deeply.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Blaise placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. He managed a halfhearted smile and Blaise looked at him in concern.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Formalities over, the wedding party died down.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>"A dance with the bride?" Draco asked offering his hand.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>His grey eyes were calm but held profound meaning.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Without hesitation, Hermione took it.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>He twirled her before reaching the middle.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>She melted into his arms, Draco smiled and whispered, "Mrs Nott, it sounds good."</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Hermione smiled, "I feel good, it feels..er…different."</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>"I'm leaving," he announced abruptly.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Her eyes widened, she stared at him, "What?"</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>He tipped her chin, "For a few months, I will be in New York for business and then heading to meet my Sensei afterwards."</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Hermione nodded understandably.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>It hurt just the same.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>She knew why he had to leave, he was running away from their memories and love.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Leaning closer, he whispered in her ear, "My work here is done Hermione, the rest is up to you."</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>The video ended with Theo driving Hermione away.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>It was a beautiful wedding.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Afterwards, Blaise and he apparated to the nearest bar and drank themselves into a stupor on whiskey.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>He drowned his sorrows and Blaise kept him company.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Neither spoke. Words were not necessary.</em>
    </p>
    <p>Switching the TV off, Draco threw the remote across the room in frustration.</p>
    <p>In a second he could have changed everything.</p>
    <p>She would have been his.</p>
    <p>Her coming to him was her last resort.</p>
    <p>Theo, mate….</p>
    <p>Till death do us part...</p>
    <p>Why did he have to die? He had everything to live for...</p>
    <p>The stabbing pain he felt after seeing his friend's happy face lingered in his consciousness.</p>
    <p>He felt sick after reliving the memories they had shared.</p>
    <p>Theo, I miss you, mate.</p>
    <p>He ached for his witch, he always ached for her.</p>
    <p>Why had he let his temper get the better of him?</p>
    <p>Surrounded by conflicting emotions, Draco fell onto his bed and demanded sleep.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A big thank you to everyone who posted a review and for everyone following! It means so much! :)</p><p>MUCH LOVE TO EVERYONE FOLLOWING! :)</p><p>THE COMMENTS WHETHER GOOD OR BAD ARE AWESOME! KEEP THEM COMING! :)</p><p>I deeply respect everyone's opinion. :)</p><p>The last chapter brought out some strong feelings.</p><p>Poor Hermione got ripped to shreds. :(</p><p>Enjoy Chapter Twenty Seven!</p><p>Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!</p><p>HAPPY READING! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione stirred, she sat up and stretched.</p><p>She looked down at her body and frowned, had she gone to bed in her knickers and bra?</p><p>The picture of Theo and her fell to the ground clumsily.</p><p>Swinging her legs off the bed, she bent to pick it up.</p><p>
  <em>I love you, Theo, but I love Draco more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After you died, I lived in a castle of glass and he pulled me out of my despair.</em>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="storycontent nocopy">
    <p><em>He breathes life back into me</em>.</p>
    <p>
      <em>I love our memories, but my heart always belonged to him.</em>
    </p>
    <p>Carefully, she placed the frame back in its original place inside the drawer.</p>
    <p>Hermione looked around. Something seemed off.</p>
    <p>She could have sworn she left the balcony door open the previous night because it had been stuffy inside the flat.</p>
    <p>Her face split into a small smile, Draco...</p>
    <p>Lazily, she dragged her feet to the bathroom and pulled out the toothbrush.</p>
    <p>Generously squeezing out a portion of toothpaste onto the brush, she stuck it in her mouth and used circular motions to clean her teeth.</p>
    <p>The sound of her mobile ringing interrupted her thoughts.</p>
    <p>Rushing back into the room, Hermione saw Ginny's name flash across.</p>
    <p>Oh shit, she quickly looked at the time and ran to rinse her mouth.</p>
    <p>Fuck</p>
    <p>Fuck</p>
    <p>Fuck</p>
    <p>So late….</p>
    <p>Ginny was going to have her head.</p>
    <p>Composing herself, Hermione answered in her sweetest voice, "Hello Ginny, Isn't it a beautiful morning?"</p>
    <p>Heavy breathing and silence.</p>
    <p>"You're still home, aren't you?" Ginny asked in a voice that made Hermione's blood curdle.</p>
    <p>She heard the distinct sound of horns and moving vehicles.</p>
    <p>"I will be there in ten minutes," Hermione quickly hung up before Ginny could say anything.</p>
    <p>Hurriedly, she threw open the cupboard and pulled out a pair of faded jeans and a tight black t-shirt.</p>
    <p>Brushing her hair, she glanced at herself in the mirror before grabbing her wand and apparating.</p>
    <p>Hermione spotted Ginny's flaming red hair at once.</p>
    <p>Coming back from behind, she put her arms around her best friend and hugged her tightly.</p>
    <p>"Breakfast is on me," Hermione offered at once hoping it will appease the fuming redhead.</p>
    <p>Ginny broke free and turned to face her with hands on her hips, "It bloody well better be, I've been standing here for fifteen minutes."</p>
    <p>She looked around mused, "Five Muggle blokes hit on me."</p>
    <p>Rolling her eyes, Hermione put her hand through her best friend's and they walked down the lane.</p>
    <p>Hermione looked up at the brightly lit board in broad daylight.</p>
    <p>Ginny sighed nervously, "Are we sure about this?"</p>
    <p>Hermione laughed, "Yes, we're very sure."</p>
    <p>Turning to her fiery friend, Hermione mused, "We have wanted to get these since Hogwarts."</p>
    <p>Taking a deep breath Ginny nodded but wasn't convinced.</p>
    <p>The place came highly recommended.</p>
    <p>She had wanted one for ages. The pattern seemed fitting.</p>
    <p>They swapped a last look of nervousness and plucking up the courage, Hermione pushed the door open.</p>
    <p>A gorgeous tall toned well-built man with colourful tattoos greeted them at once.</p>
    <p>Much like school, they broke out in a fit of giggles and the man smiled at them brightly.</p>
    <p>Turning to Hermione first, he asked, "Hello darling, what can I do for you?"</p>
    <p>Taking out the crumpled piece of parchment from her jeans pocket, she unravelled it and pushed it towards him.</p>
    <p>Smiling, she answered, "I would like this design please."</p>
    <p>The man was impressed, "Rare, I've never done this one before."</p>
    <p>Next, he gave Ginny his full attention, "What about you, love?"</p>
    <p>Eyes glazed over, Ginny nervously mumbled, "My son's name, here please."</p>
    <p>He eyed the location and took her hand in his to assess the area, letting go he smiled displaying perfect white teeth, "Sure thing, love."</p>
    <p>Sighing, Ginny gazed at the handsome man breathlessly.</p>
    <p>Slipping on spectacles, he asked seriously, "And his name, love?"</p>
    <p>Lost to him, Ginny muttered, "Whatever you bloody want."</p>
    <p>Hermione stifling a laugh and nudged her friend, "Ginny!"</p>
    <p>Snapping back to reality, she blurted out, "James, that's his name."</p>
    <p>He came around and asked interestedly, "Who wants to go first?"</p>
    <p>With a wink, Ginny stepped back, "All yours, Mi."</p>
    <p>"Coward," Hermione hissed.</p>
    <p>The man led her into a back room and told her to take a seat.</p>
    <p>Restlessly, Hermione sat down on the comfortable leather chair and looked around.</p>
    <p>The walls were covered with posters, barely any white of the wall was visible.</p>
    <p>She looked around in awe, some designs were daring and made her eyes water with imaginary pain.</p>
    <p>Mr gorgeous came towards her with gloved hands and an apron firmly attached around his tight waist.</p>
    <p>He pushed her back, Hermione laid down and took a deep breath.</p>
    <p>Sitting down next to her, he pulled a cart to his side.</p>
    <p>The machine came to life and pierced the silence of the room.</p>
    <p>She looked at his face in alarm, he smiled reassuringly, "Calm down love, you're going to be just fine."</p>
    <p>The needle made contact and she grimaced and looked away.</p>
    <p>Blood bubbled to the surface and Mr Gorgeous kept wiping it away.</p>
    <p>Without breaking a sweat, he continued.</p>
    <p>Time ticked away and Hermione adjusted to the pain.</p>
    <p>Thirty minutes later, he wheeled back and nodded approvingly, "There you go love, it looks brilliant."</p>
    <p>Eagerly, she ran her eyes over it and a bright smile touched her lips.</p>
    <p>"Wow thanks, It looks great," Hermione gushed unable to look away.</p>
    <p>Covering it tenderly, he warned when she flinched in pain, "Two days babe, keep it wrapped."</p>
    <p>"Send in your cute little friend," he quipped.</p>
    <p>Ginny watched her approach, "Did it hurt like a fucking bitch?"</p>
    <p>Hermione laughed, "You will be fine."</p>
    <p>"Bugger," Ginny retorted and got up tensely dragging her feet to the room.</p>
    <p>Flipping through the magazines, she waited for Ginny to be done.</p>
    <p>At one point, Hermione heard a muffled shout and she looked up in alarm.</p>
    <p>Ginny's laughter followed and Hermione relaxed.</p>
    <p>Nearly forty-five minutes later, Ginny emerged pink-faced and happy.</p>
    <p>"Thank you, Adam," Ginny squeaked looking down at her wrist.</p>
    <p>Hermione raised an eyebrow.</p>
    <p>"Brave friend you have," Adam mused.</p>
    <p>Fishing out money they paid him quickly and with one last wave, they stepped out of the shop into the crisp London air.</p>
    <p>The coldness surrounded them and sent a shiver up her spine.</p>
    <p>Stepping away from prying eyes, Ginny pulled out her wand and took Hermione's hand, "I am starving."</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>They sat across each other at Seamus's new pub and restaurant.</p>
    <p>Noticing them, he came over and sat down, "How do you like the new place?"</p>
    <p>Looking around, they answered in unison, "It's pretty good, Seamus."</p>
    <p>Beaming with pride, he signalled a server to take their order and excused himself.</p>
    <p>The minute the coffee arrived, Hermione placed her hands around the large mug and let the heat spread through her body.</p>
    <p>Ginny took a sip of her frothy concoction and sighed.</p>
    <p>Looking directly at Hermione, she expressed, "Harry told me about the job offer."</p>
    <p>Hermione sighed, they were a disgustingly sweet couple.</p>
    <p>Ginny frowned and asked with a hint of contempt, "Why didn't you tell me?"</p>
    <p>Rolling her eyes, Hermione replied annoyed, "My life has been hell since Kingsley sprung it on me."</p>
    <p>Biting into a piece of toast, Ginny nodded understandably, "Malfoy?"</p>
    <p>"Spot on," Hermione replied unenthusiastically.</p>
    <p>"Not happy about it?" Ginny asked curiously.</p>
    <p>"We fought yesterday, I spent the night at my flat," Hermione explained miserably.</p>
    <p>Looking Hermione over, Ginny asked seriously, "What do you want to do?"</p>
    <p>She played with the napkin, finished her coffee, and answered, "Honestly Gin, I want to take the job and start over with him."</p>
    <p>Hermione braced herself for a tongue lashing.</p>
    <p>Astonishingly Ginny nodded, "I understand, sometimes I think it's time to chuck it and leave."</p>
    <p>In alarm, Hermione raised a questioning eyebrow</p>
    <p>Ginny laughed, "With Harry not without, calm down woman. Being with him has always been er..public.</p>
    <p>After a moments thought, Ginny recalled, "Do you remember when I went into labour?"</p>
    <p>Hermione nodded at once.</p>
    <p>"I almost had reporters shoving cameras up my dressing gown for a picture of the baby crowning," Ginny laughed loudly.</p>
    <p>Hermione stifled a laugh, she remembered Ginny screaming at a petrified Harry who quickly and harshly shoved the reporters outside.</p>
    <p>Her face softened, "It isn't always easy being in the spotlight."</p>
    <p>Hermione stared into her empty cup miserably.</p>
    <p>Perking up, Ginny asked, "What is the job like?"</p>
    <p>Excitedly, Hermione locked fiery brown eyes with Ginny's soft brown, "It sounds brilliant, I get to head my department."</p>
    <p>With wide eyes, Ginny probed, "That's impressive and what's Ryan's deal?"</p>
    <p>Hermione shrugged, "No deal, he means absolutely nothing to me."</p>
    <p>Popping a chip into her mouth, Ginny mused, "Yet you put yourself in compromising situations concerning him."</p>
    <p>Laughing, Hermione threw a balled-up napkin at her best friend, "I tolerated his bullshit because he was an important foreign dignitary but...er..towards the end he was bearable."</p>
    <p>Ginny winked wickedly, "Because he fell for your obvious charms."</p>
    <p>Hermione scowled, "Don't be silly, all he wanted was some pillow time."</p>
    <p>Looking at Hermione seriously, Ginny replied sternly, "Whatever you decide about New York, promise me that you will run it by Harry and me."</p>
    <p>Reaching over Hermione squeezed Ginny's hand, "I swear it."</p>
    <p>They heard a high pitch bark, curiously Hermione looked over her shoulder at the source.</p>
    <p>Blaise and Parvati stood near the entrance looking for a table.</p>
    <p>They caught sight of them and walked over.</p>
    <p>A gorgeous white ball of grey and white was tucked under Blaise's arm.</p>
    <p>Getting to their feet, they greeted the new and loving couple, "Parvati, Blaise so good to see you."</p>
    <p>A small bark made them jump</p>
    <p>"How precious, can I?" Hermione cooed holding her hands out.</p>
    <p>Blaise laughed, "Be my guest, Granger."</p>
    <p>She snuggled against the puppy and it licked her face eagerly, "Aren't you sweet?"</p>
    <p>Pouting at the puppy, Hermione cooed, "Blaise, do me a favour and convince Draco to get one."</p>
    <p>Dusting fur off his jacket, he absentmindedly blurted out, "He had one when we were younger."</p>
    <p>Hermione looked up in interest, "Really?"</p>
    <p>Blaise shuffled his feet nervously, fucking balls, he had said too much.</p>
    <p>Too late, the witches were staring at him and waiting for an answer, he cleared his throat and offered reluctantly, "Umm.. pitch black German shepherd if I recall."</p>
    <p>Cocking her head to a side, Parvati asked curiously, "What happened to it?"</p>
    <p>Blaise stiffened, his eyes darkened in anger, "Bellatrix is a sadistic bitch."</p>
    <p>Hermione looked away trying not to picture a heartbroken Draco standing over his dead dog.</p>
    <p>Eager to stir the conversation towards more positive things, she asked happily, "What's his name?"</p>
    <p>Linking her arm through Blaise's, Parvati replied sweetly, "Max."</p>
    <p>"He looks like a Max," Ginny chimed tickling the puppy's underbelly.</p>
    <p>Handing the puppy back, Hermione pulled out a chair and offered, "Join us."</p>
    <p>They pulled up chairs, ordered a round of beer and food and sat back enjoying the light conversation that flowed.</p>
    <p>Hermione studied Blaise, in all the time she had known him this was the happiest she had ever seen him.</p>
    <p>He caught her looking and smiled fondly.</p>
    <p>"How is Draco and how are you?" Blaise asked warmly.</p>
    <p>"We're both good, Blaise," Hermione replied rubbing her arms.</p>
    <p>Blaise eyed her curiously, he knew Granger well enough to know she fidgeted when she was nervous.</p>
    <p>He made a mental note to give Draco a call later and meet up for a pint.</p>
    <p>After an hour, she looked at her watch and stood up.</p>
    <p>Downing the last bit of beer, Hermione got to her feet, "Need to get going, darlings,"</p>
    <p>She gave them quick hugs and went down the lane to the store.</p>
    <p>Grabbing the bag of groceries tightly, she apparated into Draco's luxurious flat.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>The flat was unnaturally quiet.</p>
    <p>Either he was out, working in his study or fast asleep.</p>
    <p>Unloading the groceries into their respective places, Hermione washed her hands, went down the hall and poked her head into the master bedroom.</p>
    <p>He laid carelessly spread-eagled on his stomach across the bed.</p>
    <p>Light snores emitted from him.</p>
    <p>Smiling to herself, she turned and returned to the kitchen to start lunch.</p>
    <p>Deciding to cook some of his favourite food, she settled on a creamy carbonara and chocolate tarts for dessert.</p>
    <p>Grabbing an open bottle of chilled white wine, she poured herself a glass and tied her hair up.</p>
    <p>Humming to herself, she put magic to appropriate use and popped a piece of bacon into her mouth.</p>
    <p>An hour later lunch was cooked and smelled great.</p>
    <p>Letting her hair down, she went towards the sleeping form of her boyfriend.</p>
    <p>Sitting next to him, Hermione brushed the strands of blonde hair off Draco's face.</p>
    <p>How much she loved him! Always loved him.</p>
    <p>Theo was her husband and she loved him ardently but her bond with Draco was not bound, it was endless.</p>
    <p>He was her everything.</p>
    <p>She caressed his face, running her fingers along his strong jawline and neck.</p>
    <p>Draco murmured, "That feels good."</p>
    <p>Sitting cross-legged on the bed, Hermione smiled, "Good morning or I should say good afternoon."</p>
    <p>He raised himself, "What time is it?"</p>
    <p>Checking her watch, she replied, "A little past twelve."</p>
    <p>A wonderful aroma drifted towards him and he took a deep breath.</p>
    <p>His mouth salivated and his stomach churned in hunger.</p>
    <p>He looked at the witch staring at him adoringly.</p>
    <p>Wasn't she pissed beyond reason with him?</p>
    <p>His eyes travelled down her face and came to rest on her bandaged hand.</p>
    <p>In alarm, he quickly reached for it.</p>
    <p>"What the fuck happened?" Draco asked shaking in fear.</p>
    <p>Hermione let out a low laugh and took her hand out of his tight grasp.</p>
    <p>"Did you hurt yourself?" He asked painfully.</p>
    <p>He recalled the pool of blood. So much blood.</p>
    <p>She flinched at the question and cupped his cheek, "Of course not, it's an er..surprise."</p>
    <p>Draco frowned pointedly, "I don't like surprises, Granger."</p>
    <p>"You will like this one, I promise," She retorted standing up and offering her hand to him.</p>
    <p>He kissed it and got to his feet.</p>
    <p>Hermione stopped him and turned him around, her eyes boring into his, she asked, "Did you come by the flat last night?"</p>
    <p>Purposely he looked away and stared at the wall behind her.</p>
    <p>Tenderly touching his face, she turned it to face her, "Why did you leave? I missed you."</p>
    <p>He seemed to be struggling with what to say.</p>
    <p>It dawned on her that he must have seen the photograph of Theo in her hand.</p>
    <p>Hermione groaned in frustration. She was such a fucking moron at times.</p>
    <p>Draco sensed her shift in mood and quickly said, "You don't have to explain."</p>
    <p>She looked over him and sighed, "Yes I do."</p>
    <p>Taking his hand in hers, she whispered, "I don't want you to think that you have to compete for my affections."</p>
    <p>
      <em>It was never a competition. She loved him, always.</em>
    </p>
    <p>"I did love Theo very much," Hermione told him seriously.</p>
    <p>Smiling weakly, Draco muttered, "I know you did, he was your husband," and turned to move away.</p>
    <p>
      <em>But...</em>
    </p>
    <p>Holding onto him firmly, Hermione placed a hand over his heart, "I love you and only you. No one can ever compare."</p>
    <p>He caught the fire that flashed across her eyes. Placing his hands on her buttocks, Draco picked her and kissed her passionately.</p>
    <p>Breaking away, she moaned into his ear, "You are my heart, Draco Malfoy."</p>
    <p>
      <em>Always...</em>
    </p>
    <p>Burying himself in the crook of her neck, he whispered, "And you are my life, Hermione Granger."</p>
    <p>
      <em>Forever...</em>
    </p>
    <p>Still, in his arms, he pinned her down on the bed and claimed her sweet peppermint flavoured lips.</p>
    <p>Discarding their clothes, she lay on him naked, kissing his neck and moving her hand to stroke his cock.</p>
    <p>Her fingers ran along the length of his torso and she placed airy kisses down his stomach to where his cock stood ready.</p>
    <p>Pushing her tongue out, Hermione licked her bottom lip and bit down hard on the corner of her luscious mouth.</p>
    <p>Moving her fingers along his length, she worked his hardened arousal earning a low groan from him.</p>
    <p>Small beads of precum worked their way to the top and glistened the top of his swollen head.</p>
    <p>Bending to it, she ran her lips up the underside and Draco groaned</p>
    <p>Flicking her tongue around his cock, Hermione teased him.</p>
    <p>Taking him full in the mouth, she started to suck on his erected shaft, her lips moulded to his girth as she moved with precision.</p>
    <p>Grabbing the back of her head, he eagerly thrust into her warm mouth.</p>
    <p>"Fuck, Granger," Draco growled unable to control himself.</p>
    <p>Massaging his balls, she kept up her assault, pushing him further into her mouth and down her throat.</p>
    <p>Her loud moans, sucks and slurps mixed with his groans filled their space.</p>
    <p>His fingers tightened in her hair and held her firmly to his cock.</p>
    <p>"Such a good girl," he groaned into nothingness.</p>
    <p>With a final hard suck, Hermione let go and Draco protested loudly.</p>
    <p>Sitting astride him, she took his large hands and cupped her breasts with them.</p>
    <p>Smirking, he twirled her nipples and massaged her mounds.</p>
    <p>Placing his cock at her growing wetness, she lowered herself onto him slowly.</p>
    <p>Once she had taken him in fully, she rocked back and forth adjusting to his size.</p>
    <p>Throwing her head back, Hermione began to move, her wetness grew and she moaned aloud.</p>
    <p>Draco sat up, grabbed her across the waist, he rose with her in his arms and with him still inside.</p>
    <p>He swiftly moved on top without withdrawing, he sped up his movements as Hermione wrapped her legs around him.</p>
    <p>His hand moved along her arm and she winced, the covering broke free and came loose.</p>
    <p>Cock still deep in her, Draco stopped to stare at the pattern of dots and lines on her forearm.</p>
    <p>He stilled and asked in shock, "You got a tattoo?"</p>
    <p>"Draco...please...I'm so close," Hermione pleaded huskily.</p>
    <p>He stared at it intently and then widened his eyes, "Is that what I think it is?"</p>
    <p>Nodding weakly, she grabbed his arse cheeks urging him to keep thrusting.</p>
    <p>Locking eyes he pushed in hard and growled, "You got the constellation Draco tattooed on your arm."</p>
    <p>Grinding against him, she cried, "Oh god, YES!</p>
    <p>He couldn't take his eyes off it.</p>
    <p>The intimate gesture made his heart flutter and beat against his chest.</p>
    <p>He couldn't believe she did that, it was the single sexiest thing ever.</p>
    <p>He pushed her thighs wide and buried himself deep inside.</p>
    <p>Moving his eyes to her face, he watched her close her eyes, "Do you like that love? Having me all in?"</p>
    <p>Eyes still closed, she whimpered, "Fuck...it feels amazing."</p>
    <p>Bending close to her ear, he bit the earlobe and huskily said, "Come around my cock, Granger."</p>
    <p>His fingers trailed down her body and came to rest on her flat stomach.</p>
    <p>Soon it would swell with their child. His child.</p>
    <p>He parted her pussy lips and pressed hard on her clit.</p>
    <p>"It's begging to be sucked," Draco whispered, thrusting into her hard, he rubbed his thumb over the swollen little bundle of nerves.</p>
    <p>She gasped and squirmed against him.</p>
    <p>"You love that don't you, Granger?" He asked throatily.</p>
    <p>Biting her lip, she nodded her approval.</p>
    <p>"Scream for me, say my name," Draco demanded his fingers caressing her body.</p>
    <p>Her voice echoed off the walls as she moaned loudly while her body spasmed with the release of pent up anger, frustration and pure desire for the man looming above her.</p>
    <p>Draco thrust in urgently as his release came shortly, he came deep within her with a guttural groan as he whispered, "You're mine."</p>
    <p>Holding her firmly to him, he laid on top willing their breathing to return to normal.</p>
    <p>Hermione soothingly ran her fingers down the spent muscles on his back, sweat coated her fingertips.</p>
    <p>Claiming her lips in a hard kiss, Draco moved to the side and Hermione snuggled against him putting her leg across his stomach.</p>
    <p>Running his fingers across the tattoo, he told her hotly, "This looks sexy, I fucking love it."</p>
    <p>He placed a kiss on it and Hermione whimpered, "I've wanted one for ages," looking at it longingly she kissed him and said, "It seemed fitting to get this."</p>
    <p>Draco closed his eyes and pulled Hermione closer.</p>
    <p>"Babe…" Hermione interrupted his thoughts.</p>
    <p>"Mmm..." he murmured.</p>
    <p>"About New York…." She started to say.</p>
    <p>Draco felt his body stiffen, but they had to discuss it.</p>
    <p>Her fingertips danced across his skin, "If you feel this strongly about it…I will let it go."</p>
    <p>Sighing, he dropped a kiss to her forehead, "Hermione, I'm sorry about yesterday that was not fair of me and that American arsehole riled me up."</p>
    <p>Propping herself up, she stared into his face and placed a soft kiss on his lips, "Why does Ryan get under your skin so much?"</p>
    <p>His eyes narrowed in anger, and he replied darkly, "Because he wants you."</p>
    <p>Kissing him again, she whispered, "So? Does that mean I want him? Not for even a second. You have nothing to worry about."</p>
    <p>Grabbing onto the back of her head, he pressed into the kiss heatedly, "The fucktard has finally left."</p>
    <p>Breaking the kiss, Hermione snorted and remembered the frantic phone call she received.</p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"Take the job, Granger," Ryan's urgent voice had cut through her sleepiness.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Yawning, she had replied annoyed, "Ryan, if it was not obvious then let me make myself crystal clear, I will never leave Draco."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Heavy breathing and silence followed.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"Have a good life," came his reply laced with anger and frustration.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Sweetly, she retorted, "You too."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>The line went dead.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>Making small circles on her back, Draco asked suddenly, "Do you want to take the job? For the job, nothing else."</p>
    <p>Her eyes sparkled excitedly, and Draco saw his reflection in the clear orbs.</p>
    <p>Sighing, she replied, "Heading a department sounds great but it will mean little if I can't have you by my side."</p>
    <p>She gazed into his pale, handsome face lovingly.</p>
    <p>
      <em>They had been apart long enough.</em>
    </p>
    <p>Draco smirked, and brushed his finger along her swollen lip, "Let me think about it."</p>
    <p>Hermione smiled and kept her head on his broad chest.</p>
    <p>His content breathing and faint fluttering of heartbeats made her sigh.</p>
    <p>A large brown barn owl came through the window and perched itself on the table, shaking its wings importantly.</p>
    <p>Intrigued, he took his arm from around his witch, pushed himself off the bed and got to his feet.</p>
    <p>Naked, Draco walked over to the perched owl.</p>
    <p>It eyed him curiously and extended its leg giving a hoot of content.</p>
    <p>Draco took it gingerly, opened it, read it quickly and smiled.</p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Dear Draco,</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Teddy's career day is next Friday at 10 am sharp.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Thank you for being there for him. He has become quite fond of you.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Love,</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Aunt Andromeda.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>Hermione studied Draco's face anxiously.</p>
    <p>Getting to her feet, she pulled on her clothes and asked, "Is everything okay?"</p>
    <p>Still naked he strolled up to her and handed her the letter, "It's from Andromeda. Teddy's career day is next Friday."</p>
    <p>Hermione's eyes scanned over the letter while walking to the kitchen</p>
    <p>Tossing the letter onto the kitchen counter, she busied herself with serving lunch.</p>
    <p>Dressed in a pair of shorts, Draco sat on the chair and stretched his legs.</p>
    <p>With nervous apprehension he almost pleaded, "It's a Muggle school, will you help me prepare?"</p>
    <p>Placing the food on the table, Hermione replied happily, "Of course, my love."</p>
    <p>Lost in thought, Draco muttered, "I think I'll talk about engineering and construction."</p>
    <p>Twirling her fork around the spaghetti, Hermione nodded approvingly and offered, "That sounds good. You could add visual aids to make it less boring."</p>
    <p>Draco frowned and sarcastically quipped, "Thank you for your confidence in my presentation."</p>
    <p>Hermione laughed and they ate lunch swapping presentation ideas.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Narcissa glided across the elegantly decorated ballroom in a richly embroidered, high neck, deep red gown that rustled and trailed behind her.</p>
    <p>Her hair was swept into an elegant chignon bun and a beautiful set of diamonds and rubies adorned her neck and wrists.</p>
    <p>Familiar faces greeted her as she gracefully walked to her table.</p>
    <p>She took her seat and exchanged a few pleasantries with the wizards and witches around her.</p>
    <p>A strong hand offered her a glass of sparkling champagne.</p>
    <p>The large stone of his ring glistened against the bright lights of the ballroom.</p>
    <p>Narcissa turned to the source, Lord Canterbury held the flute by the stem and smiled at her warmly.</p>
    <p>She rose to greet him.</p>
    <p>"You look beautiful, Narcissa," his eyes travelled over her affectionately.</p>
    <p>"You are too kind," she replied politely.</p>
    <p>He pulled out a chair and sat next to her.</p>
    <p>Lord Canterbury was a man who aged well.</p>
    <p>Tonight he wore a dark blue set of tailored robes, buttoned up to his chin.</p>
    <p>He was tall, built, powerful and strikingly handsome.</p>
    <p>His sleek grey hair was pulled back, away from his regal features.</p>
    <p>The proceedings started and everyone turned to listen to the man on stage.</p>
    <p>Leaning closer, he asked, "How is your son?"</p>
    <p>Not taking her eyes off the speaker, Narcissa replied, "He is very well."</p>
    <p>Thomas Canterbury eyed the woman sitting next to him and bluntly came straight to the point, "He must end his relationship with the Muggleborn witch."</p>
    <p>Narcissa turned her blazing blue eyes to face him and he stared into hers with his shadowy pools of light blue.</p>
    <p>Pushing back her chair, she got to her feet, curtsied and turned to leave.</p>
    <p>She was aware that he was hot on her heels.</p>
    <p>Grabbing her by elbow he turned her around and dragged her onto the wide terrace.</p>
    <p>Narcissa pulled out her wand menacingly, "Don't you dare touch me."</p>
    <p>"Calm yourself, Cissy," he hissed his voice smooth as silk.</p>
    <p>She kept her wand raised defensively, "My son owes Miss Granger his life."</p>
    <p>Watching the man prowl in front of her did nothing to deter her anger, "Don't you dare stand there and tell me she is not worthy of him."</p>
    <p>Her features contorted with rage, "Where were the pureblood families when Draco was almost sent to Azkaban?"</p>
    <p>Thomas stared at the fiery woman before him through lustful eyes.</p>
    <p>The fire that emitted from her was enticing and strong.</p>
    <p>He had wanted her long before Lucius Malfoy got his claws into her.</p>
    <p>She was much younger and hardly gave him the time of day but still, he harboured strong feelings for Narcissa Black.</p>
    <p>But by the time he formally proposed, she was promised to another.</p>
    <p>Years passed but the resentment still lingered.</p>
    <p>Her last words cut through his thoughts like a double-bladed knife, "Hermione has more worth than the lot of you."</p>
    <p>Narcissa drew her wand across her arm, Thomas looked at her in horror.</p>
    <p>He rushed to her side and cried, "What the hell are you doing?"</p>
    <p>Blood rose to the surface and dripped down her arm, her eyes shot daggers at him, "Draco will marry Hermione and have children with blood red and thick flowing through their veins."</p>
    <p>She looked at the crimson liquid seeping out of her arm and questioned impatiently, "What do you see?" </p>
    <p>Thomas stood transfixed, the need to heal the deep gash was all he could think of. </p>
    <p>"Blood runs through her veins same as you and me," Narcissa told him stubbornly while he stared at her wide-eyed and speechless.</p>
    <p>Taking out his wand, he muttered an incantation over her arm and pleaded, "Narcissa, please see reason."</p>
    <p>The gash healed before their eyes and resembled a day's old cut.</p>
    <p>She pulled her hand out of his grasp aggressively, "It is not our blood you need to concern yourself with, my Lord."</p>
    <p>Looking deep into her eyes, he calmly stated, "If you and Draco will not listen perhaps Miss Granger will. I hear she is an intelligent woman."</p>
    <p>Narcissa grabbed his arm, her polished fingernails dug into the sleeve, "Don't you dare, Thomas."</p>
    <p>Touching her face, he replied squarely, "You leave me no choice."</p>
    <p>Stepping back, she retorted darkly, "I will not let you take this away from my son, he has suffered enough."</p>
    <p>Before Thomas could get a word in, Narcissa apparated back to Malfoy Manor.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Picking up the trail of her gown, she rushed into the candlelit foyer.</p>
    <p>Pouring herself a glass of scotch, she sat on the comfortable chintz chair and drained it.</p>
    <p>Meddling old fools. They would pay dearly if they messed with her son's happiness.</p>
    <p>Taking out her wand, she sent Draco a Patronus.</p>
    <p>The beautiful Persian cat took form and disappeared.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Settled on the couch with a book, Hermione looked over the top at the Persian cat that materialized.</p>
    <p>Draco narrowed his eyes from down the hall, "My mother never contacts me this late."</p>
    <p>Turning to Hermione, he asked, "Will you be okay if I pop by the manor and come back soon?"</p>
    <p>Getting to her feet, she encouraged, "Of course Draco, leave now. It might be something urgent."</p>
    <p>He nodded but a certain dread washed over him.</p>
    <p>Landing near the East wing, he strode purposefully towards his mother's presence.</p>
    <p>Draco gripped his wand and called out, "Mother?"</p>
    <p>The foyer was dark and grim, the last burning ambers illuminated his way.</p>
    <p>"I am in here, son," came Narcissa's exhausted voice.</p>
    <p>Walking in Draco took in the surroundings and his mother's slightly distraught figure.</p>
    <p>She was elegantly dressed with a glass of scotch clutched firmly in her hand.</p>
    <p>He hardly saw his mother indulge.</p>
    <p>Walking over to the bar, Draco fixed himself a drink.</p>
    <p>Taking a sip, he savoured the taste and turned to face his beloved mother, "What's the matter?"</p>
    <p>She took a sip and opened her mouth to speak, "Thomas wants to speak with Hermione."</p>
    <p>Draco banged his glass down hard, "He will come nowhere near her."</p>
    <p>Narcissa nodded darkly.</p>
    <p>Her eyes pierced the surrounding like tiny icicles, "Her mind is still fragile after Theo's passing and these unfortunate events might cause her to relapse."</p>
    <p>Draco shuddered at the memory of how unhinged Hermione was after Theo's died.</p>
    <p>It took all of him to bring her back to life.</p>
    <p>He fixed himself another drink and handed one to his mother.</p>
    <p>Confident but bitter, he retorted, "I will pay Lord Canterbury a visit tomorrow morning."</p>
    <p>Narcissa held onto her son's arm, "Careful you don't make matters worse, Draco."</p>
    <p>Placing a hand over hers, he excitedly informed her, "Mother, I plan on asking Hermione to marry me next month."</p>
    <p>"That is wonderful news," Narcissa gushed getting to her feet and hugging Draco.</p>
    <p>Hugging her tightly, he mused, "I trust you approve?"</p>
    <p>Peals of laughter echoed through the foyer, "Of course, Hermione is an extraordinary woman."</p>
    <p>Eyes sparkling happily, she told him, "You will need the engagement ring."</p>
    <p>Draco rolled his eyes, he had not planned on using the family heirloom to propose to Hermione.</p>
    <p>"Mother, that ring belongs to you," he answered seriously.</p>
    <p>She looked scandalized, "You are my son! It is rightfully yours and in turn hers to give your child."</p>
    <p>Without another word, Narcissa disappeared through the large doors and arrived moments later.</p>
    <p>The black box was large for a ring.</p>
    <p>Taking his hand in hers, she placed the box delicately on his palm, "This is my most prized possession, guard it well, Draco."</p>
    <p>He opened it and stared at the glittering jewels in stunned silence.</p>
    <p>Sitting against the plush black velvet was a brilliantly cut pear-shaped emerald surrounded by entwining rows of diamonds.</p>
    <p>It was more beautiful than he recalled.</p>
    <p>Narcissa raised an eyebrow, "You remember the incantation?"</p>
    <p>Draco laughed, "Not a word but I have a month to learn it."</p>
    <p>Going over to the small desk, Narcissa took out a piece of parchment and scribbled the lengthy Latin incantation and handed it to Draco.</p>
    <p>She pressed urgently, "I want nothing but happiness for the two of you. Reassure Hermione that these old bastards will cause her no harm."</p>
    <p>Anger boiled within him, he scowled and nodded confidently.</p>
    <p>His Latin was rusty. He frowned at the paper and recited the first few lines.</p>
    <p>The wind picked up, rustled and swirled around him.</p>
    <p>He stopped muttering and the movement around them ceased at once.</p>
    <p>Narcissa nodded impressed, "You have been practising wandless magic."</p>
    <p>Draco smirked and reached out, his fingertips glowed in the darkness of the room, the bottle of scotch sprung into his hand from across the room.</p>
    <p>Tossing his head back, his eyes rolled back in his head as he whispered a final complex spell.</p>
    <p>He made the box disappear. Ancient magic was bound to the ring and now him as its keeper.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Abandoning her book, Hermione got to her feet as Draco straightened, "Is everything okay, darling?" She implored, searching his face for any emotion.</p>
    <p>Without hesitation, he gathered her in his arms and kissed the tip of her nose.</p>
    <p>"I love you," Draco told her adoringly staring deep into her curious eyes.</p>
    <p>Hermione eyed him with peculiar interest, something was off, "I love you too. Are you okay? You seem different."</p>
    <p>He flashed his signature grin, strands of blonde hair fell onto his face, "I'm fine, love."</p>
    <p>Tossing his coat onto the couch, Draco walked into the bedroom, Hermione threw him a suspicious look but trailed after him switching off the lights as she went.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>When he woke the next morning, the flat was freezing.</p>
    <p>The soft patter of raindrops fell onto the balcony and ran down the long windows.</p>
    <p>Hermione pressed up against his back, her body shivered under the covers.</p>
    <p>Turning over, he pulled her closer to his warmth and kissed her forehead.</p>
    <p>Rubbing his eyes with his free hand he reached for the phone.</p>
    <p>It was half-past seven.</p>
    <p>His eyes snapped open.</p>
    <p>Carefully rolling Hermione to the other side, he threw her one last look of love and got to his feet.</p>
    <p>Standing under the steady stream of hot water, Draco leaned into the water and cleared his head.</p>
    <p>It was a delicate situation, it would not be in their best interest to go to war with the old families.</p>
    <p>He would handle it delicately and diplomatically.</p>
    <p>The Lords were not to be trifled with but if he had to fight them for her, he would gladly do it.</p>
    <p>Letting her go once was enough, it nearly destroyed them both.</p>
    <p>Towelling his hair, Draco stepped into the room.</p>
    <p>A light stream of sunlight coated the room.</p>
    <p>Mixed with the water droplets that adorned the window, the bright rays threw a prism of colours across the wall.</p>
    <p>Throwing open the cupboard doors, he ran his fingers across the soft material of the row upon row of tailored suits that hung neatly.</p>
    <p>He settled on a black suit, white shirt and dark green tie.</p>
    <p>He buttoned the shirt with purpose and slipped on the jacket, he stole a glance at Hermione before leaving.</p>
    <p>
      <em>I love you, darling, I will protect you and us.</em>
    </p>
    <hr/>
    <p>The weather did nothing to aid the morbid atmosphere of the ancient manor.</p>
    <p>It stood against the sunlight in darkness.</p>
    <p>The threatening gargoyles watched his every movement, enchanted to function as lookouts and warn their Master of any trespassers.</p>
    <p>Adjusting his tie, Draco jogged up the many stairs and stood outside the large ornately carved door.</p>
    <p>Patterns wove into each other and came to life as he approached.</p>
    <p>Undeterred, Draco pulled at the large serpentine knocker and banged on the door hard.</p>
    <p>It opened at once and a butler dressed in his finest greeted him at the door.</p>
    <p>"Ah Mr Malfoy, the Master is awaiting your presence," he greeted Draco solemnly and gestured him to follow.</p>
    <p>Draco looked around him at the many eyes that followed him through the halls.</p>
    <p>The paintings had thoughts of their own.</p>
    <p>Some hissed their disapproval as he passed, and he narrowed his eyes in distaste.</p>
    <p>The place reeked of abandoned memories and darkness.</p>
    <p>He passed a large tapestry and stopped, turning to it he caught sight of his name.</p>
    <p>A small cough interrupted him and he resumed following the butler.</p>
    <p>"In here, Mr Malfoy" he pointed towards a large red door with a grotesque lion carved into the wood.</p>
    <p>Draco stepped into a large study.</p>
    <p>The walls were covered with rare paintings, newspaper clippings and rows of potions and macabre looking skeletons of passed creatures and people.</p>
    <p>Lord Thomas Canterbury stood at the large window with a steaming cup of tea in his hands.</p>
    <p>At the sound of the door closing, he turned towards it and smiled.</p>
    <p>"Draco, I did not expect you here so early," Thomas told him frankly.</p>
    <p>"Good morning, Thomas," Draco greeted courteously.</p>
    <p>Pointing to the chairs, Thomas settled in one and asked, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"</p>
    <p>Draco undid the button of his jacket and sat down, "I'm here to discuss a few things and set the record straight."</p>
    <p>Thomas smirked, "Of course, proceed."</p>
    <p>Looking into the face of the man sitting across him intently, Draco studied the man the wizarding populace held in such high regard.</p>
    <p>He started to speak, his tone deadly and decisive, "I have known you since I was a child and you have been a respected member of the wizarding community."</p>
    <p>His eyes lit up and Thomas laughed, "I try to uphold tradition and make sure the old ways don't die."</p>
    <p>Draco nodded and retorted, "Good, I have nothing against tradition."</p>
    <p>Thomas's tone turned ice cold and condescending, he came straight to the point, "Why are you here, Malfoy?"</p>
    <p>Leaning forward, Draco narrowed his eyes, his grey eyes danced with unrest, "I'm here because I want to tell you to your face that there is nothing you can do to stop me from marrying Hermione."</p>
    <p>The aristocratic man laughed sarcastically and quipped, "You're delusional Draco, blinded by a sick infatuation. Miss Granger was Theo's wife, your best friend and my nephew."</p>
    <p>Lips pressed down hard; Draco fought to keep his temper in control. The harsh words spoken broke through his barriers and he felt the anger surge to the surface.</p>
    <p>"She is no longer that person, Theo has been dead for two years and I love her, that is final," Draco informed darkly.</p>
    <p>Sipping his tea, Thomas studied the man before him.</p>
    <p>Keeping the gold-rimmed cup on the small table, he put his hands together and slowly replied, "If we must step in to save you from yourself then we will do what is required."</p>
    <p>Draco laughed menacingly, "Are you threatening me?</p>
    <p>Thomas sneered, "No son, I'm educating you."</p>
    <p>Getting to his feet, Draco gave a curt nod, "Good day, Lord Canterbury."</p>
    <p>Thomas returned the nod but did not speak.</p>
    <p>He watched the departing figure of Draco Malfoy with interest.</p>
    <p>The boy was fearless, he had Narcissa's strength, nerve and boldness, the only thing he had inherited from Lucius was his looks.</p>
    <p>Their conversation unnerved Thomas.</p>
    <p>This might prove to be more difficult than he originally envisioned.</p>
    <p>Draco obviously had strong feelings for Miss Granger.</p>
    <p>Love, what a weak and unnecessary feeling.</p>
    <p>Yet, his thoughts remained on a blue-eyed regal woman.</p>
    <p>"Gather the council," Thomas gravely instructed his butler.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A big thank you to everyone who posted a review and for everyone following! It means so much! 😊</p><p>MUCH LOVE TO EVERYONE FOLLOWING! 😊</p><p>SMUT AND FLUFF! ❤🔥</p><p>I love that Narcissa has an admirer. 😘</p><p>Enjoy Chapter Twenty Eight!</p><p>Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads!  </p><p>Stay safe beautiful people!</p><p>HAPPY READING! 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione poked her head into the study, "Come to bed, darling."</p><p>Draco looked up from the notes he had casually spread across the table.</p><p>"One more slide and I will be done," he replied and returned to numbering the visual aids.</p><p>Opening the door wide, she stepped in and sighed, "I didn't see you study this hard for the N.E.W.T exams."</p><p>Draco stopped and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I want it perfect for Teddy, babe."</p><p>He pointed to a bag bursting at the seams, "Helen got these pens that change colour to hand out to all the kids in class."</p><p>Walking over, Hermione picked one up and fiddled with it, the pen lit up in her hand.</p><p>Impressed, she retorted, "These are brilliant. The kids will love them."</p><p></p><div>
  <p>She went to stand behind him, placing small hands on his shoulders she slowly began to massage the tense muscles.</p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="storycontent nocopy">
    <p>Draco cocked his head to the side and groaned, "That feels good."</p>
    <p>Leaning in, Hermione whispered in his ear, "If you don't get some sleep, you will definitely fall asleep at school."</p>
    <p>Swinging his chair around, he knocked her off her feet and pulled her onto his lap.</p>
    <p>"Kiss me, Granger," Draco muttered huskily.</p>
    <p>Hermione put her arms around his neck and teased the hair on the back of his neck.</p>
    <p>Pulling him close, she pressed her lips to his. Taking his bottom lip between her teeth she bit down hard.</p>
    <p>Smirking, she hopped off his lap and warned, "Ten minutes."</p>
    <p>Pulling the note cards close, he smiled innocently, "Twenty minutes more please."</p>
    <p>Scowling, Hermione stormed out of the study and into the bedroom.</p>
    <p>After applying lotion, she pulled back the covers and slid inside.</p>
    <p>Minutes later, she felt the bed groan under pressure, a hand slipped across her waist and pulled her close.</p>
    <p>Smiling sleepily, she turned over and snuggled against his broad chest.</p>
    <p>He smelled of fresh coffee and chocolate.</p>
    <p>His arms went around her protectively and they slid into a peaceful slumber.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>The halls of the Manor were dark and gloomily.</p>
    <p>Ghostly figures came out of the walls and filled the space with their ominous cackle.</p>
    <p>The fire burnt brightly, throwing shadows of misdeeds onto the walls.</p>
    <p>The shadows momentarily covered the framed Prophet articles of the rise and fall of Voldemort.</p>
    <p>Lord Thomas Canterbury sat across Lord Julius Cartwright, the imposing Lord held a crystal tumbler, he twirled the special blend of whiskey before taking a sip.</p>
    <p>"Miss Granger has an offer from the American Ministry. We must at all costs influence her to take it," Thomas informed his counterpart seriously.</p>
    <p>Julius Cartwright leaned forward curiously, "How shall we accomplish that?"</p>
    <p>Thomas closed his eyes in deep thought.</p>
    <p>After a moment, his blue eyes burned bright with purpose, "By making her life here...unbearable."</p>
    <p>Julius shifted uncomfortably, "Do you think this is right, Thomas?"</p>
    <p>Thomas glared at the man, "You dare question me?"</p>
    <p>Quick to put his hands up in surrender Julius slowly got to his feet and backed away.</p>
    <p>Thomas sighed and continued, "We cannot stop the progress of the world but we can try to keep the few families with pure blood untainted."</p>
    <p>He looked into the grounds that were bathed by the silver rays of moonlight and finished his drink.</p>
    <p>Cartwright nodded in agreement and after a few seconds asked, "Have you tried speaking to Narcissa?"</p>
    <p>Thomas felt his eyes cloud over with longing, "Not after the incident a week ago, perhaps I will pay her a surprise visit."</p>
    <p>Sneering, Julius asked earnestly, "Would you like me to accompany?"</p>
    <p>Narrowing his eyes and angered by his friend's eagerness, Thomas quickly spat, "No, that will not be necessary."</p>
    <p>Hidden by the dim light, Thomas could not see the suspicion and confusion that spread across Julius's face.</p>
    <p>Changing the subject, Thomas informed with an air of superiority, "I have requested Kingsley's presence"</p>
    <p>Raising an eyebrow, Julius sipped his drink slowly.</p>
    <p>Like clockwork, The Minister of Magic stepped out of the Floo network and dusted his lavishly decorated robes.</p>
    <p>His entire body radiated anger and frustration.</p>
    <p>Ignoring the fuming tall man in the room, Thomas continued to sip his drink and lick his bottom lip.</p>
    <p>"Shacklebolt," Julius greeted formally.</p>
    <p>The Minister ignored the portly, snivelling man and rounded on the now seated calm Lord and spat, "I cannot be summoned like a dog."</p>
    <p>He hissed his displeasure, "What do you want?"</p>
    <p>Thomas smirked, "You must make sure Miss Granger takes the job in New York."</p>
    <p>Kingsley's body stiffened and he snarled, "I already told you that I will play no part in this bloody game."</p>
    <p>Helping himself to a drink, he continued furiously, "Whether she takes the job or not will be entirely up to her."</p>
    <p>Thomas put his hand inside his robes and pulled out his wand, "You dare to defy us and The Council?"</p>
    <p>Kingsley eyed the wand humorously and let out a sarcastic laugh, "I am The Minister of Magic and you dare to threaten me?"</p>
    <p>His robes swished as he spun around, pulled out his wand and pointed it squarely at Thomas's chest.</p>
    <p>Mortified by what was happening before him, Julius backed away from any line of fire.</p>
    <p>Kingsly narrowed his eyes, "You might be influential, but I have the backing of The Ministry."</p>
    <p>"Do not toy with me or ask me to do your dirty work," his deep voice boomed and echoed through space.</p>
    <p>Thomas regarded him through darkened eyes.</p>
    <p>Magic flowed through him and his fingertips emitted a silvery glow.</p>
    <p>Kingsley's eyes shot to the fingers rubbing against each other, he sneered, "Wandless magic does not intimidate me."</p>
    <p>At once, Thomas reached out and Kingsley was forced a few steps back, "I do not wish to hurt you, Minister."</p>
    <p>Regaining his ground, Kingsley threw his head back in laughter and put his wand away.</p>
    <p>Thomas nodded curtly and followed suit </p>
    <p>The two men stared at each other, but it was Kingsley that broke the silence, "Malfoy is going to marry Granger and there won't be a damn thing you can do about it."</p>
    <p>Julius scowled from the corner and Kingsley turned to him and roared, "Do not make a sound, you pathetic coward."</p>
    <p>Walking to the bar, Thomas fixed himself another drink and drained it full.</p>
    <p>The rich aged scotch felt heavenly against his scratchy throat.</p>
    <p> He questioned Kingsley in frustration, "Am I to sit by and watch another young man make a grave mistake?"</p>
    <p>Sighing, Shacklebolt replied solemnly, "Nott's demise was tragic, it had nothing to do with Granger."</p>
    <p>He put a consoling hand on Thomas's shoulder, "Some things are best left alone."</p>
    <p>Shaking the hand off his person, Thomas growled, "I am the Head of the Council for a reason, I will never allow this union."</p>
    <p>Kingsley moved closed to the fireplace and stared into the burning flames, "You dig your own grave."</p>
    <p>He added purposefully, "The next generation does not care about blood, they care about each other."</p>
    <p>With a stern glare, Kingsley informed seriously, "Know this, I will side with Malfoy and I do not doubt that most will."</p>
    <p>He cleared his throat and added, "Including Harry Potter."</p>
    <p>Thomas visibly paled but hid his true feelings. Potter getting involved would be unfortunate.</p>
    <p>The Minister did not miss the look that flashed across Thomas's face, he smirked triumphantly, "Hermione Granger is Potter's best friend, as you are well aware."</p>
    <p>Laughing to himself, Kingsley stepped into the fire and disappeared.</p>
    <p>Julius frowned and stared at the fireplace before turning his attention to Thomas.</p>
    <p>Without a word, with a wave of a hand, he was dismissed.</p>
    <p>Thomas sat back in his chair and stared at the glowing flames rising high up into the chimney.</p>
    <p>He let his thoughts wander and settle on his nephew.</p>
    <p>Glass in hand, he closed his eyes.</p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Theo smiled warmly and then eyed the petrified house-elf, "Good morning Uncle. I was not expecting you today."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Laughing Thomas embraced Theo, "Must I have a reason to visit my nephew."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Stepping back, the tall blonde went around his desk and looked into the face of his distant relative, "The potions are not ready. They need another two weeks to reach maturity."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Thomas waved his hand dismissively.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Eyeing the projects Theo was working on with interest, he replied darkly, "I am here to discuss a far more important matter."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>His back to his uncle, Theo closed his eyes and took a deep breath.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>He knew the foreboding conversation would come but he had not counted on it coming so soon.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Straightening to his full height and holding his head high, Theo turned to face his imposing uncle.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Locking eyes, he openly asked, "What would that be?"</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Thomas fixed him with a look and sneered, "Don't act stupid boy, you know exactly what I want to discuss."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Heading to the minibar, Theo fixed himself and his uncle a drink.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Handing the tumbler to the seated man, he retorted warningly, "If you wish to discuss my fiancé, I must warn you that I will not tolerate a word against her."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Throwing his regal head back, Thomas roared with laughter, "You dare to disgrace our family by taking a Muggleborn as a wife!"</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Taking a sip of bourbon, Theo sighed, "Uncle, it is time for certain old traditions to die."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Thomas opened his mouth to defend, "Your father…."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Theo laughed, "My father was a maniac who died in prison."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Purposely Thomas stared into his glass.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Taking the opportunity, Theo pressed, "Did you visit him at all?"</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Gravely shaking his head, Thomas replied solemnly, "No I did not."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Draining his drink, he regarded his uncle wearily, "You would not have liked what you saw."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Theo felt a shiver creep up his spine, "The man died tortured and demented. I hardly recognized the body."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Confidently, Thomas raised his glass, the sun streamed through the window and connected with the crystal, "You are certainly not your father.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Pressing his lips down, Theo studied the well-dressed man before him in growing contempt.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Keeping his temper in check, he responded, "Ah, that is true and that is why I have chosen Hermione as my partner."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Thomas took his time, finished the drink and slowly got to his feet, he regarded his tall headstrong nephew, "You make this decision alone Theo, you will be dead to the family."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Theo came around the large desk and leaned against it, a smile curved his lips, "I do not wish to go against you, but I will go ahead with my nuptials."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>His fingers edged closer to his wand and Thomas warned, "You are making a grave mistake bedding a Mudblood."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Reaching into his back pocket, Theo pulled out his wand and pointed it threateningly at his Uncle.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>His eyes darkened with anger and narrowed to slits, "Do not dare use that word in front of me."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Thomas raised his wand and stepped forward with a sneer.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Theo stood his ground and roared, "GET OUT!"</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>His brow was low and his eyebrows dark, making his unwavering gaze even more intense.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Undeterred by his nephew's childish outburst, Thomas fixed his robes and advised, "Mark my words Theo, she will be the end of you."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Through clenched teeth, Theo spat, "I will take that chance."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>It was the last time he saw his nephew alive.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>Thomas opened his eyes, a single tear rolled down his cheek and fell to the ground.</p>
    <p>Getting to his feet he threw the glass into the fireplace angrily.</p>
    <p>Despite their difference in opinion, Theo had meant a great deal to him.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Teddy paced the corridor nervously, at every sound he looked up anxiously.</p>
    <p>Ten minutes to the presentation, Teddy heard aunty Mione's familiar laugh and Draco's tall frame came into view.</p>
    <p>They waved at him cheerfully and he visibly relaxed.</p>
    <p>Draco fist-bumped Teddy and Hermione gave him a warm hug.</p>
    <p>Teddy raised an eyebrow and she grinned, "I am here to watch the show and offer moral support."</p>
    <p>Draco scrunched up his nose in disgust. "What is that putrid smell?"</p>
    <p>Teddy hid a laugh, "Muggle schools smell funny."</p>
    <p>Hermione rolled her eyes and nudged Draco, "Let's go, princess."</p>
    <p>He shot her a look of annoyance.</p>
    <p>Miss Thompson, Teddy's class teacher was in the middle of a discussion.</p>
    <p>She turned towards Teddy and took a step back in surprise.</p>
    <p>Who in Adonis was this handsome young man?</p>
    <p>"Good morning," she managed to say before offering her small hand.</p>
    <p>Draco flashed his smile and took her hand in his, "Good morning, Miss Thompson," and looking at Teddy, he added, "Teddy has told us all about you."</p>
    <p>The teacher started to giggle and shift her feet. Was it hot in here? Her shirt seemed too tight.</p>
    <p>Consciously, she smoothed her shirt and skirt.</p>
    <p>Hermione eyed the flustered woman and stifled a laugh.</p>
    <p>She swapped a look with Teddy.</p>
    <p>The young boy shrugged oblivious to what was happening.</p>
    <p>Mustering every ounce of professionalism, Miss Thompson asked curiously, "And you are?"</p>
    <p>Taking his hand back, Draco fixed his tie and replied warmly, "Draco Malfoy, Teddy's cousin."</p>
    <p>Unable to stop herself, she muttered, "So handsome."</p>
    <p>Draco threw his head back and laughed goodheartedly.</p>
    <p>Rolling her eyes, Hermione coughed making her presence known.</p>
    <p>Miss Thompson shifted her eyes to the smartly dressed woman in high heels.</p>
    <p>Extending her small hand once again, she asked hopefully, "And you are? A cousin or sister perhaps?"</p>
    <p>Cocking her head to a side, Hermione smiled innocently, "Hermione Granger, Teddy's aunt."</p>
    <p>She laced her fingers through Draco's and continued to smile.</p>
    <p>Miss Thompson took in the intimacy and quickly snapped out of her daze, "Please have a seat at the back of the class."</p>
    <p>"Thank you so much," Hermione replied her voice dripping with sweetness.</p>
    <p>"The daft bimbo," she mumbled leading Draco to the back of the class.</p>
    <p>He shook his head and hid a laugh.</p>
    <p>Taking their seats, he leaned towards her and whispered, "You are a sight when you get jealous, it really turns me on."</p>
    <p>Playfully she shoved him away, "Stop, we are surrounded by children."</p>
    <p>Amused, Draco replied, "You just ruined Teddy's chances of getting an A."</p>
    <p>Hermione threw him a look and turned her attention to the front.</p>
    <p>The walls were plastered with charts of human biology and colourful art, the windowsills were jammed with potted plants that looked ready to wither away into nothingness.</p>
    <p>Draco looked around and took in the intricate details.</p>
    <p>Morgan stared in admiration.</p>
    <p>He leaned towards Teddy, "Is that Hermione Granger? The war heroine?"</p>
    <p>Teddy smiled and nodded proudly.</p>
    <p>Morgan scrunched up his nose, "That man is Draco Malfoy, isn't he a Death Eater?"</p>
    <p>Teddy's face contorted in anger and he stared at Morgan angrily, "Don't ever call him that or I will thump you."</p>
    <p>Alarmed by his friend's rage, Morgan almost fell off his chair, "I am so sorry, Teddy."</p>
    <p>Ignoring Morgan, Teddy scowled and gave the teacher in front his full attention.</p>
    <p>"Good morning children, today we have Teddy's cousin who will talk to you about…" she ruffled through the papers and pulled out a sheet, "Business and construction."</p>
    <p>Draco winked at Hermione and got to his feet, "Showtime." </p>
    <p>He dropped the bagful of pens onto Teddy's desk and instructed, "Hand these out, mate."</p>
    <p>Excitedly, Teddy got up at once and handed out a pen to each child.</p>
    <p>The children eagerly took the pens, flipping them and clicking on the colour change buttons.</p>
    <p>Draco stood at the front and started to speak.</p>
    <p>He flowed through the presentation effortlessly and besides a few kids who zoned out, the others listened intently.</p>
    <p>Miss Thompson above everyone else, gazed at Draco hanging onto his every word.</p>
    <p>Hermione hid a snort and smiled encouragingly when Draco made eye contact with her.</p>
    <p>"So, does anyone have any questions?" Draco asked in conclusion.</p>
    <p>Few hands went up and diligently and patiently he answered each one.</p>
    <p>The children clapped enthusiastically.</p>
    <p>He shook Miss Thompson's hand and she held on for longer than required.</p>
    <p>Draco smirked, "I will need my hand back."</p>
    <p>Miss Thompson quickly let go, her cheeks turned red, "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry."</p>
    <p>He took his seat and quietly asked his witch, "How was it?"</p>
    <p>Smiling, Hermione replied, "It was awesome."</p>
    <p>They patiently sat at the back of the class in silence until the bell rang.</p>
    <p>The children exited the classroom fiddling with the pens that not only changed colour but whistled when pressed.</p>
    <p>Most of them muttered, "Cool," and thanked Teddy.</p>
    <p>Turning to Draco, Hermione asked curiously, "Did you charm them?"</p>
    <p>Shrugging, he grinned, "I live to impress."</p>
    <p>They stood outside patiently waiting for Teddy to appear.</p>
    <p>He came over and said ecstatically, "That was brilliant."</p>
    <p>A few children hovered in the background and a small excited voice cut through, "Hermione Granger."</p>
    <p>Hermione smiled warmly and extended her hand; Morgan took it timidly and turned beet red.</p>
    <p>Teddy introduced his friends and they chatted for a bit before leaving.</p>
    <p>Halfway down the corridor, Draco turned and called out, "See you this weekend, mate."</p>
    <p>Giving a thumbs-up, Teddy disappeared into the classroom behind his friends.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Narcissa went over the files, her gold-rimmed spectacles perched on her perfectly shaped nose.</p>
    <p>Dotty scrambled to her side in a hurry, "Missus, Lord Canterbury is here."</p>
    <p>Scowling, Narcissa took off her glasses, "What the bloody hell does he want?"</p>
    <p>Turning to her trembling house-elf, she instructed sternly, "Show him to the foyer."</p>
    <p>Gathering herself, she aggressively pushed back the chair and adjusted her high collar dark blue robes.</p>
    <p>When she entered the area, he held the picture of Draco, Lucius and herself in his hands.</p>
    <p>"Good morning, Cissy," Thomas greeted, continuing to stare at the picture intently.</p>
    <p>Placing the photograph in its original place, he turned to face her, "He is the spitting image of his father."</p>
    <p>Narrowing her eyes, Narcissa spat, "What do you want?"</p>
    <p>Placing a hand at his back, he regarded her solemnly and answered, "I see you're still angry with me."</p>
    <p>Narcissa laughed sarcastically, "You are trying to take away my son's happiness, what I feel is murderous rage."</p>
    <p>She took a seat and crossed her legs delicately, "I would offer you tea but you do not deserve such kindness."</p>
    <p>Amused, he asked jovially, "What would you have me do, Cissy?"</p>
    <p>At once, she got to her feet and hissed, "Leave them alone."</p>
    <p>Thomas stood his ground, "If only it was that simple."</p>
    <p>Her voice cracked with emotion, "They love each other."</p>
    <p>"Love," he muttered in disgust.</p>
    <p>Matching his tone, she bit out, "I would not expect a man like you to understand."</p>
    <p>It was public knowledge that Lord Thomas Canterbury fled from marriage and associated beautiful women without forming a bond.</p>
    <p>Pain flashed across his piercing blue eyes and he retorted sadly, "Do you think I know nothing of it?"</p>
    <p>Swallowing, Narcissa answered slowly, "I do not think you have loved anything besides money and power."</p>
    <p>He closed the distance between them, alarmed she backed away and leaned against the large fireplace.</p>
    <p>His face inches away from hers, she felt the hot breath caress her face as he whispered excruciatingly, "You could not be more wrong."</p>
    <p>The strong manly smell of his cologne invaded her space, it wasn't unpleasant but it wasn't welcome.</p>
    <p>Narcissa shivered and Thomas stepped back at once.</p>
    <p>Turning his back to her, he started to speak, "Fresh out of Hogwarts, I came home to find guests."</p>
    <p>A fondness crept into his voice, "A young girl of no more than thirteen ran around the Manor with her sisters."</p>
    <p>He paused and closed his eyes as if trying to remember every detail.</p>
    <p>The rustling of their dresses and girlish laughter echoed through his mind.</p>
    <p>Narcissa listened in stunned silence.</p>
    <p>Gathering himself Thomas continued, "I broke the rules for her, took her out on a boat ride and taught her how to skip a stone across water."</p>
    <p>Narcissa swallowed hard and collapsed into the nearest chintz chair.</p>
    <p>His voice changed, it became more intense, "The girl grew into a woman, they visited again. We spent many nights in the library swapping ideas and reading books by candlelight."</p>
    <p>Thomas turned to face her, he looked pained, "My heart started to change to…. love."</p>
    <p>He added miserably, "After I had my parents consent to marry her and make her my wife, it became known that she was promised to another."</p>
    <p>He averted his eyes and stared at the framed family photograph on the mantelpiece, his fingertips twitched with a surge of magic.</p>
    <p>A lump formed in his throat but he pressed forward, "Unable to shake the pain and despair, I refused all marriage proposals, took up the reigns of running the family business and the heavy burden of making sure our ancient ways would last in a world that will soon forget them."</p>
    <p>Bringing his face to hers, he stared into her eyes, a raging storm swirled within the icy blue orbs, "Do you know who that girl was, Narcissa Black?"</p>
    <p>Unable to look away, she slowly got up from the chair with her head held high, "That was a long time ago, Thomas."</p>
    <p>Closing the distance between them, he took her hand gently and placed it on his chest right above the heart, "But you remain here."</p>
    <p>Taking her hand out of his grasp, she narrowed her eyes to mere slits, "Are you seeking revenge by denying my son his love, because I refused yours?"</p>
    <p>Thomas stepped back once again, and sneered, "Do not be ridiculous. I am not a petty man."</p>
    <p>His face contorted with contempt, "She married Theo and now she wants Draco, do you not see that there is something wrong with this woman?"</p>
    <p>Narcissa scoffed, "A dead husband does not stop you from loving again."</p>
    <p>His eyes sparkled with hope, a part of him yearned to be with her, "Would you be able to love again?"</p>
    <p>Her fingers twirled the emerald pendant that hung around her neck, a gift from Lucius.</p>
    <p>Eyes softening, she retorted sternly, "Hermione is a young woman and I am well past the age of taking a second husband."</p>
    <p>She watched his face fall, but he hid it well.</p>
    <p>"There is something you need to know," Narcissa informed gravely.</p>
    <p>Thomas stared at her; she had his full attention.</p>
    <p>"Draco and Hermione were involved before Theodore courted her," she told him squarely.</p>
    <p>His eyes widened in shock.</p>
    <p>Narcissa felt the emotions rise, her eyes clouded with tears, "My son gave up his love for his best friend."</p>
    <p>Thomas stared unable to speak. He had not known that alarming and interesting bit of information.</p>
    <p>He believed every word she uttered.</p>
    <p>She picked up her gown and went to stand by his side, taking his large hand in hers, she pleaded, "Please Thomas I beg you, let them be. I will do anything you ask."</p>
    <p>His eyes took in her face, her concern and came to rest on her lips hungrily, "Anything?"</p>
    <p>Narcissa raised angry eyes to meet his, "If you think I will share your bed then you are sadly mistaken."</p>
    <p>Thomas pulled his hand out of her grasp and sneered, "Do not flatter yourself, I do not need to take an unwilling woman to bed."</p>
    <p>How dare she think he would resort to blackmail to have sex.</p>
    <p>He was livid that she regarded him in such a lowly manner, but he curbed his temper, "We will discuss how far you are willing to go with your promise of...anything."</p>
    <p>Narcissa raised her head and nodded haughtily. She regretted her choice of words at once.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Draco waved across the bar, Pansy waved back and patted the seat next to her.</p>
    <p>He carefully dodged the drunken men and women.</p>
    <p>Dropping to give Pansy a quick peck on the cheek, he reached across the table and fist-bumped Blaise.</p>
    <p>Once he took his seat, Pansy put her arm around his neck and pulled him close and cried, "It feels good to have a drink with you tossers"</p>
    <p>Pushing her away, Draco laughed, "We missed you too, Pans."</p>
    <p>Looking over at Tom, he nodded and at once a round of scotch appeared before them.</p>
    <p>They took the glasses and clinked them against each other, "CHEERS!"</p>
    <p>Pansy sighed in content and asked, "What's new?"</p>
    <p>Blaise was first to answer, "The Quidditch world cup is two months away the stores are busy and orders are flying in. Business is fucking good."</p>
    <p>Pointing at her drink, Pansy smirked, "Good, you can pay for drinks then."</p>
    <p>Draco laughed at Blaise's scowling face.</p>
    <p>Suddenly perking up, Blaise asked Draco excitedly, "We still have the private box when England plays?</p>
    <p>Puffing his chest out, Draco declared proudly, "Of course, mate."</p>
    <p>Pansy took another sip and licked her lips, "Neville is away on a business trip, so here I am."</p>
    <p>Turning to Draco, Pansy asked interestedly, "How's work?"</p>
    <p>He shook his head in exhaustion, "Insanely fucking busy."</p>
    <p>Taking another sip, he mumbled, "I am going to ask Hermione to marry me next month."</p>
    <p>Blaise spat out his drink and Pansy stared at him wide-eyed with her mouth hanging open.</p>
    <p>He looked at his friends and hissed sarcastically, "Please contain your excitement."</p>
    <p>Regaining his composure, Blaise reached over and gave Draco a quick hug, "About bloody time, mate."</p>
    <p>Pansy hugged him next, "That is wonderful, darling."</p>
    <p>Watching him curiously, she asked, "How are you planning on proposing?"</p>
    <p>Blaise listened intently.</p>
    <p>Looking away, Draco muttered against the rim of his glass, "In Paris."</p>
    <p>Throwing his head back, Blaise roared with laughter, "You fucking romantic you."</p>
    <p>"Shut the fuck up, didn't you buy Parvati a bloody puppy?" Draco shot back amused.</p>
    <p>Blaise opened his mouth to defend himself but closed it again and slouched.</p>
    <p>Reaching over to grab a piece of garlic bread, Pansy broke it in half and popped it into her mouth.</p>
    <p>Clearing her voice, she told Draco solemnly, "You and Granger are making waves in the pureblood circles."</p>
    <p>Blaise looked at Pansy and Draco rolled his eyes, "These old fools have way too much time on their hands."</p>
    <p>His eyes darkened in anger and he felt a steady sense of unease creep up his body.</p>
    <p>Pansy's tone turned serious and she stated flatly, "I told daddy that we will not tolerate nor take part in the bloody gossip."</p>
    <p>Leaning over, Draco gave Pansy a quick peck on the cheek, "Thanks, love."</p>
    <p>She pressed forward sternly, "It is fucking ridiculous that in this day and age for them to go bonkers over something like this."</p>
    <p>Blaise nodded his agreement, his eyes narrowed crossly.</p>
    <p>Reaching over, Pansy squeezed Draco's hand, "I think you and Hermione make a wonderful couple."</p>
    <p>Winking, she teased, "Didn't you have the hots for back at Hogwarts?"</p>
    <p>Draco stiffened and Blaise looked at him at once. They exchanged a quick look.</p>
    <p>Letting out a tired sigh, Draco replied, "It's a long story, babe."</p>
    <p>Blaise got to his feet and boomed, "Enough with this sad shit. Tom, shots all around."</p>
    <p>Tom smiled crookedly and hurried to fill the order.</p>
    <p>They spent an enjoyable evening, catching up and laughing at Pansy's jokes and theatrics.</p>
    <p>Tears streamed down her face in laughter, "And then...he slipped and shoved it up my bum instead."</p>
    <p>She animatedly explained the time Neville tried to spice things up by using Muggle sex toys.</p>
    <p>Blaise roared with laughter and fell off the chair, laughing hard Draco spit out beer.</p>
    <p>Wiping the tears away, Pansy sweetly retorted, "God bless him for trying though."</p>
    <p>Draco snorted, "You did like it up your arse."</p>
    <p>Winking, she replied hotly, "I still do."</p>
    <p>Trying to control his heaving chest, Blaise mused, "Seriously though how is Neville?"</p>
    <p>An uncharacteristic tender smile spread across Pansy's face, "He is in one word….amazing."</p>
    <p>Shaking his head, Blaise stated, "Never had Longbottom pegged for anything other than a buffoon."</p>
    <p>Pansy glared sternly, "Come off it, Blaise."</p>
    <p>The men put their hands up in surrender, they knew when to stop fucking around with Pansy.</p>
    <p>Slightly buzzed they made their way out of the crowded pub.</p>
    <p>Outside the Leaky Cauldron, Pansy stumbled, and Draco caught her by the arm before she fell.</p>
    <p>Looking into her face in concern, he asked, "Pans, you okay to apparate?"</p>
    <p>Blaise took her hand and said, "I'll take her home."</p>
    <p>Her eyes sparkled, "Same time next week?</p>
    <p>Draco bent over laughing, "You drank us under the fucking table, I doubt my liver can handle two weeks in a row."</p>
    <p>She pouted, "How about a couple's dinner then? Since Blaise has finally got himself a woman."</p>
    <p>Pansy glanced at him sideways and raised her eyebrows, "Had us worried there for a bit."</p>
    <p>Breaking into a fit of giggles, she blurted out, "I was convinced he was gay."</p>
    <p>Blaise glared at the laughing woman and frankly pointed out, "I fucked you at Hogwarts."</p>
    <p>Pansy laughed harder and hugged him, "You did, but one can never be too sure."</p>
    <p>Scowling Blaise took her hand in his and squeezed hard.</p>
    <p>"Dinner then?" Draco asked through the laughter.</p>
    <p>Blaise shrugged, "I am all in."</p>
    <p>Pansy smiled brightly, "Count me in."</p>
    <p>She rolled her eyes, "Slytherins and Gryffindor's. Blimey, how our tastes have changed."</p>
    <p>Draco took out his wand and disappeared into the night.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>He landed in the middle of the lavishly decorated living room and stumbled.</p>
    <p>Hermione sat on the couch with her legs tucked under. She put the book away, looked up and hid a laugh.</p>
    <p>She mused, "You look positively smashed."</p>
    <p>Coming closer, Draco dropped a boozy kiss to her lips.</p>
    <p>Moving back, she pinched her nose together, "Argh...you reek of scotch."</p>
    <p>He kissed her neck, sucking on the flesh making her toes tingle.</p>
    <p>"Does it matter?" Draco huskily asked between kisses.</p>
    <p>Closing her eyes, Hermione sank into him, "Fuck no."</p>
    <p>She put her arms around him and pulled him closer, "How are the rest of the snakes?"</p>
    <p>His smell was overpowering her senses. She wanted to drown in it.</p>
    <p>"I want to taste your cunt," Draco whispered into her ear.</p>
    <p>Hermione shuddered in anticipation.</p>
    <p>The words made her drip.</p>
    <p>She laid back against the couch and pulled the t-shirt over her head and gently massaged her breasts.</p>
    <p>He kissed his way down her body and undid the button of the shorts and helped her wriggle out of it.</p>
    <p>Taking a deep breath, he muttered throatily, "I can smell you, Granger."</p>
    <p>Draco kissed the material covering her sex, the material was already damp with her arousal.</p>
    <p>A low moan escaped her lips.</p>
    <p>His tongue at her core was more than she could bear.</p>
    <p>Repositioning his thumbs inside the waistband of her knickers, he shimmied the pink knickers down her legs and kissed the exposed skin of her thighs and legs.</p>
    <p>Her fingers found themselves into his hair, she grasped onto his head and pulled him flush against her body.</p>
    <p>Spreading her thighs apart, he looked at her glistening wetness through lowered eyelashes.</p>
    <p>Fuck she looked good. His cock twitched against the soft material of his trousers.</p>
    <p>He felt it grow, leaning forward Hermione cupped his package over the material and pulled him by his hips towards her and pressed her lips to it.</p>
    <p>The pleasure that shot through made his knees buckle.</p>
    <p>Roughly, he pushed her back and she flopped back onto the soft cushions of the couch.</p>
    <p>Smirking, Draco buried his head between her thighs</p>
    <p>Instant pleasure, "Fuck...Draco."</p>
    <p>His tongue ran along her slit and pushed in further licking up her wetness.</p>
    <p>She felt every lick, every push and oh Merlin…every suck.</p>
    <p>The sound of his instant licking filled her ears, "You're soaking, Hermione."</p>
    <p>Further spreading her legs, Hermione propped her legs higher and rested them on Draco's shoulder.</p>
    <p>His tongue flicked across her spot and she trembled, "Oh fuck, right there, Malfoy."</p>
    <p>Expertly, Draco used the tip of his tongue to flick her clit and suck on it.</p>
    <p>The fingers in his hair tightened, blonde strands twirled around her red nail polished fingers and Hermione sank further back into the couch.</p>
    <p>Sucking on her clit, he parted her pussy lips and inserted two long fingers inside her dripping tight hole. It clammed shut around his digits holding him in.</p>
    <p>Her breathing erratic, Hermione gasped out loud.</p>
    <p>Feeling the rush of her fluids and warmth, Draco whispered, "I want you to fucking come on my tongue."</p>
    <p>"So close..." she muttered slightly thrashing around.</p>
    <p>He held her down, "Not yet, love."</p>
    <p>Fuck she tasted good.</p>
    <p>His nose rubbed against the swollen bud as he plunged his tongue into her.</p>
    <p>"I...can't...Draco," Hermione pleaded.</p>
    <p>The heat rushed to the surface and spread through her body like fire.</p>
    <p>She let out an earth-shattering moan.</p>
    <p>Her orgasm burnt the insides of her skin pleasantly.</p>
    <p>The powerful rush washed over her and consumed her whole.</p>
    <p>Putting his fingers inside her, he coated them generously and looked at it through glazed eyes.</p>
    <p>Hermione took the fingers and sucked her juices off them, "Mmm…you still taste better."</p>
    <p>Draco undid the button of his trousers and pulled down the zip, "Fuck, you look sexy."</p>
    <p>Spreading her legs further, she pushed her fingers into the dripping wetness and lowered her eyes, "Fuck me Draco, put that big dick in me and fill me up."</p>
    <p>His trouser came off and he turned her over.</p>
    <p>Hermione held on to the couch and Draco grabbed her arse and brought it up to meet his cock.</p>
    <p>Holding onto her waist with both hands, he pushed in hard and took her from behind.</p>
    <p>Her cunt glistened and dripped steadily onto his balls.</p>
    <p>"Ah...oh Merlin," Hermione cried out.</p>
    <p>He buried himself deeper and pulled her arse against him.</p>
    <p>His fingers dug deep into her skin, Draco pushed in hard, the sound of his cock thrusting into her filled the room.</p>
    <p>The intensity of his pounding reddened her thighs.</p>
    <p>Hermione could not hold back any longer, her gasps and moans entwined with his groans and grunts.</p>
    <p>Moving close to her ear, he groaned and bit down on the earlobe, "Say my fucking name."</p>
    <p>Bending over her, Draco grabbed a fistful of brown hair and yanked it back.</p>
    <p>"Draco! Harder," Hermione whimpered uncontrollably</p>
    <p>She felt him pound into her and punish her walls relentlessly.</p>
    <p>Oh....she loved his cock in her.</p>
    <p>He felt his body shudder with his pending release.</p>
    <p>Throwing his head back, Draco growled, "I'm going...to..."</p>
    <p>The mind shattering tickle crept up from every corner of his body and fueled his explosion.</p>
    <p>Groaning, he buried himself deep inside and stiffened until her tightness milked him dry.</p>
    <p>Hermione reached back and ran her fingers along his firm thighs, "Don't pull out yet, Draco."</p>
    <p>Still in her, he slowly pulled her down to the floor and held her around the waist.</p>
    <p>Naked they spooned on the thick fluffy white carpet.</p>
    <p>Draco kissed her head, "I love you."</p>
    <p>Hermione entwined her fingers through his, "I love you always."</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A big thank you to everyone who posted a review and for everyone following!</p><p>It means so much! 😊</p><p>INNER CONFLICT AND FLUFF! 🔥❤</p><p>Teddy battles with the loss of his parents. 😪</p><p>Castle of Glass by Linkin Park ticked all right boxes.</p><p>Narcissa proves yet again that a mother knows no bounds. 💪</p><p>Blaise and Parvati take the next step in their relationship. ❤</p><p>Enjoy Chapter Twenty Nine! </p><p>Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! 😊</p><p>Stay safe beautiful people! 😊</p><p>HAPPY READING! 🥰</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco landed in the middle of the rose patch, stopped to inhale the sweet scent of a large red rose before dusting his coat and stepping into the modest kitchen.</p><p>He heard the distinct sound of the TV blaring from the living room.</p><p>Julia Granger turned at once to the sound of footsteps behind her.</p><p>Her eyes widened in pleasant surprise.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Draco, son," she exclaimed coming towards him with her arms stretched wide.</p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="storycontent nocopy">
    <p>He bent to her level and put his arms around her petite frame eagerly returning the hug.</p>
    <p>She touched his cheek tenderly and led him to the small table in the kitchen.</p>
    <p>Pulling back a wooden chair, Draco settled himself and fiddled with his fingers nervously.</p>
    <p>Absentmindedly, he played with the heavy family crested ring that wrapped itself around his middle finger.</p>
    <p>Julia eyed the tall blonde man sitting in her kitchen curiously.</p>
    <p>There was an eagerness, a purpose to his normally calm grey eyes.</p>
    <p>She placed a steaming mug of hot chocolate in front of him and took the seat across.</p>
    <p>"We missed you last week at dinner," she told him offhandedly and reached for a cream coated biscuit.</p>
    <p>"I got caught up at work," Draco replied and sheepishly reached for a chocolate biscuit.</p>
    <p>Usually confident, the man studiously avoided making eye contact and stared into his cup with a solemn expression plastered to his face.</p>
    <p>Beads of sweat gathered on his brow and Draco quickly wiped them away.</p>
    <p>Julia raised an eyebrow, "Are you okay, Draco?"</p>
    <p>He brought his gaze up from the mug to her face and smiled, "Yes, I'm very well, thank you."</p>
    <p>Clearing his throat, he spoke, "I am sorry to barge in unannounced."</p>
    <p>He looked around and asked, "Is Mr Granger around?"</p>
    <p>Taking a sip of tea, Julia replied, "He's at the clinic..." she looked at the large clock that hung on the wall thoughtfully and said, "He should be here soon though, he always pops in for lunch."</p>
    <p>Draco smiled in relief, he needed both of them.</p>
    <p>"How is everything else?" Julia probed.</p>
    <p>"Everything is good," Draco replied nervously.</p>
    <p>She, eyed him suspiciously, "Draco, is everything..." A hearty laugh and greeting interrupted them. </p>
    <p>Richard Granger's jovial voice filled the air, "Darling, I had the funniest patient today." </p>
    <p>Draco got to his feet at once, he almost knocked the chair to the ground.</p>
    <p>"Son! Good to see you!" Richard greeted Draco with a firm handshake and pat on the back.</p>
    <p>The pleasant man took a seat and turned towards the sweating Slytherin, "So, what brings you by?"</p>
    <p>Julia listened intently from near the oven, she opened it, pulled out a casserole with mittened hands and placed it on the table.</p>
    <p>"Please, join us for lunch," she requested politely.</p>
    <p>Draco nodded at once and fought the urge to vomit, his nerves were clearly getting the better of him.</p>
    <p>"Where is my beautiful daughter?" Mr Granger asked humorously.</p>
    <p>Draco wiped his brow and replied softly, "She is at work...er...she has no idea that I am here."</p>
    <p>The older Grangers' exchanged a look of grave concern.</p>
    <p>Richard asked in a stern tone, "What is the matter?"</p>
    <p>Julia reached over and squeezed the nervous mans hand in encouragement.</p>
    <p>Draco took a large gulp of the rich hot chocolate and gathered his courage.</p>
    <p>He managed to get out, "I came to ask for your permission and blessing."</p>
    <p>The Grangers' looked perplexed, they stared at his face and waited for him to continue.</p>
    <p>Realization struck home and Julia's face split into a huge happy smile.</p>
    <p>Richard continued to stare into Draco's face.</p>
    <p>Locking eyes, Draco boldly told him, "I want to ask Hermione to marry me."</p>
    <p>Richard started to laugh at once, Draco stared at him puzzled and Julia rolled her eyes.</p>
    <p>She nudged her husband hard and the jovial man calmed down, "Sorry mate, you caught me off guard."</p>
    <p>Julia dabbed the corner of her eyes and expressed, "Son, we cannot imagine anyone better suited for our daughter than you."</p>
    <p>Richard nodded in agreement and mused, "I would judge Hermione if she refused you."</p>
    <p>Draco looked up in alarm, refused him?</p>
    <p>Fuck, he had been so focused on asking her that he did not give any thought to the fact that she might actually say no.</p>
    <p>Julia covered her face with her hands and shook her head, her husband had no filter.</p>
    <p>She covered his hand with her own and instructed in a no-nonsense voice, "Darling, give the boy your blessing before he combusts."</p>
    <p>"He has had my blessing from day one," He gave a nonchalant shrug and replied with a warm, happy laugh.</p>
    <p>Draco joined the good-natured laughter, "Thank you."</p>
    <p>Their expressions turned serious.</p>
    <p>"Keep her happy, she deserves that," Richard said his voice cracking with emotion.</p>
    <p>Julia wiped the tears that streamed down her face and whispered, "We know you will."</p>
    <p>Getting to his feet, Draco knelt at Mrs Granger's seated form and put his arms around her.</p>
    <p>"You have my word," he muttered lovingly.</p>
    <p>Richard glanced at the clock and tutted, "Come on now, let's have lunch, I'm starving."</p>
    <p>He had two patients due in an hour.</p>
    <p>They ate amidst animated chatter and Draco filled them in on the proposed plan and his surprise to take Hermione to France.</p>
    <p>Filled to the brim on delicious cooking, Richard brought out a bottle of bourbon.</p>
    <p>"One for the road, to celebrate an upcoming joyous occasion," he proclaimed loudly.</p>
    <p>Draco took the glass he offered and they clinked glasses before taking a sip.</p>
    <p>"I want to thank you for all you have done for her," the older man told Draco seriously.</p>
    <p>"I love her," Draco replied at once.</p>
    <p>The kindly older lady patted his back, "We know."</p>
    <p>He exchanged a few details about work and the latest project they had started for a Muggle company.</p>
    <p>Bidding them a fond farewell Draco stepped between the rose bushes and disapparated.</p>
    <p>Richard put his arm around his wife and she held onto his arm lovingly, "I hope they find the kind of happiness we have."</p>
    <p>Julia blushed and stared at the place Draco disappeared.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Teddy looked around the classroom and narrowed his eyes.</p>
    <p>"Hey Austin, have you seen Morgan?" He asked curiously.</p>
    <p>Austin shrugged and went to fetch his lunchbox out of the bag.</p>
    <p>Teddy picked up his box and waited for Austin to catch up.</p>
    <p>They were almost out of the class when Jane and Paul ran up to them.</p>
    <p>The panicked look in their eyes made them freeze.</p>
    <p>"What's wrong?" Austin asked first.</p>
    <p>Jane doubled over trying to catch her breath and Paul pointed towards the playground, "Billy's got Morgan trapped under a table."</p>
    <p>"WHAT?" Teddy yelled loud enough for teachers to turn towards him.</p>
    <p>His lunchbox fell to the floor, he ignored it and ran behind Paul.</p>
    <p>They came upon a horrific sight.</p>
    <p>Billy Jergens had Morgan pinned to the ground while his friends kicked the small boy hard.</p>
    <p>Morgan's cries for help fell on deaf ears.</p>
    <p>He was bent over in a fetal position, protectively covering his head.</p>
    <p>Teddy did not hesitate, he ran up to the bigger boys, pushed them aside and stood over his friend protectively.</p>
    <p>"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" He bellowed angrily.</p>
    <p>One of the larger boys grabbed Teddy by the shoulders and pushed him down. He straddled the young wizard and started punching him in the head and face.</p>
    <p>The magic that was beyond his control surged forward and knocked the boy off him to the ground.</p>
    <p>A crunch followed and the boy's nose broke and blood flowed relentlessly.</p>
    <p>Billy looked at his friend in alarm and then at Teddy, who had got to his feet and balled his hands into fists threateningly.</p>
    <p>Teddy felt his chest heave with the rapid intake of air, he wiped the trickling blood from the cut on his cheek and hissed, "I dare you."</p>
    <p>Paul and Austin helped Morgon to his feet. The bruised and battered boy could hardly stand, he limped holding onto the arms of his friends.</p>
    <p>Billy took a step forward and Teddy ground his feet into the dirt and glared at the large boy through a blackening eye.</p>
    <p>Breathing hard, Teddy waited for the other boy to charge at him but it never happened, teachers were rushing towards them with Jane in tow.</p>
    <p>"Billy, Teddy what is going on?" Asked a serious-looking older teacher in a two-piece suit and bowtie.</p>
    <p>The boys stared at each other angrily.</p>
    <p>Another teacher quickly approached Morgan and gingerly carried him, "This boy needs to see the nurse."</p>
    <p>The stern teacher narrowed his eyes and shouted, "You two, the principal's office, NOW!"</p>
    <p>Fuming, Teddy followed the teacher and reluctantly Billy followed closeby.</p>
    <p>"Sit!" The teacher gestured to the hard wooden chairs.</p>
    <p>They put a safe distance between them and Billy stared at Teddy in silence, he wondered how his friend managed to break his nose without Teddy laying a hand on him.</p>
    <p>He remembered how Teddy changed the colour in his eyes the last time he bullied Morgan but today was different, it was much more intense.</p>
    <p>Sneering, Billy leaned over and spat, "Freak."</p>
    <p>Teddy turned his head slowly and locked eyes with the large beefy boy in a grubby t-shirt and dirt caked under his fingernails.</p>
    <p>There was a slight rattle and the chair Billy sat on broke in half and he fell to the ground unceremoniously. </p>
    <p>Billy groaned in pain and Teddy warned darkly, "Leave my friends alone." </p>
    <p>The bottom lip of the older boy quivered in fear, he looked as if he was trying hard not to burst into tears.</p>
    <p>The teacher emerged from inside and instructed firmly, "Mr Lupin, please go inside..."</p>
    <p>She looked at Billy struggling on the floor and gasped, "What in heavens name have you done to that chair, Mr Jergens?"</p>
    <p>Billy got to his feet and stared at Teddy through the window separating them, he decided to take the smaller boys advice and leave them alone.</p>
    <p>Teddy sat on the chair, stared at his feet and waited for the Principal to start speaking.</p>
    <p>She brought her hands together and regarded the young boy sitting before her, a fond smile lifted the corner of her mouth.</p>
    <p>Her tone soft and calm, "Mr Lupin, you are one of our most gifted students and I admire you for standing up for your friend."</p>
    <p>She sighed, "But...that is not how we do things here...I am afraid I will have to inform your grandmother."</p>
    <p>Teddy's eyes widened and he groaned aloud, falling back against the chair he slid down on it miserably.</p>
    <p>The Principal hid a small smile and dismissed him.</p>
    <p>Billy went inside and at once Teddy heard, "Mr Jergens, how many times have I told you that bullying will not be tolerated. You are a talented boy....."</p>
    <p>Teddy did not hear the rest, he didn't want to hear the rest.</p>
    <p>Hands in his pockets, he kicked a balled-up piece of paper and strolled down the corridor to his class.</p>
    <p>His grandmother was going to ground him for a bloody month.</p>
    <p>The second he stepped foot inside the classroom, he got a hero's welcome.</p>
    <p>Children were cheering and Morgan got to his feet weakly and managed a smile, "Thank you."</p>
    <p>The bruises had ointment on them and his forehead was barely visible under a large plaster with a blue dinosaur on it.</p>
    <p>Teddy went over and asked in concern, "You okay, mate?"</p>
    <p>Morgan managed a feeble smile, his eyes clouded with tears but he fought them back and nodded.</p>
    <p>They went through the rest of the lessons like any other day.</p>
    <p>Ten minutes to the last bell, the Principal's secretary stepped into the class.</p>
    <p>He coughed, excused himself and spoke to Teddy, "Come on son, your grandmother is waiting for you."</p>
    <p>Teddy frowned and exchanged looks of misery with his friends.</p>
    <p>They tried their best to comfort him, Morgan even offered to speak to Andromeda.</p>
    <p>Gathering his things, he clumsily stuffed them into his Batman school bag and flung it over his shoulder.</p>
    <p>Miss Thompson gave him a small smile and sympathetic look.</p>
    <p>He dragged his feet behind and stood outside the Principal's office.</p>
    <p>Through the glass, he could easily make out Andromeda's fashionable high bun and high collar dress.</p>
    <p>Her favourite butterfly brooch was pinned firmly to the upper corner of her dress.</p>
    <p>The Principal saw him hovering outside and asked him in.</p>
    <p>He dropped his bag on the floor, and slid into the seat next to his grandmother and tried his best to avoid her stern glare.</p>
    <p>The Principal smiled, "What you did was commendable, you saved Morgan from further harm but you must learn to control your temper, Teddy." </p>
    <p>She turned to the older woman and smiled warmly, "You may take him home, Mrs Tonks."</p>
    <p>"Thank you," Andromeda replied graciously and got to her feet.</p>
    <p>She reached the door first and held it open for Teddy to walk through.</p>
    <p>Neither spoke and Teddy studiously avoided making eye contact.</p>
    <p>Once they reached a deserted area away from prying eyes, Andromeda took her grandsons arm and disapparated them into their modest home.</p>
    <p>He stumbled on landing but Andromeda held onto his arm tightly to stop him from falling and hurting himself.</p>
    <p>Teddy sat down at the kitchen table and waited for the lecture to begin.</p>
    <p>"Are you hungry?" Andromeda asked her tone quiet and calm.</p>
    <p>"Not really," Teddy replied miserably.</p>
    <p>She poured a glass of orange juice and kept it in front of him.</p>
    <p>He grasped the cool glass and kept it to his busted lip.</p>
    <p>"Let me see," Andromeda said sternly moving her chair closer.</p>
    <p>"It's fine Gran, I'm okay," Teddy told her moving her hand away.</p>
    <p>Meda sighed, "I'm proud of you for standing up for Morgan but you must learn control. You cannot use magic out in the open."</p>
    <p>Teddy shot to his feet in anger, "I know that! I didn't do it on purpose! It was a bloody accident."</p>
    <p>Picking up his bag, he ran to his room and banged the door shut behind him.</p>
    <p>He threw the bag across the room angrily and fought the tears that rose to the surface.</p>
    <p>The raw undisciplined magic surged and spilt out of him, causing the books to fall to the ground and his cupboard to shake violently.</p>
    <p>Posters of his beloved Muggle characters fell to the ground in tattered pieces.</p>
    <p>Andromeda ran up the stairs and threw the door open.</p>
    <p>Teddy floated midair with his head buried despairingly in his hands, the bright blue of his hair illuminated the room.</p>
    <p>Gathering her dress, she approached him without hesitation and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug, "Sssh...my darling...calm down."</p>
    <p>Tears ran down Teddy's face distraught face, "I broke his nose, Gran."</p>
    <p>Holding her grandson tightly, she cooed reassuringly, "It wasn't your fault."</p>
    <p>Teddy blurted out in anguish, "I'm so sorry, mum and dad would be very disappointed in me."</p>
    <p>Andromeda choked back a sob, "They would have never been disappointed in you, you are a wonderful young man." </p>
    <p>"Why did they leave me, Gran?" Teddy cried helplessly.</p>
    <p>Her hold on her grandson tightened, "Oh, my sweet boy, they wanted to give you a better world to live in."</p>
    <p>Sobbing uncontrollably, Teddy whispered, "How is it better without either of them?"</p>
    <p>Running her hands over his hair, Andromeda did her best to appease him and make him understand, "They never wanted to leave you, my darling."</p>
    <p>Her soothing words seemed to calm the boy down, he stopped levitating and crumpled against her chest, crying and holding on.</p>
    <p>For over an hour, Andromeda explained best she could about Tonks and Remus's sacrifice and how difficult it was for them to leave him.</p>
    <p>Teddy smiled at the end and wiped the tears off his grief-stricken face.</p>
    <p>Andromeda gave Teddy a final hug and left the room with instructions to come down for lunch in thirty minutes.</p>
    <p>Walking on unsteady legs to her room, she locked the door and grabbed the closest framed photograph.</p>
    <p>Tonks, Remus and Ted smiled brightly up at her in their finest clothing.</p>
    <p>Clutching it tightly, Andromeda held it to her chest and wept.</p>
    <p>Her sobs racked through her body.</p>
    <p>She sat at her dresser in deep thought and came to a decision,</p>
    <p>Quickly fetching out pieces of parchment, she wrote two letters and handed them to her owl.</p>
    <p>It gave a hoot of concern and peered into his owners face,</p>
    <p>With trembling hands, she stroked the bird and it looked wide-eyed into the tear-stained face before taking to the skies.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Draco jogged up the stairs an extra bounce to his step.</p>
    <p>"Dotty," he called impatiently.</p>
    <p>The jumpy elf materialized in front of him, "Master Draco."</p>
    <p>Fixing his shirt, Draco asked, "Where is my mother?"</p>
    <p>Pointing towards the foyer, Dotty replied, "In there, sir."</p>
    <p>Looking in the direction of the foyer, Draco smiled at the small elf, "Thank you, Dotty."</p>
    <p>The minute he stepped foot into the lavishly grand room, his blood froze and his hands balled into fists.</p>
    <p>Blueish light emitted from his fingertips and closed within his fist.</p>
    <p>Narrowing his pale grey eyes, Draco questioned darkly, "What the hell are you doing here?"</p>
    <p>Lord Thomas Canterbury turned around to face the fuming young wizard before him.</p>
    <p>He grinned at the angry platinum blonde.</p>
    <p>His inquisitive eyes travelled to the balled-up fists and caught the blue light swirling within.</p>
    <p>"Good afternoon, Draco," Thomas greeted him cordially, completely at ease.</p>
    <p>Draco took a step forward, "I asked you a question, Thomas."</p>
    <p>Thomas smirked, "Your mother and I just returned from lunch."</p>
    <p>"My mother? You stay the hell away from her," Draco spat and hurriedly closed the distance between him.</p>
    <p>Lord Canterbury eyed the fast-approaching man with lazy eyes and an amused expression.</p>
    <p>Draco almost grabbed Thomas by his tailored collar when a sharp stern voice cut through the tension.</p>
    <p>"DRACO! A word please," Narcissa firmly instructed her son.</p>
    <p>Glaring at the Lord standing in his ancestral home, he pulled himself to his full height and followed his mother to the study.</p>
    <p>Going straight to the bar, Draco fixed himself a drink and sneered, "What the fuck is he doing he?"</p>
    <p>Narcissa fixed him with a stern glare, "Language! Do not forget who you are speaking to."</p>
    <p>Taking a sip, Draco sighed, "My apologies, Mother."</p>
    <p>His voice dripping with sarcasm, he retorted, "Why is dear Lord Canterbury standing in the middle of our home?"</p>
    <p>Narcissa took a seat and asked Draco to pour her a drink, he did as instructed and held it out for her to take.</p>
    <p>"Mother, care to explain what the hell is going on?" He asked impatiently.</p>
    <p>Narcissa drank the wine and looked at her only child.</p>
    <p>Her features twisted into a victorious smirk, "Do you trust me?"</p>
    <p>Draco visibly paled at the expression on his mothers face, he replied at once without an ounce of hesitation, "With my life."</p>
    <p>"We must be wise in how we deal with the elders," she informed him wisely.</p>
    <p>Pausing for a second, she added, "Thomas is one of the main investors of The Foundation, I had lunch with the board."</p>
    <p>Scoffing, Draco took another sip of his drink.</p>
    <p>Narcissa frowned, "You will do well to treat them with respect."</p>
    <p>Draco banged the glass down on the table, "I will never agree with their medieval ideologies and judgement of my future wife."</p>
    <p>"Nor do I," Narcissa replied calmly.</p>
    <p>Her eyes narrowed with purpose, the bright blue iris shone like tiny piercing icicles, "But we must be smart, we must resort to tactics that are not always favourable to the public eye."</p>
    <p>Draco frowned making his displeasure to whatever plan she was hatching obvious.</p>
    <p>Their conversation was heading in a forboding direction.</p>
    <p>He asked darkly, "What do you mean?"</p>
    <p>Narcissa grinned maliciously, "I will do what is necessary within the boundaries of decency to achieve what we need."</p>
    <p>Draco shook his head frantically, "No! I will not let you put yourself in harm's way."</p>
    <p>She let out a small laugh, "Thomas would never harm me."</p>
    <p>He narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "Does he fancy you?"</p>
    <p>Her laugh echoed through the quiet space, "For longer than I remember."</p>
    <p>Draco felt his face contort with disgust.</p>
    <p>"You cannot do this mother, we will find another way," he pleaded and looked at the strong aristocratic woman.</p>
    <p>She waved her hand dismissively, "I will do nothing that I do not wish."</p>
    <p>Getting to her feet, she brushed down her gown and instructed her son sternly, "Leave the elders to me."</p>
    <p>Draco opened his mouth to protest but she stopped him and dismissed him with a wave of her hand.</p>
    <p>He watched miserably as she left the room, a strange but content smile adorned her regal face.</p>
    <p>With a curt nod, Draco exited through the secret passage in the study and emerged near the elaborate fountain of the beautiful golden centaur.</p>
    <p>Cursing, he threw one last look at the Manor and disapparated to the office.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Harry lounged against his chair, Hermione sat across him and talked about her latest luncheon with Kingsley and a few dignitaries.</p>
    <p>"I was so bored, I had to charm myself to stay awake," she mused and Harry chuckled.</p>
    <p>"How are you?" Harry asked his friend seriously.</p>
    <p>Hermione shrugged and replied sarcastically, "Besides being labelled as a pureblood, blood-sucking whore, I'm great."</p>
    <p>Harry laughed at her declaration and opened his mouth to retort when an owl landed on his desk.</p>
    <p>Intrigued, he stroked the owl's feathers and took the message it held out.</p>
    <p>Harry threw a treat at it and it skillfully caught it before taking off.</p>
    <p>"Wasn't that Meda's owl?" Hermione asked curiously.</p>
    <p>Harry nodded solemnly, his bespectacled eyes scanned over the letter which had tear-stained smudges in between sentences.</p>
    <p>"Ah, shit!" He expressed solemnly taking off his glasses.</p>
    <p>"What's wrong?" Hermione asked in growing concern.</p>
    <p>Harry pushed the letter towards her, eagerly she snatched it and read it.</p>
    <p>"Oh no! I hope he's okay," Hermione voiced her concern.</p>
    <p>Getting to his feet, Harry reached for his coat, "Tell Kingsley I had an emergency and left early."</p>
    <p>Hermione was on her feet, she pushed the chair back into its original position and smiled at Harry weakly, "Of course, give them my love."</p>
    <p>Nodding in acknowledgement, Harry was already out the door and down the corridor.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Draco stopped by a Muggle employee's cubicle before heading to his private office.</p>
    <p>He exchanged a few pleasantries and asked his opinion about the new Director Oscar.</p>
    <p>The man nodded approvingly and had nothing but nice things to say. It was a pleasant change compared to the bitch, Hitler and slave driver comments Astoria had garnered.</p>
    <p>Helen threw herself at him the minute she came into view.</p>
    <p>"There is an urgent call from the Muggle Minister's office. They have rung no less than eight times," she quickly recited not stopping to breathe.</p>
    <p>Draco smirked, "Breathe Helen, I already spoke to them. Calm yourself."</p>
    <p>Helen visibly relaxed and went behind her desk.</p>
    <p>Tossing his jacket aside, he picked up the phone to call his beloved.</p>
    <p>The large barn owl glided effortlessly through the open window and landed on the wooden perch intended for his owl.</p>
    <p>Drak did not take lightly to an intruder on his perch. The magnificent eagle owl descended on the innocent barn owl with lethal-looking talons ready to sink in.</p>
    <p>Draco recognized the owl that cowered in fear and he hissed loudly calling his owl to heel.</p>
    <p>Hurriedly approaching Andromeda's petrified owl, he gathered it in his arms and stroked it lovingly, much to the irk of his owl.</p>
    <p>Giving it a treat, he tenderly took the folded letter from its beak.</p>
    <p>Taking the long route away from Drak, the barn owl flew out of the window and disappeared into the clouds.</p>
    <p>While reading the letter Draco went around his table to sit in his chair but he never made it, he froze as he came to the end.</p>
    <p>The ink was blotchy over the word please, he cursed out loud, "Fuck!"</p>
    <p>Reaching for his phone, he called Hermione.</p>
    <p>After a few rings, her sweet voice came from the other end, "You got the letter about Teddy, didn't you?"</p>
    <p>God bless you Hermione Granger for being so in sync.</p>
    <p>"Potter got it too?" Draco asked urgently.</p>
    <p>"Yes, he left fifteen minutes ago," she informed him.</p>
    <p>"I'm leaving now, see you later, darling," he replied impatiently.</p>
    <p>"I love you," Hermione told him lovingly.</p>
    <p>Draco blew a kiss into the phone and hang up.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>He arrived in time to see Potter go up the sidewalk.</p>
    <p>They exchanged a solemn look and shook hands.</p>
    <p>The sky darkened and the last rays of sunlight were replaced by beams of shimmering moonlight.</p>
    <p>Harry knocked on the door and Draco put his hands into his pocket shifting his feet anxiously.</p>
    <p>Andromeda opened the door a crack and threw it open after taking in their faces.</p>
    <p>She hugged them both at once, "Thank you for coming on such short notice."</p>
    <p>Draco peered into her drawn face. She seemed to have aged over a few hours.</p>
    <p>"Think nothing of it, Meda," Harry replied warmly.</p>
    <p>Draco nodded, "Yes, that's what we are here for."</p>
    <p>He looked at the stairs and asked, "Where is he?"</p>
    <p>Andromeda pointedly looked up, "He has not left his room except for lunch."</p>
    <p>Harry placed a consoling hand on Andromeda's shoulder, "Don't worry, Teddy will be just fine."</p>
    <p>Draco did the same to her other shoulder, "We will speak with him, don't worry about a thing."</p>
    <p>They were the ideal pair to connect with the small confused boy.</p>
    <p>One grew up in darkness surrounded by revolting ideologies and the other a mistreated orphan by his own family.</p>
    <p>Who else but them could get through to Teddy?</p>
    <p>They made the walk up the narrow staircase and came to stand outside the door that had a large poster of the Montrose Magpies.</p>
    <p>Draco frowned at once. He would always be a Kestrels fan.</p>
    <p>Harry rolled his eyes and gingerly knocked on the door.</p>
    <p>They heard shuffling from inside and Draco slowly pushed the door open.</p>
    <p>Teddy leaned against a pillow with a Muggle comic book in one hand.</p>
    <p>He shot up straight as the two men walked into the room and sat down next to him.</p>
    <p>Getting closer, his injuries became more visible and Draco cursed under his breath, "The no-good Muggle piece of shite."</p>
    <p>Harry peered into the boy's face and pressed his lips down hard. He shared Malfoy's sentiment.</p>
    <p>Teddy hung his head, "Gran told you what happened."</p>
    <p>Harry spoke first, "She did, but Ted she is really worried about you."</p>
    <p>His lips quivered, "I swear it was an accident, I didn't mean to hurt him."</p>
    <p>Draco sighed and joined the conversation, "We know that, mate."</p>
    <p>He added at once, "We're not here to discuss what happened in school." </p>
    <p>Draco smiled, "We are proud of you for sticking up for your friend."</p>
    <p>"You need to stand up to bullies in school," Harry smirked and advised Teddy, he looked over the small boys head at the blonde for good measure.</p>
    <p>Draco rolled his eyes, "Very funny, Potter."</p>
    <p>Harry let out a laugh and leaned against a pillow, his voice cracked with emotion, "Talk to us, Teddy."</p>
    <p>The small boy looked at his hands and feet dangling above the ground.</p>
    <p>Teddy choked back a son and replied gravely, "I miss my mum and dad."</p>
    <p>Draco and Harry shared a pained look.</p>
    <p>Harry lets out a sigh and advised wisely, "Mate, I know how you feel, but now that I am older, I understand what their sacrifice means."</p>
    <p>Draco took a beautifully framed picture of his cousin Tonks and husband Remus from a top shelf and stared at it.</p>
    <p>They looked happy, content and so in love.</p>
    <p>Teddy hid a sniffle.</p>
    <p>Draco kept the picture back and looked over the distraught boy, "It's okay to cry and show emotion Teddy, that's what makes us human."</p>
    <p>Harry shot him a look of surprise.</p>
    <p>Draco's eyes glazed over as he recalled his miserable and tormented upbringing.</p>
    <p>
      <em>"Father, it hurts."</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>"Stop snivelling like a child. Malfoy's show and have no weaknesses."</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>"Hide your emotions, Draco. You must remain calm and collected."</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>"Yes, father."</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>"Stand up, try again and do not fail me."</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>First-year Hogwarts</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>"Draco, have you come second yet again?"</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>"Father, I am trying my best."</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>"It is not good enough."</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>"Give me your hand."</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>A reluctant eleven year old extends his hand.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>A cane comes down hard splitting the skin.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Tears gather at the corner of his eyes but he holds it together.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>"Do not cry."</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>"I won't, father."</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Sixteen years old - Draco Malfoy</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>"I do not want to be a bloody Death Eater."</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>A hard slap across his face echoes through the grim Manor.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Narcissa gets to her feet but Lucius hushes her and throws her a warning look. </em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>"Do not disappoint me, boy."</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>"Fuck you." </em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Lucius raises his arm to strike Draco again but the young man catches it mid-air and his eyes darken in fury.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>"I do this to protect my mother, you can go to fucking hell, Lucius Malfoy."</em>
    </p>
    <p>He blinks, comes back to the present and stares at the two curious faces looking at him intently.</p>
    <p>Draco sat by Teddy, "I met your father briefly at Hogwarts and I wish I got to know him better."</p>
    <p>He closed his eyes and added, "They died to give you everything, you're very lucky to have had parents that love you so much."</p>
    <p>Overwhelmed with mixed emotions, Teddy put his arms around Draco and hugged him.</p>
    <p>He pulled the boy closer and hugged him tightly.</p>
    <p>Harry soothingly rubbed Teddy's back.</p>
    <p>Seconds passed and Teddy lets go, wiping the tears off his reddened cheeks.</p>
    <p>"Feeling better?" Harry asked calmly.</p>
    <p>Teddy nodded, a smile creeping up his lips.</p>
    <p>Draco got to his feet and grins, "Good."</p>
    <p>He ruffles Teddy's hair and gives strict instruction, "Control your gifts, Teddy. Magic is not for Muggles to see."</p>
    <p>Draco winked and casually reached out, a Batman comic book from across the room landed neatly on his palm.</p>
    <p>Harry frowned and then rolled his eyes, "Bloody showoff."</p>
    <p>Teddy stared awestruck.</p>
    <p>He stammered, "W...w..wandless magic."</p>
    <p>"Only the people closest to me know I can do that," Draco told him proudly.</p>
    <p>Harry gave Teddy a quick hug and got to his feet, "Be good, we will see you on Sunday."</p>
    <p>Teddy walked them to the front door and Andromeda smiled from behind.</p>
    <p>Harry gave her a secretive thumbs up indicating all was well for the moment.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>They stepped out into the cold night. The distant sounds of crickets greeted them.</p>
    <p>Gryffindor and Slytherin stood side by side.</p>
    <p>Looking ahead, Draco asked, "Fancy a drink, Potter?"</p>
    <p>"That sounds brilliant, Malfoy," Harry replied at once.</p>
    <p>They arrived at the pub and everyone jumped to attention as Harry made his way to the bar.</p>
    <p>Two glasses of scotch were placed in front of them the minute they slid into the high chairs.</p>
    <p>The barmaid smiled, "On the house, courtesy of the owner."</p>
    <p>They drank in silence, each consumed by their thoughts and childhood.</p>
    <p>Different upbringings but painful and miserable just the same.</p>
    <p>Harry broke the silence, "Hermione told me about New York."</p>
    <p>Draco stared into his drink, "I told her I would think about it, but now...I don't think leaving is an option."</p>
    <p>Harry sipped his drink, "You need to tell her that because she wants to leave and start over with you without Theo's memory breathing down her neck."</p>
    <p>Potter's words punched him in the gut. He felt a shiver of uncertainty work up his spine.</p>
    <p>Theo's memory did breathe down their necks and with the involvement of Thomas Canterbury and his clan of pureblood arseholes, it was bound to get worse.</p>
    <p>But to leave England? His mother...Teddy...</p>
    <p>"I have been engrossed with proposing to her next month, that I didn't give New York much thought," Draco answered slowly and truthfully.</p>
    <p>Harry smiled and raised his glass, "Cheers to that, mate."</p>
    <p>"You're her best friend, she will accept, right?" Draco asked nervously.</p>
    <p>Harry let out a laugh, "How the fuck should I know but if it offers you any comfort, I doubt she will decline."</p>
    <p>He added fondly, "The woman is crazy about you."</p>
    <p>"I have loved her for years," Draco retorted happily.</p>
    <p>His eyes clouded over, "I know what true love feels like because of her."</p>
    <p>Harry signalled for another round, "Then don't worry about it."</p>
    <p>They drank again in silence.</p>
    <p>"I have a private box at the Quidditch world cup. You and Ginny are welcome to join," Draco offered cutting through the uncomfortable silence.</p>
    <p>Harry's eyes lit up and a smile curved his lips, "I will take you up on that offer, Malfoy."</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Parvati laced her fingers through Blaise's as they casually sat entwined on her sofa watching a Muggle movie.</p>
    <p>This was the fourth night in a row he was spending the night and so far he had touched and caressed the puppy more than her.</p>
    <p>He had a reputation for being good in bed, he also had a reputation for having sex on the first date.</p>
    <p>Parvati understood that being with her was different and serious but it was nearly a month since they started dating and they were consenting adults.</p>
    <p>She leaned into him and nibbled on his neck.</p>
    <p>Pulling her back, Blaise claimed her lips passionately.</p>
    <p>His hands went under her flimsy t-shirt and he pulled it over her head effortlessly.</p>
    <p>Lifting her, he brought her onto his lap.</p>
    <p>Parvati straddled him and bent to continue their embrace.</p>
    <p>Blaise cupped her breasts and groaned into her mouth.</p>
    <p>Rocking back and forth against his cock, Parvati felt it come to life under the shorts she wore.</p>
    <p>Fuck, he was just halfway and already impressive.</p>
    <p>Blaise got up with Parvati firmly in his arms.</p>
    <p>His long strong fingers dug into her buttocks holding her in place and her tanned legs went around his waist.</p>
    <p>"I want you tonight, babe," Blaise said huskily after laying her down on the bed.</p>
    <p>Parvati pulled him to her, "Please Blaise, I want to feel you."</p>
    <p>It was all he needed to hear.</p>
    <p>He undressed her slowly and took off his boxers before lying between her legs.</p>
    <p>They succumbed to the desire that consumed them, the silence penetrated by their unified moans and groans.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>They spoke of Quidditch for the rest of the night and were having a passionate argument about who the best Seeker in the league was when Harry's phone rang with a frantic Ginny on the other end.</p>
    <p>Draco glanced at the watch Hermione gifted him.</p>
    <p>Fuck, it was past eleven pm.</p>
    <p>Draco saw Potter flinch at whatever Ginny was yelling about.</p>
    <p>Hermione had called him earlier and expressed delight that he was having a drink with her best friend.</p>
    <p>He had calmly pointed out that Potter accompanied them to Bali but her silence followed by a sniffle had him regretting it at once.</p>
    <p>Harry cut the line and put the phone back inside his robes.</p>
    <p>"Trouble in paradise, Potter?" Draco mused.</p>
    <p>"Married life is not for everyone," Harry replied with a short laugh.</p>
    <p>They finished the drinks and got to their feet.</p>
    <p>Once outside the Leaky Cauldron, Draco extended his hand and Harry shook it firmly.</p>
    <p>Draco got ready to disapparate when Potter's voice interrupted him.</p>
    <p>He seemed to be struggling with what he wanted to say, "Er...Hermione is lucky to have you, Malfoy."</p>
    <p>Before he could stop himself, Draco snorted, "That's the fucking scotch talking."</p>
    <p>Laughing, Harry disappeared into the night.</p>
    <p>He appeared inside the kitchen and Ginny threw herself at him the moment his feet touched the ground.</p>
    <p>She kissed him everywhere, he returned his wife's eagerness.</p>
    <p>"If this is how we're greeting each other from now on, I can definitely get on board," he muttered between kisses.</p>
    <p>Ginny moaned into his mouth as she pulled him into the bedroom.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Draco apparated into a dark flat.</p>
    <p>His witch was clearly asleep.</p>
    <p>He stripped on his way to the room and found Hermione reading a Muggle novel.</p>
    <p>She looked over the book and smiled at him.</p>
    <p>Her glasses perched on her nose, her hair a messy nest on top of her head, Draco could not help but smile.</p>
    <p>Abandoning the book, she scrambled to the edge of the bed and pulled him into a long lingering kiss.</p>
    <p>Reluctantly, he broke apart, "I need a hot shower."</p>
    <p>"Everything okay?" Hermione asked in earnest curiosity.</p>
    <p>Draco smiled at her, "Teddy will be fine, he has us."</p>
    <p>She smiled brightly at his statement and flopped back onto the pillows.</p>
    <p>Hermione heard the shower run, reaching over she switched off the bedside lamp and snuggled into the many pillows.</p>
    <p>By the time Draco stepped out of the bathroom, naked, wet and horny, she had fallen fast asleep.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A big thank you to everyone who posted a review and for everyone following!</p><p>It means so much! ❤</p><p>SMUTTY GOODNESS AND FLUFF! 🥰</p><p>HERMIONE'S BIRTHDAY, A PROPOSAL AND LOVE.</p><p>My longest chapter yet. 😊❤</p><p>Enjoy Chapter Thirty! 🔥😉</p><p>Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! 😊</p><p>Stay safe beautiful people!</p><p>HAPPY READING! 🥰🤗</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>September 19, 2007</em> </strong>
</p><p>Hermione felt the soft side of a thumb trail down her cheek, along her jaw and gently brush down her arms and lovingly caress the curve of her hips.</p><p>"Mmm...," she whimpered and opened her eyes to a bright room and handsome man sitting by her side.</p><p>"Happy birthday, darling," Draco whispered into the shell of her ear, softly grazing the earlobe.</p><p>Her body shivered and Hermione struggled to sit up.</p><p>At once her eyes went to the extravagant breakfast platter to her right.</p><p>Raising an eyebrow, she watched Draco bring the tray towards her, he carefully balanced everything.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>A bright smile touched her face, "What's all this?"</p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="storycontent nocopy">
    <p>"This is breakfast, Granger," Draco replied sarcastically.</p>
    <p>Hermione rolled her eyes, "I know that, but did you cook all this?"</p>
    <p>He placed the tray between them and answered proudly, "I did and I've done a bang-up job of it."</p>
    <p>Pointing to each item, he recited, "We've got French toast, chocolate croissants, a fluffy egg and cut fruit."</p>
    <p>"Babe, you didn't have to do all this," Hermione retorted pulling him close and kissing him hard.</p>
    <p>Gently, he broke away and placed a kiss on her forehead, "You deserve everything I can do for you."</p>
    <p>She eyed the food hungrily and asked, "Have you eaten?"</p>
    <p>Draco got to his feet, "Not yet, love."</p>
    <p>Eagerly, she patted the area next to her, "Let's eat together."</p>
    <p>Plopping back down next to her, Draco draped an arm around his witch and opened his mouth to accept the forked piece of french toast she held out for him.</p>
    <p>He retorted smugly, "Mmm...that is bloody good, I am a fucking fantastic cook."</p>
    <p>Hermione snorted into the orange juice.</p>
    <p>She leaned against his broad chest and sighed, "I love you."</p>
    <p>Munching happily, Draco replied, "I love you too, darling."</p>
    <p>Hermione scooted off the bed and stood up in her silk knickers and stretched reaching for the sun.</p>
    <p>She flipped open her phone and groaned.</p>
    <p>Six miss calls stared at her accusingly.</p>
    <p>Three from her parents, two from Ginny and one from Ron.</p>
    <p>Draco took in her expression and asked amused, "Has Ginny called?"</p>
    <p>Hermione nodded with a smile.</p>
    <p>He pulled her back onto his lap, "After breakfast, how about you make a round of calls..."</p>
    <p>He bit down on the side of her neck and rasped, "And right after, we can go straight to birthday sex."</p>
    <p>Only after they had fed each other every morsel on the platter did Hermione reach for the phone again.</p>
    <p>A smudge of chocolate went unnoticed by her and Draco licked the chocolate off the side of her mouth.</p>
    <p>Hermione bit her lip and asked hotly, "Babe, can we just skip the calls and move to birthday sex?" </p>
    <p>Draco let out a short laugh, "Absolutely not."</p>
    <p>He kissed her again and his phone buzzed, groaning he let his witch go and jogged over to answer it.</p>
    <p>"Good morning Ginny, you went nearly twenty minutes without calling me again," Draco sarcastically quipped.</p>
    <p>He put the call on speaker, "Hermione is right here."</p>
    <p>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MI!" Came Ginny's excited greeting.</p>
    <p>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HERMIONE!" Harry's voice filled the space next.</p>
    <p>"Aunty Mi! Aunty Mi! Good birthday!" James sweet tender voice trailed after his parents.</p>
    <p>"It's happy birthday, darling," they heard Ginny lovingly correct him.</p>
    <p>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, stay sexy Mione!" Ron greeted enthusiastically and Draco rolled his eyes and frowned at the red-headed man's voice.</p>
    <p>The timid voice of Lavender came through, "Happy birthday, Hermione, hope you have a lovely day."</p>
    <p>Hermione plopped down on the bed, "THANK YOU SO MUCH!"</p>
    <p>"Guess we will see you later," Ron's voice cut through and everyone groaned and Ginny scolded him, "You stupid bloody man."</p>
    <p>Hermione shot up, "What's going on?"</p>
    <p>They replied in unison, "Nothing, bye."</p>
    <p>Before she could press them for details the line went dead.</p>
    <p>She raised her bewildered face to look at her boyfriend.</p>
    <p>Purposely, he flipped through a Muggle magazine.</p>
    <p>"What were they talking about?" Hermione asked him suspiciously.</p>
    <p>He shrugged, "I haven't the foggiest, love."</p>
    <p>Her phone rang and Draco sighed in relief, "That must be your parents."</p>
    <p>She threw him a look and he hurriedly picked up the tray and rushed towards the kitchen.</p>
    <p>Once he was out of earshot, he cursed Ron, "Fucking moron."</p>
    <p>Trapping the phone between her ear and shoulder, Hermione quickly fished out a white colour skinny.</p>
    <p>"Thank you, mum, sorry I missed the call earlier," she warmly replied.</p>
    <p>"We will see you at lunch, darling," Richard Granger's deep voice came from the other side.</p>
    <p>"Okay daddy, love you both," Hermione replied with a smile.</p>
    <p>"We love you most, sweetheart," Julia Granger managed before the line went dead.</p>
    <p>Tossing the phone aside, she pulled the top over her head and went in search of her boyfriend.</p>
    <p>She leaned against the door to his study, "Care to explain why everyone is acting weird?"</p>
    <p>Draco laughed, "You have weird friends."</p>
    <p>He mused, "That is hardly my fault, Granger."</p>
    <p>She narrowed her eyes and bit her lip, "Fine, I will let it pass but I swear Malfoy, if I find out that you knew and did not tell me..."</p>
    <p>Warningly, she wagged her finger.</p>
    <p>Turning on her heel, Hermione left Draco to his work.</p>
    <p>He watched her leave and got to his feet and followed her to the kitchen.</p>
    <p>Grabbing her elbow, he spun her around and pinned her against the kitchen counter.</p>
    <p>"Do you want your present now or later?" Draco whispered into the shell of her ear.</p>
    <p>His hot breath caressed her skin and Hermione swallowed hard, "Er...now?"</p>
    <p>Smirking, he picked her off the ground and settled her on top of the counter and moved in between her legs.</p>
    <p>Hermione put her long smooth legs around him and trapped him to her body.</p>
    <p>His toned muscles rippled beneath her insistent fingertips as she trailed them along his taut chest and into his hair.</p>
    <p>Cupping her face, Draco claimed Hermione's lips passionately.</p>
    <p>Between kisses, he mumbled, "Hold out your hand and close your eyes."</p>
    <p>Without hesitation, she held out her hand and sank further into the kiss.</p>
    <p>Her eyes were closed anyway.</p>
    <p>Draco pulled a small object out of his pocket and placed it on her palm and closed her fingers around it.</p>
    <p>His lips at her neck, he muttered breathlessly, "Open your eyes, my love."</p>
    <p>Hermione did as she was told and looked at the shiny object in her hand with awestruck bewilderment.</p>
    <p>"PARIS!" She squealed in delight.</p>
    <p>Her eyes shone and stayed fixed on the miniature figure of the Eiffel Tower in her hand.</p>
    <p>"Mmm...glad you approve," Draco muttered, his hands going under her top and pulling it over her head.</p>
    <p>He bent his head to her rosy nipples.</p>
    <p>They hardened at his touch, Hermione threw her head back and pushed the breast against the insistent tip of his tongue.</p>
    <p>Her knickers were dampening by the second.</p>
    <p>"Let's take this to the bedroom," Draco growled huskily against the flesh of her tit.</p>
    <p>Hermione gently hopped down off the counter and Draco scooped her off her feet.</p>
    <p>She covered her face with her hands and let out a laugh.</p>
    <p>Unceremoniously, Draco dumped her on the bed and clambered on top claiming her lips at once.</p>
    <p>He pushed her down and placed feathery kisses down her abdomen to the band of her knickers.</p>
    <p>Cupping her lady garden through the material, he slowly ran a finger over it.</p>
    <p>"I love how wet you are," Draco groaned with wanting.</p>
    <p>Moving the material to the side, he ran his tongue along her slit before using it to part her lips and plunge inside.</p>
    <p>"Oh...," Hermione managed.</p>
    <p>Spreading her thighs wide, he moved within slowly, lapping at the growing flow of erotic juices that coated her inner folds.</p>
    <p>Her clit glistened with arousal, Draco took it between his lips and gave it a hard suck.</p>
    <p>The fingers in his hair tightened and pulled at it hard.</p>
    <p>"More..." she groaned.</p>
    <p>Tearing his lips and tongue away from her cunt, he lined his cock at her entrance and pushed in hard.</p>
    <p>"Draco..." Hermione moaned.</p>
    <p>Putting his fingers through hers, he held her captive under him.</p>
    <p>With a hard firm thrust, he was buried inside her to the hilt.</p>
    <p>"I love how tight you are, babe, fuck it feels so good," he growled into her mouth.</p>
    <p>Her cunt took him in and held him firmly in place, her walls closed in on him as he started to move.</p>
    <p>Moving swiftly, he built up a tantalizing rhythm.</p>
    <p>She felt every thrust and every movement against her walls.</p>
    <p>He was made for her, the pleasure he evoked in her was unprecedented.</p>
    <p>Her hips moved in unison to his, matching each deep thrust of his with her own.</p>
    <p>His lips moved along her skin, stopping only to suckle at her pulse point driving her closer to that blissful release.</p>
    <p>Moving her hands to his buttocks, she cupped them and urged him on.</p>
    <p>Her mouth parted and she threw her head back as the tip of his come filled head rubbed on the very tip of her swollen clit.</p>
    <p>"Let go, Granger," Draco demanded bending to kiss her breasts.</p>
    <p>She felt his eagerness, he was slipping inside her with the combination of their juices.</p>
    <p>Her legs went around him and pulled him closer.</p>
    <p>With a loud moan, she came undone around his shaft, satisfied Draco sped up his thrusts, he joined her seconds after with a loud groan.</p>
    <p>"Fuck," he muttered into her hair as his body spasmed with his orgasm and his seed spilt into her.</p>
    <p>Hermione held onto him tightly, stroking his fine hair and kissing along his firm jawline.</p>
    <p>Draco moved to the side, gathered Hermione in his arms and mused, "Birthday sex, check."</p>
    <p>Breathing still rapid, she smiled against his chest.</p>
    <p>Minutes passed and they held each other tightly, not wanting to let go.</p>
    <p>Frowning, Hermione glared at the clock and lazily left the comfort of Draco's arms.</p>
    <p>Momentarily, she was tempted to call in sick but the thought disappeared as soon as it came.</p>
    <p>After a quick and cleansing shower, Hermione emerged, dressed in a black pencil skirt and white long sleeve blouse casually unbuttoned at the top.</p>
    <p>Draco eyed her appreciatively, "You look sexy as fuck."</p>
    <p>He grabbed her around the middle and kissed her neck.</p>
    <p>She leaned onto his body and surrendered to his insistent kisses.</p>
    <p>Letting out a low moan, she asked throatily, "Will you pick me up from the Ministry at twelve?"</p>
    <p>"Why don't you just stay with me?" Draco muttered against her skin, his hands worked their way up her skirt.</p>
    <p>Reluctantly, she broke free from his embrace and turned in his arms to kiss him one last time.</p>
    <p>Breathlessly, Hermione managed, "I will see you soon."</p>
    <p>Draco let go and watched his witch disapparate to work.</p>
    <p>He had taken a day off from his busy schedule because the gang had planned a surprise party at her parents' house.</p>
    <p>The idea had been Ginny's and she looked after all the details, all he had to do was bring the birthday girl around for lunch.</p>
    <p>Not a problem, it was all going to plan until the stupid Weasel Shit aroused her suspicion.</p>
    <p>Draco groaned, Ron really was a fucking moron.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Hermione jogged up the Ministry steps in great spirit.</p>
    <p>Her birthday was turning out to be the best one yet.</p>
    <p>She sighed as she fondly remembered Draco and how he had pleasured her till she screamed his name.</p>
    <p>The minute, she rounded the corner, Brenda rose and came around the small desk with a Muggle special blend tall grande coffee and a small brown box that usually held pieces of chocolate cake.</p>
    <p>Hermione raised an eyebrow and Brenda smiled brightly, "Happy birthday, boss."</p>
    <p>Graciously, she took the boxes out of the girl's hand and pulled her into a tight hug, "Thank you so much, darling."</p>
    <p>She stepped into her office and the smell of freshly cut roses filled the space.</p>
    <p>A beautiful bouquet of white roses rested inside a vase and Hermione eagerly pulled out the card.</p>
    <p>
      <strong>My darling Hermione,</strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong>Happy birthday. I hope my son spoils you today.</strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong>Love,</strong>
      <br/>
      <strong>Narcissa.</strong>
    </p>
    <p>Hermione glanced at the card lovingly and made a mental note to call the regal lady later to thank her.</p>
    <p>She picked out a long-stemmed rose and held it to her nose inhaling deeply.</p>
    <p>"Finally, you made it to office, Ginny said you would get very late," Harry's voice cut through her thoughts.</p>
    <p>Hermione turned to face her best friend, "Why did she think I would get late?"</p>
    <p>Harry's cheeks turned crimson and he frowned in disgust, "Because...er...Malfoy would..er..have his wicked..."</p>
    <p>Sensing what he was about to say next, Hermione quickly held up her hand and silenced him, saving him from finishing the sentence.</p>
    <p>Harry smiled and gave her a tight hug, "Happy birthday."</p>
    <p>Hermione's arms went around her best friend, "Thank you, Harry."</p>
    <p>She let go and fixed her blouse before going around her desk and plopping down on her large leather chair.</p>
    <p>The minute her bottom hit the chair, her phone rang loudly.</p>
    <p>Excusing herself, Hermione searched for the phone in her cluttered handbag.</p>
    <p>Flipping it open, she quickly answered, "Hello, Hello."</p>
    <p>A rough voice came from the other end, "Happy birthday, Granger."</p>
    <p>"Blaise, thank you, babe," Hermione replied happily.</p>
    <p>"How's it going so far?" He asked curiously.</p>
    <p>"Smashing, best birthday yet," she retorted truthfully and Harry smiled at her from the seat across.</p>
    <p>He played with the snow globe on her desk until she finished the call.</p>
    <p>Hermione exchanged a few pleasantries with Blaise and hung up.</p>
    <p>Absentmindedly, she opened the drawer to put away her phone and stared at the contents.</p>
    <p>A framed photo of Theo hugging her popped out from under the papers.</p>
    <p>Brushing the papers aside, Hermione ran her fingers across the frame.</p>
    <p>A sudden sadness washed over her.</p>
    <p>
      <em>My sweet darling Theo.</em>
    </p>
    <p><em>His voice cut through her mind, "</em> <em>Happy birthday, my love."</em></p>
    <p>
      <em>"I love this day because it gave me you," he was fond of saying.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Tears mixed with emotions welled up and refused to go away.</em>
    </p>
    <p>"Hermione?" Harry's voice interrupted her thoughts.</p>
    <p>She snapped to attention and shut the drawer loudly.</p>
    <p>
      <em>No, not today. She would not give in to despair.</em>
    </p>
    <p>Hermione pulled the coffee towards her and took a gratifying sip, foam coated her upper lip and Harry laughed before pointing it out.</p>
    <p>Frowning, Hermione cleaned it off and opened the box Brenda gave her.</p>
    <p>Inside were three pieces of chocolate cake decorated with strawberries.</p>
    <p>Despite being full from Draco's birthday breakfast, her mouth watered at the generous amount of chocolate frosting on each piece.</p>
    <p>Delicately, Hermione took out the pieces and called out, "Brenda, get in here."</p>
    <p>They heard the sound of heels as Brenda opened the door and stepped inside nervously.</p>
    <p>Harry pulled out a chair and Hermione gestured for her to seat down.</p>
    <p>Waving her wand, she made forks materialize and handed one to each of them.</p>
    <p>"Blimey, that looks yum," Harry exclaimed digging in and breaking off a large piece.</p>
    <p>He tossed it into his mouth impatiently and sighed, "Mmmmm...that is bloody good."</p>
    <p>Brenda smiled warmly and delicately broke off a piece with the fork and in the most ladylike manner pushed it between her lips.</p>
    <p>Diving in again, Harry asked excitedly, "What did Malfoy get you?"</p>
    <p>Draco's gorgeous bottom flashed across Hermione's mind and she felt her cheeks redden.</p>
    <p>Hoping no one noticed, she quickly answered, "He's taking me to France after lunch at my parents."</p>
    <p>Harry whistled impressed and Brenda voiced her opinion, "Wow! That will be a lot of fun, Hermione."</p>
    <p>Hermione smiled sweetly at her assistant and continued to devour the piece of chocolate cake.</p>
    <p>Narrowing her eyes at Harry, she asked curiously, "What was Ron going on about earlier?"</p>
    <p>Harry choked on the last piece of cake and looked up innocently, "You know Ron! He says random stupid shit sometimes."</p>
    <p>Hermione licked her fork and her suspicion grew, "Indeed."</p>
    <p>Purposely avoiding the penetrating gaze of his best friend, Harry used his fork to scrape off the last bit of frosting before getting to his feet.</p>
    <p>Just as Harry left a man in a bright yellow t-shirt knocked on the door, Brenda turned to look at the man curiously and Hermione rose to her feet.</p>
    <p>The man held on to a large bouquet of red roses.</p>
    <p>He peered into a piece of paper and recited, "A delivery for a Miss Hermione Granger."</p>
    <p>Going around the desk, Hermione answered, "That would be me."</p>
    <p>The man smiled brightly, "Happy Birthday miss, special delivery for you."</p>
    <p>He pushed the large bouquet into her outstretched hands and walked away pulling up his trousers.</p>
    <p>Brenda inhaled deeply, "They smell heavenly."</p>
    <p>Perplexed, Hermione reached for the card and opened it.</p>
    <p>A voice came from within, "Today, I want you to know how special you are to me. Your eyes show the wisdom of your life. Your lips speak the lovely words of a kind and generous woman. And, your heart shows empathy beyond measure. Here's to you and all of the best things life has to offer. I love you always."</p>
    <p>Hermione felt the tears gather behind her eyes.</p>
    <p>She fought the urge to bawl like a baby.</p>
    <p>Thank Merlin for waterproof Muggle eye makeup.</p>
    <p>Brenda dabbed the corners of her sparkling green eyes, "Oh what a lovely thing to say."</p>
    <p>Not trusting her voice, Hermione nodded in amazement.</p>
    <p>Brenda tenderly touched her shoulder and left the room closing the door behind her.</p>
    <p>Hermione hugged the bouquet lovingly and placed it alongside the white roses Narcissa sent her.</p>
    <p>Taking a seat, she made a call.</p>
    <p>When the call connected, she sniffed, "It is not fair for you to make me sob on my birthday."</p>
    <p>Draco almost dropped the phone, his gloved hands were slippery with sweat.</p>
    <p>He had been punching and kicking the sandbag when the phone rang.</p>
    <p>Realization struck home, "You got the flowers then?"</p>
    <p>More sniffles, "Yes I did, I don't deserve you, Draco Malfoy."</p>
    <p>He let out a laugh, "Go back to work, I will pick up in a bit."</p>
    <p>Long after he hung up, Hermione stared at the phone.</p>
    <p>Her heart pained with the bursting of love she felt for him.</p>
    <p>The hours passed by in a blur of greetings and wishes.</p>
    <p>Her coworkers had graciously arranged a cake for her and embarrassed she cut it with the Minister of Magic beside her.</p>
    <p>His voice boomed above the rest as he sang Happy birthday enthusiastically.</p>
    <p>By the time Draco strode into her office, she was exhausted.</p>
    <p>The minute he stepped in she quipped, "What time are we leaving for France?"</p>
    <p>Draco gathered her in his arms and kissed her forehead, "Eager, aren't we?"</p>
    <p>She returned his kiss and replied hotly, "To be alone with you in a foreign romantic country? Definitely."</p>
    <p>He picked up her handbag and held it out for her to take, "Come on then, we don't want to be late for lunch."</p>
    <p>Brenda stood up as they walked past and called out after them, "Have a good day, Hermione."</p>
    <p>She looked over her shoulder and winked at the younger woman.</p>
    <p>Her hand firmly in Draco's, he pulled her closer to him at the apparation point and took out his wand.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>She opened her eyes to find herself in the familiar surrounding of her childhood room.</p>
    <p>The pictures of her younger days adorned the shelves and a bright red Gryffindor scarf draped itself around a lampshade.</p>
    <p>Still, in Draco's arms, she lifted her head to look at him through lowered eyelashes.</p>
    <p>His grey swirls bore into hers and he picked her up off the ground and kissed her hard.</p>
    <p>"I love you, Draco," Hermione whispered between his hungry kisses.</p>
    <p>Chest heaving, Draco broke away from the kiss and taking her hand in his led her down the stairs.</p>
    <p>The house was unnaturally quiet, Hermione looked around suspiciously.</p>
    <p>Even the TV was off. Something was definitely off!</p>
    <p>The second her heeled feet entered the kitchen, loud shouts of, "SURPRISE!" Greeted her from all sides.</p>
    <p>Nearly jumping out of her skin, her fingernails dug into Draco's arm painfully.</p>
    <p>She was blinded by the many heads that came towards her, hugging her repeatedly.</p>
    <p>Taking a step back, Hermione surveyed the gathered crowd of brightly smiling witches and wizards.</p>
    <p>Her parents stood the closest to her, their arms around each other lovingly, they beamed at her.</p>
    <p>Ginny, Harry and James stood to the left grinning at her.</p>
    <p>Blaise pulled Parvati to his side and moved closer, smiling warmly.</p>
    <p>Brenda stepped out from behind and smiled at her sheepishly.</p>
    <p>Ron, Lavender and Rose stood at the back. Smirking, Ron raised a glass.</p>
    <p>Lastly, she turned to the man grasping onto her hand so tight that she thought her fingers would break off.</p>
    <p>Draco flashed his signature grin and kissed her forehead.</p>
    <p>Overwhelmed, Hermione felt the tears fall down her cheeks.</p>
    <p>"Thank you so much, I am utterly speechless," she managed to get out between sobs.</p>
    <p>"Speechless? That would be a first," Ron called out from the back and laughter rang through the room.</p>
    <p>She heard a loud fizz and turned to see Ginny approach her carefully holding onto an enormous chocolate cake with vanilla chips, chocolate frosting and golden flakes scattered across the top.</p>
    <p>Everyone followed Ginny to the large dining table, where she carefully set it down, "Come on woman, blow out the candles."</p>
    <p>Second cake of the day.</p>
    <p>Hermione grabbed the knife and waited for everyone to conclude singing Happy Birthday.</p>
    <p>Taking a deep breath, she cut out a sizable piece and fed it to Draco.</p>
    <p>Applause followed and Julia offered everyone a piece of cake and Richard brought out bottles of wine, champagne and whiskey.</p>
    <p>Draco was deep in conversation with Blaise when Hermione crept up behind him and put her arms around him.</p>
    <p>"You knew all along, didn't you?" She accused playfully.</p>
    <p>Laughing he turned to hug her tightly, "Of course I knew. I am after all the boyfriend," he paused and added mysteriously, "Well, at least for now."</p>
    <p>Hermione raised an eyebrow at the declaration and Blaise snorted into his drink.</p>
    <p>Julia chose that moment to call her daughter away.</p>
    <p>Keeping her eyes fixed on Draco, Hermione walked slowly towards her mother and Ginny.</p>
    <p>"Nervous, mate?" Blaise asked curiously.</p>
    <p>"Fucking shitting bricks man," Draco answered nervously downing his drink.</p>
    <p>Blaise let out a short laugh, "Don't worry about it."</p>
    <p>"Easy for you to fucking say, " Draco replied firmly.</p>
    <p>Everyone gathered around the large dining table, Harry took out his wand and made the table long enough to fit everyone.</p>
    <p>Once everyone was seated, Richard raised his glass, "May you forever sparkle and shine like the star that you are. Happy birthday, my princess!"</p>
    <p>Hermione and Julia dabbed the corners of their eyes.</p>
    <p>"Thank you, daddy," Hermione whispered touching her father's arm.</p>
    <p>Julia looked around the table and encouraged, "Please, tuck in."</p>
    <p>She had pulled out all the stops to create an impressive lunch spread.</p>
    <p>Large stuffed roasted chickens were placed at the centre of the table and around it were dishes of shepherd's pie, mashed potatoes, caesar salad, buttered vegetables and freshly baked rolls with butter.</p>
    <p>Glasses of wine were continuously consumed along with the food.</p>
    <p>The happy clutter of cutlery moving against china plates and animated chatter filled the humble house.</p>
    <p>Stuffed and unable to more the young witches and wizards sighed in content.</p>
    <p>Leaning towards Draco, Hermione whispered, "Thank you."</p>
    <p>He laughed and pointed at Ginny, "This was her idea. I had nothing to do with it."</p>
    <p>"Thank you, love you," Hermione told her friend affectionately.</p>
    <p>Ginny blushed, "It was nothing."</p>
    <p>Further chatter followed and a slightly tipsy Richard Granger amused them with entertaining Muggle stories.</p>
    <p>More than once, Hermione and Harry caught the others exchange looks of confusion at the phrases used.</p>
    <p>One by one the crowd started to disperse, each one secretly wished Draco good luck and apparated away.</p>
    <p>They were alone with the older Grangers'.</p>
    <p>"Are you leaving for Paris soon?" Julia asked while clearing the table of leftover food.</p>
    <p>Hermione rushed to her mother's side to help.</p>
    <p>"In about an hour," Hermione replied a smile curving her lips.</p>
    <p>Draco strolled around the garden with Mr Granger.</p>
    <p>They sipped on matured glasses of whiskey.</p>
    <p>"How are you holding up, Draco?" Richard mused.</p>
    <p>"I want to ask and get it over with, I feel like my heart is going to explode," Draco answered truthfully.</p>
    <p>Letting out a laugh, Richard patted his back firmly, "You better get a move on then."</p>
    <p>They drained their glasses and joined the ladies.</p>
    <p>"Are you ready to leave, darling?" Draco asked steadily.</p>
    <p>Hermione smiled at him, "Of course, my love."</p>
    <p>They hugged the older couple.</p>
    <p>"Have a good time dears and do be careful," Julia told them lovingly.</p>
    <p>They smiled at the older couple one last time and hand in hand apparated into Draco's flat.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>"Shall we pack?" He asked excitedly.</p>
    <p>Hermione grinned and nodded vigorously.</p>
    <p>They hurried around the flat, packing clothes, swimwear, toiletries.</p>
    <p>Roughly an hour later, the couple were packed and ready to leave.</p>
    <p>Draco changed into a pair of beige pants and a crisp black shirt. It fit his physique well, perfectly outlining the rise and fall of his muscles.</p>
    <p>He spiked his hair up but a few rogue strands fell across his forehead.</p>
    <p>Hermione ran hungry eyes over his taut figure and swallowed hard.</p>
    <p>Fuck, he was something else.</p>
    <p>She fumbled with her earring.</p>
    <p>Noticing his witch in distress, Draco went closer and helped latch the stubborn earring to her earlobe.</p>
    <p>His lustful eyes took her in.</p>
    <p>The rise of the material over her beautiful breasts and the way it hung onto her curves and buttocks.</p>
    <p>The dark yellow halter dress suited her and for the occasion, she had pinned her hair above her head in an elegant bun.</p>
    <p>"You look ravishing," he whispered into the crock of her neck.</p>
    <p>Her legs turned to jelly and she stumbled on her five-inch heels.</p>
    <p>Strong arms held her steady, "Do we have time for another round?"</p>
    <p>Hermione melted into his strong arms, "We can break in the bed at the hotel."</p>
    <p>Draco laughed seductively and pulled himself away from his witch.</p>
    <p>His mother had graciously lent him the Malfoy family Portkey.</p>
    <p>Being a Malfoy had certain privileges, donation of gold to the right places ensured that.</p>
    <p>The ages-old solid silver cup sat on the table gleaming and glittering against the light.</p>
    <p>Draco took a deep breath, "Are you ready?"</p>
    <p>Hermione smiled devilishly, "Always!"</p>
    <p>They touched the cup and disappeared.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Located on Place Vendôme, the Ritz Paris possessed that indescribable charm and history that made it one of the most legendary hotels in the City of Light.</p>
    <p>It was a place where dreams came to life, Draco sincerely hoped it was true.</p>
    <p>They arrived a little off the way and making their luggage disappear, Draco extended his hand to Hermione who eagerly took it.</p>
    <p>Hand in hand, they approached the doors and the doormen opened the doors to the Ritz Carlton Hotel, Paris.</p>
    <p>The surrounding ambience that greeted them was beyond compare, even Draco looked around impressed.</p>
    <p>He made a beeline to the reservations desk and the elegantly dressed woman on the other side smiled brightly and asked in a thick French accent, "Oui Monsieur, how can I help you?"</p>
    <p>Draco flashed his signature grin displaying perfect teeth and fired off in rapid french, "Nous avons une réservation sous Malfoy."</p>
    <p>Hermione stared at him in astonishment.</p>
    <p>Since when did he speak French? The man was a mystery at times.</p>
    <p>The woman's bright red lips parted into a smile and she replied courteously, "Of course Sir, we have you booked into the Imperial Suite."</p>
    <p>He tapped the dark desk and exclaimed excitedly, "Excellent."</p>
    <p>A smartly dressed portly man joined them shortly and requested them to follow him.</p>
    <p>"I didn't know you spoke French," Hermione hissed out of the corner of her mouth.</p>
    <p>Taking her arm and linking it through his, he smirked, "Je parle français depuis que je suis enfant."</p>
    <p>The language sounded sexy as hell coming out of his luscious lips, Hermione wanted to bit down on his bottom lip.</p>
    <p>Instead, she asked, "What?"</p>
    <p>Draco stifled a laugh, "My parents made me study three foreign languages. I can speak French, Spanish and Japanese."</p>
    <p>"Japanese?" Hermione asked impressed.</p>
    <p>"Granger, even after all these years, you still have much to learn about me," Draco mused and kissed her knuckles.</p>
    <p>Hermione frowned, "Well, I can add numbers in my head faster than you."</p>
    <p>Draco laughed, "A very useful gift if I recall, you are after all the brightest witch of our age."</p>
    <p>She was lost to the beautiful decor that surrounded them.</p>
    <p>Every inch was lavishly and tastefully decorated by what Hermione could only imagine were priceless works of art.</p>
    <p>Centuries-old oil paintings stared back at them as they followed the man in front.</p>
    <p>"It's so beautiful," she gushed taking in the surroundings.</p>
    <p>Draco nodded in agreement and watched Hermione adoringly as she turned her head in every direction to look at the historic works of art.</p>
    <p>A short but cultural walk later, they halted at tall doors made of solid oak.</p>
    <p>The courteous man threw the door open and stood by them and motioned for them to step inside.</p>
    <p>Hermione's eyes lit up at the sheer beauty of the room.</p>
    <p>She stood in the middle drinking in the finery and beauty of everything.</p>
    <p>She barely heard Draco call out, "Darling, Louis wants to give us a tour and a brief history of each room."</p>
    <p>Snapping back to attention, Hermione took Draco's offered hand and they followed the small man as he walked around the enormous suite rattling off details and significance behind the furniture and designs.</p>
    <p>The last room, Louis showed them was the ornately fitted bathroom with a jacuzzi and porcelain bathtub.</p>
    <p>Draco leaned forward and whispered, "I am going to love fucking you in that."</p>
    <p>Hermione felt a shiver go down her spine, she closed her eyes and a whimper escaped her lips.</p>
    <p>Done with the tour, Louis stood by the door and spoke to Draco in French. He slid a hefty tip into the older man's hand and closed the door after him.</p>
    <p>Finally, alone, Hermione felt her breathing clench as Draco stalked towards her his eyes clouded over in wanting.</p>
    <p>He reached for her hand and kissed the knuckles gently.</p>
    <p>She stepped in closer and kissed him.</p>
    <p>It was a lingering kiss of love, warmth, care and certainty.</p>
    <p>Their lips moulded together and getting carried away Draco lifted off her feet and heard the distinct sound of her dress ripping at the hem.</p>
    <p>He let her down and looked at the dress sheepishly.</p>
    <p>Hermione grinned, turned her back to him and moved her hair out of the way for him to unzip her.</p>
    <p>Slowly he pulled it down, kissing the nape of her neck, leaving small love bites across her collarbone.</p>
    <p>The dress fell to the ground and Hermione stepped out of it delicately.</p>
    <p>She wore no bra, her perky tits stared at him in the face begging to be sucked.</p>
    <p>He pushed her down on the large lavish bed and bent to take off her shoes.</p>
    <p>"Draco...you don't have...," Hermione whimpered.</p>
    <p>His lips closed around a nipple and she moaned.</p>
    <p>Her shoes came off easily leaving her in a white thong and nothing else.</p>
    <p>He started kissing her toes, and then calf and slowly worked his way up and came to rest between her legs.</p>
    <p>Working his thumbs inside the band, he shimmied the thong down her smooth legs and tossed it away.</p>
    <p>Running his fingers along her wet slit, he pushed a finger deep inside and heard her groan.</p>
    <p>Getting to his feet, he undid the button of the trouser but she pulled him close, pulled the zip down and pushed the trouser and boxers down until it pooled around his ankles.</p>
    <p>His hardened cock sprung out of its confinement and slapped her across the face.</p>
    <p>Closing her fingers around it, she stroked it slowly pumping it to its full glory.</p>
    <p>His arousal peaked and his head beaded a steady flow of precum.</p>
    <p>He leaned into her touch and when she placed her lips to it and licked it, Draco groaned aloud.</p>
    <p>Grabbing her head, he pushed himself further down her throat enjoying the warmth it offered.</p>
    <p>
      <em>But today was about her.</em>
    </p>
    <p>Pulling out, he joined her on the bed and pulled her close.</p>
    <p>Running his tongue along her lip, he let it slip in and push against her own.</p>
    <p>He rolled her over, parted her thighs, slowly pushed his cock into her cunt and took her from behind.</p>
    <p>
      <em>He was about to fucking blow.</em>
    </p>
    <p>Slippery with her wetness, he coated her arsehole with her juices.</p>
    <p>Pulling out of her pussy, he placed the tip of his cock at her sweet arse and pushed in past the tight ring of muscles.</p>
    <p>The pain was instantaneous and Hermione cried out, her fingers dug into the bedding and the other went around back and fingers held onto his arse.</p>
    <p>Slowly Draco pushed in until his balls were left hanging outside.</p>
    <p>The unused muscles of her sweet anus held his cock in an ironclad grip. He filled her up to the brim and it was so tight he had trouble moving but fuck, it felt amazing.</p>
    <p>"Do you want me to stop?" He asked huskily.</p>
    <p>She answered by pushing against his hardness and moving her arse up and down his cock.</p>
    <p>He laid flush against her back and kissed the skin of her neck and shoulders.</p>
    <p>Her movements turned urgent and Draco reached down and inserted a finger deep into her tight cunt.</p>
    <p>"Fuck..." Hermione almost screamed out of control.</p>
    <p>He worked both her holes until he felt the heat surround his digits.</p>
    <p>"That's it love, come for me," he whispered into her ear.</p>
    <p>Taking over, he sped up his thrusts and felt his balls shrivel with the pending release.</p>
    <p>Hermione's body spasmed out of control as her orgasm ripped through her and pushing in hard Draco felt her anus pull that sweet release from him.</p>
    <p>With a few hard thrusts, he buried his cock deep in her arse and splattered the tight walls.</p>
    <p>"Oh...Draco...," Hermione moaned aloud.</p>
    <p>He held her tightly across the waist, his cock still firmly in her.</p>
    <p>They lay in each other's arms, entwined under the softest sheets she had ever felt.</p>
    <p>"We have a dinner reservation at Le Jules Verne," Draco told her slowly.</p>
    <p>She turned to face him, her eyes widened in surprise, "The restaurant on the second floor of the Eiffel Tower?"</p>
    <p>He shrugged, "Unless you know another place with the same name."</p>
    <p>Draco kicked himself off the bed and walked over to get a bottle of water.</p>
    <p>His nakedness was appealing, the man had flawless skin except for the small patches of red where her nails had dug in and scar down his front but it somehow added to his appeal.</p>
    <p>Looking him over, Hermione bit her lip hard.</p>
    <p>He eyed her glazed expression and smirked, "Nothing would give me more pleasure than to keep ravaging you the entire duration of this trip."</p>
    <p>He quipped, "But being the historic nut that you are, this city has many things to grab your fancy."</p>
    <p>Pouting, she got up and stretched her used and slightly sore muscles, "No reason why we can't do both."</p>
    <p>Draco closed the distance between them, pushed her back into bed and straddled her, "We have time for another round. Except, this time I want your tits to bounce while you ride me."</p>
    <p>She laughed, reversed their positions easily, pushed him down and sat across him at once.</p>
    <p>Moving her cunt along his growing hardness, she gasped as it came to life.</p>
    <p>Slowly, she snaked her way down his body and wrapped her fingers around his manhood.</p>
    <p>Draco closed his eyes and laid back on the pillows.</p>
    <p>Licking her lips, Hermione continued to stroke his impressive cock until it stood nice and ready.</p>
    <p>Without warning, she took him in whole deep throating right to the base.</p>
    <p>Draco groaned and opened his eyes to watch the witch between his legs.</p>
    <p>His hand behind his head, he watched her brown-haired head bop up and down on his cock.</p>
    <p>Fuck, she looked sexy when giving him head.</p>
    <p>Her fingers worked him along with her mouth and when she licked the underside letting a mixture of precum and salvia drip down to his balls he could barely contain the pleasure that shot through his body.</p>
    <p>Lubricated with her spit and his precum, Hermione put a long leg across his pelvis and lining his cock at her entrance she lowered herself down on him.</p>
    <p>They both groaned in unison as every inch disappeared behind her wet folds.</p>
    <p>Once completely in, she rocked adjusting to him and started the fluid motion of riding him.</p>
    <p>His girth alone stretched her cunt and filled her up.</p>
    <p>She rode his manhood loving the feel of his cock hitting her inner walls.</p>
    <p>He held her by the hips, urging her movements and watching her perky breasts move with every intake.</p>
    <p>Siting up he cupped a mound and flicked his tongue across a hardened nipple before sucking on it and biting down hard.</p>
    <p>Her fingers entangled themselves in his hair and pulled at it to hold him in place.</p>
    <p>Draco held her close, his face buried between her breasts, he felt sweat drip down her back and over his fingers.</p>
    <p>An explosion was rising through his body. His hold on her tightened and he pushed her down hard on his cock as thick spurts of semen shot up into her.</p>
    <p>He groaned against the sweat-soaked skin.</p>
    <p>Holding onto her tightly, he felt and heard the tiny flutter of her heart beating fast.</p>
    <p>Hermione fell to the side and Draco asked, "You didn't come, did you?"</p>
    <p>Exhausted, she shook her head.</p>
    <p>He frowned and decided on making up for it later.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Hermione pulled out an elegant blue evening gown.</p>
    <p>She stepped into it and turned for Draco to zip her up.</p>
    <p>He did it slowly, his fingers running the length of her back.</p>
    <p>Expertly, she applied a naked lip gloss adding another shimmery coat on top to give it more glamour.</p>
    <p>Her eyes, Hermione gave extra care too, she applied a light coat of silvery-blue eyeshadow, added a thick line of eyeliner and used the eyelash curler to bring out the fullness of her eyelashes before running it through the thick mascara brush.</p>
    <p>Danity strappy silver heels adorned her petite feet.</p>
    <p>Hermione did a final twirl in front of the gold-rimmed full-length mirror in the room.</p>
    <p>Beyond satisfied with her appearance, she went in search of Draco.</p>
    <p>She found him on the large balcony that overlooked the city with a drink in his hand.</p>
    <p>Mesmerized he stared at the brightly lit Eiffel Tower.</p>
    <p>Before making her presence known, Hermione stood back to appreciate the man that was Draco Malfoy.</p>
    <p>He wore a tailored Armani black suit and black shirt.</p>
    <p>The suit fell off him like a second skin, his family ring glistened in the moonlight and against the tumbler he held.</p>
    <p>Draco was good looking in a sexy, seductive and dangerous way. She was yet to meet a man to compete with his prowess.</p>
    <p>Slowly, she picked up her gown and stepped onto the balcony.</p>
    <p>Draco glanced at the witch who stood by his side.</p>
    <p>His breathing hitched, she was beautiful.</p>
    <p>She radiated warmth and love. His beloved was the whole package.</p>
    <p>Placing the tumbler on the small table, Draco moved to stand behind Hermione and put his arms around her.</p>
    <p>"You look beautiful," he muttered into her hair.</p>
    <p>"Thank you for bringing me here," Hermione gushed drawing small circles on his hand.</p>
    <p>He turned her around and stared into her eyes.</p>
    <p>The intensity that lay behind his grey swirls captivated her and she stared back into them mesmerized and lost to them.</p>
    <p>"I promised you we would come after graduation," Draco reminded her gently.</p>
    <p>Hermione felt the tears sting her eyes. She woefully willed them away.</p>
    <p>Oh, Merlin, they had made so many plans. He was making each one a reality.</p>
    <p>"Oh, Draco!" Hermione cried and put her arms around him, bringing his face to hers, she kissed him fervently.</p>
    <p>"I love you, I love you so much," she whispered between each heated kiss.</p>
    <p>The phone rang from inside and tearing himself away from his future bride, Draco strode towards it and answered it, his voice laced with annoyance.</p>
    <p>Hermione followed him to the brightly lit room.</p>
    <p>He replaced the receiver a tab bit aggressively, "The car is downstairs."</p>
    <p>She put her hand through his and they floated through the busy lobby towards the awaiting Astin Martin Vantage.</p>
    <p>Draco eyed the car appreciatively, a smirk plastered to his face.</p>
    <p>A driver sat ready to drive them to their destination.</p>
    <p>Going around to the driver's side, Draco opened the door and politely asked the driver to step out.</p>
    <p>Hermione settled into the luxurious passenger seat and Draco slid into the driver's seat despite the desperate pleas of the driver, "Please, Monsieur."</p>
    <p>Putting his hand inside his coat pocket, Draco pulled out a wad of bills.</p>
    <p>Peeling a few notes off, he pushed it into the frightened man's clutched hand and reassured him in French.</p>
    <p>Draco touched the wheel reverently and told Hermione to buckle up.</p>
    <p>Putting the car into gear, he drove effortlessly through the streets to reach their destination.</p>
    <p>The drive lasted less than thirty minutes.</p>
    <p>Parking the car, he looked over at Hermione and grinned, "That was immensely satisfying."</p>
    <p>She smiled at him fondly and reached over to kiss him.</p>
    <p>They got out and Hermione stood transfixed staring at the magnificent structure. On autopilot mode, she rattled off facts and figures incoherently.</p>
    <p>The Eiffel Tower was an imposing iron structure.</p>
    <p>She had only been to the South of France with Theo on their honeymoon.</p>
    <p><em>Oh, Theo!</em> Her face fell at the memory of her late husband.</p>
    <p>His smiling image floated across her mind and disappeared with the touch of Draco's fingers on her arm.</p>
    <p>He was looking at her face, trying to figure out her thoughts.</p>
    <p>Having visited Paris numerous times for business the Eiffel tower held little to no fascination for him.</p>
    <p>"Shall we head up, love?" Draco asked Hermione earnestly.</p>
    <p>Her eyes ran up the tall tower and turning to the side, they came to rest on her eager boyfriend's face.</p>
    <p>Smiling, she took his hand.</p>
    <p>Hand in hand they entered the lavish dining area. After a few moments, they were led to their reserved table.</p>
    <p>The romantic setting against the brightly lit Parisian city truly brought out a magical feeling.</p>
    <p>The moment you're there, the magic sets in for you to enjoy a truly unique experience.</p>
    <p>Dinner at Jules Verne was turning out to be an experience that transcended both time and space.</p>
    <p>Structured, crisp and refined the food they were served was like abstract art paintings.</p>
    <p>After they were seated, the server provided a list of wines.</p>
    <p>Quickly scanning the list, Draco chose a succulent matured red wine.</p>
    <p>"Excellent choice, Monsieur," the server complimented him and walked away to bring the bottle.</p>
    <p>He returned with the aged bottled nestled into his elbow, he poured a little into the handblown balloon wine glass.</p>
    <p>The rich liquid splashed around the glass and came to rest at the bottom.</p>
    <p>Draco swirled it expertly, closed his eyes and inhaled before holding the glass delicately by the stem and taking a sip.</p>
    <p>His lips curved into a satisfied smile, "Divine, leave the bottle."</p>
    <p>He poured a generous portion into both their glasses and they clinked glasses in celebration.</p>
    <p>Draco cleared his throat, "Happy birthday, my love. I want to spend every birthday going forward with you by my side."</p>
    <p>Hermione beamed, quickly nodded in agreement and took a sip, the liquid warmed her body from the inside. It was rich, luxurious and tickled her senses pleasantly.</p>
    <p>Conversation flowed easily between them, the years had not dampened their ability to hold an interesting discussion.</p>
    <p>They could speak about anything under the sun, be it Muggle discoveries or magical advancements in potions, alchemy or anything else.</p>
    <p>It was a joyous occasion, they purposely stirred clear of unpleasant topics, such as his pending decision on her job offer in New York and the growing concern and threat the Pureblood lunatics posed.</p>
    <p>Draco trusted his mother to handle it. For the next three days, nothing would exist besides the witch in front of him and their love.</p>
    <p>The clock was ticking, seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours, he had to ask her soon.</p>
    <p>He felt the sweat gather despite the cool interior of the restaurant.</p>
    <p>They started with a light zucchini salad, followed by crab, caviar and lime.</p>
    <p>For the main course, they opted for succulent cuts of roasted lamb marinated in white wine and garnished with mustard seeds.</p>
    <p>For dessert, a delectable crispy strawberry meringue with light meadowsweet cream tantalized their tastebuds.</p>
    <p>Hermione took a spoonful and sighed in content, "Oh my goodness, this is delicious."</p>
    <p>Having finished his strawberry dessert, he scanned through the menu to order a second dessert and settled on a rich chocolate souffle.</p>
    <p>While Draco finished his chocolate dessert, Hermione delicately pushed back the chair and ran a finger along his arm as she walked towards the glass that showed the city sprawled out before them.</p>
    <p>The sight was beyond breathtaking. She soaked in its splendour, her eyes sparkling in excitement.</p>
    <p>"Shall we go for a stroll around the Champ de Mars?" Draco whispered into the shell of her ear.</p>
    <p>Hermione turned around and replied eagerly, "Yes, please."</p>
    <p>Draco had settled the bill while she stared out into the city.</p>
    <p>The chilly air surrounded them, he slipped off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders.</p>
    <p>They walked through the gardens holding hands and stealing soft kisses under the moonlight.</p>
    <p>His anxiety grew with every passing second.</p>
    <p>They had walked around for nearly thirty minutes when Draco turned to Hermione and asked, "Shall we head back?"</p>
    <p>His change in attitude did not go unnoticed by the woman who loved him.</p>
    <p>Eager to please, Hermione nodded her head and they made their way to the car.</p>
    <p>One hand firmly on the steering wheel, he placed the other on her lap as he drove them safely through the city.</p>
    <p>Back at the hotel, Draco smirked at the nervous driver and dropped the car keys into the man's palm.</p>
    <p>"Merci beaucoup, Monsieur," Draco told him politely.</p>
    <p>The man visibly relaxed and looked over the car to make sure nothing was out of place. He had been having panic attacks every ten minutes since they left.</p>
    <p>Throwing the doors wide open, Draco went straight to the bar and fixed himself a scotch neat with two ice cubes.</p>
    <p>Perplexed, Hermione followed him and poured herself a glass of red wine.</p>
    <p>The room was dimly lit and the steady beams of moonlight licked the white marbled floors.</p>
    <p>The wine from the restaurant had given her a steady buzz, her body felt on fire only to be extinguished by the tall dangerous man downing his drink in three gulps.</p>
    <p>She eyed him curiously, "Draco, are you alright?"</p>
    <p>He nodded at once, his lips firmly attached to the rim of the glass.</p>
    <p>Hermione closed the distance between them and took the glass out of his hand.</p>
    <p>She kept it on the table and slowly began to undo his buttons.</p>
    <p>His fingers found their way into her hair, delicately he took off the pins letting the wild curls adorn her face and fall down her shoulders.</p>
    <p>"Beautiful," he muttered before bending to kiss her swollen lips.</p>
    <p>The rich taste of wine was prominent and he sucked on it eagerly, drinking her in.</p>
    <p>This was the woman he had loved for nearly half his life.</p>
    <p>
      <em>She was everything.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>His love</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>His heart</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>His being belonged to her.</em>
    </p>
    <p>Slowly, Hermione pushed the shirt off his broad shoulders, his fingers slipped down the straps of her dress and ran his lips along her collarbone.</p>
    <p>Letting out a sigh, she threw her head back and surrendered to everything that followed.</p>
    <p>Draco's hands went around her and he pulled the zip down until the dress fell off her body and pooled at her feet.</p>
    <p>Her red lace thong remained the only piece of clothing on her otherwise naked body.</p>
    <p>His kisses turned urgent and he pushed against her lips hard.</p>
    <p>Dragging his tongue along her bottom lip, he bit down on the corner of her mouth.</p>
    <p>"Draco…." Hermione closed her eyes and moaned.</p>
    <p>He backed her towards the bed kneading her buttocks and feeling the soft skin beneath his long fingers.</p>
    <p>Surprised her legs gave out and she fell backwards losing her balance.</p>
    <p>Hermione braved a look at the tall man before her.</p>
    <p>His eyes were lowered in darkened passion, the broad chest heaved with each intake of air.</p>
    <p>Not taking his eyes off her, Draco slowly undid the button of his trousers and along with his briefs, he slid it to the ground.</p>
    <p>The aching he felt fueled his erection and his manhood stood good and ready.</p>
    <p>Stroking it gently he approached the woman staring at him with hooded lustful brown eyes.</p>
    <p>The last burning ambers reflected in her eyes bringing out the heat she possessed.</p>
    <p>Instinctively, Hermione spread her legs wide to accommodate his well-built body.</p>
    <p>He pushed her further up the bed and teasingly pulled down the red thong she wore.</p>
    <p>His fingers lightly brushed against her exposed cunt and an instant shiver went down her spine.</p>
    <p>Moving between her legs, he placed airy kisses across her body and brought his head up to meet hers.</p>
    <p>"I love you, Hermione," Draco groaned almost desperate.</p>
    <p>She reached for his face and ran her fingers over his pale cheeks and a firm jaw, "I have never known love like this."</p>
    <p>He closed his eyes and tilted his head back in ardent pleasure listening to the words she uttered.</p>
    <p>Taking his hand, Hermione placed it at the valley between her breasts, "Every beat of my heart belongs to you."</p>
    <p>His control slipped and Draco bent his head to claim her lips, eagerly she parted her lips and let his tongue push against hers.</p>
    <p>They danced against each other, pushing against the wetness until he softened the kiss and reached for his cock.</p>
    <p>Giving it an extra stroke, he lined it at her entrance and pushed in slowly.</p>
    <p>Their unified groan bounced off the walls of the luxurious room.</p>
    <p>"Fuck babe, you're soaking wet," Draco groaned against her mouth.</p>
    <p>Hermione pushed flush against his hips and took him in whole.</p>
    <p>He laid still for a moment, feeling her tight walls close in around his throbbing cock.</p>
    <p>"Damn," He moaned into the skin of her neck.</p>
    <p>The second he started to move and thrust into the welcoming tightness, her fingers on his back tightened and fingernails dug in leaving small semicircular shaped marks across his back.</p>
    <p>Those would fucking sting tomorrow.</p>
    <p>One leg propped up, the other trapped under him, Draco drove into his witch with renewed purpose.</p>
    <p>Their movements threw erotic shadows on the white painted walls of the bedroom.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Slow…</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Very slow…..</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Enticingly slow…..</em>
    </p>
    <p>The candles flickered and went out leaving them to the mercy of the beautiful silvery glow that emitted from the full moon.</p>
    <p>The timing felt right</p>
    <p>It was not traditional, fuck tradition…</p>
    <p>They were anything but traditional.</p>
    <p>Burying himself deep within her, he dragged his teeth along the smooth skin of his neck and rasped, "Will you spend the rest of your life with me?" </p>
    <p>He bit down on her collar bone and heard her gasp in pleasure, "Yes, you're all I've ever wanted."</p>
    <p>Keeping his thrusts slow, he brought his head up and locked eyes with her.</p>
    <p>The grey swirls shone brightly like silver orbs of mist.</p>
    <p>Hermione widened her eyes in surprise, "Draco, did you...did you just propose?"</p>
    <p>Cock still firmly in her, Draco smirked at the confused witch.</p>
    <p>Taking her hand in his, he entwined his fingers with hers and held on tightly.</p>
    <p>Throwing his head back, his eyes rolled back in his head as he started to speak in a language she did not recognise.</p>
    <p>It sounded darkly ancient.</p>
    <p>Hermione looked around the room and felt a significant difference. The temperature dropped, the wind swirled around them dangerously.</p>
    <p>It came closer, the sound of rustling curtains grew louder and sheets flayed about violently as Draco raised his voice.</p>
    <p>Hermione felt her breathing elevate, she stared at the man above her in ardent captivation. Her hand firmly in his, he held it to his chest.</p>
    <p>The magic that surrounded them felt ancient and to Hermione's dismay, dark.</p>
    <p>Her arousal level peaked and she felt a fresh wave of wetness flood his cock.</p>
    <p>His chest heaved under her hand and the rapid thump of his heart rippled his skin.</p>
    <p>The hard cock that was still deep in her twitched against her walls earning a low moan from her.</p>
    <p>She felt them be surrounded by the wind, they were at the epicentre of the raging storm.</p>
    <p>It swirled around them caressing her skin and slid through her fingers before disappearing altogether.</p>
    <p>Draco's eyes flew open and the grey pools she loved shone in the darkroom.</p>
    <p>His mouth opened, he inhaled deeply and dropped her hand in the process to rest on her stomach.</p>
    <p>A greenish hue emitted from her hand. It felt heavy and different.</p>
    <p>Tenderly, Hermione raised her hand and gasped in shock.</p>
    <p>A breathtaking beautiful ring glistened on her ring finger.</p>
    <p>The large pear-shaped brilliantly cut emerald stood flanked by two snakeheads made of fine cut diamonds.</p>
    <p>Barely did Hermione have time to blink, a sharp pain cut through her and she cried out in pain.</p>
    <p>"Are you okay, darling?" Draco asked in growing concern.</p>
    <p>Bringing the ring to her eye level, she looked at it in interest.</p>
    <p>The magic it possessed pulled her to it.</p>
    <p>He watched her face change from pain to fascination.</p>
    <p>Taking her hand, Draco kissed it and whispered, "It was syncing our blood."</p>
    <p>At that revelation, Hermione almost shot up but he pushed her down hard and entwined his fingers through hers and lowered himself onto her body</p>
    <p>Holding her hands above her, he pinned her down and started to fuck her again.</p>
    <p>Their need was harder, faster more urgent.</p>
    <p>"Draco, I need you so much," Hermione moaned desperately.</p>
    <p>The heat she felt earlier rose to the surface with unbridled restlessness.</p>
    <p>"I can feel you, Hermione," Draco huskily whispered breathlessly into her ear.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Making love to her felt different.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>He was fucking and about to seed his future wife.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>The word sat well with him.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Wife</em>
    </p>
    <p>The emerald glistened, burning bright emitting a brilliant glow.</p>
    <p>An ancient heirloom that had a mind of its own.</p>
    <p>It washed over their sweat-stained bodies and faces.</p>
    <p>Hermione took in the intensity of Draco's face as he pulled her closer to orgasm.</p>
    <p>The swollen head of his cock rubbed against her throbbing clitoris begging for release.</p>
    <p>Fire surged forward from within and spread to the corners of her body.</p>
    <p>Her legs quivered and she held onto him to subdue the ferocity of the release he had unleashed.</p>
    <p>At her pinnacle, she felt him thrust faster, the ring shone brightly and threw a bright green spark from it.</p>
    <p>Alarmed, Hermione mumbled, "Draco, the ring..."</p>
    <p>His balls screamed their release, impatiently he growled, "Granger, let's talk after I am done fucking you."</p>
    <p>The words were barely out his mouth when his bollocks raptured and thick spurts of semen made their way into her.</p>
    <p>He shuddered and stilled at the intensity of his orgasm, "Fuck!" He groaned aloud.</p>
    <p>Exhausted, Draco fell into the waiting arms of Hermione.</p>
    <p>Her fingers travelled up his back and disappeared in his hair.</p>
    <p>Their breathing rapid but satisfied, moments passed and it returned to its normal state of content calmness.</p>
    <p>Draco rolled off Hermione and reached for the bottle of water on the bedside cupboard, he took a long swig and offered the bottle to her.</p>
    <p>Eagerly, she took it and drained it in one gulp.</p>
    <p>Plopping back onto the comfortable pillows, she eyed the ring with a mixture of curiously and delight.</p>
    <p>He watched her eager, hungry eyes looking at it, her mind practically buzzed next to him with questions.</p>
    <p>Sighing, Draco took her hand, kissed it and started to speak, "Malfoys marry once, Hermione. There has never been a divorce or separation in the family."</p>
    <p>Hermione peered into his face and sighed.</p>
    <p>Playing with her fingers, he continued, "This belonged to my mother, given to her by my father and with his death, it has passed onto me."</p>
    <p>He smiled fondly and added, "She insisted I give this to you."</p>
    <p>"She knows?" Hermione squeaked in surprise.</p>
    <p>Draco gathered her in his arms and kissed her head, "Everyone knows!"</p>
    <p>Her mouth fell open in shock, she was going to have a few words with her friends once they got back.</p>
    <p>Suddenly nervous, he pressed forward, "The pain you felt earlier was the..er.. ring accepting your blood as a match for mine."</p>
    <p>Hermione scrunched up her nose, anything that required a blood offering was dark and macabre.</p>
    <p>Sensing her shift in mood, he caressed her thigh and told her truthfully, "It is dark magic but not dark as you think."</p>
    <p>He fingered the smooth stone, "The glow represents your feelings for me."</p>
    <p>Draco added lovingly, "The way it is glowing right now symbolizes how strong our bond is."</p>
    <p>Curiously, Hermione ran her fingers over the ring and tried to remove it.</p>
    <p>The beautiful ring did not budge an inch.</p>
    <p>Draco let out a snort, "You're stuck to me now."</p>
    <p>She snuggled against his chest, "I like being stuck to you."</p>
    <p>His voice turned serious, "You can't remove it, much like an unbreakable vow it is bound to us."</p>
    <p>A sudden sadness crept into his voice, "If and Merlin forbid we part, the ring will decide. If our affections fade the ring will let go, otherwise, we are in this for life."</p>
    <p>Reaching up, she kissed him headedly and he returned her eagerness.</p>
    <p>Their love would not reduce an iota, she was certain of that.</p>
    <p>Holding her hand up, she sighed, "Everyone will know we are engaged. We best prepare for the barrage of abusive comments that will be spat our way."</p>
    <p>Draco smirked, "That is why we will leave nothing to speculation. The Prophet will run an exclusive interview with pictures."</p>
    <p>"What?" Hermione asked in shock.</p>
    <p>"Skeeter will run what we give her and nothing else," he declared firmly.</p>
    <p>It was a classic Slytherin move and she grinned at the devious scheme.</p>
    <p>An article authorized by them would stop bloody gossipers right in their tracks.</p>
    <p>Draco kissed Hermione's forehead, "I am fed up with loving you from the shadows."</p>
    <p>When she opened her mouth to protest, he silenced her, "Sleep, darling."</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>"Do you think Malfoy proposed?" Ginny asked excitedly, poking Harry awake.</p>
    <p>Harry groaned into the pillow, "I don't care."</p>
    <p>"How can you not care? She is our best friend," Ginny asked outraged.</p>
    <p>Harry flipped over, hugged a pillow tightly and closed his eyes shut, "Like this."</p>
    <p>Scowling, Ginny turned off the bedside light and gave Harry a rough push sending him straight to the floor.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Blaise looked at the clock and then his phone.</p>
    <p>Braving it he typed a message.</p>
    <p>
      <strong>Mate, hope it went well.</strong>
    </p>
    <p>Draco stood on the balcony with a drink to calm his nerves when the phone buzzed.</p>
    <p>Smiling, he punched in his reply.</p>
    <p>
      <strong>She said YES!</strong>
    </p>
    <p>Blaise nervously opened the small envelope that flashed across his screen and at once punched the air triumphantly.</p>
    <p>
      <strong>A celebration is in order once you tossers get back.</strong>
    </p>
    <p>Draco laughed and typed in his reply.</p>
    <p>
      <strong>For sure, brother.</strong>
    </p>
    <p>Blaise smiled at the word.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Lavender crept into bed next to Ron and looked at him lovingly.</p>
    <p>"Malfoy is going to propose to Hermione tonight," she told Ron offhandedly.</p>
    <p>In frustration, Ron tossed aside the paper he was reading, "Who told you that?"</p>
    <p>Lavender looked at him confused, "I thought you knew, everyone else knows."</p>
    <p>He scowled, "No way Hermione will accept."</p>
    <p>"Why wouldn't she?" Lavender asked curiously.</p>
    <p>"Because she is too good for that no-good ferret," Ron spat out angrily.</p>
    <p>Lavender's eyes filled with tears.</p>
    <p>They spilt over and ran steadily down her pale cheeks, "You love her, don't you?"</p>
    <p>Ron stared wide-eyed at his wife's pained and anguished face.</p>
    <p>She shot to her feet, sending pillows flying in every direction, "I can hear the vulgar things you say to her, Ron."</p>
    <p>Ron was on his feet at once, "Darling, it's nothing like that."</p>
    <p>Looking away, Lavendar asked painfully, "Don't you see how much it hurts me?"</p>
    <p>Closing the distance between them, Ron gathered his wife in his arms and pleaded into her hair, "I am so sorry, I swear I meant no harm."</p>
    <p>He held her tightly while she let out her frustration onto his shoulder.</p>
    <p>Slightly, he cursed himself for his stupidity.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>The heavy curtains kept the room dark.</p>
    <p>Hermione opened her eyes to find Draco's face inches away from hers.</p>
    <p>Sleepily, she pressed her lips to his and turned to get up.</p>
    <p>A hand grasped her by the wrist and pulled her back.</p>
    <p>Unsteady, she fell against his chest. His arms went around her waist and he snuggled into her back.</p>
    <p>"Good morning," Draco nuzzled her neck.</p>
    <p>"It is a very good morning," Hermione replied looking lovingly at the glittering jewels on her finger.</p>
    <p>He took her hand in his, "It suits you."</p>
    <p>"You suit me," she told him at once.</p>
    <p>He lightly tapped her arse, "Get up, today we are visiting all the bloody museums and then going on a dinner cruise."</p>
    <p>"The Louvre?" Hermione asked a sparkle to her eyes.</p>
    <p>Draco propped himself up and raised an eyebrow, "Do you think I am a barbarian?"</p>
    <p>She grinned excitedly.</p>
    <p>All her life she had wanted to visit the historic art museum and of course he knew that.</p>
    <p>"We start at The Louvre," he told her with an air of importance.</p>
    <p>She was off the bed and in the shower.</p>
    <p>Breakfast was served inside the suite.</p>
    <p>Draco had a shower, changed into a grey shirt and black trousers and waited patiently by the mini breakfast buffet.</p>
    <p>He buttered a piece of toast and went to take a bite when Hermione walked in looking fresh and lovely in a red off-shoulder dress that fell to her ankles.</p>
    <p>She kissed him, sat down and reached for a buttery croissant.</p>
    <p>His eyes travelled to the ring on her finger, he felt a weight lifted.</p>
    <p>Looking across the table, he informed, "Er...you should tell your parents, I asked for their blessing days before your birthday."</p>
    <p>Hermione dropped the croissant in shock, her mouth open midair, "They knew? Did everyone know you were going to ask?"</p>
    <p>Draco smiled sheepishly, "Pretty much."</p>
    <p>"Ginny?" Hermione asked crossing her arms over her chest.</p>
    <p>Draco pointedly looked at his watch, "Look at the time! Come on, let's go."</p>
    <p>He heard her mutter, "I am going to kill them all."</p>
    <p>The Louvre was better than her wildest imagination and expectations.</p>
    <p>They followed the private tour guide quietly, taking in the masterpieces and standing among the combined excellence of the room.</p>
    <p>Leaning over Draco whispered seriously, "I am pretty sure Leonardo Da Vinci was a wizard."</p>
    <p>Hermione looked away in thought. Considering the timeframe and the man's brilliance, it was a definite possibility.</p>
    <p>"You might be right, Draco. I think most of them were," she retorted equally serious.</p>
    <p>They stopped at the oil on canvas painting of the coronation of Napoleon.</p>
    <p>Hermione stared at it in awe, taking in all the fine details.</p>
    <p>Turning around Draco snickered, "Fucking hell, these artists had some imagination."</p>
    <p>Intrigued, Hermione turned to look at the painting he was staring at.</p>
    <p>"The Turkish bath, painter Jean-Auguste-Dominique Ingres sometime in 1862," she recited at once.</p>
    <p>A small clap cut through their moment.</p>
    <p>A handsome young Frenchman came towards them and drawled in a heavy French accent, "Bravo mademoiselle, it is not every day we are graced with a connoisseur of arts."</p>
    <p>Stepping closer, he introduced himself, "My name is Leon Arnaud, Chief tour guide."</p>
    <p>Politely, he offered his arm to Hermione, who graciously took it.</p>
    <p>Draco sneered and trailed close behind.</p>
    <p>The bloody French bastard was giving his fiance a private tour.</p>
    <p>He explained every painting and every sculpture.</p>
    <p>The minute they approached the Mona Lisa, Hermione squealed.</p>
    <p>To see pictures in books and things was one thing but to see the Masterpiece close up was breathtaking.</p>
    <p>Letting go of Leon's arm, she gravitated towards it and stared at it mesmerized.</p>
    <p>Hermione did not know for how long she stood there staring at it but a hand at the nape of her back snapped her out of the daze and she turned to Draco smiling at her in fascination.</p>
    <p>"I'm so sorry," Hermione muttered apologetically.</p>
    <p>Draco let out a low laugh and kissed her forehead, "You have nothing to be sorry for, darling."</p>
    <p>He took her hand and they ended the tour on a high.</p>
    <p>Hermione was ecstatic, happiness radiated off her and Draco drank it up happily.</p>
    <p>The driver from the previous night sat behind the wheel of the car patiently awaiting their return.</p>
    <p>Once they settled in the back, they were dropped off amidst the hustle and bustle of the centre of Paris.</p>
    <p>They walked around taking in the cafes and indulging in petite chocolate croissants, delicate pastries and rich coffee.</p>
    <p>Hermione put her hand through Draco's.</p>
    <p>His other hand carried a few designer labelled bags with clothes, letting go of his hand she went to peer into the window of a high-end boutique for shoes.</p>
    <p>Draco frowned and firmly shook his head, grabbing his wrist Hermione dragged him inside.</p>
    <p>It was time for the dinner cruise on the river Siene when they surfaced from the store, a variety of bags in different sizes hung from her wrist.</p>
    <p>Draco growled, "Why the hell did you pay for them?"</p>
    <p>Hermione shrugged, "You have done enough, besides I can buy stuff for myself."</p>
    <p>Rolling his eyes, he followed her out the door.</p>
    <p>She had been scanning the shops they passed to buy him something exquisite but it evaded her with purpose.</p>
    <p>They climbed into the backseat of the car exhausted and spent.</p>
    <p>Draco instructed the driver in rapid French to drop them off at the cruise and to take the packages to their suite.</p>
    <p>"Oui, Monsieur," came the complacent reply from the driver.</p>
    <p>Draco went up the ramp and Hermione followed him.</p>
    <p>They were greeted by a smartly dressed men who offered them champagne as they stepped foot onto the boat.</p>
    <p>The Bateaux Parisiens Seine River dinner cruise proved to be an enlightening experience, they sat across each other sipping champagne and taking in the sights around them.</p>
    <p>"This is such a remarkable city," Hermione proclaimed looking out of the moving glass.</p>
    <p>Draco followed her gaze, "It is the most romantic city in the world."</p>
    <p>They ate in silence until Draco informed soberly, "I have a short meeting in the morning with a potential investor."</p>
    <p>Hermione nodded and he filled her in on why the meeting was important, if it went through it would be quite beneficial to The Foundation.</p>
    <p>They sipped glasses of champagne and drank in the crispy air that surrounded them.</p>
    <p>A short while after dinner the boat docked and they went looking for the driver hand in hand.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Stepping into the warmness of the suite, Draco exclaimed, "I think we should relax in the jacuzzi."</p>
    <p>Hermione bit down on her lip, "Mm...I do like the sound of that."</p>
    <p>He walked in with a towel wrapped around his waist.</p>
    <p>The whole area was filled with dimly lit candles that gave out the most amazing scent of lavender and rose.</p>
    <p>A bottle of champagne rested in a bucket of ice and two glasses stood by the side.</p>
    <p>Having turned off the jets, Hermione rested her head on the smooth surface and covered herself with the bubbles that filled the large tub.</p>
    <p>"Are you naked under all that?" Draco asked whisking his towel away.</p>
    <p>Hermione smirked and stood up, the water fell off her very naked body.</p>
    <p>She did a twirl, glanced over her shoulder at him and winked, "Satisfied?"</p>
    <p>Draco swallowed, "You have no fucking idea."</p>
    <p>Lowering herself back into the tub, Hermione curled a finger and beckoned him forward.</p>
    <p>He never needed telling twice.</p>
    <p>The water was lukewarm and pleasing.</p>
    <p>Draco spread his arms wide and rested against the cool back of the tub.</p>
    <p>Pouring two glasses of champagne, Hermione held it above the bubbles and glided closer to him.</p>
    <p>She handed him a glass and they clinked glasses together before taking a sip.</p>
    <p>He grabbed the back of her head and kissed her heatedly.</p>
    <p>Hermione leaned onto the firm chest and returned his eagerness, their tongues battled against each other in reckless abandonment.</p>
    <p>Surfacing for air, she turned in his arms and sat on his lap.</p>
    <p>Her back to his chest, she felt his soft cock rub against her bottom.</p>
    <p>Draco wasted no time in nibbling at her neck and ran his tongue along her lathered and foamy skin.</p>
    <p>
      <em>She would always be his.</em>
    </p>
    <p>He sucked on her throat leaving a bruising mark against the white of her skin.</p>
    <p>Hermione gasped in pleasure. It was time to make good on his promise.</p>
    <p>Snaking his hand down her body, he parted her thighs underwater and inserted not one but two fingers inside.</p>
    <p>She squirmed against the intrusion and her walls tightened on his digits as he began to finger fuck her.</p>
    <p>Nibbling on her ear, he whispered, "Feels good, doesn't it?"</p>
    <p>Hermione threw her head back and rested it on his shoulder, "Please don't fucking stop."</p>
    <p>She was tight but with some manoeuvring, Draco inserted a third finger inside and Hermione's nails dug into his arm.</p>
    <p>Using his thumb, he rubbed her clit drawing small circles around the swollen mass of nerves.</p>
    <p>His witch squirmed in his arms, he grinned and withdrew.</p>
    <p>Hermione's eyes shot open and she whimpered, he turned her over to the side, the water lapped around them and split over the edge.</p>
    <p>Grabbing her by the waist, he hoisted her onto the edge of the tub keeping her pussy at eye level.</p>
    <p>He sank further into the water and propped her legs open.</p>
    <p>The glistening wetness made him lick his lips.</p>
    <p>Her taste was an insatiable aphrodisiac.</p>
    <p>They locked eyes and he bent his head to devour her cunt.</p>
    <p>"Oh god...Draco," Hermione cried to the heavens.</p>
    <p>His tongue moved within her folds with ease and buried itself up her hole.</p>
    <p>"Sshhh...," he muttered into the wetness.</p>
    <p>Reaching for the half-empty glass of champagne, he poured it down her pussy.</p>
    <p>It flowed through the parted cunt lips, over the aroused clit and down the side.</p>
    <p>Pressing his lips to it, Draco eagerly lapped up the remaining bubbly.</p>
    <p>Propping herself up on her elbows, Hermione watched Draco work her cunt mercilessly.</p>
    <p>His hair stuck to his head in messy strands, she tried to prolong the rising heat that plagued her body.</p>
    <p>Slowly it built up, closing in on the clitoris.</p>
    <p>She knew he felt it, that he had brought her so close to ecstasy.</p>
    <p>Grabbing his head with both her hands, she ground her cunt into his mouth until what she evaded caught up with her.</p>
    <p>Like a raging hurricane, her orgasm tore through her body and she convulsed on the cool tile of the bathroom.</p>
    <p>He licked her until her clit throbbed and only ceased once her breathing returned to that familiar normal.</p>
    <p>With one last hard suck on her spent clitoris, Draco brought his head to hers and kissed her hard.</p>
    <p>His lips, his jaw, the tip of his nose was covered with her juices.</p>
    <p>She tasted herself on him and it tasted good like a salty tartness mixed with champagne.</p>
    <p>Chest heaving, Hermione sank back into the tub and Draco held her close to his body.</p>
    <p>Their bodies deliciously spent, they enjoyed the rest of the champagne and listened to each others content breathing.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Hermione woke up to an empty bed and note.</p>
    <p>
      <strong>Be back soon.</strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong>I love you.</strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong>- DM</strong>
    </p>
    <p>Getting to her feet, Hermione pulled up her knickers and wandered around the suite.</p>
    <p>She sat at the table and lazily munched on a piece of buttered toast and stared out the window when a brilliant idea came to mind.</p>
    <p>Hurriedly taking a shower, she pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and made her way to the lobby.</p>
    <p>"Good Morning, Madame Malfoy," a cheerful woman behind the reception greeted her.</p>
    <p>Malfoy? It dawned on her that Draco would have checked them in as a married couple.</p>
    <p>"Good morning, can you help me with something?" Hermione asked politely.</p>
    <p>"But of course, Madame," the woman replied eagerly.</p>
    <p>"Can you arrange a driver for me to go into the city?" Hermione requested.</p>
    <p>The woman had already picked up the phone and rapidly spoke into the receiver.</p>
    <p>All Hermione understood was the word "Malfoy."</p>
    <p>Minutes later a car pulled up and Hermione got it.</p>
    <p>The driver was an older sweet looking gentleman, "Bonjour, mademoiselle."</p>
    <p>"Bonjour," Hermione replied in broken French.</p>
    <p>"Can you speak English?" She asked timidly.</p>
    <p>The man chuckled, "Yes, where would you like to go?"</p>
    <p>Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.</p>
    <p>"I want to buy something for my fiancé," she told him eagerly.</p>
    <p>Fiancé, the word felt good. It felt really good.</p>
    <p>The driver smiled, "I know the right place, mademoiselle."</p>
    <p>Parking the car, Hermione looked around and it seemed to be a quaint marketplace with ages-old shops littering the sides.</p>
    <p>During the trip, she had found out her driver's name was Dorian and he was a widower with twin girls who were married with families of their own.</p>
    <p>She got out and Dorian came to stand by her.</p>
    <p>He pointed in the direction of the shops and followed her closeby.</p>
    <p>They went through six shops before coming to the last one.</p>
    <p>Defeated, Hermione frowned and prayed to Merlin, they had an inkling of what she wanted.</p>
    <p>The lively man behind the counter brought out a selection of bracelets, necklaces, heavyset rings and cufflinks.</p>
    <p>Her eyes immediately went to the pair of dragon cufflinks. It was so Draco.</p>
    <p>Without hesitation, she asked firmly, "How much?"</p>
    <p>The man shrugged and looked at Dorian.</p>
    <p>In French, the old man asked the vendor for the price.</p>
    <p>When he told him, Dorian shook his head violently and started to bargain.</p>
    <p>Hermione watched the banter in amusement, but the argument seemed to be coming to an end.</p>
    <p>With a triumphant smile, Dorian told her the price, "Three hundred Francs."</p>
    <p>Hermione took out the money from her small purse, counted it carefully and paid the vendor.</p>
    <p>He placed the cufflinks in a beautifully engraved box and handed it to her.</p>
    <p>"Merci," she said happily hoping it did not sound stupid.</p>
    <p>Dorian chatted all the way back to the hotel, Hermione thanked the old man and went inside.</p>
    <p>The Manager flagged her down at once.</p>
    <p>He clutched his chest to steady his breathing. The middle-aged man looked petrified.</p>
    <p>"Oh, Madame, you are safe. Your husband has been looking for you," the man told her nervously.</p>
    <p>Husband? Oh, right! Draco!</p>
    <p>After a pause, he added anxiously, "He is not pleased."</p>
    <p>Hermione touched the man's arm reassuringly, "I will take care of it."</p>
    <p>She knocked on the door to the suite and Draco threw it open at once and pulled her into a tight hug.</p>
    <p>"Where the fuck did you go, Granger? He growled, anger radiating off him.</p>
    <p>"I went shopping," she retorted sweetly.</p>
    <p>Draco rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I can see that, would it have killed you to leave me a bloody note."</p>
    <p>She eyed the large snow globe, "How beautiful!"</p>
    <p>"Don't ever do that," he exclaimed sternly.</p>
    <p>She pulled out the box and held it out for him to take, "Open it, I thought of you the minute I saw it."</p>
    <p>Intrigued, he took the carved box and flipped it open.</p>
    <p>His eyes widened in surprise, he picked up a dragon cufflink and held it up to the light, "These are extremely rare, where did you find them?"</p>
    <p>Hermione shrugged, "At an antique store, do you like them?"</p>
    <p>Gathering her in his arms, he muttered between kisses, "I fucking love it."</p>
    <p>The dragons rested well on the sleeves of his dress shirts.</p>
    <p>My dragon, Hermione thought fondly.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Rita Skeeter walked into the Daily Prophet munching on a ham and cheese sandwich.</p>
    <p>The man outside her office jumped up at once.</p>
    <p>"What the bloody fuck is wrong with you, Argus?" She asked annoyed that she was stuck with such a useless sack of shit.</p>
    <p>He looked inside her office solemnly.</p>
    <p>Beads of sweat gathered on his balding head.</p>
    <p>Nervously, he wiped them away with a filthy handkerchief.</p>
    <p>His eyes remained fixed on the door to her shoddy office.</p>
    <p>Rita ignored the cowardly man and opened the door to her small cramped office.</p>
    <p>A couple sat on the sofa.</p>
    <p>She swallowed the contents inside her mouth slowly.</p>
    <p>"Morning Skeeter, are you ready for the best story of your pathetic career?" Draco sneered and Hermione threw her head back in laughter.</p>
    <p>The woman's eyes shot out of their sockets at the famous Malfoy engagement ring glistening and glittering on Hermione's ring finger.</p>
    <p>Skeeter grinned, displaying crooked lipstick-stained teeth and closed the door behind her.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A big thank you to everyone who posted a review and for everyone following!</p><p>It means so much! 😊</p><p>FLUFFY GOODNESS! ❤🥰</p><p>LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP 🤗</p><p>Enjoy Chapter Thirty One!</p><p>Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! 😊</p><p>Stay safe beautiful people!</p><p>HAPPY READING! 🥰</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas looked out into the mist-covered gardens. Only the tops of the tallest trees were visible.</p><p>The entire area felt strangely cold and foreboding.</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="storycontent nocopy">
    <p>He watched the wisp of cloudy hue surround his ancestral home.</p>
    <p>It was always calming to watch the greyish mist descend upon the ancient grounds.</p>
    <p>Dressed in his crimson night robe, he stared at the movement of soft silvery vapour in deep thought.</p>
    <p>Every day for the past week, he had been in Narcissa's company.</p>
    <p>Under the pretence of discussing matters related to her beloved Foundation or charities, he invited her for lunch and dinner.</p>
    <p>She complied with a warm smile.</p>
    <p>Narcissa was an intelligent woman, he knew she knew his true intentions but did nothing to keep him at bay.</p>
    <p>Not that he had or would approach her intimately. She alone had the power to dedicate those terms.</p>
    <p>Being around her calmed him, it brought about a fulfilment he had never experienced.</p>
    <p>The other Lords sensed his difference, but they would not dare confront him.</p>
    <p>Thomas noticed the glances and glares that came their way when they dined in an all Wizard restaurant.</p>
    <p>They were openly terrified of questioning or crossing him.</p>
    <p>The most they would do was stare at them from afar and gossip, but none would dare confront Lord Thomas Canterbury.</p>
    <p>His eyes glazed over darkly as he thought back to a particular incident.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Two days prior, they had been enjoying a grilled rack of lamb with garlic and herbs when a loud cough made them drop their silverware to look up into the beady and furious eyes of Lady Victoria Greengrass.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>"Good evening, Thomas," she greeted with an air of importance.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Thomas nodded curtly making it obvious that the intrusion was not welcome.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Turning to Narcissa, Victoria eyed her disapprovingly and leered, "Cissy, how good to see you."</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Turning her startling blue eyes on the woman, Narcissa replied, her voice cold as ice, "Victoria, wonderful to see you."</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Silence followed as Thomas returned to his meal pointedly and Narcissa took a large gulp of wine.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Hovering over them uncomfortably, Victoria curtsied and excused herself haughtily.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>"She is quite the woman," Narcissa broke the silence dabbing her mouth delicately.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>A smile curved Thomas's lips, "The woman hates you, nothing would give more pleasure than to watch you burn."</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>"She had quite the infatuation with Lucius back at Hogwarts," Narcissa retorted offhandedly.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Thomas stared at her face incredulously, "What? I thought it was because Draco refused Astoria and chose a Mud..."</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>He stopped midsentence at the darkness that spread across Narcissa's porcelain features.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Lips pressed down hard, teeth clenched, she hissed, "Do not ever use that word in my presence."</em>
    </p>
    <p><em>Thomas nodded at once, offered a halfhearted apology and they resumed their meal in silence.</em><em><br/></em><br/>Thomas blinked to find himself in his study with the butler standing by his side, The Daily Prophet and tea on a silver tray.</p>
    <p>"Good morning, My Lord," the old man greeted warmly.</p>
    <p>"Good morning, thank you, Alfred," Thomas replied eyeing the tray with a raised eyebrow.</p>
    <p>The Prophet was neatly folded but a corner of a picture was visible and that shade of unique blonde hair only belonged to one man.</p>
    <p>Draco Malfoy.</p>
    <p>Snatching it at once, Thomas tore off the band and stared at the front page.</p>
    <p>His eyes darkened in unadulterated fury, he felt like a right fool.</p>
    <p>How dare she treat him like an imbecile.</p>
    <p>In all their time together, not once had she mentioned this little bit of information</p>
    <p>The Council was gathering in no less than two hours, the front page of The Daily Prophet would be discussed at great length.</p>
    <p>Thomas scowled, he could not appear weak and hoodwinked in front of the illustrious crowd.</p>
    <p>Bowing his head, he hissed, "Cissy..."</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Narcissa sipped her tea in the elegantly refurbished foyer.</p>
    <p>Gone were the dreary drapes, she had them replaced with ivory coloured flowing cloth rimmed with gold.</p>
    <p>Annabelle sat to her right munching delicately on a mini chocolate croissant.</p>
    <p>Dotty hurried through the large Manor as quickly as her little elfish feet would take her.</p>
    <p>Fast approaching her mistress, she tripped on the woven Persian carpet and fell flat on her nose.</p>
    <p>Narcissa rose at once and gently pulled her adored elf off the floor and dusted the small dress she wore.</p>
    <p>"Do be careful, darling," Narcissa warned sweetly.</p>
    <p>Dotty held out The Prophet with a huge smile on her face and large tears gathering at the corners of her large eyes.</p>
    <p>Perplexed, Narcissa took the paper and unrolled it.</p>
    <p>A smirk worked its way to the corners of her mouth, and she whispered, "Well done Draco."</p>
    <p>Oblivious, Annabelle looked up, "Did you say something, Mrs Malfoy?"</p>
    <p>She handed the paper to her assistant, "My son is engaged."</p>
    <p>Taking her seat and crossing her legs under the chair, Narcissa thought back to the events of the night before.</p>
    <p>
      <em> <strong>The lights dim, Narcissa pulled out a few old photographs and albums.</strong> </em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Filled with nostalgia she flipped through the pictures of a similar and perhaps happier time.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Bellatrix had not always been the murderous psychopath she turned out to be in her later years.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Always more on the extreme side of things, there had been times she looked out for her younger sisters.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>With trembling hands, Narcissa brushed the gathered dust away and looked lovingly into Andromeda's face.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>They had been close, Dromeda was the sister she always craved.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Tears gathered and split over; the moving pictures blurred under the tears.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>These pictures were the last memories she had of her lost sister before the family cruelly disowned their daughter.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Andromeda paid the ultimate price for love…</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Her mother and father had pulled Narcissa aside roughly and threatened to punish her harshly if she remained in contact with her fallen sister.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>She had begged and pleaded not to be separated from her sister, they had not even allowed them to have a proper goodbye.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Secretly, Narcissa and Andromeda communicated through hidden means and untraceable messages.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>It was Bella that caught them and without hesitation, the ruthless woman told their parents everything.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Narcissa had never known pain like that before.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>The Cruciatus Curse cut through her mind and body. Her own flesh and blood mercilessly used it on her.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Terrified, she never tried to contact Andromeda again.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Memories of their bond, love faded into nothingness but that never stopped her from taking out the albums she hid away even from Lucius.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Thomas, she thought as she glanced at the picture of the handsome man standing in the background.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>For the first time, she noticed his presence in the pictures among her parents and his.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>His eyes unwaveringly fixed on her.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Her heart clenched uncomfortably. Quickly, she turned the page.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Andromeda braided her long fine hair and they both smiled happily at the candid photograph.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Fresh tears fell down her cheeks and onto her embroidered dress.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"Mother," a concerned voice cut through her despair.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Draco let go of Hermione's hand and rushed to his mother's side.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Kneeling at her feet, he gently took the album from her hands but not before he glanced at the photograph.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Aunt Andromeda, Draco mentally made a note to make things right between the estranged sisters.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Taking her hands in his, he tenderly rubbed them and pressed the petite hand to his cheek.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Lovingly, she gazed upon her handsome son's face, "Draco, Hermione, did you just get back?"</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Hermione stepped closer and Narcissa saw the sparkling emerald on her finger.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>She rose at once and put her arms around a taken back Hermione, but she let herself be surrounded by the aristocratic woman's warmth.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Cupping Hermione's cheek tenderly, she turned to Draco, brought his head down and kissed his forehead affectionately.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Taking each of their hands in hers, she exclaimed proudly, "Congratulations, be happy always."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Letting go, Draco went to stand by Hermione, his fingers working down her arm, he entwined his fingers through hers.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"You must stay for dinner but first..." Narcissa's voice trailed off as she clapped loudly, and Dotty appeared before them.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"Champagne Dotty and four glasses," she declared happily.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>The little elf looked around, and timidly questioned, "Four, mistress?"</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Bending to her level, Narcissa mused, "Is there not four beings in this room?"</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Dotty blushed crimson and disapparated to do her Mistresses bidding.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Taking them by their hands excitedly, Narcissa asked, "Tell me everything."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Hermione's eyes sparkled as she recited excitedly with input from Draco about their holiday in France and the life-altering decision they had taken.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Listening intently, Narcissa felt her gaze shift to the stone that shone brightly and surrounded Hermione's hand in an unearthly shade of green.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Strange, in all the years she had worn it, not once had it burnt so brightly and intensely.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>She took in Hermione's face looking at Draco full of love, her eyes sparkling as he explained their adventures.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Narcissa felt a warmness grab her heart, her son was well cared for.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Turning her attention to her son, Narcissa asked curiously, "How did he propose?"</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Draco avoided eye contact and stared at an old oil painting.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Hermione felt her cheeks redden and breathing hitch.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>They looked at each other and then at Narcissa, who raised a quizzical eyebrow and let out a short laugh.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"Draco always did do things differently," she said adoringly.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>They retreated to the foyer and sat around a roaring fire.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>The dancing embers crackled and spread warmth through the exquisite living room.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Dotty appeared with a loud pop.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>She handed the bottle to her mistress.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Narcissa smiled approvingly, "Excellent."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>The gold goblets floated through the air and landed near Draco and Hermione.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Rich bubbling liquid filled their glasses and they turned to face the regal lady holding up her glass, "To a bright and happy future."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"Cheers," Draco echoed his mother's sentiment and took a sip.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Hermione smiled brightly and took a large sip of the rich liquid.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"Mistress, dinner is served," Dotty informed them happily.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Her large circular eyes shone in the darkness, the champagne affected the small elf and she hiccupped causing Draco to let out a laugh.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>During dinner, Draco informed his mother about their meeting with Rita Skeeter.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Narcissa listened intently and let out a laugh, "I am proud of you, son."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>He was a true Slytherin.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>The plan was brilliantly thought out and would reduce the gossip they were plagued with.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>It would be difficult to change everyone's opinion, but it was a good start.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>Coming back to the present, Narcissa smiled to herself as she read through the article twice.</p>
    <p>Draco had done a thorough job with the information he supplied.</p>
    <p>She kept the paper aside and sipped her tea happily.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Harry sat at the small table in the kitchen with James munching his way through a red apple.</p>
    <p>Ginny ran in with The Prophet, her red hair flying behind her.</p>
    <p>Out of breath, she clutched her sides and doubled over.</p>
    <p>Concerned, Harry got to his feet and peered into his wife's face.</p>
    <p>"Prophet...engagement...Hermione," she panted.</p>
    <p>Harry bent to pick up the fallen paper and spread it across the table.</p>
    <p>Malfoy's and Hermione's happy faces adorned the front page. The pale-faced man was on one knee proposing.</p>
    <p>Harry let out a laugh, never in his life had he ever seen Malfoy look so pathetically sappy.</p>
    <p>"MI, OH MY GOD, CONGRATULATIONS!" Harry heard Ginny scream into the phone.</p>
    <p>Hermione held the phone away and put it on speaker, "Thank you, Gin."</p>
    <p>Wrapping his arms around his fiancé, Draco replied enthusiastically, "Thanks, Ginny!"</p>
    <p>"When are we celebrating, Malfoy?" Ginny asked and added sarcastically, "You don't get to whisk Hermione away and not give us a bloody party."</p>
    <p>Draco laughed, "My mother is planning a small function in a few days, you are all invited."</p>
    <p>"Of course, we are you, idiot," Ginny retorted at once.</p>
    <p>"Congratulations," Harry's warm voice came through.</p>
    <p>"Thanks, mate," Draco replied and Hermione answered happily, "Thank you, Harry."</p>
    <p>"Will you be coming to work tomorrow?" Harry asked Hermione curiously.</p>
    <p>"Yes, I will," Hermione replied warmly.</p>
    <p>"Right then, see you guys soon," Harry and Ginny said in unison.</p>
    <p>The line went dead.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Draco turned Hermione around and kissed her.</p>
    <p>Her arms went around his neck and she reached to deepen the kiss.</p>
    <p>"I love you," she whispered between kisses.</p>
    <p>He scooped her up and walked over to the bed.</p>
    <p>He laid her down gently and slowly undressed her.</p>
    <p>Her knickers came off first and he pushed the t-shirt up and over her head.</p>
    <p>Draco straightened to look at the delectable creature before him.</p>
    <p>She was perfection, his fiancé and quite soon his wife.</p>
    <p>Hermione pulled at the drawstring to loosen his pant bottoms, it fell to his feet and his impressive cock sprang to life.</p>
    <p>Lying back, she ran her tongue along her bottom lip and curled the lip with her teeth.</p>
    <p>He was so handsome.</p>
    <p>Her eyes took him in hungrily, the firm taut muscles, the scars of old and his faded dark mark.</p>
    <p>God, she wanted that cock to fill her up.</p>
    <p>Draco stroked his shaft to further hardness.</p>
    <p>Hermione parted her legs invitingly, her cunt dripped in wanting to be possessed.</p>
    <p>Pushing her legs further apart with his knee, he rubbed the swollen head of his cock along her slit.</p>
    <p>"Babe..." Hermione moaned, her toes curling in pleasure.</p>
    <p>He stopped at her clit and pressed down on it hard with his  cockhead.</p>
    <p>Hermione gasped and tried to pull him closer.</p>
    <p>Draco smirked, lined up his cock with her entrance and pushed into the glorious tightness she offered each time.</p>
    <p>"Fuck, I love your tight cunt," Draco groaned as he fully sheathed himself inside her.</p>
    <p>Her pussy widened to accommodate his girth.</p>
    <p>Fuck, he felt so good.</p>
    <p>She trailed light kisses along his strong jawline and twisted her fingers in his silky fine hair.</p>
    <p>Her legs went around his waist and locked him to her body, pulling him deeper within.</p>
    <p>Draco buried his face in her neck, slowly sucking on the smooth skin, bringing it to the shade of red he loved.</p>
    <p>She pushed against his hips, he pulled out a bit and slammed into her hard.</p>
    <p>He moved effortlessly building up a pleasurable rhythm.</p>
    <p>Her hips moved in unison to his, urging him on and the sound of him ravishing her filled space.</p>
    <p>His hard thrusts between her thighs echoed through the silence of the room. Only to be pierced by the moans and groans that spilt from them.</p>
    <p>Hermione felt her legs tremble around him as the heat built up and rose towards her swollen clit.</p>
    <p>"Draco, I am so close," she whispered into his mouth.</p>
    <p>He groaned, "I can feel it."</p>
    <p>The mini storm raging within hit her core and Hermione threw her head back and let out a loud moan.</p>
    <p>Her vision blurred and fingers dug deep into the curves of his hard-back muscles.</p>
    <p>He pushed through her orgasm, picking up the pace and plunging into her with all his might.</p>
    <p>Hermione rode the waves of ecstasy while his pulsating cock moved in and out of her cunt urgently.</p>
    <p>"Fuck, so wet," Draco growled.</p>
    <p>His balls tightened and shot his seed forth.</p>
    <p>He pushed in deep and released his hot semen right down her hole.</p>
    <p>Hermione grabbed his hips and pulled him to her until he was completely spent.</p>
    <p>Exhausted, Draco rolled off Hermione and dragged her across the bed into the crook of his arm.</p>
    <p>Lovingly, he kissed her forehead and summoned The Prophet.</p>
    <p>Hermione leaned against his chest and they read the article.</p>
    <p>"I thought Skeeter would piss her pants," Draco said amused.</p>
    <p>Laughing, Hermione thought back to when they met the scandalous reporter.</p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Skeeter pulled the chair close to them nervously.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"Calm yourself, Rita, we mean you no harm," Hermione reassured her.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Draco sneered, "Don't give her promises we cannot keep. I remember her recent articles about us vividly."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Skeeters eyes fell on Draco's pale face and faded Dark Mark and she grimaced.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Draco pulled out a file, it contained doctored photographs of him proposing, the ring, few romantic moments around Paris and a detailed description of their relationship and newfound love.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>He purposely stayed away from mentioning their short but everlasting romance at Hogwarts.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>They would in no way hinder or hurt Theo's memory.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>They played along the lines of falling deeply in love after seeking comfort in each other after their beloved friend and husband passed.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>He thought it prudent to mention that they had fought their budding feelings for each other but unable to stay apart they succumbed to love and decided to build a life together.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>With trembling hands, Skeeter took the cramped file and flipped through it with greedy eyes.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Her eyes widened and her tongue darted out to lick her bottom lip.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Hermione glared sternly, "You will run exactly what is given and on a side note, you will stop referring to me as Mrs Nott."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Engrossed by the pictures, Skeeter did not respond.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"Did my fiancé make herself crystal clear, Skeeter?" Draco raised his voice intimidatingly.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>The reporter jumped at the sound of his voice, "Y..y..yes...very clear."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Draco leaned back, "Do you have any questions?"</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Rita shook her head and clutched the file to her chest, "None whatsoever."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>They got to their feet and Draco laced his fingers through Hermione's and brought it up to his lips.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Turning to face Skeeter, he narrowed his eyes, and told her darkly, "Do not fuck this up, print anything else and you will spend the rest of your life in the gutter."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Rita knew better than to openly cross Draco Malfoy. The man had a mean streak that was not to be toyed with.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Hermione glanced over her shoulder at the terrified woman cowering behind her desk, "Oh, and Rita, make it interesting, use your talents."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>They left the office and Argus shot up at once.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Rita shut the door, collapsed onto the sofa, and summoned a Firewhiskey.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>She drained the bottle full before a smile curved her lips.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>This exclusive story would put her back on the map.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>"You look good on your knees," Hermione pointed to the picture and snorted.</p>
    <p>Draco retorted with a smug expression, "As magnificent as my arse is and I have no doubt it would have broken a record in sales for The Prophet but we could not feature a picture of how I actually proposed." </p>
    <p>"Doctored photographs have their uses," Hermione turned the paper around and expressed, she turned away from her fiancé, snuggled into the pillows and fell asleep.</p>
    <p>She felt Draco get off the bed and leave the room.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>"Fucking awesome move, mate," Blaise bellowed into the phone.</p>
    <p>Parvati walked around the small kitchen in a pair of cotton knickers and a t-shirt.</p>
    <p>She kept a tall glass of orange juice in front of Blaise and hid a laugh at his declaration.</p>
    <p>Draco leaned against the plush leather chair of his home office and let out a short laugh, "How do I look on one knee?"</p>
    <p>"Devilishly handsome," Blaise replied in a southern girlish accent.</p>
    <p>"Drinks?" He questioned.</p>
    <p>"Mums planning some shindig on Saturday," Draco replied at once.</p>
    <p>Blaise groaned, "Not some stuffy, suited and booted bullshit, a fucking drink, mate!"</p>
    <p>Draco laughed, "Leaky Cauldron at seven?"</p>
    <p>"Great, bring the Mrs and I will bring my delectable chocolate drop," Blaise answered pulling Parvati close to him.</p>
    <p>Groaning, Draco cut the call as soon as he heard Parvati's surprised squeal.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>The situation at Greengrass Manor was strained.</p>
    <p>Victoria stared across the table at her daughter Astoria.</p>
    <p>The young woman's hands shook as she tried to cut a plump sausage in half.</p>
    <p>"Astoria?" Her mother called out gently.</p>
    <p>She was lost to her thoughts. Draco had proposed to Hermione, did he love her that much?</p>
    <p>No, surely not! Her heartbeat erratically.</p>
    <p>James, she thought, a good, kind, loving man and her fiancé and would-be husband.</p>
    <p>"ASTORIA!" Victoria raised her voice to get her daughters attention.</p>
    <p>Turning her head to face her mother, Astoria could no longer fight the tears.</p>
    <p>Large teardrops spilt out of the corner of her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.</p>
    <p>Shoving the paper under her nose, Victoria yelled, "How did a Mudblood accomplish what you could not?"</p>
    <p>Her father's eyes shot up angrily, "Mind your tongue woman, that Granger woman has Malfoy bewitched somehow."</p>
    <p>Astoria pushed back her chair and raised her head, "Draco loves her, there is no magic involved. Please excuse me, James will be by to pick me up."</p>
    <p>Victoria waved a hand dismissing her and watched her daughter's retreating figure, "It pains me to watch her suffer."</p>
    <p>"They will pay for what they have done to my daughter," she warned threateningly.</p>
    <p>"Do not do anything you will regret and bring shame to this house," her husband warned firmly.</p>
    <p>Victoria glared sternly, "You do not understand her pain. Draco used her as his plaything and discarded her the second the Mudblood bitch became available."</p>
    <p>Her voice dark with purpose, "They will pay. His heart will know the pain she suffers."</p>
    <p>Her husband stared at her face in shock, never had he seen her with so much malice and contempt.</p>
    <p>In her room, Astoria sat down on her large bed and wept.</p>
    <p>She wept long and hard, it felt cleansing and free.</p>
    <p>It was no secret that she settled for James because she could never have Draco.</p>
    <p>Her manicured fingers twisted around the bedding, digging in deep as she tried to compose herself.</p>
    <p>Wiping the tears away, Astoria got to her feet and fixed herself up for the arrival of her betrothed.</p>
    <p>The mask she wore to hide her feelings fell neatly into place.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Thomas walked into the room, the main members were already seated around the table awaiting his arrival.</p>
    <p>His robes rustled as he pulled out the chair at the head of the table and sat down.</p>
    <p>Moving his eyes across the table, it settled on the Minister of Magic.</p>
    <p>"Kingsley, good of you to join us today," Thomas greeted cordially.</p>
    <p>The Minister nodded in acknowledgement.</p>
    <p>"Bring forth the matters of discussion," Thomas declared impatiently.</p>
    <p>Julius Cartwright let out a controlled leer, "The Prophet carries interesting news of Malfoy's engagement to Notts widow."</p>
    <p>Victoria Greengrass got to her feet and sneered, "Are we going to sit by and allow this unholy union?"</p>
    <p>Kingsley narrowed his eyes at the well-dressed woman. Her body shook in anger and frustration at the situation at hand.</p>
    <p>Turning to Thomas, she slowly said, "Nott was your nephew, will you stand by and watch this shameful act?"</p>
    <p>Thomas Canterbury raised his eyes, they darkened in anger, "Sit down Victoria, we are aware of your feelings towards this union."</p>
    <p>She tried to speak, Thomas banged his fist down on the table, "Do not dare pretend that it is out of concern for my nephew you voice your opinion. You want vengeance for your rejected daughter."</p>
    <p>Victoria paled and slowly lowered herself into the seat.</p>
    <p>Addressing the table, he spoke, "I will handle this situation in the best way possible, Narcissa..."</p>
    <p>He was rudely interrupted by the Lord on the far left, "Have you plans to court her?"</p>
    <p>Thomas rose to his feet, his palms gathered the magic that flowed through him, "My personal matters are inconsequential to this council."</p>
    <p>He bared his teeth and hissed, "You will leave Narcissa Black out of further discussions; do I make myself clear?"</p>
    <p>"Malfoy, she is no longer a Black," Victoria bit out triumphantly.</p>
    <p>"Would you like to discuss this in private?" Thomas asked intimidatingly.</p>
    <p>That seemed to shut down any further mention of Narcissa.</p>
    <p>"Are there any important matters other than a boy getting engaged to be discussed?" He asked the council exhaustingly.</p>
    <p>Kingsley smiled at the change in Thomas. Love certainly was a powerful emotion.</p>
    <p>"Yes, my Lord," Julius Cartwright brought forward files and the council discussed in great length about new business ventures, potion proficiency and the Theodore Nott Foundation.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>The hours passed by.</p>
    <p>"Over here, mate," Blaise bellowed from across the pub.</p>
    <p>Parvati and he had commandeered a booth at the back.</p>
    <p>Draco dragged Hermione across the crowded pub and Blaise and Parvati rose to greet them.</p>
    <p>Sliding into the booth, a server appeared at once to take their order.</p>
    <p>"Vodka, cranberry please," Hermione told the enthusiastic server.</p>
    <p>"You still drink that shit, Granger?" Blaise teased.</p>
    <p>"A bloody Mary," Parvati ordered next.</p>
    <p>"Whiskey neat," Blaise and Draco ordered at the same time.</p>
    <p>"Thank you," the server replied politely and went to fill the order.</p>
    <p>Blaise put his arm around Parvati and Hermione smiled at them brightly, "It is so good to see you guys like this."</p>
    <p>Draco snorted, "Truly."</p>
    <p>Blaise sneered, "Shut the fuck up, Malfoy."</p>
    <p>Parvati reached over and squeezed Hermione's hand, "I am so happy for you guys. Paris looks wonderful."</p>
    <p>Blushing, Hermione nodded at once, "It is a magical city Parvati and..." her eyes glazed over, "The Louvre is to die for."</p>
    <p>Parvati squealed in delight, "Did you see the Mona Lisa?"</p>
    <p>"I did and we had the most handsome guide," Hermione gushed.</p>
    <p>Draco glared in her direction, "I'm right here."</p>
    <p>Hermione propped her elbows up on the table and rested her face in her hands.</p>
    <p>"He was so beautiful," she muttered breathlessly.</p>
    <p>Parvati giggled, "How did Malfoy propose?"</p>
    <p>"Oh er...near the Eiffel tower," Draco replied avoiding eye contact and concentrating on his drink.</p>
    <p>Blaise eyed him suspiciously.</p>
    <p>Hermione felt a redness stain her cheeks as she too adjusted the straw and took a long swig from her drink.</p>
    <p>Deciding to change the conversation, Blaise tucked a strand of hair behind Parvati's ear and said, "If you like, we can pop by France."</p>
    <p>Excited, she threw her arms around him and kissed him heatedly, "You mean it?"</p>
    <p>"These two can come with, make it a couples retreat," Blaise retorted.</p>
    <p>Draco shrugged, "Preferably after the world cup."</p>
    <p>Blaise nodded, "Business is at an all-time high because of it. I can't leave until the bloody tournament is over."</p>
    <p>Hermione got to her feet, "Need to pay the ladies room a visit, Parvati do you want to come?"</p>
    <p>The men swapped looks, neither would dare ask them to accompany to take a piss.</p>
    <p>Hermione brushed her hair and Parvati applied a coat of fresh lip gloss, she patted it down with her finger and smirked, "How did he propose?"</p>
    <p>Hermione grinned and sprayed herself with perfume, "While having sex."</p>
    <p>Parvati let out a laugh, "Fuck, that's hot!"</p>
    <p>Blaise sipped his drink and questioned, " I know I am going to regret asking this but how did you ..."</p>
    <p>Draco cut him off, "I had her in bed, it felt right, I asked, she said yes, end of story."</p>
    <p>Blaise laughed out loud, "One for tradition, you are not."</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Narcissa sat in the foyer, going over the menu options for the engagement party when Dotty came running in closely followed by Thomas.</p>
    <p>"You must not frighten her so much," Narcissa tenderly helped Dotty regain her composure.</p>
    <p>"Did you not think it would be prudent to inform me of your son's engagement?" Thomas accused through clenched teeth.</p>
    <p>Calmly, Narcissa sighed and got to her feet, "Would you like a drink?"</p>
    <p>Thomas closed the distance between them and closed his fingers around her throat.</p>
    <p>Slowly he applied pressure, her elegant bun came loose, and fine hair cascaded down her neck and shoulders.</p>
    <p>It fell like spun silk over his fingers and he released her at once horrified by his actions.</p>
    <p>Without another word, Narcissa stared into his face emotionless and when he did not speak, she walked across the room to the open bar of bottles and glasses that hung overhead.</p>
    <p>Her back to him, she could still feel the anger radiate off him.</p>
    <p>"Do you enjoy making me look like a fool?" He demanded.</p>
    <p>"Why would such a thing give me pleasure?" She mused.</p>
    <p>His fingertips emitted a dark bluish glow and coated his clenched fist.</p>
    <p>"Did you manipulate my affections for you to suit your needs?" Thomas asked unable and unwilling to hide the hurt that grabbed his heart.</p>
    <p>Love, pain and suffering.</p>
    <p>Narcissa stopped all movement, her breathing tensed and an odd flutter entered her heart.</p>
    <p>The tone of his voice made her wince in physical pain.</p>
    <p>Reaching for ice, she whispered, "To give my son the happiness he rightly deserves, I did use your affections to my advantage."</p>
    <p>Thomas stepped back, his hand rested at his back, "Now that the deed is done, you will hardly require my presence."</p>
    <p>He turned to leave, Narcissa heard the hard swish of robes.</p>
    <p>She turned at once to face his departing figure, his back to her as he made to leave the room.</p>
    <p>Clutching the table to steady herself, she spoke, her voice low and steady, "Thomas, would you like to have dinner with me?"</p>
    <p>The older man stopped dead in his tracks and glanced over his shoulder at the regal blonde with piercingly beautiful blue eyes.</p>
    <p>Thomas felt a lump form in his throat, he swallowed hard, "Nothing would give me more pleasure."</p>
    <p>Delicately carrying two tumblers of whiskey, Narcissa handed him one and sipped her own.</p>
    <p>"Would you like to play a game of chess before dinner?" Narcissa asked reaching for the ancient set that rested on the mantelpiece.</p>
    <p>He took a seat by the fire and they started to play the ancient game.</p>
    <p>His eyes studied her strong features, the strength she had intoxicated him.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Slightly tipsy, they landed in the middle of the living room and swayed dangerously.</p>
    <p>Laughing hard they held onto each other to steady themselves.</p>
    <p>Draco kissed the tip of Hermione's nose.</p>
    <p>They fell onto the couch and he rested her head on her lap.</p>
    <p>Tenderly, she brushed away the strands that fell on his forehead and ran her fingers through his hair.</p>
    <p>"Darling...I was thinking," Hermione started to speak.</p>
    <p>"Hmmm..." Draco replied half asleep.</p>
    <p>"We should go see Theo tomorrow and tell him our news," Hermione cooed lovingly.</p>
    <p>Draco's eyed widened and he shot up, "You mean go tell our plans to a fucking painting?"</p>
    <p>"Why are you getting angry? Theo is your best friend," Hermione retorted hurt by his outburst.</p>
    <p>"WAS! Theo is no longer among the living and I will not be coming to speak to a bloody oil painting," he growled.</p>
    <p>Hermione got to her feet furiously, "You are being ridiculous, I'm going to see him tomorrow and tell him our news."</p>
    <p>Hands-on hip, she spat, "You can come if you wish."</p>
    <p>She turned on her heel and walked hurriedly into the bedroom leaving her fiance to stew in his frustration.</p>
    <p>He had no fucking intention of facing his best friend and jovially informing him that he was going to marry his wife.</p>
    <p>Despite his promise to Theo, they were men and Draco had blown all boundaries to fucking hell.</p>
    <p>He hid his true feelings behind the I do not speak to paintings excuse.</p>
    <p>
      <em>How could he face Theo with a straight face and untainted conscience?</em>
    </p>
    <p>Hermione paced around the room angrily. She took off her shoes and tossed them across the room.</p>
    <p>Stripping down to her bra and knickers, she resumed pacing.</p>
    <p>Minutes later, he entered the room and raised his eyebrows.</p>
    <p>She rounded on him, "This is important to me."</p>
    <p>"I didn't tell you not to go, but I won't be joining," Draco replied simply.</p>
    <p>Hermione sighed in exasperation, "He asks about you all the time."</p>
    <p>Draco felt his heart clench.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Theo, mate...I need time...</em>
    </p>
    <p>"We have had this conversation before, drop it," he warned darkly.</p>
    <p>"Fine!" She retorted finally and stormed into the bathroom banging the door behind her loudly.</p>
    <p>Draco stripped down to his boxers and slid between the warm sheets.</p>
    <p>A hand behind his head, he stared at the ceiling in deep thought.</p>
    <p>The last thing he wanted was to fight with Hermione over the memory of Theo.</p>
    <p>Moments later, sending water droplets everywhere, Hermione emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a fluffy white towel.</p>
    <p>Draco brushed a few droplets off his face and stared at the fuming woman.</p>
    <p>Letting her towel drop, she bent to wipe her legs and arse.</p>
    <p>What in Merlin's name was she doing?</p>
    <p>Reaching under the covers, Draco adjusted his growing cock.</p>
    <p>Purposely, he turned over and switched off the bedside lamp.</p>
    <p>Glancing over her shoulder, Hermione frowned at her inability to entice her fiancé.</p>
    <p>Changing into a pair of cotton knickers and strappy cotton top, she fluffed her pillow noisily and plopped down on the bed.</p>
    <p>She sighed loudly trying to get his attention but to no avail.</p>
    <p>Light snores told her he had gone to sleep.</p>
    <p>Frustrated, she turned away and moved to the far corner of the bed.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>The alarm she set rang steadily announcing a new day.</p>
    <p>Sunlight found its way through the closed curtains and licked the foot of the bed.</p>
    <p>Reaching blindly for her phone, she dismissed the alarm and closed her eyes for a few extra seconds.</p>
    <p>Groaning, Hermione propped herself up and yawned.</p>
    <p>She looked over her shoulder at the soundly sleeping man and suppressed the urge to throw a pillow at his head.</p>
    <p>Lazily yawning, she dragged her feet to the bathroom and let the water run.</p>
    <p>The ring glowed brightly and steadily, Hermione eyed it in fascination, the magic behind it was truly intriguing.</p>
    <p>Stripping, she stepped into the large glass cubicle and let the warm water run through her hair and down her back.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Theo, she suddenly thought of him.</em>
    </p>
    <p>The reason she had woken up so early was that she wanted to stop by The Foundation before heading into work.</p>
    <p>She felt it was Theo's right to know they were engaged.</p>
    <p>He made her promise to let Draco love her, and she wanted to tell him that she fulfilled her promise.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Sweet, patient, loving Theo...</em>
    </p>
    <p>Hermione smiled at the memories of her late husband swirling around in her head.</p>
    <p>Having forgotten a towel, she stepped into the cold bedroom and grabbed the nearest one.</p>
    <p>Glancing at the beautiful man fast asleep, she threw open the cupboard and settled on a smart dark green dress.</p>
    <p>Hermione fixed her hair and makeup and got ready to leave.</p>
    <p>He looked so peaceful; she did not have the heart to wake him.</p>
    <p>Bending over his sleeping form, she pressed a loving kiss to his forehead.</p>
    <p>Picking up her new Gucci handbag, she reached for her wand and waved it.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>The weather always did Nott Manor justice, the structure shone in the sunlight and gleamed impressively.</p>
    <p>Blaise informed them before the Paris trip that the building was in the middle of a much-needed paint job.</p>
    <p>Walking up the steps, her hand buried in the bag, Hermione bumped into the Headmistress and apologized profusely, "I am so sorry, Professor."</p>
    <p>Headmistress Wood laughed, her whole demeanour radiated warmth, "What brings you by and I hear congratulations are in order."</p>
    <p>"Thank you," Hermione replied politely breaking away from the bone-crushing hug.</p>
    <p>"What brings you by this early?" Headmistress Wood pressed.</p>
    <p>Hermione looked away uncomfortably, "My late husband's portrait is in his old study, I..umm...come by to talk to him occasionally."</p>
    <p>The older gentlewoman nodded understandably, "Your husband is a remarkable man, we have the odd chat now and then."</p>
    <p>Hermione could not help but smile at that bit of news.</p>
    <p>"Well, carry on Miss Granger, I will not keep you," she replied over her shoulder as she walked towards some students.</p>
    <p>Her heavyset figure waved from side to side and reminded Hermione of Professor Sprout.</p>
    <p>Hermione stood outside the door and took a deep breath.</p>
    <p>She turned the knob, stepped in and locked the door behind her.</p>
    <p>"Hermione?" Theo rose from his comfortable chair and tried his best to peer into her face.</p>
    <p>She dropped her handbag onto the closest chair and turned to face him.</p>
    <p>"Congratulations on your upcoming nuptials," Theo exclaimed excitedly.</p>
    <p>Hermione stared at him with her mouth hanging open, "How did you kn...?"</p>
    <p>Theo cut her off, "I heard a few students mention it and..." he pointed to the sparkling stone on her ring finger, "One can see the Malfoy engagement ring from a mile away."</p>
    <p>She pouted, "I wanted to tell you."</p>
    <p>Theo laughed, "By all means, I am all ears, love."</p>
    <p>She let out a laugh and opened her mouth to speak when her phone rang loudly.</p>
    <p>Groaning, Hermione fetched it out of the bag.</p>
    <p>Draco, she thought nervously.</p>
    <p>"Answer the phone, Hermione," Theo mumbled irritably. The ringtone was getting on his nerves.</p>
    <p>Plucking up her courage, she answered.</p>
    <p>"Why did you leave without telling me?" Draco asked irritably.</p>
    <p>"You er...looked so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb you," Hermione replied truthfully.</p>
    <p>Silence followed.</p>
    <p>"Where are you, Hermione?" Draco asked suspiciously.</p>
    <p>"I err...came to The...Foundation to speak with...err...Theo," Hermione struggled but managed to say.</p>
    <p>"I see," came Draco's swift reply.</p>
    <p>The line went dead.</p>
    <p>Theo chuckled, "He's not happy you came to see me."</p>
    <p>Hermione shrugged sadly, "It's not that, Theo."</p>
    <p>"The fucker hates talking to portraits, he thinks it's superficial bullshit," Theo laughed.</p>
    <p>She joined the laughter, "You know him well."</p>
    <p>"And that is why I know he is avoiding me," Theo retorted gloomily.</p>
    <p>Hermione touched the portrait lovingly, "He needs time, my love."</p>
    <p>Waving his hand, Theo went to sit down, "He will come around eventually, I have all the time in the world."</p>
    <p>Watching her intensely, he asked seriously, "Are you happy?"</p>
    <p>Looking at the beautiful ring, she chose her next words carefully, "I am happy, Theo. I love him very much."</p>
    <p>Theo smiled, she loved his boyishly handsome smile that radiated warmth, "I know you do."</p>
    <p>"I wish you were," Hermione confessed sadly.</p>
    <p>Her heart ached for him at times, just to be able to hold his hand, to feel his skin under hers.</p>
    <p>She loved him but was not in love with him anymore. Her feelings for Draco overpowered everything else.</p>
    <p>"And watch you with Draco? My poor heart would snap in two," Theo replied teasingly.</p>
    <p>Hermione smiled and shook her head. Even in death his charming wit never faltered.</p>
    <p>They spoke of school matters and his chats with the Headmistress.</p>
    <p>Hermione stood up to leave., she touched the portrait lovingly and whispered, "I will see you soon."</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Draco paced around the flat impatiently. After a long hot bath, he threw open the cupboard and settled on a dark grey suit and white tie.</p>
    <p>He ran his hand through his hair and adjusted the dragon cufflinks.</p>
    <p>His mood sour, he fixed himself a sandwich and disapparated into his office.</p>
    <p>Helen got to her feet and smiled, "Congratulations, Draco."</p>
    <p>Returning the smile, he beckoned her forward, "What does my day look like?"</p>
    <p>Letting out a small laugh, Helen retorted, "Hectic, like any other day. We need at least two more of you."</p>
    <p>Draco sat down and laughed, Helen took the seat opposite him and set to the task of going over the schedule.</p>
    <p>No matter the piling number of meetings, he always had the last say on which meetings required him and which meetings Oscar could go in his stead.</p>
    <p>On cue, Oscar knocked on the door and poked his head in.</p>
    <p>Scribbling his signature across many invoices, Draco waved Oscar forward and gestured the chair in front.</p>
    <p>Handing the file back to Helen, "That will be all, thank you."</p>
    <p>Smiling gratefully, she sashayed out of the office.</p>
    <p>Leaning back into the leather chair, Draco questioned, "How are you liking things so far?"</p>
    <p>"Everything has been functioning as expected, I have no complaints," Oscar retorted happily.</p>
    <p>He offered his hand, "I believe congratulations are in order, Hermione Granger is a remarkable woman."</p>
    <p>Draco shook the hand firmly and responded proudly, "She is."</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Hermione pushed the Ministry bathroom door open and looked for an unoccupied cubicle.</p>
    <p>Locking herself in, she reached under her skirt and pulled the knickers down to relieve herself.</p>
    <p>She was about done when the loud bang of the door and high pitch giggles made her nearly jump out of her skin.</p>
    <p>Must people be so loud early in the morning?</p>
    <p>Hermione turned the handle to step out but her blood froze at the conversation the two women were having.</p>
    <p>"Did you see the front page of The Prophet?" A high pitch voice squealed.</p>
    <p>The other woman scoffed, "Perfect little Hermione Granger."</p>
    <p>Her grip on the handle tightened. She let go and leaned against the wall of the small cubicle.</p>
    <p>Malicious laughter followed and the first woman bit out, "Seriously right? First, Nott and now Malfoy? Someone loves her Galleons."</p>
    <p>Hermione clenched and barred her teeth. The no-good bitches, how dare they?</p>
    <p>She heard the distinct rattle of a makeup bag.</p>
    <p>"What gets under my skin is…she is not even that pretty, argh...have you seen that pasty skin and awful skirts she wears?"</p>
    <p>The other woman let out a snort, "Maybe she gives it to them good."</p>
    <p>Hermione felt her temper peak out of control, but she listened intently.</p>
    <p>The women laughed.</p>
    <p>One perked up and spat, "Maybe they fucking shared her."</p>
    <p>Hermione's hands balled into fists her nails dug painfully into her palm.</p>
    <p>"Kinky little bitch, isn't she?" The loud woman voiced.</p>
    <p>The other woman, smirked, "Never pegged her for one. She always looks so bloody boring."</p>
    <p>Hermione heard the shuffling of feet and a whisper.</p>
    <p>The woman's voice dropped and became husky, seductive, and desperate, "Have you seen Draco Malfoy, he oozes sex. The man is built like a Greek god."</p>
    <p>The other woman seemed to agree wholeheartedly, "I bet he is hung like a horse."</p>
    <p>Deep sighs followed, "I would fuck him in a heartbeat."</p>
    <p>Hermione decided she had listened enough. These pathetic women were fantasizing about her fiancé.</p>
    <p>She opened the small door of the private cubicle and leaned against the door.</p>
    <p>Viciously, she spat, "I will be sure to tell him that."</p>
    <p>The women exchanged a look and turned around slowly.</p>
    <p>"H..h...Hermione..." they stuttered.</p>
    <p>Hermione sneered, "Pick your jaw off the floor and get back to work."</p>
    <p>They hurriedly stuffed bits of makeup accessories back into their gaudy bags and hurriedly left the bathroom without a backward glance.</p>
    <p>Calm as ever, Hermione washed her hands thoroughly enjoying the soap squish between her fingers.</p>
    <p>Clutching her bag tight, she made her way to her office.</p>
    <p>Stupid bloody women.</p>
    <p>Everyone would assume she was after their money.</p>
    <p>Merlin forbid that she felt something for them.</p>
    <p>The very thought sickened her, and she fought the bile that rose.</p>
    <p>Anger tore through her, tears of frustration gathered and clumsily she tried to wipe them away.</p>
    <p>"Are you okay, Hermione?" Brenda poked her head in and asked in concern.</p>
    <p>Hiding her face, she fetched a tissue and dabbed the corner of her eyes, "Yes, I'm fine. What can I do for you?"</p>
    <p>"First..." Brenda came around and hugged her, "Congratulations and second, The Minister wants to see you tout de suite."</p>
    <p>Hermione frowned, smoothing her skirt she made the short walk to the Minister's office and knocked on the door.</p>
    <p>"COME IN," His loud voice came from inside.</p>
    <p>Hermione pushed the door open and stepped into the large office.</p>
    <p>"You wanted to see me, Kingsley?" Hermione asked settling into the comfortable chintz chair.</p>
    <p>"Saw The Prophet, good move to publish it rather than leaving everyone to their bloody assumptions," he told her wisely, Hermione smiled and nodded in agreement.</p>
    <p>Kingsley studied the bright woman in front, "I guess New York is off the table?"</p>
    <p>She rose her face and locked eyes with The Minister, "Draco wanted time to think about it. It is most definitely not off the table."</p>
    <p>Kingsley averted his eyes, "I see but do get a move on Granger, the offer will not be open indefinitely."</p>
    <p>His gaze softened, "How are you holding up?"</p>
    <p>He wondered whether to tell her about the council meeting and Thomas's sudden indifference to her relationship with Malfoy.</p>
    <p>Hermione shrugged, "Very well I suppose."</p>
    <p>"Ryan has been asking about you, never knew the man to be capable of feeling affection for anyone other than himself," Kingsley mused.</p>
    <p>Shifting her feet uncomfortably, Hermione asked timidly, "How are he and Justin?"</p>
    <p>Kingsley raised an eyebrow, "I figured you to be in touch with Justin, but both are doing well."</p>
    <p>"That's good to know," Hermione retorted quickly.</p>
    <p>An uncomfortable silence followed.</p>
    <p>"If that is all Minister, may I be excused? Mrs Goldstein is coming by with her request for an international Portkey," Hermione informed impatiently.</p>
    <p>Kingsley waved his hand dismissively.</p>
    <p>She got to the door and was about to open it when his voice interrupted her, "By the way, Congratulations, Granger."</p>
    <p>Hermione flashed a bright smile and left the room.</p>
    <p>She was pleasantly surprised to find Harry, Ron and Ginny cramped inside her office.</p>
    <p>They rose as she entered and pulled her into a tight hug.</p>
    <p>Ginny grabbed her bag, "Brunch!"</p>
    <p>Hermione thought of Mrs Goldstein, "Brenda, if Mrs Goldstein arrives before I make it back, can you direct her to Thompkins office, he will do the needful."</p>
    <p>Brenda gave a nod.</p>
    <p>Hand in hand the friends left The Ministry and arrived at the moderately posh wizarding restaurant.</p>
    <p>The minute the hostess saw Harry and the rest, she snapped to full attention and summoned the Manager.</p>
    <p>"Mr Potter, how wonderful to see you again," the tall gentleman gushed.</p>
    <p>"Please follow me to our best table," he gestured for them to follow the server.</p>
    <p>Ron leaned close to Hermione and whispered, "Bloody hell, it never gets old, does it?"</p>
    <p>Hermione stifled a laugh; Ron had a valid point.</p>
    <p>They settled into their seats and the server appeared with a bottle of champagne, "On the house to celebrate your upcoming nuptials, Miss Granger."</p>
    <p>Hermione blushed and profusely thanked the server and management.</p>
    <p>Ginny giddy with excitement sipped the champagne and let out a squeal, "Future Mrs Malfoy, spill the details."</p>
    <p>Ron groaned, "Can you guys discuss that crap later? I much rather discuss the upcoming Quidditch World Cup."</p>
    <p>Harry nodded in agreement and shrugged when Ginny glared at him.</p>
    <p>"Gin, the boys do have an err...point. Most of the information is err...sensitive...and..." Hermione tried to finish.</p>
    <p>Ron covered his eyes, "La la la la, do not want to hear about how Malfoy defiled you in Paris."</p>
    <p>Ginny playfully punched her brother and Harry and Hermione burst out laughing.</p>
    <p>Harry cut into his pancakes and informed, "Malfoy invited Ginny and me to watch the matches from his private box."</p>
    <p>Ron dropped his fork, it landed on his plate with a loud clatter, "What am I then? Chopped liver? Why the fuck hasn't Mr Moneybags invited me?"</p>
    <p>Ginny snorted, "Maybe because you are an insufferable git that only family can stomach to be around."</p>
    <p>Ron sneered and Hermione interrupted, "I am sure it will be okay for you to join us."</p>
    <p>Us?</p>
    <p>Clearing his throat, Ron mused openly, "Excuse me, but did you just say us?"</p>
    <p>He laughed, "Well, call me a flubberworms uncle, I never thought I would see the day Hermione Granger attended the Quidditch world cup."</p>
    <p>Hermione frowned, "Shut up, Ron. I thought it might be fun to see what the bloody fuss is about."</p>
    <p>Ginny stared, her mouth hanging open and Harry replied casually, "You can see Victor."</p>
    <p>Hermione blushed at once, "Oh, I forgot about that."</p>
    <p>"He looks dreamy these days," Ginny retorted absentmindedly.</p>
    <p>Harry rolled his eyes, "Well, he will be there for sure."</p>
    <p>Hermione heard her phone ring, she pulled it out and answered.</p>
    <p>"Hello, darling!" She spoke lovingly into the phone.</p>
    <p>Draco smiled, "You seem to be in a good mood."</p>
    <p>Munching, Hermione replied, "I am having brunch with the gang."</p>
    <p>Draco let out a laugh, "That's fun, what time do you we need to be at your parents?"</p>
    <p>She thought back to her conversation with her mother and replied quickly, "Mum said by 6 pm."</p>
    <p>He smiled, "Okay love, I will see you there."</p>
    <p>The line went dead.</p>
    <p>Draco stared at the phone; he was desperate to know what Theo had said.</p>
    <p>Brunch continued under the amusing anecdotes of Ron.</p>
    <p>They walked her to the office to be greeted by a massive bouquet of large red roses.</p>
    <p>Ginny took a long sniff and then shoved Harry, "When was the last bloody time you got me flowers?</p>
    <p>Harry threw up his hands in defeat, "I bought you a toaster last week after you saw that commercial, remember?"</p>
    <p>Ginny rolled her eyes, "Yeah Potter."</p>
    <p>"Do me a favour and tell Malfoy to stop making the rest of us look bad!" Harry told Hermione firmly.</p>
    <p>Hermione laughed and picked up a quill.</p>
    <p>Ron eyed the massive bouquet impressed, "The bloody fucker has class, I'll give him that much."</p>
    <p>Hermione twirled the long-feathered quill and eyed the beautiful bouquet of red roses through lowered eyelashes.</p>
    <p>The flowery scent filled the space of her office.</p>
    <p>She nervously plucked out the card and flipped it open.</p>
    <p>A happy, loving smile curved her lips.</p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>My love,</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>The quote below is not my own, but it reflects the love I feel for you.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"In vain have I struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>— Pride &amp; Prejudice by Jane Austen</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>P.S – You always compare me to this Darcy character, he sounds like a complete fucktard. We will discuss that later.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Always yours,</em></strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong><em>Draco.</em> </strong>
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A big thank you to everyone who posted a review and to everyone following!</p><p>It means so much! 😊</p><p>Emotional chapter.</p><p>Even the strongest of people crumble under dire circumstances. It is part of being human.</p><p>Not being able to have something you desire more than life itself can lead to such emotional turmoil.</p><p>Please offer support to anyone facing such a situation.❤</p><p>LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP. ❤😊</p><p>Enjoy Chapter Thirty Two!</p><p>Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! 😊</p><p>Stay safe beautiful people!</p><p>HAPPY READING! 🥰</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco took Hermione's hand in his.</p><p>"Are you sure about this?" She questioned.</p><p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>He smiled brightly, "Yes I'm very sure."</p>
      <p>Taking a deep breath, Draco knocked on the door of the Muggle abode.</p>
      <p>There was the distinct sound of feet coming towards them.</p>
      <p>A few seconds later the door opened, and Andromeda beamed at them.</p>
      <p>"This is a surprise," she told them adoringly.</p>
      <p>Draco and Hermione dusted their feet and went inside the small space.</p>
      <p>"Sorry to drop in unannounced Aunt Meda, but this is quite important," Draco rattled off politely.</p>
      <p>Andromeda's looked at them curiously, "What is it, son?"</p>
      <p>They sat down on the purple sofa, Draco cleared his throat and started to speak, "It's our engagement party in a few days and we would be honoured if you and Teddy came."</p>
      <p>The older woman's face split into a cheerful smile, "That's wonderful news, congratulations, my darlings."</p>
      <p>Hermione perked up, "Then you and Teddy will be there?"</p>
      <p>Andromeda squeezed Hermione's hand, "We would not miss it for the world."</p>
      <p>Turning to Draco, she asked sweetly, "Where is it being held?"</p>
      <p>Hermione glanced at Draco nervously, he adjusted his collar and mumbled, "Malfoy Manor."</p>
      <p>Andromeda stiffened. Her face turned pale white.</p>
      <p>She shot up and stormed out of the room into the kitchen.</p>
      <p>"Please Meda, listen to us, Narcissa misses you every single day," Hermione pleaded as she followed Andromeda into the kitchen.</p>
      <p>The regal woman picked up her dress, hurried her steps and came to a halt near an elaborate cookie jar. Opening it she fetched a large chocolate chip cookie and bit into it.</p>
      <p>Perplexed, Hermione exchanged a look of concern with Draco.</p>
      <p>He shrugged, wondering what the fuck his aunt was doing.</p>
      <p>Andromeda turned to face them with her mouth full of cookie and her eyes glistening with tears.</p>
      <p>She swallowed hard and choked back a sob, "To see Cissy again would be a dream come true, how I have missed my little sister."</p>
      <p>Draco reached over and squeezed her hand happily, "It is settled then, my mother will be thrilled."</p>
      <p>Andromeda cupped his cheek tenderly and smiled in gratitude. Strangely, it felt the same as when his mother did it.</p>
      <p>Teddy came in through the kitchen door and dropped his backpack onto the floor.</p>
      <p>The young boy took in the emotional adults and raised an eyebrow.</p>
      <p>"What's going on? Am I in trouble?" Teddy asked alarmed.</p>
      <p>Hermione gathered him in her arms and kissed the top of his chestnut brown head.</p>
      <p>Draco ruffled his hair affectionately.</p>
      <p>"Why are you crying?" Teddy asked Andromeda in concern.</p>
      <p>Caught up in her emotions, she opened her mouth to answer but no words came out.</p>
      <p>Draco smiled, "She's going to see her sister very soon."</p>
      <p>Teddy's eyes widened in shock, "She has a sister?"</p>
      <p>Locking eyes with Andromeda, Draco answered proudly, "She does indeed."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Hermione woke up to a pain in her side and stomach cramps.</p>
      <p>She held onto her sides and brought her legs to her chest.</p>
      <p>For days on end, she had been feeling off and out of place.</p>
      <p>Constantly tired and throbbing headaches plagued her tired body often.</p>
      <p>It started the day after dinner with her parents.</p>
      <p>Dinner had gone splendidly.</p>
      <p>Her parents could not have been happier.</p>
      <p>They hugged them repeatedly gushing and proclaiming their excitement.</p>
      <p>The Grangers' loved Draco since their last year at Hogwarts.</p>
      <p>They held a special place for him in their hearts.</p>
      <p>Hermione recalled the shock on their faces when she announced her involvement with Theo.</p>
      <p>Julia and Richard adored Theo and treated him like the son they never had but Draco saved their daughter from self-destruction.</p>
      <p>He pulled her back from the brink of insanity and made her whole again.</p>
      <p>Her father surrounded them both in a tight loving hug and muttered, "Make this a good one."</p>
      <p>That had been nearly four days ago.</p>
      <p>An involuntary groan escaped her lips and she struggled to sit up.</p>
      <p>Hearing his witch in pain, Draco stirred and shot up at once.</p>
      <p>Scooting across the bed he peered into her painfully twisted face.</p>
      <p>Lines of pain etched her features.</p>
      <p>"What's the matter, darling?" Draco asked with growing concern.</p>
      <p>Hermione clutched her abdomen until her knuckles whitened, "I have been feeling off for days."</p>
      <p>Draco brushed the matted strands of hair off her face and felt her forehead.</p>
      <p>No fever, the skin under his hand was cold and clammy.</p>
      <p>Thoughtful for a second, he asked curiously, "Is it your er...period?"</p>
      <p>"No, I was supposed to get it on the twenty-fifth," she struggled to say through laboured breathing.</p>
      <p>Draco got to his feet and headed to the kitchen to bring Hermione a bottle of cool water and potion for the pain.</p>
      <p>Her eyes widened and lit up in realization.</p>
      <p>Period? She was days late.</p>
      <p>Could she be?</p>
      <p>Oh Merlin, please let her be.</p>
      <p>When Draco returned, Hermione had a loving smile plastered to her face.</p>
      <p>Her features melted into a pool of adoration as she gently caressed her stomach.</p>
      <p>"Hermione...what are...oohhh," Draco managed before he knelt at her feet and reached for her trembling hands.</p>
      <p>"Do you think?" He asked excitedly placing a hand on her stomach.</p>
      <p>Hermione's face split into a bright happy smile, "We can find out but I need your help."</p>
      <p>Draco got to his feet at once and jogged over to where his wand lay on the table.</p>
      <p>She laughed at his eagerness, "Let me try a Muggle pregnancy test first."</p>
      <p>Her heart rate elevated, a feeling of joy so profound entered her system and took over the pain she felt.</p>
      <p>Their baby.</p>
      <p>How much she craved a child.</p>
      <p>Getting to her feet the pain in the side of her stomach was nothing compared to the happiness that travelled through her.</p>
      <p>Draco gathered her in his arms and kissed her full on the mouth.</p>
      <p>He desired it just as much as she did.</p>
      <p>Breaking out of the embrace Hermione tenderly touched Draco's face and he brought her fingers to his lips.</p>
      <p>She made her way to the luxurious bathroom suite and closed the door without bothering to lock it.</p>
      <p>Opening the small drawer, she pushed the items around until the pregnancy strips came into sight.</p>
      <p>Staring at it unblinkingly, Hermione picked up three strips with unsteady fingers.</p>
      <p>Gently, she pulled the first strip out of the casing and adjusted herself over the commode.</p>
      <p>Once the deed was done, she stared deadpan at the strip.</p>
      <p>The seconds dragged and finally something started to appear.</p>
      <p>Her breathing ceased as she watched a single line flash across the strip.</p>
      <p>Disappointed, she threw the useless strip into the dustbin and tore another one out of its casing.</p>
      <p>Hermione diligently followed the same procedure, but the results remained the same.</p>
      <p>Hurt and hopelessness entered her mind, angrily she threw the strip across the bathroom.</p>
      <p>Reaching for the last strip, Hermione looked in longing and closed her eyes in prayer.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Please God, please give me this. I ask nothing more of you.</em>
      </p>
      <p>She pressed it to her lips and lowered the stick between her legs, her supply of urine was nearly at its end but with determination, she mustered enough for the test.</p>
      <p>"Please, let it be two lines," Hermione pleaded.</p>
      <p>The small strip was unable to yield the results she desired so desperately.</p>
      <p>Clutching the used strip tightly in her fist, she let despair take over.</p>
      <p>Tears fell steadily down her cheeks and before long she was sobbing hard.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Why? Give me back what I lost. Please...</em>
      </p>
      <p>The tears rolled down her cheeks, on to her thighs and floor.</p>
      <p>Draco paced nervously, rubbing his hands together he walked the length of the carpet and back.</p>
      <p>Did a test take this long?</p>
      <p>A muffled cry tore through his thoughts.</p>
      <p>He went towards the door, turned the handle and threw the door open.</p>
      <p>Sitting on the commode with her knickers pulled down was his precious fiancé.</p>
      <p>Her anguished cries pulled at his heartstrings and in an instant, he was by her side holding onto her shaking form.</p>
      <p>"Sshhh...darling...please calm yourself," Draco cooed lovingly running his long fingers down her hair.</p>
      <p>She opened her palm and showed him the negative strip, "I'm not pregnant, Draco. I want a child."</p>
      <p>He removed the strip from her grasp and whispered tenderly, "And we will, one or even more, my love, we have not been trying for very long."</p>
      <p>Her red-rimmed eyes shot up in horror, "What if I am unable to have any more children after the accident?"</p>
      <p>The words she spoke pierced his heart, Draco saw the images of fatherhood disappear.</p>
      <p>One by one they faded away.</p>
      <p>But he kept his fears hidden and put on a brave face and loving smile.</p>
      <p>"The Healers never said such a thing, we need to give ourselves more time," he reassured her wholeheartedly.</p>
      <p>Draco helped Hermione to her feet and watched a few drops of blood trickle down her thighs.</p>
      <p>Embarrassed, she tried to wipe it away.</p>
      <p>He gazed at her lovingly and claimed her lips, "I love you."</p>
      <p>Desperately, Hermione held onto him and muttered between tear-stained kisses, "I want to give you a child, Draco."</p>
      <p>He locked eyes with her and stared into the tear-filled brown orbs, "And you will when the time is right."</p>
      <p>Dropping a quick kiss to her forehead, he turned to leave and stopped by the door, "I will get started on breakfast."</p>
      <p>Hermione managed a halfhearted smile before stripping completely and stepping inside the large cubicle.</p>
      <p>She let the warm water run and stood under it letting it wash over her whole.</p>
      <p>The water masked the tears that started to fall again.</p>
      <p>Crumbling, Hermione fell to the bottom of the cubicle and leaned against the cool tiles.</p>
      <p>It was the first pregnancy test she had done since they decided to have children and in no way had she been prepared for the fierce surge of emotions that consumed her.</p>
      <p>Pounding the tiles with her small fists, she willed herself to calm down.</p>
      <p>Draco was right.</p>
      <p>They had only started to try getting pregnant.</p>
      <p>Even with Theo, it had taken months.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Theo...my beautiful daughter...</em>
      </p>
      <p>Fresh tears clouded her vision and fell down her cheeks along with the steady stream of water.</p>
      <p>Emotional spent Hermione rose to her feet and commenced cleansing herself.</p>
      <p>She scrubbed till her skin was pink and raw.</p>
      <p>The strong smell of rose and lavender filled the cubicle.</p>
      <p>Inhaling deeply, Hermione let the sweet scent invade her senses and settle within.</p>
      <p>In the kitchen, Draco grabbed the large sharp knife with more force than necessary and groaned.</p>
      <p>He believed what he told her about them needing time, but fear implanted itself within him at the horrific words she spoke.</p>
      <p>Had the accident caused permanent damage?</p>
      <p>Draco was not misguided in the fact that with or without a child he wanted Hermione by his side.</p>
      <p>The realization made him smile, they would overcome any obstacle together.</p>
      <p>Solemnly, he started to cut the sausages into bite-sized pieces before sautéing them with a few button mushrooms.</p>
      <p>He turned over the cheese omelette when Hermione walked into the kitchen in a pair of tight-fitting black work trousers and a long sleeve white blouse.</p>
      <p>She slid into the chair and stared at Draco.</p>
      <p>Bare bodied he walked and worked around the kitchen with finesse.</p>
      <p>Tiny beads of sweat gathered on his upper lip and forehead.</p>
      <p>Grabbing a kitchen towel, he wiped them away.</p>
      <p>He placed the plate of food in front of her and added a small side dish of a croissant smothered in chocolate.</p>
      <p>Greedily, Hermione reached for it and Draco pulled it away from her grasp.</p>
      <p>Draco smirked, "Breakfast first, dessert after."</p>
      <p>Hermione pouted.</p>
      <p>He leaned against the counter and drank a cool glass of orange juice.</p>
      <p>Over the rim of the glass, Draco watched Hermione intently.</p>
      <p>Her mind was still fragile from her loss.</p>
      <p>She popped a sautéed mushroom into her mouth, cut into the fluffy omelette and held out a piece for him.</p>
      <p>Coming to stand behind her, he put his arms around her and opened his mouth for her to feed him.</p>
      <p>Munching and swallowing, Draco asked eagerly, "Can I take you out to lunch?"</p>
      <p>Her cheeks bursting with food, Hermione nodded at once.</p>
      <p>She looked like a happy little chipmunk.</p>
      <p>Draco snorted and popped a piece of sausage into his mouth.</p>
      <p>Hermione washed the plate, Draco turned her around and pinned her body to his.</p>
      <p>"I want to keep you home today," he muttered between kisses.</p>
      <p>She sighed and remembered the messy situation between her legs, "We can't love, I'm bleeding."</p>
      <p>He groaned, ran his lips across her perfumed neck and let her go.</p>
      <p>Casually, Draco informed, "I'm heading to the Manor before work, I need to discuss Teddy's trust fund with mother and er...the possibility of inviting Andromeda for the engagement party."</p>
      <p>Hermione's face lit up as she reached for her bag, "Great!"</p>
      <p>A smile curved his lips, "I know. It would be brilliant if they could forget the bloody past and mend bridges."</p>
      <p>Nodding in agreement, Hermione took out her wand and blew Draco a kiss before leaving.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Lost in deep thought Hermione had no idea how she walked through the Ministry and arrived at her office.</p>
      <p>It was Brenda's sweet voice that cut through her tormented thoughts.</p>
      <p>"Hmmm..." she looked up at the pretty bespectacled girl staring at her.</p>
      <p>Looking at a piece of parchment, Brenda rattled off a few names, "They asked that you return their calls as soon as possible."</p>
      <p>Hermione tuned out, lost to her thoughts.</p>
      <p>Brenda stared into the spaced-out face of her boss and reluctantly left the office and closed the door behind her.</p>
      <p>Hermione absentmindedly twirled a long quill.</p>
      <p>Was she damaged?</p>
      <p>Would she be denied the joys of motherhood?</p>
      <p>Would Draco leave her if she could not produce an heir?</p>
      <p>Hermione grabbed her head, her fingernails dug into her scalp.</p>
      <p>"Please stop," she muttered repeatedly.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Draco found Narcissa among the many orchid plants.</p>
      <p>She gently touched them as she walked past, a single white peacock hovered in the background.</p>
      <p>"Mother," Draco called out closing the distance between them.</p>
      <p>"My son," Narcissa greeted lovingly gathering him in her arms.</p>
      <p>He took his mother's hand and they walked among the immaculately manicured gardens and surrounding angelic fountains.</p>
      <p>The trees and flowering plants blossomed and filled the area with a pleasing strong fragrance.</p>
      <p>Draco felt himself inhale deeply, the smell of roses hit him first and it made him long for his witch.</p>
      <p><em>Hermione...my love</em>.</p>
      <p>He was worried about her after the episode in the morning.</p>
      <p>Seeing her come undone like that was unsettling to him.</p>
      <p>Narcissa turned his cheek to face her, "What brings you by?"</p>
      <p>He smiled, "Some things are best discussed over a hot cup of tea."</p>
      <p>"How is Hermione?" Narcissa asked tenderly.</p>
      <p>Draco felt his face fall, "She could be better."</p>
      <p>Narcissa stopped, turned to face her son, her face creased in worry, "What is it, son?"</p>
      <p>With a heavy sigh, Draco confided, "We have been trying to have a child and she is worried that after the accident she might not be able to conceive."</p>
      <p>Narcissa's eyes filled with tears, "The poor child. She has suffered so much."</p>
      <p>Draco nodded despairingly, "We want a child, I want to give her that."</p>
      <p>Softening her gaze Narcissa touched her son's pale cheek, "These things cannot be rushed. You must have patience."</p>
      <p>Draco managed a weak smile.</p>
      <p>Staring into her son's concerned face, Narcissa made a mental note to speak and share her own traumatic experiences of bearing children with her future daughter in law.</p>
      <p>They made small talk as they ascended the many steps to reach the Manor.</p>
      <p>Taking the seat across his mother, he took the cup of tea Dotty offered, "Thank you."</p>
      <p>Dotty beamed with pride and adjusted her new floral print dress.</p>
      <p>Narcissa delicately stirred the cup of tea when an owl larger than Drak appeared causing Dotty to dive under the small table.</p>
      <p>Draco narrowed his eyes suspiciously.</p>
      <p>The magnificent owl hooted importantly and perched itself on Narcissa's outstretched arm.</p>
      <p>It ruffled its feathers and affectionately nipped at her sleeve</p>
      <p>"There, there Orion, you shall not get a treat if you misbehave," Narcissa tutted stroking the bird's feathers.</p>
      <p>Using her free hand she summoned large owl treats and affectionately fed them to the bird.</p>
      <p>Only then did it let her take the letter out of its hooked beak.</p>
      <p>It hooted in content and flew over Draco's head and out of the Manor.</p>
      <p>Narrowing his eyes in mistrust, Draco growled, "Who does that owl belong to?"</p>
      <p>Narcissa scanned the contents of the letter and a frown formed on her face.</p>
      <p>"This is most unfortunate," she muttered to herself.</p>
      <p>She raised her head to meet her son's stern glare, "Orion belongs to Thomas."</p>
      <p>Draco sneered, "What business does he have sending you letters?"</p>
      <p>Sighing, Narcissa massaged the bridge of her nose, "Did I not tell you to trust me to handle the elders."</p>
      <p>"You did but he fancies you, mother," Draco declared angrily.</p>
      <p>Narcissa felt frustration bubble to the surface, "And what if he does? Thomas is not all bad."</p>
      <p>Draco stared into his mother's face in disbelief, her pupils dilated, she seemed far away.</p>
      <p>Fuck...his mother was falling for Thomas Canterbury.</p>
      <p>Softening his tone, Draco asked seriously, "Mother, do you have feelings for Lord Canterbury?"</p>
      <p>Narcissa let out a short nervous laugh, "Do not be ridiculous."</p>
      <p>Draco leaned back into the chair and studied his mother's restless and nervous behaviour.</p>
      <p>Placing the cup down, he asked curiously, "What did the letter say?</p>
      <p>Sending the letter towards Draco, she informed him gravely, "Two major investors have pulled their funding from The Foundation."</p>
      <p>Anger surged through him, "Why? What is their reasoning?"</p>
      <p>Shaking her head, Narcissa replied exhaustedly, "Please do not be naive."</p>
      <p>Realization struck home and Draco balled his hands into fists.</p>
      <p>His engagement fueled the more extreme purebloods to pull out of The Foundation.</p>
      <p>Fuck them….</p>
      <p>"Thomas informed you?" Draco asked interestedly. His grey orbs swirled dangerously.</p>
      <p>A tender smile found its way to her face, "Yes, he did."</p>
      <p>After a moment's thought, Draco snarled, "We can survive without two bloody investors."</p>
      <p>"Indeed, but it would be wise to search for others," Narcissa retorted seriously.</p>
      <p>Waving her hand dismissively she sighed, "Let us get to the real reason you came by."</p>
      <p>Draco leaned forward and cleared his throat, "You are aware of who Teddy Lupin is."</p>
      <p>Narcissa swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. Barely audible, she whispered, "Yes."</p>
      <p>"I wish to write over a sizable portion of inheritance in his name and further open a trust fund that will see him through Hogwarts and well into adulthood," Draco declared seriously.</p>
      <p>Narcissa felt tears gather, "You hardly need my permission, you have the right to do as you please."</p>
      <p>Draco got to his feet, "He is an incredible child mother, I would love for you to meet him."</p>
      <p>"I would love to meet him," Narcissa whispered tears streaming down her face.</p>
      <p>Kneeling at his mother's feet, his voice cracked with emotion, "And Aunt Andromeda?"</p>
      <p>Narcissa put her arms around her only son and wept into his suit.</p>
      <p>"My sister, she hates me," she told him in anguish.</p>
      <p>Draco smiled, "She does not hate you. It would give Hermione and I great pleasure to have them at our engagement party."</p>
      <p>Narcissa looked into the beautiful silver orbs and smiled through the mist of tears in hers.</p>
      <p>"If she will accept, I will gladly welcome them," she retorted happily.</p>
      <p>Draco got to his feet and adjusted his suit, "It is settled then. I will speak to her."</p>
      <p>He breathed a sigh of relief if his mother refused it would have made things a million times more difficult.</p>
      <p>"I will arrange for the family lawyer to draw up the papers regarding Teddy," Narcissa told him seriously.</p>
      <p>He gave a curt nod, "Thank you."</p>
      <p>Amused, Draco eyed the tea that was probably ice-cold, "Perhaps, something stronger would have been wiser."</p>
      <p>Narcissa wiped the tears away and stifled a laugh.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Hermione stared out the window of her office, her mood becoming progressively worse.</p>
      <p>The only way she would know for sure was to consult a Healer.</p>
      <p>The clock showed twelve-thirty. The sun rested high in the sky shielded among thick white clouds.</p>
      <p>Restlessness crept up her body until she could no longer shake it.</p>
      <p>Reaching for the phone, Hermione punched in a message with a heavy heart.</p>
      <p>
        <strong>Raincheck on lunch. I will see you at home.</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>I love you.</strong>
      </p>
      <p>Her finger hovered over the send button in hesitation.</p>
      <p>Taking a deep breath, she sent the message to Draco.</p>
      <p>Grabbing her bag Hermione darted out of the Ministry and stepped into Muggle London.</p>
      <p>She closed her eyes and let the rays of sunshine bathe her face.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Draco glanced at the message and frowned.</p>
      <p>He hurried through the morning rush to be able to take her out to lunch, he needed to see that she was okay.</p>
      <p>Was she avoiding him? Did she need space?</p>
      <p>It terrified him to see her in such an unbalanced state of mind and he wanted her by his side until he was sure she would not relapse.</p>
      <p><em>Please let her be strong…they were almost at the finish line</em>.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Hermione slipped on thick shades and charmed her hair to resemble Ginny's.</p>
      <p>The last thing she wanted was to make tomorrow's headlines.</p>
      <p>
        <strong>Hermione Granger barren, Malfoy left without an heir.</strong>
      </p>
      <p>She shuddered at the thought. Her headache returned with vengeance.</p>
      <p>Plucking up her courage Hermione went down the street and a few Muggle men leered at her.</p>
      <p>Throwing them a look of disgust, she hurried her step and almost stumbled on her high heels.</p>
      <p>Slipping into an abandoned alley, Hermione took out her wand and disapparated.</p>
      <p>Seconds later she appeared outside St Mungo's.</p>
      <p>The imposing white building took so much from her. Being near it sent shivers down her spine.</p>
      <p>Taking a deep breath, she quickly jogged up the steps. Her heeled feet sent echoes through the vast space.</p>
      <p>Confidently, she adorned a foreign accent and asked for Healer Grace Cunningham.</p>
      <p>The attendant looked into her face and robotically asked, "Name?"</p>
      <p>Without much thought, Hermione mumbled, "Jean Weasley."</p>
      <p>Weasley was a common enough name to get by without arousing suspicion.</p>
      <p>She was directed towards a waiting area and impatiently Hermione clicked her heel on the ground awaiting her turn.</p>
      <p>An hour later her name was finally being called.</p>
      <p>They called her fake name twice because she jumped to her feet.</p>
      <p>Hermione gathered her handbag and stepped into the surgically clean room.</p>
      <p>The bespectacled Healer turned to her and asked sternly, "What seems to be the problem, Miss?"</p>
      <p>Hermione took off her glasses and lifted the enchantment she had placed upon herself.</p>
      <p>Healer Cunningham wheeled back in shook.</p>
      <p>"Hermione Granger, is that you?" She questioned at once reaching for her wand.</p>
      <p>Nodding she took the seat reserved for patients.</p>
      <p>"Merlin's beard, what are you playing at?" Grace asked grimly.</p>
      <p>Grace knew Hermione well.</p>
      <p>She was the Healer who confirmed her pregnancy and seen her through the months.</p>
      <p>The older Healer had also been part of the team that worked on her after the accident.</p>
      <p>Reluctantly, she had declared the child dead and ordered for an immediate womb wash.</p>
      <p>Hermione's piercing screams haunted her nights.</p>
      <p>Grace frowned at the recollection. It brought back unpleasant memories.</p>
      <p>"You were supposed to come back for a follow-up," Healer Grace scolded.</p>
      <p>Hermione sneered, "I'm here now."</p>
      <p>Grace raised a questionable eyebrow, she was no fool, "Why are you here, Hermione?"</p>
      <p>Unable to look the Healer in the eye, Hermione concentrated on her hands and replied, "My er...partner and I have been trying to get pregnant with no results so far."</p>
      <p>Listening intently Grace took out a notepad, "Are you sexually active regularly?"</p>
      <p>Hermione's cheeks turned red, timidly she muttered, "Yes."</p>
      <p>"How long have you been off the potion?" Grace pressed seriously.</p>
      <p>"Not long, few months maybe," Hermione informed impatiently.</p>
      <p>Grace massaged the bridge of her nose, "These things take time, couples go years without conceiving."</p>
      <p>Hermione groaned in frustration, "I know that Grace, I want you to check me and make sure everything is working the way it should be after the accident."</p>
      <p>Grace nodded at once, "We can do that now if you wish and you can wait an hour for the results."</p>
      <p>It was the best news Hermione heard all day.</p>
      <p>Impatiently, she got to her feet, "Let's do it."</p>
      <p>Grace supplied her with a gown and told her to hop onto the bed and lean back.</p>
      <p>She drew the curtain around them, took out her wand and started the procedure.</p>
      <p>Hermione held onto the edge of the bed anxiously.</p>
      <p>Closing her eyes, she said a silent prayer.</p>
      <p>The image of Draco flashed across her mind.</p>
      <p>I love you, she whispered.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Draco tried calling Hermione, it went to voice mail.</p>
      <p>It was unlike her to switch off the phone, even during a meeting she kept it on silent.</p>
      <p>His mind churned with uncertainty.</p>
      <p>He fought the urge to call Potter and ask him to check up on her.</p>
      <p>That would raise a bunch of questions he was not ready to answer.</p>
      <p>Miserably, he bit into a chicken sandwich that tasted like sawdust.</p>
      <p>Disgusted, he pushed it away and reached for the pumpkin juice.</p>
      <p>Where are you, my love? His head fell in worry.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>The procedure took less time than Hermione thought.</p>
      <p>Her stomach growled.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Hunger….</em>
      </p>
      <p>Placing the enchantments back, Hermione made her way to the cafeteria and bought herself a roast beef sandwich and a cool cup of orange juice.</p>
      <p>She bit into the sandwich slowly allowing the mayonnaise and ketchup to linger on the tip of her tongue.</p>
      <p>It was difficult to chew and swallow, her nerves were getting the better of her.</p>
      <p>The feeling of dread wrapped around her tight, pulling her further into its welcoming embrace.</p>
      <p>Waiting...the anxiety was killing her.</p>
      <p>Her fingers turned numb and blood turned ice cold.</p>
      <p>The minutes ticked by slowly...</p>
      <p>With great difficulty, Hermione swallowed bits of the sandwich because she needed the strength but unable to finish the whole meal she tossed it in the bin and made her way to where Grace told her to wait.</p>
      <p>She averted her eyes from the room and stared around her to kill time.</p>
      <p>The cries of babies appealed to her the most and she looked at couples lovingly caressing their newborns or toddlers.</p>
      <p>"Miss Weasley," a stern voice called out.</p>
      <p>Hermione stopped chewing on a nail and hurriedly got to her feet almost falling over the chair in front.</p>
      <p>Grace had a few papers stretched out on the small table.</p>
      <p>Her expression remained solemn as she studied the parchment.</p>
      <p>Unable to keep quiet Hermione cried out, "What is wrong with me?"</p>
      <p>Grace took off her glasses and placed them on the desk, "Please calm yourself, Hermione."</p>
      <p>Glaring sternly, Hermione bit out, "Do not patronize me."</p>
      <p>Sighing in exasperation the Healer handed her a colourful depiction of what looked like a uterus and fallopian tubes but the left fallopian tube was narrow and almost closed shut.</p>
      <p>It was circled in red</p>
      <p>"What is the meaning of this?" Hermione asked gravely.</p>
      <p>Instant panic gripped her body and she disappeared into a dark chasm of fear.</p>
      <p>Grace locked eyes with Hermione, "It means after the accident one tube is severely damaged and that could be a cause of infertility."</p>
      <p>"Oh God," Hermione cried letting the tears spill over.</p>
      <p>Grace injected strictly, "This does not mean you cannot have children; it means it will be a difficult journey than before."</p>
      <p>The room started to spin Hermione held onto her head to steady herself.</p>
      <p>Through clenched teeth, she asked, "Is there a possibility we could never have a child?"</p>
      <p>Grace hesitated, reluctantly she nodded, "Yes there is a possibility."</p>
      <p>Hermione pushed back the chair aggressively and got to her feet.</p>
      <p>"Please Miss Granger, let's discuss other options," Healer Grace started to say.</p>
      <p>Hermione threw the door open and bolted out of the room with Grace calling after her.</p>
      <p>Without stopping she ran down the marbled corridor pushing people hostilely out of the way.</p>
      <p>The apparition point came into view, with no destination in mind, Hermione stood rooted to the spot.</p>
      <p>Her head throbbed dangerously, and she almost collapsed.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Why did you take everything from me? She pleaded to an imaginary deity.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Ginny…she needed Ginny</em>
      </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Taking out her wand she held it between shaking fingers.</p>
      <p>She disapparated to number 12 Grimmauld Place.</p>
      <p>Landing on the edge of the curb, Hermione almost lost balance and fell onto the street.</p>
      <p>The passing school bus blared its horn and the driver cursed out loud.</p>
      <p>Ignoring the Muggle, she ran up the steps and rang the bell repeatedly.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Please be home.</em>
      </p>
      <p>A thoroughly pissed off Ginny opened the door and Hermione flung herself at her.</p>
      <p>"Fuck, Mi, What happened, darling?" Ginny asked stroking the head of the sobbing woman.</p>
      <p>Hermione choked, "I might never be able to have children."</p>
      <p>Ginny pressed her lips together hard and closed her eyes sadly.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Could the bloody heavens not give this woman a break.</em>
      </p>
      <p>Shutting the door behind Hermione, Ginny followed the distraught woman into the living room.</p>
      <p>They sat side by side in uncomfortable silence.</p>
      <p>Hermione played with her trembling fingers.</p>
      <p>Lovingly, she touched her engagement ring.</p>
      <p>Oh, Merlin, Draco, how could she face him, how could she tell him that he might never know the joys of being a father.</p>
      <p>Waving her wand, Ginny summoned bottles of Firewhiskey and pushed one into Hermione's hand.</p>
      <p>"Drink." She instructed firmly.</p>
      <p>Keeping the cool bottle to her lips, Hermione took a long swig and coughed.</p>
      <p>Ginny gently stroked her back, "Please tell me what happened?"</p>
      <p>It felt exhausting to repeat everything.</p>
      <p>Hermione got to her feet and pulled Ginny along with her and they went inside the small study Harry kept.</p>
      <p>She opened the cupboard and took out the swallow metal basin.</p>
      <p>The strange symbols carved into it shone against the dim light of the room.</p>
      <p>Carefully placing the Pensieve on the table, Hermione took out her wand and gently touched her temple.</p>
      <p>She extracted a thin slivery strand of memory and swirled it around the cloudy liquid.</p>
      <p>Ginny exchanged a grave look and without hesitation plunged her face in.</p>
      <p>Memories of what happened in the last three hours whirled around her and she gasped at the intensity of emotions.</p>
      <p>Nothing hidden, everything out in the open.</p>
      <p>Every word that was spoken Ginny clearly heard and she cried in despair at Hermione's broken form.</p>
      <p>She pulled herself out and collapsed into the chair behind them with her face in her hands.</p>
      <p>A moment passed and Ginny regained her composure.</p>
      <p>On her feet, she pulled her best friend into a warm embrace.</p>
      <p>Holding her tightly, Ginny reassured, "Do not lose hope."</p>
      <p>"Please," she pleaded.</p>
      <p>Hermione's body trembled with the intensity of her sobs.</p>
      <p>She held onto Ginny tightly, and asked agonisingly, "Why is life so unfair?"</p>
      <p>Ginny wept holding Hermione close, "I don't know darling, but I promise it will get better."</p>
      <p>"Draco…how can I tell him?" She fell to her feet and held her head in anguish.</p>
      <p>Grasping her shoulders Ginny stared into her face, her eyes burnt bright, "Draco will never leave you."</p>
      <p>They sat like that for hours until James woke up from his nap.</p>
      <p>Hermione and Ginny quickly composed themselves before the toddler came running towards them.</p>
      <p>"Mama, Mama," came his excited little voice.</p>
      <p>He ran into Ginny's arms and then jumped into Hermione's.</p>
      <p>She put her arms around the small boy and inhaled deeply.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>The skies darkened and her phone remained off.</p>
      <p>Frantic, Draco tried to call again.</p>
      <p>The same automated message played over.</p>
      <p>Fuck…where was she?</p>
      <p>Brenda told him she left early but had not informed her where she was going.</p>
      <p>Desperately, he dialled Potter's number when Hermione appeared in the middle of the living room.</p>
      <p>Cutting the line, he closed the distance between them quickly.</p>
      <p>Her appearance dishevelled, she collapsed into Draco's arms.</p>
      <p>Pulling her close he muttered into her hair, "Please don't disappear, I've been worried sick."</p>
      <p>She rested her cheek on his chest, "I was with Ginny and James."</p>
      <p>Draco kept his chin on her head, "Why didn't you tell me?"</p>
      <p>She replied in between sobs, "I'm sorry Draco, I needed some time to gather my thoughts."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Her head was a raging mess of thoughts and uncertainty.</p>
      <p>Hermione decided they would keep trying.</p>
      <p>She kept her visit to St Mungo's a secret.</p>
      <p>There was no need to get him upset over a maybe.</p>
      <p>He tipped her chin and claimed her lips, "I love you. A child is a bonus, but what I need is you"</p>
      <p>Weakly, Hermione forced a small smile, "I love you so much."</p>
      <p>With her whole heart, she wished she could share his sentiment but her life would never be complete without a child.</p>
      <p>Not having a child would leave a gaping hole in her life never to be filled.</p>
      <p>She returned his kisses hungrily and melted into his arms.</p>
      <p>Nobody knew about her predicament except Healer Grace and Ginny.</p>
      <p>Not Draco.</p>
      <p>Not Harry.</p>
      <p>And especially not Ron.</p>
      <p>The two women concealed the truth and hoped for the best.</p>
      <p>Strings of sanity Hermione placed after Theo's death snapped sending her spiralling into darkness.</p>
      <p>She held onto Draco to keep her sane</p>
      <p>Her love for him gave her strength and pushed her forward.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much to everyone who posted a review and for everyone following! It means so much! ❤😊</p><p>Engagement and smutty goodness.🔥</p><p>Sisters reunite 😊</p><p>Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! 😊</p><p>Enjoy Chapter Thirty Three!</p><p>Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! </p><p>Stay safe beautiful people! 😊</p><p>HAPPY READING! 🥰</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione stepped into the short stunning peacock green dress. It was cut deep at the back and hugged her figure in the right places.</p><p>Hands-on her hips, she posed at different angles.</p><p>Satisfied, she attached tiny emerald earrings that belonged to her mother to her petite earlobes.</p><p>The emerald and diamond choker, Draco gifted her over a year ago adorned her long smooth neck.</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="storycontent nocopy">
    <p>Draco walked into the room, fully dressed in a black suit and dark green shirt to match his fiancé's choice of dress.</p>
    <p>He wore no tie or bow.</p>
    <p>A smart-casual function with only a handful of their closest friends and family in attendance.</p>
    <p>That had been their only request. Keep it close and personal.</p>
    <p>The second he stepped inside the room, he stopped and stared at Hermione through the mirror.</p>
    <p>She turned to face him with a bright smile, "How do I look?"</p>
    <p>"Like I want to skip this fucking party and elope with you," Draco mused half-serious.</p>
    <p>Hermione let out a laugh and Draco closed the distance between them and lifted her off her feet.</p>
    <p>She squealed, "Put me down."</p>
    <p>He dropped her onto the silk bedding of the large bed and loomed over her.</p>
    <p>Hermione looked at her fiancé through lowered eyelashes, he was perfection.</p>
    <p>That smell, Merlin, it invaded her mind.</p>
    <p>His fingers trailed up her thigh and disappeared under the dress.</p>
    <p>She made a feeble effort to stop him.</p>
    <p>Who was she kidding? All he had to do was whisper her name and she would fall apart.</p>
    <p>Over the years and countless times of being under him did not lessen her wanting for him.</p>
    <p>With great difficulty, she restrained herself from ripping the buttons off his new shirt.</p>
    <p>"Oh...," Hermione gasped as his fingers moved the thong aside and gained access within her pink folds.</p>
    <p>The dress was tight, it allowed little movement.</p>
    <p>His lips came down hard on hers.</p>
    <p>Draco teased her bottom lip before slipping his tongue inside.</p>
    <p>Her fingers moved up his neck slowly and entangled themselves in his hair.</p>
    <p>She held him in place exploring the inner crevice of his mouth with her tongue.</p>
    <p>Taking his own time, Draco moved his digits around her clit, teasing it and pushing her to the edge.</p>
    <p>Flushed and flustered, Hermione grasped his wrist and pushed his fingers further inside.</p>
    <p>"Mm…" she moaned a deeply satisfying sound from within.</p>
    <p>His thumb drew small circles around her aroused bundle of nerves enticing it to seek its reward.</p>
    <p>Bending over her he bit down on her earlobe and caressed the inner ear with his husky breath, "Come for me, witch."</p>
    <p>Hermione dug her fingers into his jacket and pulled him firmly to her.</p>
    <p>His fingers disappeared into her tight wet hole.</p>
    <p>She threw her head back in pleasure.</p>
    <p>Even through the trousers, she felt his hardness pressing against the material.</p>
    <p>Poor baby, she thought and tried to unzip the trousers to free him of his confinement, but he was having none of that.</p>
    <p>Almost hanging midair, she pushed her tongue into his mouth and sort the eagerness of his own.</p>
    <p>"Draco..." Hermione whimpered.</p>
    <p>He pressed his thumb over her clit, and she exploded in a wave of unbridled pleasure.</p>
    <p>The intensity of her orgasm made her let go and she fell back onto the bed brusquely.</p>
    <p>She squirmed and tightened around his long fingers riding that beautiful high he brought out.</p>
    <p>Only when she stilled, and her chest heaved with rapid breathing did he gently pull his fingers out and suck them dry.</p>
    <p>Licking his bottom lip Draco relished her release on his tongue.</p>
    <p>Cupping the unfortunate erection that threatened to burst out of his trousers, he adjusted it and watched Hermione intently.</p>
    <p>Breathing hard…</p>
    <p>Pupils dilated with desire…</p>
    <p>Erected nipples pressing hard against the material…</p>
    <p>Beautiful flustered face and hair lying across the bed in wild tangles.</p>
    <p>She looked truly fuckable.</p>
    <p>It took all his will power not to strip down and take her from behind.</p>
    <p>Instead, he impatiently tapped her leg and meaningfully pointed to the watch she gifted him, " Come on, get moving we're fucking late."</p>
    <p>Hermione propped herself up on her elbows and glared at him.</p>
    <p>The nerve…</p>
    <p>Scowling, she shot up and reached for her wand, one wave and everything fell back into place.</p>
    <p>She delicately stepped into the five-inch heels and grabbed her clutch, "Let's go, Mr Malfoy."</p>
    <p>Draco smirked, his arm went around her slender waist and he pulled her hard against his body.</p>
    <p>Stumbling, Hermione cursed and grabbed onto him.</p>
    <p>Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him raise his wand before his lips came down of hers.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>They spun in space and appeared on the terrace of Malfoy Manor.</p>
    <p>He didn't let go, instead, they kissed heatedly under the silvery beams of the moon.</p>
    <p>Reluctantly, Draco broke the embrace and stared into Hermione's flustered face.</p>
    <p>"My need for you tonight is getting the better of me," he whispered into her hair.</p>
    <p>He felt himself spiral out of control, the raw need to possess her was fucking with his head.</p>
    <p>Taking a deep breath, Draco kissed Hermione's forehead, took her hand and led her downstairs.</p>
    <p>They descended the stairs to an empty hall. Hermione's eyes widened at the intricate details of the decoration.</p>
    <p>Even though it was an intimate affair, Narcissa spared no cost in adorning the place with round tables, stunning red and gold centrepieces and decorations suspended themselves from the ceiling among hundreds of candles.</p>
    <p>Servers and elves hurried with suspended trays and mouthwatering hors d'oeuvre<strong>.</strong></p>
    <p>The buffet was an impressive spread and Hermione marvelled at Narcissa's event planning skills.</p>
    <p>Draco peered into Hermione's awestruck face and let out a laugh, "My mother has been organizing functions long before I was born. She is a natural at this."</p>
    <p>Feeling relieved that they had made it before any guests turned up, Draco kissed Hermione's hand, "I will be right back, darling."</p>
    <p>She smiled and nodded.</p>
    <p>Once Draco left in search of his mother, Hermione found herself wandering around the corridors of the lower floor of the Manor.</p>
    <p>A door to the right intrigued her and she gingerly pushed the door open and stepped inside.</p>
    <p>Hermione looked around the large study. The room was different from the rest, everything down to the draperies were covered in red and gold.</p>
    <p>It was very Gryffindor.</p>
    <p>Absentmindedly, she picked up an ancient-looking text and flipped through the pages eagerly.</p>
    <p>Her mind swirled with unrest at the news Healer Grace had bestowed upon her.</p>
    <p>For Draco's sake, she put on a happy face but inwardly a raging storm took place.</p>
    <p>The possibility of never having a child crashed against the walls of her sanity.</p>
    <p>"I knew you would like this room," a poised voice interrupted her thoughts from behind.</p>
    <p>Startled, Hermione almost dropped the book in her hurry to turn around.</p>
    <p>Narcissa glided towards her in a pale blue floor-length dress and exquisite aquamarine choker.</p>
    <p>Her blonde hair pulled back into an elegant bun emphasizing her regal and lovely features.</p>
    <p>"You look beautiful," Hermione complimented in awe.</p>
    <p>Narcissa laughed and took Hermione's hands in hers, "And you look breathtaking."</p>
    <p>Hermione blushed.</p>
    <p>A picture of a sweet small boy caught her attention, she crossed the room and picked up the silver frame.</p>
    <p>Narcissa followed her, "Ah, the terrible two's they call it and rightly so."</p>
    <p>She let out a laugh and picked up another framed picture of Draco in his younger days.</p>
    <p>He had been a chubby toddler, with a full head of blonde hair and those piercing grey eyes looked up at them innocently.</p>
    <p>Hermione ran her fingers across the picture and felt her heart clench uncomfortably.</p>
    <p>Narcissa gazed at the photograph adoringly, "He was a menace, we went through dozens of nannies."</p>
    <p>Hermione continued to stare at the little boy. Would being with her deny him the right of having a little boy of his own?</p>
    <p>Replacing the photograph, Narcissa dabbed the corners of her eyes, "We had almost given up on becoming parents before Draco came along."</p>
    <p>Stunned and in shock Hermione slowly turned to listen to Narcissa.</p>
    <p>Pain creased the older woman's face, "By the time I became pregnant with Draco, we had lost two children. The first one at six months and..."</p>
    <p>She choked back a sob, "The second a beautiful little boy who died two weeks after birth. A hole in the heart took him away from me."</p>
    <p>Hermione stared transfixed. She listened intently to every word that came out of Narcissa's mouth.</p>
    <p>Narcissa pressed forward, "I hid in my room for months, refusing meals and staying out of society's light."</p>
    <p>She clutched the edge of the table to steady herself from the rising emotions.</p>
    <p>Seconds passed and Hermione felt her breathing elevate.</p>
    <p>The older woman composed herself, when she brought her head up, her brilliant blue eyes lit up, "Years later, I became pregnant once more against the odds and…"</p>
    <p>Turning to Hermione, Narcissa touched her face tenderly, "You now have the privilege of loving that man."</p>
    <p>Unable to stop the emotion that engulfed her, Hermione broke down in front of her future mother in law.</p>
    <p>Tears ran down her cheeks and Narcissa held her closely stroking her back, "You need not worry my child, either way, Draco will love you and you will make a wonderful mother someday."</p>
    <p>Hermione held onto the warmth Narcissa ardently offered, the last words she spoke went straight to her heart.</p>
    <p>Heavy footsteps cut through the moment, "Ah, there you are. I was wondering where my two favourite women had gotten off too,"</p>
    <p>The closer he got to them, the more alarmed Draco got.</p>
    <p>"What happened...?" He asked in concern reaching to touch Hermione.</p>
    <p>Narcissa locked eyes with him over Hermione's head resting on her shoulder and the look in his mother's eyes quieted him.</p>
    <p>Tenderly, he touched his fiancé, "My love, your parents have arrived with Harry and Ginny."</p>
    <p>Perking up at once, Narcissa smoothed her dress, "Wonderful, I finally get to meet them. Do I look presentable?"</p>
    <p>Hermione dabbed the corners of her eyes and nodded at once.</p>
    <p>Draco smiled fondly, "You look perfect as always, mother."</p>
    <p>Touching her son's hand affectionately, she retorted, "I will go greet them. Take a minute and appear with Hermione."</p>
    <p>Draco gave an understanding nod</p>
    <p>Turning to Hermione, he cupped her face and softly pressed his lips to hers.</p>
    <p>"Love of my life," he whispered affectionately.</p>
    <p>"Beat of my heart," she replied lovingly.</p>
    <p>Her arms went around his waist and she rested her cheek against the tailored jacket.</p>
    <p>The material felt smooth and pleasing under her tear-stained skin.</p>
    <p>"We should get out there, darling," Draco muttered looking at his childhood photographs.</p>
    <p>Was this what triggered her emotional meltdown?</p>
    <p>Hermione sighed, sashayed over to the large mirror in her tight dress and fixed her makeup.</p>
    <p>When she was picture perfect, she smiled brightly and offered her hand for Draco to take.</p>
    <p>He took it eagerly and kissed her knuckles. Hand in hand they went towards the guests.</p>
    <p>Narcissa held court to the far left with Julia and Richard Granger. They seemed to be getting along famously.</p>
    <p>Harry and Ginny hovered behind them, laughing and smiling politely.</p>
    <p>Blaise and Parvati were walking in followed by Pansy and Neville.</p>
    <p>Ron and Lavender stood near the bar nursing a drink and swapping secret kisses.</p>
    <p>Draco's eyes narrowed angrily at the wizards gathered near the fireplace.</p>
    <p>Kingsley was deep in conversation with Lord Thomas Canterbury.</p>
    <p>Hermione sensed his shift in mood and her fingers tightened around his.</p>
    <p>Seething with anger, he spat, "How dare he come tonight? Who the fuck invited him?"</p>
    <p>"I did, Draco," Narcissa coolly informed from behind them.</p>
    <p>Turning to face his mother, he did nothing to hide his annoyance, "Mother, he is not welcome,"</p>
    <p>Standing her ground, the regal lady straightened to her full height and sternly replied, "Thomas is my guest and I trust you to treat him with the utmost respect."</p>
    <p>Draco let his face contort in rage, he waited until his mother was out of earshot and bit out furiously, "That fucker has no business being here."</p>
    <p>Hermione followed Narcissa's movements and a small smile curved her lips.</p>
    <p>She tugged on Draco's sleeve and he turned to her annoyed, "What?"</p>
    <p>Amused, she pointed towards Narcissa, who had placed her hand on Thomas's sleeve.</p>
    <p>The aristocratic woman threw her head back in laughter and Thomas gazed at her lovingly.</p>
    <p>Draco took a step forward menacingly, "That motherfuc..."</p>
    <p>Hermione held him back and stifled a laugh at his choice of word.</p>
    <p>Patiently, she instructed, "Calm down and please do not embarrass your mother. Narcissa is a grown woman, Draco and maybe Lord Canterbury makes her happy."</p>
    <p>Draco stared into her face mortified, "Like hell, I will never allow it."</p>
    <p>Hermione tried hard not to laugh.</p>
    <p>Scowling, he led her over to the open bar and summoned the barman aggressively, "Whiskey, neat."</p>
    <p>Petrified, the barman jumped at once to fill the order.</p>
    <p>He downed the shot glaring at Thomas and Narcissa.</p>
    <p>Grabbing the next drink he was about to do the same when Hermione grabbed his arm and fixed him with a stern look.</p>
    <p>"Enough," she hissed through the corner of her mouth.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Dragging him by the hand they made their way to the gathered guests.</p>
    <p>First, they stopped by her parents.</p>
    <p>Tight hugs were exchanged.</p>
    <p>Her mother looked enchanting in a pale pink flowing gown that complimented her hair.</p>
    <p>"Mum, you look so pretty," Hermione gushed taking her hands in hers.</p>
    <p>Julia smiled and kissed her daughter's cheek.</p>
    <p>Taking a step back Hermione questioned, "Mum, dad are you okay? Are you having a good time?"</p>
    <p>Richard laughed, "Calm down Princess, we are fine."</p>
    <p>Draco clicked his fingers and summoned a server.</p>
    <p>The older Grangers took glasses of whiskey and wine from the tray.</p>
    <p>Turning to Draco, Richard added impressed, "Quite a place you have here."</p>
    <p>Draco laughed heartily, "I take no credit, this is my father's ancestral home, I live in the city in a modest flat."</p>
    <p>Hermione raised an eyebrow, modest flat? He lived in the penthouse flat of the complex fixed with all the accompaniments of luxury.</p>
    <p>Julia looked around in awe, "It is very beautiful and so well kept."</p>
    <p>Putting her arm through Draco's, Hermione gently pulled him away reluctantly, "Excuse us, but we must greet the others."</p>
    <p>Her pace quickened as Ginny and Harry came into view.</p>
    <p>Their friends all stood together in a bunch chatting animatedly. The laughs that came out of them echoed through the area.</p>
    <p>Hermione felt a warmth the closer she got to them.</p>
    <p>Ron and Blaise started a lively snooker game.</p>
    <p>The red-headed man tried in vain to outplay the more experienced Slytherin but to no avail.</p>
    <p>Blaise expertly pocketed the balls and bellowed, "Pay up, Weasley."</p>
    <p>"Bollocks, you never said you were that good," Ron complained his ears the shade of ripened tomatoes.</p>
    <p>They straightened and smiled brightly at the approaching couple.</p>
    <p>Draco leaned towards Hermione and muttered, "Andromeda is not here yet, do you think she changed her mind?"</p>
    <p>Hermione shook her head in certainty, "Meda is a woman of her word. She will be here."</p>
    <p>They all come up to them at once and a chorus of congratulations, so happy for you filled their ears.</p>
    <p>Pansy exchanged air kisses with Hermione, "You look positively gorgeous in green."</p>
    <p>Neville tried to reach them but tripped over Ron's leg.</p>
    <p>"Oi, watch it mate," Ron shot out teasingly.</p>
    <p>Blushing, Neville apologized and gave Hermione a quick hug and took Draco's hand in a firm shake.</p>
    <p>Ginny hugged Hermione tightly and reached on her toes to give Draco a quick peck, "She is in your hands now, treat her well."</p>
    <p>Harry took Draco's hand in a firm handshake and pulled Hermione into a brotherly hug, "I am very happy for you."</p>
    <p>"She's too good for you, ferret," Ron jovially teased Draco.</p>
    <p>Hermione shoved her ex-boyfriend playfully.</p>
    <p>Draco leered and took his outstretched hand in an ironclad grip.</p>
    <p>A soft whimper escaped the redheaded man's lips, but he quickly masked it with a cough.</p>
    <p>Ginny reached over inconspicuously and pinched her brother's side.</p>
    <p>Ron jumped and yelped in pain.</p>
    <p>Blaise came up next and gathered them both in a tight embrace, "This was always meant to be."</p>
    <p>The words surprised them, Blaise took a step back and stared at Draco.</p>
    <p>Hermione watched the silent exchange between the best friends.</p>
    <p>She knew they were thinking about Theo.</p>
    <p>Placing his hand at the small of her back, Draco looked over at his mother and sneered, "Let's get this over with."</p>
    <p>He straightened to his full height and led her over to the illustrious group of wizards puffing on the finest cigars and drinking the best scotch.</p>
    <p>They caught bits and pieces of the conversation.</p>
    <p>Something about potions and illegal smuggling of Magical Creatures.</p>
    <p>An uncomfortable silence followed as they joined the group.</p>
    <p>First, to break through the silence, Kingsley's deep voice wished them, "Malfoy, Granger, congratulations."</p>
    <p>Draco bowed courteously his upbringing apparent and shook Kingsley's hand firmly, "Always good to have you, Minister."</p>
    <p>Hermione smiled politely at her boss.</p>
    <p>Studiously, Draco ignored the imposing man to his right.</p>
    <p>Clearing his throat, Thomas drawled in his controlled icy voice, "Congratulations, Draco."</p>
    <p>Placing his arm around Hermione protectively, Draco turned slowly to face Lord Canterbury.</p>
    <p>Taking in his mother at the man's side, Draco smirked, "You are the last person in the world I would accept good wishes from."</p>
    <p>Kingsley looked over at Thomas and let out a short laugh.</p>
    <p>Hermione tensed. Here we go, she thought miserably.</p>
    <p>Point Draco.</p>
    <p>Annoyed Narcissa clicked her tongue, "Son, mind your manners."</p>
    <p>Thomas locked eyes with Draco and laughed, "No Cissy he has a valid point. Would it help matters if I apologized to Miss Granger?"</p>
    <p>His tone was condescending yet serious.</p>
    <p>Hermione was quick to reply, raising her head high, she replied, "That is not necessary, Lord Canterbury."</p>
    <p>Draco lifted his chin his eyes smouldering, "On the contrary, it would be fitting to apologize to my future wife."</p>
    <p>Thomas pressed his lips down hard but a smile curved his lips.</p>
    <p>Through compressed hostility, he managed, "Miss Granger, I do apologize for my behaviour of late. We were merely looking into Draco's wellbeing."</p>
    <p>At the declaration, Draco snorted pointedly.</p>
    <p>Ignoring the blonde whelp, Thomas pressed forward, "However after understanding Narcissa's confidence in you..." he patted Narcissa's hand affectionately.</p>
    <p>He looked over Hermione and a sad smile crossed his face, "I can now see what my nephew Theodore saw in you."</p>
    <p>Hermione let out an involuntary gasp and stiffened at the mention of Theo's name.</p>
    <p>Keeping her composure, "Thank you, please excuse me," she retorted politely and hurriedly walked away from the group and locked herself inside the nearest bathroom.</p>
    <p>Draco glared, raised a warning finger at Thomas and followed his fiance.</p>
    <p>Narcissa glowered at Thomas and took her hand out of his grasp, "That was uncalled for and you know it."</p>
    <p>Thomas shrugged and tried his best to explain, "I truly meant no harm, Cissy."</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Draco took a deep breath and gently knocked on the door, "Open the door, darling."</p>
    <p>He heard her heels approach and the door opened at once.</p>
    <p>Hermione grabbed him by the lapel of his suit jacket and roughly pulled him inside.</p>
    <p>She pushed him against the sink, his back hit the sleek marble the sink was fitted into.</p>
    <p>The wild look in her eyes thrilled and scared him, "Granger...what...?"</p>
    <p>She placed a finger on his lips and kissed him passionately biting down on his lower lip.</p>
    <p>Breaking free from the fervent kiss, she snaked down his body, undid the belt buckle, and pulled his trousers and briefs to the ground.</p>
    <p>"What the fuck are you doing?" Draco whispered urgently.</p>
    <p>Licking her lips, she kissed his soft cock and whimpered, "I have always wanted to fuck you inside the Manor."</p>
    <p>He stared down at her flushed face in disbelief.</p>
    <p>"Right now? Are you fucking serious?" He hissed.</p>
    <p>His cock twitched and started to show signs of life.</p>
    <p>Hermione wasted no time, she took his growing shaft in her mouth and sucked rhythmically.</p>
    <p>Draco bucked into her mouth, "Fuck..."</p>
    <p>Licking the underside, she massaged his balls and felt him grow against the softness of her tongue.</p>
    <p>His fingers tightened in her hair and he held her head in place as she closed her lips around his swollen blood-filled head.</p>
    <p>"Granger...so...good," Draco groaned.</p>
    <p>Hermione smirked against his manhood, she closed her fingers around his cock and pumped him while sucking on him hard.</p>
    <p>She dragged her teeth along the nerves that pulsated on his length and tightened her lips around his girth.</p>
    <p>Taking him deeper, she let him slide down her warm throat.</p>
    <p>He lost control, grabbing her head he drove his cock into her luscious lips.</p>
    <p>It moved fluidly and she held onto his firm thighs to steady herself.</p>
    <p>"Going to..." he growled, pushed in deep and exploded against the inner walls of her cheek.</p>
    <p>He stopped thrusting but she did not stop sucking.</p>
    <p>Her lips milked him dry until every drop disappeared down her throat.</p>
    <p>He looked down at the witch nestled between his legs, "Fuck, Hermione…that was…"</p>
    <p>She licked her lips and delicately rose to her feet and turned the white ceramic tap.</p>
    <p>The lukewarm water ran through her fingers and she washed her mouth and fingers.</p>
    <p>Draco panted against the wall in a daze.</p>
    <p>Fetching a clean towel, Hermione dabbed the corners of her mouth for any remaining residue of come.</p>
    <p>She turned to him and pressed her body hard against his and whispered, "When we get home, I want you to fuck me hard."</p>
    <p>Draco regained his composure.</p>
    <p>Pulling Hermione to his body he thrust into her arse, "That sounds like a plan."</p>
    <p>She broke free and threw the door open, "After you, Mr Malfoy."</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>They entered the hall in time to see Andromeda come up the steps firmly holding onto Teddy's hand.</p>
    <p>Andromeda's eyes nervously searched the crowd.</p>
    <p>Draco saw his mother freeze and stare at her sister as if a ghost materialized before her.</p>
    <p>Dragging Hermione along with him they quickly closed the distance and welcomed Andromeda and Teddy.</p>
    <p>Andromeda beamed and quickly apologized, "I do apologize for our lateness."</p>
    <p>Draco waved his hand and smiled, "Not a problem, you did not miss much."</p>
    <p>Teddy fist-bumped Draco and waved enthusiastically at Ron, Harry and Ginny.</p>
    <p>They waved back and looked at each other in shock.</p>
    <p>Hermione saw the trio exchange looks of concern and then in turn locked eyes with her.</p>
    <p>She motioned for them to calm down and smiled hopefully.</p>
    <p>Draco glanced over his shoulder at his mother.</p>
    <p>Narcissa usually so poised and confident stood frozen to the spot.</p>
    <p>Her blue eyes travelled hungrily over her older sister's form.</p>
    <p>Thomas leaned towards Narcissa, his eyes unwaveringly fixed on Andromeda, "Is that who I think it is?"</p>
    <p>Narcissa eyes clouded with tears and she found her voice, "That is my beloved sister."</p>
    <p>Her feet started to move, the brilliant blue gown rustling behind her, she came to stand by her son's side.</p>
    <p>His hand unconsciously closed around hers reassuringly.</p>
    <p>Andromeda stared into the face of her younger sister and Narcissa stared back unable to speak.</p>
    <p>Teddy's innocent voice cut through the moment bringing everyone crashing back to reality, "Are you my gran's sister? You look alike."</p>
    <p>Narcissa broke away from her trance and looked at the preteen boy with platinum blonde hair, "I am her sister and you must be Teddy."</p>
    <p>The young boy blushed and shuffled his feet nervously.</p>
    <p>Unable to control herself any longer, Andromeda put her arms around Narcissa and pulled her close.</p>
    <p>Stunned Narcissa returned her sisters affections by holding on tightly, "I have missed you, Dromeda."</p>
    <p>"My little sister," Andromeda sobbed inconsolably.</p>
    <p>Everyone turned to watch the affectionate exchange between the sisters and Teddy moved closer to Draco and Hermione.</p>
    <p>Hermione slipped her arm through Draco's and leaned against his shoulder. He looked down at her and smiled before planting a kiss on the top of her head.</p>
    <p>She dabbed the corners of her eyes and patted Teddy's head.</p>
    <p>The beautiful sight before them pulled at everyone's heartstrings. Hermione looked at Ginny who unsuccessfully tried to hide her tears.</p>
    <p>Proudly, Hermione looked at the man who made the reunion possible.</p>
    <p>His face content a happy warm smile spread across his handsome face.</p>
    <p>Andromeda and Narcissa held onto each other for as long as their tired arms let them.</p>
    <p>Finally breaking free the sisters wiped away each other's tears and began to smile and laugh.</p>
    <p>Teddy looked at his grandmother in alarm.</p>
    <p>Andromeda pulled Teddy by the arm and introduced him again, "This is my grandson."</p>
    <p>Narcissa touched his cheek tenderly, "It is wonderful to meet you, Teddy."</p>
    <p>The nervous boy changed his hair colour into a luminous green and Narcissa put a hand over her mouth in astonishment.</p>
    <p>Thomas narrowed his eyes and took an active interest in the boy.</p>
    <p>Kingsley informed proudly but with a hint of sadness to his voice, "He inherited that gift from his mother, Nymphadora Tonks."</p>
    <p>Without taking his eyes off the young boy, Thomas nodded knowingly in great interest.</p>
    <p>Teddy Lupin would someday become a formidable and powerful wizard. He would diligently watch over the boy.</p>
    <p>Narcissa took her sister's hand eagerly and led her over to a table.</p>
    <p>Draco did not miss the look of fascination and sparkle that flashed across Thomas's face.</p>
    <p>Teddy's rare gift sparked the old Lord's interest and Draco glared pointedly and balled his hands into fists.</p>
    <p>His anger swirled within and the magic in his boiling blood surged forward emitting bluish streaks from his hand.</p>
    <p>Thomas raised his chin and a smug smile pulled the corner of his mouth upwards.</p>
    <p>He clicked his fingers and his palm shone brightly under a wispy silver glow.</p>
    <p>Nodding curtly, Thomas tore his gaze away from Draco and followed Kingsley to the bar.</p>
    <p>Draco watched the old man's movements carefully.</p>
    <p>If he tried anything with Teddy, there would be fucking hell to pay.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Narcissa spoke to Andromeda for an hour before host duties pulled her away.</p>
    <p>Sighing exasperatedly, she got to her feet and frowned at Annabelle, "Please excuse me Dromeda, I will be right back."</p>
    <p>Annabelle smiled sheepishly and apologized to Andromeda.</p>
    <p>"Please don't let me keep you," Meda replied at once.</p>
    <p>Teddy sat with Harry and Ron.</p>
    <p>He laughed loudly as Ron and Mr Granger cracked amusing jokes.</p>
    <p>Richard ruffled Teddy's hair affectionately and invited him over for dinner.</p>
    <p>Julia spoke animatedly with Narcissa throwing glances and secret looks at Hermione.</p>
    <p>Ginny rolled her eyes and listened to Lavender and Parvati chatter away.</p>
    <p>Blaise roared with laughter at the small obscene jokes Pansy cracked with a blushing Neville standing firmly by her side.</p>
    <p>Draco pulled Hermione closer and whispered into the shell of her ear, "Do you like what you see?"</p>
    <p>From where they stood, they could see everyone and Hermione took in the happy faces.</p>
    <p>A warmth spread through her body and settled in her heart.</p>
    <p>She turned in his arms and looked at him, "I love what I see."</p>
    <p>The sound of silverware against glass and a firm regal voice made them turn to the source.</p>
    <p>Everyone's eyes settled on Narcissa.</p>
    <p>Servers floated among the guests carrying trays of the finest champagne.</p>
    <p>Once everyone had a flute in their hands, Narcissa magically enhanced her voice, "I would like to thank everyone present tonight."</p>
    <p>She added fondly, "Every person in this room is near and dear to Draco and Hermione and in extension to me."</p>
    <p>A smiled curved her lips, "It is at times like this you value friendship..." she raised her glass towards the gathered Hogwarts lot.</p>
    <p>"And family," she raised her glass towards Andromeda and the Grangers'.</p>
    <p>Turning to the couple she proudly raised her glass high.</p>
    <p>Her voice cracked with emotion, "To eternal happiness."</p>
    <p>Everyone raised their glasses and Blaise chimed in loudly and happily, "To Draco and Hermione."</p>
    <p>There were hearty cheers, and everyone took a sip of the delicious honey induced champagne.</p>
    <p>Draco cupped Hermione's face and kissed her deeply.</p>
    <p>"I love you," he whispered between kisses and she held on to him and replied breathlessly, "I love you so much."</p>
    <p>Harry and Ginny joined them leaving Ron to an intense argument with Blaise over Quidditch.</p>
    <p>Smiling fondly, Hermione asked Ginny, "Having fun?"</p>
    <p>The redhead seemed a little tipsy, "I'm having a great time."</p>
    <p>Draco snorted and Harry let out a laugh.</p>
    <p>They made small talk and went towards the table where Julia and Richard were seated.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>"You have aged beautifully," Andromeda told Narcissa lovingly.</p>
    <p>She laughed, "So have you."</p>
    <p>Her voice turned serious, "My heart fills full again, there has always been a piece missing."</p>
    <p>Meda nodded and squeezed her sister's hand, "I feel the same."</p>
    <p>She looked over at Draco chatting animatedly with Teddy, "You have raised a wonderful man."</p>
    <p>Tears swam in Narcissa's eyes, "He lost his way and paid the price for it but Hermione saved him."</p>
    <p>Gazing adoringly at Hermione, she retorted, "I owe her my son's life."</p>
    <p>Taking Andromeda's hand, Narcissa pressed it to her cheek.</p>
    <p>To feel her sister's warmth was oddly comforting.</p>
    <p>"We have many years to make up for," Narcissa informed her seriously.</p>
    <p>A deep cough interrupted them.</p>
    <p>The older women rose to greet Thomas.</p>
    <p>"It is good to see you, Andromeda," he offered courteously.</p>
    <p>She smiled, "I have not seen you since I was a child."</p>
    <p>Thomas nodded and turned to Narcissa, "Kingsley and I will take our leave, we have important matters to attend to tomorrow."</p>
    <p>He bent to her level and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.</p>
    <p>Narcissa stepped back and Draco glowered at them from across the room.</p>
    <p>The two men disappeared beyond the Manor borders and disapparated.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Dinner was served and excited chatter mixed with the steady sound of cutlery moving against china plates.</p>
    <p>It was well into the night when one by one the guests took their leave.</p>
    <p>Ginny and Harry hugged them both and promised to have them over for drinks soon.</p>
    <p>The fiery Gryffindor looked positively smashed.</p>
    <p>Ron made no flirtatious comment towards Hermione.</p>
    <p>He put his arm around Lavender's waist, and they bid Narcissa and the couple goodnight.</p>
    <p>A smile on his face, Blaise watched Draco and Hermione.</p>
    <p><em>Theo, I kept my promise, mate</em>.</p>
    <p>Pansy swapped airy kisses with Hermione and Narcissa and made Draco promise to another round at the bar with Blaise.</p>
    <p>Neville grinned and politely thanked the couple for having them, he took Pansy's hand in his before leaving.</p>
    <p>Blaise casually walked up to them, "I want nothing but happiness for the two of you."</p>
    <p>They hugged and Blaise pulled Hermione under his arm. The Slytherin men were so tall she felt like an elf in their presence.</p>
    <p>Parvati smiled at the affectionate exchange and politely thanked Narcissa for having her.</p>
    <p>She gave Hermione a quick hug and took Blaise's outstretched hand.</p>
    <p>He glanced over his shoulder and called out, "Drinks with Pans on Friday."</p>
    <p>Draco threw his head back in laughter, "I will be there."</p>
    <p>Hermione's parents, Andromeda and a very sleepy Teddy remained.</p>
    <p>Julia hugged them both for longer than a few minutes and turning to Narcissa enthused, "It was our pleasure to meet you. Thank you for a splendid evening."</p>
    <p>Narcissa bowed and replied, "We must have high tea sometime."</p>
    <p>Julia nodded enthusiastically, "You must join us for dinner soon."</p>
    <p>Reaching over, Narcissa squeezed her hand, "I look most forward to it."</p>
    <p>Dropping a quick kiss to his fiancé's forehead, Draco went with Hermione's parents.</p>
    <p>He would side along apparate them back home.</p>
    <p>Hermione waved at them and watched Draco disappear with her parents.</p>
    <p>Turning on her heel she walked through the empty Manor to where Narcissa and Andromeda retreated.</p>
    <p>She watched and listened to them in fascination as they swapped stories of their past adventures.</p>
    <p>Teddy slumped against the cushions and his content breathing told Hermione that he had fallen asleep.</p>
    <p>Not wanting to interrupt, she slid into the chair closest to them, tucked her legs under the chair and gave them her undivided attention.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>"Thank you, son," Richard patted Draco on the back.</p>
    <p>"Your mother is a wonderful host," Julia told him and gently cupped his cheek.</p>
    <p>Draco sat down for a bit and Richard poured him a drink.</p>
    <p>They clinked glasses and drank the rich amber liquid savouring the taste.</p>
    <p>The silence was welcome. They sat in mutual understanding.</p>
    <p>Once he drained the glass, Draco stood up, "I must get back to Hermione."</p>
    <p>They smiled at him warmly and bid him a fond farewell.</p>
    <p>Plucking a flourishing red rose, he took out his wand.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Hermione laughed till tears streamed down her face at the stories the sisters shared.</p>
    <p>Aristocratic, refined upbringing aside the sisters had been a bunch of devious miscreants.</p>
    <p>She turned her head to the sound of heavy purposeful footsteps.</p>
    <p>Her heartbeat rapidly at the sight of the handsome man coming towards her with a red rose clutched firmly in his hand.</p>
    <p>With every footstep, Draco's surroundings morphed around him.</p>
    <p>Hermione watched in slow motion, the fall of his hair, the fitted suit.</p>
    <p>He ran his fingers through his hair and her heart jumped into her throat.</p>
    <p>A sudden jolt tugged at her senses and a surge of heat surrounded her and dampened her knickers.</p>
    <p>Draco held out the red rose, "For you, darling."</p>
    <p>Andromeda and Narcissa broke away from their conversation, watched the exchange, and shared knowing looks.</p>
    <p>He glanced at Teddy awkwardly sprawled across the chair.</p>
    <p>Shaking his head disapprovingly and without hesitation, Draco scooped up the young boy and summoned Dotty.</p>
    <p>The little house-elf appeared shortly, "Master Teddy will be resting in my old room, stay with him and bring him down after he wakes."</p>
    <p>Dotty tried to peer into the sleeping boys face, she bowed low and followed her young master to his old room.</p>
    <p>Hermione remained with the sisters, eager to hear more of their animated stories.</p>
    <p>She was immensely enjoying herself listening to the havoc they had caused at Hogwarts and their ancestral home.</p>
    <p>Minutes passed and Draco reappeared, "Aunt Andromeda, you are more than welcome to spend the night at the Manor, if you wish."</p>
    <p>Narcissa's eyes lit up, "That is a brilliant idea, would you like to stay?"</p>
    <p>Reaching over to squeeze her sister's hand, Andromeda nodded, "I would be thrilled to accept such a generous invitation."</p>
    <p>"Dotty!" Narcissa called out and again Dotty appeared with a smile on her face.</p>
    <p>"Arrange the guest bedroom on the second floor," Narcissa instructed gently.</p>
    <p>With a bow, the house-elf disappeared in a whiff of smoke.</p>
    <p>Draco grabbed Hermione's wrist and pulled her to her feet.</p>
    <p>She protested loudly.</p>
    <p>Pulling her closer he whispered urgently, "Say your goodbyes before I take you into my old room and fuck you over the table."</p>
    <p>Hermione shuddered at the intensity of his words and rested against his chest for a moment.</p>
    <p>Walking over to Narcissa, Hermione put her arms around her and hugged her tightly, "Thank you so much for throwing yet another splendid event."</p>
    <p>The older woman patted her back and replied lovingly, "Nothing but the best for you two. It was my pleasure."</p>
    <p>Dropping a quick kiss to Andromeda's cheek, Hermione went to stand behind the chintz chair.</p>
    <p>Draco hugged his mother and whispered, "Thank you, mother. Seeing you like this fills me with joy."</p>
    <p>"Thank you for all you have done, son," she replied in barely a whisper.</p>
    <p>He kissed his mother's forehead lovingly and rose to hug his aunt.</p>
    <p>Lacing his fingers through Hermione's, he teased, "You two behave now.</p>
    <p>Their laughter was the last thing they heard as they disappeared.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>The second their feet touched the carpet in the room, his lips were on her.</p>
    <p>Roughly, he turned her around and undid the zip, the dress fell to her feet and she stepped out of it and stood before him in nothing but her lacy black thong.</p>
    <p>Completely exposed, Hermione pushed her arse out and bent to take off her shoes.</p>
    <p>"Leave them on," Draco instructed.</p>
    <p>His eyes travelled down her smooth legs and took in the lethal-looking five-inch heels.</p>
    <p>A deep groan escaped his luscious lips.</p>
    <p>She looked sexy as fuck.</p>
    <p>Hermione bit her lip and watched Draco's movements intently.</p>
    <p>He slipped off his jacket and tossed it carelessly across the chair.</p>
    <p>"On the bed, Granger," he told her firmly, pointing at the large inviting four-poster bed with white sheets.</p>
    <p>She laid across the bed seductively her arse on full show.</p>
    <p>Watching his witch wiggle her arse was more than he could bear.</p>
    <p>"You really are begging for cock up there," he asked a lump forming in his throat.</p>
    <p>Hermione sucked on her lip, "Maybe..."</p>
    <p>He undid the buckle and pushed the trousers and briefs down, "Don't fucking tease me, woman."</p>
    <p>She brought her arse up and spread her legs, the thong wedged itself in her crack.</p>
    <p>Draco groaned and closed the distance between them.</p>
    <p>The dress shirt flapped around his aroused cock and bare arse, without hesitation he brought his hand up and whacked the smooth arse cheek hard.</p>
    <p>Hermione winced and bit her lip, "You do like it rough don't you, Malfoy?"</p>
    <p>She flipped over displaying perky tits and hardened nipples.</p>
    <p>When he tried to touch her, she held him at bay with a heeled foot and pushed him back.</p>
    <p>The heel dug dangerously into his taut abdomen.</p>
    <p>Draco regarded Hermione with a smirk plastered to his face.</p>
    <p>He pushed the shirt off his broad shoulders and watched her in fascination.</p>
    <p>The wild curls, the soft voluptuous breasts, curvy smooth hips and of course her sexy fucking legs.</p>
    <p>Draco tenderly caressed the ankle of the leg she placed on his stomach.</p>
    <p>Her breasts rose and fell in anticipation and Draco watched his witch throw her head back and moan at his touch.</p>
    <p>His fingers tightened around her ankle and he pulled her forcefully towards him.</p>
    <p>Hermione squealed as he pulled her to him as if she weighed nothing.</p>
    <p>Moving between her legs he tore the French knickers in half and tossed them aside.</p>
    <p>He loomed over her and let strands of platinum blonde tickle her face.</p>
    <p>Hermione felt his erection travel up her thigh and rest against the entrance to her cunt.</p>
    <p>It just rested there...</p>
    <p>Teasing her outer folds…</p>
    <p>Draco moved his lips to the shell of her ear, he whispered slowly, "Don't ever fucking tease me."</p>
    <p>He pushed in hard and his shaft entered and filled her whole.</p>
    <p>Hermione gasped aloud as his girth widened her cunt and pushed itself further down.</p>
    <p>In one go he was buried deep within her folds.</p>
    <p>Using his hands, he brought her hands above her head and magically bound them to the bed.</p>
    <p>He thrust in hard a few times and withdrew.</p>
    <p>Hermione struggled against invisible restraints, "Let me go, Draco."</p>
    <p>He let out a short laugh, "Why would I do that? You look..." he licked his lips, "Very fuckable."</p>
    <p>Moving down her body he circled his tongue around a hardening nipple.</p>
    <p>Tantalizingly, he played with the rosy bud until it was hard enough for him to take between his teeth.</p>
    <p>"Babe…." Hermione pleaded. Her cunt ached for him.</p>
    <p>Wetting his cherry red lips, he cupped a mound and enclosed his lips around it sucking generously.</p>
    <p>She struggled, "Shit...please let me touch you."</p>
    <p>"Not yet, Princess," he groaned against her breasts.</p>
    <p>The rough edge of her heel dragged along the skin of his thigh and came to rest on his arse.</p>
    <p>He felt it dig into his soft flesh as her legs went around him and urged him to fuck her.</p>
    <p>His fingers dipped themselves into her core and swirled around her increasing wetness.</p>
    <p>Taking out a finger Draco held it to the light, "You're soaking, Granger, you like me sucking your tits don't you?"</p>
    <p>Moving to pepper kisses to her neck, he pushed his fingers in once more and worked her cunt till it screamed for release.</p>
    <p>Hermione threw her head back and arched her back when his thumb pressed against her clit.</p>
    <p>He trailed kisses down her stomach and came to rest near her dripping wetness, "Fuck...if you could see how wet you are."</p>
    <p>Bringing his tongue out he gave her a quick lick, his tongue coated with her dripping wetness.</p>
    <p>She tasted so satisfying but today there was a distinct difference.</p>
    <p>Draco flattened his tongue and swirled it around the pink folds.</p>
    <p>Hermione gasped and let out a shuddering moan, "Draco...please...darling."</p>
    <p>Bringing his head up he kissed her full on the mouth, "You taste different, good but different."</p>
    <p>She savoured the taste and realized it was the new body wash she used.</p>
    <p>"It's the faint taste of soapy honey," Hermione told him hotly.</p>
    <p>His head was back between her legs, "I love fucking your tight cunt with my tongue."</p>
    <p>Using his fingers, he parted her lips and buried his tongue inside her hole.</p>
    <p>Hermione let out a loud groan, her eyes burnt with fire, "Are you trying to drive me fucking crazy, Malfoy?"</p>
    <p>He grabbed her thighs and fucked her hole with his tongue until she was at the cusp of her orgasm.</p>
    <p>Draco withdrew despite her pleas and pushed his shaft inside.</p>
    <p>"I want you to fucking unleash around my cock," Draco let out a guttural growl.</p>
    <p>He snapped his fingers and Hermione was let loose.</p>
    <p>She kicked off her shoes, circled his hips with her legs and locked him inwards.</p>
    <p>Her arms went around his neck and using the little weight she had, Hermione pushed Draco down and reversed their positions.</p>
    <p>Reaching back she let her fingers run along his hardened cock and raising her buttocks she lowered herself on to him.</p>
    <p>She was in no mood to go slow…</p>
    <p>Hermione pushed herself down hard and started to ride him fast.</p>
    <p>Her tits bounced in front of his face, he grabbed them and flicked his tongue across the nipples.</p>
    <p>Faster... .harder...</p>
    <p>His hands held her waist, he met her thrusts with his own.</p>
    <p>Her manicured fingernails dug into his thighs, "Oh Merlin..."</p>
    <p>Draco gripped her hard, his fingers dug into her flesh, "Don't you dare fucking stop, Hermione."</p>
    <p>The intensity of his release hit him like a tsunami, unexpected and fucking devasting.</p>
    <p>He pushed her down and buried himself deep within.</p>
    <p>Using his thumb he gained access within her folds and pressed down hard on her clit.</p>
    <p>It was sore and at its perk, she erupted around him and drowned his cock.</p>
    <p>A loud insatiable moan escaped her lips, "Draco, catch me."</p>
    <p>His arms were already around her, he held her to his chest, both breathing hard and fast.</p>
    <p>Minutes passed and he soothingly rubbed her back and kissed the sweaty mess of hair.</p>
    <p>Exhausted and spent, she rolled off him and snuggled into the pillows.</p>
    <p>Draco spooned against her and brushed the wild strands of hair off her face.</p>
    <p>Placing feathery kisses to her neck, he muttered, "I have been meaning to ask you."</p>
    <p>He scowled, "I read Pride and Prejudice, why the hell do you compare me to Darcy? He's a fucking egotistical prat."</p>
    <p>Hermione let out a tired soft laugh, "Draco, you are Mr Darcy. A complete and utterly romantic prat."</p>
    <p>Her eyes fluttered and closed shut.</p>
    <p>Draco hugged her around the waist and closed his eyes.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much to everyone who posted a review and for everyone following! It means so much! 😍</p><p>A flashback to Hogwarts. ❤</p><p>Trouble at Theo's Foundation and new investors. 😊</p><p>Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! 🤗</p><p>Enjoy Chapter Thirty Four!</p><p>Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! ❤</p><p>Stay safe beautiful people!</p><p>HAPPY READING! 🥰</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drops of water chased after each other and ran down the centuries-old window.</p><p>She always loved it when it rained.</p><p>The way the skies darkened, the sudden flashes of light through the clouds.</p><p>The soft pitter-patter of raindrops falling onto the ground could be heard through the quiet Manor.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>The Daily Prophet laid crumpled to the side.</p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="storycontent nocopy">
    <p>A smiling Hermione Granger had her arms around a beaming Draco Malfoy.</p>
    <p>The headline was simple and to the point.</p>
    <p>No hidden innuendos or scandalous gossip.</p>
    <p>
      <strong>Malfoy, Granger – Announce Official Engagement.</strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong>The happy couple looks smitten with each other and eager to take the next step in their relationship.</strong>
    </p>
    <p>The soft flicker of light illuminated the room and the raven-haired woman let out a deep sigh.</p>
    <p>Hundreds of cream coloured cards with embossed gold lettering lay stacked to the left.</p>
    <p>Rubbing her neck, Astoria reached for another.</p>
    <p>Since her handwriting was flawless and she had learnt the art of calligraphy, her overbearing mother entrusted her with addressing the wedding invitations.</p>
    <p>Her quill hovered over a blank card.</p>
    <p>She knew her mother would disapprove but her heart knew better.</p>
    <p>Despite his refusal of her and their atrocious parting, Astoria still felt a deep connection to Draco.</p>
    <p>Before they were lovers, they were friends.</p>
    <p>Close friends.</p>
    <p>No one knew her better than he.</p>
    <p>It was the most important day of her life and she wanted him present.</p>
    <p>She longed to right the wrongs and have him in her life.</p>
    <p>If not as a partner but as a good friend.</p>
    <p>Not only did she miss Draco, but she missed Blaise too.</p>
    <p>For a while, they had gotten on famously and she missed them very much.</p>
    <p>Closing her eyes, Astoria took a deep breath.</p>
    <p>A few seconds later she let it out and quickly scribbled Draco Malfoy in gold ink on the dotted line and stared at it wistfully.</p>
    <p>When the time was right, Astoria made up her mind to hand-deliver the wedding invitation and perhaps try to rekindle their lost friendship.</p>
    <p>Gently, she picked up the card and smiled.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>"Good morning, Hermione," Healer Grace greeted her as she took off the charm and revealed her true self.</p>
    <p>"Morning," Hermione replied solemnly.</p>
    <p>Grace leaned back and cracked her knuckles, "It took you three weeks to come to see me again..." her gaze softened, "I'm truly glad you did."</p>
    <p>Hermione averted her eyes, "I..er...need your help."</p>
    <p>Grace could not help but smile, "Wonderful, are you ready to discuss the way forward?"</p>
    <p>Nervously, Hermione nodded.</p>
    <p>"And will Mr Malfoy be joining us?" Grace inquired curiously.</p>
    <p>Hermione's head snapped up at once, "How do you know about Draco?"</p>
    <p>Grace rolled her eyes and fixed Hermione with a look, "You are a highly publicized couple. Everyone knows about your engagement."</p>
    <p>Hermione smiled sheepishly. Inwardly, she cursed her stupidity.</p>
    <p>Grace pulled out her notes and started to speak, "Now as I mentioned the last time..." she dropped her voice and added, "Before you ran out of here like a frightened doe."</p>
    <p>Unable to hold back the disdain she felt, Hermione frowned.</p>
    <p>Ignoring her, Grace pressed forward seriously, "You might be able to conceive with some additional and extra help."</p>
    <p>Ever the model student, Hermione pulled out a pen and notepad and poised herself to take notes.</p>
    <p>Grace looked at her through lowered spectacles and started to speak slowly, "You will take advanced fertility potions."</p>
    <p>Hermione scribbled it down quickly. The quill scratched against the parchment and Grace ground her teeth at the unpleasant noise.</p>
    <p>Shaking her head, Grace added, "Your body will be an important asset and greatly aid you."</p>
    <p>That point shocked her, and Hermione raised a questioning eyebrow.</p>
    <p>Grace pointed to a chart on the wall, "Repeated sexual intercourse during ovulation will increase your chances of bearing a child."</p>
    <p>Nodding at once Hermione scribbled, get Draco to have lots of sex during ovulation.</p>
    <p>Grace saw what she wrote down and massaged the bridge of her nose exasperatedly, "Are you sure you don't want Mr Malfoy present at these consultations?"</p>
    <p>Trying to convince the witch before her, Grace emphasized, "It would make life easier if he knew of the complications."</p>
    <p>Hermione pushed the chair back and glared sternly, "No! He does not need to trouble himself with issues that plague my body."</p>
    <p>Healer Grace stared unhappily into the face of her patient.</p>
    <p>She shrugged and concluded, "Well, that is about it. You will need to visit once a month to monitor your progress."</p>
    <p>Hermione nodded gravely, picked her large handbag off the floor, and got to her feet.</p>
    <p>"Thank you, Grace. Until next time then," Hermione responded with a slight hopeful smile.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>It was a busy day at the Ministry and Hermione had a few meetings lined up.</p>
    <p>The little envelope flashed across the screen with a loud beep cutting through the bombardment of complaints from the woman across her.</p>
    <p>Hermione politely excused herself from the sour-looking woman and flipped open her phone.</p>
    <p>Her brow creased in worry and she called out, "Brenda, please ask Thompkins to come here."</p>
    <p>Brenda nodded, got to her feet at once and went in search of the brawny man.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Draco listened intently to Oscar present their latest proposal to The Ministry of Magic.</p>
    <p>He looked around the table, everyone was listening attentively to the young man.</p>
    <p>Kingsley glanced his way and grinned.</p>
    <p>Clearly, they were impressed, and Draco had to admit Oscar was doing a bang-up job.</p>
    <p>His latest Muggle phone beeped, he took it out and opened the small envelope.</p>
    <p>A frown settled on his face.</p>
    <p>Slowly, Draco got to his feet, all eyes turned to him and Oscar stopped presenting to stare at him.</p>
    <p>Draco straightened, "I do apologize, but a rather urgent matter has come up. Oscar will conclude the meeting and any questions you have can be directed to him."</p>
    <p>Kingsley scowled and Draco shot him an apologetic look.</p>
    <p>Stepping out of the extravagant Ministry boardroom, Draco caught sight of Hermione disappearing around the corner.</p>
    <p>A smile curved his lips.</p>
    <p>
      <em>My beautiful witch.</em>
    </p>
    <p>He quickened his step and called out, "Granger, wait up!"</p>
    <p>Hermione turned around to stare at her fiancé walking up to her.</p>
    <p>Caught up in heat of the moment she had forgotten all about his meeting with The Minister.</p>
    <p>Draco dropped a quick kiss to her lips.</p>
    <p>She held up her phone in question and he nodded solemnly.</p>
    <p>Taking her hand in his they rushed to an apparation point.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Light snores came out of Blaise's exhausted form.</p>
    <p>His mouth was open, and spit dribbled down his chin onto the pillow.</p>
    <p>For weeks on end, he had been pulling all-nighters at the blooming office.</p>
    <p>Orders were through the roof and he was needed on the factory floor to make sure everything ran smoothly.</p>
    <p>Blaise like Draco played an active role in his business instead of leaving it to Managers.</p>
    <p>For once he welcomed the end of the Quidditch season.</p>
    <p>In concern, Parvati warned him to take a break before he collapsed.</p>
    <p>The unholy buzz of the phone made him reach for it. Sleepily, he knocked over a glass of water.</p>
    <p>Cursing, he struggled to open one eye.</p>
    <p>He peered into the phone sleepy and disoriented and tried to read the message.</p>
    <p>The words blurred but he focused enough to read the short text.</p>
    <p>"Fuck," Blaise groaned.</p>
    <p>Pushing himself off the bed he rushed into the bathroom to take a shower.</p>
    <p>
      <strong>URGENT FOUNDATION MEETING</strong>
    </p>
    <p>The message from Narcissa Black Malfoy carried no other information.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Hermione and Draco arrived first, hand in hand they jogged up the steps and walked into the warm foyer.</p>
    <p>Narcissa and Annabelle were hunched over papers and files.</p>
    <p>The older woman looked up and adjusted her gold-rimmed spectacles, "I do apologize for the panic."</p>
    <p>Draco raised a questioning eyebrow and pressed his lips into a thin line.</p>
    <p>Hermione kissed Narcissa's cheek.</p>
    <p>Blaise came running into the room and doubled over trying to catch his breath.</p>
    <p>They turned to stare at him, gasping for air.</p>
    <p>"Need...water..." he choked out.</p>
    <p>Hermione hurriedly poured a glass of water and handed it to him.</p>
    <p>He drained it full and ruffled her hair, "Thanks, sweetheart."</p>
    <p>They took their seats and waited for Narcissa to speak.</p>
    <p>Despite sending the message, she buried her nose in the papers Annabelle handed her.</p>
    <p>Minutes passed, Draco and Blaise exchanged a look.</p>
    <p>Clearing his throat, Draco asked curiously, "What have you called this meeting, mother?"</p>
    <p>She looked up from the papers and massaged the bridge between her perfectly shaped nose.</p>
    <p>"We have lost two major investors of The Foundation," Narcissa told them gravely.</p>
    <p>"What?" Hermione voiced first in alarm.</p>
    <p>"Why?" Blaise retorted angrily.</p>
    <p>Draco averted his eyes in thought.</p>
    <p>He already knew a few investors backed out from being there when Thomas's letter arrived to inform his mother.</p>
    <p>Keeping his temper in check, he cautiously asked, "Who?"</p>
    <p>Narcissa locked knowing eyes with Draco, "Mr Greengrass and Lord Julius Cartwright."</p>
    <p>Blaise let out a sarcastic laugh, "Cartwright is a compulsive gambler, word on the street is his bank vault at Gringotts has seen better days."</p>
    <p>Draco sneered, "Can't say I'm surprised by Greengrass. The coward is controlled by his wife."</p>
    <p>Hermione kept quiet, played with her hands, and ran her fingers repeatedly across the smooth emerald.</p>
    <p>The emerald sparkled and she stared enthralled by it.</p>
    <p>Unable to keep quiet any longer, she spoke up, "But why? At the last board meeting, they were pleased with the progress."</p>
    <p>Narcissa softened her gaze, "Things have changed, dear,"</p>
    <p>The engagement ring sparkled, and their eyes fell on it.</p>
    <p>Hermione opened her mouth to retort, "Oh...I understand."</p>
    <p>Draco cleared his throat and stated, "We don't need them, mother, we can cover the requirement."</p>
    <p>Blaise nodded at once in agreement.</p>
    <p>Looking at the men, Narcissa smiled, "That is not how the board is run."</p>
    <p>Taking a deep breath, she added confidently, "Foreseeing this unfortunate turn of events, I have made an appointment with Charles."</p>
    <p>"Montague?" Draco and Blaise asked in unison.</p>
    <p>Eyeing them suspiciously, she cautiously replied, "Yes, Charles was a dear friend of your father's and have agreed to meet you and Hermione."</p>
    <p>Draco scowled making his displeasure obvious, "Why do we have to go?"</p>
    <p>Hermione interrupted him at once, "We will be there, Narcissa."</p>
    <p>The aristocratic woman smiled warmly, "Excellent, tomorrow morning at ten am be at his London office.</p>
    <p>Annabelle handed them a piece of parchment with the address and added with a laugh, "Dress to kill, darlings."</p>
    <p>Draco rolled his eyes and Hermione grinned.</p>
    <p>Blaise spoke up, "Anything I can do?"</p>
    <p>Narcissa shook her head, "Not at the moment, dear."</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>She was up at the first rays of sunlight.</p>
    <p>Pressing a loving kiss to her fiancé's forehead, Hermione tiptoed out of the room and got started on breakfast.</p>
    <p>She took out a large pan and lit the fire underneath.</p>
    <p>Fetching four eggs she used her wand to whisk it while slapping large sausages and few strips of bacon into the pan.</p>
    <p>The oil sizzled as it met the meat and Hermione took a deep sniff of the mouthwatering smell.</p>
    <p>After the sausages and bacon were cooked to perfection, she tossed them onto plates and added the eggs to the empty pan.</p>
    <p>Using the spatula, she moved it around the pan until fluffy bits broke off and cooked individually.</p>
    <p>She sang a popular Muggle song off-key.</p>
    <p>Hermione popped the plates inside the oven to keep it warm and headed straight for the ensuite bathroom.</p>
    <p>There was plenty of time, Hermione used the extra time to lather herself generously with soapy bubbles and let the conditioner sit for a while longer.</p>
    <p>Turning her back to the wall she let the lukewarm water wash the soap down her body to her painted toenails.</p>
    <p>She stood under the glorious spray of water for a few more minutes.</p>
    <p>Grabbing a large brown towel Hermione tied it around her wet body and stepped into the room.</p>
    <p>Draco turned to the side and hid his face under a pillow to get away from the insistent rays of the sun.</p>
    <p>Hermione sighed; it broke her heart, but they were running out of time.</p>
    <p>Sitting by his side, she ran her fingers gently down his back, "Darling, you need to get up. I don't want to be late."</p>
    <p>Draco groaned grumpily and stirred, "Mm... sleepy, Granger, can't we reschedule?"</p>
    <p>Hermione smiled lovingly, "No! We really cant, darling. Shall I go alone then?"</p>
    <p>His eyes flew open at once, he grabbed her across the waist and pulled her into bed.</p>
    <p>"Give me twenty minutes," he muttered between heated kisses.</p>
    <p>Her towel parted and his hand slipped inside.</p>
    <p>Squirming out from under him, she hurriedly moved away.</p>
    <p>"Oh no! We have absolutely no time for that," Hermione mused wagging a warning finger at him.</p>
    <p>Draco got to his feet, stretched and quipped, "There is always time for that."</p>
    <p>His muscles rippled and Hermione bit her lip.</p>
    <p>Fucking hell, the man could do no wrong.</p>
    <p>He disappeared into the bathroom and Hermione heard the shower come to life.</p>
    <p>She slipped into a navy-blue pencil skirt and a white fitting long sleeve blouse.</p>
    <p>The chain and pendant, Draco gave her in Rome hung nestled between her breasts.</p>
    <p>Hermione opened the jewellery box she brought with her to Draco's flat and took out the black velvet box.</p>
    <p>Inside it against a plush velvet bed rested her favourite earrings.</p>
    <p>She took one out and held it up to the sunlight.</p>
    <p>The light bounced off it and threw glittering stars across the wall.</p>
    <p>Fondly, she thought back to the day she got them.</p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>HOGWARTS - VALENTINE'S DAY 14th FEBRUARY 1999</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Hermione took a long shower, shaved her legs and sensitive bits and got ready for a steamy romantic night ahead.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Getting into the nooks and crannies with a Muggle razor had been no easy task.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>She ran her fingers along her hairless cunt and gasped at the heightened sensations she felt.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Draco...his name itself sent shivers down her spine.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Towelling herself vigorously, she pulled on a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Reaching for the long box on the dresser, Hermione opened it and ran her fingers across the chain and ring inside.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Hopefully, he would love it.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>It was deeply personal and meaningful to her.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Besides, what did you get a man who had everything?</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Initially, Hermione toyed with the idea of slapping a large bow to her head and gifting him herself.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>She chuckled at the idea.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>A vivid picture of herself in French knickers, stockings, and a garter belt popped into her mind.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>All in black of course, perhaps with a hint of red. He seemed to like her in red.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>No other colours would do for dear, Mr Malfoy.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Giggling Hermione left her room hoping to find him standing in the middle of their shared dorm with a bunch of roses or anything really.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Instead, she was greeted by emptiness and pin-drop silence.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Clearly, he was elsewhere.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>She scrunched up her nose in annoyance, when had he left? It was so fucking early.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Hermione looked around the small living area expectedly.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Had he really left her alone on Valentine's day without wishing her?</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>The bloody nerve of the man.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>His words from a few nights ago rang through her head, "Valentine's day is for morons. I don't need one fucking day to show you I love you."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>He then proceeded to pick up his Quidditch duffle bag muttering, "Bloody money-making schemes."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Stunned into silence, reluctantly she was forced to admit that he had a point but never in a million years did she think he would forget about it altogether.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Dropping a kiss to her forehead, he had headed out of the dorm to return much later.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Miserably, Hermione went back inside the room and tossed the box onto the small study desk.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Sitting on the bed cross-legged she punched a pillow and pouted like a child.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>A low rumble came from the depths of her stomach.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Frowning, she dragged her feet off the bed and decided to grab some breakfast and wait for him to appear from wherever the hell he was.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>In her eagerness to leave, Hermione missed the large heart-shaped card that had been slipped under the door.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>It flew across the floor as the door closed behind her and opened.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>In beautiful handwriting, a meaningful message was inscribed.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>**********************</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>You are my world,</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>I cannot live in denial any longer.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>I pray for the day you become mine.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Forever yours,</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>A man who loves you most ardently.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>**********************</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>The Great Hall was decorated disgustingly, and Hermione hid a frown.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Happy couples embraced, it did nothing to improve her mood.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Red heart-shaped balloons floated covering the enchanted ceiling entirely, large bouquets of roses adorned the House tables and random ghosts threw confetti at approaching couples.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>She got hit square in the face with a bunch of shredded glitter bits and the look she gave was enough to make the ghost fade away.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Argh...they even had heart-shaped cookies and chocolates.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>How revolting, she thought...</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Hermione looked at Ron and cocked her head to the side in thought.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Even the man with the emotional range of a teaspoon had managed to rustle a few flowers and chocolates on Valentine's day when they briefly dated.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Lavender were already at the table helping themselves to breakfast.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>She slid in next to Ginny and inconspicuously glanced over her shoulder at the Slytherin table.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Draco was missing but Nott locked eyes with her and smiled expectedly.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Her frown deepened, Where the bloody hell was her boyfriend?</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>She saw Nott nudge Blaise sending his pumpkin juice over the edge.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Aggressively, Hermione reached for a piece of toast and violently buttered it.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Startled by the noise of a knife scraping against burnt bread, Harry turned to stare at Hermione.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>She growled, literally growled before biting into the toast.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Ron looked at her over Lavenders head and wished, "Happy Valentine's day, darling."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Hermione threw him a look of disgust.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Plucking a rose from a nearby decorative bouquet, he handed it to her over an annoyed Lavender Brown.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Rolling his eyes and hoping to save Ron from further embarrassing himself, Harry followed suit.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>They both handed Hermione roses at the same time.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>She accepted both with a small smile and bit into her toast savagely.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>It sucked to have a secret boyfriend.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>It sucked more to be ignored by such a boyfriend when everyone around them was snogging and knee-deep in roses, chocolates, and gifts.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>She was even envious of the chocolate smeared faces of the younger years.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>So engrossed in her thoughts, Hermione missed the owl coming towards her.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>A large brown owl dropped a bright red card and a box of chocolates in front of her.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>The jug of pumpkin juice swayed dangerously spilling its contents before Harry caught it.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Caught off guard, she jumped and moved back in shock.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Perplexed, Hermione exchanged a look with Ginny and opened the card.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Victor Krum's deep voice echoed through the hall.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Many surprised faces turned to look at her.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>His thick Bulgarian accent sounded heavy and sexy when he said her name.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"Hermione, Happy Valentine's Day."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Turning bright red, Hermione quickly shut the card and stuffed it under the plate.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>She braved a look towards the Slytherin table.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Godric, please don't let Draco be there.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>He was still missing, Hermione let out a deep sigh of relief.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Harry and Ron burst out laughing and Ginny scolded them, "You do realize she got a card from possibly the best Seeker to grace the Wizarding world."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>That shut them up.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Hermione felt Nott's eyes boring into the back of her head.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>What the bloody hell was his problem?</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Ginny and Harry had the good grace to act normal and keep the public display of affection to a minimum.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Ron and Lavender, on the other hand, snogged each other so hard everyone could hear the slurps and grunts.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Disgusted, Harry, Ginny and Hermione turned to look at them repulsed.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>There we a few oohs and ahhs...</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Hermione turned to see what the commotion was.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Three owls followed each other into the Great Hall, each with an item clutched firmly in their mouth.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>The largest of the owls carried a bouquet of red roses.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>A light brown barn owl had a box clutched in its talons.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>And the third carried a letter between its beak.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>To Hermione's dismay, they headed straight for her.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Holy shit, everyone was staring at her as each bird dropped their packages and flew off.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Dumbstruck, she stared at the items before her.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Again, Hermione turned to the Slytherin table, but this time Nott looked furious.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>His icy blue eyes were narrowed in anger.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Reaching for the letter, Ginny asked curiously but excited, "An admirer?"</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Hermione quickly grabbed everything and sprinted out of the hall while Ginny shouted after her.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>She saw many curious eyes on her as she dashed out of the door.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Without stopping, Hermione ran the whole way until their dorm came into sight.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Hurriedly opening the door, she relaxed once she stepped inside.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Dropping the stuff onto the sofa, she doubled over trying to catch her breath.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Hermione fell onto the sofa and tore open the letter.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>**********************</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>My love,</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Happy Valentine's Day.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>I love you today and always.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Meet me in room 34 above The Three Broomsticks.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>I will be waiting for you.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>DM</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>**********************</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>She clutched the letter to her chest and squealed in delight.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Jumping off the sofa, Hermione ran to her room and threw open the cupboard.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Letting out a frustrated groan, she settled on a short black dress, high heels and lacy lingerie.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>It was too early in the day to be dressed up but who the fuck cared.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Slipping on heels, Hermione grabbed the long box and cast a simple disillusionment charm on herself.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>The last thing she wanted was to get caught by her friends and have to explain her outfit.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Apparently, her little surprise was the talk of the school.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>She passed many students...</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"I wonder who sent them?" A Ravenclaw girl asked.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"I didn't know she was seeing anyone," A Gryffindor boy thought out loud.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"It was so romantic," gushed a short sweet looking Hufflepuff girl.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>She looked up to see Theo and Blaise come her way in a huff.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>The usually calm lanky Nott was fuming.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>He waved his arms about violently, "Who the fuck is sending her flowers?" He angrily asked Blaise.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>The olive-skinned boy shrugged.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"Draco will know! Let's go find him," Theo exclaimed impatiently.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Blaise grabbed his hand, "Theo, slow down, mate."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Theo grew angry and pulled his arm away aggressively, "What?"</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Zabini remained calm, "Since when are you this crazy over her?"</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Theo averted his gaze, "You wouldn't understand."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Sighing, Blaise replied, "Try me, mate"</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Her interest waned; Hermione turned to walk away when Nott started talking.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>The first sentence out of his mouth made her stop dead in her tracks.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Leaning against the wall, Theo smiled brightly as he spoke, "I like the way her eyes light up when she gets awarded house points, I love the way she piles her hair into a bun and sticks a quill through it."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>He sighed and continued, "Those cute freckles on her nose make me smile but what I love most of all is the way she looks for the best in everything."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Blaise looked at his friend in shock and awe, "Theo, I had no idea..."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Theo waved his hand and let out another sigh, "Come on, let's find Draco. He can and will help me get her."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Hermione saw Blaise's face fall in sadness, without much enthusiasm, he retorted, "Sure, let's go find the fucker."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Theo smiled and Hermione noticed how blue in his eyes sparkled.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Hermione froze and then frowned, was he talking about her?</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Everything he said was one of her character traits.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>She almost laughed, no bloody way.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Shaking her head, she continued on her way thinking about who Theo was referring to.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Slipping out of the castle, Hermione made her way to Hogsmeade.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Thank Merlin, The Three Broomsticks was not crowded. A few couples sat in the corners with their arms around their partners</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Near the stairs to the rooms, she took off the charm and brushed her hair down.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Hermione felt her heart pound relentlessly.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Standing outside room number 34, she nervously knocked on the door.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>She heard the faint sound of the lock opening.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Gently, Hermione pushed the door open and stepped inside.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Thank goodness, she dressed up.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Draco stood in front of the bed in his finest black designer suit, holding a red rose in his hands.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>The entire area was decorated with fallen rose petals and sweet-smelling candles.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Who would have pegged him for being such an utter romantic?</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Her hand went to her mouth in shock.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>He raised his head to meet hers and smiled displaying flawless teeth.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>The way his eyes cringed at the sides made her heart slam against her ribcage.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Closing the distance between them, he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and whispered, "Happy Valentine's day, Hermione."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Her brain turned to mush, she stared at him unable to speak.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Draco looked around pointedly and muttered, "I envisioned silk sheets, a suite and much more but er...this is the closest place to Hogwarts."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>A few incoherent words slipped out of her mouth.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>A seductive smile curved his lips, he gently brushed her lips with his.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>That snapped Hermione out of her daze.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"Oh, I'm so sorry. You surprised me," she finally managed to string words together.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Draco laughed, "That was the idea."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>She put her arms around his neck and brought him closer to her body, "Happy Valentine's day, darling."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Looking around, she smiled brightly, "This is perfect, thank you."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>She pressed her lips against his and they sank into a heated embrace.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>He brushed his thumb along her bottom lip, and she averted her gaze.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Moving his fingers along her skin, down her neck to her shoulders, Draco slowly pushed the straps on her dress off her and give it a hard tug.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>When the dress stubbornly did not budge, Hermione smiled, turned her back to him and moved her wavy hair out of the way to give him better access to the zip.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Draco bent his lips to her collarbone and gently bit down.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Overcome with a sudden jolt of pleasure, Hermione threw her head back and let out a gratifying moan.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Continuing to kiss her neck, he undid the zip of the dress and it fell at their feet.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>She wore no bra, her hands went up to cover her nakedness.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>He turned her around and stared into her flushed face.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Encircling her wrists, he took them off her breasts and kissed the knuckles.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"You're beautiful, I love your body," he whispered lovingly.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Her trembling fingers undid the buttons of his shirt.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>He patiently took off his belt and let his trousers and briefs fall to the ground on top of her fallen dress.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Hermione traced her fingers along his many scars and replaced the fingertips with her lips.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Placing light feathery kisses across his body, her hand snaked down and wrapped themselves around his growing shaft.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>A deep growl erupted from his chest, Draco closed his eyes and surrendered to each feeling she evoked.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Bringing her face up to his, he cupped her petite cheeks and claimed her lips tenderly.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Mine...</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Always...</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Her tongue darted out to meet his and eagerly he twirled his around hers enjoying the faint taste of peppermint.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Gently, he backed her towards the queen bed and white fluffy sheets and enormous pillows.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Slowly laying her down, he hooked his thumbs in her thong and brought it down her smooth legs.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Hermione threw her head back as his digits came close to her glistening core.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>He stared at her smooth cunt and longed to run his tongue along the wet slit.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Placing a palm on her chest, Draco pushed Hermione down and lowered himself between her legs and looked into her anxious face.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"So beautiful," he murmured throatily.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Hermione bit her lip and brushed her fingers along his pale cheek, "I love you, Draco."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Moving his hand down her body, he positioned his cock at her tight entrance and slowly pushed in.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Her arms went around him, and she held onto him tightly.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>The dulcet sounds she made filled his ear and increased his wanting to possess her mind, body and soul.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Sex with her was something else.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>It was perfection.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Inch by inch he entered until he filled her up completely leaving his balls to rest against her arse cheeks.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"Please...it feels so good," Hermione whimpered in pleasure.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>His breathing increased and his voice dropped to a husky rasp, "Being in you is everything."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>She curled her bottom lip with her teeth and gazed at him with chocolate brown innocent eyes.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Draco eye's rolled back in his head, he growled and started to move.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Enticing slow at first, he built up a beautiful and comfortable rhythm.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>She propped up one leg and shifted to the side.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>His cock rubbed against her clit with every thrust and Hermione gasped out loud, "Oh...God...Draco...I don't want to come so soon."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Looking into her sweaty face, he used a free hand to brush the strands of wild hair stuck to her face and slowed down his pace.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>The heat that rose and swirled under her clitoris lessened and retreated to just hover until summoned again.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>His back was drenched with sweat but fuck, he loved moving in and out of her.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>He was obsessed by the way her pussy clenched around his girth, drinking in every inch and squeezing out the beads of pre-cum.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>They had been sleeping together for two months after their first time together at her parents' house.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Her tightness had not lessened, and Draco secretly hoped it never would.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>His cock loved fucking her sweet cunt to orgasm.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Hermione ran her fingers along his sweat covered thighs and back.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Draco felt his balls protest, they clenched sending him a warning.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"I need to..." was all he managed before quickening his pace and pounding into his witch relentlessly.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"Yes...oh yes...right there, baby," Hermione cried.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Her body spasmed under him with the intensity of her orgasm and she rose her head to scream out his name.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"Draco!"</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>He claimed her lips and deepened the kiss, with one hard push, his dick buried itself within and exploded.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Thick spurts of sticky white fluid spilt into her and her legs went around his waist holding him firmly to her.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>A loud groan tore through his lips as the last bit of semen left his cock.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Tired and spent, he fell onto her body and whispered, "I love you, Hermione Granger.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Draco pulled the heavy covers over them and he ran his long fingers down her arm and kissed her neck.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"I have something for you," he whispered into the shell of her ear.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Hermione shuddered at the feel of his breath on her skin.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>The box flew at them from across the room.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>He pushed it towards her.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Propping herself up, she leaned against the headboard and opened the black velvet box.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Inside pinned into the velvet were two shining drops of diamond.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>The beautiful earrings shone brightly.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Stunned, Hermione struggled to speak, "Draco, I can't..it's too expensive."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Ignoring her, Draco reached over and took out an earring.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Reaching for her ear, he attached an earring and a satisfied smile crossed his handsome face, "It looks beautiful."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>He nuzzled into her neck and asked, "Are you enjoying this commercialized day of love?"</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Hermione let out a short laugh, turned over and snuggled into his chest, "I love you."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>He kissed her slowly, "I love you very much."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Hours and another round later, they got dressed and Hermione held out her present.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Draco raised an eyebrow, "You didn't have to get me a gift."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>She rolled her eyes, "Just open it."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>It was a beautiful white gold ring with a silver chain through it.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>The ring looked vaguely familiar.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>His eyes shot up and went to her hand.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Her mother's ring was missing.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Taking her hand, he questioned gravely, "Hermione, what did you do?"</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>She took the chain and unhooked the clasp.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Placing it around his neck, she fastened it and kissed his neck.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"I want you to have my mother's ring," Hermione retorted with a smile.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Draco closed his fingers around the ring and stared into her face, "But you love this ring."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Hermione kissed him, "And that is exactly why I want you to have it."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>He returned the kiss fervently.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Breaking out of the embrace, Hermione whispered, "It's getting late, we should head back."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Reluctantly, Draco nodded and grabbed his jacket.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Hermione left first and Draco followed after.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>The place was swarming with Hogwarts couples</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>They knew all of them.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>In every seat and corner, couples were tenderly caressing each other or snogging like there was no tomorrow over candlelit centrepieces which occasionally threw confetti at the unsuspecting couples.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Only once they were in the safety of the castle did they lift their charms and take each other's hands.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Draco glanced at Hermione and smiled at the way her eyes sparkled in the dim light.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>They rounded the corridor, Draco dropped her hand and pushed her into an empty classroom nearby.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Hermione leaned against the wall by the door and peered out of the small crack.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>The boys were clearly visible, and they were standing close enough for her to hear everything they said.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Draco fixed them with a look, "What the fuck are you buggers doing here?"</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Blaise raised an eyebrow and asked suspiciously, "Where the fuck have you been?"</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>He took in the suit and unkempt hair, "Were you out shagging some broad?"</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"Fuck off, I don't need to tell you who bounced on my cock today," Draco shot back menacingly.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Blaise let out a laugh, "Calm your tits, mate."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"Granger's got an admirer," Theo told him in a strained voice.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"Imagine that," Blaise retorted knowingly.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Draco glared at him sternly.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Blaise shrugged, "At least the card and chocolates from Krum were expected."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Fuck...</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>She had forgotten about that.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Draco turned around so fast her head spun, "Krum sent Granger a Valentine card...and..erm..chocolates?"</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Blaise smirked, "He did indeed."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Theo rolled his eyes, "That muscled moron is not her type."</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Hermione felt Draco's gaze drift towards her.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>His eyes narrowed in anger and she winced.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Well, it wasn't her fault Victor sent her stuff,  it wasn't like she asked or expected anything from him.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>He sent it every year since the Triwizard Tournament, it was no big deal, at least not to her.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Obviously, her secret admirer felt differently.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Hermione watched the exchange through the crack in the door.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Theo's face contorted in rage, Draco placed a consoling hand on his shoulder, "What's gotten into you?"</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>"Let's go to the Slytherin common room," Theo answered through clenched teeth.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Draco looked at Blaise in panic.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Blaise shrugged and Draco threw a last look at Hermione before following his two best mates down to the dungeons.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Hermione waited till they disappeared, crept out of the classroom and hurriedly walked towards the dorm before anyone else saw her.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>She relaxed inside the safety of their common room.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>After taking a shower, she pulled the box of chocolates towards her and popped a few into her mouth while awaiting her boyfriend's return.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Hours later Draco returned, his face set in stone and eyes on fire.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>In concern, Hermione walked up to him and cupped his face, "Are you okay?"</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>His eyes bore into hers and he crushed his lips with hers.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>The kiss was urgent, passionate and forceful as if marking one's territory.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>She caught single words like...</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Mine...</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Krum...fucker...</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Always mine...</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>The last words baffled her.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Sorry, mate but she's mine.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>At the time, she was convinced he meant Victor.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>His room was closer, he backed her into it pulling at her clothes and she clawed at his.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Once they were inside, Draco closed the door and Hermione gave herself to him.</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <p>The bathroom door closed, and she jumped at the sound snapping clear out of her daydream.</p>
    <p>She fastened the earrings and looked around.</p>
    <p>So much had changed since then.</p>
    <p>Through the mirror, Hermione saw Draco pull out a white shirt and slip into it.</p>
    <p>He sensed her watching him.</p>
    <p>Coming towards her, he gathered her in his arms.</p>
    <p>Her fingers touched the silver chain and ring barely visible against his pale skin.</p>
    <p>Draco followed her movements and said, "I have never taken it off, you know?"</p>
    <p>Her eyes shot up, "Really?"</p>
    <p>He placed a soft kiss on her lips, "I swear it."</p>
    <p>Hermione sighed, "That was a good day"</p>
    <p>Draco moved to kiss her neck, "That was a special day."</p>
    <p>Breaking away, he adjusted his tie knot and asked, "Ready to meet the investor?"</p>
    <p>Hermione shrugged, "As I will ever be."</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>They arrived at the plain office with fifteen minutes to spare.</p>
    <p>Draco looked around and frowned.</p>
    <p>A pretty receptionist greeted them and flashed a bright smile at Draco.</p>
    <p>Hermione smiled sweetly, "Good morning, we have an appointment with Lord Montague."</p>
    <p>Still eyeing Draco, the reception showed them to the waiting area, "Please be seated."</p>
    <p>Annoyed by his mother's instructions, Draco voiced his opinion, "I don't know why I need to be here."</p>
    <p>Hermione fixed him with a look, "What is the matter?"</p>
    <p>"Sean is Montague's son, he had an older brother, Graham, played Quidditch," he offered like it explained everything.</p>
    <p>Hermione stared at him waiting for him to continue.</p>
    <p>"Graham was a decent Chaser, hairiest fucking bloke I've ever seen," Draco mused.</p>
    <p>She frowned, "Sean was in our year, wasn't he?"</p>
    <p>He chuckled, "Yes indeed."</p>
    <p>Her eyes shot up in a panic, "Godric, what did you do to him?"</p>
    <p>Draco was indignant, "Why am I always the bad guy?"</p>
    <p>Hermione fixed him with a stern look, "Tell me, Draco."</p>
    <p>A smile curved his lips, "Theo, Blaise and I were sitting by the lake and Sean and two of his idiot friends came by."</p>
    <p>He became thoughtful, "I recall, Ginny, you and another Gryffindor girl, I can't remember who. Anyways, they started talking about you and Ginny."</p>
    <p>He had her interest, urgently she pressed, "Okay and?"</p>
    <p>His grey eyes narrowed in anger, "And er...Sean got descriptive about how he would have his way with you...bent over a table."</p>
    <p>Hermione laughed, "Oh God, and?"</p>
    <p>Draco stared at her like she was fucking stupid, "And you were my girlfriend, Theo liked you and Blaise had a crush on Ginny."</p>
    <p>Her eyes widened in shock, "Hold the phone, what? Blaise had a crush on Gin?"</p>
    <p>Fuck, he cursed himself for letting that bit of information slip out.</p>
    <p>He purposely ignored Hermione's question.</p>
    <p>Draco continued with a smirk on his face, "We ambushed them near the dungeon, dragged them into an empty classroom, hammered their teeth in and shoved them inside an enchanted chest."</p>
    <p>Hermione laughed loudly.</p>
    <p>The receptionist glanced their way in alarm.</p>
    <p>She became serious, "He was your housemate!"</p>
    <p>Draco retorted confidently, "Nobody talks about my woman like that and gets away with it."</p>
    <p>Hermione broke into a fit of giggles, "You are...such a..."</p>
    <p>He stared at her and said, "I'm er...possessive."</p>
    <p>"Are you? I had not noticed," she replied sarcastically.</p>
    <p>Staring at his feet, he emphasized, "You were my girlfriend."</p>
    <p>Hermione took his hand and asked curiously, "Were you ever jealous of Theo?"</p>
    <p>He laced his fingers through hers and hesitated, "Theo was like my own blood."</p>
    <p>Averting her gaze, Hermione looked at the receptionist for any signs of movement.</p>
    <p>They sat in silence.</p>
    <p>"Every single day," Draco pierced the silence with his gut-wrenching confession. His face creased in sadness.</p>
    <p>She felt her heart drop, leaning forward Hermione cupped Draco's face and kissed him passionately.</p>
    <p>A small cough distracted them.</p>
    <p>"Please follow me," the receptionist told them firmly.</p>
    <p>They walked in through the door being held for them and Hermione felt Draco tense next to her.</p>
    <p>Fuck...</p>
    <p>"Good morning, Granger...Malfoy," Sean Montague greeted them politely.</p>
    <p>Hermione found her voice, "Sean? I thought we were meeting with your father."</p>
    <p>He smiled displaying crooked and decaying teeth, "Well, obviously you thought wrong, my father is ill. I am looking after my family interests."</p>
    <p>Draco's whole demeanour changed, and Hermione shifted in her seat uncomfortably.</p>
    <p>Sean eyed Hermione appreciatively, "You look well."</p>
    <p>Looking him over, she decided to stretch the truth.</p>
    <p>Managing a half-hearted smile, she replied, "Thank you, so do you."</p>
    <p>Sean ignored Draco completely.</p>
    <p>Taking the proposal out, Sean plopped it down on the table and lazily turned the pages, "Let's get down to it."</p>
    <p>After a few seconds, he closed it, tossed it aside and leered, "I went through the proposal, I like it."</p>
    <p>Hermione's eyes lit up, "That's great..."</p>
    <p>Rudely, he held up a hand to silence her.</p>
    <p>Draco glared, listened intently but kept quiet.</p>
    <p>Leaning forward, Sean looked at the parting in Hermione's blouse without shame, "How about we have dinner tonight to discuss numbers? Perhaps you can persuade me to part with more."</p>
    <p>Her temper rose, she moved back and glared at the man in front of her licking his lips.</p>
    <p>Draco got to his feet and stood over his ex-housemate, "Over my dead body."</p>
    <p>He leaned forward and Sean leaned as far back as he could. His chair squeaked in protest at being pushed beyond its limits.</p>
    <p>Slow and deadly, Draco enunciated every word, "This meeting is fucking over."</p>
    <p>Hermione took her fiancé's hand at once and got to her feet.</p>
    <p>Sean started to laugh, "Well, that's rich, the Golden girl and Death Eater."</p>
    <p>Hermione placed her hands on the large table and hissed, "Don't you dare call my husband that you pathetic, ugly little man."</p>
    <p>"H..h..hu..husband?" Sean stammered in shock.</p>
    <p>Draco pulled out his wand.</p>
    <p>Beads of sweat appeared on Sean's forehead and upper lip, petrified, he croaked, "You wouldn't dare."</p>
    <p>Draco sneered, "Proposition my wife again and I will have you whistling the time out of your arse."</p>
    <p>A deadly smile curved Hermione's lips, "Thank you for your time."</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>They stepped into Muggle London and Draco questioned amused, "Husband?"</p>
    <p>Hermione chuckled, "I'm sorry, but he made me mad."</p>
    <p>Draco kissed her forehead, "Don't be, it sounds good."</p>
    <p>She pulled him closer, "It does, doesn't it?"</p>
    <p>Draco looked at his watch, it was barely eleven am.</p>
    <p>He put his arms around his witch, "How about we blow off work and I take you out on a Muggle date?"</p>
    <p>A smile crept onto her face, "Hmm...that sounds like a marvellous plan."</p>
    <p>Taking her hand in his, he eagerly retorted, "If we hurry, we can make the 11.30 movie."</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Narcissa went over the numbers with Annabelle.</p>
    <p>They had twenty-five students waiting for admittance.</p>
    <p>She smiled at the figures; they were doing very well.</p>
    <p>The money was there until they secured another investor.</p>
    <p>Hopefully, Hermione and Draco would be successful.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>They lined up with the other Muggles.</p>
    <p>Considering the time, the line was short, and they purchased their tickets and bought buckets of buttery popcorn and chocolate.</p>
    <p>Settling into the seats, Draco grabbed a handful of popcorn and stuffed it into his mouth.</p>
    <p>Hermione sighed, "We still need an investor."</p>
    <p>Chewing quickly, he swallowed hard, "You know I have been thinking of getting Pans and Neville involved."</p>
    <p>She punched his shoulder in delight, of course, Neville!</p>
    <p>He was as well off as the rest of them.</p>
    <p>His involvement would be perfect.</p>
    <p>"Can we meet him?" Hermione asked eagerly.</p>
    <p>Draco shrugged and shushed her, "After the movie."</p>
    <p>Hermione concealed her phone and sent Neville a text.</p>
    <p>
      <strong>Hey! Can we meet in the afternoon?<br/></strong>
    </p>
    <p>The reply came at once.</p>
    <p><strong>Sure, love. Come by the office at 3 pm</strong>.</p>
    <p>She tried to show Draco, but he was completely engrossed in the movie.</p>
    <p>Russell Crowe was one of his favourite actors and 3:10 to Yuma did not disappoint.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much to everyone who posted a review and for everyone following! It means so much! ❤😊</p><p>QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP. 🇬🇧<br/>I used the names of the original Quidditch Team.  </p><p>Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! 😊</p><p>Enjoy Chapter Thirty-Five!</p><p>Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! 😊</p><p>Stay safe beautiful people! ❤</p><p>HAPPY READING! 🥰</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Darling?" Neville called out.</p><p>Pansy walked into the living room in a pair of fitted beige work pants and a black silk shirt, "Yes, love?"</p><p>He looked at his watch and adjusted his cufflinks, "Hermione wants to catch up later today."</p><p>"That sounds like fun," Pansy replied searching for her designer handbag.</p><p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p>Neville smiled, "We are meeting at the office, will you join?"</p>
  <p>She sashayed over, squeezed his lips and planted a heated kiss, "Of course."</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Hermione studied Draco staring at the giant movie screen.</p>
  <p>His eyes darted across the screen and widened at the interesting bits.</p>
  <p>It was not her particular type of movie.</p>
  <p>But she did enjoy Christian Bale.</p>
  <p>Hours passed and the movie ended.</p>
  <p>He let out a contented sigh and taking her hand in his they got up and left the cinema.</p>
  <p>They were met with the insistent and warm rays of sunlight.</p>
  <p>Excitedly, Hermione showed him the text message, "We have to meet Neville at three."</p>
  <p>Draco glanced at his watch, they had plenty of time, grabbing her hand, he retorted, "Brilliant, let's get some lunch, I'm starving."</p>
  <p>They arrived at a posh Muggle restaurant.</p>
  <p>After being seated, Draco ordered a fine red wine and turned to Hermione, "Are you having fun?"</p>
  <p>She laughed, "Yes, I am. What's good here?"</p>
  <p>He scanned through the menu, "The stuffed chicken breast looks good."</p>
  <p>"Hmm...what are you getting?" Hermione inquired curiously.</p>
  <p>Draco scrutinized the options and said, "A steak with a side salad."</p>
  <p>She looked at him over the menu and frowned, "You need to cut down on steak."</p>
  <p>He put the menu down and adapted a sweet voice, "Do you have any idea what my morning workout routine entails?"</p>
  <p>Her cheeks turned crimson.</p>
  <p>Oh, she knew all right. Like a morning prayer, she watched his workout routine.</p>
  <p>The sweat dripping off his back, the strands of blonde hair that stuck to his head.</p>
  <p>Hermione closed her legs together, coughed and steered the conversation away, "I don't believe we never thought of Neville."</p>
  <p>Summoning a server over, Draco retorted angrily, "It would have saved us a visit to that fuckers office."</p>
  <p>The food arrived and filled their space with a delicious and mouthwatering smell.</p>
  <p>Hermione played with the napkin nervously.</p>
  <p>Pangs of hunger stabbed her stomach unpleasantly.</p>
  <p>Delicately, she placed the napkin on her lap and said, "Draco...er...we need to start having sex when I am ovulating."</p>
  <p>He froze with the fork halfway to his mouth.</p>
  <p>Where the heck was this coming from?</p>
  <p>They had sex all the time.</p>
  <p>Realization dawned on him; she must have consulted a Healer without informing him.</p>
  <p>He hated secrets but decided to play it cool.</p>
  <p>Her mind was fragile and needed to be dealt with carefully.</p>
  <p>Placing the fork back on the plate, he cleaned the corners of his mouth and asked curiously, "Did you consult a Healer?"</p>
  <p>She averted her gaze before replying, "Yes, I did."</p>
  <p>Reaching over, Draco placed his hand on top of hers, "Why didn't you tell me? I would've liked to have come with you."</p>
  <p>Hermione stared into her plate miserably and muttered, "I didn't want to bother you."</p>
  <p>He continued to look at her in disbelief, "You are my fiancé, I love you."</p>
  <p>Taking a deep breath, he pressed, "Is..er...everything okay?"</p>
  <p>She continued to look away and lied convincingly, "Yes, everything is fine."</p>
  <p>Draco let out a relieved laugh, "Having sex regularly is not a problem."</p>
  <p>Her fingers found the smooth stone of her ring, she felt it and hid the despair that gripped her heart.</p>
  <p>Halfheartedly, she managed a weak smile.</p>
  <p>His gaze softened, "Hermione, we will be fine."</p>
  <p>She reached across the table and squeezed his hand.</p>
  <p>With every breath she took, Hermione wanted to desperately believe him.</p>
  <p>They ate in silence and finished lunch with thirty minutes to spare.</p>
  <p>For once they skipped dessert.</p>
  <p>Draco signalled for the bill and after settling it, they got up to leave.</p>
  <p>Ducking into an abandoned alleyway nearby, Hermione took out her wand, grabbed Draco's arm and apparated them to Neville's office.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Looking at the modest two-story building, Draco let out a low whistle, "Longbottom has done very well for himself."</p>
  <p>"Neville is a err...smart man," Hermione retorted quickly in defence of her former housemate and good friend.</p>
  <p>Draco raised an eyebrow, "If you say so, Granger, but he keeps Pans happy and that's saying something. The woman is hardly ever bloody satisfied."</p>
  <p>She stopped and fixed him with a questioning look.</p>
  <p>Draco laughed and took her hand in his.</p>
  <p>Lightly, he brushed her knuckles with his lips.</p>
  <p>A mature woman of over fifty sat behind a large desk.</p>
  <p>Hermione approached and smiled warmly, "Good morning, we have a meeting with Nevil...Mr. Longbottom."</p>
  <p>She lowered her spectacles and regarded them questionably.</p>
  <p>Her voice low and serious, she pointed towards a plush waiting area, "Have a seat, I will be with you momentarily."</p>
  <p>Draco watched the older woman walk away and mused, "Longbottom needs a sexier receptionist."</p>
  <p>"No, he doesn't, Drake, I hired Mathilda myself," a confident stern voice answered.</p>
  <p>They looked up at Pansy and got to their feet at once.</p>
  <p>"Good to see you both," she said hugging Draco and dropping a quick peck to Hermione's cheek.</p>
  <p>Glancing over her shoulder, Pansy gestured, "Come on then, follow me."</p>
  <p>Pansy's heels clicked in rhythm to Hermione's.</p>
  <p>They walked a short distance, chatting about the interior and making general small talk.</p>
  <p>Pansy pushed open a large glass door and Neville rose to his feet excitedly, "Hermione...Malfoy. Please have a seat."</p>
  <p>Draco sat on the large sofa with Pansy and Hermione took the seat across from Neville.</p>
  <p>She heard the ex-housemates animated chatter and arguing.</p>
  <p>Neville looked over the table at Hermione and smiled kindly, "What can I do for you?"</p>
  <p>Hermione leaned forward and rested her hands on the table.</p>
  <p>She came straight to the point, "I would like you to invest and be a part of the board in Theo's Foundation."</p>
  <p>Pansy perked up and shot to her feet, "Interesting."</p>
  <p>Neville leaned back and closed his eyes in deep thought.</p>
  <p>An unnerving silence followed, and they looked at him expectantly.</p>
  <p>Fed up with the silence, Pansy voiced her opinion, "I cannot believe we are discussing this. Of course, we want to invest in The Foundation."</p>
  <p>Draco squeezed Pansy's shoulders and she tenderly placed a hand over his.</p>
  <p>Hermione glanced over her shoulder and flashed a grateful smile at the Slytherin girl.</p>
  <p>Taking a deep breath, Neville's eyes flew open and he replied, "I would be honoured, Hermione."</p>
  <p>Pansy brought her hand down on the table, sending files flying across, "I will come in on this with Neville. We are here for you guys."</p>
  <p>She turned to wink at Draco, and he smirked.</p>
  <p>The tall blonde got to his feet slowly again and adjusted his shirt before extending his hand to Neville, "This is good news."</p>
  <p>Neville came around the table and shook the hand firmly, turned to Hermione and pulled her into a tight hug.</p>
  <p>Unable to contain her emotions, Hermione felt tears slide down her face.</p>
  <p>Pansy hugged her next and letting go announced firmly, "Drinks and dinner on Friday to celebrate."</p>
  <p>Draco let out a laugh, "Always an excuse to get sloshed. Blaise will be fucking ecstatic."</p>
  <p>Few details were exchanged and Narcissa needed to be informed at once for the required paperwork to be drafted and signed.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>With happy faces, they parted and disapparated to Malfoy Manor.</p>
  <p>Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her into the closest room.</p>
  <p>He pulled her to him roughly and kissed her hard, "You did well today."</p>
  <p>Breathlessly, she replied, "It was your idea."</p>
  <p>Pinning her against the wall, he deepened the kiss.</p>
  <p>His fingers trailed the soft skin of her neck and he dropped his head to kiss the base of her throat.</p>
  <p>Hermione pushed herself flush against his warm body and let out a low moan.</p>
  <p>"I would appreciate an owl or Patronus before you apparate directly into the Manor, saves me the trouble of rushing headfirst with my wand drawn to meet a would-be intruder."</p>
  <p>They jumped apart at Narcissa's stern but calming voice.</p>
  <p>Draco stood in front shielding Hermione as she hurriedly buttoned her shirt and fixed her hair.</p>
  <p>"I'm sorry mother, it will not happen again," he apologized feebly.</p>
  <p>His erection sank and nestled itself back into the confinement of his underwear.</p>
  <p>Narcissa took in the dishevelled looks and rapid breathing, "I apologize for interrupting, but do you have good news?"</p>
  <p>Rushing forward, Draco took his mother's arm and linked it through his, "We have some good news and some bad news."</p>
  <p>Narcissa frowned and stared into her handsome son's face.</p>
  <p>Hermione chuckled and followed mother and son down the staircase to the elegant foyer.</p>
  <p>Narcissa summoned Dotty and tea was served, they sipped steaming cups of the finest blend.</p>
  <p>Delicately, she kept her cup and cleared her throat, "First the bad news."</p>
  <p>Draco's face turned dark and anger clouded his features, "Charles was not there, we had the horrid luck of meeting with his pathetic excuse of a son."</p>
  <p>Narcissa raised a questioning eyebrow.</p>
  <p>Unable to mask his anger, he snarled darkly, "He made it crystal clear that if Hermione shared his bed they would invest."</p>
  <p>Narcissa narrowed her eyes in absolute fury, "Charles will hear about this. How dare his son think to approach my daughter in law!?"</p>
  <p>Turning to Hermione, the fine lady apologized, "I do beg your forgiveness."</p>
  <p>"Please, you did nothing," Hermione replied quickly.</p>
  <p>"And the good news?" Narcissa asked them generally, her eyes sparkling with anticipation.</p>
  <p>A smile split their faces in two but it was Draco that delivered the news, "Neville Longbottom and Pansy Parkinson will become the new members of the board, they have fully agreed to the financial commitment towards The Foundation."</p>
  <p>Narcissa clapped her manicured hands in delight, "That is marvellous, how did we not think of them before?"</p>
  <p>They shared her sentiment.</p>
  <p>Hermione shook her head in disbelief and Draco shrugged.</p>
  <p>Getting to her feet, Narcissa retorted, "I will get the papers drawn up at once."</p>
  <p>Turning to her son and his fiancé, she asked hopefully, "Will you stay for dinner?"</p>
  <p>Draco looked at Hermione for an answer and she nodded politely, "That would be nice, thank you, Narcissa."</p>
  <p>After a quick call to the lawyer and legislative representative, Narcissa joined them on the terrace.</p>
  <p>The evening breeze was cool, calm, and welcoming.</p>
  <p>They sat in the white chairs and stared out into the beautifully kept gardens.</p>
  <p>"How is Andromeda?" Draco asked his mother.</p>
  <p>A content smile spread across her face, "Wonderful, we had lunch today."</p>
  <p>He returned the smile and took her hand in his, "Things are progressing well then?"</p>
  <p>Narcissa choked back a sob, "Splendidly, thank you for bringing her back into my life."</p>
  <p>Draco cupped his mother's cheek, "You have nothing to thank me for."</p>
  <p>Caught up in her thoughts, Hermione stared into the grounds.</p>
  <p>A child…</p>
  <p>The wanting for a child tore at her insides…</p>
  <p>She wanted to feel the love, Narcissa felt for Draco, what Ginny felt for James and the adoration Andromeda showered Teddy with.</p>
  <p>Her fingers rested on her abdomen; she fought the tears that gathered.</p>
  <p>The stone on her ring sparkled brightly bathing her in the earthy glow of green.</p>
  <p>Draco raised his head and his eyes came to rest on Hermione's tormented face.</p>
  <p>He looked over her in concern.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Dinner was served and Draco asked seriously, "Did Bill get back with Teddy's inheritance and trust fund documents?"</p>
  <p>Reaching over Narcissa squeezed his hand, "Not as yet, there's a bit of reading between the lines."</p>
  <p>"Tell him to get it done, I want to finish it soon," Draco retorted impatiently.</p>
  <p>Narcissa fixed her son with a stern look, "I understand your eagerness, but it cannot be rushed."</p>
  <p>For the rest of the meal they spoke about The Foundation and new candidates, Hermione remained quiet throughout.</p>
  <p>Draco reached for Hermione's hand under the table and laced his fingers through hers.</p>
  <p>
    <em>My love…</em>
  </p>
  <p>He gave it a reassuring squeeze and she returned the pressure he applied.</p>
  <p>
    <em>My life…</em>
  </p>
  <hr/>
  <p>The steady beams of moonlight fell upon them as they stepped out of the Manor ready to disapparate.</p>
  <p>"Thank you for dinner," Hermione said timidly.</p>
  <p>Narcissa took her hand in hers and sighed sadly, "I wish you came over more often."</p>
  <p>"I get lonely in this big Manor at times," Narcissa told them a hint of sadness to her voice.</p>
  <p>"Mother," Draco muttered and picked her up in an affectionate hug.</p>
  <p>He held her to him for a few minutes.</p>
  <p>Letting go, they stepped back and disappeared.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Appearing inside the comfort of the flat, Hermione collapsed onto the sofa, took off her heels and gently massaged her toes.</p>
  <p>"I need to have a shower," she informed no one in particular.</p>
  <p>Draco walked into the room unbuttoning his shirt and tossed it into the laundry basket.</p>
  <p>He sat on the bed to take off his shoes when Hermione walked in unbuttoning her blouse and undoing the zip of her skirt.</p>
  <p>It fell to the floor before she stepped into the ensuite.</p>
  <p>Draco watched her wiggling bottom in interest and waved his wand making her discarded clothes float into the laundry basket.</p>
  <p>Pushing down his trousers, he listened intently to Hermione's movements inside the bathroom.</p>
  <p>The shower came to life and a soft hum filled the space.</p>
  <p>Standing stark naked in the room, he wrapped his fingers around his impressive length and stroked it.</p>
  <p>His eyes closed in satisfaction as his fingers worked his manhood to hardness.</p>
  <p>He slipped into the bathroom and slid open the glass door.</p>
  <p>The tiles dripped with water and his witch hummed a soft tune as the water washed over her attractive body.</p>
  <p>Standing behind her, he placed his hands on the wall on either side of her head and leaned into her back.</p>
  <p>Surprised at the warm body pressing against her, Hermione turned to Draco's face inches from hers.</p>
  <p>His eyes closed, the water washed over him and matted his hair to his head.</p>
  <p>Without hesitation, her fingers went up his neck and grabbing his hair she brought his mouth down to hers.</p>
  <p>His fingers travelled down her wet back, he pulled her hair back exposing her long smooth neck to his lips.</p>
  <p>Sucking on the throbbing pulse of her neck, he bit down hard leaving a mark.</p>
  <p>Her fingers left his hair and trailed the outline of his strong jawline and the hardness of his taut muscles.</p>
  <p>His hands cupped her buttocks and lifted her off the ground and pinned her against the wet tiles.</p>
  <p>"Draco…" Hermione whimpered.</p>
  <p>His lips were back at her neck trailing kisses across her skin, Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist eagerly.</p>
  <p>The head of his cock brushed against her thigh and sank within her wet folds.</p>
  <p>She closed her eyes and bit down hard on her lip, "Draco...babe...please."</p>
  <p>His grip slipped and he tightened his hold and slammed her hard against the tile.</p>
  <p>A pleasured groan escaped her lips.</p>
  <p>Holding onto him, she closed her fingers around his throbbing cock and guided it into her entrance.</p>
  <p>A growl tore through him, "Little more, Granger."</p>
  <p>A little push was all he needed.</p>
  <p>He pushed hard and his cock buried itself deep in her.</p>
  <p>Throwing her head back against the tile, her nails dug into his skin.</p>
  <p>"Oh God…I can't…Draco…," Hermione almost begged.</p>
  <p>Keeping his dick deep in her he bent his head to her neck and ran his tongue along the wet skin.</p>
  <p>"Fuck, you taste so good," he groaned against her skin.</p>
  <p>One hand around her waist and the other gripping her thigh, he plunged into her hard and fast.</p>
  <p>Every drive hit her deep within her walls and it tightened around his girth moving against the firm thrusts.</p>
  <p>Her hand slammed against the glass and slid down the watery surface.</p>
  <p>Their urgent fucking and pleasured moans and groans were drowned out by the roaring rush of water from the overhead shower.</p>
  <p>A guttural groan escaped his lips.</p>
  <p>Her walls tightened around him, he felt the heat as she closed in on orgasm and pushed him towards his.</p>
  <p>His lips suckled the tender flesh of her neck and her fingers tightened their hold on his blonde locks.</p>
  <p>"Draco..." Hermione whispered.</p>
  <p>He groaned, "I love it when you say my name."</p>
  <p>Her voice strained, "I need you."</p>
  <p>The heat gathered around her clit, it throbbed within the folds begging to be let free.</p>
  <p>Feeling the rush of fluids, Draco whispered, his hot breath spread over her ear, "Come with me, Granger."</p>
  <p>His balls pulled tight and he felt his release hit him like a ton of bricks.</p>
  <p>Thick spurts of hot come burst through the opening of his head and travelled down her awaiting tightness.</p>
  <p>Fuck, he bucked into her and stilled.</p>
  <p>The flat of his cock pressed into the base of her clit and Hermione cried out loud.</p>
  <p>She felt the steady climb of heat rise up her thighs until her vision blurred and body tingled with the intensity of her orgasm.</p>
  <p>Wave upon wave of wetness filled her cunt and Draco pushed against the flood of fluid surrounding his cock.</p>
  <p>Panting hard, he slowly let her down and losing balance Hermione held onto his broad chest.</p>
  <p>Holding her firmly they showered together, and he lovingly lathered her body with the sweet-smelling body wash.</p>
  <p>Grabbing fluffy towels, they tied them around themselves and padded barefoot into the cold room.</p>
  <p>Hermione pulled a nightshirt over her head and a pair of cotton panties.</p>
  <p>Fishing out a pair of boxers, Draco stepped into it and left the room.</p>
  <p>He fixed them a drink and they cuddled on the sofa tasting the fruity mixture.</p>
  <p>"Good day?" He asked kissing her shoulder.</p>
  <p>"The best," Hermione replied lovingly.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <strong>November 2007</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Hermione arranged her cupboard.</p>
  <p>She spent all of her time at Draco's flat, her own was a complete and utter mess.</p>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>His words from the night before cut through, "Granger, why don't you move in with me?"</em> </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>Stubbornly, she replied, "I like having my place, darling."</em> </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>Draco shook his head exasperatedly, "It is a waste of money when you never step foot in the place."</em> </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>She rolled her eyes pointedly.</em> </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>Putting his arms up in defeat, he retorted, "Fine, do what you please."</em> </strong>
  </p>
  <p>She hung her clothes in a row, separating the office wear from the casual.</p>
  <p>Running her fingers along the cashmere sweater, Hermione frowned.</p>
  <p>It was what she had worn when Kingsley demanded her presence.</p>
  <p>"When are you going to decide about the job in New York?" He almost shouted.</p>
  <p>Hermione cringed, "I swear, I will let you know soon."</p>
  <p>The Minister tossed a file annoyingly, "Let someone else take the job if you're not interested."</p>
  <p>She opened her mouth to defend herself, but no words came out.</p>
  <p>Frowning she politely excused herself and hurriedly left the irked man's presence.</p>
  <p>Hermione planned to ask Draco his decision at dinner.</p>
  <p>He had requested time to think about it, but it seemed like he had forgotten about it altogether.</p>
  <p>Draco was out with Blaise at the England vs France Quidditch Semi-Final World Cup match.</p>
  <p>From experience, she knew it would be hours before he came home, which gave her plenty of time to sort out dinner and slip into something more comfortable.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Ginny paced around the small kitchen anxiously carrying James.</p>
  <p>England was behind by one hundred points, they needed to catch the bloody snitch tout de suite.</p>
  <p>Harry held his head in his hands, apprehension ate away at him.</p>
  <p>Ron's fingers trembled around the bottle of butterbeer.</p>
  <p>They groaned in unison.</p>
  <p>A heavy Scottish accent came through the magical device.</p>
  <p>"And Phillipe scores again, England behind by one hundred and ten points."</p>
  <p>"What the bloody hell is Blythe doing?" Ginny cried desperately.</p>
  <p>"He might be the best Seeker in the world but it is not easy in these wet conditions," Harry defended the English Seeker but even his patience was wearing thin.</p>
  <p>Even through the bloody Muggle device, he spotted the Golden Snitch twice.</p>
  <p>Ron tapped his foot nervously, his nerves at the very edge.</p>
  <p>He fought the queasiness that hovered.</p>
  <p>Ginny let the squirming toddler down, he ran across the room and picked up a remote-controlled car.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Hermione cut the pieces of carrot and popped a piece into her mouth.</p>
  <p>The chicken was already in the oven, roasting away.</p>
  <p>Soft and juicy on the inside, nice and crispy on the out.</p>
  <p>She hummed to herself and sliced the shallots next.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Blaise ruffled Teddy's hair, "Are you having a good time?"</p>
  <p>Teddy smiled brightly and bit into a pumpkin pasty.</p>
  <p>His mouth full of pastry, he replied, "Oh yeah!"</p>
  <p>A wave of cheer broke out and the stadium filled with tremendous applause as Blythe flew past them.</p>
  <p>Draco got to his feet annoyed and went over to the small bar in his private box.</p>
  <p>The box was something else.</p>
  <p>Surrounded by solid panels of clear glass, it was lavishly carpeted with a fully stocked mini-bar in the corner and held every bit of luxury one would need when watching an hours-long Quidditch match.</p>
  <p>Pointing outside he roared, "That fucker is as blind as a bat, I saw the damn snitch three times already."</p>
  <p>"Steady on, mate," Blaise mused trying to calm his best friend.</p>
  <p>A loud cheer broke out and drowned the chants of the English supporters.</p>
  <p>Blaise cursed aloud, "What the bloody shit?"</p>
  <p>Draco ground his teeth, "These buggers are pissing this away."</p>
  <p>France scored another goal.</p>
  <p>English supporters were on their feet again, chanting songs, cheering their players but some openly showed their frustration.</p>
  <p>Gritted teeth, obscene hand gestures and spit blew in the wind at the slew of curses that left their mouths.</p>
  <p>Teddy pressed his nose up against the glass of the premium box and watched the players whiz past.</p>
  <p>His England scarf came undone and Draco adjusted it while glaring at the English Seeker.</p>
  <p>"Too tight, Draco," Teddy complained.</p>
  <p>Draco looked down at once and loosened the knot, "Sorry, mate."</p>
  <p>French supporters were riding a high and a wave erupted on their side.</p>
  <p>Magically enhanced it looked like a tsunami of red, white, and blue moving fluidly among the crowd.</p>
  <p>Sparks of the same colours erupted out of their wands and filled the night sky.</p>
  <p>Confident and jubilant that they would win and secure their place in the finals, they sang praise in French.</p>
  <p>Angry English supporters fired back with their own.</p>
  <p>"Blimey," Blaise exclaimed looking at the angry crowd pounding the air with fists.</p>
  <p>Draco nervously paced around the grey carpet, his fingers clasped around a tumbler of scotch.</p>
  <p>"Come on, come on," he muttered desperately.</p>
  <p>Seventy long years had passed since England last played in the final of a Quidditch World Cup and two hundred and sixty years since they had fucking won it.</p>
  <p>Hopes were high among English blood.</p>
  <p>This was their year.</p>
  <p>The current team came into the World Cup undefeated and with a perfect record.</p>
  <p>Cheers erupted from below and Draco jumped over a chair in his eagerness to join Teddy by the glass.</p>
  <p>Blaise whistled, "Here we go."</p>
  <p>They saw the white and red billowing robes of the English Seeker Blythe tear through the skies with blue robes speeding after him.</p>
  <p>The French Seeker was gaining fast, his goggled eyes hungry as he came upon Blythe.</p>
  <p>You could see the smug expression spread across the English Seeker's tanned face.</p>
  <p>The chase lasted less than twenty seconds, they watched horrified as Blythe balanced himself on the broom.</p>
  <p>Without a care in the world, the tall man dove forward seemingly into nothingness.</p>
  <p>"Catch it, mate," Blaise muttered helplessly.</p>
  <p>Teddy shut his eyes and Draco widened his.</p>
  <p>The seasoned Seeker somersaulted and landed back on his broom with ease.</p>
  <p>Triumphantly he punched the air and held up his gloved hand.</p>
  <p>Thunderous cheers erupted as the small, winged golden ball resting on his palm came into view.</p>
  <p>Its wings fluttered weakly and moved no more.</p>
  <p>Blaise jumped up and down all dignity forgotten.</p>
  <p>Draco picked Teddy up and shook him with delight.</p>
  <p>Turning to his best friend, Draco high fived Blaise and hugged him.</p>
  <p>Quidditch was a way of life and if England won the World Cup it would be most satisfying.</p>
  <p>Sparks of red and blue spurt out from wands across the large stadium.</p>
  <p>The air was thick with the heavy hue of a violet blend of the two colours.</p>
  <p>Ecstatic fans could not hold back their happiness.</p>
  <p>Looking through the glass they saw the rest of the players reach Blythe and cover him with their bodies.</p>
  <p>They appeared carrying him on their shoulders and patting each other's backs.</p>
  <p>French supporters were taking the defeat to heart and left the surrounding areas with disheartened faces and angry scowls.</p>
  <p>Draco watched intently, joy radiated out of him and his fingers twitched with longing for his broom.</p>
  <p>Nothing beat the exhilarated feeling of soaring through the clouds.</p>
  <p>That pure rush of adrenaline was beyond compare.</p>
  <p>Well, almost beyond compare...</p>
  <p>A loving smile touched his lips as he thought fondly of Hermione.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Harry jumped to his feet knocking the coffee mug off the table and Ginny flung herself at him happily.</p>
  <p>He twirled his wife around the kitchen while James squealed with laughter.</p>
  <p>Ron sat still, wiped away the tears streaming down his face and sobbed, "England is in the final."</p>
  <p>His fingers tightened around the English scarf and he brushed it along his cheek respectfully.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Hermione leaned against the cool tub and ran the loofah down her leg.</p>
  <p>Sweet-smelling bath salts worked their magic and relaxed her body.</p>
  <p>She sank further into the water and covered herself with bubbles.</p>
  <p>Reaching for her glass of white wine, she took a gratifying sip and sighed.</p>
  <p>The warm water felt glorious against her skin.</p>
  <p>Closing her eyes, she fell into a deep slumber.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>"Teddy, stay close," Draco warned as they stepped out of the comfort of their private box into the massive crowd of people leaving the stadium.</p>
  <p>Blaise walked behind Teddy.</p>
  <p>His hand firmly on the boy's collar, he navigated him through the crowd.</p>
  <p>Draco narrowed his eyes as he kept a keen watch over the horde of people pushing and shoving their way to the entrance.</p>
  <p>"Oi, watch where you put your fucking feet," Blaise yelled at a shifty-eyed looking man.</p>
  <p>The man sneered at him and spat at his feet.</p>
  <p>Blaise cursed and almost raised his fist to thump the man.</p>
  <p>The terrified man scurried away before he suffered any lasting damage.</p>
  <p>Stopping near the security entrance, Blaise turned the tag around his neck and flashed it at the giant of a man standing guard outside.</p>
  <p>Teddy looked up at the guard with his mouth open and Draco pulled the small boy to his side.</p>
  <p>The large man gave a short grunt and opened the door to let them in.</p>
  <p>Blaise grinned and patted the man on the shoulder, "Thanks, Baxter."</p>
  <p>They stepped into a long spotlessly clean sparkling white corridor.</p>
  <p>Past jerseys and pictures of famed Quidditch players adorned the walls on either side.</p>
  <p>Teddy looked around him in awe, he stopped at the portraits of players he knew.</p>
  <p>Turning to Draco, he asked, "Where are we going?"</p>
  <p>A smile curved Draco's lips, "It's a surprise."</p>
  <p>The loud energetic sound of people talking made it to their ears first, followed by the sudden flash of a hundred flashlights.</p>
  <p>Blythe looked up at them and beamed, "Zabini, these gloves are fucking brilliant, mate."</p>
  <p>Teddy's mouth fell open and he stood frozen to the spot.</p>
  <p>Next, the English Seeker greeted Draco, "Good to see you, Malfoy, been a while since I saw you fly."</p>
  <p>Draco shook the offered hand firmly and patted Blythe on the back, "Bloody fantastic catch."</p>
  <p>A smug grin touched the Seekers face, "It was, wasn't it? I saw the freaking replay."</p>
  <p>Blaise disappeared into the crowd and congratulated the rest of the team.</p>
  <p>An attractive Chaser still in her white and red uniform came up to Draco.</p>
  <p>She touched his arm and smiled provocatively, "How are you, darling?"</p>
  <p>Draco flashed a smile and replied, "Good win, Morgana. I've been good and you?"</p>
  <p>She stepped in closer, her fingers danced up his sleeve.</p>
  <p>He watched her movements amused.</p>
  <p>Teddy scrunched up his nose and frowned at the woman.</p>
  <p>Leaning closer, she whispered suggestively, "I am in the mood for a celebratory drink and err...breakfast after."</p>
  <p>Draco opened his mouth to answer but Teddy beat him to it, "Aunty Mione is waiting for us at home."</p>
  <p>Morgana stared at the preadolescent boy with her mouth open.</p>
  <p>The blonde man stifled a laugh, Teddy was the youngest cock block he had ever met.</p>
  <p>Patting Teddy on the shoulder, Draco enlightened the stunned woman staring at his cock, "He's referring to my fiancé. I am sure you've heard of Hermione Granger."</p>
  <p>Morgana let out a nervous laugh, "Yes, of course."</p>
  <p>The woman hurriedly backed off and disappeared into the dressing room.</p>
  <p>Draco glanced sideways at Teddy and shook his head, "Not a word to aunty Mione."</p>
  <p>Teddy grinned and focused his attention on the England Captain.</p>
  <p>Grabbing him by the collar, Draco frog marched him towards the Captain with a knowing smile.</p>
  <p>"Who is this, Draco?" Denison Frisby asked.</p>
  <p>Teddy shuffled his feet nervously and felt his cheeks redden.</p>
  <p>Affectionately, Draco ruffled Teddy's hair, "The next best Seeker the wizarding world will see."</p>
  <p>Denison grinned and called over his son.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>An hour later, Draco nursed a drink and watched the swarm of people enter and exit the players' lounge.</p>
  <p>Throwing his drink back, he walked up to a sloshed Blaise Zabini.</p>
  <p>Teddy gobbled his third hotdog and struck up a conversation with Denison's son.</p>
  <p>"Mate, I need to get Teddy home and meet up with, Hermione," Draco informed his tipsy best friend.</p>
  <p>Blaise threw him a thumbs up and drunkenly slurred, "Issss all guuuud."</p>
  <p>They first bumped, Draco called Teddy and they walked to an apparition point.</p>
  <p>He took the small hand in his and grinned, "Did you have a good time?"</p>
  <p>"The best," Teddy replied enthusiastically.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>They appeared right outside on the welcome mat.</p>
  <p>Draco knocked on the door and stood back.</p>
  <p>After a few seconds, Andromeda opened it, dressed in a long flowing nightgown and to Draco's surprise, his mother's pretty face came into view.</p>
  <p>"Mother!" He exclaimed in shock.</p>
  <p>"Come in, come in," Andromeda instructed impatiently.</p>
  <p>Teddy rushed to give Narcissa a quick hug and plopped down on the sofa bursting with news.</p>
  <p>Draco dropped a quick peck to his aunt's cheek and hugged his mother tightly.</p>
  <p>"I didn't know you would be here," he told her offhandedly.</p>
  <p>Narcissa let out a dignified laugh, "My dear, you do not know everything I do."</p>
  <p>Draco frowned, "Speaking of things I don't know about, how is darling, Lord Canterbury?"</p>
  <p>Narcissa stiffened and a deep red stained her porcelain cheeks, softly she muttered, "He is err..fine."</p>
  <p>Raising an eyebrow in question, he turned to his aunt and seriously said, "Please talk some sense into her concerning that charlatan."</p>
  <p>Indignant, Narcissa interrupted him sternly, "My personal life is not your concern."</p>
  <p>Draco fixed her with a gentle look and took her hands in his, "You are my mother and I don't want you to get hurt."</p>
  <p>Narcissa touched his cheek lovingly, "I know, darling, don't worry."</p>
  <p>Bidding them goodnight, Draco stepped into the cool North London air and hugged himself.</p>
  <p>Hermione...he thought... a content smile split his face in two.</p>
  <p>Thinking of nothing but his witch, he disapparated.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Harry tossed a bottle of Firewhiskey at Ron and they clicked bottles before taking a long swig.</p>
  <p>Ginny walked in slowly and whispered, "For the love of Merlin, please keep your voice down."</p>
  <p>She had finally got James down for the night and wanted him to stay that way.</p>
  <p>Harry dropped a kiss to her forehead, "You want a glass of wine?"</p>
  <p>"Bless you, Harry Potter," Ginny gushed her eyes wide and thankful.</p>
  <p>"Guess we will be watching the final from the comfort of Malfoy's private box," Harry happily reminded them.</p>
  <p>Ginny smirked and glanced at Ron.</p>
  <p>His ears turned red, "Fuck the ferret, I will gate crash if I have to."</p>
  <p>Ginny snorted into her drink and Harry joined Ron's laughter.</p>
  <p>A loud..."MUMMY!" interrupted their laughter and Ginny grimaced.</p>
  <p>She punched Ron hard, "I told you to shut it."</p>
  <p>Letting out an exasperated sigh, she kept the glass on the table and was about to go to her son when Harry stopped her with a smile, "I can handle him."</p>
  <p>Ginny affectionately watched Harry rush up the stairs to their son's room.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Draco inhaled deeply.</p>
  <p>The smell of chicken churned his insides pleasantly.</p>
  <p>So engrossed in the match, he barely touched any food.</p>
  <p>"Hermione?" He called out but received no answer.</p>
  <p>She was not in the room either, he could smell the burning of rose-scented candles.</p>
  <p>A knowing smile curved his lips.</p>
  <p>He pulled the black t-shirt over his head, unbuttoned his jeans and pushed the door to the bathroom open slowly.</p>
  <p>His heart rate quickened, and blood rushed south.</p>
  <p>Cocking his head to the side, he stared at his fiancé submerged in water.</p>
  <p>Her chest rose and fell with content breathing. The soft outline of her nipples teased the surface.</p>
  <p>She had piled her hair up into a messy bun, fine strands fell down her back and into the water.</p>
  <p>Draco took in the glass of white wine and peered into her sleeping face.</p>
  <p>A small smile curved the side of her mouth and he itched to kiss her.</p>
  <p>Squatting by the water-filled tub, Draco slipped a hand inside the soapy water and found the smooth place between her thighs.</p>
  <p>Gently, he ran a finger down her slit and felt his witch stir at his touch.</p>
  <p>A soft moan escaped her lips and her head lolled to the side.</p>
  <p>Unconsciously her legs fell apart, he slowly parted the pussy lips and pushed his digits inside.</p>
  <p>Hermione's eyes flew open and she splashed around struggling to sit up.</p>
  <p>Water spilt everywhere and drenched Draco's jeans and upper body.</p>
  <p>Bringing her head up it collided head-on with his and sent him spiralling backwards.</p>
  <p>Holding onto his splitting head painfully, he groaned, "What the bloody fuck, Granger?"</p>
  <p>Struggling to stand up, Hermione screamed, "Have you gone completely mental?"</p>
  <p>Tears of pain swam in his eyes, "Were you expecting someone else?"</p>
  <p>Breathing hard, she retorted, "You scared me half to death."</p>
  <p>Rubbing her throbbing temple, Hermione held out her hand for Draco to take.</p>
  <p>He took it at once and using him to steady herself, she stepped out of the bathtub into his awaiting arms.</p>
  <p>Claiming her lips hard, Draco pinned her to the bathroom wall and his hands roamed over her naked form.</p>
  <p>Hermione pushed him back playfully and tied a towel around her body.</p>
  <p>Running her fingers through wet hair, she asked curiously, "Who won?"</p>
  <p>Draco rolled his eyes and sat on the bed, "England."</p>
  <p>Completely unfazed by the news, she wiped herself down and pulled on a pair of denim shorts.</p>
  <p>So much for making an effort to look nice.</p>
  <p>After squeezing into a tight black t-shirt, Hermione smiled, "That's nice to hear. England hasn't won the cup in over two hundred years."</p>
  <p>Draco stared at her in disbelief, she knocked the socks off him at times.</p>
  <p>"I hope they can keep it together to win the final," he retorted seriously.</p>
  <p>The Russians were not to be taken lightly.</p>
  <p>They trained twice as hard, were more disciplined and their players were massive.</p>
  <p>On her way to the kitchen, Hermione glanced over her shoulder, "Are you hungry?"</p>
  <p>Unable to look elsewhere, Draco got to his feet and grinned, "Famished."</p>
  <p>They set the table together and Draco carried the chicken while Hermione took out the bread rolls and two wine glasses.</p>
  <p>Keeping the glasses, she turned to get the bottle, but he stopped her.</p>
  <p>He kept his eyes on her but reached out, the bottle flew from across the room and landed neatly on his palm.</p>
  <p>Hermione pressed a kiss to his lips, "Show off."</p>
  <p>They settled into their seats and tucked in.</p>
  <p>He shovelled food into his mouth hungrily.</p>
  <p>Hermione watched him intently, pushing bits of carrot and chicken around her plate.</p>
  <p>Pouring another glass of wine, she took a sip deep in thought.</p>
  <p>"This is delicious, darling," Draco interrupted her train of thought.</p>
  <p>Turning to face her fiancé, Hermione poured him another glass of wine.</p>
  <p>A sudden thought came to mind.</p>
  <p>"Draco, can Ron join us for the finals?" She asked offhandedly.</p>
  <p>He laughed, "Do I have a choice?"</p>
  <p>She joined in on the laughter, "Not really, he's not that bad."</p>
  <p>Fixing her with a look, he replied, "Yes he is but yeah fine, whatever."</p>
  <p>Patiently, she waited for him to finish eating.</p>
  <p>The minute he stuffed the last piece of chicken into his mouth, Hermione cleared her throat.</p>
  <p>Draco looked up from his plate and took in hers.</p>
  <p>She had barely touched her food.</p>
  <p>Wiping the corners of his mouth, he asked in concern, "Are you okay?"</p>
  <p>Running her finger around the rim of the wine glass, she stared into its contents.</p>
  <p>The rich red liquid lay motionless at the bottom.</p>
  <p>"Hermione?" Draco probed.</p>
  <p>"Have you given New York any thought?" She questioned cautiously.</p>
  <p>It caught him off guard, since their engagement he had pushed the idea clear out of his head.</p>
  <p>Letting out a deep breath, he leaned forward, "Do you think it's wise to leave? Our whole life is here."</p>
  <p>She stared into his grey swirls widening and closing with each word.</p>
  <p>"I want to have our child on English soil," Draco stated firmly.</p>
  <p>His tone strong and to the point.</p>
  <p>Hermione sat in silence digesting the words he spoke.</p>
  <p>Taking in her silence, he pressed forward, "Your parents, my mother, Teddy, all our friends, I don't think I could leave them."</p>
  <p>Picking up his empty plate, Draco walked to the kitchen, "Teddy needs me around, this is an important age for him."</p>
  <p>Hermione rubbed her hands together and mumbled, "He's starting at Hogwarts soon."</p>
  <p>Draco leaned against the counter, "Did you say something?"</p>
  <p>Gathering the rest of the plates, she balanced them on the tip of her wand, "No, I didn't say anything."</p>
  <p>Once she discarded the plates, Draco put his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him.</p>
  <p>"Is it okay that I want to stay?" He asked placing a kiss on her forehead.</p>
  <p>Hermione forced a smile, "Of course, I will tell Kingsley that I am not interested."</p>
  <p>She broke free from Draco's grasp and he stared at her anxiously.</p>
  <p>He felt the shift in her mood, her whole demeanour changed.</p>
  <p>She masked her true feelings and scrubbed the dishes with more force than necessary.</p>
  <p>When Hermione walked into the room, Draco was already in bed reading the latest issue of Potion Mastery.</p>
  <p>Over the book, he studied her movements.</p>
  <p>Throwing back the covers, Hermione slid in and brought the sheet up to her chin.</p>
  <p>It felt good to sleep in her own bed.</p>
  <p>She felt the weight of the bed shift when Draco move closer to her.</p>
  <p>Squeezing her eyes shut, Hermione pretended to be asleep.</p>
  <p>Draco peppered kisses to her neck and slipped a hand across her abdomen.</p>
  <p>"Baby?" He whispered into the shell of her ear.</p>
  <p>When she did not wake, he pressed a loving kiss to her forehead and mumbled, "I love you."</p>
  <p>Turning over, he switched off the lights and went to sleep.</p>
  <p>Her eyes opened a crack and she miserably stared into the darkness.</p>
  <p>A single tear slid down her cheek and fell into the soft bedding.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <strong>FINAL</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>534th QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>ENGLAND VS RUSSIA</strong>
  </p>
  <p>"Granger, are you ready? Potter just called," Draco impatiently called out from the living room.</p>
  <p>Hermione followed his voice and asked, "How do I look?"</p>
  <p>Draco looked up from the ground.</p>
  <p>She was in figure-hugging jeans and a tight black t-shirt.</p>
  <p>Her jeans were neatly tucked inside ankle boots and wild hair was pulled back into a tight, stylish ponytail.</p>
  <p>His mouth dropped open.</p>
  <p>Who the fuck was this creature before him?</p>
  <p>Holy shit, she looked good enough to fucking wolf down.</p>
  <p>His cock twitched dangerously.</p>
  <p>"Er...Draco?" Hermione tapped him on the shoulder.</p>
  <p>He was still staring at her, taking in every curve of her body.</p>
  <p>The rise of the material over her breasts, the rough jeans wrapped around her apple bottom.</p>
  <p>Maybe they had time for a quickie…</p>
  <p>The softest lips pressed against his.</p>
  <p>She walked away satisfied, "Thank you, darling, that was the exact reaction I was gunning for."</p>
  <p>Draco snapped out his daze and pulled her to his body, crushing her lips with this, they spun in time.</p>
  <p>Their feet touched grass and Draco released Hermione at once but kept an iron-clad grip on her hand.</p>
  <p>Hermione could make out Harry, Ron, and an overly excited Ginny.</p>
  <p>Teddy stood to the side and smiled brightly as they approached.</p>
  <p>Harry took Draco's hand in a firm shake, "All right then? Let's hope for a bloody win."</p>
  <p>Draco replied at once, "Blythe better be on his "A" game."</p>
  <p>"Malfoy," Ron greeted nervously.</p>
  <p>Draco regarded him somberly, "Weasley."</p>
  <p>Ginny gave him a quick peck and pulled Hermione into a tight hug.</p>
  <p>Taking Hermione's hand again, Draco addressed the lot, "Shall we get moving then?"</p>
  <p>He went first and everyone followed close behind.</p>
  <p>The stadium was packing fast and random people bumped into them, but most stopped to stare at Harry.</p>
  <p>Random strangers grabbed his arm to thank him or greet him.</p>
  <p>Hermione adjusted her dark sunglasses and looked up at Draco's chiselled jawline.</p>
  <p>His eyes deadly, he unwavering looked straight ahead and navigated them through the crowd.</p>
  <p>The fingers around her wrist tightened as the swarm of people that surrounded them increased.</p>
  <p>Harry gave in and politely spoke to most and shielded Ginny with his body while sidestepping others.</p>
  <p>The grip on their wands tightened in case something unpleasant happened and they needed a quick getaway.</p>
  <p>It was quite literally insane.</p>
  <p>Ron held onto Teddy's hand tightly, the young boy winced in pain but the crowd pushing around him was overwhelming.</p>
  <p>A couple of men ogled Hermione and Draco moved her to the other side.</p>
  <p>That did not deter the rowdy and raucous men.</p>
  <p>"What's the matter, love? Aren't we good enough to get between those pretty legs?" A man leered as she passed.</p>
  <p>Draco's hold on her tightened but breaking free, Hermione spun around and dug her wand deep into the fucker's throat.</p>
  <p>"Do you know who I am?" She sneered.</p>
  <p>Harry and Draco stood on either side, looking at the men menacingly.</p>
  <p>The man quivered and stuttered, "H..h...Hermione... G..g...Granger."</p>
  <p>A deadly smile curved her lips and she took her wand off the petrified man's throat.</p>
  <p>He tipped his hat at Harry respectfully and beady eyes travelled down to Draco's faded Dark Mark.</p>
  <p>"Bloody Death Eater," he spat venomously.</p>
  <p>Harry stepped in front and Draco bellowed, "Fuck off, NOW!"</p>
  <p>The men scurried off and Draco turned to look at Hermione.</p>
  <p>Leaning close to her ear, he whispered, "That was sexy as hell, I want to take you home this instant."</p>
  <p>She pulled him closer, her breath ghosted his lips, "Unless you can find a dark corner somewhere."</p>
  <p>He smirked and opened his mouth to reply but a voice interrupted them.</p>
  <p>"Draco!" A sweet voice cried out and cut through the loud hustle and bustle of the crowd.</p>
  <p>Curious, he turned to the sound of his name being called and froze.</p>
  <p>Fuck…..</p>
  <p>A pretty raven-haired woman in tight white jeans, a white crop top and a black leather jacket came bouncing towards him.</p>
  <p>Without hesitation, she put her arms around him and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.</p>
  <p>"Tracey!" Draco found his voice.</p>
  <p>Hermione's fingers went around his wrist and gripped it hard enough for her nails to dig into his skin.</p>
  <p>He winced slightly and broke out of the hug.</p>
  <p>"It's so good to see you," Tracey said looking him over.</p>
  <p>Turning to Hermione, Tracey nervously greeted her, "Hello, Granger, you look lovely."</p>
  <p>Hermione cocked her head to the side and smiled politely.</p>
  <p>The last time they spoke was after The Prophet's scandalous article featuring her now fiancé willingly entered her hotel room.</p>
  <p>Hermione flinched at the memory.</p>
  <p>The pain that went through her mind at the time returned with vengeance.</p>
  <p>Keeping her cool, she replied, "Nice to see you, Tracey."</p>
  <p>A handsome man clad in blue Jean's and orange t-shirt cried out, "Oi Trace, let's go!"</p>
  <p>Tracey turned around and shouted her reply, "In a bloody minute."</p>
  <p>Ignoring Hermione, she spoke directly to Draco, "Perhaps, we can catch up later, I'll give you a call."</p>
  <p>Tracey turned to leave and asked over her shoulder, "The same number?"</p>
  <p>Draco nodded and nervously glanced at Hermione, her face darkened at once.</p>
  <p>Ron came down the stairs, "What the hell are you buggers doing?"</p>
  <p>They walked up the stairs and Draco whispered, "Granger, you can let go, your talons hurt.</p>
  <p>She dug her nails further into his skin and sneered, "Oh, I know."</p>
  <p>The glass doors slid open and only once they were in the comfort of the private box did she let him go.</p>
  <p>Hermione went to stand by Ginny, and they watched the teams doing a few drills.</p>
  <p>The weather was perfect, sunny skies and not a threatening cloud in sight.</p>
  <p>It was the perfect day for a game of Quidditch.</p>
  <p>Blaise put his arm around Parvati and whispered something in her ear.</p>
  <p>She broke out in a fit of giggles and went to stand with Ginny and Hermione.</p>
  <p>Teddy grabbed a juice box and went to sit by the glass window.</p>
  <p>Wandering over to the small open bar, Hermione requested a glass of chilled white wine and Ginny and Parvati opted for red wine.</p>
  <p>The men nursed glasses of scotch and exchanged statistics and the latest injuries the Russian team suffered.</p>
  <p>They stilled as the announcer's voice echoed through the stadium.</p>
  <p>It was time.</p>
  <p>They stood by the glass partition and watched the Russian team take to the skies first.</p>
  <p>The red and black robes billowed in the wind and they looked formidable and bloody menacing.</p>
  <p>Their Beaters were easily the size of Hagrid and English fans frowned at the imposing team.</p>
  <p>The stadium erupted with roars of encouragement and cheers as the England Team kicked off and took to the skies.</p>
  <p>They flew amongst the brick stands and flags in their crisp red and white robes, proudly fitted with ocher protectors on their shoulders, legs and forearms.</p>
  <p>The stadium fell silent as the team moved to do their signature move called the Rowntree Counter.</p>
  <p>At once the Chasers went into a nosedive and out of the back of their brooms red, white and blue strands appeared.</p>
  <p>Blythe finished the routine with a daring flip on his broom and the stadium broke out in thunderous applause.</p>
  <p>Harry swallowed hard, "Here we go."</p>
  <p>Draco and Blaise stared at the Russian team unblinkingly.</p>
  <p>Ginny pressed her nose to the glass trying to get a glimpse of the English Captain.</p>
  <p>Hermione giggled, "What the hell are you doing?"</p>
  <p>She raised an eyebrow and dreamily replied, "Have you seen Denison Frisby?"</p>
  <p>The black robes of the match referee came into view.</p>
  <p>She held the glittering snitch in her hand and next to her was Kingsley.</p>
  <p>His voice magically enhanced it echoed through the large stadium, "Let the match begin."</p>
  <p>The referee let the Snitch go, it fluttered around the Minister's head and disappeared.</p>
  <p>Everyone got to their feet, Draco cradled the tumbler of scotch in one hand and pulled Hermione closer with the other.</p>
  <p>His lips grazed her hair and he placed a kiss on the top.</p>
  <p>No one noticed the glass door slide open.</p>
  <p>A thick accent made them all jump.</p>
  <p>"Hermione," Victor Krum greeted enthusiastically.</p>
  <p>Everyone turned to stare at the handsome, well-built ex Bulgarian Seeker.</p>
  <p>Snapping out of the daze first, Hermione moved away from Draco and walked towards Victor with a bright smile on her face.</p>
  <p>Teddy stared awestruck, the man before him had been the best Seeker in the world.</p>
  <p>He still held the record for catching the Snitch in record time and for most wins under his belt.</p>
  <p>Krum's large sculptured arms went around Hermione and he pulled her into a tight hug.</p>
  <p>Blaise cleared his throat and leaned towards Draco conspiratorially, "Has the bugger become bigger?"</p>
  <p>Draco fixed him with a stern glare and match forgotten, he stared deadpan at his fiancé in the arms of another man.</p>
  <p>Letting go Victor cupped Hermione's face and smiled at her adoringly.</p>
  <p>Parvati giggled and Ginny joined her.</p>
  <p>"Victor, how nice to see you, how are you?" Hermione gushed taking his hand and leading him towards the rest of the crowd.</p>
  <p>"Harry! How are you?" Krum greeted happily and offered his hand to Harry who took it once and replied, "Good, and you?"</p>
  <p>Victor shook his head in exhaustion, "Very busy."</p>
  <p>Turning his attention back to Hermione, he fixed her with a striking smile.</p>
  <p>"You look beautiful," Victor praised. Hermione blushed furiously.</p>
  <p>She quickly looked over her shoulder at Ginny.</p>
  <p>Her red-headed best friend shrugged and glanced knowingly at Draco.</p>
  <p>He stood transfixed staring at the exchange between them.</p>
  <p>The England Team was on fire, they were already leading the score by fifty points.</p>
  <p>Draco did not give a fuck, he wanted Krum to let Hermione go and fuck off.</p>
  <p>The massive Russian Beaters trailed after the English Seeker diligently, but Blythe was a skilled and gifted flyer, he evaded them easily.</p>
  <p>Draco continued to watch Hermione and Krum intently.</p>
  <p>His eyes narrowed in dislike.</p>
  <p>The way she threw her head back in laughter at the idiotic bullshit that spewed out of the muscled moron's mouth.</p>
  <p>The way her fingers grasped around his jacket and most importantly the way Krum tried to brush away strands of hair off her face.</p>
  <p>Bollocks…</p>
  <p>Having witnessed enough, Draco went to stand by Hermione and coughed making his presence known.</p>
  <p>Hermione turned towards the noise and gulped, "How rude of me, Victor, you know Draco?"</p>
  <p>Krum sized Draco up and forced a smile.</p>
  <p>He drawled cautiously, "Yes, I know all about the Malfoys."</p>
  <p>Draco tensed at the declaration and Hermione moved to his side and laced her fingers through his.</p>
  <p>"We are engaged," she proudly informed a stunned Krum.</p>
  <p>"Congratulations," Victor wished through clenched teeth.</p>
  <p>Hoping to be the bigger man, Draco offered, "Would you like a drink?"</p>
  <p>A smile made its way onto Krum's face, "Thank you, but I need to get back to my box."</p>
  <p>He dropped a quick kiss to Hermione's cheek and turned on his heel and exited the private box.</p>
  <p>"That was fun," Draco told Hermione sarcastically.</p>
  <p>Hermione curled her bottom lip with her teeth, "He is a fine specimen of manliness."</p>
  <p>Throwing her a dark look, Draco retorted with contempt, "Perhaps you would like to accompany him to his box."</p>
  <p>Hermione pulled her ponytail tight and smirked, "He would welcome me with open arms."</p>
  <p>Scowling, Draco left her standing alone and went to join Blaise by the glass.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Hours went by and Hermione was reminded of why she disliked Quidditch.</p>
  <p>The men and Ginny were getting jittery and nervous with apprehension.</p>
  <p>Ron fretfully bit down continuously on his fingernails. By the second hour, his fingers looked like ten ugly bald men.</p>
  <p>Ginny let out a frustrated groan, "Come on already."</p>
  <p>The skies were dark, and the only light came from the large overhead lights around the ground.</p>
  <p>Harry joined Draco by the glass, they both stared into the crowd hoping to see a glimpse of the elusive Snitch.</p>
  <p>Trying to make small talk, Harry asked, "Did you two decide about New York?"</p>
  <p>Draco frowned and took a sip of scotch.</p>
  <p>The look on Hermione's face stayed fresh in his mind.</p>
  <p>He savoured the taste of the ages-old blend.</p>
  <p>His eyes firmly on the pitch, Draco replied, "We decided not to go."</p>
  <p>Harry glanced over his shoulder at Hermione pushing a plate of food into Teddy's hand.</p>
  <p>"She agreed?" Harry asked in curious disbelief.</p>
  <p>Draco sighed and gave a curt nod.</p>
  <p>Their eyes widened at once as the Golden Snitch whizzed past them with Blythe hot on its tail, but the Russian Seeker was not far behind.</p>
  <p>"COME ON!" Ron cried from behind them.</p>
  <p>They watched on the edge of their seats as Blythe closed in on the Snitch.</p>
  <p>In the blink of an eye, his fingers closed around it and the stadium erupted with deafening applause.</p>
  <p>Draco grasped Harry's shoulder in happiness.</p>
  <p>Blaise pulled Ginny into a tight hug.</p>
  <p>Hermione clapped loudly and Teddy jumped up and down in joy.</p>
  <p>Ron let tears flow down his cheeks in exhilaration.</p>
  <p>Parvati patted his back in an effort to calm him down.</p>
  <p>AFTER TWO HUNDRED YEARS, ENGLAND WERE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP CHAMPIONS.</p>
  <p>They watched as the team flew towards Blythe.</p>
  <p>The crowd cheered around them as they hovered mid-air hugging each other.</p>
  <p>Hermione went to stand by Draco, he turned to look at her with brilliantly bright grey eyes full of joy.</p>
  <p>The overjoyed crowd broke out in song and sang praise.</p>
  <p>Harmonious voices echoed through the stadium and the bright colours of the Union Jack erupted from many wands.</p>
  <p>Her engagement ring shone luminously.</p>
  <p>Cupping Hermione's face, Draco brought his head down and kissed her hard.</p>
  <p>She sank into the kiss, her fingers found themselves into his hair and held on tight.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much to everyone who posted a review!</p><p>Raw emotions and internal conflicts.</p><p>Each person has and fights their own demons.</p><p>Never assume to know another person's struggle.</p><p>Depression is real, it rears its ugly head when least expected.</p><p>Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! :)</p><p>Enjoy Chapter Thirty-Six!</p><p>Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!</p><p>HAPPY READING! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Decorations were put up in preparation for Christmas, Hermione sidestepped a ladder on the street.</p><p>Tinsel and fairy lights entwined themselves with more elaborate garlands and hung from the ceilings and wrapped themselves around columns and bannisters.</p><p>Muggles were busy hanging streamers and adorning the insides and outside of their shops with red, white and green decorations.</p><p>Jolly Santa Clauses of various shapes and sizes gave out a mechanical sounding Ho! Ho! Ho!</p><p>The air changed, bringing along with it the joys of the season and hope for another year.</p><p>A brisk wind blew down the streets and passersby held on to their hats and umbrellas tightly.</p><p>Hermione bundled herself and kept her head down as the chilly air beat around her.</p><p>She knew she was not pregnant but the monthly visit was mandatory.</p><p>The weather reflected her mood, cold dark and unwelcome.</p><p>Like clockwork, they had sex every night she was ovulating. Draco did not disappoint, he eagerly rose to the task of fucking her senseless and impregnating her.</p><p>They wanted a child, it wasn't just her wish anymore.</p><p>When they walked the streets of Diagon Alley to do a bit of early Christmas shopping, he stopped to stare outside baby shops marvelling at the cots and contraptions.</p><p>Draco wanted a baby to love, hold and shower with affection.</p><p>His father had withheld any form of care from him selfishly.</p><p>The basic warmth a child yearned from a father had been cruelly kept away from him.</p><p>In a brief moment, Draco confided to Hermione, "Our child will know the love of both parents."</p><p>Her heart went out to him and she gathered him lovingly in a tight embrace.</p><p>The whimsical sound of carols drifted out of a nearby shop and invaded her thoughts.</p><p>Hermione stopped to watch a toddler sprint across the floor and jump into the waiting hands of her mother.</p><p>"You okay there, love?" A kindly looking man inquired carrying a case of apples.</p><p>Surprised, Hermione tore her gaze away from the beautiful child and forced a weak smile at the man.</p><p>Once Christmas had been her favourite holiday but this year left her wanting.</p><p>She loved it for the reason that it was around this time she fell in love with Draco, a tender smile touched her face only to vanish at the sight of the cafe around the corner.</p><p>Stunned, Hermione froze as the ghost of Theo chuckled at the thick foam that adorned her upper lip.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Putting down her coffee, she questioned irritably, "Stop laughing, what it is?"</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>He was bent over laughing hysterically.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"You look like an old man," Theo told her jovially.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Gathering himself for a minute, he pointed to her upper lip.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Hermione scowled and wiped her lip with the sleeve of her sweater, "You are so immature."</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"And you love me for it," Theo retorted adoringly.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>His face screwed up in concentration, he fished out a large strawberry that was stuck to the bottom of his glass and held it out to her.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>She raised a questioning brow, if there was one thing he never shared, it was strawberries.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>The man was weirdly greedy over the sweet and sour red fruit.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Because I love you more than life itself, I want you to have...my last strawberry," Theo mused, a sparkle lit up his blue eyes.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Hermione laughed out loud and opened her mouth wide enough for him to delicately push the strawberry in.</em> </strong>
</p><p>A pang of sadness gripped her heart and her lips quivered with overwhelming grief.</p><p>No matter how hard she tried, there was no escaping the memories they shared.</p><p>It surrounded her and suffocated her to the point of insanity at times.</p><p>The two years since her husband passed went quickly, she was engaged and completely in love with Draco.</p><p>She had always loved Draco...</p><p>He owned her body, mind and soul...</p><p>Her love for Theo was enduring, comfortable and unexpected.</p><p>Never did she think loving two men was possible.</p><p>The love she felt for them was different but powerful and real just the same.</p><p>A tiny raindrop fell from the sky onto her cheek and slid down into the red scarf she wore.</p><p>Quickly ducking into an alleyway, Hermione took out her wand and changed her appearance to her alter ego, Miss Jean Weasley.</p><p>A Muggle passed by, she quickly leaned against the wall and hid in the shadows.</p><p>She waited till he disappeared before apparating with one destination in mind.</p><hr/><p>Draco stood by Narcissa and watched Neville and Pansy come up the stairs of Malfoy Manor.</p><p>"Where is Hermione?" Narcissa hissed out of the corner of her mouth.</p><p>An affectionate smile touched his face, "She has an appointment with a Healer."</p><p>Narcissa softened her gaze in understanding and turned to greet their guests.</p><p>Pansy exchanged air kisses with Narcissa and pulled Draco into a tight hug.</p><p>"Looking sharp, Malfoy," she told him affectionately.</p><p>Neville smiled at them warmly and took Narcissa's hand and covered it with his other.</p><p>"Please, come this way," Narcissa gestured politely.</p><p>Draco playfully shoved Pansy, she lost balance and Neville caught her before she fell.</p><p>"You idiot," she hissed.</p><p>Trying hard to control his laughter, Draco shrugged.</p><p>A tall well-dressed man stood by the long black table, he rose at once when they came into view.</p><p>"This is Bill, our legal representative," Narcissa graciously introduced.</p><p>She clapped her hands loudly and Dotty appeared in a bright red dress with yellow sunflowers.</p><p>"Darling, will you serve tea please," she requested kindly.</p><p>The elf bowed low and disappeared with a loud crack.</p><p>Bill pointed to the table and everyone took a seat.</p><p>He pushed the thick files towards Pansy and Neville.</p><p>They opened it at once and began reading.</p><p>Draco intently watched his friends faces scrunched up in concentration.</p><p>Nearly half an hour later, Pansy closed the file and grinned.</p><p>Neville followed suit ten minutes after, a happy smile plastered to his face.</p><p>"Everything all right?" Draco questioned seriously.</p><p>"No problem at all," Neville replied earnestly.</p><p>Pansy rolled her eyes, "Honestly Drake, why would anything be wrong?"</p><p>They signed the papers and hands were shaken enthusiastically.</p><p>Neville and Pansy were the newest members of the board and it was a refreshing change.</p><p>Youngblood to lead The Foundation into the future.</p><p>The Foundation was doing well. Better than they ever hoped.</p><p>A tender smile curved Draco's lips as he fondly thought of Theo.</p><p>
  <em>You would have been proud, mate.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Some of their more gifted students travelled to other countries to take part in competitions and learn new techniques.</p><p>The Minister had been thrilled at the International recognition and opened funding to The Foundation under his administration.</p><p>Hermione, of course, spearheaded the process and tears glistened in her eyes the day she told Headmistress Wood.</p><p>The older woman gathered Hermione up in a bear hug and tears of joy wet her jolly face.</p><p>Thomas had proved himself useful by helping Narcissa secure funding from a few generous souls in Norway and Germany.</p><p>Their differences aside, Lord Canterbury valued The Foundation and its mission.</p><p>The Foundation was indeed heading in the exact direction they planned.</p><p>Along with the members of the board and the support of Headmistress Wood, they planned a Christmas party for the children and staff.</p><p>Narcissa intended on giving the staff holiday bonuses and a few other attractive perks.</p><p>December was a packed month, full of events and obligations.</p><p>Wisely, she fixed the date three days after the distinguished Malfoy Winter ball.</p><hr/><p>Tea was served in the foyer and they sat around high towers of delectable cakes and mini crumpets and sandwiches.</p><p>Pansy reached for a mini chocolate cake with manicured fingers and delicately popped it in between her teeth.</p><p>Closing her eyes, she savoured the taste of chocolate.</p><p>"If you need anything, please do not hesitate to contact me," Neville informed Narcissa politely.</p><p>"Daddy sends his regards," Pansy told Narcissa next.</p><p>Keeping her cup on the small table, Narcissa smiled, "How is he?"</p><p>Pansy laughed, "Having a jolly time in Ireland with wife number two."</p><p>Draco let out a short laugh and Narcissa frowned at his rudeness.</p><p>After high tea, Neville got to his feet, adjusted his waistcoat and held out his hand for Pansy to take.</p><p>Her features softened at the gesture and she took his hand at once.</p><p>"Thank you for this opportunity," Neville told them wholeheartedly.</p><p>Doing something meaningful appealed to him, helping children meant a great deal to them.</p><p>Closing his eyes, he thought of his parents.</p><p>A small smile crept onto his face.</p><p>
  <em>Mum, Dad, you would be proud of my actions.</em>
</p><p>Pansy touched his face lovingly, "Neville?"</p><p>He opened his eyes to find Draco staring at him oddly.</p><p>"Please give Hermione our regards," Pansy kindly told Draco.</p><p>With a final farewell, the couple disapparated.</p><p>"What a lovely young man!" Narcissa beamed and nodded her approval.</p><p>Draco snorted, "He was a complete buffoon at school."</p><p>A buffoon that sliced Nagini in half.</p><p>They both stilled at the horrific memory from the final battle at Hogwarts.</p><p>Narcissa clicked her tongue annoyed, "Hush now, I do think Pansy has made a wonderful choice."</p><p>Hand in hand, mother and son went to meet Bill.</p><p>There was the matter of Teddy's inheritance to finalize and after weeks of waiting for the documents, they were ready and required his signature across the dotted line.</p><hr/><p>"What's all this, Harry?" Ginny questioned looking around the dimly lit room.</p><p>"This..." Harry started to speak and removed a bit of clay out of her hair lovingly.</p><p>"Is a very small thank you for being such an incredible woman," he finished before claiming her lips.</p><p>"Oh, Harry! It's wonderful," Ginny sobbed through tears of happiness.</p><p>Letting go, Harry walked to the table and stood behind a chair.</p><p>Slowly he pulled it out and pointed for her to sit.</p><p>Fixing her hair and smoothing the jumper she wore, Ginny consciously slid into the chair and watched Harry's next movements in interest.</p><p>He poured her a glass of red wine and took the seat opposite her.</p><p>They clinked glasses and toasted their everlasting happiness.</p><p>Scrumptious dishes of Italian cuisine appeared on the table, reaching for their napkins, they delicately laid them on their laps and tucked into the delicious food.</p><p>Over candlelight, they exchanged meaningful glances and loving smiles.</p><hr/><p>Draco angrily tossed the file and it flew across the table.</p><p>Getting to his feet, he turned on Bill, his voice deadly, "If I have not made myself clear, let me do so now."</p><p>Terrified by his client's outburst, Bill pushed his chair further away from Draco.</p><p>Scowling, Draco picked up the files and tossed them within Bill's reach, "Redo these, I do not want Teddy growing up with scraps, he is to get as I have directed."</p><p>Nodding at once, Bill gathered the files, stuck it under his arm and scurried away.</p><p>Shaking his head irritably, Draco joined his mother and to fuck up his mood further, Thomas in the main foyer.</p><p>Narcissa turned to face her son, she nervously asked, "Will you join us for dinner?"</p><p>His lip curled menacingly, he stared into the calm face of Lord Thomas Canterbury.</p><p>Undeterred by the angry young man sizing him up, Thomas forced a smug smile and tipped his head.</p><p>Draco's replied darkly, "Excuse me, but I seem to have lost my appetite."</p><p>He turned to leave, Narcissa held him back and pleaded, "Please darling..."</p><p>Without looking at her, he replied firmly, "Goodnight, mother."</p><p>Narcissa stared at the back of her son's platinum blonde head woefully.</p><p>Thomas came to stand by her side, his fingers found hers, gently he whispered, "He will come around."</p><p>Bringing her head up, Narcissa looked into stunning blue eyes with uncertainty and raised a brow.</p><p>Somehow she doubted that very much.</p><hr/><p>"Hermione," Grace reached over and covered her hand with hers.</p><p>She raised her head and stared into the Healers concerned face.</p><p>"Please give your body time," the older woman advised.</p><p>Hermione let out a frustrated sigh, pushed the chair back and stood up in a huff.</p><p>She started to pace impatiently, "I took the bloody potions, and we have sex to a time table."</p><p>Holding her head in distress, Hermione cried, "What more can I do?"</p><p>Grace looked over her patient, "We are doing all we can, you need to be patient."</p><p>Pushing her grey hair to the side, she fixed Hermione with a stern look, "Most of all you need to calm yourself, keep your blood pressure average."</p><p>Hermione glared at the older woman.</p><p>What the fuck did she know?</p><p>"Do you have children, Healer Grace?" Hermione spitefully asked at once.</p><p>Grace shifted uncomfortably and answered gravely, "I had a son."</p><p>Sitting back down, Hermione looked into the grief-stricken face of her Healer.</p><p>Looking forlorn, Grace stared at the far corner of the room and spoke, "Jason was a Healer and member of The Order of the Phoenix."</p><p>Hermione's eyes widened in pure shock.</p><p>How had she never heard about Jason?</p><p>Grace choked back a sob, "He was one of the first the Snatchers came for."</p><p>A tear fell into her lap, "He was only twenty-three."</p><p>It dawned on Hermione that it was before their time, a time before Harry Potter.</p><p>"Merlin...I am...so...," Hermione's words stumbled upon themselves.</p><p>The old woman held up a hand to silence her.</p><p>She lifted her head proudly, "He died a hero's death."</p><p>Wiping away tears, Grace composed herself enough to flip through the chart.</p><p>Looking into Hermione's concerned face, she muttered reassuringly, "Patience, Miss Granger, give your body time."</p><p>Unable to find the right words, Hermione nodded solemnly, picked up her leather handbag and fled the small surgically clean room.</p><hr/><p>Hermione's petite feet touched the white carpet they bought the week before.</p><p>It was fluffy and soft to touch.</p><p>Draco had insisted on buying it, arguing that he needed a suitable rug to make love to her on.</p><p>The memory made her chuckle.</p><p>A large pair of hands grabbed her around the waist and tossed her over his shoulder.</p><p>She kicked hard, her heels fell off awkwardly and her skirt rode up her thighs.</p><p>"Draco put me down!" Hermione squealed.</p><p>"I'll let you go after I have my wicked way with you," he retorted firmly.</p><p>Dumping her unceremoniously on the bed, he straddled her at once, laced his long fingers through hers and pinned her down.</p><p>Bending over her face, he whispered, "I missed you."</p><p>His peppermint-scented breath caressed the skin of her face and she let out a contented sigh.</p><p>
  <em>Love…true love…</em>
</p><p>He rubbed the tip of his nose against hers lovingly and pressed his soft lips to hers.</p><p>Hermione returned the kiss fervently and what started as soft and gentle quickly turned urgent and passionate.</p><p>Letting her hands go, Draco unbuttoned her white silk shirt and pushed it off her shoulders leaving her ripe breasts covered by a flimsy red lace brasserie.</p><p>The softness of her tits split over the cup and he pressed his lips to it sending goosebumps rippling across her skin.</p><p>Hermione ran her fingers through his silky fine hair before dropping to his neck.</p><p>They sat up and she slowly unbuttoned his shirt kissing the firm muscles underneath.</p><p>Pushing the shirt off his shoulders, she pressed a hard kiss to his collarbone and gently bit down.</p><p>A low groan escaped his lips.</p><p>Draco got to his feet, undid the buckle and pushed his grey trousers to the floor.</p><p>Hermione moved to the edge of the bed and pulled him towards her.</p><p>Willingly Draco moved closer between her legs until his hardened cock was eye level with her face.</p><p>She ran her fingers along the silky material of the boxers covering his throbbing shaft.</p><p>His cock twitched at her touch.</p><p>Hooking her thumbs on the waistband, she gave it a hard tug and it pooled around his ankles.</p><p>Draco kicked it aside and caressed his beautiful witch's cheek.</p><p>His fingers sensually moved up her skin and into her thick wild curls.</p><p>He ran his fingers through the chocolate brown coloured strands of hair and tightened holding her head in place.</p><p>Hermione grinned and wrapping her fingers around his cock, she lifted it and licked the underside to the top of the blood-filled swollen head.</p><p>Draco looked down and growled, "Fuuuck..."</p><p>Licking her lips, she moisturized them with her spit before placing them around his head.</p><p>She gave a hard suck and he bucked into her mouth in pleasure.</p><p>Smirking against his cock, she took him in.</p><p>Her throat protested the intrusion of something beyond its limits but she pushed on until his balls dangled outside.</p><p>Spit dribbled down her chin and Draco threw his head back in pleasure.</p><p>Hermione gagged and Draco withdrew at once.</p><p>She tightened her lips around his girth not allowing him to pull out completely.</p><p>Digging her fingers into his side, she pulled him close and started to suck his cock rhythmically.</p><p>Moving her lips up and down his shaft, her fingers caressed the soft skin of his balls.</p><p>"Granger, if you keep this up, I'm going to come all over her tits," he hissed.</p><p>Licking the underside again, she sped up her movements to match his rapid breathing.</p><p>Fuck, he was close, she was sucking him to glory but...</p><p>Draco wanted that sweet fucking cunt.</p><p>He pushed her back and Hermione's lips left his hardness with a loud slurp.</p><p>"Why? I was enjoying that," she purred licking pre-cum from around her lips.</p><p>Pumping his hardness, Draco brusquely instructed, "Get rid of that bloody skirt and widen those pretty legs for me."</p><p>Hermione pushed her skirt down and twirled the thong suggestively on her index finger.</p><p>She threw it at him and he caught it with ease.</p><p>Bringing it to his nose, he inhaled deeply.</p><p>"Damn, you smell good, I want to fuck you with my tongue," Draco muttered and closed the distance between them.</p><p>Looking at him defiantly, her eyes bore into his, she parted her lips and said a very clear, "No."</p><p>He stopped in his tracks and a deadly smile curved his lips.</p><p>His eyes moved to her glistening cunt coated with her wetness, begging to be sucked and fucked.</p><p>Not moving his eyes off her body, he summoned his boxers, stepped into them and turned to leave.</p><p>Hermione sat up in alarm, "What the hell are you doing?"</p><p>Draco glanced over his shoulder, "You said, no."</p><p>She scrambled across the bed, her breasts bouncing but he had already left the room.</p><p>Frustrated, Hermione punched the pillows and stared after him.</p><p>Oh, this was far from over.</p><p>Draco took a sip of the amber liquid and leaned into the black leather chair.</p><p>He could picture her throwing a tantrum.</p><p>A smile worked its way up to his face and stayed there pleasantly.</p><p>She would turn up soon enough.</p><p>He ran his tongue along his bottom lip and hoped she had not bothered to put on any clothes.</p><p>Hermione stewed in her frustration.</p><p>Getting to her feet, she piled her hair on top of her head and smirked confidently.</p><p>No way she was going to go to him.</p><p>If he wanted her, then he would have to come to her, preferably crawling.</p><p>Two can play at this game, Malfoy.</p><p>Stubbornly, Hermione pulled a large t-shirt over her head and stormed into the kitchen.</p><p>Minutes passed and she still had not shown up.</p><p>Draco frowned, where the heck was she?</p><p>Irritated but intrigued, he left the small study and found her cutting vegetables.</p><p>Without a care in the world, she busily cut pieces of green cucumber.</p><p>He narrowed his eyes.</p><p>You have got to be shitting me.</p><p>Fuck this, his cock was ready to blow.</p><p>Of all the bloody stubborn witches...</p><p>Closing the distance between them quickly, he grabbed her hand and dragged her into the bedroom</p><p>He let go, she went spinning and landed on the bed.</p><p>Her eyes on fire, Hermione watched him intently.</p><p>Too impatient to resort to his wand, Draco snapped his fingers and she was left without a stitch of clothing on her body.</p><p>She moved up the bed, spread her legs invitingly and ran a finger down her pussy lips.</p><p>Draco pushed down the boxers and worked his cock to perfection.</p><p>Hermione bit her lip, curled a finger provocatively and beckoned him forward.</p><p>Lowering himself between her legs, he positioned his cock at her entrance and took her hard.</p><p>Throwing her head back, she moaned, "Fuck..."</p><p>Her fingers clawed at his back, leaving crescent-shaped marks all over his perfect pale skin.</p><p>His fingers found her throat, they tightened as he suckled on the base drawing out a groan from deep within her.</p><p>The heat between her legs pulled his cock into its embrace.</p><p>Faster...harder...he pounded into her relentlessly.</p><p>She widened her legs, his thighs slapped against hers with an intensity that rocked the very foundation of the bed.</p><p>"Tell me, who fucks you best?" He growled in her ear.</p><p>Her eyes flew open, she dragged his head to hers and bit down hard on his bottom lip.</p><p>An unsated fire burned through her body and fiery flames danced under her pupils.</p><p>"It has always been you," she whispered into his mouth.</p><p>Grabbing the soft flesh of her arse, Draco dug his fingers in.</p><p>Over and over...he took her savagely.</p><p>Her breathing elevated and the heat of her orgasm fell upon her.</p><p>Pulling him tight against her body, she unleashed around him.</p><p>Her lips firmly at his neck, open in a silent scream, she tasted the sweat that dripped.</p><p>"You belong to me," Draco rumbled and buried himself to the hilt inside the fuckness that milked him dry.</p><p>Sex...this wasn't sex...this was some otherworldly feeling she aroused in him.</p><p>Exhausted, spent and thoroughly satisfied, Draco pulled Hermione close to him and put his leg over her.</p><p>"I love you," he whispered lovingly.</p><p>Taking his fingers, she pressed them to her lips, "My heart aches for you."</p><p>Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he asked curiously, "Did the Healer give you any news?"</p><p>Hermione shook her head miserably.</p><p>He flashed a caring smile and cupped her face, "Don't think about it so much."</p><p>Getting off the bed, Draco stretched and Hermione watched his muscles tense, the outline of his perfect body and flinched when he turned to reveal tiny patches of red on his back.</p><hr/><p>Days passed and they morphed into a comfortable routine.</p><p>The Ministry workers were attaching tinsel and putting up the enormous Christmas tree.</p><p>Small trees littered the building but the large served as a beacon of hope, love and togetherness during the festive holiday season.</p><p>On Christmas Eve, Kingsley and the staff gathered for their annual Christmas party and watched as the Minister of Magic placed the glittering star at the top of the tree.</p><p>Each year the Ministry would donate a sizeable amount to charity and orphanages.</p><p>She accompanied Kingsley to the various orphanages and took great delight in watching the bright faces of the small children.</p><p>It was something Hermione looked forward to all year.</p><p>Since she was a child, Christmas enthralled her and it soon became her favourite holiday.</p><p>More so after Draco and she came together at her parents' house on the joyous day many years ago.</p><p>The one thing she did dread was the family visits and callous comments of her relatives.</p><p>Her cousins were fairly easy to be around but the aunts took a fair amount of alcohol to make them tolerable.</p><p>She had taken Theo around to her aunts once and the experience scarred him for life.</p><p>They surrounded him for hours and bombarded him with every question under the sun.</p><p>The usually intelligent man crumpled under stress and his brain deserted him completely.</p><p>By the end of the night, he was known as the slow boy, Hermione married out of pity.</p><p>Her family was merciless and had no regard whatsoever for personal boundaries.</p><p>Secretly, Mr Granger called his wife's family a ravenous pack of wolves.</p><p>"Please love, don't make me go back," Theo pleaded each time her mother brought it up.</p><p>But this year, her mother insisted and grudgingly Hermione agreed.</p><p>When she told Draco, he merely shrugged and showed indifference, either way, it made no difference to him.</p><p>He was confident that he could charm and win their approval.</p><p>She laughed at his level of confidence, "We shall see, Malfoy. My mother's sister is a right bitch, she would give Bellatrix a run for her money."</p><p>Draco frowned at the mention of his psychotic aunt, "Do not talk about that cunt in my presence."</p><p>Putting her hands up in defence, she left the room.</p><hr/><p>Hermione watched her fiancé get ready for work, the women in her family would be insanely jealous that she nabbed a gorgeous man like Draco.</p><p>A mischievous grin curved her lips. She applied a thick coat of mascara and batted her eyelids.</p><p>"Such pretty eyes," Draco crooned from behind her.</p><p>He tried to fix the knot in his tie.</p><p>Turning to face him, she lifted his collar, slipped the silk tie between her fingers and did a perfect Windsor knot.</p><p>He looked at it through the mirror and nodded impressed, "You're useful to have around."</p><p>Quick as a flash, Hermione cupped his cock over the material of the trousers and slowly applied pressure.</p><p>Draco buckled and apologized profusely, "Let go, I'm sorry!"</p><p>Letting go, she glided over to her bag and swung it across her shoulder.</p><p>Slipping on dark shades, she blew him a kiss and disappeared with a loud thud.</p><p>Draco tenderly rubbed his cock and grinned at the thought of his feisty little witch.</p><hr/><p>Ginny locked herself in the bathroom and took out her wand with trembling hands.</p><p>She made the small incision and a few drops of blood dropped into the cauldron.</p><p>It mixed with the bubbling water and seconds later turned bright red.</p><p>"Fuck," she cried out loud.</p><p>Pregnant...</p><p>They had been careful, another child so close after James was not something she wanted.</p><p>Ginny sat on the commode and gathered herself before returning to the bedroom to tell Harry the good news.</p><hr/><p>Hermione leaned back against the chair and ran her fingers across the perfumed, embossed invitation card.</p><p>It was a beautifully handcrafted card.</p><p>The Ball was in a week...</p><p>She had absolutely nothing exquisite to wear.</p><p>A shopping trip was a must, she wondered if Ginny would come with.</p><p>Narcissa confided that the whole Hogwarts gang would be invited. If her assumption was correct, Ginny would need a dress too.</p><p>The Winter Ball at Malfoy Manor was legendary and with Theo, she had attended in the past and watched Draco cavorting with his date for the night, careful not to openly show her he was having a good time.</p><p>Narcissa always organized the perfect event and an invite to the Malfoys' Winter Ball was considered to be an honour.</p><p>Closing her eyes, Hermione thought back to the first Ball she went with Theo.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Lost and alone, Hermione clutched the glass of champagne tightly, rounded the corner and ran straight into Draco locked in a heated embrace with Astoria.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>She gasped and the flute in her hand dropped to the ground and shattered into pieces.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Averting her eyes from the indecent act, she hurriedly bent to pick up the pieces with trembling fingers.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Unsuccessfully, she fought back the tears that gathered at the corner of her eyes.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>The way he touched the other woman.</em></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>The way his lips moved against hers.</em></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>His fingers in her black hair.</em></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>A sob escaped Hermione's lips.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>So engrossed in her thoughts, she did not see the hand that invaded her space and wrapped its fingers around her wrist.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Her eyes sparkling with tears, she lifted her head to stare into penetrating grey eyes looking at her imploringly.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>His deep voice low, he demanded, "Astoria, go inside."</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"But..." she tried to interrupt and protest.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Closing his eyes, Draco snarled, "NOW!"</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Letting out a frustrated sigh, Hermione saw Astoria throw her look of deep loathing before turning on her heel and marching into the darkness.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Let the glass go, my love," Draco's smooth voice interrupted her thoughts.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>She dropped the sharp shard at once and rose to her feet.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Hermione turned to leave with a shred of dignity before the tears fell but her heel caught in the hem of her dress and she stumbled.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Strong hands grabbed her around the waist, and she felt his body press into her back.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>She let him hold her, his breath fell on her skin leaving goosebumps where it touched.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>His lips were so close to her neck, his hold on her tightened and Hermione gasped.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"So beautiful," she heard him say in barely a whisper.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>The sound of heavy footsteps made them jump apart and Theo's concerned face appeared around the corner.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"There you are," Theo exclaimed in relief as he hurriedly came towards her.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>He looked over Draco and threw him a suspicious look.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"What the hell are you two doing here?" Theo asked annoyed.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Draco's eyes darkened, "I brought her here for a quick fuck."</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Hermione flinched at the words and her cheeks turned red.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Fixing Theo with a look, Draco sneered, "Wipe that look off your face and rejoin the fucking party."</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>His hands in his pockets, he calmly turned around and left them to stare after him.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Breathing fast, Hermione watched her heart disappear around the corner.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>A concerned voice spoke in her ear, "Are you okay, darling?"</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Hermione took the hand Theo offered and replied, "Yes, I'm fine."</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>She was anything but.</em> </strong>
</p><p>A knock on the door made her eyes fly open.</p><p>She sat up straight and Kingsley stared at her oddly.</p><p>Adjusting her glasses, Hermione asked seriously, "What can I do for you, Minister?"</p><p>He looked around the office and retorted, "Nothing, popped in to see how things were."</p><p>Hermione gaped at him, surprise etched on her face, "Oh, er...everything is fine."</p><p>"Good...carry on," he stated importantly and walked away leaving her dazed and confused.</p><p>Leaning back against her chair, she slid down the leather and frowned.</p><p>Hermione prided herself on her professionalism and it enraged her that The Minister of Magic caught her daydreaming.</p><p>Many times, she had plucked up the courage to tell Kingsley about New York but somehow her courage defeated her the minute she stood outside his door.</p><p>The ugly truth of the matter was, she wanted to take the job.</p><p>Desperately, she wanted to start new and make new memories elsewhere, where the constant memory of her dead husband did not haunt her life.</p><p>
  <em>Theo, I need to let you go…</em>
</p><p>For once Hermione referred to Theo as her dead husband.</p><p>His memory suffocated her at times and ate away at her consciousness.</p><p>Nobody saw it, she suffered and carried the pain alone.</p><p>
  <em>Draco...</em>
</p><p>Her mind was not at peace with his decision to forget New York.</p><p>Brenda knocked on the door and Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin.</p><p>Regaining, her composure, she waved the young witch inside, "Come in."</p><p>Dropping the load of files on the desk, Brenda took a seat and pulled out a long feathery quill.</p><p>Hermione frowned at the gathered mountain of files but pulled one towards her and tossed it open.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>WINTER BALL - December 17th 2007</strong>
</p><p>Hermione stepped out of the ensuite in a high neck, blood red, full-back open flowing gown.</p><p>It hugged her curves like a second skin and cascaded in folds of silk down to her ankles.</p><p>Draco stood in front of the long mirror adjusting his bowtie.</p><p>He wore a custom-fitted tailored black suit and looked every bit the aristocratic Nobel Lord.</p><p>Her hair was fashionable done up in a high bun, a few strands of wild curls adorned her face and tickled the high cheekbones.</p><p>A deep rich red lip gloss outlined and filled her sensual lips.</p><p>Standing behind her fiancé, she took in her appearance and smiled with satisfaction.</p><p>Fixing his bow aside, he watched his witch in fascination.</p><p>
  <em>Every moment in time with her belonged to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione Granger was in his blood.</em>
</p><p>She looked exquisite with the proper amount of sexiness.</p><p>Turning to face her, he smiled adorningly, "You look absolutely breathtaking."</p><p>Hermione let out a sensual laugh and attached the delicate diamond earrings, the dress needed no elaborate pieces of jewellery.</p><p>The high neck halter that clasped around her slender neck was embroidered with the finest stones that shone against any light, throwing a brilliant shade of silver against her skin.</p><p>Draco closed the distance between them and ran a long finger enticingly down her exposed deep cut back, right to the curve of her buttocks.</p><p>She glanced at him over her shoulder and took in the lust and hunger in his eyes as they travelled slowly over her body.</p><p>A shiver ran down her spine and Hermione shuddered at his fingers on her body.</p><p>Turning around, she placed a quick kiss on his blood-filled lips and crossed the room to step into her dangerously high heels.</p><p>"Ginny deserves all the credit," Hermione casually informed Draco.</p><p>He fetched his watch from the drawer and fastened it around his wrist.</p><p>Without looking up, Draco asked, "Did you have fun shopping?"</p><p>Hermione nodded and then frowned, "We did for a while, but she got sick, so we cut the trip short."</p><p>"Hmm...I hope it's nothing serious," Draco responded reaching for his dragon cufflinks.</p><p>He attached them to the holes on the dress shirt, adjusted them to face up and pulled the sleeve of his jacket down.</p><p>Hermione came to stand in front of him and Draco put his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder.</p><p>"Are you happy?" he asked seriously.</p><p>She closed her eyes and drank in his smell, "I'm always happy with you."</p><p>A confident smirk pulled at the corner of his lip, "A thousand Galleons say we are the best-looking couple at the Ball."</p><p>Hermione playfully pushed him back, reached for her beaded clutch and took his hand.</p><hr/><p>They appeared near the marble figurine of the angel balanced on top of the fountain.</p><p>Draco took her hands in his.</p><p>The engagement ring shone brightly against the darkness emitting a steady glow.</p><p>Lightly, he brushed her knuckles with his lips and pulled her in closer.</p><p>"I love you, Draco," Hermione whispered against his soft lips.</p><p>"You mean everything to me," Draco replied between light feathery kisses.</p><p>He looked up towards the Manor and took in the many witches and wizards walking the red carpet to the continuous stream of photographs taken.</p><p>Leaning over, he asked jovially, "Are you ready?"</p><p>Hermione smiled and placed a gloved hand over his, "As I ever will be."</p><p>The minute their feet touched the carpet, flashes went off in all directions and reporters fired questions at them from all sides.</p><p>"Have you fixed a date yet?"</p><p>"What plans do you have for your late husband's Foundation?"</p><p>"You look lovely, Hermione."</p><p>"Do you miss your late husband?"</p><p>Hermione turned at once to glare at the reporter.</p><p>Her beloved had passed two years ago but these vultures never missed an opportunity to bring him up.</p><p>Silently, she pondered what it would be like to live in a place no one knew about her past.</p><p>Draco's arm went around her protectively and he straightened to his full height.</p><p>He towered over the gathered crowd.</p><p>Sternly, he looked over them and darkly stated, "No more questions."</p><p>They posed for a few more photographs.</p><p>Placing his hand on the small of her back, Draco guided Hermione inside.</p><p>Every year, Narcissa outdid herself but this year was by far the most spectacular.</p><p>Even Draco looked around in astonishment.</p><p>Every surface was polished down to a gleaming golden bronze.</p><p>Large crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling and illuminated the way forward.</p><p>They entered the large banquet hall and stood at the entrance taking in the moment.</p><p>Large round tables filled the space with towering centrepieces of fresh-cut roses, candles and spiralling crystals.</p><p>Each place setting was accompanied by the finest silverware and solid gold dessert forks elevated to the right.</p><p>Witches and wizards stopped to greet them and offer good wishes for their future.</p><p>The minute they turned around, Hermione saw the faces turn judgmental and disapproving.</p><p>Many eyes watched them, upper lips curled in disdain and tongues wagged with gossip.</p><p>Her face fell and unconsciously, she drifted closer to Draco.</p><p>A moderately sized stage stood to the far left and Hermione could make out a band take to the stage with their instruments.</p><p>Draco scanned the crowd looking for his mother.</p><p>He spotted her deep in conversation with Victoria Greengrass and her husband.</p><p>Lord Thomas Canterbury stood firmly by her side refusing to move an inch.</p><p>Andromeda politely declined the invitation to attend, disappointed though Narcissa understood her sister's decision.</p><p>Draco frowned in their direction and Hermione placed a comforting hand on his sleeve, he turned to face her.</p><p>Bright eyes pleaded with him to behave, "Please darling, let's try to get along for your mother's sake."</p><p>Grudgingly, he nodded and turned to a tap on his shoulder.</p><p>Blaise wore a striking white suit, black shirt and black bow tie, next to him Parvati stood wearing a richly embroidered Indian saree.</p><p>"How's it going?" Blaise mused taking in the surroundings.</p><p>Draco gave him a quick hug and Parvati a quick peck on the cheek.</p><p>"My mother clearly has too much time on her hands," Draco retorted with a smirk.</p><p>Hermione nudged him and gave Blaise and Parvati quick cheek kisses.</p><p>They grabbed glasses of champagne and scotch from passing by servers and chatted animatedly.</p><p>Narcissa looked over the crowd and spotted Draco nursing a glass of scotch.</p><p>He looked her way and she beckoned him forward.</p><p>"Oh fuck, here we go," he spat and taking Hermione's hand firmly in his, they crossed the room and headed straight for the elegantly dressed lady in dark green.</p><p>"Mother," Draco coolly greeted bending to kiss her cheek.</p><p>"Narcissa, you look stunning as always," Hermione spoke next and gave her a quick hug.</p><p>Thomas cleared his throat and Hermione managed a weak smile, she extended a gloved hand, he graciously took it and placed a kiss on it.</p><p>"Good evening, Miss Granger. Might I add how beautiful you look tonight,"</p><p>Hermione felt her cheeks redden, she shyly averted her eyes.</p><p>Her mouth dry, she managed, "Thank you, Lord Canterbury, you look...err...dashing."</p><p>Draco glared at her and almost turned to leave when Thomas's icy voice stopped him, "Would you join me for a drink, Draco?</p><p>Straightening to his full height, Draco stepped back and pointed the way out of the hall.</p><p>Thomas gazed into the concerned face of Narcissa with a confident smile and followed Draco out</p><p>The regal gentleman's tailored black robes billowed in the light wind.</p><p>Hermione looked at Narcissa in alarm and in the bright light, she saw beads of perspiration appear on the older woman's lip.</p><p>Reaching out, Hermione took Narcissa's hand in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze.</p><p>Harry, Ginny, Ron and Lavender chose this moment to walk into the impressively decorated hall.</p><p>Reluctantly, she excused herself politely and quickened her step towards her best friends.</p><p>They saw her approach and their faces broke out in happy smiles.</p><p>"Hermione," they greeted in unison.</p><p>Ginny looked lovely in a long black mermaid cut dress.</p><p>"You look..." Ron struggled to find the words and as usual, Hermione ignored him and proceeded to compliment Lavender.</p><p>True to her name, Lavender Brown wore a beautiful flowing dress in a shade of soft purple.</p><p>A pair of malicious eyes followed Hermione's every movement</p><p>Every laugh met with anger.</p><p>Every happy smile met with a condescending leer.</p><p>How dare she enjoy the life that rightfully belonged to her daughter.</p><hr/><p>Draco led Thomas into the study on the ground floor.</p><p>He put a hand in his pocket and turned to address Lord Canterbury.</p><p>"What do you want, Thomas?" He asked straight to the point, not leaving space for unwanted chit chat.</p><p>Thomas casually poured himself a drink of scotch from the bottle in the corner and took a sip.</p><p>He turned to face the tall blonde, the boy was his height and much about him reminded him of his youth.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Thomas spoke confidently, "I care about your mother a great deal."</p><p>Draco let out a short laugh, "I do not trust a word that comes out of your mouth."</p><p>Thomas took another sip and savoured the taste, he nodded solemnly, "I have given you no reason to trust me."</p><p>"But rest assured, I have loved Narcissa for years..." Thomas fixed Draco with a knowing look, "I'm sure you know what it's like to love a woman from the shadows."</p><p>Point Thomas.</p><p>Draco glared sternly, tossed back his drink and slowly walked towards Thomas.</p><p>Banging the tumbler down hard, he looked directly into Thomas's icy blue eyes, his own grey orbs darkened.</p><p>Dropping his voice to a deadly low, "If you ever...hurt my mother, they will never find your body."</p><p>Thomas stared unblinking at the intensity behind the words Draco spoke.</p><p>A smile curved his lips and Thomas retorted, "Duly noted."</p><p>Turning his back to Lord Canterbury, Draco walked out of the study and went in search of his beautiful witch.</p><p>He needed her...</p><hr/><p>Draco spotted Hermione deep in conversation with the Hogwarts lot.</p><p>Pansy and Neville had arrived and all of them commandeered the table closest to the stage and dancing floor.</p><p>The closer he got, the easier it was to hear the conservation.</p><p>"You are barking mad, Weasley"</p><p>"Neville, how was your trip to Japan?"</p><p>"I love that shade of red, Hermione."</p><p>Blaise saw him first and he roared, "The Lord of Malfoy Manor has graced us with his presence."</p><p>Pansy snorted, "He certainly looks the part."</p><p>Everyone broke out in laughter.</p><p>Blaise noticed a change in Draco, moving closer, he asked in concern, "Everything okay, mate?"</p><p>Draco hissed angrily, "Fucking Canterbury asked my permission to date my mother."</p><p>Letting out a low whistle, Blaise patted him on the shoulder, "Calm down, mate, you need a drink."</p><p>Draco locked eyes with Hermione, she blew him a secret kiss.</p><p>"What I need is my fiancé, excuse me," Draco replied keeping his eyes fixed on Hermione.</p><p>She raised a questioning eyebrow.</p><p>He took her hand in his and smirked, "Come with me."</p><p>Perplexed, she followed him anxious to ask what Lord Canterbury wanted.</p><p>They entered a small room, if you had not known it was there, an untrained eye would easily overlook it.</p><p>Draco felt the wall with his fingertips and pushed at a point.</p><p>A dusty, cobwebbed secret passageway appeared out of thin air.</p><p>Her eyes widened in excitement.</p><p>Taking her hand, Draco led Hermione up the narrow stone stairway.</p><p>"Draco?" She whispered.</p><p>He did not answer.</p><p>They stopped at an ancient-looking door; he gave it a push, but the door remained shut.</p><p>Putting his weight into it, Draco shoved the door hard.</p><p>It groaned and creaked open.</p><p>He went in first and pulled her in after.</p><p>Pulling out his wand, he wordlessly gave the room light.</p><p>Hermione looked around awestruck.</p><p>Every surface was coloured green, silver and black.</p><p>An impressive cabinet shelved several leatherbound books.</p><p>Large banners of the Slytherin House logo hung from the bannisters.</p><p>A few expensive-looking brooms were lined up against the wall and a younger portrait of Draco sneered at them.</p><p>"Not my best photograph," he mused looking at it over her head.</p><p>He placed his hands on her arms and slowly rubbed the skin warming her with his touch.</p><p>His lips found her collarbone and gently sucked on the smooth creamy flesh.</p><p>"I want you so much," his voice a throaty rasp.</p><p>Her fingers tangled themselves in his silky fine hair.</p><p>She leaned into his touch and whispered, "Then take me."</p><p>It was the words he wanted to hear...no, he needed to hear.</p><p>To make love to her in his old room was oddly satisfying, a fantasy come true.</p><p>Slowly not to mess up her hair, he undid the clasp of the halter and let the dress drop to the ground.</p><p>She stepped out of it, bent to pick it up and laid it carefully across the large black sofa in the corner</p><p>Still, in her heels, Hermione walked up to him seductively while he let his trousers drop and undid the buttons of his shirt.</p><p>"Have many women have you brought up here?" Hermione asked in genuine curiosity.</p><p>The dim light danced over his naked pale skin emphasizing the hardened curves of his body and sculptured muscles.</p><p>Draco closed the distance between them and cupped her face, "Believe it or not, you are the first."</p><p>She kissed him hard and he lifted her off the ground.</p><p>Her shoes fell to the ground clumsily and he carried her the short distance to his massive bed.</p><p>Draco laid Hermione down gently and she gasped as the black silk sheets moulded to her nakedness.</p><p>She sank into its comfort and brought his head down to kiss her.</p><p>Running his tongue along her bottom lip, he slipped it in and pushed against the soft tip of hers.</p><p>"Draco..." Hermione whispered.</p><p>"Hmm..." he muttered moving to lick her nipples.</p><p>He held a fleshy mound in each palm and slowly tweaked the nipples hardening them enough to take in between his teeth.</p><p>Flicking his tongue across the nipple, he bit down hard enough for her to feel it.</p><p>The fingers in his hair pulled at the strands and they tightened around her fingers.</p><p>Arching her back, she pushed her breast further into his mouth and he sucked on the rosy bud fervently.</p><p>"Lick me..." the words escaped her lips before she could stop it.</p><p>Raising his head, he locked eyes with her and smirked, "With pleasure."</p><p>Placing kisses down her body, he used his fingers to part her pussy lips and slip a finger inside.</p><p>Hermione gasped and Draco slowly took out his finger and replaced it with his tongue.</p><p>"Oh...fuck...," she moaned.</p><p>His tongue moved within her silken folds with precision and accuracy.</p><p>She ground her pussy into his face and felt even the tiniest push of his tongue.</p><p>Draco lapped up her eager juices and widened her lips, he surrounded her swollen throbbing clit with his lips and sucked hard.</p><p>A loud pleasure moan cut through the silence and he repeatedly assaulted her bundle of nerves bringing her closer to that blissful release.</p><p>His digits found their way into her awaiting tightness, moving his tongue over her clitoris, Draco felt the buildup of heat her body so ardently offered him.</p><p>Hermione buried her head into the black pillowcase and let out silent moans.</p><p>Her legs shivered and twisted under him, he held her firmly in place and swirled his tongue around her clit.</p><p>"I can feel you…" he whispered against the soft flesh.</p><p>He pressed down and her orgasm tore through her petite body.</p><p>Her eyes rolled back in her head and she called praises to his name.</p><p>letting her ride her high, he kept his tongue on her clit and with his hand worked his semi-hard cock to its full glory.</p><p>Placing the head of his manhood at her entrance, he pushed in slowly, enjoying the feel of her tight muscles closing in around his girth.</p><p>Once he completely sheathed himself within, he started to move.</p><p>Slow at first, he picked up the pace as his need grew urgent.</p><p>"Fuck, Granger, so tight," Draco groaned picking up speed.</p><p>"So good," she muttered breathlessly.</p><p>Entwining his fingers through hers, their fingers dug into the bedding and sank into the luxurious sheets.</p><p>Her hips moved in unison to his and their bodies yielded to each other's will.</p><p>She met each eager thrust with one of her own.</p><p>The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed in their ears only fueling the need to keep going.</p><p>Hermione dug her fingers into his firm buttocks and urged him forward.</p><p>Raising her head, she kissed his neck and let out a shuddering moan.</p><p>"You're mine, Granger," Draco growled.</p><p>He threw his head back and groaned as his load shot forward and filled her up.</p><p>Her arms went around his sweat-soaked body and held him tightly.</p><p>A wave of hot come travelled from his balls into his length and down her passageway.</p><p>Hermione's legs fell apart in exhaustion.</p><p>Breathing hard, Draco fell to the side and took large gulps of air.</p><p>She lovingly caressed his face and let out a tired laugh, "We should rejoin the party, darling."</p><p>Nodding in agreement, he got to his feet and started to get dressed.</p><p>Hermione sat at the edge of the bed and willed her quivering legs to stop shaking.</p><p>Taking a moment to gather herself, she walked over to the dress.</p><p>Draco waved his wand and fixed them up best he could, but the smell of sex lingered on them and he quite enjoyed the fact that Hermione would walk around for the rest of the night reeking of him.</p><p>He kissed her hand before they joined the party once again.</p><hr/><p>Blaise raised an eyebrow, "Where the fuck did you go?"</p><p>Draco glanced at Hermione, she looked away shyly and joined Ginny and Parvati's conversation.</p><p>A look of pure satisfaction settled on his face and he replied, "I showed Granger my old room."</p><p>With a look of disgust, Blaise moved away from his best friend's touch.</p><p>Letting out a hearty laugh, they walked over to the large bar and Harry joined them.</p><p>Narcissa looked around nervously, Draco had disappeared after his little confrontation with Thomas.</p><p>Worried and apprehensive, she searched the crowd for her beloved son.</p><p>Sensing her unease, Thomas turned her face to where Draco was clinking glasses with Harry and Blaise.</p><p>Narcissa felt relieved, thank Merlin, he seemed to be enjoying himself.</p><p>His lips at the shell of her ear, Thomas whispered, "I told you he was fine. I wouldn't hurt the boy."</p><p>Narcissa let out a sarcastic laugh, her eyes lit up proudly, "You are no match for the wizard that is my son."</p><p>"Gin would you like a glass of wine?" Hermione asked politely.</p><p>Ginny opened her mouth to answer but Lavender beat her to it, "She can't drink alcohol, it will harm the baby."</p><p>Baby? What baby?</p><p>Hermione stared into her best friends face in disbelief.</p><p>Ginny glared sternly at Lavender.</p><p>Stupid fucking bint.</p><p>This was not how she wanted Hermione to find out about her current predicament.</p><p>Granted she kept the news secret because the last thing she wanted to do was upset and hurt her best friend.</p><p>Ginny knew how much Hermione longed for a child and she was afraid her bit of news would push her over the edge.</p><p>"Mi...listen...," Ginny started to speak but Hermione cut her off.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me?" she questioned unable to mask the hurt in her voice.</p><p>Hermione pressed her lips together in realization, "That's why you left early the other day, morning sickness."</p><p>Ginny nodded feebly, "Please listen..."</p><p>Putting her arms around her best friend, Hermione gushed, "I am so happy for you."</p><p>Letting go, she pushed back her chair and it scraped loudly against the marble floor.</p><p>Grabbing onto the corner of her dress, she mumbled, "Please, excuse me."</p><p>Ginny rose to her feet quickly and tried to reach for Hermione's hand, she pleaded desperately, "Mi, please...let's talk..."</p><p>"NO! Just let me be," Hermione shot back aggressively and fled the large hall.</p><p>Defeated, Ginny sank back into her seat and Parvati swapped a look of grave concern with Lavender.</p><p>Without much thought, Hermione hurriedly went where her feet took her, she dashed upstairs away from prying eyes and disapproving glances.</p><p>She was no fool, the looks she received were implanted in her mind.</p><p>Looks of scorn, disgust, and outright contempt.</p><p>Her heart raced; Hermione took in gulps of air to fill her closing lungs.</p><p>She found the way to the smaller terrace adjoining the library.</p><p>Mindlessly, she ran past row upon row of ancient books and manuscripts.</p><p>Her red dress blew behind her and the sound of her heels echoed through the quiet space.</p><p>Reaching her destination, she roughly pushed open the doors to the terrace.</p><p>The cool air hit her first and she collapsed at the sheer intensity of it.</p><p>Using the solid marble railing to steady herself, she leaned against it and let the wave of violent sobs take over.</p><p>She cried out loud, tears of excruciating pain fell down her face steadily.</p><p>Grabbing her chest, Hermione slid to the ground and held her head in despair.</p><p>Ginny was her best friend.</p><p>The sister she never had.</p><p>How dare she feel resentment and envious towards her…</p><p>Part of her was happy for Ginny but the larger more dangerous part was aggrieved and jealous.</p><p>Clutching her head, she willed the spiteful thoughts away.</p><p>How easy it was for her to conceive, to have yet another child when she suffered to make just one.</p><p>Damaged, Hermione, you are broken.</p><p>Ginny is whole, she is perfect.</p><p>Dangerous thoughts plagued her fragile mind.</p><p>Perhaps this was her punishment for cavorting with her dead husband's best friend.</p><p>Perilous thoughts clouded her sanity</p><p>Thoughts she kept at bay for two years.</p><p>The treads of rationality she placed were no more.</p><p>Hermione leaned into the breeze.</p><p>The frosty winter air nipped at her cheeks and froze the blood within.</p><p>A soft voice cut through her despair, "May I keep you company?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much to everyone who posted a review!</p><p>This chapter is mainly about Hermione's struggle and her wanting to break free from the stigma surrounding her relationship. ❤</p><p>A very emotional chapter for me personally, I felt her struggle. 😔</p><p>Raw emotions and internal conflicts. 💔😩</p><p>Each person has and fights their demons.</p><p>Never assume to know another person's struggle.</p><p>Depression is real, it rears its ugly head when least expected. 😑</p><p>Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! 😊</p><p>Enjoy Chapter Thirty-Seven!</p><p>Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! 😊</p><p>Stay safe beautiful people!</p><p>HAPPY READING! 🥰</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinner was served, succulent roast lamb, baked potatoes, fresh salads bursting with colour and delectable dishes of chicken appeared, and the guests settled to enjoy the delicious feast before them.</p><p>After dinner, couples made their way to the dancefloor.</p><p>Draco watched with interest as Thomas bowed courteously to Narcissa and placed his hand on her slender waist.</p><p>Other couples soon joined, and the lights dimmed giving the area a mystical and magical glow.</p><p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>My witch….Draco thought fondly.</p>
      <p>He looked over to where he saw her last, the seat next to Ginny was empty and the redhead looked disturbed, her eyes darted to the entrances and back.</p>
      <p>A deep frown embedded itself on his handsome face.</p>
      <p>After a quick look around the hall, the frown turned to slight panic.</p>
      <p>Where was Hermione?</p>
      <p>He looked over to his mother, she was still dancing holding onto Thomas firmly.</p>
      <p>Draco grimaced at the sight.</p>
      <p>Blaise watched his friend's erratic movements and questioned, "What's the matter?"</p>
      <p>Unable to mask his dread, Draco asked, "Can you see Hermione?"</p>
      <p>Blaise did a quick glance around the Hall and dancing couples.</p>
      <p>They were a foot taller than the rest, making it easier to scan the surrounding area.</p>
      <p>Turning to face his best friend, he slowly shook his head.</p>
      <p>Draco sipped his drink and mumbled, "Maybe she's in the loo."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Ginny kept looking at the entrance, her eyes dashed nervously between the two main entrances.</p>
      <p>"I'm so sorry, Gin," Lavender leaned in close and apologized profusely.</p>
      <p>The fiery redhead fixed her with a stern glare, "Next time, mind your own fucking business."</p>
      <p>Lavender moved back in shock at the harshness of Ginny's words.</p>
      <p>Parvati shifted in her seat uncomfortably and rose to her feet to get a drink with Blaise.</p>
      <p>Anything to get away from the awkward situation between the sisters-in-law.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Before turning around, Hermione did her best to wipe the tears and compose herself.</p>
      <p>Slowly, she turned to face a smug, Victoria Greengrass.</p>
      <p>Pressing her lips down hard, Hermione made to move past her, but the older woman grabbed her forearm in an iron-clad grip.</p>
      <p>She was stronger than she looked or portrayed.</p>
      <p>Hermione wanted to get the fuck out of there.</p>
      <p>Whatever Mrs Greengrass had to say would not be pleasant and she was in no mindset to deal with Draco's ex-girlfriend's irked mother.</p>
      <p>"Let me go," Hermione requested politely at first.</p>
      <p>Victoria laughed cruelly, "But why? We have hardly spoken."</p>
      <p>She narrowed her eyes, "I have much to educate you on or are you afraid the truth will hurt your fragile mind?"</p>
      <p>Hermione held her head high, "Say what you must and make it quick. I have far better things to do than trade insults with you."</p>
      <p>Silence followed and when Hermione turned to leave, Victoria spoke, "How was your little trip to St Mungo's, Miss Jean Weasley?"</p>
      <p>Hermione spun around so fast, her hair came undone, it cascaded down her back and framed her face.</p>
      <p>"How...do..you know?" She managed to get out through her stoic state.</p>
      <p>Pearls of laughter filled the space, "Come now Miss Granger, the wizarding community is tightknit, did you really believe you could keep it a secret?"</p>
      <p>Hermione stared at the woman in disbelief.</p>
      <p>Had Grace betrayed her trust?</p>
      <p>No, the Healer had strong principles, it had to be someone else.</p>
      <p>"What do you want?" Hermione asked darkly.</p>
      <p>More laughter followed, "It is not what I want but what you can do for Draco and Narcissa."</p>
      <p>Anger and fire burnt within her and Hermione struggled to restrain them from surfacing.</p>
      <p>Her small hands balled into fists and long painted nails dug painfully into her palm.</p>
      <p>"I do not blame you for latching onto Draco, he is a very handsome man..." Victoria looked to the gardens, "Lucius was a desirable man too."</p>
      <p>Hermione listened carefully; the older woman sounded in love when she spoke of Lucius.</p>
      <p>His name rolled off her tongue as if she spoke the name of a lover.</p>
      <p>Victoria sighed, she had indeed harboured deep feelings for Lucius Malfoy but like his son rejected her daughter, Lucius had shown her the same courtesy, opting for Narcissa Black in her stead.</p>
      <p>She felt the sudden rise of goosebumps at the memory of their shared trysts under the Quidditch stands in the dead of night.</p>
      <p>A time before Narcissa held his fancy.</p>
      <p>Astoria failed to secure a place in the Malfoy household and instead this Mudblood bitch standing before her was going to replace her beloved respectable daughter.</p>
      <p>Hermione raised her head and asked calmly, "Are you seeking revenge for Lucius's obvious denial of you? Would you steep low enough to use your own daughter to gain what you lost?"</p>
      <p>The aristocratic woman's face contorted with rage.</p>
      <p>"How dare you!" Victoria roared out of control.</p>
      <p>Hermione gathered the hem of her dress and stood her ground.</p>
      <p>Closing the distance between them hurriedly, Victoria brought her face close to Hermione's.</p>
      <p>She saw the ageing lines on the older woman's face, the deranged look in her eye and clumps of mascara hanging off her short eyelashes.</p>
      <p>The phrase grow old gracefully was wasted on her.</p>
      <p>Her breathe smelled of red wine and a heavily scented exotic perfume filled Hermione's nostrils unpleasantly.</p>
      <p>Unable to stomach the mixture of smells, Hermione stepped back from the suffocating space.</p>
      <p>Victoria Greengrass cocked her head to the side and sneered, "Miss Granger, in the darkest depths of your mind you know you are not worthy of Draco."</p>
      <p>Hermione narrowed furious eyes and replied, "I love Draco."</p>
      <p>A mocking smile curved the lips of the older woman and she spat mercilessly, "Yes and you loved Theodore, didn't you?"</p>
      <p>The mention of Theo's name made Hermione flinch.</p>
      <p>Victoria let out a laugh, "A fat lot of good it did him."</p>
      <p>Tears of frustration clouded Hermione's vision.</p>
      <p>Satisfied by the reaction she was arousing out of the young witch, Victoria harshly spat, "There's something rotten about you."</p>
      <p>She added pointedly, "These men rush to your side to protect and love you but you repay them by draining the very life out of them."</p>
      <p>Hermione's hands went up to cover her ears, she silently mouthed, "Shut up, shut up."</p>
      <p>Pushing through the anguish, she bit out, "You know nothing about me."</p>
      <p>A high pitch laugh cut through the air and Victoria replied repulsed, "You are nothing but a woman who is sleeping with her late husband's best friend, you disgust me."</p>
      <p>Tears rolled down Hermione pale cheeks, the blood left her veins to be replaced by a steady iciness.</p>
      <p>Victoria questioned venomously, "Were you sharing Draco's bed while married?"</p>
      <p>Hermione opened her mouth to speak, to defend herself, but no words came out.</p>
      <p>Studying the broken woman in front of her, Victoria rampantly pressed forward, "Popular belief is that you and Draco were having an affair behind Theo's back and maybe even orchestrated his death."</p>
      <p>Hermione's eyes widened unbelievably, she cried, "WHAT?"</p>
      <p>She stared the woman down, mustering all her strength, she screamed, "HOW DARE YOU?</p>
      <p>Undeterred, Victoria held her ground and clenched her teeth, "How dare I? How dare you take what is not yours."</p>
      <p>Why was she saying these things?</p>
      <p>Merlin, please make her stop…</p>
      <p>Hermione's breathing quickened and her heartbeat fast.</p>
      <p>Victoria lied effortlessly, "Your affair is creating grave problems for Draco, the last heir of the Malfoys."</p>
      <p>Fixing Hermione with a look of surprise, she asked, "Hasn't he told you?"</p>
      <p>Pain, so much pain…her head throbbed…</p>
      <p>With an air of superiority, Victoria informed, "The pureblood families are shunning him and Narcissa. You have been nothing but a burden to the men who love you."</p>
      <p>Defeated, Hermione stared into the face of Victoria Greengrass.</p>
      <p>She choked back a large sob and fought the urge to fall to the ground.</p>
      <p>Victoria derided, "Let Draco go before you kill him too."</p>
      <p>Draco…dead.</p>
      <p>Theo….dead.</p>
      <p>Her daughter…dead.</p>
      <p>Victoria continued her slew of insults, "You can't produce an heir; you are a barren Mudblood whore. There is no purpose to your existence." </p>
      <p>Weakly, Hermione tried to defend herself, "Draco does not care..."</p>
      <p>A cruel high pitch laugh filled the air, "You cannot possibly be this naive, he will say so now but when you are in your forties and have nobody but each other for company, he is bound to feel differently."</p>
      <p>Spit flew from her mouth, "His bloodline is a pillar of the wizarding community, he must produce an heir."</p>
      <p>The words weighed heavy in Hermione's mind, she clutched her chest tightly.</p>
      <p>Her breathing stilled.</p>
      <p>Victoria scoffed, "Your body will only entice him for so long, what happens when your youth leaves you? What will hold him to you? Love?"</p>
      <p>Hermione willed her legs to move, to run away from the unpleasant woman before her.</p>
      <p>But, she remained frozen and listened to each painful word uttered.</p>
      <p>Victoria raised a finger and pointed it at her threateningly, "Mark my words you stupid child, he will toss you aside and bed a younger woman more suitable of giving him an heir."</p>
      <p>She grinned, "All you will be able to do is watch him bed woman after woman."</p>
      <p>Hermione's eyes closed in despair and more tears freely fell, she saw images of Draco moving under the sheets with another woman and the bile rose in her throat.</p>
      <p>She felt the surroundings spin, the Manor disappeared.</p>
      <p>Strong hands grabbed her again, Victoria's fingers closed tightly around her wrist cutting off the supply of blood.</p>
      <p>Sharp nails dug into Hermione's skin and she winced in physical pain.</p>
      <p>The engagement ring sparkled brightly letting out luminous shades of green as if defending her bond with Draco.</p>
      <p>Shades of light green fell upon her face and touched Victoria's angry features.</p>
      <p>Locking eyes with Hermione, she spat, "Draco deserves far better than the damaged secondhand goods of his best friend."</p>
      <p>"I love him," Hermione repeated once again.</p>
      <p>Victoria shouted, "Was your itch that insatiable for him to scratch that he would abandon my daughter for the likes of you?"</p>
      <p>Hermione recoiled at the cruel words.</p>
      <p>Her lip curl and Victoria whispered, "You insult Theodore's memory."</p>
      <p>She pointed to the glowing ring, "That belonged to my daughter. It is a disgrace to have you wear it."</p>
      <p>With punishing last words, Victoria Greengrass spun on her heel with a smug expression and disappeared through the doors and into the library.</p>
      <p>Hermione watched the trail of the gaudy sequined grey dress disappear.</p>
      <p>She headed into the sanctuary of the library before her legs gave out.</p>
      <p>Falling to the ground, she hugged her body and cradled it, moving back and forth mumbling incoherently.</p>
      <p>So much hate, malicious and vengeance.</p>
      <p>The words resonated deeply within her already troubled mind.</p>
      <p>Theo's death was an accident.</p>
      <p>Holding her head in her hands, Hermione let out a silent scream.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>An hour passed, and his beloved was nowhere in sight.</p>
      <p>Slightly nervous, Draco went to stand by Ginny.</p>
      <p>Her face pinched in worry, she kept glancing at the entrance.</p>
      <p>Something felt horribly off.</p>
      <p>He placed a firm hand on her shoulder and Ginny looked up, her eyes full of angry tears.</p>
      <p>Instant panic gripped his heart, "Where is Hermione?"</p>
      <p>Ginny got to her feet at once and taking Draco's hand, she led him away from the crowd.</p>
      <p>"What the bloody hell is going on? Where is my fiancé?" Draco asked angrily.</p>
      <p>Ginny fixed him with fiery eyes, "Calm down, Malfoy."</p>
      <p>He refused to back down, "I will after you tell me what happened."</p>
      <p>Letting out a sigh, she replied, "Lavender, the stupid fucking cow, let slip that I'm pregnant."</p>
      <p>Everything stitched together and made perfect sense.</p>
      <p>Draco closed his eyes, "Fuck!"</p>
      <p>
        <em>My love, where are you?</em>
      </p>
      <p>People moved around him unaware of the pending situation.</p>
      <p>Everyone around them enjoyed the luxuries offered and partook in the merriment that surrounded them.</p>
      <p>Laughter and chatter filled the space the music did not.</p>
      <p>Opening his eyes, he softened his gaze, "Congratulations by the way."</p>
      <p>"Thank you," Ginny mumbled unhappily.</p>
      <p>Miserably, she pressed, "Er...she was upset by the news and I don't know where she ran off to."</p>
      <p>Draco patted Ginny's shoulder reassuringly, "Don't worry, I will find her."</p>
      <p>He took off at once, loosening his bow tie, he climbed the steps two at a time in an effort to reach the upper floors faster.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>There was one place in the Manor that Hermione Granger would seek refuge in.</p>
      <p>Draco smirked and hurried his step towards their extensive and impressive library.</p>
      <p>He threw open the large intricately sculptured doors dramatically.</p>
      <p>His heart slammed against his ribcage, she was hunched over an ancient-looking text.</p>
      <p>Her eyes widened, they moved across the pages erratically.</p>
      <p>Cautiously, he approached her, "Hermione, my love."</p>
      <p>She looked up at the sound of her name.</p>
      <p>Her eyes vacant and haunted, he nearly stepped back in horror.</p>
      <p>The look swimming in her eyes terrified him to his very core.</p>
      <p>He had not seen it since the day Theo passed.</p>
      <p>Her fingers moved down the pages rapidly, he saw her eyes fluttering rapidly as they scanned the valuable manuscript.</p>
      <p>Draco tried to get closer to see what she was reading.</p>
      <p>Her high pitch voice cut through the silence, "Malfoys' have always produced an heir."</p>
      <p>He stared stunned at the proclamation.</p>
      <p>"It's all right here," Hermione pointed at the book.</p>
      <p>She laughed maniacally, "Since the creation of the Nobel House of Malfoy a male heir of pure blood will carry the name forth."</p>
      <p>Hurriedly, closing the distance between them, Draco snatched the book out of her grasp and tossed it aside.</p>
      <p>"Stop this nonsense, Granger," Draco told her firmly.</p>
      <p>Her hands went up to her head and she sobbed, "I can't give you either."</p>
      <p>The cries of agony filled the space and Draco hurried to her side and bent at her defeated form.</p>
      <p>"Look at me," he pleaded.</p>
      <p>She raised her tear-stained face to look into his.</p>
      <p>The love he felt was plain to see.</p>
      <p>Tenderly, Draco cupped Hermione's face and placed a tender kiss on her salty lips.</p>
      <p>Resting his forehead against hers, he whispered reverently, "I love you, you are the main cause of my being."</p>
      <p>"Draco, I..." Hermione started to speak.</p>
      <p>Placing a long finger to her lips, he quieted her.</p>
      <p>He kissed her again slowly and when she began to respond he deepened it and raised her to her feet still locked in a passionate embrace.</p>
      <p>Breaking the kiss, Draco calmly asked, "Do you want to leave or rejoin the party?"</p>
      <p>Her arms went his neck and she pressed her face into the lapel of his suit, "Is Ginny furious with me?"</p>
      <p>He let out a small laugh, "She is worried shitless about you."</p>
      <p>Taking her hand, he dragged her to the heavy door, "Why don't we go downstairs and if you feel overwhelmed, we can leave at once."</p>
      <p>Feebly, Hermione nodded and decided against telling him about her scarring confrontation with Victoria Greengrass.</p>
      <p>She would not give the old woman the satisfaction of knowing she got under her skin.</p>
      <p>Besides, Hermione had no wish to create a scene or widen the rift between the two families but made a mental note to mention the ghastly incident to Narcissa.</p>
      <p>Her hand firmly in Draco's, she trailed after him miserably.</p>
      <p>A tuft of red hair obscured her vision as Ginny flung herself at her and hugged her tightly.</p>
      <p>"Please forgive me," Ginny pleaded, tightening her hug.</p>
      <p>Draco let go of her hand and went to join the men by the bar.</p>
      <p>Harry and Blaise were having a good laugh at Ron's expense, the man was trying to attempt the Salsa.</p>
      <p>He looked like a clumsy oversized, overweight flamingo flapping its arms about and Lavender came close to falling flat on her arse more than once.</p>
      <p>Hermione felt her arms go around her best friend and she placed a kiss on Ginny's forehead, "There is nothing to forgive."</p>
      <p>Looking over at Harry, she smiled, a genuinely happy smile.</p>
      <p>Taking Ginny's hands in hers, she said, "I am so happy for the two of you."</p>
      <p>Ginny squeezed her hands in reply and replied truthfully, "I am literally terrified."</p>
      <p>Stepping into her role of the best friend, Hermione forced a smile, "You will be just fine, darling."</p>
      <p>Hand in hand they went towards the bar.</p>
      <p>When no one was looking her face fell and dangerous thoughts clouded her mind once more.</p>
      <p>She adorned a mask to hide her true feelings.</p>
      <p>The heartache at every pregnancy test yielding negative results was more than her fragile mind could bear.</p>
      <p>She decided on laying off the potions and unprotected sex.</p>
      <p>The potions she already had in her system would be effective till the end of the month but for the moment she was done with forcing her body to impregnate itself.</p>
      <p>There were plenty of demons to deal with before she brought a child into the world.</p>
      <p>She could never idly standby and watch their child suffer tormenting comments and shady glances.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Having left the Ball right after her successful confrontation with Hermione Granger, Victoria Greengrass leaned back into a velvet chair in the comfort of Greengrass Manor.</p>
      <p>A smug expression spread across her haughty features.</p>
      <p>The night proved useful and yielded results beyond her wildest dreams.</p>
      <p>She had pushed the little whore to breaking limit.</p>
      <p>War Heroine, Hermione Granger was nothing more than a warm-blooded female with the quirks and insecurities of every other able-bodied woman.</p>
      <p>"You look pleased with yourself," Mr Greengrass stated curiously.</p>
      <p>Victoria let her lips curve upwards in a malicious smile, "Justice is a wonderful thing, darling."</p>
      <p>Her particular brand of justice was manipulative revenge.</p>
      <p>Mr Greengrass raised a questioning brow and Victoria clinked glasses with him.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Draco twirled Hermione on the dancefloor and brought her close to his body.</p>
      <p>"You smell divine," he whispered in her ear.</p>
      <p>Her body betrayed her, and she shuddered at the intensity of his deep voice.</p>
      <p>They danced to a few more songs until the crowd thinned and only their friends remained.</p>
      <p>Blaise pulled Parvati closer and nibbled affectionately on her ear.</p>
      <p>Ron drunkenly slurred, "Thank you Malfoy, we had a wonderful time."</p>
      <p>Draco stared him down and shot Hermione a look that said, you dated this clown.</p>
      <p>Lavender turned crimson at her husband's behaviour and she carefully avoided looking at Hermione.</p>
      <p>A small thank you escaped her puffy lips and Draco smiled politely.</p>
      <p>Pansy swayed dangerously, Neville hid a smile and held her firmly around the waist.</p>
      <p>Reaching Draco first, she placed a wet kiss on his cheek.</p>
      <p>He disgustingly wiped the spit off and grimaced, "Eww...what the fuck, Pans?"</p>
      <p>Hermione managed a weak laugh.</p>
      <p>Neville looked at them apologetically, "Thank you for having us."</p>
      <p>"It's always nice to have you around, Neville," Hermione replied kindly.</p>
      <p>Everyone left leaving Harry and Ginny.</p>
      <p>Adjusting his jacket, Harry walked towards them and pulled Hermione into a tight hug.</p>
      <p>"Are you okay, darling?" He dropped his voice so no one else could hear.</p>
      <p>Her best friend knew her too well, he could sense her shift in mood any day.</p>
      <p>Hermione tightened her hold on him, and a small sob escaped her throat, "I don't know, Harry."</p>
      <p>He let her go and stared into her grief-stricken face, "Let's meet up soon, we can have a chat."</p>
      <p>Hermione smiled feebly, "I would like that very much."</p>
      <p>Ginny having said her goodbyes to Narcissa and Draco, hovered behind Harry.</p>
      <p>Her eyes full of concern, she looked over Hermione and surrounded her with a warm hug.</p>
      <p>"Love you, Mi," she mumbled, and Hermione replied fondly, "Love you too. No more secrets, okay?"</p>
      <p>Letting go, Ginny let a smile settle on her tired but pretty face, "You have my word."</p>
      <p>Everyone left leaving Narcissa, Thomas, Draco and Hermione in the massive hall.</p>
      <p>The echo of the festivities lingered and sounds of music drifted around them.</p>
      <p>It had been another splendid evening, Hermione looked around at the ghosts of couples dancing and enjoying themselves.</p>
      <p>Boldly, Thomas took Narcissa's hand and Draco's eyes narrowed following every movement.</p>
      <p>Taking Hermione by the hand, they walked up to the older couple.</p>
      <p>Draco bent to kiss his mother's cheek, "Mother, thank you for yet another wonderful evening."</p>
      <p>Narcissa touched her son's face lovingly and turned her attention to Hermione.</p>
      <p>"Darling," Narcissa affectionately beckoned her forward and enveloped her in a motherly hug.</p>
      <p>Fighting his inner demons and extreme dislike for the aristocratic man before him, Draco did the unthinkable and stretched out his hand.</p>
      <p>Thomas eyed the hand and raised a brow, shocked though he took the hand in a firm handshake.</p>
      <p>Both men applied equal amounts of pressure trying to break off each other's fingers.</p>
      <p>Thomas conceded and Draco smirked, "Don't forget what I told you."</p>
      <p>Narcissa looked up in alarm.</p>
      <p>"Goodnight then," he told his mother and taking Hermione's hand again they walked outside.</p>
      <p>She leaned against his shoulder and inhaled his scent.</p>
      <p>
        <em>The world could judge us, but my love for you will always remain.</em>
      </p>
      <p>The beautiful full moon shone brightly.</p>
      <p>Hermione stared into its bright face and a glimmer of hope entered her mind.</p>
      <p>Steady, silvery beams fell over the manicured lawns and one of Lucius's prized white peacocks spread its feathers to entice the female peahen.</p>
      <p>A beautiful courtship began, and Hermione watched the majestic birds mating dance in fascination.</p>
      <p>It was sensually beautiful the way the birds moved.</p>
      <p>Draco put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.</p>
      <p>Snapping out of her daze, she stared into the handsome face of her fiancé.</p>
      <p>"Are you ready to leave, my love?" He asked, gently brushing a strand of hair off her face.</p>
      <p>Unable to find her voice, Hermione nodded solemnly.</p>
      <p>Looking to the heavens, Draco took a deep breath.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Their feet touched the new white carpet and Draco cradled Hermione in his arms.</p>
      <p>She stepped out of his embrace, plopped down on the sofa and slipped off her shoes.</p>
      <p>Her feet ached and a small blister appeared on her small toe.</p>
      <p>It pained her to say the next words but for the sake of her sanity, she needed to.</p>
      <p>"Draco..." Hermione whispered.</p>
      <p>"Hmm..." he replied tossing his jacket onto the chair and heading towards the spotless kitchen.</p>
      <p>"I want to go back to my flat tonight," she almost thought the words.</p>
      <p>The door to the fridge closed with a forceful thud and Hermione flinched.</p>
      <p>Draco emptied the small water bottle, his eyes unwaveringly on her.</p>
      <p>"Why?" He questioned suspiciously.</p>
      <p>She touched the ring emitting a soft glow and stared at her feet.</p>
      <p>The ring had a mind of its own and it greatly reflected her thoughts and feelings, she had come to regard it as a powerful ally.</p>
      <p>Averting her gaze, she retorted, "I want to be alone, is that all right?"</p>
      <p>Draco threw the empty water bottle aside and narrowed his eyes in frustration, "No it's not all right, I don't want you to be alone."</p>
      <p>Hermione swallowed hard, "I need some space."</p>
      <p>She was desperate for him to understand.</p>
      <p>"Space?" He questioned in utter disbelief.</p>
      <p>Since when did he suffocate her?</p>
      <p>Hermione nodded miserably.</p>
      <p>Draco let out an exhausted sigh, "If that's your wish, I won't stop you."</p>
      <p>He left her alone in the living room and she heard the ensuite door bang close.</p>
      <p>His anger radiated off him, even though he tried his best to keep it hidden.</p>
      <p>There was no movement from the room, he was still in the bathroom.</p>
      <p>Turning to face the bed they shared night after night, a tear slid down her face.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Damaged…</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Barren…</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>He deserves better…</em>
      </p>
      <p>She felt numb….</p>
      <p>Her windpipe gave out and quickly Hermione took out her wand and disapparated.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Draco heard the loud crack and cringed.</p>
      <p>His witch had left for the night, but he knew better than to push a troubled mind</p>
      <p>
        <em>My love, he thought closing his eyes.</em>
      </p>
      <p>Placing his hands on either side of the shower, Draco let the hot water wash down his back.</p>
      <p>It relaxed his muscles and he sank further into its bliss.</p>
      <p>Frustration caught up and he punched the wet tiles to his side.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Hermione...</em>
      </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Wiping the tears, she tossed her clutch carelessly on to the table.</p>
      <p>She missed and it fell clumsily to the floor.</p>
      <p>Without bothering to pick it up, she stripped on the way to the bedroom.</p>
      <p>Throwing the bathroom door open, Hermione ran a hot bath and slipped in some sweet-smelling bath salts.</p>
      <p>She twirled the water in the tub, mixing everything to bring out a nice soapy layer of foam.</p>
      <p>Letting her hair down, she stepped out of the red G-string and lowered a long leg into the tub.</p>
      <p>Submerging herself completely, Hermione leaned back against the coolness of the tub and closed her eyes.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Throwing the small cupboard open, Harry fetched a hanger, "I'm worried about Hermione."</p>
      <p>Ginny sat on the bed to remove her shoes and then earrings.</p>
      <p>"Lavender and her big fucking mouth, I bet she did it out of spite," Ginny retorted fiercely.</p>
      <p>Harry rolled his eyes and put the coat back inside the cupboard.</p>
      <p>He pulled out his dress shirt and the tail flapped against his buttocks.</p>
      <p>"Not to defend Lavender," Harry started diplomatically, "But, Hermione would have found out eventually."</p>
      <p>Ginny nodded sadly and stepped out of her dress and went into the bathroom in her underwear.</p>
      <p>Squeezing a generous amount of toothpaste onto her brush, she stuck it in between her teeth.</p>
      <p>Harry leaned against the doorway, "I need to speak to her."</p>
      <p>His eyes clouded over with uncertainty, "She looked strange and withdrawn."</p>
      <p>Ginny spat into the sink and rinsed her mouth.</p>
      <p>Putting her arms around her husband, she lovingly kissed his lips.</p>
      <p>"We can help her, Harry," Ginny answered confidently.</p>
      <p>Harry nodded but fear gripped his heart, he worried Hermione would do something irrational and downright idiotic.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Draco stepped into the empty room and let out a frustrated groan.</p>
      <p>He missed her...</p>
      <p>Vigorously towelling himself, he tossed the towel away and got in between the sheets.</p>
      <p>Hand under his head, he stared at the ceiling in deep thought.</p>
      <p>He held her hand throughout everything…</p>
      <p>Loved her through it all…</p>
      <p>Did he not wipe away all of her tears…</p>
      <p>Yet, she wanted to be alone…</p>
      <p>His heart ached for her…</p>
      <p>Somehow, they would overcome this.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>In a skimpy skinny and knickers, Hermione tossed and turned, a nightmare ate at her soul.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"You are not worthy."</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>"He will leave you."</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>"Did you two orchestrate Theo's death?"</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>"Did you kill him?"</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>"Mudblood whore."</em>
      </p>
      <p>"No, please...Theo...I love him," Hermione whispered.</p>
      <p>She pleaded with an invisible entity.</p>
      <p>Drenched in sweat, she bolted straight up and broke down in fresh sobs.</p>
      <p>Desperate for an escape of any nature, Hermione broke down and cried.</p>
      <p>Falling back down onto her pillow, she closed her eyes shut and willed the nightmares away.</p>
      <p>Somewhere close to dawn, exhaustion washed over her and finally, Hermione drifted off into a deep slumber.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Draco rose early, without the comfort of his witch, he hardly got any sleep.</p>
      <p>Barefoot, he crossed the living room and entered the padded workout room.</p>
      <p>After a few exercises to loosen up, he began his beat down on the hanging heavy bag.</p>
      <p>He took his frustration, anger and resentment out on the bag.</p>
      <p>Each punch delivered, sent ripples through his clenched fist.</p>
      <p>A hard punch split his skin and blood trickled down his arm.</p>
      <p>He was no stranger to pain but the fear of losing Hermione drove his mind to madness.</p>
      <p>Breathing hard at the end, he held onto the bag and rested his forehead against it.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Hermione stirred and looked to her side.</p>
      <p>Fighting the tears that threatened she ran her hand over the emptiness feeling the rise and fall of the bedding.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Draco…</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>He was her everything...</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>She had never felt a love like this…</em>
      </p>
      <p>Hermione heard a loud clatter in the kitchen, getting to her feet, she sprinted to the kitchen.</p>
      <p>Draco was bent over the shove, confused he asked, "Where do you keep the frying pan?"</p>
      <p>A smile on her face, she ran up to him and jumped into his waiting arms.</p>
      <p>He buried his head in her hair and inhaled deeply.</p>
      <p>
        <em>My love…</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>My witch…</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>My heart…</em>
      </p>
      <p>She desperately kissed every part of his face, "I love you."</p>
      <p>Draco moved the hair out of her face and cupped her face, "Feeling better?"</p>
      <p>The need for him overpowered everything but her head still yielded dangerous thoughts.</p>
      <p>Not to spoil the moment, Hermione hurriedly nodded and kissed him hard.</p>
      <p>He carried her to the room and gently laid her down on the bed and peered into her face lovingly.</p>
      <p>She ran her finger across his bottom lip and he gently kissed it before bending to claim her lips.</p>
      <p>"Draco…" Hermione moaned.</p>
      <p>His fingers went under her top and slowly lifted it over her head and outstretched arms.</p>
      <p>Throwing her head back in pleasure, Hermione moved her fingers into his hair.</p>
      <p>Draco kissed the base of her throat and cupped her beautiful breasts and bent his head to them.</p>
      <p>Hermione squeezed out of her underwear and helped Draco out of his.</p>
      <p>His hard cock pushed against her thigh and she felt it enter her wet folds.</p>
      <p>"I love how wet you are," Draco groaned.</p>
      <p>Lost in the moment, Hermione let his shaft enter her cunt.</p>
      <p>A unified moan punctured the silence of the room.</p>
      <p>He rode her in reckless abandonment until her orgasm hung by a thread.</p>
      <p>She thrust into him and the steady heat that rose through the carnal need for him consumed her.</p>
      <p>Hermione cried out letting go of her frustration, anger and despair.</p>
      <p>At that moment nothing existed but them and...only them...</p>
      <p>Her fingers dug hard into his back and he smirked against the corner of her lips.</p>
      <p>When he increased the speed of his thrusts, the realization that he would come inside, hit her hard.</p>
      <p>Through pleasured moans, she moaned, "Come on my tits, babe."</p>
      <p>Draco stared into her face.</p>
      <p>It was not a strange request but a surprising one.</p>
      <p>Taking his cock out of the warmth, he straddled her and pumped his hardness until thick streams of semen spurt forward and coated her swollen breasts.</p>
      <p>He threw his head back and felt his load drip down his fingers.</p>
      <p>Taking his fingers, Hermione suggestively pushed one by one into her mouth and licked it clean.</p>
      <p>She relished the slightly salty taste.</p>
      <p>Draco watched her lick up his come in fascination.</p>
      <p>Nothing sexier than a woman who lapped up his seed so ardently.</p>
      <p>They fell asleep for a while longer in each other's arms.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Narcissa poured a cup of tea and sipped the sweet liquid.</p>
      <p>Over the cup, she saw Thomas open The Daily Prophet and bite into a piece of toast.</p>
      <p>Her heart fluttered.</p>
      <p>He spent the night in the Manor but in the designated guest bedroom.</p>
      <p>Adoringly, he had kissed her knuckles and bid her goodnight.</p>
      <p>Thomas saw Narcissa glance his way and he looked her way with a smile.</p>
      <p>The woman that was Narcissa Black Malfoy was an enigma that he would waste the rest of his life trying to figure her out.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Ginny threw the covers aside and sprinted barefoot into the bathroom.</p>
      <p>Harry watched his wife bend over the commode and violently vomit.</p>
      <p>He came to her side and pulled her hair out of the way.</p>
      <p>She held onto the sides tightly while wave upon wave of nausea tore through her petite frame.</p>
      <p>Lovingly, he stroked his wife's back in comfort.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>Foundation Christmas Party – December 20th 2007</strong>
      </p>
      <p>Narcissa asked them to pick up a few ordered bakery items for the Christmas Party at The Foundation.</p>
      <p>Bundled up against the harsh winter weather they walked along the streets of Diagon Alley to the new French boulangerie.</p>
      <p>They stopped before crossing the street and Draco tightened the red scarf around Hermione and kissed the tip of her frost-bitten nose.</p>
      <p>He put his arm around her and pulled her closer to his warmth, they crossed the street to the tiny but popular pastry shop.</p>
      <p>Every table was occupied except the one at the back, Draco waved for her to claim the table while he tended to his mother's order.</p>
      <p>Hermione ordered scrumptious chocolate-filled eclairs and steaming mugs of hot chocolate.</p>
      <p>Draco sidestepped the holiday crowd and placed three large boxes one on top of each other.</p>
      <p>Each box was held together by a large red and green ribbon.</p>
      <p>He slid into the seat next to her and dropped a heated kiss to her lips.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Everlasting love…</em>
      </p>
      <p>The festive streamers in the shop were cute and imaginative.</p>
      <p>A toy train magically wound itself in midair puffing clouds of smoke onto the ceiling.</p>
      <p>Their drinks arrived and Hermione eagerly placed her fingers around the steaming mug.</p>
      <p>Draco took a sip and let the rich liquid warm his body from within.</p>
      <p>He sighed in satisfaction, "That is delicious."</p>
      <p>Hermione grinned and lifted the mug to take a sip when a voice cut through the shop's noise.</p>
      <p>"Mrs Nott?" A young gentleman dressed in Muggle attire inquired.</p>
      <p>Draco tensed and turned to look at the man, Hermione stiffened at being referred to as Mrs Nott.</p>
      <p>She peered into the man's face trying to recall who he was.</p>
      <p>Sensing her predicament, he offered politely, "I worked as your husband's apprentice for a few months."</p>
      <p>It dawned on her who he was, and a welcoming smile touched her face.</p>
      <p>"How are you, Todd?" Hermione asked politely.</p>
      <p>Theo spoke of his abilities highly and the apprenticeship ended when Todd left for Finland.</p>
      <p>Todd beamed, his gaze drifted to Draco and the happy smile left his face to be replaced by doubt.</p>
      <p>"How is your husband?" Todd asked pointedly.</p>
      <p>Draco stared at the wall behind Hermione's head and concentrated on finishing his hot chocolate.</p>
      <p>Hermione shifted in the small wooden chair and sadly replied, "He passed away two years ago."</p>
      <p>Todd's eyes widened in shock, "That can't be."</p>
      <p>He plopped down unconsciously into the seat next to Draco and he fixed him with an annoyed look.</p>
      <p>Todd kept shaking his head in disbelief, "He was such a good man...a brilliant mind."</p>
      <p>His eyes moved to the engagement ring that sat pretty on her ring finger.</p>
      <p>He shot out of the seat and threw Hermione a look of abhorrence, "You seem to have moved on fairly quickly."</p>
      <p>Hermione glowered strictly.</p>
      <p>Who the fuck was he to judge her?</p>
      <p>Draco's patience snapped, "I think it's time for you to leave, mate."</p>
      <p>Todd ignored him and bit out, "Your husband was a good man."</p>
      <p>She opened her mouth to retort but Draco got to his feet and dropping his voice, he said, "We know, and you have overstayed your welcome."</p>
      <p>Throwing Hermione, a look of scorn, Todd left the shop in a huff.</p>
      <p>Pulling the chair closer to Hermione, Draco sat down and asked darkly, "Who the fuck was that?"</p>
      <p>She stared into the cup of lukewarm chocolate and replied, "Theo took in helpers, they were more like students."</p>
      <p>He squeezed her hand, "Are you okay?"</p>
      <p>Hermione managed a hint of a smile, "He's not the first to hurl insults at me and I doubt he will be the last."</p>
      <p>Draco lovingly stroked her face, "Hermione..."</p>
      <p>She leaned into his touch, "Just forget about it."</p>
      <p>They finished their beverage and the watch she gifted him lit up.</p>
      <p>He tapped the watch impatiently, "Fuck, we have an hour to get ready and be at The Foundation,"</p>
      <p>Hermione groaned and got to her feet, "We have too many events this month."</p>
      <p>Draco pushed the chair back into its place and nodded.</p>
      <p>She rattled off the list of remaining events, "The Ministry Christmas party and my aunt's brunch, I still can't believe mum talked me into going this year."</p>
      <p>Draco groaned, "Do we have to go for The Ministry thing?"</p>
      <p>Hands-on hip, she turned to face him, "Of course, I am the Under Secretary to The Minister of Magic."</p>
      <p>He let out a laugh, "That you most certainly are."</p>
      <p>Taking her hand in his, he dragged her up the street and holding onto each other they disapparated.</p>
      <p>Throwing open the doors of the cupboards, they hurriedly fished out suitable clothes and arrived at Nott Manor with minutes to spare.</p>
      <p>Narcissa fixed them with a stern look, "Glad you could join us."</p>
      <p>Draco held up the boxes and lied convincingly, "These..umm...were not ready."</p>
      <p>Blaise rushed in next, dusting particles of snow off his black coat.</p>
      <p>"What did I miss?" He asked in alarm.</p>
      <p>"Mr Zabini, do you own a watch?" Headmistress Wood asked sweetly.</p>
      <p>Blaise braved a look at Draco and answered at once, "Of course, I do."</p>
      <p>The Headmistress shot out angrily, "Then I suggest you bloody use it, and that goes for the lot of you."</p>
      <p>They were being reprimanded like students at Hogwarts.</p>
      <p>Swapping looks, they nodded in unison and Narcissa let out a laugh.</p>
      <p>They were fondly reminded of Minerva McGonagall.</p>
      <p>Hermione excused herself and Draco hissed, "Granger, hurry back."</p>
      <p>She snuck into the Potions Mastery room and Theo's jovial voice greeted her, "Hermione!"</p>
      <p>She smiled at the portrait warmly, "I wanted to see you before the celebrations began."</p>
      <p>He chuckled, "Ah yes, the Christmas party, the students have been talking about nothing else."</p>
      <p>Hermione laughed, "It is so good to see you."</p>
      <p>"Is Draco with you?" Theo asked suddenly.</p>
      <p>Caught off guard, she stumbled on her words, "Err...yes..he's outside with Blaise."</p>
      <p>An unfamiliar darkness crossed Theo's calm features, "Still won't fucking see me."</p>
      <p>Trying to lighten the situation, Hermione shrugged nonchalantly, "You know him, he will in time."</p>
      <p>Theo narrowed his blue eyes, "Is he treating you right?"</p>
      <p>Hermione took a step back and regarded the large oil painting, "What? Of course, why would you even ask me that?"</p>
      <p>He came as close as possible and retorted harshly, "Because you look a mess and you have dark circles under your eyes."</p>
      <p>Consciously, her hands went to her face and she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.</p>
      <p>Averting his penetrating gaze, she nervously giggled, "That is hardly Draco's fault."</p>
      <p>Theo's voice changed, "Does he feel that much guilt?"</p>
      <p>His attitude was pushing her anger over the edge, "Excuse me?"</p>
      <p>He thundered, "Guilt, Hermione! Because he's sleeping with you."</p>
      <p>Hermione cringed but fired back, "That is not fair, Theo."</p>
      <p>He tossed his hands in the air, "Look around you, life is not fucking fair."</p>
      <p>She swallowed hard, her heart ached, "What's gotten into you today?"</p>
      <p>Theo sneered, "Tell him to fucking man up and face me."</p>
      <p>"You're a portrait and he..." Hermione came to her fiancé's defence.</p>
      <p>Theo cut her off abruptly, "And you love that I'm a portrait, don't you?"</p>
      <p>Her blood froze, "You have no right to talk to me like this."</p>
      <p>He punched the painted wall and threw the book down hard, "I have every right, I am your husband."</p>
      <p>Her engagement ring shone brightly; Hermione brought her head up defiantly.</p>
      <p>Fire spread through her body and settled behind her brown orbs, she replied with finality, "Not anymore."</p>
      <p>Picking up her bag, Hermione turned to leave.</p>
      <p>Theo's pleading voice cut through the tension, "Hermione, I'm sorry, my darling, please don't go."</p>
      <p>The tears she fought overpowered her and fell down her sullen face.</p>
      <p>Painfully, Hermione retorted, "I never thought you would say these things to me."</p>
      <p>She was out of the door and the last thing she heard was Theo begging her to come back.</p>
      <p>The tears came steadily.</p>
      <p>Hermione whizzed past smartly dressed students, wiping her tears, she fled into the gardens with Draco hot on her heels.</p>
      <p>Catching up, he grabbed her elbow and turned her around.</p>
      <p>"What the fuck happened?" He implored searching her face.</p>
      <p>Between sobs, she pleaded, "I need to go, please Draco can you and Blaise handle this?"</p>
      <p>He glanced over his shoulder, "Err...I don't think..."</p>
      <p>Her sobs continued, "Please, I need to leave."</p>
      <p>Blaise rushed up to them, "Guys, Wood is about to go fucking nuts."</p>
      <p>He took in Hermione distraught face, "Granger, are you okay?"</p>
      <p>She wiped away the tears and turned away.</p>
      <p>Draco grasped her shoulders, "Fine, go home, we will look after everything here."</p>
      <p>She disappeared and Draco watched miserably.</p>
      <p>"What the hell was that about?" Blaise questioned in concern.</p>
      <p>They turned to head back inside, Draco's eyes darkened, "I have no fucking clue, but I will find out."</p>
      <p>The party was in full swing when they entered.</p>
      <p>A DJ played the latest tunes and the students danced enthusiastically calling out requests at intervals.</p>
      <p>No expense had been spared and a lavish buffet was set up in the far corner of the room.</p>
      <p>The students had enthusiastically decorated the area using some crafty and ingenious spells.</p>
      <p>They truly were training the next generation of brilliant and gifted wizards.</p>
      <p>Professors and other staff swayed to the music and chatted animatedly among themselves, occasionally they came up to them and thanked them for the increase in salaries and bonuses received.</p>
      <p>Graciously, they accepted the good wishes and Draco and Blaise directed all thanks towards Narcissa.</p>
      <p>Draco played with his fingers anxiously, he wanted to leave and rush to his witch.</p>
      <p>Narcissa handed him a drink and asked questionably, "Where is Hermione?"</p>
      <p>He stared into the cup unhappily, "She's not err...feeling well."</p>
      <p>She raised an eyebrow not convinced but replied in concern, "Oh, I hope it isn't anything serious."</p>
      <p>Hours went by and Blaise strolled over and put a reassuring hand on Draco's shoulder, "Mate, if you want to check on Granger, I can hold shit down."</p>
      <p>Draco gave a curt nod, rushed out of the door and down the corridor.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Music blared out of control; it sank itself into his mind.</p>
      <p>Draco raised his head, walked over to the stereo, and switched it off.</p>
      <p>Hermione drunkenly swayed, clad only in bra and knickers.</p>
      <p>A bottle of Firewhiskey dangled from the tips of her fingers.</p>
      <p>A few empty bottles littered the countertop.</p>
      <p>Ignoring him, she took a long swig.</p>
      <p>He looked her over and said, "Everyone was asking about you."</p>
      <p>She let out a short laugh, "Why?"</p>
      <p>Draco leaned against the table and replied cautiously, "Because you are Hermione Granger."</p>
      <p>Her eyes blazed and she challenged, "Who the fuck is Hermione Granger?"</p>
      <p>She banged the bottle down hard on the kitchen counter.</p>
      <p>"Everyone expects this rule-abiding, prudish bookworm who heaven forbid can't get drunk or like kinky things in bed."</p>
      <p>She fixed with a stern look, "I'm not fucking perfect."</p>
      <p>He returned the look, "Nobody said you had to be."</p>
      <p>"Fuck you for judging me," Hermione spat out viciously.</p>
      <p>Draco kept his cool, "I'm not judging you."</p>
      <p>She adapted a falsely sweet voice, "Everyone is fucking judging me, poor widowed Hermione Granger."</p>
      <p>And added with contempt, "Theodore Notts, fucking barren whore of a wife."</p>
      <p>Unblinkingly, Draco stared at the semi-naked women with growing distress.</p>
      <p>Unable to curb his temper, he growled, "Stop this!"</p>
      <p>Hermione laughed aloud, "What I speak is the truth."</p>
      <p>Her tone changed, it softened to an almost reverent state, "Do you know how much I loved you?"</p>
      <p>He felt a shiver go down his spine.</p>
      <p>Fuck, this was not going to end well.</p>
      <p>Bringing her fist down on the table, she cried, "Everything, Draco...fucking everything."</p>
      <p>His blood ran cold.</p>
      <p>She looked at him in anguish and drunkenly slurred, "But..noooo...you tossed me aside and watched me marry him."</p>
      <p>"Hermione..." Draco pleaded, reaching out for her.</p>
      <p>She shook his hand off, "Don't fucking touch me, you did this... if you had the balls to love me openly, none of us would be in this situation."</p>
      <p>Violent sobs wracked through her small frame, "We would have been happy but... now...I'm a damaged, useless woman."</p>
      <p>Her grief cut through him painfully, "Don't say that, we are together now, and I swear no one will take that away from us."</p>
      <p>Spitefully, Hermione spat, "You did this to me, I gave you everything, but you didn't want me."</p>
      <p>Against her will, he pulled her towards him and put his arms around her tightly, "That's not true, I wanted you every minute."</p>
      <p>She cried against his chest.</p>
      <p>"I'm so sorry," Draco repeated into her hair.</p>
      <p>The alcohol kicked in and her words became incoherent.</p>
      <p>Draco gently scooped her up and took her to the room.</p>
      <p>He laid her down gently, she snuggled into the many pillows and fell asleep instantly.</p>
      <p>Standing over her, he watched her breathing and cursed himself for what he had done to them.</p>
      <p>Excruciating pain ripped through him at the words she spoke.</p>
      <p>
        <em>I love you, Hermione, please forgive me.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>I swear, I will make this up to you.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Theo, you bastard what the fuck did you say to her?</em>
      </p>
      <p>Draco was no fool, he knew her sudden mood change was thanks to Theo.</p>
      <p>Even in death, he still managed to fuck with them.</p>
      <p>Closing his eyes, he took back the last comment.</p>
      <p>
        <em>My brother...</em>
      </p>
      <p>Returning to the living room, he cleaned the kitchen and surrounding area before returning to the small bedroom.</p>
      <p>Sliding in next to her, he pulled her close and kissed the back of her neck.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Please forgive me.</em>
      </p>
      <p>Hermione unconsciously turned over and snuggled into Draco's broad chest.</p>
      <p>A sigh of content left her lips and he dropped a quick kiss to her forehead before drifting off into a restless slumber.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>The beams of sunlight tried to invade their space but Draco shut the drapes tightly against each other keeping them out.</p>
      <p>Hermione stirred and struggled to sit up.</p>
      <p>She swayed and Draco caught her at once.</p>
      <p>His hair mussed, it stuck out awkwardly.</p>
      <p>Her eyes were barely open, but her head throbbed dangerously.</p>
      <p>Clutching it, Hermione let out a groan.</p>
      <p>Draco handed her the hangover potion he had ready and she tossed it back fast.</p>
      <p>The potion took immediate effect, he came around and sat next to her and reached for her hands.</p>
      <p>Hermione moved away and gravely said, "I can't do this anymore."</p>
      <p>Panic gripped his heart, he quickly offered, "Why don't we go away for a few days?"</p>
      <p>She shook her head, "My mind is everywhere."</p>
      <p>Painfully, Hermione grabbed onto the sides of her head, "The constant reminder of Theo is not helping."</p>
      <p>Fighting the bile that rose, she cried, "I need a break from my past."</p>
      <p>Calmly brushing a piece of hair behind her ear, he asked earnestly, "What do you need from me?"</p>
      <p>Hermione looked away and shielded the pain that ripped through her heart, "I don't want to bring a child into this."</p>
      <p>Draco moved back, "What do you mean?"</p>
      <p>She looked deep into his eyes, "I don't want to have a child right now."</p>
      <p>His heart sank, he felt like they had taken a thousand steps back.</p>
      <p>But to push her would spell disaster, grudgingly, Draco got to his feet and ran his fingers through his hair, "If that is what you want."</p>
      <p>Her face contorted in anger, "It's not what I fucking want but I'm drowning in my past."</p>
      <p>Barely inaudible, she muttered, "I need to get away from here before it kills me."</p>
      <p>Draco stiffened and stilled at the words she uttered, the image of her lying in a pool of her own blood flashed across his mind.</p>
      <p>Getting to her feet, Hermione hurriedly walked into the bathroom and locked the door.</p>
      <p>For hours she sat in the tub, crying to herself, Theo's cruel words played in her mind mixed with the harsh reality of Victoria Greengrass.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Barren...</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Deserves better than you...</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Mudblood whore...</em>
      </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"Come in," Kingsley's voice boomed from within.</p>
      <p>Hermione turned the handle and slowly stepped into the office.</p>
      <p>He raised a questioning brow, "I thought you were on annual leave."</p>
      <p>She stood by his desk awkwardly, "I am, but I needed to see you."</p>
      <p>Kingsley pointed to the chair in front, "Of course, what can I do for you?"</p>
      <p>Studiously, Hermione avoided the Ministers gaze and concentrated on staring at her fingers.</p>
      <p>A nervous foreboding settled within her mind and body.</p>
      <p>Before her courage deserted her, she blurted out, "I have decided to accept the job in New York."</p>
      <p>Kingsley dropped the quill in his hand and studied her cautiously.</p>
      <p>He leaned forward and seriously asked, "Are you sure?"</p>
      <p>Hermione raised her head and looked into the Ministers concerned face, "Yes I am, I have given it a lot of thought and decided it is for the best."</p>
      <p>"Malfoy?" Kingsley questioned.</p>
      <p>Her face fell but she regained her composure enough to reply firmly, "This is my decision to make."</p>
      <p>Kingsley was not convinced but he understood her decision to leave.</p>
      <p>He nodded solemnly, "I see, well, we can have the contract ready in a few days."</p>
      <p>Hermione rose to her feet at once, "Thank you, Minister, I will see you at the Christmas party."</p>
      <p>Kingsley watched as his favourite employee left his room closing the door behind her.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>She decided to visit Harry.</p>
      <p>Another wizard was in the room and she timidly knocked on the slightly ajar door making her presence known.</p>
      <p>Harry perked up at once, "Hermione, come in."</p>
      <p>She walked in and stood out of the way for the other wizard to leave.</p>
      <p>"Argus was telling me about his son at Hogwarts," Harry explained after the wizard.</p>
      <p>Hermione nodded and sat down in the empty chair.</p>
      <p>"What brings you by? I thought you were on leave," Harry inquired curiously.</p>
      <p>"I am, I needed to wrap up some loose ends with Kingsley," she explained.</p>
      <p>Harry leaned forward and took in her troubled face, "Are you okay? Please talk to me, love."</p>
      <p>"I feel lost and alone, Theo is everywhere," Hermione confided excruciatingly.</p>
      <p>Getting to his feet, he went around the table and leaned against it.</p>
      <p>Taking her hand in his, Harry tried his best to appease his best friend, "I know it's not easy, darling but it will get better."</p>
      <p>She took her hand back and let out a tired laugh, "Yeah, but when? After I have lost my mind?"</p>
      <p>He leaned forward, "You are stronger than this, Hermione."</p>
      <p>She let out an exhilarated sigh, "I am sick to death of being strong."</p>
      <p>"Don't shut yourself off, talk to us, to Malfoy, we all love you," Harry advised sternly.</p>
      <p>Hermione waved her hand dismissively, "I'm fine, I haven't broken yet."</p>
      <p>Getting to her feet, she pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek, "Thank you for always being there."</p>
      <p>He smiled, "There is no place I rather be."</p>
      <p>Holding her hand, Harry asked, "Why don't you and Malfoy come over for dinner?"</p>
      <p>She wanted nothing more than to accept but the gut-wrenching pain of hearing their happy news still lingered.</p>
      <p>A hand on the door, she politely replied, "Sure, I will let you know."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Oscar was talking, he was rattling on about new clients, facts and figures.</p>
      <p>Draco tuned out; he saw the man's mouth moving but his thoughts remained fixed on Hermione.</p>
      <p>Her behaviour of late alarmed him and despite his best efforts, he was unable to break her out of it.</p>
      <p>"Draco?" Oscar's subtle voice cut into his thoughts.</p>
      <p>Snapping out of his daze, he gave his General Manager his full attention.</p>
      <p>His business needed his full focus.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Hermione sat cross-legged on the bed and tossed aside the book she was reading.</p>
      <p>Lying back, she played with her wand, making sparks fly out of its end.</p>
      <p>Her decision felt all kinds of wrong but it brought a sense of hope and freedom.</p>
      <p>Draco would come around, he loved her.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Please, let him understand.</em>
      </p>
      <p>Earlier, he had been willing to consider it and now that she had taken the plunge, Hermione was confident that he would stand by her decision.</p>
      <p>She had taken to spending a great deal of time in her flat.</p>
      <p>Being in her own space was comforting and calming.</p>
      <p>A week changed everything.</p>
      <p>Even her eating habits.</p>
      <p>She pushed her food around, barely touching it.</p>
      <p>Draco had berated her over it and threatened to force-feed her if she continued.</p>
      <p>Her behaviour was beginning to annoy him, she felt it.</p>
      <p>She was trying, could he not see that?</p>
      <p>There were times when she wanted to scream at him.</p>
      <p>He did not have an inkling of what she was going through.</p>
      <p>The looks, the glares, the disgusted grunts as she passed were all for her.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>Hermione Family Brunch - December 22nd 2007</strong>
      </p>
      <p>Grudgingly, Hermione put down the bag of fruit and let out a frustrated groan.</p>
      <p>Her stupid family brunch was today.</p>
      <p>The last thing she needed was to be surrounded by a bunch of noisy relatives who belittled her the first chance they got.</p>
      <p>Since she started Hogwarts, her mother's sister made it her mission to go out of her way to be a spiteful bitch.</p>
      <p>Then there was the incident with her deranged stepson.</p>
      <p>Draco was still asleep, he only stirred and woke when she walked into the room and flung the curtains out of the way, letting the sun in.</p>
      <p>"Must you do that, Granger," he groaned into the pillow.</p>
      <p>She chuckled, "We have to be at my parent's house in under two hours."</p>
      <p>He yawned, pushed himself off the bed and came to stand by her.</p>
      <p>They stared into the pleasant rays of the sun.</p>
      <p>Resting his chin on her head, he asked curiously, "So anything I need to know?"</p>
      <p>Hermione laughed sarcastically, "They will ask you every inappropriate question in the world, including the size of your cock."</p>
      <p>Unfazed, Draco shrugged, "Not a problem, I have a pretty good dick."</p>
      <p>Hermione turned in his arms and bit her lip suggestively, "You do, don't you?"</p>
      <p>She kissed down his taut stomach until his cock stared at her in the face.</p>
      <p>The one-eyed monster grew fast at her touch.</p>
      <p>He was soft enough to deep throat; she took him all the way in and used her tongue to stroke him into his impressive size.</p>
      <p>His fingers wound themselves in her hair and held her head firmly to his cock.</p>
      <p>Enjoying the feel of her warm mouth around his girth, Draco started to fuck her face.</p>
      <p>Throwing his head back, he let out a guttural groan.</p>
      <p>Fuck, it felt good first thing in the morning.</p>
      <p>He watched with half-closed eyes as Hermione's head bobbed between his legs.</p>
      <p>The rays of the sun touched her skin and highlighted the sprinkle of freckles across her cute nose.</p>
      <p>Helping her to his feet, he backed her up to the bed and pushed her down.</p>
      <p>Unceremoniously, she turned over and eagerly offered him her tight arse.</p>
      <p>Draco stroked the smooth skin of her arse and slipped a finger inside her cunt.</p>
      <p>He worked her hole nice and good until her wetness glistened and dripped down her thighs.</p>
      <p>One finger became two and he pumped her till she pushed back against his fingers as if it were his cock.</p>
      <p>Taking out the soaking fingers, he applied her juices around the clenched arsehole and slowly pushed them in widening it for his throbbing manhood.</p>
      <p>Hermione whimpered and pushed her fingers into her cunt and circled her clit eagerly.</p>
      <p>A low moan escaped her lips and Draco pushed the head of his cock into the tight rim of muscles.</p>
      <p>It was a different high to fuck her arse, tighter and more demanding, he pushed in slowly until he was completely enclosed.</p>
      <p>He gave a hard push and Hermione moaned, "Oh fuck…..harder Draco, make me scream."</p>
      <p>Grabbing her hips, he dug his fingers in and started to move.</p>
      <p>Hard and fast, he fucked her arse to grandeur.</p>
      <p>She moved under him pushing against his cock and shoving her arse back into him.</p>
      <p>Fuck, she was loving it.</p>
      <p>He sped up his movements.</p>
      <p>Hermione shuddered under him and Draco knew she reached her release first.</p>
      <p>The tightness her arse offered did not lessen, it held him captive and the friction propelled him to an early orgasm.</p>
      <p>"Come for me, Draco," Hermione encouraged, reaching back, and rubbing his balls.</p>
      <p>His eyes rolled back in his head and he let out an uncontrollable growl.</p>
      <p>Her fingers dug into his arse, "Mm…so good darling."</p>
      <p>Squeezing her cheeks down, he milked his cock dry before withdrawing and heading straight for the bathroom.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Hermione settled on a short dress in a lilac colour and pumps to match.</p>
      <p>Draco walked in wearing custom made grey trousers and a long sleeve white linen shirt with buttons casually undone.</p>
      <p>He looked like he stepped out of the spring catalogue of Calvin Klein.</p>
      <p>His eyes cringed in laughter, "You approve then?"</p>
      <p>She bit her lip, "I'm going to be the envy at this brunch, don't be surprised if my cousins hit on you."</p>
      <p>Draco let out a laugh, "My heart belongs to one woman and one woman only."</p>
      <p>Hermione wagged a warning finger, "And don't you forget it."</p>
      <p>A wave of guilt washed over her when the time was perfect, she would tell him about New York.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Please, let him understand…</em>
      </p>
      <p>She attached silver hoop earrings and brushed her hair down.</p>
      <p>"You look stunning," Draco gushed over her and Hermione hid a smile.</p>
      <p>Draco offered her his hand and they disapparated directly into the car park.</p>
      <p>He pushed a button and the car came to life.</p>
      <p>She settled into the front seat and fastened the seat belt.</p>
      <p>Draco followed suit and put the car in gear.</p>
      <p>In no time, they were cruising along the roads, listening to the Muggle radio.</p>
      <p>Hermione brought up a new advancement in alchemy and Draco listened intently.</p>
      <p>They discussed the topic until they arrived in front of the two-story Muggle dwelling.</p>
      <p>Loud voices greeted them at once.</p>
      <p>"Darling, where is my jacket?"</p>
      <p>"Where you left it last time!"</p>
      <p>"Is Rudolph going to be there?"</p>
      <p>"Of course."</p>
      <p>"Good, I'm leaving my wallet in the car in case he pockets it."</p>
      <p>"Richard, that is not funny"</p>
      <p>A hearty laugh filled the house.</p>
      <p>"Mum, dad..." Hermione called out.</p>
      <p>They heard footsteps and her parents came down the stairs adjusting hats and shirt sleeves.</p>
      <p>"Don't you look dashing," Richard complimented Draco jovially.</p>
      <p>He leaned in and muttered, "No matter what happens today, just remember we only see them once a year."</p>
      <p>Draco snorted. Difficult families were his forte, they could not be worse than his.</p>
      <p>Richards's eyes shot up excitedly, "You came in the car?"</p>
      <p>Draco nodded.</p>
      <p>The older man patted him on the back, "Good lad."</p>
      <p>The ladies got in the back and Richard hurriedly scrambled into the front seat.</p>
      <p>Draco looked at Hermione through the rearview mirror and grinned.</p>
      <p>He put the car in gear and Richard navigated him amidst other news.</p>
      <p>Julia reached over and squeezed Hermione's hand, "It will be fine, darling."</p>
      <p>"I won't tolerate any of Aunt Francine's bullshit today," Hermione retorted firmly.</p>
      <p>Draco frowned at the tone of voice.</p>
      <p>Richard chuckled nervously and Julia stared into her daughter's pale face.</p>
      <p>After a short drive, they arrived at a large house with an immaculately clean garden and flourishing bushes of hydrangea.</p>
      <p>A lush bed of flowers adorned the garden on either side.</p>
      <p>The gathered crowd on the lawn turned to eye the beautiful BMW.</p>
      <p>Everyone was in their Sunday best, colourful hats sat pretty on many heads adding to the brightness the day offered.</p>
      <p>Richard got out and graciously offered his hand to Hermione and Draco politely opened the door for Julia to step out.</p>
      <p>Taking his daughter's hand in his, Richard muttered, "Don't let these oldies get under your skin. Chin up, sweetheart."</p>
      <p>She kissed her dad's cheek, "Thanks, dad."</p>
      <p>He released her when Draco came close.</p>
      <p>"Good luck, mate," he snickered and went off to join his wife.</p>
      <p>They patiently stood behind her parents until introductions were made.</p>
      <p>"Hermione!" Came a sugary sweet.</p>
      <p>Her fingers tightened around Draco's, "Oh hell, here we go."</p>
      <p>Adapting a false smile, Hermione turned towards the voice, "Aunty Francine, how are you?"</p>
      <p>Her aunt turned her cheek for Hermione to kiss and inspected Draco from head to toe.</p>
      <p>"Not as good as you, who is this handsome young man?"</p>
      <p>Draco flashed his signature grin.</p>
      <p>The grin that landed him many conquests along the way to the perfect woman.</p>
      <p>"Draco Malfoy," he introduced himself and stuck out his hand.</p>
      <p>"Oh darling, in his house we hug," Hermione watched mortified as her aunt put her flabby arms around her fiancé and pulled him close.</p>
      <p>Draco flinched at the older woman's chubby fingers on his back.</p>
      <p>When he broke free from the hug, two other younger women had joined them and they stared at him expectedly.</p>
      <p>"Er...hello," he greeted awkwardly.</p>
      <p>"This is my fiancé," Hermione announced proudly.</p>
      <p>Their mouths fell open and they openly gawked at them.</p>
      <p>Their greedy eyes fell on her engagement ring and at once her cousin grabbed her hand.</p>
      <p>"Lucky girl, he's better looking than the last one."</p>
      <p>Hermione shot her a warning look, but her cousin ignored her and brazenly continued, "Whatever happened to that bloke, Hermi?"</p>
      <p>Draco snorted. What in Merlin's name was a Hermi?</p>
      <p>Hermione took a deep breath, "He passed away two years ago, remember you came for the funeral?"</p>
      <p>The girl scrunched up her face in thought, "Haven't the foggiest honestly."</p>
      <p>"Well, this one is definitely an upgrade and too good for the likes of you," they joked.</p>
      <p>Draco frowned and stepped in, "Trust me, ladies, I'm the lucky one."</p>
      <p>Hermione shot him a grateful look.</p>
      <p>His answer did not sit well with the young sisters.</p>
      <p>The man was gorgeous and obviously had money judging by the car, how did a boring nothing like Hermione Granger nab a man like him.</p>
      <p>Hand in hand they went over to the drinks table, Hermione grinned, "I must say, I am impressed. So far you're doing marvellously."</p>
      <p>Draco let out a laugh and poured himself a scotch out of the vintage bottle they gifted.</p>
      <p>Hermione got called away by her mother.</p>
      <p>"I'll be right back darling," she promised.</p>
      <p>He waved nonchalantly.</p>
      <p>The second Hermione left his side, he was flanked on either side by the earlier sisters.</p>
      <p>He took a second to look at them.</p>
      <p>Freckled faces, pleasant features, and smooth skin</p>
      <p>They were not horrible to look at, but it was their appalling manners that put them off to him completely.</p>
      <p>One touched his arm provocatively, "Where did you meet our Hermi, love?"</p>
      <p>Uninterested, Draco took a sip and answered, "At school."</p>
      <p>Their eyes widened in disbelief, "You were at the school for gifted children?"</p>
      <p>They almost spat the word, gifted.</p>
      <p>"Yes, I was, and she was the brightest one in our grade, she is brilliant, isn't she?" Draco asked innocently.</p>
      <p>"Fucking brilliant," a sister sneered into the glass.</p>
      <p>"If you would excuse me, ladies," Draco politely tried to move away but a hand stopped him from leaving.</p>
      <p>Trying not to lose his patience, he looked into the face of the eager woman.</p>
      <p>Confidently she said, "We would love to get to know you better."</p>
      <p>He casually leaned against the table and smirked, "Ask away, love."</p>
      <p>These women had no idea who they were dealing with.</p>
      <p>His dormant Slytherin snake was rising to the surface and he fucking loved it.</p>
      <p>She bit her lip and pouted, "Why are you really with Hermione?"</p>
      <p>Draco curled his lip and watched them fawn over him, "Because I love her and everything about her."</p>
      <p>Startled by his answer, one sister laughed openly, "Bollocks, you are obviously out of her league."</p>
      <p>The claws were certainly out, no wonder Hermione fucking hated her mother's family.</p>
      <p>He flexed his toned biceps, "On the contrary, it took me forever to convince her to go out with me."</p>
      <p>The shorter of the two boldly touched his arm, "I find that hard to believe, she was always different from the rest of us."</p>
      <p>Draco smiled displaying perfect teeth.</p>
      <p>He leaned closer and whispered, "Thank god, she's nothing like you."</p>
      <p>They stepped back and stared at his face offended.</p>
      <p>"Excuse me, I wish to find my fiancé," Draco informed casually and left the two stunned women behind.</p>
      <p>Sipping his drink, he rounded the corner and bumped into a smartly dressed man in a dark blue suit.</p>
      <p>"Sorry, mate didn't see you there,"</p>
      <p>Draco took a step back and brushed his linen shirt.</p>
      <p>"Don't believe we've met," the man said extending his hand.</p>
      <p>Taking the hand, Draco replied, "Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger's fiancé."</p>
      <p>The features on the man contorted unpleasantly, "I see."</p>
      <p>"And you are?" Draco inquired politely.</p>
      <p>The other man smiled, "Jason, Francine is my stepmother."</p>
      <p>Draco sidestepped Jason, "Well, it was good to meet you."</p>
      <p>"Likewise," Jason replied with renewed interest.</p>
      <p>Hermione washed her hands in the kitchen, she felt a presence behind her and hot breath at her ear.</p>
      <p>"Hello, beautiful," the voice whispered.</p>
      <p>A shiver went down her spine and she spun around at once, "Jason, I didn't know you were back in town."</p>
      <p>He eyed her lustfully, "I'm back for a month, I hoped to run into you but ran into your fiancé first."</p>
      <p>Hermione cringed with every word he spoke.</p>
      <p>The man gave her the creeps especially after what happened.</p>
      <p>"Marriage, Hermione? So soon after the first bugger?" Jason asked almost hurt.</p>
      <p>She stared him down, "You have no idea what the fuck you are on about."</p>
      <p>When she turned to leave, he grabbed her arm, "I saw the car, is it the money?"</p>
      <p>Hermione threw him a look of disgust, "Get away from me."</p>
      <p>"Don't speak to him like that," Francine stepped out of the shadows.</p>
      <p>"Then tell him to stay the hell away from me," Hermione shot back angrily.</p>
      <p>"You've certainly grown a mouth since your husband died," Francine bit out viciously.</p>
      <p>Hermione glared, "Don't speak of my late husband and perhaps, I've simply had enough of you and your bullshit."</p>
      <p>"Watch your language," Jason sneered coming to his stepmother's aid.</p>
      <p>"Don't bother, what more can you expect from her," Francine leered.</p>
      <p>Letting out an exasperated sigh, Hermione left the kitchen in search of Draco.</p>
      <p>They put in an appearance to appease her mother and now she wanted to go home.</p>
      <p>She found Draco deep in conversation with her dad.</p>
      <p>Mr Granger called her over, "Ah Princess, Draco is holding his own quite well."</p>
      <p>He took in his daughter's distressed face, "What happened?"</p>
      <p>She rubbed her shoulders, "Jason is here."</p>
      <p>Draco saw Mr Grangers face darken, he turned to Draco at once, "Take her and leave, son."</p>
      <p>Hermione saw Jason approach out of the corner of her eyes.</p>
      <p>Boldly, he snaked his arm across her waist and pulled her close</p>
      <p>Draco tensed; this guy was bad fucking news.</p>
      <p>Hermione pushed Jason aside forcefully and moved closer to Draco.</p>
      <p>"Jason...," Richard Granger spat through clenched teeth.</p>
      <p>"You must be happy to see your daughter doing so well," Jason said sarcastically.</p>
      <p>Draco cocked his head to a side and asked darkly, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"</p>
      <p>Jason smirked, "I doubt you know about our little romance."</p>
      <p>Hermione scoffed, "I had a boyfriend, Aunt Francine made me go to dinner with you. You pestered me for months on end until mum had to speak to her and get you to back off."</p>
      <p>Draco put his arm around her waist protectively and pulled her close.</p>
      <p>A heavily pregnant woman appeared and smiled at everyone warmly, she laced her fingers through Jason's.</p>
      <p>Richard grinned, "I believe congratulations are in order."</p>
      <p>"Thank you," she replied politely, turned to her husband and said, "Francine is looking for you."</p>
      <p>Tearing his gaze away from Hermione, Jason turned on his heel and headed towards the house.</p>
      <p>Draco let out a laugh and threw his drink back, "Well, that was interesting."</p>
      <p>Hermione tugged on his sleeve and pleaded, "Can we please leave?"</p>
      <p>Pulling her close, Draco brushed her lips with his, "Won't your mother be pissed?"</p>
      <p>Hermione shook her head, at this point she did not give a fuck.</p>
      <p>Taking Hermione's hand in this they bid Richard goodbye and walked to the car.</p>
      <p>Once they were buckled in, Draco let out a laugh, "Fuck, tough crowd, Granger."</p>
      <p>She laughed with him, "Still think Bellatrix is worse?"</p>
      <p>His laughter left him, and he trailed a long finger down her almost faded scar.</p>
      <p>"My aunt was a murderous psychopath, who physically hurt you in front of my eyes."</p>
      <p>Hermione covered the mark, looked out of the window, and muttered, "Emotional scars are everlasting too."</p>
      <p>They drove back to his flat in silence, once he parked, they disapparated into the flat.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Days passed and her situation progressively declined, she withdrew from her friends and her fiancé.</p>
      <p>Ginny made various excuses to see her, but she steadily avoided meeting with her.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Time, she needed time.</em>
      </p>
      <p>The intensity of the nightmares increased, and Hermione suffered from insomnia.</p>
      <p>Whether at her flat or Draco's, sleep evaded her with purpose.</p>
      <p>She sat hunched on the sofas nursing a drink until the wee hours of the morning.</p>
      <p>Never one to indulge, her drinking habits changed from occasional to frequent.</p>
      <p>Concerned, Draco watched the area under her eyes sink and dark circles adorned the once golden-brown orbs.</p>
      <p>Since the Winter Ball, he watched a steady decline in her mental health intently from the shadows.</p>
      <p>After the eighth day, he left the bed at 2 am and sat by her in the living room.</p>
      <p>Gently, he took the glass of vodka from her hand and ran a soothing hand down her hair.</p>
      <p>Dropping his voice, he pleaded, "Please darling, talk to me, tell me what's wrong"</p>
      <p>Her face devoid of any emotion, she stared into the white concoction, "Nothing is wrong."</p>
      <p>Willing his temper to fade, he bit out, "Dammit Hermione, this is not normal."</p>
      <p>Hermione shrugged, "I just have a bit of trouble sleeping."</p>
      <p>Touching her temple, he offered, "Would you like me to make you a sleeping draft?"</p>
      <p>She returned her gaze to the glass, "If you wish."</p>
      <p>Her attitude was getting under his skin and wearing thin.</p>
      <p>Reaching for the glass of vodka, Hermione tossed it back and said, "You should go back to bed."</p>
      <p>Taking her hand, he retorted firmly, "Come with me."</p>
      <p>She took her hand out of his grasp and answered staring into nothingness, "In a bit."</p>
      <p>
        <em>Barren…</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Damaged…</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Death…</em>
      </p>
      <p>Like a mantra, it played over in her mind.</p>
      <p>He sat up when she walked into the room, without a word she pushed back the sheets and straddled him.</p>
      <p>She kissed him hard while pumping his cock to hardness.</p>
      <p>When he was good and ready, she lowered herself on to him and started to ride him punishingly hard.</p>
      <p>"Granger," Draco groaned into the softness of her breasts.</p>
      <p>Her tits bounced with every thrust and he cupped them eagerly and pinched the nipples.</p>
      <p>"You like that don't you, Malfoy?" Hermione teased.</p>
      <p>Her pussy pushed down hard on his dick, bringing it to its sweet release.</p>
      <p>Diligently, she moved effortlessly, willing his head to rub against her swollen clit.</p>
      <p>"Are you close, baby?" she asked through muffled moans.</p>
      <p>His fingers dug into her waist. He was tempted to lie and explode inside her cunt.</p>
      <p>"Fuck yes," Draco growled.</p>
      <p>She let out an earth-shattering moan.</p>
      <p>Letting her orgasm subside against his girth, she slowed down her assault.</p>
      <p>Despite his protests, Hermione got off his cock and took him in her mouth.</p>
      <p>Even sexually she was more aggressive, not that he minded but it was unlike her and he longed for the softness of his witch.</p>
      <p>He had been fucking her face and arse for a week.</p>
      <p>Every orifice went explored except the one he wanted.</p>
      <p>Until further notice, he was not allowed to fucking come inside her tight cunt for fear of pregnancy.</p>
      <p>It angered and frustrated him, he had needs.</p>
      <p>Or did they not count for shit?</p>
      <p>Her unpredictable behaviour absorbed his heart with fear.</p>
      <p>No way would he let her relapse; they were so close to their happily ever after.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Being back at work was welcoming, Hermione liked the continuous challenge her job offered.</p>
      <p>Brenda poked her head in, "The Minister is asking for you."</p>
      <p>Taking a deep breath, Hermione rose and made her way to Kingsley office.</p>
      <p>She knocked politely and entered.</p>
      <p>At once, Hermione recognized the two witches from Human Resources.</p>
      <p>"Take a seat" Kingsley offered kindly.</p>
      <p>The golden writing on the offer gleamed and a sudden excitement gripped her heart.</p>
      <p>Kingsley's voice cut through, "Once you sign on that dotted line, there is no going back."</p>
      <p>Hermione nodded nervously, "I understand."</p>
      <p>Reaching for the long black feathered quill, she dipped it in ink and her hand hesitated over the paper.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Draco, please understand.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>I am doing this for us.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>We deserve to love openly without fear of judgement.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>No more memories of Theo.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>This is for us.</em>
      </p>
      <p>Letting out a deep breath, she signed her name clearly on the dotted golden line.</p>
      <p>The document rose at once and neatly folded itself.</p>
      <p>Her engagement ring darkened, turning light green than the bright luminous green it always emitted.</p>
      <p>She stared at it in panic.</p>
      <p>Merlin, what could that mean?</p>
      <p>Kingsley's large hand invaded her space and she rose to take it in a firm shake.</p>
      <p>A new life, a new beginning.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Please let Draco understand.</em>
      </p>
      <p>The Minister's eyes softened, "I will miss you, Granger."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much to everyone who posted a review!</p><p>The last chapter sparked some controversy among readers and I welcome and respect all opinions and comments.</p><p>It is important to understand and visualize Hermione as a warm-blooded human being rather than the perfect person she is widely known for.</p><p>Internal conflicts and hidden secrets out in the open.</p><p>Depression is real, it rears its ugly head when least expected.</p><p>Enjoy Chapter Thirty-Eight!</p><p>Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!</p><p>HAPPY READING! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHRISTMAS DAY - 25th December 2007</strong>
</p><p>"We didn't kill him," Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs and shot straight up.</p><p>Draco reached for his wand at once, lit the tip and held it to Hermione's distraught face</p><p>Her head in her hand's loud sobs shook her body.</p><p>Messy strands of chestnut brown hair fell over her slumped shoulders.</p><p>The t-shirt she wore stuck, drenched in sweat onto her small frame</p><p>Moving quickly to her side, he gathered her in his arms, "Darling, shhh...you had a nightmare."</p><p>"My life has become a nightmare," Hermione sobbed uncontrollably.</p><p>A feeling of dread descended upon him and gripped his heart in fear.</p><p>"Kill who?" Draco asked curiously knowing exactly who she meant.</p><p>"Theo..." she mumbled between cries.</p><p>"It was a horrible nightmare, come here," he reassured lovingly.</p><p>Draco pulled Hermione close and willingly she snuggled into his warmth until her hysterical cries died down.</p><p>Extinguishing his wand, he stared into the darkness.</p><p>Where would she get such an idea?</p><p>Someone must have taunted her with it and planted it in her head.</p><p>What the fuck was going on?</p><p>He looked down into Hermione's pained face.</p><p>
  <em>My love…</em>
</p><p>For once Draco was tempted to use Occlumency on his fiancé.</p><p>He knew the answer to her nightmares and the recent change in behaviour lay hidden in her troubled mind.</p><p>To use it would mean a breach and violation of privacy.</p><p>In all honesty, it scared him. He did not want to see images of her naked with Theo.</p><p>The very thought of their naked bodies writhing against each other made the bile rise disgustingly in his throat.</p><p>Soothingly, he ran his fingers down her hair until he was satisfied that she had fallen back into a deep slumber.</p><p>Draco propped himself on one elbow and stared into the now peaceful face of the witch sleeping beside him.</p><p>Her chest rose and fell with the calm, steady pace of breathing.</p><p>Affectionately, he brushed away the curly wild strands of hair stuck to her forehead and placed a lingering kiss on her temple.</p><p>
  <em>Please, come back to me, darling.</em>
</p><hr/><p>The morning light shone over their bodies, bringing about the hope of a new day.</p><p>Hermione stirred and opened her eyes to find Draco staring at her with sad puppy dog eyes.</p><p>"Mm...good morning," she greeted placing a kiss to the part of his body she could reach, his chest.</p><p>"Happy Christmas, Granger," he muttered putting an arm around her waist and spooning her from behind.</p><p>Hermione rubbed her eyes but did not fully awaken, reaching back she twisted her fingers in his hair and mumbled sleepily, "Merry Christmas, darling."</p><p>Light snores emitted from her once more, Draco peered into her tired face and let her sleep.</p><p>
  <em>Sleep, my</em>
  <em> love…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I will look after you…</em>
</p><p>She hardly slept these days, pulling her closer to his body, he drifted off into a dreamless sleep after her.</p><hr/><p>Harry carried an excited James down the stairs.</p><p>He let the small boy down and turned towards his wife.</p><p>"Merry Christmas, darling," he wished planting a loving kiss on her forehead.</p><p>Morning sickness did not take a day off and she had been bent over the commode vomiting since five am.</p><p>She nestled into her husband's neck and weakly replied, "Merry Christmas, Harry."</p><p>Her voice was laced with exhaustion; Harry held on to her petite body tightly.</p><p>James picked up a large gift-wrapped box and squealed in delight.</p><p>"Santa Claus, Santa Claus," he chanted jumping up down in his cute little snitch pyjamas.</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes at the gift.</p><p>Trust his son to pick the biggest gift out of the lot.</p><p>He joined his son under the heavily decorated Christmas tree and pulled the large present closer.</p><p>"This is from Aunty Mione and Uncle Malfo…Draco," Harry informed happily.</p><p>James plopped himself down on his father's lap and started to eagerly rip the wrapping away.</p><p>Ginny went to start on a breakfast of pancakes, scrambled eggs, and tea.</p><p>Her mother was expecting them for their traditional Christmas lunch.</p><p>The entire Weasley clan minus Charlie would be present.</p><p>She smiled to herself at the squeals of excitement that came from the living room.</p><hr/><p>Teddy drummed his fingers on the small wooden table in the kitchen.</p><p>He glanced at the clock the minutes ticked by...slowly.</p><p>It read 11:30 AM.</p><p>Anxiously, he waited for Draco and Hermione to turn up.</p><p>Andromeda glanced over her shoulder and smiled at the young boy, "Patience darling, they will be along soon."</p><p>No sooner had the words left her mouth, they heard the loud ring of the doorbell.</p><p>Teddy got to his feet at once and sprinted across the house to the main door.</p><p>Andromeda hid a smile, wiped her hands on the kitchen rag and cool as ever, smoothing down her skirt, she followed her eager grandson.</p><p>Animated chatter hit her ears first, followed by an excited cry from her beloved grandson.</p><p>"Oh, is that what I think it is?" Teddy exclaimed eagerly pulling out the jersey.</p><p>"It is," Draco replied with the same enthusiasm.</p><p>Teddy firmly held onto the England National Quidditch jersey in his size.</p><p>Draco motioned for him to flip it over.</p><p>Excitedly, the small boy turned it over and his mouth dropped open in awe.</p><p>The players' signatures decorated the back.</p><p>Each player had addressed it personally to him.</p><p>Teddy's level of happiness rose to ecstatic and he hugged the crisp white and blue jersey tightly.</p><p>"And...there is one more," Hermione warmly informed and pushed a large wrapped box into Teddy's hand.</p><p>A gleaming red bow sat on top and shined in the sunlight.</p><p>Thanking them, Teddy ran to keep it on the table.</p><p>Swiftly, he ripped off the expensive covering paper, he punched the air in euphoric delight.</p><p>"IT'S THE NEW XBOX," Teddy yelled to anyone who would listen.</p><p>Draco put his arm around Hermione's waist and brought her closer to his warmth.</p><p>They stared adorningly into the overjoyed face of Teddy Lupin.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>A month before Christmas, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Draco, and Ron met at number 12 Grimmauld Place to discuss presents for the children.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>They all wanted to be on the same page and not repeat gifts.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Draco expressed enthusiastically, "We want to get Teddy an Xbox."</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Brilliant, mate, Ginny and I will get games and an extra controller," Harry replied sincerely.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ron mused, "I will be giving everyone gifts from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes."</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>They all turned to stare at him.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Can't you pocket out a few Galleons for some real bloody gifts?" Ginny hurled at him.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ron chuckled, "Why would I do that when we have some of the best stuff in the world."</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Draco rolled his eyes and Hermione snickered.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ginny wagged a warning finger at him, "Make sure it's age-appropriate, last year James almost swallowed the ball you gave him."</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ron shrugged, "How is that my fault? That is just bad parenting, innit?"</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ginny lunged at her brother with the intent of doing some real damage, but Harry grabbed her across the waist and plopped her down on his lap.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"I would hex you into a pile of dog shit, so help me, Ronald Weasley," Ginny hissed through clenched teeth.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ron looked momentarily terrified.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ginny may be small, but her temper was beyond compare.</em> </strong>
</p><p><strong><em>Draco let out a hearty laugh and Hermione joined in</em></strong>.</p><hr/><p>"Aunt Meda, if I may have a word?" Draco politely asked.</p><p>"Of course, would you like a cup of tea?" She asked sweetly, leading them to the kitchen.</p><p>Draco nodded and Hermione followed close behind.</p><p>The pictures of Ted Tonks staring at them from all corners of the house instilled a deep sense of unworthiness in her.</p><p>They pulled back chairs and sat at the wooden table in the kitchen.</p><p>Andromeda stirred the cups of tea, adding an extra lump of sugar for Draco.</p><p>Placing a cup in front of each of them, she took the empty seat and stared at them expectedly.</p><p>"UNCLE HARRY BOUGHT ME FIVE GAMES!"</p><p>They heard Teddy yell and then heard him rushing upstairs.</p><p>They shared a look and broke out in light laughter at the adorable boy that was Teddy Lupin.</p><p>Andromeda took a sip and asked curiously, "So, what did you want to talk about?"</p><p>Draco reached into his coat and pulled out a thick dark blue colour file.</p><p>After the tongue-lashing Bill received, he had hurriedly put together the document exactly as Draco had directed.</p><p>Not a clause was out of place, Teddy would never have to worry about money again.</p><p>Its contents extensive, many papers were neatly filed within.</p><p>He slowly pushed it towards Andromeda with a pleasing smile.</p><p>Hermione smiled brightly next to him.</p><p>Perplexed, the older woman stared at them momentarily.</p><p>They both grinned and Andromeda threw them a confused look before pulling the file close to her and tossing it open.</p><p>The heading itself rendered her speechless and she raised her head to stare into Draco's pale handsome face.</p><p>
  <strong>EDWARD REMUS LUPIN - INHERITANCE ARTICLE SEVEN - SECTION B</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>GUARDIAN AND GRANDMOTHER - ANDROMEDA TONKS – (NEE BLACK.)</strong>
</p><p>Andromeda ran her fingers across her name and stammered, "Wha...wha...what is this?"</p><p>Draco cleared his throat, "This is what belongs to Teddy and you. It is his birthright and yours."</p><p>Speechless, tears of gratitude gathered at the corners of Andromeda's aged eyes.</p><p>Draco pointed to a clause, "Going forward, he will receive a generous amount of Galleons each month ."</p><p>He moved his long finger down and stopped to another clause, "His future educational needs will be fully covered, and a trust fund has been put in place."</p><p>Andromeda covered her mouth with her hand in utter disbelief. She fought the tears that threatened to engulf her.</p><p>Leaning back, Draco locked serious eyes with her, "The trust fund will remain in your care until Teddy reaches the age of twenty-three."</p><p>He added seriously, "After which you retain a percentage and the rest gets added to his vault at Gringotts."</p><p>Andromeda found her voice, "He doesn't have a vault at Gringotts."</p><p>Hermione reached over and squeezed her hand, "He does now."</p><p>Draco hung his head in shame, "I apologize for the time it took to right these wrongs."</p><p>He raised his head and his eyes sparkled with purpose and love, "Rest assured, Teddy will grow up wanting for nothing."</p><p>He placed a hand over his aunts trembling fingers, "This has been signed and authorized by me."</p><p>Andromeda got to her feet, hugged Draco closely and cried into his chest.</p><p>"Oh son, I have no words to express my gratitude," she sobbed against his shirt.</p><p>His arms went around his aunt and he held on tightly, "Teddy will be always be looked after by us, I give you my word."</p><p>Hermione went to stand behind Andromeda, she stroked the older woman's hair soothingly.</p><p>A sudden pang of guilt washed over her. The decision she made weighed heavily on her mind until she told him.</p><p>But today was not that day.</p><p>Draco broke free from the hug and lovingly cupped Andromeda's face, she looked so much like his mother.</p><p>He placed a kiss on her forehead and said, "We will see you later tonight for Christmas dinner at the Manor."</p><p>She nodded enthusiastically, wiping the tears off her face.</p><p>Picking up the file, he pushed it into her hands and grinned, "Please, lock this up somewhere safe, the Gringotts vault key is inside."</p><p>Andromeda hugged it to her chest and gave them a heartwarming smile.</p><p>Draco slipped his arm around Hermione's waist and they stepped into the snow-covered street.</p><p>Every inch was covered in a thick layer of snow. It looked like an enchanted Christmas postcard minus the reds and greens.</p><p>He let out a deep breath and a smoky ring of white fog left his mouth.</p><p>Hermione turned to him, she pulled his head down and claimed his lips in a heated kiss.</p><p>His lips were cold against hers but as blood rushed to them, they warmed under hers.</p><p>"Draco…" a soft moan escaped her lips.</p><p>"I love you," he muttered breathlessly.</p><p>His hand went to the small of her back and he held onto her as if she was the tread of sanity in his life.</p><p>"I am so proud of you," Hermione exclaimed.</p><p>He cupped her face lovingly and said, "None of this would have been possible without you, darling."</p><p>They kissed holding onto each other, their insatiable need increasing by the minute.</p><p>Breathless, Hermione broke the kiss and touched Draco's face tenderly.</p><p>"I love you so much," she told him staring deep into beautifully unique eyes.</p><p>"And I love you, now and always," he replied fiercely.</p><p>Hand in hand, they took a brisk walk before disapparating to her parents' house.</p><hr/><p>A light fluffy layer of snow covered the plants in the garden and her mother's roses were obscured and hidden beneath the layers of whiteness.</p><p>The welcoming scent of roses that always greeted them was replaced by the harshness of winter.</p><p>Hermione longed for their smell and colour.</p><p>Richard Granger came towards them, wearing a bright red Santa hat, his arms stretched wide.</p><p>Hermione stepped into her father's warm embrace and Draco followed.</p><p>Letting out a jolly, "HAPPY CHRISTMAS," the jovial older man led them to the living room.</p><p>Julia rose to her feet and surrounded them both with her motherly love and warmth.</p><p>"Merry Christmas, my darlings," she greeted them excitedly and winked at her husband.</p><p>Richard snapped to attention and disappeared upstairs.</p><p>They sat with the older smiling lady and she graciously poured them hot cups of sweet tea.</p><p>The warm, sugary liquid felt glorious against the bitter cold.</p><p>It pleasantly warmed their throats and body from within.</p><p>Draco let out a deep sigh of content</p><p>Hermione quickly finished hers and helped herself to another steaming cup of tea.</p><p>"Have you used the tea bags from Sri Lanka? Hermione inquired curiously.</p><p>Her mother beamed, "Every single time, the blend and aroma are so rich, I daresay it is addictive."</p><p>"Sri Lanka?" Draco questioned.</p><p>Hermione started to explain in layman terms, "It's this beautiful island near..."</p><p>Draco let out a laugh interrupting her, "Darling, I know where Sri Lanka is, mother expressed an interest in importing tea and gems from the exquisite country."</p><p>Hermione's eyebrows shot into her head, "Did you visit?"</p><p>Draco nodded, "It was breathtakingly beautiful, clean sandy beaches as far as the eye could see."</p><p>He fondly recalled the sand beneath his toes and the warm tropical climate.</p><p>Hermione's eyes glazed over, and Draco chuckled, "If you like, we can honeymoon there."</p><p>She snapped back to attention; her cheeks turned crimson.</p><p>Purposely, she averted her gaze and Mrs Granger stifled a laugh.</p><p>The hearty voice of Mr Granger cut through the awkward silence.</p><p>He came thundering down the stairs and handed his wife a long velvet box.</p><p>She looked at it lovingly and pushed it across the table to Hermione.</p><p>Richard put his hand on his wife's shoulder, and they exchanged a secret happy smile.</p><p>"Open it," they encouraged.</p><p>With slightly trembling hands, Hermione opened the box and gasped.</p><p>Laid out on a cushioned interior was a thin gold chain and beautiful locket.</p><p>The locket opened to reveal a miniature photograph of a family portrait taken when she was no more than four years old.</p><p>Draco glanced over Hermione's shoulder curiously and his heart filled with dismay.</p><p>He quickly scanned his fiancé's face in concern.</p><p>She gripped the chain around her fingers and let despair take over.</p><p>Tears rushed to the surface and before Draco could offer comfort, Hermione got to her feet and ran upstairs.</p><p>Alarmed by their daughter's conduct, the older couple traded grave expressions and looked to their future son in law for an explanation.</p><p>Draco stared into his cup unhappily, "Err...we have been trying to have a child but after the accident...it's..err...not been easy for her to conceive."</p><p>Julia's hand flew to her face in shock, at once she got to her feet and went in search of her beloved daughter.</p><p>Richard took the Santa hat off his head and exchanged a solemn look with Draco.</p><p>Was there no end to their suffering?</p><p>Both men sat silently, absorbed in their thoughts.</p><p>Draco wanted nothing more than to run after Hermione, but Richard stopped him, "Let her mother handle this son."</p><p>Nodding respectfully, he helped himself to a second cup of tea.</p><p>Julia found Hermione in her old room, clutching the chain, and rocking back and forth holding onto a large pillow.</p><p>"Darling," her warm voice cut through the suffocating sadness.</p><p>Hermione raised her grief-stricken face and blurted out, "Mum, what if I can never have a child?"</p><p>Mrs Granger sat down next to her daughter and took her hands in hers, "Sweetheart, even if you are unable to bear a child of your own, there are thousands of children waiting, wanting a happy home."</p><p>Hermione saw her mother's angelic face.</p><p>Reaching to tenderly touch her face, her mother pressed forward, "You will know the joys of motherhood either way."</p><p>Her tone turned loving, "Children are a precious gift and how they come to you is inconsequential, what matters is the love and security you provide."</p><p>With every word, Hermione listened intently, a surge of happiness burst through her heart.</p><p>Adoption? It was an appealing idea.</p><p>She had not given up on having a child of theirs but the idea of adopting spoke volumes.</p><p>Fondly, she thought back to the orphanages they visited during Christmas.</p><p>Hermione sat among the children for hours reading or trying to sing songs until Kingsley finished the more official work.</p><p>Julia reached for the chain, taking Hermione's hand, she placed it in the middle of her palm.</p><p>"You will give this chain to the child that calls you mother," she explained calmly.</p><p>Hermione scrabbled across the bed and pulled her mother into a tight hug.</p><p>Both women held onto each other and her mother soothingly ran her hand down her hair, cooing words of comfort in her ear.</p><p>A time would come when a child would call her mother, but there were other matters at hand that needed solving, fixing to ensure their future.</p><p>Hand in hand they went down the stairs.</p><p>Draco looked up to a pleasing sound.</p><p>Hermione laughed at something her mother said.</p><p>Merlin, it sounded good.</p><p>Her laugh was infectious, it carried itself through the house.</p><p>He leaned towards it like a flower seeking the sun.</p><p>Turning to face him, Hermione smiled at him lovingly and came to sit by his side.</p><p>On the pretence of placing a kiss on her head, he whispered, "Are you okay, darling?"</p><p>She gave a small reassuring nod, showing she was fine.</p><p>They had lunch, followed by Draco's beloved apple pie.</p><p>As usual, he stuffed his face with it forgetting all the proper manners his mother had drummed into him.</p><hr/><p>Once they arrived back at her flat, they realized they had a few hours to themselves before Christmas dinner at Malfoy Manor.</p><p>They led busy lives indeed. The holiday season was demanding and exhausting.</p><p>Hermione's phone rang and she quickly fetched it out of the bag.</p><p>Wedging the phone between her ear and cheek, she spoke clearly into the Muggle device.</p><p>"Happy Christmas, Mi," Ginny's cheerful voice came through.</p><p>"Happy Christmas, Gin, did James like the toys?" Hermione asked putting the call on speaker so Draco could hear.</p><p>"He loved it, you guys made us look bad," Harry retorted amused.</p><p>"Happy Christmas," Draco called out from across the room and the Potters' eagerly wished him.</p><p>"We are at the Burrow, everyone sends their love," Ginny told them affectionately.</p><p>Hermione heard the noise in the background and many greetings of Merry Christmas, Happy Christmas, and a joking Father Christmas.</p><p>She shouted her greeting into the phone hoping everyone heard it.</p><p>Hanging up, Hermione plopped down on the bed and let out an exhausted sigh.</p><p>Draco's handsome face came into view.</p><p>He hovered over her; a grin plastered to his face.</p><p>"What are you so happy about?" She questioned curiously.</p><p>"Shall I give you your Christmas present?" he asked with a little too much enthusiasm.</p><p>Even upside down, the man could do no wrong.</p><p>He was so handsome with his hair mussed up.</p><p>She stared at him sternly, "We agreed on no gifts."</p><p>He smirked, "This isn't er...physical gift."</p><p>Her hand went under her head, "What do you mean?"</p><p>"Sit back, close your eyes and enjoy," Draco encouraged.</p><p>Hermione shot back suspiciously, "I am not closing my eyes,"</p><p>He disappeared from her sight.</p><p>She felt his breath on her knickers.</p><p>Oh, fuck…heat, her legs twitched in anticipation.</p><p>Leaning in, Draco pressed a hard kiss to her cunt over the material.</p><p>Her eyes closed and she arched her back.</p><p>"Good girl," he rasped taking a mouthful of material between his teeth.</p><p>Enticingly teasing the material, Draco worked the silk covering her sex to dampen.</p><p>Hooking his thumbs on the band of her knickers, he expertly shimmied it down her smooth legs.</p><p>Inhaling deeply, he mused, "You are soaked, babe."</p><p>Her lady garden glistened with the arousal he evoked in her.</p><p>Small gasps and moans escaped her lips, "Draco….I want…"</p><p>Using his tongue, he parted her cunt lips and lapped her without mercy.</p><p>"What do you want, Granger?" Draco growled against the fleshy mound.</p><p>Spreading her legs wide, he settled more comfortably between her legs.</p><p>"Oh, Merlin…." Hermione mewled as Draco dragged his tongue along the inner folds of her pussy gently nipping at her clit.</p><p>"You know what I want?" Draco asked huskily.</p><p>"Tell me…" she whimpered; her fingers grabbed the bedding to steady the rising heat.</p><p>"I want you to come on my tongue," he almost commanded.</p><p>Her eyes flew open and she raised herself on her elbows to look at him go to work between her legs.</p><p>Cupping her breasts, Hermione tweaked the nipples and massaged the fleshy underside.</p><p>His lips were on her clit, she raised her leg and he pushed it back down trapping it with his weight.</p><p>A loud moan ripped through her and she bucked her cunt into his face.</p><p>"Yes, so close…yes…" she said a silent prayer.</p><p>Closing her eyes, she fell back on to the pillow and gave herself over completely to the man licking her to that point of no return.</p><p>The soft sound of his tongue drinking her juices edged her forward, the little sounds of pleasure he made propelled her to orgasm.</p><p>Her fingers wound themselves tight in his hair as the built of heat pulsated through her body and came to settle behind the swollen bud.</p><p>One firm lick and she would come undone in his mouth.</p><p>The thought pleased her, and he needed no direction.</p><p>Moving his eyes up her body, he cupped an eager tit and squeezed the hardened nipple between his fingers.</p><p>Tantalizingly slow, Draco moved his tongue up her slit and circled the clit.</p><p>Fuck, she tasted so fucking good.</p><p>Using his lips, he gave it a hard suck.</p><p>Her body convulsed and she came undone around him.</p><p>She pushed into his mouth and he held her down, licking the wetness that filled her up.</p><p>When her body stilled, he withdrew and moved up her body to claim her lips.</p><p>Her taste was fresh on his lips, he deepened the kiss and she eagerly hung onto him pushing her tongue against his.</p><p>When she reached for his cock, he pulled away, "Later, this was for you."</p><hr/><p>Christmas dinner at Malfoy Manor was an intimate affair.</p><p>The only people in attendance were Narcissa, Thomas, Hermione, Draco, Andromeda and Teddy.</p><p>Grudgingly, Draco concluded that Thomas had instilled himself in their lives and that he would be seeing more of the regal Lord going forward.</p><p>Reluctantly, he was forced to admit, that with or without his approval, Narcissa looked blissfully happy.</p><p>For the sake of his mother, he put on a fake smile in the presence of the older man.</p><p>Taking Hermione's hand in his, they walked up the brightly lit steps.</p><p>Consciously, Hermione adjusted her moderately short white cocktail dress and Draco dusted rogue snow particles off his jacket.</p><p>Narcissa turned to him and beamed, "Happy Christmas, my darlings."</p><p>Draco picked his mother up in a warm hug and Hermione swapped an airy kiss with her future mother in law.</p><p>They met in the foyer and Teddy ran up to them in new dress robes.</p><p>He chatted uninterrupted about the Xbox and the latest game he was playing.</p><p>Not knowing a damn thing about gaming, Hermione zoned out and went to stand by Andromeda.</p><p>Dotty and another elf hurried around them, serving drinks and finger food on silver platters.</p><p>"Draco," Thomas's calculated voice cut through Teddy's gleeful chatter.</p><p>Annoyed by the intrusion, he slowly raised his head to regard the conspicuous Lord in dark grey robes.</p><p>He moved Teddy out of the way and regarded Thomas stoically, "I suppose greetings are in order, Happy Christmas, Lord Canterbury."</p><p>Thomas gave a curt nod, his eyes fixed on Teddy.</p><p>"You must be Teddy Lupin," Thomas asked politely.</p><p>The young boy came out from behind Draco and nodded confidently.</p><p>Draco kept a firm hand on Teddy's shoulder, "Run along, mate."</p><p>"Leave him alone," Draco turned to Thomas his eyes darkened in anger.</p><p>Thomas laughed, "Must you always assume the worst."</p><p>"Where you and the council are concerned, yes," Draco replied at once.</p><p>He placed a cautious hand on Draco's shoulder, "You should not be so quick to judge."</p><p>Draco shook the hand off him, ignored the look Thomas shot him and walked over to Hermione.</p><p>Dinner was an eventless affair, they chatted among many glasses of wine and delicious dishes of turkey, roast pork and vegetable casseroles.</p><p>Teddy beamed at the presents Narcissa got him.</p><p>It was the best Christmas yet, for once Teddy felt like he had an extended family he could count on.</p><p>Every day, he longingly looked at the photograph of his parents he kept hidden under his pillow.</p><p>They were brave and he would make them proud.</p><p>Teddy was glad he had Draco in his life. The idea of an older brother always appealed to him.</p><p>The wine gave them a steady buzz.</p><p>Exhausted by the day's activities, Hermione leaned against Draco drunkenly.</p><p>They were both feeling the effects of the rich red wine.</p><p>He pressed a kiss to her head, "Mother, we will take our leave."</p><p>Narcissa touched her son's hand affectionately, "Foundation meeting on the 29th, please be present, it is the last one for this year."</p><p>Draco smiled, "We will be there."</p><p>Hermione yawned loudly and covered her mouth in embarrassment, "I am so sorry, thank you for a lovely evening."</p><p>Narcissa let out a poised, controlled laugh.</p><p>"Do you want me to carry you?" Draco mused.</p><p>Hermione almost nodded but decided against it.</p><p>She kissed his neck and his senses came alive.</p><p>What the hell did his mother serve?</p><p>They had not indulged that much to get this intoxicated and now her lips were at his neck sucking on his pulse point.</p><hr/><p>The flat was dark, he needed no light.</p><p>His need steadily increased, the overpowering urge to slide his hard cock into her wetness overtook every thought.</p><p>It burnt his skin, he needed to be in her now.</p><p>The engagement ring threw shades of green across the dark walls illuminating her face and the look of lust she gave him.</p><p>Hurriedly, Hermione unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders, he let his trousers and boxers drop before settling himself between her legs.</p><p>They went around him at once, and his mouth found hers, their lips moulded together bringing their tongues out eagerly.</p><p>Lining his cock up with her cunt, Draco could hardly bear it.</p><p>He pushed in sheathing himself completely.</p><p>His mouth opened against hers in a loud groan.</p><p>Fuck...the tightness gripped it and kept him buried deep with.</p><p>She moved against him, thrusting her hips into his.</p><p>The need to make her his was everything.</p><p>It consumed them.</p><p>He started to pound into her relentlessly.</p><p>The sound of his thighs hitting hers urged him on, it gave him the confidence to claim her.</p><p>Merlin, he missed fucking her sweet cunt.</p><p>She clawed at him to bring him as close as possible to her body.</p><p>Low moans of pleasure filled the space, "Harder, babe...please fuck me hard..."</p><p>He slammed into her until her inner thighs reddened with his powerful thrusts.</p><p>His balls slapped against her arse, their bodies joined, they pushed for that blissful release.</p><p>Vaguely, he remembered something about not coming in her.</p><p>But he was past the point of no return...</p><p>His balls pulled tight with release and did their job.</p><p>The hot come his body prompted, went straight to the head and he stilled at the intensity of his orgasmic pleasure.</p><p>To release deep within her was pure bliss, his vision blurred with the magnitude of pent up frustration and alcohol.</p><p>Draco felt a finger rub touch the base of his cock; her fingers were working her clit.</p><p>Fuck, hell-bent on his pleasure, he had neglected his witch.</p><p>That wouldn't do.</p><p>He brought her finger to his mouth and licked her juices clean.</p><p>Cock still in her, he used the flat of his thumb to rub the sensitivity hidden within her folds.</p><p>It did not take long to bring her to orgasm.</p><p>She came screaming his name to the gods.</p><p>He felt his cock drown in the slickness she so ardently offered.</p><p>Her back arched, it was beautiful to watch her come undone.</p><p>His softened cock slipped out of her and her screams stopped.</p><p>Surrounded by the mess between their legs, he fell on top of her and passed out.</p><hr/><p>Hermione woke up the next morning completely naked and looked over at Draco snoring softly.</p><p>He was sprawled across the bed, the bedsheets fell around him awkwardly and it was clear he was naked too.</p><p>They were drunk, she remembered having sex.</p><p>The thought sent shivers down her spine; fuck, he had been amazing.</p><p>She felt a stickiness between her legs, moving a finger down, she coated it and brought it up to her nose.</p><p>Fuck...that was the smell of his come.</p><p>He had come in her despite her continuous pleas of not to.</p><p>Hermione groaned out aloud and rushed into the bathroom.</p><p>It was too late to cast a contraceptive spell.</p><p>She held onto the sink and cried out her frustration.</p><p>Draco stirred at the noise; his head was fucking killing him.</p><p>Disoriented, he opened his eyes a crack to assess the situation.</p><p>He saw Hermione standing over the sink naked, her fingers gripped the marble bowl tight.</p><p>His mouth felt dry and putrid, with some difficulty he pushed himself off the bed and walked toward his fiancé.</p><p>Scratching his head, he questioned, "Hermione, are you...okay?</p><p>She turned to stare at him in the face, his eyes little balls of fire, "Did you come in me yesterday?"</p><p>His temper rose, "I was fucking drunk, I don't remember."</p><p>What was with the fucking third degree?</p><p>Hermione crossed her arms across her chest, "Then try to fucking remember."</p><p>Draco irritably rubbed his eyes, "What the hell is wrong with you?"</p><p>Choking back a sob, she spat, "I told you I didn't want a child right now."</p><p>He locked eyes with her and without much thought, bit out, "We have been trying for months, I doubt one night is going to knock you up after months of failing to do so."</p><p>Hermione felt her blood run cold, she froze and muttered, "Get out."</p><p>Fuck, what had he done?</p><p>It was the worst possible thing to say.</p><p>She tried to shut the door, he blocked it with his leg and implored, "Granger, I didn't mean that."</p><p>Tears fell down her face, "Yes, you did."</p><p>He moved his foot and she shut the door, leaving him to stand staring at the white door like some sodding idiot.</p><p>Draco banged his fist on the door, "I'm sorry, darling."</p><p>The muffled sound of sobs tormented his heart.</p><p>It took her hours to appear from the sanctuary of the bathroom.</p><p>She padded in barefoot smelling of lavender and honey rose.</p><p>He gathered her in his arms and whispered into her hair, "Please forgive me."</p><p>Hermione let him hold her, she knew he said it in the heat of the moment.</p><p>Her arms went around him, and she scrunched up her nose, "You really need to have a shower."</p><p>The smell of sex and wine suffocated the air around them.</p><p>Letting go quickly, he playfully undid the towel she wore and strolled into the bathroom with it, leaving her naked and helpless.</p><p>"Heeeeeey," Hermione weakly protested with a short laugh.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Ministry Christmas party - 26th December 2007.</strong>
</p><p>Draco stood in front of the mirror and adjusted his black shirt.</p><p>He unbuttoned the top buttons and casually let his hair wildly touch his brow.</p><p>Picking out his favourite, black jacket, he effortlessly slipped into it and it moulded to the perfect shape of his body.</p><p>She tiptoed around the room in black stockings.</p><p>The red cocktail dress was knee-length, had a daring cleavage and dipped at the back allowing her hair to cascade down and touch the straps of the elegant dress.</p><p>The minute she saw Draco, her heart slammed against her chest.</p><p>Fuck, did her knickers just get wet?</p><p>Draco's eyes lit up with laughter and he seductively drawled, "Granger, top looking at me like that if you don't want to be late for your precious Ministry party."</p><p>Defiantly, she turned her back to him and bent to pick up dangerously high black heels.</p><p>They were new, judging by the way she gingerly walked on them.</p><p>Hands-on her hip, Hermione turned to face Draco and his eyes travelled down her body taking in the rise of her breasts and the material sticking to her lower body like a glove.</p><p>Her wild curls had been parted to the side and tamed into a shiny glowing mane of hair that fell down her back and covered half her face.</p><p>A deep red lipstick filled her swollen lips and a thick coat of black eyeliner adorned the opal shaped eyes.</p><p>His eyes firmly on her legs, he mused, "Actually, arriving late sounds like a smashing idea."</p><p>He closed the distance between them and caressed her face and almost bent to claim her lips when Hermione smacked his chest with her heavy studded clutch and pushed him back.</p><p>Leaning close to his ear, she whispered letting her lips enticingly touch his earlobe, "Don't even think about it, Malfoy."</p><p>She snaked her hand down his body, cupped his cock over the material and licked his ear before letting go.</p><p>Draco let out a low groan, "You're fucking cruel, you know that, Granger?"</p><p>She glanced over her shoulder and smirked, "Come on, we have to use the Floo network."</p><p>Careful not to get dirt and dust on her dress, Hermione muttered the destination and quickly covered her mouth.</p><p>She still managed to get flecks of dust on the dress and Draco appeared dusting his shirt.</p><p>He looked around and nodded approvingly, "Not bad, looks half decent."</p><p>The massive Christmas tree took up nearly half the space, but it sparkled elegantly filling the area with a warm bluish light.</p><p>On top of the tree, the large star shone brightly signifying unity, love, and peace.</p><p>It filled the air with a warm yellowish glow.</p><p>A sense of dread settled upon Hermione, she wished Kingsley would be smart enough to keep his mouth shut about New York.</p><p>Deciding not to risk it, she decided to corner the Minister and warn him just in case.</p><p>The party was still in the beginning stages, but a few familiar faces greeted them warmly.</p><p>A few Ministry women from the accounts division openly stared at Draco.</p><p>Hermione caught sight of a head of flaming red hair and knew at once who it belonged to.</p><p>Harry came into view with a welcoming smile and crisp black dress robes.</p><p>Ginny held his hand firmly as they walked up to them in a long sky blue dress with small cap sleeves.</p><p>Without hesitation, Harry pulled Hermione into a bone-crushing hug and letting go offered his hand to Draco.</p><p>Hermione bent to kiss Ginny's cheek and they nervously smiled at each other.</p><p>She missed her feisty best friend.</p><p>Leaving the men, Hermione took Ginny's hand and lead her away to get a beverage.</p><p>Her eyes stayed firmly on the entrance for the arrival of the Minister.</p><p>"Scotch on the rocks, please," she requested from the bartender.</p><p>The man nodded and busied himself with the order.</p><p>Ginny raised a questioning brow, "Since when do you drink the hard stuff?"</p><p>"Since my life went to hell," Hermione shot back at once.</p><p>Ginny signalled for an orange juice and anxiously asked, "How are you? How have you been?"</p><p>Hermione took her hand, "I'm sorry I've been distant, but I needed time to digest everything,"</p><p>Ginny squeezed her hand, "I know, I completely understand."</p><p>Hermione hung her head and repeated the horrible run-in she had with Victoria Greengrass.</p><p>Once she finished, Ginny was frothing mad, "That bloody fucking bitch, have you told Draco?"</p><p>Hermione shook her head, "Telling him won't do any good but telling Narcissa will."</p><p>Ginny smirked mischievously, "I agree with you there."</p><p>She opened her mouth to tell Ginny about New York when Kingsley walked in flanked by two other neatly dressed gentleman.</p><p>Witches and wizards surrounded him to offer their greetings.</p><p>Graciously, he accepted them all, smiling and nodding politely.</p><p>Hermione excused herself and headed straight for the Minister of Magic.</p><p>Kingsley raised a suspicious eyebrow at her hurried movements towards him.</p><p>She led him to a far corner away from prying eyes and ears.</p><p>The minute they were alone, he laughed loudly, "You haven't told Malfoy about New York, have you?"</p><p>Hermione threw him a look of haughty disdain, "Keep your voice down, he will hear you."</p><p>A deep voice laced with anger cut through their conversation, "I will hear what? That you took the fucking job?"</p><p>Hermione closed her eyes, her lips parted in desperation and she slowly turned to face Draco.</p><p>The eyes fixed on her were furious. A nerve popped dangerously on his pale forehead.</p><p>The grey orbs shifted to an almost fully black, his chest heaved with the rage flowing through his veins.</p><p>"Draco..." Hermione whispered helplessly.</p><p>Ignoring her, he gave Kingsley a curt nod and turned on his heel.</p><p>She was nowhere near as fast as he was considering the new heels.</p><p>Harry and Ginny watched perplexed as Malfoy crossed the wide hall and stormed out with Hermione hot on his trail.</p><p>They exchanged a look of grave concern.</p><p>Near the Floo network, she finally caught up with him and touched his sleeve.</p><p>He shook her off angrily.</p><p>Losing balance, Hermione fell to the floor awkwardly.</p><p>She gave a small cry of pain as her ankle twisted under her.</p><p>Draco glanced over his shoulder to make sure she was okay before stepping into the network and disappearing in a puff of green smoke.</p><p>Fuck...</p><p>Fuck...</p><p>Hermione slipped off her heels, carried them and got to her feet.</p><p>A feeling of foreboding fell over her.</p><p>She stepped into the network with stockinged feet and followed him home.</p><hr/><p>Nervously, Hermione stepped out of the dusty place, his back to her, he fixed himself a drink before turning to face her.</p><p>The look he bestowed upon her cut her deep.</p><p>He looked and probably felt utterly betrayed.</p><p>Hurt and pain creased his handsome face.</p><p>His face darkened in anger, the clear grey orbs penetrated her soul.</p><p>"The fuck were you thinking?" Draco yelled at once.</p><p>Hermione flinched and closed her eyes.</p><p>"I'm sorry," she mumbled feebly.</p><p>"You are making a mistake, Granger," he shot at her in exasperation.</p><p>Her eyes pleaded with him desperately, "I love you."</p><p>He closed his eyes, drinking in her words but the anger he felt was too much.</p><p>Before Hermione could hold it back, tears spilt over and she was weeping inconsolably.</p><p>The soft sobs gutted him, but he was a man and there was a fucking limit he could tolerate.</p><p>Reaching over, she tried to touch him, "Draco, please listen to me..."</p><p>He stepped away from her touch and sneered through clenched teeth, "Listen to you? Why the fuck should I?"</p><p>He threw the drink back and fixed another.</p><p>Pointing the crystal tumbler at her, he mocked, "You sure as hell don't listen to a damn thing I say."</p><p>Hermione clutched her chest in despair and cried, "I did this for us, we need to start fresh."</p><p>He looked disgusted, "Are you listening to yourself, Granger?"</p><p>Draco sarcastically repeated her words, "Start fresh? Are you barking mad?"</p><p>Her hands flew to her throbbing head and she screamed, "YES, I AM MAD."</p><p>Staring intently, he took a step back at the intensity of her outburst.</p><p>Tears stained her face, she whispered in agony, "Do you know what it feels like to be me?"</p><p>He stared unable to answer.</p><p>How the fuck would he know what it felt like to be her?</p><p>Especially when she kept her mouth shut about everything.</p><p>Resentment took hold and fueled his growing rage.</p><p>Her hands balled into fists at her sides, "None of you know, so don't fucking pretend to know. I have to go through it alone."</p><p>Finding his voice, he muttered, "You are not alone."</p><p>She fixed him with a dangerous look, "YES I AM!"</p><p>Draco refused to back down, he hissed,  "When the hell were you going to tell me?"</p><p>And then excruciatingly added, "Or were you going to fucking leave me?"</p><p>
  <em>My heart is yours for the keeping, Granger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The pain...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My love…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All of me…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don't leave me, Hermione…</em>
</p><p>She swallowed hard at the suffering in the words he uttered, "Of course not, I could never leave you."</p><p>Closing the distance between them, she cupped his face lovingly, "I am so tired of being here, I am being suffocated by my past."</p><p>Choking back a sob, Hermione begged, "Please, let's go and start over."</p><p>
  <em>Please understand, my love.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Theo's presence still lingers, and it won't leave me alone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>These wounds will not heal.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The pain is too real.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No one will let me move on and let us live in peace,</em>
</p><p>Draco took a step back and bellowed, "NO, I WILL NOT RUN AWAY."</p><p>He thundered, "I AM NOT A FUCKING COWARD!"</p><p>Defiantly, Hermione shot back, "I WANT TO GO."</p><p>His voice shook with emotion as he roared, "THEN FUCKING GO, BUT YOU WILL GO ALONE."</p><p>She stared at him in disbelief, her eyes swimming with tears, "You don't mean that."</p><p>Hermione desperately tried to explain, "Nothing matters except you and me."</p><p>His eyes red-rimmed, he whispered painfully, "I love you Hermione, but love isn't enough anymore."</p><p>What was love if they couldn't fucking communicate?</p><p>He pressed forward painfully, "I can't build a life with a woman who hides everything from me, even if it is to protect me."</p><p>She cried softly, "Please don't do this. I am begging you, do not desert us."</p><p>The words were barely audible, "We won't survive without each other."</p><p>Desperate and foolishly, Hermione tried to explain the toll Theo's memories were taking on her.</p><p>"Theo..." she started to say.</p><p>Draco's eyes darkened and narrowed in her direction, "What about Theo? Have you been speaking to him instead of me?"</p><p>Mentioning Theo was a big mistake.</p><p>Horrified, Hermione shook her head quickly to clear the misunderstanding.</p><p>"Did you speak to the fucking portrait of your dead husband about us?" Draco demanded callously.</p><p>Hermione visibly cringed and drew back, solemnly she muttered, "No, of course not."</p><p>Her engagement ring threw a luminous glow over them, it burned brightly, and its light spread throughout the room touching every surface.</p><p>It was speaking to them, sending a message...</p><p>
  <em>Don't take away your love.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It keeps me sane.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You brought me back to life.</em>
</p><p>Draco watched the space turn green, he turned to face Hermione and bellowed, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"</p><p>He rattled off a list…</p><p>Hermione listened in painful disdain.</p><p>"When you cried, I wiped away your tears."</p><p>"When you had nightmares, I chased them away."</p><p>"I held your hand through it all."</p><p>"I gave you my life."</p><p>"WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?" He demanded aggressively.</p><p>She closed her eyes and rubbed her shoulders, "Nothing, I just want you, I have always only wanted you."</p><p>Bringing her face up, Hermione pleaded, "Please, darling, I love you so much."</p><p>Draco shook his head in disbelief, "This is how you love me?"</p><p>He ground his teeth together, "By lying? Scheming behind my back? Hiding everything?"</p><p>His temper spiked out of control, "You want to go to New York? Fine Granger, but you can fuck off alone because I am not coming!"</p><p>She reeled back in agony, "Draco, please don't do this, I need you but I need to do this too if I want to have a normal life."</p><p>Closing his eyes, he let the alcohol take over his body and words, "You fucking humiliated me in front of Kingsley."</p><p>Hermione moved closer and touched his face with trembling fingers, "I'm begging you, please see reason."</p><p>He grasped her wrist, brought it away from his face and stared into her face, "Reason went out the fucking window when you took the job without telling me."</p><p>Menacingly, he accused, "You have been lying to me for days, you played me for a fucking chump."</p><p>Weakly, she defended, "No, darling, I did this for us."</p><p>"No you didn't, you did this for you," he snapped spitefully.</p><p>"If you were so fucking desperate to get away from everything here, why didn't you tell me?" Draco demanded accusingly.</p><p>Her face contorted in anger, "I did, I told you, but did you listen? No, you did what you wished regardless of how I felt."</p><p>He let out a cruel laugh, "It's a good thing we didn't have a child."</p><p>Hermione winced at the punishing words, and she shot back harshly, "I'm glad you feel that way because I can't have children."</p><p>Her words resonated deep within his troubled mind, a dull thud implanted itself inside,</p><p>He fixed her with pained eyes and whispered, "What did you say?"</p><p>
  <em>No more secrets, everything out in the open.</em>
</p><p>She closed her eyes once more, letting the excruciating pain take over.</p><p>Tears slid down her cheeks as she told him the truth, "The accident damaged a fallopian tube beyond repair, we can keep trying but there is a chance it could never happen for us."</p><p>Draco staggered and took a step back.</p><p>He stared in disbelief.</p><p>
  <em>Who the fuck was this woman?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He felt like he was staring at a stranger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What else was she hiding?</em>
</p><p>He grabbed onto his head, pulled at his hair, and roared, "MORE FUCKING SECRETS!"</p><p>Hermione continued to sob desperately, "I was scared you would leave me; I didn't want to be a burden to anyone."</p><p>"Leave you? Do you think so little of me?" he questioned sickened by her declaration.</p><p>Silence engulfed them.</p><p>Disturbed, Draco stared into his drink, tossed it back and let the rich liquid burn his throat.</p><p>"I need to leave," he hissed darkly breaking the silence.</p><p>Hermione shook her head rapidly, "No, please…"</p><p>His feet refused to move.</p><p>With great difficulty, Draco tore his gaze away from his beloved and turned to leave.</p><p>Hermione grabbed him across the chest and held on for dear life, "Please, don't leave me, us...you promised you wouldn't."</p><p>A numbness gripped his heart.</p><p>Everything around him disappeared.</p><p>Keeping his voice low, he retorted in anguish, "We both made promises we couldn't keep."</p><p>He took a step forward, her grip on him tightened, her fingers dug into his shirt and pressed her to him, back to chest.</p><p>Tears streaming down his face, Draco hissed halfheartedly, "Let me go."</p><p>"No…." Hermione cried.</p><p>Closing his eyes, he encircled her wrists and pulled them away from his body.</p><p>Her trembling hands fell to her side and she picked at the material of her dress.</p><p>Her last words to him, "I will love you always."</p><p>He glanced over his shoulder, "Good luck in New York."</p><p>Draco didn't understand how much she needed to get away from everything.</p><p>Her heart broke the second he disappeared.</p><hr/><p>His feet touched the soft carpet and he fell hard onto the sofa and grabbed his chest.</p><p>The pain in his heart was ripping him apart.</p><p>Fuck…no, no, what just happened?</p><p>
  <em>Hermione…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lies, so many lies…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why did she hide so much from him?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He had been living a blissful lie…</em>
</p><p>Draco struggled to sit up, his head in his hands, he took large gulps of air.</p><p>Alcohol, he needed it.</p><p>He summoned a bottle of his finest scotch and kept it to his lips and drank till he choked on it.</p><p>The liquid burnt his throat and dribbled down his chin onto the pure white carpet.</p><p>Never in his life had he felt so betrayed.</p><p>
  <em>You are my world, Hermione.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why did you do this to me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He had died every day waiting for her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They were so close to their happily ever after, but</em>
  <em> the harsh reality that love was not enough crippled him.</em>
</p><p>Grabbing onto his head, he cried aloud.</p><p>The magic seeped through his fingertips and surrounded his body in a bluish hue.</p><p>It surrounded him and burst out of him shattering everything in its path.</p><p>The aquarium smashed to smithereens.</p><p>Fish flopped and fought for life on the floor.</p><p>Mirrors, framed photographs fell to the ground and cracked to pieces.</p><p>Their enlarged engagement photograph blasted into unrecognizable pieces…</p><p>The destruction he lay in his wake was not pleasant to see.</p><p>It mirrored the devastation raging in his head.</p><p>
  <em>Why had he not listened to her?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Understood what she was going through.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He did this to them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She had been his.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The consequences of the decision he made years ago were bearing down on them hard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was a multiheaded monster rearing its head at every point they found happiness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If he was able to take back that life-altering decision, he would in a fucking heartbeat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was his, he should have never handed her over to Theo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This was all his fucking fault.</em>
</p><p>He fell to his knees and clawed at the broken shards.</p><p>The broken pieces of glass pierced his skin and the white carpet turned crimson.</p><p>
  <em>Hermione, his mind screamed.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Hermione fell where she stood.</p><p>It was unbearable.</p><p>The ache for him tore at her insides.</p><p>Release me from this agony, she begged an invisible entity, but this was the only way she knew how to survive.</p><p>Everything was over or just beginning.</p><p>Desperately, Hermione hoped for the latter.</p><p>The contract was signed and binding, she would be forced to honour it.</p><p>She had become so numb, the blood in her veins turned cold.</p><p>Hugging her knees to her chest, she fell sideways and stared into nothingness.</p><p>Time stood still.</p><p>Tears ceased to fall, there was nothing left except the love she felt for him and a gaping hole in her heart.</p><p>Every breath, every touch, every second with him.</p><p>The loving words that came out of his lips.</p><p>His warm touches.</p><p>Soft caresses.</p><p>He had every right to feel betrayed.</p><p>
  <em>My love…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco, please come back to me.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much to everyone who posted a review!</p><p>Heartache. 💔</p><p>Friendship. ❤</p><p>Love is not always enough. 😔</p><p>Enjoy Chapter Thirty-Nine! 🤗</p><p>Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) </p><p>Stay safe beautiful people!</p><p>HAPPY READING! :) 🥰</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thank you so much to everyone who posted a review!</p><p>Heartache.</p><p>Friendship.</p><p>Love is not always enough.</p><p>Enjoy Chapter Thirty-Nine!</p><p>Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :)</p><p>Stay safe beautiful people!</p><p>HAPPY READING! :)</p><p>**********************************</p><p>She pushed the heavy door open and slowly stepped in.</p><p>The sun was yet to rise, every inch of the extravagantly decorated room was brought to life by the soft flicker of burning candles.</p><p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Not a creature stirred, she was alone.</p>
      <p>Always alone...</p>
      <p>Hermione kept to the shadows hopeful not to run into Headmistress Wood or any of the children out of their dorms and out for a stroll.</p>
      <p>It was early, but she hardly got any sleep.</p>
      <p>The last two days had been surreal as if she was having an out of body experience.</p>
      <p>Bottle after bottle of vodka disappeared, she crawled into the bottom of the bottle and refused to budge.</p>
      <p>The alcohol numbed the pain, it made it easy to get up and attend to the mindless chores of her life.</p>
      <p>Her heart was dead anyways...</p>
      <p>The castle of glass, she lived in shattered to nothingness…</p>
      <p>Draco…oh god…the pull to him was magnetic.</p>
      <p>The ring kept her alive, it burnt more brightly than ever, forever engulfing her in a steady outline of forest green.</p>
      <p>It did not flicker.</p>
      <p>It did not fade.</p>
      <p>It burnt brilliantly, like the love they shared.</p>
      <p>For the two days they were apart, she sent him three text messages like clockwork.</p>
      <p>
        <strong>Morning 8:30 am - I love you.</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Afternoon 1:30 pm- I need you.</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Night 11:00 pm - Come with me.</strong>
      </p>
      <p>Short and to the point.</p>
      <p>He had to know that all she thought about was him.</p>
      <p>Every second was about him.</p>
      <p>She received no reply, but she knew he opened them.</p>
      <p>His face would light up with a hint of a smile.</p>
      <p>For the two days they had been apart, she sent them and would continue to do so until it mattered no more.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Draco…</em>
      </p>
      <p>She choked back a sob.</p>
      <p>He had changed the wards, Hermione tried going to him, to plead further, to make him see her reason as to why.</p>
      <p>It hurt that he kept her away, they belonged to each other.</p>
      <p>Nothing had feeling or appeal.</p>
      <p>Food crumbled against her tongue like sawdust, she only found solace in her nightly alcohol binge.</p>
      <p>Harry called, messaged...</p>
      <p>Ginny messaged, arrived unannounced...</p>
      <p>But to tell them that Draco left her would mean having to admit she took the job.</p>
      <p>Her best friends warned her early on, not to decide without consulting them.</p>
      <p>She was not a fucking child; Hermione could make her own decisions albeit not the best ones at times, but she could.</p>
      <p>None of them had a bloody clue what she was going through.</p>
      <p>All of them with their perfect fucking families, lives and commitments.</p>
      <p>They pitied her, they hid it well, but she knew the look on their faces.</p>
      <p>The masks came off at times, her friends meant well but she was in no mood for a lecture.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Hermione looked at the portrait, the gold in the outline of the bulky frame shone brightly against the flickering candlelight.</p>
      <p>The man in the portrait was fast asleep, a book rested on his chest, glasses on the table.</p>
      <p>Her dead husband was content in deep slumber, she wondered if he dreamt?</p>
      <p>Hermione moved closer and studied the oil painting.</p>
      <p>Theo was good looking, always had been, but he paled in comparison to Draco.</p>
      <p>She sat down on the large, comfortable velvet chair and ran her fingers across the greenstone of her ring.</p>
      <p>Her only friend, they were bonded to it by old magic, even though he walked out on her, the ring did not budge, it stayed attached to its rightful owner.</p>
      <p>The rays of the rising sun arrived through the ancestral windows.</p>
      <p>They licked the floors, spreading its warmth and colour to all corners of the room.</p>
      <p>Inch by inch, it spread across the oil painting and Theo stirred at the light falling on his painted face.</p>
      <p>Hermione watched his every movement intently.</p>
      <p>When he reached for the painted glasses resting on the table, she made her presence known.</p>
      <p>"Theo..." Hermione muttered.</p>
      <p>
        <em>I loved you once…</em>
      </p>
      <p>He turned to face her, and his lips curved in a genuinely happy smile.</p>
      <p>"Hermione, my love, I am so happy to see you," Theo tripped over his words.</p>
      <p>Their last encounter greatly upset him; he had no wish to cause her pain.</p>
      <p>She suffered enough at their hands.</p>
      <p>Draco and then his.</p>
      <p>Coming closer, he peered into her face and a look of worry and concern creased his features.</p>
      <p>"Please talk to me," Theo whispered painfully.</p>
      <p>Eyes vacant and wide, Hermione stared at him unblinkingly.</p>
      <p>"Forgive me for how I behaved the last time we meet," he added, desperately trying to get a response from the stoic woman before him.</p>
      <p>Hermione rose to her feet; she ran her fingers slowly across the canvas.</p>
      <p>Theo could feel nothing, yet he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.</p>
      <p>The memory of their hands touching, bodies fused, made him yearn to be alive.</p>
      <p>A small gasp escaped his lips.</p>
      <p>Hermione stepped back and looked at him once more.</p>
      <p>Her once pleading eyes, were devoid of any emotion.</p>
      <p>Silence engulfed them until, Theo cried out, "Please, say something, darling."</p>
      <p>The suffering was plain to see, her skin a greyish white, her usually styled hair was matted to her head in messy oily strands, but it was the haunted look in her eyes that stood out.</p>
      <p>Her voice barely audible, Hermione spoke, "I will not see you for the next five years."</p>
      <p>Theo swallowed hard, "What do you mean?"</p>
      <p>Averting her gaze, she explained, "I took a job with the New York Ministry."</p>
      <p>On his feet, the painted dark blue robes swished, Theo searched her face and questioned in disbelief, "What? New York? Why?"</p>
      <p>She looked at him deadpan and whispered, "Because I want to get away from our memories."</p>
      <p>Without a second thought, she muttered, "They are suffocating me."</p>
      <p>Theo reeled from the harshness of her words but managed to stay calm, "Draco, agreed to this?"</p>
      <p>Her eyes downcast, she answered, "Whether he agrees or not, no longer matters."</p>
      <p>His eyes widened, Theo asked urgently, "Hermione, is he going with you?"</p>
      <p>Tears filled her eyes, "It doesn't matter."</p>
      <p>He collapsed into the chair and sighed, "What the fuck have you done?"</p>
      <p>She hid a sniffle, "What I think is best"</p>
      <p>His voice heavy with emotion, he accused, "You made me a promise."</p>
      <p>Hermione gave a despairing little shrug, "We all made promises we could not keep."</p>
      <p>Defeated, Theo retorted sadly, "He needs you."</p>
      <p>A coldness descended upon her, she rubbed her shoulders in comfort, "And I need him."</p>
      <p>Swallowing hard, Hermione whispered despairingly, "But that's in the past now,"</p>
      <p>"Hermione..." Theo pleaded for her to see reason.</p>
      <p>She held up a firm hand to silence him, "I came to say my goodbyes."</p>
      <p>Theo stood in the portrait looking dejected, "Speak to Draco, make him understand."</p>
      <p>A wave of exhaustion washed over her.</p>
      <p>Hermione turned away and glanced over her shoulder, "I do not wish to discuss my relationship with you."</p>
      <p>Fixing her with pained eyes, he muttered, "Don't be cruel"</p>
      <p>Hermione closed her eyes and choked back a sob, "Goodbye, Theo."</p>
      <p>"I love you," Theo cried hopelessly.</p>
      <p>She clutched her chest painfully, "You will always be special to me, but my heart belongs to Draco."</p>
      <p>Theo smiled fondly, "Be safe, darling."</p>
      <p>Hermione rushed to the painting and placed a chaste kiss on the canvas, "I will."</p>
      <p>**********************************</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Draco stood under the warm spray of water.</p>
      <p>It washed over him and cleansed his body but not his mind.</p>
      <p>His thoughts lingered and burned with her memory.</p>
      <p>Every corner of his mind was occupied by only thoughts of her.</p>
      <p>Their happy laughter echoed through the flat.</p>
      <p>The way his name fell off her lips.</p>
      <p>He groaned and punched the wet tiles in frustration.</p>
      <p>Eagerly, Draco stared at his phone wide-eyed awaiting the text messages she sent.</p>
      <p>Each beep made his heart flutter in anticipation.</p>
      <p>His fingers hovered over the buttons with wanting to reply.</p>
      <p>
        <strong>Morning - I love you too</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Afternoon - I need you more than anything</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Night - ...</strong>
      </p>
      <p>The last text evaded him, his mind on fire at the prospect of her leaving him.</p>
      <p>Her name escaped his lips randomly.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Hermione…</em>
      </p>
      <p>The first night, he abandoned his flat and fled to a hotel room, leaving the devastation.</p>
      <p>He could not handle being surrounded by her smell, her presence, the echo of her footsteps and infectious laugh.</p>
      <p>At the hotel, he drank himself to a drunken stupor and passed the fuck out.</p>
      <p>When he was awake, he wished he was not.</p>
      <p>When he closed his eyes, she was there.</p>
      <p>All brown hair and soft curves.</p>
      <p>It was gut-wrenching pain and misery.</p>
      <p>Unfortunately, the world did not stop for his love life and Oscar requested a meeting.</p>
      <p>He would have happily surrounded himself with one of Hermione's perfumed work shirts and drowned his sorrows in a bottle of aged scotch.</p>
      <p>But, his company needed him.</p>
      <p>Letting out a sigh, Draco set to the mundane task of dressing himself.</p>
      <p>Tailor-made black trousers and a fitting black shirt.</p>
      <p>The perfect ensemble to match the fucking abyss he had fallen into.</p>
      <p>His fingers brushed the face of the watch she gifted him, he picked it up from his extensive collection and secured it around his wrist.</p>
      <p>Closing his eyes, he let misery consume him.</p>
      <p>
        <em>I miss you, Granger.</em>
      </p>
      <p>**********************************<em><br/></em></p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"Do you think Hermione is hiding something?" Ginny questioned curiously.</p>
      <p>Harry gave it some thought, he was forced to admit his best friend was acting strangely.</p>
      <p>Pinching the bridge of his nose, he responded, "Hmm...she doesn't answer any of my questions, mumbles incoherently and cuts the line"</p>
      <p>Ginny nodded understandably, "She didn't even let me in when I went by."</p>
      <p>
        <strong>
          <em>She recalled how Hermione barely opened the door wide enough for her to get a foot in.</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>
          <em>Averting her eyes, she mumbled something about needing to go out and shut the door on a stunned Ginny's face.</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
      <p>The redhead turned to Harry with concern etched into her face, "I am so worried about her."</p>
      <p>Harry nodded solemnly, "Me too."</p>
      <p>He perked up, "She can't avoid me at work, I'll get to the bottom of things tomorrow."</p>
      <p>Ginny nodded hopefully.</p>
      <p>Her face turned pale, placing a hand over her mouth, she made a mad dash to the bathroom.</p>
      <p>Harry stared after her sympathetically. If there was a way to lessen her morning sickness, he would gladly do so.</p>
      <p>**********************************</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Hermione grabbed hold of the almost empty vodka bottle.</p>
      <p>It was the last one, she drank the white stuff more than water, the nodes on her tongue were accustomed to the strong aftertaste.</p>
      <p>She glanced at the clock.</p>
      <p>It was time for the afternoon text message to her love, she pulled out her phone.</p>
      <p>
        <strong>Morning text message to Draco - I love you.</strong>
      </p>
      <p>The morning text went answered, undeterred, she typed the afternoon message...</p>
      <p>
        <strong>Afternoon - I miss you.</strong>
      </p>
      <p>She changed the wording to match her mood.</p>
      <p>His deep soothing voice, the way he said her name so reverently.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Hermione...</em>
      </p>
      <p>A shiver went down her spine.</p>
      <p>She took a long swig of the bottle; the last bit burnt her throat unpleasantly and she fought the urge to vomit.</p>
      <p>It had been wrong of her to keep such important news from him but Draco Malfoy was a stubborn man.</p>
      <p>
        <em>He lived by his rules.</em>
      </p>
      <p>The times she expressed her true need and feelings, he brushed it aside and made his own decision.</p>
      <p>No one understood her plight, the ache...the excruciating fucking pain.</p>
      <p>Victoria Greengrass's words tormented her…</p>
      <p>
        <em>Mudblood whore</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Barren</em>
      </p>
      <p>She fell to the ground in renewed anguish and cried her heart out.</p>
      <p>**********************************</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Draco felt his heartbeat elevate.</p>
      <p>
        <strong>The afternoon text message from his witch.</strong>
      </p>
      <p>He opened it, read the one line many times and leaned back into his chair.</p>
      <p>His fingers massaged the bridge of his nose exasperatedly.</p>
      <p>Love, was there no end to this pain?</p>
      <p>Her actions were not easy to come back from.</p>
      <p>They needed this time apart.</p>
      <p>He fought every urge not to drop everything and rush into her awaiting arms.</p>
      <p>Her fingers on his body, the softness of her lips caressing his skin.</p>
      <p>Love, pure and true entwined with anger and frustration.</p>
      <p>The anger rose from within and clouded his vision at being left in the dark.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Secrets and lies, Hermione, how could you?</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>I trusted you with my life.</em>
      </p>
      <p>How dare she take the job without so much as a warning?</p>
      <p>The humiliation of having to face The Minister of Magic.</p>
      <p>Burning searing pain of being hoodwinked by the one you love most.</p>
      <p>He tossed the phone aside aggressively.</p>
      <p>Fuck, his head pounded and throbbed unpleasantly.</p>
      <p>Oscar poked his head into the office and stared at his boss's erratic movements.</p>
      <p>The blonde man was imposing, he had no off button.</p>
      <p>He was on the ball of things at any given time and such the business blossomed into one of the most respectable firms the world over.</p>
      <p>"Draco?" Oscar braved.</p>
      <p>He looked up to see his General Manager looking at him apprehensively.</p>
      <p>Draco waved him forward, "Have a seat."</p>
      <p>Oscar dropped the files on the table, and they went through each one.</p>
      <p>Usually, work was a welcome and satisfying distraction, but Draco's head was unwaveringly elsewhere.</p>
      <p>My love, Hermione.</p>
      <p>Pain gripped his heart and squeezed almost forcing it to stop.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Half drunk, Hermione watched the steady descent of the sun from her window.</p>
      <p>Clad in mismatched socks and an oversized t-shirt that smelt of aftershave and expensive cologne, she snuggled into the warmth of the cotton.</p>
      <p>Tears gathered as they always did these days and wet her puffy cheeks and red-rimmed eyes.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Draco, please, come back.</em>
      </p>
      <p>Her grasp on sanity was working overtime and threatened to snap in half.</p>
      <p>Crawling between the sheets, Hermione curled herself into a fetal position and sobbed against her knees.</p>
      <p>Her body felt weak and tormented.</p>
      <p>Darkness surrounded with the end of another day; she pulled the phone towards her and punched in the text before sleep carried her away in a drunken lethargy mess.</p>
      <p>
        <strong>Night text - Please come with me to New York.</strong>
      </p>
      <p>**********************************<strong><br/></strong></p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Draco nursed a scotch, holding it up to the light, he slowly twirled the glass mesmerized by the contents within.</p>
      <p>The richness of the amber liquid supplied a soft filter for the light and his hand fell under a reddish glow.</p>
      <p>The phone buzzed; a loving smile curved his lips at once.</p>
      <p>
        <em>My witch...</em>
      </p>
      <p>Even in their current predicament, she was punctual and meticulous.</p>
      <p>His heart clenched at her honest declaration of love.</p>
      <p>Love and anger went hand in hand.</p>
      <p>
        <em>How could you do this to me, Hermione?</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>I gave you everything...</em>
      </p>
      <p>His body needed rest but try as he might, he could not get into the bed he shared with her, laid with her, pleasured her.</p>
      <p>The place where he let her consume him whole.</p>
      <p>Draco let out a loud frustrated groan and stormed back into the living room and fixed himself another drink.</p>
      <p>Going through life without her by his side was meaningless.</p>
      <p>Being sober made reality so much more real and unbearable.</p>
      <p>He kept the cool rim of the glass to his lips and closed his eyes in deep thought.</p>
      <p>**********************************</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>LAST FOUNDATION MEETING FOR THE YEAR 2007</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>28th - December – 2007</strong>
      </p>
      <p>Beautiful music filled the Manor.</p>
      <p>The melodious tune drifted to all corners of the ancestral home.</p>
      <p>Perfect notes travelled with the air, making everyone listen to the harmonious song.</p>
      <p>The song was heartbreakingly painful.</p>
      <p>It whispered of a broken heart and untainted passion.</p>
      <p>Narcissa placed a hand on Draco's shoulder, "I haven't heard you play in years."</p>
      <p>He stopped and gently caressed the ivory keys of the grand piano.</p>
      <p>The ages-old instrument was part of the ancestral history of Malfoy Manor.</p>
      <p>It belonged to his great grandmother, who played it to entertain guests at their many events and balls.</p>
      <p>Upon Lucius's instructions, Draco learnt the art at an early age and practised diligently until he mastered every key and note.</p>
      <p>He placed his long fingers on the keys and began to serenade the occupants of the Manor once more.</p>
      <p>Narcissa smiled proudly, "You have not lost your touch, darling."</p>
      <p>Draco's fingers moved across the keys expertly.</p>
      <p>A sadness to his voice, he retorted, "It calms me."</p>
      <p>Worry washed over Narcissa and she peered into the grief-stricken face of her son.</p>
      <p>Eyes widened, she questioned in alarm, "Are you all right?"</p>
      <p>He hung his head and came down hard on the ancient keys letting out a loud unpleasant noise.</p>
      <p>"I am far from fine," Draco roared in anguish.</p>
      <p>Hermione moved away from the crack in the door and leaned against the wall.</p>
      <p>Her silhouette covered fully by the shadows, she had watched him play the piano, yearning for him to look her way.</p>
      <p>Tears were no stranger to her face anymore, they fell steadily down her face and into the dark blue blouse she wore.</p>
      <p>She clutched her head in agonizing pain…</p>
      <p>
        <em>Draco, please stop this.</em>
      </p>
      <p>Narcissa cupped her son's anguished face, "What happened?"</p>
      <p>Annabelle chose this moment to barge in, she stopped dead in her tracks at Narcissa's angered face.</p>
      <p>"What is it?" Narcissa hissed impatiently.</p>
      <p>Fearfully, Annabelle walked up to them, "I'm so sorry to interrupt but everyone is present for the meeting."</p>
      <p>Draco raised a questioning brow, "Everyone?"</p>
      <p>Perplexed, Annabelle nodded.</p>
      <p>He slowly rose to his feet and fixed his shirt</p>
      <p>Taking his mother's hand in his, they walked towards the lavishly decorated foyer.</p>
      <p>Blaise sat near the fireplace and fiddled with his phone.</p>
      <p>Hermione neatly crossed her legs and looked up at them expectedly.</p>
      <p>Her eyes pleaded with him.</p>
      <p>Narcissa smiled warmly and noticed Draco avert his gaze from his fiancé and focus all his attention on Blaise.</p>
      <p>"Mate, you been here long?" Draco asked interestedly.</p>
      <p>Blaise got to his feet at once and they shared a brotherly hug.</p>
      <p>Turning her attention to the young witch, Narcissa studied her body language gravely, "Hermione, darling, are you all right?"</p>
      <p>Her eyes travelled over Hermione's distraught face and quivering lip.</p>
      <p>Hermione's eyes darted to Draco nervously and then back to her glowing engagement ring.</p>
      <p>She had not seen him in days, his smell filled the space and travelled up her sensitive nose.</p>
      <p>Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply, his presence pierced her heart and made her long for him even more.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Oh, Draco, my love.</em>
      </p>
      <p>His anger had not lessened, he looked furious and she withered under his penetrative glare.</p>
      <p>Unable to tear his gaze away, Draco threw Hermione a look and went to take the seat far away from her.</p>
      <p>She flinched at his deliberate refusal of her but held her head high.</p>
      <p>Clearing her throat, Annabelle began to speak, and Draco continued to stare at his witch.</p>
      <p>The pencil skirt, the soft fitted blouse and tamed curls fell down her pale face.</p>
      <p>His fingers itched to trace her face, run it up her back and entangle themselves in the mess of hair.</p>
      <p>Her eyes told no lies, they were red-rimmed and pained. The deep brown orbs swam with unused tears.</p>
      <p>Emotions laid out to bear.</p>
      <p>He longed to touch her, pull her into his arms and comfort her but her deception was too much for him to stomach.</p>
      <p>Anger clouded his vision once more, his hands balled into fists and he called out loudly, interrupting the proceedings, "MOTHER!"</p>
      <p>All eyes turned to him and Hermione chewed on her bottom lip nervously.</p>
      <p>"Yes, Draco, is there anything you want to add or say?" Narcissa inquired annoyed that he had forgotten the manners she taught him.</p>
      <p>Locking furious eyes with Hermione, he spoke to his mother, "These meetings will have to be conducted separately."</p>
      <p>In shock, Narcissa swapped a look with Annabelle and pressed, "I beg your pardon?"</p>
      <p>Blaise stared at his best friend trying to comprehend the meaning of his words.</p>
      <p>Draco got to his feet and towered over them, "Conduct one meeting with Blaise and myself and another with Granger."</p>
      <p>"Mate, er...why do we...?" Blaise asked in concern when the scrapping of a heavy chair cut through his sentence.</p>
      <p>Hermione was on her feet, staring furiously at Draco.</p>
      <p>She tapped the heel of her shoe dangerously on the marble floor and glowered at the fuming man standing before her.</p>
      <p>Her eyes burnt with everlasting fire, "Do not let our issues interfere with Theo's Foundation."</p>
      <p>Draco sneered, "Precious Theo, right?"</p>
      <p>Hermione swallowed hard and her small hands balled into fists.</p>
      <p>Unable to watch the distressing situation unravel in front of him, Blaise shot to his feet, "What the bloody hell is going on?"</p>
      <p>"You want an explanation, get it from her," Draco spat pointing at Hermione and added sarcastically, "If she can manage the truth, that is."</p>
      <p>"SIT DOWN THE BOTH OF YOU," Narcissa yelled over their voices.</p>
      <p>"You will act your age and not like a bunch of insolent children," she added in a deadly tone.</p>
      <p>Hermione sat down; Draco threw her a look of contempt.</p>
      <p>Without another word, he turned on his heel and left the foyer.</p>
      <p>Blaise locked anxious eyes with Narcissa, she subtly gestured for him to follow her son.</p>
      <p>**********************************</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Turning her full attention to Hermione, she began to speak in a warm, motherly voice.</p>
      <p>The usual headstrong young witch crumpled in a heap of sobs, holding onto her arms, and rocking back and forth at the intensity of the emotions coursing through her.</p>
      <p>Narcissa placed a reassuring hand on Hermione's shoulder and dismissed Annabelle.</p>
      <p>Moving the chair closer, Narcissa tenderly touched the sobbing woman's face and brought it up to meet hers, "Now tell me, darling, what is this all about?"</p>
      <p>Trying to control her emotions, Hermione mumbled, "I was offered a job in New York, a chance to run my own department."</p>
      <p>Narcissa perked up proudly, "That is marvellous."</p>
      <p>Hermione's face fell, "Draco does not want to leave England."</p>
      <p>The older woman frowned at her son's ignorance, "I see, my son is a stubborn man."</p>
      <p>Nervously Hermione played with her fingers, "It's not just the job."</p>
      <p>Narcissa placed her hand over her future daughters-in-law, "I'm listening, Hermione."</p>
      <p>Through fresh tears, Hermione blurted out, "Is it wrong of me to want a new life? Make new memories?"</p>
      <p>Shaking her head, Narcissa responded, "No, it is not wrong at all, I understand what you must be going through."</p>
      <p>Hermione cringed, "The disgusting things people say behind my back, I want to get away from all that."</p>
      <p>Her body shook with the memory of abhorrent words Victoria Greengrass hurled at her.</p>
      <p>Narcissa felt a change, "Hermione, did anything else happened?"</p>
      <p>Hermione chewed on her bottom lip tensely, "I have been meaning to talk to you about Victoria Greengrass."</p>
      <p>Narcissa hissed her displeasure, "That woman is a repugnant snake, what did she do?"</p>
      <p>Hermione took Narcissa's hand and got to her feet with her.</p>
      <p>"Can we use the Pensieve? I need to show you," she told the confused older woman.</p>
      <p>Narcissa nodded at once and led her to the upper floors and into an ancient-looking room.</p>
      <p>The walls were lined with many portraits and vials of a silvery substance.</p>
      <p>This place held many secrets and memories.</p>
      <p>Walking over to a large, carved black cabinet, Narcissa threw the doors open and pulled out a large stone basin.</p>
      <p>The edges had signs of age and intricate patterns wove around the smooth outer surface.</p>
      <p>A thin silvery substance, cloud-like liquid gas filled it to the brim.</p>
      <p>Hermione peered into it and smiled.</p>
      <p>Taking her wand, she gently touched her temple, closed her eyes and pulled out a long strand and settled it within the interior of the Pensieve.</p>
      <p>It sank into its depths and Hermione turned to face a speechless Narcissa.</p>
      <p>They exchanged a smile and Narcissa dipped her head into the swirling silvery liquid.</p>
      <p>Her feet touched solid ground, from the background, she watched the events unfold.</p>
      <p>
        <strong>
          <em>Ginny's announcement and the events that followed whizzed past and slowed down at the terrace.</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>
          <em>Victoria Greengrass stepped out of the shadows and Narcissa watched horrified at the words and lies that flew out of her mouth.</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>
          <em>Repulsed, Narcissa half expected to see a forked tongue behind the woman's teeth.</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>
          <em>Horrified by the toll it took on Hermione, Narcissa pushed forward and watched till Victoria left with her heinous departing words.</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
      <p>Pushing herself out of Hermione's memories, Narcissa did not realize her fingers were fiercely clutching the side of her dress.</p>
      <p>Her nails dug deep into the material.</p>
      <p>The raw anger that surged within was not easy to control.</p>
      <p>Narcissa narrowed her eyes and hissed, "How dare she speak such lies?"</p>
      <p>Her bright blue eyes darkened with pure unadulterated rage, "She will pay dearly..."</p>
      <p>Thomas, she thought.</p>
      <p>Would he have?</p>
      <p>Could he have encouraged the woman to do what she did or had Victoria acted on her own will?</p>
      <p>Narcissa retorted darkly, "I will make her pay."</p>
      <p>Turning to Hermione, she questioned, "Does Draco know about this?"</p>
      <p>Hermione slowly shook her head.</p>
      <p>Narcissa nodded her approval, "Good, keep that way until I deal with this bitch."</p>
      <p>Her tone softened and she cupped Hermione's tear-stained cheek, "Pay no heed to the words of a manipulative venomous snake."</p>
      <p>She raised her head and firmly said, "You are my daughter in law."</p>
      <p>Hermione smiled gratefully.</p>
      <p>Reaching for Hermione's hand, Narcissa touched the engagement ring, "The ring never lies."</p>
      <p>A loving smile curved the regal woman's lips, "You love my son, perhaps more than he deserves at the moment."</p>
      <p>Hermione reverently touched the stone, "More than my life, I love Draco."</p>
      <p>A sob escaped her throat and she battled inwardly with her out of control emotions.</p>
      <p>Sternly Narcissa advised, "You need rest, do not exert yourself, everything will be fine."</p>
      <p>She watched Hermione disapparate to the Ministry with a heavy heart.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Draco headed for the minibar with Blaise hot on his heels.</p>
      <p>He grabbed his arm and demanded, "What the fuck is going on?"</p>
      <p>"IT'S OVER! Draco thundered.</p>
      <p>"What the hell do you mean it's over? What the fuck did you do?" Blaise questioned angrily.</p>
      <p>Draco let out a sarcastic laugh, "For once, I did nothing."</p>
      <p>He fixed them a drink and before Blaise kept his lips on his, Draco drained his and fixed another.</p>
      <p>"Easy there, mate," Blaise warned</p>
      <p>Draco leered, "My life has no meaning anymore."</p>
      <p>Blaise plopped himself down on the sofa, "Tell me what happened."</p>
      <p>Head in his hands, Draco recited word for word, memory to memory the events of the fateful night that led to their estrangement.</p>
      <p>Blaise listened intently, his eyes widening at the right parts.</p>
      <p>When Draco reached the part about Hermione accepting the job in New York, Blaise put up his hand to silence him.</p>
      <p>He shook his head in disbelief, "Granger would never do this without reason."</p>
      <p>Draco raised a threatening finger, "Don't speak her name, to me she no longer exists."</p>
      <p>Blaise shot back angrily, "Don't be a fucking idiot, you don't mean that."</p>
      <p>Tears of anger and frustration filled his stunning grey orbs.</p>
      <p>Draco managed to say, "I am lost without her."</p>
      <p>Taking in the surroundings, Blaise could see his best friend's suffering.</p>
      <p>Furniture turned over, glass littered the ground, empty containers of food went unattended.</p>
      <p>The man was bordering on an unhinged breakdown.</p>
      <p>"I don't know how to come back from this," Draco muttered miserably.</p>
      <p>
        <em>My life.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>My love.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>My everything.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Hermione…</em>
      </p>
      <p>Blaise felt resentment towards Hermione's actions and decided to pay her a little visit.</p>
      <p>He placed a hand on Draco's shoulder, "Everything will be fine, mate."</p>
      <p>Draco mumbled incoherently, shook his head and stared into the crystal tumbler.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Gathering her dress, Narcissa's eyes shone with determination.</p>
      <p>"Thomas," she bit out aggressively.</p>
      <p>She sprinted up the many steps and looked around the darkness that engulfed the ancient Manor.</p>
      <p>The very sight of it made her hair stand on end.</p>
      <p>It was imposing and darkly beautiful but macabre and unholy.</p>
      <p>The gargoyles perched high on the towers watched her every movement, but they did not dare attack for fear of their master's wrath.</p>
      <p>Impatiently, Narcissa banged on the door. Manners and poise were forgotten; she beat down on the strong door incessantly.</p>
      <p>Moments later, an annoyed, impeccably dressed butler opened the door.</p>
      <p>"Lady Malfoy," he bowed at once.</p>
      <p>Without having the grace to wait until she was announced, Narcissa pushed past the stunned butler and went straight to the study Thomas occupied.</p>
      <p>She pushed the heavy doors with both hands and Thomas looked up from the many scrolls sprawled across his impressive desk in surprise.</p>
      <p>The look of anger on his face disappeared to be replaced by a tender smile.</p>
      <p>He rose to greet her but froze at the look of anger that adorned her beautiful face.</p>
      <p>Alarmed, Thomas questioned at once, "Cissy? What is it?"</p>
      <p>Her fingers around her wand, she cried, "I want the truth, Thomas."</p>
      <p>His eyes softened, he cautiously took in her defensive stance, "Always."</p>
      <p>Bringing her head up, Narcissa looked him square in the face and spat, "Did you or did you not tell Victoria Greengrass to speak with Hermione?"</p>
      <p>Without hesitation, Thomas replied calmly, "I did not."</p>
      <p>He came around the table and took her trembling hands in his, "I swear it, Cissy, I let it go the day we got close."</p>
      <p>Narcissa fell into the closest chair, she massaged the bridge of her nose in exasperation.</p>
      <p>Her silky blonde hair fell down her face, Thomas gently brushed it away, "What happened?"</p>
      <p>Her eyes narrowed and a darkness descended upon her.</p>
      <p>She spared no details.</p>
      <p>By the end, Thomas looked murderous.</p>
      <p>He offered her his hand and she got to her feet.</p>
      <p>A deadly smile curved his thin lips, "Let's pay Victoria a visit."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Hermione heard the raised voices and Brenda's high pitch voice, "I'm sorry but Miss Granger is busy."</p>
      <p>A familiar deep voice made it to her ear, "I won't take long."</p>
      <p>Hermione poked her head out of the office and took in Blaise's well dressed, tall figure.</p>
      <p>She smiled at her annoyed assistant, "It's all right, Brenda."</p>
      <p>Brenda shot Blaise a look of pure loathing.</p>
      <p>Ignoring the irked assistant, Blaise stormed into Hermione's room.</p>
      <p>She barely had time to close the door before Blaise bellowed, "What the hell have you done?"</p>
      <p>Hermione went around her desk and sat down.</p>
      <p>Bringing her chin up, she looked into the hazelnut eyes, "Blaise, please let me explain."</p>
      <p>He shook his head stubbornly, "No Granger, I have no intention of listening to a fucking word."</p>
      <p>Keeping his hands on the table, he hissed, "Did you lie to him?"</p>
      <p>Hermione refused to back down, looking him in eye, she nodded, "Yes I did."</p>
      <p>Blaise brought a fist down hard on the table.</p>
      <p>Pointing a trembling finger at her, he roared, "You don't fucking deserve him."</p>
      <p>Anger radiated off his frame as he paced up and down inside the small room.</p>
      <p>Hermione tried to get a word in, "Please, sit down, let me explain."</p>
      <p>He muttered while walking, "For years I watched him love you, care for you."</p>
      <p>He fixed her with a look of disgust, "Is this how you repay him?"</p>
      <p>Hermione winced at the harshness of each word uttered.</p>
      <p>She tried to make him see reason, "I need to get away from Theo's memory, so Draco and I can have a full life together."</p>
      <p>Choking back a sob, she cried, "I love him."</p>
      <p>Blaise sneered, "You don't love him, you use him."</p>
      <p>Mercilessly he pressed, "He is on the verge of self-destruction. I swear to Salazar, if something happens to him, I will personally hold you responsible."</p>
      <p>Her breathing quickened and her lungs ceased to function.</p>
      <p>She grabbed the desk to steady herself and took large gulps of air.</p>
      <p>The door opened, Harry burst in and stood between Blaise and Hermione instinctively.</p>
      <p>Having heard the raised voices, Brenda had fetched Harry in panic.</p>
      <p>Harry's eyes moved from Blaise to Hermione struggling to breathe.</p>
      <p>He was at her side in an instant, "Shh…calm yourself."</p>
      <p>When she came back to her senses, he demanded from Blaise, "what the hell is going on?"</p>
      <p>Harry got to his feet and adjusted his robes, "Why are you yelling?"</p>
      <p>Blaise watched Hermione intently and bit out, "Ask your beloved best friend."</p>
      <p>Turning his full attention to her, he softly questioned, "Hermione?"</p>
      <p>She purposely averted her gaze and let the rising tide of emotions spill over.</p>
      <p>Blaise punched the wall and shouted, "She's taken some fucking job in New York without telling Draco and they've broken up."</p>
      <p>Harry's head spun around to stare at Hermione in disbelief "You took the bloody job?</p>
      <p>He placed a hand on Blaise's shoulder, "Wait, what? Malfoy broke it off?"</p>
      <p>Brushing Harry's hand off, Blaise rounded on Hermione, "I'm glad you're leaving, Granger."</p>
      <p>Soft sobs drifted from the broken woman before them.</p>
      <p>"Blaise..." Harry warned.</p>
      <p>"Shut it, Potter, none of you buggers have to watch Draco go through this," Blaise thundered.</p>
      <p>His face fell in anguish, "I lost one best friend, I will not lose another."</p>
      <p>Harry took a deep breath, "Blaise, that's enough."</p>
      <p>Undeterred, Blaise looked deranged, "You blame him for breaking up with you at Hogwarts, but YOU married Theo, nobody held a fucking gun to your head."</p>
      <p>A Muggle reference, well done, Blaise.</p>
      <p>Hermione pushed back the chair and shot to her feet; angry tears streaming down her face.</p>
      <p>Harry grabbed Blaise by the wrist and warned, "That is enough, Zabini."</p>
      <p>Narrowing her eyes, Hermione found her voice, "You have no fucking clue what happened Blaise, just bits and pieces of a fucking tragic story."</p>
      <p>Blaise pulled his hand free, "None of you fucking deserve Draco."</p>
      <p>He bared his teeth, "Hasn't he suffered enough?"</p>
      <p>He leaned forward menacingly, "Stay the fuck away from him, you hear me?"</p>
      <p>Her heart burning for the man she loved, Hermione shot back defiantly, "I can't do that, I love him."</p>
      <p>Throwing a final look at Harry, Blaise stormed out, his robes billowing behind him, he passed a few startled Ministry workers.</p>
      <p>Heads turned towards Hermione's office and Harry quickly shut the door.</p>
      <p>Harry turned to stare at Hermione's shaking form.</p>
      <p>Her legs gave out and she slid down the wall into a crumpled heap on the floor.</p>
      <p>Going around the table, Harry knelt at her side and put his arms around his best friend.</p>
      <p>She leaned against him violently shaking with sobs, "I'm sorry Harry, I had to take it."</p>
      <p>He brushed her hair lovingly, "Shh...I understand darling, truly I do."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Thomas and Narcissa arrived at Greengrass Manor and without introduction, they walked inside with purpose.</p>
      <p>Mr Greengrass got to his feet at once, "What can we do for you, Thomas?"</p>
      <p>"Sit down and shut up," Thomas silently instructed.</p>
      <p>Without hesitation, Narcissa marched up to Victoria.</p>
      <p>Bringing her hand around, she slapped the smug expression right off Victoria Greengrass's face.</p>
      <p>The sound of hand connecting with cheek echoed through the small space.</p>
      <p>Victoria recoiled and reached for her wand, but Narcissa beat her to it.</p>
      <p>Mr Greengrass reached inside his robes to aid his wife but Thomas had his wand pinned to the base of his throat, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Charles."</p>
      <p>Defeated, Charles Greengrass slowly replaced his wand inside his robes.</p>
      <p>Victoria let out a menacing laugh, "How is dear Miss Granger?"</p>
      <p>"I will kill you where you stand," Narcissa hissed menacingly.</p>
      <p>Leaning forward, Victoria pressed, "Has she left your precious son, Cissy?"</p>
      <p>"How dare you..." Narcissa shot back at once.</p>
      <p>Victoria sneered, "You should be on your hands and knees thanking me."</p>
      <p>Narcissa mocked, "Thank you? I much rather obliterate you where you stand."</p>
      <p>Victoria eyed Narcissa grip her wand tightly and said, "I stopped your son from taking a barren wife."</p>
      <p>Narcissa laughed manically, "You think her fertility matters to me, to Draco?"</p>
      <p>Her eyes darkened and she cried, "You fool!"</p>
      <p>A look of glee spread across Victoria's haughty features, "Your house will fall with your son."</p>
      <p>Narcissa leered, "That is wishful thinking, Victoria,"</p>
      <p>Victoria adopted a pained tone, "I hope Draco feels the suffering my daughter feels."</p>
      <p>Narcissa's patience snapped at the declaration.</p>
      <p>She waved her wand fluidly intent on doing lasting damage, but Thomas gripped her wrist and whispered, "This is not the way, darling."</p>
      <p>Victoria fixed him with a repulsed look, "Dancing to her strings I see."</p>
      <p>Thomas's eyes darkened, "Mind your tongue woman, I have little patience for the likes of you."</p>
      <p>Victoria reeled back at the insult and pressed her lips down in anger.</p>
      <p>Narcissa raised her voice, "Stay away from Hermione, if you come near her again, Thomas won't always be around to stop me."</p>
      <p>Her tone plummeted to a deadly, dark tone, "Do not push your luck, Victoria."</p>
      <p>At the intensity and meaning behind the words, Victoria stepped back in terror.</p>
      <p>Thomas took her hand in his and they left the Manor to the sounds of Victoria berating her husband for being a coward.</p>
      <p>Back at Malfoy Manor, her small frame shook with what happened.</p>
      <p>Narcissa grasped the glass tumbler with shaking hands and brought it to her lips.</p>
      <p>Watching from afar, Thomas closed the distance between them and took her trembling hands in his.</p>
      <p>He placed a chaste kiss on them and boldly kissed her on the lips.</p>
      <p>His lips barely brushed hers.</p>
      <p>It was an enduring, loving kiss that lasted but a few seconds.</p>
      <p>"Calm down, darling" Thomas whispered against her lips.</p>
      <p>**********************************</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>The room filled with instant sunlight.</p>
      <p>"Get the fuck up, Drake" Blaise bellowed stepping over empty Firewhiskey bottles.</p>
      <p>Burying his throbbing head under the pillows, Draco groaned. "Get the fuck out of my flat."</p>
      <p>Blaise shook his head and shouted, "Get up, get dressed and let's go."</p>
      <p>Draco grabbed a pillow and shielded the rays of the sun, "I'm going to sleep."</p>
      <p>Impatiently, Blaise waved his wand and the bedsheets fell off the naked platinum blonde man.</p>
      <p>At once, Blaise shut his eyes and yelled, "The fuck man, boxers dude."</p>
      <p>Rubbing his eyes, Draco casually threw his legs off the sofa and reached for the discarded boxer on the floor.</p>
      <p>His voice raspy, he asked, "Why the hell are you here?"</p>
      <p>Blaise grinned, "I'm taking you to a Quidditch match."</p>
      <p>Draco growled, "Fuck off, Blaise."</p>
      <p>Satisfied that his best friend was no longer naked, Blaise gingerly sat at the edge of the sofa.</p>
      <p>He hung his head and retorted sadly, "Please don't make me watch you destroy yourself."</p>
      <p>The words went straight to Draco's heart. He let out an uncomfortable cough.</p>
      <p>"Seriously, you're going to fucking guilt me into going?" Draco smirked.</p>
      <p>"Perks of being best friends for over twenty years," Blaise added affectionately.</p>
      <p>They fist-bumped and Draco dragged himself to the ensuite.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>The stadium was bursting at the seams. Massive crowds and supporters of either Team, clad in their team jerseys queued impatiently outside to buy tickets or get inside.</p>
      <p>League matches yielded an impressive crowd. Both teams ran practice drills and Blaise put his arm around Parvati bringing her closer to his body.</p>
      <p>Draco frowned; the fucking git had not mentioned anything about a girlfriend tagging along.</p>
      <p>He felt like a sodding third wheel.</p>
      <p>His need for his witch increased with every second of the day.</p>
      <p>Excusing himself, Draco went towards the food stalls to get anything with fucking sugar.</p>
      <p>A steady diet of alcohol, cigarettes and stale food was taking a toll on his physique.</p>
      <p>His old habit of smoking came back with vengeance and he went through a pack a day.</p>
      <p>The nicotine filled his lungs pleasantly, releasing the pent-up aggression and depression that swirled around in his head.</p>
      <p>He loved the feeling of the long, thin roll of paper filled with chopped up tobacco leaves.</p>
      <p>It felt good to have it nuzzled between the warmth of his index and middle finger.</p>
      <p>That first drag in the morning elevated his mood and went straight to his head creating a short euphoric state.</p>
      <p>The phone buzzed, he checked the time and a smile spread across his face.</p>
      <p>
        <em>My life...</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Morning text message - I miss you, darling.</strong>
      </p>
      <p>He beamed at the message and as usual, fought the urge to reply.</p>
      <p>"Two hotdogs with mustard please,"</p>
      <p>Draco looked up at once, he knew that sweet voice.</p>
      <p>He turned to the side, at the far corner was Tracey Davis in a faded Holyhead Harpies jersey ordering food for the blokes behind her while stuffing her face with a slice of pizza.</p>
      <p>Draco chuckled; she was an interesting woman.</p>
      <p>Tracey took a large bite and turned to the sun, the weather was perfect and with a bit of luck, the Harpies would have this in the bag.</p>
      <p>She saw him at once and he seemed to be laughing at her.</p>
      <p>Not that he was hard to miss, Draco Malfoy stood out in any crowd.</p>
      <p>Wolfing down the last piece, she slid her hands into the back pockets of her jeans and walked over.</p>
      <p>Tracey did a quick look around; Hermione didn't seem to be anywhere.</p>
      <p>She cocked her head to the side, "Find something funny, Malfoy?"</p>
      <p>He looked her over and mused, "Where do you put all that junk food?"</p>
      <p>She let out a short laugh, "I do yoga."</p>
      <p>Draco eyed her jersey and mocked, "The Harpies are going to get ripped today."</p>
      <p>Tracey poked him in the chest, "The Kestrels don't have their star Seeker."</p>
      <p>Fuck, he was firm and hard.</p>
      <p>Draco was indignant, he defended his team, "Delaware is just as good."</p>
      <p>"Bullshit," she scoffed.</p>
      <p>He eyed her in interest, "Never pegged you for a Quidditch fan."</p>
      <p>She bit her lip suggestively, "There is a lot you don't know about me."</p>
      <p>Blaise and Parvati came from behind.</p>
      <p>They both greeted Tracey solemnly, "Davis."</p>
      <p>Parvati frowned making her displeasure obvious</p>
      <p>She was not happy that Malfoy ran into Tracey, if he was on the rebound, the ex-Slytherin girl would spike his fancy.</p>
      <p>Blaise seemed unaffected and uninterested, "Shall we get going?"</p>
      <p>"You guys head up to the box, I will be there soon," Draco retorted casually.</p>
      <p>Parvati grabbed his wrist, "Why don't you come now, Malfoy?"</p>
      <p>Blaise shot her a weird look and assessed the situation.</p>
      <p>He let out a laugh, took her hand and dragged her towards the stadium.</p>
      <p>Waiting until they were out of earshot, Tracey asked directly, "Where's the Mrs.?"</p>
      <p>The question caught him off guard and he stuttered, "Oh...erm...not here today."</p>
      <p>Tracey watched him oddly, why the heck was he nervous and jittery?</p>
      <p>A glimpse of hurt spread across his pale face.</p>
      <p>Trouble in paradise, perhaps.</p>
      <p>Hands in his pockets, he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet.</p>
      <p>An awkward silence followed.</p>
      <p>"It was good to see you," Draco broke the silence and turned to leave.</p>
      <p>Tracey grabbed his hand.</p>
      <p>His eyes travelled to where her fingers held him, a smudge of ketchup smeared the sleeve.</p>
      <p>"Fuck, sorry..." she apologized at once.</p>
      <p>Draco let out a laugh, "Don't worry about it."</p>
      <p>"Er...it was good to see you," she replied shyly.</p>
      <p>He jogged up the stairs, slid the door open and stepped into the comfort of the private box.</p>
      <p>"Careful, mate," Blaise warned.</p>
      <p>Draco grabbed a beer and popped it open, "What the fuck are you on about?"</p>
      <p>"They can smell your relationship status," Blaise mocked and let out a hearty laugh.</p>
      <p>Parvati glared sternly at her boyfriend.</p>
      <p>Draco took a long swig and retorted firmly, "First of all, I am not single, I love Granger and second, I am in no mood to fuck anyone else."</p>
      <p>All he pictured was Hermione's smooth skin, long legs, and tight wet cunt.</p>
      <p>Parvati listened intently and advised, "But Davis might not see it that way."</p>
      <p>Draco shrugged; he did not give a fuck what Tracey thought.</p>
      <p>His mind was fixed on Hermione and what the fuck they were going to do?</p>
      <p>He counted the hours until his beloved sent the afternoon message.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Despite himself, Draco enjoyed the match.</p>
      <p>The outcome was disappointing, unfortunately, Tracey had been right, two hours into the match the Harpies Seeker seized the Snitch.</p>
      <p>"Fuck, the Kestrels are having a fucked up season," Blaise irritably declared.</p>
      <p>Draco nodded a frown plastered to his face.</p>
      <p>The Kestrels had been their favourite club team since the time they mounted toy broomsticks.</p>
      <p>"Want to get a pint at the Cauldron?" Blaise asked offhandedly.</p>
      <p>Anything was better than heading to the space that smelled like Hermione.</p>
      <p>He was trapped within his mind.</p>
      <p>His resolve was melting fast, the need for her overwhelmed him.</p>
      <p>In all the years, he loved her, never had the need been this strong.</p>
      <p>He was desperate for even a whiff of her.</p>
      <p>Draco shrugged, "I've got nothing better to do."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Kingsley knocked on Hermione's door, "Can I come in?"</p>
      <p>She managed a weak smile, "Of course, Minister."</p>
      <p>He took in the dark circles and sullen demeanour.</p>
      <p>Letting out a sigh, he fitted his heavy frame into the small chair, "I take it Malfoy did not react well to the news."</p>
      <p>Hermione concentrated on the papers in front and fought the tears that gathered, "No, he ended everything instead."</p>
      <p>"What?" Kingsley bellowed.</p>
      <p>"That is bang out of order, Granger," he added angrily.</p>
      <p>Hermione managed a weak smile, "I did keep it hidden, Kingsley, he has every right to feel betrayed."</p>
      <p>He gave a small nod, "I'm sorry you have to go through this."</p>
      <p>Hiding a sniffle, she retorted, "That's quite all right Minister, I will be ready to leave by the end of February."</p>
      <p>Kingsley looked her over in concern and nodded curtly.</p>
      <p>Poor woman, so much pain and despair.</p>
      <p>He secretly wondered whether he needed to have serious chat with Malfoy.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>They entered the Leaky Cauldron and it was packed with match fans.</p>
      <p>Despite it being in the middle of the afternoon, spirits ran high and half the bar was sloshed.</p>
      <p>"You have got to stop following me," a voice cut through the noise.</p>
      <p>They turned around to see a smirking, Tracey Davis holding a brightly coloured dart.</p>
      <p>The Muggle game was popular among drunken wizard folk.</p>
      <p>Draco ran his fingers through his hair and hid a laugh.</p>
      <p>Parvati frowned, "Don't flatter yourself, Davis."</p>
      <p>Tracey fixed Parvati with a look, "Calm the fuck down, Patil."</p>
      <p>She extended a red-tipped dart to Draco, "Fancy a game?"</p>
      <p>He took it from her and eyed it, "Sure, why not?"</p>
      <p>Parvati looked alarmingly at Blaise to step in.</p>
      <p>Hermione would be livid if she knew. Not to mention heartbroken.</p>
      <p>Blaise shrugged, "He's a big boy, love."</p>
      <p>He placed his hand to the small of her back and navigated her to the bar.</p>
      <p>Parvati glanced over her shoulder at Malfoy laughing with Davis.</p>
      <p>Tracey bit her lip, "Care to make it interesting?"</p>
      <p>Draco grinned, "What do you have in mind?"</p>
      <p>She was thoughtful for a second and retorted, "If you win, I will buy you three shots of your choice."</p>
      <p>He nodded amused and asked, "And if I lose?"</p>
      <p>Boldly Tracey moved closer and touched his sleeve, "I get a kiss."</p>
      <p>Draco stepped back at once, "In your dreams, Trace."</p>
      <p>She let out a high pitch laugh and picked two tequila shots from a passerby tray, "Bottoms up, Malfoy."</p>
      <p>Parvati stared at them disbelievingly.</p>
      <p>"Babe, nothing is going to happen," Blaise leaned lazily against the bar.</p>
      <p>Parvati pointed to Draco and scowled, "You don't know that, look at them."</p>
      <p>"Draco loves Granger, he always has," Blaise said a fond smile to his lips.</p>
      <p>Guilt washed over him at how he treated Granger.</p>
      <p>His growing concern for Draco and uncontrollable temper got the better of him and he had hurled some horrid and unfair accusations at her.</p>
      <p>He let out a deep sigh, mentally making a note to apologise soon.</p>
      <p>One shot turned into two and by the end of the hour, they had moved to jello shots.</p>
      <p>"Who knew you were this much fun?" Tracey laughed sarcastically.</p>
      <p>Draco looked offended, "I am a lot of fun!"</p>
      <p>She snorted, "Right, Malfoy."</p>
      <p>"Trace! Let's get the fuck out of here," a muscled friend of hers drunkenly slurred.</p>
      <p>Leaning in she pressed a kiss to his cheek, "I had fun. Granger is a lucky woman."</p>
      <p>"See you around," Draco said stepping a good distance back.</p>
      <p>Tracey winked and strolled off to join her friends.</p>
      <p>Blaise crossed his arms over his chest and regarded Draco, "Having fun, are we?"</p>
      <p>He signalled for a bottle of water and bit back, "Fuck off."</p>
      <p>His mobile beeped.</p>
      <p>Finally, he thought before he could help himself.</p>
      <p>
        <strong>Afternoon text - I love you, Draco.</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>I love you too, Hermione, always.</em>
      </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Hermione pushed the noodles around the plate.</p>
      <p>She sat across Ginny at the dinner table.</p>
      <p>After the confrontation in her office, Harry had insisted she join them for dinner and then proceeded to sit in her office until she was done with work.</p>
      <p>When she protested, he had not budged, "I don't trust you not to pick up your shit and leave me hanging."</p>
      <p>After days, Hermione let out a genuine goodhearted laugh.</p>
      <p>"Darling, this isn't healthy, you need to eat," Ginny instructed.</p>
      <p>Hermione pushed the piece of chicken to the edge of her plate, "I'm not hungry."</p>
      <p>Harry and Ginny exchanged a grave look.</p>
      <p>"Why don't you spend the night?" Harry asked enthusiastically.</p>
      <p>She shook her head firmly, "Maybe some other time. I need to be alone."</p>
      <p>Harry refilled her glass with red wine, "No you don't, darling"</p>
      <p>Hanging her head, she retorted, "I really fucked things up."</p>
      <p>Ginny smiled, "Malfoy will come around."</p>
      <p>Hermione felt doubt grip her heart, he did not even reply to the text messages she sent, "I don't think he will."</p>
      <p>Her fork fell to the floor and she grabbed her head, "I miss him so much."</p>
      <p>Harry spoke next, "Give him time to get past this"</p>
      <p>Ron snorted, "Before he fucks Davis you mean."</p>
      <p>They all turned to stare at him.</p>
      <p>His mouth full of pasta, he shrugged, "What?"</p>
      <p>Hermione gripped his arm, "What did you say?"</p>
      <p>Lavender glowered at him from across the table.</p>
      <p>Her husband was a bona fide moron.</p>
      <p>Turning to Hermione, Lavender smiled nervously, "Don't pay him any attention, Parvati mentioned they met Tracey at the Quidditch match today."</p>
      <p>She shrugged nonchalantly, "They seemed chummy, that's all."</p>
      <p>Hermione stared into her plate, Ginny reached over and squeezed her hand, "It means nothing."</p>
      <p>The rapid beating of her heart echoed inside her mind.</p>
      <p>Each beat slammed hard against her ribcage unpleasantly.</p>
      <p>A tightness gripped her chest.</p>
      <p>Ginny shot Ron a look of disgust and reassured Hermione, "Malfoy loves you."</p>
      <p>Hermione pushed back the chair and got to her feet, "Please, excuse me."</p>
      <p>She fled the dining room and locked herself in the nearest bathroom, holding the sides of the commode she emptied the little bit she ate.</p>
      <p>The minute she was out of earshot, Ginny rounded on Ron, "What the fuck is wrong with you?"</p>
      <p>Ron fired back, "What? If Malfoy gave a fuck, he wouldn't be trying to pick up a new bird."</p>
      <p>Lavender rolled her eyes, "Don't be dramatic Ron, no one said he was trying to sleep with Davis."</p>
      <p>Harry banged his fist hard on the table.</p>
      <p>Everyone turned to face him in alarm.</p>
      <p>Slowly, he addressed the table, "None of you seem to fucking understand Hermione's fragile state of mind."</p>
      <p>He looked directly at Ron, "I know you have a problem with Malfoy but for fuck sake, suck it up and be the friend Hermione needs."</p>
      <p>Ron stared at him wide-eyed, his mouth hanging open.</p>
      <p>Harry got to his feet and went to stand outside the door of the bathroom.</p>
      <p>He knocked gently, "Can I come in?"</p>
      <p>A weak, "Yes," came from within.</p>
      <p>Hermione was seated on the edge of the tub, crying softly.</p>
      <p>He put his arms around and pulled her close.</p>
      <p>Her sobs intensified, "I can't lose him, Harry"</p>
      <p>Harry rubbed her back soothingly, "You won't, darling."</p>
      <p>The desperation in her voice pierced his heart, "I can't do this anymore, please make him understand."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Draco looked at the phone, she was late to message.</p>
      <p>He frowned and kept staring at the blank screen.</p>
      <p>Lighting up a cigarette, he tenderly brought it to his lips and inhaled deeply.</p>
      <p>Looking to the ceiling, he let out a spiral of smoke and took another satisfying drag.</p>
      <p>The phone beeped and Draco fumbled it in his eagerness to answer.</p>
      <p>Grasping it tightly, he eagerly clicked on the small envelope.</p>
      <p>
        <strong>I heard Quidditch was fun.</strong>
      </p>
      <p>Fuck...</p>
      <p>Women gossip, Draco...</p>
      <p>The trail, there was always a fucking trail.</p>
      <p>Parvati - Lavender - Ron – Hermione</p>
      <p>Bloody jobless morons, meddling in shit that needed to be left alone.</p>
      <p>No way, Ginny or Harry would ever mention anything to Hermione, it had to be Weasel Shit.</p>
      <p>Fuck...</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>In frustration, Hermione threw the phone onto the bed, it bounced off the surface and laid still.</p>
      <p>It did not take him long to get going.</p>
      <p>Fucking Draco Malfoy, she thought angrily.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The comments are truly amazing. ❤</p><p>A huge thank you to everyone who took the time to post such amazing feedback. 😍</p><p>Heartache. 💔</p><p>Would love to stress how important friendship can be.<br/>A more slightly vulnerable Draco. 😊</p><p>New Year 2008! 🎆✨</p><p>Enjoy Chapter Forty!</p><p>Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! ❤</p><p>Stay safe beautiful people!</p><p>HAPPY READING! 🥰</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narcissa reached for her cup of tea.</p><p>The hand-painted golden patterns on the exquisite china cup gleamed in the morning light.</p><p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Looking weary, she took a sip of the sugary concoction.</p>
      <p>Andromeda raised a brow, "Is everything alright, Cissy?"</p>
      <p>Narcissa let out a heavy sigh, "Children these days, even when in love, they still manage to find other reasons not to be together."</p>
      <p>Meda let out a short laugh, "And by children, I presume you mean Draco and Hermione?"</p>
      <p>Narcissa nodded, her voice dripped with sarcasm, "Teddy's level of maturity is far more than those two."</p>
      <p>"Give them time, everything will fall into place," Andromeda advised.</p>
      <p>A sad look of despair crossed Narcissa's face, "I truly hope so."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Her messages were the only thing that kept him going.</p>
      <p>He waited for them, expected them and kept reading them over and over again.</p>
      <p>This was not how he planned on taking them into a New Year.</p>
      <p>He assumed she was just as miserable as he was except more vocal about it than him.</p>
      <p>Blaise decided last minute to whisk Parvati off to Latvia for a romantic New Year getaway, leaving him to stew in his frustrations over a rather expensive bottle of scotch.</p>
      <p>That was until his mother phoned earlier in the day and demanded his presence at The Manor for a unique New Year celebration.</p>
      <p>She went on to say that Andromeda, Teddy and to his displeasure, Thomas would be joining.</p>
      <p>A whole fireworks exhibition was planned to entertain Teddy.</p>
      <p>The young wizard confessed he had never seen a proper display thus prompting Narcissa to organize a show-stopping event.</p>
      <p>Draco supposed there were worse ways to spend the first day of a new year.</p>
      <p>He would be surrounded by people who loved him, and he loved, minus the arrogant bastard Lord Canterbury.</p>
      <p>With a heavy heart, Draco wondered what Hermione would be doing.</p>
      <p>From experience, he knew she would have lunch or dinner with her parents.</p>
      <p>He doubted, they knew of their predicament, so perhaps she would stray away from unwanted questions.</p>
      <p>If all else failed, she would be with Potter and the gang.</p>
      <p>Her little Gryffindor bandwagon.</p>
      <p>Draco wanted nothing but to start the new year with his beloved.</p>
      <p>Letting out a frustrated groan, he buttoned up his shirt and ran his fingers through his hair.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"Ginny, are you sure about this?" Hermione questioned with uncertainty.</p>
      <p>Tenderly, she ran her fingers through her shoulder-length hair.</p>
      <p>The redhead sighed exasperatedly, "For the hundredth time, yes."</p>
      <p>She touched Hermione's face, "Shake it up a bit, love."</p>
      <p>Unsure of her decision, Hermione plopped herself down on the padded black saloon seat.</p>
      <p>A flamboyantly dressed gentleman flashed her a bright smile and covered her neck down in a wide black cloth.</p>
      <p>He took in her nervous face and smiled comfortingly, "Don't you worry, love. I will make you look fabulous."</p>
      <p>Hermione shrugged and returned his enthusiasm, "Work your magic."</p>
      <p>First went the hair, he styled it and gave it a much-needed trim.</p>
      <p>It now rested half an inch below her shoulders but by just a smidge.</p>
      <p>When she requested a colour change, the loud, kindly gentleman refused, "You have a beautiful natural colour, darling."</p>
      <p>He winked, "Natural is always best."</p>
      <p>For the next three hours, Hermione sat idle in the chair, flipping through magazines and watching Ginny doze off on the comfortable sofa.</p>
      <p>She hid a smile, as a loud snore tore through her best friends exhausted body and everyone turned to stare.</p>
      <p>Disoriented, Ginny sat up at once, wiped the drool from her mouth and looked around wildly, "What?"</p>
      <p>Hermione stifled a laugh and returned to the magazine.</p>
      <p>Hours ticked by…</p>
      <p>And then finally…</p>
      <p>She could hardly contain her excitement, Ginny sat up straighter in anticipation.</p>
      <p>The smart gentleman twirled her around and revealed the fruits of his labour.</p>
      <p>Hermione stared into the mirror; she had never seen her hair so tamed.</p>
      <p>Cocking her head to the side, she gingerly touched it to make sure it was real.</p>
      <p>It shone glossily and cascaded down her back in a shiny wave of straightness.</p>
      <p>Gone were the untamable wild curls and unkempt mussed look.</p>
      <p>Ginny got to her feet and came to stand behind her.</p>
      <p>Her eyes shone playfully, "Wow, that looks great, Malfoy is going to shit himself."</p>
      <p>Hermione felt a sudden sadness at the mention of his name.</p>
      <p>When was this pain and time apart going to end?</p>
      <p>Snapping out of her misery, she tenderly touched her hair and let out a happy smile, "It does look quite nice."</p>
      <p>They stepped out into the cool London air and at once bundled themselves up.</p>
      <p>Hermione rubbed her gloved hands together to stay warm.</p>
      <p>Hand in hand, they trotted down the streets and into the busy Muggle shopping district.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Ginny put down the magazine, "That's sexy, Mi."</p>
      <p>Hermione twirled and sighed, "I'm not looking for sexy, more, smart casual."</p>
      <p>She eyed herself critically in the floor-length mirror.</p>
      <p>Ginny rolled her eyes, "For fuck sake, buy the purple dress."</p>
      <p>Putting her hands up in surrender, Hermione conceded defeat.</p>
      <p>Never argue with a pregnant woman or with Ginny Potter in general.</p>
      <p>"This baby is demanding food, let's go home, love," Ginny said holding onto her small baby bump.</p>
      <p>Bags in hand, they ducked into an empty corridor and disapparated.</p>
      <p>The minute their feet noticed the ground, a loud squeal of delight came from the kitchen.</p>
      <p>James cried, "Muuummmmy!" and ran into Ginny's awaiting arms and Hermione gazed at them fondly.</p>
      <p>Harry put down The Prophet and raised a brow, "Had fun?"</p>
      <p>He took in Hermione clearly, "Whoa, you look fantastic."</p>
      <p>She blushed, pulled out a chair and collapsed into it, "So tired."</p>
      <p>Harry leaned forward, "I've been meaning to talk to you."</p>
      <p>Hermione raised a brow, "What's up?"</p>
      <p>Placing his hand over hers, he smiled warmly, "We would love to have you over for New Year's."</p>
      <p>Averting her gaze, Hermione retorted, "Oh...Err...I'll be at my parents and Narcissa asked me to come by to watch fireworks with Teddy."</p>
      <p>Hermione loved her friends dearly but being surrounded by their own families and children felt suffocating and she had no desire to enter the new year with resentment, self-pity and bitterness hanging over her head.</p>
      <p>Besides, there was truly one person she wanted to be around and with all her heart, Hermione hoped Draco would be at the Manor.</p>
      <p>In her deepest conscious, she wondered if Narcissa was trying to get them together.</p>
      <p>A small smile curved her lips at the thought.</p>
      <p>Harry smirked, "Will Malfoy be there?"</p>
      <p>Hermione shrugged, "Honestly, I have no idea."</p>
      <p>Staring down at the napkin, she retorted miserably, "I haven't spoken to him in days."</p>
      <p>"Give him time, the fucker will come around," Harry sniggered.</p>
      <p>Hermione wished she had everyone's confidence.</p>
      <p>Her sureness of the situation hung by a fucking thread.</p>
      <p>Ginny sat down with a chicken sandwich and fixed her with a stern look.</p>
      <p>Hermione recoiled and pulled the chair further away.</p>
      <p>Her tone was deadly serious, "Are you still drinking like a fucking fish?"</p>
      <p>Hermione mused, "I haven't purchased a bottle in over a day."</p>
      <p>Ginny wagged a warning finger and took a generous bite off the sandwich.</p>
      <p>Her mouth full, she cautioned, "You better keep it that way, or so help me..."</p>
      <p>Hermione let out a laugh, "Okay calm down, I'm back to my usual glass of occasional wine."</p>
      <p>Harry chuckled and stood up, "I better get going before Kingsley has my head."</p>
      <p>He looked at his watch and groaned, "My half day leave has officially expired."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Pansy clicked her tongue impatiently, "You really are a fucking moron."</p>
      <p>Lunch and drinks in the bloody fucking afternoon, thanks to Miss Pansy Parkinson.</p>
      <p>They received a short menacing phone call, "Be there, I need a drink."</p>
      <p>So, here they were at quarter past one, sharing a platter of winged chicken and mugs of London's finest brew.</p>
      <p>Draco sneered, "Why? Because I want the woman I'm marrying, to be honest with me?"</p>
      <p>Pansy fixed him with a look of annoyance, "Because you're taking it too far."</p>
      <p>She grimaced, "And Tracey Davis? Really? Have your standards fallen so low?"</p>
      <p>A look of disgust fell upon her pretty face.</p>
      <p>Draco shot her a look of surprise, "How the fuck do you know about her?"</p>
      <p>Blaise snorted into his drink.</p>
      <p>Draco punched Blaise hard on the shoulder, "Fucking gossipy little bitch."</p>
      <p>Pansy started to speak, "Hermione..."</p>
      <p>Draco stared into his pint and miserably interrupted, "Can we please talk about anything other than how my life has gone all to shit?"</p>
      <p>"Get your head out of your arse, before it's too late," Pansy retorted sternly.</p>
      <p>Blaise nodded his approval of the words she spoke and munched on a stale chicken wing.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Helen opened the door a crack and poked her head inside.</p>
      <p>His mouth felt awful and the insistent comings of a headache pulled at his temples.</p>
      <p>Stupid, fucking Pansy and her afternoon drinking binges.</p>
      <p>Draco looked up from the papers, "Everything all right?"</p>
      <p>Helen seemed beside herself, she walked in, closed the door and nearly sprinted up to Draco.</p>
      <p>He raised a questioning eyebrow, "What's the matter, Helen?"</p>
      <p>Her eyes shone bright with excitement, dropping her voice to a worshipping low, "Mr Harry Potter is in our waiting room."</p>
      <p>Unable to stop himself, Draco let out a loud laugh, "Well, we can't have that, now can we? Please show him in at once."</p>
      <p>Draco got to his feet as Harry came into view chatting with a blushing Helen.</p>
      <p>Taking the hand Harry offered, he turned to Helen, "Can you get some biscuits and tea please?"</p>
      <p>Smoothing his shirt, Draco sat down and asked curiously, "Potter, what can I do for you?"</p>
      <p>Harry looked aggrieved, "I can't watch Hermione destroy herself."</p>
      <p>Draco stiffened.</p>
      <p>Merlin, what happened?</p>
      <p>
        <em>Please let her be okay.</em>
      </p>
      <p>Undeterred, Harry pressed forward, "Blaise confronted her in your defence and thought I should do the same in hers."</p>
      <p>Draco sat up straight and leaned forward, "Wait what? What the fuck did Blaise do?"</p>
      <p>Harry waved his hand indifferently, "Don't worry about it. He was being a good friend."</p>
      <p>Dropping his voice, Harry mumbled, "Even though he took it too far."</p>
      <p>Fear gripped his heart, Draco asked slowly, "And what do you mean by destroying herself?"</p>
      <p>Potters face fell, he looked disturbed, "She has more vodka in her veins than blood."</p>
      <p>What the fuck?</p>
      <p>It was hard to believe Hermione Granger had taken to the bottle.</p>
      <p>A cool numbness spread through Draco's body.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Her pain was his doing.</em>
      </p>
      <p>Harry leaned forward, his tone serious but cautious, "Look I get your stance, honestly, I do, and I'm not here to defend her decision."</p>
      <p>Watching for any reaction from the blonde man's face, Harry continued, "You deserved to know, she should never have taken that decision alone."</p>
      <p>Draco mused mockingly, "Then why are you here?"</p>
      <p>Harry glanced at Draco's face and replied, "To make you understand why she did what she did."</p>
      <p>Leaning back, Draco motioned for Harry to continue, "I'm listening, Potter."</p>
      <p>Sighing, Harry got comfortable, "None of us get what she is going through."</p>
      <p>Wearily he added, "I have heard the insults and I don't blame her for wanting to get away from all that."</p>
      <p>He banged the table in frustration, "Around every corner, she sees the memories of Theo, she saw this as an opportunity to start a life with you without the constant judgement and memories."</p>
      <p>"Is it wrong for her to want that?" Harry questioned almost in pain.</p>
      <p>Draco sneered, "Ryan got her the job."</p>
      <p>The American fucktard, the mere mention of the fuckers name made his blood boil.</p>
      <p>Harry let out a laugh, "Ryan means nothing to her like Tracey means nothing to you."</p>
      <p>Awkwardly, he asked, "Er...I'm assuming Tracey means nothing."</p>
      <p>Draco laughed, "You assume correctly."</p>
      <p>Seriously, Harry inquired, "Would it be so fucking awful for you to go with her?"</p>
      <p>Draco closed his eyes in deep thought.</p>
      <p>No, Potter, it would not be awful, he wanted to say.</p>
      <p>But what if it happened again?</p>
      <p>What if she kept making decisions without consulting him?</p>
      <p>Was he always to follow her lead?</p>
      <p>No, he needed trust to go hand in hand with love.</p>
      <p>His eyes flew open and he smiled, "Thank you for speaking to me, Potter, but I've made up my mind to stay in London."</p>
      <p>A look of irritation crossed Harry's face, but he remained calm and muttered, "I see..."</p>
      <p>Harry got to his feet, "Thank you for your time, Malfoy."</p>
      <p>Draco followed him to the door.</p>
      <p>A hand on the handle, Harry turned to face Draco, a smile on his face, "Oh, that reminds me, are you up for a friendly game of Quidditch next week with Teddy and the lot?"</p>
      <p>A bright smile split Draco's face in half, "Wouldn't miss it, count me in, Potter."</p>
      <p>Harry grabbed his sleeve, "Don't desert her."</p>
      <p>Draco looked at the hand on his dress shirt and retorted without hesitation, "Not even if I tried."</p>
      <p>He looked into the green eyes of the boy who lived, "Potter, I love Hermione."</p>
      <p>Harry managed a weak smile, "I know, she needs you."</p>
      <p>Draco swallowed hard, "No, I need her."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>31ST DECEMBER 2007</strong>
      </p>
      <p>Hermione heard the mobile, her entire body was lathered in soapy suds.</p>
      <p>The flowery scent of rose, lavender and jasmine filled the bathroom space pleasantly.</p>
      <p>Frowning, she quickly rinsed herself off, bundled her wet body in a towel and stepped into the cosy confinement of the room.</p>
      <p>Urgently, she flipped open the flap and stared at it.</p>
      <p>Her parents had called.</p>
      <p>Raising a questionable brow, she put the phone on speaker and called them back.</p>
      <p>"Darling," her mother's voice came through after a few rings.</p>
      <p>Vigorously towelling her bits, Hermione called out from the other side of the room, "Sorry mum, missed your call."</p>
      <p>Julia giggled, "That's all right, darling, we won't be able to have dinner tonight."</p>
      <p>Disappointed but relieved, Hermione adopted a false sadness, "Oh, how come?"</p>
      <p>The older woman sounded upset, "An old colleague of your dads is visiting from India and invited us out for dinner before he heads back."</p>
      <p>Hermione punched the air, "Sure mum, no problem."</p>
      <p>"We feel awful sweetheart," Julia replied sadly.</p>
      <p>Doing a small dance, Hermione retorted, "Don't be silly, have a good time."</p>
      <p>Cheerfully, her mother said, "Give Draco our love and Happy New Year."</p>
      <p>Hermione flinched at the mention of Draco's name.</p>
      <p>God works in mysterious ways, thank Merlin.</p>
      <p>She would be able to skip dinner and not face the awkwardness of having to answer her parents probing questions about where Draco was.</p>
      <p>Naked, Hermione plopped herself down on the bed, reached for her phone and typed the afternoon text to her beloved.</p>
      <p>
        <strong>Afternoon text - I wish you were here with me.</strong>
      </p>
      <p>They were coming up on five days apart.</p>
      <p>He was constantly on her mind.</p>
      <p>At work.</p>
      <p>At home.</p>
      <p>In the shower.</p>
      <p>Late night in bed.</p>
      <p>The news about Tracey upset her greatly.</p>
      <p>More so because Tracey Davis seemed to have a great deal in common with Draco Malfoy.</p>
      <p>Just the subtle thought of him with another was enough to send her emotions into turmoil.</p>
      <p>Draco was in her blood.</p>
      <p>Hermione missed her drunken state, being sober meant dealing with each agonizing thought that plagued her mind.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>The phone buzzed, dropping everything he reached for it and opened the pulsating small envelope on the display.</p>
      <p>As always, Draco read it many times.</p>
      <p>In his voice.</p>
      <p>Through her swollen red lips.</p>
      <p>His resolve almost completely deserted him, it was only a matter of time before he showed up at her doorstep and begged to be taken back.</p>
      <p>No, Draco, she is leaving and without you.</p>
      <p>The prospect of leaving him behind was inconsequential in her mind.</p>
      <p>How else would she have come to such a painful decision?</p>
      <p>Every time it came to mind, pure rage flowed through his body and lit a burning fire within.</p>
      <p>He would never be able to leave her.</p>
      <p>The thought of leaving the country without her pushed his sanity over the edge.</p>
      <p>If he felt that way, why didn't she?</p>
      <p>Was their love not worth it?</p>
      <p>Was he not worth it?</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Darkness rolled in and Hermione glanced at the clock.</p>
      <p>An exact hour stood between her and dinner at Malfoy Manor.</p>
      <p>Hermione brought the glass of white wine to her lips and shuddered at Ginny's fierce words about alcohol consumption.</p>
      <p>Two glasses of wine could hardly be labelled as the habits of a raging alcoholic.</p>
      <p>The off-shoulder dark purple dress was perfect.</p>
      <p>It hugged her body in the right places.</p>
      <p>It rose with her breasts and fell back against her flat stomach and shaped her buttocks nicely.</p>
      <p>Reaching for the necklace and pendant Draco gifted her in Rome, she firmly secured it around her neck, brought the pendant to the front and lovingly caressed it.</p>
      <p>A sob escaped her lips and she closed her eyes willing the sadness that engulfed her to disappear.</p>
      <p>Next, Hermione reached into the drawer and pulled out the earrings he gifted her all those years ago at Hogwarts.</p>
      <p>Beautiful diamond drops glittered against the plush velvet of the box.</p>
      <p>Brushing her hair aside, she attached a drop to each earlobe.</p>
      <p>The ring voiced its approval by letting out sparks of pure green that encircled her and settled around her ring finger.</p>
      <p>It glowed so radiantly; Hermione stared mesmerized for a few minutes.</p>
      <p>The glow shone in the depths of her chocolate brown orbs.</p>
      <p>High heels of silver adorned her petite feet.</p>
      <p>Taking a deep breath, she assessed herself in the mirror.</p>
      <p>Hermione turned her back to the mirror and glanced over her shoulder at her reflection.</p>
      <p>A happy smile crept up her lips.</p>
      <p>Reaching for the beaded clutch, she waved her wand and vanished with one destination in mind.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Draco looked around the Manor and spotted Teddy and Andromeda at once.</p>
      <p>The young boy smiled brightly and rushed in his direction, changing his hair colour as he did.</p>
      <p>To match his black robes, Teddy adorned the same unique platinum blonde Draco carried so well.</p>
      <p>They looked like twins of different height and age.</p>
      <p>Both clad in crisp black suits, minus ties and rich platinum blonde hair that fell in strands tickling their brow.</p>
      <p>"Mate, you been there long?" Draco asked offhandedly but curiously.</p>
      <p>Teddy shook his head and chuckled, "About fifteen minutes, Gran couldn't decide which dress to wear."</p>
      <p>Draco stifled a laugh and walked towards the group of elder wizards and witches.</p>
      <p>His mother greeted him first, she glided towards him in an emerald green lavishly embroidered dress.</p>
      <p>The smile she bestowed upon him lit up his insides pleasantly.</p>
      <p>"Draco, you look so handsome," Narcissa gushed over her only child.</p>
      <p>Bending to kiss his mother's cheek, her arms went around him and held him tightly to her.</p>
      <p>She whispered in his ear, "Happiness is my only wish for you, the gods have been kind in granting everything else."</p>
      <p>Draco stepped back and shot his mother a quizzical look.</p>
      <p>Her usual strong, regal features were pinched together in anguish and tears swam in her eyes magnifying the blue within.</p>
      <p>Grudgingly, Draco was forced to admit she was right.</p>
      <p>He had money, power, prestige and the love of a remarkable woman.</p>
      <p>But what was love, without communication, honesty, and trust?</p>
      <p>He always thought love would be enough but sadly he was mistaken.</p>
      <p>Andromeda floated up to her nephew in a soft pink heavy lace dress, looking every bit the regal lady she was.</p>
      <p>"Draco, darling..." Meda gathered him in her arms and squeezed tightly.</p>
      <p>Lovingly, she cupped his cheek, the corners of her eyes creased in worry, "How are you holding up?"</p>
      <p>Draco felt his face fall, "I am lost without her."</p>
      <p>Andromeda narrowed her eyes, "Let me talk with our Golden girl, she should have consulted you before making such a life-altering decision."</p>
      <p>She hid no false compassion.</p>
      <p>Meda called it how it was, she preferred the truth and withheld no bias opinion.</p>
      <p>Thomas held a carved crystal tumbler in his hand and watched Draco's movements and body language intently.</p>
      <p>The confidence and borderline arrogance had lessened, the young wizards face mirrored a defeated soul.</p>
      <p>Letting his pride slide and feelings for Narcissa take over, Thomas took a gratifying sip and walked up to Draco.</p>
      <p>Draco eyed the approaching Lord with deep contempt and loathing.</p>
      <p>Despite, his personal feelings towards the leader of the elder council, he was forced to admit that the man treated his mother reverently.</p>
      <p>He watched the blue eyes follow his mother's every movement in almost a worshipping manner.</p>
      <p>"Draco," Thomas greeted coolly.</p>
      <p>"Thomas," Draco took the outstretched hand in a firm shake.</p>
      <p>"How is business?" Thomas asked attempting small talk.</p>
      <p>Draco clicked his fingers and a tumbler of scotch with three fine cut ice cubes was presented to him.</p>
      <p>He took the glass and placed it to his lips.</p>
      <p>The richness of the liquid burnt his throat pleasantly.</p>
      <p>"Business is at an all-time high," Draco replied uninterested.</p>
      <p>Fetching the pack of cigarettes from inside his jacket, he politely excused himself and walked towards the veranda adjoining the foyer.</p>
      <p>Draco lit a long thin cigarette and watched the amber tip glow and stand out against the dark.</p>
      <p>He inhaled deeply, letting each intake fill his insides with a steady stream of smoke.</p>
      <p>"Hermione, darling, you look gorgeous," Narcissa exclaimed excitedly.</p>
      <p>Draco almost dropped the cigarette, he turned around at once and took in the woman he loved for near ten years standing in the middle of the foyer.</p>
      <p>Her eyes darted around the space anxiously like she was searching for someone.</p>
      <p>A smirk curved his luscious lips, he knew the person she was looking for was him.</p>
      <p>From the darkness, he watched and drank in her every movement.</p>
      <p>Gone were the unruly curls that defined her since they were children, in its place were strands of fine silk that rested against the smooth skin on her back.</p>
      <p>Beautiful...</p>
      <p>Strikingly beautiful...</p>
      <p>His long fingers itched to entwine themselves in her hair and pull her head towards his.</p>
      <p>Hermione scanned the gathered crowd nervously.</p>
      <p>Her heart fell to the pit of her stomach and waves of despair washed over her petite frame.</p>
      <p>Where was he?</p>
      <p>Narcissa smiled knowingly, leaning forward, she whispered discreetly, "He's outside on the veranda."</p>
      <p>Stepping back from Hermione, Narcissa shared a secret smile with Andromeda.</p>
      <p>Cheeks turning the shade of ripe tomatoes, Hermione ruffled Teddy's hair affectionately and made her way towards the love of her life.</p>
      <p>Fuck...</p>
      <p>She headed his way...</p>
      <p>He took a last drag and quickly discarded the remnants of the cigarette under his imported black leather shoes.</p>
      <p>Hermione grabbed a flute of champagne and sashayed over to him.</p>
      <p>Draco watched the movement of her hips, moving from side to side.</p>
      <p>Had her tits become bigger?</p>
      <p>The sensuous movement of her long legs on heeled feet fascinated him.</p>
      <p>The sound it made against the premium marble of the floors resonated deep in his mind.</p>
      <p>His masculine smell hit her first and she reeled from the intensity of reactions it brought out.</p>
      <p>The faint smell of rose and Chanel invaded his space and Draco took a deep breath and leaned towards his witch.</p>
      <p>She was a measly foot away from him.</p>
      <p>Draco put his hands into his pockets and casually leaned against the sculptured railing, "I wasn't expecting to see you tonight."</p>
      <p>Ignoring him, Hermione went to stand by his side, she lifted her head towards the night sky and let out a deep sigh.</p>
      <p>Enthralled, Draco watched her face relax as the night wind caressed her face.</p>
      <p>He swallowed hard; his Adam's apple felt tight against the throat muscles.</p>
      <p>Hermione turned to face Draco, a faint smile on her lips.</p>
      <p>She rubbed her bare arms, "I'm sorry if my presence makes you uncomfortable, your mother insisted I come."</p>
      <p>Running her tongue along her bottom lip, Hermione bit down nervously and inquired, "Would you like me to leave?"</p>
      <p>Draco studied her face, despite the makeup and dimness, he could make out the faint outlines of darkness around her eyes.</p>
      <p>The lines of pain that creased the corners of her mouth were visible if you knew where to look.</p>
      <p>When he did not answer, Hermione felt a coldness descend and turn the warm blood in her veins to a dreary iciness.</p>
      <p>She turned to leave but strong fingers grasped her wrist and turned her around.</p>
      <p>His face inches from hers, the beautiful grey eyes shone with personified agony.</p>
      <p>She saw his lips move, "Why would your presence make me uncomfortable?"</p>
      <p>The tone mocked her into submission.</p>
      <p>He tucked the silky strands of dead straight hair behind her ear letting his fingers brush over her heated skin.</p>
      <p>Her eyes closed and she involuntarily leaned into his touch.</p>
      <p>Draco swallowed, "You are here because you belong, this is your home as much as it is mine."</p>
      <p>Hermione widened her eyes in shock and stared into his handsome face.</p>
      <p>The words he spoke were genuine and truthful.</p>
      <p>Draco cupped her face and ran hungry eyes over her, "I will always love you."</p>
      <p>She positioned a hand over him, "Please, let me..."</p>
      <p>He placed a long finger to her lips, "Nothing you say can right this wrong."</p>
      <p>Dropping his hand to take hers, Draco applied pressure and glanced over his shoulder, "I need time."</p>
      <p>Hermione shook her hand loose and choked back a sob, "Is that why you're sniffing around Tracey Davis?"</p>
      <p>Slowly, Draco turned around and narrowed his eyes darkly, "Do you really believe I would fuck anyone else but you?"</p>
      <p>With every step he took, she took one back, until her back hit the railing and she was trapped.</p>
      <p>"I am in love with you, no one else fucking matters to me," Draco hissed in desperation.</p>
      <p>His breath caressed her face, the strong smell of tobacco filled the air.</p>
      <p>Hermione brought her face up and looked at him angrily, "Did you start smoking again?"</p>
      <p>When he did not answer, she patted his jacket down, until she felt the small box hidden within his coat pocket.</p>
      <p>Plunging her hand in, she took it out and stared at it in disbelief.</p>
      <p>Her voice low, she muttered, "You promised you wouldn't."</p>
      <p>Draco studied her movements and shrugged, "It helps me relax."</p>
      <p>Tears stung her eyes; it was a stupid reason to cry but everything pushed her over the edge since he walked out on her.</p>
      <p>Turning on her heel, Hermione tossed the packet as far as she could into the gardens surrounded by darkness.</p>
      <p>A hearty chuckle escaped Draco's lips.</p>
      <p>Fuck, she was everything.</p>
      <p>"I miss you so much, Granger," the words slipped out of his mouth effortlessly.</p>
      <p>He meant every fucking word.</p>
      <p>Hermione went to touch his face and he closed his eyes in anticipation.</p>
      <p>"THIS IS OVER!" The memory of his voice rang through her head and she winced in physical pain.</p>
      <p>Her fingers curled to make a fist and she withdrew from touching his face at once.</p>
      <p>He opened his eyes, fixed her with a look of annoyance and grabbed her wrist once more, looking over his shoulder, he sneered, "I do not want to upset Teddy and doubt his faith in us."</p>
      <p>Hermione fixed him with a perplexed look.</p>
      <p>Sensing her confusion, he offered a hurried explanation, "We will act normal in front of him."</p>
      <p>Understanding the situation, Hermione nodded at once.</p>
      <p>Teddy turned towards them, abandoning his grandmother, he hurried to their side</p>
      <p>Letting go of Hermione's hand, Draco slipped his hand across her waist and pulled her close to his body.</p>
      <p>A gasp escaped her lips and he grinned.</p>
      <p>The glittering ring let out a luminous spark and engulfed them both in a pulsating steady glow.</p>
      <p>"What's up, little man?" Draco asked in a false American accent.</p>
      <p>Teddy yawned with boredom and scratched his head.</p>
      <p>These old people parties were not his cup of tea, he would much rather have his friends over to play Xbox.</p>
      <p>"Can we visit the beach again?" He asked the couple suddenly.</p>
      <p>Hermione stuttered, "Oh..er...well..."</p>
      <p>Draco tightened his grip on her, his fingers dug in painfully and she winced.</p>
      <p>"We have Quidditch at uncle Potter's next week," Draco told Teddy excitedly.</p>
      <p>Teddy beamed, "Freaking awesome."</p>
      <p>Hermione stared into Draco's face.</p>
      <p>Since when did Harry make plans with him and not bother to tell her?</p>
      <p>She curled her lip in annoyance.</p>
      <p>Hermione felt Draco's lips touch the shell of her ear, "You don't have a problem with that, do you darling?"</p>
      <p>Daringly turning her face to his, she brushed his lips with hers, "No problem at all.</p>
      <p>If he wanted a fucking show, then she would give him a fucking show.</p>
      <p>Draco stared into the fiery brown orbs, he knew she was angry, her body shook with fury.</p>
      <p>He let go at once and Hermione hissed through clenched teeth, "Excuse me, I need a drink."</p>
      <p>Narcissa locked eyes with her son, he raised his drink in her direction and drained the glass before storming away.</p>
      <p>She frowned and watched him stalk out of sight.</p>
      <p>Hermione made small talk with Narcissa and Thomas.</p>
      <p>"How is The Foundation fairing, Miss Granger?" Lord Canterbury inquired politely.</p>
      <p>"Very well, thank you," Hermione replied courteously.</p>
      <p>Turning to Narcissa, she asked timidly, "I was wondering whether I could borrow a book from the Malfoy library."</p>
      <p>Narcissa waved her hand casually, "But of course darling, I know your fondness for reading."</p>
      <p>Hermione smiled brightly and locked eyes with Andromeda's penetrating gaze.</p>
      <p>Filled with uncertainty at the haughty gaze Meda bestowed upon her, Hermione excused herself and closed the short distance between them.</p>
      <p>She let out a laugh and said, "If you continue to glare at me like that, I will surely melt into a puddle where I stand."</p>
      <p>Without hesitation, Andromeda smacked Hermione on the head, "Stupid child, what the bloody hell have you done?"</p>
      <p>Hermione chewed on her bottom lip tensely.</p>
      <p>Softening her tone, Andromeda bluntly said, "I know the pain you are suffering, but to make such a decision without informing your betrothed is cruel and immature."</p>
      <p>Closing her eyes, Hermione drank in the harsh words the older woman spoke.</p>
      <p>Andromeda brushed Hermione's hair and muttered, "He is crushed by your actions. You are the woman who brought about such change in him."</p>
      <p>A tear slid down Hermione's face and Andromeda tenderly brushed it away, "You have hurt him greatly but if love is pure it can withstand the fiercest of storms."</p>
      <p>With those words, Andromeda turned Hermione's face to where Draco was staring at them intently, his face a mask of love and adoration.</p>
      <p>He did not bother to avert his eyes</p>
      <p>From across the room, they locked wounded eyes that spoke volumes without words.</p>
      <p>Hermione felt her heartbeat hasten within the confinement of her ribcage.</p>
      <p>A steady thud erupted from her chest.</p>
      <p>
        <em>My love…</em>
      </p>
      <p>Putting her arms around Andromeda, Hermione hugged her tightly and mumbled, "Thank you, Meda."</p>
      <p>Dotty appeared in her finest dress of golden silk and embroidered frills.</p>
      <p>"Dinner is ready, Mistress..." she informed bowing so low, her large nose brushed the floor.</p>
      <p>Nursing a scotch, Draco took a few sips while walking the short distance to the dining room with Teddy chatting animatedly next to him.</p>
      <p>Hermione followed a short distance behind, her eyes fixed on the back of his head.</p>
      <p>Narcissa slipped her hand into Thomas's and he patted it affectionately.</p>
      <p>Andromeda trailed behind everyone, a glass of champagne firmly attached to her hand.</p>
      <p>Everyone stood behind large ornamented chairs, awaiting Narcissa's formal invitation to take their seats.</p>
      <p>Looking around the table, Narcissa requested of her son, "Draco, be a dear and take the seat next to your fiancé."</p>
      <p>At once, Draco replied smugly, "Nothing would give me more pleasure."</p>
      <p>Hermione played with the smooth band of her ring fretfully.</p>
      <p>He came to stand behind her and caringly brushed his long fingers along her arm.</p>
      <p>"Please, stop it, Draco," Hermione pleaded out of the corner of her mouth.</p>
      <p>Her mind could only take so much.</p>
      <p>"Why? You have never complained before, especially when I touch you everywhere," he whispered huskily.</p>
      <p>A low sultry moan escaped her lips.</p>
      <p>"Please, take a seat," Narcissa graciously invited.</p>
      <p>Seeing her struggle with the large chair, Draco rolled his eyes and pulled the heavy chair out for her to sit.</p>
      <p>His lip to her ear, he demanded sternly, "Do I not have the right to touch my fiancé?"</p>
      <p>His words true but she could not help but cringe at the tone.</p>
      <p>It felt punishing coming out of his mouth, laced with spite.</p>
      <p>The first course of fig salad and roasted potatoes dipped in sour cream was both delicious and filling.</p>
      <p>Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat at the heat she felt from Draco's presence next to her.</p>
      <p>Undeterred, he continued to devour his meal with gusto, requesting a glass of scotch and red wine for her.</p>
      <p>She took a sip and stared at him unblinkingly.</p>
      <p>He put the word handsome to shame.</p>
      <p>A small smudge of cream rested stubbornly on the side of his lip.</p>
      <p>Without much thought, she reached over with her napkin and wiped it off.</p>
      <p>Turning to her, he flashed her a grateful smile and dropped his hand under the table.</p>
      <p>Hermione forked a potato and dropped her fork at once in alarm.</p>
      <p>Turning to face him, she shot him a look of panic.</p>
      <p>Long fingers kneaded her thighs, inching slowly upwards to rest in between her thighs.</p>
      <p>Her fingers encircled his, she pushed them off her body and hissed, "Stop it, I don't want to be touched this way until we figure out our problems."</p>
      <p>A look of anger darkened his features, his hand came up at once and grabbed the tumbler to his side.</p>
      <p>He drained it at once and roared, "Dotty, another scotch, please."</p>
      <p>The elders turned to stare at him disapprovingly and Draco continued his meal as if nothing happened.</p>
      <p>Her fucking perfume was getting into everything…</p>
      <p>His head was on fire.</p>
      <p>The main course consisted of succulent roasted pheasant and grilled vegetables over a slow fire.</p>
      <p>Hermione shovelled food into her mouth at a rapid pace, anything to get away from Draco and his insanely powerful smell.</p>
      <p>Not only did it overwhelm her, but it also weakened every defence she put in place.</p>
      <p>Narcissa engaged Teddy in a lively conversation and their happy laughter filled the space.</p>
      <p>It was obvious everyone enjoyed the young boy's presence and Narcissa doted on him.</p>
      <p>When plates of chocolate cake and strawberries with dollops of whipped cream were served, Hermione unceremoniously shot to her feet, "Would you mind if I look for the book?"</p>
      <p>Narcissa fixed her with an amused look and nodded.</p>
      <p>Everyone else turned to stare at her, their faces curious and Draco eyed her suspiciously.</p>
      <p>Hermione pushed back her chair, politely excused herself and quite literally fled the dining room.</p>
      <p>What fucking book?</p>
      <p>Her smell, the new haircut and the words she spoke were fucking with every sense he possessed.</p>
      <p>He had professed his love for her, but she had not responded, just stared at him with those big brown eyes.</p>
      <p>She went further and thwarted his advances of intimacy.</p>
      <p>A sense of panic descended upon him and fear gripped his heart.</p>
      <p>Was she falling out of love with him?</p>
      <p>A pain so fine cut through his body and his head fell into his hands.</p>
      <p>Was that why it was easy for her to leave him and head to New York?</p>
      <p>A soft groan of pain escaped his lips and Narcissa raised her head to stare at her son.</p>
      <p>His mother's voice made it to his ear, "Draco, are you feeling all right?"</p>
      <p>"Yes mother, I need some fresh air," he managed to say between the numbness that threatened to slowly take over his body.</p>
      <p>She eyed him with concern, "Come back soon, it is nearly midnight and we have a spectacular firework display planned."</p>
      <p>Teddy's eyes lit up excitedly, he had never seen a pyrotechnic show before.</p>
      <p>Sensing his excitement, Narcissa placed a jewelled hand over his and smiled warmly.</p>
      <p>Draco waved indifferently, pinched the bridge of his nose, and left the suffocating room.</p>
      <p>Outside, he took a deep breath of fresh air and willed himself to calm the fuck down.</p>
      <p>She loved him; of that he was certain but why the sudden upsurge of insecurities.</p>
      <p>Fuck this bullshit...</p>
      <p>Draco turned on his heel and went inside the Manor.</p>
      <p>Climbing the stairs two at a time, he headed with purpose towards their large and ancient library that held a rare collection of books and scrolls.</p>
      <p>Hermione took off her heels and went on her tiptoes trying to reach the ages-old scrolls on the topmost level.</p>
      <p>The door flew open, bringing a loud rustling sound and a sudden breeze that blew right up her dress.</p>
      <p>She clutched her chest, "You scared me, what are you doing here?"</p>
      <p>Draco sneered, "This is my bloody Manor, and I will go where I please."</p>
      <p>The engagement ring disagreed, it emitted a glittering bluish hue and entwined the vapour around Hermione's hand.</p>
      <p>He fixed his eyes on it and unswervingly stared at it.</p>
      <p>She had a powerful connection to his family heirloom.</p>
      <p>A happy smile touched his lips, the light on the stone burnt brightly if anything she loved him more.</p>
      <p>Despite their time apart, their bond grew stronger giving the ring more power to reign over its rightful owner.</p>
      <p>Hermione hid the ring behind her back and gently spoke to it, "Don't make him angry."</p>
      <p>Draco raised an eyebrow, "You speak to it?"</p>
      <p>Embarrassed, she nodded at once, "I wanted to see if your library had some insight into its craftsmanship, I want to discover its lineage."</p>
      <p>Granger never fucking ceased to amaze him.</p>
      <p>"Follow me," Draco instructed and led her to the far reaches of the library to a dark secluded corner.</p>
      <p>He closed his eyes and muttered an incantation.</p>
      <p>The wind blew past her ear and tickled the senses of her skin.</p>
      <p>Her mouth opened and her eyes closed, the eyelids fluttered in anticipation.</p>
      <p>She felt the magic he summoned.</p>
      <p>It felt enticingly erotic.</p>
      <p>Her eyes snapped open at the loud sound of a book snapping shut.</p>
      <p>Breathing hard, Hermione stared into Draco's face and her eyes slowly travelled to the book in his hands.</p>
      <p>His long fingers were clasped around a large leather-bound manuscript.</p>
      <p>The grandfather clock in the library chimed loudly.</p>
      <p>Letting out a surprised cry, Hermione leaned flat against the towering shelves.</p>
      <p>Fuck...</p>
      <p>Draco glanced at her pale face, "Take this, it has everything you need."</p>
      <p>He placed it on a nearby table.</p>
      <p>Cautiously, she approached and flipped through a few of the age's old pages.</p>
      <p>The sacred writings were in dark black ink.</p>
      <p>Passages of scripture in prime condition that resonated deep and powerful magic.</p>
      <p>Draco stood behind and glimpsed over her shoulder at the ancient text.</p>
      <p>Looking into the face of the clock, Hermione exclaimed, "It's close to midnight, we should go down and join the others."</p>
      <p>She left the book on the table and decided to pick it up later.</p>
      <p>It would be a hassle to drag it around with her, Hermione spun on her heel to leave.</p>
      <p>Long fingers grasped her wrist and pulled her in their direction.</p>
      <p>In Draco's arms, he whispered into her hair, "Or we could just stay here, there is nowhere else I would rather be."</p>
      <p>"Please, don't do this," Hermione weakly pleaded.</p>
      <p>"Why? Don't you want me anymore?" The words left his mouth before he could stop it.</p>
      <p>Pain and suffering packed into every word.</p>
      <p>Hermione widened her eyes and stared at him incredulously.</p>
      <p>She poked him in the chest angrily, "You walked away from me, don't you dare try to make me out to be the guilty party."</p>
      <p>He let her go and bit out, "Not because I stopped loving you."</p>
      <p>Turning to her, he added sadly, "Because you left a hole in my heart with deceit that I can't possibly fill."</p>
      <p>Looking around, he added miserably, "Do you think all this is easy for me?"</p>
      <p>
        <em>You are my everything.</em>
      </p>
      <p>Hermione refused to back down, she retorted agonizingly, "Do you think it's easy for me?"</p>
      <p>
        <em>My entire world is you.</em>
      </p>
      <p>Choking back a sob, she demanded, "Why haven't you replied to any of my text messages?"</p>
      <p>
        <em>Because it fucking hurts too much.</em>
      </p>
      <p>Draco stared her down, "You want replies, fine then listen."</p>
      <p>He rattled off replies to every single text she sent.</p>
      <p>"I love you always"</p>
      <p>"I miss you more than words could say."</p>
      <p>"I have not changed my mind about New York, you took that decision alone and alone you will go."</p>
      <p>Hermione threw her hands in the air exasperatedly, "You are unfuckingbelievable."</p>
      <p>Eyeing him in contempt, she bit out, "I am done trying to convince you. If you don't want to come then that's fine."</p>
      <p>Hermione turned away before he saw the tears fall.</p>
      <p>His deadly voice made it to her ear, "Where the hell are you going?"</p>
      <p>Choking back a sob, she answered, "I am going downstairs to watch the fireworks display your mother has tirelessly planned and to get far away from you."</p>
      <p>He caught up with her effortlessly.</p>
      <p>Grasping her elbow and without hesitation, Draco pushed Hermione against the sturdy shelves.</p>
      <p>Her chest heaved with the sudden overtake of emotions.</p>
      <p>The gathered tears from before spilt over coating her pale cheeks in steady wetness.</p>
      <p>Bringing his head to her neck, he buried himself and nuzzled against the softness.</p>
      <p>Draco licked the smooth skin and placed a heated kiss to the base of her throat.</p>
      <p>"Can you live without me?" He asked in unbearable pain.</p>
      <p>Her small fingers found themselves into his hair</p>
      <p>Polished nails dragged themselves across his scalp and she brought his head up to meet hers.</p>
      <p>"I would rather die," Hermione pressed her lips hard against his and he pushed back causing the shelves to rattle.</p>
      <p>His tongue came out to outline her bottom lip before finding its place within her moist mouth.</p>
      <p>The shelve shifted dangerously against their heated movements, a few of the top books clattered to the ground.</p>
      <p>They broke apart and Hermione bent to pick up the fallen texts.</p>
      <p>"Not like this," Draco groaned into her ear and taking her hand in his they left the sanctuary of the library and walked the short distance to his old bedroom.</p>
      <p>Careful not to cause too much noise, Draco slowly opened the door and led her inside before locking it behind them.</p>
      <p>The interior was as dark as a dungeon.</p>
      <p>Startled, Hermione whispered urgently, "Draco?"</p>
      <p>She felt his hands on her body from behind, his large hands cupped her breasts and a gasp escaped her lips.</p>
      <p>Her back to his firm chest, he moved the tendrils of hair out of the way and sucked on the delicate skin on the side of her neck.</p>
      <p>A soft moan broke free.</p>
      <p>The room filled with soft candlelight.</p>
      <p>Hermione leaned back onto his chest and gave herself over completely.</p>
      <p>They needed the fusing of their bodies to soothe the lament of their tortured souls.</p>
      <p>Draco slowly undid the zip of the dress and watched it fall off her body.</p>
      <p>A sudden shyness gripped her, and she covered her exposed bosom.</p>
      <p>Kissing down her body he knelt at her feet and placed a kiss to her secret place over the material of the silky knickers.</p>
      <p>He shimmed the expensive French underwear down her smooth legs and let it pool around her legs.</p>
      <p>Slowly, Draco blew air around her exposed mound and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up in eagerness.</p>
      <p>She felt the softness of his breath caress the outside and curled her toes in keenness.</p>
      <p>"Draco..." Hermione let out a low whine.</p>
      <p>Placing his lips to her glistening wetness, his tongue gained access inside the folds and began devouring her instantly.</p>
      <p>Fuck, her knees almost gave out at the intensity of feeling that rushed south.</p>
      <p>Every push of his delicious tongue set her nerve endings on fire.</p>
      <p>As his need for her increased, he lapped her juices aggressively bringing her swollen little bud to a pinkish glow.</p>
      <p>With each push of his tongue, she bucked into his mouth, fucking his face with ardent pleasure.</p>
      <p>Managing to undo his shirt buttons, he slipped one hand out and used it to manoeuvre the other out of its sleeve.</p>
      <p>His shirt joined her dress and knickers on the ancient floor.</p>
      <p>Her fingers encircled the strands of his hair and pulled tight.</p>
      <p>Days without the tenderness of her body was more than he could bear, his cock pulsated against his tailored trousers demanding to be let free.</p>
      <p>Hermione halfheartedly stepped back from the insistent lips at her cunt and laid back on the bed.</p>
      <p>She ran her middle finger down the wetness and brought it to her lips.</p>
      <p>Draco smirked, dropped his trousers, and worked his cock to throbbing rock hardness.</p>
      <p>His fingers pumped his shaft and she stared as precum dribbled down his fingers.</p>
      <p>Towering over her, he waited for her consent.</p>
      <p>If she told him to stop, he would pull up his trousers, help her into the dress and lead her back downstairs.</p>
      <p>A sultry moan left her lips, Hermione bit down hard on her lip and spread her thighs.</p>
      <p>A satisfactory smirk fell upon his face, Draco lowered himself between the legs and claimed her lips.</p>
      <p>She tasted sinfully sweet and rich of wine.</p>
      <p>Their lips moulded perfectly together.</p>
      <p>Sucking on the tip of her insistent tongue, Draco lined his erection with her entrance and pushed the head in.</p>
      <p>He wanted to slowly lower himself into her but surprisingly she thrust at his hips taking him in fully.</p>
      <p>A unified groan escaped their pleasures lips.</p>
      <p>Completely sheathed within, her walls grasped his girth and held on tight.</p>
      <p>A painful groan escaped his lips, "Please Granger, tell me you love me."</p>
      <p>Their bodies merged; it threw erotic shadows on the walls of the large room.</p>
      <p>A tear fell down her cheek at the tormented request.</p>
      <p>"I could never stop loving you," Hermione whispered devotedly into the shell of his ear.</p>
      <p>His fingers entwined themselves with hers, forcing them deep into the soft bedding.</p>
      <p>Need overtook pleasure and his slow thrusts turned into an urgent merciless pounding of her cunt.</p>
      <p>Loud contented moans told him she was enjoying it, relishing each hard push into her.</p>
      <p>She mewled in satisfaction, "I miss you."</p>
      <p>The faint sound of fireworks travelled through the air and bright colours filled the space outside the window.</p>
      <p>A large burst of colour and sparks exploded near the window momentarily filling the room with a bright colourful glow.</p>
      <p>Bringing his face up from suckling her neck, he muttered breathlessly, "Happy New Year, my love."</p>
      <p>Feeling the accumulation of intense heat between her legs, Hermione whimpered, "Happy New Year, my dragon."</p>
      <p>Draco kissed the tattoo of his namesake and continued his relentless fucking of the beautiful woman beneath him.</p>
      <p>The way his cock slid in and out of her tightness.</p>
      <p>The feeling of her walls around him.</p>
      <p>She was his, would always be his.</p>
      <p>"So close, baby, just rub my clit...please," she squirmed underneath begging for release.</p>
      <p>Snaking his hand between her legs, his thumb found the engorged clitoris waiting to explode.</p>
      <p>He circled it repeatedly until her legs quivered under him and her nails dug deep into his bareback.</p>
      <p>Her head fell back onto the pillow as she came crashing around him.</p>
      <p>Every feeling heightened with each wave of pleasure that spread through her body.</p>
      <p>Watching and feeling her orgasm around him jet-propelled him to his release.</p>
      <p>Draco growled low and stilled, "Fuck..."</p>
      <p>His load was thick and heavy, it filled her up and travelled down her tight entrance.</p>
      <p>Every drop her walls bled out him.</p>
      <p>Her earlier declaration of not coming inside was forgotten in the heated passion of the moment.</p>
      <p>Breathing hard, chests heaving, they stared deep into each other's eyes.</p>
      <p>He laid down on her and let her fingers run the length of his back and firm buttocks.</p>
      <p>Only once his softened cock slipped out of her did he move to the side pulling her along with him.</p>
      <p>Draco placed a loving kiss on Hermione's forehead.</p>
      <p>Her fingers played with his, the light from the ring emitted a blazing spark of solid gold.</p>
      <p>They shielded their eyes from the intensity it professed.</p>
      <p>"It approves our union far greater than I ever expected," Draco confessed.</p>
      <p>Placing soft kisses to his neck, Hermione muttered, "Should we head back down?"</p>
      <p>Draco was already drifting off, "No, I don't think that's necessary."</p>
      <p>His mother's twisted plan of bringing them together had worked somewhat.</p>
      <p>Tracing patterns across his board chest, Hermione requested timidly, "Can we talk, please?"</p>
      <p>Eyes closed, Draco replied in a sleepy slur, "Yes, but not right now."</p>
      <p>Their conversation required his wits about him and right now his mind yielded satisfied slush.</p>
      <p>He turned her naked form over, pulled her closer and snuggled against her back.</p>
      <p>"This new hairstyle suits you," Draco muttered yawning with exhaustion.</p>
      <p>Waving his hand, he made the candles die out surrounding them with instant darkness.</p>
      <p>His lips found her ear, "Sleep, darling."</p>
      <p>Content and tired, Hermione's eyes flickered and shut themselves.</p>
      <p>For the first time in days, they fell into a comfortable rest against each other's warm bodies.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Teddy looked concerned, "Where are they, gran?"</p>
      <p>Andromeda looked over his head at her sister.</p>
      <p>Narcissa had the hint of a mischievous smile.</p>
      <p>Andromeda lovingly patted Teddy's head, "Maybe they were tired and left."</p>
      <p>He crossed his hands over his chest in a huff, "But they didn't even see the fireworks."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Harry popped streamers and Ron tooted horns loudly, "HAPPY NEW YEAR" greetings erupted all through Grimmauld Place.</p>
      <p>Ginny tirelessly tried to reach Hermione, her phone remained switched off, she tried Malfoy but the same message followed.</p>
      <p>She hid a smile.</p>
      <p>Tossing the phone aside, she scooped James up and headed towards the festivities in the other room.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Draco stirred; the room was bathed in darkness, but he sensed the rising sun was near.</p>
      <p>Summoning his phone, he switched it on and squinted as it came to life.</p>
      <p>He looked to his side and sighed in content.</p>
      <p>
        <em>My life…</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>My love…</em>
      </p>
      <p>Hand across her stomach, Hermione slept peacefully a small smile on her face.</p>
      <p>A cold breeze blew through the room and Draco saw goosebumps appear on her exposed skin, bringing the sheet up, he covered her fully with it and got to his feet.</p>
      <p>He pulled on his trousers and casually slipped into the shirt</p>
      <p>Tying the laces of his leather shoes, he threw one pained look towards his witch and quietly stole out of the room.</p>
      <p>The dress shirt flapped around his lean frame wildly, not bothering to button it up, he reached the bottom of the stairs.</p>
      <p>An irate voice stopped him dead in tracks, "Rather early to be out of bed, don't you think?"</p>
      <p>Draco stilled and turned to face his mother in a midnight blue flowing nightgown.</p>
      <p>Her narrowed eyes and behaviour emanated extreme disapproval.</p>
      <p>Casually, he asked, "What are you doing up at this time?"</p>
      <p>She raised a brow, "I always get up at this time to supervise the feeding of your father's precious peacocks."</p>
      <p>Narcissa fixed her son with a stern glare, "You didn't answer my question."</p>
      <p>Draco had the good grace to look ashamed, "I'm going home to change, I have a meeting in a few hours."</p>
      <p>The beginning of the year did not stop work from happening.</p>
      <p>Crossing her arms across her chest, she questioned, "Where is Hermione?"</p>
      <p>He looked up to the second floor lovingly, "She's still asleep.</p>
      <p>His mother's sarcastic callous tone made him cringe, "I would like to think, I've raised you better than to have you scurry off in the middle of the night like some common thief."</p>
      <p>Draco stood his ground, "I need time, mother."</p>
      <p>She mocked him openly, "Are you still under the pretence of not going to New York with her?"</p>
      <p>Draco clenched his teeth and retorted evenly, "It is no pretence, I will not be going."</p>
      <p>Narcissa laughed, "Do pray tell, why you so adamantly refuse?"</p>
      <p>"My life is here," he defended weakly.</p>
      <p>Narcissa closed the short distance between them and cupped her son's pale cheek, "Your life is with Hermione Granger."</p>
      <p>She added importantly, "And the sooner you come to terms with the fact that watching her leave will slowly kill you, the better it will be for all of us."</p>
      <p>Draco took a step back and hissed, "I can't build a life with a woman who lies and hide things from me."</p>
      <p>Her eyes turned dark with anger and she pointed to the upper levels, "But to bed her is perfectly acceptable?"</p>
      <p>She clicked her tongue disapprovingly, "Spare me your pretentious complaining. I am extremely disappointed in your actions."</p>
      <p>Her lovely features fell into sadness and she muttered gravely, "You will live to regret this decision."</p>
      <p>Draco listened intently to every word his mother uttered.</p>
      <p>He reeled back in horror as each syllable pierced his fragile heart.</p>
      <p>With a curt nod and glance upstairs, he disappeared into the darkness.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Hermione felt a coolness surround her, slowly she opened her eyes to be greeted by the soft pleasing rays of the sun.</p>
      <p>She stretched; a satisfied groan left her lips.</p>
      <p>Her body felt deliciously lazy and spent.</p>
      <p>Last night, his mouth, lips and magnificent cock.</p>
      <p>Turning to the side, Hermione ran her hand along the warm empty space to her side.</p>
      <p>Frowning, she wondered, where he was?</p>
      <p>Reaching for her wand, she muttered, "Homenun Revelio."</p>
      <p>He was nowhere in the Manor.</p>
      <p>Distraught and humiliated Hermione brought the sheets up to cover her exposed chest.</p>
      <p>They had sex and he left her to face the harsh reality of loneliness.</p>
      <p>Happy new year to me, she thought bitterly.</p>
      <p>Hugging her legs to her chest, Hermione let sobs rack through her small frame.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Narcissa sat at the breakfast table impatiently</p>
      <p>She eagerly awaited her loving future daughter in law to show up.</p>
      <p>The soft sound of heels against marble invaded her thoughts and earnestly Narcissa rose to her feet to greet Hermione, "Good morning, darling."</p>
      <p>Hermione cringed at being caught during her walk of shame.</p>
      <p>Smiling sheepishly, she wiped away the tears and pulled at the hem of her dress.</p>
      <p>Slowly walking towards the large table, Hermione pulled out a chair and gingerly sat down.</p>
      <p>Narcissa took in the red-rimmed eyes and silently berated her son.</p>
      <p>Politely she asked, "Would you care for some breakfast?"</p>
      <p>The smell of fresh tea, pastries and frying bacon made Hermione's stomach churn with hunger.</p>
      <p>Afraid to use her voice, Hermione nodded.</p>
      <p>Narcissa perked up and summoned Dotty, "Wonderful! Happy New Year."</p>
      <p>Mouth full of croissant, Hermione replied solemnly, "Happy New Year."</p>
      <p>Looking around the table, she asked with genuine curiosity, "Did everyone leave?"</p>
      <p>Narcissa sipped her tea and nodded, "Last night itself."</p>
      <p>She let out a laugh, "Young master Lupin was devasted by your absence."</p>
      <p>Hermione frowned.</p>
      <p>An awkward silence followed, stabbed only by the sounds of teeth digging into flaky pastry and slurping of tea.</p>
      <p>Cleaning the corners of her mouth, Hermione stared at a large sad painting.</p>
      <p>The painting of a sad woman slumped across a stunning black horse sparked her interest.</p>
      <p>Why was she sad?</p>
      <p>Where was she riding to?</p>
      <p>Such a beautiful depiction of a Stallion.</p>
      <p>Tearing her gaze away, she looked down and asked, "Did Draco..err..mention anything before he left?"</p>
      <p>Narcissa kept the cup down and smiled, "Only that he loves you and needs time."</p>
      <p>Hermione played with her fingers and hid a sniffle.</p>
      <p>The ring came to life and it pulsated randomly, she felt it like the tiny beating of a heart.</p>
      <p>Narcissa covered her hand with hers, "Everything will be fine."</p>
      <p>Hermione smiled weakly.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>Morning text - Why did you leave me?</strong>
      </p>
      <p>Draco eagerly opened the text and stared at it.</p>
      <p>
        <em>I love you, Hermione.</em>
      </p>
      <p>His fingers hovered over the keys.</p>
      <p>The single line that came from her made her feelings clear.</p>
      <p>Deciding he owed her an explanation; he typed the reply and pressed send.</p>
      <p>
        <strong>I had an early morning meeting. I will call you soon.</strong>
      </p>
      <p>The meeting dragged on.</p>
      <p>By the second hour, he was thoroughly fed up and motioned for the engineers to speed up their presentation.</p>
      <p>When Draco arrived at the flat direct from the Manor, he nursed a scotch and searched his thoughts.</p>
      <p>Once he came to a decision, everything fell into place.</p>
      <p>His mind was not at complete peace with it, but it would not hurt to do some background work.</p>
      <p>Until he fully came to terms, Draco fought the urge to inform Hermione.</p>
      <p>After last night, who was he kidding? He was living a lie, he needed her and it was foolish to assume otherwise.</p>
      <p>Of course, he would follow her to the fucking ends of the earth if it meant being with her.</p>
      <p>Potters words at why she was desperate to leave had a profound impact on him.</p>
      <p>It made sense once he looked past the pain, heartache and anger.</p>
      <p>His mother's words gave the extra push he needed in the right direction.</p>
      <p>He pressed the intercom, "Helen, can you ask Emily to come in please?"</p>
      <p>You could sense, Helen's surprise, "Of course, right away."</p>
      <p>Minutes later a smartly dressed woman sat across him, her legs crossed, she inquired, "Good morning Draco, what can I do for you?"</p>
      <p>He leaned forward, and placed his hands on the desk, "I need you to find the best flats near the Woolworths building in New York."</p>
      <p>The woman scribbled the name down and looked into the face of her boss, "Are you planning on buying or renting?"</p>
      <p>A smile spread across his face, "Buying, my fiancé and I will be residing in New York for the next five years."</p>
      <p>An understanding smile touched Emily's face and she set to the task of finding a penthouse flat closest to the Magical Congress of the United States.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much to everyone who posted a review!</p><p>The comments are truly amazing. ❤</p><p>Also, want to point out that I appreciate the time taken to leave such awesome feedback. 🤗</p><p> A huge thank you to everyone who took the time to post such amazing feedback.</p><p>Heartache. 💔</p><p>Friendship. ❤</p><p>Tying up all loose ends as we come close to the end.😉<br/>Surprise announcements.😍</p><p>Please read with an open mind and patience.</p><p>Draco at his most vulnerable.</p><p>Enjoy Chapter Forty One!</p><p>Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads!  </p><p>Stay safe beautiful people!</p><p>HAPPY READING! 🥰</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her mood foul, she stormed into The Ministry not stopping to greet anyone.</p><p>Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.</p><p>Coworkers watched her whiz past them, some raised their hands in greeting, and some called after her.</p><p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>"Happy New Year, Hermione."</p>
      <p>She did not stop for anyone or anything.</p>
      <p>Brenda got to her feet and eyed her nervously.</p>
      <p>Without hesitation, Hermione dumped her leather handbag into the chair in the corner and took her seat.</p>
      <p>Leaning back against the chair, she mumbled incoherently and fumed.</p>
      <p>The agonizing pain that consumed her the day before slowly turned to a fit of festering anger.</p>
      <p>How dare he sleep with her and leave without so much as a goodbye?</p>
      <p>The more she thought about it, the more unadulterated rage blazed within.</p>
      <p>Why would you hurt me like this?</p>
      <p>Her head throbbed with the thoughts of that night.</p>
      <p>His touch…</p>
      <p>His lips on her body…</p>
      <p>The words he spoke…</p>
      <p>Waking up alone…</p>
      <p>Feeling like a whore…</p>
      <p>A sob escaped her lips and Hermione willed herself to calm down.</p>
      <p>Her heartfelt shattered…</p>
      <p>Calm down, she scolded herself.</p>
      <p>A small envelope on her desk caught her attention.</p>
      <p>It had the markings of Muggle post.</p>
      <p>Who would send her a Muggle letter to The Ministry of Magic?</p>
      <p>Intrigued and momentarily distracted, she pulled it towards her and tore it open carefully.</p>
      <p>The handwriting was looped and flawless.</p>
      <p>Fetching her spectacles, she slipped them on and got comfortable.</p>
      <p>
        <strong> <em>My dearest Hermione,</em> </strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong> <em>I hope this letter finds you well.</em> </strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong> <em>Since my departure, I have been shamelessly asking Kingsley for any news of you.</em> </strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong> <em>I could never muster the courage to contact you.</em> </strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong> <em>My thoughts have constantly been on you and your wellbeing.</em> </strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong> <em>I hear you are engaged, and you took the job in New York.</em> </strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong> <em>I offer my congratulations, even though my heart is not it and I honestly believe you can do better than Malfoy.</em> </strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong> <em>Nothing makes me happier to learn that you have indeed decided to embrace your true potential and spread your wings further in your career.</em></strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong> <em>Never in my life has a woman enthralled me as you do.</em> </strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong> <em>Every softness you own is etched in my mind and it shall remain in my heart for the remaining of my days.</em> </strong>
      </p>
      <p><strong> <em>The reason for me writing my last letter to you is that</em> </strong> <strong> <em>I am being sent to Russia on an undercover mission, my return is highly probable.</em> </strong></p>
      <p>
        <strong> <em>I could not leave without you knowing how much I care about you.</em> </strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong> <em>Be happy, Hermione.</em> </strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong> <em>Love,</em></strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong><em>Ryan.</em> </strong>
      </p>
      <p>Hermione stared at the letter and then stared some more.</p>
      <p>Leaning back against the chair, she pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath.</p>
      <p>Love?</p>
      <p>Wanted to sleep with? Sure, but so many emotions and feelings.</p>
      <p>The letter weighed heavy in her mind.</p>
      <p>She could never reciprocate his feelings, but she could wish for his safe return.</p>
      <p>And Hermione had every intention of replying…</p>
      <p>Reaching for her quill, she started to write.</p>
      <p>Her hand moved over the parchment effortlessly.</p>
      <p>
        <strong> <em>Dear Ryan,</em> </strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong> <em>Your letter has left me speechless and shocked.</em> </strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong> <em>If I led you on, I apologise, it was never my intention.</em> </strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong> <em>I will always admire the talented wizard you are.</em> </strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong> <em>Be safe in the mission and return in full health.</em> </strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong> <em>We will meet again someday.</em> </strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong> <em>Take care,</em> </strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong> <em>Hermione.</em> </strong>
      </p>
      <p>A soft knock on her door made Hermione lookup.</p>
      <p>Leaning against the door was Draco, smiling down at her looking every bit the delectable morsel he was.</p>
      <p>White long sleeve shirt neatly tucked into dark grey tailored trousers, the top two buttons casually undone.</p>
      <p>Hermione ignored him and returned to her work.</p>
      <p>Inconspicuously, she pushed the letters under a heavy book.</p>
      <p>Draco would flip his lid if he saw Ryan bearing his heart and soul to her.</p>
      <p>That had enough issues without adding more hay to the fire.</p>
      <p>Adjusting her glasses and eyes firmly on the papers, Hermione asked rudely, "Why are you here?"</p>
      <p>She added through clenched teeth, "What the hell do you want?"</p>
      <p>Slightly taken back but undeterred, Draco went around the desk, leaned against it and looked down into his witch's face.</p>
      <p>His perfectly shaped bottom rested on the top of her desk, Hermione eyed it with growing contempt and fought the urge to push him off.</p>
      <p>Clearing his throat, Draco answered courteously, "I thought we could go out for lunch and have a proper chat about everything."</p>
      <p>Hermione pushed back the chair and Draco awkwardly fell to the side, "Well, you thought wrong. I have a meeting in ten minutes and absolutely no time for any unwanted distractions."</p>
      <p>She pushed him aside and reached for another file from the cupboard.</p>
      <p>"What the bloody fuck is wrong with you?" Draco asked annoyed.</p>
      <p>Hermione continued to busy herself with retrieving the file and let out a sarcastic laugh, "You're a smart man, figure it out."</p>
      <p>The realization of his actions hit home and Draco closed his eyes.</p>
      <p>He left her and now she was pissed, very pissed by the looks of it.</p>
      <p>Her beautiful eyes narrowed at him unpleasantly and he flinched at the contempt they held.</p>
      <p>It was poor judgement on his part to have left her that fateful night.</p>
      <p>Adjusting the collar of his crisp white shirt, he started to speak, "Look, I should have left you a note, something, my conduct was unacceptable."</p>
      <p>When she pushed past him again, he tried to grasp her hand, "Please darling, look at me."</p>
      <p>Hermione turned to face him, her eyes blazing, "Well, your sorry is not good enough. You don't get to fucking humiliate me and then come here and expect me to agree to lunch."</p>
      <p>Draco reached to touch her, his fingers brushed hers, but Hermione stepped back defiantly, "I have a meeting with a room full of Aurors and no time for the likes of you."</p>
      <p>She went to the corner of the room and slipped into black high heels. Bending over she adjusted the heel and regarded him in anger.</p>
      <p>Draco stared at his fiancé glowering at him.</p>
      <p>Could he blame her for being angry?</p>
      <p>No, it was a lowly cowardly thing to leave her to the mercy of the Manor, but after their night together, he slightly panicked.</p>
      <p>Panicked? For fuck sake, Draco, he silently reprimanded himself.</p>
      <p>He stood in the middle of the room while she rushed around him, gathering papers and files.</p>
      <p>She made a bloody good show of it, grunting and groaning in frustration.</p>
      <p>Brenda poked her head in, "Hermione, they are ready for you."</p>
      <p>The young woman saw Draco and blushed instantly.</p>
      <p>Hermione turned to smile at Brenda, clutching the files to her chest and firmly ignoring Draco, she went to exit the room but froze near the door.</p>
      <p>Glancing over her shoulder, she bit out, "Please do not be here when I return, I am in no mood to start an argument today."</p>
      <p>Unable to retort, Draco stood thunderstruck staring at the fiery woman before him.</p>
      <p>Fuck...</p>
      <p>He watched from the door as she walked around the corner and disappeared into The Minister's office.</p>
      <p>Fuck...</p>
      <p>Tightness gripped his chest, a steady dreariness descended and engulfed his body in uncertainty.</p>
      <p>His eyes went to the large leather-bound book, keeping an eye out for Brenda, he quickly fetched the parchment she hid under when he first arrived.</p>
      <p>Grey swirls widened and narrowed at the words Ryan sprawled across the parchment.</p>
      <p>Bastard...</p>
      <p>How dare he send his betrothed his last letter?</p>
      <p>Draco knew the intent of the letter and the significance it carried.</p>
      <p>Before high-risk missions, participants were encouraged to leave last letters with final words to loved ones.</p>
      <p>The fact that Ryan decided to send Hermione one was not okay in the least.</p>
      <p>Love? The fucker had fallen in love with his bloody fiancé.</p>
      <p>Pure rage infiltrated his mind and the urge to crumple the paper came to mind.</p>
      <p>No, he controlled his actions.</p>
      <p>Too many misunderstandings had come in between them.</p>
      <p>He moved the letter aside and glanced at her response, a smile spread across his face.</p>
      <p>The reply was direct and to the point.</p>
      <p>Running his fingers across her handwriting, Draco closed his eyes and sighed.</p>
      <p>
        <em>I won't ever let you go, my love.</em>
      </p>
      <p>After a few moments, he left the small office with the intent of righting the wrong he had done on New Year's.</p>
      <p>
        <em>How could he have hurt her this way?</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Forgive me, my love.</em>
      </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Hermione went to stand by The Minister of Magic, Aurors clad in heavy black robes sat at small desks that turned to face them.</p>
      <p>Harry made eye contact and smiled warmly.</p>
      <p>Kingsley's voice boomed and echoed off the walls, "Good morning ladies and gents, we all know why we are here."</p>
      <p>The Minister treated the Aurors like a band of brothers.</p>
      <p>Hermione always thought it was because he was an ex Auror himself.</p>
      <p>There was a loud cheer and muttered agreement from the men and women.</p>
      <p>A voice from the back cut through the noise, "Granger, are you going with us?"</p>
      <p>The room erupted in hearty laughter.</p>
      <p>Harry glanced over his shoulder and hid a laugh.</p>
      <p>Hermione craned her neck to see the man who asked and retorted sarcastically, "Johnson, have you read the bloody brief? You can read, I presume."</p>
      <p>Another round of loud laughter filled the room.</p>
      <p>The man blushed crimson and stumbled over his words, "Er..yeah I did, sorry I asked."</p>
      <p>"Dumb fucking moron," Hermione muttered while flipping through her notes.</p>
      <p>Kingsley turned to look at her an amused expression on his face.</p>
      <p>He would greatly miss Granger.</p>
      <p>An hour passed with Kingsley, then Harry taking turns to brief the team on upcoming missions and strategies.</p>
      <p>She settled herself on the chair to the left and impatiently tapped her heel on the floor.</p>
      <p>Her thoughts drifted to a certain platinum blonde.</p>
      <p>How dare he assume she would just fall in line after he shamed her.</p>
      <p>Shaking her head in disbelief, Hermione piled the strands of hair on top of her head and stuck a quill through the bun.</p>
      <p>The hurt lingered, unpleasantly coating her body with an icy numbness.</p>
      <p>She hunched over the files and yawned with seeping boredom.</p>
      <p>An hour later the meeting ended.</p>
      <p>Hermione once again gathered the files and headed out of the large room towards hers.</p>
      <p>The minute she dropped the load of files on her desk, a friendly voice made her turn around.</p>
      <p>"Happy New Year, darling," Harry wished placing a quick kiss on her cheek.</p>
      <p>A grin curved his lips, "How was dinner at Malfoy Manor?"</p>
      <p>Hermione scoffed, went around her desk, and plopped herself into the comfort of her chair.</p>
      <p>Harry let out a knowing laugh and walked towards her, "You slept with him, didn't you?"</p>
      <p>She made a face, "Very funny."</p>
      <p>Looking downcast, she continued solemnly, "But yes, we did, and the bastard left in the morning without a fucking word."</p>
      <p>Her hands balled into fists and she bit back the slew of obscenities that hovered at the cusp of her tongue.</p>
      <p>Eyes widened in surprise, Harry pulled out a chair, "What? Man, he just keeps fucking up, doesn't he?"</p>
      <p>Deep in thought, Harry said, "Maybe you are better off with him. Fuck, what a moron."</p>
      <p>Hermione raised a questioning eyebrow.</p>
      <p>The ring sprung to its other halves defence, the bright light of pure green bounced off the walls and shone brilliantly against her finger.</p>
      <p>It pulsated dangerously, getting brighter with every passing second.</p>
      <p>Harry stared at the ancestral artefact in interest, "That is an impressive piece of jewellery."</p>
      <p>Hermione ran her fingers along the large stone soothingly.</p>
      <p>Harry's curious eyes fell on the letter poking out from under the heavy book, "Who sent you their last letter?"</p>
      <p>Hermione followed his gaze; she scrunched up her nose in thought.</p>
      <p>She was dead sure she placed it under the heavy book.</p>
      <p>Fuck, had Draco seen it?</p>
      <p>Letting out a frustrated groan, Hermione fetched it from its hiding place and handed it to Harry.</p>
      <p>His bespectacled eyes ran the length of the paper and a low whistle escaped his lips, "Shit, I had no idea he was this taken by you."</p>
      <p>Hermione rubbed her temple; a throbbing headache was taking permanent residency on either side of her head.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Draco…</em>
      </p>
      <p>Hermione pushed her reply towards Harry and waited for his feedback, "I thought of replying, keeping it short and wish him well on the mission."</p>
      <p>Harry nodded gravely and tossed the letter back onto the table, "It is the least you can do, looks like a bloody dangerous mission, he might not make it back."</p>
      <p>"HARRY! Don't be cruel," Hermione scolded.</p>
      <p>He replied solemnly, "We are Aurors, Hermione, the next mission could always be our last."</p>
      <p>Hermione stared into the pinched face of her best friend and placed her hand over his, "I see what Ginny goes through every time you leave on a mission."</p>
      <p>Harry let out a tired laugh, "After the baby, we thought of taking a long vacation."</p>
      <p>Hermione clapped her hands in delight, "That sounds wonderful, Ginny could use the break."</p>
      <p>A loving smile touched Harry's face and he sighed in content.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Draco sat back and stared at his phone; her loving text messages were no more.</p>
      <p>He even went as pathetically far as to switch off and on his mobile.</p>
      <p>But no text messages arrived, his phone remained silent to any activity from her.</p>
      <p>Draco groaned, the text messages meant a great deal to him, it kept him sane and hopeful when they were apart.</p>
      <p>Over and over, he scrolled through the earlier messages and revisited them.</p>
      <p>Her declarations of pure love tore through his troubled mind.</p>
      <p>Closing his eyes, he allowed his thoughts to drift back to their night together.</p>
      <p>The softness of her body.</p>
      <p>The love they shared so passionately and ardent.</p>
      <p>What possessed him to leave in the wee hours of the morning evaded him with purpose.</p>
      <p>He had pushed her into intimacy when she thwarted his advances.</p>
      <p>The terror that she was drifting away from him fueled his actions.</p>
      <p>He used what he knew best to reassure himself and her of their undying bond and love.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Love, she was his everything.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>The crack on their castle of glass was widening…</em>
      </p>
      <p>Draco let out a frustrated sigh, he had to find some way to fix this.</p>
      <p>How the tables had turned...</p>
      <p>Her lies and deception left a gaping hole in his heart and troubled mind.</p>
      <p>But now, it was he who left her after enjoying her body, he could understand the fury directed towards him.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>A gut-wrenching two weeks passed.</p>
      <p>Flowers he sent returned to his office within the hour.</p>
      <p>Text messages went unanswered or halfhearted replies followed.</p>
      <p>Visits to the Ministry were unwelcome.</p>
      <p>Brenda averted her gaze nervously and informed him that Miss Granger was in a meeting or out of office.</p>
      <p>His rage rose to the surface at her deliberate refusal to work things out.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Hermione helped Ginny arrange the plates.</p>
      <p>They set the table and returned to the kitchen to fetch cups.</p>
      <p>"How is Malfoy?" Ginny raised a questioning brow.</p>
      <p>Hermione shrugged, "Good I suppose, I haven't seen him since the day after he left me."</p>
      <p>Ginny took a large gulp of orange juice, "Well, you will see him in about ten minutes."</p>
      <p>Hermione dropped a cup, "What?"</p>
      <p>"Quidditch, Teddy...Harry invited him ages ago," Ginny informed casually.</p>
      <p>Hermione slapped her forehead, "Fuck, how could I forget."</p>
      <p>Looking around the space for her handbag, she shot out impatiently, "I'm leaving."</p>
      <p>"No, you're not," Draco calm voice filled the space.</p>
      <p>Flashing a warm smile at the redhead, he requested sweetly, "Ginny, would you give me some time with my beloved fiancé?"</p>
      <p>Ginny squeezed Hermione's arm and ignored the look she sent her way.</p>
      <p>"Don't leave me," she helplessly muttered to her best friend.</p>
      <p>Ginny replied sternly, "Stop running away, Hermione."</p>
      <p>Once Ginny was out of earshot, Draco closed the distance between them and whispered excruciatingly, "What will it take for you to forgive me?"</p>
      <p>Bringing her face to meet his, unused tears swam in her eyes, "You really hurt me."</p>
      <p>Draco lovingly brushed a tendril of hair behind her ear, "I know, my love, and I've been kicking myself ever since."</p>
      <p>His grey swirls pleaded with her, "Just tell me how to make this right."</p>
      <p>Hermione moved out of his touch and rubbed her arms.</p>
      <p>Unable to look at him directly, she whispered, "Maybe this is for the best."</p>
      <p>"What do you mean?" Draco shot back at once in alarm.</p>
      <p>Panic and dread gripped his insides.</p>
      <p>Tears she fought earlier, split over and steadily fell down her cheeks, "There's too much pain and suffering, maybe we are toxic for each other."</p>
      <p>
        <em>That is not true, w</em>
        <em>e are two halves meant to be together.</em>
      </p>
      <p>A fear so real engulfed him.</p>
      <p>Darkness descended and Draco felt himself fall into an abyss of his own creation.</p>
      <p>He shook his head disbelievingly, "Don't you dare go down that path, especially after everything we've been through."</p>
      <p>Searing pain ripped through her head, she cried, "I need time to think things through."</p>
      <p>Draco grabbed Hermione's shoulders and searched her face, "Are you ending things with me?"</p>
      <p>A sob escaped her throat, "Of course not, let's take a break, we both need time to get over the hurt."</p>
      <p>He let go and bellowed, "Are you kidding me? I DON'T WANT A FUCKING BREAK."</p>
      <p>Closing her eyes, she implored, "Please keep your voice down, the house is full of people."</p>
      <p>Draco narrowed his eyes menacingly, "I don't give a fuck, Granger, how can you ask me to agree to this?"</p>
      <p>Hermione stood her ground, "Because it might be the best thing for us."</p>
      <p>He paced up and down, shaking his head and mumbling incoherently.</p>
      <p>Fixing her with a deadly look, he growled, "Fuck this, we are not on a break, Hermione, I will never give up on us."</p>
      <p>She stared into his eyes, "Then give me time to wrap my head around everything."</p>
      <p>A flash of pure pain crossed his handsome face, "Do you even love me anymore?"</p>
      <p>Her heart ached at the question; she clutched her chest painfully.</p>
      <p>His eyes boring into hers added to the tension swirling around her head.</p>
      <p>Small fingers dug into the material of her t-shirt, "Why would you even ask me that? You know I do."</p>
      <p>Massaging the bridge of his nose, Draco retorted miserably, "Tell Potter I left. I will make it up to Teddy, my mind is not where it should be."</p>
      <p>Hermione wiped away the tears, "Draco, please let's just...try to understand."</p>
      <p>He glanced over his shoulder, "All I understand is that I love you, I need you and a life without you is not worth it."</p>
      <p>Walking up to him, Hermione took his hand, "I'm sorry..."</p>
      <p>Draco stared at the wall; he could not bear to look at her anymore.</p>
      <p>His voice low, he pressed, "Not as much as I am, I begged you to forgive me for leaving you the other night, it was heartless of me but you hurt me just the same."</p>
      <p>He tried to control the emotions, "Hermione, do you see me running away from you?"</p>
      <p>Despite the pain he suffered at her hands, not once did he want to walk away from her.</p>
      <p>Hermione fought the bile that rose, "I love you, Draco, I'm overwhelmed by everything."</p>
      <p>She held on to her head and collapsed into the small kitchen chair.</p>
      <p>Draco was at her side in an instant, "Are you okAY? You look pale and sick, we should go to St Mungo's."</p>
      <p>She leaned against his firm chest, his cologne brushed over her senses pleasingly, "No, I will be fine."</p>
      <p>Stroking his cheek, she whispered, "You stay, I will leave. I want to rest my head."</p>
      <p>Pushing him away and not allowing space to argue, Hermione took out her wand from her back pocket and used it to disapparate.</p>
      <p>Draco stared at the place she vanished, a sadness crept onto his face and took refuge under his silvery orbs.</p>
      <p>Teddy came bouncing in excitedly, "Let's go, Uncle Harry is asking for you."</p>
      <p>Ginny took in Draco's face and she pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation.</p>
      <p>These two idiots, she thought.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>They played Quidditch till the skies darkened and everyone was in high spirits.</p>
      <p>"That was a foul, you git," Ron bellowed at George.</p>
      <p>George let out a loud laugh, "Fuck off little brother, you are just a shite keeper,"</p>
      <p>Harry berated them, "Language gents, we have minors present."</p>
      <p>Ron turned on his broom and called out, "Oi, Malfoy, get your head out of the clouds and catch the bloody snitch before Harry does."</p>
      <p>"Huh?" Draco snapped back to attention.</p>
      <p>Ignoring Ron, he dismounted and headed towards the kitchen.</p>
      <p>Returning with a bottle of water, he took a sip and looked at Teddy flying.</p>
      <p>"You okay?" Ginny asked in concern.</p>
      <p>Draco ran his gloved fingers through his hair, "She wants a fucking break."</p>
      <p>He added in pain, "No, I'm not fine,"</p>
      <p>Ginny sighed, "Well, you did leave her."</p>
      <p>Draco hung his head in shame and kicked a small rock at his feet, "I fucking panicked..."</p>
      <p>Ginny laughed mockingly, "That is such a load of horse shit."</p>
      <p>He sneered, "If you're trying to make me feel better, you're doing a bang-up job."</p>
      <p>Ginny punched him playfully, "You're a fucking idiot."</p>
      <p>Desperately, he asked, "Will she come around?"</p>
      <p>Ginny shrugged, "You will have to ask her that."</p>
      <p>Picking at a weed, he hesitated, "I'm not good with all this talking about feelings and stuff."</p>
      <p>Ginny looked over him in compassion.</p>
      <p>The man before her had grown by leaps and bounds since their Hogwarts days.</p>
      <p>But still, he held back so much...</p>
      <p>She reached over, patted his hand and chuckled, "Right, and it's worked out so well for you."</p>
      <p>Draco fixed her with an offended look, "Less on the sarcasm, more on the helpful please."</p>
      <p>"I'm glad my pathetic love life is amusing to you," he added with a hint of sarcasm.</p>
      <p>Ginny shoved him good-humoredly.</p>
      <p>Taking a deep breath, she said, "Mi will come around but for fuck sake talk to her."</p>
      <p>Draco nodded and grimaced, "How can I talk to her when she won't give me the time of day?"</p>
      <p>Ginny smirked, "Get creative, honestly you are a pitiful Slytherin."</p>
      <p>Draco pressed his lips down hard and fought the urge to hurl an insult.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Hermione called out, "Brenda, can you bring the dark blue file please?"</p>
      <p>Her pretty assistant dropped the file onto the table sending a few papers flying off the edge.</p>
      <p>"I am so sorry," Brenda apologized profusely bending to pick the papers.</p>
      <p>Hermione laughed and closed her mouth as a sudden wave of nausea hit her.</p>
      <p>She shot to her feet and ran the length of the corridor to the sanctuary of the lavatory.</p>
      <p>Hurriedly throwing open a cubicle door, she vomited violently into the porcelain commode.</p>
      <p>Waves of bile kept reaching the surface, doubled over she emptied breakfast and possibly last night's dinner.</p>
      <p>The steady heaving and gagging punctured the stillness of the air.</p>
      <p>Hermione held onto the side of the cubicle to support herself.</p>
      <p>Her legs felt wobbly with exhaustion</p>
      <p>Slowly, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and willed her feet to carry her to the sink.</p>
      <p>Hermione tried to rinse her mouth when vomit rose again, she hurriedly crumpled over the commode.</p>
      <p>The sound of her retching echoed through the closed space unpleasantly.</p>
      <p>Washing her mouth, Hermione wiped her mouth with trembling fingers and held onto the sink to steady herself.</p>
      <p>Dinner from the new place around the corner had obviously been a big mistake.</p>
      <p>Shame really, the chicken Chow Mein was delicious.</p>
      <p>Using a spell to return herself to her former glory, Hermione slowly walked back to her office.</p>
      <p>Brenda jumped up, "Are you okay?"</p>
      <p>Hermione waved her hand weakly, "Just a touch of food poisoning."</p>
      <p>She sat back down and asked, "Where were we?"</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Helen knocked on the heavy-set black door of her boss's office.</p>
      <p>She nervously glanced over her shoulder at the woman sitting in a tight-fitting pantsuit and heeled feet.</p>
      <p>The woman curved her red lips in a smile, Helen threw a twisted leer not knowing how else to react.</p>
      <p>"Come in," came Draco's deep voice.</p>
      <p>"Er...we have a situation," Helen told him cautiously.</p>
      <p>"What situation might that be?" Draco inquired mused.</p>
      <p>Helen cleared her throat, "A certain ex of yours is sitting in the waiting room,"</p>
      <p>Draco leaned back and narrowed his eyes curiously, "Ex?"</p>
      <p>Helen's eyes rolled up in thought, "The woman who worked here, err...Hitler, we called her."</p>
      <p>Draco let out a loud laugh, "Astoria?"</p>
      <p>Helen scowled, "That would be the one."</p>
      <p>He had not seen Astoria in over a year, except for the odd article in the Prophet.</p>
      <p>He pinched the bridge of his nose exasperatedly, "What the hell is she doing here?"</p>
      <p>Helen shrugged, "She wouldn't say, insists on meeting you."</p>
      <p>Draco looked at his assistant sheepishly, "I suppose it's too late to tell her I'm not in."</p>
      <p>Helen grinned and nodded sympathetically.</p>
      <p>He straightened, adjusted his black dress shirt, and cleared the mess on his table.</p>
      <p>Waving his hand calmly, he said, "Show her in, let's get this fucking thing over with."</p>
      <p>Helen gave a curt nod and turned on her heel to leave the room.</p>
      <p>Astoria walked in looking fresh and frankly quite lovely from head to toe.</p>
      <p>Casually parted to the side, she let her hair grow and it cascaded down her back in a shiny layer of black.</p>
      <p>Her suit hung on her body attractively and ruby red lips parted in a happy smile.</p>
      <p>Draco rose to his feet and gestured to the chair in front of him.</p>
      <p>She flashed him a warm smile and mused, "Thank you for seeing me. I am surprised I made it past security."</p>
      <p>Draco studied her movements and bluntly asked, "Why are you here, Tori?"</p>
      <p>A high pitch giggle erupted from her, "Straight to the point then? Whatever happened to the exchange of pleasantries."</p>
      <p>Draco smirked and decided to indulge her, "If you insist, congratulations on your upcoming nuptials."</p>
      <p>Uncertainty crossed her face but quick to compose herself, Astoria politely replied, "Likewise, I saw the announcement in the papers."</p>
      <p>"Thank you," Draco retorted through clenched teeth.</p>
      <p>Putting her hand inside the expensive Gucci bag, she pulled out a large elaborately embossed and decorated peach coloured envelope.</p>
      <p>She pushed it across the table gingerly and chewed on her bottom lip.</p>
      <p>Draco raised a quizzical brow, but he took it and fished out the card within.</p>
      <p>The gleaming invite stunned him into silence.</p>
      <p>Gathering his wits, the words slowly left his lips, "This is a wedding invitation..."</p>
      <p>Astoria chuckled, "Well yes, my wedding invitation to be exact."</p>
      <p>Draco laughed aloud, "I don't think my presence will be welcome."</p>
      <p>Her tone turned serious, she played with her hands, "I miss you."</p>
      <p>When he raised a questioning eyebrow, she retorted, "Not what we had but I miss our friendship, you were the closest thing I ever had to a best friend."</p>
      <p>She gazed at the floor sadly, "Blaise and Theo meant as much to me as friends, I want Blaise and you to come to my wedding."</p>
      <p>Draco looked across the table and felt his chest constrict.</p>
      <p>She reached over and placed a small jewelled hand over his, "Please Draco, can we attempt to fix our friendship?"</p>
      <p>Draco took his hand from under hers and regarded her curiously, "Let me think about it, will you speak to Blaise?"</p>
      <p>She waved her hand nonchalantly, "I already have, he wanted to think about it, same as you but we both know he will follow your lead."</p>
      <p>Draco let out a hearty laugh, "Perhaps."</p>
      <p>She got up to leave and smoothed the gathered creases on her suit.</p>
      <p>Astoria's eyes lit up, "It was so good to see you. You look fit, as always."</p>
      <p>Draco held up the card, "Was not expecting that."</p>
      <p>"I thrive on the element of surprise," Astoria mused good-heartedly.</p>
      <p>She turned to leave, tossing her hair out of the way, she glanced over her shoulder and shot him a hopeful look, "I hope to see you both."</p>
      <p>Pressing his lips down into a thin line, Draco gave a curt nod.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>The minute she left, Draco reached for the phone, "Leaky Cauldron, 15 mins?"</p>
      <p>Blaise roared, "Already grabbed my coat, today is a weird fucking day..."</p>
      <p>His best friend was already nursing a scotch when Draco walked up to the bar and slid into the seat next to him.</p>
      <p>Pointing to Blaise's drink, he informed the bartender, "I'll have what he's having."</p>
      <p>Blaise took a sip and shot out, "Greengrass came by."</p>
      <p>Draco stared into the mirror across the bar and replied, "I know."</p>
      <p>Blaise grabbed Draco's shoulder, "I felt fucking shit for her, she looked upset."</p>
      <p>Draco took a sip and savoured the taste, "Hmm...we have known her for ages."</p>
      <p>Curious, he asked, "Is Pans going?"</p>
      <p>Blaise shook his head and stifled a laugh, "Doubtful, she fucking hates the Greengrass sisters."</p>
      <p>Staring at his reflection, Draco absentmindedly ran his fingers across his jaw and felt the stubble.</p>
      <p>Filled with uncertainty, he asked his counterpart, "Do you think we should go?"</p>
      <p>Blaise sighed, "It's down under, might be fun and honestly mate, she looked gutted."</p>
      <p>Draco drained his drink and requested another, "That's settled then."</p>
      <p>Turning on his seat, Blaise inquired curiously, "What about Granger?"</p>
      <p>Draco sneered, "You mean my fiancé who wants nothing to do with me?"</p>
      <p>Blaise patted Draco's shoulder reassuringly, "Come off it man, Granger loves you."</p>
      <p>Draco ran his long fingers through his hair and leered, "Isn't that fucking great?"</p>
      <p>Concern laced his best friend's voice, "Did you tell her about New York?"</p>
      <p>Draco sighed, "How am I supposed to tell her when she wants a bloody break?"</p>
      <p>He recalled the pictures Emily showed him.</p>
      <p>The last flat appealed to him, he could see them living there, raising a family.</p>
      <p>Making sweet love by the elaborate fireplace.</p>
      <p>A pained groan left his lips.</p>
      <p>Staring into the remnants of his glass, he said, "The last flat was nice, I wanted to Portkey with her and spend a few days in New York."</p>
      <p>In anguish, he bit out, "So much for that fucking plan."</p>
      <p>Blaise signalled for another round, "I'm sorry mate, things never come easy to you."</p>
      <p>Draco's face fell and he stared into the amber liquid unhappily.</p>
      <p>A memory pulled at the strings of his consciousness.</p>
      <p>Turning to Blaise, he asked sternly, "Did you meet with Hermione?"</p>
      <p>Blaise shifted uncomfortably, his eyes darkened, "Not my best moment."</p>
      <p>That piqued Draco's interest, "What the fuck did you do?"</p>
      <p>Blaise cracked his knuckles nervously, "I told her to stop fucking around with you."</p>
      <p>Draco felt anger bubble to the surface, "Why the fuck would you do that?"</p>
      <p>Blaise took deep breaths, "Because I have seen you suffer for years and I couldn't take it anymore."</p>
      <p>"There is a limit I can watch from the sidelines," he muttered to no one and threw his drink back.</p>
      <p>Draco stared at his friend's aggrieved face, "I need you to make it right with her."</p>
      <p>"She means everything to me," he added urgently.</p>
      <p>His heart ached with the need to be around her.</p>
      <p>Blaise nodded, "I know, I love Granger, she's like a sister to me."</p>
      <p>His voice cracked, "I never meant to hurt her and fucking yell at her like that."</p>
      <p>Managing a weak smile, "I will make it right with her, just haven't gotten around to it."</p>
      <p>Draco nodded, "Sooner the better."</p>
      <p>They clinked glasses, emptied them, and banged them down on the bar top.</p>
      <p>Blaise perked up and roared, "Australia."</p>
      <p>Draco smirked, "Bobbing around with kangaroos and koala bears."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Hermione called her assistant and said she would not be in.</p>
      <p>She could barely keep her head up.</p>
      <p>A throbbing pain pounded within her head.</p>
      <p>Throwing up at all hours of the night and morning made her body weak.</p>
      <p>Her skin turned pale and the rosiness of her cheeks disappeared overnight.</p>
      <p>Draco took a lesson out of her book and diligently texted her whether she replied or not.</p>
      <p>Dragging her feet to the kitchen, Hermione lazily stirred her tea.</p>
      <p>Her fingers went around the steaming mug and she brought it to her lips.</p>
      <p>The second the milky liquid travelled down her throat, it returned to the surface with vengeance.</p>
      <p>Clutching her mouth, she made a mad dash to the bathroom.</p>
      <p>Bent over the toilet, her body spasmed uncontrollably.</p>
      <p>Losing the little balance that held her together, she fell to the floor and clutched the commode seat hard as she threw up.</p>
      <p>For days like clockwork, she had been running to the toilet to release any food she managed to keep down.</p>
      <p>Morning, night, hardly mattered, it overtook her body and she was pushed under its demanding will.</p>
      <p>A visit to St Mungo's seemed imminent but who had the bloody strength to do it.</p>
      <p>All she mustered was the strength to crawl between the warm sheets of her bed.</p>
      <p>She missed Draco so much.</p>
      <p>Break? Was she fucking nuts?</p>
      <p>A break from him was the last thing she wanted but they needed time to heal away from the suffocating obligations of their relationship.</p>
      <p>Despite her current state of illness, he occupied every single bloody thought that plagued her tormented mind.</p>
      <p>The nights were the worst, she hardly got any sleep.</p>
      <p>Exhaustedly staring at the ceiling, she always saw his face hover over hers.</p>
      <p>A loving smile would touch her lips as she reached into nothingness to caress the handsome face of her hallucination.</p>
      <p>Her fingers itched to call him and have him by her side.</p>
      <p>His last call resonated bitter memories and she pushed the thought aside.</p>
      <p>
        <strong> <em>"Hello," her voice weak from throwing up all morning.</em> </strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong> <em>"My love, are you okay?" Draco's concerned voice.</em> </strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong> <em>Unable to answer, "Hmmm…"</em> </strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong> <em>A short silence followed.</em> </strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong> <em>The sound of Draco clearing his throat invaded the silence, "Er...Astoria came by."</em> </strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong> <em>Another wave of awkward silence pierced by heavy breathing.</em> </strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong> <em>Draco continued, "She wants Blaise and me to be at her wedding"</em> </strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong> <em>More silence followed by the rustling of sheets.</em> </strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong> <em>Cautiously, he informed, "The wedding is in Australia."</em> </strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong> <em>Hermione clenched her teeth.</em> </strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong> <em>Fucking awesome.</em> </strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong> <em>His voice cracked tensely, "We thought of maybe letting past issues die and attending."</em> </strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong> <em>Her tone irritated, "Good."</em> </strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong> <em>Draco implored, "Hermione, can I see you? You know we need to talk, darling."</em> </strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong> <em>She retorted stubbornly, "No, is that all? You really don't need my permission to go."</em> </strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong> <em>Without hesitation, he said, "I love you."</em> </strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong> <em>Cruelly, she responded, "Let's talk once you come back."</em> </strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong> <em>His voice dropped low, "I miss you, darling, please let's fix this."</em> </strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong> <em>The line went dead.</em> </strong>
      </p>
      <p>Dragging her feet, Hermione tried to fix herself a packet of instant noodles.</p>
      <p>Not finding them in their usual place, she groaned in frustration</p>
      <p>She threw open the door to the cupboard in search of the elusive packet of dehydrated noddles.</p>
      <p>A packet of unopened sanitary napkins cluttered to the floor and laid there staring at her in the face.</p>
      <p>Tossing her hands up in exasperation, Hermione bent to pick up the fallen package.</p>
      <p>Straightening with the rectangular package firmly in her hand, she balanced it and tossed the soft package from hand to hand.</p>
      <p>Her eyes widened, she could not recall when her last period was.</p>
      <p>At once her head turned to the small calendar she kept on the kitchen counter.</p>
      <p>Hermione peered into it and gasped.</p>
      <p>Fuck, her dates were long passed.</p>
      <p>Not only was she late, but she was also very late.</p>
      <p>Could it be?</p>
      <p>Hermione expectantly ran her hand across her flat stomach.</p>
      <p>She leaned against the kitchen counter and fought the emotions that rose to the surface.</p>
      <p>Shaking her head in disbelief, she muttered, "No, it was impossible."</p>
      <p>It was very possible, they had unprotected sex many times.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Christmas...</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>New Year's...</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Countless times before that...</em>
      </p>
      <p>She rested a hand on her stomach.</p>
      <p>A surge of hopefulness grasped her heart and a warmth spread to the corners of her body.</p>
      <p>Oh, please, let her be pregnant.</p>
      <p>Merlin, please, give me a child.</p>
      <p>Gathering herself, Hermione rushed to the bathroom and pulled out the small drawer.</p>
      <p>Using both her hands, she rummaged through the contents and pulled out three Muggle pregnancy strips.</p>
      <p>Her breathing clenched as she slowly ripped open the small packet and took out the strip with trembling hands.</p>
      <p>The memory of the last time she tried a pregnancy test almost made her drop the strip.</p>
      <p>Her strength nearly deserted her.</p>
      <p>She could not face another negative test; it would leave an everlasting hole in her heart.</p>
      <p>Lips quivering, she held onto the sink and let the tears fall.</p>
      <p>They splashed into the sink and Hermione let out a loud cry of frustration.</p>
      <p>The flash of something red diverted her attention and she stared at her old Gryffindor scarf.</p>
      <p>
        <strong> <em>"Their daring, nerve and chivalry set Gryffindors apart."</em> </strong>
      </p>
      <p>Hermione clenched her teeth, stood up straight and clasped the strip firmly in her fist.</p>
      <p>No matter what happens she was going to find out.</p>
      <p>Pushing her pyjama bottoms down, Hermione settled herself on the commode.</p>
      <p>Sticking the strip between her thighs, she closed her eyes and concentrated.</p>
      <p>Her feet twitched and when the deed was done, she held onto the strip tightly and brought it up to face.</p>
      <p>Seconds was all it took for two bright red lines to appear across the strip.</p>
      <p>Hermione blinked and blinked again.</p>
      <p>The rapid pounding of her heart drummed inside her head.</p>
      <p>Placing the strip carefully near the sink, she used her teeth to tear open another test.</p>
      <p>She followed the same procedure and scrunched up her face in concentration.</p>
      <p>Hands shaking, she brought it up to her face and stared unblinkingly at the small white strip.</p>
      <p>Two bright red lines.</p>
      <p>Oh, fucking hell.</p>
      <p>Hermione sat on the edge of the tub with the Muggle pregnancy strip in her hand...</p>
      <p>It was her third strip, she could try another fifty fucking times, but it would yield the same result.</p>
      <p>Her unsteady hand went up to cover her mouth.</p>
      <p>She closed her eyes and let the reality of the situation sink in.</p>
      <p>Happy tears of jubilation split down the corners of her closed eyes.</p>
      <p>Draco, you're going to be a father.</p>
      <p>Joyful tears fell down her cheeks.</p>
      <p>Her fingers caressed her belly over the oversized t-shirt she wore.</p>
      <p>A sudden thought came to mind and she left the bathroom in search of her phone.</p>
      <p>Few rings went unattended.</p>
      <p>"Pick up, Ginny, please," Hermione pleaded impatiently.</p>
      <p>"Hi, Mi," Ginny's sweet voice came through.</p>
      <p>Without taking a breath, Hermione blared into the phone, "CAN YOU COME OVER?"</p>
      <p>Full of worry, Ginny replied, "Of course, is everything okay?"</p>
      <p>Hermione laughed hysterically, "Everything is wonderful."</p>
      <p>"Er..okay…I will be there in a bit," Ginny replied carefully.</p>
      <p>They hung up and Hermione paced up and down anxiously.</p>
      <p>The loud crack interrupted her thoughts and she ran towards it.</p>
      <p>Ginny took off her coat and stared into the tear-stained face of her best friend.</p>
      <p>Hermione looked drunk on happiness.</p>
      <p>Euphoric with an overexcited look behind her chocolate brown orbs.</p>
      <p>Slowly, Ginny walked up to Hermione and took her hands, "What is going on?"</p>
      <p>Hermione opened her fist to reveal a positive pregnancy test.</p>
      <p>Ginny grabbed her face in realization.</p>
      <p>"OH, MI, THIS IS WONDERFUL," she shouted at the top of her voice.</p>
      <p>"I want you to help me with a wizarding test," Hermione squeezed her friend's hand and requested.</p>
      <p>"Of course," Ginny replied at once and dragged Hermione to the kitchen.</p>
      <p>She fetched a small cauldron and placed it on the countertop.</p>
      <p>Next, she reached for Hermione's hand and placed her wand at the ready, "This might sting."</p>
      <p>Ginny pressed the wand tip into the flat of Hermione's thumb.</p>
      <p>Hermione winced as her skin sliced open and blood bubbled to the surface.</p>
      <p>Ginny quickly held her hand over the cauldron.</p>
      <p>Drops of pure red blood fell continuously into the murky water within the cauldron.</p>
      <p>The ring pulsated strongly before throwing luminous sparks of pure gold around them.</p>
      <p>The light travelled around Hermione's body and hovered just above her navel.</p>
      <p>Ginny peered into the cauldron, closed her eyes and twirled her wand making the blood descend into the dark depth.</p>
      <p>Her eyes rolled back as she muttered an incantation and Hermione felt a violent pull.</p>
      <p>Alarmed, she stared into the face of her redheaded best friend.</p>
      <p>Ginny licked her lips and opened her eyes.</p>
      <p>They both peered into the cauldron at the same time.</p>
      <p>The clear liquid had turned bright red and rested at the bottom.</p>
      <p>Ginny pulled Hermione into a warm hug, "Oh, darling, congratulations."</p>
      <p>They hugged each other allowing their emotions to consume them.</p>
      <p>Breaking apart, Ginny cupped Hermione's face, "Are you going to tell him?"</p>
      <p>Hermione smiled brightly through the tears, "Of course."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Lying on the bed, she gently caressed her stomach.</p>
      <p>She had an hour before going to meet Draco.</p>
      <p>Snuggling into the pillows, Hermione pictured his face.</p>
      <p>The happy smile that made him so handsome would split his face in half.</p>
      <p>He would gather her in his arms and kiss her forehead.</p>
      <p>Their child would be so loved.</p>
      <p>Merlin, she wished their child had his hair.</p>
      <p>Unable to contain her excitement any further, Hermione threw her legs off the bed and set about the task of getting ready.</p>
      <p>Pulling on a pair of loose-fitting jeans and a purple blouse, she tucked her wand into the back of her pocket and picked up her large handbag.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Hermione stood frozen to the spot.</p>
      <p>The large door to the penthouse flat was imposing.</p>
      <p>Hermione bit down on her lip, plucked up her courage and rang the bell.</p>
      <p>She heard the loud noise spread through the space within.</p>
      <p>Draco threw the door open pulling a black t-shirt over his head and stared at the woman standing on his welcome mat.</p>
      <p>They looked at each other and let their eyes hungrily rove over each other.</p>
      <p>"Hi," Draco said finally finding his voice.</p>
      <p>"Hey," Hermione replied brushing hair off her face.</p>
      <p>"Er...can I come in?" She asked timidly.</p>
      <p>Draco stepped aside at once, "Of course."</p>
      <p>He hurriedly rushed her into the study</p>
      <p>Hermione sat across him biting her lip and playing nervously with her hands.</p>
      <p>The ring sensed his presence and streams of green burst forward engulfing the study in a greenish hue.</p>
      <p>Her heart ached for him.</p>
      <p>She yearned to surround herself with his warmth.</p>
      <p>He looked tortured and anguished.</p>
      <p>None of that mattered.</p>
      <p>He was going to be a father.</p>
      <p>Hermione heard a loud laugh from outside, "Er...do you have company?"</p>
      <p>Draco stared into her face, "I wasn't expecting you, why didn't you call?"</p>
      <p>A packed overnight bag casually rested to the side.</p>
      <p>She eyed it with growing interest and concern.</p>
      <p>Her face fell, "Are you going somewhere?"</p>
      <p>He nodded, "Blaise, and I are heading to Scotland for the Quidditch League final."</p>
      <p>Draco continued to stare at her suspiciously, "Why are you here, Hermione?"</p>
      <p>She smiled and averted her gaze, her hand dropped to caress her abdomen, "Draco, something wonderful has..."</p>
      <p>The door burst open interrupting them.</p>
      <p>Hermione stopped midsentence to stare at Blaise's impressive figure.</p>
      <p>"DRAKE, LET'S GO!" He roared cheerfully.</p>
      <p>Blaise took in the scene before him and came to a halt.</p>
      <p>"Hi, Blaise," Hermione waved timidly.</p>
      <p>Without hesitation, he picked her up in a warm hug of apology for his outburst, "Granger, it's so good to see you."</p>
      <p>Hermione's arms went around the large man and she hugged him tight, "It's wonderful to see you too."</p>
      <p>Grudgingly, Draco got to his feet, "I'm so sorry darling, can we please meet once I'm back?"</p>
      <p>He reached for her hand and brushed his lips across her knuckles.</p>
      <p>A sensation so fine went down her spine and she gasped.</p>
      <p>She squeezed his hand, "Yes, I would like that."</p>
      <p>When he went to move away, Hermione held on tight and gazed into his face.</p>
      <p>Turning to her, Draco asked in a serious tone, "Granger, do you want me to stay?"</p>
      <p>She let go at once and shook her head, "No no...it can wait."</p>
      <p>Dropping his lips to her forehead, he placed a chaste kiss, "I love you."</p>
      <p>Hermione pulled his head to hers and lightly pressed her lips to his, "I love you too."</p>
      <p>Hands in his pockets, Draco leaned against the large desk and watched his witch leave.</p>
      <p>Blaise followed Hermione out and caught up with her near the door, "Granger, I owe you an apology."</p>
      <p>Hermione smiled and took his hand, "You were being a good friend."</p>
      <p>He hung his head in shame, "The things I said were false and over the line."</p>
      <p>She raised his chin and peered into his face, "You better get going, you don't want to miss the Portkey."</p>
      <p>Blaise chuckled and gave her a quick hug.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Healer Grace put down the papers, adjusted her gold-rimmed spectacles, and looked up into the face of Miss Hermione Granger.</p>
      <p>"Good morning, Hermione, where is your alter ego?" Grace mused.</p>
      <p>"Gone for good," Hermione retorted happily.</p>
      <p>"What can I do for you?" Grace inquired curiously.</p>
      <p>Hermione leaned forward, "I'm pregnant, I would like you to confirm."</p>
      <p>A fond, motherly smile split Grace's face in half.</p>
      <p>She got to her feet and led Hermione to a bed, "Let's take a look."</p>
      <p>Hermione wished Draco was with her for the first visit, but their current situation prevented that from happening.</p>
      <p>A sadness flashed across her face.</p>
      <p>Her mind drifted to how excited Theo had been after hearing the faint sound of the baby's heartbeat.</p>
      <p>He held on to her hand so tight, he nearly broke her fingers in half.</p>
      <p>Theo…</p>
      <p>The look on his painted face when she walked out.</p>
      <p>It hurt her to think about it.</p>
      <p>The fluttering sound of a tiny heartbeat pierced her thoughts and she turned to the screen.</p>
      <p>Grace circled an area with her wand, "You are about five weeks pregnant and everything looks good."</p>
      <p>Mesmerized, she stared at the screen unblinkingly.</p>
      <p>Grace squeezed Hermione's hand fondly.</p>
      <p>Hermione stepped down from the bed and pulled her t-shirt down to cover her exposed belly.</p>
      <p>Grace returned to the table and scribbled on her note pad, "Well, you know what you need to do."</p>
      <p>She tore off the paper and handed it to Hermione, "Take these and I will see you and hopefully Mr Malfoy next month."</p>
      <p>Hermione knelt at the old woman's feet and threw her arms around her, "Thank you for never giving up, Grace."</p>
      <p>The Healer overwhelmed by emotions returned the hug happily, "Be happy, Hermione."</p>
      <p>Somehow hearing it from Grace made it more real.</p>
      <p>More permanent.</p>
      <p>She really was pregnant.</p>
      <p>A baby was growing inside her.</p>
      <p>The sudden surge of feelings that surrounded her overwhelmed her pleasantly.</p>
      <p>Draco, she was desperate to tell him.</p>
      <p>They would give their baby everything.</p>
      <p>Hermione halfheartedly wished she blurted it out the minute he opened the door.</p>
      <p>But, that was not the way.</p>
      <p>Bundling herself against the cool wind, she happily walked down the street.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>QUIDDITCH LEAGUE FINALS – SCOTLAND</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>HOLYHEAD HARPIES VS MONTROSE MAGPIES</strong>
      </p>
      <p>They checked into the hotel and hurriedly disapparated to the stadium.</p>
      <p>The whole place was in an uproar, thousands of fans littered the surrounding areas and spirits ran high.</p>
      <p>Having passes meant they did not have to stand in the line besides Blaise was treated like visiting royalty.</p>
      <p>His Quidditch stores supplied 90% of equipment to all teams across the globe.</p>
      <p>"Hurry up, Drake," Blaise called out over the crowd impatiently.</p>
      <p>Draco yelled, "Right behind you man."</p>
      <p>They entered the VIP section and Blaise looked to the skies.</p>
      <p>The Harpies were doing a few practice runs and testing the weather.</p>
      <p>He nodded approvingly.</p>
      <p>They were in for an interesting match.</p>
      <p>A sugary sweet voice came from behind, "You know we must stop meeting like this."</p>
      <p>Draco groaned and closed his eyes in annoyance.</p>
      <p>He turned to face Tracey Davis clad in black denim, a Harpies crop top and a black leather jacket.</p>
      <p>Hands in her back pockets, she smirked at him.</p>
      <p>Draco grinned, "Davis, good to see you."</p>
      <p>She cocked her head to the side and mocked, "What brings you by? The Kestrels finished at the bottom of the League."</p>
      <p>He bit back a snarky remark, "It is the final match, Blaise got passes and here I am."</p>
      <p>She looked around, "Hermione didn't come again?"</p>
      <p>"Quidditch isn't her cup of tea," Draco replied truthfully.</p>
      <p>"Shame..." Tracey bit her lip.</p>
      <p>Tracey eyed Draco, tight-fitting black t-shirt covered his impressive top half and blue denim that hung low hugged his hips.</p>
      <p>His hair blew lightly in the wind and fell carelessly across his forehead.</p>
      <p>She wondered what it would feel like to run her fingers along his chiselled jaw.</p>
      <p>His voice interrupted her sinful thoughts, "You think The Harpies will win?"</p>
      <p>Tracey let out a confident huff, "Of course, I bowed out of a whale search to make it on time."</p>
      <p>Draco smirked, "Priorities..."</p>
      <p>She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and asked, "You are heading back after or...?"</p>
      <p>Draco glanced over his shoulder at Blaise deep in conversation with a few wizards, "Tomorrow, Blaise and I plan on getting slouched tonight."</p>
      <p>She ran her tongue along her lip, "Hmm...interesting...can I join?"</p>
      <p>Draco smiled, "Sorry love, boys only."</p>
      <p>Tracey opened her mouth to retaliate when Blaise came rushing up to them, "Let's go, mate."</p>
      <p>He eyed Tracey and without much thought offered, "Ah Davis, do you want to join? We have room for one more."</p>
      <p>Draco's eyes darkened and he threw Blaise a look of loathing.</p>
      <p>Stupid fucking moron.</p>
      <p>A smile curved her lips, "I would love to."</p>
      <p>She glanced over her shoulder at her friends, "Catch you buggers later."</p>
      <p>Draco noticed a tall, sturdy wizard glare in their direction.</p>
      <p>Poor bloke, he thought.</p>
      <p>Blaise gestured with a wave of his hand, "Ladies first."</p>
      <p>They settled themselves on the benches and turned their attention to the match that was about to start.</p>
      <p>The crowd was divided into groups of green and black.</p>
      <p>Magpie fans adorned various renditions of their beloved team's jersey in pitch black and silver.</p>
      <p>Holyhead fans wore bright green jumpers with striking yellow streaks across the chest.</p>
      <p>Draco fondly noticed that some fans carried Ginny's name and number.</p>
      <p>Hearty songs left the lips of supporters and Tracey sang her heart out.</p>
      <p>Draco hissed out of the corner of his mouth, "Why the fuck did you ask her to come?"</p>
      <p>Blaise grinned sheepishly, "Shit, sorry mate, totally slipped my mind."</p>
      <p>A mischievous glint flashed across his eyes.</p>
      <p>Blaise purposely pushed Draco to the other side and came to stand between them.</p>
      <p>Tracey did not deter easily.</p>
      <p>A cool breeze blew over them, Draco rubbed his hands together and blew into them to stay warm.</p>
      <p>Conjuring a green scarf, Tracey squeezed herself behind Blaise, tossed the silky scarf around Draco's neck and brought him closer.</p>
      <p>Her hot breath spread across his ear, "If you are no longer with Hermione, I would love to get to know you better."</p>
      <p>She boldly placed a heated kiss on his pale cheek.</p>
      <p>Blaise clicked his tongue and frowned.</p>
      <p>Draco stepped back, slipped the scarf from around his neck and shoved it into Tracey's hands.</p>
      <p>His tone low and lethal, "If I haven't made myself abundantly clear Hermione is my fiancé and future wife."</p>
      <p>He added confidently, "I have no intention of breaking things off with her at any given point in time."</p>
      <p>He hoped he had been subtle enough to let her down easy.</p>
      <p>Tracey grinned, "I understand, she is lucky to have you, Malfoy."</p>
      <p>They turned their full attention to the match.</p>
      <p>Few minutes shy of three hours the Harpies Seeker seized the Snitch.</p>
      <p>Tracey jumped up and down in exhilaration and bidding the men a fond farewell, she went in search of the friends she ditched.</p>
      <p>Knackered, Blaise and Draco downed a few shots and made it up to their rooms.</p>
      <p>He plopped down on the comfortable bed and reached for his phone.</p>
      <p>It was late, but he missed her.</p>
      <p>His fingers glided across the keypad.</p>
      <p>
        <strong>I love you. I wish you came with me.</strong>
      </p>
      <p>Hermione sleepily stared into a screen; a content smile spread across her face.</p>
      <p>Lovingly, she ran her hand across her belly, "Daddy misses us, sweetheart."</p>
      <p>Turning over, she snuggled into the many pillows and fell into a deep sleep.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>~ THE DAILY PROPHET HEADLINE ~</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Holyhead Harpies secure a much-needed league win.</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Magpie fans suspect the use of foul play.</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Page:- 2</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Malfoy and Davis?</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Fiancé let loose for the finals.</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Tracey Davis was seen necking Draco Malfoy.</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>He is the recent fiancé to war hero and widow Hermione Granger.</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Have the couple called it quits or do they have an open relationship?</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>The wizarding world would love to know.</strong>
      </p>
      <p>Harry groaned, "Ah fuck...here we go."</p>
      <p>Ginny crumpled the paper, "The bloody fucking moron."</p>
      <p>"Malfoy might be the unluckiest bloke ever," Harry mused.</p>
      <p>"Hermione is sure to chuck him for good," Ginny retorted taking a savage bite off her sandwich.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Washed and ready, they stood around the pocket watch ready to Portkey.</p>
      <p>The watch vibrated violently, they touched it in time to arrive at Draco's lavish flat.</p>
      <p>"Pumpkin juice?" Draco offered kindly.</p>
      <p>Blaise eyed the fish in the tank and plopped down on the sofa, "Sure, mate."</p>
      <p>A popular Muggle tune filled the space and Blaise peered into Draco's mobile.</p>
      <p>"Mate, your mums calling," he called out.</p>
      <p>Draco opened the fridge and shot back, "Answer it."</p>
      <p>Blaise cleared his throat, "Good morning, Narcissa."</p>
      <p>Narcissa spoke, her voice was dark and disturbed, "Put me on speaker."</p>
      <p>Blaise covered the phone, "Err...mate...she sounds pretty fucking pissed."</p>
      <p>Draco narrowed his eyes, "Go on mother, I can hear you."</p>
      <p>Her voice magnified and spread to all corners of the flat, "Draco Malfoy, I am absolutely disgusted by your behaviour, you are an engaged man. What business do you have condoling with Miss Davis on such a public platform?"</p>
      <p>She added viciously, "Are you courting her and forgotten about your betrothed?"</p>
      <p>Blaise shot Draco a confused look and mouthed, "What the fuck?"</p>
      <p>Draco's blood drained, his fingers turned numb, "Mother, what is this about?"</p>
      <p>Her high pitch voice was laced with frustration, "The Prophet will offer you the explanation you need."</p>
      <p>Her final words hit home, "Hermione is my future daughter in law and no other woman will take her place, even if I have to disown you."</p>
      <p>Grabbing the paper, Draco pulled at the string and sprawled The Prophet across the kitchen counter.</p>
      <p>His eyes scanned the picture and article, "WHAT THE FUCK?"</p>
      <p>He rounded on Blaise threateningly, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO INVITE HER."</p>
      <p>Head in his hands, Draco roared, "HERMIONE IS GOING TO FUCKING KILL ME"</p>
      <p>Blaise glimpsed at the article and let out a whistle, "Fuck..."</p>
      <p>Draco grabbed his phone and dialled Hermione's number.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Please answer the phone, my love.</em>
      </p>
      <p>Several rings went by before the call connected, "Hermione, I just got home, are you in for me to pop by?"</p>
      <p>Silence.</p>
      <p>The distinct sound of sobs made it to his ears.</p>
      <p>Draco closed his eyes and braved, "Darling?"</p>
      <p>Hermione choked back a sob, "Why didn't you tell me Tracey was going with you?"</p>
      <p>He replied at once, "Because she didn't, we met her there, she's a Harpies fan."</p>
      <p>Hermione laughed manically, "And to think…I was going to….fuck."</p>
      <p>He gripped the phone hard, "Granger, please let me explain."</p>
      <p>"Did anything happen?" she screamed into the phone.</p>
      <p>Draco answered, "Of course not, I have been thinking of you all weekend. It gutted me to leave you."</p>
      <p>She sounded composed and rational, "I suppose it makes sense, she can do things with you that I cannot."</p>
      <p>Draco laughed sarcastically, "I can't keep having the same fight with you over the same woman."</p>
      <p>He willed himself to calm down, this was his fault for letting himself get into another compromising situation with Tracey.</p>
      <p>His tone reverent, "I am a taken man period, you need to fucking trust me."</p>
      <p>The bile rose hastily, she replied quickly, "I have to go."</p>
      <p>Hermione covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom.</p>
      <p>Vomit mixed with steady tears fell into the commode.</p>
      <p>Draco stared at his phone…Fuck..</p>
      <p>He could not catch a bloody break.</p>
      <p>He picked up his wand and called out to Blaise, "I have to go see her."</p>
      <p>Blaise stopped munching on a sausage roll and nodded solemnly.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Arriving outside the light purple coloured door, Draco made a fist and brought it down hard.</p>
      <p>An exhausted voice came from within, he barely heard it, "Please go away, Draco."</p>
      <p>"We are no more," Hermione managed between sobs.</p>
      <p>He continued the barrage on the door until the neighbour poked her head out and eyed him suspiciously.</p>
      <p>The old woman wagged a warning finger at him, "You leave this poor girl alone or I will be forced to call the coppers."</p>
      <p>Waiting till the nosy old bag went inside, Draco rested his forehead against the door and pleaded urgently, "Please Hermione just listen to me, I swear nothing happened."</p>
      <p>Hermione trembled with the intensity of sobs that racked through her body,</p>
      <p>She turned her back to the door, slid down the frame and hugged her knees to her chest.</p>
      <p>Holding her head in agonizing pain, she cried, "GO AWAY, MALFOY!"</p>
      <p>He jiggled the handle.</p>
      <p>Desperate thoughts entered his mind, Magic Draco, use magic.</p>
      <p>He took out his wand but froze, her anguished cries pierced his mind.</p>
      <p>A loud crack split his skull in two and a deadly silence followed.</p>
      <p>He rushed into an empty flat.</p>
      <p>Fuck!</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>His text messages went unanswered, his calls went unanswered, he showed up at the flat but she was never home.</p>
      <p>He even tried calling Ginny and Potter.</p>
      <p>Shifty with their answers, they had mumbled incoherent bullshit and hung up.</p>
      <p>Where the fuck was she?</p>
      <p>He sat in the dark confinements of his flat nursing a bottle of scotch.</p>
      <p>At the end of the contents in the bottle, Draco threw it aggressively into the fireplace and watched it smash to smithereens.</p>
      <p>Just like my fucking heart…</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Sitting in the guest bedroom of Grimmauld Place, Hermione tugged at the sheet to cover her feet.</p>
      <p>Looking at her ring, she asked, "Ginny, do you think he loves her?"</p>
      <p>Ginny rolled her eyes and fixed her with a look, "I think you're off your head."</p>
      <p>She popped a piece of chocolate into her mouth and advised, "You need to tell him about the baby."</p>
      <p>Hermione moodily broke off a large piece of creamy milk chocolate, "I will...before I leave for New York."</p>
      <p>Harry leaned against the doorway, "As much as I love having you here, Malfoy is two shakes away from turning up at our doorstep."</p>
      <p>He held up his phone, "Seventeen miscalls and that's not counting the text messages."</p>
      <p>Plopping himself between the two pregnant women, he eagerly took the piece of chocolate Ginny offered.</p>
      <p>"You can't hide from him forever, if you want to end it and I highly advise against it, then talk to him and amicably call it quits," Harry advised sternly.</p>
      <p>Hermione broke down in sobs, "I love him, we are having a baby together, how could he do this to me?"</p>
      <p>Harry put his arm around Hermione's shoulder and squeezed, "You always assume the worst of him, I for one don't trust a damn thing The Prophet prints."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Hermione returned to her flat after two days.</p>
      <p>A flood of owl post greeted her at once.</p>
      <p>She glanced at the clock; the letters would have to wait.</p>
      <p>Lovingly, Hermione caressed her abdomen, "I love you so much sweetheart, daddy does too."</p>
      <p>Agitated, she rummaged through the confinements of her cupboard and settled on a light green summer dress.</p>
      <p>Abandoning high heels, she slipped her pedicured feet into stylish dark green sandals.</p>
      <p>She brushed her hair down and let out a sigh.</p>
      <p>Grabbing her wand, Hermione disapparated to Malfoy Manor.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>FIRST FOUNDATION MEETING FOR 2008</strong>
      </p>
      <p>Eagerly, Draco awaited her arrival.</p>
      <p>Clad in a new blue Oxford shirt and dark grey tailored trousers, he engaged Neville in conversation whilst keeping a firm eye on the entrance.</p>
      <p>The wind blew lightly and mussed her hair, she let out a laugh and stood at the threshold of the Manor.</p>
      <p>His head spun at the pearls of laughter that echoed through the foyer.</p>
      <p>She looked stunning and warmth surrounded her whole.</p>
      <p>He felt himself levitate towards his beloved.</p>
      <p>Hermione used her fingers to tame her hair and brought her head up to stare at the imposing man that was Draco Malfoy.</p>
      <p>His mere presence commanded the room and Hermione inhaled deeply.</p>
      <p>A husky voice at her ear, "Hermione, please can we talk before the meeting."</p>
      <p>Narcissa glided into the foyer and smiled at everyone warmly, "Ah darlings, Neville, good of you to join."</p>
      <p>Disappointed, Draco followed the group into the dining room.</p>
      <p>Blaise pulled back a heavy chair and said, "Draco and I will be in Australia for Astoria's wedding next week, can we reschedule next weeks meeting?"</p>
      <p>Narcissa narrowed her eyes and glanced at Hermione.</p>
      <p>She raised her voice darkly, "Draco, do stay behind, I would like a word."</p>
      <p>Hermione struggled with her chair and Draco came to her aid.</p>
      <p>Their fingers brushed, she locked pained eyes with him, covered her mouth and ran out of the room.</p>
      <p>Draco stared after her in growing concern.</p>
      <p>Narcissa smiled knowingly and awaited Hermione's return.</p>
      <p>Minutes passed and Dotty served tea.</p>
      <p>Hermione walked in smoothing her dress and looking distraught.</p>
      <p>Narcissa asked suspiciously, "Are you okay, darling? You look very pale."</p>
      <p>His mother was right, Draco thought.</p>
      <p>Was she sick?</p>
      <p>Hermione avoided making eye contact, "I'm fine. Shall we start?".</p>
      <p>Draco stared at her unblinkingly throughout the meeting.</p>
      <p>His pools of grey pleaded with her to understand.</p>
      <p>To listen…</p>
      <p>Meeting over, Hermione spoke to Neville and before Draco got a hold of her, she left.</p>
      <p>He cursed himself and Narcissa came up from behind.</p>
      <p>"Do you blame her for giving you the cold shoulder?" She asked sternly.</p>
      <p>Draco shook his head, "No, mother."</p>
      <p>She put her arm through his and led him into the beautiful gardens.</p>
      <p>Stopping to smell a budding rose, Narcissa asked, "What is this about Astoria's wedding?"</p>
      <p>Draco stared ahead, "She asked Blaise and me to attend for old times sake."</p>
      <p>Narcissa let go and went to seat down on the large white garden bench, "You are not going and I'm going to tell you why."</p>
      <p>He raised an eyebrow but did not dare question.</p>
      <p>Joining his mother on the bench, he waited for her to explain her words.</p>
      <p>She took out her wand, "Have you been practising Occlumency?"</p>
      <p>Draco shrugged, "Not as often. I hardly require it."</p>
      <p>She indicated for him to take his wand, without question he did as directed.</p>
      <p>His patience finally snapping, he questioned, "What is this about?"</p>
      <p>Narcissa smiled, "You're going to look at a memory."</p>
      <p>He looked into his mothers face strangely but did not ask for an explanation, it was obviously important.</p>
      <p>Draco discarded his wand and placed his fingertips at her temple.</p>
      <p>Closing his eyes, he invaded his mother's mind.</p>
      <p>Memories swirled past, he twisted and turned with them until he came to rest in a room inside the Manor.</p>
      <p>He moved closer.</p>
      <p>Was that Hermione?</p>
      <p>What were they doing with the Pensieve?</p>
      <p>He watched astonished as Hermione pulled out a silvery strand and Narcissa plunge herself into the young witch's memory.</p>
      <p>Darkness surrounded him.</p>
      <p>Draco watched Victoria Greengrass torment his fiancé.</p>
      <p>The disgusting words that flew out of the woman's mouth took residence in his mind.</p>
      <p>Hermione's drastic change, everything made sense.</p>
      <p>This bitch was the cause of it all.</p>
      <p>He saw the spit trickle down Victoria's chin as she venomously spat, "Barren, Mudblood whore."</p>
      <p>Draco felt anger spread through him like wildfire.</p>
      <p>The memory came to an end.</p>
      <p>When his mother's other memories began to bleed into her mind once more, he felt blurry walls being put into place.</p>
      <p>Draco pulled out of Narcissa's mind, his head fell into his hands instantly and sobs overwhelmed him.</p>
      <p>There was no shame in crying.</p>
      <p>He felt his mother's soft hands on him.</p>
      <p>She stroked his back soothingly while his misery consumed him.</p>
      <p>"Hermione…" he whispered.</p>
      <p>A blackness descended upon him, "That bitch, I will rip her apart."</p>
      <p>Narcissa let out a devious laugh, "She has been dealt with."</p>
      <p>Brushing her son's hair out of his eyes, she explained confidently, "Thomas and I have taken care of darling Mrs Victoria Greengrass."</p>
      <p>Locking anguished eyes with his mother, Draco muttered, "What the hell have I done?"</p>
      <p>"You can fix this, son," Narcissa told him reassuringly.</p>
      <p>His heart ached, "All this pain and suffering, she faced it alone…"</p>
      <p>A sense of numbness engulfed him, and he whispered, "I don't deserve her."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much to everyone who posted a review!</p><p>The comments are truly amazing and the imagination is wild. ❤</p><p>A huge thank you to everyone who took the time to post such amazing feedback. 🥰</p><p>Heartache.💔</p><p>Friendship. 🤗</p><p>The time has come to mend broken bridges. 😘</p><p>The end is near. 😍</p><p>Enjoy Chapter Forty Two!</p><p>Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! 😊</p><p>Stay safe beautiful people!</p><p>HAPPY READING! 🥰</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The soft flame of the candle flickered in the light wind.</p><p>Thomas gazed into Narcissa's face and placed his hand over hers.</p><p>She smiled at him affectionately and they resumed their dinner in silence.</p><p>Thomas drank from his glass of wine and Narcissa stared into the painting of the sad woman on the horse.</p><p>Happiness flashed across her aristocratic features.</p><p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p>"What is it, darling?" Thomas asked curiously.</p>
  <p>A knowing smile curved her lips, "I think Hermione is with child."</p>
  <p>Thomas raised a questioning eyebrow, "How can you be sure?"</p>
  <p>Narcissa gestured nonchalantly, "Subtle signs."</p>
  <p>He followed her gaze; her eyes were fixed on the large painting of the black stallion.</p>
  <p>Narcissa cocked her head to the side, "This portrait never grabbed my fancy except when I was pregnant."</p>
  <p>A happy warmth spread through her, "Draco will be very pleased."</p>
  <p>Thomas smiled affectionately and cupped her face, "How do you feel about it?"</p>
  <p>Narcissa took a deep breath, her bright blue eyes shone with contentment, "It is an overwhelming feeling of joy."</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Teddy complained loudly, "Come on Draco, you have to press the X and trigger button together."</p>
  <p>They had been playing for hours and the older blonde was yet to master the controls.</p>
  <p>Trying to keep up, Draco replied weakly, "I'm doing my best, mate."</p>
  <p>Twisting his body in time to the characters of the game, he asked seriously, "When did you get so good at this?"</p>
  <p>Teddy laughed, "Hours of nonstop practice."</p>
  <p>Draco put the controller down and Teddy gasped, "We are going to lose this level."</p>
  <p>He touched the small boy on the shoulder, "Ted, we need to talk to about something."</p>
  <p>Looking at the man curiously, Teddy paused the game and gave Draco his undivided attention.</p>
  <p>Draco played with his hands, "Aunty Mi has been offered a fantastic job in America."</p>
  <p>Teddy frowned at once, "Yeah I know, I heard my gran talking about it."</p>
  <p>Draco felt a sudden coldness, the boy was obviously not thrilled by it.</p>
  <p>Teddy shifted uncomfortably, "Did you and Aunty Mi break up?"</p>
  <p>Draco sat up straight and stared into the small boys face in surprise, "No, of course not, why would you think so?"</p>
  <p>Teddy's face fell and he miserably replied, "I saw a girl kissing you in The Daily Prophet."</p>
  <p>The small boy added, "Gran was frothing mad."</p>
  <p>Draco ruffled Teddy's bright green hair, "Never believe anything you see in a tabloid."</p>
  <p>His tone serious, he shot out, "Aunty Mi is very nice."</p>
  <p>Draco sighed, "Teddy look at me, I love her very much."</p>
  <p>Teddy played with the lace on his trainers, "That's good because you guys should get married."</p>
  <p>That was the plan, unfortunately, they had a bunch of other issues to fucking sort out.</p>
  <p>Merlin, he missed her.</p>
  <p>Being in her presence was captivating.</p>
  <p>Draco squeezed Teddy's small shoulder, "Well, mate, we will be moving to New York."</p>
  <p>If, and only if, she forgave him, and they resumed their relationship.</p>
  <p>Earlier in the day, he had seen her dressed in her finest standing next to Kingsley at a press conference.</p>
  <p>He had gone by The Ministry to complete the setup details for the awards ceremony.</p>
  <p>They locked eyes from across the hall.</p>
  <p>She then studiously ignored his presence even when he spoke to The Minister.</p>
  <p>Teddy shot to his feet and his high pitch alarmed voice cut through Draco's thoughts, "Moving?"</p>
  <p>Calmly, Draco explained, "Yes, for five years but..."</p>
  <p>Distraught, Teddy interrupted, "But...I will never get to see you."</p>
  <p>A touch firm, Draco retorted, "Let me finish..."</p>
  <p>Teddy sat cross-legged on the floor and listened, "Gran has permitted you to visit and spend summers with us."</p>
  <p>The young wizard's interest piqued, "Really? Visit America?"</p>
  <p>Bright green hair turned an electrifying red with black streaks.</p>
  <p>Draco let out a hearty laugh, "Yes really."</p>
  <p>He pointed out, "You start Hogwarts next year and probably forget our existence by then."</p>
  <p>Teddy shook his head, "Never, Draco."</p>
  <p>With a burst of confidence, Draco pressed, "Besides, I will visit as often as possible to check up on you and you will be able to contact me through magic or Muggle devices."</p>
  <p>Teddy was thoughtful for a minute and then blurted, "Can we visit Disneyland?"</p>
  <p>They fist-bumped, "That's a promise, mate."</p>
  <p>Draco put his arm around Teddy and ruffled his hair, "You know I'm going to miss you, mate."</p>
  <p>Teddy tried to break free but replied, "I'm going to miss you too, it's nice having a big brother."</p>
  <p>Draco hid the rise of emotions that erupted and picked up the controller enthusiastically, "Right, let's rid this Muggle village of the zombie apocalypse."</p>
  <p>Teddy brought the game back to life and the eerie sounds of zombies filled the bedroom.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Hermione tapped her fingers on the desk.</p>
  <p>Her body was strained and anxious.</p>
  <p>She felt as if a thousand needles were being poked into her skin.</p>
  <p>The morning sickness or as she liked to call it, every stinking second sickness made her body weak.</p>
  <p>Her earlier pregnancy had not been this bad but then again each to its own.</p>
  <p>Perhaps, the babies mirrored their fathers.</p>
  <p>Theo had hardly given her any grief.</p>
  <p>Draco possessed her and made her only his.</p>
  <p>The child she carried did the same, she was at his or her mercy.</p>
  <p>Hermione chuckled at the thought and bit into a strawberry tart with oodles of whipped cream.</p>
  <p>A smudge of cream got on her lip and an amused laugh made her look up from the desk.</p>
  <p>God all mighty, this man...</p>
  <p>Clad in pitch black wizarding robes, buttoned right up to his chin, Draco Malfoy grinned at her.</p>
  <p>Trying to act cool, she casually asked, "What do you want, Malfoy?"</p>
  <p>A week since she left the Manor.</p>
  <p>A week since the wool over his eyes lifted.</p>
  <p>She asked mockingly, "Are you stalking me?"</p>
  <p>Draco stifled a laugh, "I hardly need to stalk my fiancé."</p>
  <p>Hermione stared at him and hissed, "I am not your fiancé, don't you have Tracey to hump?"</p>
  <p>The ring let out a glow so bright it filled the room and washed over them repeatedly.</p>
  <p>They stared in awe at the ancient artefact moulded to her ring finger.</p>
  <p>He crossed his arms over his well-defined chest and smirked, "It would easier to take you seriously without that crap on your face."</p>
  <p>Pure redness clouded her vision and made her conscious of his words.</p>
  <p>Was the smug bastard insulting her looks?</p>
  <p>Cheating, fucking, Malfoy.</p>
  <p>He pointed to the side of his upper lip, "Right about there."</p>
  <p>Hermione squinted and concentrated trying to look down her nose.</p>
  <p>The freckles on her nose were cute, like tiny drops of chocolate.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Please, my love, come back and restore my sanity.</em>
  </p>
  <p>Draco rolled his eyes and went around the desk.</p>
  <p>Using a long finger, he scooped up the fleck of whipped cream and slowly licked it off his finger.</p>
  <p>Hermione wheeled back at once and stared at him.</p>
  <p>He closed his eyes and savoured the taste, "You taste divine, Granger."</p>
  <p>His eyes flew open and he brought his face close to hers.</p>
  <p>Their lips were inches apart, she could smell the spearmint on his breath.</p>
  <p>Sensing her discomfort, Draco teased, "Shall I lock the door and taste you some more?"</p>
  <p>Hermione shot to her feet and warned, "Don't you dare touch me."</p>
  <p>Draco touched the crimson shade on her cheeks, "Why are you blushing, my love?"</p>
  <p>He openly mocked her, "One would think I haven't touched you before"</p>
  <p>Boldly, he pointed to parts of her enticing body.</p>
  <p>First the neck, "When I kiss you there, your body shivers."</p>
  <p>Next, her ears, "I love biting down on your earlobe."</p>
  <p>His eyes rested on her bosom, "Such soft skin and nipples, rosy and pert."</p>
  <p>Lastly, he pointed to her crotch and closed his eyes, "And my personal favourite, I hear those moans you make in my mind."</p>
  <p>His eyes still closed, he whispered, "Always wet and ready for me."</p>
  <p>A breathless pant escaped her lips and she backed away from him.</p>
  <p>Hermione brought her thighs together and wagged a warning finger at him, "Please leave."</p>
  <p>The smugness disappeared to be replaced by anguished pain, "Are you ready to talk to me?"</p>
  <p>She averted her gaze and sat back down, "I just asked you to leave, isn't it obvious there is nothing left to discuss."</p>
  <p>
    <em>Please love, do not turn me away.</em>
  </p>
  <p>Draco bent to her level; his strong cologne surrounded her space.</p>
  <p>Closing her eyes, Hermione inhaled deeply and wished she could hold onto the smell.</p>
  <p>He smiled and gazed at her lovingly, "You could not be more wrong, do you want me to woo you all over again?"</p>
  <p>Hermione spat, "This isn't a game..."</p>
  <p>His voice filled with emotion, "Of course, it's not a game, my heart aches for you."</p>
  <p>Putting his hands in the air exasperatedly, he paced around the room like a caged wolf, "I haven't slept in fucking weeks."</p>
  <p>Draco brought his hand down on the table hard, sending the cup holding quills straight to the floor.</p>
  <p>In agonizing pain, he whispered, "I need you, Hermione, as much as you need me."</p>
  <p>Hermione stared into the anguished grey swirls of torment.</p>
  <p>A storm brew under his heavy lashes.</p>
  <p>Looking downcast, Draco muttered, "I will never believe that you are happy without me."</p>
  <p>Clearing her throat, she tried to speak, "You cheated..."</p>
  <p>Draco held up a hand silencing her, "Don't you dare finish that sentence, I did nothing of the sort."</p>
  <p>Leaning forward, he hissed, "For your information, I have put Davis in her place and that is far away from me."</p>
  <p>Hermione listened intently, her mind was not working fast enough to keep up with the pounding of her heart.</p>
  <p>Why were her knickers getting soaked?</p>
  <p>Pregnancy hormones were a bitch at times.</p>
  <p>She crossed her legs afraid he would smell her arousal.</p>
  <p>And just like that, she burst into tears.</p>
  <p>At once Draco fell at her feet, held onto her petite frame and cooed, "Hermione, darling, I love you."</p>
  <p>Through the sobs, her anger rose, and everything bubbled to the surface.</p>
  <p>Mustering all her strength, she pushed him aside and muttered, "Please leave."</p>
  <p>Draco looked at the sobbing defeated form of his betrothed.</p>
  <p>His voice low and pleading, "Let me make this right, I am so sorry for everything."</p>
  <p>He looked at the snow globe she kept in the office and momentarily revisited their trip to Rome.</p>
  <p>Such happier times...</p>
  <p>Locking pained eyes, Draco sneered furiously, "I know your suffering, my mother showed me what Victoria Greengrass did to you."</p>
  <p>Hermione's tear-stained eyes shot up, "What?"</p>
  <p>Hurt swam deep within the depths of his eyes, "That was not your burden to bear alone. We don't need a child to keep us together."</p>
  <p>She protectively clutched her stomach, but he missed the subtle gesture.</p>
  <p>Draco adjusted his robes and said, "I never understood why you wanted to leave."</p>
  <p>He walked to the door and glanced over his shoulder, "I do now."</p>
  <p>The second he left, Hermione leaned against the chair and rested a hand on her stomach.</p>
  <p>If only he knew, but her courage deserted her completely.</p>
  <p>She would tell him soon, very soon.</p>
  <p>She rubbed soothing circles around her abdomen and muttered, "Daddy loves you already, my sweet pea."</p>
  <p>The ring pulsated steadily signifying the strength of their bond.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Ginny looked around the posh restaurant.</p>
  <p>She reached for the napkin, slid it out of the golden ring that held it and placed it on her lap, "This is nice, Harry. We never do lunch.</p>
  <p>Harry did the same and waved a server over, "I wanted to treat my beautiful wife."</p>
  <p>Ginny narrowed her eyes, "Aha...What's the catch?"</p>
  <p>Her tone suspicious and downright accusing, "Are you having an affair?"</p>
  <p>He reached over and squeezed her hand affectionately, "Ginny..."</p>
  <p>She squeezed his hand hard, "Tell me because I can kill you now."</p>
  <p>Harry laughed and put his hands up in surrender, "Just lunch, darling."</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>The end of the day was something Hermione wished she could avoid.</p>
  <p>Working late mixed with morning sickness was putting a humongous strain on her body and even at her desk, she dozed off constantly.</p>
  <p>Brenda had gently coaxed her awake no less than four times.</p>
  <p>The Ministry awards ceremony was a highlighted event held to honour employees who had gone beyond the line of duty.</p>
  <p>Harry bagged the highest prestige award three years in a row until he spoke to Kingsley and took his name out of consideration permanently.</p>
  <p>He would always be the man who vanquished Voldemort, the boy who lived.</p>
  <p>No award would come close to honouring the sacrifices he made to save the wizarding world from the dark wizard.</p>
  <p>Today, she was especially tired, and her stomach churned with a spasm of hunger.</p>
  <p>Earlier, Ginny and she slogged around Muggle London looking for evening gowns befitting the ceremony.</p>
  <p>They mostly sat at coffee shops drinking hot chocolate and devouring flaky pastry goodies.</p>
  <p>Ginny took a sip of the steaming liquid, "Mi, you need to tell him."</p>
  <p>Hermione stared miserably into her cup and used a spoon to stir the contents within, "I'm trying to find the right moment."</p>
  <p>Ginny let out a sarcastic laugh, "There is no bloody right moment to tell a man he's going to be a father."</p>
  <p>Hermione cocked her head to the side and regarded her best friend, "So, just blurt it out the next time I see him?"</p>
  <p>"Oi Malfoy, I've got a bun in the oven and it's yours by the way," she mused.</p>
  <p>They broke down in a fit of giggles.</p>
  <p>Once they composed themselves, Ginny pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, "Listen, are you really through with Malfoy?"</p>
  <p>Hermione stumbled on her words, "I...err..."</p>
  <p>The fiery redhead bit out, "If you believe he was screwing Davis then you are most certainly NOT the brightest witch of our age"</p>
  <p>Hermione's shoulders slumped in defeat, "I love him so much."</p>
  <p>Ginny took a long drink and firmly stated, "Then stop this foolishness and become the family you want so badly."</p>
  <p>Fresh tears gathered at the edges of Hermione's butterfly-shaped eyes.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Going back to an empty flat without Draco's presence was morbid and disheartening.</p>
  <p>Unanswered questions played back continuously.</p>
  <p>What did he mean by "I do now"?</p>
  <p>Was he reconsidering New York?</p>
  <p>Would he come with her?</p>
  <p>The last thing Hermione wanted was to tell him about the baby and force his hand.</p>
  <p>Unconsciously, she knew that was partially the reason she had not mentioned the pregnancy yet.</p>
  <p>They had to figure out their issues without the baby influencing any decision.</p>
  <p>She would never hold their child at ransom to make him do something he loathed.</p>
  <p>Every gut feeling told her the minute he found out about their baby that he would come with her.</p>
  <p>But that was not the way.</p>
  <p>Hermione decided to tell him because it was his right to know but never to force him into coming with her or guilt him into anything.</p>
  <p>Draco would have the freedom to be in his child's life how he saw fit.</p>
  <p>In London or New York, she would not bind him into doing anything.</p>
  <p>Unhappily, Hermione picked up the bowl of cereal and cuddled on the soft sofa.</p>
  <p>The cool milk felt satisfying and she eagerly drank it up leaving the corn flakes to get soggy and mushy at the side of the bowl.</p>
  <p>9 PM and she was already on her second bowl of cornflakes.</p>
  <p>This baby brought out weird and strange cravings.</p>
  <p>Hermione hoped eating cereal in the dead of the night would be as weird as it fucking got.</p>
  <p>Shovelling food into her mouth, she glanced at the mobile that vibrated.</p>
  <p>Three message alerts popped up.</p>
  <p>All from the same person.</p>
  <p>She opened each one quickly.</p>
  <p>
    <strong>I</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Love</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>You.</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Hermione stifled a giggle and then rolled her eyes.</p>
  <p>Never let it be said that Draco Malfoy was not romantic.</p>
  <p>She missed everything about him.</p>
  <p>The loving words he spoke…</p>
  <p>His voice…</p>
  <p>The way his strong arms went around her...</p>
  <p>Her head in her hands, the tears came rushing forth.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Draco stared at the ceiling.</p>
  <p>Hand under his head he stared into nothingness.</p>
  <p>When would this misery end?</p>
  <p>When would she be back in his arms?</p>
  <p>When would he hear her infectious laugh?</p>
  <p>
    <em>Hermione, please forgive me.</em>
  </p>
  <p>As of late, a strange pull to her developed, Draco could not explain it or wrap his head around it.</p>
  <p>The magical bond they shared was at its strongest.</p>
  <p>Their chemistry and wanting for each other had always been unprecedented but recently, he always felt a powerful yearning to be around her.</p>
  <p>Try as he might, he was unable to fight it or make any sense out of it.</p>
  <p>Draco turned to his side and commanded sleep.</p>
  <p>Soon, very soon they would put this nightmare behind them and start their life new.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <strong>MINISTRY AWARDS CEREMONY</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Hermione stepped into the floor-length striking dark blue dress and pulled up the zip with a bit of difficulty.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Draco...</em>
  </p>
  <p>He would zip her up, kiss the side of her throat and tell her how beautiful she looked.</p>
  <p>Attaching the diamond drop earrings, she did a final twirl in front of the mirror and took out her wand.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Draco buttoned his black shirt and slipped into the black Armani jacket.</p>
  <p>He adjusted the dragon cufflinks and tightened the Windsor knot of his tie.</p>
  <p>The echo of heels made him turn around, his face fell, and a feeling of despair washed over him.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Hermione, I miss you.</em>
  </p>
  <p>She was everywhere and that was exactly how he wanted it.</p>
  <p>Her clothes, accessories and various soaps were left untouched at his flat.</p>
  <p>Many a time in the shower, he would inhale the lavender body wash she used.</p>
  <p>The smell became an addiction over their time apart.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Ron offered his hand and grudgingly Hermione took it.</p>
  <p>She leaned over and asked, "Where's Lavender?"</p>
  <p>He shrugged, "Not well, massive migraine."</p>
  <p>Hermione snorted, "Can't imagine why."</p>
  <p>Ron replied jovially, "Shut it..."</p>
  <p>Curious she pressed, "How are you here? This has nothing to do with you."</p>
  <p>He let out a loud laugh, "I'm Harry's plus one."</p>
  <p>Hermione pointed at Ginny and quipped, "That would make Ginny his mistress."</p>
  <p>"I was bored, and Harry said I could come," Ron retorted sheepishly.</p>
  <p>Hermione shook her head shamefully.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>They walked into a lavishly decorated Ministry hall.</p>
  <p>Every pillar was draped with silk gold and red banners and a small stage stood erected to the side.</p>
  <p>Large LED panels played continuous activity of Ministry employees around the workplace and special projects.</p>
  <p>Made candidly it brought out the fun nature of working in the Ministry of Magic to light.</p>
  <p>The band had already started to play, and a few couples swayed to the music.</p>
  <p>The whole area gave out a strong business vibe and Hermione did a quick look around to see if Kingsley had arrived.</p>
  <p>Awards and certificates rested on top of a beautifully decorated table.</p>
  <p>Light bounced off the shiny surface of the awards sending glamorous sparks of gold in every direction.</p>
  <p>An attendant jumped to attention, "Mr Potter! Welcome."</p>
  <p>He walked ahead and gestured for them to follow him, "Please, follow me."</p>
  <p>Harry flashed a bright smile, "Thank you."</p>
  <p>Holy fuck…</p>
  <p>Hermione froze and almost doubled over.</p>
  <p>The bile rose before she could control it.</p>
  <p>Holding her mouth she turned and ran out looking for the closest ladies bathroom.</p>
  <p>Ron swapped a look with Ginny and followed Hermione out.</p>
  <p>Hidden by the shadows Draco narrowed his eyes suspiciously.</p>
  <p>Surprise quickly turned to anger at the ginger chasing after his fiancé.</p>
  <p>He watched her from the time she arrived on the arm of Ronald Weasley...</p>
  <p>Where the fuck was the man's wife?</p>
  <p>Ginny took the seat next to Harry and brushed her hair aside, "I'm worried about Hermione."</p>
  <p>Harry nodded, "She does look rather pale."</p>
  <p>A few Ministry employees paid their respects to Harry and Ginny and exchanged a few pleasantries.</p>
  <p>Draco scanned the crowd, why had she still not returned.</p>
  <p>Something was off about his beloved and he had every intention of finding out what it was.</p>
  <p>A quarter of an hour passed, and Hermione walked in leaning heavily onto Ron.</p>
  <p>She wiped her mouth with the handkerchief he handed her.</p>
  <p>Draco followed their movements with growing interest.</p>
  <p>Witches and wizards stopped to greet the Golden Trio and to Draco's dismay, a dashing Cormac Mclaggen engaged Hermione in a lively conversation.</p>
  <p>Draco almost took a step forward, but Blaise held him back firmly and shook his head.</p>
  <p>He advised gravely, "Patience Drake, don't upset her further."</p>
  <p>Parvati looked at them in concern and averted her gaze.</p>
  <p>Kingsley had graciously invited Blaise to the event for his valuable contribution towards England's World Cup win.</p>
  <p>Draco watched horrified as Mclaggen led Hermione onto the dance floor.</p>
  <p>"What the fuck?" He muttered darkly.</p>
  <p>He watched the fluid dancing of the couple.</p>
  <p>One slip was all it would take for him to beat Cormac into the ground.</p>
  <p>He scrutinized every twirl with seething anger for minutes.</p>
  <p>"Jealous?" Harry's voice interrupted his intense staring.</p>
  <p>Turning to greet the boy who lived, Draco replied, "How are you, Potter?"</p>
  <p>Harry ordered a drink and answered, "Good and you?"</p>
  <p>Darkness spread across Draco's face, "Surviving..."</p>
  <p>Harry kept his hand on Draco's shoulder sympathetically, "Join us for a drink."</p>
  <p>Draco eyed Blaise on the dancefloor with Parvati.</p>
  <p>Taking a sip of his drink, he replied enthusiastically, "Sure."</p>
  <p>Hermione spotted her intended at once.</p>
  <p>Cormac kissed her hand, thanked her for the dance and bowed courteously before rejoining his group.</p>
  <p>Pain gripped Draco's heart but he pushed it aside and smiled warmly instead.</p>
  <p>"Ginny," he greeted first bending to give her a quick hug.</p>
  <p>"Malfoy," she replied sweetly.</p>
  <p>Next Draco tipped his chin in greeting, "Weasley."</p>
  <p>Ron hid a laugh and jovially replied, "Ferret."</p>
  <p>Turning to his witch, Draco whispered, "Hermione..."</p>
  <p>He bent to kiss her when she scowled openly and mocked sarcastically, "Hmm...where's Tracey?"</p>
  <p>A server offered her a glass of white wine and she politely refused.</p>
  <p>Draco stiffened, adjusted his jacket, and savagely bit out, "At home."</p>
  <p>Turning to Harry, he smiled politely, "Thank you, Potter, but excuse me..."</p>
  <p>Harry fixed Hermione with a strong look of disapproval, "What the hell was that?"</p>
  <p>Hermione shrugged, "What? I asked a question."</p>
  <p>Ron nodded, "It was a good question."</p>
  <p>"Shut up Ron," Ginny warned menacingly.</p>
  <p>Hermione's eyes followed Draco around the hall.</p>
  <p>He rejoined Blaise and to her shock, the witch that headed the Department of Magical Transportation tapped him on the shoulder and engaged him in conversation.</p>
  <p>She did not even know they knew each other.</p>
  <p>Judging by the way he kissed her cheek, it seemed they knew each other quite well.</p>
  <p>Draco threw his head back in laughter at a story the woman told.</p>
  <p>The woman touched his arm provocatively and laughed along with them.</p>
  <p>Hermione's mouth fell open in exasperation.</p>
  <p>The audacity, he pulled two champagne flutes and handed one to the woman he was talking to.</p>
  <p>The polite bastard...</p>
  <p>Hermione narrowed her eyes in distaste.</p>
  <p>Ginny softened her tone, "Mi, stop staring at Malfoy."</p>
  <p>She fixed Ginny with a look and boldly pointed in the direction of her fiancé, "Why can't I stare at him?"</p>
  <p>Crossing her hands across her chest, Hermione hissed, "Look at him strutting his stuff like a pompous peacock preening its feathers for a new mate."</p>
  <p>Stunned into silence, they swapped looks of concern.</p>
  <p>Ron broke the awkward silence, "Didn't you break up with him and decide to leave England?"</p>
  <p>Hermione picked up a dessert fork and cried, "We didn't break up, we are on a break."</p>
  <p>Ron eyed Malfoy talking to the attractive witch, "Hell of a fucking break."</p>
  <p>She scraped the fork across the plate, it protested loudly causing nerves to stand on end.</p>
  <p>Desperately, Hermione muttered, "We took a break to heal not because I stopped loving him."</p>
  <p>Tearfully, she whispered, "I love him with all I am."</p>
  <p>Harry fixed her with a stern glare, "This is not healthy."</p>
  <p>A wave of dizziness took hold and descended slowly.</p>
  <p>Her hands flew to her head and she clutched onto the sides forcefully to steady the darkness.</p>
  <p>Ron touched her shoulder, "Are you okay?"</p>
  <p>Hermione shot to her feet and fled the hall once more.</p>
  <p>Doubled over the commode, she vomited careful not to soil her dress.</p>
  <p>The bile kept rising mercilessly.</p>
  <p>She emptied everything and dry heaved due to lack of food in her system.</p>
  <p>Fuck, her body felt weak and about to give up on her.</p>
  <p>When Hermione returned to the hall, the lights were dim, and the proceedings had started.</p>
  <p>Inconspicuously she slid into her seat and turned her attention to the Minister.</p>
  <p>Kingsley was on stage making one of his legendary speeches.</p>
  <p>His loud voice carried through the hall.</p>
  <p>Ginny leaned over and whispered, "Are you ok honey?"</p>
  <p>Hermione nodded feebly.</p>
  <p>The night dragged on and the number of awards to be handed out ended.</p>
  <p>Sighing with relief that she made it through the night without collapsing, Hermione reached for a glass of juice.</p>
  <p>Kingsley's voice echoed through the space again, "We have a special award for one of the most dedicated employees the Ministry has ever seen."</p>
  <p>Hermione's interest piqued and she wondered who it was.</p>
  <p>Kingsley had not mentioned this at the last meeting.</p>
  <p>Proudly his voice sounded out, "She will be leaving us in February to take up the reigns of Head of Legislation in New York."</p>
  <p>Hermione stiffened.</p>
  <p>Harry beamed and winked.</p>
  <p>Ginny clapped loudly.</p>
  <p>Ron leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek.</p>
  <p>Draco straightened and a sense of great pride washed over him.</p>
  <p>Kingsley turned towards their table, "Miss Hermione Granger, it is my pleasure to present this award to you for outstanding service to The Ministry of Magic."</p>
  <p>She rose on wobbly legs and made the short walk to the stage.</p>
  <p>Concentrate, do not fucking fall, she told herself repeatedly.</p>
  <p>Applause followed her as she ascended the short flight of steps to the stage.</p>
  <p>Nervously, Hermione stood by a grinning Kingsley Shacklebolt.</p>
  <p>He dropped to give her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.</p>
  <p>She took the award and graciously smiled at the crowd.</p>
  <p>Fretfully, Hermione returned to her seat and locked eyes with Draco from across the hall.</p>
  <p>He rose his drink in toast to her and winked.</p>
  <p>Tossing his scotch back, Draco moved through the crowd to his beloved.</p>
  <p>Placing his palm to the exposed skin of her back, he whispered, "A dance, please?"</p>
  <p>He offered his hand nervously.</p>
  <p>Hermione swallowed, swapped a look of uncertainty with a grinning Ginny, and took his hand.</p>
  <p>Draco led her to the floor, twirled her once and pulled her flush against his body.</p>
  <p>They began to seamlessly move to the music.</p>
  <p>Shamelessly, she draped her hand around his neck and felt the strands of hair at his neck.</p>
  <p>His hold on her tightened, "You look beautiful."</p>
  <p>Hermione managed a tired smile, "You don't look too bad yourself."</p>
  <p>He ran his eyes over her face keenly, "Congratulations on the award, nobody deserves it more."</p>
  <p>She let out a sarcastic chortle, "It's blatant favouritism because Kingsley can't possibly go through life without me."</p>
  <p>Draco pulled her closer and bent to the shell of her ear, "He's not the only one."</p>
  <p>Despite Blaise's warning, he hissed, "McLaggen seemed to enjoy himself."</p>
  <p>Lovingly Hermione stroked his pale cheek, "You're cute when you're jealous."</p>
  <p>Draco smirked, "So are you, I saw you glare at me, Stacy or whoever is no comparison to the great Miss Hermione Granger."</p>
  <p>Boldly, he placed a heated kiss to the side of her neck, a satisfied gasp escaped her lips.</p>
  <p>His voice cracked with emotion, "I love you, Granger."</p>
  <p>He implored desperately, "Whatever you decide about us, please darling, know how sorry I am."</p>
  <p>Hermione whispered through the tears, "Draco…"</p>
  <p>He cut her off, "We don't have to discuss this now, enjoy the evening, love."</p>
  <p>The song ended and before he could escort her back to the table, Hermione turned on heel and fled the hall.</p>
  <p>Surprised, he stared after her before following at a short distance.</p>
  <p>What the fuck was going on with her?</p>
  <p>Her ankle gave out and Hermione almost fell into the cubicle.</p>
  <p>She lovingly caressed her abdomen and slightly pleaded, "Please darling, mummy feels ill."</p>
  <p>Pure bile spewed out of her mouth and lined the inner sides of the commode.</p>
  <p>The sensation to vomit lingered, she dry heaved trying to bring out any remaining food that rested within.</p>
  <p>She rose and staggered to the sink.</p>
  <p>With trembling hands, she turned the tap and rinsed her mouth.</p>
  <p>Clumsily wiping her mouth, Hermione came out and bumped right into Draco.</p>
  <p>He held her firmly by the waist and peered into her pale face.</p>
  <p>Her cheeks were grey and ashen as if the very blood in her veins had been drained.</p>
  <p>A deep sense of fear gripped his heart and he muttered desperately, "Granger, are you sick?"</p>
  <p>She weakly fell against his firm chest.</p>
  <p>At once Draco felt her forehead.</p>
  <p>She was cold and clammy</p>
  <p>He placed a kiss on her forehead and whispered in concern, "Why are you so pale? Talk to me, Hermione."</p>
  <p>Something was wrong, he felt it, his witch was sick.</p>
  <p>She sounded delirious, "Draco, come back to me"</p>
  <p>He cupped her face lovingly, "I never left you, darling."</p>
  <p>Her mouth felt dry and raspy, "Is she really in our home? On the bed we made love?"</p>
  <p>It took Draco a few seconds to gather his thoughts and understand who she meant.</p>
  <p>He cradled her against his body, "Have you lost your mind, I was just fucking with you, I have no clue where Davis is."</p>
  <p>Keeping his lips to her sweaty forehead, he muttered, "Nothing is going on between us. I am an engaged man who is completely in love with his fiancé."</p>
  <p>Taking Hermione's hand, Draco stared at the bright green of the ring, "See how much our bond has strengthened."</p>
  <p>Her fingers grabbed his jacket and she buried her head in the warm material.</p>
  <p>His long fingers gently brushed her hair, "This is all my fault and I will make this right."</p>
  <p>"There you are, Mi," Ginny's anxious voice interrupted them.</p>
  <p>Draco shared a look of grave concern over his beloved's head,</p>
  <p>Ginny felt Hermione's forehead, "Are you okay?"</p>
  <p>Hermione broke free from Draco's hold and muttered weakly, "Yes, I am."</p>
  <p>Ron came up from behind, followed by Harry.</p>
  <p>Harry took in Hermione's face and asked, "Do you want to leave, love?"</p>
  <p>Draco moved out of the way, Hermione tried to hold onto his hand but thought against it.</p>
  <p>Her stomach twisted violently, she pushed the door open to the bathroom and disappeared.</p>
  <p>The tall blonde froze where he stood.</p>
  <p>She was sick, she needed him.</p>
  <p>Turning to Harry, Draco asked seriously, "Are you taking her home?"</p>
  <p>Harry nodded gravely, "I will side along apparate with her, she's not steady, she might splinch herself."</p>
  <p>Draco nodded in agreement. How he wanted to be the one to take her home.</p>
  <p>Ginny slipped a reddened and slightly swollen foot out of her shoe, "Shall we leave then? My feet are killing me."</p>
  <p>Hands in his pockets, shoulders slumped, Draco asked nervously, "Ginny, do you think I should check on her later?"</p>
  <p>A smile curved Ginny's lips, "That would be splendid. Make sure you do that, Malfoy."</p>
  <p>With a final look of longing towards the bathroom and gathered Gryffindors', Draco nodded and went inside to find Blaise.</p>
  <p>He ordered a drink and tossed it back in frustration.</p>
  <p>After a quick round of drinks with Parvati and Blaise, Draco decided he had enough.</p>
  <p>Bidding his friends farewell, he disapparated into his flat, loosened the tie and tossed it away.</p>
  <p>He fixed himself another drink and sat on the comfortable leather sofa to sip it.</p>
  <p>His mind kept going back to Hermione.</p>
  <p>Was she okay?</p>
  <p>What was she doing?</p>
  <p>He drained his drink and cursed.</p>
  <p>The pull to her was overwhelming.</p>
  <p>Enough waiting.</p>
  <p>Fuck this.</p>
  <p>Still, in his dress shirt and tailored trousers, he vanished in space with one destination in mind.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Draco stood outside the door and momentarily hesitated.</p>
  <p>He took a deep breath of air, plucked up the courage and knocked on the door hard.</p>
  <p>Hermione raised her head at the noise in alarm.</p>
  <p>She was curled up on her couch in an oversized jumper, with pictures of their engagement party and a warm cup of tea.</p>
  <p>It was quite late, and she felt panic.</p>
  <p>Grabbing her wand firmly, she tightened the flimsy robe around her.</p>
  <p>Slowly approaching the door, she asked loud enough for the person on the other side to hear.</p>
  <p>"Who is it?" Her voice quivered and lost its bravado.</p>
  <p>A deep sensual voice answered, "Open the door Hermione, it's me."</p>
  <p>That voice, was she dreaming?</p>
  <p>Hermione pinched herself to make sure it was not some fantasy in the deepest reaches of her mind that she stepped into.</p>
  <p>She slowly turned the key and opened the door a crack.</p>
  <p>Her heart fluttered with excitement.</p>
  <p>It was him.</p>
  <p>He looked up from the ground into her curious face peering at him through the crack in the door.</p>
  <p>Sweet Merlin, those eyes.</p>
  <p>Draco ran his fingers through his fine hair, "Er..can I come in?"</p>
  <p>Hermione threw the door open at once and stepped aside, "Of course."</p>
  <p>He stepped inside and took her in, she looked if possible worse than at the Ministry.</p>
  <p>Nervously, she curled the bottom lip with her teeth and chewed on the skin, "I wasn't expecting you."</p>
  <p>She asked curiously, "Why didn't you just apparate inside?"</p>
  <p>Draco raised a questioning brow.</p>
  <p>She rubbed her arm and looked away, "I never changed the wards."</p>
  <p>He managed a smile, "I didn't know that, besides with our current situation, I felt the need to respect your privacy."</p>
  <p>His heart hammered against his chest uncomfortably.</p>
  <p>An awkward silence followed.</p>
  <p>He shifted his feet anxiously.</p>
  <p>Hermione broke the silence, "Why are you here?"</p>
  <p>The tone of her suffering tore through him.</p>
  <p>His eyes fell on their pictures sprawled across the sofa, "I was worried about you."</p>
  <p>Draco glanced at her bloodless face, "You look like hell."</p>
  <p>Hermione frowned, "Well, it's not my fault."</p>
  <p>A stressed silence followed pierced only by their synchronized heavy breathing.</p>
  <p>They gravitated towards each other.</p>
  <p>He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "I love you so much."</p>
  <p>Her voice barely audible, "Draco..."</p>
  <p>Cupping her face, he whispered, "Yes..."</p>
  <p>Breathless, she muttered, "Catch me."</p>
  <p>Darkness took over, her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell.</p>
  <p>Draco yelled, "Hermione!"</p>
  <p>He caught her before she hit the ground and rose with her in his arms.</p>
  <p>
    <em>My love, please.</em>
  </p>
  <p>Frantically, he stared into her lifeless face, no response she was out cold.</p>
  <p>"No, no…what…" he whimpered to an invisible entity.</p>
  <p>Calm down, Draco, calm the fuck down.</p>
  <p>Willing his thoughts to return to a state of peace, he let out a few deep breaths before apparating them to St Mungo's.</p>
  <p>With her firmly in his strong arms, he cradled her to his chest, sprinted up the marble steps and roared, "MY WIFE FAINTED! HELP HER!"</p>
  <p>Healers rushed his way and magicked Hermione on to a stretcher, he held her limp unmoving hand and ran alongside.</p>
  <p>Near the door to the observation area, an older muscular Healer pushed him back.</p>
  <p>Draco felt his hands ball into fists threateningly.</p>
  <p>He was close to striking the man with the intent of causing severe damage.</p>
  <p>"Get out of my way," Draco hissed darkly.</p>
  <p>The Healer blocked his path and crossed his arms over his chest, "Sorry, you aren't allowed back there."</p>
  <p>His head throbbed with uncertainty.</p>
  <p>Stepping back, Draco beseeched, "Please, help her."</p>
  <p>The large Healer's face softened, he placed a reassuring hand on Draco's shoulder, "Calm yourself, she will need you to be strong."</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>With unsteady hands, Draco pulled out the phone and dialled Harry's number.</p>
  <p>His fingers trembled and the phone nearly slipped out of his grasp.</p>
  <p>"Malfoy?" Harry's surprised voice came through.</p>
  <p>Draco cried, "Hermione is at St Mungo's, she collapsed when I went to see her. Please, tell me what's wrong with her, Potter!"</p>
  <p>Harry listened intently and replied at once, "I'm on my way."</p>
  <p>He slipped his jacket back on</p>
  <p>Ginny asked urgently, "What's wrong?"</p>
  <p>Harry shook his head despairingly, "Hermione's fainted, Malfoy is going crazy."</p>
  <p>Ginny kept a gentle hand on her husband's chest, "I will go."</p>
  <p>Harry gazed into his wife's face anxiously, "Are you sure?"</p>
  <p>Ginny waved her hand and her flaming red hair fell across her pretty face, "Hermione will be fine, I need to speak to Malfoy."</p>
  <p>Harry took off his jacket and tossed it on the bed, "I hope you know what you're doing."</p>
  <p>Ginny smirked, "Don't I always?"</p>
  <p>Harry pressed a heated kiss to his wife's lips.</p>
  <p>Before things got out of hand, Ginny pushed him away and quickly set to the task of undressing.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>A smartly dressed Healer calmly came out with a clipboard.</p>
  <p>Draco shot to his feet, "How is she?"</p>
  <p>The Healer smiled comfortingly, "Miss Granger is fine, just a touch of low blood sugar."</p>
  <p>He rattled off, "We have given her a potion to help with that, but the other symptoms are pretty consistent with her condition."</p>
  <p>Condition? What the hell was he saying?</p>
  <p>Draco cried in outrage, "What fucking condition?"</p>
  <p>If she had cancer or some incurable disease there was no way he would survive a day without her in the world.</p>
  <p>Slightly taken back by the imposing man's outburst, the Healer stepped out of harm's way.</p>
  <p>Hurriedly, he flipped through the chart, "Er…ah..here it is...she is roughly six weeks pregnant."</p>
  <p>Draco grabbed the collar of the Healer, brought his face up to his at once and roared, "WHAT?"</p>
  <p>The petrified Healer shut his eyes and surrendered to the will of the deranged man shaking him as if he weighed nothing.</p>
  <p>"MALFOY!" A stern voice interrupted them.</p>
  <p>"Let him go," the same voice demanded.</p>
  <p>The Healer sighed in relief; help had arrived.</p>
  <p>His fingers firmly grasping the collar of the shirt, Draco turned to face a furious Ginny Potter.</p>
  <p>He dragged the Healer to Ginny, "This Healer says Hermione is pregnant."</p>
  <p>Ginny gently touched his arm, "Let him go, it's true, Hermione is pregnant."</p>
  <p>Draco let go at once and the Healer scrambled away from him.</p>
  <p>Ginny approached the scowling Healer, "So sorry about that, is Miss Granger awake?"</p>
  <p>He eyed Draco with a mixture of contempt and fear, "No, she's been given a sleeping draft."</p>
  <p>No wonder the poor woman's pressure was off the charts.</p>
  <p>Living with a psychotic man like that was encumbering to her wellbeing.</p>
  <p>Ginny smiled warmly, "Thank you so much."</p>
  <p>The Healer fixed his shirt again, "Don't mention it."</p>
  <p>Ginny took Draco's hand, "Let's get a cup of tea."</p>
  <p>His fingers massaged the bridge of his nose in exhaustion, "What if she wakes up?"</p>
  <p>Ginny rolled her eyes and dragged him towards the canteen, "She won't, come on."</p>
  <p>It was late. The area was deserted except for a few Healers and witches.</p>
  <p>Ginny set a cup of steaming in front of him and took the seat across.</p>
  <p>He stared at the steady steam spiral its way to the ceiling.</p>
  <p>The warmth the cup produced seeped into the pores of his numb fingers.</p>
  <p>He cleared his throat, "How long has she known?"</p>
  <p>Ginny took a gratifying sip, "About two weeks."</p>
  <p>His head fell into his hands, "Why didn't she tell me?"</p>
  <p>In deep thought, Ginny retorted, "I think she tried but you left for Scotland."</p>
  <p>Draco's eyes widened at the memory.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Something wonderful...</em>
  </p>
  <p>She never got the chance to finish the sentence.</p>
  <p>He balled his hand into a fist and banged the table, "Fuck, I'm such a fucking moron."</p>
  <p>A little bit of tea split and Ginny eyed it annoyingly.</p>
  <p>She took another sip and pressed, "Then the Tracey crap happened, so she kept mum until the right time."</p>
  <p>Despair pierced his voice, "I have fucked up so much."</p>
  <p>Ginny dropped her voice to a dark suspicious tone, "Are you having an affair with Tracey?"</p>
  <p>Draco let out a loud laugh, "Of course not, I love Hermione more than life itself."</p>
  <p>A satisfied smile spread across Ginny's face, "Good..."</p>
  <p>She grabbed the cup with both hands and leaned forward, "Listen, you are not all to blame. You had every right to know about New York."</p>
  <p>Anger laced her voice, "But you should have never fucking left her on New Year's."</p>
  <p>Draco hung his head in disgrace, "I know and if I could take it back, I would in an instant."</p>
  <p>He let out a maniacal laugh and said, "You know, I looked up flats near the American Ministry, I was planning on surprising her and taking her to New York for a short stay."</p>
  <p>Taken back Ginny replied happily, "You made up your mind to go?"</p>
  <p>He nodded without hesitation, "Yes, the day after New Year's."</p>
  <p>Ginny grinned, "I am very happy to hear it because she does not want you to base your decisions on the pregnancy."</p>
  <p>Draco shook his head disbelievingly, "Fuck, how could I have been this stupid?"</p>
  <p>She snorted, "Quite easily apparently."</p>
  <p>He sneered, "I pity Potter,"</p>
  <p>Ginny laughed, "How so?"</p>
  <p>Draco spat, "Being married to a sarcastic cunt like you."</p>
  <p>Ginny wagged a warning finger, "Hey, I am the best thing that's happened to that man"</p>
  <p>Draco smiled affectionately, "I don't doubt it for a second."</p>
  <p>Silence surrounded them.</p>
  <p>Both caught up in their thoughts.</p>
  <p>Father?</p>
  <p>He was going to be a father.</p>
  <p>An elevated feeling of endless joy surrounded him whole and Draco felt the warm embrace of happiness.</p>
  <p>He broke the silence, "So, I'm going to be a father huh?"</p>
  <p>Ginny returned his smile fondly, "Looks like it..."</p>
  <p>Draco stared at his shaking hands, "I cannot explain the feeling."</p>
  <p>Ginny chuckled, "You will want to jump out of the window at times, but you're going to love it."</p>
  <p>He grimaced, "Thanks for ruining the moment."</p>
  <p>She put her hand through his and they walked back to Hermione's room.</p>
  <p>Stopping outside the room, Ginny asked, "I have a screaming toddler waiting for me, can I trust you to handle our girl?"</p>
  <p>He dropped a kiss to her cheek, "For all the years to come."</p>
  <p>Draco fearfully stepped inside to be greeted by an older experienced looking Healer.</p>
  <p>She raised her eyebrows and regarded him, "Mr Malfoy, in the flesh..."</p>
  <p>He moved forward and offered his hand, "Pleasure and you are..?"</p>
  <p>The older woman shook the offered hand, "Healer Grace...just Grace."</p>
  <p>Pointing to the sleeping form of Hermione, she explained further, "Hermione is my patient, I saw her through her first pregnancy."</p>
  <p>And with a smile concluded, "And now this..."</p>
  <p>Draco stared into the experienced face; he recalled her presence on the fateful night of the accident.</p>
  <p>The Healer comforting Hermione after the miscarriage, it was her.</p>
  <p>He rubbed the back of his head, "Thank you, I'm finding out a great deal tonight."</p>
  <p>She nodded understandably.</p>
  <p>Checking Hermione's pulse, she said, "She wanted you to be there at the first scan but err..the situation was complicated I gather."</p>
  <p>Draco nodded weakly and hid the surge of emotions that rose.</p>
  <p>A warm smile appeared on her face, "But, if you like I have a saved copy in my room, would you like to see it?"</p>
  <p>Forgetting everything, Draco bellowed, "YES!"</p>
  <p>Grace pressed her lips down sternly and hissed, "Hush, Mr Malfoy, your fiancé needs to rest. Stupid stubborn girl, I told her to take it easy."</p>
  <p>Hands in her coat pockets, she said, "Follow me..."</p>
  <p>Anxiously Draco followed the Healer to her consulting room.</p>
  <p>Once inside, she motioned for him to sit down.</p>
  <p>He took in the surroundings.</p>
  <p>Large posters of pregnant women and happy babies adorned the walls.</p>
  <p>A particular larger poster of the birthing process piqued his interest.</p>
  <p>Cocking his head to the side, his eyes scanned over the process horrified at what his beloved would have to endure.</p>
  <p>"Is this normal?" He questioned Grace at once.</p>
  <p>She hid a laugh, "I'm afraid so."</p>
  <p>"Any spells, enchantments where I can bear it with her?" Draco asked seriously.</p>
  <p>Grace raised an eyebrow at the strange request, "Not that I am aware of."</p>
  <p>His eyes darted back to the poster and his face fell at the pain Hermione would have to go through to bring their child into the world.</p>
  <p>He would worship her until their dying day.</p>
  <p>A greater love for his mother erupted and settled within his heart.</p>
  <p>Grace interrupted his thoughts, "Are you ready?"</p>
  <p>Draco nodded nervously and grabbed hold of the chair.</p>
  <p>Grace waved her wand and a black and white image hovered over his head...</p>
  <p>He stared and squinted trying to figure out what he was looking for when the room filled with the sound of a tiny beating heart.</p>
  <p>The strong heartbeat of their child.</p>
  <p>It dominated the space and resonated deep in his mind.</p>
  <p>
    <em>My child…</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Our child…</em>
  </p>
  <p>Draco covered his mouth with his hand and hot tears ran down his cheeks.</p>
  <p>Grace pointed out an area, "Sturdy heartbeat, we can expect remarkable things from your child."</p>
  <p>Waves of emotion surrounded him relentlessly.</p>
  <p>His composure crumbled and he sobbed uncontrollably in front of the senior Healer.</p>
  <p>A powerful surge of protectiveness engulfed him, and purpose burnt his eyes.</p>
  <p>Grace placed a kindly hand on his shoulder, "She should be up now and possibly looking for you."</p>
  <p>Draco wiped his cheeks and got to his feet.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Slowly, he pushed the door open and walked over to the bed.</p>
  <p>Deep content breathing told him she was still fast asleep.</p>
  <p>A calm and peaceful look spread across her features.</p>
  <p>Reverently, he whispered, "I love you, my darling."</p>
  <p>Placing his palm to the flat of her belly, he ever so gently moved it across marvelling at the fact that she was carrying their child.</p>
  <p>Hermione stirred, groggily she muttered, "Draco..."</p>
  <p>He took her hand and held it to his cheek before smothering it with kisses, "Shh...I'm here."</p>
  <p>Her face fell sadly, "They told you, didn't they?"</p>
  <p>Draco smiled lovingly, "I want to hear it from you."</p>
  <p>Distraught etched her features.</p>
  <p>Surprised, she cried, "What?"</p>
  <p>He stroked her cheek, "I want to see your face when you tell me."</p>
  <p>Hermione struggled to sit up and Draco all but carried her onto his lap.</p>
  <p>She cupped his pale cheek and gazed lovingly into his eyes.</p>
  <p>He placed his hand over hers, leaned into the warmth and looked deep into the chocolate brown orbs.</p>
  <p>"Draco..." she muttered.</p>
  <p>Adoringly, he asked, "Yes, Hermione..."</p>
  <p>Moving closer she breathlessly whispered, "You're going to be a father."</p>
  <p>His hands found her face and brought it forward to meet his insistent lips.</p>
  <p>He kissed her fervently and she returned his passion.</p>
  <p>They held onto each other with mutual love and understanding.</p>
  <p>Breaking free, he kept his forehead against hers, "I love you, both of you."</p>
  <p>Hermione kissed his fingers, "And I love you...so much."</p>
  <p>Taking her hands in his, he asked, "Can I take you home? We have much to discuss."</p>
  <p>She nodded wholeheartedly, "Nothing would make me happier."</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Ginny took off her coat.</p>
  <p>Harry carried James and met her in the kitchen.</p>
  <p>The little toddler demanded his mother's attention.</p>
  <p>Harry questioned curiously, "Is everything alright?"</p>
  <p>Ginny smiled and started to walk up the stairs, "Everything is perfect."</p>
  <p>She stood on the staircase and hissed, "If they mess things up after this, so help me I will Avada them both."</p>
  <p>Harry laughed and kissed his fiery-tempered wife.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Their feet touched the carpet in Hermione's flat and she plopped down on the sofa.</p>
  <p>She raised her head to stare at the man before her.</p>
  <p>The way he looked over her, studied her movements..sent multiple shivers down her spine.</p>
  <p>Lovingly Draco asked, "Are you hungry? I could cook something."</p>
  <p>Hermione shook her head, "Something to drink would be fine."</p>
  <p>Tenderly he reprimanded, "You need to eat, darling."</p>
  <p>She rolled her eyes, "I knew you were going to be a bother..."</p>
  <p>Fridge open, Draco examined the contents inside, "Pumpkin juice or grape?"</p>
  <p>Hermione licked her lips, "Ooh...grape please...baby likes grape.."</p>
  <p>Amused he opened the bottle and handed it to her before sitting down next to her.</p>
  <p>Draco cleared his throat, "Can I go first?</p>
  <p>Hermione nodded gulping the juice with gusto.</p>
  <p>He sounded in pain, "I am so sorry for everything, I should have taken the time to understand why you were so desperate to flee London."</p>
  <p>His eyes unwaveringly fixed on her face, he continued, "I know you loved Theo, but I never realized how much pain his memory caused you."</p>
  <p>Painfully Draco choked back a sob, "Hermione...you were right when you said none of us understood what you are going through."</p>
  <p>Taking her hands, he smothered them with kisses, "Please...help me understand."</p>
  <p>"I promise I will," Hermione answered in earnest.</p>
  <p>She touched her abdomen, "Draco, I don't want you to feel burdened by this pregnancy. I could never live with myself if you made choices that made you unhappy."</p>
  <p>Surprised by her words, he asked at once, "What do you mean?"</p>
  <p>Her eyes downcast, she replied, "I don't want you to come to New York because we are having this bundle of joy."</p>
  <p>Draco let out a laugh, "I have been ready to go with you for weeks."</p>
  <p>Hermione's eyes flew open, "What? Really?"</p>
  <p>Sheepishly he told her, "I..er...had my staff check out flats near the New York Ministry."</p>
  <p>"WHAT?" She cried out.</p>
  <p>Scooting closer, Draco brushed a tendril of hair behind her ear, "They found a great flat. After Scotland, I wanted to whisk you away to spend a few days in America."</p>
  <p>Hermione felt her heartbeat fast and breathing hitch, "You mean all this? This is what you want?"</p>
  <p>He buried himself in her neck and trailed heated kisses along her skin.</p>
  <p>Huskily, he muttered, "You have my word."</p>
  <p>She leaned into his touch, "Er...Draco...my hormones are horribly unpredictable."</p>
  <p>Withdrawing at once, he mumbled a quick apology, "Fuck, sorry."</p>
  <p>Draco got his feet and inquired, "Do you want me to stay?"</p>
  <p>Hermione bit her lip and countered, "Do you want to stay?"</p>
  <p>Running his eyes over her body, he retorted, "I don't want to pressure you into anything, but I rather not leave you alone considering what happened earlier."</p>
  <p>Grudgingly, he pointed to the large sofa, "I can sleep on the couch."</p>
  <p>To say it out loud left a bitter aftertaste in his mouth.</p>
  <p>Getting to her feet, Hermione touched his cheek, "Please stay, I would rather have you around tonight."</p>
  <p>She chuckled, "You don't have to sleep on the sofa, I prefer a warm body next to mine."</p>
  <p>Gently Draco patted her bottom and hurried her, "Come on, off to bed, Healer Grace demanded you rest."</p>
  <p>"You met Grace?" Hermione asked in surprise.</p>
  <p>He nodded and grinned, "I did indeed, she terrifies me by the way."</p>
  <p>Draco heard soft peals of laughter as she walked into the bathroom.</p>
  <p>Stripping down, Hermione stepped into the spray of warm water.</p>
  <p>A feeling of elevated happiness filled her being.</p>
  <p>Everything was finally in place.</p>
  <p>She hummed a Muggle tune while lathering herself generously with body wash.</p>
  <p>Draco listened intently to the rush of water and her off-key singing.</p>
  <p>A smile so pure split his face in half.</p>
  <p>Fuck, he missed that smell.</p>
  <p>He tossed open the cupboard and grinned.</p>
  <p>Neatly folded were the clothes he kept at her flat.</p>
  <p>Pulling on a pair of silk boxers, he tossed the sheets back and climbed in between with the latest issue of alchemy rediscovered tucked under his arm.</p>
  <p>She padded into the room wrapped in a fluffy towel, dripping with water.</p>
  <p>A flowery scent followed her around and he inhaled deeply.</p>
  <p>Draco eyed his witch with appreciation.</p>
  <p>Her hips were wider and those breasts.</p>
  <p>The hardening nipples stared at him in the face, and he fought the urge to twirl his tongue around the engorged buds.</p>
  <p>She vigorously dried off each part of her body and Draco swallowed as Hermione bent in provocative positions to get to places with water wedged in between.</p>
  <p>They had been apart for weeks and it would be a lie to disregard the urges she prompted in his body.</p>
  <p>His cock throbbed dangerously against the silk material.</p>
  <p>Hermione pulled up a pair of cotton knickers and tossed an oversized t-shirt over her head.</p>
  <p>She shook her hair letting it settle into place.</p>
  <p>Being so close to Draco was sending her senses into overdrive, his smell alone was propelling her to rip the boxers off him and straddle him in one go.</p>
  <p>Merlin, she missed his cock grinding into her.</p>
  <p>The soft movement of his head as it entered her pushing against the walls of her tightness.</p>
  <p>A moan escaped her lips and Draco looked at her over the book.</p>
  <p>Pregnancy hormones aside, she wanted him to fuck her senseless.</p>
  <p>The wanting to feel his tongue probe through her labia and encircle her clit pulled at the softness behind her navel and sent spiralling sensations throughout her body.</p>
  <p>Draco's eyes followed her sensual movements.</p>
  <p>The minute she slipped in next to him, he turned over, switched off the bedside lamp and pulled her into a tight embrace.</p>
  <p>His breath ghosted over the shell of her ear, "These past weeks the magic between us called to me, it was an overwhelming pull to you, and I think the ring prompted it."</p>
  <p>In the darkness, the luminous dark green of the stone pulsated steadily, obviously appeased by the events that transpired.</p>
  <p>Draco rested his warm hand on her stomach, "Now I know why."</p>
  <p>Her skin shivered at his touch and a trail of goosebumps followed his fingertips.</p>
  <p>He felt a small warm hand cup his package.</p>
  <p>A deep groan of pleasure left his mouth.</p>
  <p>She pressed her lips to his neck and sucked on the paleness bringing it to a blood-filled red.</p>
  <p>"Hermione..." he muttered throatily.</p>
  <p>"Mmmm..." she murmured against his skin.</p>
  <p>Draco pulled back slightly and hesitantly retorted "I don't think we should until Grace clears you for er...sexual activity..."</p>
  <p>"Are you refusing me?" Hermione asked in a hormonal fit of emotion.</p>
  <p>He gathered her in his arms, "No darling, I might unintentionally hurt you and...our baby."</p>
  <p>Miserably, she nodded in agreement.</p>
  <p>After learning of her pregnancy, fear gripped her at the thought of the alcohol she consumed in her grief but thank Merlin, their baby was strong and perfectly fine.</p>
  <p>Hermione opened her mouth to protest but closed it again and snuggled into the warmth Draco ardently offered selflessly.</p>
  <p>He placed a loving kiss on her head, "The second she gives an ok, I'll pound into you like a jackhammer."</p>
  <p>She laughed and placed a heated kiss on his chest, "I missed you so much, darling."</p>
  <p>Her knickers were mildly wet, and they had not done anything besides hold each other and kiss.</p>
  <p>Turning in his arms, her back to his chest, they snuggled and fell into a deep content slumber.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>The distant sound of birds chirping woke Hermione up and she slowly opened her eyes to the light flicker of sunlight.</p>
  <p>Had yesterday been a fantastic dream?</p>
  <p>Light snores to her side told her that every bit was real.</p>
  <p>She turned over; her breath caught in her throat at the man beside her.</p>
  <p>Draco Malfoy, aged like fine wine, growing more handsome and sexier by each passing year.</p>
  <p>Tenderly Hermione brushed the strands of platinum away from his face and stared at him.</p>
  <p>"Haven't I told you the past, not to stare at me while I'm asleep, it creeps me out," Draco muttered sleepily.</p>
  <p>She opened her mouth to reply but a wave of nausea hit her, and she scrambled across the bed, jumped off and ran to the bathroom.</p>
  <p>The sound of her retching brought him fully to his senses.</p>
  <p>Draco got to his feet at once, pushed the slightly ajar door open to find her bent over the commode vomiting violently.</p>
  <p>Between heaves, she reached back and touched his leg.</p>
  <p>Weakly Hermione pushed Draco away, "You don't need to see this."</p>
  <p>A tender, loving smile lifted the corner of his mouth.</p>
  <p>He brushed her hair out of the way and knelt by her side.</p>
  <p>Using his other hand, he soothingly rubbed her back.</p>
  <p>Once her morning sickness was sated, Draco helped Hermione to her feet and leaned against the coolness of the sink until she brushed her teeth twice to get rid of the vile taste of bile.</p>
  <p>Looking at her, he asked, "What would you like for breakfast?"</p>
  <p>A pang of hunger churned her insides, "Anything buttery, please no meat..."</p>
  <p>Thoughtfully Draco inquired, "Pastries? How about a cheese omelette?"</p>
  <p>Her insides twisted pleasantly, "That seems to meet the approval of your child."</p>
  <p>Draco knelt at her feet and lovingly placed feathery kisses across her abdomen, "I love you my darling, daddy can't wait to meet you."</p>
  <p>Hermione ran her fingers through his hair and happy tears of adulation fell down her cheeks.</p>
  <p>He rose to his feet and pulled her into a hug.</p>
  <p>Unable to control his emotions, Draco choked out a sob, "Thank you for giving me something so innocent and pure."</p>
  <p>They kissed passionately.</p>
  <p>Caught in the heat of the moment, Draco dipped his head to the base of her throat and found the pulse.</p>
  <p>"I want you..." Hermione whispered feeling the heat come to rest between her thighs.</p>
  <p>He broke off quickly, "Soon, darling."</p>
  <p>Hermione groaned in frustration.</p>
  <p>He slapped his head in realization, "We need to tell my mother and bring up the wedding date."</p>
  <p>She stumbled and turned to stare at him in disbelief, "Wedding date?"</p>
  <p>Draco brushed his teeth and spat into the sink, "Well yes, if you will have me of course."</p>
  <p>Hermione blushed, "I will have you, Mr Malfoy, in every way possible."</p>
  <p>Curiously, she asked, "What time is Narcissa expecting us?"</p>
  <p>He shrugged, "No time, let's surprise her and then visit your parents."</p>
  <p>Hands-on her hips, Hermione regarded him strictly, "Are we going to tell everyone?"</p>
  <p>Excitedly Draco opened his arms wide, "I would announce it to the world if you allowed."</p>
  <p>She wagged a warning finger, "Most certainly not, let's keep it between our loved ones."</p>
  <p>Draco dropped a quick kiss to her forehead, "Get dressed, I'll get started on breakfast."</p>
  <p>After another bout of morning sickness, that had him rushing from the kitchen to her side, she had a long cleansing shower and opted for a casual short cotton dress.</p>
  <p>Heels were forgotten for the duration of the pregnancy and stylish sandals took their place.</p>
  <p>She breezed into the kitchen and stared at the bare-bodied man cooking her breakfast.</p>
  <p>Her mouth dry, Hermione licked her lips repeatedly.</p>
  <p>Fuck, he was fit and oh, so fuckable.</p>
  <p>The muscles flexed with movement, sweat glistened on his arms and a pair of track bottoms hang loosely on his hips.</p>
  <p>Her dilated pupils travelled the length of him and came to rest on the outline of his softened cock pressed flush against the material.</p>
  <p>Biting down on her lip, she drank in his impressive girth with delight.</p>
  <p>The loud clatter of a plate being placed in front snapped her clean out of an erotic fantasy that included the kitchen island and his very talented tongue.</p>
  <p>Sweet Merlin, she creamed her knickers and crossed her legs willing the overwhelming feeling of uncontrollable hormones to subside.</p>
  <p>Hair mussed and unkempt, Draco fixed Hermione with a knowing smile.</p>
  <p>A little tongue action would take the edge off her.</p>
  <p>She looked pained; her brown orbs pleaded with him for release.</p>
  <p>He went around the counter and gently lifted her on top of it.</p>
  <p>Surprised and shaken, Hermione whimpered, "Draco...what..?"</p>
  <p>His tongue licked her bottom lip, "A little cunnilingus won't hurt you or the baby..."</p>
  <p>Looking at her squeeze her buttocks, Draco muttered, "Are you comfortable or do you want to go to the bed?"</p>
  <p>Hermione was already peeling her knickers down, she looked at him sheepishly, "This is fine."</p>
  <p>His fingers dragged themselves slowly up her smooth legs and hiked the dress up her thighs.</p>
  <p>When did she become so wet?</p>
  <p>Her cunt was glistening with fluid...</p>
  <p>He ran a long finger along the slit and brought it up to his lips, "Fuck, I've missed your taste."</p>
  <p>Draco positioned his head in front of her gleaming wet pussy and Hermione felt the hotness of his breath spread across the hairless mound.</p>
  <p>She threw her head back and a delicious little moan escaped her lips.</p>
  <p>Kissing the inner flesh of her thighs, he spread the lips with his fingers and moved his digits expertly inside.</p>
  <p>"Mm... you like that, don't you baby?" Draco kissed the valley between her breasts.</p>
  <p>Hermione sighed, "You have no fucking idea.."</p>
  <p>Taking his fingers out, he replaced them with luscious lips and probing tongue.</p>
  <p>Holy fuck, her folds melted into his mouth.</p>
  <p>Hungrily, Draco devoured her, eagerly lapping the wetness.</p>
  <p>The tip of his nose grazed her swollen clit and she cried out.</p>
  <p>Fingers that were in his hair tightened pulling him closer until she keeled over.</p>
  <p>A treat for her was quickly turning into a treat for him as well.</p>
  <p>His cock grew hard under the confinement of the pants.</p>
  <p>Using his free hand, he pushed the bottoms down and sprung free his over average dick and wrapped long white fingers around it.</p>
  <p>Slowly, Draco began to stroke himself while keeping up the assault on her clit.</p>
  <p>Her heat grew and he felt a warmness on the tip of his tongue.</p>
  <p>Grinding into his face, she groaned, "Draco...I need to come..."</p>
  <p>A low moan escaped her pert lips, "Oh God...so close..."</p>
  <p>Closing his eyes, Draco pulled at the aroused clitoris and gave it a hard suck.</p>
  <p>The intensity that surrounded the suddenness of her orgasm hit her unexpectedly.</p>
  <p>Hermione felt her toes curl and fingers fist his hair.</p>
  <p>Satisfied that she reached her high, he drunk her juices until she descended from the sweet ecstasy he aroused.</p>
  <p>Licking his blood-filled lips, Draco stood up with cock in hand and stroked it to bead precum.</p>
  <p>Gently, Hermione hopped off the counter and circled his length with her petite fingers, "Let me, darling."</p>
  <p>The second her soft fingers touched the exposed pulsating nerves, Draco let out a loud groan.</p>
  <p>Hermione wanted to take him in the mouth but with her current predicament, it was more likely she would get sick all over his ivory white dick.</p>
  <p>She pressed herself flat against him and suckled at the smoothness of his neck.</p>
  <p>Moving her hand up and down his thickness, she brought forward a steady stream of sticky come.</p>
  <p>Burying himself in her hair, he tickled the shell of her ear with his nose, "Mm... feels good."</p>
  <p>She increased the pace and her hand moved up and down his length fast.</p>
  <p>He shut his eyes and anticipated the closeness of his release.</p>
  <p>Draco backed Hermione against the kitchen island and pushed himself harder into her hand.</p>
  <p>She claimed his lips and he came with a loud groan that muffled against her mouth.</p>
  <p>Keeping up the movements, she brought out every drop of his release.</p>
  <p>Her fingers coated generously with his sticky fluids.</p>
  <p>On any other day, Hermione would have licked his come straight off her fingers, but the slightest thing made her vomit.</p>
  <p>Draco shot Hermione a look of understanding and followed her to the bathroom to clean themselves.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>An hour passed before he was ready to visit his mother.</p>
  <p>He decided on jeans and a V-neck, long sleeve black sweater.</p>
  <p>Taking Hermione's hand in his, he kissed her forehead and they spun in space with a clear destination in mind.</p>
  <p>A pleasing breeze encompassed them.</p>
  <p>They walked into the grand foyer and took in Narcissa sitting across Thomas by the fireplace.</p>
  <p>Her face scrunched up in concentration contemplating her next move.</p>
  <p>Thomas mused, "Checkmate, Cissy."</p>
  <p>"Blast this game," the regal lady retorted before looking up at the approaching couple.</p>
  <p>Narcissa rose elegantly to her feet and Thomas turned to follow her gaze.</p>
  <p>The strong-willed woman eyed the happy faces and holding hands.</p>
  <p>A sense of eternal bliss curved her lips happily, "My darlings, it is good to see you together."</p>
  <p>Thomas walked up to them and placed a caring hand around Narcissa's waist.</p>
  <p>Draco eyed the man touching his mother and hid a dissatisfied glower.</p>
  <p>Narcissa cupped Hermione's face, "You told him about the child."</p>
  <p>Her mouth dropped open and Draco stared at his mother unbelievably.</p>
  <p>"How did you know?" Hermione asked in utter disbelief.</p>
  <p>Narcissa grinned mischievously, "Ah...I have my ways."</p>
  <p>She put her arms around both of them and hugged them close, "You have been given the gift of each other, treasure it always."</p>
  <p>Confidently Narcissa asked, "I assume you will want to get married before you leave for New York."</p>
  <p>Draco eyed his mother suspiciously, "Are you reading my mind mother?"</p>
  <p>It was no secret that his mother was gifted at Occlumency.</p>
  <p>Narcissa let out a composed laugh, "That would only be too easy."</p>
  <p>Hermione meekly suggested, "A small intimate affair?"</p>
  <p>Narcissa clicked her tongue and shook her head, "This is where I will have to put my foot down, I would at least like to keep it to a minimum of hundred guests."</p>
  <p>Hermione swallowed the lump that formed in her throat.</p>
  <p>Draco chimed in, "Mother, a hundred is ludicrous..."</p>
  <p>Hermione placed a hand over his, "That's okay, let your mother plan it how she sees fit."</p>
  <p>Narcissa clapped her hands together, "Marvelous."</p>
  <p>Confidently she patted Hermione's hand, "Leave everything to me, we will need your measurements for a dress, and we can host it here."</p>
  <p>Hermione smiled warmly, "Sure, Narcissa please do as you see fit."</p>
  <p>Draco looked at the two women and hid a laugh, "We need to visit the Grangers."</p>
  <p>Thomas offered his congratulations to the couple and melted into the background.</p>
  <p>Hermione flipped open her phone and fired a quick call to her mother, "Mum, are you terribly busy? Draco and I would like to come over."</p>
  <p>Mrs Granger beamed, "Just watching Doctor Zhivago with your father."</p>
  <p>Hermione grinned, "See you shortly then."</p>
  <p>They turned to leave as Narcissa sent her Persian cat Patronus to summon Annabelle.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>The roses her mother diligently cared for were breaking through the harsh winter weather and small buds of colour adorned the small garden.</p>
  <p>They landed in the backyard and Draco pulled Hermione into a tight hug, "I love you, please forgive me. I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you."</p>
  <p>She reached up, adjusted his grey scarf and lovingly kissed his lips, "We both made some pretty childish mistakes, let's put it behind us and start fresh."</p>
  <p>He took her hand and dragged her towards the kitchen, "Maybe I can convince your mother to bake me an apple pie."</p>
  <p>"Such a gluttonous pig," Hermione snorted.</p>
  <p>They walked into the living room and Mr and Mrs Granger flashed happy smiles at them.</p>
  <p>Oblivious to all that happened in the month and a half, they greeted them with enthusiasm and love.</p>
  <p>Richard greeted them first, "Good to see you kids today."</p>
  <p>Julia perked up, "What brings you by?"</p>
  <p>Hermione started to speak excitedly, "Mum, we have wonderful news...well, a few bits of news actually."</p>
  <p>She touched her stomach and smiled shyly, "The most important one is that you are going to be grandparents."</p>
  <p>Julia sprung to her feet and surrounded her daughter with a tight hug.</p>
  <p>Tears of happiness fell down her cheeks and she clumsily wiped it away before pulling Draco down for a hug.</p>
  <p>Richard almost lifted Hermione off the ground, "Such happy news."</p>
  <p>"Daddy!" Hermione squealed.</p>
  <p>"Congrats mate," he shook Draco's hand next and patted him on the shoulder.</p>
  <p>"What's next?" The jovial gentleman asked.</p>
  <p>Hermione glanced at Draco nervously, "Err...I've been offered a job in New York."</p>
  <p>"The contract is for five years," she added looking at her mother's face fall.</p>
  <p>Julia fought the tears that clouded her vision, "So long..."</p>
  <p>Hermione took her mother's hand, "Mum, we can fly you out or Portkey, anything you like..."</p>
  <p>Richard spoke after assessing the situation, "Is the job worth it?"</p>
  <p>Hermione's eyes sparkled, "So worth it dad..."</p>
  <p>He hugged her tight, "Then bloody go for it...besides you will have Draco by your side."</p>
  <p>Draco informed happily, "We have decided to bring up the wedding before we leave and er...because of the baby."</p>
  <p>Richard let out a hearty laugh, "More good news, days like this are what I live for."</p>
  <p>Already on his way to the minibar, he called out, "This calls for a celebration...scotch?"</p>
  <p>Draco nodded, "A grape juice for Hermione if you have."</p>
  <p>Julia asked politely, "Would Narcissa need any help with the preparations?"</p>
  <p>Hermione let out a laugh, "She has everything well under control. The wedding will be at Malfoy Manor."</p>
  <p>Her mother nodded and asked hopefully, "You will stay for lunch?"</p>
  <p>Draco perked up, "Yes!"</p>
  <p>They spent most of the day with her parents and despite the repeated trips to the lavatory to unleash the nastiness of morning sickness, Hermione enjoyed herself.</p>
  <p>Draco stared at the woman he loved, always loved.</p>
  <p>Their dreams were all falling into place, perhaps it was time to speak with Theo.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Theo, mate...</em>
  </p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Only once the sun took its leave and the moon shone down on them, did they get to their feet to leave.</p>
  <p>Hermione dozed off and yawned with exhaustion, Draco took one look at her and decided they should call it a night.</p>
  <p>After a quick round of hugs, Draco cradled Hermione's sleepy body against his and took them home.</p>
  <p>Her eyes flew open, disoriented and sleepy she asked for a bar of milk chocolate.</p>
  <p>Amused, Draco jogged over and fetched the large bar he managed to hide from Blaise.</p>
  <p>He took great pleasure in watching his witch devour the chocolate with such enthusiasm.</p>
  <p>"Hermione, slow down..." Draco mused.</p>
  <p>She licked her fingers, "It's so bloody good"</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>They lay on the bed washed and clean from the grime of the day.</p>
  <p>Propping himself on one elbow, Draco peered into Hermione's face.</p>
  <p>He brushed a wild strand of hair off her face and placed a kiss on her lips.</p>
  <p>Lifting the black t-shirt, she wore, he tenderly ran a hand across her belly and came to rest it above her navel.</p>
  <p>He marvelled, "Granger, you're carrying and growing our child."</p>
  <p>The words were reverent and uttered adoringly.</p>
  <p>Reaching up, Hermione placed a kiss on his lips, "We both made this baby."</p>
  <p>Draco nodded and remembered the poster, "I know but you're doing all the hard work, my love"</p>
  <p>Hermione cupped his face, "For now, but after he or she is born, it will be an equal share."</p>
  <p>He placed a loving kiss on the smooth skin of her abdomen and spoke to her stomach, "I will always be there for you and be the best parent I can be."</p>
  <p>She gushed, "You will be an amazing father."</p>
  <p>Draco gazed into her face and smiled lovingly.</p>
  <p>After he was sure Hermione had fallen asleep, he took his arm out from under her.</p>
  <p>Closing the door behind him, Draco reached for the phone and dialled Blaise.</p>
  <p>His best friend answered after the first ring, "Drake! Everything okay?"</p>
  <p>He could hear Parvati in the background.</p>
  <p>Without beating around the bush, Draco blurted out, "I'm going to be a father."</p>
  <p>Blaise swallowed and happiness bubbled within him, "Mate, fuck...that's awesome, is Granger around?"</p>
  <p>Draco glanced towards the closed door, "She's asleep."</p>
  <p>Blaise asked seriously, "So, water under the bridge?"</p>
  <p>Draco grinned like a maniac, "Definitely."</p>
  <p>He was quiet for a while and said, "Need one more favour."</p>
  <p>Blaise did not hesitate, "Name it son."</p>
  <p>Draco smiled, "Will you be my best man?"</p>
  <p>Blaise wiped a tear that slid down his face, "Nothing would give me more pleasure."</p>
  <p>Draco answered, "Let's catch up tomorrow."</p>
  <p>Blaise nodded, "A celebratory drink is in order."</p>
  <p>"For sure mate, tell Pans as well, will you?" Draco told him seriously.</p>
  <p>Blaise snorted, "Done."</p>
  <p>The line went dead but the olive-skinned man continued to stare at his phone.</p>
  <p>Parvati stuck her head out of the kitchen, "Is everything alright darling?"</p>
  <p>Blaise punched the air, "Yes, perfect, Draco and Hermione are getting married in two weeks."</p>
  <p>Parvati clapped in delight, "Oh, how wonderful!"</p>
  <p>Blaise smiled at his girlfriend and retired to the small office he kept at his flat.</p>
  <p>He took out his wand and touched the rusty old safe in the corner.</p>
  <p>It sprung open, Blaise ruffled through the contents and brought out a small bottle filled to the brim with floating silvery strands of memory.</p>
  <p>"It's time for Draco to see the memory you left me, Theo," Blaise spoke affectionately to the bottle.</p>
  <p>A tear ran down his cheek and he whispered, "I will keep my promise."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story has been an epic emotional rollercoaster.</p><p>I enjoyed writing each chapter and my heartfelt "THANK YOU," to everyone who took the time to follow the story and leave such beautiful comments.</p><p>I am truly humbled by your words.</p><p>Borrowed lyrics from Celine Dion and Bryan Adams. Part of my playlist for this chapter. </p><p>This ship is something truly special.</p><p>It is not about girls liking the bad boy ( We do though, hehe) but about how two characters who were beautifully written had the potential to find love in the unlikeliest of places.</p><p>A special thank you to Carrie, for advising me and being patient enough to read my rough chapters. </p><p>I hope everyone enjoyed reading "THE PROMISE" as much as I enjoyed writing it.</p><p>This story is very special to me and I bore my heart and soul into it.</p><p>I want to emphasise on how important "FRIENDSHIP" can be and I truly hope that came out in his story.</p><p>Teddy became one of my favourite characters and I loved everyone's reaction to his characterization.</p><p>Lastly, A BIG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO TOOK THE TIME TO LEAVE A COMMENT. I LOVE THEM ALL...</p><p>Enjoy chapter forty-three!</p><p>Would love to hear from everyone who followed the story to the end, please leave a comment. THANK YOU!</p><p>HAPPY READING!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Blaise?"</p><p>"Pans?"</p><p>"Potter?"</p><p>"Ginny?"</p><p>A snort, followed by a laugh, "Weasley here."</p><p>Blaise groaned, "Why the fuck is Weasley connected?"</p><p>Ginny frowned, "He's not but he is at our house."</p><p>Pansy cleared her throat importantly, "Okay lovelies, our beloved friends have finally got their heads out of their arses and decided to give this marriage thing a go."</p><p>Blaise sniggered.</p><p>Harry chuckled.</p><p>Ginny giggled.</p><p>"Bloody morons," Ron retorted sadly.</p><p>Pansy ignored all of them and pressed forward, "Since none of them will agree to a decent bloody stag night, we as their besties are going to kidnap and force it upon them."</p><p>Blaise roared, "Awesome."</p><p>Harry grinned, "I'm in."</p><p>Ron let out a hearty laugh, "Bloody fantastic."</p><p>Blaise leered, "Weasley you are not invited."</p><p>Ron was indignant, "Like hell, I'm not."</p><p>Impatiently, Pansy cut through their childish banter, "So, the master plan...."</p><p>She explained the plot, "Draco wants to have drinks, Potter, Neville and err...Weasley will join us at the Cauldron."</p><p>Excitedly, Pansy requested, "Ginny, can we use your place for the hen night?"</p><p>The redhead perked up, "For sure, mum can watch James."</p><p>Everyone heard Pansy clap enthusiastically, "Excellent...the stripper needs space to do his thing."</p><p>An awkward silence filled the air.</p><p>Ginny hid a sniffle, "I'm so happy I could cry."</p><p>Harry cried indignantly, "GINNY."</p><p>She sniggered and ignored her husband.</p><p>Ron spoke up, "If Hermione gets a stripper, Malfoy does too."</p><p>Blaise chortled, "I'm with Weasley on this one."</p><p>Harry cautiously reminded everyone, "Err...pregnant women must be taken into consideration."</p><p>Pansy tittered, "No shit Potter, that's why we are having it at home with juice, wine and fine stripper buns."</p><p>Ginny snickered, "Sounds like a crazy plan, I love it!"</p><p>"Excellent, work fast people," Pansy retorted urgently.</p><hr/><p>Hermione curled her legs under the sheet and pulled the Muggle novel towards her.</p><p>She snuggled into the softness of the sofa and tossed the book open.</p><p>Few pages in and when she was getting right into the plot, her mobile buzzed.</p><p>After a glance at the name, Hermione quickly pressed the large pulsating green button.</p><p>She spoke into the phone, "Gin..."</p><p>Ginny did not skip a beat, "I heard the boys are heading out, why don't you come over?"</p><p>Hermione smiled, "That would be great, everything's been happening so fast, it would be nice to relax."</p><p>They spoke for a while longer about other things.</p><p>"Sounds like fun," Hermione happily responded to whatever Ginny said.</p><p>"See you later," Ginny called out and hung up.</p><p>Draco walked into the room wearing an unbuttoned black shirt that casually covered his finely defined upper body.</p><p>She bit her lip and questioned, "Are you leaving?"</p><p>He turned to face her while buttoning his shirt, "Yes love, I promise I will be back soon."</p><p>Hermione waved her hand casually, "Oh no that's fine, I thought of going over to see Ginny."</p><p>A smile crossed his face, "That's brilliant, I'll swing by and pick you up after."</p><p>Draco ran his long fingers through his hair and gave his reflection the one over.</p><p>Hermione swallowed, the things his presence was doing to her body was definitely illicit.</p><p>He saw her looking at him dreamy-eyed and dazed.</p><p>His eyes burning pools of passion, he faced her and huskily said, "Three more days to see Grace and then I will make you mine."</p><p>Her face fell and she muttered, "If I don't combust by then."</p><p>Draco bent to lightly brush her lips with his, but Hermione grabbed onto his head and pressed into him hard.</p><p>Losing balance, he almost fell on top of her, but his long arms shot forth and helped him regain his balance.</p><p>Gently, he ran his hand along her stomach and whispered, "Be good for mummy, darling."</p><p>He grinned, "Have fun with Ginny."</p><p>Glumly, she watched him take out his wand and blow her a kiss before disappearing.</p><p>Hermione dragged her feet and pulled on a pair of tight-fitting blue jeans and a black silk blouse.</p><p>Next, she fetched large white gold hoop earrings and applied a luscious coat of red lipstick.</p><p>She brushed her hair down until it shone in the glimmering light.</p><p>Ginny mentioned Lavender and Parvati might be there.</p><p>Sounded like a typical ladies night, best be prepared for any possible option Ginny threw at her.</p><hr/><p>Draco dusted his coat and looked around The Leaky Cauldron.</p><p>His eyes widened in surprise.</p><p>Commandeering the large table by the bar was Blaise, Potter, Pansy, Neville and to his dismay...argh...Weasley.</p><p>He made his way towards them sidestepping drunk witches and wizards.</p><p>"Don't you look good enough to lick."</p><p>Draco raised an amused brow at the positively smashed witch.</p><p>Pansy got to her feet as he came within earshot and loudly declared, "The groom to be has arrived."</p><p>The pub erupted in hearty cheers.</p><p>Many raised their mugs and glasses in celebration.</p><p>She squeezed herself past the men and pulled Draco into a tight hug.</p><p>Perplexed, he questioned, "Err...what the fuck is going on?"</p><p>Blaise bellowed, "Welcome to your stag night."</p><p>Pansy downed the drink in her hand and informed excitedly, "One more round and I'm heading off to the hen night."</p><p>That piqued Draco's interest, "Hen night? Hermione is having a hen night?"</p><p>Ron roared, "With a stripper!"</p><p>Draco growled, "No fucking way."</p><p>He hissed in Pansy's ear, "She's horny as fuck and I don't want some random fucker grinding on her."</p><p>Pansy laughed and pushed him aside, "Chill Drake, we won't let her jump the man."</p><p>She winked at the crowd, "But I will let her touch his goods."</p><p>"Don't you fucking dare," Draco warned darkly.</p><p>"TOM" Blaise yelled over the noise.</p><p>He pointed to everyone, "Shots all around, use the expensive tequila."</p><p>Tom nodded at once and instructed the bartender to fill the order.</p><p>The shots arrived and the server grinned, "On the house in honour of Mr Malfoy's upcoming nuptials."</p><p>They all turned to Tom and raised their glasses in respect.</p><p>Blaise cleared his throat and put his arm around Draco's shoulder, "To my best friend and brother, there is nothing I would not do for you and Hermione has always been the missing piece in your life."</p><p>Harry chimed in and raised his glass, "To the future."</p><p>Everyone raised the small opaque shot glasses and downed the clear white contents at once.</p><p>Neville grimaced, "Shit...that burns."</p><p>Shots kept coming and by the time Pansy left to join the girls, she was swaying dangerously.</p><p>She dropped a heated kiss to Neville's lips and drunkenly slurred, "Adios boys."</p><p>Draco punched Blaise playfully and lit possibly the last cigarette of his life.</p><p>Harry stared at him, his lips dry and mouth open.</p><p>His eyes fixed mesmerizingly on the glowing tip.</p><p>Draco tipped his chin up and let out a stream of smoke upwards.</p><p>Curiously, he asked, "Were you a smoker?"</p><p>Harry swallowed, "All through Auror training. Stopped the day James was born."</p><p>"Last ride?" Draco queried, keenly pushing the pack of smokes towards Harry.</p><p>Harry smirked and took out a single white stick.</p><p>Placing the long roll of tobacco between his teeth, he eagerly lit it up and took a deep drag.</p><p>He sighed in exhilaration, "Last ride."</p><p>Neville looked around the table and asked curiously, "What's the plan?"</p><p>Blaise downed his shot and grinned, "Platinum Lace Gentlemen's Club."</p><hr/><p>Hermione looked around nervously.</p><p>The long corridor was dark, and the front of the house was void of any light.</p><p>Continuing to look around anxiously, Hermione called out loudly, "Ginny?"</p><p>What the heck was going on?</p><p>The deeper she ventured into the bowels of Grimmauld Place the thumping of music grew prominent.</p><p>It got louder the closer she got.</p><p>The sound of music made her want to dance.</p><p>Hermione pushed the door open and a burst of confetti hit her straight in the face.</p><p>"WELCOME TO YOUR HEN NIGHT."</p><p>Pansy strolled up to her in a tight black dress and draped a gaudy pink sash across her upper body.</p><p>The words, "Bride to be, suck my tits" were sprawled across it in glossy gold.</p><p>"I added my distinctive touch," Pansy mumbled playfully.</p><p>Hermione fingered the sash and bit back a laugh.</p><p>Lavender skipped over next in jeans and a red low-cut top.</p><p>A magenta party hat with a large cutout of a penis stuck to the front decorated her head.</p><p>The balls did a small wobble to the music.</p><p>It was hilarious yet a skilful bit of magic.</p><p>Parvati bobbed up next, drink firmly in hand and tilted matching magenta hat.</p><p>Ginny trailed after them blowing a penis-shaped whistle.</p><p>Hermione narrowed her eyes, "You little bitch."</p><p>Ginny snorted, put her arm around Hermione's shoulder and led her over to the drinks table where Brenda was busy fixing a funky looking cocktail.</p><p>Hermione raised a curious brow.</p><p>Brenda smiled sheepishly, "Oh err...I worked as a bartender at a Muggle bar."</p><p>Hermione laughed, "Did not know that."</p><p>She grabbed a juice and watched the other girls dancing with each other.</p><hr/><p>The men walked through the main entrance bursting with confidence.</p><p>Beautiful servers clad in scanty knickers and garter belts stopped to appreciate the good-looking men.</p><p>A beautiful woman clad in a white thong, studded bra and extra-high heels glided up to them.</p><p>Her voice sultry, "What can I help you, gentlemen, with?"</p><p>Blaise smirked and hurriedly whispered in her ear.</p><p>She bit her lip suggestively and eyed Draco in interest, "It is our pleasure to meet you, Mr Malfoy, please follow me."</p><p>Draco flashed a smile displaying perfect teeth.</p><p>After she passed, he grabbed Blaise by the collar and sneered, "I am going to kill you, Zabini."</p><p>They were led to a VIP table with accompaniments.</p><p>Bottles of scotch, vodka and a large bucket of ice were artfully arranged on the glass table.</p><p>Ron plopped down and got comfortable, "Damn, look at these women."</p><p>The latest hits in music filled the area adding to the vibrant and pulsating ambience.</p><p>They scanned the area curiously.</p><p>A few impeccably dressed gentlemen lounged on the lavish couches with velvet cushions and gold trimmings.</p><p>Attractive women sat by them catering to their every whim.</p><p>The establishment was well known for its professionalism in handling clients.</p><p>Blaise grinned and danced to the music. He poured himself a shot and handed the bottle to Draco.</p><p>He took the bottle by the neck and looked at the brand, make and year.</p><p>Satisfied by the markings, he poured himself a shot and took a sniff.</p><p>Ah...the good stuff.</p><p>Neville turned on his heel and went towards the bar.</p><p>"Oi, Neville, where are you going?" Ron yelled.</p><p>Harry kicked him, "Shut the fuck up."</p><p>Neville smiled at the older woman behind the bar and spoke in hushed tones.</p><p>Money was exchanged and a server clad in bright red leather came to his side.</p><p>The bartender pushed a clear blue bucket of ice and stuck two bottles of the finest champagne in it along with a bunch of sparklers.</p><p>The server took the tray and lit the sparklers, "After you, honey."</p><p>A hearty laugh and applause followed as Neville came forward with the server trailing behind him.</p><p>Draco clamped him on the shoulder, "Thanks, mate."</p><p>"My pleasure," Neville replied and pointed to the stage, "The show is about to start."</p><p>The music changed and a stunning blonde walked confidently up on to the stage.</p><p>Her eyes fixed on Draco; she did things with a metal pole that should be banned or at least considered illegal.</p><p>The movements were fluid and sensually beautiful.</p><p>She did a few but highly impressive tricks with the pole.</p><p>Erotically, she moved around it and touched it as if it were a lover.</p><p>Neville cocked his head to the side to get a better look.</p><p>Ron moved as close as humanly possible to the stage before Harry grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back.</p><p>Draco sipped his drink and watched with mild interest.</p><p>The dancer locked steely green eyes with him and refused to back down.</p><p>He held her gaze for mere seconds before boredom stole him away and he looked around the impressive club.</p><p>Twirling her legs on the pole, she suspended herself midair and came spiralling down to land in a perfect split.</p><p>Her voluptuous breasts heaved with rapid breathing.</p><p>Beads of sweat clung onto the lines of her sculptured abdomen.</p><p>Her routine ended on high and enthusiastic applause followed.</p><p>They tipped her heavily, she deserved every pound.</p><hr/><p>Hermione moved to the music with Ginny by her side.</p><p>She complained, "Sucks that we can't drink."</p><p>Ginny pouted, "Tell me about it."</p><p>Pansy's shrill voice cut through the music, "Without further ado, I would like to introduce Travis Cunningham and Company."</p><p>Hermione leaned over, "Who the heck are they?"</p><p>Ginny's bright eyes shone mischievously, "Oh, you will see."</p><p>Lavender, Parvati, and Brenda shot to their feet.</p><p>The door burst open and the most strikingly good-looking men entered clad in tight leather pants and jackets.</p><p>Clearly visible through the jackets were their six-pack and washboard stomach muscles.</p><p>The man in front stood out from the rest, he took centre stage confidently.</p><p>He had a full head of black hair, firm tight buttocks, muscled arms and flaming blue eyes.</p><p>Pansy dropped a heated kiss to the man's cheek and flounced over to the bride to be.</p><p>Hermione's mouth dropped open and her juice box fell clumsily to the floor.</p><p>"Fuck..." she bent to pick it up.</p><p>Pansy whispered hotly, "He's no Draco Malfoy but momma, do I like him."</p><p>Ginny simpered and pushed Hermione forward, "He's all yours."</p><p>Pansy leaned close and teased, "Oh yeah, touch no fuck."</p><p>Hermione raised an eyebrow and stifled a laugh.</p><p>Pansy warned, "Draco's words not mine."</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes, "You guys are mental."</p><p>Travis tossed his jacket aside displaying his impressive physique.</p><p>Hands of firm lean hips, he huskily announced, "Hermione Granger, step forward, love."</p><p>His voice hot and sultry, it sent shivers down their spine.</p><p>Travis waved his wand and a shiny black chair appeared out of thin air and landed in the middle of the room.</p><p>Hermione pulled her hair into a tight ponytail and stepped forward.</p><p>Travis looked pleased, "Your hot, I like that."</p><p>Hermione glanced over her shoulder at Ginny and winked cheekily.</p><p>He took her hand and led her to the chair.</p><p>Leaning close to the shell of her ear, Travis whispered seductively, "Sit down beautiful, you're going to enjoy this."</p><p>Her fingers grasped the side of the chair, knuckles turned white at the intensity of her grip.</p><p>Travis clicked his fingers.</p><p>The music changed into a seductive low and his associates paired off with the others.</p><p>Lavender paired off with the taller dirty blonde.</p><p>She giggled eagerly and battered her eyelashes at him.</p><p>Parvati sighed, leaned back against the sofa and a redheaded man clad in brown leather pants moved to the music and pulled out his belt.</p><p>Ginny grabbed a pillow, kept it on her lap and stared into the hypnotic eyes of a handsome olive-skinned man.</p><p>Pansy needed no direction; she boldly pulled the dark-haired man by the collar of his jacket and started to dance with him.</p><p>The youngest of the men smiled brightly at Brenda and shyly sat down next to her.</p><p>Both awkwardly avoided making eye contact.</p><p>Travis moved closer and invaded Hermione's personal space.</p><p>Fuck he smelt good.</p><p>The man could move, he pushed his hips out and ground in time to the music.</p><p>Hermione swallowed the lump that formed.</p><p>Grasping hold of the chair, he brought his crotch close to her face and she stiffened.</p><p>He let go and the chair wobbled under her weight.</p><p>Travis winked and bit his bottom lip.</p><p>He gave his leather trousers a hard yang and they fell off him at once.</p><p>Hermione's felt her eyes trail down his lean body and settle on the silky black thong.</p><p>Travis moved around her sensually whispering sweet nothings in her ear, "I provide extra services baby, and I would love to on top tonight."</p><p>Hermione curled her bottom lip with her teeth and leaned further back.</p><p>She sighed when he came to stand right in front of her.</p><p>His crotch on full display.</p><p>Mere inches from her face.</p><p>"You can touch it, love," Travis teasingly encouraged. This client was getting him hot and horny.</p><p>She eyed his package; he was well endowed, but she had seen bigger.</p><p>Pansy let out a whistle and cried, "Tear his thong off with your teeth, Granger."</p><p>Lavender let out a wolf whistle and everyone turned to stare at her.</p><p>She shrugged, "What?"</p><p>Travis's cock twitched and Hermione moved back awkwardly.</p><p>He let out a throaty laugh, "Feeling shy, honey?"</p><p>Reaching for her hand, he almost placed it over his erected penis when Hermione shot to her feet and whispered in his ear, "How about we dance?"</p><p>"Don't need to tell me twice," Travis waved his wand and his trousers covered the shapely legs once more.</p><p>Hermione let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>She looked around, everyone was draped around a man except Ginny and Brenda.</p><p>Nothing vulgar but it was all a bit of fun.</p><hr/><p>The exquisite blonde from the show walked up to their table in perilously high heels.</p><p>She provocatively stroked Draco's cheek.</p><p>He stepped back and fixed her with an icy glare.</p><p>"You must be Malfoy," she almost moaned.</p><p>She keenly looked at the others, "Your friends here want me to show you a good time."</p><p>Confidently, she stepped up to him, placed a hand on his chest and tried to push him down but he stood his ground and eyed her wearily.</p><p>A smug smile curved his lips, "We enjoyed the show but I'm not looking for anything else."</p><p>The woman sulked, "Your girl is a lucky woman."</p><p>Draco peeled off two hundred pounds and stuck it under her lacy bra strap, "For your trouble."</p><p>She licked her bottom lip, batted her eyelashes seductively and blew him a kiss.</p><p>Ron was drunk off his mind, his words were an incoherent slurred mess, "Blaaise, thaaank youse for tonight."</p><p>Feeling the effects of the numerous shots swimming through his system, Blaise put his arm around Ron's neck and pulled him close, "I louvse you, Weasssley."</p><p>Harry shook his head in embarrassment and Neville snorted into his drink.</p><p>Ron fell onto the plush sofa, a content sluggish smile plastered on his face.</p><p>A sweet young girl, clad in nothing but bright pink stockings and tussled brasserie ruffled Ron's hair affectionately, "Aww...are you okay, honey? Shall I make you feel better?"</p><p>Ron grinned like a blithering idiot, "Please, darling."</p><p>She pushed him further up the couch and in plain view of the others, straddled him and proceeded to lick his neck.</p><p>Ron let out a high pitch squeal.</p><p>Harry smacked his forehead but let his best friend have a bit of fun before rescuing him from making a complete arse out of himself.</p><p>Miss Pinkness moved flawlessly to the music.</p><p>She worked his crotch and continued to give Ron the best lap dance of his life.</p><p>Neville smirked, "I bet he comes in his trousers."</p><p>Draco grinned, "I'll take that bet."</p><p>Blaise snorted, "Count me in."</p><p>Harry chuckled, "Fuck...me too."</p><p>They watched the display with growing interest as Ron's eyes rolled back in his head and he pushed up into the girl's arse.</p><p>She gave a loud protest and turned on him, "Hey! Watch it."</p><p>Ron was lost to the world, his face relaxed, his lips parted and a groan escaped his lips.</p><p>Neville burst out laughing.</p><p>"Fucking disgrace" Draco retorted with disgust.</p><p>Blaise doubled over in laughter.</p><p>"Ron, mate, are you okay?" Harry peered into the red-headed man's face.</p><p>He grabbed Harry by the collar and slurred, "Not a fucking word to Lavender."</p><p>With those words, he passed out in a drunken stupor.</p><p>His head lolled to the side and his body slumped over the sofa.</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes in exasperation.</p><p>With Neville's help, they arranged Ron into a more comfortable position.</p><hr/><p>Travis got handsy and Hermione kept moving his hand off her arse.</p><p>Ginny assessed the situation and tried hard to keep a straight face.</p><p>She went over to Pansy who had her fingers nearly down her guy's trousers, "Pans, be a good witch and rescue Hermione will you."</p><p>Pansy winked, "Oi, Travis, times up, isn't it?"</p><p>He glanced at his watch and groaned, "Fuck...thirty minutes over."</p><p>Hermione quickly reached for her bag, "That's quite alright, we will pay for the extra time."</p><p>Travis took her hand and kissed the knuckles, "That is on the house, I rather enjoyed myself with you."</p><p>Hermione felt her cheeks redden.</p><p>She felt hot and flustered.</p><p>Travis turned away and glanced over his shoulder, "Pity I couldn't get you off, something tells me I would have loved every second of it."</p><p>He winked and flashed a dangerously sexy smile.</p><p>Hermione gulped and felt her knickers dampen.</p><p>Ginny came over and put her hand through hers, "Oh my fucking god."</p><p>She cocked her head to the side and eyed Travis's gorgeous firm bottom, "Look at that arse, fuck.....he is a god."</p><p>Hermione nodded and hid a secret smile.</p><p>Travis was good looking but he was no comparison to the man she was marrying.</p><p>The handsome strippers gave them lingering kisses on the cheek and Travis winked at Hermione before seeing themselves out.</p><p>"I will see you on Friday," the youngest man excitedly told Brenda.</p><p>She nodded enthusiastically.</p><p>Everyone turned to look at them and Pansy rounded on her, "Do you have a date with your stripper?"</p><p>Brenda nodded bashfully.</p><p>Turning to Hermione, she gave her a quick hug, thanked Ginny and the others for having her and left.</p><p>Exhausted and in a daze, the four women collapsed where they stood.</p><p>"Fuck, such pretty men," Pansy sighed dreamily.</p><p>Ginny nodded in agreement, "So fit."</p><p>Parvati swapped a look with Hermione.</p><p>They appreciated the men but had something better waiting for them at home.</p><p>"They can freaking move," Parvati retorted after much thought.</p><p>Lavender giggled hysterically, "Holy shit, I let him kiss me and I touched his thing."</p><p>They all started to laugh uncontrollably and by the end, everyone was holding onto their sides and gasping for breath.</p><p>Ginny let out a laugh and thought aloud, "Wonder what the men are doing?".</p><p>Pansy smirked, "Probably groping a few strippers and getting their jollies on."</p><p>She got to her feet, "This has been fun bitches, but I am fucking exhausted."</p><p>Parvati and Lavender nodded and got to their feet.</p><p>The women hugged and bid their friends a fond farewell.</p><p>Ginny and Hermione looked around the empty space and sighed.</p><p>Taking out their wands, they waved it, returning everything to its former clean state.</p><p>Hermione pulled Ginny into a tight hug, "Thank you."</p><p>Ginny blushed, "Ah well...I could never do a proper hen night for you,"</p><p>When she married Theo, paranoia got the better of her late husband and he opted for a rather tame sit-down dinner with their friends.</p><p>Hermione recalled how scandalous Blaise looked but Draco stared intently at her and said nothing.</p><p>She squeezed Ginny's hand, "I had a fucking blast."</p><p>Hermione smiled at her best friend, "Another thing..."</p><p>Ginny raised her brow, "Yes?"</p><p>Hermione shrieked, "Will you be my maid of honour?"</p><p>Ginny chuckled, "Of course, kind of knew that was coming."</p><p>Hermione touched her stomach and then Ginny's, "Let's put these babies to bed."</p><p>Ginny yawned, "Amen to that."</p><p>They hugged once more and Hermione disapparated into Draco's flat.</p><p>Darkness greeted her but she was not surprised.</p><p>She half expected him to stumble into the flat in the wee hours of the morning smelling of stale cigarette smoke and stripper perfume.</p><p>Taking advantage of the solitude, she kicked off her shoes, stripped down completely and stepped into the ensuite.</p><hr/><p>The champagne bottles went first, the scotch followed and the bottle of vodka that remained was disappearing fast.</p><p>Draco was impressed by the level of Neville's alcohol tolerance; he figured the man to be a lightweight.</p><p>Blaise slurred, hammered out of his senses, "Shots! More shots!"</p><p>Harry grinned, lit a cigarette and lovingly caressed it, "How I missed your warm embrace."</p><p>Ron grunted incoherent garbage.</p><p>Draco let out a laugh, his stomach churned with hunger.</p><p>He yelled over the music, "Are you fuckers hungry? Shall we get out of here and grab a bite to eat?"</p><p>Neville checked his phone and turned crimson.</p><p>Pansy had sent him a provocative picture of herself.</p><p>Clad in knee-high boots and not a shred of clothing on her body.</p><p>He swallowed hard and cleared his throat, "The girls are done."</p><p>"Fuck, I'm starving," Blaise stated rubbing his stomach.</p><p>Draco rolled his eyes and signalled for the bill.</p><p>They walked out and the cool air hit them hard and went straight to their heads.</p><p>The streets were empty and they doubled over where they stood fighting the urge to vomit.</p><p>"Close the window Lav Lav, my balls are freezing here," Ron cried out leaning heavily onto Harry's shoulder.</p><p>Draco smirked, "Potter, take him home and join us at the Bar Italia."</p><p>Blaise hugged himself drunkenly, "Fuck, I love that place."</p><p>Harry took out his wand, "See you buggers soon."</p><p>They stumbled on landing and Ron almost fell face-first into the hydrangea bushes.</p><p>"Ron, get the fuck up, we're home," Harry hissed after knocking on the door.</p><p>Lavender opened and let out a hearty laugh, "He looks a right mess."</p><p>She rushed forward to help Harry carry her husband.</p><p>The man weighed a metric ton.</p><p>Together they managed to dump Ron onto the sofa.</p><p>His hair mussed and shirt askew, he grunted and patted his protruding belly.</p><p>"Thanks for bringing him home," Lavender offered politely.</p><p>She covered her mouth trying hard not to laugh at her husband's pathetic state.</p><p>"Not a problem," Harry replied stepping outside and back into the freezing cold weather.</p><p>"How was the hen night?" He asked curiously.</p><p>Lavender's eyes glazed over, "It was so much fun."</p><p>Harry eyed her suspiciously but did not ponder on it.</p><p>By the time he got to the small restaurant, the men rested weary elbows on a table outside and drank cups of hot coffee.</p><p>They hungrily dug into shared plates of fries and things.</p><p>Neville bit into a cannoli and pushed the dish towards Harry.</p><p>He eagerly grabbed one and gobbled it up.</p><p>The ricotta and powdered sugar exploded in his mouth and a pleasured sigh escaped his lips.</p><p>Blaise leaned heavily against the small black chair.</p><p>His head thrown back, light snores came out of him.</p><p>Draco eyed his friend and fought the urge to laugh.</p><p>He picked up a chocolate-filled cannoli and thanked the sober Gryffindors, "Thanks, I appreciate this."</p><p>Neville waved his hand coolly, "Don't worry about it. I had a fucking blast."</p><p>Harry nodded in agreement, "Haven't had fun like that in a while."</p><p>Mouth full of cannoli, Harry suggested, "Shall we head home? The girls must be getting anxious."</p><p>Draco got to his feet and dragged Blaise up with him, "I'll drop him off and get home."</p><p>Neville shook his hand, "Later, mate"</p><p>Harry waved at them jovially, "Cheers."</p><p>Draco grunted and steadied Blaise.</p><p>Damn the fucker was heavy.</p><p>The minute his feet touched the black carpet in Blaise's flat, Draco carefully laid his best friend out on the sofa.</p><p>When he turned to leave, the olive-skinned man slurred, "I love you mate, you're doing the right thing."</p><p>Draco smiled, "Love you, bro, I should have done this a long time ago."</p><p>Blaise opened his eyes a crack and raised his hand, "Friends for life?"</p><p>Draco took it without hesitation, "For life!"</p><p>
  <em>Theo, always in our heart and mind.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Hermione snuggled against the many pillows.</p><p>She heard the faint sound of apparation.</p><p>Sleepily, she buried herself deeper into the covers.</p><p>The room was dark, the door creaked opened and the bathroom light came on.</p><p>A sigh of relief passed her lips.</p><p>He was home, she could now sleep in peace.</p><p>His absence made her anxious and sleep hardly came until he was home safe and sound.</p><p>Hermione heard the shower come to life, her eyes fluttered and closed.</p><p>She awoke again when a firm hand slipped across her stomach and pulled her into a warm embrace.</p><p>His breath ghosted over her skin, "Mm...You smell good."</p><p>Draco kissed the shell of Hermione's ear, "Did you have fun?"</p><p>"Mmm...," she replied groggily.</p><p>He placed heated kisses to her neck and nuzzled into the warmth.</p><p>Within minutes Draco fell into a deep slumber next to his soon to be wife.</p><hr/><p>Harry stumbled into the kitchen, scratching his head.</p><p>"Good morning, love" Ginny smirked and pushed the hangover cure towards him.</p><p>Harry collapsed into the chair and grabbed hold of his throbbing temples, "Ohh...my head, what time is it?"</p><p>Ginny grinned, "You do not want to know."</p><p>Harry groaned, "Hit me."</p><p>Ginny glanced at the large clock, "11 am."</p><p>Harry grumbled, "Holy fuck, I slept through the whole morning."</p><p>Ginny walked over, sat on his lap and threw her arms around his neck, "Mum has James, we have the house to ourselves, we could run around stark bollock naked if we wished."</p><p>Harry let out a tired laugh, "Maybe after breakfast."</p><hr/><p>Ron grunted, "Shove off, it's bloody cold."</p><p>Lavender chortled, "Darling, you need to get off the sofa, the dog is sniffing your bum."</p><hr/><p>Neville stirred next to a naked Pansy Parkinson, she had quite literally jumped him the minute his feet touched the ground and proceeded to fuck him in every possible way.</p><p>Parvati stroked Blaise's face lovingly, he cracked an eye open and smiled at his girlfriend.</p><hr/><p>She ran a finger down his cheek, "I'm going to have a shower if you would care to join Mr Zabini,"</p><p>Blaise groaned, rolled off the sofa and followed his girlfriend for a much-needed shower.</p><hr/><p>Hermione felt lips at her throat and fingers parting her pussy lips.</p><p>His erection ground into the material of her arse.</p><p>Breathlessly she managed, "Good morning."</p><p>"Mm..." Draco murmured bringing the area under his lips to a sweet cherry red.</p><p>Her voice heavy with desire, she whimpered, "Babe...we can have sex...I swear you won't hurt me."</p><p>His resolve melted, he gave in to her demands and his needs.</p><p>Carefully Draco turned Hermione over and gently pushed down the night shorts she wore.</p><p>He locked serious eyes with her, "If it gets uncomfortable or I hurt you...you need to stop me at once, understand?"</p><p>"Oh yeah," Hermione breathed huskily bringing his head down to claim his lips.</p><p>Draco lined his throbbing erection at her wet entrance and slowly pushed in.</p><p>Hermione moaned into his mouth, fuck...how she missed him in her.</p><p>Inch by inch his cock disappeared into the tightness she offered.</p><p>Once he was completely sheathed, Draco groaned, "You always feel so fucking good."</p><p>Her thighs fell apart and she bucked into him, "I want to feel you."</p><p>His grey swirls implored, "Babe, are you sure you're okay?"</p><p>Hermione groaned, "Shut up and fuck me."</p><p>Draco smirked, "Yes mama."</p><p>She felt so warm and good.</p><p>Using his fingers, he grasped her leg and propped it up for deeper penetration.</p><p>It took him a few seconds to get into his rhythm and once he did...fuck...the world fell apart.</p><p>She floated as their hips eased into a comfortable rhythm.</p><p>Her gasps and little husky moans coupled with their urgency ensued he would explode within her faster than he hoped.</p><p>The bedsheets crumpled and fell to the floor with their movements, Hermione trailed her fingers down his back and held on steadfastly to the firmness of his tight buttocks.</p><p>Every thrust felt surreal and he guided them to the passionate craving they desired.</p><p>Draco closed his eyes and his mouth fell open as a loud growl escaped his lips.</p><p>Her legs clamped tight and her clit erupted with a pure burning passion.</p><p>Unable to control the raging climax, Hermione pushed the breast he was sucking further into the wetness of his mouth.</p><p>The slickness she released enveloped his cock in a thick layer of fluid plummeting his nerve endings into an orgasmic hankering.</p><p>His balls tightened, and spurts of semen filled her impregnated belly.</p><p>"Fuck....sweet Salazar," he buried herself in her neck.</p><p>Her legs spasmed with the coursing pleasure her body aroused.</p><p>Once spent Draco rolled onto the side and stared at the ceiling, his breathing rapid and hard, he took large gulps of air.</p><p>Naked, Hermione wrapped her petite body around his large frame and moved her fingers down his lean stomach, drawing small circles on his pale skin.</p><p>Putting his arm around her, Draco pulled her close and placed an enduring kiss to Hermione's forehead.</p><p>"Are you okay, darling?" He asked in concern.</p><p>She placed a lingering kiss to his lips, "I'm fine my love, so is the baby."</p><p>He broke free and retorted, "Still...no more until we consult Grace."</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yes, daddy...as you wish."</p><p>Draco smirked at the obvious innuendo.</p><p>Bending to her exposed breasts, he twirled his tongue around a ripe pinkish nipple, "Mm...Kinky witch."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>A few days later...</strong>
</p><p>Narcissa yelled in growing frustration, "These place settings need to be in red and gold."</p><p>She looked over to the other side, "Annabelle, have the invitations been sent? If a Greengrass steps foot in the Manor, I will use deadly force to get rid of them."</p><p>Annabelle came closer and took out a sheet, "All invitations have been sent and I have secured a meeting with The Prophet and Quibbler."</p><p>Narcissa looked pleased, "Excellent...will you inform Hermione about the cake tasting and dress fit on please?"</p><p>Annabelle nodded at once, "Right away."</p><p>Draco called out from the living room, "Hermione, are you ready darling? The appointment is in an hour."</p><p>No answer.</p><p>He checked his watch and looked towards the bedroom, "Granger?"</p><p>She was living at his flat permanently, they decided it was for the best.</p><p>Sad tears had been shed when she handed her flat key to the landlord.</p><p>Suspicious of the inactivity, Draco walked into the room to find Hermione cuddled up in bed, fully dressed and fast asleep.</p><p>His chest constricted and he gazed fondly at the witch he loved so ardently.</p><p>Sitting down next to her, he gently coaxed her awake, "Baby, we need to leave."</p><p>Hermione yawned and sluggishly rose herself, "Sorry love, I just rested my eyes for a second."</p><p>He helped her to her feet, "After meeting Grace, I'll drop you off at the Manor and head to work."</p><p>She frowned, "Ah...yes...cake tasting and fit on,"</p><p>Draco tenderly caressed her face, "If the stress is too much we can flee to Vegas and get married."</p><p>Hermione chuckled, "I love your mother but she puts the fear of God in me."</p><p>He tucked a tendril of wild hair behind her ear and smiled, "That makes the two of us."</p><p>She put her arms around his waist, "You're her only son, I would not dream of taking this moment away from her."</p><p>Draco kissed her nose and ran his hand down her hair, "Come on, we don't want to be late."</p><hr/><p>Ginny threw open the cupboard and pulled out dresses in all shapes and colours.</p><p>She threw her head back and groaned in frustration.</p><p>Harry looked up from the puzzle he was helping James with, "What's the matter, sweetheart?"</p><p>Ginny tossed random pieces of clothing onto the bed and screamed, "I have no clothes, nothing fits...."</p><p>Harry gazed at his wife lovingly, "You have the card love, get yourself whatever you like..."</p><p>She spread her arms wide and cried, "I feel like a house."</p><p>Harry got to his feet and put his arms around her waist, "Darling, you are hardly showing."</p><p>Tears swimming in the depths of her eyes, Ginny asked timidly, "Do you still think I'm pretty?"</p><p>He placed his hand on a slight baby bump, "I always think you're the prettiest when pregnant."</p><p>His answer appeased his wife and a smile flashed across her face, "I'll be back right after the bridesmaid fitting."</p><p>Harry handed James a biscuit, "No rush hang out with Hermione if you like."</p><p>Ginny dropped a kiss to her husband's forehead, "God bless you, Harry Potter."</p><hr/><p>Grace looked up from the papers on her desk and beamed, "Ah...if it isn't my favourite couple."</p><p>Hermione radiated happiness, "Good morning, Healer Grace."</p><p>Grace lowered her spectacles and eyed Draco, "Mr Malfoy, so good of you to join us."</p><p>He flashed his most winning smile, "Wouldn't miss it for the world."</p><p>Grace patted the seat and Hermione sat down at once.</p><p>The Healer looked her over and inquired, "How are you feeling, Hermione? Morning sickness still severe?"</p><p>Hermione grimaced, "Yes I'm afraid."</p><p>Draco interjected, "I added mint leaves to the potion. The frequency reduced afterwards."</p><p>Grace nodded impressed, "Ingenious Mr Malfoy, but the vomiting should stop in a month or two."</p><p>Hermione sighed miserably.</p><p>Grace got to her feet and walked over to the small bed in the corner, "Up you get, let's see the precious bundles progress."</p><p>Hermione hopped onto the clean bed and lifted the t-shirt to expose her flat stomach which would swell as their child grew.</p><p>Draco went around and grasped onto her hand tightly.</p><p>They gazed at each other meaningfully.</p><p>The soft beating of a tiny heart beating filled their thoughts and space.</p><p>Overcome with emotion, Hermione squeezed Draco's hand and he hurriedly wiped the tear that rolled down his cheek.</p><p>His voice cracking with the rush of feeling, he requested, "Can we possibly get a picture?"</p><p>Grace smiled, waved her wand and three photographs of black and white appeared in the palm of her hand.</p><p>Hermione raised a quizzical brow.</p><p>Draco took the moving pictures and explained, "For my mother and your parents to see."</p><p>Graces voice cut through their conversation, "All looks well."</p><p>Hermione let out a visible sigh of relief.</p><p>Draco brought her hand to his lips and lovingly brushed the knuckles.</p><p>Grace cleared her throat, "I'm aware you are leaving at the end of the month."</p><p>Hermione woefully tried to remain calm, "I wish I could take you with me."</p><p>Grace laughed, "I will compile a report with everything necessary and I will refer you to a dear friend of mine to oversee your pregnancy and delivery in New York."</p><p>Crestfallen, Hermione retorted, "I always wanted you to deliver the baby."</p><p>In a motherly tone, Grace answered, "Ah...but things hardly go according to plan."</p><p>The couple swapped a look and nodded in agreement.</p><p>They knew nothing went to plan.</p><p>Their love and relationship was the product of it.</p><p>Draco nervously asked, "There is one thing...err...is activity okay during pregnancy?</p><p>Grace raised a questioning brow and grinned, "Sex is perfectly safe as long as it is within the boundaries of normality."</p><p>She waged a warning finger, "No rough play."</p><p>Draco felt his cheeks redden, "Oh yeah...no..err...we well..."</p><p>Hermione swooped in to save him from further embarrassment, "We understand."</p><p>Draco took Hermione's hand in his and they turned to leave.</p><p>He glanced over his shoulder, "We will see you at the wedding."</p><p>Grace picked up the beautifully handcrafted invitation and waved it, "You will."</p><p>They walked up the stairs hand in hand to find Ginny already seated, sipping tea and chatting with Narcissa.</p><p>Narcissa smiled warmly as they approached, "Ah...right on time, how was the appointment?"</p><p>Draco beamed, "Wonderful."</p><p>He pushed the black and white image into her hand and squeezed her shoulders, "Meet your first grandchild."</p><p>Narcissa stared at the moving image in captivated fascination.</p><p>Hot tears ran down her aristocratic features.</p><p>She ran her fingers across the picture and cradled it to her chest.</p><p>Reaching for Draco's hand, Narcissa gave it a loving squeeze.</p><p>Hermione and Ginny welled up at Narcissa's display of emotion and wiped away the tears that bubbled to the surface.</p><p>Draco's voice cut through the sentimental moment, "I have much to do, I will see you, ladies, later."</p><p>He dropped a quick kiss on Hermione's mussed head and disapparated.</p><p>Narcissa elegantly rose to her feet and regained the lost composure, "Come, dozens of cake await our approval."</p><hr/><p>Draco walked with purpose through the office, stopping to greet employees and exchange pleasantries.</p><p>Helen got to her feet, "Good morning."</p><p>He greeted her warmly, "Morning, can you ask Oscar to come in please?"</p><p>Draco sat down, pulled the chair closer to the desk and pulled out the stationary that carried his signature and Malfoy seal.</p><p>He took a deep breath and started to write.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Dear Astoria,</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I am truly glad that you have found you're happily ever after.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Our friendship does span a lifetime but recent events involving your mother and my beloved fiancé have helped me reach a decision.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I speak for Blaise and myself when I say that the invitation to your wedding was well received by us, but it is with deep regret I announce that we will not be able to attend.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>You have our best wishes for a life full of happiness.</em> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <em>Yours sincerely,</em></strong>  <strong> <em><br/></em></strong></p><p>
  <strong><em>DM</em> </strong>
</p><p>He let out a summoning whistle and Drak gave a joyful hoot, spread its impressive wingspan and descended onto his outstretched arm.</p><p>"That's a good boy," Draco affectionately stroked the feathers.</p><p>The magnificent bird leaned into the warm touch, closed its eyes and gave a hoot of content.</p><p>Draco held out the neatly folded letter and muttered, "Astoria Greengrass."</p><p>Drak spread its wings and took off at once.</p><p>A knock on the door diverted Draco's attention and he called out loudly, "Come in."</p><p>Oscar straightened his tie and walked in confidently, "You wanted to see me."</p><p>"Yes, I did," Draco politely pointed to the seat in front.</p><hr/><p>Hermione gagged and pushed away from the plate.</p><p>Ginny sat beside her in a sugar-induced coma.</p><p>They had tasted no less than thirty-five different types of cake.</p><p>Narcissa soldiered on, "I still think the red velvet with vanilla frosting was delicious."</p><p>Hermione hid a burp that bubbled to the surface, "I agree."</p><p>Ginny nodded, "It was moist and left a pleasant aftertaste."</p><p>Narcissa clicked her fingers and Annabelle appeared with a smartly dressed blonde woman, "The red velvet with vanilla frosting, three tiers and red fondant roses to adorn the sides."</p><p>The woman bowed, "Yes, Mrs Malfoy."</p><p>"Excellent," Narcissa rose, Hermione and Ginny followed suit.</p><p>Turning to Annabelle, she inquired, "Is the seamstress ready?"</p><p>Annabelle nodded and pointed the way, "Yes, Narcissa...right this way."</p><hr/><p>"My congratulations," Oscar offered happily.</p><p>He intently listened to Draco's explanation about moving to New York.</p><p>A trusted member of the board named Bernard would oversee the London operations in his absence.</p><p>The man was known to Draco since infancy and his judgement sat well with his vision for the company.</p><p>Draco trusted Bernard to handle affairs until he returned.</p><p>Over a drink a few nights ago, Draco laid out the plans and explained everything in detail to Bernard.</p><p>The wise old man beamed, patted him on the back and wished him all the best.</p><p>Draco rested his elbows on the desk and brought his fingers together, "You will work alongside Bernard and consultant me if and when in doubt."</p><p>Oscar gave a curt nod, "I understand."</p><p>They spoke at great length about the finer details of the handover.</p><p>Draco watched Oscar's retreating figure.</p><p>Employing the man was a good choice, he was competent, intelligent and well-liked by the staff.</p><p>Company sorted.</p><p>Blaise graciously agreed to take care of the penthouse flat in his absence and the Manor house-elves would look into the cleaning and feeding of his fish.</p><p>Draco warned, "No fucking at my flat, you wanker."</p><p>Blaise shrugged indifferently and winked.</p><p>Draco glared sternly at his best friend.</p><p>Flat sorted.</p><p>After the wedding, he planned to take Hermione to New York for a quick honeymoon.</p><p>He needed to her okay to buy the flat and they could familiarize themselves with the routine and schedule.</p><p>Secretly, he wanted to map out the closest route to the hospitals, Muggle, and magic in case of any emergencies.</p><p>He had also taken to reading every book possible on pregnancy, prenatal care, Lamaze classes and calming breathing exercises.</p><p>The particular bit about babies hearing their parents voices resonated deep with him and without fail, he whispered loving words to Hermione's stomach before they retired for the night.</p><hr/><p>Astoria took the letter and ripped it open.</p><p>She recognized the handwriting at once.</p><p>Her heart sank as she read the flawlessly written words.</p><p>What the bloody hell had her mother done now?</p><p>She tossed the letter aside in hopelessness.</p><p>Despite it being to the point, his reply was courteous and polite.</p><p>Astoria hoped one day they would be able to resume the friendship they lost.</p><hr/><p>After the fitting was done Hermione rounded on Ginny, "Do you want to come over? Draco is at work. We can overdose on junk food and watch a movie."</p><p>The exquisite wedding dress needed a few vital alterations that did not require their presence.</p><p>Ginny's eyes sparkled, "Sounds great."</p><p>The remaining rays of sunlight disappeared and the rest of the day morphed into darkness.</p><p>In a fit, of giggles, the women raised their heads to greet the tall man that apparated into the flat.</p><p>Draco smiled warmly at the two friends laughing at a private joke, "Ah...good. You will enjoy these as well, Ginny."</p><p>He dropped a box between them.</p><p>Eagerly, Hermione untied the ribbon that held it together and flipped the cover open.</p><p>Inside was an assortment of doughnuts smothered in chocolate and types of fruit.</p><p>Hermione fished out a chocolate doughnut and bit into it.</p><p>She held up the remaining half to Draco.</p><p>He took a bite and licked his lips, "Merlin, that's good."</p><p>Ginny took a large bite off a strawberry covered doughnut and sighed in pleasure.</p><p>Taking the seat next to Hermione, he mused, "What have you ladies been up to?"</p><p>Ginny perked up, "We were discussing the stripper from the other night."</p><p>Draco frowned, "Was he that good to merit a mention days after?"</p><p>Hermione sighed dreamily, "He was fantastic...Travis was both gentle and slow."</p><p>Draco lost his cool and sneered, "What the fuck? Did he fucking touch you?"</p><p>Ginny sniggered, "They did more than just touch."</p><p>Hermione widened her eyes and cried, "GINNY!"</p><p>Turning to Draco's thunderous face, she tried to appease him, "Nothing happened darling but err...if I wanted, Travis was more than willing to accommodate."</p><p>"Travis? You're on a first-name basis with the fucker?" Draco roared heatedly.</p><p>Darkly he whispered, "I'm going to kill Pansy..."</p><p>Hermione hopped off the sofa, cuddled on his lap and pushed her head under his chin.</p><p>She tried to butter him up, "My sun..."</p><p>He narrowed his eyes, "Don't you dare try to suck up to me after getting off to the bloody stripper."</p><p>Popping the last piece of the doughnut into her mouth, Ginny stretched and got to her feet, "I've neglected my husband and child long enough, see you guys soon."</p><p>They waved goodbye and watched Ginny disappear.</p><p>Draco rose with Hermione firmly in his arms, "You need to sleep."</p><p>She yawned and leaned into his warm chest.</p><hr/><p>Andromeda poured tea.</p><p>She smiled at the couple seating in front of her.</p><p>Stirring her tea, she mumbled sarcastically, "Glad to see you both finally come to your senses."</p><p>"Idiots," Andromeda muttered under her breath.</p><p>Draco laughed aloud, his aunt called it how she saw fit.</p><p>Her features softened, "When is the baby due?"</p><p>Hermione answered excitedly, "End September..."</p><p>Andromeda perked up, "Wouldn't it be wonderful if he or she was born on your birth date?"</p><p>Hermione smiled, "That would be special."</p><p>They heard the backdoor open and Teddy stomped into the room in his new Nike trainers and school bag.</p><p>His face lit up at once, "Draco, Aunty Mi..."</p><p>He ran to Hermione and surrounded her with his warmth.</p><p>Hermione hugged him tightly, "Bunny...how have you been? I've missed you so much..."</p><p>Teddy plopped down on the sofa and reached to take off his shoes</p><p>Draco instructed, "Keep them on, we're taking you out for ice cream."</p><p>They got to their feet, "Will have him back soon."</p><p>Andromeda followed them to the door, "If you run late, can you bring him by the Manor, Cissy needed some help with the preparations."</p><p>Draco grabbed Teddy by the shoulders and frog marched him outside, he called over his shoulder, "Will do, Meda."</p><p>They arrived at Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour.</p><p>The shop was reopened in 2000 by Florean Fortescue's son after his father's disappearance in 1996.</p><p>Feeling self-conscious, Draco pulled the sleeve of his shirt down to this wrist and secured it with a button hiding the gruesome dark mark within.</p><p>Teddy ran in ahead, placing a protective hand to the small of her back, Draco led Hermione into the crowded shop.</p><p>Hermione eyed the flavours greedily, "I would love a float with vanilla, chocolate and strawberry"</p><p>Draco grinned and placed a loving hand on her stomach, "This baby has a sweet tooth, but you need to watch the sugar, love."</p><p>Teddy raised a curious eyebrow, "Baby? Is Aunty Mi pregnant?"</p><p>Draco smiled and ruffled Teddy's bright blue hair, "Yes she is."</p><p>Teddy punched the air happily, "That is so cool, a baby brother."</p><p>Hermione chimed, "Or sister."</p><p>He shrugged, turned his attention back to the hundreds of flavours and tapped his chin in thought.</p><p>After a few moments, he pointed through the glass, "I will have a...double chocolate fudge with chocolate sprinkles and a wafer stick."</p><p>The attendant behind the counter smiled, "You got it, love."</p><p>They took the orders back to where Hermione was seated and slid into the yellow painted wooden chairs.</p><p>"Teddy..." Draco started watching the boy shovel ice cream into his mouth with gusto.</p><p>"Mmm...." Teddy replied his mouth full of the cold treat.</p><p>Without hesitation, Hermione cleaned the chocolate around his mouth.</p><p>Draco asked wholeheartedly, "We want you to be the ring bearer at the wedding."</p><p>Teddy dropped his spoon, "Wedding? Blimey, no one ever tells me anything."</p><p>Draco laughed and Hermione giggled.</p><p>He grasped the small boy's shoulder, "Would you do us the honour, mate?"</p><p>Teddy smiled at once, "Of course Draco, do I have to wear an uncomfortable suit?"</p><p>Draco answered, "Well...you have to wear a suit, but let's make sure it's not uncomfortable."</p><p>Teddy grimaced, "My body itched for days after Uncle Ron's wedding."</p><p>Hermione stifled a laugh.</p><p>Draco looked at her and rolled his eyes, "Trust me, mate, it will be different this time."</p><p>They enthusiastically ate the ice cream talking animated among themselves.</p><hr/><p>Blaise grinned at Parvati.</p><p>He pulled her onto his lap and peppered kisses all over her face.</p><p>Their Husky had grown and barked excitedly jumping around them.</p><p>Blaise swallowed, "Meet your parents?"</p><p>He questioned seriously, "Are you sure?"</p><p>Parvati grinned confidently, "Yes I'm sure."</p><p>Blaise kissed her heatedly and muttered, "I love you, Patil..."</p><p>She put her arms around him and returned the kiss fervently, "And I love you, Zabini."</p><p>He broke the kiss and thoughtfully retorted, "I suppose we will have to track down my mother and schedule a visit with her."</p><p>Parvati visibly paled.</p><p>She heard rumours about his mother's rather colourful lifestyle and multiple husbands but her love for her only son was fierce.</p><p>Her confidence deserted her and Parvati felt her knees wobble with uncertainty.</p><hr/><p>"Cissy, darling! So good to see you," Pansy's mother greeted her.</p><p>Narcissa exchanged air kisses with the ladies that rose.</p><p>A smartly dressed server pulled out a chair for her and she gracefully descended into it.</p><p>The regally dressed lady next to her gushed, "We received the invitation such wonderful news."</p><p>Narcissa reached for the napkin and smiled, "Thank you, we are very excited about it."</p><p>A heavily jewelled lady from the other side declared, "I hear Miss Granger has been offered a high ranking job in New York."</p><p>Narcissa raised her head proudly, "You heard correct."</p><p>Curiously the woman asked, "Will Draco be joining her?"</p><p>A smile curved Narcissa's lips, "Of course, his place is by his wife's side."</p><p>A nervous high-pitched voice from the other end interrupted her, "Narcissa, if I might have a word..."</p><p>Narcissa wiped out her wand so fast it was a blur to all who watched.</p><p>The teacups rattled at the sudden gust of strong wind.</p><p>Narcissa narrowed her eyes dangerously, "Keep that forked tongue behind your teeth, Victoria."</p><p>She concluded menacingly, "If you utter a word to my dissatisfaction, I will send you to St Mungo's in a matchbox."</p><p>Victoria gasped in horror.</p><p>A look of terror spread across her face, she shot to her feet and without another word fled the restaurant.</p><p>The other aristocratic ladies exchanged looks of bewilderment unsure of how to react.</p><p>Narcissa took her seat and resumed drinking tea in the refined manner her upbringing instilled in her.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The Wedding – Miss Hermione Jean Granger and Mr Draco Lucius Malfoy – February 18th 2008.</strong>
</p><p>The sun shone brightly bringing with it the hope of a new day.</p><p>Draco turned over and nuzzled into Hermione's neck, "Today, you become mine."</p><p>She kissed his forehead and replied truthfully, "I was always yours..."</p><p>Suffering laced his words, "I lost you for a while there."</p><p>Hermione cupped his face and gazed lovingly into his face, "Draco, I love you..."</p><p>He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, "As I love you..."</p><p>They were naked and covered by the black silk sheets that moulded itself to their body.</p><p>Hermione rolled over, sat up and stretched.</p><p>The sheet fell off her naked body, her breasts rode up and her nipples pulled tight.</p><p>He had made slow sweet love to her for half the night.</p><p>Her muscles and body felt deliciously spent.</p><p>She glanced over her bare shoulder, "Isn't it bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?"</p><p>Draco positioned himself at her back, his lips found her neck and suckled on the supple flesh.</p><p>Between kisses, he murmured, "I think we've maxed out on bad luck."</p><p>They arrived at the Manor at quarter past seven am.</p><p>Draco kissed Hermione's knuckles, "I guess I'll see you up there."</p><p>"I'll be the one in white," she teased.</p><p>Narcissa appeared and impatiently shooed them in opposite directions.</p><p>She sarcastically added watching the couple go their separate ways, "Yes yes you can't live without each other."</p><p>Looking at Annabelle she added importantly, "Be a dear and show Hermione to the dressing room, Mrs Potter is already inside."</p><p>Turning to her son, she said, "Blaise was kind enough to come at the break of dawn."</p><p>Narcissa cupped his face and warned, "The boy had a wild look in his eyes, if I catch you two drinking, so help me...."</p><p>Draco dropped a kiss to his mother's forehead, "Calm down, mother..."</p><p>Shiny shimmering white silk canopies with gold trimmings were being raised and arranged on the massive lawn.</p><p>Each bannister was draped with fresh cut white and red roses entwined with brilliant twinkly lights.</p><p>Round tables with ten delicate chairs were arranged under the canopies and elaborate centrepieces of roses, crystal and soft silk rose to the ceiling.</p><p>The surrounding area was filled with random columns raised with interweaving red roses and soft touches of baby's breath.</p><p>A band dragged their gear onto the erected stage and proceeded to plug in their equipment.</p><p>Row upon row of dainty Chiavari chairs was being magically arranged to the right in front of a small erected stage.</p><p>An overhead structure of pure white roses and with a hint of red shielded the small stage from the harsh rays of sunlight.</p><p>It was there they would become one.</p><p>Elegantly arranged the entire area smelled of fresh-cut roses.</p><p>The entire area personified magic and the wonders of it.</p><p>Draco skillfully draped the protective bag his suit was encased in over his arm.</p><p>Blaise rose to his feet, "You ready for this?"</p><p>Draco smiled in reply, "I have been ready for nearly ten fucking years."</p><p>Blaise tensely asked, "Drake, I need a few moments of your time after the wedding."</p><p>Draco eyed him suspiciously, "Of course mate, everything alright?"</p><p>Blaise avoided eye contact and let out a nervous laugh, "Yeah yeah..."</p><p>Reaching inside his coat pocket, he pulled out a bottle of the finest scotch.</p><p>Draco looked at it and laughed, "My mother will fucking kill you..."</p><p>With his fingers on the bottle cap, Blaise froze and looked at his best friend indecisively.</p><p>Draco snorted and tipped his chin, "Pour the bloody shots..."</p><p>Happiness spread across Blaise's face.</p><p>He poured the rich amber liquid into two crystal tumblers and handed one to his best friend.</p><p>Blaise raised his glass, "To righting wrongs."</p><p>Draco raised his brow at the profound meaning.</p><p>They clinked glasses and each took a long swig.</p><p>"Mi... Finally," Ginny cried as Hermione entered the room.</p><p>She wore a pink bathrobe, her red hair up in large curlers.</p><p>Hermione shook her head exasperatedly, "Ginny, you are too bloody punctual."</p><p>Ginny was about to retort with a witty comeback when Annabelle walked in importantly with the wedding dress.</p><p>She held out the dress for Hermione to take and enthused, "I must say, this gown is gorgeous."</p><p>Hermione delicately took the long plastic casing and slowly laid it out on the bed.</p><p>Her eyes travelled along its length keenly, she could not wait to slip it on.</p><p>Taking her shoes off, she padded barefoot into the extravagant bathroom suite.</p><p>Striping down to her white silk thong, Hermione slipped on the white silk bathrobe kept for her and pinned her hair up.</p><p>The floor-length mirror caught her reflection and she stood frozen looking at the likeness of a woman who lost and gained so much.</p><p>She ran her hand across her stomach and thought of her fiancé.</p><p>Draco...</p><p>My love.</p><p>My life.</p><p>My first and last love.</p><p>Happiness so fine engulfed her, and she hugged herself tightly.</p><p>Hermione closed her eyes and concentrated.</p><p>The ghost of Theo appeared from the depths of her conscience.</p><p>His tall frame came to stand behind her.</p><p>Lovingly, he placed a hand on her shoulder and a genuine smile split his face in two, "Be happy, my love..."</p><p>Hermione felt a coldness tickle her senses.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, she stepped out of the bathroom.</p><p>Ginny handed her a gold-rimmed flute filled to the brim with sparkling juice.</p><p>She raised the flute, "To the future..."</p><p>Hermione clinked her flute against Ginny's, "To the future..."</p><p>A soft knock on the door interrupted them.</p><p>Perplexed, Ginny walked over and opened the door.</p><p>Dressed elegantly in a flowing bright green dress and smile plastered to her face, Mrs Granger stepped inside the room.</p><p>"Mum!" Hermione cried and hugged her mother tightly.</p><p>Julia held onto her daughter, "My darling..."</p><p>Letting go she held Hermione at a distance and beamed, "Narcissa and I spoke, we have something for you."</p><p>Hermione cocked her head to the side and regarded her mother with interest.</p><p>Julia reached into her purse and pulled out a black velvet box.</p><p>She tenderly touched it and respectfully said, "This is your something old and blue."</p><p>A tear rolled down her cheek, "This belonged to your grandmother."</p><p>Inside the box pinned against black velvet was a brilliant cobalt diamond-encrusted hairpin.</p><p>Hermione gasped in awe.</p><p>Julia took her daughter's hand and placed a small wooden box on her palm.</p><p>"Something new," she informed joyfully.</p><p>The ring she would present her husband with sat within the red cushion.</p><p>A gleaming solid white gold wedding ring.</p><p>They heard Ginny's emotion-filled voice from behind.</p><p>She choked back a sob and pulled out a beautiful veil intricately worked with glittering beads, "And something borrowed."</p><p>The thin sheath of lace sparkled under the penetrating rays of sunlight.</p><p>Unable to control her mounting emotions, Hermione wept holding onto her mother.</p><p>Julia stroked her hair and caressed her tear-stained face, "No, wipe those tears away. This is your day and I am so proud of you."</p><p>She glanced at the large clock and smiled, "Almost time..."</p><hr/><p>"Gran," Teddy complained.</p><p>Andromeda's stern voice reprimanded him, "Hold still, Teddy..."</p><p>She adjusted the bowtie and stepped back, "You look so handsome."</p><p>Teddy scrunched up his face in concentration.</p><p>Seconds later, his hair turned platinum blonde.</p><p>Andromeda raised her eyebrows, "I see you are going with blonde today."</p><p>Teddy nodded excitedly, "Yeah, I want to look like Draco's brother."</p><p>Meda laughed and pinched Teddy's cheek, "You are his brother, darling."</p><p>Teddy stretched out his arms and waved them about, "I like this suit, it doesn't scratch."</p><p>Andromeda smiled at her adorable grandson.</p><hr/><p>An array of guests filled the area and others were beginning to show up.</p><p>The sound of apparation hung heavy in the air.</p><p>Smartly dressed attendees checked invitations and graciously led guests to their designated tables.</p><p>Kingsley nursed a drink and held court with Thomas at his side.</p><p>The two developed an unlikely friendship after Thomas's involvement with Narcissa.</p><p>Makeup was done and hair pulled into an elegant chignon bun.</p><p>A few curled tendrils brushed her face.</p><p>Hermione took a deep breath and pulled the dress up her slender body.</p><p>The lovely dress skimmed over her body like a second skin.</p><p>A gathered lace bodice hugged her figure in the right places accentuating her figure.</p><p>The A-line of the dress flowed to the ground in folds of rich ivory raw satin.</p><p>Smoothing the skirt of the dress, Hermione rose and stared at herself in the mirror.</p><p>She hardly recognized herself.</p><p>Her skin had a natural glow.</p><p>The high cheekbones needed slight makeup, they held a hint of crimson and pink.</p><p>Reaching into her bag, she fetched the diamond earrings Draco gifted her years ago and attached each drop to a delicate earlobe.</p><p>It seemed fitting...</p><p>Ginny came up from behind with a simple white and red rose bouquet.</p><p>Her hands went to her face, the soft petals brushed against her cheek, "Oh Hermione, you look spectacular."</p><p>She handed her best friend the bouquet and gushed, "I don't think I've ever seen you this beautiful."</p><p>Hermione blushed, "Thank you, love."</p><p>Julia stared at her daughter getting ready and the tears rolled down her cheeks.</p><p>To see this day after everything she had endured brought unimaginable happiness to the surface.</p><p>Hermione flattened the back of the dress carefully and sat down.</p><p>Julia touched the veil with trembling fingers.</p><p>She tenderly placed it on top of her loving daughters head.</p><p>Slipping the material between her fingers she tenderly brought it down over Hermione's face.</p><p>Placing a tear-stained cheek to her daughter's cheek, she whispered, "My darling, you are amazing."</p><p>Hermione reached over and held onto her mother's hand, "Please mum don't cry."</p><p>Ginny handed Julia a tissue and dabbed the corners of her own eyes.</p><hr/><p>Draco slipped into the tailored black jacket.</p><p>Blaise hovered behind him buttoning up his shirt and reaching for his jacket.</p><p>Draco buttoned the jacket and straightened.</p><p>Blaise gave an approving nod, "Looking sharp, Drake."</p><p>Draco smirked, "Was there ever a doubt?"</p><p>Blaise rolled his eyes, "God bless Granger for putting up with your big fat head."</p><p>Draco turned the dragon cufflinks to face up; a tender smile touched his fine features.</p><p>Through the white shirt, he felt the chain she gifted him on valentines day so many years ago.</p><p>
  <em>You are mine, Granger...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nothing will ever take you away from me except death...</em>
</p><p>Draco adjusted the bow and Blaise came to stand by his side.</p><p>He placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder, "I am proud of you, mate."</p><p>The two men were an imposing sight to behold.</p><hr/><p>They heard a loud knock on the door.</p><p>It opened a crack and the jovial happy face of Mr Granger appeared.</p><p>His hand went to his mouth, "Princess, you look gorgeous."</p><p>Hermione averted her face and smiled shyly, "aww...dad."</p><p>He came forward and picked her up.</p><p>"Put her down, you will ruin her dress," Julia scolded.</p><p>Carefully he set her down and cupped her face lovingly, "I love you, darling."</p><p>Hermione covered her father's hand with her own, "I love you too."</p><p>He turned away before anyone could see the tear slide down his face.</p><p>Gathering himself he informed, "Narcissa said it's almost time."</p><p>On cue, the aristocratic lady breezed into the room.</p><p>Her presence was commanding no matter where she went.</p><p>She glided across the room with Andromeda and Teddy in tow.</p><p>Narcissa looked a vision in a high neck embroidered dress. Her hair sat low in an intricately done twist.</p><p>A large white rose adorned the side.</p><p>Andromeda wore a long sleeve pink dress heavily studded with stones at the hem and sleeves.</p><p>Teddy walked behind them, his ancestry seeping out of him.</p><p>The Black bloodline clear with every step he took.</p><p>"My dear..." Narcissa admired holding onto Hermione's hands.</p><p>She looked deep into Hermione's eyes, "My son is a lucky man, I have always known it. You look wonderful."</p><p>Andromeda wiped a tear, "Such a beautiful bride."</p><p>Hermione smiled and embraced the older women.</p><p>Breaking away, her eyes fell on Teddy, "My goodness you look so handsome."</p><p>The young boy turned beet red, he shuffled his feet and looked away, "You look very pretty, Aunty Mi."</p><p>Andromeda took hold of Teddy's hand and turned on her heel, "Teddy wants to see Draco, we will be right back."</p><p>She knocked on the door and a fully dressed Blaise answered the door.</p><p>"Little man," he greeted giving Teddy a high five.</p><p>Andromeda cupped Draco's face lovingly, "So handsome."</p><p>He winked, "Have you seen my bride?"</p><p>Meda laughed, "I have.... this is the happiest I have ever seen her."</p><p>Draco felt his heart soar.</p><p>
  <em>I will keep her that way for the rest of my life.</em>
</p><p>He bent to adjust Teddy's bowtie and patted his head affectionately, "See you soon, mate"</p><p>They turned to leave and reluctantly Teddy followed his grandmother out.</p><p>Blaise turned towards his best friend, "Let's do this."</p><p>Draco took a deep breath, adjusted his jacket, and ran his long fingers through his fine hair.</p><p>They fist-bumped and left the room.</p><hr/><p>Guests were seated in neat rows adjoining the magnificent canopy setup, the Minister stood in front.</p><p>Draco shook hands, greeted the many people he knew and accepted good wishes from all.</p><p>He stopped by Harry and patted him on the shoulder, "Good to see you, mate."</p><p>Harry held onto a squirming James and Ron stood next to him, his hand firmly grasping his daughters.</p><p>Blaise dropped a kiss to Parvati's cheek and Lavender giggled.</p><p>She patted the front of his shirt and whispered, "So sexy..."</p><p>Draco spotted Neville and Pansy and hurried his step towards them.</p><p>Pansy had happy tears in her eyes, "I am so happy for you."</p><p>"You deserve every bit of happiness," she told him while hugging him tightly.</p><p>He passed the rows of chairs and stopped by Narcissa and Thomas.</p><p>Narcissa caressed her beloved son's cheek, "You deserve this, darling."</p><p>Thomas gazed lovingly at Narcissa; his eyes drank in every feature of her face.</p><p>Draco bent to embrace his mother and placed a tender kiss to her forehead.</p><p>He whispered, "Thank you for everything, mother."</p><p>Blaise caught up with, Draco left his mother's side and walked up onto the small decorated stage and shook hands with the Minister.</p><p>The sun cast its warm rays upon them.</p><p>The roses bloomed and blossomed under the warmth.</p><p>Blaise stood by his side.</p><p>
  <em>Always by his side...the best friend who had stood with him through it all.</em>
</p><p>The area hummed with the excited chatter of guests.</p><p>Richard stood proudly by Hermione, "How are you feeling?"</p><p>She could not stop smiling, "Great!"</p><p>He reached for her hand and tucked it safety under his, "Your eyes are not red-rimmed like last time."</p><p>Hermione felt a sudden rush of sadness, "Dad..."</p><p>Richard shook his head, "I should have said something."</p><p>She cupped his cheek, "There was nothing to say, I decided to marry Theo because I truly loved him."</p><p>He nodded at once and remembered his fun-loving late son in law.</p><p>Ginny took her place in front, she held onto a small bouquet of red and white roses.</p><p>The long princess cut bridesmaid's dress flowed over her petite frame in a bright shade of red.</p><p>Teddy stood right behind her.</p><p>He straightened and glanced over his shoulder at Hermione.</p><p>She caught him looking and blew him a kiss.</p><p>He held onto a white pillow with lace trimming, two beautiful wedding rings hung snugly tied to the red ribbon.</p><p>The beautiful serenade of piano music drifted through space.</p><p>Richard winked, "Showtime."</p><p>Everyone slowly rose to their feet and Draco felt his breathing cease.</p><p>His heart clenched and beat loudly against the confinement of its ribcage.</p><p>He gathered all his strength and turned towards the aisle.</p><p>Any second now she would appear.</p><p>
  <em>My love...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My everything....</em>
</p><p>Holding onto her father's arm nervously, Hermione stepped into the bright light.</p><p>She raised her head an inch and caught him staring at her.</p><p>His breath hitched and caught in his throat.</p><p>Salazar, she was beautiful...</p><p>They locked eyes and she refused to back down.</p><p>Merlin, he looked magnificent.</p><p>Draco stared and kept staring as if he were a love-struck teenager.</p><p>She was perfect, so soft, and stunning.</p><p>
  <em>His bride.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His wife.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The mother of his child.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His everything.</em>
</p><p>The music changed and Mr Granger clutched protectively onto his daughter's hand as he led her the short distance down the passageway.</p><p>It took all of Hermione's strength not to abandon her father completely and unceremoniously canter up the way to Draco.</p><p>They reached the top and Draco stepped down at once to claim his bride.</p><p>He shook Mr Granger's hand firmly and offered his hand to Hermione.</p><p>Their eyes found each other, and a thousand words were exchanged.</p><p>She placed a trembling manicured hand in his and he led her up the stairs.</p><p>A bright smile lit up her face.</p><p>Teddy walked over with the rings to Blaise and then to Ginny before taking his front-row seat next to Andromeda.</p><p>Narcissa dabbed the corners of her eyes and Thomas placed his hand over hers affectionately.</p><p>Hermione gazed into his face; her vision obscured by the veil.</p><p>Draco grinned at her; a smile plastered permanently on his face.</p><p>The Minister clasped his hands together and silence followed.</p><p>With a smile and warm tone, he spoke, "We are gathered here to witness the holy union of two kindred spirits...Draco and Hermione have found each other and pledged themselves to build a life together..."</p><p>He announced, "They have written a few short words to say to each other."</p><p>Draco cleared his throat and grinned, "Hermione, I'm not a man of many words so when I say it has always been you, only you will understand it's meaning."</p><p>She tenderly looked into his handsome face and mouthed, "I love you."</p><p>Taking a deep breath, she said, "I never knew life could mean so much until I fell in love with you. You brought my world to light."</p><p>Her words resonated deep, it travelled through his senses and took over his mind.</p><p>The Minister looked to Blaise and Ginny, "The rings please."</p><p>Blaise happily placed the cool wedding band in the middle of Draco's palm.</p><p>Ginny eagerly handed the wedding ring to Hermione.</p><p>The engagement ring threw out a brilliant golden glow that surrounded them whole.</p><p>The Minister took a step back in shock.</p><p>Everyone stared at the magical union taking place, even in the wizarding world it was a rare sight.</p><p>It pulsated around them and descended to whence it came.</p><p>Confident that he would not be interrupted again, the Minister started again.</p><p>"Do you Draco Lucius Malfoy, take Hermione Jean Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health till death do you part?"</p><p>Draco gently pushed the wedding band up Hermione's ring finger and kissed her hand, "Hell yes, I do. In this life and the next."</p><p>
  <em>I would die for you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everything I do, I do it for you.</em>
</p><p>The Minister hid a chuckle.</p><p>"And do you Hermione Jean Granger, take Draco Lucius Malfoy as your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health till death do you part?"</p><p>Her trembling fingers almost slipped, she slowly pushed the slightly larger wedding band up his ring finger, "Nothing would stop me from accepting him."</p><p>Minister beamed, "Wonderful, you may kiss the bride."</p><p>Draco muttered, "Thank Merlin."</p><p>He slowly lifted the veil over her head.</p><p>Hermione raised her head to meet his.</p><p>Moving closer he bent to her level and claimed her lips passionately.</p><p>She pressed herself flush against her husband and fervently returned his eagerness.</p><p>Ginny coughed, "Er...a little dignity please...stop acting like a bunch on randy arseholes."</p><p>Blaise exhaled loudly and the couple broke apart.</p><p>The Minister happily declared to the gathered crowd, "It gives me great pleasure to introduce, Mr and Mrs Malfoy."</p><p>Narcissa held onto Thomas and wept into the lapel of his jacket, he soothingly stroked her back.</p><p>Mr Granger put his arms around his wife, and they held onto each other for comfort.</p><p>Dropping a kiss to the top of Hermione's head, Draco whispered, "You look breathtaking."</p><p>She held onto his hand tightly, "And you...so good-looking."</p><p>He guided them away from the crowd and into a deserted corridor, "How are you feeling? Any morning sickness?"</p><p>Away from prying eyes, Hermione took his hand and placed it over the bodice that covered her stomach, "None, the baby is behaving and I think the mint leaves are helping."</p><p>She bit her lip and stared into the grey swirls she loved so much.</p><p>Placing a hand on his chest, Hermione leaned into the warmth he offered.</p><p>Draco cupped her cheek and gazed at his wife lovingly.</p><p>Hermione closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.</p><p>"Kiss me, Draco."</p><p>He picked her up and twirled her around, "I will never stop."</p><p>
  <em>You were my strength when I was weak</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You were my voice when I could not speak</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You saw the best there was in me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You lifted me when I could not reach.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You gave me faith because you believed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am everything I am because you loved me.</em>
</p><p>The guests followed the attendants back to their tables and tall flutes of champagne appeared at each place setting.</p><p>They cut the cake next and hunger got the better of Hermione.</p><p>She wolfed down the piece of cake Draco feed her.</p><p>He laughed, kissed her nose, and cleaned his hands off on a napkin.</p><p>They took their place amongst their loyal friends and Pansy, Neville, Ron, Lavender, Parvati, and Harry rose to greet them and offer their best wishes.</p><p>"Congratulations"</p><p>"Such a lovely ceremony."</p><p>"You look sharp Draco"</p><p>"A vision in white"</p><p>"Beautiful Hermione"</p><p>"Be happy always."</p><p>Draco took Harry aside, "Potter, I want to thank you."</p><p>Harry raised an eyebrow, "I don't follow, Malfoy."</p><p>"The day you explained why Hermione did what she did paved the way for all this," Draco explained seriously.</p><p>Harry smiled jovially, "You would have figured it out sooner or later."</p><p>He punched Draco playfully, "Keep her happy."</p><p>Draco eyed Hermione chatting with the women, "You have my word."</p><p>Everyone took their seats and sipped on the glasses of champagne.</p><p>Draco clicked his fingers and at once Dotty appeared with a grape juice for his pregnant wife.</p><p>His hand slipped under the table and grasped hers.</p><p>Sparks flew out of the ring and surrounded their hands with a dazzling hue of gold.</p><p>Excited chatter filled the area, and everyone spoke animatedly with each other until a magnified voice cut through the high-spirited noise.</p><p>The band leader announced, "Would the couple please grace the dancefloor."</p><p>Draco groaned, "I told you we should have eloped, Granger."</p><p>Hermione giggled, "Come on...."</p><p>He stood up and bowed, "Mrs Malfoy."</p><p>She curtsied, "Mr Malfoy."</p><p>Taking her hand in his, he led her to the middle of the dancefloor.</p><p>Placing a hand on her waist, Draco pulled Hermione close to his body and they started to move to the music.</p><p>He rested his chin on top of her head, "Mine...</p><p>Her arms went around his neck, "Always...</p><p>Draco stared into the chocolate brown orbs, "Are you happy?"</p><p>She stroked his cheek, "Words are not adequate to express how happy I am."</p><p>He smirked, "Maybe you can show me on the honeymoon."</p><p>Hermione raised a curious brow, "Honeymoon?"</p><p>Lightly brushing her lips with his, he answered, "Yeah, a small trip to New York before we go live there."</p><p>She shook her head, "Sneaky bastard."</p><p>Draco straightened, "I am a proud Slytherin."</p><p>Hermione rested her cheek against his chest, she heard the faint beating of his heart.</p><p>Couples joined them on the dancefloor.</p><p>Thomas twirled Narcissa and they expertly danced the waltz.</p><p>Mr and Mrs Granger swayed to the music content in each other's arms.</p><p>Neville and Pansy took to the floor next, followed closely by Harry and Ginny.</p><p>Ron dropped a quick kiss to Lavender's forehead and dragged her to the edge of the floor.</p><p>Blaise took Parvati's hand in his and brought it to his lips.</p><p>He stared at the couple with a smile, "They finally look happy."</p><p>Hermione threw her head back in laughter at something Draco said.</p><p>They were blissfully happy.</p><p>
  <em>Blaise sighed and thought, "Theo, I kept my promise.''</em>
</p><p>The celebrations continued well into the night.</p><p>When the time came for the bouquet toss everyone was sloshed.</p><p>Single ladies lined up behind Hermione and she eyed Pansy and Parvati reluctantly take their place among the others.</p><p>Blaise anxiously pulled at his collar.</p><p>Was it hot in here?</p><p>Draco sipped his drink and patted his best friend on the back.</p><p>Neville beamed expectedly.</p><p>Hermione shouted, "Is everyone ready?"</p><p>An unenthusiastic mumble of yes came from behind her.</p><p>She winked at Draco, closed her eyes, and tossed the bouquet over her head.</p><p>They heard a loud, "Fuck!"</p><p>Parvati doubled over laughing and Pansy looked horrified by the bundle of roses in her hand.</p><p>Neville walked up to her, lifted her off the ground and kissed her fervently.</p><p>Blaise jokingly covered Teddy's eyes.</p><p>Kingsley made his way to the couple.</p><p>He smacked Draco hard on the back, "Good to see you made the right decision."</p><p>Turning to Hermione, Kingsley's face softened, "My dear Hermione, I will miss you at work."</p><p>Hermione laughed, "You will be fine, Minister."</p><p>"Thank you for coming," Draco expressed sincerely.</p><p>One by one the guests disappeared into the night.</p><p>The others wandered into the Manor and collapsed into the awaiting chintz chairs.</p><p>"That was the best wedding ever," Teddy cried out exhaustedly.</p><p>Draco kissed Hermione's forehead.</p><p>Narcissa beamed and Thomas stroked her cheek tenderly.</p><p>Harry carried a sleeping James and Ginny took off her shoes.</p><p>In a tired voice, she uttered, "It was beautiful..."</p><p>Blaise tapped Draco on the shoulder, "Mate, it's time..."</p><p>He nodded and whispered in Hermione's ear, "Blaise needs me, I'll be right back."</p><p>Hermione grinned suggestively, "I'll wait for you upstairs."</p><p>Draco fixed himself a drink and took a sip, "What's this about, Blaise?"</p><p>Blaise cleared his throat and put his hand inside his pocket and pulled a vial filled to the brim with swirling strands of silver.</p><p>Draco raised a questioning brow.</p><p>Blaise looked at the vial sadly, "Before Theo died, he entrusted this memory to me with strict instructions that you see it only after you married Hermione."</p><p>Draco took a threatening step forward, "You fucking had this the entire time..."</p><p>Blaise stood his ground, "I had to keep his word..."</p><p>Draco stopped in his tracks and gave a curt nod, "We need the Pensieve."</p><p>Blaise grabbed a bottle of fine scotch and two tumblers.</p><p>They walked the short distance to the East Wing of the Manor and into the ancient room.</p><p>It was darkly morbid, and the only light came from the thousands of bottles filled with silver spun memories that adorned the high walls.</p><p>"Fuck..." Blaise exclaimed looking around him.</p><p>He kept the bottle of whiskey to his lips and took a long swig of the fiery liquid.</p><p>Draco took out his wand and tapped the ornately carved black cupboard.</p><p>The dragon on the handle came to life under his wand tip, it floated across the cabinet and the doors flew open.</p><p>A strange feeling settled within the room, the temperature dropped, and Blaise took another swig to keep warm.</p><p>Draco pulled out the large basin carved with runes from another time.</p><p>He stretched out his hand and Blaise hesitated before handing him the vial, "Whatever the fuck is in this...let's make a pact never to discuss it or think any less of Theo."</p><p>Draco looked at the vial in deep thought, "I can do the first part, but the latter will have to wait until I see the memory."</p><p>He took the bottle of scotch and drained a good part.</p><p>Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he loosened his tie and tossed it on to the floor.</p><p>Draco stretched out his hand and impatiently asked, "Give me the vial, Blaise."</p><p>The olive-skinned man gingerly handed it over.</p><p>Draco carefully uncorked it and dipped the memory into the murky vapours of the Pensieve.</p><p>Using his wand, he swirled it until it floated to the top.</p><p>Draco turned to Blaise, "Come on then."</p><p>Blaise asked curiously, "You want me to see?"</p><p>Draco shrugged, "Theo entrusted you with it, I don't see why not."</p><p>Keeping the bottle aside, Blaise exchanged a final look with Draco.</p><p>They took a deep breath and plunged into the memory.</p><p>Clumsily they landed in what looked like a clean hospital room.</p><p>They turned around to see Theo lying broken on the bed, blood smeared his face and arms.</p><p>It was the day of the accident.</p><p>Theo mustered a weak smile.</p><p>He winced in pain and struggled to keep the emotion out of his voice.</p><p>"Hey Drake, I bet Blaise is with you..."</p><p>"I entrusted this memory to Blaise because I needed you to know...I could not rest in peace without you knowing but it had to be when you married our girl."</p><p>"Congratulations are in order. This is the right way of things..."</p><p>"I never meant to hurt anyone, especially you...but I loved her so much that my actions bordered on psychotic."</p><p>"She is in your care now, as she should have been from the start...I er...had no place or right in your story."</p><p>Draco listened intently. His eyes fixed on Theo.</p><p>"Hermione loved you always."</p><p>"I pretended not to know because I wanted to forget the way you looked at her."</p><p>His voice broke, "The way she looked at you..."</p><p>"Don't get me wrong, she loved me too but not as she loved you...I was the man she settled for."</p><p>"I always knew, Draco; I knew how much you loved each other, and, in my selfishness, I chose to overlook it."</p><p>A tear ran down his bloodied face, "Please forgive me."</p><p>"Please Draco, forgive me."</p><p>"I felt deep regret for my actions and the only time I ever felt Hermione was truly mine was when she became pregnant with our child."</p><p>Draco ran his fingers through his hair.</p><p>"It was the one time; I saw her look at me like I was her first choice."</p><p>Theo looked dejected, "I never deserved a friend like you."</p><p>He sarcastically mused, "It is truly on one's death bed with the reaper looming down on you, that you realize the severity of your actions."</p><p>"I knowingly separated two people who belonged together."</p><p>"My brother, I want to show you a few memories."</p><p>Draco felt as if his heart was on fire.</p><p>It burnt the flesh.</p><p>The insides</p><p>And bled into his ribcage...</p><p>All this time, his so-called best friend knew but knowingly let them suffer.</p><p>Pure rage began to cloud his mind and judgement.</p><p>The surroundings changed, turned into darkness and the familiar setting of Nott Manor came into view.</p><p>Theo appeared alongside.</p><p>Draco and Blaise were at a loss for words at how he accomplished that.</p><p>He was a talented wizard with remarkable gifts.</p><p>They could see the Theo in the memory clad in blue jeans, a white shirt looking through a small crack in the door.</p><p>Hermione's brokenness became clear and her anguished cries filled Draco's ears.</p><p>Every piercing cry wounded him.</p><p>Hermione wept and slid down the bathroom wall repeatedly whispering his name.</p><p>She called out to him, pleaded with him even though he was not there.</p><p>Draco felt his heart shatter.</p><p>
  <em>My love...</em>
</p><p>His hand went to touch her, but his fingers touched air instead.</p><p>Theo watched from the shadows as her tears fell steadily into her lap.</p><p>She banged her head against the tiles in the bathroom, the despair cutting through her.</p><p>Theo's voice made Draco tear his gaze away from his beloved.</p><p>He spoke in pain, "She went missing for hours a few days before our wedding, she came to you, didn't she?"</p><p>Blaise turned surprised eyes towards Draco and stared into his anguished face.</p><p>Theo choked back a sob, "I know you turned her away."</p><p>"I cannot imagine how hard it must have been for you to refuse her."</p><p>"It was at that moment I truly realized how much she loved you, that I was marrying a woman who loved my best friend far more than me."</p><p>"Months before the wedding she had her bags packed ready to leave me, but I guilted her into staying with me."</p><p>Draco stared at memory Theo, his face darkened, and he took a step forward with the intent of causing bodily harm but had to remind himself that this was a mere memory nothing more.</p><p>His best friend was dead.</p><p>"When she came to talk to me, I played the part of a stressed and possibly sickly man."</p><p>Draco felt his anger rise out of control.</p><p>
  <em>Bastard.</em>
</p><p>His hands balled into fists and he glared at the memory of Theo.</p><p>He had seen enough.</p><p>When he went to pull himself out, Blaise stopped him, his eyes pleaded with him to continue.</p><p>Theo's agonized tone sent ripples down their spine.</p><p>"I could've ended it, told her to go to you but I didn't, in my selfishness, I held onto her, a woman who never belonged to me."</p><p>"She loved me enough to marry me, but you had destroyed her from having any other man in her life than you."</p><p>His voice turned slightly hopeful, "I thought maybe after marriage she would let you go and finally belong to me but no, she called out your name in my bed."</p><p>Blaise quickly averted his gaze as the sensually seductive form of Hermione moved under the sheets.</p><p>Her eyes closed in a sinful dream.</p><p>The softness of her fingers played with her folds, unconsciously rubbing her clitoris.</p><p>Draco glanced at Blaise purposefully looking away.</p><p>Her body and movements were covered by the sheet but not much was left to the imagination.</p><p>After minutes, she threw her head back and moaned, "Draco....."</p><p>Draco froze in disbelief and shock.</p><p>Hermione...fuck.</p><p>They saw Theo in bed next to her, his face contorted in anguished unbearable pain.</p><p>"We are both to blame but in a twisted fate of circumstances she eventually became yours, where she always belonged."</p><p>"Forgive me, I never meant to cause this much pain and suffering."</p><p>"Look after her as only you can do that."</p><p>"Thank you for giving me the happiest years of my life."</p><p>"Keep her happy, it has always been in your hands."</p><p>"I don't expect you to forgive me but please know that I wish our lives ended differently."</p><p>"I love you, my brothers."</p><p>They glanced at each other and pulled out of the memory.</p><p>Draco broke down in sobs</p><p>He staggered back and fell into the chair with his head in his hands crying for the misery they had put Hermione through.</p><p>Blaise leaned against the stone wall fighting an inner battle to hold back the tears.</p><p>Theo, the weight of what he had done.</p><p>The pain he had to endure.</p><p>Hermione, oh Merlin, her suffering.</p><p>Never again, she was his wife.</p><p>Draco got to his feet and wiped away the tears, "I need to fucking talk to Theo."</p><p>Blaise widened his eyes, "Now?"</p><p>Draco was already out the door with Blaise right behind him, "Yes now..."</p><hr/><p>Hermione paced around the beautifully decorated master bedroom.</p><p>She eyed the sexy black lace negligée.</p><p>It was laid out on the bed for her wedding night.</p><p>Rose petals and candles decorated every surface of the room.</p><p>The dim light did nothing to soothe the raging fire in the pit of her stomach.</p><p>Why the bloody hell was her husband?</p><p>Husband...</p><p>The word sat well with her and a smile curved her lips.</p><hr/><p>Draco and Blaise arrived outside Nott Manor.</p><p>Leaving Blaise, Draco tore through the dark and empty Manor.</p><p>Even though a thriving school took place in the morning with the night came the grim darkness that plagued the long corridors and empty halls.</p><p>He came to a halt outside the Advanced Potions room, his hand on the doorknob, he froze momentarily.</p><p>His friendship with Theo flashed before his eyes.</p><p>Hiding him at Malfoy Manor away from his psychotic father's beatings, helping him at Hogwarts, defending him when the other boys in the dorm teased him about his fear of the dark.</p><p>Giving up the one thing that made him whole.</p><p>Hermione....</p><p>Draco felt the rage at his fingertips, he felt the magic surge to the surface.</p><p>Aggressively he threw the doors open.</p><p>Theo stood up and cocked his head to the side.</p><p>The former best friends stared at each other.</p><p>One, living made of flesh and blood, his heart beating rapidly.</p><p>The other, a tastefully done oil painting that would hang on the wall for a lifetime.</p><p>Theo chuckled, "Ah, I was wondering when I would get to see your ugly fucking face."</p><p>He added in pain, "You have been avoiding me."</p><p>Without hesitation, Draco bellowed, "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DIE?"</p><p>Carefully Theo put aside the book and sneered, "Well, it really wasn't up to me..."</p><p>He narrowed his eyes and said, "I knew you would turn up after Blaise showed you what I left."</p><p>Draco paced around the study impatiently.</p><p>Puffs of silver air erupted from his fingertips.</p><p>The magic in his blood was dangerously coming undone.</p><p>Theo bowed courteously, "I believe congratulations are in order."</p><p>Draco stared Theo down and roared, "WHY DID YOU ASK ME TO LOOK AFTER HER?"</p><p>Theo remained calm, "Simple, you love her."</p><p>Darkly, Draco spat venomously, "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THIS? PUT US THROUGH THIS?"</p><p>Theo's blue eyes flashed with uncharacteristic anger, "We are all to blame."</p><p>He continued without mercy, "You chose to leave her."</p><p>"I chose to make her mine."</p><p>"And she loved us both."</p><p>Draco took out his wand and pointed at the portrait, "Theo, you selfish fucking git."</p><p>Theo came as close to the frame as possible and yelled, "DO IT DRACO, DESTROY MY PAINTING, RIP IT TO FUCKING SHREDS."</p><p>Breathing hard, sparks came out of the wand tip.</p><p>Theo collapsed into the painted chair, his face fell in misery, "She has always loved you."</p><p>He added excruciatingly, "You were her first love."</p><p>Wand in hand, Draco fell into the nearest chair.</p><p>His head in his hands, he whispered, "She is pregnant with my child."</p><p>Theo looked up at once, genuine happiness flashed across his face, "That's wonderful news."</p><p>He declared happily, "You can give her what she lost, she wanted a child so badly."</p><p>Draco shook his head in despair, "This was your life Theo, the child was supposed to be yours."</p><p>Theo smiled, "It is your life now and you're going to be a father."</p><p>Draco choked back a sob, "I'm sorry."</p><p>Theo grew angry, "For what? For being the best fucking mate, a man could ask for?"</p><p>He walked around the small space he was allowed, "Hermione always belonged only to you. This is fate...let us make our peace with that."</p><p>"You were selfless, and I was selfish."</p><p>"I wanted her, and I didn't care to hurt you in the process, but you sacrificed your happiness for mine."</p><p>Theo narrowed his eyes curiously, "Why did you do it Draco? Why did you let her go? Was it because of my fucked-up childhood and domineering father?"</p><p>Letting his arms fall helplessly, Draco sat with downcast eyes miserably.</p><p>An uncomfortable silence engulfed them. Both at a loss for words.</p><p>Theo muttered desperately, "My brother."</p><p>Draco got to his feet and walked up to the painting and touched it with quivering fingers, "My brother."</p><p>Theo grinned hysterically, "Now get the fuck out of here, go to her and welcome this baby together."</p><p>Draco let out a happy laugh and turned to leave.</p><p>He glanced over his shoulder as Theo yelled, "Name the kid after me, Theo works both ways."</p><p>Draco found Blaise sprawled across a bench.</p><p>His eyes closed; his mouth open awkwardly.</p><p>Draco nudged him awake.</p><p>Blaise shot to his feet and asked drowsily, "Everything under control?"</p><p>Draco nodded solemnly.</p><p>They stepped into the cool crisp night and he took a deep breath.</p><p>
  <em>I'm coming, my love...</em>
</p><hr/><p>Still, in her wedding dress, Hermione ran through the Manor searching for her husband.</p><p>Not a creature stirred.</p><p>Where was he? She fought the tears.</p><p>Panic grabbed her heart and squeezed uncomfortably.</p><p>His phone was off...</p><p>She almost ran outside into the dark labyrinth when he came through the wide doors.</p><p>They locked eyes across the hall, Draco quickened his step towards his wife.</p><p>Hermione picked up her dress and hurried towards the man she loved.</p><p>Draco gathered Hermione in his arms and cradled her against his chest.</p><p>"I love you.... always."</p><p>"You are my everything..."</p><p>He stared into Hermione's petrified face, "I spoke to Theo."</p><p>She broke free of his hold and tenderly touched his face, "What?"</p><p>Draco smiled, "It's a long story about friendship and how two brothers fell deeply in love with the same woman."</p><p>Hermione shuddered at the words he uttered.</p><p>Draco cupped her face, his eyes a clear grey, "I'm sorry for every time you suffered."</p><p>He pressed his lips to her swollen ones, "I should have never left you."</p><p>Between kisses, he whispered painfully, "You are my heart, Hermione Granger."</p><p>Taking her hand in his he led her upstairs to the master bedroom, "Come..."</p><p>The carved double doors came into view.</p><p>He threw the doors open; a gust of wind blew around them and into the room.</p><p>Hermione almost walked in, but Draco grasped her wrist and held her back.</p><p>In the blink of an eye, he scooped her up bridal style.</p><p>He looked down into her surprised face and winked, "I'm supposed to carry you over the threshold."</p><p>Hermione smiled, "Such a romantic, Mr Malfoy."</p><p>Draco grinned, "Only for you, Mrs Malfoy."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This Epilogue is for everyone who stuck with the story until the very end and for everyone who requested one.</p><p>I cannot begin to express my gratitude for the kind comments that were posted in the last chapter.</p><p>THANK YOU FOR ALL THE AMAZING COMMENTS AND FEEDBACK! </p><p>I must say that this story was very dear to me and I hope I was able to capture the emotions of all characters well.</p><p>It is with a heavy heart that I conclude "THE PROMISE".</p><p>Again, thank you so much for leaving me such encouraging words. A few readers commented throughout and it was blissful to read such engaging thoughts.</p><p>MUCH LOVE TO ALL!</p><p>I will be starting a new fic mid-October, called "RAISING NOAH"</p><p>Please follow me on Tumblr- SamadiW - I regularly post snippets, gifs and other Dramione matter.</p><p>THANK YOU AGAIN FOR READING "THE PROMISE."</p><p>HAPPY READING!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Honeymoon - New York, USA – 20th February 2008</strong>
</p><p>Hermione walked from room to room.</p><p>The flat was enormous and spacious.</p><p>Five bedrooms, a large living room, a fully functional and equipped pantry and kitchen.</p><p>What won her over was the black and white tiled en suite in the master bedroom.</p><p>A gorgeous tub sat in the corner and the other a glass-encased shower cubicle.</p><p>Floor-length mirrors adorned the sides and Hermione could not help but stare at the beautiful bathroom.</p><p>Hiding an amused grin, Draco took her hand and led her to a room adjoining the master bedroom.</p><p>Excitedly he announced, "This is the nursery, I thought we could paint it yellow, hang some paintings and decorate it with soft toys."</p><p>Hermione leaned against his chest and hugged him tightly.</p><p>He searched her glowing face, "So do you like it?"</p><p>Her eyes sparkled, "I love it..."</p><p>His lips curved in a happy smile, "Great."</p><p>Draco waved a man over, "Have the papers for purchase ready."</p><p>The man beamed, "Very well, Mr Malfoy."</p><p>Draco leafed through a catalogue that had the latest designs of furniture.</p><p>He pushed it into Hermione's hand and grinned, "You need to pick out furniture from this catalogue so once we move it will be fully furnished."</p><p>Hermione smiled at her husband and caressed her abdomen.</p><p>Draco put his arm across her waist, "Let's head back to the hotel and get ready for dinner."</p><p>She nodded eagerly and followed her husband out of the lavish flat.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Malfoy Manor - A week before departure.</strong>
</p><p>Draco cleared his throat, "Mother..."</p><p>Narcissa looked into her son's handsome face, "Yes, my son."</p><p>Unwillingly he asked, "Are you planning on marrying Lord Canterbury?"</p><p>Narcissa let out a poised laugh, "I was married once and have no plans to take another husband."</p><p>Draco cut in, "But Thomas..."</p><p>Narcissa held up her hand and finished his sentence, "Understands the situation, we are perfectly happy the way we are.."</p><p>His face fell and solemnly he retorted, "It breaks my heart to leave you, I just want to make sure you are well looked after."</p><p>Narcissa took her son's hand in hers, "This is your life now and make it a good one."</p><p>She cupped his face lovingly, "Don't worry about me, Thomas looks after me well but even without him.</p><p>Narcissa got to her feet and smirked, "I am quite capable of fending for myself."</p><p>Draco followed his mother to the dining room.</p><p>A proud smile split his face in half, "I do not doubt that."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Farewell dinner before New York</strong>
</p><p>Blaise pushed a bottle of expensive wine into Draco's hands</p><p>"Thanks, mate," Draco opened the door wide enough for Parvati and Blaise to enter.</p><p>Hermione was deep in conversation with Ginny and Harry.</p><p>She took Ginny's hand in hers, "You promise you will visit?"</p><p>"Of course Mi, as soon as the baby is born," Ginny retorted holding onto her stomach.</p><p>Harry smiled solemnly, "I'm going to miss not having you around the Ministry."</p><p>Hermione wiped the tears that fell down her cheeks, "I miss you already."</p><p>Teddy walked over to Draco and Blaise.</p><p>Andromeda kept an eye on her grandson while Thomas and Narcissa spoke among themselves.</p><p>"What's up Ted?" Draco asked earnestly.</p><p>His small face scrunched up, Teddy asked, "You will visit right? You won't forget about me?"</p><p>Draco bent to his level, "I could never forget about you…"</p><p>He pointed at Andromeda, "Besides your Gran has agreed to send you over for Christmas."</p><p>Teddy perked up, "Really?"</p><p>His boyishly handsome face beamed with happiness.</p><p>"Yes really," Draco retorted.</p><p>They hugged each other tightly.</p><p>Happy with that bit of information, Teddy ran off to help himself to a sausage roll.</p><p>Blaise patted Draco on the shoulder, "I will fucking miss you mate."</p><p>Glumly Draco nodded and warned, "Likewise, don't forget to fucking visit or I'll have your balls once I'm back."</p><p>Blaise let out a good-humoured laugh.</p><p>They hugged and patted each other's back heartily.</p><p>"Brother..."</p><p>"My brother from another mother."</p><p>Draco glanced at Lord Canterbury and stated seriously, "Excuse me, mate, I need to have a chat with my mother's boyfriend."</p><p>Thomas eyed the tall young wizard coming his way and politely excused himself from the ladies.</p><p>Mustering an inkling of politeness, Draco asked, "Might I have a word, Thomas?"</p><p>The older gentlemen nodded in agreement, "Of course."</p><p>Draco led him to his study.</p><p>He gestured for Lord Canterbury to take a seat and poured them a drink.</p><p>Offering a scotch filled crystal tumbler to Thomas, Draco leaned against the large desk and took a gratifying sip.</p><p>Thomas took a sip and inquired seriously, "What do you want to talk about?"</p><p>Draco kept the class on the large desk and locked eyes with the older Lord, "My mother...are you planning on making an honest woman out of her?"</p><p>Thomas choked on his drink, "Salazar knows I have tried but she adamantly refuses my proposals stating that she is happy the way things are."</p><p>Draco nodded gravely, "Yes, she conveyed the same to me...and you are ok with that?"</p><p>A look of pure content flashed across Lord Canterbury's face, "As long as she will have me, I will be a constant in her life if your concern is that I will desert her after you leave."</p><p>Draco saw no cause to lie, truthfully he answered, "That is my biggest concern."</p><p>Thomas laughed and retorted adoringly, "Your mother is a stubborn woman."</p><p>Draco joined the laughter, "Finally something we can agree on."</p><p>His tone deadly and calculated, he stated firmly, "Keep her happy that is all I ask."</p><p>Thomas gave a curt nod and raised his glass, "You have my word, Draco."</p><p>They rejoined the party and went their separate ways.</p><p>Draco joined Hermione, slipped his arm across her waist and pulled her closer to him.</p><p>Gently he brushed the mussed head with his lips.</p><p>Neville spoke up, "I was telling Hermione, that we will be visiting Washington in June."</p><p>Excitedly he added, "I have a few potential meetings so we can swing by New York."</p><p>Draco clamped him on the shoulder, "That would be fantastic, mate."</p><p>Pansy looked thoughtful, her eyes glazed over dreamily, "I have always wanted to check out Vegas"</p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, "Of course you do, Pans."</p><p>Pansy playfully shoved him and Draco mockingly winced in pain.</p><p>Hermione snuggled into her husband's shirt and yawned.</p><p>The night came to an end.</p><p>Teary and emotional goodbyes were exchanged.</p><p>Unable to contain her emotions at leaving her friends, Hermione clung to Draco and cried her heart out.</p><p>He soothingly stroked her hair while whispering reassuring words of comfort in her ear.</p><p>Mr and Mrs Granger lingered behind.</p><p>"Oh mum," Hermione collapsed into her mother's waiting arms.</p><p>With trembling hands and choking back a sob, Mrs Granger pushed a large box into Hermione's hand.</p><p>Teary-eyed she muttered, "You don't have to use any of these but inside are a few of your old baby things I've collected and thought it was time for you to have them..."</p><p>Hermione opened the box to find a wide array of baby booties, embroidered clothing and small frilly hats in an assortment of colours.</p><p>She ran her fingers along the material and tears fell into the box, "These are beautiful...thank you so much, mum."</p><p>Draco moved closer and embraced Mrs Granger, "Thank you for this wonderful gift."</p><p>Mr Granger put his arms around them and hugged them tightly.</p><p>He wiped away a tear and looked at them both proudly, "Be happy, always."</p><p>Turning to Draco, he mused, "Look after our girl."</p><p>Draco smiled warmly, "With my life."</p><p>More hugs were exchanged and after they left, Draco closed the door and pulled Hermione's sobbing figure into his arms.</p><p>He calmly comforted, "Sshhh...It will be ok, my darling."</p><p>Through the tears, she managed, "I wish we weren't going."</p><p>Draco kissed her forehead, "Well, we are and it will be great..."</p><p>He cupped her face and kissed her tear-soaked salty lips, "Whenever you need we can Portkey back."</p><p>Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small golden cup, "My mother gave me the Malfoy Portkey."</p><p>Hermione beamed in exhilaration, pulled his face down and claimed his lips in a heated kiss.</p><p>Soft moans escaped her mouth and Draco eagerly drank it in.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>First day - The Magical Congress of the United States of America – March 1st 2008</strong>
</p><p>Draco adjusted his tie and slipped on his grey suit jacket.</p><p>They had a walk-in closet built and an entire section dedicated to Hermione's growing shoe collection.</p><p>"So, what do you think?"</p><p>Draco turned at the sound of his wife's voice.</p><p>Dressed in a long-sleeve white blouse, navy blue pencil skirt and elegantly tied up bun, Hermione stepped into the closet.</p><p>His eyes travelled over her in appreciation, "You look, fabulous darling."</p><p>She closed the distance between them and threw her arms around his neck, "Mm...you smell good."</p><p>He cupped her buttocks and gave it a small squeeze, "Don't let these bloody Americans tell you what to do."</p><p>Kneeling at her feet, he lovingly spoke to their child, "Be a good little baby, daddy will see you soon."</p><p>Hermione hid a snort and giggled.</p><p>Bringing his face up, Draco kissed her passionately, "I love you...dinner is on me."</p><p>She kissed him back eagerly and reached for her new black Givenchy bag.</p><p>Slipping on thick black shades, she offered her hand, "Shall we get going? I don't want to be late on my first day."</p><p>Draco pocketed the car keys and took her hand at once, "We mustn't be tardy."</p><hr/><p>They looked up at the imposing Woolworth building.</p><p>Hermione eyed it nervously, her knees turned to jelly.</p><p>The Magical Congress of the United States of America was located within.</p><p>Draco came from behind and hugged her, "You got this! These buggers are no match for you."</p><p>He kissed her ear and whispered, "Let me know how it goes."</p><p>She swallowed, took a deep breath and stepped into the revolving glass doors.</p><p>Her head spun at the striking white walls that surrounded the area.</p><p>A security witch stopped her, "Badge and identification please."</p><p>Still mesmerized by her surroundings, Hermione absentmindedly handed over the laminated badge.</p><p>Her eyes took in the marbled surfaces and shiny walls.</p><p>It was so bloody clean.</p><p>A stern voice cut through her thoughts, "You are cleared for entry Mrs Malfoy, Head of Legislation and International Affairs."</p><p>Hermione snapped back to attention and smiled at the witch talking to her, "Yes, thank you so much."</p><p>The security witch pointed forward, "The President would like to meet you at once. We were informed of your arrival."</p><p>Hermione smiled again and nodded.</p><p>Her heels clicked against the tiles as she struggled to keep up with the security witch.</p><hr/><p>Draco breezed into his New York office bursting with confidence.</p><p>An attractive woman came to his side and drawled in a slick New York accent, "Courtney Wilkinson, Sir, I am to be your assistant."</p><p>Draco studied the woman and smiled warmly, "Good to meet you, lead the way, Courtney."</p><p>She returned the smile, "Of course, follow me."</p><p>The bloody American accent would take some getting used to.</p><p>He was led into an elaborately decorated large office in tones of black and white.</p><p>Draco ran his long fingers along the smooth surface of the large black desk and descended into the comfortable leather chair.</p><p>He looked up to see a few employees with files crowd the room.</p><p>A satisfied grin spread across his face.</p><p>Getting to his feet, he greeted the gathered crowd, "Good morning, ladies and gentlemen, I look forward to working with you"</p><p>He spread his arms, "Let's get down to business."</p><hr/><p>Hermione sat in the President's office, nervously tapping her heel and fidgeting with her hands.</p><p>She looked around the enormous office with interest.</p><p>The towering shelves of books fascinated her and the ancient magical equipment encased to the far corner mystified her.</p><p>The main door swung open and she straightened at once.</p><p>A tall well-built man in his late forties wearing a crisp black suit walked in purposefully followed closely by Justin.</p><p>Justin locked eyes with her and winked.</p><p>The President fixed her with his deep blue eyes and smiled, "Mrs Malfoy, it is a pleasure to have you on board. Your reputation precedes you."</p><p>Hermione shot to her feet and extended her hand, the President took it at once in a firm shake.</p><p>Taking his seat, he waved his hand casually, "We will have time for a debriefing later, today familiarize yourself with the office and staff."</p><p>He pointed to Justin, "I am aware Mr Finch – Fletchley here is an old friend, I have assigned him to your detail."</p><p>A reassuring smile flashed across his face, "It is always easier when there is a friendly face at a new workplace."</p><p>Hermione beamed, "Indeed."</p><p>"Follow me, Hermione," Justin instructed happily.</p><p>Once outside, the two old friends embraced.</p><p>"It's Mrs Malfoy now isn't it?" Justin asked curiously.</p><p>Hermione showed him her sparkling rings, "It is indeed."</p><p>He led her along the long winding corridors, "I am so happy for you."</p><p>Turning crimson he added, "Hannah and I got engaged in December."</p><p>Hermione smiled brightly and squeezed his hand, "That is wonderful news."</p><p>They stopped outside wide dark brown double doors.</p><p>"Here we are..." Justin announced and pushed the large doors open.</p><p>She stepped into the carpeted office and stared at the space in awestruck bewilderment.</p><p>It was lavishly decorated and fitted with modern office furniture.</p><p>Grey carpets covered what she assumed were hardwood floors.</p><p>The walls were adorned with oil paintings of various scholars and wizarding legends.</p><p>A few of the painted people stopped or rose to greet her and Justin.</p><p>Hermione stared unblinkingly at the large portrait of Albus Dumbledore.</p><p>He beamed with pride, "Hermione, welcome to New York, we have much to discuss."</p><p>She felt tears sting the corner of her eyes, "It is good to be here, Professor."</p><p>To the left, a ceiling-high bookcase held large volumes of already passed American legislation and History of Wizards in and around the States.</p><p>She ran her fingers along the leather-bound books keenly.</p><p>Hermione heard the word, No Maj, been thrown around.</p><p>Turning to Justin, she cocked her head to the side and asked curiously, "What exactly is a No-Maj?"</p><p>He bit back a laugh, "A Muggle."</p><p>She opened her mouth in an O of understanding, "Oohhh...I am glad to have you around."</p><p>Inwardly she felt disappointed at not knowing the fact herself.</p><p>Justin patted her back, "Don't sweat it, you will get the hang of things soon enough."</p><p>Hermione went around the desk and gingerly sat down on the comfortable looking leather chair.</p><p>She sunk into its comfort, "I could get used to this."</p><p>They heard a loud knock on the door and Justin encouraged her to speak out.</p><p>Hermione cleared her throat and yelled, "Come in."</p><p>An impeccably dressed young wizard came in through the double doors and stood before her anxiously.</p><p>His sandy coloured hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail, "Good morning, Mrs Malfoy, I'm Brian Gordon."</p><p>Hermione stood up and shook his hand.</p><p>He smiled happily, "I will be your assistant,"</p><p>She returned his enthusiasm, "It is great to meet you, Brian"</p><p>Justin turned on his heel and said, "We will leave you to settle in."</p><p>Hermione nodded eagerly.</p><p>Once the men left, she exhaled and looked around the given space.</p><p>She walked over to the cappuccino machine in the corner and fixed herself a cup of steaming hot coffee.</p><p>Placing the cup to her lips, she sighed in content.</p><p>A witch could get used to this...</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>July 23rd 2008 - New York, USA</strong>
</p><p>Hermione went through her second case and Brian diligently took notes injecting with intelligent questions.</p><p>He was a hardworking competent assistant who brought her coffee from Starbucks.</p><p>Her mobile buzzed and Harry's name popped up at once.</p><p>A happy smile curved his lips.</p><p>Politely excusing herself Hermione quickly pushed the pulsating green button and connected the call.</p><p>Not resorting to any pleasantries, Harry yelled into the phone, "GINNY, GAVE BIRTH TO A BABY BOY."</p><p>Hermione with her rounded belly shot to her feet almost knocking the files over.</p><p>She shouted eagerly, "OH MERLIN, THAT IS AMAZING HARRY."</p><p>Tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks as Harry explained that Ginny was doing very well and that they named their son after Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape.</p><p>Hermione found her eyes fixed on the painting of their former Headmaster.</p><p>With the promise to send pictures, the two friends exchanged a few brief details before hanging up.</p><p>Brian glanced at her in alarm as she tried to lower herself back into the comfort of the chair.</p><p>Her stomach swelled with the growth of their child at seven months.</p><p>Small tasks became increasingly difficult and she relied heavily on her husband to cater to her every whim.</p><p>Even something small as tying shoelaces turned into a monumental chore.</p><p>The man she married remained at her beck and call at the drop of a hat.</p><p>Her heart swelled with an undying love for him with each passing day.</p><hr/><p>Draco took to New York with flair and style.</p><p>He hosted entertaining after work functions and spearheaded the Business Development and Marketing divisions.</p><p>In the short time that they had been there, he locked major clients and signed contracts to secure the company's future.</p><p>They adapted to life in a foreign country and as Draco constantly complained, it was the bloody American accent that got under his skin.</p><p>He had even taken to learning Spanish in his free time.</p><p>After much deliberation with the Foundation board, they decided to open their doors to international students with a keen aptitude for learning.</p><p>The Foundation was now recognized worldwide as a reputable organization that helped, equipped and groomed witches and wizards.</p><p>They spent many an evening dining at the many restaurants the city offered, taking in a film or two at the nearest cinemas and as Hermione's pregnancy progressed they relaxed within the confinement of their lavish flat.</p><p>Draco mused, "New York is the only place on earth you can get a Chinese prostitute with takeout food sent to your front door at 3 am."</p><p>Her pregnancy was well on its way.</p><p>The vomiting went away completely and she lovingly caressed her baby bump at odd intervals forgetting where she was.</p><p>Lost to the world her arms cradled her bump and soothingly rubbed it over the cotton dress she wore.</p><p>The President eyed her with interest at their last meeting.</p><p>Months passed without a glitch and soon it would be time for their little bundle to join them in the world.</p><p>Draco went overboard buying every known toy and contraption known to man.</p><p>Hermione leaned heavily against the frame of the nursery room door.</p><p>She watched him unpack the complicated looking mechanism and then proceed to curse Merlin and every one after for inventing such a difficult device to piece together.</p><p>Stifling a laugh, she went in search of nourishment.</p><p>The job was everything she dreamed it would be, the staff liked her, respected her and the big wigs thought she was doing an excellent job.</p><p>She developed a close friendship with Justin.</p><p>Even Draco took kindly to him and occasionally they took in a game of Quidditch.</p><p>They spoke to Teddy weekly and eagerly mapped out a plan for his visit in December.</p><p>Blaise visited often, not always with Parvati due to her work commitments.</p><p>The biggest surprise had come in the form of Neville and Pansy's rather abrupt nuptials.</p><p>True to their word, they had visited earlier in June and after a few days in New York, Neville gave in and took Pansy to tour Las Vegas or Sin City as it was fondly called.</p><p>Two bottles of scotch, a cheap chapel, an Elvis impersonator and come morning, Pansy Parkinson was Pansy Longbottom.</p><p>Draco had fallen off the chair when he heard and Hermione laughed hard, merely because it was such a Pansy thing to do.</p><p>Neither cared much since Neville was petrified of a large wedding and gathering of people and either way Pansy was blissfully happy.</p><p>She sported an exquisite wedding band from Tiffany's and took every opportunity to animatedly tell anyone who would listen to their hilarious story.</p><p>Every day like a prayer, Narcissa and her parents called them at odd hours to inquire about their wellbeing and most importantly the progress of the baby.</p><p>Their sex life came to an abrupt halt and her body craved his ardently.</p><p>Pregnancy hormones mixed with the fine specimen that was Draco Malfoy did nothing to soothe the raging horiness her body evoked.</p><p>Ever so gently her loving husband would lick her aroused cunt or finger the inner folds while he pressed his lips to hers in an eager kiss until an earth-shattering orgasm rippled through her body.</p><p>Unfortunately, it lacked the gratification of being impaled by his impressive length and girth.</p><p>At the last Healer appointment, Healer Emily Green did the tests and informed them to expect false contractions.</p><p>She was the Healer, Grace had recommended and the parents to be were very happy with the calm, sweet and touch stern Healer.</p><p>Hermione took her maternity leave and worked from home.</p><p>Brian meticulously brought her the mounting files and she went through each one before retiring for the night.</p><p>Draco stopped going into the office full time and spent his time fussing over his wife and gently rubbing her belly.</p><p>He placed a loving kiss on the top of her swollen stomach, "I'm going to miss the roundness of your belly, is it crazy that it turns me on?"</p><p>Hermione grimaced, "Are you trying to say, a chubby me is appealing?"</p><p>Draco's pale cheeks turned red, "I think anything you is appealing but I love the curves."</p><p>She crossed her hands over her chest and huffed, "I was not expecting that."</p><p>He raised a brow, "Why? I think you look sexy as fuck."</p><p>Hermione let out a laugh and snuggled into his warmth.</p><p>My sun...</p><p>She felt a stirring within her, "Oh…the baby is kicking."</p><p>Hurriedly she took his hand and placed it at the side of her stomach.</p><p>Draco gasped, "I felt that. That was a strong kick."</p><p>They were ecstatically happy and content.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>28th September 2008 - 1.30 am - New York, USA</strong>
</p><p>Hermione tossed and turned in discomfort.</p><p>The need to pee overwhelmed her, she pushed the blanket aside and struggled to sit up.</p><p>Apparently, the baby thought her bladder was a giant squeeze toy.</p><p>She managed to sit up without Draco rushing to her assistance.</p><p>Dropping her swollen feet over the edge of the bed, she took a deep breath before attempting to stand.</p><p>The second she got to her feet, a sharp contraction tore through her body and Hermione grasped her belly protectively.</p><p>A loud groan of pain escaped her lips and the floor around her feet pooled with water and amniotic fluids.</p><p>Sweet Merlin, did her water just fucking break?</p><p>She collapsed back onto the bed and her chest heaved with the rapid intake of breaths.</p><p>Reaching behind Hermione, felt around the dark for Draco's arm and shook him awake.</p><p>"Draco..."</p><p>Deep breath...</p><p>"I think it's time..."</p><p>Deep breath...</p><p>"Get up darling..."</p><p>He seemed dead to the world.</p><p>Another contraction tore through her and she cried out loud.</p><p>Draco woke at once and bolted straight up.</p><p>Seeing his wife in pain, he jumped off the bed and came to her aid in an instant.</p><p>He took in the water and bits on the floor.</p><p>Tenderly he brushed the hair out of her sweaty face and gazed into the face of the woman he loved.</p><p>Rubbing her belly, he said, "It's time, my love, we cannot apparate, I'll get the things and be right back."</p><p>He hurriedly pulled on a pair of faded denim, a white t-shirt and ran to the other room.</p><p>They had been packed and ready for weeks.</p><p>Overnight bag flung over his shoulder, he pocketed the car keys and called Healer Emily, "Her water just broke Emily, I am taking her to St. Jouge's."</p><p>Hermione cried out from the room and Draco rushed in and knelt by her side.</p><p>Taking her hands, he kissed the knuckles, "Can you walk?"</p><p>She nodded weakly but stumbled the second she was on her feet.</p><p>Without hesitation, Draco scooped her up and rushed to the car park.</p><p>After settling her into the passenger seat, he took his place behind the wheel.</p><p>He touched the wheel and said a silent prayer before starting the car.</p><p>Having mapped out the route, he knew it like the back of his hand.</p><p>In next to no time they arrived quickly at St. Jouge's.</p><p>Helping his wife out of the seat, he carried her inside and bellowed, "MY WIFE IS IN LABOUR."</p><p>Healers on the midnight watch rushed to their side and magicked Hermione onto a comfortable stretcher.</p><p>He held her hand, peered into her face with growing concern and walked beside them.</p><p>Just outside the door, a motherly looking Healer stopped him, "We need some details."</p><p>Not wanting to leave his wife for even a minute alone, he stared after the disappearing band of Healers with a heavy heart.</p><p>The elderly Healer touched his arm, "She will be fine."</p><p>Impatiently, he retorted, "Come on, quickly now, let's get this paperwork done with."</p><p>He commissioned the best room and facilities money could buy.</p><p>His hand hesitated over the blank space on the document.</p><p>It gave him full responsibility in case something dreadful should happen and Hermione required immediate surgery or worse.</p><p>Draco stared at the word death in bold letters.</p><p>His hand trembled as he signed on the dotted line.</p><p>Not today. He thought confidently.</p><p>Today they would welcome their child.</p><p>They transferred her to the room and monitored her contractions and time between them.</p><p>Draco entered to find Hermione writhing in pain and Emily firmly at her side checking her pulse.</p><p>His heart clenched agonizingly and he solemnly asked, "Is there anything you can give her? A spell to transfer the pain to me? Anything?"</p><p>Emily placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "This is the natural order of things and even magic, has no power here."</p><p>Nodding miserably, he took the seat next to his beloved wife.</p><p>She whimpered in pain and grasped the pillows hard with her fingers.</p><p>He lovingly brushed away the strands of hair stuck to her face and whispered soothing words, "It will be alright, my darling."</p><p>Hermione closed her eyes and braced herself for another contraction.</p><p>She squeezed his hand with renewed strength.</p><p>Weakly she murmured, "Please stay with me."</p><p>Draco kissed her quivering lips, "I am not going anywhere."</p><p>Emily looked at the charts and smiled calmly, "She is closer than we thought."</p><p>Hermione tossed with the growing pain that shot through her body.</p><p>Draco watched helplessly unable to comfort her in her greatest need.</p><p>Distraught and powerless he settled for propping up pillows, bringing her ice chips and holding the small bucket for her to vomit into.</p><p>Hours flew by and at 3.45 am, Emily breezed into the room dressed in surgical scrubs.</p><p>She smiled sweetly at Draco and then spoke calmly to Hermione, "It's time, Hermione, and you need to follow my instructions."</p><p>Another Healer rushed in and stood on the side.</p><p>Draco moved up towards Hermione's head and locked meaningful eyes.</p><p>His hand found hers and he firmly grasped onto it.</p><p>"I love you," he muttered tenderly kissing her sweat-soaked forehead.</p><p>Her voice barely audible, "I love you so much...it hurts, Draco ...it hurts so much."</p><p>His heart broke at the declaration, but there wasn't anything they could do, "It will be over soon, you can do this, my love..."</p><p>Hermione mustered a weak smile and nodded.</p><p>He gazed into her face adoringly, "You are the strongest witch I know."</p><p>She leaned against his chest and closed her eyes.</p><p>A grown escaped her lips and her chest heaved with each breath she took.</p><p>Emily propped up Hermione's legs, positioned herself at her cervix and gently spread the thighs apart.</p><p>She peered in, "Good, you're crowning."</p><p>Gently tapping Hermione's leg, Emily stated determinedly, "Time to push."</p><p>Emily's face was barely visible, her voice came through loudly, "PUSH..."</p><p>Hermione struggled to prop herself up and holding onto Draco she gave a hard push.</p><p>Her pained cries filled the room.</p><p>Emily encouraged, "Good, you're doing great. I need you to push harder."</p><p>Digging her fingernails into Draco's forearm she gathered her strength and followed Emily's instructions.</p><p>The pain of her bones expanding to bring their child into the world tore through her and Hermione screamed out loud.</p><p>Draco soothingly rubbed her head, his grey eyes pooled with tears, "My darling, you are doing brilliantly."</p><p>Trying to hold onto his t-shirt, Hermione sobbed, "Then you do it Draco, I can't anymore..."</p><p>Her frail body slumped against his chest and she closed her eyes.</p><p>He lovingly tried to coax her awake, "Hermione, you can do it, please my love..."</p><p>Emily looked at the couple and instructed hurriedly, "Almost there, the head is out...PUSH.."</p><p>Hermione felt Draco's wet lips at her temple.</p><p>He pleaded with her desperately, "Please…my love…"</p><p>At the words, the head is out, she felt a powerful surge of emotion engulf her tired and weak body.</p><p>The words gave her renewed strength.</p><p>A purpose so strong that her pain paled in comparison.</p><p>Her child</p><p>Their child...</p><p>This was the life-changing moment they had been waiting for.</p><p>The moment they craved for nine long months was finally here...</p><p>She held onto Draco's strong arm and sat up.</p><p>Locking eyes with Emily, Hermione mustered all the strength she had left and gave a solid push.</p><p>Her body trembled with the intensity that her body endured.</p><p>"Arghhh..." her head snapped back, and the room filled with the cries of a baby.</p><p>Exhausted Hermione fell back onto the softness of the bed.</p><p>Draco felt the tears roll down his cheeks as he lovingly gazed into Hermione's face.</p><p>His lips found hers and he crushed them with his passionately.</p><p>Between kisses, he muttered, "You were amazing, my fiery Gryffindor."</p><p>The baby cried in outrage at the sudden change of environment.</p><p>Gone was the darkness and comfort of his mother's womb, it was met with harsh lights and soft hands.</p><p>Emily cradled the baby to her chest and proclaimed happily, "Congratulations, you have a beautiful healthy baby boy,"</p><p>Blood and vernix covered the tiny arms, legs, and face.</p><p>Amidst the redness, the platinum blonde hair of his father could be noticeably seen.</p><p>Emily gently laid the baby on Hermione's stomach and they stared in amazement at the beautiful infant.</p><p>An unfamiliar feeling that was indescribable arose from the centre of their being.</p><p>An innate protectiveness so fine engulfed them both and Draco surrounded them with his arms.</p><p>My family…</p><p>My life…</p><p>I will protect them with all I am...</p><p>The second Healer tenderly picked up the baby and took him to the table across the room.</p><p>Hermione pleaded anxiously, "Where are they taking our son?"</p><p>Draco smiled and brushed her forehead with his lips, "Ssh...they have to clean him."</p><p>Another Healer waved his wand clearing the bloodied mess under Hermione.</p><p>He returned the sheets and her dress to its former pearly white.</p><p>Emily bundled up the baby in a clean white star-studded cloth and brought him over to the tired mother and concerned father.</p><p>She fondly placed the bundle in Hermione's waiting arms, and they peered into the face of their newborn son.</p><p>Unable to hold back the wave of emotion, Hermione tenderly used her thumb to brush the baby's cheek.</p><p>Hot tears streamed down her cheeks, "Oh my darling, welcome to the world."</p><p>Draco kept wiping the tears that fell down his face, he placed a tender kiss on the baby's forehead, "I love you so much, my son."</p><p>They stared at the newborn unable to take their eyes off the precious bundle of joy.</p><p>Hermione gushed, "He's beautiful, Draco...Merlin, he looks just like you."</p><p>The child had his platinum blonde hair, pale skin, and hypnotic grey eyes.</p><p>Hermione mused, "Trust me to go through hours of unimaginable pain and he comes out looking just like you..."</p><p>Draco gazed at his son and responded smugly, "You say that like it's a bad thing, we both know I'm irresistible."</p><p>Her body was exhausted, she managed to roll her eyes but how was she ever going to deny that truth.</p><p>Emily came to her side, "So, are we ready to try breastfeeding?"</p><p>An elderly woman Healer came to her side and proceeded to massage her breasts; Hermione glanced at Draco perplexed.</p><p>He snorted moved to the side and watched from afar.</p><p>Sensing her discomfort and confusion, the Healer kindly offered, "This is to stimulate the milk so the baby can suckle easily."</p><p>Hermione smiled weakly.</p><p>Her breasts felt heavy and full of milk, ever so gently, Hermione held the baby closer to her exposed breast.</p><p>Instinctively the small lips of her son parted, and he latched on to a swollen nipple.</p><p>"Oh..." Hermione gasped.</p><p>Draco came to her side and watched in fascination as his son happily drank up his nourishment.</p><p>A tiny dribble of milk dripped down the side of his small mouth.</p><p>Without much thought, Draco reached over and gently wiped it away with his finger.</p><p>Emily smiled and asked, "How does it feel?"</p><p>"Strange...but wonderful..." Hermione replied brightly.</p><p>Minutes passed.</p><p>Happy and full of milk, their son let out a small burp and drifted off into a content slumber snuggled against the warmth of his mother's body.</p><p>Draco rested his forehead against Hermione's and whispered reverently, "Thank you for giving me something so pure, I can't tell you how happy you have made me."</p><p>She lovingly cupped his face, "We both made this happen, I can hardly take all the credit."</p><p>They gently kissed over their sleeping son's head.</p><hr/><p>The birth of their son was well-received by all.</p><p>Narcissa could hardly hold it together.</p><p>She arrived the day after with expensive gifts and cradled the baby against her body.</p><p>Mr and Mrs Granger, arrived shortly after and along with Narcissa proceeded to hold and shower their grandson with affection.</p><p>Draco decided to firmly announce the birth in the Daily Prophet.</p><p>Rita Skeeter wrote a touching article, featuring a beautiful picture of the loving couple.</p><p>Once word got around, they're flat filled with gifts, notes and flowers from well-wishers around the world.</p><p>Draco frowned at the cuddly stuffed Snitch Krum sent from Bulgaria.</p><p>They named their son Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.</p><p>Blaise was named Godfather and Ginny was the obvious choice for Godmother.</p><p>Overcome with emotion, Blaise picked up Hermione and twirled her around the room until Draco's stern voice told him to put his wife down.</p><p>Ginny cried when asked and bawled even louder when Hermione started to cry.</p><p>Harry and Draco stared at them and then swapped looks of concern.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>3 months after birth. - New York, USA</strong>
</p><p>They stepped up to the task of parenting with enthusiasm.</p><p>Draco took to fatherhood like a fish to water.</p><p>For night feeds, he was up.</p><p>To change dirty diapers, he was always available.</p><p>His world revolved around his wife and son.</p><p>Hermione was born to be a mother. Her heart swelled at the mere presence of her husband and child.</p><p>At every moment Scorpius needed she was up and ready to soothe, feed and cradle their son.</p><p>She treasured every minute with her beloved son.</p><p>After the first two months, sleep deprivation took its toll and they decided on rotating the night shifts.</p><p>Instead of both being up and groggily going through the day, they came up with a comfortable plan.</p><p>Draco nearly fell asleep at two staff meetings.</p><p>On most days, he yawned and sluggishly dragged his feet to the sofa in his lavish office.</p><p>He got most of his shut-eye at the office and Courtney kindly brought him strong mugs of coffee.</p><p>They hardly spent time together except the odd moment Draco stumbled into bed and lovingly pulled her close to him.</p><p>Sex was off the table until she healed completely.</p><p>A few times, Draco had taken matters into his own hands and released all over his long fingers.</p><p>Most nights, he fell asleep in the baby's room cuddled up next to his son or Hermione snuggled into the large sofa in the corner of their son's room and dozed off in exhaustion.</p><hr/><p>It was a gloomy, rainy day and having put Scorpius to bed early, the couple cuddled on the sofa for some much-needed quality time.</p><p>Hermione's hormones were wracking havoc and she needed her husband to release the pent-up frustration in her body.</p><p>At her follow up, Emily reassured her that sexual activity was fine and proceeded to give her a list of precautionary measures to avoid another pregnancy so close to the first one.</p><p>Hermione buried her head in Draco's neck and trailed kisses down his skin awakening his nerve endings and sending blood rushing south.</p><p>His cock sprang to attention and stiffened under her continued assault on his neck.</p><p>She straddled him in one go, and took off her t-shirt, displaying voluptuous breasts and curved hips.</p><p>Her body changed with pregnancy.</p><p>A few stretch marks adorned her abdomen where her skin stretched to make room for their beloved son.</p><p>Even though her postpartum belly was flatter and smaller, the weight she gained lingered around the corners of her body.</p><p>"Fuck...you look so good," Draco growled bringing her head to his.</p><p>His tongue swept her bottom lip and pushed inside her mouth to meet hers.</p><p>He deepened the kiss when the distinct cry of Scorpius cut through their moment.</p><p>Hermione groaned in frustration and got off Draco's lap.</p><p>He looked deep into her eyes and sighed, "I'll bring him."</p><p>She nodded and took her place on the sofa with the soft pillow on her lap.</p><p>Draco picked up his son from the cot and held him close to his chest, "Little cock block, daddy needs time with mummy."</p><p>Tenderly and lovingly he handed over his son to his mother.</p><p>Hermione kissed her baby's forehead and offered her breast for Scorpius to latch on.</p><p>Keenly the infant drank on his mother's breast full of milk.</p><p>Draco loved watching his son feed, it was a beautiful sight to behold.</p><p>He retired to the kitchen to fix them mugs of hot chocolate.</p><p>When he returned with the steaming mugs, Hermione was fast asleep with Scorpius securely at her side, his lips still at her breast, his small eyes fluttered happily.</p><p>Draco sighed.</p><p>Careful not to wake his wife, he cradled his son, kept him in the cot and switched on the baby monitor.</p><p>Returning to Hermione, Draco scooped up her exhausted form and took her into their master bedroom.</p><p>He laid her down among the cotton sheets and retired to the small office to go through the mounting proposals.</p><hr/><p>Streaks of lightning illuminated the whole room followed by the heavy roar of thunder.</p><p>Draco stirred at the sound and opened his eyes a crack.</p><p>He struggled to focus.</p><p>Rubbing his eyes, he ran his hand over the empty space that was normally occupied by his wife.</p><p>Hermione was missing.</p><p>He looked around the room, she was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>Getting to his feet, Draco went in search of his wife.</p><p>He found her staring out the large window at the falling raindrops.</p><p>The flashes of lightning lit her face.</p><p>Draco closed the distance between them and put his arms around her, "Come to bed darling."</p><p>Hermione closed her eyes and sighed miserably, "I miss you, Draco..."</p><p>Without another word, he slipped his hand down her body and inside the band on her night shorts.</p><p>She wore nothing underneath.</p><p>It excited him.</p><p>A small patch of hair covered her cunt.</p><p>Using his fingers, he parted the soft pussy lips and stroked the inner folds.</p><p>Hermione moaned and leaned back against his chest.</p><p>Huskily he whispered in her ear, "I want you, Granger."</p><p>She turned in his arms and claimed his lips.</p><p>Their need urgent, they quickly stripped each other of their clothes on the way to the room.</p><p>He entwined his fingers through hers and pinned her arms above her head.</p><p>Burying himself in her neck, Draco slowly trailed kisses down her neck and between the valley of her breasts.</p><p>Stirring clear of the milk filled bosoms, he placed his throbbing cock at her entrance and pushed in.</p><p>Hermione gasped in slight discomfort and immediate pleasure.</p><p>Draco's eyes rolled back in his head as her tight walls gripped his hardness and drank it in it inch by inch.</p><p>He growled, "Fuck...so tight."</p><p>She wrapped her legs around his waist and brought him in closer.</p><p>The sensations he evoked in her body were sinfully erotic.</p><p>God…she missed his cock…</p><p>The way it entered her…</p><p>Stretched her walls…</p><p>Completely immersed inside her wetness, he began to pump into her hard and fast.</p><p>It felt good...</p><p>He missed fucking her to glory…</p><p>Missed the pleasures of her warm body…</p><p>Hermione ran her fingers through his hair and thrust her hips into him matching his every movement.</p><p>She whimpered into his mouth, "Oh god...Draco, I've missed you so much."</p><p>His need grew with every piercing thrust and before they knew it, he mercilessly pounded into her, feeling her slickness increase around his shaft.</p><p>Draco grazed her earlobe with his teeth, "Come for me, my love..."</p><p>Her clit throbbed with pending release.</p><p>The swollen bud pulsated as the heat rose up her thighs and settled around the aroused pinkness</p><p>Unable to hold on any longer, Hermione erupted around her husband's hardness.</p><p>Wave upon wave of ecstasy washed over her pleasured body.</p><p>She dug her fingers deep into his back and moaned aloud in satisfaction.</p><p>Crying out his name, she descended from the crescendo of her orgasm.</p><p>Pushing her thighs apart, Draco continued his aggravated pounding of her cunt until an intense need grasped his balls and propelled him to unleash deep within her inner walls.</p><p>"Fuck..." he let out a guttural growl.</p><p>His climax tore through his body sending spurts of thick hot semen into his wife's willing body.</p><p>Completely spent, his arms gave out and he fell on top of Hermione.</p><p>She lovingly ran the tips of her fingers along the muscled cords of his back.</p><p>Curling her bottom lip, she bit down hard, "We need to do that again."</p><p>Moving to the side, Draco ran a finger down Hermione's cheek, "I have missed your tight pussy around my cock, Granger."</p><p>She propped herself up on one elbow and grinned, "I want to sit on your face."</p><p>He let out an exhausted laugh, "By all means darling."</p><hr/><p><strong>Teddy's visit to New York – December 19th 2008<br/></strong><br/>Christmas was upon them.</p><p>A large decorated tree stood in the corner of the extravagant living room.</p><p>Baubles of red, green, and white adorned the large green tree.</p><p>Silver streamers intertwined around the branches adding a mystical glow.</p><p>Draco took Hermione's hand in his and they eagerly waited for Teddy to show up any minute.</p><p>Blaise had agreed to Portkey with him and bring him for his Christmas holiday in New York.</p><p>Seconds later, the duo appeared on the carpet and Teddy fell to the ground and gasped for air.</p><p>Hermione ran up to him and gathered him in her arms, "Are you, ok darling?"</p><p>Teddy laughed, "Travelling by Portkey sucks."</p><p>Blaise hugged Hermione and patted Draco's shoulder.</p><p>Turning to the young wizard, Draco asked, "So you want to see your room?"</p><p>Eyes widened in disbelief, he asked, "I have a room?"</p><p>Hermione retorted at once, "Of course."</p><p>Blaise looked around and bellowed, "Where is my Godson?"</p><p>Hermione shushed him and warned, "Asleep and don't you dare wake him."</p><p>Blaise put his hands up in defeat, "You are a scary witch, Granger, you know that?"</p><p>Draco led Teddy down the corridor to his room and threw the door open.</p><p>The budding methamorphmagus stepped into the most amazing room he had ever seen.</p><p>There was a bunk bed and under it an artfully arranged study area.</p><p>Posters of Batman, The Joker and various Muggle sports cars decorated the walls.</p><p>An Xbox connected to a widescreen TV was arranged in the corner.</p><p>Blaise pushed past Draco and leafed through the stack of games.</p><p>He held up Assassins Creed, "I am taking this one."</p><p>Draco protested loudly, "Hell no! I haven't finished it yet."</p><p>Teddy looked around the room in awe and exclaimed, "Wow."</p><p>Hermione came up from behind, "Come on Teddy, let's get you some food."</p><p>Happily, he bounced after his aunt.</p><p>Draco held Blaise firmly in a headlock as they wrestled for possession of the game.</p><p>Hermione called out loudly, "You to boys."</p><p>Sheepishly Draco let Blaise go but not before knocking him clean off his feet.</p><p>"HEY!" Blaise yelled as he collapsed into one of the many beanbags in the room.</p><hr/><p>Teddy spent two wonderful weeks with them.</p><p>During that time, they took him everywhere even braving the cool winter weather to quickly visit Disneyland and Universal Studios.</p><p>He took to Scorpius instantly and the baby giggled in delight at the faces the small boy made.</p><p>When the time came for him to return to London, Hermione and Draco swapped miserable looks.</p><p>They were tempted to hold on to him, but they were certain, Meda would never let him stay with them permanently.</p><p>Teddy wiped away the tears and hugged a sobbing Hermione before taking Draco's hand.</p><p>He sadly waved goodbye before disappearing.</p><hr/><p>Time passed by joyfully, Hermione grudgingly went back to work entrusting Scorpius to a trusted Nanny, Dotty the house-elf and Draco.</p><p>Her first day back had not been easy, she cried through the morning and arrived during lunch refusing to return to work after.</p><p>With time they adjusted to the needs of Scorpius and their busy work schedules.</p><p>Somehow, they made it work.</p><p>Was it always easy? Hell no!</p><p>On a warm sunny day, they received word that Teddy received his Hogwarts acceptance letter.</p><p>Overjoyed Draco and Hermione sent him an intricately designed Hogwarts pin.</p><p>It was custom made and they bore their heart and soul into a letter telling him how proud they were of him.</p><p>Andromeda informed Draco that Harry had taken Teddy into Daigon Alley to get his school supplies.</p><p>Draco stressed that if anything was needed, they were to inform him at once.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>1st September 2009 - Platform 9 ¾ - London, UK.</strong>
</p><p>The gleaming red Hogwarts Express huffed smoke and got ready for departure.</p><p>Harry patted Teddy on the shoulder and few yards away, Bill and Fleur hugged their daughter.</p><p>Ginny waved at her older brother and they came over to join them.</p><p>The platform was crowded with older students, parents and first years waiting eagerly to board the legendary train.</p><p>Teddy smiled at Victoire and she returned his smile excitedly.</p><p>Morgan and his family stood a little away from them, his parents stared at the illustrious crowd surrounding his school friend.</p><p>The crowd parted and Draco rushed up the platform stopping short of the stunned group of people.</p><p>Harry widened his eyes, "Malfoy, what the hell are you doing here?"</p><p>Ginny looked over his shoulder hopefully.</p><p>She half expected to see Hermione carrying Scorpius.</p><p>Teddy caught sight of Draco and beamed, "YOU CAME!"</p><p>Draco ruffled his hair, "Like I would miss this for the world."</p><p>Bending to Teddy's level, he asked, "How are you feeling?"</p><p>Teddy let out a deep breath, "Nervous but excited."</p><p>Nervously he pondered, "I wonder what house I will be sorted into."</p><p>Harry smiled, "Any house would be lucky to have an excellent student like you."</p><p>Draco nodded proudly and clamped him on the shoulder, "You are going to do remarkable things, Teddy Lupin."</p><p>The red train gave a warning whistle and Teddy waved at them, grabbed Victoire's hand and beckoned Morgan to follow him.</p><p>Harry yelled, "Don't forget to owl."</p><p>Ginny leaned towards the ex-Slytherin, "You know Tonks was in Hufflepuff."</p><p>Draco swallowed and despite himself, he grimaced, "Houses don't matter."</p><p>Ginny let out a laugh, "You really are an awful liar, Malfoy."</p><p>They watched as the train came to life and slowly chuffed away and disappeared.</p><p>Harry patted Draco on the shoulder, "You want to get a drink before heading back? We are dying to see pictures of Scorpius."</p><p>Draco smiled, "Sounds good, Potter..."</p><p>Teddy owled later in the day to inform them that like his mother he had been sorted into Hufflepuff.</p><p>Harry groaned but held it together.</p><p>Draco frowned and downed his drink.</p><p>Ginny snorted at the reaction of the two men.</p><p>Houses don't matter, like hell they didn't.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Scorpius turns one - 28th September 2009 - Birthday party – New York, USA.</strong>
</p><p>Hermione called out impatiently, "Draco, where is the candle?"</p><p>She smoothed her light purple cocktail dress and touched the diamond drop fastened to her ear.</p><p>Dotty came along the corridor holding onto the toddler's hand.</p><p>He wore a cute navy-blue suit and miniature bowtie.</p><p>Hermione cupped her face and gushed, "My darling, look how handsome you are."</p><p>Scorpius wobbled up to her and hugged her legs, Hermione bent to scoop up her loving son.</p><p>She pressed her nose to his cheek and smothered him with kisses.</p><p>The excited toddler giggled and shrieked with laughter.</p><p>Draco followed in a white shirt that hung to his firm fit body and grey tailored trousers.</p><p>He held up a bunch of brightly coloured number one candles.</p><p>Leaning against the door, he mused, "Pick whichever one you like, sweetheart."</p><p>Hermione fixed him with a look and stuck out her tongue.</p><p>Draco put his arms around his wife and son and peppered them both with kisses.</p><p>Hermione broke free and looked at the time, "Everyone should be arriving soon."</p><p>Narcissa came out of her room, dressed in elegant black robes and fashionable bun, "I wish you let me host this at Malfoy Manor."</p><p>She and the Grangers arrived days before the party.</p><p>Hermione laughed and looked around the living room.</p><p>Balloons filled with helium floated and filled the ceiling space.</p><p>A few rogue balloons lay scattered across the floor.</p><p>Large cut-outs of Scorpius's favourite cartoon character Thomas the Tank Engine decorated the walls.</p><p>An impressive buffet table was set up in the corner and Draco arranged the bottles of champagne and scotch.</p><p>Scorpius chased after a balloon and Dotty stayed close to him.</p><p>He was already taller than the small house elf.</p><p>The toddler took after his father in every possible way.</p><p>Narcissa smiled warmly, "You have done an excellent job."</p><p>The distinct sound of guests arriving via Portkey filled the air and Hermione eagerly went towards them.</p><p>Ginny, Harry, Ron, Lavender, Pansy, Neville arrived first, their arms full of presents in various shapes and colours.</p><p>Blaise came next, firmly holding onto his now fiancé Parvati.</p><p>He had whisked her off to Italy after getting his mothers approval of their union and proposed in lovely Verona.</p><p>The doorbell rang and Draco jogged over to open it.</p><p>Justin, Brian, Courtney, and a few other coworkers came in bursting with gifts.</p><p>Mr and Mrs Granger carried Scorpius and animatedly spoke with Narcissa.</p><p>Ron's mouth dropped open as Courtney wiggled her bottom past them on the way to the bar.</p><p>Wide-eyed, he questioned, "Who in Merlin's saggy left testicle is that?"</p><p>Draco snickered, "That Weasley is my personal assistant."</p><p>Ron's eyes widened, "Hermione lets you keep her?"</p><p>Harry snorted, "Keep her? She's not a fucking pet."</p><p>"I love my wife and she trusts me," Draco retorted seriously.</p><p>Ron nudged Harry and hissed, "Until you're working late one night and bam…"</p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, "You will never fucking change."</p><p>Ron shrugged, "It's part of my charm."</p><p>Harry shook his head disapprovingly.</p><p>Ginny helped Hermione in the kitchen, "I love the flat it's gorgeous, did you add new curtains?"</p><p>Hermione smiled and asked, "Thanks Gin, how are the kids?"</p><p>On cue, James came into the kitchen holding onto his younger brother Albus.</p><p>He complained loudly, "Mum, Albus has gone potty in his pants."</p><p>Hermione hid a laugh.</p><p>Ginny threw her head back in frustration, picked up Albus and rushed towards the bathroom.</p><p>Turning her attention to the cake, Hermione placed the large candle in the middle.</p><p>She felt arms encircle her waist and chin rest on her shoulder.</p><p>Draco whispered, "I love you..."</p><p>Hermione muttered, "I love you more..."</p><p>He kissed her neck, "Impossible..."</p><p>Turning her around, he stared deep into her eyes, "Thank you for giving me this life."</p><p>She stroked his cheek and gazed at him tenderly, "Draco, you gave me as much as I gave you."</p><p>They turned to the sound of their son's high pitch laugh.</p><p>Scorpius happily played with his grandparents.</p><p>Mr Granger made funny faces at him and the toddler collapsed in a fit of giggles.</p><p>Draco picked up the large two-tier ribbon cake with Thomas and friends' figurines.</p><p>He glanced over his shoulder at Hermione eyeing his bottom.</p><p>Rolling his eyes, he asked, "Shall we?"</p><p>Embarrassed Hermione fetched the butter knife and smiled sheepishly, "Let's."</p><p>Placing the cake on the mahogany brown table, they knelt by it and beckoned their son forward.</p><p>Scorpius eyed the cake with renewed interest and wobbled over to his parents.</p><p>Draco caught him, hugged him tight and placed a bright blue party hat on his platinum blonde head.</p><p>Eyes widened and staring unblinkingly at the candle, Scorpius babbled, "Momma, cake..."</p><p>The cake left its place and levitated; Scorpius clapped excitedly.</p><p>It kept rising and Hermione grabbed it before it smashed against the chandelier.</p><p>They swapped a surprised look as did everyone else.</p><p>Their son displayed the powerful magic that flowed through his blood.</p><p>Everyone came to stand around the table.</p><p>James and Albus joined Scorpius by the table and peered into the cake with interest.</p><p>Albus tried to touch the cake but before he could do any real damage, Harry scooped him up and tickled his tummy.</p><p>Hermione held onto Scorpius's chubby hand and everyone started to sing Happy birthday.</p><p>The flat filled with the melodious sound of everyone harmonizing together.</p><p>Scorpius looked around him in interest and let his mother hold his hand to cut the cake.</p><p>Hermione cut off a small piece and held it to him eat but stubbornly he pressed his lips together and refused.</p><p>She laughed, shrugged, and fed the piece to Draco.</p><p>He eagerly ate it up and then fed her a piece.</p><p>They got to their feet and Draco carried his son.</p><p>It was a special occasion surrounded by everyone they loved.</p><p>The celebrations continued well into the night.</p><p>By half-past 11 pm, one by one the guests Portkeyed back to London except for the grandparents.</p><p>Draco laid a sleeping Scorpius on the small bed and pulled up the sidebars to make sure he did not tumble over.</p><p>He pressed a kiss to his son's forehead, "Happy birthday."</p><p>Unbuttoning his shirt, he walked into the master bedroom and placed the baby monitor on the wooden cupboard.</p><p>Clad in a thong and pretty much nothing else, Hermione sprawled on the bed provocatively.</p><p>Draco eyed his witch, "What's all this?"</p><p>Hermione licked her bottom lip and questioned, "Does your assistant always dress like that?"</p><p>Draco laughed, "Why is everyone obsessed with her?"</p><p>He smirked, "You know Courtney is a lesbian, right?"</p><p>Hermione widened her eyes. </p><p>He slipped off his shirt, balled it and tossed it basketball-style into the laundry hamper.</p><p>Walking over to the bed, he flipped Hermione over and straddled her.</p><p>Huskily he whispered, "I married the most perfect woman in the world."</p><p>Hermione raised her head, claimed his lips hard and cupped his cock over the trouser material.</p><p>She drawled seductively, "Why don't you show me how grateful you are?"</p><p>Draco smirked, "Nothing would give me more pleasure, Mrs Malfoy"</p><p>With a flick of his wrist, the door closed shut.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>5 years later - March 18th – 2013 – London, UK</strong>
</p><p>Everything was as they left it.</p><p>Except for a few new pieces of furniture and paint job, Nott Manor remained untouched.</p><p>Hand on the brass doorknob, Hermione slowly pushed the door open.</p><p>Theo turned towards the noise.</p><p>He rose from his seat and came close to the frame.</p><p>In surprised shock, he inquired, "Hermione, is that you?"</p><p>A woman nearing her thirties with styled shoulder-length hair stood before him with a warm happy smile on her face.</p><p>She let out a laugh, "Theo, of course, it's me."</p><p>Her warmth spread across the room and he longed to lean into it.</p><p>Hermione touched the portrait and whispered, "It is wonderful to see you."</p><p>Theo looked her over, "You look beautiful."</p><p>She blushed, "It is good to be back."</p><p>Eagerly Hermione turned towards the door, her chocolate brown orbs sparkled in the early rays of sunlight.</p><p>Theo drank in her presence.</p><p>Her sweet voice cut through his thoughts, "There is someone very special that I want you to meet."</p><p>He raised an eyebrow and followed her gaze.</p><p>Draco strode into the room firmly holding onto Scorpius's hand.</p><p>The striking four-year-old looked around.</p><p>He took in his surroundings curiously before his eyes settled on the large oil painting.</p><p>Draco locked eyes with Theo, "Brother..."</p><p>Theo smiled, "My blood."</p><p>His eyes came to rest on the spitting image of Draco, "Is this...Merlin, he looks just like you."</p><p>Draco beamed proudly, "Uncle Theo, we would like you to meet Scorpius."</p><p>Theo looked down from his portrait, a content happy smile curved his lips, "It is my pleasure to meet you, young man"</p><p>Scorpius let go of his father's hand and boldly approached the painting.</p><p>He tried to touch the canvas but couldn't reach it.</p><p>Taking a step back, he gazed into Theo's face and returned the smile, "It's nice to meet you too."</p><p>Draco moved to Hermione's side and lovingly placed his palm on the flat of her stomach.</p><p>They exchanged a secret knowing look.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>